PLUS ULTRA: THE GIRL WHO BECAME A HERO!
by Ciaxlia
Summary: Izuku Midoriya always thought she was quirkless, her childhood friend beating it into her every day. That all changed the day she met All Might, Now... She's on her path to becoming the #1 Hero! (Fem!Izuku) (Fem!Deku) (KatsuXDeku) (There was a severe lack of femDeku fics... I read all of them...)
1. Chapter 1

_You're just a quirkless loser!_

 _You'll never be a hero, stupid Deku!_

 _I'm sorry Izuku... I'm so sorry!_

"Ah...!" Izuku's eyes were focused on the fast approaching ground as she fell, her flesh bruised from the impact with the giant robot she had just punched. The giant mechanism's head was completely obliterated, and the body of the robot was toppling backwards into some buildings that were still standing. She swallowed the lump in her throat, and her gaze refocused on the ground. How the hell was she falling so slowly?! Her death was taking forever. "They weren't kidding when they said your life flashes before your eyes when you're about to die..." She muttered to herself, and closed her eyes tightly, bring her good arm up to hopefully protect herself, only feet away from the ground now... "how the hell did I get in this situation anyways?!"

 **-10 months earlier-**

"baka Bakugo..." The tiny girl muttered to herself as she walked along a path no one used anymore. This was her typical route she took home when she had a bad day... The setting sun cast a pretty orange over the scenery, a color she was too depressed to enjoy. Her long dark curls hung around her in a untameable mess, and her emerald green eyes were misty as she dragged her feet along the concrete. A soaked and burnt note book in one hand, leaving a trail of water drops on the stone beneath her as she walked. She stopped in a tunnel and stared at her bright red shoes as she thought about how her child hood friend bullied her earlier. She lifted her gaze to look at the burnt spot on her shoulder where he used his quirk.

" _If you wanna be a hero, there's a sure fire way to become one, Deku." His expression had terrified her as she put out the small fire on her uniform caused by his quirk. "If you take a leap off the school building, maybe you'll be born with a quirk in your next life!"_

"BAKA, KACCHAN!" Izuku screamed out in agony as she stood in the tunnel, and slumped to her knees. Her tears started to fall as she stared at her ruined hero notes, and sobbed. "I... I can too become one... I'll show you and your stupid friends..." She looked at her hands, and clenched them into fists. A metal bracelet she wore dangled from her thin wrist, and she gave it a sorrowful look, before punching the concrete side walk with both her fists.

"Well... What do we have here...? I'm no loli-con, but I'm liking the look of this disguise." Izuku's eyes widened and she whipped her head around at the sound of a disgusting voice rang through the tunnel. She choked on bile in her throat as she looked up at the horrid slime monster that loomed over her, and she scrambled to her feet and made a dash for it. "HEY NOW, GIRLY. I WONT HURT YOU!" The slime caught her legs and arms, as the villain pulled itself around her body, and sludge started to force itself into her mouth and nose. "Well, you might die! But that can't be helped! I've been chased all day by that guy, and I need a body to hide out in for a bit!" It's slime encased her body and Izuku choked on it, crying in pain as she was being suffocated. "It's too bad, I bet you'd be smoking hot in a few years, but thems the brakes, girl!" The villain laughed loudly as it continued to molest her body as it tried to take over her.

Izuku's hands clawed at the sludge monster that held her captive, tears streaming down her face as she tried to get free. Her thoughts were all over the place as she thought about how she never got to punch Kacchan in the face for all his mean words, or how when she hugged her mother this morning, it was the last time... Her eyes started to droop, and she sobbed. She never had her first kiss... she never got to go to Yuuei and show Kacchan she was better than him, that she could be a hero...

"HAVE NO FEAR, YOUNG LADY! FOR I AM HERE!" Her vision blurred she looked to the tunnel opening and saw a familiar shape. "DETROIT... SMAAAAAAAAASH!" A large gust of wind blew over her and the villain trying to kill her, before she blacked out...

"... smaaash..." She muttered out the last word she heard as some one gently nudged her back to reality. She opened her eyes lazily, being greeted with a shining white smile, and blonde hair standing on end. "Sm... smash...?" Her eyes widened in realization as she saw just who was waking her up. "A... All..."

"Thank goodness you're okay!" The man laughed as he looked down at her. He had to be 8 feet tall and 300 pounds...

"ALL MIGHT...?!" Izuku was up on her feet in an instant as she took in the appearance of her all time favourite hero and role model. Thi was the man she had always looked up too, the one who sparked her love for heroes and her need to be one!

"YES!" The mans laugh was booming and he saluted her with his right hand. "I must apologize! I was chasing this villain earlier, before I lost him in the sewer! I must be off my game today!" He laughed loudly again as Izuku scrambled for her note book.

"All might... oh my god it's all might..." she muttered to herself, her horrible bad habit of muttering coming back to the surface. "I can't believe I of all people I was saved by All Might himself! I need to get his autograph... autograph... auto-GRAAAH?!" She had found her book and opened it up, only to be given her tenth scare of the day by the two page wonder in her hands. "WAAAAAH, TH-THANK YOU SO MUCH, ALL MIGHT! SIR!" she was bowing to him now in thanks as she muttered about it being an heirloom for her family.

"HAHAHA! No problem little Lady! Now I'm off to deliver this guy to the police!" He held up a soda bottle, and walked away, showing it into the pockets of his pants. She looked up at the muscled back of her number 1 favourite hero, as he crouched down to take off.

"W-wait..." She held out a shaking hand, her voice was small.

"PROS MUST DO BATTLE WITH VILLAINS AND TIME ITSELF!" He laughed loudly.

"H-hold on... I... I have some..." She started to slowly walk towards him.

"NOW THEN, BE SURE TO KEEP CHEERING ME ON!" He said with bravado as he took his leap into the air.

"WAAAAAAAIT!" Izuku cried out, and All Might looked back, feeling extra weight.

"WHA?! KID WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The hero was surprised to see the young girl clutching to his leg, tears in her big eyes as she looked up at him. "Let go! There's such a thing as being too enthusiastic!"

"B-BUT IF I DO, I'LL FALL TO MY DEATH!" She cried out, closing her eyes as she thought about Katsuki's words from earlier.

"BY JOVE, YOU'RE RIGHT! ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT! NO NEED TO CRY!" All Might turned his head from her, and coughed into his fist.

When they landed, Izuku was on all fours on the roof top, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. Her curls were more wild than before, as she stared at the solid ground under her hands. "S-scary..." She muttered out, trying not to throw up.

"I Should be the one to say that!" All Might's voice boomed, "But now I have no time, so I must be off!"

Izuku's head snapped up at his words, and she looked at his back as she watched her hero look out over the city from the rooftop. "W-wait...!" she cried out, and got to her feet.

"Young Lady, I don-" All might started, before he was cut off.

"CAN SOME ONE WHO'S QUIRKLESS... BECOME A HERO!? C-can... Can even a quirkless person..." She lowered her gaze to the ground as she clenched her fists, and tears fell from her eyes. "b-be like you some day...?"

"Quirkless...?" All might turned his head to look at the distraught and meek Izuku behind him. He coughed again, and clenched the railing of the fence on top of the roof top. "sh-shit..." He mumbled as steam came off his body.

"I-I have... no quirk. I'm constantly made fun of... by everyone..." Izuku's thoughts went to Katsuki and all her bullies, even the girls made fun of her mercilessly for always sticking to him. "Maybe it's not just because I'm quirkless but... I don't really know why... I just... I THINK SAVING PEOPLE IS THE COOLEST, MOST AWESOMEST THING EVER!" She lifted her head, a determined look on her face. "I want to know no fear, and save people with a smile! I want to be a legendary hero like you and- UUUWAAAAAAAAAH!?" She stopped, and stared at a skeletal looking person who stood right where All Might was, and almost fainted again.

 **-Across town-**

"Haha, You really over did it today, Bakugo! The look on her face was priceless, what if she really jumped?" One boy laughed, and the other lit up a cigarette.

"Isn't she your childhood friend?" He muttered out as Katsuki kicked a bottle full of gross shit.

"It;s her stupid ass fault for getting in my way!" The blonde grumbled as he thought about the shy trembling friend who always stood by his side. "That stupid Deku! She's always had that dreamy look on her face since back then, dreaming of being some top hero, but she aint got no quirk! She'd get herself killed by the first villain she came across!" He clenched his fist and it exploded at the thought. "Just seeing her think about going too Yuuei pisses me off!"

"Well, if I had a girl following me around all the time, I'd be the happiest guy in the world, quirk or not!" The first guy laughed and so did the second.

"SHE'S NOT CUTE! SHE'S A STUPID USELESS, QUIRKLESS LOSER WITH NO FUTURE IN BEING A HERO!" Katsuki exploded at his friends, and whipped around to glare at them. "AND WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SMOKING?! IF WE'RE FOUND OUT MY FUTURE WILL CATCH FLAME TOO, YOU IDIOTS!" He shouted at them and saw the look of terror on their faces. "FOR FUCKS SAKE, WHATS GOT YOU TWO SO SCARED?!"

"B-Bakugo..." One pointed a shaking enlongated finger at the space behind Katsuki.

"Fucking speak up!" Katsuki shouted, before he heard a sickening squelching sound coming from behind him.

"Heeheehee, a new disguise, and with a fun quirk too!"

 **-20 min later-**

" _A Pro is always laying their life on the line... I can't bring myself to say you can become a hero with out a quirk."_

Izuku recalled the words All Might spoke to her, after telling her about his injuries, and her

face was pale. She stared at the ground as she walked home, and clenched the handle on her book bag she carried in one hand.

"He's right..." her voice was on the point of cracking with tears in her throat as she thought about it. "He's absolutely right... what was I thinking..." She rubbed her eyes with her hand, before she heard cries of horror, and she looked up at the crowd of people she came too a stop at. She looked around at the heroes who were standing on the side lines, looks of horror on everyone's faces as they stared into an alley way. Explosions shook the ground, and Izuku moved her feet to keep herself balanced as she looked towards the commotion in the alley. She pushed her way through as the crowd shouted words of encouragement to the heroes, and grumblings of how no one could help the victim.

" _How did I end up here... I must have just come subconsciously..."_ Izuku thought to herself as she pushed her way through to the police line that held the crowd back. She was still doing it, moving like she did before, always eager to see the heroes in action, but she wondered why she was doing it now... It was all hopeless...

She looked up at the firey scene in the alley as she made it to the front of the crowd, and saw the horrors playing out in front of her. It was the sludge monster from earlier... it had caught some one?!

"It's my fault..." she muttered under he breath as she saw the villain thrash around.

"It has some junior high kid!" A woman gasped, and the crowd mumbled.

"This has been going on for 20 min now!" a man commented.

" _20 min...?!"_ Izuku brought her hands up to her mouth. _"How?! How could some one take that pain...?! "_ Tears streamed down her cheeks as she watched. _"this is all my fault... I'm so sorry... If I hadn't clung to All Might..."_

She stared on in horror, and noticed ash blonde hair in the sludge, and her eyes made contact with the victims. She knew those ruby red orbs well, happiness, friendship, hate... She'd seen every emotion in those eyes for 10 years, except the one she saw now. The look of terror...

"ka..." She moved forwards with out thinking, and pushed the police blockade out of her way, as her feet picked up pace. "KACCHAN!" she screamed in horror, and took off full tilt to run at the villain. Those ruby red eyes widened in surprise, and she never broke eye contact with him as she avoided the rubble that crashed around her.

"WAIT KID! STOP!" Voices screamed behind her as she ran, but she ignored them, and continued to run towards her childhood friend in need.

"OOOOH, THE GIRL AGAIN!" The monsters horrid eyes looked at her, and it wound up for an attack as its sludge continued to try and swallow Katsuki whole. "Sorry, but I'm going to blow your pretty face into pieces!" As the villain threatened her Izuku gripped her bag tightly in her hand, her note book dropping out of the other onto the ground.

" _What do I do... whatdoIdowhatdoIdo?!"_ Her thoughts screamed in her head. _"gotta save him... gotta save him... but how?!"_ her eyes widened in thought as she remembered her hero notes. "Page 25..."

"SAY AH!" She screamed out, and whipped her bag at the monsters face. The corner of her book bag made connection with it's gross eye, and she dove towards the sludge and what she could see of Katsuki.

"KACCHAN!" She cried out, and dug at the sludge as he looked at her. The sludge slacked around him, and his mouth was finally free.

"DEKU YOU DUMBASS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? RUN AWAY YOU STUPID LITTLE DIPSHIT!" Katsuki swore at her as she dug through the sludge looking for his hands. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!"

"M-My legs moved on their own! I don't know why but..." She looked up at him, her eyes full of tears. "B-But... You look like you wanted to be saved!" She cried out to him, as her hands finally found his in the sludge, and she wrapped her slender fingers around his wrist. "Let's get out of here together!"

"IZUKU!" Katsuki's eyes widened as he saw a sludge hand move towards them to crush her.

"AAH!" she cried out, pulling at her friend in the sludge. Katsuki cursed at himself mentally for not being able to do anything to protect her. All he could do was set off small explosions to make the villain flinch.

"DON'T GET IN MY WAY, LITTLE BICH!" the villain shouted in anger, ready to kill her.

"THEY'RE GOING TO BE KILLED!" The crowd screamed in terror and the heroes made a dash for it, but they were no where close enough to be able to save the two middle schoolers.

"K-Kacchan...!" Izuku cried out as she managed to pull his arm out of the sludge with all her might, and he started to budge, Katsuki couldn't believe her strength, he had been struggling for what felt like forever... Yet she had pulled some of him free? He could see her arms glowing softly and he looked at her face as she continued to pull him out slowly, her eyes closed as tears streamed down her cheeks. He grunted in anger as his hands grasped at her hand for a better grip.

A hand clamped down on the joined hands of the childhood friends.

"I chewed you out for something I nearly didn't put into practice just now!" That familiar voice... Izuku looked up at the mountain of a man who was holding the joined hands of Katsuki and Izuku. "A PRO AWAYS PUTS HIS LIFE ON THE LINE! DETROOOOOOOOOIT SMAAAAASH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Izuku's hands gripped tightly at Katsuki's, almost crushing them as they were held from being blown away by the wind pressure All Might exerted on the villain, and her eyes watered as she looked from her hero to her long time friend. His eyes were glaring at her, a mixture of emotion in them she couldn't pin point.

It started to rain on them, as they were set down with great care on the ground, and she looked at Katsuki, still holding his hands in her trembling ones. She gave him a shakey smile as more tears fell from her eyes. "K-Kacchan... Are you...?"

"STUPID DEKU!" He ripped his hand from hers, and she saw a tint of red too his cheeks, but she figured it was because he was so angry. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO-"

His rant was cut off early as the pro heroes surrounded them and began all talking at once a they were looked over for injuries. Izuku sat on her knees as she was lectured for being reckless, while Katsuki was being praised by the others for his quirk. She could have sworn she could have felt his death glare on her, and she gripped her uniform skirt as she took the words of caution from the heroes...

 **-1 hour later-**

"Haaaa... I wanted to apologize to All Might..." She was staring at the ground again as she walked home from the scene, the sun having almost fully set for the day. She groaned a bit as she dragged her feet towards home, before she heard foot steps stomping behind her. She turned her head around, and was hit in the face by her hero note book she had dropped.

"DEKU!" That was a tone of voice she knew very well... "YOU..." She pulled the book off her face and looked up at Katsuki who looked like he was about to punch her. She gripped her note book in her hand, and took a step back in fear. "I NEVER ASKED FOR YOUR STUPID QUIRKLESS ASS TO HELP ME BACK THERE! IN FACT, YOU DIDN'T HELP ME AT ALL! YOU ALMOT GOT YOURSELF KILLED UNTIL ALL MIGHT SHOWED UP!"

"K-Kacchan...?" Izuku bit her lower lip as she looked up at him while he yelled at her.

"I WON'T LET A QUIRKLESS IDIOT LIKE YOU LOOK DOWN ON ME, STUPID DEKU! YOU THINK I OWE YOU FOR PULLING ME OUTTA THAT SLUDGE DIPSHIT!? FUCK, YOU'RE SUCH A GODDAMN NERD!" He yelled and stormed away from her, the same red color in his cheeks from earlier. Izuku stood there in shock, and smiled a bit as she thought about how he was right...

"Wait... pulled him out...?" She questioned curiously, as she thought about how Kacchan was making progress on getting out of the monster when she grabbed his hands... "Hmm," she turned to continue her journey home.

"FOR I AM HEEEEEERE!" All Might slid out in front of her, and she cried out in surprise.

"A-ALL MIGHT?! What are you dong here?! What about the press?!" She asked, waving her arms around.

"I gave them the slip of course, who do you think I am?!" He flexed his muscles for her. As he did, blood spurted out of his mouth, and he turned back into his normal form. "Haa... anyways. I came here to thank you, and to set some things straight, Young Midoriya!"

"Uhm...?" Izuku gripped her bag and notebook in her hands as she looked up at her hero.

"If you hadn't been there... If I hadn't heard your story... Then I would have gotten dangerously close to not living by my own word! I would have been all talk, fake muscle! THANK YOU!" He looked up at her as Izuku gave him a confused look.

"B-but it's all my fault..." Izuku looked down at the ground, "I... interfered with your work and..."

"BUT THAT'S JUST IT! OF ALL THE PEOPLE AT THE SCENE, YOU, AND ONLY YOU, COWARDLY, QUIRKLESS... Ah I shouldn't say quirkless... BUT YOU MADE THE DIFFERENCE! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE ME ACT!" His finger was pointed at her and she jumped a bit.

"But I am quirkless..." Izuku said with a frown and All Might coughed.

"There's something thats said about top heroes when they were still students..." He continued and Izuku stood straight, confused. "Most of their stories are linked by the following line: My body moved on it's own before I could think!"

"Whu..." Izuku's strength in her legs left her as she fell to her knee's.

" _I'm sorry Izuku..."_

" _STUPID QUIRKLESS, DEKU!"_

"YOU DID THE SAME THING, YOUNG LADY!" All Might continued, and looked down at her. "You... YOU CAN BECOME A HERO!"

Izuku cried on the ground, her hand went to her face to try and hide the ugly expression she was sure she was making. It was all she ever wanted... some one to tell her she could be a hero...

"Young Midoriya... You're the one I've been looking for. The one who is worthy to inherit my strength!" All might looked down at the crying girl, filled with his own mixture of emotions.

"what...?" She dropped her hand, confused by that last statement of his.

"WHAAAHAHA!" All Might let out a booming laugh for some one of his condition, "I'm sorry, your face is priceless... Ahem. It's a suggestion right now, but I'm sure with your quirk you can handle it just fine after some training!"

"Quirk...?" She was confused as he knelt down in front of her now to look her in the eyes. "I-I don't have one, I thought I said that...?" She thought back to earlier, more than sure she said it.

"I'm sure you believe that firmly, have you been told your whole life you are quirkless?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, the doctor said I didn't have the toe joint... but for some reason I never developed a quirk..." She looked down at her hands now, and All Might took them in his large ones, holding them up to her face.

"Well if you tell a Dog it's whole life that it's a cat, and treat it like a cat, it will act like a cat! You were told, your whole life that you are quirkless... That you were weak, that you couldn't do anything right?" He asked her and she nodded her head sadly, and bit back more tears. "Young Lady... 50% of having a quirk is physical control... The other 50% is mental control. If you firmly believe in your heart of hearts that you have no quirk, you are mentally suppressing it."

"What...?" Izuku felt her head spin as she thought about that.

"I saw you use it when your friend was in trouble... You were activating it to help him, you wanted nothing more than to save your friend's life. Think about that right now." All might gave her a grin and Izuku sat up straight and looked at her hands as he continued to hold them in front of her face.

She thought about how Katsuki was in trouble, the need to save his life... She needed to be strong, she needed to help him, and she was the only one who could... "AAAAAAAH!" She cried out in surprise as her arms seemed to glow a soft green. The color would have been unnoticeable in the bright day light.

"Now clench your fists and punch that post!" All Might let go of her hands, and pointed at the post near by. Izuku, with out thinking, did as she was told in a panic, and the light post crunched and bent a little where she had hit it, and she scrambled back in a panic. "YES! MY GOODNESS!" All Might transformed into his bulky self and looked down at the surprised girl. "LOOK AT YOU! How could you know about this amazing ability considering how small and cute you are!" He laughed and blood spurted out of his mouth again and he transformed back, catching his breath.

"Wh-wh... WHAT THE?!" She looked at her hands that stopped glowing, and then up at All Might in a panic. "What just happened?!"

"Young Midoriya... DON'T QUESTION IT!" He pointed a finger at her, grinning again as blood dripped down his face. "NEVER QUESTION YOUR POWER! Its a matter of control, but I think after a strong training regimen we can get you into shape and in control of that quirk of yours! AND THEN!"

He put his hands on his hips and laughed loudly now. "YOU WILL TRY YOUR BEST TO ABSORB MY POWER!"

"huh?" Izuku was dumbfounded again as she stared at him incredulously.

"I'm talking about MY quirk!" He wiped his mouth of blood, "My quirk is POWER, dear girl! Not unlike the Olympic torch of old, IT COMES PASSED DOWN FROM ONE TO ANOTHER! Midoriya... I'VE TAGGED YOU AS THE NEXT IN LINE!" He looked down at her again and saw her standing next to a wall with her hand on it, muttering darkly to herself about the impossibility of it all.

"JEEZ, ENOUGH OF THAT!" He put a hand on her head to turn her around and she looked up at him with a stunned expression. "Don't just dismiss the possibility! There's a lot I have to explain, we'll have the time... But I'll tell you the basics right now."

He held out his hands and grinned down at her as her expression turned to one of awe. "This power is the power to transfer POWER! The name of this power I've been entrusted with...? It's none other than..."

"Plus Ultra...?" Izuku asked curiously and All Might choked on blood.

"NO! Seriously can't get any dramatics around here..." He groaned and held out his hand to her and clenched his fist. "THE NAME OF THIS POWER IS ONE FOR ALL! One man cultivates it's power and passes it to the next, and again and again, in doing so brave hearts with unwavering calls to save lives... Can wield this might!"

"Ah... B-but why give it to me...?" Izuku asked, and All Might looked down at her as she gripped her skirt. She had a point, she was a tiny thing, there was no way she weighed even 90 pounds...

"I've been searching for a successor for a long time now... And now I have finally come across some one I think has earned it. You had no idea you had a quirk, even wailed to me about not having one! But you... You were the one who shined brighter than any of those so called 'Pro-Heroes'! But... Hey it's your call to make." He gave her a shrug as he looked up at the sky, before his eyes glanced back down at her.

Izuku stared at All Might, not believing everything she had just heard. He gave her a goofy grin as he watched her make her decision, and tears started to well in her eyes again. She was being given a chance... She had a quirk... He helped her notice that, he even told her all his secrets... Her number 1 hero... Her role model... How could she refuse a proposal to achieve her dream?

"y-yes..." She was stuttering with excitement and emotion.

"HMMM?! I can't hear you!" All might held a large hand to his ear, grinning brightly.

"YES PLEASE!" She shouted with a grin.

"NOW THAT'S A REPLY!" He laughed, "LETS GET STARTED!"

 **-The Present-**

"Ah that's right..." Izuku thought to herself, "That's how I got here..." Her memories of the last ten months flashed before her. Pulling All Might on a fridge, jogging, lifting trash off the sandy beach. She had normal muscle building training, on top of the gruelling quirk training he helped her with. She found out it wasn't much of a strength quirk over the months, but she was definitely stronger than most people... She went from being a twig of a girl to one toned with muscles, she even grew a few inches! She shared her thoughts and feelings with her hero... HER HERO. She was granted his power this morning.

"Urk..." She felt bile in her throat at the thought of the hair she swallowed. Izuku clenched her unbroken hand into a fist, as her memories skimmed over the morning. A displeased Katsuki greeted her at the gate to Yuuei... He even berated her a they listened to the presentation for the practical test she was in the middle of taking... "If only I could get some points... but... At least she's safe..."

 _'Are you alright?'_

" _I wish I could have made friends with her... even that robotic guy..."_ Izuku thought to herself. The girl she saved from the robot, the one who cried out and pain and made her turn around... at least she wouldn't die from this test...

 _'Sorry for going crazy with my quirk there! I just think it'd have been a bad omen if you tripped, you know?'_

 _'Well good luck!'_

There it was, the ground. She wound her arm back, ready to stop herself from dying. She couldn't let that happen, All Might went through so much for her, that girl might need more help to get to the infirmary, she still didn't get a chance to show Katsuki up with her new found powers!

"NOT TODA- AAAAACK!" She felt a sharp slap to her face, and the momentum made her spin in the air, before halting to a stop inches from the pavement. Her eyes wide with surprise, she looked over at a piece of robot floating in the air with her, and the girl from earlier on top. She looked sick to her stomach, and Izuku glanced at the ground.

"R-release..." The girl touched her fingers together, and Izuku hit the ground hard, but not as hard as she would have earlier.

"U-uhhh..." Izuku struggled to it up among the rubble and she looked over at the girl who saved her life as she threw up. "She's okay..." Izuku smiled, seeing she was still alive. Izuku then remembered the test, and groaned as she tried to stand up.

"Now I just... just need one point... just one..." She hit the pavement as she felt a sharp pain in her legs and arm. She looked at her limbs, noticing her right hand was shattered, and her legs were heavily bruised. She fretted for a moment and moved her toes and feet. She realized with relief that they were not broken, and pushed her torso up with her left hand and arm, moving her legs with great strain as she struggled to get to her feet. "JUST ONE POINT!" She cried out, before a horn blared.

"THE TEST IS OVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" Present Mic cried out over the sound system, and tears came to Izuku's eyes as she stopped trying to move.

"N-no..." She cried, and collapsed onto the ground in pain, gripping her right wrist with her good hand. She sobbed into the pavement as her badly hurt legs throbbed in pain, hearing the others mumble around her about what had just happened.

"What the hell... Such a small girl took out _that_?!"

"It's just a strength enhancing quirk, but holy shit... that was something else."

"But she was a ball of nerves this whole time, it doesn't make any sense. If I had that quirk I wouldn't be afraid of shit!"

"Maybe she was just trying to gain sympathy points by acting like a damsel."

"That wouldn't have helped her at all, don't be stupid!"

"No matter how you slice it, that was incredible!"

"Okay everyone, time to go change! I've got this!" A small old lady hobbled her way through the crowd towards the injured. "Here have some candy, and leave this to me!" She smiled happily at everyone around her as she made her way to the sobbing Izuku.

"It's Recovery girl!" Some one cried out in admiration as the woman poked at Izuku, before she leaned down over the sobbing girl who turned her head to look up at who was standing over her.

"From the looks of things, you can't handle your quirk very well, but it could have been worse!" The old woman laughed a bit, before placing a big wet kiss on Izuku's cheek.

"UUH." Izuku's eyes widened as she was healed, and she turned her head to look up at the crowd who was slowly dispersing. She then looked back at the ground, and a wave of disappointment crashed over her as she was hit with the realization of just how badly she did in the test... She bit back a loud wail of sadness, and slowly dismissed herself from the situation, passing by the glasses boy who yelled at her earlier in the orientation.

She hobbled away from the school, and looked back at it with regret and sadness plastered on her face. She didn't know how she was going to tell All Might about this... But at least that girl was okay, and that was all that truly mattered at the end of the day, wasn't it...?

 **-1 week later-**

"I-Izuku...? Are you alright? What are you doing just smiling at your fish?!" Her mothers voice brought her out of her week long daze, and Izuku looked up at the worried expression plastered on the older womans face.

"O-Oh my god, I'm so sorry mom!" Izuku fretted, and felt bad about worrying her mother like that. She put the fish head down, and stood up to clear her spot at the table.

 _'If I were to grade myself, I think I passed the written test with no problems what so ever... but that 0 villain points is going to really hurt my chances...'_ Izuku was lost in her thoughts as she felt into her seat on the couch, and looked up at the ceiling with a forlorn look on her face.

"O-Oh yeah! The results for your test are due today, right?!" Her mother asked nervously, trying to lift her daughters mood. "Y-you know, even if you don't make it in, what you accomplished was amazing!" Her mother leaned over the couch to look down at her daughter, and smiled worriedly. "You should be proud of yourself, you worked hard, and found out how to use your quirk finally! Your dear father would be so very proud of you!"

"Hmm..." Izuku's eyes got misty, and she leaned forwards on the couch after her mother walked away to finish the dishes from dinner. Izuku looked at her phone on the coffee table, and reached to grab it, her hand subconsciously picked up her weights. _'I can't tell mom about All Might... I have to keep his secret... I want to tell her, but I can't...'_ She looked down at her phone, and tears started to form in her eyes. _'I'm so sorry you wasted your time on me, All Might... But in the end... I still what was right. That girl is still alive. I should figure out another way to-'_

"IZUKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Her mother slid into the living room, and Izuku looked up in shock, almost dropping her set of weights which might have broken the floor. Her mother looked more panicked than usual as she held out a envelope with a trembling hand. "IT CAME! IT'S HERE! YOUR LETTER IS HERE!"

The weight hit the floor with a crunch, as Izuku stared at the letter in her mothers hand. Not even checking for the damage, Izuku took the letter with her own shakey hands, and ran to her room.

"Izuku?!" Her mother called out after her as she looked down at the weight that cracked the wooden floor, and then up at her daughter.

"I-I just need to read it by myself!" Izuku poked her head out of her room to give her mother a smile. "Just give me a few minutes!"

She shut her door, and sat down in her computer chair. She looked at the envelope for a few minutes, afraid to open it up. "I definitely got rejected..." she continued to stare at it for a few more seconds, before she ripped it open.

"Eh...?" She watched a metal disk drop onto her desk, and looked up as a screen appeared and she could hear some one doing a mic test.

"AM I ON SCREEN?!" Izuku cried out in surprise as All Might's face appeared in the projection and she fell back in her chair, hitting the ground.

"HUH?! Isn't this from Yuuei?!" She looked at the envelope, then back at the screen in a panic.

"SO SORRY ABOUT NOT BEING ABLE TO CNTACT YOU SOONER, THAT'S MY BAD!" All might was wearing a striped yellow suit and he bowed at the camera. Izuku scrambled to get her chair up right, and she stared at the screen with anticipation. "I GUESS WE'LL BE SEING A LOT MORE OF EACH OTHER, SINCE IT'S BEEN DECIDED I WILL WORK AT YUUEI!"

"Wuh..." She watched as All Might talked to a camera man, still reeling in shock from the fact that her hero was now a teacher at her dream school...

"I'm sorry I was about to tell the girl something important... ah well. Young Midoriya, you did spectacular on the written test but, but with 0 villain points on the practical, of course you failed." All might was still grinning on the screen, a grin that was blurred by the on coming tears Izuku had in her eyes. She looked down, clenching her fists tightly. "BUT WAIT, THERE'S MORE!"

"I WAS AN ENTERTAINER IN A FORMER LIFE, BEHOLD!" The All Might on the screen gestured to one he had with him, and the image of the girl who she saved appeared.

" _Uhm, excuse me, hi!"_ She was wearing a middle school uniform, the light brown hair framing her bright face. Izuku leaned closer to the screen, confused.

"As soon as the exam ended, this little lady petitioned us directly! WHAT ABOUT you ask?! Don't change the channel!" All might grinned and looked back at the screen.

" _UHH, SORRY TO BOTHER YOU, but... Do you know the girl with the crazy curly hair? She had freckles... Looked like a lost kitten, kinda plain but with the right mascara her eyes would POP. Do you know who I'm talking about?"_ The girl was making a lot of gestures with her hands, and Izuku paled a bit and looked at mirror she had on her desk, wondering what exactly made her look like a lost kitten? _"Would it be possible to share some of my points with her!? She said something about just getting one point... So I figured she must not have gotten any at all! PLEASE, At least give her the ones she lost because of me!"_

Izuku stared at the girl who pleaded with Present Mic, and her tears she had gathered were finally spilling down her cheeks.

"So much more than any Quirk, it's your actions that have touched others.." All Might said in a regular tone for once. Izuku stood up in front of her desk, her tears dripping onto the wood.

" _THAT GIRL, SHE SAVED MY LIFE!"_

"THE JUDGES WERE LOOKING AT MORE THAN JUST THE SMASHING OF ROBOTS FOR POINTS, DID YOU THINK THERE'D BE A DEPARTMENT OF HEROICS THT REJECTS A PERSON, FOR DOING THE RIGHT THING?! THINK IT'S CHEESY?! FINE BY ME! IT'S IN THE JOB DESCRIPTION, MY GIRL! LAYING YOUR LIFE ON THE LINE TO DO CHEESY STUFF!" All Might had his fists on his hips, and the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face. She let out a sob of happiness as he slapped his hand on another screen behind him, causing the hologram to crack. She read the words Rescue Points Total: 60.

"SO TAKE YOUR RESCUE POINTS, THE JUDGES ALL AGREED. THEY SAW ANOTHER FOUNDATIONAL SKILL OF HEROICS IN YOU! WHILE WE'RE AT IT, THE GIRL, URARAKA OHCAKO GOT 45 POINTS!" All Might held his hand out to the camera, and Izuku gripped her desk tightly. "Meaning, you Passed. So Come on down, Young Midoriya. YUUEI IS NOW YOUR HERO ACADEMIA!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Izuku let out a battle cry of happiness, and her mother smashed into the bedroom. Izuku now wore a grin similar in size to All Mights, and the two women embraced in a tight celebration hug.

Izuku cried tears of joy that day, She was going to her dream school.

She was going to be a Hero!


	2. THE TRYING FIRST DAY AT YUUEI!

**Bet you all thought you might have to wait an eternity for the next chapter, but SURPRISE! All your amazing reviews and comments made me really want to keep writing so I spent the last 24 hours plugging away at bringing you the next exciting chapter!**

 **I'm so glad that you all enjoy my fan fiction so far, I hope that you continue to enjoy it, as I really love this Fem Izuku of mine, she's just too precious for this world!**

 **If you all are wondering just exactly how I'd like her too look, you can pop over to my deviantart page! I use the same name there as I do here, and I have posted pictures I drew of my precious little fem!deku. I hope you enjoy them and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. All of your reviews give me life, and I promise you I'll keep writing until my fingers break.**

 **NOW SAY IT LOUD AND SAY IT PROUD EVERYONE!**

 **PLUUUUUUUS ULTRAAAAAAAAAA!  
**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLL MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" Izuku's tears flew off her cheeks as she ran across the clean sandy beach she spent close to a year tidying up. She was running with all her power, her legs glowing green as she leaped off the sand towards her hero 20 feet away, who turned his head to look at her, and spit out blood as he caught her and went down hard into the sand.

"WHO THE HECK IS THAT?!" He cried out, as the two of them heard a couple near by look around curiously. He scrambled to stand up with Izuku and whispered to her. "yell something like wrong person!"

"UH I, SORRY WRONG PERSON!" she shouted and the couple lost interest. She looked up at her hero, who started to laugh at her distraught expression. Izuku smiled, and let out her own small laugh as her hero cleaned the sand off himself.

"Izuku, congrats on passing!" He held his hand up over her for a high five, and she grinned brightly as she smacked her hand against his. "I wanted you to know, I had nothing to do with your passing. You passed with your own power all by yourself!"

"Th-thank you!" She said, grinning brightly as she pumped her fists in the air. "I was so surprised to hear about you being a teacher though! Your office is in tokyo isn't it?"

"Don't worry about that," All Might put a large hand on her head and ruffled her wind swept curls. He let out a laugh, and grinned. "I told the Academy about my predicament, but I haven't told anyone else. I asked them to notify me on the off chance they found some one to take over my role."

 _'That's right... he mentioned he was looking for some one... Yuuei is such a hotbed of heroes with amazing quirks...'_ Izuku looked at her hands, and clenched her right fist. "One for All... It bruised my legs, and my hand broke... I can't handle it's power at all," She bit her lip, and All Might let out a gruff laugh.

"I think for a first time use, you did way better than I did! I broke all my limbs, you just broke your fist!" He put a finger on her balled up hand, and she looked up at him with a confused look. "The training we did with your natural born strength quirk, it really helped prepare you. One for All and your quirk are extremely similar, but mine just gives yours even more power! I wouldn't be surprised if you were able to lift a building!"

"A building?!" She stepped back, shaking her head as she thought about that image in her head. All Might let out a booming laugh at the thought as well. Even though she was all muscle now, she was still very tiny by normal standards.

"HAHAHA!" His booming laugh made her smile, and he grinned at her. "But right now, I don't think you could handle very much of it... I'd say 10% control at most." He bent down to pick up a few cans from the sand. "But with my help, I think we can work on that, and soon you'll be able to handle all 100%!" He looked at her again, and smiled. "The more you build up the vessel, the more you can control it! We still have a bit more before school starts, so I think you should continue with your training for the time being!" He transformed into his bulky self and crushed the cans in his hand. "Soon you'll be able to crush rocks like they're nothing with out thinking!"

"WAIT, ISN'T THAT... IT IS! ALL MIGHT?!" The couple called out from the docks, and both All Might and Izuku jumped in surprise.

"TIME TO RUN!" All Might laughed and took off at a run. Izuku looked around in a panic, before chasing after him with the use of her quirk.

"So, you think my progress is going well?" She asked, as she ran beside her hero down the beach. "You think I will be able to control it soon?"

"I think you're doing wonderful. You need to have more faith in yourself!" All Might looked down at her with a grin on his face as they ran up the stairs to the streets. "You're a bright young girl, and you've worked harder than any hero I know to get to this point so quickly. Other's fates were just a lucky roll of the dice, You earned this all by yourself."

All Might came to a stop, and looked down at his young protege. "50% physical control, Young lady."

"And the other 50% mental!" She said with a large grin on her face as she pumped her fists in the air.

All Might looked down at her, full of pride as he turned back to his skeletal form. He dug his hand into a pocket on his pants, and held out a cutely decorated envelope.

"A gift, for passing." He said with a grin. "It's not much, but I thought you could use it."

"Wh-what?" She looked up at her hero in shock. Izuku had never expected to get a material gift from her hero, the fact that he was teaching her was a gift all its own, never mind the quirk of power he bestowed upon her. She took the gift from him with her small hands, and opened it up. "OOOH!" Her face lit up in excitement as she pulled out a hair accessory. It was a hair tie that had a cute red bow on it, but it also had a golden decoration that looked like All Might's signature hair do! "WHOA! THIS IS LIMITED EDITION! I TRIED TO GET ONE BUT I COULDN'T AFFORD ALL THE MAKE-UP YOU NEED TO BUY FOR IT!" Her eyes shone brightly as she looked up at her hero who blushed.

"You wear make-up...? Do I have a make-up line...?" He asked before shaking his head. "Never mind that, I figured you could use it to tie your hair back when ever you need too! Considering you are such a big fan I thought you might like it and I have many things like this just laying around the office."

"AAAAAAAH! I LOVE IT!" Izuku cried out happily as she hurriedly pulled her hair back and tied it with the hair tie. "I'll treasure it for ever! Thank you!" She beamed up at her hero, and threw her arms around him in a tight hug.

"You're welcome," He smiled down at her and patted her head. She was so happy, it made his heart warm. He let out a laugh as she spun around in excitement. "Now hurry home, you still have a few months left till your first semester at Yuuei!"

"YES SIR!" She saluted to All Might with her hand, and took off at a run.

"Kids these days, too much energy." All Might huffed out.

 **-SPRING TIME-**

"D-Do you have your hanky?!" Inko cried out to her daughter as she rushed from the kitchen with her childs bento.

"Yes mom, and I have tissues, and my books, I've got everything!" Izuku was pulling on her bright red high top shoes at the front door, while her mother stuffed the bento in her brand new yellow back pack. "I've gotta hurry, I don't want to be late!"

"Izuku!" Her mother called out one more time, as she watched her daughter open the door. The girl turned around to look at her mother with an exasperated expression. She wore her brand new Yuuei uniform, the grey blazer a bit loose on her tiny form, and the skirt a bit too short, she thought to herself, but she wore shorts under neath. Her socks were knee high, and she pushed the door open further, not wanting to miss the train. "You... You look so beautiful and amazing. I wish your father could see you! I'm so proud of you!"

"... Thanks mom." Izuku smiled at her mother warmly, before she took off out the door at a run, adjusting her red tie around her neck as she did. She felt tears of happiness in her eyes, and with out thinking, used her quirk and her legs glowed a soft green, as she leaped into the air over the street, and laughed loudly as she ran for the train.

"1-A... 1-A... Why is this place so big?!" She was running down a long hallway, gripping the straps of her bag before she slid to a stop in front of an enormous door with her class number on it. "Geez, I guess they would need one this big considering it's Yuuei..." She said in a small voice as she looked up at it, and bit her lip. She quickly brought her hands up to her hair to make sure it wasn't as out of hand as usual, and fretted. "I need to get a hair straightener..." She grumbled as she pulled at her curls. "Well... I'll be alongside the chosen few who passed... I just hope that glasses guy and Kacchan end up in 1-B..." She gulped as she slowly started to slide the large door open.

"Don't put your legs on the desk! Don't you have any respect for our classmates or our Senpai's?!" The boy from the entrance exam was yelling with his arms moving around wildly.

"NO, I DON'T! JEEZ, WHAT FUCKING MIDDLE SCHOOL ARE YOU FROM ANYWAYS, YOU TWO-BIT EXTRA?!" Katsuki was leaned back in his chair, glaring daggers at the other boy.

" _Just my luck!"_ Izuku thought to herself as she mentally debated turning around and going to the next classroom.

"Ah, I'm from a private scho- I mean. I'm from Soumei Junior High School! The name is Iida Tenya!" The boy straightened his glasses and offered a hand to shake to Katsuki and Izuku gulped as she thought about how that was a bad idea.

"SOUMEI?! WELL AREN'T YOU AN ELITE. SEEMS I'VE GOT A REASON TO FUCKING END YOU AFTER ALL!" Katsuki yelled at him with gusto, and ground his teeth.

"Wh-what Nerve! YOU, want to be a HERO?" Iida looked taken aback, before his eyes looked over to the open door Izuku stood in, and she gulped as she felt caught. "Oh! It's you! Hello I'm Iida Tenya from soumei-"

"I-I over heard everything, I um..." Izuku blushed a bright red as she held her hands up as if to stop him from getting too close, "I'm Midoriya, It's nice to meet you Iida!"

"Midoriya? I must hand it to you, you divined the actual nature of the practical exam, didn't you?! I-I was so blind to it... I completely misread you! I hate to admit, but you were the better hero!" Iida was moving his arms all over the place, and Izuku just smiled at him shyly, before glancing over at Katsuki who was glaring daggers at her. She gulped as she looked away quickly, gripping the straps of her bag again, as more eyes continued to look her way. She felt like an animal at the zoo, and tried to shy away towards an empty seat.

"AH! IT'S YOU! THE LOST KITTEN!" A voice startled her from behind and Izuku jumped a bit, before turning around to look at the girl from the exam. "I'm so glad I found you! You made it just like Present Mic said! Yay, go you! That punch was out of this world, you were so cool!"

"N-No...It's not like that, I uh... It was thanks to you sp-speaking on my behalf..." Izuku blushed a bright red as the girl praised her, and she quickly looked down at the ground. Uraraka stopped punching the air for a moment as she looked down at the shy girl in front of her, and reached her hands out to put them on the shoulders of the slightly smaller girl in front of her. Izuku looked up in surprise, her cheeks burning with the heat of embarrassment now as she was looking into the shining eyes of the girl in front of her.

"Marry me." The girl said in a serious tone, and Izuku's whole face now turned red and she felt dizzy as Iida's arms went crazy around her head.

"Hey now! It's only the first day of school, don't go proposing to others!" Iida said loudly as Uraraka continued to hold Izuku by the shoulders, her eyes shining with the need to protect. Izuku how ever was trying to look anywhere else but at the two who were so animated about her, and looked around at the rest of the class who were laughing at the scene before them. Her eyes then made eye contact with Katsuki's once again, and he held her gaze, a dark look on his face.

" _He must be mad that I made it too..."_ She thought to herself, as she remembered their last days at junior high...

" **WHAT TRICK DID YOU USE TO PASS THAT EXAM?!" Katsuki slammed Izuku's back against the outside wall of the school building out back. "WELL, YOU DAMN NERD?!"**

" **O-Ow..." Izuku groaned with pain as he held the front of her uniform, and she gripped his wrist with her hands. She looked at the metal bracelet she wore on her wrist, tarnished with age and bit her lip. "K-Kacchan... I just..." She was cut off as his grip tightened on the front of her uniform and she looked up at her long time friend.**

" **I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE FIRST TO ENTER YUUEI FROM HERE! JUST ME! YOU RIPPED AWAY MY COOL BACK STORY! I TOLD YOU TO GO SOME WHERE ELSE!" His voice pierced her ear drums as he kept her against the wall, and she gripped his arm tightly. "SAY SOMETHING! HOW THE HELL DID YOU MAKE IT THROUGH THAT EXAM WITH OUT A QUIRK?!"**

" **S-some one finally acknowledged me..." Izuku ground her teeth together, and she glared up at Katsuki. "They told me I could become a hero! I won the right to go there, Kacchan! You can't stop me! I'M GOING TO YUUEI!" Izuku's hands started to glow a soft green as she pried his hand away from her uniform, and pushed him back. She looked up at him with defiant green eyes. "This has always been my dream, and I won't give it up just so you can look cool! I won't let you put me down anymore! I won't let you call me a Deku or worthless or quirkless ever again! I finally discovered my quirk, and if you hadn't put me down all these years maybe I would have found it sooner! 50% PERCENT MENTAL!" She shouted at him, before she stormed away in a huff, leaving a confused and furious Katsuki behind.**

" _Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at him... But he shouldn't have yelled at me either."_ Izuku thought to herself, before her thoughts were interrupted by a gravely voice from the ground behind Uraraka.

"If you're going to get married, could you do it elsewhere." Izuku and Uraraka both looked at the ground in the hallway, and saw what looked like a yellow caterpillar on the ground. "This is the department of Heroics, not marriage. That's about 5 blocks east of here."

" _Wh-who the hell is this guy...?"_ Izuku thought to herself, and could feel the rest of the class thinking the same thing.

"Well, It took you lot 8 seconds to calm down. Life is short and you're all lacking common sense," The caterpillar stood up and turned out it was just a man inside of a sleeping bag. Izuku thought about how he looked like a hobo, as she stepped back with the others to let him in the room. "I'm you're homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta, pleasure meeting all of you."

" _SENSEI?!"_ Izuku felt bad about her opinion of him, and thought twice about judging others by looks. She watched as their teacher reached into his sleeping bag and pulled out a shirt. He held it out to her who was closest.

"Now go put these on, then shove off to the P.E. Grounds." Izuku took the gym uniform from the teacher, and looked up at him with shock in her expression.

"These uniforms are pretty cool!" A girl whose skin was pink said happily as the girls changed in the locker room. "I love the fabric!"

"I'm sure this would compliment my eyes if I could see them!" Izuku turned her head to look at a floating uniform and she laughed a bit, as she pulled the shorts on that she had. She found that like the others, they were pretty form fitting.

"I love this fabric, I'm going to have to figure out what it's made from." A tall girl with a long pony tail said as she did up her jacket.

"I love your tank top!" Uraraka said happily, surprising Izuku immensely as she fumbled with the jacket in her hands. It was one of her favorite shirts, as the print was a mimic of All Might's costume. "AAAH! The hair tie matches!" She pointed out, noticing that Izuku was wearing the All Might hair tie too.

"Whoa, isn't that limited edition?" A girl who resembled a frog said thoughtfully as she sat on a bench.

"A-ah... Yeah it is." Izuku said with a bright smile. She pulled her jacket on and zipped it up, finding the fit snug.

"Yeah, you had to buy a tonne of make-up to get that thing!" A girl with a short bob cut and earphone jacks dangling from her ears said with a thought. "But, You're not wearing any..."

"Ooh, that's because I don't know how to put it on." Izuku laughed nervously, and the pink girl slid across the floor in front of her, her eyes wide.

"My god, that's not good! I learned from my friends in Junior high how to do make-up!" She said proudly. "Were your friends not into make-up?"

"Ah, I didn't have any girl friends growing up." Izuku said with a warm smile, and all the girls went quiet and stared at her silently. "Ah, uhm... I had one friend though! We've been friends since we were 3! But all he does is yell at me and stuff, haha. I couldn't imagine asking him to help with make-up!"

Izuku was laughing warmly while the other girls all looked on with sympathy.

"Again, Marry Me." Uraraka said once more, and the others laughed loudly at the serious look on the brunettes face as she hugged Izuku tightly who blushed a bright red.

The girls made their way out to the field, where the group of boys were standing with their sensei.

"A quirk apprehension test?" A blonde boy asked out loud, and the class seemed confused.

"What about opening ceremonies and counsellor meetings?!" Uraraka asked loudly above the rest.

"Waste of time really. If you want to be heroes you can't bother with the small stuff." Aizawa said with a hmph as he looked at the whole class. "You know our school's reputation for freedom on campus, well that freedom goes for me too. Softball pitch, 50m dash, upper body exercise. These are all activities you did in middle school, but you weren't allowed to use your quirks. Our country still doesn't have a clue to standardize these kinds of things for the world we live in. Bakugo," Aizawa held up a soft ball, and tossed it to the angry teenager. "Try using your quirk to pitch this as far as possible, just don't leave the circle, and don't hold back."

"Oh geez..." Izuku bit her lip as she watched an evil grin cross Katsuki's face as he wound up to throw, and at the last second used his quirk to send the ball off.

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" Katsuki screamed, an explosion kicking up dust as the ball flew high into the air, and the class all had a surprised look on their faces, except for Izuku.

"Before anything else, one must know what they are capable of. This is what we will be basing your training on." Aiawa held up a reader, showing 705.2m on it.

"That looks so fun!" A guy with red hair cried out happily.

"We can really use our quirks now?! That's Yuuei for you!" The pink girl from earlier said happily.

"Fun...?" Aizawa looked at his class and snorted. "So you were planning on just having a grand old time here for the next three years? You think you can pal around while aiming to be heroes? Alright. Fine." He looked up, glaring at them all. "New rule, the student who ranks last will be judged hopeless, and be expelled."

The class was quiet at that statement and Aizawa straightened up and pushed his hair back.

"Our freedom as teachers means we can dispense of students as we please! Welcome to the Heroics department!"

"W-wait... Isn't expelling the last student just too unfair!" Uraraka protested as their sensei sighed out.

"Accidents... Natural disasters, ego-mad villains! All Kinds of things can happen when you have your back turned for a second, Japan is full of unfair things, and to restore reason it's our jobs as Heroes to be at the top of our game. You're not here to make friends, you're here to be Heroes! This... is Plus Ultra. Now lets get to it."

Izuku stood with the others as she watched her classmates challenge their times in the 50m dash. When it came to her turn she got into position, and looked over at her racing partner.

"HUH." katsuki was next to her and turned his nose up at her. "What are you looking at, dipshit Deku?! I'm going to blow you away!" He shouted at her and she stiffened up.

The gun cracked and Katsuki took off with a louder bang from his palms. Izuku bit her lip as she focused her quirk to her legs, and a soft green light appeared again as she took off. She dashed faster then ever before, and when she crossed the line the robot beeped.

"6.03." Izuku looked over at the robot and grinned happily at her score, before she felt an ache in her legs. She walked away to stand with the others, and rubbed her calf muscles with her hands. "I can do this... Still way better than 7.49...I just need to focus harder... Imagine the egg..." She told herself as she looked down at her legs. She looked up as the others in the class got better and better scores, and she clenched her fist tightly. "I can do this... I won't break anything... The others are going to be better because they had more time to get used to their quirks..." She thought back to the painful feeling of overusing her quirk, and started to get nervous.

"Midoriya, you're muttering..." Iida was standing over her with a frown on his face as the others watched her mutter darkly to herself. Izuku blushed a bright red in embarrassment and stood up straight.

"I-I'm sorry!" She said, and turned her head to look away, from the class as most of them stared at her with a strange smile on their faces.

"GRIP STRENGTH TEST!" Aizawa shouted at the class as they finished up the 50m dash, and tossed everyone a device to test their grips. Uraraka looked at it with a nervous smile, before looking at Izuku.

"Haha, I've never been very good at this kind of thing!" She said with a laugh as she tested it out and the device beeped out her score of 29kgw. "Wahaha! Still better than middle school!"

"Here goes..." Izuku said with a thought as she looked at the device and wrapped her hand around it. She started to sweat nervously as her hand glowed a soft green again, and she closed her eyes, clenching the device.

"WHOAA!" Uraraka startled her out of focus and Izuku opened her eyes to look up at the girl, then at the device in her hand as it beeped out a number. "129?! THAT'S INCREDIBLE!"

"Oh geez..." Izuku laughed nervously as she let go of the machine, and a few others looked over at her. She looked at her hand and felt the strain in her muscles. She hadn't accessed One for All, but her hand was still sore. She knew she could do better but her muscles were still getting used to the extremes she was testing them against. "Haha, I might have over done it a tiny bit..."

Izuku carried on with the rest of their class through their small trials of strength. She was starting to feel a dark stare aimed at the back of her head every now and then, but when she turned around to look for who it was, no one was looking her way, but Katsuki was usually setting off an explosion in his fists the second she looked.

She stood with the others as it came time for the softball throw, and she felt sore all over. With every test she was focusing on using her quirk in different parts of her body and slowly loosing control over how much power she put out. She looked down at her legs, and saw the distinguished purple color around her ankles form from when she did the long jump. She was almost sent to the infirmary right away but she insisted pushing on with the tests, not wanting to give up just yet. She heard Uraraka's name called out or the soft ball throw and she smiled as the girl tossed the ball, but it slowly disappeared into the blue sky and Aizawa held up the reader to show a score of infinity.

"WHOAAA!" Izuku cried out, and Uraraka ran back over with a bright smile on her face. "That was amazing!"

"I'm sure you'll do just as great!" Uraraka said with a bright tone as she patted Izuku on the shoulder. "Give it your all!"

"My all..." Izuku said with a nervous smile, as she stepped up to throw next, and received a new ball from Aizawa. She looked at it in her hand, and gripped the front of her uniform with her other hand as she stared at it, before looking up to the sky. _'I've been doing pretty well, but the others all had something they really stood out in, I can't just do everything half-assed... I gotta put my all into it like Ura-chan... I gotta show them I'm here for a reason...'_

"Midoriya looks like she's been holding back." Iida said from the side lines as the class watched her. "She's been doing better than your average person, but with that power she showed in the exam, why wont she use it... She should have topped all of our scores."

"What the fuck are you talking about, glasses?! She's just a muscled quirkless idiot, She can't do shit." Katsuki said with a growl, and both Uraraka and Iida looked at him with surprise. "What?! That fucking nerd could never do anything, never in her whole life! She trains herself for a bit, and all of a sudden she can do just a bit better? Fuck that."

"Quirkless... Did you not see what she did at the entrance exam? That power..." Iida started but Uraraka stepped forwards with the look of a mother whose cubs were threatened on her face.

"She has way more power than those stupid explosions of yours!" She pointed a finger at Katsuki, who looked like he snapped. "You're just jealous!"

"The fuck did you say?!" Katsuki growled, and Aizawa looked over at the class with a dark look. Izuku was looking too, having heard everything herself, she gripped the ball in her hand as she shook with nervousness.

"Could we have some quiet from the peanut gallery?" Aizawa demanded and the others all stayed silent while Katsuki growled in anger, glaring at Izuku. "Proceed, Midoriya."

Izuku nodded her head vigorously before she looked out at the field. She took a deep breath like All Might had always told her to do, and calmed her nervous. Her eyes narrowed at the horizon and she stepped her right foot back as she wound up for her throw. Channelling all her strength into her right arm, she felt a crackle of electricity and power pulse through her veins.

"Holy crap..." The guy with red hair commented as the class watched the smallest girl in the class. Her eyes looked as if they glowed green, and her hair started to stand on end. They all held their breath as she put her whole body into hucking the ball as hard as she could, but at the last second, she felt it all leave her, and she glanced up as the ball hit the ground about 40 m away from her.

"Wh-what..." She stood up, her hand shaking as she looked at the ball. "I-I tried using all my power... I don't understand what..."

"I erased your quirk." Aizawa huffed out and the whole class looked over at him. Izuku's head whipped around to look at her teacher and his eyes glared darkly at her.

"Y-you... You're Eraserhead!" She said with shock and awe, but her fingers were trembling from her nerves. What had she possibly done too upset her teacher already? The class all murmured about their teacher, until he spoke.

"From what I saw, you can't handle your quirk at all." He pointed at her ankles where the bruising was becoming more evident, and then at her left arm that was also becoming discolored. "Your body is handling your quirk like you were 5 years old and messing around with it. How you got into the academy I have no idea, but at this rate if you use that much power you'll cripple yourself like you almost did during the entrance exam. Do you think some one will come save you if you do that...?"

Izuku felt herself pale as she took a step back from her teacher who was now only feet away as he lectured her. "I-I... No... I didn't..."

"Nobody is in a position to come to your aid... You are supposed to be the hero, not the one being rescued. There's a certain Hero who made a name for himself by rescuing over a thousand people from a disaster all by himself... You have his courage, I'll give you that. You also have the same brute strength he does... But if you run around with out thinking about the strain on your body, you'll just become an idiot who needs saving! Until you learn to control your power better, you wont be able to become a hero."

Izuku stood there, stunned by the words her teacher spoke. Her hands had stopped shaking and she was staring into the unblinking eyes of her teacher. He was right... How could she save people if she herself was injured from trying to help? Her once timid expression hardened to one of determination as she clenched her fists at her side. Her expression conveyed her understanding of what her teacher said, and Aizawa let out a sigh as he closed his eyes and stepped away from her after handing her another ball.

"I gave you back your quirk. Try pitching again, and lets get this over with." He said with a wave of his hand.

Izuku nodded her head, and turned back to look at the field, and gripped the ball tightly in her hand again.

"Are you worried for her...?" Iida looked down at Uraraka who had her own fists clenched. "It looks like she's had some coaching, but Sensei saw her power about to break her..."

Uraraka looked up at the tall boy, and nodded her head. They all had seen it, the power was hard not too notice, and she looked over at Katsuki who had a confused expression on his face mixed with anger. "She can do it, I know she can." Uraraka turned her head to look back at Izuku, smiling at the look of determination on her face.

"I can adjust it, I just let myself get too wound up... I don't have to go full throttle, I just have to do better than my better than average strength... It's like All Might said, it takes time to get used to it... They've all had more time... but I've worked hard to stand where I am today... I need to catch up too the others, but I can't expect to do it all in one go... But I can show them I'm capable..." Her words were all dark mutters to herself under her breath, and she looked up at the horizon again, her eyes shining brightly. "I can do it..."

She stepped her right foot back again, and her whole arm and hand glowed a bright green. "I can show them... I can show them my progress, I can show Kacchan I'm strong, stronger than him..." She felt her arm pulse with readiness, and her look hardened at the horizon. "I CAN DO IT!" She screamed out, as she hucked the ball with her strength, and her eyes glowed green as she pushed One for All into her finger tips, and as she released it, there was a sonic boom and a gust of wind that blew across the field, ruffling everyone's hair and uniforms as they watched in awe as the ball disappeared from sight. Izuku was breathing heavily, and she grabbed her wrist with her left hand, and looked down at her fingers. Some of them were badly bruised, instantly purple from the use of One for All she threw in at the last second, and she laughed nervously as she clenched and unclenched her fingers. It hurt, but no broken bones...

"739.3 m" The device their sensei held in his hands beeped out the score, as the class stared with wide eyes at the girl who nearly blew them all away.

"Sensei..." Izuku looked up at her teacher, a proud look in her eyes as a few tears started to form. She held up her hand, and clenched it into a fist to show she could still use all her digits. "I can still move!"

"OHO?!" Aizawa's expression turned into a surprised grin as Izuku inspected her hand for any other injuries, but could see nothing else wrong with it other than the bruising on a couple of her fingers.

"WOOHOOOO! YOU FINALLY GOT A HERO LIKE SCORE!" Uraraka cheered from the side and pumped her fists in the air.

"Your fingers are swollen, reminds me of the entrance exam, but it looks like you can still use them." Iida adjusted his glasses as he looked on.

"haa, I did it. I think I used to much though..." Izuku looked down at her bruised hand with a prdeful smile on her face, before she heard feet stomping towards her in anger. She looked up, and cried out as she saw Katsuki all of a sudden run at her, hands exploding and a look of pure rage on his face.

"THE FUCK WAS THAT, DEKU?! YOU BETTER EXPLAIN THIS SHIT RIGHT NOW!" He charged at her, and Izuku took a step back as a fist came towards her, popping with explosions before h was wrapped up in strips of cloth and the fist that almost connected with her did nothing, not even a small fire. "THE FUCK IS THIS CLOTH?! I CAN'T..."

"It's my special weapon to capture villains with, made with carbon nanofibers, but that's not the problem here... Stop making me use my quirk so much, I've got dry eye, dammit!" Aizawa growled out at Katsuki who stopped struggling against the weapon and glared at the teacher. "We're wasting time here," Aizawa closed his eyes and turned to the rest of the class as he let the next pitcher go.

Izuku slipped away from behind katsuki and back towards the others. Uraraka was on her in an instant with the pink skinned girl from earlier.

"Are your fingers alright...?" Uraraka asked, looking at Izuku'z hand with worry, but Izuku nodded her head and beamed at Uraraka brightly. "You were really cool out there, that pitch was amazing!"

"Thank you, I tried my best." Izuku's smile stayed on her face, but she could feel the glare from earlier on the back of her head, and knew now who was glaring at her this whole time... It was Katsuki. She let out a soft sigh, before Uraraka made her look at her with two hands on the side of her face directing her gaze.

"What the heck was with that Bakugo...? Why was he so angry at you?" She asked curiously, and Izuku's smile from before became a nervous one in a split second.

"Oh uhm, He's the friend I spoke about earlier in the locker room, we've known each other since we were 3." Izuku thought back to the memories of when they were kids, when Katsuki fell off a log and she had caught him by the hand and pulled him up to keep him from falling in the water. That was the first time he ever snapped at her and they both went down with a splash. She was so shocked by his outburst, and it was the first time he ever put her down with words of anger. "He's always yelling at me like that, don't worry about it!"

"... Are you sure you don't want to get married with me?" Uraraka asked with a look on her face that was one of pain she felt for Izuku's tragic lack of friends, and anger at Katsuki for making the cute girl in front of her think that what he showed her was friendship and not flat out bullying.

"Uraraka!" Izuku's cheeks went a bright red and she waved her hands around in embarrassment.

"Ura-chan, if you keep saying things like that she will start to think you're serious." The pink girl said with a laugh as a few of the other girls stood by giggling to themselves.

"I am serious, look at this face!" Uraraka clapped her hands on Izuku's cheeks and turned the embarrassed girls head to show the others the cute expression on her face. "How could you not want to protect this from harm for the rest of your life?!"

"U-U-Urachaaaaaan!" Izuku's arms went wild as she grabbed at her friend. The brunette looked at Izuku as a majority of the class burst out laughing as the green haired girl started to float up into the air because of Uraraka's quirk.

"OH MY GOSH I'M SO SORRY!" Uraraka let go of Izuku'z cheeks in surprise and she started to float higher. "AAAAAAH!"

"Got you!" The frog girl from before said with a kero as her tongue shot out and wrapped around the floating girl, while Uraraka tented her fingers together to release her quirk. Izuku let out a sigh of relief as she was lowered back down to solid ground.

"Thank you," She smiled at the frog girl, then looked over at Uraraka who was fretting over accidentally using her quirk. Izuku smiled, and then a laugh started to leave her lips, before she hugged her middle. The others all looked at her, stunned to see another new expression on the nervous girls face, before they all started to giggle and laugh. "Wow, that was scary, but fun!" Izuku brushed some tears from her cheeks to look over at Uraraka who was smiling.

"... She's laughing...?" Katsuki muttered to himself, still grumbling with anger. He had watched the whole interaction from afar, his fists shoved into his pockets. He was still pissed off, and couldn't believe everything that stupid Deku had done. He figured maybe she was just going to the gym, training herself up to get stronger, but what the fuck was that sonic boom from the ball throw? His eye twitched in anger as he kicked a rock on the field, causing it to explode into pieces. He was furious with her, she had kept something like that a secret from him and everyone for 12 years?! She told him everything, every stupid last thing regardless of how stupid it was. He was her only friend, he was the only one there for her their whole lives, but he had never seen her laugh like that before... Not since they were 4... "FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" He shouted into the wind, and the others he stood with looked at him with apprehension and side stepped away.

Back in the locker room after class had ended, Izuku was sitting on the bench with a look of shock still plastered on her face. They whole class had been surprised to find out that no one was expelled, that Aizawa had just been joking the whole time, but what surprised her more was that she had placed 13th in the class, despite her lackluster performance in most trials.

"You need to have more confidence in yourself, you did way better than I did!" Izuku looked over at a floating bra and pair of panties, and let out a soft laugh, as she pulled off her own gym uniform.

"Thanks, uh..." She stopped for a moment, realizing she had been so caught up in thinking about herself she hadn't caught anyone else's name other that Uraraka's. "Oh... Oh god I'm so sorry!" Izuku blushed a bright pink and the girls all looked to her. "I didn't... I didn't catch anyones names! I'm so sorry!"

"No worries!" The girl with the earphone jacks and short purple bob waved a hand at her. "We could tell you were thinking all day, and muttering to yourself. My name's Kyoka Jiro!"

"Oh oh! I'm Mina Ashido!" The pink girl called out cheerfully as she fixed her tie on her uniform.

"I'm Tsuyu Asui, kero." The Frog girl fixed her hair neatly, and smiled warmly at Izuku.

"My name is Toru Hagakure!" The invisible girl said happily as Izuku watched a floating shirt get buttoned up.

"And I'm Momo Yaoyorozu, It's a pleasure to meet you." The tall girl from before bowed politely as after pulling on her jacket.

"You know my name already!" Uraraka said happily, and she gave Izuku a thumbs up. "And your name is Deku Midoriya right?!"

"DEKU?!" Izuku cried out in shock, and shook her head. "Ah n-no! It's not Deku it's Izuku... Izuku Midoriya."

"Isn't Deku what that Bakugo brat called you?" Ashido asked with a frown as she watched Izuku scramble to do her own tie up.

"N-no... Kacchan just calls me that as like an insult..." Izuku said with a nervous smile as she slipped her shoes back on.

"What...? I'm so sorry!" Uraraka said with a horrified look on her face. "But you know... It's really cute. It's got a 'Never Give Up' vibe, you know?"

"... You can all call me that if you like..." Izuku said with a bright red blush to her cheeks as she looked down at the ground away from the others. "I don't mind if you guys want to call me that, I'd like it actually."

"Midoriya!" Yaoyorozu said with a sigh. "I thought it was an insult?"

"No It's okay." Izuku lifted her head, and smiled at the others. "It's not an insult if you guys are saying it."

"Deeeeeeeeeku-chaaaaaaaaaan!" Uraraka cried out, and threw her arms around her new friend to hug her tight.

"I like it, it's cute, Kero." Asui said with a smile. "On that note, everyone should call my Tsuyu-chan."

"I like that, you can all call me Mina then!" Ashido said with a bright laugh, as all the others all agreed on the first name basis.

"Call me Ochako!" Uraraka beamed at Izuku happily, causing the smaller girl to blush again, and nodded her head.

"Uh uhm..." Izuku had never had friends before, and it made her nervous. Her first girl friends... "O-Ocha-chan..."

"AAAAH! THIS IS WHAT HIGHSCHOOL IS ALL ABOUT!" Uraraka cried out happily as she hugged Izuku to her tightly.

"Hey hey, say Mina-chan!" Ashido said excitedly and Izuku closed her eyes.

"M-Mina-chan..." Izuku spluttered out, and the pink hero-to-be squealed with delight.

"You know, I know Aizawa-sensei said we weren't here at Yuuei to go out after school for ice cream, but we should do it anyways!" Uraraka said with a bright smile as the two girls walked towards the gate together. Izuku smiled brightly at her as she walked with her first friend, and looked down at her healed up hands. She had visited recovery girl to get fixed up before leaving for the day, and she smiled at how well she was healed up, but she felt exhausted. She looked up at the school gate as they approached it before a hand caught her by the shoulder to stop her.

"Are your fingers okay?" it was Iida who looked concerned for her well being. Izuku smiled brightly at him and nodded her head.

"Yeah everything is all good!" Izuku said brightly and held up her hand.

"I have to say, Aizawa-sensei really got me! So this is what the highest school of learning heroics is like! Now I can see how a teacher can teach from deception!"

"You're a really honest and diligent guy, aren't you?" Izuku said with a laugh as she watched Iida moved his hands around.

"Thank you!" Iida said proudly and the girls both laughed a bit and introduced themselves formally.

They three of them left the school grounds, talking to each other happily, while Izuku wore a bright smile for the first time in her life as she left school for the day. She couldn't wait for tomorrow!

The next morning the whole class was in their assigned seating, and going through their their normal lessons like most schools did. She could see the thoughts on the other students written on their faces about how normal everything was first thing in the morning, and Izuku smiled to herself as she turned back to look at her notes, but jumped a bit in her seat as she saw Katsuki was turned to look at her, a look of anger plastered all over his face. "K-Kacchan? Is something wrong?" She asked, not believing still at how she sat right behind him in the class room.

"Get that stupid happy look off your face, Deku. It's pissing me off!" He shouted at her, before a book connected with the back of his head.

"Please pay attention in class!" Present Mic shouted at him, and Katsuki grumbled as he turned back around and Izuku sweated nervously as she continued to pay attention to her studies. It wasn't until after lunch time that the class was abuzz with excitement for their afternoon classes which were hero studies!

"IT'S MEEEEEEE!" A familiar voice shouted from the hallway, and Izuku looked up with excitement towards the door as it slid open, and All Might leaned into the class room dramatically. "ENTERING THE CLASS ROOM LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"

"That's not normal at all!" The plain guy with the Tape quirk yelled out with a laugh as the whole class chattered with excitement to each other at the sight of All Might himself!

"FOUNDATINAL HERO STUDIES! FOR THIS CLASS WE'LL BE BUILDING UP YOUR HER FOUNDATION THROUGH VARIOUS TRIALS!" All Might stuck a pose as he held up a card with the word BATTLE plastered across it to show the whole class. "LETS JUMP RIGHT IN WITH A TRIAL OF BATTLE!"

"Battle?" Izuku asked to herself as the whole class buzzed with even more excitement while some shelves started to pop out of the wall with suit cases on them with different numbers.

"TO GO WITH YOUR FIRST BATTLE, WE'VE PREPARED THE GEAR YOU HAD REQUESTS SENT IN FOR TO MATCH YOUR QUIRKS!" All Might struck another pose to point at the cases and the whole class was on their feet now as they looked at the cases. "NOW EVERYONE GET CHANGED AND WE CAN GET STARTED! ONCE YOU'RE READY GATHER AT GROUNDS BETA AND LET THE TEST OF BATTLE BEGIN!"

The class all scrambled to get their costume cases, and Izuku was diving in with them happily as she grabbed hers, and they all took off for the changing rooms.

"Ohcako-chan! Your costume is so cute!" Ashido cried out happily as the girls finished getting dressed in their hero suits. The pink girl herself wore an eye popping blue suit with a fur like jacket.

"It's a bit puffy, but that's alright!" Uraraka said happily as she looked at the others girls getting ready.

"Look at Deku-chan!" Hagakure shouted with excitement, a floating glove pointing at the timid girl in the corner.

"SO CUUUUUUUUUUTE!" Uraraka cried out happily as Izuku pulled on her long white gloves, and smiled nervously at the others. She wore a jump suit of sorts that had puffy short sleeves and puffy short legs. She wore tall black boots with knee pads, and a red utility belt. She nervously pulled up her face mask over her mouth to hide her blush as the others gushed about the ribbon in her hair looking like bunny ears.

"You have a hood too." Yaoyorozu said with a smile as she pulled the hood up over the shy girls head, and the same ear like appendages were on the hood as well as the eye mask part fell over her face.

"A-ah... bunnies are my favorite animal!" Izuku tried to explain as she pushed the hood bad and saw the faces of adoration on the other girls. She didn't have the heart to tell them the 'ears' were actually a mimic of All Might's hair style.

"It's cute, it suits you." Jirou said with a grin, and she opened the locker room door. "Well let's go show those boys what we girls are made of!"

"YEAH!" The girls all shouted, while Yaoyorozu and Izuku just pumped their fists quietly. They took off to the battle ground beta for their first official hero class.

"WELCOME EVERYONE!" All Might said with a bright grin. "Don't you all look fancy! From now on, CONSIDER YOURSELF REAL HEROES!" He said with a fist in the air and the whole class shouted with excitement. Izuku's eyes scanned the class, until they landed on Katsuki. She noticed his costume was flashy, large grenade gauntlets on his arms and a black mask tied across his face with the back of it looking like an explosion. His eyes glanced over at her and they made eye contact. She watched his expression sour instantly and he glared at her, full of the same rage he had yesterday.

"Okay Class, Today we have a special battle trial... AND INDOOR BATTLE!" All Might grinned warmly at the class, and Izuku nervously pulled her hood up over her head to try and hide from Katsuki's glare, and made sure her face mask covered the lower half of her face properly. "Villain clean up is usually seen out in the open, but statistically the better part of it is and indoor job! Most acts of villainy are committed in office buildings or banks!"

"For this test, you'll separate into 'Villain' and 'Hero' groups for a TWO-ON-TWO TEAM BATTLE!" All might put hs hands on his hips and stood proudly.

"What about the foundational training, kero?" Asui looked on curiously and All Might's grin got bigger.

"THIS IS FOUNDATIONAL TRAINING!" He held up a fist clenched tightly. "Only this time there wont be any robots to smash and destroy!" The class started buzzing with questions about how people would win or if there were threats of expulsion like from Aizawa-sensei, or how groups would be decided. "HHHHHHHHN, I CAN'T HEAR YOU IF YOU ALL TALK AT ONCE! For this training we'll have the 'villains' guard a nuclear weapon they intend on deploying, the 'Heroes' must stop them and their nefarious scheme before it's too late! If the Heroes capture the Villains or reach the nuclear weapon before time runs out, they win. If the Villains manage to keep the core away from them or capture the heroes, the Villains win." All Might was reading a tiny piece of paper in his hands, and Izuku laughed a bit behind her mask.

"Your teammates and opponents will be decided by LOTTERY!" All Might held up a box proudly.

"Well Pros are often forced to team up with others from other agencies, with out knowing anything about each other." Izuku said out loud, and others turned to look at her as she tapped her finger on her mask. "This is probably testing our ability to work with others..."

"YES! THAT'S EXACTLY RIGHT YOUNG MIDORIYA!" All Might shouted proudly, but looked nervous. "NOW LET'S GET STARTED SHALL WE!?"

Izuku blushed a bright red as Uraraka and her were paired up together, and she looked at her new friend with pride, as the other girl hugged her excitedly. She looked over at the other pairs, seeing Katsuki was teamed up with Iida, and she felt a little sorry for her other friend who was clad in what looked like a suit of knight's armour.

"Poor Iida..." Uraraka sighed out, "I feel bad for him. That Bakugo is hard to handle by the looks of it."

"He can be, yeah." Izuku said with a laugh, and they turned to look at All Might as he gathered the attention of the class.

"OKAY! Let's get started with the first two pairs to do combat!" He shoved his large hands into two separate boxes and pulled out two balls in each hand. "PAIR A WILL BE HEROES!" He shouted excitedly and Uraraka clapped her hands happily as she jumped up and down beside Izuku whose eyes went from the second ball to Katuski's eyes in the crowd.

"THE VILLAINS WILL BE PAIR D!" All Might's words sounded far off in the distance as Katsuki glared back at her while they made eye contact.

" _Oh boy... Just my Luck that I'm facing him first thing..."_ Izuku thought nervously to herself.


	3. BATTLES AND PRESIDENTS!

Hooooo boy folks. I have a problem... I can't believe I can write this much in such a short period of time...

BUT, considering this is a katsuXfemdeku fic, I think it's time to throw a bit of fluff in there!

so uhm... TAKE THIS AND ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!

CIAXLIA, OUT!

" **I'm so jealous of your quirk, Kacchan!" A young Izuku with bouncy pig tails followed after the ash blonde boy of the same age. She was grinning brightly at him as he waved a stick around. "I hope mine comes in soon, I want to play super heroes with you!"**

" **I told you, Izuchan, no matter what kind of quirk you get, it'll never measure up to mine!" Katsuki looked back at the small girl in a pink dress, and saw he had upset her. He still held his grin though, as he walked up to her and patted her head with his hand. "Come on! Heroes don't cry!"**

" **But... I want to be a hero with you when we're older!" Izuku looked at him, sobbing as she gripped the hem of her dress. "I want the world to know the names of Kacchan and Izuchan!"**

" **What lame names!" Kacchan laughed loudly and shook his head wildly. "Don't be so stupid, or I'll start calling you Deku! Now quit crying!" The boy grabbed her by the shoulders and hugged her till she quit crying. "There, that's better. I don't need a cry baby following me around!"**

" **I'm sorry..." Izuku looked down at her feet, feeling better after receiving a hug from her friend. She gave him a timid smile and the boy grinned before he remembered something.**

" **That's right! I got these stupid things you were staring at the other day!" He said as he dug around in his pocket. He never liked seeing that sad sappy look on the girls face, it didn't suit her. He pulled out a plastic capsule. "Hold out your hands, stupid."**

" **What is it...?" Izuku asked curiously as she did as she was told and the young Katsuki popped the capsule open and dumped the contents of it into her hands. There were two metal bracelets in her hand now, the metallic paint on them bright in color. They were a matching pair of bracelets with All Mights colors, in a funky design. The main metal plates on them fit togther like puzzle pieces, and Izuku's expression lit up with happiness. "Th-The All Might friendship bracelets?! I've wanted these forever!"**

" **Yeah," Katsuki rubbed a finger under his nose like it was nothing, and to him it was. He knew everything there was too know about her. He looked down at her beaming expression and felt a warm sensation in his chest as she looked up at him with that brilliant smile. "Stop grinning like an idiot!" He snatched them out of her hand and sat down with a sharp rock on the ground. "Now I'm going to carve our names into the back of them!"**

" **Y-you mean... You'll wear it?" Izuku asked him with a blush to her cheeks as she knelt beside him.**

" **Of course I will, stupid. I bought them for you and me!" He told her as he carved his name with the rock into one bracelet and then her name into the other. "There, all done! Here." He shoved the bracelet with his name carved on it, into her hand. She looked up at him as she watched Katsuki clasp the one with her name on it, onto his wrist. He looked over at her, and laughed as he saw the stupid look on her face. "WAHAHA! What?! Need help?!" He asked and watched as she nodded her head. "Here."**

" **Does this mean we'll be friends for ever Kacchan?" Izuku asked him as he clasped the bracelet around her wrist.**

" **Of course, stupid." He looked into her emerald green eyes as he held his bracelet next to hers, and the two fit together perfectly. "So don't you ever take that thing off, you here me!?"**

" **Mmmhmm!" Izuku smiled brightly at her friend and nodded her head with a warm laugh. "I hear you!"**

"Kacchan..." Izuku whispered to herself as she gripped her right hands wrist with her left hand. She was wondering why she remembered the past all of a sudden as her and Uraraka planned out their approach for the scenario, and were looking at the map of the building. They only had five minutes to make up a plan of attack, and she let out a sigh as she looked over the map, before muttering to herself. Uraraka was watching her for a second before she put her helmet on over her head.

"Deku-chan you don't look so good, are you sure you'll be okay in there?" The brunette asked her friend worriedly. She had seen Katsuki and Izuku interact and wasn't too sure if she liked this scenario.

"Huh? I'm alright." Izuku looked up and smiled at her friend. "I guess I might be really tense beause Kacchan is our opponent... Iida too..." Izuku looked back down at the map in her hand as she commited it to her memory.

"But Bakugo is the one who keeps on bullying you..." Uraraka put a hand on her friend's shoulder and Izuku looked up again once more. "If you want I can take him on for you."

"No... I need to do this." Izuku all of a sudden beamed brightly at Uraraka and clenched her fist. "He's changed a lot, but he's still my friend and I admire him. He's full of ambition and confidence, he has an amazing quirk... He's better than me in so many ways right now... But right now. I don't want to loose. I can't loose. I need to show him that I've gotten stronger, and that I can beat him."

Uraraka watched as her friend pulled on her protective face mask over her mouth, covering the confident grin plastered on her face, before pulling her hood up and tucking her hair in. "Deku-chan... Do you love that guy...?" She asked curiously and watched as Izuku almost toppled over in shock.

"Wh-what?! NO! I'm so sorry I shouldn't have ranted like that!" Izuku waved her hands around to brush off any ideas in her head about love for her childhood friend. "I-I don't like that guy!" Her cheeks were a bright red and she was glad her mouth guard hid the blush from Uraraka who was grinning widely at her. "O-Ochachan... Please... don't look at me like that, I really don't! Th-that's impossible... Me and him..."

"Hohoho, the buds of romance..." Uraraka laughed happily and giggled into her hand. Izuku looked at her worriedly as she leaned in close to her friend. "Well to bad for him, because I wont hand you over to him!"

"O-OCHACHAAAAAN." Izuku cried out, and they heard the horn blare above them. Izuku's expression hardened instantly, and she looked up at the building. "Ah... Let's do this."

"Whoa," Uraraka watched as Izuku's focus went from their talk of romance to battle in a snap. She smiled warmly, before she smacked her hand on her friend's back and took her hand. "I admire you Izuku!"

"What for?" Izuku asked as she gripped Uraraka's hand with hers and floated up to an open window with her. The weight Uraraka provided kept her from floating to high, and the girls clambered inside the window, and Uraraka released her quirk so Izuku could step on the ground. "I'm really nothing to admire..."

"You totally are, you're strong and independent, but also cute as a kitten. I love it." Uraraka smiled brightly and followed behind the girl in the green suit as they crept through the halls.

"Ahaha..." Izuku laughed nervously, before she took a breath to calm her nerves. "Ochachan... I know him better than anyone else... So I know he's coming for me for a fight. I need you to proceed with the plan and head up towards the bomb while I distract him, alright?" She looked back at the girl in black and pink.

"But what if he beats you up? He's the type to go all out on a girl!" Uraraka protested.

"I know he is, that's what I like about him." Izuku smiled, and continued to sneak around the hallways with Uraraka, heading upwards. "If he really does go all out on me, it means he see's me as a rival worthy of his full strength. I'm Okay with that, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"... Deku-chan..." Uraraka felt a sense of pride for her new friend as they got close to a corner they needed to take.

"DEKU." They saw him the second he rounded the corner, he was surprisingly silent. Izuku saw the rage in his eyes, and she spun around and grabbed Uraraka by the shoulder and dove back out of the way of the explosion he sent at them, smoke filling the hall.

"Ochachan, are you okay?!" Izuku asked as she pushed herself up, her costume smoking from the explosion she took. Her hood was obliterated on one side and her shoulder exposed.

"Y-yeah, thanks!" Uraraka got to her feet with Izuku and glanced at her. Izuku's emerald eyes were focused on Katsuki, as she pushed back her hood and clenched her fists. "He came out of no where so quietly...!"

"Damnit you stupid Deku..." Katsuki was growling with rage as he stood up from the smoke. "Don't you fucking dodge my attacks!"

"Like I said... His priority is me, he really wants to beat me up." Izuku smiled nervously now, "When there is an opening, make a run for it..."

"I'LL BLOW YOU AWAY!" Katsuki shouted as he launched himself at her, winding up his right hand for an explosive punch. He couldn't see it, but Izuku was grinning behind her mask as she met him half way, and grabbed him by the gauntlet he wore with both arms. "THE SHIT-?!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Izuku let out a battle cry, as she twisted her body, using her strength quirk, she pulled Katsuki over her, and slammed him into the ground on his back, cause int dust and rubble in the air to kick up again from the force. She looked down at him with a look of pure determination while she read shock on his face. "You idiot! You always lead with a right hook... You think I was just chasing after you all these years with out watching...?" She leaped back from him to put distance between the both of them, and raised her fists. "... I took notes all all the heroes over the years... Every last one I thought was amazing... Including you! THE SAME NOTES YOU BLEW UP AND TOSSED OUT THE WINDOW!"

Katsuki was getting up from the ground and he turned around with a look of murder in his eyes as she stood there, tears starting to form in those big green eyes that were always looking at him.

"I'm no longer the cry baby girl who chased after you... no longer am I some useless Deku... I'M THE DEKU WHOSE VIBE IS NEVER GIVING UP! I'LL SHOW YOU THE POWER OF MY QUIRK THAT YOU THOUGHT I NEVER HAD!"

"You..." Katsuki's ruby red eyes narrowed at her as she yelled at him with all her might. "You used to ball your eyes out when ever you went up against me... NOW I'M REALLY MAD!"

Izuku's eyes stayed trained on her opponent, but she could see now that Uraraka was on the other side of Katsuki, and she smiled behind her mask. "OCHACHAN! GO!" She shouted out as Katsuki launched himself at her with his explosions, and aimed a kick at her head. Izuku brought her arms up to protect herself, and caught him by the foot. Izuku looked away for a second to see her friend running away before a fist came crashing down on her head making her dizzy.

"YOU DON'T HAVE THE OPTION TOO LOOK AWAY! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO ONLY EVER LOOK AT ME!" Katsuki yelled at her, but felt a tug on his leg behind his knee. She had her hands on his leg and she gripped him tightly with her small hands, and swung him around with all her might to throw him away down the hall. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Sorry Kacchan, but I need a second to think!" She shouted as she took off in a different direction and rounded a corner. She felt her heart pounding in excitement. She had done it, she had thrown Kacchan off her and even slammed him into the ground. "Haha, I'm going to get beat up later for this!" she laughed nervously as she heard him follow her down the hall.

"HEY! Get back here!" Kasuki shouted as he ran down the hallway. "I bet you had a good laugh at me all these years, pretending you didn't have a quirk... So now you have no problem using it right?! It's pretty fucking flashy! Come on now, DEKU, GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME HEAD ON, AND I'LL SHOW YOU I'M STRONGER!"

Izuku hid around a corner and crouched down to catch her breath. She could hear Katsuki loosing his god damn mind all over the place judging by the amount of explosions she could hear going off every second. She had to think of a plan... He'd totally ignored Uraraka, so he was more than focused on her. She thought about what he said, making sure to always look at him... well he was doing the same thing. This was the best scenario for her and Uraraka... "I need to keep my eyes on his palms... I can't let him surprise me... I know all his moves..." She smiled to herself, and clenched her fists.

Katsuki had quieted down now, and growled to himself as he stalked the halls, hunting for Izuku. His thoughts went back to their last days of junior high, then to moments ago as she yelled at him. "shit..." He muttered to himself as he thought back to their childhood... She was always quiet, always right behind him, and always wearing the bracelet they shared... He remembered the day he came up with Deku, he thought it was cute, Izuku was too long, but the other boys used it to tease her, so he did the same, earning praise of being called smart. He remembered how they skipped rocks together, and how she just couldn't do it no matter how hard she tried... But then his quirk came. That was the greatest day of his life, She even praised him for how amazing it was being told he could be a great hero, and her shining green eyes looking only at him with admiration.

Then one of the worst days of his life came... She was just sitting there like an idiot, a shocked expression on her face and tear stains on her cheeks. She had found out she had no quirk... She looked broken... He decided he wanted to cheer her up, even a useless Deku couldn't just sit there like a doll forever. He had lead the other kids and her into the forest, they were playing hero. He was walking across a log with the rest of them, the stupid zombie of a girl behind him. He just wanted her to fucking smile again, was that too much to ask?

That's when he slipped, and felt a strong hand grab him to keep him from ending up in the stream below... He looked up into the worried eyes of the girl he was trying to help, but instead she was helping him look uncool as she held onto his hand to keep him from falling. The look of zero effort in her eyes.

" _Are you ok?"_

Those words haunted him for life. Their matching metal bracelets had clinked against each other as she started to pull him up. Thats when he first saw the glowing green of her arms... but he was upset. He looked like a weakling in front of the other boys! He smacked her in the face instead and they both ended up in the water below. He got up and glared down at the soaking wet girl with a red mark on her cheek, and tears in her eyes.

He then remembered the day he was attacked by that villain. She ran right for him with out thinking about herself, She had found his hands in the sludge and her eyes were on nothing but him, tears were clouding her emerald green orbs once gain as she looked at him and pulled his arms free from that sludge, but again... She made him look weak in front of others...

"I'm Stronger than you..." Katsuki growled to himself, his mind filled with only her eyes.

" _ **Deku!"**_ Izuku was shocked out of her thoughts by Uraraka's voice in her ear and she touched the communication device in her ear. **_"I got discovered by Iida, I'm so sorry... He's coming closer to me!"_**

"Where are you...?" Izuku asked Uraraka, and looked up at the ceiling, thinking about the plans of the building for a moment.

" _ **I'm in the middle room on the fifth floor!"**_ Uraraka sounded stressed out and Izuku bit her lip as she stood up.

"We don't have much time left... And if time runs out they win." Izuku clenched her fists as she looked down the hallway to where she needed to go. "We can't let them win..."

She felt the hair on her neck stand up as she heard a metallic click behind her and Izuku turned her head around, eyes wide.

"It's ready..." Katsuki's voice was low and he looked up at her with eyes full of rage. "Why won't you use your quirk, Deku...? Are you looking down on me?"

"Kacchan..." Izuku held eye contact with him, and felt her heart racing with fear as he pointed his right hand at her. "I'm not afraid of you anymore!" She shouted at him, as she clenched her fists and kept her stance low.

"I know all about your stalking habits you know..." Katsuki had a grin on his face now. "I guess you were always looking at me, huh? You should know that my explosions are sparked by the sweat on my palms, it's like secreting nitroglycerin, then that detonates... So if the specs I asked for are right, then I can store it in this bracer." Katsuki raised his hand to stick his finger in the pin on his gauntlet.

" _ **BAKUGO MY BOY, STOP! YOU'LL KILL HER!"**_ All Might's voice rang out from the speakers in the building, and Izuku felt nervous sweat drip from her forehead.

"IT WON'T KILL HER IF IT DOESNT HIT HER!" Katsuki shouted as he pulled the pin out, and the explosion that followed blew Izuku back down the hallway, and sent her rolling in the rubble. She cried out in surprise as she came to a stop, and she lifted her head, blood mixing with her sweat from the rubble that cut her cheeks and face.

"A-ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, KACCHAN?!" She shouted back at him, pushing herself to her feet. She couldn't see him through the smoke, and she clenched her fists as she wiped some blood from her vision.

" _ **IZUKU ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"**_ Uraraka's worried voice cried out in her ear and Izuku bit her lip, as she saw Katsuki step out of the smoke towards her.

"Use your quirk, _Izuchan_. I'm going to take you down, at your full strength! COME ON, COME AT ME!" Katsuki shouted at her, pointing his hand at her again. "What's wrong?! No more fight in you?!"

"ha..." Izuku touched her finger to her communication device in her ear. "Ochachan... what's the situation...?" She asked nervously as she took a stance again.

"YOU'VE GOT SOME FUCKING NERVE IGNORING ME, DEKU!" Katsuki screamed at her in blind rage now.

" _ **Bakugo,"**_ All Might's voice was on the speakers again and he sounded dissapointed. **_"If you shoot another blast like that I will end this now, and you will loose. Launching such an attack with that much damage defeats the purpose of protecting you stronghold. It doesn't matter if you're a hero or a villain, that was just plain stupid! Do it again and you will earn demerits!"_**

"AAAAH, FUCK IT!" Katsuki shouted in a fit that would make a toddler proud.

"The pillar by the window... Got it..." Izuku bit her lip as she communicated with Uraraka, and was shocked as Katsuki launched himself at her with his explosions.

"LETS JUST DUKE IT OUT WITH PUNCHES THEN!" He shouted as he wound up with both his hands, and set of an explosion in her face that she defended with her arms but it didn't hurt...

"A distraction...!" She spun around as he flew over her, and was met with an explosion to her back that send her stumbling forwards, cursing in pain.

"HERE COMES YOUR BELOVED RIGHT SWING!" Katsuki shouted as he slammed her into the wall with his fist while she was distracted by her injury. She smacked into it hard, and cried out in pain again, finding no way to counter, she felt his hand grab her arm and noticed her glove was blown off. The bracelet was still there, and she looked at it as his hand brushed it causing it to jingle. Katsuki noticed it too, but that didn't stop him from swinging her around like a rag doll, and slamming her onto the ground on her back like she had done to him earlier.

She almost saw stars as she looked up at the ceiling, trying to gather her thoughts when she looked up at Katsuki who glared down at her, some of the rage from earlier gone as his eyes locked onto her bracelet on her right arm.

"The fuck is that...? You wear jewelry?" He growled out, and Izuku'z eyes widened as she flipped herself up, and made a run for it down the hall. "HEY! The fuck are you playing at?! Why won't you use your damn quirk already like earlier?! Why are you looking down on me?!" Katski chased after her, and she looked back over her shoulder as she came to a stop at a wall, and turned to face him. "You've always been looking down on me, huh?"

"Kacchan..." Izuku could see a look of pain hidden deep in his eyes among the anger.

"WELL?! Were you laughing at me all these years?! Hiding that quirk, thinking you're stronger than me?! ALWAYS LOOKING DOWN ON ME?!" Katsuki shouted at her, lunging for his attack.

"Kacchan... It's because you're so amazing... That I want to win!" Izuku shouted back at him, "I WANNA WIN AND SURPASS YOU, HOW PIG HEADED AND STUPID ARE YOU?!"

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING STUPID, STUPID?! WIPE THAT STUPID LOOK OFF YOUR GOD DAMN NERD FACE!" Katsuki screamed back at her.

They both ran at each other, and Izuku's eyes glowed a bright green as she kicked off the ground. She could hear All Might's nervous tone over the speakers, but she ignored it, never breaking eye contact with Katsuki, as she brought her fist back. It crackled with electricity and glowed a bright yellow.

"I'M HERE URARAKA!" She screamed with all her might, and Katsuki's expression flinched. It was too late to stop it now. "SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!" she shouted with all her might and punched upwards while Katsuki's hand set off an explosion to her shoulder. A look of shock crossed Katsuki's face, their noses only an inch apart.

Blood dripped down her face, mixing with the dirt and sweat as she stood there, trying to catch her breath. Their bodies were close as well, her right fist above her head pointing up to the ceiling, her left one in front of her face to block, now dripping blood and badly bruised and burnt. Katsuki's hand was inches from her damaged left arm.

"..." He looked up at the ceiling, seeing a giant hole that punched right through the roof, and rubble crumbled around them. His ears were still ringing from the combination of the explosion and sonic boom, before his eyes glanced back down, wide with shock as he looked into her emerald ones. "... Are you telling me... that from the very beginning... You were planning this...?"

"No..." Izuku lowered her punching arm. It was horribly bruised from the use of one for all she pulled out, but her bones were intact. "I didn't want to use it because I... I can't control it like you... It strains my body to use it..." she coughed from the dust that they had kicked up around them, and she gripped her wrist with her left hand. The bruising was horrible, and the burns stung sharply. "but... this was the only thing I could think of..." She looked down at her arm, and saw the bracelet fell off her wrist. "Oh no, my bracelet.." she bit her lip, as she went to pick it up, and swayed.

"Izuku...!" Katsuki caught her by the shoulder before she toppled. He was in shock from what just happened, and saw the look on her face that she was too. She was reaching her blackening fingers out toe grab the metal bracelet, but he snatched it up for her quickly, and looked at her face. "Fucking idiot, it's just a bracelet..."

"Ah, thanks Kacchan... But it means a lot to me..." She gave him a lopsided smile, before she swayed backwards as they straightened up. Her eye lids drooped, and she started falling backwards, before Katsuki reached an arm around her instinctively and caught her from hitting the ground and rubble behind her.

" _ **HERO TEAM WIIIIIINS!"**_ All Might's voice rang out over the speakers as Katsuki kept Izuku off the ground in her unconscious state. He lowered her down gently up against a wall, and looked at her left arm, before looking at his right hand.

"... She... read me like a book... And came up with a way to beat me..." His breathing was heavy now as his hand started shaking. "So... Even though we were fighting each other seriously... She still..." He looked down at the unconscious Izuku in front of him, in complete shock. He balled up his fist, and got up, spinning away from her to slam his knuckles into the wall behind him. He had lost...

"Bakugo... It's time for critique. No matter who won or who lost, You need to reflect." All Might was there, some medic bots with who took up Izuku, and Katsuki looked at them, stepping towards them. He felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him, and he looked up in shock. "She'll be fine, Now come on."

Katsuki looked back at the bots as they rolled out of the building, carrying her away from him. He clenched his fists tightly, and followed All Might back to receive his lecture, looking down at the bracelet in his hand.

"Ouch..." Izuku was walking down the hallway back to her classroom after visiting the infirmary for the second time in two days. She was exhausted from her battle test, but her injuries were almost entirely gone. She had a bandage on her cheek of a stubborn burn that didn't want to heal completely, and she let out a sigh as she touched her tattered costume. Her let sleeve completely gone, rips and tears, her gloves destroyed completely... "Jeez, he really didn't go easy on me, She brushed some dried blood off her arm that still felt a little sore. "Well It's late, I should get home for dinner..." she sighed out as she slid the door open, and was greeted by the boy with bright red hair and sharp teeth.

"Oh Hey Midoriya! That was a great job you did back there!" He ran up to her, and grinned. "That was a heated battle! I can't believe a tiny girl like you could do all that!

"You got us all fired up from the intense battle, you did amazing!" A big guy with large lips complimented.

"Thats our Deku-chan! She took it all like a champ!" Ashido cheered happily and Izuku smiled nervously as she was suddenly hit with an onslaught of introductions from the boys in the class.

"Deku-chan your wounds... Are you not fully healed?" Uraraka stepped up to her and looked at some of the bandages Izuku had.

"They're just burns, don't worry. I'm used to it!" Izuku smiled at her friend in hopes. "I'm just all sapped of energy from the healing! By the way, Ohcachan... Where's Kacchan...?" Izuku looked around the room for him, but her eyes couldn't spot him.

"That bully went home just a minute ago, he's been quiet since the battle." Kirishima said as he leaned on a desk near by.

"Huh...?" Izuku turned to the door, and ran towards it. "I've got to catch up with him!" She shouted out as she dashed out the door and down the hall, leaving the stunned classmates behind in the classroom.

"... Young love." Uraraka said with a sigh as she crossed her arms.

"What?! You've got to be kidding me!" Kirishima laughed, "What girl would like a guy like that?"

"... Wanna find out? Let's spy from the window!" Ashido said as she slid the glass open and the class all turned to look at her, before making a dash for a good view of the front gates.

"KACCHAN!" Izuku called out as she ran out the front door of the school, just in time to catch him near the gate. She came to a stop a few feet away to catch her breath, exhausted from the run. "K-Kacchan... I..."

"What do you want...?" Katsuki had stopped when he heard his name being called, and turned to look back at her. He had a fist clenched at his side as he watched her catch her breath.

"This... This is all I need to tell you." Izuku stood straight, and clenched her own fists. "... I obtained that power from some one else..." she bit her lip, and looked down at the ground away from him glaring eyes. "I mean... My whole life, you told me I was weak and quirkless... Everyone said it to me, even the doctor... I had no hope, no idea that I had this... this power in me..." Izuku held up her hand as it glowed a soft green. "But that punch from earlier... That was power that was given to me... I can't tell you who gave it to me, and I know it sounds like a manga..."

"What...?" Katsuki straightened up as he listened to her. She had just informed him it was his fault that she thought she was quirkless... He was the reason she never even tried to use her power, but it wasn't all hers...?

"I..." Izuku looked into his eyes as they stared back at hers, looking hurt and confused now. "... Kacchan...?"

"You're saying I'm the reason you never found and worked on your quirk?" He ground his teeth together.

"No... Not just you Kacchan..." She shook her head, as she remembered all the faces of the teacher and others kids who reinforced the thoughts in her that she had nothing. She stared at him him as he seemed to fight with that statement in his head.

"But I was part of the reason." He looked back at her, and Izuku bit her lip nervously, and looked away.

"Look... It's not much of a strength quirk... The power I relied on earlier was the power given to me, and even though I couldn't handle it... I still used it. I'm no where near as strong as you just yet... But one day I'll make that power my own, and surpass you." Izuku looked up at him, filled with determination, and went silent as she still saw that pained look in his eyes. "... Kacchan...?"

He stood there for a moment, looking at her from head to toe. How did he not see it earlier? She was toned muscle now instead of just bones, she was no longer the crying girl who was always following him... always looking only at him. He looked back up into her eyes, and saw her retting a bit at everything she just said. He let out a sigh as he walked up to her, his hand in one pocket. She looked scared for a second as he got close, and reached out to grab her right wrist.

"You beat me today," He grumbled out as if it was something foul tasting and he pulled something out of his pocket. Izuku looked up at him, not sure what he was doing, before looking back down and noticing her bracelet was gone. "That fucking Ice guy... What the fuck is he... And that bitch with the pony tail, she really fucking laid it all out there and all her words sunk in."

Katsuki was grumbling as he draped her bracelet over her wrist and clasped it shut for her, before dropping her hand from his. "But you know what?" He looked down at her, his eyes burning with some kind of emotion she couldn't pin down. His face got closer to hers, and he narrowed his eyes as he stared into her emerald ones. "From here on out, I'm going to number one, you here me?" his nose was only an inch from hers, his forehead against hers now. "And don't you fucking dare get the idea you can beat me again, got it?"

"Kacchan..." Izuku'z cheeks were burning a bright red. The bracelet, she had forgotten it got blown off in the fight, but he had picked it up for her...?

"BAAAAAAAAAAA KUUUUUUUUU GOOOOOOO MY BOY!" There was blast of wind and Bakugo felt a hand slam down on his shoulder and yank him away from Izuku's face.

All Might was standing there, a strained grin on his face as he looked down at Katsuki who looked bacj up at him, and Izuku stared in shock at the speed All Might had came in with.

"I'll tell you this once!" All Might started, he had a burning need to tell him off for getting so close to Izuku's face, but put that feeling away. "Self confidence is a very vital thing, and you definitely have talent befitting a pro! From here on out you can climb even hig-"

"Let go of me, All Might. I can't fucking walk..." Katsuki's expression turned dark as he glared up at the hero for interrupting his talk with Izuku. He pointed a finger at the hero, and a growl left his throat. "I didn't get to tell you before, but let me fix that. I'm going to surpass you too, and vault over you as top hero!"

The blonde's eyes snapped to look at Izuku was was stunned by the fact Katsuki just challenged the #1 hero.

"See you tomorrow, fucking nerd." Katsuki walked off, through the gate to head home, leaving a blushing Izuku and confused pro hero behind him.

"WHAT KIND OF CONFESSION IS THAAAAAAAAAT?!" Voices rang out over the grounds from the heroics department class window, and the question was left to float in the evening wind.

The next day, after a trying confrontation with the media that had swarmed the front gates of Yuuei, Izuku was sitting in her seat in class for home room, and the whole class had their eyes on her and Katsuki, whom was abnormally quiet. The two of them were getting lectured by Aizawa about their battle yesterday, before he finished off with a sigh and looked around at the class. "Well, lets get on with this... I'm sorry to spring it on you, but... We need to pick a class president."

"NORMAL!" A few students choked out at that, and before they knew it, the class was exploding with pleas of everyone wanting to be the class president. Izuku too wanted to give it a try, about to raise her hand before Iida shouted out over the rest, calming the class.

"This is a position of power, the person who is in charge will be the one everyone looks too when in a time of crisis. Just because you want to be the president, doesn't mean you can!" Iida was on his feet, lecturing the silent class. "Only a truly worthy leader will emerge at this rate, if we put it all to a vote!"

"But Iida-kun... Your hand is the highest." Asui croaked out.

"Listen I don't care how you decide, just decide." Aizawa was zipping up his sleeping bag.

After what felt like forever, the votes were all listed on the board, and Izuku paled.

"Th-three votes?!" Izuku choked out and looked around at everyone, "How the heck did that happen?!"

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me, who the fuck voted for Deku?!" Katsuki was shaking with anger as he saw the board, and Uraraka stood up, grinning.

"I did of course!" Uraraka said with a bright smile as she looked to her friend who seemed to be shrinking into the shadows.

"STUPID ROUND FACE!" Katsuki shouted at her, and Izuku started to fear for Uraraka's safety, and she reached her hands out as she stood up from her desk, and put them on Katsuki's head as he went to stand up and attack. The whole class room went silent as Izuku ruffled her hands into his hair as a means of trying to stop him, before his head snapped around so he could look at her with angry eyes. "The fuck... Are you DOING!?"

"AH I'M SORRY!" Izuku pulled her hands back from his head and she blushed a bright red. "I JUST... YOU SHOULDN'T ATTACK PEOPLE IN CLASS?!"

"FUCKING SIT DOWN!" Katsuki snapped at her as he stood up, and Izuku went down in her seat, shaking in fear.

"Bakugo, listen to your own advice. We need to start class." Aizawa said with anger, and Katsuki sat back down with a loud hmph, and class started.

At lunch time, Izuku was sitting with Uraraka, Iida and some other classmates at a table in the lunch cafeteria.

"I don't think I'm qualified to be president..." Izuku said with a nervous laugh as she looked down at her ramen.

"You've got guts and judgement when it counts. I voted for you because I know when there's a crunch, you'll be able to get us through." Iida said as he ate his curry meal, and Izuku looked at him, shocked.

The three of them ate their lunch happily as they were joined by others, and Izuku listened intently as Iida told them all about his family of super heroes. She was impressed, and smiled as she saw how proud her friend was of his older brother and his family.

"I think this is the first time I've seen you smile, Iida." Uraraka said with a grin and the three of them laughed happily, before a blaring siren went of, and they stood up in a panic.

"The siren...?" Izuku said with concern, as a robotic voice announced a security breach to the whole building, and requested they all evacuate.

"What's security level 3...?" Uraraka asked as they started to rush to the door.

"It means some one infiltrated the school, this hasn't happened in three years, we need to go!" a senpai shouted, and the three friends looked at each other and made a run for it.

"OW, AH! WHAT'S THIS?!" Izuku cried out as she was pushed and pulled, and slammed up against bodies as she tried to make her way out. She turned her head to look for her friends, before she was swept away by a sudden lurch in the crowd. "OCHACHAN!" Izuku cried out, losing her friends in mass panic, and she felt herself tossed around.

"OI, STUPID FUCKING DEKU, THATS HOW YOU DIE!" A voice shouted at her, and she felt a hand grip her arm and pull. "The fuck are you doing?!" Izuku looked up at the owner of the hand, seeing Katsuki had rescued her from hitting the ground.

"K-Kacchan, thanks..." Izuku smiled at him, before he slammed her up against the wall, and put a hand on each side of her shoulders. "Kacchan?!"

"Shut the fuck up, we'll die if we keep trying to move with all these extras!" He shouted as he looked out at the mass of students still trying to escape. He was shoved hard in the back, and pushed up against Izuku from it. He had her pinned to the wall as others slammed into them from all sides, and he could heard her groaning in pain against his chest.

"K-Kacchan I can't breath...!" she cried out, lifting her head to look up at a stressed out and very pissed off teen.

"SHUT UP, NEITHER CAN I!" He shouted down at her and turned his head away, his cheeks red.

"EVERYONE!" Their attention was caught as some one slammed against the wall above the door the students were swarming too. It was none other than Iida, floating and in a pose that made it look like an exit sign. "CALM DOWN, IT'S OKAY!"

His voice had silenced the whole hallway, and even though he looked ridiculous, people listened to him.

"IT'S JUST THE PRESS, THERE'S NOTHING TO PANIC ABOUT, JUST CALM DOWN AND CONDUCT YOURSELF IN AN ORDERLY ASHION!" Iida shouted out at the whole hallway, and the students all relaxed. As the students started to calmly filter away, Izuku looked around, and then up at Katsuki, who still had her pinned to the wall.

"Kacchan...?" She asked, her cheeks a burning red as she looked up at him curiously. She heard him huff, and step away from the wall.

"Are you fucking serious, just the press?!" He yelled in anger as he walked off, and Izuku watched him leave, before she went to help Uraraka get Iida down.

"... In the end, I think that Iida should be president." Izuku smiled at the class, as they got ready for afternoon classes. "He proved at lunch that he is the most capable of leading a group, he's the only one who acted calmly and got everyone to calm down."

"Yea! That's a great point, Midoriya! I wouldn't mind you, but..." Kirishima looked pumped up as he bounced in his seat.

"He reminded me of the warning signs you see on emergency exits!" Kaminari laughed out, the whole class getting in a it of laughter.

"Well... If it's alright with everyone then I accept!" Iida stood up proudly and grinned at everyone in the room.

"Alright settle down, settle down. It's time for afternoon Foundational training!" Aizawa called out to the class, and everyone took their seats. "It's decided that you will all be supervised by myself, All Might and some one else."

"Sensei, what will we be doing?!" Jirou raised her hand and waved it around.

"Hmph, You all need to be the Hero everyone needs. Flood, earth quake, tsunami... What ever it is, you need to be prepared. So we are heading out for..." Aizawa help up a flash card with the word rescue written on it. "A trial of rescue!"

The class was buzzing at the thought of what they were going to do, and Aizawa opened the shelves with their costumes on them, and looked at them all. "As I was saying... It's entirely up to you if you want to wear your costume or not, some of them are probably not adept enough for your task a hand. This training area is off campus, so hurry up and go get changed... We're going to USJ."


	4. RESCUE AND FEELINGS! BATTLE AT USJ!

**Hmmmm, I'm just gunna roll on in and put his here...**

 **aha. There we go.**

 **ENJOY THE SHOW~**

"Ochachan!" Izuku hurried behind her friend who was smiling brightly as they walked towards the buses. "You're not wearing your helmet today?" She asked curiously as she caught up to her, and walked along side of her.

"Nah, it might get in my way. What about you? You're in gym clothes." Urarak looked at the smaller girl beside her, who was wearing the gym uniform, but still had on her black boots and mouth guard. Izuku blushed a bit as she pulled at the replacement white gloves she had on her hands. Instead of the ribbon that imitated All Might's hair-do, she wore her All Might hair tie.

"Well my costume kinda got destroyed, so they're making repairs to it. I asked for ones with fire proofing to them." Izuku said with a laugh, and Uraraka watched her for a second before putting a hand on the other girls head and pulling her into a tight hug. "Ochachan?! Wh-what are you doing?"

"Nothing, just trying to protect something precious." Uraraka said as she shot Katsuki a look who was glaring in their direction. She let Izuku go and climbed onto the bus with her and the others to get seated.

Uraraka pulled her into a seat with a few others, and they were across the bus from Ashido, Asui and Yaoyorozu.

"This is gunna be so great!" Kirishima said to Izuku's left, and she blinked in surprise having not noticed she sat down next to him. She watched him hype himself up, punching the air in front of him before turning his head to look at her. "Our first off campus trip in highschool! Don't look so nervous!" He clapped a hand on the small girls shoulder.

"I'm mostly excited, do I look nervous?" Izuku said with a laugh, and rubbed the back of her head. "I think rescuing people is the coolest part of the job. That's why we're here, to save lives!" Izuku held up her fist.

"Deku-chan, you're adorable." Asui said with a croak from the other side of the bus, speaking what was on everyone's mind. Izuku blushed a bright red, and lowered her fist, looking anywhere but at some ones face. "It's crazy how you have so much power, that strength really gives you another cute factor. But it reminds me a lot of All Mights quirk, kero."

Izuku blushed an even brighter red now, as she looked up at Asui, and laughed nervously. "No way, I could never be as strong as him! I think our strength quirks are just super similar, you know?" Izuku lifted her fist again, and shrugged.

"I'm pretty jealous of it, it can be super simple or super flashy!" Ashido said excitedly.

"But your quirk is pretty neat too, you know." Kirishima pointed out to the pink girl, and raised his own fist, his skin becoming a strange texture. "I've just got this hardening power. It's great for punches, but not all in your face like you acid."

"Well, I think it's pretty cool." Izuku said with shining eyes as she looked at the hardened fist of the boy beside her. "I'm sure a Pro will find it extremely useful, and I bet you'll find your own special way to make it flashy!"

"... A kitten." Kirishima said flatly as he looked down at the bright eyed Izuku, causing Uraraka to nod her head furiously behind her, and stand up.

"Right?!" She asked, and Kirishima grinned as they grabbed each others hands.

"Would you two sit down, we're on a bus..." Yaoyorozu told the two new found friends who laughed and took their seats again.

"My navel laser is both flashy and strong!" The strange blonde boy with a french accent named Aoyama said proudly from beside Ashido, who looked over at him with raised eyebrows.

"But, if you use it too much your stomach will collapse, right?" she asked curiously, and the boy looked away with a frown.

"Hey now, if we're talking about flashy and strong quirks here, you can't not mention Bakugo!" Kaminari leaned forwards across a bar from beside Kirishima who was sitting near the seats that faced forwards. Izuku looked over to see Kaminari jerking his thumb towards Katsuki who was glaring out the bus window, and clearly bouncing his leg up and down in anger as he kept his gaze averted.

"Pfft, he'll never be popular with attitude, Kero." Asui looked away from Katsuki whose head snapped around, a look of murder on his face. He slammed his hands on the bar in front of him and stood up, ready to kill. "See?" Asui pointed and looked at the others with a smile on her face. "Who would like that guy?"

"FUCK YOU, FROGGER! I WILL TOO BE POPULAR!" Katsuki shouted at Asui, and Kaminari leaned away from him to get out of his way.

"Dude chill..." He said with a sigh, "She's not wrong, everyone here is aware of how bad you are at socializing."

"Fuck you, light socket! I am not fucking bad at making friends!" Katsuki shouted loudly, and growled. "You're all just not worth my fucking time!"

"quick, Midoriya! Use your special head-pat attack!" Kirishima was laughing loudly as Kaminari held his hands up in defence from the explosive teen beside him.

"My what?!" Izuku asked, not wanting to get involved in argument. She couldn't believe her ears, Kacchan was being teased by all her classmates right in front of her, and she couldn't help but let out a laugh, causing the ash blonde's rage filled glare to snap to look at her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!" He shouted in anger, and Izuku looked up at him, and she let out another laugh, covering her mouth. Kirishma grinned up at her, and Katsuki growled loudly in anger and reached out to grab at the red head, who leaned away from him quickly, bumping into Izuku. "FUCKING SHUT UP, STOP LAUGHING AT M-" Katsuki was cut off as Kirishima lifted his hand up with a grin and put it on Katsuki's head, and ruffled his hair around like Izuku had done earlier that day. The whole bus went quiet in awe, and Izuku sweated nervously as she saw something snap inside Katsuki's eyes.

"The fuck... ARE YOU DOING?!" Katsuki shouted and Kirishima pulled his hands back with a laugh and ducked out of his seat to scramble away from the angry teen who lunged further out of his seat at him.

"IT WORKED FOR A SECOND!" Kirishima laughed loudly, holding his gut as it hurt from laughing so much.

"K-Kacchan stop, that's dangerous!" Izuku snapped at Katsuki, and put her hands on his shoulders. Katsuki's teeth snapped shut as she pushed him back up over the bar and into his seat. "Now calm down!"

"Fucking... FUCK DID YOU SAY?!" He yelled back at her, but stay seated in his chair, growling in anger as he went back to staring out the window, his arms crossed.

"If you ask me, She has the strongest quirk here." Jirou spoke over the silence in the bus, and pointed at Izuku who was sitting with her own arms crossed, looking away from Katsuki as Kirishima climbed back into his seat, still laughing.

"Why do you say that...?" hagakure asked from beside her.

"The Quirk to tame the beast." Jirou said, pointing over at Katsuki. The whole bus stayed silent, before everyone burst out into laughter, and Izuku blushed a bright red as she kept her gaze averted from Katsuki.

"Hey settle down now, we're here!" Aizawa shouted form the front of the bus, fed up with the comedy skit happening in the back.

The class filed out of the bus and Izuku looked up at the large dome structure they were heading towards, taking note the building took up several city blocks of space. She rubbed the back of her head as she followed her class inside, and stood next to Uraraka. Her heart started pounding in her chest as she heard a familiar voice, and she stood on her toes to look over Ashido's shoulder, and caught sight of an astronaut standing in front of the group.

"Welcome class 1-A, too the Ultimate Space for Jams!" The hero called out happily, raising his arms high above his head. "Here in this special training area, I've created all kinds of accidents and disasters to help you in your hero training!"

"IT'S SPACE HERO No. 13!" Izuku cried out excitedly, and Uraraka grabbed her hand and started swinging it up and down with hers exxcitedly.

"He's so cool!" She said happily, her eyes shinning with happiness. "I've always loved No. 13!"

Izuku laughed with her riend happily, before looking back at the teachers. She heard All Mights name from Aizawa, and saw as No. 13 held up three fingers as he spoke with their sensei. Izuku bit her lip as she recalled All Might's time limit, and then thought back on the news feeds she read this morning about his heroics...

"Anyways, let's go over a few things before we get started, alright?!" No. 13 turned to the class and held up his hands. "I'm sure some of you know that my Quirk is Black Hole!"

"Yes! It's the perfect quirk for removing wreckage and saving people from disasters! The amount of rubble you can clean up is amazing!" Izuku said happily as Uraraka buzzed with energy beside her.

"Yes that's right. However, it's a power that could easily kill some one. My quirk is no different than any of yours," No. 13 gestured out to the contents of the building before them. "In our society of superhumans, our quirks are regulated. But don't forget that you each possess a quirk that can cause mayhem with the flick of your wrists... One wrong move and you'll accidentally kill some one. You all learned from past lessons about your true potential, and how to use your powers against one another... But here, we will be studying on how to use those quirks to save lives!" No. 13 took a bow to the class and Uraraka clapped excitedly with the others, causing Izuku to let out a soft laugh.

"Alright, settle down." Aizawa told them all, as he leaned against a railing at the edge of the stairs. The class was still clapping happily.

Izuku was trying to calm down her friend when she heard Aizawa's voice snap over them, and the curly haired girl looked up in alarm.

"EVERYONE HUDDLE UP AND DON'T MOVE!" He shouted, and Izuku watched in a panic as he pulled out his signature goggles. She felt a chill run through her veins as their sensei glared down the stairs towards the centre of the building where there was a fountain... but it was blocked from view by a swirling black mist. Izuku stumbled to the edge of the group to glance down at what had their sensei so panicked. "No. 13, PROTECT THE STUDENTS!"

"Sensei, what is that, is it apart of the training?" Kirishima asked curiously as the students all looked down at the central plaza. Kirishima stepped forwards to the top of the stairs like some of the others, Izuku included.

"GET BACK!" Aizawa snapped, but Izuku felt frozen in place as she looked down at the people spilling out of the black pist in front of them. "Those are Villains!"

"V-Villains...?" A small voice chattered beside Izuku, and she glanced down at the smallest kid in class who had purple balls for hair, Mineta. He was shaking in fear like crazy, and pointing down at the people filling up the central plaza."Y-You're kidding right? This is just a test, RIGHT?!"

"Sensei what about the Alarms?!" Yaoyorozu shouted over the rest, as some students started to murmur in panic.

"Is this the only part of campus they're attacking...?" A boy with white and red hair asked from behind her, She recalled his name to be Todoroki. "Are they attacking all the others? This is an isolated space away from the main campus, at a time when a class is scheduled... I think they might have some objective in mind... This isn't an ambush, this is carefully planned out."

Izuku was a bit shocked by the conclusion he came too, but she was starting to think along the same lines moments before as well.

"No. 13, do the evacuation procedure and try calling the school. These Villains clearly know how to get around the sensors, so there's a chance some guy has a quirk that's interfering with them. Kaminari! You try calling Yuuei with your quirk!" Aizawa barked out, startling the boy.

"S-sensei..." Izuku looked up at their teacher, her eyes wide with realization. "You're not going to fight them _alone_ , are you?!" The class all looked at her, and then at their teacher. "Even if you suppress their quirks, there's too many of them! Your battle style is to capture after erasing, this is just..."

"A hero always has more than one trick up their sleeve." Aizawa looked back at her, his goggles covering his eyes. "13, I'm counting on you!"

"SENSEI!" Izuku shouted after him as the teacher took off down the stairs to go confront the villains below. She started to move, but a hand reached out and grabbed her by the arm to stop her. She looked back at Katsuki who had a hardened look in his eyes. "K-Kacchan, he can't do this alone!"

"You won't be able to help him either, stupid!" He snapped back at her. "Don't just start running before thinking!"

Izuku bit her lip, and looked back down at the plaza like the other students, and watched as their teacher took down many villains on his way to the centre. "... Incredible..." she whispered out under her breath as she watched a pro hero take down a group of villains.

"HEY NOW, NO TIME FOR ANALYSIS, LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Iida shouted as the students turned to run. Katsuki tugged on Izuku's arm, knowing that if he let go she would take off at a run after their teacher.

"I'm sorry, I cannot allow that." The black mist that appeared in the plaza below spoke as it formed in front of the door, blocking off their escape. "Greetings, We are the Villain Alliance. I apologize, but we took it upon ourselves to enter Yuuei Academy, in order to engage with All Might, the ' _symbol of peace_ '. We would like to be allowed the opportunity to extinguish him, you see. I thought Mr All Might was supposed to be here, perchance, has something been altered? Oh well..." the black mist swirled above them, growing larger in mass. Izuku felt a shiver again in her bones now, and clenched her fists as she looked up at the threat before the class. She then felt the hand that was gripping her arm tightly let go, and her eyes looked to Katsuki, who launched himself into the air alongside Kirishima.

"KACCHAN!" She shouted loudly as she watched him and Kirishima attack the black mass together as a team. She shuddered in fear, and wondered if they were alright, having a sickening feeling that dspite their efforts, they did no damage to the villain.

"RUN YOU TWO!" No. 13 called out to the brave students as the black mist chuckled threateningly.

"That was very perilous. To be expected, though you may be mere students, you are also heroes in training..." The Mist grew in size, and spread out around the students. "You will be scattered!"

"HEEEEEEEEEEY!" Izuku cried out, as she reached her hands out too grab at Aoyama's cape and Hagakure's wrist, or where she thought it might be. "LOOK OUT!" She shouted as she tried to pull them out of the way, using her strength quirk to yank them back behind her. Her eyes flashed at the others, Uraraka was out of harms way with Iida and some others... others were swallowed by the mist... She made eye contact with Katsuki whose eyes widened at her, before he was swallowed by the mist with Kirishima. "KACCHAN!" She cried out, before she too was swallowed up.

"Huh...?!" When the light hit her eyes again, she was in the air, and she looked down below her. Her eyes widened as she saw nothing but dirt. "HAAAAA!" She cried out in a panic as she fell, why was she always falling to her death?! She felt her arm spark to life as she aimed a punch at the ground. "SMASH!" she cried out and in a gust of wind as she was feet away, she floated up for a second, before landing with a thunk onto the muddy dirt. She let out a groan of pain, as she looked around herself in a bit of a panic, not sure where she was for a second, before she saw the other zones in the dome building. "... I must be in the landslide zone..." she said with a thought as she stood up, and looked down at her hand. She pulled her glove off to inspect it, and saw no bruising. "Ha... I guess I'm okay for now..." she said with a thought. She could hear the sounds of fighting from the central plaza below, and explosions from the ruins zone to her right. The sound was familiar, and almost calming in some twisted way, because it meant Katsuki was alright. "Alright, gotta figure out how to get back to the gate..." she said with determination, clenching her fists. She was proud of herself for being able to control her power with her landing, she hoped she could keep it up...

"Not while I'm around," A dark laugh came from behind her, and Izuku whipped around in a panic to look up at a large man with features of a bear. Izuku paled at the sight of the claws that came slashing her way, but she jumped back quickly, and looked up at him. "Come here, girly! I'm just going to break all your bones!" the man laughed loudly, and Izuku turned and ran away up hill. She knew she was going the wrong way, but hell if she was going to get cut up by some psycho bear!

"Gotta think, gotta think...!" She muttered to herself in a panic as she jumped up over a large piece of building that was buried in the mud. She slid down the concrete and went to continue running before she slipped and crashed down.

"hehehe, you can't run from me...!" the bear man growled down at her as he jumped over the same piece of rubble and came crashing down at her with his claws. Izuku clenched her fist, and rolled onto her back, bringing her knee's to her chest.

"NO, BUT I CAN KICK YOU INTO OUTER SPACE!" She shouted at him with determination in her eyes as she kicked up at him, her legs charged with power. They crashed into the chest of the large bear, and with a boom he was sent flying into the air away from her. She got up, trying to catch her breath, before looking around cautiously. If there was a villain up here, judging by their numbers in the plaza they had plenty more in her area... She needed to move after that attack, but if she went straight down hill she might get caught in a trap, it was too easy... She looked to her right at the ruins where a loud boom went off, and she clenched her fists. She could easily find him with that quirk, there was safety in numbers. She pushed off the ground to make a run for it, getting to a building that protruded out of the mud, she rounded the corner, only to almost get a face full of lazer as she did, and she threw herself onto her back to duck out of the way.

"M-Midoriya?!" She knew that voice, and sat up in the mud with a groan as she spotted Aoyama trying to defend himself from a group of villains. "M-My dear lady, You should run for it! I've got these villains!" He laughed nervously, but Izuku could see he looked sick. She narrowed her eyes in anger at the three evil men who ganged up on her classmate. They turned to look at her, and one of them made a dash for her, lifting up his arms as chainsaw blades spun around them.

"LET ME CUT YOU UP!" he shouted menacingly, and Izuku ground her teeth together, and ran at him as well. "HAHA, THAT'S THE SPIRIT!" He laughed evily, but she curved to the side out of his reach, and narrowed her eyes in a calculating way. The others were making their move on her classmate, and she bit her lip.

"HEY YOU STUPID BUTT MUNCHERS! COME AND GET ME, OR ARE YOU JUST A BUNCH OF BITCHES?!" She screamed out at them, getting their attention. The other two villains were now furious, and took off to attack her. She had to get them away from her classmate, their lives were at stake! She formed a plan quickly in her head, and prayed to the heavens that she would be able too pull it off with out injury.

"M-Midoriya, what has that foul-mouthed Bakugo been teaching you...?" Aoyama choked out in surprise at the fighting spirit in the girl.

She continued to run, before she made a sharp turn and slid back in the mud. All three of the villains were in a nice neat little clump, just how she liked them. She kicked off the mud and ran at them, pulling her fist back as she got ready too attack.

"Remember what All Might said... Clench your butt cheeks... AND GIVE THEM YOUR ALL!" She shouted, as she felt her arm crackle with power. "SMAAAAASH!" she cried out, and punched with her charged up fist, sending the villains flying off into the distance with a sonic boom and blast of wind. Izuku slid to a sharp stop in the mud, trying to catch her breath, before she looked over at Aoyama with worry. She saw him sitting in the mud, look on his face she couldn't pin with that weird smile he always had. She had done it... She managed to keep her power in check.

"A-Aoyama, are you alright?" she called out, running towards him past the building in the mud. As she did, she saw his eyes widen in horror.

"MIDORIYA, LOOK OUT!" He cried out as got up into a crouch on the ground, and fired a lazer off from the device on his knee. It flashed past her right ear over her shoulder, and she turned her head to look back at at villain with a sword being blown away. Izuku came to a stop, and looked back at her classmate with wide eyes. "A-Are you alright?"

"... Haha... Yeah I'm fine. Thanks!" she smiled brightly at him as she hurried to help him up out of the mud. "It looks like we all got scattered around the building... which means everyone is still inside." Izuku looked up and around. "There might be others here, we should group up and make a break for the gate..."

"M-midoriya..." Aoyama stuttered out as he watched her mutter to herself about her plans.

"Aoyama it's the only way, we have to pass by the central plaza to get out of here." She looked at him, and pointed. "I'm going to need your help to find the others... Why are you shaking what's wrong?" She asked, before she looked at his hand as it raised up a shaking figure to point. She looked behind her, and felt her heart stop for a moment as she saw 20 or so villains surrounding them. "... Oh... Oh my god... WE NEED TO RUN!" she shouted, grabbing Aoyama by the arm, and she turned to make a break for it, before stopping with out taking a step. They were surrounded by 10 more, and she froze. She couldn't blow all these guys away, there were too many! "Shit..."

"FUCKNIG BRATS! WE'LL KILL YOU!" One villain shouted, and the rest roared in agreement. Izuku gripped Ayoama's arm tightly, and started channelling all her power into her legs. If she could just find a break in their numbers, she could run out of there with him in tow.

"I think not," a cool voice called out and a split second the temperature dropped to freezing around them all. Izuku felt herself shiver, and she looked up as the crackle of ice was heard and all around the two kids the villains were frozen in place. "You guys alright...?"

"TODOROKIIIIIIIIII!" Ayoama cried out in happiness as the sigh of the red and white haired boy. Izuku looked up with her own stunned expression as he used his ice powers to glide effortlessly down to them and come to a stop. "Where were you earlier?! These ruffians messed up my outfit and tried to beat me up!"

Izuku gave Aoyama an incredulous look as he complained, and turned her head to look around at the frozen villains. She could hear them all complaining about the cold and Izuku had a thought.

"Will they be okay?" She asked curiously, but kept her voice too a soft whisper.

"WHO CARES?!" Aoyama cried out.

"They'll be fine, save for some minor frostbite... Looks like they thought they could overwhelm us, which it looks like they almost did." Todoroki gave them a look, making Izuku frown. "I try not to do horrifying crap like killing people, but I saw you blow most of those guys away earlier." His eyes landed on Izuku, making her shiver a bit from the cold stare. "You did pretty well up against them."

"Well they _we're_ trying to kill me so..." Izuku shrugged her shoulders, blushing a bit from the compliment. She turned to look at the nearest villain, and clenched her fists as she approached them. "Now, lets find out their plan." she said, and came to a stop glaring at the villain. "Hey you, what are you up too?!" she demanded from the bulky figure in the ice.

"wahaha, what are you?! The worlds shortest hero?!" The villain scoffed at her, the chattering of teeth in his voice.

"That would be Mineta." Izuku said with a glare as she held up a glowing green fist. "Now, tell us your plan, or I'll let my friend over their put you on ice for ever."

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!" The villain cried out, his voice shaking from the cold. "We're here to kill All Might! That handsy guy down there has a plan, and we're here along for the ride, and for the fun of ripping off the heads of little girls like you!"

"Alright, thanks." Izuku said with a smile, before she turned to look at the boys. "Let's get out of here, we need to tell sensei." She said as she started to run off to head down the landslide area.

"Hold up," Todoroki grabbed Aoyama by his arm and used his ice to slide after Izuku. "We're with you on this."

"I don't want to die, are you crazy?!" Aoyama shouted, "Leave me here! I'll make sure these guys don't escape!"

"Are you sure...?" Izuku asked curiously, looking over at the blonde boy as the small group came to a stop.

"You said it yourself, there might be others still in this area. I'll look for them and warn the others." Aoyama grinned at the other two and gave them a thumbs up. "Plus, I really don't want to die!"

"... Alright. Midoriya, let's go." Todoroki looked at her and held out his hand. "We'll send help when we can. Those guys should stay frozen for a while."

"Uhm.." Izuku looked at the hand Todoroki offered to her, and blushed a bit. She then heard a loud explosion, and looked too the ruins zone. She bit her lip, and grabbed the boys hand tightly, and saluted too Aoyama. "stay safe, we'll see you!" she felt herself get pulled off, as Todoroki continued on with his path of ice down the slope, and up over the fence. He kept his stance low and Izuku mimicked the pose to stay balanced as he pulled her along with him around all the turns. "This is a pretty amazing quirk you've got here, Todoroki-kun."

"Thanks, its my mothers." He said with out looking back at her as they came to a sliding stop at the edge of the plaza. Izuku looked around at the fight that was taking place before them, and spotted Asui and Mineta swimming sneakily towards the stairs around the plaza from the flood zone. She let out a sigh of relief, and wondered if her other friends were alright, where had everyone landed...? She looked around and spotted their teacher subdued the villains around him, before attacking a guy who was covered head to toe in what looked like clay hands.

"What the heck is up with that guy...?" she asked Todoroki as he used his ice to help them glide around the outside of the plaza towards the others they spotted.

"Who knows, Villains are messed up." The boy said with a glance to the villains, before looking away. "But we can't get involved. We're not pros, we will just be a burden to Sensei."

"You're right..." Izuku gripped Todoroki's hand tightly as he pulled her around, before they came to sliding stop near Asui and Mineta.

"deku-chan you're alright...!" Asui cried out happily, and Mineta went in for a hug only to be swatted into the water. "Todoroki-chan? Where were you guys at?"

"The landslide area.." Todoroki explained while Izuku looked over towards their Sensei as he continued to battle with the villains. She noticed he was slower than before, she had been right. There were just too many of them for him...

"Guys..." she muttered and the others looked to her, before turning to look at the battle that ensued before them, as the guy covered in hands took his turn to attack. Aizawa ducked and dodged as he took the villain head on, but in a split second Handsy had caught their sensei's elbow in his hand, and they could almost hear the crumbling sound as their teachers elbow was crumbled in the villains hand. "Oh god..." Izuku went pale and she shuttered in fear for their teacher as the giant black monster that ws with the villains attacked. She couldn't believe it as their sensei was tossed around like a ragdoll, and subdued at the giant creatures feet.

"Hey hey, Eraserhead! Tell the Symbol of peace he's wanted by the the Artificial human, Nomu!" Handsy had an insane laugh to his voice as he looked down at the fallen hero.

"Oh my god... Sensei..." Izuku's ears teared up as the group hid in the water at the edge, watching in horror as their sensei had his head bashed into the ground while the hands man spoke down to him. Izuku'z eyes flicked to look at the black mist from earlier that formed behind the villain, and gripped the edge of the ground.

"Black Mist... Is No. 13 dead?" The hands man asked the other.

"I have incapacitated him, how ever... I'm afraid the students who I could no scatted impeded me, and one was able to escape." The man made of mist spoke loud enough for the students to hear him, and Izuku felt her heart pound.

"Huh... HUUUUH?!" The guy covered in hands grabbed his face in anger. "Black mist you... If you can't be a proper warp gate then we cannot defeat him. There's no doubt if they throw dozens of pro's at us we can't win... It's game over... Game over... _For now_. Shall we hop back...?"

"Game over...?" Todoroki asked aloud as they listened to the villains.

"We're saved!" Mineta said excitedly as he hugged Izuku.

"I guess, but..." Izuku stopped and blushed a bright red as she felt a hand on her chest. Todoroki and Asui both reached out a hand and pushed Mineta under the water in hopes to drown him.

"I don't like this, Deku-chan..." Asui croaked out.

"Neither do I... They came here and did pretty much nothing... now they're leaving? That guy in the landslide zone said they were here to murder All Might... I guess if he's not here then they can't carry out their plan." Izuku muttered under her breath. "But what are they thinking...?"

"Deku-chan..." Izuku looked at Asui as she spoke her name, before looking back over at the battle. In an instant, the man with the hands was before them, a murderous look in his eyes as he reached out his hand to grab for Asui's face.

"Let's take down All Might's pride a notch!" The man said with an insane laugh. Izuku'z eyes were wide with horror as she remembered what happened to their sensei's elbow, but... Nothing happened to Asui's face. "Eraserhead..."

Izuku looked on in horror as the man threatened her friend, and She wound her arm back as she stood up fully in the water, her foot on dry ground.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" She shouted with all her might as her fist crackled with power. She aimed it for his face, her eyes full of rage as she punched with One for All. "SMAAAAAAASH!"

"Nomu..."

Izuku felt her fist come into contact with something, and the resounding gust of wind and sonic boom almost blew her away. She looked at her arm, sure it was going to break with that much power, before the dust cleared and she looked up at the horrifying creature that had crushed their sensei.

"Wh... what..." She was speechless, her thoughts spinning around her head. ' _It didn't work!_ '.

"Nice punch, girl. You called it smash... You a fan of All Might?" The man sounded bored, as the Nomu grabbed her by the arm and pulled at her. "Well what ever... Kill her."

Izuku's eyes widened with horror as she was bared down upon, but she felt a chill from the side as a wall of ice shot up in front of the hands guy, blocking Todoroki, Asui and Mineta from him as Asui sprung into action and grabbed them to jump away.. She was pulled away from the others as the creature moved to slam her into the ground, before a earth shattering boom was heard and a door went flying.

"HAVE NO FEAR, FOR I... HAVE COME."

All eyes turned to the gate, and Izuku felt tears of happiness come to her eyes as she saw All Might standing there, but with an angry frown on his face. "I cut my chat with the pricipal short, because I had a bad feeling in my stomach. As I made my way here, I ran into Iida who explained things." All Might stepped into the area, and ripped his tie off his neck. "IT'S ALL RIGHT NOW, FOR I AM HERE."

"All Might...!" Izuku cried out as the Nomu dangled her in the air by her arm. She was more than happy to see him as tears fell from her eyes.

"Looks like we got a continue, do I owe coins for this...?" The hands guy let out an insane laugh as he stood tall. The Nomu lifted Izuku up in the air as Handsy held his hands out to his side. "What a welcomed surprise!"

There was a wind kicked up, and All Might was feet away with Aizawa in his hand, having made it to them in half a second while taking down villains in his wake. Izuku's eyes went wide as she watched her hero.

All Might looked to her, making eye contact, before his gaze flicked to the creature that held her and in another fast movement she was on her own two feet behind All Might with the other three and their Sensei.

"Head towards the entrance, I leave Aizawa too you. Hurry!" All Might handed Aizawa to Asui and Todoroki.

"A-All Might..." Izuku looked up at her hero with awe as she saw him stand up, his expression angry. She had never seen that look on his face before... Her gaze was directed to the villain next as he picked up a hand to place back on his face, muttering to himself darkly, before those insane eyes looked over at the group.

"... Could it be our intel was true... You've gotten much slower, All Might." The guy laughed, but it sounded angry. "Are you weakening...?"

"All Might stay back! That vllain with the brains poking out... I punched it with One- One punch, and he didn't even budge! H-He..." Izuku was panicked as she looked up at her hero, who gave her a V with his fingers.

"Midoriya, my girl..." He finally grinned, and Izuku felt her stress ease a bit. "IT'S ALL RIGHT!" The hero took off with a bang, and attacked, but was blocked by the Nomu. Izuku watched on as her and the others made their way to the stairs with their sensei. She was worried... Those villains said they had a plan to kill All Might... She continued to think to herself.

" _I cant help him... If I tried I'd just taken hostage like a few seconds ago.. forget about their plans, we just need to believe in him..."_ Izuku's thoughts were swirling as she watched All Might Suplex the nomu with a loud explosion. _"Even so... I read that news this morning... No. 13 held up three fingers, and All Might wasn't here to help teach the class... That means he's defintely reached his daily limit... He's running on fumes now... Only I know... Only I know!"_ Izuku stopped in her tracks behind the others as she saw the strange sight. All Might was in a horrible position with the Nomu and the Mist guy... Her eyes widened in horror.

"T-tsuyu-chan..." Izuku stuttered out, standing there with her fists clenched. "Take care of Sensei!" Izuku shouted as she took off at a run towards the fight. She heard yelling behind her as she ran, but ignored her classmates as she ran back to danger.

" _All Might! You have so much to teach me!"_ She thought to herself as she saw blood on her hero's side where the Nomu dug into the horrible would All Might had. _"I need you around, you can't die here... you can't!"_

"ALL MIGHT!" Izuku shouted as she analyzed the situation, and headed right for the Mist guy.

"GET OUTTA THE WAY!" She turned her head and watched as Katsuki came crashing onto the scene, and blew away the mist with his explosive attack. She slid to a stop as she watched him wrestle with something metal on the ground before pinning it down.

"Midoriya." The crackled of ice could be heard, and she looked over at the Nomu and All Might and saw the nomu was frozen in black. Todoroki was behind her, and let out a sigh. "That's how you give people heart attacks you know."

"GRAAAH!" Kirishima came crashing in, swiping at the guy with the hands but missing. He rolled away and came to a stop by the others, gritting his teeth. "Almost got that bastard."

"Guys..." Izuku looked at the others as they moved to stand near Katsuki defensively. She put up her won fists, glaring in the direction of the main villain, as All Might broke free and took up with his students, and arm out in front of Izuku, as he clutched his side with his other hand to stop the bleeding.

"Heh... You pinned down our revolving door... Well Now this is quite the pickle." The guy spoke shakily.

"I fucking figured, back when I attacked... If that mist was your true body, then why call our attacks dangerous?" Katsuki growled out, glaring down at the piece of metal he held pinned down. "Don't you fucking move, you bastard. The second you fucking twitch I'll blow you down to hell!"

"Dude," Kirishima looked down at the blonde and shook his head.

"We've been cornered, and you're all nearly unscathed. I have to hand it too you, you're making a laughing stock out of the Villain Alliance." The man clasped his hands together, and clasped his hands in front of himself. "Now, Nomu. Go finish that explosive brat, and rescue our way out of here."

The group watched in horror as the Nomu ripped itself free of the ice, and started to reform the limbs it tore off in the process.

"Wait... h-half his body is gone. What's with this guy?!" Kirishima exclaimed in horror.

"Get back, everyone! Wasn't his quirk shock absorbtion?!" All Might stood protectively in front of his students, and arm out.

"I never said that was it, as you can see he has super regeneration. Nomu is a Human sandbag created to take you on and withstand your 100%." The man cried out proudly.

Izuku felt her heart race, and she looked over at Katsuki. She jumped towards him, reaching out a desperate hand and he looked at her confused, before there was a powerful blast of wind and they were all blown away.

"KACCHAN!" Izuku cried out in horror, she hadn't made it to him! "KACCHAN?!"

"Would you stop?" Katsuki hissed out beside her from the ground, looking a little shocked and wind swept.

"Y-You dodged him...?" Izuku asked, tears of worry burning in her eyes.

"Of course not yu fucking idiot." The blonde was staring where the blast ended, and Izuku looked as well. All Might stood there with his arms raised in defense.

"Do you not know Mercy...?!" All Might growled in anger as he lowered his arms.

"We had no choice but to save our ally," The main villain sighed out, "And not long ago... one of those kids. The girl." The man pointed right at Izuku, "She tried to beat me up with everything she had, you know? And for who do you think she did it for, hmmm? Listen here! I'm very ticked off! We all get called either Heroes or Villains, but at the end of the day, Violence is violence! Who gets to decide what's heroic and whats evil?! Symbol of peace?! Give me a break!"

The man glared darkly at them all, and Izuku shivered again in fear.

"You're nothing more than a tool of oppression. Violence breeds more violence, and once we kill you, that will be made known to the world!" The villain raised his hands.

"You're Mad... You better keep those awful viewpoints to yourself." All Might held out a hand in front of his students again as he saw them getting amped up for a fight, especially Izuku. They all stopped. "Everyone, escape now."

"But... But All might... You have blood... and the time..." Izuku looked up at her hero worriedly.

"Besides, I gave you some help earlier, you would be in bad shape by now if I didn't." Todoroki held up his hand.

"You're right, and thank you!" All Might grinned at them and clenched his fist. "But Now I'll be okay! All you need to do is watch a Pro clean up the trash!"

"He's coming!" Kirishima yelled out as the hands guy made a dash for them. "Brace yourselves!" He cried out, but Izuku knew different. She stepped in front of the three boys and raised her fist. Izuku was ready to send him flying, but saw the feign in his haste, as he jumped back. She looked over at All Might who had charged head on to the Nomu and was now trading blow for blow with it.

Izuku watched worriedly as she saw blood leak from All Miights lips s he ought with the Nomu, and she clenched her fists.

"YOU SAID IT WAS SHOCK ABSORBTION, NOT NULLIFICATION! IF HE CAN TAKE MY 100%, THEN I'LL GIVE HIM MORE!" All Might shouted out as he fought the beast. "A HERO IS SOME ONE WHO SMASHED THROUGH LL OF LIFES OBSTACLES! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I SPEAK OF, VILLAIN?!"

"PLUS...

ULTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

All Might gave one last heft swing of his right arm, and sent the Nomu flying into the air and out of the dome...

Izuku stood with the others in pure awe of what had just happened. Her eyes never looked away rom her Hero who stood proud in the dust that clouded the air.

"What is this... A Manga... That was..." Kirishima voiced his thoughts with surprise.

"I really have gotten weaker... In My heyday I would have only needed 5 punches..." All Might spit blood out onto the ground and stood tall "Now then, Villain. Let's end this."

"YOU USED CHEATS!" Handsy pointed at All Might in anger. "GOTTEN WEAKER?! YOU LIED, WE WERE TOTALLY OVER POWERED! There's no way... No way you're weaker... Did he lie to me...?" The man muttered to himself.

"What's the matter? What happened to clearing the game?" All Might egged the villain on, "Come on, Try it if you can!"

"That's All Might for you, come on guys. He's got this all wraped up himself." Todoroki turned to walk away. Kirishima gave a nod of his head, and turned to look at Katsuki and Izuku.

Izuku was staring on with a pained look in her eyes. She knew All Might was just bluffing, he had nothing left in him to keep fighting... That cloud was really the vapour he releases when he turned back to normal...

"Hey, Lets go." Katsuki said firmly, as he turned to leave with the other two as well, "Stop staring at some one else and lets get out of here."

"Yeah, let ll Might handle them." Kirishima agreed as they all headed to the stairs, but Izuku didn't move. Her fists clenched at her sides.

 _'Only I know... Only I know... that he's bluffing! All Might is teetering on the edge here, if he's taken at the mercy of the mist guy, he's done for...'_ Izuku was grinding her teeth, trying to think of what to do. She had to stay, she knew All Might couldn't make move...

"Well... WE MUST AVENGE NOMU!" The Mist guy made his move, stretching towards All might with handsy by his side.

"Midoriya...? MIDORIYA?!" Kirishima called out.

"IZUKU!" Katsuki shouted out, seeing her disappear before his eyes.

"ALL MIGHT!" Izuku cried out as she leaped into action, kicking off the ground with her power. She swung her fist back, in the faces of the Villain in a flash. "LEAVE HIM ALOOOOOOOONE!" She screamed and fired her punch at the villains with all her strength. The sonic boom rang out, and Handsy and the mist were blown away in the blast, and She slid to a stop in the dirt, her fists raised as she stood in front of All Might, glaring at the villains through her tears. "STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

"This... GIRL!" Handsy screamed out insanely, but Izuku raised her left fist and let out another blast of One for All, hurling him back into the mist guy. "GRAAAAAAAAAAH! CUT THAT OUT!"

"FUCKING MAKE ME, BITCH!" Izuku shouted back at them, stunning the three boys behind her and her Hero. She was full of rage as she glowered at her opponents.

"Did you teach her that...?" Kirishima looked at Katsuki with a sour expression on his face. "Stop teaching her such foul words."

"Fuck.. SHUT UP! WE HAVE TO HELP HER! SHE'LL GET HERSELF KILLED!" Katsuki shouted back at the red head and ran towards the fight.

"STAY BACK!" Izuku shouted out, her glowing green eyes looking back at Kacchan. She hadn't noticed it yet, but her left arm was bruised now from that last punch. Her gloves hid it well, but she only had one good arm left.

"FUCK YOU, YOU NEED HELP!" Katsuki yelled back in anger.

"NO GET BACK!" All Might boomed, and Katsuki stopped.

"You... You... ROACHES!" The villain screamed out in frustration and before Izuku knew it, there were black warps all around her in the air. "I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF YOUR BODY!"

Her eyes widened as She saw a hand come out of one above her head, realizing that the mist guy was teleporting Handsy's hands, She fell back away from it, before a gun shot rang out and blood splattered on her face from the bullet that pierced the hand.

"Sorry we're late." Izuku turned her head around as the hand retreated from her head. "I came with support... CLASS 1-A PRESIDENT, IIDA TENYA, REPORTING FOR DUTY!"

Izuku relaxed, before she whipped her head around to look back at the villain who let out a bored sigh.

"Time to go, it's the game over screen. Back to the drawing board... GUUUH!" The villain cried out in pain before he disappeared into the black mist away from the barrage of bullets. Izuku lowered her fists as she watched them disappear, and all of a sudden the feeling of security washed over her, and she fell back onto her butt. She looked up at All Might who was half transformed now, and gave her a grin.

"Thanks, You Midoriya. You saved me for the second time." He grinned at her, and Izuku's welled up with tears.

"I'm so glad you're alright...!" She sobbed out as she jumped up to hug her hero tightly around the middle.

"You did an amazing job," He told her warmly. "That was one hell of a punch you threw back there... But I don't think you should be yelling profanity. Who taught you those words?" He asked her as he ruffled her hair and noticed the hair tie she was wearing was the one he gave her. He grinned warmly down at her.

"DEKU!" Katsuki shouted, as he ran towards them. All Might stiffened up and pulled Midoriya away from him and gave her a push towards the others. "Quick, go with them, I'll be alright!" He told her, and she gave an understanding nod, as she dashed away quickly to keep Katsuki from getting too close to All Might's secret. "You... you..." Katsuki was shaking as she stopped before him, and looked at him confused. "YOU DUMB DEKU! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, LEAPING TO YOUR DEATH LIKE THAT?! DO YOU WANT TO DIE?! I WON'T FUCKING LET YOU DIE!" He was red in the face with what Izuku was assumed was anger, and she stepped back nervously. "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, DON'T DO IT AGAIN!" Katsuki shouted once more, and grabbed her by the hand with a wipe of his fist.

"Kacchan?!" Izuku was surprised as he turned and pulled her along behind him. Kirishima gave him a look that said he understood where he was coming from and as Katsuki passed him he gave him a shove with his free hand as he lead the way up the stairs.

The students stuck around to speak with the police, before they were shuttled back to class. Izuku had taken her glove off on the bus, and was told by a very motherly sounding Uraraka to go to the infirmary when they got back to the school. The bus ride was not as lively as the one from the morning, and Izuku did as she was told when she got back to the school.

"My my, you are going to be a lot of trouble for me, aren't you?" Recovery girl had healed up Izuku'z arm, and let her take a rest in a chair. All Might was laying in a recovery bed, his eyes glaring at the ceiling above him.

"I was being reckless with my time limit... If only I had anoher hour or so.." All Might grumbled to himself as Izuku ate a piece of candy. "Well, wht can you do? Things happen as they happen." The man sat up in his bed, before the door slid open. A plain looking man entered the room.

"Evening, ah! All Might, long time no see!" The man gave a wave, and Izuku looked nervous and confused.

"Tsukauchi, it's you! Ah, don't worry Midoriya, It's oky." All might saw the worried look on the girls face and waved a hand around. "Tsukauchi Naomasa is a Police officer whom I'm best friends with!"

"What kind of introduction is that?" The man asked with a laugh and unchanging expression. "Sorry to be coming at you so suddenly, but I'll need your testimony bout the villains."

"Sure sure, but... what about the other teachers?" He asked, having heard from Izuku the students were alright. He looked at the nervous girl and smiled in hopes to calm her down.

"Boy, Well. They're not in life threatening danger, but you know... If you three hand't buckled down and fought as you did, the kids would have had a very different ending." The man said with a smile.

"No.. You're wrong. It's the students who fought bravely and gave it their all." All Might said seriously, and looked over at Izuku. "They showed no fear in the face of villains. What kind of high school freshman faces that kind of terror? They showed those villains for the idiots they are. All My students, will make outstanding heroes!"

Izuku blushed at those words, and she smiled. "I think I'll leave for the evening, good night." She bowed to the adults, before dismissing herself from the room. She let out a sigh as she headed back to the classroom to get her things, and when she slid open the door the room was surprisngly empty save for one boy glaring out the window darkly.

"Bout fucking time, I waited forever. All those other idiots went home!" Katsuki turned his head to glare at her darkly. He stood up and grabbed her bad off her desk and stomped towards her, slinging it over his shoulder. "Let's go, you fucking slow poke."

"Wh-why did you wait for me...?" Izuku asked in confusion as she followed him out of the school towards the train station.

"To walk you home, you moron!" He snapped at her, and looked down at her face. "Who knows, you might jump out into traffic after that shit you pulled today, do you seriously have a death wish?!"

"You..." Izuku stopped walking and stared at him. "You were... Worried about me..." she realized the meaning behind his words, and blushed a soft pink as she looked at his back.

"I WAS WORRIED ABOUT TELLING YOUR MOM HOW YOU DIED, IDIOT!" He snapped back as he looked at her over his shoulder. She sword she saw a bright red on his cheeks as well. "Now come on! I'm fucking hungry!"

"Hmm, alright." Izuku smiled warmly at him as she ran to catch up with his fast pace.


	5. FRIENDS AND LOVE: A DAY OFF FROM YUUEI!

**Oh wow, I'm so happy to have received so many glowing reviews! You all really charge me up!**

 **I mostly started writing this just for myself, but I'm so glad to have made some of you happy. I feel really blessed to have such amazing readers. (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)**

 **I hope you all love cute shy little Izuku as much as I do... If not, that's totally okay too!**

 **Well I hope you all like this latest chapter I'm rolling out here...**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **Or just keep reading it over and over again like I do.**

 **KISSES! (** **｡・** **/ε/** **・｡** **)**

 **FRIENDS AND LOVE; A DAY OFF FROM YUUEI!**

"Haa, Haa..." Izuku was jogging down a sidewalk early in the morning the next day after the USJ incident with ear buds in her ears as she listened too some upbeat music. Her was tied tightly into a bun, with a few loos curls bouncing around her face as she kept up a steady fast pace, with out really putting in too much effort. She turned around a corner into a park, and continued along the path that lead through it. She looked up at the trees that lined the path, thinking back to the days when All Might would take her down this path while training her. She admitted it was far easier now than before, and she grinned to herself before picking up her pace, running faster. She turned a corner to head down another path when she slammed into something solid and in a tangle of limbs and swears, she went down hard on the cobble stone.

"Oh, oh my god..." She grabbed at her nose as she felt blood trickle down her face. She had taken an elbow to her button nose, but she was worried about the person she slammed into. She pushed herself up off of them in a hurry, trying not to get blood everywhere. "I-I'm so sorry, I wasn't lo-"

"STUPID. FUCKING. IDIOT. WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Her eyes widened as as she made eye contact with Katsuki who was the person under neath her.

"Wuh-WAAH!" She blushed a bright red as she looked down at him, "Kacchan! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?!"

"Yes... NOW GET OFF." He snapped at her, pushing himself up into a sitting position. Izuku noticed that she was sitting on his legs, and her face some how got even redder. "Jesus christ, the fuck did you do too your nose?!"

"I-I..." Izuku stammered as blood gushed out from the blood rushing to her face, and she clapped her other hand over her first one to stop the nose. "Y-your elbow... I'm sorry!" She tried to stop the blood flow with her small hands.

"Fucking idiot, sit up straight!" He shouted at her, and pushed on her back with his hand to keep her from hunching over. "Now move your fucking hands!"

She looked up at him with a look confusion, before he rolled his eyes in anger, and grabbed her wrists. He pulled her hands away from her face and she cried out in horror as he looked at her bloodied face, before he grabbed her by the nose and pinched it shut with his fingers.

"Stop fucking freaking out, it's just a nose bleed!" He shouted at her, and glared.

"K-Kacchan..." she looked up at him as he held onto her nose and continued to give her a dark look.

"Shut up, you sound ridiculous!" He told her, before looking away. "We just have to wait ten fucking minutes and you'll be fine, and stop looking at me like that!"

"L-Like what?!" She asked worriedly, not sure what she was doing wrong. She had a hard time looking at him through her bands as he tilted her head forward with a tug on her nose.

"Just... SHUT UP and stay quiet!" He snapped at her. She felt a hand push on her lower back again, "And sit fucking straight! You only need to bow your stupid head!"

"O-Okay..." She said in a small voice, and heard him click his tongue at her. She wasn't exactly sure what was happening. She was still sitting on his legs, practically in his lap as he held her by the nose to hep her stop the bleeding. She pulled at the towel she had wrapped around her neck to her chin, and wiped at the blood on her hands with it. It was a strange situation, and she wasn't sure what to do... He was so quiet, and she was just sitting on him... and he was being _quiet? He was silently helping her out?_ Izuku felt her cheeks heat up again in that instant, and she stared quietly at his knuckles, being that they were the only thing in her line of view. She noticed tiny scars from long healed burns, and she inspected them with detail, having never noticed them before. She even took not of just how big his hands were, and gripped the towel in her hands tightly.

"grr, It's too fucking quiet!" Katsuki snapped, and looked down at her. He saw her face was red, and could feel the heat with his fingers. He saw her eyes glance up at him, and felt his own face start get hot as she looked at him so cutely through her bangs. "Look down you fucking idiot!" He told her, tugging on her nose ever so gently for him, and she squeaked in surprise. "How do you not know how to treat a nose bleed?!"

"H-how do you know how...?" Izuku asked curiously, before feeling that familiar burning glare bore into the back of her head. She regretted the question immediately and thought of something else to ask. "Wh-why are you out jogging here? I've never seen you run in this park before." She sad in a small voice, hoping he wouldn't snap her nose off.

"I don't need a reason to exercise near my own god damn house, Idiot." He growled out, "Why are you out here so god damn early in the morning?"

Izuku thought for a second, that was right. She normally jogged in the evening, but ever since she finished cleaning the beach she took too jogging in the morning. She hadn't had the energy to get up lately though due to school and getting healed often. She then looked up at him through her bangs again, seeing him staring down at her, their eyes met. How did he know she regularly jogged in the early evening...?

"Okay you should be fine." He let go of her nose, and pushed her off of him by her shoulder. As he let go, he got a look at her bloodied face, and stopped for a second. "huh..." He was trembling with a look on his face she hadn't seen in a while, before he suddenly burst out laughing. The expression on his face made her heart jump in her chest, considering he hadn't laughed like that in years. "YOU LOOK SO FUCKING STUPID RIGHT NOW! WAHAHAHA!" He grabbed at his stomach, looking away from her. Izuku blushed a bright red, and brought her towel up to her face to hide it from view. She was sure her whole face was covered in blood, and she gripped her towel to her face, only her eyes showing.

"St-stop laughing! It's your fault!" She shouted into the towel loud enough for him to hear, but the boy continued to laugh, doubling over on the ground holding his stomach. He was dissappointed he didn't have his phone with him so he could take a picture of the bloodied face she had. "K-Kacchan cut it out! I can't walk around like this! Why'd you have to elbow me?!"

He turned his head to look at her, still laughing. He saw the look on her face, small tears forming in her eyes, and he calmed himself down, and stood up. Izuku took in the outfit he was wearing with her eyes. A tight black tank to and baggy black basket ball shorts... She was glad the towel hid her blush, before he reached down and grabbed her by the arm to pull her too her feet too.

"There's a water fountain over there, come on moron!" He directed her towards the water fountain, holding back another fit of laughter in his stomach. He held the knob for the water for her as she soaked the clean side of her towel to get the blood off of her face with the water. He watched as she scrubbed it off, before pulling at the towel he had stuffed in his back pocket of his shorts. She wrung her own dirtied towel out of water onto the ground, before he slapped his dry one onto her face with his large hand, and held it there till she took it. "Use that to dry yourself off. It's not fucking summer yet, and idiot's catch colds easily."

Izuku looked up at him as she pulled the towel from her face, and he clicked his tongue at her again, looking away from her. He pulled his earbuds from around his neck, and popped them into his ears. She blushed a bright red as she whispered a soft thank you, figuring he couldn't hear her over his music, while she dried her face off with his towel. Katsuki had heard her how ever, and his own cheeks were turning a bright red as he looked away from her.

"Try not to run into any more people, Deku!" He shouted suddenly, startling Izuku. He turned towards the path, and took off on his jog again. "Fucking watch where you're going!"

Izuku turned her head around to watch him jog off, full of confused emotions.

"Mpm, I'm back!" Izuku called out as she arrived home after finishing her own jogging route. She could hear her mother in the kitchen, and another voice that sounded very familiar. Izuku kicked off her shoes with a sudden realization, and ran down the hall, sliding across the floor in her socks to stop and see her mother serving tea and breakfast too Uraraka. "Ochachan?! What are you doing here?" The brunette turned too look at her friend, a smile on her face, before she 'dropped' her tea cup. In reality it actually started floating up into the air, while Izuku's mother dropped the spatula she was holding as they took in the bloodied clothes Izuku was wearing, and the towels she held in her hands.

"I-I-Izuku what... what happened?!" Inko stuttered out, stunned to her core by the was her daughter looked.

"Oh, I ran into Kacchan while jogging." Izuku said, and laughed a bit as she looked down at her shirt. She was blushing a soft pink.

"INTO HIS FIST?!" Uraraka asked with shock on her face, as she stood up. "DO I NEED TO BEAT HIM UP?! DID HE HURT YOU?! WHERE ARE YOU BLEEDING FROM?!" Izuku's mother was nodding her head to every word Uraraka spoke, and Izuku held up her hands in defence.

"C-Calm down, it was an accident. I just got a nose bleed and he helped me stop it. But I guess I do look a little like a murder scene covered in blood... He laughed for a solid 2 minutes." Isuku blushed and looked down at the floor.

"... Helped you?" Uraraka asked, confused. She looked over at Inko who looked just as confused, and Izuku laughed.

"Yeah, of course. I told you we were friends." Izuku smiled at Uraraka, "Now, just let me take a showe rand change. I'll be right back."

Uraraka stood there, confused. She knew Izuku liked Katsuki deep down, but... "... Does he...?"

"Haa, I'm glad it wasn't something else..." Inko said with a sigh of relief. "She used to get beat up very often as a child... She always came home with bruises and cuts, but for some reason they were always treated sloppily with All Might bandaids..." The older woman went back to making breakfast while her daughter got cleaned up.

Izuku came running back into the room, wearing a golden colored long sleeve sweater under a pain over dark was overalls that were shorts. She smiled at her friend as she sat next to her at the table. "So what are you doing here, Ochachan...?" She asked curiously as she started to eat breakfast.

"Well I came over to see if you wanted to go out and play?" The girl smiled brightly at her as she sipped her tea from a new cup. "Considering we're best friends... and after everything that happened yesterday. I dropped you a message on Line, did you not get it?"

"Hmm? I haven't had my phone on me." Izuku said, looking to the kitchen counter where her phone was charging. Her mother handed it to her, and she looked up to thank her, before seeing tears spilling down her cheeks. "M-Mom...?! What's wrong?!"

"I'm just... I-I-I'M SO HAPPY!" She wailed out, surprising the two girls. "YOU'VE NEVER BROUGHT A FRIEND OVER BEFORE EXCEPT FOR BAKUGO-KUN! I WAS STARTING TO GET WORRIED FOR YOU!"

"M-Mom stop..." Izuku blushed a bright red as her mother continued to wail.

"I-I-I'm so happy! I couldn't believe my ears when this adorable girl showed up at the door this morning! Too think my daughter had friends who come to check up on her!" Inko wailed again, and looked to Uraraka who was stunned at the scene. "U-Urachan! Thank you so much for being friends with my daughter! And best friends at that! I shall have to make red rice for dinner tonight!" Inko wailed out.

"M-M-MOOOOOM!" Izuku cried out, horrified. She covered her face with her hands, before she heard Uraraka let out a small laugh. The green haired girl looked over at her in confusion, and saw her friend giggling.

"I should be thanking you." Uraraka said with a bright smile to Inko. "I'm so glad to have had the chance to meet Izuku. I couldn't ask for a better friend. She saved my life during the entrance exam, and ever since then I wanted to make friends with her. I'm glad we ended up in the same class, and I'm glad we had the opportunity to become close." Uraraka looked over at Izuku. "I know it's only been a short time since we started school, but I think Izuku and I are going to be life long friends."

Izuku stared at Uraraka with unblinking eyes, before she became over whelemed with feelings. Uraraka let out a small laugh again, and held out her arms so that Izuku could fling herself at her friend and tackle her off the chair in a tight hug.

"O-O-OCHACHAAAAAN!" She wailed like her mother who was crying over the touching scene between friends. "th-thank you for being my friend! You're the best one a girl could ever hope for!"

"Aaah..." Uraraka patted Izuku's hair gently to try and get her to calm down. "I think the best friend is you," she told her, and the girls laughed happily.

"MY DAUGHTER FINALLY HAS A BEST FRIEND, AND I'M SO HAPPY!" Inko yelled out the window into the morning, and the girls got up from the floor, stunned by the act, before they burst out laughing.

After breakfast, Izuku lead her friend to her room, and stopped at the door. She was gripping the handle tightly. She never had friends over before, and had just now realized how embarrassing her room would be for some one else to see.

"ah uhm... Maybe we should hang out in the living room?" She asked, looking back at Uraraka nervously, who had a wide grin on her face.

"Why? Afraid of me seeing something I shouldn't?" She asked brightly, the grin becoming almost evil. "What, do you have a Bakugo shrine in there? I have to see that!" she shouted as she grabbed the door and slid it open with force. She was stunned into silence at the sight.

"O-Ochachaaaaan!" Izuku blushed a bright red, and clapped her hands over her eyes, blushing.

"Holy cow... It's a shrine alright..." Uraraka looked around the room, every where she looked she saw All Might merchandise, even the bed spread and the pillow cases were All Might. "... Deku-chan, are you a stalker...?"

"NO!" Izuku cried out, and followed her friend into her room, "I just... He's my favorite Hero of all time..." her cheeks were still a bright red as she stared at the floor.

"All this stuff is pretty neat." Uraraka said as she looked at the action figures and poster. She was even surprised to find makeup on top of the dresser, all themed All Might, down to the brushes. "Wow! This stuff is supposed to be awesome!" she grabbed up a compact and opened it up, seeing it was unused. "... You haven't even used it..."

"W-well like I told Mina-chan, I've never learned how, and my mom doesn't wear any so.." Izuku blushed as she shuffled her feet. "I would like to learn, but I'm too embarrassed to ask anyone... And I can't follow those video's on line, I have no idea what to do with any of it..."

"Hello. Yeah... Unit 19, buiding 2, Gale Street." Uraraka was on the phone, talking with some one. Izuku realized that was her address. "It's an emergency, The Kitten is Lost. I repeat; THE KITTEN IS LOST!"

"Ochachan?" Izuku asked worriedly, before Uraraka hung up, and turned to smile brightly at Izuku. "Who was that? What Kitten got lost? Shouldn't we go look for it?"

After having her question brushed off by Uraraka, She showed her new friend her collection of All Might stuffed animals she had on her bed, one of Hello Kitty wearing his costume was her favourite. She heard the door bell, and wondered who it was, when she heard her mother wail with excitement. Izuku got up to open up her bedroom door, and her eyes went wide as she saw her mother crying at the sight of all the girls in her class filtering into the apartment.

"Wh-what's going on?!" Izuku asked in confusion as the girls spotted her, and hurried into her room. Ashido was the first to tackle her back onto the floor with a hug, followed by Hagakure and Jirou.

"We got the emergency signal from Ochaco-chan and were asked to come here." Asui croaked out as she watched the pink Ashido get up off the smaller confused girl on the floor.

"emergency signal...?" Izuku asked in confusion, and then it dawned on her. "... A-are you all using a code involving Kittens... to refer to me...?"

"YES!" Hagakure's sweater was waving its arms around. "AH! WAIT. THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET!"

"Toru-chaaaaan...!" Uraraka cried out, and the others laughed softly.

"Wh-why kittens?!" Izuku asked, and pouted as she glared at the others. "I'm not a kitten, you guys!"

"Right, You're just a very adorable Wild Cat." Yaoyorozu said with a warm smile as she placed a hand on the smaller girl. "They're just very concerned about you, Izuku-chan... Please don't take it in a bad way."

Izuku looked up at the taller girl, and got an overwhelming feeling of how much of a big sister she was like to the class. "okay..." She said, and looked down, before smiling a bit.

"I BROUGHT TEA!" Inko opened the door to the bedroom, tears streaming down her face as she saw the girls filling up the tiny bedroom.

"M-Midoriya-san... Are you alright?" Jirou asked with concern at the mother who was overwhelmed by happiness at the sight.

"I can die happily at any moment, knowing my daughter has so many friends!" Inko shouted with delight, and almost dropped the tray of tea and snacks. "YOU GIRLS STAY AS LONG AS YOU WANT!"

"Thank you!" They all chimed out happily, and Izuku hid her embarrassment from her mom, but a big smile was on her face. The group of happy teenage girls sat around the room drinking tea and chatting for a while, before Uraraka stood up, and picked up all the makeup Midoriya owned and placed it on the table in the middle of the room.

"We have this problem." Uraraka said, gesturing to the makeup. "All this amazing makeup, and a girl who needs help to learn how to use it. I say we give her a hand, and teach her."

"Is... Is that why you all showed up?" Izuku asked, looking at the others. They each smiled at her, and Ashido leaned closer to Izuku, beaming.

"Even if you don't want to wear it all the time, or even if it's just this once, we will show you. If you don't like it, that's totally fine, but you obviously bought it wanting to give it a try." The pink girl grinned at her, and Izuku felt tears burn in her eyes, and she sobbed. "Deku-chan?!"

"I... I'm so... grateful..." she sobbed and hiccuped. "Th-thank you... Y-You're all such amazing friends... And right now... You're all my heroes!" She shouted out, blushing a bright red in embarrassment.

"Marry me..." Ashido said flatly as she watched the cute expression on Izuku's face. The girls all laughed. Soon, the table top was littered with not just the makeup Izuku had, but the stuff the other girls brought with them as well. Even Hagakure had some lipgloss with her, but it was a tad strange to see a pair of shiny lips floating in the air.

"I really like your hair, Deku-chan." Asui croaked behind her as she sat on the bed, fixing Izuku's hair up. "It's super soft!"

"th-thank you," Izuku stuttered out shyly, as Ashido applied blush too her cheeks.

"Deku-chan hold still, I'm gunna put the lip stick on you now." The pink girl smiled brightly as she held up the All Might lipstick. "It's such a cute pink, what a weird thing for a male super hero to have a line of..."

"I think it's a very good business venture. He is clearly popular among the ladies, and judging by the quality of the makeup, there was a lot of thought put into it." Yaoyorozu was applying the blue All Might nail polish to Uraraka's fingernails.

"almost done..." Ashido said as she applied Mascara carefully to Izuku'z eyelashes. Asui grinned proudly as she finished playing with Izuku'z hair, having styled it into a bow shape at the back after straightening out the wild curls into a tame wave.

"THERE!" Ashido beamed proudly as she sat back away from her work of art and the others looked up to see.

"Holy damn." Jirou dropped her phone on the table, and Izuku blushed a bright red. "Way to go Ashido and Asui!" The girl quickly picked up her phone, and held it up. "Izuku I'm going to take a picture!"

"ME TOO!" Uraraka had her phone out faster than you could say SMASH, and she was beaming happily. The others held up their phones as well, and Izuku's cheeks got redder. "Smile, Deku-chan!"

"Ah," Izuku tried her best to smile with out being nervous, and Asui looked at her. The frog girl wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and gave the signature V across her forehead. "Like this, take one with me, Kero!" She smiled happily, and the girls giggled and snapped pictures. Uraraka gave Asui the thumbs up, who nodded, as all the girls started taking pictures with each other, some even taking some with Izuku's All Might collection.

"All right, one more, Deku-chan." Uraraka said with a grin, "Lift your hands like this and say, Nyan!"

"Huh?" Izuku imitated the hands up to her face Uraraka showed her, and blushed. "Nyan!"

"Oh my god, send me that." Jirou said with a grin.

"Me too, me too!" Hagakure chimed out, as Uraraka dropped the picture on the Line chat they were all in.

Izuku pulled out her phone to look at the picture, and her whole face went red as she saw the bow hairstyle she had made it look like she had cat ears. Uraraka even dropped a video of her saying nyan.

"O-Ochachaaaaan!" Isuku cried out in embarrassment.

"Deku-chan, you don't understand. This is my new family heirloom." Uraraka spoke in a serious tone and face along with it. The others laughed, and helped put the make-up away for Izuku who was pouting.

"Well, now that we're all ready, lets go out to play!" Ashido pumped her fist in the air happily. "I think this dress up party calls for a round of Karaoke, or a trip to the ice cream shop!"

"Are you all leaving...?" Inko asked curiously as the girls made their way to the door. She looked to her daughter, and dropped the knitting needles she was using. "Oh my! Izuku, are you wearing makeup?!"

"Uhm..." Izuku blushed a bright red, as her mother started crying. "Mom, please. It's not a big deal..."

"MY LITTLE GIRL IS GROWING UP!" She wailed, and her friends all giggled happily.

"Is it alright if we take her out for the day?" Uraraka asked happily. Inko nodded her head wildly, and tears flew everywhere.

"YES! Of course!" Inko got up and went to the group of girls, beaming warmly. "Thank you... All of you, for being such wonderful friends too my Izuku. I leave her in your care," the woman bowed to them all.

It wasn't long before the girls from class 1-A were sitting outside an ice cream parlor, chatting happily and eating ice cream. Izuku was focused on how Hagakure would take a bit and everything would disappear from sight. She was trying to determine how her quirk worked, theorizing how the light must just bounce off of her some how to give the illusion of invisibility, before she turned her attention to Jirou who spoke up.

"Your mom is a nice lady," She said happily, pointing her spoon up in the air.

"She's so embarrassing... I'm so sorry." Izuku blushed a bright red, and Jirou shook her head.

"No She's not, My mom is very simliar too!" Uraraka said with a bright smile. "She's just being a mom."

"My mother is also very doting. I think I have a portrait for every life event in my life hanging in my house, including the day I lost my first tooth." Yaoyorozu said with a smile. "It means she loves you very much."

"But, Izuku... What about your dad?" Ashido asked, and Izuku looked up. Her expression went from one of embarrassment, to forlorn.

"I'm not sure," Izuku replied, and looked down at her ice cream in front of her. "One day my mom was crying... We never found out what happened to him he just... Vanished." She stopped poking at her ice cream, and looked up as the others looked at her sadly.

"Izu... I'm... I'm sorry I didn't..." Ashido started to fret, and Izuku shook her head, blushing a bit.

"Don't be sorry, It's okay." Izuku smiled at her, "How could you know? Besides... We've come to term with it." Izuku scooped some of her ice cream up into her spoon, and was about to eat it when the spoon was snatched from her hand.

"Hey, girls!" Izuku was confused at the disappearance of her spoon, before she turned her head to look up at Kirishima who was leaning over her, and sticking the spoon in his mouth to eat the ice cream. "Fancy seeing you here! WHOA!" He stopped as he looked down at Izuku. His cheeks turned a bright pink as he looked down at her, "Wh-whats with the look? Are you all on a group date or something?!"

"A-Ah... I'm sorry. It looks weird doesn't it?" Izuku asked, she looked away in embarrassment.

"N-No! That's not what I was saying!" Kirishima looked around at the others for help but saw nothing but glares from them. "NO! WHAT I MEANT WAS THAT YOU LOOK CUTE!"

Izuku's whole face went a bright red as he shouted that, and so did his.

"Eijiro, what are you doing bothering chicks? Oh... It's you guys." Kaminari had shown up behind their classmate, followed by Tokoyami, Oijiro and Sero. "Whoa, whats this? Why's Midoriya looking so cute today?" He asked smoothly, and Izuku fought with all her being to avoid eye contact with the boys behind her.

"Hey, she's mine." Uraraka said, pointing a spoon threateningly at Kaminari who laughed.

"Midoriya, you look very nice." Oijiro said kindly from behind her, and Tokoyami gave an agreeing nod to the compliment, and Izuku bit her lip a bit. How did she go from looking like she committed murder to cute and adorable in the span of a few hours?

"Th-thank you..." She said in a small shy voice, and the group went silent for a moment, as they seemed to mentally agree with each other that the girl was an endangered species and needed to be protected.

The group of class mates decided on grouping up together for the rest of the day, and Izuku happily went along with them as they got a room for Karaoke.

"I've never been too Karaoke before," Izuku said happily as they listened to Kaminari and Jirou belt out a duet. Uraraka looked at her friend in horror, and pulled out her phone.

"Then we have to document this." She said with a bright smile, and held up her phone to take a selfie. Kirishima leaned in, and pulled at his mouth to make a funny face. Izuku started to laugh, and so did Uraraka.

"Me next!" Kaminari called out on the mic, and pulled out his phone. He turned so that everyone ws in the picture, and held the mic to his mouth as he took the photo.

"Hey hey, send that to us!" Uraraka called out.

"Let's make a class Line group!" Ashido said excitedly, and started setting it up. "The others will be so jealous!"

"Ohcachan, let's make a Defender group too." Asui said to the other girl, and held up her phone.

"Great idea!" Uraraka beamed, and Izuku laughed a bit as the others. She looked at her phone as she opened up the classroom chat group, and smiled as she saw hellos from everyone. Ashido had even added the rest of the class that wasn't present.

"Hey, what's Bakugo's Line?!" Ashido asked, looking up. Kirishima shrugged his shoulder and so did the other boys.

"BakugoBoom." Izuku said with a smile, and the others looked at her in shock. They all held straight faces as she looked at them in confusion.

"O-Okay..." Ashido was shaking, trying not to laugh as she added Katsuki to the group.

"D-Does he know..." Kirishima asked aloud to Uraraka who was fighting the hardest not to laugh at the name.

"Well... He does... Go boom..." She said in a shakey voice, and both her and Kirishima lost it, and burst out laughing with tears. The others couldn't hold it in anymore either and laughed with the other two who started laughing as well. Izuku wasn't too sure what was funny, and let out a soft laugh in confusion.

"Thanks for the great day, Ochachan." Izuku was walking her friend to the station after they said good bye to everyone else. They had all spent the day together playing around town happily, and Uraraka looked over at her, beaming.

"I'm glad you had fun, especially after yesterday..." Uraraka looked away from her, and smiled at the sunset. "I was worried you might think about everything alone... It looks like everyone had similar feelings, and it's good we all got to just be normal teens for a day." She stopped at the gate where you needed to pay, and smiled at Izuku.

"Ohcachan..." Izuku blushed, and hugged her friend tightly around the middle. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, now get home safe!" She laughed brightly, and went down to the platform to get on her train. Izuku waved good by after her, before making her journey home. She was walking past the near by convenience store, when she stopped as Katsuki stepped out, a bag in his hand full of snacks. He was glaring at nothing in particular, before his eyes looked to her, and he stopped.

"... Deku?" he asked, a look of anger an confusion in his eyes as he looked at her. "What the..."

"Kacchan, did you get the Line invite?" She asked brightly, and the boy raised an eyebrow, and pulled his phone out. He saw the 21 notifications on his phone, and almost made his phone explode. "The whole class is in the group, they asked for your user so I gave it to them. Kirishima was especially excited!"

"You were with the class today?" He asked, glaring down at her, before some one tried to enter the store. "Fucking shit, move. You're in the way of others," He looked down at Izuku, and grabbed her by the arm to pull her in the direction of their homes. She was confused as she looked back, sure she was standing out of the way of the door. She looked back up at Katsuki as he lead the way down the street, letting go of her arm shortly after they turned a corner. "What ever, those dip shit class mates can have the fucking user if they want." he grumbled as he opened his phone and started selectively adding and declining certain classmates based on how much they irritated him. He did however accept the group invite, and saw pictures of them all having fun at Karaoke. His eyes instantly found Izuku in each picture, and he growled as he shoved his phone in his pocket. Why was she smiling so happily with those other idiots?

"All the girls came over to my house today, and they all showed me how to put on makeup." Izuku said brightly as they walked home. The silence was making her nervous, so she was trying to make conversation. "It's really fun, I kinda like it."

"Fucking Makeup...?" He glared back at her, now realizing what was different about her. He couldn't see a trace of the freckles on her cheeks that he li- "You don't need to wear fucking makeup, idiot." He turned his head away, pink crossing his cheeks. "Don't be fucking stupid. Waste of money."

"I like it though, It's from All Might's makeup line." Izuku said with a frown, and looked at her feet.

 _That moron has a makeup line?_ Katsuki thought to himself, before his thoughts were interupted.

"... I guess it doesn't suit me though, right?" Izuku let out a sad sigh. "It's too bad, I liked putting it on, it was fun..." Izuku stopped as she noticed Katsuki stopped walking, and looked up at him as he turned around swiftly, and glared down at her. She blushed a bright red, as she stepped back and walked into a light post. He growled at her, and slammed a hand on the light post above her head, and she looked up at him, terrified for a second as he dropped his bag of snacks on the ground, and brought his thumb up to his face. He licked it, before rubbing it across her cheeks to remove the blush and foundation. "K-Kacchan! What the heck are you doing?! That's gross, and they worked hard to put it on!" she cried out, trying to push his thumb away but he brought his free hand down, and held her hand away before he rubbed the makeup off her other cheek. She was blushing a bright red as she looked up at him, furious. "Jeez, that stuffs expensive you know! Cut it out!"

"Shut up." He told her sharply, and she stopped, biting her lip. He could see her freckles again, highlighted by the blush in her cheeks, and he stepped away, grabbing his bag off the ground.

"Don't tell me to shut up, that wasn't okay!" she shouted at him, and he turned his head to look at her, and held up his phone as he snapped a picture of her, causing her to drop all her anger in an instant, blushing a bright red after he took it. "Wh-what the heck?!"

"This," He held up the phone for her to see her furious face and her fists raised in anger, glowing green. "Is the best look for you, you fucking idiot." He told her, before he started to walk away.

"wh... what the heck..." she said again, dropping her fists. She watched Katsuki round the corner towards his house, and his hand waving as he disappeared from her view. "WHAT THE HEEEEECK?!"

Several days later, The Students from Yuuei were given noticed that school was to start again, and so Izuku pulled her uniform on and ran to the front door.

"Have a good day, Izu! Be safe!" Her mother called from behind her as Izuku pulled her shoes on, and ran out the door. She smiled as she hopped down the stairs that lead to the street, and when she got to the bottom, she sat Katsuki for the first time in days. He was standing there with his arms crossed, and he snapped his head to look at her, a furious look on his face.

"About fucking time! I waited 30 mins for your ass!" He shouted at her, and started to storm off towards the train station. "Hurry the fuck up or we'll be late!"

Izuku was stunned by this behaviour, and she followed behind him towards the train they needed. The whole trip to school was silent other than the odd 'idiot' or 'moron' spat out by Katsuki as they made their way too school. When they arrived at the classroom, Izuku opened the door to see the class all chatting happily about their days off.

"Deku-chan! Good Morning!" Uraraka called out from her seat as Izuku stepped inside, Katsuki close behind her. Uraraka stopped in shock, and pointed at Katsuki. "STALKER!"

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?!" Katsuki shouted at her, and went in for a lunge but Izuku stopped him with her hand on his chest. He growled in anger, and threw her hand off him, "Get outta my way!" he shouted, and stormed around the girls too his desk. He sat down, still furious and crossed his arms.

"So, business as usual?" Uraraka asked, and Izuku laughed softly, before she remembered. "Oh that's right," she walked over to her desk and set her bag down. She pulled out the towel Katsuki let her borrow, and held it out to him. "Here, My mom washed it and got all the blood out." Izuku said with a smile and the whole class was silent.

"... Bakugo, did you beat her up?" Kirishima asked with a sigh.

"FUCK YOU, HAIR-FOR-BRAINS!" Katsuki shouted out at him, and the other boy laughed.

"He helped me out when I got a bloody nose," Izuku said with a smile to the others, leaving out the part where he was the one who gave it to her.

"Well we went over to her house for a visit!" Uraraka said proudly, as she held up her phone.

"Yeah, it was so fun!" Ashido cheered out.

"What's her room like? Is it super girly? I bet there are delicate things everywhere..." Mineta said with a dreamy look on his face, and Asui smacked him on the back of his head.

"Did you guys have fun?" Iida asked Uraraka who nodded wildly.

"Yes yes! TAKE A LOOK AT THIS! My prized possession!" Uraraka said proudly as she held up her phone to play the video of Izuku making a nyan sound.

Izuku's face went pale as the whole class stared at the small phone screen, and the girls all beamed happily.

"... The fuck?" Katsuki growled.

"Cute." Came a flat tone from some one no one expected to say anything. Todoroki was watching everyone with interest from his seat. "The bow looks like cat ears, It suits you Midoriya."

"Whaaaa..." Izuku's whole face turned red as she turned away from the class.

"M-Midoriya was super cute that day!" Kaminari shouted out, and held out his phone for all to see his funny face selfie with just him and Izuku.

"Yeah, very cute!" Kirishima shouted out, and held up his own of Izuku lifting him up in the air with her quirk as he struck a manly pose.

"No no, this one is the best." Jirou said with a grin as she held up hers with her and Izuku both wearing All Might hairdo hats.

"No way! Mine is way better!" Ashido shouted as she too held up her phone, and it showed a picture of them making sailor moon poses while wearing the same blue all might lip stick.

"Uhm... Guys..." Iida for the first time in his life couldn't bring himself to shout at them all to calm down, as they all had a heated debate on who had the best picture of Izuku. He looked back at the girl in question with concern as she knelt beside her desk, her entire body seemed to turn red with embarrassment.

"Hmph, Fucking idiots." Katsuki growled out in annoyance as the class continued to argue. "You're all fucking stupid, that make up all over her face is the fucking worst thing I've ever seen in my life." He growled out loudly. Uraraka's head snapped around, her eyes shining with murder as she glared at Katsuki.

"What... Did... You... Say...?!" she demanded in anger, and class 1-A decided that day that an angry Uraraka was far more frightening than an angry Katsuki.

"I SAID, I'TS THE WORST THINK I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE." Katsuki snapped back, getting up. His foot was on his chair, ready to attack. Uraraka held her hands up, balling them into fists.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Uraraka shouted at him, pointing a hand.

"FUCK YOU!" Katsuki gave her the finger.

"... Rowdy as usual." A voice came from the door and the whole class turned to look at the doorway to see a mummy with a wig step through.

"Aizawa-sensei?!" Izuku was up off the floor in an instant, as she saw their bandage teacher step into the room. "Y-You're back already?!" She recalled the horrible injuries their teacher had received during the USJ fight.

"Don't worry about me and take a seat." Aizawa grumbled as he stepped into the room and the whole class silently sat down in their seats, Uraraka and Katsuki shooting one last glare each. "You shou'd be worried about yourselves, because the battle hasn't really ended for you yet."

"You don't mean..." Izuku's eyes lit up with excitement.

"MORE VILLAINS?!" Mineta cried out in fear.

"Yuuei's sports festival is coming." Their teacher said with zero enthusiasm.

"Oh yeah, this is a school..." Kirishima said with a thought.


	6. RACES AND CHALLENGES! SPORTS DAY IS HERE

**Oh my god... You people really need to stop me, I've been awake for 24 hours now, and I'm seeing stars... So sleepy... but I really wanted to write out this chapter... I apologize if it's bad, I'm so sorry...**

 **I will make sure to bring you gold tomorrow!**

"YESS!" The class burst out with excitement at the idea of the sports festival, and Izuku was beaming happily. She was starting to get hyped up for the annual Yuuei sports festival, and anyone who wanted to be a hero knew what that meant.

"I totally keep forgetting this is actually a school!" Kirishima said with a laugh.

"Wait, that sounds like something Villains would try and infiltrate, isn't it?" Iida said as he raised his hand in the air. "Will everything be alright?"

"On the contrary, since we're going ahead with the festival it means that the school is confident it has all it's ducks in a row when it comes to crisis control. The police presence will be five times bigger than normal." Aizawa looked out at the class, and sighed. "What you should be thinking about is what a huge chance the Academy's sports festival presents for all of you. This isn't something that will be brought to a halt by villains."

Aizawa continued on to explain the sports festival too the class, and Izuku was practically vibrating with excitement at the thought. She could hear others talking about how excited they were to work as sidekicks for pro heroes, or how they were all being scouted.

"Now remember, Time is limited." Aizawa spoke again, silencing the mutters from all the students. "If you get noticed by a pro that gives you a chance at a brighter future over others. This is the chance you'll get only once a year, for a total of three chances. If you aim to be a hero... This is an event that can't be overlooked."

Aizawa's words rang through her head through all of their morning classes that day, and Izuku was tapping her pen nervously on her notebook and looking out the window by the time lunch rolled around.

"NOW I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Kirishima said loudly with a grin as he pumped his fists.

"If we put in the effort and stand out, we'll get noticed by a pro!" Sero exclaimed with a big grin.

"Hey nerd, stop with the fucking tapping." Katsuki looked back at Izuku and startled her out of her thoughts as she turned her head to look at him.

"S-Sorry," Izuku said with a blush to her cheeks, and looked over at the others. "Everyone is getting really pumped, huh?" she asked curiously, and felt jitters of excitement toss around in her stomach.

"You've enrolled in Yuuei to become a hero, so getting fired up is only natural!" Iida was pumping his fists now in a robotic way. "Don't you feel fired up as well, Midoriya?!"

"Of course!" Izuku blushed a bright red, and looked at her book in front of her. "This is an amazing opportunity, I just hope I can pull off my best!"

"Hmph, knowing you you'll trip and land flat on your face." Katsuki said with a grunt before a hand slammed down on the desk between them, and they both looked up to see Uraraka with fire burning in her eyes.

"Deku-chan," She looked right at Izuku, grinning madly. "Let's crush it at the sports festival."

"You won't be able to crush anyone, stupid round face." Katsuki spoke in a growl as he glared up at Uraraka.

"OHO?" She glared back at Katsuki, and held up her fist which was clenched tightly. "Is this a challenge?! Then let's make a bet!" She pointed a finger at him. "If you win, I'll give you my most prized possession!" She held her phone out know with the video of Izuku. "But if I win, you owe me your most prized possession!"

"Uhm... Anyone else feel like Uraraka is acting very... Not Uraraka?" Ashido asked in a worried tone.

"HAAAH?!" Katsuki stood up now, glaring into her eyes. "FUCK THE PRIZE, YOU'RE GOING DOWN." He yelled at her, both of them getting in each others faces. "I'll wipe that stupid look off your fucking round face!" He stormed off in a huff, and Uraraka puffed out her chest proudly, before pumping her fist in the air proudly.

"I'M GUNNA CRUSH THAT GUY!" She shouted triumphantly and looked back at Izuku with her mad grin still on her face.

"O-Ochachan... I don't think it was a good idea to get Kacchan all riled up..." Izuku spoke her thoughts as the two girls and Iida left the class room to head down to get lunch. "When he's mad, he goes all out..."

"That's what I want." Uraraka said with a proud smile on her face. "It's like you said before, if he takes me seriously then I must be worth the fight. Besides... I really wanna get noticed here by a pro!"

"Why do you want to be a hero, Uraraka?" Iida asked curiously as they descended the stairs.

"Oh uhm..." Uraraka laughed a bit, and looked at them. "For the money... My parents own a construction company, but there's just not a lot of work out there. My family is flat broke." She shrugged her shoulders,

"Construction? With a quirk like yours you'd be a great help and very economical." Iida said with a wave of his arm and Izuku nodded with a bright smile.

"Right?!" Uraraka said with a bright smile, "But... Im going to become a Hero, and earn money with out fail, and then I'm going to give my mom and dad the easy life they deserve." Her gaze was determined as she clenched her fist in front of her, and smiled at her two friends. Iida started clappnig his hands in praise, while Izuku stared at her friend having a new found respect for her.

"You can do it, Ochachan!" Izuku said with a fist in the air. "I know you can!"

"Thank's deku-chAAAAAH?!" Uraraka was started as All Might slid out of no where in front of them.

"Midoriya, my girl!" the mountain of a man with a brilliant grin held up a bento. "Would you care to... eat your rice with me?"

"A-ALL MIGHT?!" Izuku was startled at his appearance, and wondered what it was really about as Uraraka gushed about how cute that was for such a large man. Izuku bid farewell to her friends, to take All Might up on his invitation in the teacher lounge.

She sat down on a stool as All Might poured her tea. He was sitting on a couch in front of her in his skeletal form.

"F-fifty minutes...?!" Izuku was shocked as he spoke to her about how his time limit got shorter.

"Yes... At the moment, that's all I can manage. Maybe an extra 30 mins if I stretch it." All Might watched the small girl fretting over that fact, and saw her slowly bow her head to him.

"I-I'm so sorry..." she stuttered out, feeling a harsh ache in her chest.

"Midoriya, you are the last one who should apologize! Never apologize for something like that!" All Might choked out, and shook his head. "You and I are similar in that way I suppose... But more importantly. Let's talk about the sports festival." All might lifted his head and grinned warmly at her. "You have made amazing progress with One for All! I'm very proud of you!"

Izuku looked up at her hero, and smiled warmly at him as she held up her fist. "I've been working hard every day to keep building muscle... I can use it more than a few times now before any bruising happens, but if I loose my concentration..." She looked down at her hand, remembering how broken it had ended up some times. "I fought off more than a few villains at USJ, and only when I went for that guy covered in hands, when I lost control, did I hurt myself.." she looked up at All Might who was nodding as she spoke, and beamed. "It was also in a fist I wasn't used to using, so I've started training up my left punch more."

"You are an extremely smart girl." All Might said proudly. "Even when you hurt your fist at USJ, you still managed to keep One for All under control. If you asked me, after those punches, I could see you're slowly using more power output. Have you been training with it?"

"Yes, on the beach at the ocean." Izuku blushed a bright red. "I didn't want to practice on a human, in case I slipped up."

"I am amazed by your progress, you've really put your all into it... I'm glad to hear that." All Might's expression saddened a bit as he looked at her big hopeful green eyes. "... To be blunt, I don't have much time left as the symbol of peace..."

"A-All Might...?" Izuku's eyes widened, loosing the happy look she just had on her face. "Wh-why...?"

"There are Villains biding time out there, and many who have taken notice already, I'm sure..." All Might lifted his fist, and looked her right in the eyes. "The reason I gave you this power, is because I expect you to inherit my _'Self'_. The Yuuei sports festival is something the whole country will be watching, an even bigger than the olympics back in the day! What I'm trying to say is... As the 'All Might' of the new generation, and as my successor for One for All... You, Midoriya Izuku, have arrived! I want you to make that known to the world!"

All Mights words were spinning round and round in her head for the rest of the day, and she felt the nerves of excitement in her stomach turn to worry. She couldn't pay attention in class anymore, always staring off into space to be pulled back by some one if need be. At the end of the day, She was packing up her things into her bag, when Ashido opened up the class room door to leave, and cried out in surprise. Izuku looked up in surprise, and hurried to the door with her bag. Katsuki followed behind her slowly, watching the back of her head with boredom, as she looked around the pink girl to see a crowd of students on the other side.

"What the heck?! What are all of you here for?!" Ashido asked the crowd of murmuring students in the hallway. Uraraka walked up next to Izuku behind the girl,

"They're scoping out the copetition, idiot." Katsuki said sharply behind Izuku, and looked pretty bored by the whole scene. "They wanna see the gang who came through a Villain ambush, checking it out before the big battle." Katsuki stepped around Izuku, and grabbed her by the wrist as he started towards the door. "It's pointless to try, so why don't you all just fuck off, you fucking extras?" He growled out at the crowd, who looked shocked and offended.

"K-Kacchan, you can't keep calling people that!" Izuku looked up at him with a sharp look in her eyes.

"I'm not fucking wrong!" He shouted down at her, and glared at the people who were leaning in to get a good look. They were getting to close to him and Izuku for his liking.

"I came to see what the fabeled Class 1-A was made of, but I didn't think you'd be so arrogant." A boy stepped out of the crowd on the other side of Izuku. His hair was disheveled and purple, and he had a tired bored look on his face. "Are all the kids in the Heroics department like this?" He asked, and Katsuki glared darkly at him and let out a growled noise.

"Back the fuck up, loser." Katsuki continued to glare darkly at the kid with an attitude, and Izuku looked up at the disgruntled blonde with worry, before looking to the guy with purple hair. Katsuki's grip on her wrist was tightening, and she wondered why.

"You know... I'm a bit disillusioned. There's a lot of kids who wind up in the general education department or others, because they failed the heroics test, did you know that?" The purple haired student was starting to look a bit angry. "And did you know... That based on the results of the sports festival, people can be transferred into the heroics department, and vice versa..." He leaned in, getting uncomfortably close to Izuku, and she backed up agaist Katsuki behind her as the guy made sure he was eye level with Katsuki, glaring. "Hey... How about you take this as a declaration of war, because I know I have a chance to throw you off your high horses."

"You better step back, before I blow your fucking face off." Katsuki narrowed his eyes at the guy who was invading Izuku's personal space with out a care in the world.

 _'Kacchan, nows not a good time to say stuff like that...'_ Izuku thought to herself as she felt Katsuki pull her closer to him by her wrist.

"HEY YOU! I'M FROM CLASS B!" A loud guy called out over the crowd baring sharp teeth and a large eyes. "I HEARD YOU KNOCKED VILLAINS AROUND, So I came here to hear about it, but I don't wanna hear nothing from some snot-nosed punk!" He guy snarled, and Izuku held a poker grin as she looked at the guy who was yelling in her direction. She was in a real pickle now, standing directly in front of the guy who was pissing off the whole school like she was defending him. "DON'T EMBARRASS OUR DEPARTMENT DURING THE MAIN EVENT, YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Let's go." Katsuki growled, and pushed the guy with purple hair back by the shoulder, before stepping into the lead to push others out of his way.

"W-Wait! You can't just yell at others!" Izuku looked up at him as she was pulled along by him.

"Yeah! Now everyone's gunna hate us!" Kirishima yelled from the class room door over Ashido and Uraraka's heads.

"It doesn't matter." Katsuki stopped, glaring at all the students who refused to make way for him.

"Kacchan!" Izuku was furious with his attitude, but he looked down at her, before back up at the crowd. "None of that shit matters once you're at the top."

"... That... That's so Manly!" Kirishima cried out with a grin.

"HEY! Don't listen to that dumbass, all he did was make others pissed off at the entire class!" Kaminari pointed at Katsuki over the crowd. That was the last thing Izuku could hear from their class as Katsuki pushed his way through the crowd and pulled her along behind him. Izuku looked up at the back of his head. Her stomach was no longer full of any jitters or nerves... But her heart was pounding loudly in her chest. Katsuki was right... This was a competition among the whole school, too stand out... to become number one... And she too had to put forth her best efforts as well.

"Kacchan..." Izuku called out his name as they left the front gate of the school and headed for the train station, his hand still locked on her wrist as they waited for the train. He was silent the whole time, staring only forward.

"What." He snapped, still not looking at her. Izuku was starting to think he was avoiding looking at her.

"That wasn't very cool of you, back there." She said loudly, and his head snapped around to glare at her, but she was smiling brightly at him. "Hah, I thought that would get you to look at me."

"WELL NOW I'M LOOKING, SO WHAT?!" He growled out, angry that her little trick had worked.

"I wanted to know when you were going to let go of me." She said, raising her arm up so he could see his hand was still clasping her wrist. He looked down at it, then back up with a steeled gaze.

"When I fucking feel like it." He snapped again, and was about to look away, when he noticed her laugh. "Why are you fucking laughing?!"

"Nothing... It's just... It's always been your way or the highway." She said with a smile, and looked up at the board that showed when the next train was arriving. "But... I wanted to tell you something you know..."

"Well what is it?!" He demanded, but even his shouted were drowned out at the sound of the train arriving. He growled in anger as he pulled her on, and they stood in silence on the train ride home. She wasn't saying a single word, and t was really starting to piss him off royally. After they exited the train, She stepped out first, and looked up a him as he continued to grip her wrist tightly. "WELL?! FUCKING SAY IT."

"I'll beat you." She told him, her resolve firm in her eyes. "In the sports festival, I'll do my best, and I will come out on top."

"FUCK YOU WILL." He shouted back at her, and dragged her along the street towards the direction of their homes. "I'm not gunna let some little girl like you beat me! I'll become number 1!"

"That's what I mean by what I said earlier," She laughed as they walked. She was brimming with too much confidence to be scared anymore. "But really, you need to let go of my wrist. I need to get home for dinner."

"RAAAAH!" Katsuki stopped at the corner and practically threw her arm off into the horizon. She blinked as she looked down at her freed wrist, before looking back up at him. "THERE!" He shouted at her, and stormed off in the direction of his home.

"... Why was he holding on so tightly...?" She asked herself, looking at the red hand mark on her skin. She flexed her hand, and looked back up at his retreating back.

Over the next two weeks, Izuku trained harder than ever. She upped her weights poundage, she even woke up earlier to jog for longer, every morning pushing the waves of the ocean back with the power of her fists. She felt stronger and stronger, pushing herself to the limits with all her might. A couple of days she had to visit recovery girl for some bruising, but all in all, she had greatly improved.

Then, the day of the sports festival arrived.

Izuku could hear fireworks booming through the walls as she stood in the corner of the waiting room their class was in. She was doing her breathing exercises, trying to keep herself calm and focused. She knew she could do this, she knew she could pull through... She had too... A Might was watching, and he had confidence in her.

"She's really focused," Uraraka said with a frown as she watched her friend mutter to herself in the corner of the room. The whole class was wearing their gym uniforms, while Iida made sure everyone was ready to step out onto the field as a class. "She's taking this seriously..."

"As we all should." Yaoyorozu commented from beside Uraraka, also worried about how much Izuku was muttering to herself. "She's pretty confident though."

Izuku was smiling nervously to herself, as she pulled her hair back with her hands, and tied it up with her all might hair tie. She jumped a little though in surprise as she heard Todoroki call her name.

"Midoriya," He was walking towards her, and Izuku could feel everyone in the room turn their eyes on them both.

"Uhm, Todoroki-kun, what's up?" She asked, her confident smile turning into a nervous one pretty quickly. He normally only made a comment here or there in class, they hadn't interacted much since the USJ fight. He usually had an indifferent look in his eyes, but since a couple of weeks ago, his gaze had turned cold towards her when ever she noticed him looking her way.

"... objectively, one can't help but notice you're pretty toned... and after that fight with the villains, I've seen your strength... With that, you've managed to get All Might's eyes on you, right?" His tone was as cold as his quirk as he spoke to her, and Izuku was surprised by this. "I'm not going to pry, but I want to say this." He lifted a finger to point at her. "I'm going to beat you." His words rung out in the silence of the room, and Izuku stiffened up at that challenge.

"What's this, a love confesion or declaration of war?" Kaminari commented from a table he sat at with Katsuki who was glaring darkly in the direction of the other two.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Kirishima was behind Todoroki frowning. "Why are you springing this shit on her right before the events?" He was giving the other boy a sour look, putting his hand on Todoroki's shoulder.

"I'm not here to make friends and place nice," Todoroki glared back at Kirishima.

Izuku was shivering not just from the cold Todoroki gave off, but from the icy words that he directed at her. She had no idea what she did to get him to challenge her in such a way, but he clearly held her to high standards. "Uhm..." She spoke up, and the boys turned to look at her, "I... Have no idea what your want from me by saying all that... You're probably stronger than me by far in terms of being able to handle your quirk..." she looked down at the ground.

"Deku-chan, don't put yourself down..." Uraraka was walking over now, an angry look on her face. "You shoul-"

"EVEN SO!" Izuku raised her head, meeting Todoroki's gaze with her own, "Everyone here, even the other classes, they're all aiming for the top! To be number 1! So I can't let myself lag behind the rest!" She clenched her fists, standing tall as she looked the boy in the eyes, "So I'm going for it too! I'M GOING TO USE ALL MY POWER TO GET TO THE TOP!" She declared loudly, shocking the whole room. A buzzer went off in the room, the signal for them to enter the arena. She turned on her heel with a spin, and headed out the door before the rest of them. She turned her head to look back at the room, and grinned, before heading out towards the entrance to the arena.

"... Dude..." Kaminari let out a low whistle as the class came back from the shock of what they had just seen.

"C-Come on, we all need to hurry!" Iida started, but Katsuki was out the door next, walking coolly with his hands in his pockets, sending a dark glared back at Todoroki who trudged along behind him. The rest of the class scrambled after girl whose words shook them to their cores.

"WOOOOOOOW! WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE YUUEI SPORTS FESTIVAL, WHERE FUTURE HEROES IM FOR THE TOP- AND EACH OTHERS THROATS!" Present Mics voice boomed around the Arena, as Izuku stood at the entrance, and pounded her right fist into her left hand, smiling uncontrollably. She was actually happy that Todoroki challenged her, because it lit a fire in her chest. Uraraka came up beside her, and she turned her head to smile up at her friend who stood beside her proudly. Izuku held out her left fist to her friend, who smiled and bumped her own against hers. The girls turned their heads forwards as they heard their classes introduction. "I'M GUESSING YOU ALL SHOWED UP FOR A GOOD LOOK AT THE CLASS WHO CAN KICK ASS, THE STARS WHO FACE VILLAINS AND LIVED, THE DEPARTMENT OF HEROICS FRESHMAN CLASS!" The crowd was cheering loudly as Izuku took her step forward and walked out onto the field with her class, clenching her fists at her side. "YOU'RE ALL HERE FOR CLASS 1-A RIIIIIIIIGHT?!"

Izuku looked up at the crowds that surrounded them as they took their place on the field, and while Present Mic continued with introductions, she took in the sight of just how many people where there watching them. She started to feel her nerves rumbling in her stomach, and she bit her lip. "Whoa, this is massive."

"NOW NOW, FAIR PLAY!" A woman was standing on the stage, and she was scantily clad. Izuku recognized the hero as Midnight, the 18+ heroine. She blushed a bit at the sigh of her costume, and had to look away for a second, wondering how one could wear that with out being embarrassed. "Every quiet down, and let's get the player rep up here for a short speech!" She called out too the students and crowd. "Bakugo Katsuki of 1-A!"

"... What...?" Izuku'z eyes widened as she called Katsuki's name, and she felt him brush against her arm as he passed through to head to the stage. "Kacchan is the rep?" She asked, blown away by that fact.

"He did place first in the entrance exam, remember?" Arui said with a kero as she looked up at Izuku.

Izuku was starting to get nervous as she watched Katsuki walk up to stage. She just knew he was going to say something to blow things out of the water, explosive in quirk, explosive in personality. "Please, Kacchan... Don't say something you normally would..." She had her hands clasped in front of her face, and saw that he looked back at her, their eyesight connecting, before he turned away, and looked up at Midnight.

"Sensei," He started, the whole stadium was quiet, "I'm going to place first." his tone of voice was full of confidence as he declared that, and turned on his heel to head back to his class. The others in their year were booing and jeering at him, and Izuku fell to her knee's, not knowing what she expected... She could hear his taunting words to the other classes, and Uraraka and Asui helped her back up to her feet as Katsuki stepped back into their class group. She looked up into his eyes as he walked towards her, and locked eyes with her once again. "... Don't you fucking forget it either." He told her, his voice low and devoid of anger or rage. He continued on past her after, and the three girls watched him in confusion.

"ALL RIGHT, ANYWAYS... WITH THAT WE CAN MOVE ON!" Midnight pointed to a giant hologram behind her. "ONTO THE PRELIMS OF OUR EVENT! LOTS OF FINE FUTURE HEROES END UP SHOKING ON THEIR OWN TEARS! THIS YERE THE FIRST ROUND IS... THIS!"

The words Obstacle race were flashing, and Izuku felt her breath catch in her throat. She was confident in her runing and jumping skills after all that training she did on the beach.

"It's a race between all 11 classes! The course is nearly 4km around the arena! We always sing about our freedom on campus..." Midnight let out a low laugh hat made Izuku shiver as she walked with the others too the starting line. "Well this is what it's all about! You're free to do anything so long as you remain in the course... now on your marks..."

Izuku took up her starting position, and focused with all her might. She had to push out the thoughts of others in her head... Her biggest competition was in her class, and she knew who would impede who... She had seen him use that quirk on the landslide zone at USJ, and had no doubt he'd use it here... "GET READY!" Izuku clenched her fists as she charged her power in her legs, it was now or never... "STAAAAAAAAAAAAART!"

Izuku took off with a bang of her own as she leapt over the heads of the others. She had seen this scenario before, the narrow exit was like the day Iida became class president, and she refused to get caught up in that mess again. She kept her eyes forward, but heard others make their start right behind her with similar thoughts. She easily cleared the exit of the arena, and landed with a roll on the ground. She used her momentum to get back on her feet, and continued to quickly advance, hearing exposions behind her and the crackle of ice. She looked to her side, as she felt a chill come up on her right, and her eyes narrowed at Todoroki who gave her a look she couldn't understand back.

"That was pretty flashy for a timid girl," He commented as they matched each others pace. Izuku grinned and turned her eyes forwards as she heard the others fast approaching. She even heard the cries of pain from the ones who got stuck in what she knew was his ice quirk.

"Gotta make a statement, show the world I'm here!" She called back to him. "And I plan to use everything I got to do that!"

"You knew I'd freeze the ground," His eyes were forward now too, "So you went high..."

"I told Kacchan this once, I take notes on all future heroes... That means I have analyzed every last one of our class mates as much as possible... I saw you fight. I know what I'm in for..." Izuku was enjoying the banter they had going as they ran with all their strength.

"I saw you fighting too you know," He looked over at her again, and she laughed.

"You saw me fighting weeks ago... I've gotten better since then!" Izuku called out to him.

"I AINT BUYING THIS BLUFF CRAP FROM YOU TODOROKI!" Mineta was behind them as well as many others. Their class mate looked angry as he threw his balls. "NOW SWALLOW MY KILLER MO-" Izuku's eyes widened as she watched him get slammed out of the way by a robot, and she slid to a stop in the dirst, and looked up.

"FIRST OBTACLE, THE VILLAIN BOTS FROM THE ENTRANCE EXAM!" Present Mic's voice could be heard, and Izuku looked up high as she spotted the giant robots. She laughed a bit, as she crouched down low, and Todoroki gave her a look.

"Been here before..." she said with a smile, here eyes never leaving the opponent before her, as she charged her legs again, and used them to leap into the air over the smaller robots.

"THE FIRST ONE TO ATTACK IS MIDORIYA, THE ONLY KID FROM THIS YEARS CLASS TO TAKE THE DEFENDER BOT DOWN IN ONE HIT?! WHAT WILL SHE DO THIS TIME WE WONDER?!" Present mic shouted over the PA, as Izuku kept her focus of one for all on her legs, and continued to jump higher, using parts of the bots as platforms to make her ascent. She made it too the top, and vaulted over the bot, gritting her teeth together as she heard the crackling of ice from below she had only a second to leap off the bots head before it became frozen. "AND SHE'S OVER! BUT WHAT'S THIS?! TODOROKI HAS FROZEN THEM FROM WHEEL TO HEAD!"

"Ha..." She laughed a bit, as she fell towards the earth, seeing her landing coming up fast. She never broke her focus on her legs though, and tipped forwards into a flip, before bring her leg down in a kick towards the ground. "SMASH!" She cried out, and the resulting gale from her kick cushioned her landing, and with a kick off the ground she continued on. Some where in her descent though, Todoroki had taken the lead because of his easy slip through the bots. She continued on through, feeling a tiny bit of strain in her legs. Izuku looked over her shoulder as she heard sounds of her classmates catching up to her, and started to sweat nervously as she saw Katsuki closing in with his explosive hands.

"DEKUUUUUUUU!" He looked pissed off, and she turned her gaze ahead and picked up the speed to get away from him. "GET BACK HERE! YOU THINK YOU TWO CAN TAKE THE LEAD?!"

"WELL YEAH!" she shouted, and heard one loud explosion behind her. She bit her lip as she pushed on harder now, and came to a sliding stop at the next obstacle. Others were coming in droves now behind her, and Todoroki had just finished crossing the pitfalls before her with his quirk. Izuku took a run back to gain ground, before Katsuki blasted past her, shooting a murderous glare back at her as he did. She gulped, and wasn't sure how badly she wanted to follow now.. but others were gaining ground on her. She looked around her, calculating the distance between each platform. She couldn't make the whole leap, or she might tear a muscle... She had to go platform to platform. Others were upon her now, easily getting across, but she made a run for it, and focused hard on her legs, not on the others as she leaped into the air, and started hopping from each stone tower to the next. While she had been thinking others had gained ground on her, and she could hear a series of explosions ahead of her.

"WOW! IT'S STARTING TO TURN OUT INTO AN ACTUAL RACE AS OTHERS IX IN WITH THE FRONT RUNNERS! WHO WILL WIN?!" Present Mic shouted, and Izuku approached the last obstacle after clearing the pitfall.

"A Mine field..." she felt sweat drip down her cheek, as she looked around as some people got blasted away by the landmines. Her gaze went to the people at the front, and saw Katsuki and Todoroki pushing and fighting as they tried to make their way across. "... Boys..." she said with a shake of her head, and she took a breath. "Looks like I'm going to have to risk it... there's no other way..." she looked at the minefield ahead of her, then down at the ground. She spotted a big heavy rock, and smiled a bit.

She grabbed it off the ground, and took several steps backwards. She needed this... She needed to prove she could beat them... "50% physical..." she told herself as she felt her legs pulse with electricity, and buzz. She took off at a run, flashing past the others as she got as close too the mine field as possible, before she took off with a booming jump, causing others to turn and look back at her. She soared through the air above them, "50% MENTAL!" She shouted as she came down on the boys at the front who were fighting with each other still. They hadn't seen her... The must have assumed herexplosive power was just another land mine... "HEY! OUTTA MY WAY!" She shouted, as she pulled her arm back, and threw the rock at the landmines in front of their feet. The two boys looked up at her, wide eyes, before they were blow apart by the explosion, and Izuku braced herself to take the blast with her arms. She groaned a bit, as it sent her flying, but she was going where she needed too... She turned in the air, and used her kick to cushion herself once again, and she rolled into her run.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Katsuki shouted loudly behind her, but she ignored him. She felt a burning pain in her legs, as if they had caught fire... But she wouldn't let that stop her. She needed to get the lead, she had promised All Might... She told him she'd make him proud! She looked up at the entrance to the arena, and could feel the burning gazes on the back of her neck, the had to be only meters behind her... She gave one last kick off from the ground with her right leg, choking back tears from the pain as she did, but she had launched herself forwards and across the finishing line.

"AND THE FIRST ONE BACK IS MIDORIYA IZUKUUUUU!" Present mic shouted over the PA as Izuku came crashing into the field, rolling and tumbling from the momentum of her kick, before she grabbed the ground and raised her head to look up at the roaring stadium around her. "WHAT AN ENTRANCE, FOLKS! THATS ONE HECK OF A GIRL, GUYS! WOULDN'T LET HER GET AWAY!" Izuku was breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath as some people with healing quirks ran out onto the field. She pushed herself to stand, despite the screaming her muscles were doing in her legs, and she lifted her head up to look into the stands, and spotted All Might instantly. She laughed, and raised her fist, grinning brightly as tears fell down her face.

"AH! SPEAKING OF GUYS CHASING GIRLS, IN SECOND PLACE WE HAVE TODOROKI SHOUTO! AND RIGHT BEHIND HIM BY A HAIR, IS BAKUGO KATSUKI!" Present mics words pierced through Izuku's mind, and she could feel the glares on the back of her head. She turned her head to look back at them, but her legs finally gave out, and she crumbled to her knee's. She groaned in pain as she gripped the ground, cursing the shorts she decided to wear that day. She could see the bruising forming on the back of her legs, but it wasn't as bad as it used to be...

A Medic came to her air, using their quirk to heal her minor scrapes and initial bruising, and she smiled a bit as she was told off for using her quirk too much, and she let herself fall back on the dirt to take a rest while the other runners filtered in.

"DEKU-CHAAAAAAAN!" Izuku lifted her head lazily to see Uraraka come running. She was beaming brightly as she slid to a stop by her friend, and laughed as she grabbed Izuku by the hand to pull her up. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT BACK THERE?! THAT WAS WILD! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! YOU SOARED THROUGH THE AIR!"

"I'm alright, I got a bit of treatment." Izuku said with a bright smile at Uraraka as she unzipped her jacket to cool off a bit while they wait to gather back up. "I'm sorry, I didn't see any of your moves..."

"That's okay, you were really far ahead." The brunette looked a little miffed by that, but then cracked a smile again. "BUT HOLY COW, you kept up with Todoroki and Bakugo, and then BEAT them!" she said with her fists in the air. "I still can't get over it! You were amazing out there!"

"Thanks," Izuku beamed brightly, and looked around at the contestants that were deemed to have passed the preliminaries. She finally got a chance to look over at the two boys she beat out, and Katsuki was glaring daggers at her, while Todoroki had an icy stare. Izuku quickly turned away from them, a nervous smile plastered on her face once again.

"... Well, I dunno about you, but I'm surprised you still have such long hair..." Uaraka commented as Iida approached them happily. "What with the fiery glares at the back of your head."

"Mmhmm!" Izuku was trying to ignore the two boys who had both laid out challenges too her. She didn't really want to get caught up in a heated argument what with the next event coming at them right away.

"WOW! WHAT A RACE! And now for the the post Preliminaries!" Midnight had taken the stage again, and the hologram behind her was spinning. "Now, for today's heart pounding second event! What could it be? I already know, but I'm sure you're all dying of suspense! Well I'll tell you what it is!"

Midnight struck a pose on the stage as the spinner stopped, and the words Human Cavalry Battle flashed across the screen for all to see. "BEHOLD!"

"A team battle...?" Izuku asked to herself, Uraraka at her side. They both listened intently to the rules as Midnight explained them, and Izuku swallowed a lump in her throat. She was starting to get a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach as Midnight moved on from the set up of the battle, to on how the point value would be assigned to each team.

"The number of points each person is assigned, will be based on how you placed in the race! Oh I love ryhmes!" Midnight let out a laugh, and continued. "The 42nd place will be worth 5 points, the 41st place 10, an so on and so forth, except for the 1st place winner, Whose head is worth a whopping TEN MILLION POINTS!"

"T-Ten...?" Izuku was shocked, her expression blank as Uraraka turned to look at her,

"Million...?" Uraraka asked, and looked around as everyone set their eyes on Izuku. She felt the wave of competition wash over her as it was directed towards Izuku, who stood in a daze at the declaration of points.

Izuku's head was spinning as she felt all eyes on her, and their gaze felt like it was piercing her skin. She could remember the words of her bullies back in highschool, people putting her down, calling her useless... But this gaze felt different... They didn't see her as a weak little girl, they saw her as a strong opponent, and an obstacle to be taken down.

"NOW THEN, IF I WERE YOU, I'D AIM FOR THE GIRL WHO PLACED FIRST! BUT WHAT GUY ISN'T AT THIS POINT?!" Midnight laughed loudly. "YOU HAVE 15 MINUTES TO GATHER YOUR TEAM, STARTING NOW!"


	7. CAVALRY AND COMPETITION! SPORTS DAY CON

**ALRIGHTY ALRIGHTY! HELLO AGAIN!**

 **I'm here to deliver the next chapter for you all!**

 **I hope you enjoy the cavalry battle and maybe you'll get to see something good happen~**

 **Thanks for tuning in again as I give more than 100%!**

 **SAY IT WITH ME!**

 **PLUS ULTRA!**

"T-Ten million..." Izuku muttered to herself again, still in shock over that number. The others had all started running about, making teams. She jerked her head up, looking around wildly as she tried to formulate a plan in her head. She needed to make a team, and quick, but who could she ask? The points hanging above her head was a strong target...

"Deku-chan." Uraraka was still there beside her, and she had her fist clenched and a broad smile on her face.

"O-Ochachan..." Izuku was surprised as the girl looked at her, brimming with confidence.

"I want to be apart of your team." The slightly taller girl said as she put her hands on Izuku's shoulders. "I'll stand by you, and protect you so that we can face each other in the finals."

Izuku felt tears start too form in her eyes as the other girl smiled down at her. She bit her lip, and clenched her own fists as she turned her head to look around for who else she could find, "Okay, then lets see who else we can get!" She turned around to look at all the others, seeing many had flocked towards Todoroki and Katsuki with pleas to make teams. She made eye contact with those big ruby orbs that were staring her down from afar, and she almost took a step towards him.

"... Let's ask Iida..." Izuku said, stopping herself. Sure teaming up with him would be a good plan, but she knew deep down that Katsuki was now looking to challenge her more than ever. She could see it in his eyes. As badly as she wanted to ask, she knew he'd refuse her out of pride. She turned her head to look away, and ran after Iida. "Iida! Hey, I'd like to ask yo-"

"I'll stop you right there." The tall boy said with his hand up, and he gave her a smile briming with pride. "You want me to join your team."

"Yes!" Izuku smiled up at him, clenching her fists tightly as Uraraka nodded her head. "I have a plan, with your quirk and Uraraka's quirk, our mobility would be unstoppable." Izuku looked up at him, her eyes shinning.

"You're as amazing as ever, Midoriya. But I must refuse..." Izuku was shocked by his words, and so was Uraraka. "Ever since the entrance exam, I was stunned by your way of thinking, and your quirk. Then during that race, you over took me and the rest with ease. I've done nothing but loose to you, so even though you're my friend. I must refuse your offer, and challenge you head on myself."

"Iida..." Izuku stood there, and saw the look in his eyes. Iida was nothing but truthful and Izuku smiled, that was a part she liked about him. "Alright, I'll take your challenge. Let's go Uraraka," Izuku looked at the other girl who was stunned.

Izuku was crossing the field, her eyes scanning the area. She was running out of time as she looked at each face who turned their gaze away from her. She could tell her classmates all took her declaration in the waiting room seriously now, and were determined to win. She needed a defense, Uraraka had an amazing quirk for their mobility, and would give them a chance to fly away if need be... "... Tokoyami." Izuku said with a thought as her eyes landed on the quiet boy from their class with the features of a bird. "TOKOYAMI-KUN!" she cried out, running up behind him to grab his arm with her small hands. Her eyes were shining with ideas up at him as she thought about his quirk.

"So You want to use me as a Defense..." He seemed surprised by Izuku's thoughts, who nodded her head wildly. "I see, that's very interesting considering you know little about my quirk. I like it, I'll take you up on your offer." The boy seemed to smile at her, as he held out a hand to shake with her.

"This is great, we just need one more person..." Izuku looked at the other two. "A wild card, we need some one who can surprise the others..." She was looking around at the others who were left, still forming teams.

"I don't know... the others all seem to want to avoid us completely." Uraraka was also scanning the crowd around them, looking a bit miffed. "I guess I can understand their feelings, we will be a highly targeted team right off the bat."

"Izuku-chan." A familiar voice spoke behind them, and the three teammates turned their head in surprise to look up at Yaoyorozu. "I'd like to form a team with you. I witnessed your strength and capabilities during the race, and I must say I'm impressed with how you handled yourself out there." The older girl was smiling brightly down at Izuku, who was starting to tear up. "But I'm worried about you and all these ruffians who will be after your head. I'd like the chance to work with you."

"MOMOCHAAAN!" Izuku cried happily, as she looked up at the one person who she knew could help her surprise the others. "THANK YOU!"

"Now now, don't cry." The taller girl laughed as she hugged the smaller one, and looked at Uraraka and Tokoyami who were also stunned by her offer. "I look forward to working with all of you. Let's all do our best to make it into the finals!" She said with a smile.

The time limit was close to being up, and Izuku looked out at the other teams that had formed, surprised by a lot of them. She saw that Katsuki had a strong line-up, with Sero, Kirishima and Aoyama who looked like he was about to throw up. Her eyes then looked towards Todoroki and was surprised to see Iida in front, Kaminari too one side and a girl with a crazy pair of goggles on her head and a look that buzzed with excitement.

"Our two main opponents seem to have formed strong teams..." Izuku said thoughtfully as she was hoisted up into the air by Yaoyorozu to be the rider. "They really want to win here..."

"So do we." Tokoyami said proudly from in front of her, his quirk at the ready. "And we will protect your headband with our whole being."

"RIGHT!" Uraraka laughed loudly, "LET'S TAKE THEM DOWN!"

"You guys are all fired up!" Asui called out from their left, and she noticed the rest of the girls in their class had grouped up with fire in their eyes. Ashido in the front, Asui and Jirou in the rear and an invisible Hagakure on top, distinguishable by her head band. "But so are we, kero!"

"We welcome the challenge!" Yaoyorozu said with a bright smile as she struggled for a moment and removed her jacket. Everyone blushed as they saw her only wearing her sports bra now.

"M-Momochan..." Izuku said with shock in her voice, but she knew the reason behind it. Yaoyorozu needed her skin to be free to use her quirk to the fullest. Izuku shook her head to rid herself of her blush, and looked up, fire lighting in her eyes as she eyed up the other teams. "Well then, LETS DO THIS!" She shouted, making sure her headband was on firmly as it displayed their point count which was well over ten million now.

"READY!" Uraraka shouted confidently.

"At your service." Tokoyami said with a grin as he looked back at their rider.

"Lets win this!" Yaoyorozu said with a shout, and the horn blared around them to signal the start of the battle.

"URARAKA!" Izuku shouted as several teams bared down on them immediately, and the brunette grinned wildly as she activated her quirk on the other three, and Izuku charged her fists with One for All, and let out a battle cry as she punched towrds the ground, sending them flying into the air, and the other teams skidding back. "That was close!" she laughed out as the team floated high above the others.

"Let's reign ourselves in!" Yaoyorozu shouted, and started to form a grappling hook gun out of her side. She grabbed the handle of it, and fired it at the ground, and the hook sunk into the dirt. "We're sitting ducks up here for the others with quirks that have long range!" She shouted out, and hit the button on the gun that reeled them in towards the ground. She was right as vines and a tongue shot out her way, but Dark shadow defended her in a flash, roaring out at the others who tried to attack as their team ran away.

"D-Dark shadow is amazing!" Izuku said happily as they ran around the edge of the battlefield while others turned to attacking everyone for the moment. "The perfect defence!"

"That's why you picked me, right?" Tokoyami called back to her, his eyes forward. "He tends to get fired up when some one he likes is around, and it's hard not to like you, Midoriya."

"Uhm..." Izuku blushed a bright red, before she heard a horrifying laugh behind her. She turned her head back as balls were thrown in their direction and the boy Shouji from their class stormed towards them with his arms back like a tank. "And Mineta?! What the heck!"

"I'M COMING FOR THAT CROWN ON YOUR HEAD, AND A GROPE FROM THE FRONT!" Mineta cried out loudly from inside the human tank, and Uraraka and Yaoyorozu both glared murderously back at the boy, before Dark shadow shot out towards their attackers.

"MIDORIYA, NOW!" Tokoyami shouted out and Izuku charged her fists, and once again they took off too the sky with Uraraka's quirk activated. Izuku let out a sigh of relief, shivering a bit from the thought of the boy jumping at her. "That guy needs some sense knocked into him."

"AGREED." the girls under Izuku growled out, and she laughed a bit, before there was a loud explosion from below them, and Izuku's eyes widened in fear.

"HE'S COMING!" she shouted as Yaoyorozu made another grappling gun, and Izuku turned to look at Katsuki who was coming in like a rocket.

"You can't run from me!" He shouted at her, as he flew directly towards her, the look in his eyes one of a hunter pouncing on it's prey as he reached out to grab her headband.

"DEKU-CHAN!" Uraraka cried out, as Izuku wound her arm back to counter, but while they were this high up, he would go flying if she used it, and she hesitated, grinding her teeth together. She didn't want to hurt anyone!

"DARK SHADOW!" She cried out loudly, and Tokoyami's quirk came up like a a wall, and defended her. She heard a boom against the bird like defence, and he pulled back as Katsuki began to fall out of the sky, glaring at her now.

"KACCHAN!" She cried out in concern as he went down, but saw that tape wrapped around his middle and pulled him back to his team. She let out a sigh of relief, glad that he chose a good team that could deal with his recklessness. "MOMCHAN, LETS BRING OURSELVES DOWN!"

"GOT IT!" Yaoyorozu shot her gun and they landed once again, making another break for it from the others. As they ran, she could hear Presnt Mic freaking out about the team standings, and she looked up to see that almost all the teams had zero points, except for the top 6. Her eyes widened as she sat Katsuki's team lost it's points, and looked back to see him chasing after another team, going wild with rage.

"Kacchan is focused on another team now, so all we have to worry about is keeping away from the others for only a bit longer..." Izuku turned her head forwards, "it seems the others have given up for the most part, considering time's almost up, and we present a challenge that's to hard to keep up with."

"Ugh, I don't feel so good.." Uraraka said with a sick look to her face. Izuku looked down at her with concern, before they slid to a stop.

"Midoriya..." Tokoyami's voice made Izuku look up in front of them to make eye contact with Todoroki who still wore his head band. She felt shivers down her spine as she looked into those eyes that challenged her. "I think we might be up for a struggle with our last moments..."

"Nows our chance!" The girl under Todoroki laughed loudly, "to be in the spot light as we take the headband from the top player! Let's show them my babies!" she cried out happily, and Izuku raised an eyebrow. The team seemed to be equipped shoes that had wheels on them. "DO YOU LIKE THEM?! THEY'RE MY SPECIAL ROLLERBLADES, EQUIPPED TO WITHSTAND ANY ELEMENT!"

"Uhm... we need to run..." Izuku started to sweat as Todoroki bared down on them, as well as the other teams now.

"Kaminari... His quirk is electricity." Yaoyorozu said with a thought, and Izuku felt herself tense, "I think I know what he's planning, that guys a human stun gun!"

"WE NEED TO FLY!" Izuku shouted, and Uraraka groaned as she nodded her head, and activated her quirk. Izuku felt horrible as they took off with a blast once again, but was glad they did as they saw the other teams get zapped by Kaminari's quirk.

"WAHAHA! I ALSO EQUIPPED MY BABIES WITH RESISTANCE TO ELECTRICITY!" The mad pink haired girl yelled out happily as Todoroki's team chased after Izuku's.

"You're pretty good at getting ahead, Midoriya. But I won't let you get away this time!" Todoroki shouted up at her, as their team came falling back down, and was buffered from the impact by Izuku's powerful punches.

"BRING IT ON!" Izuku shouted out, at him, as they turned, Uraraka looking sicker than she did before. "TOKOYAMI!"

"DARK SHADOW!" Tokyami shouted out as his quirk lunged towards Todoroki's team, but he brought up a wall of ice to protect himself. Izuku watched as the quirk shadow avoided Kaminari, and Izuku thought back to what Tokoyami explained about his quirk.

"We need to hold our ground," Izuku bit her lip as she watched the team advance towards them, "Momochan, can you do something?"

"On it," Yaoyorozu was currently making another object to help with them.

"We can't take to the air anymore, Uraraka can't handle it again." Izuku said, clenching her fists tightly, she could hear her friend groaning in pain from the sickness. "We need to do something... but what? The battle is almost over... We just need to hold out for..." She looked down at Dark shadow, and thought of something. "... Let's make a feint... The others don't know about his weakness, do they?"

"No, I only told Kouda at USJ, but he's a man of few words." Tokoyami said with a look back at their rider. "This is your battle, commander. I'm ready to follow through with what ever you've got."

"Alrigh then..." Izuku looked up at their opponents. "Yaoyorozu, what do you have?"

"A way to take down their mobility." the other girl held up a blue ball. "With this, their wheels will stick."

"Perfect, with Iida, I'm sure they can make a dash in a heartbeat..." She looked around herself, and noticed that walls of ice had formed in a flash, and she gripped Tokoyai's shoulders tightly. Todoroki was out to corner them... she looked forwards to her opponent. "STAND YOUR GROUND!" She shouted at him loudly as they put distance around him, keeping to the left away from Todoroki's left side by Izuku's orders.

"TAKE IT, TODOROKI!" Iida shouted loudly, and suddenly the other team was coming at them with a startling speed.

"MOMOCHAN! DARK SHADOW!" Izuku shouted loudly. Yaoyorozu threw her ball at the feet of the other team and it exploded in a sticky goop. Dark shadow came up fast to defend Izuku, as the other team lost control of their speed from the wheels no longer working on their shoes. Izuku's eyes widened as Todoroki's hand came towards her face, only inches away, but Dark Shadow had stopped his advance quickly.

"DAMNIT!" Iida cursed loudly as they skidded to a halt behind the other team.

"That was close..." Izuku said, her heart pounding from the look that Todoroki gave her when they had gotten close. She turned her head to look back at them, eyes wide. "I didn't know Iida had that speed in him..."

"DON'T GIVE UP!" Iida shouted loudly, and turned his team around despite their footwear no longer working. "WE NEED TO GET THOSE POINTS!"

"We can't attack, that Kaminari is too much for dark shadow..." Tokoyami hissed out, and Izuku ground her teeth together.

"We have no choice, I'll do it." she said, charging up her fist. "Be prepared... DEFEND THE POINTS!" She shouted, her eyes had the look of a wild tiger in them as Todoroki's team came back for another attack. She raised her right fist as it crackled with electricity. "BRING IT ON!" She screamed out at her opponents. They other team came crashing in, and Izuku aimed her punch for Todoroki's left side. She noticed his eyes widened as he lifted his left arm up to grab at her headband, but she slapped it away with her right arm. She felt the scorch of flames lick at her skin, but her eyes stayed focus as she grabbed his right hand with her left one to keep him from grabbing her headband, and drew her right fist back again. There was a loud explosion from her right, she knew it was Katsuki, but she was too focused on the threat inches in front of her. The count down too the match being over was down to 5 seconds.

"SMAAAAAAAAAAAASH!" She screamed out, punching the space between her and Todoroki,and in a loud sonic boom, the teams were all blown back away from each other. Izuku almost toppled off her team, before Present mic screamed over the arena.

"TIMES UP!" There were loud cheers from the stands all around them, a Izuku groaned out in pain, and fell back into the arms of Yaoyorozu. She could hear her teammates talking to her loudly, but the ringing in her ears was almost deafening. She felt a horrible pain in her right arm, and couldn't even lift it up as she heard Present Mic announce the team standings.

"IN FIRST PLACE, TEAM MIDORIYA HOLDS HER GROUND! IN SECOND, TEAM TODOROKI, THIRD IS TEAM BAKUGO AND IN FOURTH WE HAVE... Huh?! IT'S TEAM SHINSOU!?"

"Deku-chan?!" Uraraka was the loudest of them all as Yaoyorozu knelt to the ground with Izuku, and let her sit. "Y-Your arm... what happened?!"

"I..." Izuku opened her eyes, and she squinted down at her arm. It was covered in burns and bruising. She ground her teeth together to keep from crying out in pain. "I'm Okay... I'll be alright.." she choked out as there was a lunch break announced. She looked up at her team who was surrounding her, and grinned at them all. "We did it... We stayed at the top. Thank you everyone for your hard work!" She said with a big grin, and Uraraka's eyes welled up with tears as she went to hug the small girl.

"We need to get you to Recovery girl right away." Yaoyorozu said firmly, stopping Uraraka.

"I'll go myself, don't wo-REEEEH?!" Izuku felt her body get jerked up off the ground by a pair of strong hands. She looked up as her legs were lifted, and her back steadied. "K-KACCHAN?!"

"Shut up." Katsuki was glaring down at her with murder in his eyes, and Izuku gulped in fear. "You stupid idiot! Why the fuck didn't you just let him take it from you?! MORON!" He shouted down at her as he held her like a princess, and Izuku shuddered in fear. "Now look at your fucking arm! You're not going by yourself, I'm fucking taking you there, and you're going to sit quietly and let her fucking fix you!"

Izuku's whole team watched in stunned horror as Katsuki shouted down at the small trembling girl in his arms, and start to walk off.

"... Is she going to be okay...?" Tokoyami asked the girls with concern, and Uraraka looked back at him.

"If it's him she'll... be alright?" Uraraka asked herself, and looked up. "He seemed pretty concerned."

"He was yelling at her..." Tokoyami said with a frown, and Yaoyorozu stood up.

"Don't worry, don't worry! That's just Bakugo talk for ' _Are you alright?! Let me help help_ you!'." Kirishima had approached the others, laughing. "I think he's shy!"

"... Shy...?" The others asked dumbfounded by that statement.

"K-Kacchan... I can walk..." Izuku said in a small voice as he stormed through the hall towards the medic centre. "... Really... You can put me down..."

"JUST SHUT UP!" He shouted over her, and Izuku stopped talking. She just let herself be carried off, and when they arrived, Recovery girl looked up at them with a smile. Izuku was treated rather quickly, but because her skin still felt a little raw, Recovery girl had wrapped it up for her. She was feeling pretty tired as she stood up from the bed she sat on, and looked to Katsuki who was standing by the door still with his arms crossed. He had a dark look in his eyes as he watched her tiredly walk to him. "Let's go." He said firmly and left the room with her. They walked down the hallway silently for a while, before he spoke again. "Let me see."

"Huh...?" Izuku looked up at him as they stopped, and she was confused. He growled out in frustration, before he grabbed her right hand, and lifted it up to look at the bandages. He had a dark look in his eyes still. "K-Kacchan, It's perfectly fine. It's just a bit tingly is all, stop worrying."

"That guy fucking burned you, I'm allowed to be fucking pissed, Okay?!" He shouted at her, surprising Izuku with his words. "You better not let anyone fucking do this shit to you in the finals, got it?!"

"Kacchan...?" Izuku's head was spinning in confusion as he glared down at her. His attitude didn't match up with the meaning behind his words. He growled as he pulled her close to him, and their faces were inches apart. "Eep!"

"Only I can get this close too you, Alright?! Don't let anyone else get this close ever again!" He snapped in front of her face, "You better make it through all the god damn rounds, because I'm going to beat you and show you I'm number one! Forget that fucking Icy Hot guy, I'm your real opponent!"

"... A-Alright..." Izuku's cheeks were a bright red as he relaxed his grip on her hand. She watched him bring her fingers to his face again, and lifted her hand higher to look at the bracelet she still wore. The paint long faded from it, but his name still carved into the metal. She was standing on her toes now, her thoughts spinning wildly and her heart pounding loudly in her chest. She squinted her eyes shut, trying to calm herself down, but felt something warm and soft press too the exposed skin on her wrist that the bandages didn't fully cover. But when she opened her eyes, Katsuki had let go of her hand, and she pulled it back to her chest. "K-Kacchan...?"

"Stop with that stupid look, and go get some fucking food!" He shouted down at her, and she jumped and instinctively took off at at run down the hallway. "AND SLOW DOWN, MORON!"

"Wh-wh-what happened..." Her cheeks were burning with heat as she jogged down the hallway, clutching her arm to her chest. "D-d-did he just... No... But why? No, he wouldn't do that..." She was freaking out, touching the spot on her wrist that also burned hot like her cheeks. "There's no way..."

"Midoriya," a voice called out, and she nearly tripped and fell flat on her face. A hand reached out and grabbed her by her shirt to stop her from falling, and she looked up at Todoroki as he got her to her feet.

"T-T-Todoroki?" She asked curiously, wondering why he was here. He had a strange expression on his face she didn't understand as he looked at her bandaged arm, then her eyes.

"Why are you all red, what happened?" He asked, and Izuku clapped her hands on her cheeks, her whole face and neck going red now. Todoroki realized that maybe it was a topic he'd be better off not asking about and shook his head. "Never mind, can we talk?" He asked, and Izuku nodded her head, still trying to hide her blush.

He led her down a hallway, his hands dug deep in his pockets as he went, and Izuku watched the back of his head curiously. When he finally turned around, she stopped dead in her tracks, frozen cold by the icy stare he had in his eyes.

"You took my by surprise, and I broke my pledge..." He looked down at her arm, and reached out a hand to grab it. His touch was gentle and she felt his fingers cool her skin through the bandages. "... I'm sorry I let it get away from me."

"Uhm, that's alright." Izuku looked away from him, her cheeks still red. For some reason her arm was a popular topic at the moment.

"The others didn't feel it... But I did." Izuku looked back at him as he continued to speak, "I felt something similar from that guy back at USJ, too similar... Are you All Might's daughter or something?"

Izuku froze, her eyes wide at that question. The air between them was silent, and Izuku let out a laugh.

"What...? That's ridiculous!" She laughed, and shook her head, "No no, but I guess that's what I would say even if I was, right?!" She shook her head again, "But I swear, I'm not his daughter!" She felt his hand grip her arm tightly, and the cooling sensation spread on her skin. "... I wanted to ask though..." she looked up at him, and frowned. "Why... Why me? Why did you challenge me...?"

"Because you're connected to him, to the number 1 hero." Todoroki told her, and looked her in the eyes. "My father is Endeavor... The number 2 hero..."

Izuku stood in that hallway by herself 10 minutes later after Todoroki had left... She couldn't believe it... She had never heard such a heartbreaking story in her life... She held back tears of sympathy for him, and clenched her fists in front of her. "Some one like that... if this was a book he would be the main character..." she told herself, before some one called her name.

"Deku-chan! There you are! Oh, hey Bakugo." Uraraka came to a stop in the hall, and looked past the corner she was stopped at, as Katsuki stepped out, glowering at her. "Come on! I have a sandwich for you, let's eat cause Yaoyorozu says we have to change for the break!"

"Alright." Izuku looked up at her best friend with a small smile, and chased after her to the waiting room. She ate her sandwich along the way, wondering if Katsuki had heard her conversation with Todoroki...

"We need to wear these for a cheer battle?" Izuku asked curiously as she changed with the other girls into some cheering uniforms Yaoyorozu made with her quirk. She pulled the skirt on, and realized just how short it was. Her cheeks turned a bright red as she saw that there was a lot of space between the top and the skirt, exposing her flat toned stomach to the world. "U-Uhm... Are you guys sure about this...?" she asked, full of nerves as she turned to look at the others.

"Sensei said we had to, it's apart of the festival!" Yaoyorozu said with fire in her eyes. "Besides, You look very cute," She held up her phone, smiling warmly. Izuku sighed, as she picked up the pompoms, and steeled her nerves. "Alright, but just a couple!" She told the tall girl, and posed a bit, letting the others take her picture as they all pulled out their phones. "But... You all look very cute too..." she said in a small voice, her whole face turning red.

"UUUUWAAAAAH! ANOTHER TREASURE!" Uraraka cried out as she showed the others the video she took of Izuku blushing and calling them cute.

"Haa..." Izuku let out a sigh, but smiled warmly. She followed after the other girls out to the field, but was met with a loud cry from Present Mic as he pointed out they were the only students from Yuuei dressed as cheerleaders.

"MiiiiiineeeetaaaAAAAAH!" Yaoyorozu shouted over the cheering from the crowd. She knelt over, groaning about her own stupidity for being tricked.

"MINETA! KAMINARI! YOU PERVERTS! YOU LIED TO US!" Jirou took off at a run to go beat up the boys with Asui and Ashido right behind her. Izuku let out a laugh, and looked to Uraraka. The girls both shrugged, and tried to cheer up Yaoyorozu.

"It's fine, right! Let's have fun with it!" Hagakure's pompoms waved wildly in the air, and the three girls laughed happily,

"The fuck is this?" Katsuki's growl was heard as some of the boys stepped back out onto the field. He was walking with Kirishima and Sero.

"If this is meant to distract your opponents, it's not going to work." Todoroki made a comment as he passed by them cooly, and Izuku blushed a bit as the boys stared at them.

"Mineta and Kaminari lied to Yaoyorozu, So this was all just a misunderstanding..." Izuku said in a small voice, trying to hide her exposed stomach from the boys, and avoiding their eyes.

"Izuku, Banzai!" Kirishima went running at her, and threw his hands up in the air. Izuku blinked in surprise, and threw her hands up in the air as well.

"Banzai!" she shouted back. He started laughing loudly as he continued the motion, and she dd the same, laughing in confusion at what was so funny?

"Izuku..." Uraraka blushed a bit at how easily the girl was fooled by Kirishima, who took a swift punch to the back of the head from Katsuki while Sero laughed loudly. "She's too good for this world, being tricked by that..."

"Agreed." Yaoyorozu and Hagakure said with a nod, as Kirishima laughed at Katsuki, then poked Izuku's exposed stomach.

"HEY! NO TOUCHING!" Uraraka called out, stomping her way over, before Present Mic's loud voice boomed over the arena.

"WOW WOW WOW! IT'S TIME FOR THE 16 INDIVIDUALS FROM THE CAVALRY BATTLE TO GET THEIR SPIRITS READY, AS WE PUT THEM TOO THE TEST IN A TOURNAMENT, OF ONE ON ONE COMBAT!"

Their full attention was directed to the large screen above the stadium. The people who had made it through the prelims all made their way to the stage, and Izuku let out a sigh as the whole satdium focused on them as Midnight announced that the match-ups were going to be decided by lottery. She looked around at the contenders, and all of a sudden saw Ojiro's hand go up, a look of sadness on his face as he dropped out. Another kid followed suit behind him, but Izuku was concerned for her classmate who looked upset and angry at himself as he explaine to Midnight why.

"You know... Green Horns like you.. GET ALL MY LOVE!" Midnight shouted to the stadium, "I hereby recognize these young men drawing back, and allow the 5th place team to-" The woman was cut off as the leader of the 5th place team denied the right with her teammates, and passed it along to a the boy named Tesutesu and his team.

"Wow..." Izuku was shocked by the good nature of class B, and smiled warmly, before she turned to look up at the board as the match ups were decided.

"Wow..." She scanned the board, and saw that She was up against some one named Shinsou... She glanced across the board. If she won, she would be up against either Kaminari or a Shiozaki after that... And then if she got to the next round... She saw Todoroki's name, and she was sure she would meet him then.

"Oh boy, I didn't expect this." Uraraka said with a shakey laugh as she looked up at the board. Izuku raised an eyebrow at that, and looked down the lineup, too see her name matched up with Katsuki's.

"Uraraka..." Izuku looked up at her friend, concern filling her eyes. Vut she saw that Uraraka looked more fired up than ever before.

"I'll take him down, and I'll challenge you in the final match." Uraraka smiled proudly down at Izuku, who smiled back up at her and nodded her head.

"It's you, isn't it? Midoriya Izuku?" Izuku felt a shiver run down her spine and she turned her head sharply to look up at the guy with purple hair who had challenged their class weeks ago.

"Y-UMMPH?!" She felt a hand cover her mouth as she went to respond, and looked up at Ojiro who was beside her.

"Midoriya, don't." He said protectively, and Shinsou let out a laugh.

"Heh, nice navel." He said with a scoff before walking off. The rest of her class glared after him as he stepped away.

"Ojiro-kun?" Izuku looked up at her classmate, who frowned.

"Midoriya, what ever you do, don't respond to what he said, ever." He looked down at her, frowning. "That guy has a brainwashing quirk, I'm sure of it. If you answer him, that's how he gets you. The only way to escape is to get a shock to your system, so you can't answer him back."

"Uh..." Izuku was surprised by this information, but she smiled, and nodded her head. "Thanks, Ojiro-kun."

"Any time," He smiled at her, "Just promise me you'll defeat that guy for the both of us."

"I promise!" Izuku shouted proudly and thrust her fists into the air. Ojiro blushed a bit and took a step back, looking away.

"Nice rack!" Mineta called from below, and Izuku looked down at him, and blushed a bright red, before Katsuki kicked him out of the way roughly.

"PUT A SHIRT ON!" He shouted at Izuku loudly, and she looked up at him, and lowered her pompoms to cover her stomach. "GOD DAMNIT. DO YOU WANT PERVS STARING AT YOU?!"

"I-I LIKE THIS OUTFIT! IT MATCHES THE OTHER GIRLS!" Izuku shouted back at him, her cheeks still a bright red.

"WHO CARES ABOUT MATCHING WITH IDIOTS?!" He shouted back at her.

"I CARE! WE'RE HAVING FUN!" She shouted back, and the whole class let out a collective sigh at the fight, before Uraraka steered Izuku off, and Kaminari and Kirishima turned Katsuki away. "That jerk! What's with him today?! He's mad, then he's nice to me, then he's mad again!"

"I think he's just crabby because he'll loose to me soon, don't worry." Uraraka said with a bright smile as Izuku calmed down quickly. "Let's go have some fun before the matches!"

"Ya!" Izuku smiled brightly, as she went with the others to enjoy the afternoon activities and cheer their classmates on who participated in the afternoon games.

"You know, I'm starting to think being tricked wasn't so bad," Jirou said as she crouched down on the ground, smiling as she watched Izuku and Hagakure cheer loudly for their classmates.

"I agree," Uraraka said with a bright smile as she took picutres of the two ecstatic girls. She looked at them for a second, before she scrolled through her contacts and crouched down near Jirou who watched with interest.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously, seeing the close ups of Izuku on the other girls phone.

"Distraction tactic." Uraraka grinned, "Besides, why not tease him, right?" she asked Jirou, before sending the pictures of Izuku off to Katsuki. A moment later they heard a loud bang from the benches.

"WHO SENT THIS SHIT?! FUCK YOU!" He shouted over at his classmates, and Uraraka and Jirou both started laughing as the boy stormed off.

"I think he likes it," Jirou laughed out.

It wasn't long before the sports part of the sports festival ended, and the stage was set for the battles. Izuku had changed back into her gym uniform, and was standing at her entrance alone, staring out at the stage.

"I've placed 1st in both parts so far... Only a few battles left to go..." She told herself, and took a deep breath. "Show them you're here, Izuku. Show them what you've got." She told herself, before some one surprised her from behind. She turned around to see a grinning All Might.

"Little Midoriya," He spoke, before she ran at him, and threw her arms around his middle in a tight hug.

"All Might...!" She cried out happily and hugged him tightly.

"You've done an amazing job, the stands are buzzing with excitement every time you move... I can't believe you've done so well, and you handle One for All splendidly!"

"I-I'm still a bit shaky with it..." Izuku said with a smile up at her hero.

"Not at all! You've made this power your own with those amazing kicks, and those punches were out of this world, Midoriya my girl..." He looked down at her, his hands on her shoulders. "No matter what happens from this point on, I want you to know, I couldn't be prouder of you."

"A-All Might..." Izuku's tears burned in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks.

"Now now! That's not the face a champion should have!" All Might laughed loudly, and rubbed her tears away for her. "Your best feature is your smile. So go out there, and show it too them!"

"ALL RIGHT!" She shouted loudly, grinning up at him brightly. All Might turned her around, and she heard Present Mic speaking. She ran off, and the man let out a sigh, but smiled after the girl who ran towards her cream with all her power.

"WELL NOW FOLKS! IT'S TIME TO START THE MAIN EVENT! THE ONE YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! THE ONE-ON-ONE BATTLES!" the man yelled out over the crowd who cheered loudly as Izuku walked up the steps and onto the stage. "MATCH ONE IS HERE! WHAT'S WITH THAT HUGE GRIN ON HER FACE?! SHE KNOWS SHE'S THE ONE TO BEAT SO FAR, FROM THE DEPARTMENT OF HEROIC'S, MIDORIYA 'THE WILD CAT' IZUKU!" Present Mic shouted, and Izuku turned her head in confusion at the strange nick name from the teacher.

"NOW FOR HER OPPONENT, HASNT-REALLY-DONE-ANYTHING-NOTABLE-YET, DEPARTMENT OF GENERAL EDUCATION'S, SHINSOU HITOSHI!" Present mic screamed out over the crowd as the two students came to a stop, about 20 feet from each other on the stage. Izuku clenched her fists, and glared darkly at the boy who looked bored. She held her gaze towards him as Midnight explained the rules of the match for the whole the whole arena.

"You ready for this?" The boy called out to Izuku, and tilted his head to the side. "Don't get made at me if I make you kiss my shoes or take your top off." He called out to her, and Izuku bit down on her tongue as he taunted her. She could hear Midnight yell out to start the match, and Izuku kicked off the ground to run towards her opponent. "Oh, here you come. Are you out to avenge your classmate? That stupid chimp must have said something..." He stepped back as Izuku threw a normal punch at him. "Whoa now, careful. How'd you get into the Heroics department like that? Did your boyfriend, Bakugo carry you this whole way?"

Izuku glared up at him, still biting down on her tongue to keep herself from saying anything. She knew she couldn't, she'd loose instantly if she did.

"Come on now, what's a cute girl like you doing following around that idiot? He thinks he can be a hero with that mouth and attitude? He should give up and become the villain he was born to be!" Shinsou taunted her, and Izuku's eyes flashed a bright green in anger. "His effort is wasted!"

"NO IT'S NOT!" She screamed at him, angry he had said such things about Katsuki. She stopped, something in her mind clicking out of place, as she froze, before her body relaxed.

"MIDORIYA?!"

"IZUCHAN?!"

She could hear the muffled shouted from her classmates as her hands dropped to her sides.

"FUCKING DEKU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She could hear quiet explosions of anger from the stands as someone shouted down to her.

"Ooo, Looks like I've upset him." Shinsou laughed, and looked down at her with his tired purple eyes. "Oh well... Lets end this. How about you turn around, and walk out of bounds." He said with a wave of his hand, and Izuku did as she was told, slowly turning before she headed back towards the edge of the stage.

 _No... no stop! Stop walking! Idiot! You're going the wrong way!_ Izuku's thoughts screamed in her head, but her body wouldn't listen. _You can't go over there, you'll loose! You need to stop! You need to win! You can't let this guy beat you! All Might is counting on you! Your class is cheering for you!_

Izuku's eyes focused on the entrance of the stadium where she knew All Might was watching from. _You've got to stop... You can't let it end..._

 _YOU CAN'T LET IT END LIKE THIS!_

She felt something pulse deep within her chest, and spread out through her limbs. The familiar crackle of power... She looked into the entrance, and saw many pairs of glowing eyes, all looking to her with high expectations.

 _What is... What is this?!_

She felt her fingers twitch, and her arm pulse.

 _NOW!_

The resulting boom of power shot out of her arm, and made her stumbled back away from the line she was about to cross. She caught herself in her surprise, and looked down at her hand. She could still feel it, that surge of power leaving her fingers in tiny sparks. She then realized she could feel it all over her body, and looked at her legs.

"WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL?!" She heard Shinsou yell from behind her and she turned her head around, glaring back at him. "WHAT DID YOU DO?! HOW DID YOU BREAK FREE?!"

Izuku bit down on her tongue hard, tasting blood in her mouth. She started to walk towards him slowly, but he growled out in anger.

"SAY SOMETHNG!" He shouted at her, "DO YOU ALWAYS LET PEOPLE JUST SHOUT AT YOU?! YOU'VE GOT SO MUCH POWER, I'M SO JEALOUS! THERE'S NO WAY SOME ONE LIKE YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND MY FEELINGS, YOU WERE BLESSED!"

 _I was..._ Izuku picked up the pace as she ran at him now.

"PEOPLE LLIKE YOU WHO WERE BORN WITH PERFECT QUIRKS WOULD NEVE UNDERSTAND MY STRUGGLE!"

 _I do understand!_ Izuku could taste the blood in her mouth, and feel it drip down her chin as she ran at him with tears in her eyes. _THAT'S WHY I HAVE TO WIN!_

She grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and pulled her fist back. Shinsou panicked, cracking her across the face. Izuku could hear gasps from the crowd as she spit blood out onto the ground, before whipping her head to look back at him, glaring. She could feel him shuddering in anger, before he tried to push her off. She grabbed the arm that went to punch her gain, and spun around with all her power, and threw him over her shoulder, and out of bounds.

"MIDORIYA WIIIIIIIIIINS!" Present mic shouted over the stadium, as she caught her breath, blood dropping from her lips as she looked down at a stunned Shinsou. He should have been perfectly alright, she hadn't hit him or anything... She heard loud cheers from the stands, but she walked over to Shinsou, and held her hand out to him.

"That... That's a pretty powerful quirk." She told him, as she helped him up, and looked up at the taller boy. "You almost had me."

"Tch!" He glared at her, as they bowed to each other to close the match, before he turned away. She smiled as she watched him walk off, and heard the crowd praising him from the stands. She let out a sigh, and turned to walk away herself.

"Hey, Midoriya." She turned her head, hearing Shinsou call her name. "... You really should ditch that boyfriend of yours. You're too good for him." He called out, looking back at her.

"Hah, he's no-" She stopped, feeling the effects of his quirk stop her. He let out a laugh as he looked back at her.

"You really shouldn't reply to me, or I might attack you." He said with a grin, before he let his quirk go and walked away from an extremely confused Izuku.

She turned at that moment, and headed back to to the exit she entered through, and saw a fretting All Might standing there. She smiled brightly and ran towards him, "I DID IT!" She laughed happily and he choked, blood coming from his mouth as he looked away from the horrifying sight or a brightly smiling girl with blood dripping out of her own mouth.

"WHAT'S WITH THAT LOOK?!" He cried out, and looked down at her worriedly.

"Oh, I bit my tongue..." She said, stopping short of him, and she could feel it swelling inside of her mouth.

"Let me see," He had gone full dad mode, and Izuku looked up at him as he opened her mouth to look at the bleeding and swelling tongue. "GAH! THIS IS BAD! YOU NEED TO GO SE-"

"DEKU-CHAAAAAN!" Uraraka rounded the corner of the hall with Yaoyorozu, Ashido and Asui. "Are you- PERVERT!" The girl stopped, pointing at All Might in horror, as she saw the scene what she was assumed was a creepy old pervert looking into a young girls mouth.

"NO!" All Might stepped back from Izuku, waving his hands around in a panic. "I'm not! I'm not a pervert, I'm-!"

"He's my uncle!" Izuku interrupted and smiled brightly at her friends. "He came to watch the festival today, and cheer me on!"

"YES! THE NAME IS TOSHINORI!" All Might bowed at his waist, before spitting up blood himself.

"... Is he okay?" Yaoyorozu asked with concern, "You should both hurry too Recovery girl."

"YES!" Izuku beamed at her friends, and laughed nervously as she grabbed All Might by the arm and dragged him off. "I'll see you guys in a bit!"

"... What a strange uncle..." Asui croaked out, before the girls returned too their seats.

After Izuku finished getting healed and cleaned up, and explaining what had happened to All Might, she hurried too the classes seats in the stands. She was greeted by praises from her classmates as she sat down in a seat between Katsuki and Uraraka.

"Hows the match?" She asked with excitement, and saw that it had ended rather quickly, with Kaminari getting wrapped up in a tangel of vines by a girl from class B. "Ooo... That's gotta suck." she said with a frown.

"Haha, He's going to be upset." Uraraka said with a laugh, and looked to Izuku. "You're not going to sit with your uncle?"

"Nah, He's got some friends in the stands." Izuku said with a nervous smile.

"Uncle?" Katsuki growled out his question. "You have an uncle?"

"Y-yeah. My Uncle came to watch me in the festival!" Izuku said, looking up at him in hopes that he didn't remember that she had no uncle.

"Hows your tongue?" Iida asked from the other side of Uraraka, and Izuku laughed.

"It's all good, all good!" She waved a hand. She turned her attention back to the battle stage as the next match began. "Oh, It's Todoroki and Sero!" She said excitedly, and leaned forwards in her chair to watch in anticipation.

The match started with a shout from Midnight, and Sero had made the first move. Izuku watched in awe as he wrapped Todoroki up in his tape, before it happened.

In less than a second, the temperature in the stadium dropped 15 degrees, and she felt a hand on the top of her chest push her back in her seat as a wall of ice covered half the arena, and she was staring at the pointy tips that almost impaled her.

"What's that fucking guys problem?!" Katsuki shouted in anger, punching the ice with an exploding fist to knock a chunk away from their view, his hand was the one on the top of her chest, holding her back so she didn't poke an eye out.

Izuku looked down at the stage, and saw Zero frozen solid, and Midnight declared the winner of the match to be Todoroki. She could only see his back, but saw his left hand starting to melt the ice away from his classmate, his head bowed.

Izuku felt a pang in her chest, feeling an overwhelming sadness coming from him.


	8. FIRE AND ICE! SPORTS DAY PART 3

**HAHAHA, haha... hahahaha...**

 **SO HERE'S PART 3 OF THE SPORTS DAY! ENJOY!**

 **-runs-**

"Th-that Hatsume..." Izuku said with a nervous sweat on her brow as the class watched the whole battle between the girl from the Support Department used Iida for what was pretty much a presentation of her gadgets. "I think she's a force to be reckoned with... But at leas Iida got into the next round! It looks like he's up against Todoroki though." Izuku looked over at Uraraka who was starting to look a bit nervous. "Ochachan...? Are you okay?"

"YES!" She looked at Izuku with her brow knitted together. "Totally fine! But look at you, Deku-chan! You're still taking mental notes on counter strategies!"

"Haha, well I guess old habits die hard?" Izuku said with a nervous smile. She had been muttering notes to herself the whole time they watched the match before Katsuki had snapped at her and changed seats to sit at the back of the class's box seats. "I'm sorry... I'll try and stop."

"No no!" Uraraka shook her head, and smiled at Izuku, "It's pretty great actually, you don't have to be sorry."

"Thanks, Ochachan." Izuku smiled brightly now, and Uraraka beamed back at her, before hugging the smaller girl.

The two of them continued to watch the matchers, as Aoyama took down his opponent from class B, and they watched with surprise as Tokoyami won easily over Yaoyorozu, who left the stage looking utterly defeated mentally.

"Momochan..." Izuku stood up from her seat with Uraraka, and the two of them took off at a run to go find their friend. Izuku was impressed by Tokoyami and his fighting capabilities, and she was always shocked to see Yaoyorozu's thought process and quirk.

They threw open the door of waiting room 1, and saw Yaoyorozu sitting in a chair, brushing her fingers against her cheeks to clear tears away from them. She looked up at the two girls who had entered, and blushed.

"Izuchan, Ochakochan...?" She asked in confusion as Izuku ran right up to her, and threw her arms around the taller girl's shoulders. "Wh-what?"

"You did great!" Izuku told her, pulling back. Uraraka was nodding her head with a smile. "Tokoyami is a hard opponent, but you still did fantastic! Don't let this bring you down, he just had the slightly better strategy!"

"Izuchan..." Yaoyorozu's eyes filled with tears again, and she let out a sob as she hugged the smaller girl.

"Deku-chan is right, From the cavalry battle, he knew you had a hard time creating things with your quirk at the snap of your fingers, He just had a faster quirk is all." Uraraka beamed at the tall girl, and Yaoyorozu smiled up at Uraraka.

"Thank you..." Yaoyorozu told the girls, and bowed her head. "You two are truly amazing friends."

"So are you!" Izuku said, placing her hands on the other girl's shoulders. "And we'll always be here to cheer you on!"

Yaoyorozu finally let out a laugh, and looked to Uraraka. "Don't you have a match soon? It's against Bakugo..."

"O-Oh yeah..." Uraraka's smile turned to the nervous one from before, and Izuku looked up at her with worry. "I guess I should get ready for that, I can't loose my most prized possession to that guy!"

"Uraraka, do you want me to help you plan a strategy?" Izuku stood up, pumping her fists in the air. "I can give you tips on how to take him down!"

"No," Uraraka smiled at Izuku, who was shocked by that. "I want to do this all on my own. I can't rely on you for every plan, I need to do this myself."

"... Ochachan..." Izuku smiled brightly at her, and nodded her head. "I understand, You'll do great!"

"I'll make sure to win!" Uraraka said with her own fist in the air. "And I'll give it my all to defeating that guy!"

Yaoyorozu and Izuku made their way back up to the stands, and passed Katsuki on the way. He looked a little less irritated than normal, and looked to Izuku as they passed.

"I'm going to win, and then I'll see you in the final round." He told her, before looking away to continue on his path down stairs.

"... G-Good luck...!" Izuku called after him, not sure what else to say.

"I don't fucking need it!" He shouted over his shoulder, before he turned a corner.

"... Really, Izuchan. You need better company." Yaoyorozu told her as they stepped down the stairs to their seats, and Izuku sat down with her next to a disgruntled Iida. "So, who are you actually cheering for?"

"Huh...?" Izuku was confused, and she looked down at the stage as they saw Kirishima and Tetsutetsu both fall over from knocking each other out. She thought about that for a second, not really sure what to say. She wanted both of them to win, but knew that only one would come out on top. She bit her lip in thought as she watched Cementoss clean up the stage for the next round. "... Both of them. I'm cheering for both of them."

"Hmm," Yaoyorozu saw the look in the girls eyes as she watched Uraraka and Katsuki step out onto the stage for their battle.

"AND NOW FOR THE LAST BATTLE OF ROUND ONE! FROM ENTRANCE ONE, WE HAVE THE GRAVITY DEFYING GIRL FROM THE HEROICS DEPARTMENT, URARAKA OCHACO!" The crowd cheered loudly, and so did Izuku as Uraraka waved a hand happily up to them.

"AND FROM ENTRANCE 2, WE HAVE THE GUY WITH THE BOOM BOOM POW, THE EXPLOSIVE DARE DEVIL FROM THE HEROICS DEPARTMENT, BAKUGO KATSUKI!" The crowd gave another cheer, and so did Izuku. She was on her feet, her hands on the rail as she watched the two of them stare at each other in anticipation.

"You're going down, round face." Katsuki said with a growl, as he pulled his hands out of his pockets and took his stance.

"Haha, well you're going up!" Uraraka said with a grin as she did the same. "I'll send you sky high!"

"START!" Midnight shouted, and Uraraka was the first to make the move, running at him while keeping low to the ground. Katsuki cursed loudly, and set an explosion off in front of her, and she jumped back. She went for it again and again, and each time he kept on stopping her with his quirk.

"Ochachan..." Izuku was litterally on the edge of her seat with concern, as the stage became clouded with dust and debris.

"THERE!" Katsuki shouted loudly, as the sight of blue came up out of the cloud, and he grabbed at it and blew it away.

"NOPE!" Uraraka was behind him, and she made a jump for his back, but he blasted her away with his quirk.

"Izuku, you're shaking..." Yaororzu said with worry as she put a hand on the small girls shoulder.

"H-He's really gong all out, he must think she's great." Izuku said with a strange smile on her face. "But I'm worried..."

"I wouldn't be." Yaoyorozu said with a smile as they turned their heads back to watch the fight.

"FUCKING HURRY UP AND LOSE!" Katsuki shouted in anger as she kept coming at him but avoiding his attacks or getting blasted away.

"NEVER! I WON'T GIVE UP MY PRECIOUS PICTURES AND VIDEOS OF DEKU-CHAN!" She yelled at him with a grin on her face as she continued her onslaught of attacks.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT THAT SHIT!" He shouted back at her, as he looked around through the dust.

"Then what? What is your most prized possession?!" She shouted back as she attacked from behind again. He turned around and set off another explosion in her face, sending her flying back. "HA! What ever it is... you really don't want to give it up!"

"OF COURSE NOT, YOU FUCKING ROUND FUCK!" Katsuki shouted back at her, getting really pissed off now. Like he'd tell her of all people that the bracelet he wore under his armband was his treasure. "NOW FUCKING LOOSE!"

"I don't think so..." Uraraka was about 20 feet away from him, grinning as she huffed to catch her breath. "Now tell me what it is!"

"YEAH, RIGHT!" Katsuki shouted back at her. "I'LL GET RIGHT ON THAT."

"... Do they know they're in public?" Kminari asked as the whole class watched in silence at the kindergarten brawl on the stage.

"Hear what she said?" Kirishima leaned forwards over the back of Izuku's seat and grinned at her. "Her pictures and videos of you! I wanna see them some time!"

"UWAH, OCHACHAN!" Izuku's face was all red, and she covered it with her hands. "Is that what she's fighting so hard for?!"

"It just means she values your friendship more than anything." Yaoyorozu said with a smile and a giggle. "By the way, you're his childhood friend. Do you have any idea what his prized possession might be?"

The whole class went quiet, all of them listening intently for Izuku's answer, and she lifted her head up, thinking about that for a second.

"... His quirk?" She asked, and the others let out a sigh. That seemed pretty likely to be the answer.

"You know, I wonder if Uraraka has a plan to beat him." Kirishima said with a thought as she continued to run at Katsuki just to be blown away. "It looks like he's just beating her up at this point."

"Of course she does, look up." Tokoyami told him, and the whole class turned their gaze to the sky, and let out noises of surprise.

"IF YOU WON'T TELL ME, THEN I'LL END THIS! I should say though, thank you for the set up!" She shouted loudly at Katsuki and she tented her fingers together.

"HAAAH?!" He shouted out, and looked up at the sky. Boulders upon boulders obscured the view of the vast blue above them, and his realization hit him that not a single piece of rubble was around him on the ground. He let out a curse, before raising his palm, and letting out the most powerful explosion Izuku had ever seen him use, as the rubble and boulders came down. She was on her feet again, tears of shock in her eyes as she watched in horror as the dust kept her from seeing the outcome.

"K-Kacchan...?!" She called out, unsure if he was alright.

When the dust cleared, Uraraka was staring at him in shock, and he looked down at her with a glare as the dust and small tiny pebbles scattered around them.

"That was pretty fucking sneaky, almost got me." He told her, and his glare turned into a challenging impressed look. "Did she give you that plan?"

"Of course not..." Uraraka glared back at him, their voices to low for others to hear. "I couldn't ask her to come up with a plan to defeat you, what kind of friend would I be if I did that?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Katsuki growled out lowly. "I bet she's brimming with plans to take me down!"

"Maybe, but she would never use them on you!" Uraraka shouted back at him, glaring darkly as well. Her breathing was heavy and she had a sick look on her face. The strain from using her quirk that much had definitely got to her. "Don't be so stupid! I bet watching this whole battle is probably worrying her to death! She's the kind of person who worries about all her friends well being!"

"You don't think I don't know that?!" He shouted back at Uraraka, "I've been near her way longer than your stupid face has been!" He started his charge, running at her with his palms open, but he came to a stop as he saw Uraraka finally crumble to the ground in exhaustion.

"Damnit... I can't... loose..." She clenched her fists, trying to get back up. "Not to some guy... who has no idea what he's got..."

The whole stadium watched in silence as Midnight called the battle as Katsuki's win. Uraraka was escorted off the stage, and Katsuki was staring after her with a dumbfounded look on his face, before he clenched his fists in anger.

"Of course I fucking know..." He grumbled to himself as he steppe off the stage as well.

"OCHACHAN!" Izuku was running down the hall as fast as her feet would carry her. She slammed the door open to the room she was told her friend was in, and saw her sitting there with a bright smile on her face. "O-Ochachan...?"

"HAHA, I lost!" The girl laughed brightly as Izuku stepped inside the room, frowning at her. "He beat me fair and square, that rubble was too much for me to handle." Uraraka let out a sigh, and scrolled through her phone. "I guess I owe him what I promised. A hero never goes back on their word."

"Ochachan... You're crying..." Izuku stepped towards her friend, who hadn't noticed her own tears. Uraraka looked up at her, and laughed softly.

"So are you!" She told Izuku, before letting out a sob. "S-So do you..."

"Ochachan..." Izuku threw her arms around her friend and hugged her tightly to her shoulder as Uraraka let out a loud sob and started to bawl her eyes out. "It's okay, you did great back there. You showed him what you were made of, and he took you seriously!"

"Y-you're right..." Uraraka sniffed, and hugged her friend back. "I would've been mad if I won while he was going easy on me..."

"That tactic was amazing, I never thought of something like that." Izuku smiled and loosened her hug on her friend. "You should be proud!"

"Thank you, Deku-chan..." Uraraka smiled up at her, and her phone started buzzing. The word Dad appeared on the screen, and Uraraka picked it up. "I should take this call... Go get ready for your match, and make sure you win for me. Make it too the end and show that guy what you're made of!"

"I will!" Izuku said proudly, and smiled at her friend before she left the waiting room. She could hear cheers from the stadium as a winner was picked from Kirishima and Tetsutetsu's arm wrestling match. Izuku clenched her fists as she heard more crying come from the room her friend was in. "I'll win, and make it to the end." Izuku told herself, before she took off to the entrance.

"HERE WE GO! IT'S TIME FOR ROUND TWO OF THE ONE-ON-ONE BATTLES! FIRST UP, FROM ENTRANCE 2, WE HAVE THE HOLY MAIDEN OF VINES, THE GODDESS OF FLOWERS FROM THE HEROICS DEPARTMENT, SHIOZAKI IBARA!" The crowd cheered as the girl stepped out onto the stage, and smiled warmly at the crowd.

"AND NOW, FROM ENTRANCE 1, WE HAVE THE GIRL WHO AWED US ALL, THE POWERFUL PUNCHER, THE PRINCESS THEY ALL FIGHT OVER IN CLASS 1-A, MIDORIYA IZUKU!" Izuku's whole face was red as she stepped out onto the stage, and she swore to herself that she would find Present Mic later and correct him on that.

"I hope we have a lovely match!" The girl with vines for hair said happily from the other side of the stage. Izuku looked up at her, and smiled back.

"I do as well," She said, before taking her stance to ready herself. She went over plans in her head, her quirk was most likely going to bind her the second the match started...

"READY LADIES?! SHOW US A MOST LOVELY BATTLE!" Midnight called from her small stage, "BATTLE START!"

"I will wrap you up!" Shiozaki shouted, and her hair exploded in growth, shooting into the ground. Izuku moved quickly, using her strength quirk to kick herself off the ground, and soar out of reach of the vines that exploded out of the cement beneath her. She flipped in the air, and crashed down on the stage, rolling away, before scurrying too her feet. The girl watched her, as the vines redirected towards Izuku.

"HAAAAAAAA!" Izuku got too her feet, and ran away from the vines around the edge of the stage, getting closer to Shiozaki, before the green foliage overtook her, and wrapped around her body tightly. Izuku was halted only feet away from the other girl who had her hands clasped in front of her.

"I don't want to hurt you!" She said with a frown, "So stay put and loose!"

"Hmm," Izuku smiled at the other girl, her eyes glowing green. The vines tightened their grip around her body, and She groaned a bit in what Shiozaki assumed was pain. "HRAAAAAAAAH!" Izuku let out a battle cry and flexed her muscles, drawing One for All into her fists. She started to push back against the tight grip the vines had on her, shocking Shiozaki who tried to tighten them, but Izuku wouldn't have it.

One second, the girl was having her breath squeezed out of her, the next she had ripped her arm free of her bonds, and drew back the crackling fist full of One for All.

"SMAAAAASH!" she cried out loudly, and punched the air towards Shiozaki. The other girl cried out as she was blown back off the stage, and landed with a thump on the ground.

"WINNER, MIDORIYA!" Midnight shouted over the cheering crowd, and the vines slacked around her, and Izuku tore them off, trying to catch her breath. It had taken a lot out of her to struggle free, and her muscles ached with strain. She looked over at Shiozaki who was sitting up on the ground.

"Hey, That was a lovely battle, and a beautiful attack!" Izuku called out to her, smiling warmly.

"Ah, an angel." The girl looked to the smaller one with a smile on her face, and they bowed to each other, before Izuku ran off to get to the stands. She was excited to see how the next battle turned out between Iida and Todoroki. She bounded up the stairs, and out to the class's seating area. They all yelled their congrats to her, and she laughed warmly as she hugged Uraraka who was finally back with the class, but her eyes looked puffy.

"This is going to be amazing!" Kirishima was sitting in the front row with Uraraka, Izuku, Kaminari and Yaoyorozu with Katsuki and Tokoyami behind them. "Who do you think will win?!"

"Who fucking cares, I'll win the whole thing in the end." Katsuki growled out, and Izuku looked back at him, giving him a disappointed look. Katsuki clicked his tongue in anger, and the whole class looked out to the stage once again.

"... Todoroki still looked ticked off." Kaminari commented, seeing the brewing anger still in his expression as he stood still on the stage. "... Fuck, do you think he'll freeze the whole stadium again?"

"The bastard better not." Katsuki grumbled out, and crossed his arms.

"... Maybe we should sit back just in case..." Uraraka said with a frown, and the group all silently got up and moved to the rows behind Katsuki and Tokoyami.

"I wonder why he's so upset..." Izuku said with worry, as she leaned forwards in her seat over Bakugo's shoulder to get a good look.

"Who fucking cares?!" Katsuki growled out as he kicked his feat up on the back of the row in front of him.

"HERE WE GO FOLKS, BATTLE TWO! FROM ENTRNCE 1, THE KING OF THE COLD SHOULDER WHO COULD LITTERALLY GIVE YOU A COLD SHOULDER, TODOROKI SHOUTO!" The crowd cheered as Todoroki took too the stage.

"WAHAHAHA," Kirishima started laughing at the introduction, and held his sides.

"Kirishima, that's not funny," Uraraka said, holding back her own laughing fit. She looked too Izuku who was also holding in her laugh.

"AND FROM ENTRANCE 2, WE HAVE A GUY WHOSE ALL REVVED UP AND READY TO GO, IIDA TENYA!" The crowd cheered again as Iida stepped onto the stage, a proud smile on his face.

Midnight shouted for the battle to start, and Iida had taken off with a powerful blast from his engine quirk, and rounded the edge of the stage, while the ice from Todoroki's quirk crackled to life behind him, almost catching up, before Iida went in for a powerful kick from the air, but Todoroki had looked up, and brought a wall of ice up in front of him just in time.

Izuku gasped as the ice caught Iida in it's grasp, and started to freeze up his legs, and crawl up his body. She put her hands on Katsuki's shoulders and stood up to lean over him as she watched Iida crack through the ice and go for another quick.

"Hey...!" Katsuki growled from under her, but she ignored him as she watched the battle continue. Todoroki defending himself with more ice before he slid away. She gasped as his eyes glared in anger at Iida, and with a loud crack and a sweep of his arm, Iida was encased in his quirk, and trapped.

"IIDA CAN YOU MOVE?!" Midnight shouted over the crowds cheers and hollers.

"No..." Iida said in defeat, and Midnight nodded her head.

"WINNER, TODOROKI ADVANCES TO THE NEXT ROUND!" She shouted to the crowd as Todoroki melted the ice around their class president. He turned his head to look up at the stands, and made eye contact with Izuku. She felt the burning heat of anger from his gaze, and gripped Katsuki's shoulders tightly.

"Would you... get off... OF ME!" Katsuki snapped, and jerked his shoulders from under her. Izuku let out a yelp, and toppled forwards into his lap. "I SAID GET OFF!"

"I-I'm trying!" Izuku cried out in horror as she squirmed to get up, but Katsuki stood up and she tumbled too the ground. The boy stormed out of the stands, and Izuku sat up and watched after him as the class held back more laughter.

"Ho boy... " Kirishima was the only one who was dying from his fit of chuckles. "That boy, can't handle girls at all!"

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Mineta screeched from behind them, shaking with anger. "WHY CAN'T I HAVE A GIRLS BREASTS PRESSED TO MY HEAD?!"

Asui cracked him across the face with her tongue as the others finally lost their hold over their laughter.

"Wh-what?!" Izuku was blushing a bright red, and she looked down, embarrassed. When they had all quieted down, Iida had come back, and sat down next to Izuku in the seats. He looked depressed after his loss.

"Iida, you did a great job!" Izuku told him, smiling brightly as he looked up at her. "You held your own against him!"

"It still wasn't enough, but something seems to be bothering him." Iida said with a thought as he sat up straight. "At leas I can tell my family I did my best." He said proudly, as the next match between Aoyama and Tokoyami started below on the stage. "I tried to phone my brother, but I couldn't get a hold of him... I hope he's not disappointed."

"Your brother doesn't sound like the type to be disappointed in his little brother." Uraraka leaned behind Izuku and patted Iida's shoulder.

"You're right." Iida smiled at the girls, and they sat back as they watched Tokoyami win his match with ease.

"WELL, I'M UP!" Kirishima stood up with a big grin on his face. "I hope Bakugo doesn't go easy on me! It's a fight between men!" He shouted proudly as he took off to go to the stage.

"I bet you $10 that Bakugo beats the snot out of him." Kaminari said to Ashido, who nodded her head with a laugh.

"Izuchan, you're up against Todoroki after this..." Yaoyorozu looked over at the smaller girl in front of her, and Izuku sat up with realization, and started to feel her stomach turn in her stomach. "Do you have a plan...?"

"yes..." Izuku steeled her gaze, and the whole class watched her as she went from shaking to calm and collected. She stood up, clenching her fists as she walked headed for the stairs and hallway.

"Deku-chan?" Uraraka stood up, looking to her friend with worry. Izuku looked back at her, a confidet smile on her lips.

"It's okay, I'll come back a winner." She told her friends, and looked out at the stage as Katsuki stepped up. "I promised some one I'll see him in the final round." She turned away from them all, and took off to the waiting room to go prepare herself mentally.

"... I'm going to marry that girl." Uraraka said with a serious look, and Iida and Yaoyorozu let out a sigh.

Izuku was heading down the hallway, her fingernails digging into the palms of her hands as she walked. She was so focused, she didn't hear some one coming from around the corner, and when she looked up she jumped in surprise to see a man covered in flames.

It was Endeavor...

"Oho, so there you are." He looked down at the small startled girl in front of him, glaring almost. "You made a huge impact with that powerful quirk of yours. With one punch you can create such a strong wind..." He pointed a finger at her, "In terms of power, it's a quirk to rival All Might's."

"Wh-what...?" Izuku took a step back, sweating nervously, "You've got the wrong idea, I need to go..." she fought with all her being to keep from shuddering in fear as Endeavor of all people bore down on her with his suppressing presence. Izuku stepped around him, clenching her fists tighter as she walked.

"My Shouto has a duty," Endeavor spoke with harsh tone in his voice. "To Surpass All Might. His match against you, will no doubt prove as an excellent test. So do your best not to give him a disgraceful match, Little Girl."

Izuku stopped, her chest burning with rage as she heard those words as Endeavor started to excuse himself from the hallway.

"I... am not All Might..." She spoke through clenched teeth.

"That's Obvious, such a little girl could never-" Endeavor started.

"It is obvious, right?" Izuku turned her head to look back at the man wearing flames, her eyes glowing a bright green as her arms sparked. "And Todoroki, ISN'T YOU." She snapped her head around to march forwards to her entrance onto the stage.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! WHAT A DAY FOLKS! BUT IT'S NOT OVER YET! WE HAVE OUR FINAL FOUR CONTESTANTS, AND THINGS ARE REALLY HEATING UP!" Present mic sounded pumped full of energy as she stepped out onto the field. "SPEAKING OF HEATING UP, FROM ENTRANCE 1, THE GIRL WITH SPIRIT AND A GAZE BEFITTING A HUNGRY TIGER! THE ONE WHO HAS STOOD ON TOP ALL DAY, MIDORIYA IZUKU!" The crowd went wild in the stands as Izuku stopped on the stage a good distance away from the other side.

"AND FROM ENTRANCE 2, THE BOY WHO COULD VERY WELL MAKE HELL FREEZE OVER, TODOROKI SHOUTO!" Todoroki made his way up the steps, his icy glare directed at her own fierce eyes. The two never broke eye contact, as the crowd lost their minds. "WHAT KIND OF BATTLE WILL PLAY OUT HERE?!"

"CONTESTANTS, START!" Midnight shouted, waving her flogger like a flag.

Izuku brought her arm up, and it crackled with One For All as Todoroki shot his ice right out of the gate. It came at her like a tsunami, but she punched with her whole body to shatter the wave of ice.

"WHOOOOOOOA! SHE SMASHED THE WAVE FROM TODOROKI WITH ALL HER MIGHT!" Present mic shouted as the crowd cheered.

"Huh..." Todoroki looked unfazed for a second, before he say Izuku's wild eyes through the cold air vapor. He glared back at her, and moved his foot forwards, but Izuku spun around with her charged fist once more, and smashed the second wave of ice. Her eyes were focused on him, as she held her ground. She could feel her fingers tingling with strain from using the powerful attack twice in a row.

She watched him, with every breath he took, she could see it in the air. The next wave came at her without hesitation in his eyes. Izuku brought her left fist up, and punched again with all her power, shattering every last piece of the wave with the strong gust. Her eyes widened as she saw Todoroki charge at her, and she refocused her power to her legs, and took off with a kick on the ground up into the air, sailing over his head. His eyes looked up at her, as she aimed her punch down at him, sending him flying back towards the boundary line, but a wall of ice came up to stop him from crossing it.

"DAMNIT." She landed on the stage, sliding back from the force, her hand on the ground. She could feel her muscles tightening up and straining from over use.

"That was a lot more power... Is it because I got close?" Todoroki asked, standing up fully on his side of the stage. Izuku stood up as well, breathing heavily as she held eye contact with him. Any other person would have gone flying off the stage, but he didn't... he didn't even give charging at her a second thought. "All you've done is defend yourself and run away... I can see your reaching your limit..." Todooki's eyes glanced at her left hand, and she looked down at it, seeing the signs of bruising starting to form. She looked back up at him, and she could see it too... He was shivering... "I'll show all those Pros out there... I'll show them my power, that I'm more than just the son of the 'Number 2' Hero..." Todoroki looked away, his eyes glancing in the stand. "But, thanks to you... I get to see a look on my fathers face, it looks like he got knocked down a peg or two...

Todoroki looked back at her, and Izuku clenched her left fist, glaring back at him. "I really don't want to hurt you, so let's end this before you break your hands."

"... Where are you looking?!" She shouted at him, and in a swift movement, she spun around, and sent a powerful blast towards him with her right fist. The force knocked Todoroki back towards the line, and he crashed against his ice wall. "Are you kidding me?!" She shouted at him, as she stood tall, clenching her right fist which now started to bruise from strain. "YOU'RE SHIVERING, TODO _CHAN_!" She shouted at him, a wild look in her eyes. Now she knew why he looked so sad, why he was letting his anger get the best of him in his matches. "QUIRKS ARE JUST ANOTHER ONE OF OUR PHYSICA FUNCTIONS! SO THRE'S A LIMIT TO HOW MUCH COLD YOU CAN TAKE, RIGHT?! IN THAT CASE, WHY DON'T YOU USE THE HEAT FROM YOUR LEFT SIDE TO SOLVE THAT?! HUUUH?!" She ran at Todorki, her fists clenched tightly at her side as she leaped into the air, and brought down her heel towards him for a crushing kick. Todoroki's eyes widened as he brought up an ice wall to defend himself, and escaped on his own path of it out of the line of fire. He looked back at her, seeing the ice crushed beneath her foot, and the cement of the stage cracked. The resulting gale from the attack blew apart the rest of the ice he left behind, and She crouched on the ground. She stood up slowly, and he saw the bruising on her legs that her shorts exposed. "Everyone's... Th-They're all giving their all!" She shouted, and turned to look at him, clenching her fists. "They're doing it so they can get to the top! To someday become number one! YOU THINK YOU CAN WIN USING ONLY HALF YOUR POWER?! YOU HAVEN'T SCRATCHED ME AT ALL! STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE I'M A HELPLESS LITTLE GIRL, AND FUCKING FIGHT ME!" She shouted at him, angry hot tears falling from her eyes as she glared at him.

"What... What do you think you're doing?!" Todoroki shouted back at her, "All my might?! HAH! Did My shitty old man pay you off?! Promise you power?! YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF!" Todoroki ran towards her, and Izuku crouched low as she glared at him. She kicked off the cement with her power pulsing through her legs as he raised his left leg in his step. She knew that was the time, and in that split second she brought her right fist up, glaring into his eyes as she punched him right in the stomach, and sent him flying across the stage.

"HAAAAA!" She screamed in pain as she slid to a stop, and brought her hand up to look at it. It was completely bruised, some fingers broken. She looked over at Todoroki, catching her breath as he stood up, still in the boundary of the stage. Her eyes glowed green, flaring up with power as she watched Todoroki use his quirk from his right leg, and she laughed out as she dodged the attack with her speed, and slid to the side on his left. "Your ice is weakening!" She shouted at him.

"Deku-chan...!" Uraraka had her hands over her mouth as she watched the girl get fired up. The whole class was on edge as they stared down at the fight below. "He's not letting up at all... He's really going at her...!"

"Ochachan, you know that's the only way Izuchan would have it..." Yaoyorozu said, putting a hand on the other girls shoulder as they watched Izuku clash with Todoroki again, this time the power of her punch sending them both flying back to the edges.

"That fucking Deku... She's going to get herself killed." Katsuki was burning with anger in the seat near the steps. "She better fucking win, or I'll kill her myself."

"My fist..." Izuku looked down at her hand. She had used her right fist one to many times, and glared up at Todoroki who wouldn't let up with his attacks. She used her left fist now, and blasted him back away from her, bruising starting to form on that fist now. "I've never used it this many times before in a row..." She groaned out, feeling the swelling in her hand.

"Why are you going this far?!" Todoroki shouted at her as he stood back up. Izuku's eyes fired up, glowing a bright green as she kicked off the ground to attack.

"I want to live up to his expectations...!" She shouted, "I wanna be able to answer with a smile... I want to be strong... I want... I WANT TO BECOME A SUPER COOL HERO!" She screamed at him, tears fyling off her face. "THAT'S WHY EVERYONE'S GIVING THEIR ALL!" She planted her hands on the ground below her, and kicked her legs up in the air, and spun around on her palms, kicking Todoroki back towards the edge again. She landed on her feet, and looked to him with her glowing eyes. "I can't even begin to understand your situation... or your resolution... but even so... The fact you're trying to become with half your strength... that you're trying to disavow some one... THAT... IS A FUCKING JOKE!" She shouted at him, her eyes looking deep into his.

"SHUT UP..." Todoroki's eyes shot anger and frustration back at her as she looked into them with her own piercing green gaze.

"HA! THAT'S WHY I'M GONNA WIN!" She shouted at him, as she kicked off the ground, and wound her fist back, and fired off another powerful punch at him, sending him flying again.

"My father..." Todoroki groaned on the ground after the dust cleared, and Izuku felt anger burn in her chest as she clenched her fists at her sides. She was tired, she had never fought so hard in her life...

"IT'S YOURS!" She screamed at him loudly, tears falling down her cheeks, "FUCKING FORGET YOUR DAD, IT'S YOUR POWER YOU IDIOT!"

She stepped back as flames flared to life, hiding Todoroki from her vision. She held her bruised and broken right hand up to shield her face from the heat, before the flames settled, and she was looking at a fully powered up Todoroki.

Todoroki looked to her with his eyes full of realization, the flames burning his uniform as they flared off his body.

"... I'm... I'm gonna be... my own Hero!" He shouted at her, and Izuku grinned at him

"SHOUTOOOOOOOOO!" She could hear Endeavor from the stands, but she ignored his shouts, her eyes never leaving Todorki as she took in the full power of his quirk with awe. Todoroki was clearly ignoring him as well as he rubbed at something on his face.

"Wow..." She breathed out, taking in the flames.

"What are you smiling about..." Todoroki asked, a half smile on his face. "With your fists like that... You're absolutely nuts you know..." his different colored eyes looked at her bruises, and Izuku grinned, and grinned madly at him.

"HA? Afraid to get beat by a girl?!" she shouted back at him, charging one for all at full power in her fists.

"As if!" Todoroki hardened his gaze at her. "BRING ON EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!"

"YOU ASKED FOR IT!" She shouted at him as she kicked off the ground with all her might, dodging the moving cement, her eyes never leaving Todoroki's form. She was in awe of it's beauty, but fired up from the challenge it presented. "COME AT ME! WITH ALL YOUR POWER!"

She wound her arm back, and punched with everything she had, all of One for All, while Todoroki brought out his flame quirk and fired it at her.

"IZUKUUUUUU!" She could hear her name being cried out in desperation as she was blown back from the force of their attacks meeting each other. Her ears were ringing loudly as she felt herself hit the ground and bounce off the cement that was being torn to pieces by their power mixing in the air. She could hear the cries from all around the stadium as she rolled to a stop.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" she could hear people yelling as her head spun. She pushed herself up on the cracked cement, groaning in pain as she found she couldn't use her right hand at all... It was completely shattered from the force she had used. She gripped her left fist as she pushed herself up to her knee's, her vision was blurry from her head bouncing off of everything. Her hair was in a tangle all around her face, and she saw her hair tie on the ground. She picked it up in her fingers, and turned her head to look around through the dust that surrounded her.

"WHO WON?!" She could still hear people yelling as she used everything she had to stand up, looking down at her feet she saw the cement of the stage all cracked, and she turned to look behind her, she was only feet away from the line. She let out a shaky laugh, as the cloud started to disperse, and she stepped towards the middle, realizing it was steam.

"Todoroki..." she called out weakly, tasting blood. The cloud continued to disperse, and she saw his wide eyed stare as he looked at her, seeing she was still standing. She grinned at him, sure she must have looked atrocious.

"Midoriya..." He said in awe as he saw the girl standing on her own two feet still.

"WHOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAA?! THEY'RE STILL STANDING?!" Present mic shouted out, and Izuku walked towards her classmate. "SHE'S STILL ABLE TO MAKE A MOVE?! THIS GIRL IS NUTS!"

"Good job..." she choked out as she stepped towards him. "You got me good... finally landed a few scratches on me..."

"Midoriya... You're bleeding heavily..." Todoroki choked out as he saw blood leak from a cut on her head. Even her uniform was torn in several places.

"Yeah I am... And it's hard to see... I'm just guessing where you are really..." She stopped a few feet away from him, and lifted her left fist, and tapped it against his chest. "But I still... get the last hit..." she told him, before she crumbled to the ground. Hands shot out to catch her from falling to hard, and she felt herself lowered down onto the cement gently.

She could hear her name being screamed throughout the crowd, panicked cries for her to be okay, one voice rang out loudly, calling her Izuku over and over again... before she passed out after hearing midnight shout out over the crowd.

"WINNER, TODOROKI ADVANCES TO THE FINAL ROUND!"


	9. MEDALS AND GAMES! SPORTS DAY IS OVER!

**OKAY EVERYONE! I'm back with another chapter for all of you!**

 **Here it is, the exciting conclusion of the sports day!**

 **Now, I know you're all upset Izuku lost, and I get it.**

 **But down the road you'll see why.**

 **NOW TAKE THIS AND ENJOY!**

" _Izuku... you're going to be alright... You have to come back from this you stupid idiot, or I'll kill you..." A soft warm feeling touched her forehead, making heat spread through her body. She felt a shaking hand on her sore skin, touching the bracelet she wore. "I'm going to beat that fucking scar off his face..."_

"Her hand was completely crushed from that last attack..." Izuku could hear Recovery girl near by, and she groaned in pain as she tried to move. "I won't be able to put it back to the way it used to be... She hasn't broken it too many times, but I'll have to do surgery to extract some splinters before they heal up in her joints... Healing is going to have to wait."

She could feel some one holding her left hand and gripping it tightly. The hand felt so big and protective...

"She's pushed herself too hard. She's done very well in being able to control her quirk, but this is too over the top... She needs to learn better control over One for All before she ends up shattering her whole body before becoming the Hero you want her to be... I understand the need for her to learn quickly, but I won't allow this to happen again." Recovery girl sounded serious and upset.

"I understand..." It was All Might... He sounded so upset, and the grip on her left hand tightened.

"Deku-chan...?!" She could hear Uraraka's voice now, as well as the murmurs from her other friends. She tried opening her eyes a bit, and looked to the door, blurry visions of her friends stumbling in.

"Ah... Hey..." she managed to choke out. "What... what about the next match...? Kacchan's..."

"Izuku?" She could hear all Might, and her eyes glanced up to look at his blurry form. "How are you feeling?"

"Like... like I got kicked in the head by Iida and then blasted by Kacchan in the face before Ochachan sent my mind off to space..." Izuku closed her eyes, tired of trying to strain them.

"WAH!" All Might cried out, and she felt him grip her hand tightly.

"Wah! Uncle don't cry!" Izuku heard Uraraka cry out, and felt her stomach lurch at the thought of All Might worrying over her enough to cry.

"The stage is being fixed up right now..." She heard Asui's voice now, and groaned. "Iidachan got a phone call from his family and had to leave early as well..."

"Now now everyone, I need quiet in here! It's fine if you're all worried about her, but I need to get her preped for surgery." Recovery girl said firmly, waving her hands to shoo the students.

"SURGERY?!" Izuku could hear Uraraka cry out in horror.

"I'm... I'm so sorry..." Izuku felt tears well in her eyes, trying to escape. "I couldn't... I couldn't make it to the final round... I couldn't..." She sobbed loudly now, and let out a wail. "If only I kept my mouth shut...! If only I didn't pry! I'm so sorry everyone! I'm so sorry!"

"Deku-chan...!" Uraraka's strained voice called out to her, and Izuku opened her eyes now to look at them, her vision blurry from tears.

"Come on, out now!" recovery girl was shooing the group of girls out as they tried to go comfort their friend. "Let me do the surgery and she'll be right up for the final match!"

"He was so sad..." Izuku sobbed, and looked to the ceiling, or what she figured was the ceiling. "I couldn't... I couldn't let him keep on living like that... I couldn't... I lost sight of my goal... I'm... Please forgive me..."

"Izuku..." She heard her name again, not used to it coming from All Might. "It's an unfortunate outcome..." That hit her hard, and she sobbed again only to feel a reassuring squeeze of her hand. "And... Don't take this the wrong way... But It's one thing that couldn't be helped. Prying into some one elses business... butting your nose in... Is a Principal quality of being a hero."

Izuku choked on her tears, and held back her loudest sob of them all, before All Might was shooed out of the room for her surgery.

"SMOOOOOOOOOOOCH!" Izuku groaned as she was kissed by Recovery girl, and sat up in the bed totally exhausted from the healing. Her arm was wrapped up in bandages, but she felt much better. "You're lucky your hand was the worst of it all, dear girl."

"Thank you..." Izuku looked down at the small old woman, a strained smile on her lips.

"Remember though... What you reap is what you sow. I hope the scars on your hand are a reminder that you shouldn't abuse your body in the name of justice, and that you continue to work on controlling your quirks."

Izuku looked down at her right hand, and noticed the scars all over it from the surgery. She wiggled her fingers, and slowly gripped it into a loose fist.

"You're a hard working girl, I'm sure you'll be able to take control of your power in no time, but if habits like these continue, I won't fix you up anymore."

"Thank you," Izuku looked to the woman, and smiled at her, nodding her head in understanding. Izuku stood up, grabbing her jacket as she left the room, and looked to All Might.

"... Today... I saw everyone fighting with no holds barred..." Izuku said in a small voice as she walked with her hero down the hall. "And... I felt their unwavering determination... But." She stopped and looked up at him,"I'm glad you gave me this power... I don't question my resolve to accept it either!"

All might smiled down at her, and let out a sigh. "You know... I used to be quirkless." He said, looking off down the hall as if he was looking into the past. "It was still a rare thing back in my generation, and my master had a quirk. But nonetheless... She believed in me and raised me up to where I am today."

"You never told me that!" Izuku cried out in shock.

"You never asked, Izuku my girl." He smiled down at her, "at first... when you told me you had no quirk, I identified with you... but then, to find out you had mentally suppressed it all these years, firmly believing you had no quirk... I thought to my self you wouldn't be able to handle it... That girl I met back then hated herself... But now..." He looked at her, "You've surpassed my wildest imagination, you've become strong and developed One for All along with your strength quirk all on your own. You trained it when I wasn't looking, you showed me something I never thought I would see. You showed me that the impossible was possible, I see now... You're no longer that timid meek girl anymore... You're a strong woman, on her way to becoming the greatest hero I'll ever have the pleasure of meeting."

Izuku sobbed, and All Might was startled by that. She threw her arms around him, mindful of his side as she hugged him tightly and sobbed into the front of his suit. She could hear him let out a sigh, as he hugged her around her shoulders and patted her curly hair gently.

"There there, No need to cry." He told her, and she choked back her sobs, and looked up at him. "despite the injury from over exerting yourself... You still did splendidly, and made it to the top four. I couldn't ask for more from you, except that you work on trying not to get hurt like that again. You gave us all a fright, such a cute girl shouldn't be smiling while drenched in blood you know!"

"Thank you..." she smiled up at him, and nodded her head.

She slowly made her way up to the stands, hearing the cheers of excitement from the stadium. Loud explosions here and there... Those explosions were familiar to her, and calmed her nerves as she stepped out into the stands behind her class, looking out to the stage where she lost.

"DEKU-CHAN!" Uraraka cried out to her first, and the others turned to look up at her. "Are you okay?! How's your hand?! Come sit down, you must be tired!" Uraraka had run up the stairs to her, but stopped halfway, seeing the tears in her eyes start to form.

"... I'm sorry everyone... I talked the talk... but couldn't walk the walk..." she held back her sobs, as the girls got to their feet.

"Izuchan, why... don't be sorry...!" Yaoyorozu told her.

"Yeah! Todoroki is crazy strong, none of us could hope to ever beat him, but you stood your ground!" Ashido called out to her.

"You were the coolest one out there, deku-chan!" Asui croaked out to her.

"Yeah! You were definitely noticed! So many people were cheering your name! You were amazing!" Hagakure praised her.

"It was the manliest thing I've seen today." Kirishima was behind the girls with Kaminari as they tried to cheer her up. "You out performed all of us, there is nothing to be ashamed of."

"He's right, there was nothing uncool about that at all." Izuku was surprised to hear Shouji talk from one of his appendages. "You should be very proud."

"Everyone..." Izuku's sobs finally escaped her and Uraraka hugged her tightly from her left side. "Thank you... I don't deserve the praise..."

"Yes you do!" Sero called out from beside Kouda who was nodding his head wildly. "I couldn't even get one hit in, be proud!"

"Let's raise our princess up high!" Kirishima raised his fist in the air, and the others cheered as Izuku was lifted up by them, and she blushed a bright red now, trying to stop her tears. "Like Present Mic said, she's the princess of class 1-A, so we can't let her cry anymore!"

"YEAH!" the girls all cried out, and Izuku blushed an even brighter red through her tears, and let out a snorting laugh.

"Okay okay...!" She smiled down at them. "But don't call me that, it's embarrassing!"

"Fine fine, Deku-chan it is." Kirishima laughed loudly, and the class let her on her feet. There was a loud boom from the stage, and Izuku looked towards it, remembering Katsuki was having his match with Tokoyami. "Oh shit!"

She ran down the steps to the bar and looked down at the stage just in time to see Katsuki blowing Tokoyami onto his back and pinning him down. She gripped the steel bar with her left hand as she watched him force Tokoyami into submission.

"WINNER BAKUGO ADVANCES TO THE FINAL ROUND!" Midnight cried out to the stadium who all cheered loudly. Izuku felt a nervous sweat on her forehead, and she turned around and ran up the stairs and off into the hallway as Present Mic shouted over the stadium.

"TODOROKI AND BAKUGO WILL FACE OFF IN THE FINALS! WHAT A MATCH FOLKS, I CAN BARELY HOLD IN MY EXCITEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENT!"

"Kacchan..." Izuku was running at top speed down the hallway, heading for the waiting rooms.

"Do you think we should tell her...?" Asui asked curiously, looking up at Uraraka who smiled down at the frog girl.

"Nah, she might pass out from a spike in blood pressure. I think she can only handle one shock at a time..." She said with a thought, and looked away.

Izuku was panting tiredly as she ran, it was coming back to her, the voice calling her name before she passed out... It was his... She pushed hard, hearing a loud bang of a door at the end of a hall around the next corner.

"Fuck..." Katsuki had kicked the door in out of anger, and stomped his way over to a seat at the table in the room. He leaned over the table, clenching his fists tightly. He was mad... That last round was a waste of his time, he wanted to hurry up and beat the shit out of that half and half bastard for causing that much damage to Izuku... her whole hand was crushed... He remembered touching it and seeing pain on her face, though she was out cold... She just lay there on that bed, utterly beaten up... "DAMNIT!" He slammed his fists onto the table in fury, and glared down at the wood. He wanted to stay there, but that stupid fucking recovery bitch made him leave... At least she would fix her... She had to fix her...

"Kacchan...?" Izuku called out softly and saw his head snap up to look at her. She blushed a bit, seeing the look of surprise on his face. "Uhm... Congrats on getting to the final round... I'm sorry I missed your matches..." She was staring at the floor, gripping the door frame with her left hand. "But you did great, I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the final..."

"What...?" He growled out, and she heard the chair scrape, and she looked up as she saw Katsuki standing there, glaring at her.

"Uhm, I know your mad... Kacchan...?" her eyes widened as he walked towards her, and pulled her inside, before slamming the door shut. She began to get nervous, being trapped in a room with an angry Kacchan. "C-Come on, I just got out of surgery, please don't hit me!" she told him, holding her hands up as she backed away from him nervously.

He turned his head to glare at her again, as he stepped towards her slowly, his fists clenched. She felt her cheeks heat up, and the wall behind her, stopping her escape. "C-Common Kacchan... you're scaring me..."

"I am?" He growled out, and slammed a hand on the wall beside her head, making her jump a bit. "I'm scaring you?" He asked, anger burning in his eyes. She wasn't serious was she? She had scared him by collapsing like that, by laying on that hospital bed all broken. "Good." He told her, staring into her big emerald eyes. "Let me see it..."

"What...?" She looked up at him, confused. She lifted her right hand to look at it, and his free hand took her fingers in his, and with a gentleness she never knew from him, he lifted it to get a good look at her hand, seeing all the scars that marred her skin. He clenched his hand on the wall into a fist tightly, and gripped her fingers with his. "K-Kacchan..."

"I'm going to beat him." He growled out, and looked into her eyes with his own ruby ones, "And you're going to watch every last fucking moment, do you hear me?! I want you to see me take him down! I'm going to be number one!" He shouted, leaning in close to her. His forehead pressed against hers, and Izuku's cheeks burned a bright red. "So watch me, and only me. Do you hear me?!"

"Y-yes..." she said, her throat dry as she looked into his eyes. She felt him grip her fingers gently again, before the loud buzzer blared in the room signalling the start of the match.

Katsuki tore himself away from her, and swiftly walked to the door. He stopped, and glared back at her. "Get your fucking ass to the stands then!"

"O-Okay!" she shouted, jumping as he left the room with out another word. She hurried up to the stands where the class was, her cheeks still burning like they were on fire. When she got back, she sat down next to Uraraka and Kirishima in the stands, both looking at her like she grew a second head.

"You okay?" Kirishima asked curiously, and Izuku just nodded her head wildly. "Are you sure? Your face is redder than my hair you know."

"I'm sure!" She shouted, clapping her hands on her cheeks again, before looking down at the stage. She wasn't sure if her heart could take much more of Katsuki's wild mood swings anymore.

"ARE YOU READY FOLKS?! THIS IS IT! THE FINAL MATCH!"

The whole crowd screamed loudly, cheering with all their might.

"FROM ENTRANCE 1, WE HAVE THE MAN WITH THE PLAN, THE DUDE WITH THE 'TUDE, THE GUY WHO ALMOST BLEW US SKY HIGH, TODOROKI SHOUTOOOOO!" Present mic screamed out, and the crowd went wild, as Todoroki stepped out onto the stage with a new uniform on.

"FROM ENTRANCE 2, THE GUY WITH MORE BANG THAN A FIREWORK SHOW IN AUGUST, THE ONE WHO LIGHTS A FIRE IN OUR HEARTS, BAKUGO KATSUKIIIIIIIII!" He called out and Katsuki stepped up onto the stage, a dark look on his features as he glared at his opponent.

"Deku-chan..." Uraraka saw the girl watching with her full attention as the boys stared each other down. She could see her gripping her shorts with her left hand tightly, and holding her right to her chest. "Are you okay...?"

"I'm fine... Just nervous." Izuku looked to her, and smiled. "I just... I don't know why but I want him to win... I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Uraraka smiled at her, and took her friends hand in hers. Izuku griped it tightly, and looked back down at the stage.

"BATTLE... START!" Midnight shouted over the stadium.

With a loud bang, the temperature in the stadium plummeted 30 degrees this time as the ice shot out over the stadium, and Izuku gripped Uraraka's hand tightly as she saw the other half of the stadium was threatened by the pointy ice.

"Kacchan..." Izuku paled. She couldn't see him, he had to be deep in the ice. "KACCHAN!"

A loud boom came from the ice, and it shattered everywhere as a fiery blast made an exit from the shell of ice, and Katsuki was there, a dark look on his face as he launched himself out of the would-be-prison. He flew right over Todoroki, murder in his eyes as he grabbed him by the head and shoulder, "Don't you dare..." He jerked Todoroki into the air, throwing him with all his might towards the other end of the stage. "LOOK DOWN ON ME, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!"

Todoroki glared back at Katsuki as he used his ice to catch himself, and glide in a curve back towards his opponent. The two of them clashed, a loud explosion directed at Todoroki's face.

"I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU!" Katsuki shouted at him in anger, "I'M GOING TO WIN THIS!" He growled as he attacked again, but Todoroki used his ice to push Katsuki back.

"Hah... Is this about Midoriya...?" Todoroki asked curiously, as he watched Katsuki smash the ice with his explosions.

"You're fucking right it is..." Katsuki glared down at Todoroki, "But that's only a small part of my conviction to beat you!" He shouted back, and launched himself at Todoroki, his hands exploding as he brought them down on him, but Todoroki used his ice to escape the blow quickly.

"He went right for the left side..." Izuku said with an impressed gasp, as she leaned forwards, gripping the railing in front of her with her scarred hand.

"He really goes for ones weakness..." Kirishima said with a thought.

"Now how long are you going to keep fucking around?!" Katsuki shouted at Todoroki in a rage, and his palms crackled with explosions. "Come at me with that power you used on her! I want an overwhelming victory over you! Fight me with your full power!"

"you're fucking nuts..." Todoroki said with a glare, the frost building up on his right side.

"You're a fucking tool! You burned her so many times, and you won't even use it on anyone else?! How dare you give up your will to fight after scarring her!" Katsuki launched himself in the air with his quirk, and glared murderously down at Todoroki as he went in for his attack.

"He's loosing it..." Izuku said nervously as she gripped the bar harder with her hand, and groaned in pain, pulling her hand back. "Why's he so angry? I can't hear him for once!"

"He's upset about your hand, and Todoroki's loss of will..." Shouji said from behind them all, and Izuku looked back at him. "Though I think that's just a small part of it, personally."

"Yeah, as a man, you want to win against someone at their full strength, not against some one half assing it... You should know that yourself, Deku-chan." Kirirshima looked over at her, and she blushed, and looked back at the battle.

"COME ON!" Kirishima shouted, standing up on his feet now, his fist in the air. "FUCKING GIVE IT YOUR ALL!" He cried out, and Uraraka stood up as well.

"YEAH! FIGHT WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!" She screamed down at the stage.

Todoroki glanced back at the stands to see everyone shouting, and he escaped Katsuki's attack once more with his ice. He looked conflicted as he slid away from Katsuki quickly, and Izuku could see it on his face...

"D... DO IT! FIGHT WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!" She shouted down, standing with the others now. "BOTH OF YOU! FIGHT WITH ALL YOUR POWER!"

The class was surprised as Todoroki's flames roared to life on his face, and Katsuki was grinning madly, as he launched himself into the air again, and dove in for another attack. The whole class was yelling down at the arena, as Katsuki attacked, spinning in the air , before he let loose his ultimate attack.

"SCHNEIDER BOMB!" He screamed out down at Todoroki, setting off an explosion the likes of which Izuku had never seen before. The whole attack was like an exploding tornado of fire, but something was wrong... Todoroki's flames went out at the last second... and the fire went out.

A large cloud of smoke and rubble obscured their vision of the stage, and people where whouting, wondering what had happened to the boys. Izuku as clenching her fists tightly as she looked around worriedly, unable to spot either of them herself. "Wh-what happened... where are they...?"

"Th-there..." Kaminari pointed a finger at the wall of the arena, and it had crumbled to rubble, Todoroki laying among the rocks.

"Oh my god..." Izuku's eyes went wide in shock, and she looked back to Katsuki who was still standing, and glaring over at Todoroki.

"Hey... Are you fucking kidding me?!" He ran off the stage to the rubble, a look of fury on his face. He reached out and grabbed Todoroki by the front of his jacket, pure rage in his voice as he lifted him out of the rubble, though he was unconscious. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" He shouted, and went to continue on, before Midnight interfered and he went down like a sack of potatoes.

"Todoroki is out of bounds... Bakugo wins!" She shouted, raising her hand high up in the air, and Izuku almost passed out from holding her breath as she fell back in her seat.

"What... What happened...?" She asked, confused. Todoroki had lost...? After all that power he showed to the world and her... he didn't even bother trying to use it against Katsuki...? She didn't understand... It made no sense.

"... Bakugo going to be fucking pissed when he wakes up..." Kirishima commented, and Izuku looked up at him. "... I would be too if I saw your match and then only got that much of a fight... make's a guy feel unworthy, you know?"

"I agree, I'd be pissed off too." Ashido said with her arms crossed.

"WH-WHAT A SHOW!" Present mic shouted out to the crowd with vigour as the crowd cheered. "COULD WE HAVE THE TOP FOUR CONTESTANTS PLEASE MEET IN THE WAITING ROOM, AND ALL THE STUDENTS GATHER IN WHAT'S LEFT OF THE ARENA!"

"That's us..." Tokoyami stood up behind Izuku, and turned to look at her. "Let's go," he said with a nod, and Izuku stood up, and followed him down to the waiting room while the others went out to the arena.

"Well... While Recovery girl is waking up those other two, We'd like you two to take the stage for third place as we present the medals." Midnight beamed at both Tokoyami and Izuku brightly.

Izuku and Tokoyami both agreed, before they heard a loud explosion down the hall, and looked at the door, before back at Midnight who had a strained smile on her face as people shouted in panic.

"Don't worry about that, He probably just woke up!" Midnight laughed happily, and Izuku paled, knowing how pissed off Katsuki must be right now.

Fireworks were set off around the stadium, while Izuku and Tokoyami stood on their podium. Izuku refused to look over at the display on her right, which was a chained up and raging Katsuki, the one she always knew who was still trying to get at Todoroki to kill him.

"He's a demon, Midoriya... I don't know what you see in him." Tokoyami kept his voice to a whisper, his arms crossed as he too refused to look.

"H-He's a really good guy... Honest... It's just... he has a bad temper..." Izuku said with a nervous sweat and Tokoyami let out a sigh.

"Now then! Let's start the award ceremony!" Midnight said happily as she stepped up onto the stage the podiums were on.

"TIME TO CONFER THE MEDALS! AND WHO YOU ASK IS PRESENTING THEM?!" She squealed loudly,

"IT IS I! AND I'M HERE WITH-"

"OUR HERO, ALL MIGHT!" Midnight called loudly, drowning out All Might's entrance who looked a bit unnerved by that.

"Congratulations, Tokoyami, you were one tough cookie out there!" All Might smiled down at the boy with the head of a bird. All Might gave him some words of advice as he put the medal around Tokoyami's neck, and gave him a hug. He turned to look down at Izuku, and beamed at her with a bright grin.

"And you too, Midoriya. A splendid effort." He hung the medal around her neck. "You will go far in this job, just don't push yourself!"

"A-All Might..." Izuku looked up at him, and he gave her a gentle hug, squeezing ever so slightly. "Th-thank you!"

Izuku looked over at Tokoyami, and smiled warmly as she held up her medal. "Good job, fellow third place!"

"It's an honor to stand here with you." Tokoyami said with a nod, as All Might moved on to present Todoroki with his medal and a hug, as well as some advice Izuku happened to catch.

"I have a feeling I understand why you held back... why _he's_ been weighing on your mind." All Might had his fists on his hips.

"I have some stuff to work on... some things I need to come to terms with..." Todoroki said in a low voice.

"I won't pry, but I know you will come to a reckoning with out a doubt." Izuku watched as Todoroki got a second hug from all might, and felt a bit jealous for a second.

"And now! Bakugo, my boy!" All Might approached Katsuki who was still loosing his mind. Izuku looked up at him, and had to hold back a laugh as she saw what he was chained up with. All Might laughed as he took the bite mask off, and the whole stadium paled, not sure if that was a good idea. "Your foreshadowing was exemplary!"

"HAAAAAH?! THIS ISN'T A WIN, THIS _NUMBER ONE_ MEANS NOTHING! I DON'T WANT THIS!" Katsuki shouted at All Might, and Izuku had to look away and cover her laugh with her mouth at the face Katsuki was making. She hadn't seen that one in a long time...

"Ssh, don't laugh..." Tokoyami said in a whisper, but she saw him trembling as well, trying not to laugh.

"Well, you'll never top being appraised by society, and there aren't many who'd form an absolute impression of you out there. So take this, and bear it! Bear it as a wound if you must, so that you won't forget!" All Might held up the gold medal, trying to put it on Katsuki's neck.

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T FUCKING WANT IT! GET IT OUT OF MY FACE!" He shouted, before All Might forced it into his mouth.

"AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! THIS YEAR THE TOP FOUR, HOW EVER, THERE IS ALWAYS A POSSIBILITY FOR EVERYONE IN THIS ARENA, TO STAND HERE! THE NEXT GENERATION OF HEROES WILL SURELY SPROUT FROM THESE SEEDS PLANTED TODAY! AND TO THAT, I WILL ADD ONE MORE THING! EVERYONE SAY IT WITH ME NOW!"

"GREAT WORK!" He shouted over top of screams from the crowd yelling out Plus Ultra.

After the event's, the class went back to their home room, and Izuku sat in her desk, staring at the back of a still angry Katsuki.

"Well now, after today I think you all earned a break." Aizawa said with a sigh, "So tomorrow you will have the day off. Be sure to get some rest, and when you get back. I'll present you with the nominations from the Pros."

The class all started to filter out of the class room, and Uraraka looked over at Izuku with a smile, but Izuku waved a hand at her, and pointed at the very angry Katsuki. Uraraka gave her a nod, and headed out the door, leaving only the two of them in the class room.

"Kacchan... It's time to go." Izuku stood up, and put a hand on his shoulder. His head snapped to look at her, glaring, but Izuku could see hurt and pain deep in his eyes. She gripped his shoulder lightly, and looked at the medal he had laying on his desk. "... You know, you did a great job out there today."

"It means nothing," Katsuki said, crossing his arms in anger. "That whole fucking thing, is garbage. This thing is garbage." Katsuki said as he stood up, and grabbed the medal off the desk.

"I dunno, I kinda like mine. Proves I did something worth doing, you know?" Izuku looked up at him with a smile, touching her own medal on her chest for 3rd place. "I worked hard for it, and you worked hard for yours."

"... Idiot." Katsuki looked away from her, glaring at a spot on the floor. "What ever, you can have this then." He shoved the first place medal in her hands, and headed for the door. "I don't want it."

"Then... I'll hold onto it for you." Izuku said with a small laugh, as she followed after him out the door, and down the hallway. "So what are you going to do tomorrow?" She asked curiously as she walked beside him down the hallway, and out of the school.

"I don't fucking know," He growled out as they walked, and She sighed. "Why? You wanna go on a fucking date or something?"

"Wh-what?!" She looked up at him in shock, but he was looking directly ahead. "N-No! Why would I want that?!"

"LIKE I FUCKING KNOW?!" He shouted, and looked down at her. "WHY?! WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO DO?!"

"I don't know... probably go to the arcade or something..." Izuku said with a thought, and shrugged. "maybe look at games, Not sure."

"Going out wouldn't be such a good idea, fucking moron! We were on TV, so people will fucking recognize you and swarm you or some shit!" he growled out.

"Oh, I wanted to get that new game.." Izuku said with a sigh, "Go Hero Go! I heard it's got new heroes in it!"

"If that's all you fucking want, I'll lend it to you, fucking idiot." He snapped at her, and Izuku looked up at him curiously. "Just come get it tomorrow, I'm fucking tired."

"U-Uhm... Alright?" She said with a confused tone.

"Seven times!" Inko exclaimed as she held up her hands. "I fainted seven times while watching! You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days!" She said with a worried look on her face. "The last two times I almost had sever dehydration!"

"Mom, I told you not to watch, I knew you'd get worried." Izuku said with a sigh as she used her left hand to try and eat, her right one still sore. It was early morning on their day off, and she was still tired from the day before.

"I'm your mother, I'm allowed to be worried." She said with a sigh, "Ever since you discovered your power, you've been getting injured... And now your hand! I'll keep cheering you on, but my mind isn't at ease..."

Izuku looked up at her mother over the breakfast they shared together, and let out a small sigh. Her mother was still telling her stories about her fretting and worrying over her performance at the sports festival. Izuku tried to explain it wasn't as bad as she thought, but gave up after the 4th time her mother cried her eyes out.

"So what did you have planned for today? Are all your friends going to come over again?" Inko asked brightly, and Izuku shook her head.

"Nah, Ochachan's parents are in town, and everyone else is resting at home. There was a lot of publicity from the event, so I'm just going to go borrow a game from Kacchan." Izuku sighed as her rice fell off her fork for a fourth time.

"K-K-Kacchan...?" Inko asked, remembering the horrifying appearance the boy had from the sports festival. "Are you sure that's wise?!"

"It's fine, mom. He's actually been pretty nice lately." Izuku said with a bright smile as she gave up on her breakfast. "I'm gunna change and go."

Izuku got up from the table, and went to her bedroom to braid her hair. She grabbed a pair of light blue shorts that were a bit poofy, and plain t-shirt with a cartoon All Might on it. She pulled on a pair of knee high socks, before running out the door in her red hightops,.

She walked over the couple of streets to Katsuki's house, and when she arrived she walked up to the door, about to knock when she heard shouting.

"DIE YOU FUCKERS!" She heard the muffled words leak from the window up stairs of the house, and Izuku paled a bit at what he could be possibly yelling at.

"DON'T WAKE UP LATE AND START YELLING, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Izuku was startled a bit at the voice of Katsuki's mother, Mitsuki.

"Haa..." Izuku let out a sigh as she rang the bell and could hear it from outside.

"HEY MORON, GET THE DOOR!" Mitsuki shouted once again, and Izuku sweated nervously.

"FUCK YOU, YOU GET IT!" Katsuki's voice shouted back, before it became a yelling match of swears and telling people to shove it. Izuku heard foot steps on the other side of the door, and a kindly looking man looked down at her as he opened the door, smiling as he held his brief case. It was Katsuki's father Masaru.

"Ah, Izuku! Long time no see, great job yesterday." He said with a thumbs up to her, and Izuku smiled and thanked him. "Why are you here? Katsuki just woke up and is brushing his teeth."

 _So that's what he was yelling at..._ Izuku thought to her self with a small laugh. "I'm here to see him, he said he'd let me borrow a game."

"Ah, well then go right in. I'm heading to work, have a good one!" Katsuki's father took off and Izuku smiled after him, almost wishing she had gone with him instead of entering the house. She took off her shoes, and stepped down the familiar hallway.

"Who is it...?" Mitsuki turned from the sink in the kitchen to look at Izuku as she entered the room. "IZUCHAN!" She shouted happily, and Izuku smiled brightly at the older woman. "It's been too long! What ever the kid did, I'll kick him out of the house if you wanna come live with us!" The woman beamed brightly. "What brings you here? It can't be my idiot son..."

"Mind your own buisness, old hag!" Katsuki shouted as he entered the kitchen, and looked to Izuku. He was wearing a baggy t-shirt and jeans.

"Don't call me old hag, you idiot son!" Mitsuki shouted back at Katsuki and they both glared at each other from across the room.

"She's here to fucking borrow a video game," Katsuki growled out at his mother, and grabbed a bottle of tea from the fridge. "So mind your own business and leave us alone!"

"How am I supposed to get grandchildren if my son has an attitude like that?!" Mitsuki shouted at him, and Katsuki ignored her as he left the room. Izuku paled a bit, figuring he wanted her to follow him, so she did after excusing herself from the kitchen.

"Kacchan you shouldn't be so harsh to Mitsuki-san..." Izuku said as she followed him up the stairs in the hallway.

"I'm not," Katsuki looked back at her with a raised eyebrow. "Thats how shit always is."

Izuku let out a sigh as she followed him to his room, remembering the house fondly from when they were in preschool. She wondered how much his room had changed from back then, remembering all the action figures he owned and how messy it used to be.

When he opened the door with a bang, she followed him inside and looked around with surprise. Everything was pretty ordinary, a set of weights in one corner, a decent sized TV and game system, and a bed that wasn't made. She looked around with a smile, and then looked back at him.

"So clean, unlike last time I was here." She said with a small laugh, and he shot a glare at her.

"I was 5 back then, of course it's clean, idiot." He told her, and turned his game box on to open up the disc drive.

"If you're still playing it, I don't need to borrow it..." Izuku said nervously as he grabbed the case off his bookshelf full of games. "I-I could just borrow a different one..."

"I'm bored with it, just take the stupid game." He told her, shoving it into her hands. She looked up at him as he stood close to her, and she blushed a bit, remembering the moment they had in the waiting room for the battle yesterday. She turned her head away from him, sweating nervously.

"Hows your stupid hand?" She heard him ask, and she looked down at her hand which she had bandaged up to help with the swelling.

"It's alright, I'll see recovery girl tomorrow for the final healing touch-ups." Izuku smiled nervously as she lifted her hand up to show him. She clenched her hand into a fist, but let out a groan of pain. "Ah... Still hurts..."

"Idiot, how are you going to play video games with a hand like that?" Katsuki said with a growl of annoyance in his voice. She looked up into his eyes as he looked down at her, when had he gotten so tall...?

"It's fine, it's fine!" She said with a wave of her hand as if to brush off the subject. "Stop worrying so much, really..."

"I'm not fucking worried!" He snapped at her, and she jumped a bit, and looked away from him out of habit. Her eyes got the glimpse of metallic blue red and yellow paint on a bracelet on his dresser. She blinked as she looked at it, and blushed a bit as she realized what it was. She turned her head to look up at him to ask about it, but felt her whole being vibrate.

"The fuck are you doing?" Katsuki stepped away from her as she scrambled around to grab something out of her pocket. "What's wrong with you?!"

"I-It's my phone! My phone!" She said with a wave of her hand, and pulled out the smart device. She looked at the screen, seeing Kirishima's name on it and she was confused before she answered the phone call. "Kirishima?"

" **HEEEY DEKU! I thought I'd give you a shout today, and see if you wanted to celebrate after the sports festival!"** Izuku was surprised by the enthusiasm from the boy on the other end of the phone. **"So you should come out and play! I'll come get you from your place!"**

"Ah, I'm not at home, I'm at Kacchans." Izuku told him, and looked up at Katsuki who looked pissed off more than usual.

" **WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"** Izuku was surprised by the sound of more than one voice yelling in her ear and she held her phone out away from her head. **"What are you doing at that guys place?! Where does he live?! We'll be right over!"**

"HAAAH?" Katsuki snatched the phone from her hand and held it to his face. "LIKE I'D FUCKING LET YOU COME OVER, MORON! FUCK OFF!"

" **Aaaw! Well then come on man, hurry over to the shopping district with Deku! Let's hang out and play around on our day off!"** Izuku could hear Kirishima still even though Katsuki had her phone, and she watched him growl at it. **"You can't have her all too yourself! Come on dude!"**

"WHOSE FUCKING KEEPING ANYONE TOO THEMSELVES?!" Katsuki shouted into the phone, and Izuku sighed as she took her phone back from him.

"You're going to break my phone by yelling at it so much," She said with a frown, before holding the phone to her ear. "I'll be right there, where should we meet?"

" **At the burger joint! Be here in 20 min with that guy!"** Kirishima told her, and she could almost hear the grin on his face. Izuku hung up, and looked up at a fuming Katsuki.

"Well?" She asked him curiously and he let out a frustrated growl, and turned from her. "Kacchan, they're our classmates, so let's go spend time with them. We're all friends, right?"

"Who fucking needs those Idiot's for friends." He grumbled out as he sat on his bed and pulled socks onto his feet. "Fucking pieces of shit." He stood back up and grabbed his wallet and baseball hat and pulled it onto his head and stormed out of the room. "They're all fucking stupid."

Izuku followed him out of the room and down the stairs. He went right to the front door.

"Hey! Where are you going, moron?!" Mitsuki shouted from the living room. She stepped into the hallway to look at them both "Why are you leaving so quickly, Izuchan? I wanted to have a chat with you!"

"We're fucking going to meet more idiots, you old hag! Shut up and leave us alone!" Katsuki shouted as his mom as he pulled his shoes on and swung the door open. "Hurry up or I'll leave you behind!" He shouted at Izuku and walked out side.

"Ha, thanks for having me, Mitsuki-san!" Izuku smiled at the older woman as she set the game down on a near by table and pulled her shoes on.

"Any time, Izuchan! Forget about that stupid idiot and come over for tea some time!" Mitsuki said with a grin before Izuku bowed to her, and left the house, closing the door gently behind her. Mitsuki let out a sigh and shook her head. "That girl is too good for that idiot."

"Kacchan, wait up!" Izuku ran to catch up with him as they headed for the shopping district which was a short walk away from their houses.

"Idiot, be faster!" He shouted back at her, and the two of them walked in silence together after that, until they arrived at the crowded shopping district. Izuku pointed at the burger place Kirishima told them to meet him at, and she lead the way through the crowd with a grumbling Katsuki behind her.

"There you are! I was about to send out a search party!" Kirishima said with a grin from a table that Jirou, Ashido and Kaminari were all sitting at. The girls waved happily at Izuku, and greeted her with hug as she approached. "Except you've brought a storm with you, Deku. What were you doing with that guy at his house?"

"Hmm," Izuku looked behind her to see a grumpy Katsuki. She let out a nervous laugh, and sat down next to Kirishima. "I was borrowing a game," She said with a smile, then realization hit her. "Ah! I forgot it!"

"Fucking Moron." Katsuki sat down in a chair beside her, and looked at her. "You'd forget your head if it wasn't attached!"

"Haa," Izuku let out a sigh, before turning to the rest of the group who were all giving them knowing looks. "U-Uhm... So what did you guys want to do today?"

"We wanted to get something to eat, maybe go to the arcade or the amusement park near by!" Ashido said with a big grin. "What do you think?"

"Amusement park?" Izuku asked curiously, thinking about that. "I've never been to the amusement park, so I'm not sure whats the better choice."

"WHAAAT?!" The girls exclaimed with Kirishima, and Kaminari let out a sigh.

"Then let's go there!" Jriou said with her fist clenched.

"Ochacochan will be upset if we go with out her, let's do that another time." Ashido said with a smile to Jirou, who looked a her with realization in her eyes, and nodded her head.

"You're right, can't go with out her. Then the arcade it is!" Jirou looked to Kaminari with a challenging look in her eyes. "I'm gunna beat this guy in HERO-PUNCH."

"Bring it on!" Kaminari said loudly, and held up his fist.

The group left the shop after the others finished eating their lunch, and headed to the nearby arcade. Izuku looked around at all the games, and grabbed at her pocket for her wallet, before realizing she had left it at home.

"Oh," She sweated nervously as the others bought their game cars from the machine. Ashido looked over at her though, and frowned.

"What's wrong?" She asked, and Izuku let out a nervous laugh.

"It's nothing! I just left my wallet at home is all, I didn't expect to come out today," Izuku laughed nervously.

"I'll buy you a game car then, since I'm the one who asked you to come out!" Kirishima said with a bright grin at her, and Izuku blushed a bit.

"N-no no! That's alright! I'll just watch!" she said, waving her hands back and forth nervously.

"Tch..." Katsuki was at the machine and Kaminari looked over at him with Jirou to see he had bought two cards. "Fuck, here." He shoved one of them into Izuku's hands, who looked confused. "Fucking hit the wrong button, fucking idiots need to fucking fix the machine." He said before stomping off to go play a fighting game.

"Hoooo..." Jirou said in realization, and elbowed Kaminari in the ribs, as Izuku stuttered in confusion before being directed off by Kirishima and Ashido to find some shooting games to play. "Did you see that?"

"Yeah, the idiot hit the wrong button and blamed it on some one else." Kaminari said with a laugh and Jirou sighed.

"No, idiot. He bought her one on purpose." She hissed to him, and the electric quirk user looked down at her in confusion. "He's _shy~_ "

"What? That's stupid!" Kaminari told her, and she elbowed him again, before going to find her own game to play.

Izuku was busy shooting at zombies with Ashido, when the pink girl spoke up.

"Hows your hand?" She asked with a bright smile, and Izuku laughed a bit.

"It's good, everyone shouldn't worry about it so much." The smaller girl said brightly, and grinned up at her. She turned her attention back to the game, when she noticed some boys she didn't know standing near them and staring at them. "Uhm..." Izuku started to get nervous, and Ashido looked over to see what she was worried about.

"Hey hey, I was right, it's that girl who made it to the top four in the Yuuei sports fest!" One pain boy said to a guy who had horns. "Hey, you're Midoriya Izuku right?! That was awesome!"

"UH...!" Izuku backed up from the boys who got close to her, and she blushed a bit, looking away from them as they praised her. Ashido put her hands on her shoulders and looked too the boys.

"Hey hey, are you shy?" One boy asked her, and she looked at him nervously. "Wow! What an opposite personality from when your fighting! You looked real cool covered in blood and doing your best! But this cute look is way better!"

"Hey, back up!" Ashido told the boys as they got crowded, and Izuku was trying to do anything else but look at them, hiding her face behind her hands as the boys fawned over her. "Where's Kirishima and the others?!" She asked, looking around for others they came with.

"Hey can I shake your hand?!" One boy asked her, and grabbed at her injured hand and started to shake it wildly. "Wow! I'm already such a big fan of you now! So cool!"

"O-Ow..." Izuku groaned out as the boy squeezed her hand a little to hard, before a hand shot out from the crowd and grabbed at the boys arm.

"Hey?! What are you-?!" The boy cut himself off as he looked up at a very angry and pissed off Katsuki. "Dude... Y-you're the guy... who won..." He said, pointing shakey finger at Katsuki.

"Let go of her, or I'll blow your arm off." Katsuki said in a threatening tone to the boy who released Izuku's hand, and the small girl drew back away from the boys who crowded her. Katsuki used his free hand to push her behind him. "Now get lost!"

"A-are you dating...?" another boy asked nervously as they all got the murderous stare down from Katsuki.

"I SAID GET LOST!" Katsuki snapped at all of them, and the crowd all scattered and took off out of the arcade. Katsuki growled out in annoyance, and looked down at Izuku who was still shaking from her nervousness. He grunted, and took his hat off his head, and pulled it down onto hers. "FUCKING IDIOT. WEAR THAT AND DON'T TAKE IT OFF!" He shouted at her, and Izuku blushed a bright red, as Ashido looked down at her, a stunned expression on her face.

"Ah..." She seemed to clue in now herself, and nodded her head.

"Hey hey! I saw the commotion, you girls okay?" Kirishima was walking over, drinking a soda he bought. He had 2 more in his hands for Ashido and Katsuki and handed them over to them. He looked down at a nervous looking Izuku, and frowned. "Hey hey, have a drink, you'll feel better." He then realized he had no more drinks, and laughed. "Shit I forgot to get you one! Here, take mine." He said, holding out his drink to her. Izuku looked up at him, and laughed a bit herself. She reached to take the drink, but Katsuki shoved his in her hand instead, and growled at Kirishima.

"I hate this fucking flavor. I'm going to get a new drink!" He cursed and the other three watched him storm off, before Kirishima grinned.

"Ah, I thought he liked Coke? He drinks it all the time." He said, then looked down at Izuku as she took a sip of the soda from the straw. "Ah, I see... Indirect kiss!" He pointed his finger at Izuku, who looked up at him, and blushed a bright red as the boy pointed that out.

"WH-WH-WHAT?!" She asked, and held the drink out in confusion and slight horror.

The group played till their game cards ran out, before heading home for the evening. Izuku walked beside Katsuki on their way back to their homes, and she was still thinking about the soda earlier.

"I'll bring the stupid game to school tomorrow for you." Katsuki grumbled out, and they continued to walk as the sun started to set turning the sky orange. "But you better not fucking leave it at school."

"I won't..." Izuku said in a small voice, and looked up at him. She had her fingers laced together in front of her, and she looked away from him again, blushing a bright red. "Th-thanks for earlier..." She said shyly, referring to the boys from the arcade.

"You're fucking welcome," Katsuki told her, and she smiled a bit at the normal response from him. "But you better wait for me in the morning, you think that shit was bad? The ride to school on the train will be way fucking worse." He told her in annoyance.

"Ah, I guess you're right." she said with a thought, and bit her lip. "Alright, I'll wait."

"Good, and don't be fucking late either!" Katsuki told her as they came to a stop at her apartment building. She looked up at it, then a Katsuki to see him walking away from her back to his home. She blushed a bit, realizing he went out of his way a bit to walk her home, before she went up stairs to her apartment, and went to her bedroom. She let out a sigh as she flopped onto her bed, resting her chin on her pillow as she thought about earlier, before she touched her head in realization, and pulled the baseball cap off her head.

"Ha..." she smiled at it warmly, and stuck it on one of her All Might plushies head, before getting off her bed to go eat dinner.


	10. COWLS AND JEANS! INTERNSHIP START!

**OH MY GOD YOU GUYS. OH MY GOD.**

 **I'd like to present chapter 10 for you all! I'm happy that the sports day is over, because now it's time to get ourselves some more drama, action, and KACCHAN LOOOOOOVE!**

 **I'm so hyped too keep going, you guys have no idea!**

 **SO HERE IT IS! THE HERO KILLER ARC BEGINS!**

Izuku stood on the crowded morning train pressed up against Katsuki as the morning crowd commuted to work or school. She let out a bit of a sigh as she held onto his arm like she was ordered too by him, while his hand gripped the hand rail in the train that she was too short to reach. She was looking at her phone, trying to distracted herself from the awkward situation, before she heard some one call out to her.

"Hey.. Midoriya of Yuuei!" She looked up to see a pack of middle school girls grinning at her brightly. "Wow! It is you! You did such a great job!" The attention of the train was directed on her, and Katsuki growled in annoyance as some people noticed him too. "So cool, I want to be like you in highschool!" One of the girls called out to her, and Izuku blushed a bright red, but smiled happily.

"Hey, you're pretty short, huh? But that is a crazy punch you've got there!" A business man said to her, and gave her a thumbs up.

"Young girls are full of energy these days! Good job getting into the top four!" A Lady said with a grin at her, and Izuku's face continued to heat up in embarrassment.

"Does this guy always look this mad?" A man asked looking at Katsuki who looked about to pop. "But still, you did a stellar job by winning the whole thing! Keep working hard!"

When the train stopped, Katsuki stormed out with her in tow, and Izuku looked up at him nervously as they stepped out of the station and opened their umbrella's up to protect themselves from the rainfall.

"You should smile more, Kacchan..." Izuku said with a thought as they walked the rest of the way to the school.

"WHO NEEDS TO FUCKING SMILE?!" He shouted in anger, before a familiar figure blew past them at top speed.

"GOOD MORNING BAKUGO, MIDORIYA! HURRY BEFORE YOU'RE LATE!" Iida shouted back at them, and Izuku watched as he ran through the gate, and frowned a bit. She had heard about his brother's incident with the Hero Killer in Hosu, and she felt terrible that she couldn't be there for her friend before he took off to visit him in the hospital. When they entered the building to takes their shoes off and put their umbrellas away, Izuku looked over at Iida, who looked back at her, a smile on his face.

"If you're worried about my brother, there's no need to be." He told her, and took his rain coat off. "Sorry for causing you concern. Hows your hand?"

"I'm going to go get it looked after right now," Izuku said with a frown as she looked up at her friend who nodded his head, and headed for the classroom with out another word.

"Wow! Everybody was staring at me intently on the way to school!" Hagakure said loudly as Izuku entered the classroom after visiting recovery girl. The bandages were gone from her hand, and she headed to her desk with a nervous smile on her face.

"Yeah, me too!" Kirishima said with a nervous grin on his face.

"I got told not to worry about it from some elementary kids..." Sero sad with a frown.

"Don't worry about it," Asui croaked out and looked to Izuku as she sat down. "Deku-chan, how is your hand today?"

"It's good! Much better!" Izuku said, lifting up her right fist, the scars on her hands were very noticeable. Uraraka was beside herself with horror at the sight.

"That's not better!" she cried out, and Izuku laughed a bit, telling her friend it was okay.

"Shut up, idiots!" Katsuki snapped at them all, and Izuku let out a sigh.

"Oh, that's right!" Uraraka said with a thought, and she stepped up to Katsuki's desk, a frown on her face as she pulled out her phone and flipped through it rapidly. The class watched her in confusion, before Katsuki's phone started vibrating over and over again inside of his desk. "As promised, my treasures... But you better not use them for evil!" she shouted down at the ashe blonde who opened up his phone, and glared at it as he saw all the pictures that had flooded his messages.

"O-Ochachan..." Izuku blushed a bright red, and rested her head on the desk as the class all laughed around them.

"WHO THE FUCK WANTS THESE?!" Katsuki shouted at the brunette, and Uraraka narrowed her eyes at them.

"I DO! THEY ARE MY PRECIOUS MEMORIES WITH DEKU-CHAN SO YOU BETTER TREASURE THEM TOO!" Uraraka yelled back at him, before Aizawa entered the room.

"Would you all settle down... Morning..." He grumbled out, and the class took their seats, chiming good morning back at the teacher.

"Aizawa sensei, its good to see you with out bandages, Kero." Asui said with a smile.

"That old lady got over dramatic with her treatment, but that aside... Today's hero informatics period is a special one."

"What could it be..." Jirou said nervously in her seat and Kirishima sweated nervously himself.

"I hope it's not a quiz..." The red head said with a shaky grin.

"It's tie to formulate your Hero Names." Aizawa said with a tone of boredom and the whole class jumped to their feet and cheered loudly. "This is related to the draft nominations by the pros. These nominations will start to truly matter after you've gained some experience with your fighting ability. In other words, he nominations you're getting this year are more akin to expressions of interest in your future. It's not rare that interest dries up by graduation, or is dropped entirely. Now, the tally is as follows." Aizawa turned to the smart board on the wall behind him, and tapped a button on a remote.

"o-over one thousand...?!" Izuku said in disbelief as she saw the number beside her name on the board. She stared at the list, and saw Katsuki was above her with over 3000, and Todoroki at the top with over 4000.

"first and second places are reversed!" Kirishima laughed out loud, and Katsuki shot him a glare.

"That's cause seeing him all straight-jacketed on the winners stand must have scared them off." Sero commented, and Katsuki snapped.

"THET AINT GUNNA BE SCARED!" he shouted at the class in frustration.

"Deku-chan, wow! Over 1000!" Uraraka called from a few rows over, and notced Izuku looked very pale. "Wh-why aren't you excited...?"

"th-thousand..." Izuku muttered out, and Ashido started to freak out on her behalf.

"Her soul! We're loosing it!" The pink girl cried out, before Katsuki slammed a hand down on Izuku's desk with a small explosion to startled her back to their earthly plain.

"H-how...?" Izuku looked around at the laughing class, and blushed a bright red.

"... Based on this, regardless of whether or not you received any nominations, I'll be having you all go get some so-called work place experience." Aizawa continued on with his lesson with a bored look on his face. "You've all dipped a toe in the world of Pros, but I think experiencing the activities of Pros firsthand will prove to be more fruitful training."

"So that's why we need hero names!" Kirishima said with a big grin.

"Well... Placeholder names are fine, too, but something appropriate..." Aizawa continued on but was interrupted by Midnight walking through the classroom door.

"The names you pick now, in many cases will stay that way after becoming pros!" Midnight grinned at the class as the boys all stared at her in awe. "These are the names you will come to be known as to the world!"

"MIDNIGHT!" The class cheered loudly, getting over the shock as she stood at the front of the classroom.

"I'll be having Ms Midnight evaluate your naming sense, since theres no way I can." Aizawa said with a sigh as he pulled out his sleeping bag and zipped it up around himself. "The way your futures end up will be effected by your image that your name projects. It's all down to that old phrase _'Names and natures often agree.'_ For example: All Might."

Izuku listened intently to their teachers, before looking down at the cars Katsuki passed back to her, and she sent them along behind her after taking one. She stared at the blank piece of paper with her full attention,

She was starting to feel nervous as she sat there. She could hear her classmates already deciding their names, some picked some funny ones, but Asui and Kirishima had both picked names they liked since Childhood... She gripped the marker tightly in her right hand, and bit her lip. She thought back to all the names she used to think up for herself... All of them were far to similar to All Mights, a mantle she wasn't entirely ready to pick up just yet by devoting her name to it... She looked up as more presented their names and Izuku watched with interest as Todoroki held up his sign with his first name on it.

"Shouto." He said simply, and the class let out a collective laugh.

"Just your regular name?! Are you sure?" Midnight asked and Todoroki nodded his head. Izuku watched him go back to his seat, and frowned a bit as she turned back to her own card, before Katsuki stood up and slammed the edge of his card down on the podium at the front.

"Explosion King." He said with a dark growl, and the class all hid their laughter, except for Uraraka.

"HAHA! What kind of name is that?!" she shouted as she got up with her own card.

"THE NAME OF THE NEXT #1, STUPID ROUND FACE!" He snapped at her and she pushed him out of the way, and grinned as she showed the class her card.

"Actually, the name of that hero is going to be Uravity!" She said with a bright smile and Izuku beamed happily up at her friend's unique name.

The class all exclaimed happily at the choice of name, and Izuku looked back down at her card with a nervous smile as Iida stood up next, and held up his card with just his first name on it as well.

"Well, all that's left is Midoriya!" Midnight said with a bright smile as Izuku scribbled on her card. "What do you have for us?"

"Uhm..." Izuku stood up and headed to the front of the class. She looked up at everyone, and her cheeks turned a bright red before she turned her card around.

"... Up until a few months ago... I really disliked this name... I felt like I couldn't do anything..." She said in a small voice as she stared at the floor beside her, but the whole class could still hear her. "But... Thanks to everyone here, the meaning of this name has changed for me..." She gripped the card tightly with her scarred right hand, and lifted her head up and smiled brightly at everyone. "Thanks to all of you, I will proudly wear the name Deku as my Hero name!" She told them all, and Uraraka stood up from her desk, clapping her hands wildly before the others started to smile at her. Izuku felt a swelling pride in her chest as she looked at everyone, before making eye contact with Katsuki who had his arms crossed.

After they had all picked their names, they were given the chance to look over their nominations, or a list of agencies that they could pick from to go intern at. Izuku looked at the long list she had in front of her, trying to calculate who would be the best choice. She started muttering to herself about how she needed to do research before picking, when Uraraka sat beside her a chair she pulled up to her desk.

"Ochachan." Izuku looked up at her, and smiled warmly. "You had 20 nominations right? Who are you going to pick?"

"Gunhead's agency!" Uraraka said with a proud smile and Izuku's eyes widened.

"The battle hero?! But I thought you wanted your main hero focus to be rescue!" Izuku set her own list down on her desk, her arms trembling a bit.

"I do, but my fight with Explosion King over there got me thinking..." Uraraka said as she jerked her thumb to point at Katsuki who glared back at her. "I need to get stronger, and to do that I need to learn how to fight better! Gun Head is an expert in battle, and he nominated me, so I figured this was a great opportunity!" She said happily. "By the way... I noticed you've been trembling for a while now, Deku-chan... Are you alright?"

"Hmm?" Izuku blushed a bit, "Oh I'm... I'm just doing isometric exercises..." She said in an embarrassment.

"Wh-what?!" Uraraka stepped back and Ashido and Asui approached Izuku'z desk, and noticed what she was doing.

"Air chair, kero? What on earth are you doing that for?" Asui asked curiously, tilting her head to the side. "Have you been doing that this entire class?"

"Oh uhm..." Izuku started to sweat nervously and she let stopped the air chair exercise. "I just... It helps me train my muscles and stay fit... And it's easy to do during class!" She smiled up at the other girls, before looking down at her list again. "I want... I want to be the person these heroes think I am, I want to be as strong as they expect me to be."

After the school day was over, Izuku slung her bag over her shoulder, still trying to fiugre out just who exactly she should choose.

"Come on, let's go home slow poke." Katsuki grumbled out as he headed towards the door with her which was wide open. They were about to step out when All Might slid in front of the door in his hero form, bowing to Izuku with a nervous look on his face. "WHAT THE FUCK?! CAN'T YOU COME IN NORMALLY!?"

"SORRY BAKUGO, MY BOY. BUT I NEED TO SPEAK WITH MIDORIYA RIGHT AWAY!" All Might said in an urgent voice, and looked to Izuku who was a bit startled.

"Wh-whats wrong? You seem really nervous..." Izuku calmed her heart and stepped in front of Katsuki.

"I need to speak with you for a moment about your nominations." All Might said as he stood straight. "If you could follow me for a moment?"

"Ah, sure." Izuku said with a smile, before looking at Katsuki. "You can go home with out me if you want."

"Of course I will! " Katsuki snapped at her. "I don't need to fucking walk home with you every day!" He shouted as he stormed down the hallway, and Izuku sighed a bit. He was always the one waiting for her... She followed All Might down the hallway quickly to put distance between themselves and the class room. "Is something wrong with the nominations?" She asked curiously. "Some of them messed up in asking for me right? I knew over 1000 ws too good to be true..." Izuku muttered to herself as they walked and All Might looked back at her, sweating nervously now.

"No... It's about one in particular though." He told her and seemed to visibly shake with nerves. Izuku was curious as to what had him so unnerved. "His name is Gran Torino... He used to be a teacher here at Yuuei, but only for a year... That man was my home room teacher."

All Might continued on his way down the hall, talking in a low voice so others wouldn't hear him as they walked. "He also knows about One for All. I bet that's why he even bothered to put a nomination in under his hero name..."

"S-someone that amazing asked for me?" Izuku looked up at All Might with wide eyes. "How many others are there that know about One for All?"

"Heh..." All Might looked down at her, his grin still twitching in nervousness. "Gran Torino was a close friend of my predecessor... he retired a long time ago, I can't remember how many years it's been..."

All Might turned away from her, his hand on the wall and his head bowed. "He must have been compelled to nominate because my guidance must be lacking something... The thought of him taking up his hero name once again for this is... it' terrifying!"

"Uh..." Izuku started to worry about this Gran Torino that had All Might of all people trembling in fear. Just what kind of person was this hero?

"Anyways, it's still my duty to train you... I was going to offer up my own service, but if he's asking for you... you should maybe give going to him a thought considering all he knows..." All Might looked at her, and Izuku was shocked by the look on his face.

"A-All Might... Y-you're making me worried!" Izuku told him, shaking as well now. "I-I don't know what to do now! I was requested by Best Jeanist at his Hosu office, and Uwabomi at her agency... B-But maybe I could make a visit to this Gran Torino...?" she was worriedly muttering to herself now, and felt a pair of hands on her shoulders.

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA! JUST A VISIT!" All Might said with a large grin on his face. "PERFECT! THEN IT'S SETTLED! JUST GO SEE HIM A COUPLE DAYS BEFORE THE INTERNSHIP!"

"Uhm..." Izuku looked up at her hero, pale in the face. "You want me to go alone...?" She asked him nervously.

"I'm sorry Izuku, my girl. But..." All Might paled himself. "That guy scared the crap outta me! OH!" He came to a sudden realization. "By the way, this reminds me. Your costume is back from being repaired!"

Izuku nervously left the school, and walked outside towards the gate. Her head was spinning... She had been convinced by All Might to leave a few days early to meet his old teacher on her way to what ever internship she decided on. She frowned a bit as she walked, holding her umbrella with both hands, before she looked up to see Katsuki standing just outside the gate. "Kacchan? Did you wait?"

"NO!" He shouted at her, and growled. "I just decided to stop and think, idiot!" He yelled at her before they made their way towards the train station. Izuku held back a small laugh as they walked, before looking up at him curiously.

"Did you decide on your internship...?" She asked curiously, "I'm stuck between Best Jeanist and Uwabomi myself." She said thoughtfully as she walked. "Both have their merits..."

"Like I fucking care where you go." Katsuki growled out as they walked. Izuku let out a nervous laugh, before she tapped a finger on her cheek.

"I think I'll go with Best Jeanist... He's the number 4 hero in Japan, and asked for me. I love his positive appearance, it's important for a hero to have one. That and I love his fighting style! I think it'll be very informative!" She said happily as she walked, clenching her left hand into a fist.

"ENOUGH RAMBLING!" Katsuki snapped and Izuku let out a laugh as they got on the train to head home.

"Do you have everything...?" Inko asked her daughter a few days later. Izuku looked up at her mother, and gave her a smile as she held up her bag and hero costume case. "Do you want me to send you off?"

"No no! I'll be okay, mom. I'll message you when I get to Gran Torino's place, then again when I'm in Hosu." Izuku said with a bright smile to her mother as she fixed her uniform to be straight. "I'll see you later!" She called out, before she took off too the bullet train station a few blocks away. She got up onto the platform after buying her ticket, and noticed Uraraka, Yaoyorozu and Iida waiting for her. She smiled brightly as she ran up to them. "What are you guys doing here?!"

"We heard you were leaving a day before us, so we decided to see you off." Uraraka said with a big smile. "Make sure to brush your teeth!"

"And wear a sweater if it's cold." Yaoyorozu said with a bright smile at the smaller girl.

"Thanks, mom's." Izuku said with a big grin, before looking at Iida. He still seemed different than usual, and Izuku was worried. "Uhm, Iida..." The other girls looked at him too, and he lifted his head. "You know, if you need someone to talk too, you can always talk to us... we're friends, right? I'm worried about you..." Izuku said with a frown.

"Thank you Midoriya, but I will be fine. Enjoy your internship." He told her with what Izuku felt like was a sad forced smile on his part. The platform dinged in warning that her train was arriving, and Izuku hugged them all.

"I'll see you guys back at school!" She said as she got on the train and waved good bye. "Be careful!"

"YOU BE CAREFUL TOO!" Uraraka shouted back as the doors closed, and she felt tears come to her eyes. "Our little girl is growing up!" She said in a sad tone.

"Uraraka..." The other two looked at her, and sighed.

"Hmm... I've never heard Gran Torino's name before... I wonder what kind of hero he's like.." Izuku said as she walked down the street with her things. "He must be great though if he trained All Might and taught at Yuuei! Super great! A hero to follow with out question-!" She stopped at the address she was supposed to go too, and looked up at the run down building in front of her. She paled as she looked up at it, before knocking on the door. "U-Uhm... Hello? Gran Torino, sir? It's me, Midoriya from Yuuei...? It's really nice to meet yo-OOOOOHHHH!" She stopped as she opened the door and saw an old man face first on on the ground and a red substance everywhere. "AAAAH! A DEAD BODY!" She screamed in horror, before the man lifted his head up.

"I'M ALIVE!" He yelled at her with a grin.

"AAAAAH! A LIVE BODY!" She screamed, and fell to her knee's from the shock. "Oh my god... You gave me a fright, sir!" She looked up at him as he stood up from the puddle of red.

"Settle down, I just dropped my plate of sausages and ketchip got everywhere when I fell!" the man stayed up off the ground with the help of a cane, and looked at her. "Who are you?"

"I-I'm Midoriya Izuku from Yuuei!" Izuku said with a start.

"What?" he asked her, still staring at her face with a smile.

"I-Izuku... I'm... Midoriya Izuku..." she stammered to him, wondering if he was flat out ignoring her or not...

"I wanna eat some food." The man said, heading to a chair to sit down on.

"Uhm... I just need to make a phone call." Izuku said nervously as she too got up to head out side to make a phone call to All Might, but was stopped as she heard her costume case click open.

"Come at me with One for All." Gran Torino said, looking through her costume as she turned to look back at him. "I want to see for myself how you handle it."

"Uhm... I don't..." Izuku clenched her fist as she looked down at him.

"Wahaha! Nice costume young lady! Now put this on and come at me!" The old man pulled her outfit out of the case, and she blushed a bright red as she saw it for the first time since it was fixed. It was a leaotard now, but still had the puffy sleeves from last time on her shoulders. The Hood remained pretty much unchanged, but minus the part that pulled over her face like a mask. Instead, inside the case was a plain black eye mask. Gran Torino seemed to stare at it for a long moment, before looking back at her. She was starting to think he was a pervert... "Who are you?"

"UWAAAH! I-I'm Izuku Midoriya! My Hero name is Deku!" She shouted in frustration, and heard a snort from Gran Torino.

"Deku, that's some name for a young lady like yourself. You sure about that?" He asked with a grin, and it dawned on Izuku what he meant by asking her name a thousand times earlier.

"Uhm..." Izuku looked down at him, and clenched her fists. She looked at her right hand, and raised it up in front of her. "Sir... Gran Torino... I... I came here before heading to Best Jeanist because All Might said you might have something you can teach me... Even though I'm only here for the couple of days... I'd like to hear everything you have for me!" She looked at him, a proud look in her eyes.

"Hooooh?" The old man grinned back at her, before he took off with a powerful leap and began bouncing around the room. Izuku's eyes darted about as she looked for where he possibly could be, before spinning around to look up at the doorway. "Well, if you have that kind of conviction, let's get started. I don't have long to teach you what I know. The way you used your power during the sports festival was impressive for a lady such as yourself, but you still have a long ways to go. I could see the strain it put on your body, the way it destroyed your hands and legs from the inside when you used it." The old man jetted around the room again, bouncing off of every surface he touched. "Now, et me see what you've got! Now wear it, your uniform!" He pointed at the case near her as he stood on the kitchen table.

Izuku felt her whole being buzz with excitement as she grabbed her hero costume and hurried into the bathroom to change. When she stepped out, she blushed a bright red, feeling embarrassed at the lack of coverage on her legs now, but ignored that fact as she stood in the middle of the room, her fists clenched. She still had her tall black boots and knee protection, her long white gloves going up to her forearms with wrist support in her right one. She had even put the mask on her eyes, her hair tied up with the bow that imitated All Might's hair.

"I'm ready." she told Gran Torino, clenching her fists tightly. "Please teach me." She looked down at Gran Torino who grinned broadly, before he blasted off around the room, and Izuku lost sight of him, before she felt a kick to her back. She toppled forwards and rolled across the ground before Gran Torino landed on the Microwave.

"Come on girl! We're doing a mock battle! Put your butt into it!" The man shouted at her s Izuku stood up, clenching her fists again. "To think the Ninth would be such a slow poke and tiny girl, That All Might is such a novice teacher."

Izuku narrowed her eyes at the old man, and clenched her fits as she felt a burning power inside of her chest. She channelled it into her fists, holding that concentration as Gran Torino took off around the room again. She felt him kick her in the back once more, and she groaned out as she rolled on the ground, but was back up on her feet instantly. She still had one for all charged in her arms and she looked around, the room. He had only attacked her from behind so far... A thought came to her mind as she quickly redirected her power to her legs, charging them with all her being, before she saw a streak to her right bounce behind her. She narrowed her eyes, and dove forwards onto the ground, turning as she fell so she was on her back. Her eyes narrowed up at the streak flying over her, and she kicked upwards with all her power.

Gran Torino had acted at the last possible second, jerking out of the way mid flight as she used One for All, blasting a hole into the ceiling above them. She quickly flipped back up to her feet, and turned her head to look back t Gran Torino who slid to a stop on the ground behind her. She clenched her fists tightly as he grinned back at her.

"You almost go me young lady... I saw you charge it in your arms, but you switched it at the last second... I was genuinely surprised." The old man stood on his feet, and grinned at her. "Though, the way you handle that power, charging each limb up with One for All... It slows you down if you need it to move from your legs to your arms. I think you're over thinking it, You need to be more flexible." He grabbed his cane and hobbled to the door. "I'm going to go grab some food." He said as he hobbled outside. Izuku stood in the room, dumbfounded by what he had said to her.

He was right... She had to focus with all her being to move One for All from one part of her body to another... She had to hold concentration on her legs or fists to keep it there with out it getting out of control... Izuku turned her head to look around the damaged room, and her eyes landed on the broken microwave. She stood there, thinking hard for a long moment, "Flexible..." she told herself, and sat down on a chair at the table. "Flexible... I need to be more flexible while using One for All... It's a part of me now like my original quirk..." She said with a thought, and pulled her glove off her right hand to look at it, before clenching her fist as it glowed green with warmth. She could feel it's heat spreading through out her muscles, making her stronger all over.

"All over..." She looked up in realization, and stood up out of her chair, grinning madly. "All OVER!" She shouted, "THAT'S IT! IT'S ALL OVER! IT'S A PART OF ME!" she shouted, and laughed loudly as she clenched her fists tightly, and activated her strength quirk all over her body. She could see the soft green glow that warmed from her inside, and took in the feel, the way it felt comfortable. She held it, flexing her arms before she picked up broken chain and bent the metal frame of it easily. She smiled brightly again, and took a breath, before she activated One for All through out her whole body. It crackled in her chest at first, before the electric feeling spread through out her body like the warmth from her quirk, and she could feel her muscles pulsing with it. She laughed nervously as she picked up a piece of brick from the ceiling damage, and held it between her hands, before crushing it to dust.

"This was it... This is what I was missing..." she said as she let the dust fall to the ground. "This feels..."

"It feels right, doesn't it?" Gran Torino called from the door, and she turned her head to look at him. The old man took in the sight of the girl who was now glowing a golden color with red electricity sparking off her skin. "Toshinori said you were a smart girl, I see he was right." The old man finished the tail of a Takoyaki he was eating, and tossed his bag to the side, before grinning at her as he crouched down to ready his attack. "Well, now that you look like you've come to an epiphany, let's continue training. I only have you for one night and day before you leave tomorrow evening. Let's dance."

"YES SIR!" Izuku shouted back at him with a mad grin on her face, before she dove at her teacher to continue her training.

The next afternoon, Izuku was packing her things up. All last night was spent training to fight with Gran Torino and she let out a groan from how exhausted she was. She hoped she could have a nap on the train to Best Jeanists new office in Hosu.

"Little Lady, this thing keeps buzzing." Gran Torino said with a frown as he held up her phone for her. Izuku blinked in surprise at that, and opened up her phone to see who was messaging her.

 _WHERE ARE YOU, YOU FUCKING IDIOT?!_ Was the first one she read, and saw it was from Katsuki. She was confused as to why he was messaging her. She flicked to the next one from Uraraka.

 _Guess what! That Bakugo also picked Best Jeanist as his internship! Isn't that hilarious?! It totally doesn't suit him! Good luck with this week!_

Izuku paled a bit at this information as she swiped open Katsuki's next message to her.

 _YOU BETTER HURRY THE FUCK UP AND GET TO THIS FUCKING OFFICE YOU MORON. I WILL NOT BE THE ONLY ONE TO BE RIDICULED LIKE THIS. SHOW UP IN YOUR FUCKING COSTUME AND GET TO WORK, IDIOT! WE HAVE NIGHT PATROL TRAINING TONIGHT, MORON!_

"Hmm, I should get changed. He's right, it's late and I don't want to keep Best Jeanist waiting." Izuku said as she hurried to the bathroom to put on her costume. She blushed a bit as she thought about Katsuki seeing her dressed like this and her heart pounded loudly in her chest. She exited the bathroom, stuffing her things into her back pack and turned to Gran Torino. "Thanks for having me, Sir!"

"Hmm, I'm going with you young lady. I'd like to see you off to the office myself." Gran Torino said with a grin, and Izuku smiled bag at him, letting out a small laugh.

 _I guess I'm not getting that nap._ Izuku thought to herself as they got on the train. She leaned back in her seat, and felt bad for being a bit late to Best Jeanists office, but All Might had sent noticed to him for her about the situation. She leaned her head back against the head rest, and closed her tired eyes while Gran Torino read a magazine beside her. She let out a sigh as she started to drift off.

"Hmm, Hero Killer is in Hosu huh? Maybe I'll stick around for a few days." Gran Torino said with a thought and Izuku opened her eyes at that information. She knew Iida had also headed to Hosu for his training the the Normal Hero office, and thought about how his brother was crippled by the Hero Killer. She looked to her phone, frowning at it. Was that why he went to Hosu...?'

"Ah, Welcome to my Hosu branch, Ms Midoriya." Izuku had entered the agency of Best Jeanist after parting with Gran Torino, and was directed up to his main office. She noticed that it was very spacious and open, and many heroes with slicked back hair were there. She blushed a bright red as she thought about her own appearance, and held her costume case in front of her, trying to hide her exposed thighs.

"Mr Jeanist, sir! Thank you very much for having me, I apologize for being late." Izuku bowed to the hero, who let out a chuckle.

"What a sweet girl, You'll have no problem becoming popular, but that hair." He said, pointing at her long unruly curls. Izuku blushed a brighter red than before and touched her hair with her fingers. "I think we can tame it. Appearance is important as a hero, you know. You'll be a role model for all children soon."

"Ah uhm, I've never... thought about my hair really." She said nervously, and Best Jeanist spoke to a side kick of his, who kindly took her bags for her. Her whole face went red now as she had nothing to hide behind with now. "Ah uhm..." she looked around, biting her lip. "I heard a class mate of mine was here too, where is he...?"

"Ah, I sent him down stairs to bring up more hair products. It takes a lot and the strongest product to keep his hair in shape." The hero said with a sigh, and Izuku was confused by that until the door was kicked open with a bang.

"HERE'S YOUR STUPID HAIR SPRAY." Izuku turned around to look at him as he shouted, and was stunned instantly at the sight of Katsuki with out his grenade bracers, and his hair styled flat and combed neatly into a side part.

"Pfft..." She lost her composure quickly, and burst out laughing. She hugged her middle as she doubled over onto the ground, crying in hysterics at the sight of a 'neat and tidy' Katsuki.

"OI! SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH AND STOP LAUGHING!" Katsuki shouted at her and she continued to laugh on the ground as he started hurling hair products in her direction.

"Bakugo, that is not how a hero acts!" Best Jeanist stormed up to the boy and clapped his hands on his shoulders with first.

"LIKE I FUCKING CARE!" Katsuki snapped at the man, before they both heard the camera sound of a phone, and Katsuki's head snapped to look at her. Izuku had her phone out and was snapping pictures of him, holding back her laughter. "THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

"T-Taking pictures of a good memory!" Izuku choked out, out of breath. She couldn't believe she had laughed so hard, but she never thought she'd see this in her life. She quickly sent them off to the girls group chat on Line and stuffed her phone away quickly before Katsuki lunged at her and held her up by the front of her costume. "Wh-wha! Kacchan, put me down!" she cried out, struggling not to laugh again as he dangled her off the ground.

"YOU WILL ERASE THOSE!" he shouted up at her, before looking down at her costume, and pausing. "The fuck is with your outfit?!"

"WHAAA! DON'T LOOK!" Izuku cried out, and flailed her legs, before kneeing him in the chin. They both dropped to the ground with a crash, and Izuku sat up, looking at Katsuki with a bright blush on her face as he sat up, growling in anger now. "I-I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" she shouted as she sat up to look at his chin. "Are you okay?!"

"I'M FINE!" he shouted at her, before a shadow was cast over them. Izuku got a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach as she looked up into the fierce eyes of Best Jeanist who held a comb and hair straightener in his hands.

"You both need to settle down, and stop fighting. Now come here Ms Midoriya, it's time to tame those curls and personality. And you," He shot a look at Katsuki who glared back. "Pick up those hair products and read over the code of conduct for my agency! A hero never yells, curses and threatens anyone!"

Katsuki growled out in anger and got up from the ground. Best Jeanist pulled Izuku to her feet and directed her to a chair to sit in. She looked back at Katsuki with eyes pleading for help, but he looked back at her and smirked before giving her the finger, to let her know she was on her own.

About an hour later, Izuku was sitting on a chair, shaking nervously after Best Jeanist finally declared that he was finished. He held up a mirror for her to see, and she saw her hair was completely straight, and doubled in length now that the curls had been flattened out. She saw how neat and shiny her hair looked in the mirror, and pulled at the hair around her face in confusion.

"How did you do that...?" She asked, looking back up at the Hero who looked tired but proud of his work.

"Paitence, my dear girl. Even the most unruly villain can be straightened out with paitence, just like your curls." The man looked down at her, and she couldn't tell if he was smiling or not. "It is my personal duty to straighten out unruly heroes to become proper ones, which was why I requested Bakugo over there. For you, my dear, I saw a shining cute hero with amazing strength, but she did not seem to care that she was utterly crushed and bloodied. You need to treat yourself better, or others will become scared of that cute smile that's hidden behind blood." Best Jeanist pulled out a thing of lipgloss from his sleeve, and tilted her head back. He quickly applied the glittery pink to her lips for her, before pocketing the gloss. "There, perfect. Though I admit, the curls seem to be much cuter and suiting for you."

"Ah uhm... Thank you." Izuku said nervously as she glanced at the mirror again, and gripped her knee's. She quickly took out her phone, and turned the camera on herself before snapping a picture of herself with the hair do. She smiled a bit as she looked at it, thinking she looked rather pretty with straight hair.

"Now, I believe it's time for a night patrol. Shall we?" The hero offered his arm to her and she took it, standing up with her before escorting her into the main bull pen of his agency where many heroes interacted. Katsuki was busy glaring at everyone he had handed a bottle of water or cup of coffee too, like a regular intern, before his eyes snapped to look at Izuku.

"THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER HAIR?!" He shouted at her, and Izuku blushed a bright red, and looked down. "It looks ridiculous!"

"My my, that's no way to speak to the young lady, enough." Best Jeanist said with a look, and Katsuki growled at him.

"She. Looks. Better. With. Curls." He growled out in a low voice at the hero darkly and Best Jeanist raised an eyebrow at him as he looked over at Izuku who hadn't heard and was receiving a cup of coffee from one of the secretaries of the office. "DON'T YOU DO THAT SHIT AGAIN!"

"I see..." The hero said with a thought, before he coughed. "Well never mind, let us go out for patrol. Enough shouting." He gave a swift whack to the back of Katsuki's head, causing his hair to spring free of the gel's grip back to his bed head spiky style. "Aah, My hard work!" Best Jeanist groaned out in frustration.

Late that night, the young Heroes had arrived back at the agency. Best Jeanist had set them up with some beds in a room at the agency that were usually used by Heroes who were on a call shift. They hadn't done much that evening other than stop a purse snatcher and some drunks, but Izuku was exhausted as she took a shower in the girls locket room of the agency, before getting changed in to a comfy pair of shorts and a All Might t-shirt. She walked back to the room full of beds down the hall, and stopped as Katsuki stepped out of the boys locker room with a glare on his face, before he looked down at her. She had a towel around her neck, her hair back to it's mass of curls and dripping wet after she washed the products out of it.

"What the fuck are you doing standing there?!" Katsuki snapped at her, and Izuku jumped a bit, startled. She then felt her cheeks burn with heat as he looked Katsuki over with a flick of her eyes, seeing he was only wearing a pair of shorts, and _no shirt_. She looked back up at him as he glared down at her. "Stop standing there and dry your stupid hair you moron! You'll catch a fucking cold!" He told her, pulling her towel up over her head with a yank before he rubbed his hands furiously with the towel on her head.

"Ow ow ow! Kacchan!" She cried out, and grabbed his wrists to stop him. "That hurts! I'll dry my hair, so stop!"

"Fucking moron!" He snapped before he stormed off to the sleeping room, and Izuku followed him with a pout. He took a bead along the far wall, a few other heroes sleeping in the room for the evening. Izuku let out a sigh as she sat down on one a few away from him, and looked at her phone as she dried her hair. She smiled a bit at the girls reactions to the photo she sent of Katsuki, and lay down on the bed after she finished drying her hair. She let out a soft yawn, before drawing the blankets up to her chin and curling in a ball.

That night, she had a horrible nightmare about a Man with many knives, and a dead Iida.


	11. BLOOD AND STAINS! FIGHT THE KILLER!

**Well here it is everyone!**

 **A bit more KatsuDeku for you all, mixed in with some action!**

 **I'm not that great at writing battles, but I hope you all like what I did here!**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR LOVE!**

A Few days into Izuku's internship, she found that she really did like Best Jeanist's way of running a hero office. He made sure everything ran smoothly, and that everyone was following a code of conduct that he believed was the best move for a Hero. She didn't much care for the random make-overs she would receive from him every few hours. He had tried applying many different beauty products to her hair and face, but he still felt a need to change something each time he saw her walk by.

"He really thinks appearances are a priority." Izuku said with a thoughtful look to the ceiling as she walked down the hallway with a pile of folders in her hands. She looked around the agency, taking in how exactly it operated, that was why they were here after all. To learn how a pro works.

"Oi, nerd!" Katsuki shouted from down the hallway and Izuku looked to him, and held back a snort of laughter. Best Jeanist had practically glued his hair down into a tamed look befitting an office worker. "That stupid guy wants us in his office!"

"Okay, I'm coming!" She said as she jogged down the hallway. Everytime they were working they were required to wear their costumes. She had slowly gotten used to how exposed her thighs were, but still felt embarrassed every time Katsuki looked her way. "What did Best Jeanist want?" She asked as she caught up to Katsuki who started walking down the hallway towards the big office.

"Fuck if I know," Katsuki said with a growl. He looked down at her, and grumbled. "You let that idiot put makeup on you again?! Why doesn't he just fucking work at a salon!"

"I didn't let him... per say, He just always traps me and puts a bit on here and there." Izuku said with a sigh as they walked. "I think I'm lucky it was just blush and gloss today."

The two aspiring heroes walked into the large office of Best Jeanist, who had a group of heroes in there. He turned to look at them with a nod of his head and gestured to the group of heroes.

"There you two are, I'm here to go over our patrol route tonight. Ms Midoriya, you'll be with Hatter here," he gestured to a slim guy who was wearing a stylish fedora on his head with long hair in a pony tail, he also had on a pair of jeans and a slick looking jacket with patches. "And Bakugo, you'll be with Kicker." He pointed to a buff looking woman who wore the signature jeans of the office, a tight tank top and a big pair of black army boots. She had her hair short, and a bandana on her head. "I figured splitting you two up would be good for tonight because I have a lot of paperwork to file. Don't give them any trouble, alright?" Best Jeanist approached them, and Izuku had started to figure out how his eyes looked when he was smiling. He slowly pulled out a tube of mascara, and tilted her head back to apply it on her lashes, before pocketing it again. Izuku let out a sigh as she heard Katsuki grumble beside her, before she gripped the folders in her hands.

"Yes sir!" Izuku beamed happily, and Katsuki grunted in acknowledgement. Izuku handed the files over to the hero, before she turned to her partner for the evening, Hatter. "It's a pleasure to meet you, please take care of me." she said with a bow of respect, and the man laughed.

"What a well behaved girl you are. You'd fight right in here in a few years!" The man grinned at her and Izuku blushed a bright red at the compliment. "Meet me in a few hours at the front door, and I'll show you the ropes!"

Izuku left the office with Katsuki as they went to go get something to eat from from the break room of the office. Izuku sat down at the table in the room, eating a sandwich she had bought while Katsuki begrudgingly ate a bow of instant ramen with what Izuku was sure was half a bottle of hot sauce.

"Kicker looks pretty cool, I hope you learn a lot today." She said to him with a bright smile, hoping to make conversation.

"If you like big muscle heads, sure." Katsuki growled out through his food.

Izuku looked down at her cell phone, and frowned as she checked her Line messages. She had sent one off to Iida to let him know she was in town, but neither Katsuki or her had seen him at all, like he was avoiding them.

"The fuck is so interesting about your stupid phone?" Katsuki asked in anger and Izuku looked up at him.

"It's Iida..." She said with a frown, as she got up to throw out her trash. She looked at her phone as she got herself some water, before stuffing it in her utility belt. "I'm worried about him... I think he might be looking for the Hero Killer..." She said with a sigh. She thought back to the many nightmares she was having the past few nights, and shivered a bit in fear.

"Is that why you've been having fucking nightmares every damn night?" Katsuki asked with a gruff tone, and Izuku looked up at him, blushing a bit.

"how did you know?" She asked, and the boy grunted as he opened up at bottle of tea he had in his hand, and chugged some.

"You fucking wake me up in the middle of the damn night with your groaning and crying!" He snapped in anger, and looked at her.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just..." Izuku felt her cheeks burn hot and a few tears start to form in her big emerald eyes. "I just... I'm worried about him... I keep seeing a man with knives and swords... And he's dead..." She felt her hands shake a bit as she brought her fingers up to her eyes to stop the tears.

"Don't be stupid." Katsuki said from the table as he tossed his trash in the garbage from where he sat. "He may put too much of himself into the shit he does, but he isn't that fucking stupid that he'd go looking for a murderer." He looked at her, and Izuku smiled warmly at him.

"You're right, Iida is smarter than that." She said with a nod of her head as her tears stopped and sat back down in a chair. "I hope we continue having good luck on our patrols of the city though, maybe we will see him tonight on our different routes."

"I wanna see some fucking action, this shit is boring! I thought learning from the #4 hero would have more fucking villain pounding!" Katsuki growled out, and kicked a near by chair as he got up to leave.

"But, it's a good thing that we're not busy." Izuku said with a frown as she watched him, "It means that the Hero's are doing a good job."

"Fuck... shut up!" He looked back at her, and glared. "But if you do run into any trouble fucking message me. I don't need to take your dead body back home!"

"I-I will...?" Izuku said, a bit startled and confused by his words as he stormed out of the break room.

For the next few hours, she had made her way down to the gym in the office to get in some training before her patrol that evening. She had been practising with what she called full cowl, which was where she used one for all all over her body. She had a hard time using One for All at full power through out all her limbs, but was happy with the progress she was making as she used a weight lifting machine to strengthen her power in her legs. When it was time to meet her partner for the evening, she hurried up stairs to the doors, making sure her phone was fully charged in her pocket as she met up with Hatter, just outside the office.

"Sorry to make you wait!" She said in a panic as she saw him standing there. The man grinned at her and shook his head.

"No no, I just got here. You're right on time." the man told her before they began their walk down the street. "So, how are you liking your internship so far? Isn't Best Jeanist a fantastic hero?" The man asked with a grin as Izuku pulled her hood up over her head. The sun was just starting to set over the city, casting that beautiful orange color over all the buildings.

"He really is! He's a _Jeanius_!" Izuku said with a bright smile up at her partner, and the man stifled a chuckle in his throat at the joke. "I'm really learning a lot while I've been here, about how a hero should act, about how the offices work... It's not all glamour and battles." Izuku was beaming as she looked forwards as they walked a few blocks away from the office.

"You really are a very smart girl." Hatter said with a grin of his own, and gave her a thumbs up. "That's all exactly why I follow Best Jeanist. He's an amazing man and really knows his stuff."

"If I may ask, what is your quirk?" Izuku asked curiously looking up at her patrol partner with interest. "You're called Hatter, can you manipulate hats or something?"

"Ah, no. Not all Heroes names have to do with their quirks. Some times it's just a defining feature of their costume or personality." The man smiled down at her, "Back when I graduated from school, my mother gave me this hat as a present before she passed away. So now I always wear it, my quirk is actually the manipulation of my hair!" The man let out a laugh as something tapped on Izuku's shoulder. She turned her head to see a lock of hair was touching her, before she looked back up at the hero. He laughed again at her stunned expression as she noticed his hair retracted back into his pony tail.

"That's so cool!" She said with enthusiasm. "I bet there's all kinds of things you can do with it! What an amazing quirk, hair is so strong so you could use it to capture villains with ease, and you could even use it as a weapon to attack!" She was going off on a rant about his quirk and the man grinned at her.

"I'm glad you like it so much, I do too." The man laughed as they turned a corner to head towards a busy area of the city. "Best Jeanist liked my quirk a lot too and said some similar things." He looked down at her again, and put a hand on her shoulder. "You know, little lady. I think you'll be an amazing hero some day and run an amazing hero office. I can't wait to see it!"

"Thank y-" Izuku started, before there was a loud explosion form further up the street that cut her off. She was only forzen in place for a second, before Hatter took off at a run.

"Let's go! There might be some injured people!" He shouted back at her, and Izuku kicked off the ground in an instant, and activated her full cowl through out her body to catch up to her partner. People started running their way, crowding and storming the streets. Izuku got caught up in the crowd, trying to catch up to her mentor, but she was easily being pushed back by the panicked citizens.

"St-stop! Everyone calm down!" she shouted loudly, and people turned to look at her. Izuku was catching her breath, and saw a little girl crying who had fallen down. She bent down to help her out, and looked at the panicked crowd. "Everyone needs to stay calm, or some one will get killed by being trampled!" She shouted at the crowd as the little girl sobbed. "I'm so sorry, are you alright?"

"M-My mom... I .. I lost my mom...!" The girl sobbed loudly before a woman shouted from the crowd.

"Miki! Miki I'm here! I'm here!" the mom cried out and the crowd let her through. Izuku smiled as the girl ran to the mother sobbing out, and the mom thanked Izuku over and over.

"It's not a problem, it's my job." Izuku smiled at the woman, and she looked at the crowd. "Now, I don't know whats happening, but please be mindful of each other! Now everyone get out of here, help each other out!" Izuku shouted at the crowd which started to move quickly again, but in a more orderly manner. She smiled a bit, before she turned her head, remembering Hatter had gone ahead of her.

She took off into the air with a leap and a burst of her full cowl, heading towards the screaming and explosions she could hear. She saw the darkening sky was lit up with the horrible red orange of flames, and she felt her chest go cold. She landed on the ground at the end of the crowd, and took off at a run, before turning a corner and her eyes widened in horror.

She was met with a scene from hell as heroes fought to save people from rubble and put out fires, but that wasn't what shook her to her core. She saw three monsters, all of which looked like Nomu from USJ. "O-Oh my god..." she clenched her fists, abut to jump into the fray herself as she saw Hatter saving people, but the shout of some one else stopped her from moving.

"TENYAAAAAA!" She looked over to see Manual, the normal Hero she knew Iida was supposed to be with shouting frantically for him. "Where did you run off too so suddenly?!" He shouted and Izuku felt her whole body freeze over. "Taking off into the alleys during a time like this... TENYAAAAAA!"

Izuku looked to the horrific scene before her of the nomu and the heroes fighting them, before her thoughts raced through her head. Iida was missing, and nomu from the Villain Alliance were attacking... Everything was pure chaos... Iida had run off into some alleys near by... This was Hosu...

"Hero... Killer..." She looked up in shock, and her hands trembled in fear for her friend before she turned around and activated One for All full Cowl once more, and shot across the street into an alley near by. Jumping from wall to wall, she scanned connecting alleys as she went. "He wouldn't run off during a big crisis like this... that's not the straight laced guy I know... Iida... are you out for revenge...?" She asked herself as she worked her way through the many alleys of the city, searching desperately for her friend. She was hoping she was wrong, she was hoping maybe he was helping out a little girl like she did... "Please be okay.. please be okay...!" She zipped past another alley, but as she did, she felt like everything was going in slow motion, she saw it. A man wrapped in bandages with many knives, a sword in his hand and raised over the head of a boy on the ground, a boy in a suit of armor...

"NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY, YOU'RE JUST A CRIMNAL WHO HURT MY BROTHER!" Izuku knew that voice, it was her friend, and that sword was aimed for his head. She turned on a dime into the alley, bouncing off each building as she shot forwards, her eyes sparking to life and glowing green as she brought her fist back, and slammed it into the side of the man's head who threatened her friend.

"SMAAAAAAAAASH!" She screamed out at the top of her lungs, sending the man sliding back down the alley away from her friend.

"MIDORIYA?!" Iida shouted from the ground, but she didn't take her eyes off of the murderer in front of her.

"I came to save you, Iida!" she shouted, never letting her gaze stray from the man in front of her. Thoughts were racing through her head, were the Hero Killer and the Villain Alliance connected some how? She didn't understand the connection, but she clenched her fists as her whole body glowed golden and pulsed with the red electricity. "I saw it on the news... 60% of the Hero Killer's victimes were found deserted in dead corners and alleys... I scoured the town as fast as I could after hearing Manual shouting for you... and found you here!"

Izuku was upset and mad, from the quick look she got of her friend, she knew he was badly injured... "Can you move?! Let's head back to the main street to back up the Pro's!"

"I can't..." Iida groned out, but Izuku didn't look back. She did how ever noticed some one leaning up against a wall as her friend spoke, he was bleeding out and unmoving as well. "SinceI got slashed... It must be his quirk..."

"So does that mean his quirk is activated by getting a cut in on his opponent...?" She asked herself, and clenched her fists.

"Midoriya... Don't... don't get involved, you have nothing to do with this!" Iida shouted from behind her, and Izuku finally looked back at him, her eyes wide.

"What... are you saying...?" She asked in horror.

"A friend going ' _I came to save you_ ', that's a nice line." Izuku's eyes snapped to look at their opponent in front of her, and she held up her fists. "How ever, I have a duty to kill these men, but if you butt in, then of course... " Izuku felt her whole being freeze in that instant as the Hero Killer made eye contact with her, the murderous look in his eyes directed at her. "It is the weak that shall be culled, now then... What will _you_ do?"

Izuku felt her body tremble with fear as she dropped her hands. She reached her hand behind herself, grabbing her cell phone out of her pocket behind her back and she hurriedly tapped on the screen with her muscle memory. _He's different from the villains at USJ_ she thought to herself as she hurried with her phone. _The view point of a murderer... I should have grabbed some one to come with me, I shouldn't have come alone..._ Izuku hit the button on her phone, sharing her location with all her Line contacts before she slid it into a pocket on her belt behind her. _I need to protect the two who can't move... I have to do this myself and buy time... hopefully he'll noticed and bring some one... Kacchan..._

Izuku looked around, glaring back at the Hero Killer in front of her, her fingers still trembling in fear. _I'll have to drive the Hero Killer away!_

"STOP! RUN AWAY, MIDORIYA! THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" Iida shouted at her from the ground, and Izuku felt her nerves steel in that instant, her trembling stopping.

"... I can't do that." She said with a shaky smile on her lips as she brought her fists back up. "And if you say stuff like that, heroes wouldn't be able to do anything! I... Have so much to say to you, but I'll leave that for later..." She glared at her opponent in front of her, her grin turning into mad looking one. "All Might told me once... Butting one's nose in is one of the principal qualities of a hero!" She shouted, never looking away from those murderous eyes of the Hero Killer in front of her. She kicked off with a boom from her feet, and felt her power pulse through her body as she saw the man bring his sword up. She went low in a snap, and aimed for his middle, seeing the many knives there as she closed the distance between them, bringing her fist back.

"MIDORIYA, NO! IF YOU GET SLASHED...!" Iida shouted at her in a panic, but she kept moving.

 _I KNOW I KNOW I KNOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW!_ Her thoughts screamed in her mind as she dove between the man's legs, landing in a crouch on the ground. She could hear him spinning around in a snap, but she was faster as she launched herself into the air and brought her fist up as she arched over the villain, her eyes glowing with rage. "DETROIT... SMASH!" She shouted as the man looked up at her with an insane grin on his face as she slammed her right fist down onto his head, and landed on the ground below in a crouch. She looked back at the man, her eyes still wide as she wondered if he was down and out, before she saw him lift his knife to his mouth and a horrible long tongue lick the blade of it.

"Ugh...!" Izuku felt her body get frozen, and she was looking at the ground. She looked around over herself frantically, _Did I get cut...?!_ She looked at her exposed thighs and saw a clean slash on her skin. Her eyes widened in horror at the sight of a little bit of blood trickling down her thigh. _Wait a second... It's not the cut... It's... It's the blood!_ She looked back at the hero killer with angry eyes as he stood up and approached her.

"You're power doesn't cut it... You didn't surpass me." His voice was as chilling as the look in his eyes as he crouched down in front of her and grabbed her by her pony tail, yanking her head up to look up into his horrifying face. "From the way I read your movements, you planned to slip outta my sight in the first place, and bring me down with that hit... Girls who are all talk are a dime a dozen but, with you, there is worth in keeping you alive." The look on his face chilled her to her core as she looked up into those insane eyes while he pulled on her hair. She felt sweat drip down her face, "But with those two... Not so much!" He let out a horrible laugh as he drew his sword.

"N-No... D-don't hurt them...!" She glared up at the man as he went to stand up, still holding onto her hair. She groaned in pain, but she was still frozen from his quirk. "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" She shouted in anger as he dragged her across the pavement towards Iida, and lifted his sword up to attack.

All of a sudden, both ice and fire shot through the alleyway towards the Hero Killer and her. She felt a yank on her hair as she was thrown away into a wall while the killer dodged the attack of elements, and she crumbled to the ground. She looked up with her eyes, unable to move her head still, as she saw the man had escaped the attack but was glaring at some one who entered the Alley way. Izuku's eyes flicked to look at their savior, and her eyes widened.

"Midoriya, for something like this you should come up with a code or send more information... Now I'm late." Todoroki was standing there, pocketing his phone as he glared down the alley while walking towards Iida. His hand was aflame as he did, and his eyes flicked over to look at Izuku crumbled on the ground, and she saw his gaze become one of anger as he looked towards the Hero Killer, glaring darkly.

"It's one after the other today..." The Hero killer said with a growl as he crouched down to get ready for an attack on the new figure before him.

"Wh-why are you here...?!" Izuku called out, she had thought it might be Katsuki who had come, and felt a pang in her chest as she struggled to try and move. "Y-your left side... You're using your flames...!"

" _Why amd I here_? That should be my line, Midoriya." Shouto was still glaring in the direction of the Hero Killer. "It took a few seconds to think over what your message was... All you did was drop your location to all your contacts... You're not the type who'd do something like that with out any meaning, No... With you... It must have meant 'Call for back up, I'm in a pinch!'" Todoroki shouted as he used his right leg to send out a wave of ice down the Alley. Izuku felt herself being lifted up by it, her hands freezing as she was moved back out of the way while Todoroki attacked the Hero killer with his flames, but the Villain had dodged while both her and the other hero she didn't known were thrown back towards Todoroki.

"Ugh!" Izuku groaned as she was tossed around like a rag doll, before she felt a strong pair of arms catch her, and she looked up at Todoroki in surprise as he held her like a princess.

"That guy fits the description all right..." Todoroki growled out as he glared down the alley, setting her down on the ground gently. "I won't let his punk ass kill you though,"

"Y-You all hang out with Bakugo too much..." Iida said from the ground and Izuku groaned a bit.

"T-Todoroki, don't show that guy any blood!" She shouted up at him, still trying to move as he stood in front of them protectively. "His quirk, he can rob people of their freedom by ingesting blood orally, that's how we all got taken down!"

Todoroki glanced back at her, and saw the blood on her thigh. She saw his anger build up even more in his eyes as he turned to face the Hero Killer. "So that's what the blades are about... Well I'll just keep my dista-" Todoroki jerked out of the way as a knife came flying, and looked up at the villain as he came in quickly for an attack.

"You've got yourself some nice pals, haven't you... Ingenium?" The villain attacked Todoroki who jerked out of the way and brought his ice up to block the attack.

"Ingenium...?" Izuku was confused by that as she watched Todoroki battle the Hero Killer, and saw blood dripping down his cheek, while the killer got in close to lick his blood. "TODOROKI!" she screamed out, feeling One for All in her veins pulse with power, and she groaned in pain.

"Why you two..." Iida groaned on the ground as Todoroki kept the Hero Killer at bay. "Please... please stop.. I inherited my brothers name... I'm the one who has to do it! I have to...!"

"Inherited? That's funny..." Todoroki kept his back turned to them both as Izuku struggled to move while Todoroki blasted a powerful wall of ice at the Hero killer, knocking him back. "The ingenium I once saw never made a face like that... I know there's probably all sorts of stuff going on in your life, but I won't ask about that now."

"T-Todoroki..." Izuku groaned as she felt her power pulse more and more. She could hear the sounds of ice shattering, and her whole body lit up with the golden light from One for All. She jerked herself up, and lifted her head to see knives sinking into her friends left arm, before looking up to the killer who was high in the air, poised to attack with his sword. She kicked off the ground, bouncing off all the buildings to get up there, she had to stop him...!

"MIDORIYA!" Todoroki shouted in a panic up at her as she attacked, and grabbed the killer by the back of his shirt with her right hand and launched herself down the alley.

"I DUNNO WHY, BUT I CAN MOVE AGAIN!" She shouted down at them, trying to get the killer away from the other three as she ran along the building, before she felt a sharp elbow hit her back, and she went crashing down to the ground. She rolled to her feet, and glared up at the villain who was still on his feet, and Ice came flashing beside her towards their opponent.

"Fall back, Midoriya! You'll get yourself killed!" Todoroki shouted at her.

"He takes in blood to steal away movement... as for why I'm the only one who can move, I can think of three reasons..." Izuku said as she stood up fully and clenched her fists as she glared at the villain. "A) the more he targets, the thinner the effect... B) has to do with how much blood..."

She started at a run towards the killer, charging herself full of One for All, "Or maybe C) The effect differs depending on blood type!" She shouted as she sent out a punch, blowing the man back further down the alley way. She slid to a stop, glaring at him.

"I'm B..." The hero from earlier groaned out in realization.

"I'm A..." Iida said with disbelief.

"Blood type... Is the correct answer...!" The Killer said with a mad grin. Izuku groaned as she clenched her fists, and looked back at Todoroki for a second who slid next to her. "We don't gain anything from knowing this though... We need to grab the other two and escape as soon as possible... His reaction time is fast enough to avoid your quirk, he won't give us an opening... Until the pros arrice I think we should avoid close quarters with him, we need to protect the others-" Izuku saw Todoroki's eyes go wide as a knife sunk into her left arm, and she cried out in pain. "AAAH! FUCK!" she shouted, and turned to look at their opponent, gripping the handle of the knife.

"Midoriya!" Todoroki said in a panic, and looked to the killer himself, full of rage. "Stay back, you're loosing to much blood...!"

"Says you..." She said with a laugh, before she shot forwards with her quirk to attack the killer, leaving the knife in her arm to stop the blood flow as much as possible. She launched herself over the killer, glaring down at him as his eyes followed her, before she saw Todoroki's flames attack him to bring his attention back to him, before the ice sent him. She saw the hero killer launch himself towards Todoroki, and she turned on a dime, before launching herself back in their direction with One for All as he villain broke through the ice towards her friend. "TODOROKI!" She shouted in anguish as she shot past the killer.

"You guys... Stop!" Iida shouted at them both in anguish.

"IIDA! SET YOUR EYES ON THE MAN YOU WANT TO BE! IF YOU WANT US TO STOP, THEN STAND UP!" Todoroki shouted as he looked up at the killer, but felt a pair of small arms wrap around his middle and grab him. He was pushed back with the force from what he could see was Izuku, and the two went tumbling back to the ground, while Iida came out of no where, and slammed a kick down hard on the Hero Killer's head, before he spun and kicked the villain back down the alley way. "Iida!" Todoroki shouted in surprise, before looking down at the girl in his lap, his eyes widening.

"Urgh..." she groaned out in pain as she felt stinging in her back. She had taken the sword slash meant for her friend to throw him back out of the way. She grunted as she pushed herself up, and looked up at Todoroki with a forced smile. "You okay...?" she asked, the pain evident in her smile.

"M-Midoriya..." Todoroki looked stunned, as she stood up to look back at Iida, clenching her fists as the hero Killer jumped back, holding his broken sword in his hand.

"I will not allow you to spill any more blood," Iida told the villain with glaring eyes and the Hero killer scoffed.

"Trying to make me think you've changed is futile. A Man's true character doesn't change so easily!" The killer gripped his sword handle in his hand, glaring at all of them. "You are nothing more than a fake who prioritizes his own selfish desires! You are the cancer of society and the warping word of _HERO,_ and someone needs to correct that!"

"WHO SAID YOU GET TO DECIDE WHAT HERO MEANS?!" Izuku shouted out at the man, standing next to Iida with her fists clench and her eyes glowing in anger.

"He's right..." Iida said, and Izuku looked up to him. "I'm not qualified to bear the name of a Hero... Nevertheless... I can't afford to fold here... for if I were to fold, Ingenium would die." Iida looked up at the killer with a fierce look in his eyes Izuku had never seen.

"MOVE!" Todoroki shouted and blasted his flames down the alley, and Izuku looked to him in shock.

"Get out of here you idiots! That killer is only after me and white armor over there! Don't fire back and just run!" The hero they were trying to save called from the ground and Izuku looked back at him, charging herself up with her full cowl.

"No, even if we had an opening we won't leave you both behind." Izuku said as she stepped forwards in front of her friends, "That's not what a hero does!" she shouted as she took off with her full power to attack the killer. "I'll distract him! Get that guy outta here Iida!" she shouted as she attacked with a punch, pushing the killer back with her fist. She saw him struggle to stay standing as she launched off the ground again, and brought her hand up to punch him in the face.

"I WON'T LET YOU RUN FROM JUSTICE!" The killer shouted with anger as he whipped a knife past her towards her friends, but she got down low, and launched herself in the air over the killer. He looked up at her, throwing another knife up at her which sunk into her uninjured thigh. She groaned out as she landed behind him with a thunk, and glared up his way. She looked up as he threw more knives back at her friends to keep them from running, and she launched herself at him again, her eyes wild with the need to protect her friends as she took him down from behind. She felt them spill about across the pavement, before she rolled to a stop against a wall. She groaned in pain, the knives had been knocked out of her arm and leg, she was covered in blood...

"B-blood...!" Her eyes widened in horror and she felt that freezing sensation on her muscles as the killer stood up, licking the blood off his hand from when he had grabbed at her.

"You certainly have a fire in your heart, but if you keep getting in my way I'll be forced to kill you too, little girl!" He said with a sadistic grin on his face now, and Izuku's eyes widened in horror as she looked back at her friends who were now running to her aid. "It pains me to do this to a true hero, but I have a job to do!"

She looked up at the man as he lifted his broken sword above her head and she felt herself shake in fear.

"K-Kacchan..." She groaned out, tears coming to her eyes as she looked death in the face, thinking of her childhood friend in her last moments.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" She heard a loud explosion coming from further in the alley, and with a crunching blow and another blast, Katsuki had come crashing out of no where his eyes full of a burning rage as he knocked the hero killer into a building. He stood in front of her in a crouched stance, huffing with rage as he glared at the man who had threatened her. Izuku felt her tears spill down her cheeks as she looked up at him,

"K-Kacchan!" She shouted in surprise as she looked up at his big strong back and broad shoulders. He turned to look back at her, fury in his eyes.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT, ARE YOU TRYING TO COMMIT SUICIDE?!" He yelled down at her over his shoulder. "YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO DIE IN SOME GROSS ALLEY! DO YOU HEAR ME?! SO STAY PUT AND FUCKING WATCH ME KILL THIS GUY!" The blonde turned his head to glare at the hero killer and launched his attack at the same time as Iida. She watched as the two of them worked together, both using their full power to take the hero Killer down, Iida's kick to one side of his head while Katsuki used a fist full of explosions to hit the other side, before the two went falling down to the ground, while Todoroki used his ice to bring up a curved wave to capture the killer and for the other two boys to hit and slide down on.

"GET OUTTA MY WAY, I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Katsuki shouted as he got to his feet, ready to attack again, before Todoroki put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Wait..." He said with a glare as they looked up at the limp body of the killer on top of the ice. "... He must have gotten knocked out from those blows... Let's restrain him and go hand him-" Todoroki turned his head to look at Katsuki but he had turned and ran back towards Izuku who was frozen on the ground, groaning in pain.

"... I have some rope..." Iida said, pulling out the rope from one of his compartments on his armor, looking back over at Katsuki as he went to Izuku's aid.

"Kacchan..." Izuku huffed out, able to move a bit now the killer was knocked out. She looked up at him as he crouched down beside her and sat her up. "Y-You're late, I sent that message ages ago..."

"Fucking idiot! I was across town and there was no context! Look at you! Covered in blood and cuts, what did that fucker do to you?!" He shouted at her, but she grinned up at him, it was a strained smile. His eyes looked back at her, and she saw hurt and pain in them as he glared down at her. "YOU COULD HAVE DIED JUST NOW!" He shouted at her, and she felt his strong arms pull her close to him and hug her tight. "YOU FUCKING MORON, DON'T SCARE PEOPLE LIKE THAT!"

"Kacchan..." Izuku blushed a bright red as he hugged her so tightly, and she smiled a bit, enjoying the warm embrace from him.

"Let's go, we need to get this guy to the authorities." Todoroki said from behind Katsuki, and looked down at him with a quizzical look to his face, "The fuck is wrong with your hair?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, ICY HOT!" Katsuki's head snapped to look up at Todoroki, and Izuku let out a laugh as she saw all the work Best Jeanist put into geling the hair down destroyed as it sprung back to it's natural shape.

Katsuki had gotten her on his back while Iida helped out the hero, Native up to his feet. Todoroki used his quirk and the rope tying up the Hero Killer to drag him out of the alley. Izuku had her arms dangling limply over Katsuki's shoulders as he growled in anger while they walked.

"Todoroki, I should pull him." Iida said with a look to his class mate who looked back at him.

"You're arms in bad shape, dude. I've got this." He said before looking to Native who looked upset with himself.

"I'm sorry, I'm a pro and yet I was just a burden to you all." The man groaned out and Katsuki glared back at him.

"You're fucking right you were a burden, letting her get hurt like that!" He yelled back at the pro, and the other two let out a sigh.

"Even with all our power and three of us, we only managed to get out of here still alive. If Bakugo hadn't shown up we'd be screwed." Todoroki said begrudgingly as he looked to the angry boy carrying the heavily injured girl. "Maybe was in a fret because Midoriya was able to get back up from his quirk so easily, and decided it was best to kill her so he could continue his work, it looked like he couldn't handle her power." Todoroki looked forwards as Izuku laughed.

"I almost died, I don't think I was that great." She said with a grin to her friends. "That aside, It was Katsuki showing up at the last minute and Iida's kick that stopped him. You guys are amazing..." She rested her head on Katsuki's shoulder, sighing out.

"quit sighing on me!" Katsuki shouted, until they heard a shout from across the street and they all looked towards a small old man.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, GIRL?!" The man yelled out at them.

"Gran Torino...!" Izuku lifted her head up, smiling brightly before the man blasted over to them and gave her a whack to the back of her head. "OW!"

"HEY! WHAT TH HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Katsuki snapped at the old man,

"Hmm hmm, well I don't know what happened, but I'm glad you're all right." the man landed on the ground, looking up at her on Katsuki's back.

"IS BLOOD AND CUTS YOUR DEFINITION OF ALL RIGHT YOU FUCKING OLD MAN?!" Katsuki snapped loudly before they looked up to see more heroes coming their way. Best Jeanist was in front of them with a few others, and he looked at his two interns with wide eyes.

"Bakugo, Midoirya, what happened?!" The man asked in a panic, seeing the state of distress Izuku was in. "You're outfit! Your makeup!"

"THERE ARE WORSE THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT!" Katsuki growled out in anger as the others heroes looked down at the villain the kids had captured.

"H-Hey... Is that... THE HERO KILLER?!" a woman asked in surprise.

"We got orders from Endeavor to come here, but this is wild!" A man shouted, pointing at the knocked out villain.

"That... He... That Endeavor isn't here, does that mean he's still in the middle of that fight back there...?" Todoroki asked the heroes in confusion, a nervous sweat on his face.

"R-Right... those Nomu look a-likes...!" Izuku's head jerked up and she struggled to get down off of Katsuki's back but he gripped her thighs tightly in his hands to keep her from getting down. "K-Kacchan! We have too-!"

"No you don't, you're done for the night." He growled out at her over his shoulder.

"Uhm, anyways... Yes. We came here because we can't stand up to those weird villains." The woman said wth a nervous sweat, looking at the kids.

"... Thank you..." Izuku turned to look back at Iida who was bowing to them all. "Both Todoroki and Midoriya sustained such heavy injuries for me... And even Bakugo showed up. I'm truly sorry... I... I became so blind... I couldn't see anything..."

"... I'm sorry too." Izuku said with a few tears in her eyes as she looked back at her friend. "I should have pushed harder for you to talk to me, even though we're friends... I couldn't help you in a hard time..."

"Pull yourself together." Todoroki told Iida with a sigh, "You're our class president after all."

"Fucking idiot." Kasuki growled out, "You're better than this!"

"DUCK!" Gran Torino shouted in a panic and Izuku turned her head to look back and was surprised to see a Nomu with wings flying straight for them.

"THE VILLAIN! Mr Endeavor what are you...!?" The female hero shouted out in a panic as the nomu swooped towards them and in a flash grabbed Izuku around her middle and yanked her off Katsuki's back. She looked back at him with wide eyes, stretching a hand out to him in desperation and saw his reached out for her as well, the same look in his eyes as she was swept away by the villain with wings.

"IZUKU!" He shouted in a panic while the others called out to her too.

"AAAAH!" She cried out in horror as the villain flew up into the air with her in its grasp, blood splattering everywhere from the villains wound. "KACCHAAAAAN!" She cried out, and tried to struggle free from the strong grip the Nomu had on her.

"GO GET HER!" Todoroki shouted at a stunned Katsuki who crackled with explosions, about to take off when the Hero Killer suddenly moved out of no where, breaking free from the ropes that bound him to catch some blood on his tongue.

"Wuh... WHAAAAAAA!" Izuku cried out as the Nomu jerked to a stop and she fell towards the earth. Why was she always falling?!

"The phonies that have overrun society... And the Criminals who so aimlessly sprinkle around their _POWER_..." She heard the eerie voice shout near by her as she was snatched out of the air around her middle, and saw the Nomu drop to the ground after being stabbed in the brain matter. "Those are the targets of my purge... Haaaaah!" The person who saved her landed on the ground, and she turned her eyes up in a panic to look up at the Hero Killer.

" _All of this, is for the sake of a just world!"_ The man shouted out, blood and saliva dripping from his mouth as he glared down at her with those insane eyes. She felt him grab her by the back of her costume and pull her up to her knee's. She choked out and looked up at him with wide horrified eyes as the others didn't date to move a muscle.

"H-He saved her...?" A Hero choked out ,

"Idiot, she's a hostage now!" The lady hero said with a growl. "Assume battle positions!"

"FUCK THAT!" Katsuki shouted in in anger but Todoroki grabbed him by the arm in a panic, his eyes glued to Izuku who was being lifted up by her costume to be held out in front of the killer as a shield. "IZUKU!" Katsuki shouted in anger and anguish.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING STANDING AROUND?!" The group looked to Endeavor who had stomped his way onto the street.

"This operation got some what violent I see, no matter... Is that guy really...?" Endeavor looked to the scene of a girl being dangled in the air by the villain. "THE HERO KILLER!" The man charged up a flame attack at his side.

"WAIT! YOU'LL HIT HER!" Todoroki shouted at his father. Izuku groaned in pain, tired of being treated like a damsel in distress and she charged her fist up, ready to punch the killer in the face as she looked up at him, but the look in his eyes made her freeze like his quirk did.

" _ENDEAVOR... ANOTHER PHONY."_ The man growled out like an animal, and Izuku could feel her fingers trembling and her power leaving her hand. _"THE FAKE MUST BE RECTIFIED... SOMEONE... SOMEONE MUST STAIN HIMSELF IN BLOOD...! THE WORD 'HERO' MUST BE RESTORED!"_ The man took a step forwards, and Izuku shuddered in fear before she was thrown onto the ground. Izuku jerked her head to look up at the villain, her body shaking in fear now as he advanced towards the group.

" _COME! JUST TRY IT YOU PRETENDERS! THE ONLY ONE WHO IS ALLOWED TO KILL ME... IS ALL MIGHT!"_


	12. HOSPITALS AND ORIGIN! INTERNSHIP OVER!

**HEY THERE EVERYONE! HERE WE HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER, BECAUSE I FEEL BAD FOR LEAVING YA'LL ON A CLIFF HANGER!**

 **SO HERE YOU GO!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this one, because we're getting closer to the end of the anime, and honestly I'm going to start coming up with all kinds of shit real soon.**

 **SO STAY TUNED!**

Izuku lay in a hospital bed, staring up at the ceiling. She was stunned from what they had witnessed a last night on the streets. He hadn't licked any of their blood, but everyone that was there were frozen on the spot from the sheer force of the man's will and beliefs... They had heard that a rib had punctured one of his lungs which was why he passed out standing up...

"That was pretty impressive..." Todoroki muttered out as he sat up on his hospital bed with his arm wrapped up in bandages. Izuku turned her head to look at him as she struggled to sit up herself.

"IDIOT! STAY LAYING DOWN!" Katsuki snapped at her and she looked to him. He had spent the night in the hospital with the rest of them, but because he was uninjured he sat in a chair next to her bed.

"I'm fine, don't get so angry." Izuku said with a nervous laugh as she pushed herself up with her left arm. "You know... after how it ended I'm surprised we're all still alive..." She said with a nervous smile as she looked at her arm. Her back was stinging with pain, and the doctor said she was definitely going to have scars from her injuries... "I think, if he wanted to kill me, he would have been able too..."

"DONT SAY DEPRESSING SHIT LIKE THAT!" Katsuki snapped again and Izuku laughed a bit once more, looking over at him. He had been angry the whole night because she was sharing a room with Iida and Todoroki, but there weren't any more rooms in the hospital.

"He no doubt let us live..." Todoroki said with a frown as he looked to Katsuki. "And could you stop shouting, not only are you disturbing us but there other people in the hospital you know."

"Shut up!" Katsuki snapped at Todoroki now, but he was definitely quieter than before.

"You faced such intense blood lust, and yet you still stood right back up to face him, that's pretty kickass," Todoroki spoke again, looking to Iida who was also sitting up right now. "I was supposed to rescue you, but ended up having to be rescued by myself."

"No..." Iida said with a frown, looking down at his bed. "I'm... I'm not..."

"Todoroki, your personality is showing," Izuku said with a laugh from her bed and a soft pink blush crossed his cheeks as he looked over at her.

"You too, you saved me from betting a chest full of sword..." Todoroki said to her with a frown. "That was very cool."

"Haha, no it was-" Izuku started but Katsuki growled in anger.

"It was fucking dumb, is what it was! Next time just let him die!" He looked to her, and Izuku let out a nervous laugh at his statement.

"Oooh, so the hurt locker is awake now!" Izuku looked to the door as Gran Torino, Manual and Best Jeanist entered the room with a man taller than Best Jeanist himself with the head of a dog.

"G-Gran torino! Best Jeanist!" Izuku was nervous as she saw the looks they gave her.

"Unbelievable, I want make you read a hero's code of conduct 80 times, but... Before that some one wishes to speak with you all." Best Jeanist had his arms crossed as he walked over to Izuku's bed and looked down at her and Katsuki with a sigh. "It's the chief of the Hosu Police precinct, Mr. Tsuyagamae Kenji."

"TSURAGAMAE?! CHIEF TSURAGAMAE...!?" She asked, and moved to get out of bed, but Katsuki stopped her from doing so.

"Your fucking legs are still injured, moron!" He growled out at her, and she blushed a bit.

"The boys right, you can stay in bed, I see you've had it very _RUFF!_ " The police chief said as he entered the room, but the others were all standing up, staring at him in awe except for Katsuki who just glared at Izuku to stay seated. She was quivering as she tried to hold back her laugh at the ruff from the police cheif. "So, you're the ones who put a stop to the Hero Killer! You're all Yuuei kids, all right! But... Regarding that..."

The man looked at them all with a firm gaze, and Izuku felt stiff from it. It was the eyes of an adult who was disappointed in their child for misbehaving.

"He sustained several burns and bone fractures among other serious injuries. He is presently undergoing treatment for these." The chief linked his hands behind his back as he looked at all of them, Izuku paling as she listened to him with her full attention. "Since the dawning of the phenomenon, the police have emphasized leadership and protocol, and made a point to not wield the quirks of individuals as weapons. So then heroes rose up to fill that gap, becoming a profession of equal validity. Of course, such individual weaponization... is a force that can cause injury very easily. So the reason that the public can fully recognize such a prospect that, normally, would face censure... Is because their forebears adhered strictly to rules and morals."

Izuku felt a pain in her chest as she listened to the chief speak to them, and she looked too Kacchan who was clenching his fists tightly as he too listened.

"ON THE OTHER PAW," The chief continued and Izuku looked back up at him. "Those who aren't qualified yet might harm others through the use of their quirks with out the direction of their guardians or supervisors. Even if their opponent were, say, the hero killer himself. This is nevertheless a top calibre violation of the rules! You four pups and the pro heroes that were there, you all must be handed down an adequate and impartial punishment."

"Wait...!" Izuku went to stand up, but Katsuki reached out a hand to stop her. "If... If Iida hadn't moved in on him... then Mr Native would be dead..." she said with a frown on her lips.

"And... If Midoriya hadn't acted when she did, then both of them would have died." Todoroki interrupted, and looked at the chief. "At that time nobody had noticed the killer's appearance yet, sir."

"So... Is this fucking guy saying that we should've followed the rules...?" Katsuki growled as he stood up, gripping Izuku's shoulder in anger. "That fucker was about to kill her and the rest of them when I got there!"

"Sir, are you saying that if the end results turn out all right, you think we should just fudge the rules, is that it?" Todoroki continued as he stepped forwards. Izuku looked back and forth between the two angry boys, nervous as they started to get heated up. "Saving people is what Heroes do! It's their job!" Todoroki shouted, putting his hand on her shoulder as well.

"Good grief, this s why they call you eggs you know..." The chief sighed out and shook his head. "Your education at Yuuei and from your supervisors is hatching well."

"YOU FUCKING MUTT!" Katsuki shouted, about to set off an explosion but Izuku grabbed at his shirt, looking up at him pleadingly with her eyes.

"Wait! He has a point!" Iida called to them as he grabbed Todoroki by the arm to stop him from setting fire to the place as he glared at the chief.

"Wait, children." Best Jeanist said with his arms crossed, giving them all a look. "Listen to what else he has to say."

The chief cleared his throat, and looked at the angry students in front of him. "Well, that was my opinion as a police officer, as for the rest of what I have to say... Well, at the end of the say, punishment or what have you is only meted upon _official disclosure_." The man looked at them all, his big brown dog eyes analyzing them each in turn. "A public announcement would invite the praise and admiration of the people for you, but it would also necessitate punishment. If, however, I were to fail to go public with the true dirt of this affair, then it could be concluded that the Hero Killer's burns were sustained from Endeavor, and back up that version of events. Fortunately, the number of witnesses were very limited. What I'm saying is, that we can bury your violation like a bone in the yard."

Izuku stared at the chief with wide eyes, and looked to the others who were also staring, some with mouths slightly open. Her gaze then flicked up to Katsuki as he gripped her shoulder tightly, and glowered at the chief.

"However..." The chief continued, and Izuku looked back up at him. "That means no one can ever know of your dogged decisions and fetching feats! So which will it be?! Personally... I really don't want anyone barking at you for such a glorious 'misstep', especially since you youngsters stll have a promising future!"

"At any rate, we need to take responsibility for our negligence as supervisors..." Manual said with a sigh, and Iida bowed to him.

"I'm so sorry sir..." Iida apologized to his mentor, but Manual laughed and shook his head.

"All right! You caused other people a heap of trouble, so if you understand, don't do it again!" The hero said with a grin.

Izuku looked up at Katsuki who was still holding onto her shoulder, seeing the frustrated look on his face before glancing up at Best Jeanist who let out a sigh, and nodded his head to her.

"Thank you, sir." Izuku looked up to the chief before bowing her head to him. The others looked at her, and all bowed their heads too, even Katsuki begrudgingly doing so as well.

"Through the cheats of grown-ups, the calls of praise you should have received are no more... But at the very least..." The chief got their attention as they straightened up, and watched as he now bowed to them. "I, as a fellow human who keeps the peace... Give you my thanks."

Izuku let out a long held in sigh of relief after the adults had left, and she fell back onto her bed, groaning. "That was stressful..." she groaned out, and looked up at the boys who looked down on her. "We're lucky we got away with just a slap on the wrists!"

"Fucking idiot, lay in your bed properly!" Katsuki shouted down at her and Izuku laughed as she sat up again, before hearing her phone buzzing on the table. She reached out and grabbed it in her hand.

"It's Ochachan!" She said with a jump, and looked at the others. "Wh-what should I say?! She's going to know something is wrong!" She started to panic before Katsuki snapped again.

"Just go take the fucking call in the hallway!" He shouted and Izuku jumped up to her feet. She groaned a bit as her wounds ached, but before anyone could stop her she hurried out into the hall past a doctor who was entering, and groaned.

"O-Ochachan...!" Izuku answered the phone with a flick of her thumb as she wobbled over to a bench. She sat down with a sigh, and listened to her friend on the other side.

" **Deku-chan! I got your message, I was wondering if you were okay?! I saw the news about Hosu city, and I was worried!"** Uraraka's voice rang in her ear, and Izuku smiled to herself as she leaned back against the wall.

"Everythings alright, Iida and Kacchan are okay too." She told her friend, gripping the phone tightly in her hand.

" **But when I got that message... I was so worried! It's not like you to just drop a location with out any context, what happened?"**

"I was just helping some citizens get away from the craziness that was happening, I needed help from Katsuki and I was too busy to send a message..." Izuku felt bad for lying to her best friend, but there was no way she could tell her about the hero killer, not after their discussion with the police chief. "I got a bit injured during the commotion, so I'm just taking it easy."

" **Geez!"** Izuku could hear the worry in her voice, and let out a soft laugh. **"You get lots of rest, okay! No more fighting crazy villains!"** She could hear some one cutely calling her friend in the back ground and Uraraka groaned. **"I've got to go, let's talk more at school when you get back, alright?"**

"Yes yes! Go get in more training!" Izuku said brightly to her friend, before hanging up after their goodbyes. She stared down at her phone, feeling sad as she looked at it. She wanted nothing more than to discuss what happened with her... How Katsuki had hugged her so tightly and saved her... Izuku'z cheeks flared a bright hot read as she thought about that, and she clapped her hands over her cheeks, groaning.

"Hey!" She turned her head to look at Katsuki who was glaring at her from the door to their room. "Get your ass back in bed, you need to fucking rest!" he told her as he took her arm and helped her up gently from the bench. Her cheeks only got warmer as he helped her back into the room, passing a doctor as they went and she sat down on her bed, letting out a sigh.

"Oh... Hey, Iida. I just heard from Urara... ka..." She stopped as she looked at her friend who looked so pretty down. "... Iida...?"

"Midoriya..." Todoroki looked at her from his bed, before looking back at Iida. "... Iida... His... The results of his physical exam just came in."

Izuku looked over at Todoroki, her eyes wide before she looked back to her friend who spoke up.

"It seems my left hand will have residual complications..." He said, and lifted up his left arm which was still in a cast. "Both of my arms got thrashed, but this one took too much damage. They told me my Brachial plexus is impaired..." Iida looked up at her, "Actually, all it amounts too is it being hard to move my fingers and some numbness, and theres a chance it could heal with some grafting surgery..."

"Iida..." Izuku went to stand again, and felt a hand on her upper arm. Katsuki was helping her get up, and she hobbled over to her friend, full of concern.

"When I found the hero killer, I became incapable of rational thought... I should have contacted Manual first... I hate that bastard, but what he said was the truth. That's why, until I become a true hero, I'll leave my hand like this." Iida looked up at Izuku as she stood in front of him. She paused, stunned by his conviction. She slowly raised her right hand, and looked at the scars on it.

 _If only I pressed him harder that time..._

 _No..._

"Iida..." She started, and held her hand up to show the scars on it. "I'm the same." She told him with a smile, and clenched her fist. "Let's you and I become stronger, together." her grin got bigger as she beamed down at her friend, who smiled back at her.

"Fucking idiots," Katsuki growled out, his arms crossed, but his eyes were staring at her scarred hand intently.

"... I'm sorry..." Todoroki spoke up, and they all looked over at him as he lifted his own hand to look at it.

"Wh-why?" Izuku asked, confused as to why he was apologizing.

"Now I... I feel like when ever I'm involved... Peoples hands get crushed... Perhaps I'm cursed...?" He asked, and Izuku could see the nervous sweat falling down his face.

"Wuh... HAHAHAA!" She burst out laughing with Iida, and held her stomach. "What are you talking about?!"

"I guess even Todoroki can tell a joke!" Iida said with his own laugh.

"N-No.. I'm not joking, it's like there's some hand crusher-like presence in me..." Todoroki looked at them all with a serious look on his face, and Izuku felt tears come to her eyes from laughing. She wobbled back a bit but Katsuki steadied her with his own hands.

"Cut the fucking jokes, they're not funny." Katsuki grumbled, looking at Todoroki.

"I'm not joking!" Todoroki cried out, and Izuku continued to laugh.

Later that night, Iida had been excused from the hospital to return home, and so had Todoroki. Izuku lay in the hospital bed because she was required to stay one more night because of her leg injuries. She sighed as she stared out the window as the sky got dark and turned to night, feeling lonely in the big empty room with out her friends.

"Oi!" Katsuki kicked the door open to the room and entered with a tray. "I brought you some fucking food, so eat it and go to sleep!" He shouted at her, and Izuku let out a laugh as she sat up in her bed after he dropped the tray onto a table over her bed. "What are you laughing at?!"

"Nothing," Izuku said with a smile as she picked up the sandwich he brought her and took a bite. She ate it silently while he sat in the chair beside her bed. When she finished, she looked over at him nervously. "... Are you staying the night again? You should go back to Best Jeanist's agency... We're still allowed to finish our internships..."

"I'm not going back to that fucking place by myself!" He snapped, not looking at her.

"Alright, alright." She said with a smile once again as she lay back in her bed, resting her head on the pillow. "... I'm sorry if I worried you..."

"I wasn't worried!" She looked up at him, his face still turned away from hers. "I was fucking pissed, if anyone is going to kill you in a fight it's going to be me, moron."

"Right..." Izuku smiled up at him warmly as he finally turned his head to look at her. She had realized something from the night before, when she was about to die, and when she was saved, she only thought of _him._ No matter what happened, every time her life was threatened she just wanted to see him one more time... wanted to follow behind him to school... wanted him to hold her hand... to kiss her...to hold her tightly like he did, one last time...

She loved Katsuki...

At the end of the week, she was collecting her things from Best Jeanist's agency with Katsuki, and the two of them were escorted by him to the bullet train. The man had styled Katsuki's hair down almost permanently with some kind of glue this time, and the boy was fuming with anger. Izuku let out a small laugh, before Best Jeanist lifted her head up, and he applied mascara to her lashes and gloss to her lips one last time.

"Hmm, I think this is the best look for you." The man said with a nod to her, and Izuku blushed a bright red as Katsuki glared at him. "The incident that occurred... It must still be on your minds, as it is mine." The hero crossed his arms as he looked down at the two of them. "People always turn their attention towards big flare ups, but it's during times like those that Heroes must be cool and collected. On occasion, chaos comes to mislead people and try to coax out the cruelty and tyranny that slumbers at the roots of them..."

"Best Jeanist..." Izuku'z eyes shone with admiration towards the hero, and saw that familiar scrunch in his eyes that let her know he was smiling at them.

"You both have a lot to learn, and I hope that you both take away something from the incident that took place. Friends are a very precious thing to have, along with style you will not fail as Heroes." He put his hands on their shoulders, and gripped them gently. "I am proud of you both, you showed me that the next generation is worth trusting in. Now here's your train..." He turned his head to look at the train that pulled up, and Katsuki grabbed his bad and Izuku's and stormed onto the train in anger. "Ms Midoriya..."

"Yes...?" Izuku turned her head to look up at the hero, she was worried she'd miss the train.

"You're such a strong and wise girl, that in itself is true beauty... But no matter what I did to your hair or face, I couldn't pin down why it wouldn't shine through all the time... I see now..." The man patted her shoulder. "You shine brightest when fighting for justice, and when you're beside him."

"S-Sir..." Izuku blushed a flaming red all over her face, and the man laughed.

"Hurry now, you'll miss your train!" He said, pointing at the bullet train. Izuku nodded her head and she took off to get on the train.

"What the fuck is wrong with you now?" Katsuki grumbled out as he looked up at her while she took her seat next to him.

"N-Nothing... I... just got a compliment is all..." She said, and looked out the train at Hosu one last time.

The next day, Izuku and Katsuki had walked to school normally, but she was sighting back her laughter as she noticed Katsuki's hair must have been truly glued down because it was still styled the way Best Jeanist had done it for him. He glared at her darkly as they entered the room, and were met with howls of laughter from Kirishima, Sero and Uraraka who spotted him step inside.

"ARE YOU FOR REAL, BAKUGO?! SERIOUSLY?!" Kirishima was in stitches and crying with laughter as Katsuki growled darkly in anger.

"STOP FUCKING LAUGHING, IT'S FUCKING STUCK LIKE THIS AND WASHING WON'T FIX IT!" He snapped at the small group. "I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU, QUIT YOUR LAUGHING!"

"AHAHAHA! GO AHEAD AND TRY IT, SCHOOL LAD!" Uraraka cackled with them as she took a picture with her phone. Izuku let out a nervous laugh, and saw Iida and Todoroki at the back of the room. She smiled over at them as she walked over to them to greet them.

"Morning..." she said with a smile to her friends, seeing their injuries were much better.

"Midoriya, you're tie is a mess." Iida told her with a look her way, and she blushed.

"I've never been very good at it..." She said nervously as Todoroki stood up and undid the mess she had it in. "T-Todoroki?"

"Just hold still..." He told her as he retied it, and Izuku blushed a bright red at how close he was to her. Katsuki stormed over, his hair finally back to normal after setting off some explosions, and he glared at Todoroki.

"The fuck are you doing?" He asked, sturggling to keep from yelling.

"Fixing her tie, it's a mess." Todoroki said, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing? Holding onto her arm like that."

Izuku blushed, noticing that Katsuki had took her by the upper arm, and she looked up at him as he released her an grabbed at Todoroki's shirt to pull him close. The two boys seemed to have a staring contest with their foreheads pressed together, glaring darkly at the other.

"... When did they get so close...?" Uraraka was beside Izuku, her arms crossed. "Actually all of you, what happened to you guys in Hosu?"

"I heard you guys were rescued by Endeavor." Yaoyorozu said as she took her seat near by.

"Yep..." Todoroki said as he pushed Katsuki off of him and took his seat. "Rescued." He said with a look to the other boy who was glaring down at him.

"I saw it on the news..." Oijiro spoke up now, looking concerned. "Something about the Hero Killer and Villain Alliance being connected? I shiver just thinking about how USJ would have played out if they had him back then..."

"Right, he was pretty scary, buuuut" Kaminari was speaking, leaning back in his chair. "Did you watch the video? I dunno if it was his single-track mind or tenacity, but didn't you think he was kinda cool...?"

Izuku froze at the boys careless words, and she turned her head to look at him, "K-Kaminari!" She snapped at him, frustrated about how others would think that murderer was ' _cool.'_ Katsuki stomped over to the blonde and smacked him on the back of the head with a growl.

"It's alright..." Iida said as he looked to his left hand. "He was certainly a man of conviction... So I understand if people find him _'Cool'._ However, he chose to advance his cause by means of a purge. So whatever beliefs you may hold, that and that alone is an error!" Iida started chopping at the air with his right hand full of fire and fight. "AND SO, IN ORDER TOO THAT, PEOPLE LIKE ME MAY NOT HEREAFTER MULTIPLY, I SHALL PROCEED DOWN THE PATH TOWARDS BEING A HERO ANEW!"

"I-Iida..." Izuku smiled at him warmly, before she headed over to her seat. Uraraka followed her, looking at her with narrowed eyes as she studied the small girls face. Izuku looked at her with a nervous sweat, "Uhm... Ochachan...?"

"You look different." She said with a thought and Izuku blushed a bit. "... Makeup.. YOU'RE WEARING MASCARA AND LIP GLOSS!" She shouted in excitement as she noticed the small details and clapped her hands. "You look so cute! I love it!" The girl threw her arms around her in a tight hug and Izuku laughed a bit.

Later that day, the class suited up in their costumes. Izuku was surprised the repairs on hers were done so quickly again, and groaned as she saw they still hadn't given her back the legs to her suit. She looked down at her thighs, and thin silvery scars stared back at her glaringly. She clenched her fists as she looked at the reminders the Hero Killer had left on her skin.

"HI! FOR I AM HERE!" All Might called out to the class as they stood outside a battle ground, and Izuku looked up at her hero, smiling warmly. She had missed seeing him around, and clenched her fists as she looked to him.

"What a luke warm greeting..." Kirishima commented beside her and Izuku let out a small laugh.

"It's been a while girls and boys! In good spirits I hope!" The mountain of a man said with a grin to them all. The class gave back a resounding yes, and Izuku grinned brightly. "Right on the heels of all your workplace experience, this time we'll mix in an element of play! It's a Resuce training race!" All Might let out a booming laugh.

"If it's rescue training, then should it not be carried out at USJ?" Iida asked with his hand high in the air.

"No, that place is for disaster relief." All Might said with a finger pointed up in the air. "What was I saying? AH YES! A race! This is playing ground Gamma! Where densely packed lanes make this construction site seem more like a maze! Make four groups of five, and we'll do the training one group at a time! When I give the signal, some where in the area you all start simultaneously from outside the limits! This is a competition to see who can come to my aid first! Of course..." All Might looked towards Katsuki now, "Keep the damage of buildings to a minimum!" He said, pointing at finger at him.

"DON'T POINT AT ME!" Katsuki snapped at him, and let out a grumble.

"Now! Let's start with group one, take your positions!"

Izuku gulped as she hurried to her position to start. She was in a group with Ojiro, Iida, Ashido and Sero. She was nervous as she got ready at her starting point, but she took a calming breath. Now was the time to show everyone what she had learned... How she had gotten better control of her quirks...

"Heeey, who do you think will win?" Asui asked with a kero as the others sat in a waiting room. "Iida-chan should be resting from his wounds."

"I think it'll be Sero, his quirk lets him move fast!" Kirishima said with a grin as he sat next to Uraraka and Asui.

"I dunno, I think it will be Deku-chan." Uraraka said with a bright smile. "She can move very fast, I think she'll be able to pull through!"

"Nah nah, she'll hurt herself!" Mineta piped in, his nose dripping blood. "Wouldn't want those beautiful legs to get hurt!"

"Pervert." Asui croaked out, cracking him in the face with her powerful tongue.

Uraraka looked over at Katsuki who was abnormally quiet with his arms crossed. He was staring at the screen intently, and Uraraka turned her head to look up at the frame with Izuku in it, frowning. She remembered Izuku had mentioned her legs were injured in their internship, and wondered if everything would be alright...

Izuku took one last deep breath, before she channeled her quirk through out her body. She felt it electrify her skin and muscles, and she looked up with a fierce gaze as she focused on the task at hand.

"START!" All might shouted, and she took off with a bang, launching herself across the industrial play ground. She used her quirk to move quickly, thinking back to how Katsuki moved, how he made it seem so easy.

"WHAAAA?! MIDORIYA?!" She heard Sero shout out to her left, and she looked over at him with a grin, before she focused on the task at hand again, landing on a pipe and taking off again to launch herself over a tall tank. "WHAT THE HECK IS WITH THOSE MOVES?!"

"What..." Uraraka and the rest of the class were shocked at the extreme change in Izuku, seeing that instead of glowing green, she have off a golden glow with pops of red electricity all over. "WHAT?!" She shouted, standing up to get a better look at the screen. "SHE'S AMAZING! SHE'S GOTTEN SO GOOD! EVERYONE!" She turned her head back with a snap to the class who were watching in stunned silence. "LOOK AT MY FUTURE WIFE, ISN'T SHE JUST BEAUTIFUL AND GREAT?!"

"Ochacochan, calm down." Asui said wit a croak and looked to the screen. "But... Now that I think about it... She's moving like Bakugo..." The girls turned to look back at Katsuki who was watching with stunned eyes. He hadn't seen her use this power when they were interning... He was too late to the fight to watch her move like this...

"Right... I forgot about this..." Todoroki said beside him with a thoughtful look. "When did she learn that...? She's changed so much in just a week..."

"Grr..." Katsuki growled in anger as he stood next to Todoroki. How did he not notice? Had she trained in secret behind his back? She was late to the internship... But how had she gotten so much better in a such a short time with out him seeing?

"Gotta clam down... gotta calm down...!" Izuku was hopping from pipe to pipe, landing with graze each time she did, before taking off again into the air. She wanted to win this race... She had to win! She landed on another pipe one more time, and with all her power, she blasted off into the air, and soared through it, grinning madly as she did, before she came to a landing with a bang in front of All Might who looked down at her with a shocked look on his face. She looked up at him, huffing to catch her breath and she grinned brightly. When the others landed, she let out a laugh as she hugged Ashido.

"WHOA THAT WAS SOOOO COOL!" Ashido said happily, spinning the girl around. Izuku laughed brightly as she pumped her hands in the air.

"Young Midoriya was number 1! Good job!" All Might said proudly as he looked down at them all. "All of you have learned how to use your quirks more broadly since you first entered the academy! Now keep at it for me and begin preparing for the End-of-term test!" He said with booming laugh. The others started to head back towards the start, before All Might looked to her and smiled.

"You surprised me, almost didn't recognize you!" He said in a hushed voice and gave her a thumbs up. "When this lesson is over, come see me in the teachers lounge... I'd like to tell you the story bout me, and One for All..."

"Deku-chan! That was crazy!" Uraraka cried out as the girls got changed. Izuku blushed a bright red as she held her blouse up in front of her chest, and looked away. "How did you learn to do that?!"

"I just trained really hard." Izuku said shyly as she looked up at her. "It's not a big deal."

"that's right, you did some special training, well you did a fantastic job! So much improvement in such a short time." Yaoyorosu said with a smile as she pulled her skirt on. Izuku looked away from her big chested friend, still blushing as she fiddled with her blouse in her hands. She still wasn't used to seeing all her friends in their underwear, no mater how many times it had happened.

"Hey, do you hear shouting...?" Ashido asked, looking up at the others. Izuku looked up, and then at the wall that the locker room shared with the boys locker room. She was a bit confused because she could hear shouting as well, and Jirou used her earphone jacks to listen into the wall.

"HEY MAN, MY LITTLE MINETA'S ARE ALREADY A FLAGRANT CRIME IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Izuku was shocked as she heard the loud yells from the other side of the wall through a small hole. "YAOYOROZUS HONKERS! ASHIDO'S FIGURE! HAGAKURE'S FLOATING PANTIES! URARAKA'S BRIGHT BEAUTIFUL BODY! ASUI'S ASS! MIDORIYA'S KILLER LEGS AND BREASTS! I WANNAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The girls were all blushing as they heard the shouts from the wall as Jirou used her her jacks to make a surprise attack through the wal.

"How cowardly! Let's plug it up quickly!" Yaoyorozu said with a huff, and Izuku hurried to pull on her blouse nervously.

"FUCKING PERVERT GET AWAY FROM THAT FUCKING WALL!" She could hear a loud explosion from the other side of the wall as she did up her blouse, and paled a bit, wondering if Mineta still had a head at this point...

After class, Izuku left the class room to go to the teachers lounge, and entered the room. She saw a skeletal All Might standing there, and he looked at her with a grim expression. "Lock the door," He told her as he took a seat and let out a sigh. Izuku did as she was told, before she went to take a seat, feeling the heavy atmosphere hanging around in the air. "You've been through a lot, I'm sorry I wasn't there..." He said with a frown as Izuku sat down.

"No... All Might you don't need to apologize," Izuku said with a frown as she looked at him. "But before that... uhm... Whats this about the story of One for All...?" She asked nervously.

"I heard you got your blood licked by the Hero Killer..." All Might looked at her with an expression she couldn't pin.

"Ah yeah... It was a wuirk that could from the freedom of others whose blood he ingested... But what about it?" She asked curiously, tilting her head to the side.

"Do you remember what I told you when I granted you this power...?" All Might asked, holding up his hand.

"Eat this." Izuku said with a straight face, doing her best impression of him.

"No, not that!" he said, spitting out blood. "I must have told you something along the lines of 'It doesn't matter how, as long as you take in my DNA'."

"Oh... OH MY GOD! DOES THAT MEAN THAT HE... THAT HE HAS ONE FOR ALL?! THE HERO KILLER?!" Izuku stood up suddenly, panicking. How could she be so stupid?!

"No no, settle down." He told her and she looked at him nervously. "I just thought that you might be worrying about that, but I see you forgot. One for All won't transfer to a new recipient unless you wish it. So it can't be forcibly stolen, though it can be forcibly passed on... It's a special quirk you know, and the same goes for it's origin... One for All is derived from a separate quirk which has existed since the begining."

Izuku sweated nervously as she looked at All Might while sitting back down on her stool. All Might looked so serious and it was starting to frighten her a bit.

" _All for One_ , it robs others of their quirks and renders them the user's own. It's also a quirk that can grant them to others..." All Might looked down at his hands, sighing.

"A-All for one...? So it's just like it sounds..." Izuku said, biting her lip nervously as she looked at the sad All Might.

"It started during the dawn of the penomenon... When Society hadn't yet adapted to the shift... Yes... And during that age, rose a figure who promptly gathered the people together. He stole people's quirks and through his overwhelming power his influence spread... He moved them like pawns in a chess game... Taking control of Japan in the blink of an eye as an evil ruler..."

"I've seen the rumors all the time surfing the net, but... It's not just fiction? I mean... It's not in ny of our text books..." Izuku was really not liking the sound of all this, and she gripped the hem of her skirt in her hands.

"the dealings of underworld thugs and yakuza don't make it into textbooks, people with power want a place they can use it." All Might looked up at her.

"So... How is that connected to One for All...?" Izuku asked, but she wasn't sure if she wanted an answer.

"I told you, didn't I? All for One can grant quirks... either he placed his trust in those granted, or they were meant to make them submit... Only the bodies of those whom he granted quirks couldn't handle the strain, and many of them became virtual dolls with out speech... Just like Nomu."

Izuku gasped, an covered her mouth with her hands.

"On the other hand, among those who were granted quirks, there were also cases where their quirks mutated and blended together. The man had a quirkless brother who was small and frail... But he harbored a strong sense of justice, so he opposed him. The man forced a quirk upon his little brother, one that stockpiles power... I don't know if it was out of kindness or to make him bend to his will.. He who was thought quirkless, did in fact possess one prior. Though neither brothers knew or noticed... A quirk that could only grant itself to another. AND SO!" All Might sat up, his arms wide. "The quirk to stock pile power and the quirk that could pass itself on merged together! That is the Origin of One for All! It's pretty ironic," the man said with a sigh, "Justice is always born from the bowels of evil."

"H-Hold on... I undertand how it was born but..." Izuku held her hands up to look at them, then back at All Might. "About that bad guy from so long ago... How could he be still..."

"He's a man who can steal quirks, remember? Meaning anything goes. He probably picked up one that stops him from aging. He's a symbol of evil that will live on indefintely. The gap between power meant the younger brother could not beat the older, so the one who suffered defeat decided to entrust this power to the next generation, and so on. The power accumulated little by little, until it could one day stop All for One... And I was the successor to finally beat him! Or so I thought..." All Might let out a loud sigh as he leaned forwards. "He's still alive, and on the move again... He must be the brains behind the Villain Alliance! One for All is the power handd down through generations to defeat him, and you too might have to confront him... That great evil... In a final show down.

Izuku froze as All Might said that, and he looked up at her with a sad gaze. "I'm afraid it might be too much though...

"I'll do my best..." Izuku said, clenching her fists in front of her. "What ever you task me with... I'll answer to your call, All Might! As long as you're with me..." Izuku smiled at him as she stood up. "As long as you're here, I can do anything... I can feel it... I know it's true!"

All might stood up as he looked at her, and she thought he looked sad for a moment before he crossed the floor to her and hugged her in a fatherly way. She felt him tremble a bit, but she hugged him back and patted his back.

"Thank you... Izuku..."


	13. HEART ACHE AND EXAMS! FIGHT ALL MIGHT!

**HERE I AM, ROLLING OUT THIS CHAPTER LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!**

 **HAHAHAHA!**

 **Sorry if this one is shorter than usual, but I needed to end it where I did, because I'm a jerk.**

⌒ **(≧▽ ° )**

 **ENJOY!**

The next day, Izuku was sitting in her desk spacing out as she lay her head on the top. She had spent the whole night going over what All Might had talked to her about yesterday evening, and she couldn't stop thinking about it. One day she was going to have to go up against some fearsome power... something more frightening than the Hero Killer...

"Midoriya, you look a little too spaced out..." Todorki had walked up to her desk with his hands in his pockets. She looked up at him with her eyes, and she let out a small sigh.

"Sorry, I've got a lot on my mind..." she told him as Uraraka bounded over to them with a bright smile on her face. "Ochachan, good morning..."

"wh... what happened? Are you alright?!" Uraraka exclaimed in a panic as she looked down at her. "Do I need to beat some one up?!" She looked right at Katsuki who was sitting at the desk in front of her, and glared. "Did he do something?!"

"I didn't fucking do anything, stop being so noisy!" Katsuki shouted back at Uraraka before turning his head away from them all. Todoroki raised an eyebrow at the normally loud boy, before looking back at Izuku who had a sad look on her face.

"Really, it's nothing." She finally sat up and looked at the back of Katsuki's head. They had been interacting so well these past few months, and she was enjoying it. But after their first day back from their internship he had started to treat her coldly and would snap at her more than before and was silent during their commute too and from school, or he didn't walk with her at all... She looked down at her desk top, wondering if it was something she had done, had she made him upset some how? She couldn't think of as to why...

"Okay everyone, in your seats." Aizawa had entered the room, a book in his hand. He placed it on the podium in front of the class and looked down at it. "Let's see here... Right. Summer break is fast approaching, but of course it stands to reason none of you have enough leeway to just relax."

"C-could it be..." Kaminari clenched his fists tightly.

"We'll be going to a summer break forest lodge." Aizawa said with a bored tone and the class cheered in excitement. Izuku looked up with a bright smile on her face and then to Uraraka who was grinning brightly.

"Let's give each other dares!" Ashido shouted in happiness.

"And fireworks, kero." Asui said with a grin.

"Summer break means curry...!" Iida said with a serious face on, but Izuku could read the excitement in his eyes.

"AND OUT DOOR BATHS!" Mineta shouted with vigor.

"The parameters of our activities will probably change in a natural environment," Yaoyorozu said with a thought.

"Food and bed with Deku-ch- I mean the whole class!" Uraraka shouted, standing up with her foot on her desk. "I'm so excited!"

"How ever..." Aizawa looked at everyone as they all seated themselves again and he sighed out. "Should any of you fall short of a passing grade on the end-of-term test, then you're stuck in school in remedial hell."

"LET'S DO OUR BEST EVERYONE!" Kirishima said with a loud yell to the class as they all agreed.

"What a load..." Katsuki grumbled in front of Izuku, and she looked at him, frowning.

A few weeks later, it was finally the last week of june. The class was getting anxious as they all noticed they only had one more week left till the end-of-term and those who were at the bottom of the class were starting to get stressed out about it. The only thing that really stressed Izuku out though, was how much more Katsuki was avoiding her, he had stopped walking with her to school all together, and most of their interactions were just grunts or shouts.

"I haven't studied at all..." Kaminari said with a groan as he leaned over his desk. "With the sports festival and work place experience I never stopped to study..."

"Man, the fact there's also a practical test exercise is really tough, huh?" Mineta said with a smirk from his desk.

Ashido and Kaminari both groaned and glared at him. "Isn't a guy like you supposed to be an idiot to make you more likeable?!" Kaminari demanded from Mineta.

"Mina-chan, Kaminari, Let's do our best!" Izuku spoke up as she stood near Todoroki's desk at the back with Uraraka, Iida and Yaoyorozu. Everyone was wearing the summer uniform and the feeling of a soon approaching camp was getting everyone buzzed with excitement. "I mean.. I want to go to the lodge alongside everyone... Right?" She asked, looking at the others with a big grin. She wasn't worried about the test, because she was ranked number 4 in the class with grades. Both Ashido and Kaminari held their hands up, trying to shade themselves from the glowing light Izuku was giving off.

"If you just attend classes normally then you won't get a failing grade." Todoroki said with a sigh as he looked at the overzealous group of students.

"If you like, I can assist you with classroom lectures." Yaoyorozu said with a bright smile to the others.

"I'm not either of them but I wouldn't mind boning up with a group. So how about me too?" Jirou said with a happy smile as she looked to Yaororozu. Both Sero and Oijiro pleaded with her as well.

"A-ABSOLUTELY!" Yaoyorozu said with a gasp and tears of happiness.

"Hey hey... Everyone is taking this seriously," Kirishima said to a grumpy Katsuki, "What a gap in virtue compared to you."

"I'm plenty virtuous too, fuck munch!" Katsuki snapped at him with a growl. "Why don't I tutor you till you're a puddle of blood?!"

"Gee, I'll take you up on that!" Kirishima said with a big grin as he nudged the grumpy boy.

The bell rang for lunch and the whole class set off to get their meals from the lunch room. Izuku had a bowel of katsudon in front of her, and she smiled brightly down at it as she picked up her chop sticks. She was sitting at a table with Iida, Todoroki, Asui and Uraraka, and started to dig into her food. "It's scary that we don't know what will be on the practical test, but we have a good understanding of everything else." Izuku said with a thought.

"I don't think it's anything too wild." Iida said with a nod as he ate his curry.

"We can still pull it off, the normal subjects tests, sure can..." Uraraka muttered with a nervous look on her face and Izuku looked up at her with a small smile.

"If you like, we can study together." Izuku laughed with a smile and Uraraka instantly brightened up and nodded her head.

"Sensei said that the practical would be an overall summery of the semester, but nothing else aside from that." Asui said with a croak.

"He had us face the trials of battle and rescue, and the rest was just basic training." Uraraka sad with a thought.

"Studying for the test plus keeping our physical strength in tip top condi-OOOW!" Izuku felt an elbow connect with the back of her head and everyone looked at the person who did it with a glare. Izuku looked back behind her, rubbing the back of her head.

"Hey, that was uncalled for." Todoroki said with his eyes narrowing, the others could feel a cold chill coming from him.

"Ah, my bad. Your head is so big I ended up whacking you," The familiar boy said sarcastically as he looked down at Izuku.

"Hey, you're that class B kid... Monoma!" Uraraka said with a glare.

"You encountered the Hero Killer, I heard! The ways in which you've been basking in the spotlight have multiplied since the sports festival, haven't they class A? Only the attention you're grabbing isn't out of expectation; the attention you're grabbing is in the form of trouble!" the boy said with a hateful gaze as he looked down at them with a grin. "Man, so scary! One day we might get wrapped up in the trouble you lot call from out of the wood work, and then we'll get hurt! So scary, I-"

"That's not funny, don't tease them." A familiar girl appeared from behind Monoma and thwacked him on the back of his neck to cut him off. "Sorry about that, class A. This Kid's heart is... in the wrong place." She said as she looked to Izuku with a smile. "Anyway, I heard you say earlier that you didn't know about the practical for the end-of-term exam. Actually... I've been told it'll be like the entrance exam. That is... A battle simulation against those fighting robots."

"What? For real?" Izuku asked with a bright smile. "How did you know?"

"I know an upperclassman and he told me." She said with a smile.

"Are you stupid Kendou, you just threw away our hard earned intelligence advantage..." Monoma muttered darkly. "This was our chance to come out on top over the detested class A..."

"I told you, we don't detest them, so cut that out." The girl named Kendou said with a frown, and nodded her head to Izuku. "take care you guys!" she said, before dragging Monoma off.

"Just robots?!" Ashido said with a big grin after the class had been informed of the details from Uraraka. Classes were over for the day and everyone was getting ready to head home. "That's easy! We'll be totally fine then! This way we won't have to hold back or adjust our quirks!"

Izuku smiled at them as she sat in her desk, and looked down at it again. She thought about how she was going to have to face All for One again, and clenched her fist tightly. "I need to think of everything to come as preparation for that day..." she told herself in a mutter while the class all talked about how easy it was going to be to fight robots.

"Who cares if it's people or robots." Katsuki stood up from his desk with his bag. Izuku looked up at him as she stood up too. "It's all the same when they're blown away, walk in the park my ass, Idiots..."

"Who're you calling an idiot...?" Kaminari asked with grumble as he looked to Katsuki.

"shut up! You don't need to bother about adjusting, idiot!" Katsuki snapped at them and turned his anger to Izuku. "Right? Deku!"

"Huh...?" Izuku stopped a few feet away from him, wondering what he was talking about.

"I see you've come to understand a little how to use a quirk... But you're really trying my fucking nerves." He growled at her, and Izuku felt her chest ache from the look he gave her.

"Why are you mad at her?!" Uraraka asked, glaring at him. "Are you mad because Deku-chan's moves are like yours?!"

"he must be..." Todoroki said with a frown as he too looked at Katsuki.

"Let me tell you right now..." Katsuki walked back to Izuku who looked up at him, trembling like she used to when he was mad at her. "I don't want the same hollow ass results as the damn sports festival... By the end of next term we'll see by our grades, who the better hero is." Katsuki glared down at her as she looked up at him, feeling tears burn in her eyes. Why was he so mad at her? Was it about her quirk?

"I'll leave you in the dust with the gap between us, and show you that you can't compete on my level." Katsuki snapped his gaze to look up at Todoroki and pointed at him. "You too, you asshole!" He shouted, before turning to leave and slamming the door shut behind him.

"That's some vintage Bakugo..." Kirishima said with a frown and nervous sweat. "How long has it been...?"

"Maybe he's just irritated...?" Tokoyami asked curiously from his desk.

"Deku-chan...?" Uraraka looked at Izuku who had her head bowed, and a few tears fell onto the floor. "Wh-what's wrong? Why are you crying?!" Uraraka put her hands on Izuku's shoulders as she sobbed loudly, before hugging her friend.

"That prick..." Todoroki said in a dark tone, and looked to the door Katsuki had slammed shut.

"Deku-chan..." Uraraka called her friends name as they sat at Izuku's kitchen table the next day, studying for their exams. Izuku had been awfully quiet all day in class and even now. "Do... Do you want to talk about it...?"

"D-Did I do something...?" Izuku asked, looking up from her books to look at her friend. "I don't understand, we were getting along so well, he even saved me... We walked too and from school every day..." Izuku felt her tears burn in her eyes again at the thought of the rejection Katsuki gave her. "I don't understand..." She sobbed out finally as tears fell onto her text book. Uraraka frowned at her and stood up from the able. "Ochachan...?"

"Let's go get some ice cream." the girl said with a warm smile and lead the way out of the apartment to the near by store. The girls picked out what they wanted, and on their way home they sat down on a bench in the park to talk. "Izuchan..." Izuku looked up at the other girl as she said her real name for once. "... Is there something you... Maybe wanna tell me...?"

Izuku sat there, starting at her ice cream for a second. There was lots of things she wanted to tell her best friend, she wanted to tell her everything about the incident with the Hero Killer... But she refrained. She felt a swelling sadness in her chest and took a bite of her ice cream.

"... He saved my life..." She said with a small sob, "We spent a whole week together, we were getting along... He never left my side when I was in the hospital..." Izuku gripped the stick of her ice cream, and a few tears fell from her eyes. "When I was sure I was about to die... actually every time I think I'm about to die... I always think of him..."

"Izuchan..." Uraraka frowned as she looked at her sad friend who was staring at the pavement.

"I don't know how many times I thought to myself, where is he...? I just want to see him one last time... I want him to hug me tightly like he did when I was hurt... I want to spend time with him... I just wanna walk to school with him again... Ochachan..." Izuku looked up at her friend with a sad hurt smile on her face and tears pouring down her cheeks. "I love him... I love Kacchan so much..."

Uraraka almost started crying in that moment as she saw how sad her friend looked. Instead, she reached out and wrapped the small girl in her arms and pulled her in for a tight hug. She squeezed the crying girl in her arms tightly. "You know... I kinda figured. You're always first to defend his attitude, and you always look to him... you even ran to him before the last match at the sports festival..."

"Ochachan.." Izuku sobbed and looked up at her friend as she let her go.

"I'm glad you talked to me about this." Ochachan said with a smile to her. "I'm always here for you if you want to talk, you don't have to hold these feelings in... I'm sure what ever stick crawled up his butt will come back out soon, so don't give up. We have a whole summer ahead of us, and maybe you might even get a date... But just remember." Uraraka pulled out her hanky and dabbed at her friend's eyes. "You can always marry me if things don't work out."

"Ochachan...!" Izuku let out a little laugh, and hugged her friend once more. "Thank you so much... I'm so glad I finally have a friend like you..."

"I will always be your friend," Uraraka said with a smile, "You'll have a tough time getting rid of me!"

The next week classes started as usual, and Izuku kept her distance from her childhood friend. She felt better after telling Uraraka her feelings for him, and was content with just accepting his challenge to her for the tests. The week was spent writing many tests, day after day...

Until the day of the practical exam.

"The test exercise will begin shortly." Aizawa was standing in front of the class, along with most of the teachers for the heroics dept. The whole class was geared up in their hero costumes, and Izuku clenched her fists as she prepared herself mentally.

"Obviously, you can fail this test too," Aizawa said with a sigh."So if you want to head to the forest lodge, then we'd better not see any pitiful blunders from you."

"Wh-why so many teachers?" Hagakure asked while her glove waved around in the hair.

"I've no doubt you all learned what information you could have for the test before hand, so I think you already hold a vague notion of what you are to do. " Aizawa looked over at Ashido and Kaminari who were cheering happily about the robots from the entrance exam.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid not!" A large rodent spoke as it popped out of Aizawa's scarves. Izuku's eyes widened as she noticed it was the Principal, Nedzu. "Due to various reasons, we're changing the contents of the test, starting today!"

"What do you mean...?" Yaoyorozu asked curiously from behind Izuku.

"Well... Fears of a surge in villainy, really. Heading off this surge at the pass would be most ideal, as we theorize that society will see a drastic increase in battles against villains. Battle Trials against robots don't hew close enough to fights with an actual villain. "The principal smiled at the class and continued. "We only ever used robots as a method to circumvent complaints against 'risking people harm during a highschool entrance exam.' So from now on, we'll focus our tests more on person-on-person battle activities to create a teaching environment closer to that of a real battle."

Izuku was starting to feel a little nervous as she looked at the beady eyes of their principal. She had a bad feeling he was going to say something that would really surprise the whole class.

"So, boys and girls... For today's exam we will have you form pairs, to engage in combat with one of these here educators!" The principal gestured to the row of pro hero techers behind him, and Izuku felt herself pale and sweat nervously.

"With our sensei's?" Todoroki asked with narrowed eyes as he looked at their teachers.

"Now, who all of you are paired with and which teacher you will be fighting, have already been decided!" The principal beamed at the class which Izuku was slowly figuring out meant trouble for them all. "The way you tent to move, your grades and your degree of familiarity... We personally judged how you'll be pairing up based on all sorts of things, and we'll list the match ups now!"

"Ahem..." Aizawa looked up at the class, "First off, Todoroki's with Yaororozu as a team, you two will be facing me." He said with a grin to the two of them, before moving down the list. "Midoriya," Izuku stiffened as Aizawa called her name and she nodded her head. "You're with Bkugo as a team."

"Huh...?" Izuku felt her nervous sweat get worse, and she looked over at Katsuki who looked just as stunned by that statement. Izuku's eyes then flicked to look at Uraraka who had a worried look on her face. She turned to look away from the both, and clenched her fists tightly. Her chest was aching with pain at this sudden match up with him... Right when they were getting along so horribly...

"As for who you'll be battling... Your opponent will be.." Aizawa was cut as some one interrupted.

"I'M HERE, TO OBLIGE!" All Might shouted with a grin as he stepped from behind the teachers and looked down at both Izuku and Katsuki. "NOW, CO-OPERATE AND COME AT ME TO WIN, WONDER DUO!"

Izuku sweated nervously and looked over at Katsuki who was also looking a bit thrown off.

She looked to her other classmates, wishing she could switch with even Sero at that moment who was partnered up with Mineta. Anything had to be better than this while her and Katsuki were at odds with each other... Or at least he was upset at her about something...

"Good luck, Deku-chan!" Uraraka walked up to her, and grabbed her by her hands. "I'm cheering for you! You can do this, just stay focused on All Might!"

"Thanks..." Izuku said to her friend with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks before she got on the bus. She looked to the back to see Katsuki sitting as far away from the front as possible. She sighed a bit as she sat near the front, and put her hands on her knee's. She clenched her fists tightly as she concentrated on the ground in front of her.

"Uhm... Wanna play Word-chain or something...?" All Might asked, looking back to the students on the bus. Izuku looked up at him, and felt herself frown before looking away quickly. She didn't want All Might to take pity on her just because she was upset about boy trouble... She needed to concentrate at the task at hand... She needed to pass this test, no matter how much pain her heart was in.

"All right," All Might led them off the bus, and they stood in front of a large cityscape battle ground. Izuku looked up at it nervously, and bit lip. "This will be the stage we fight on."

"Uhm..." Izuku looked to All Might nervously. "By fight... You don't mean you want us to beat you... do you, All Might...?" She was getting really nervous now, there was no way that even with One for All she could ever win against her hero. "I mean... There's just no way..."

"Why so hasty, Miss Pessimist! I'll explain!" All Might grinned at her and held a finger up. "The time limit is 30 min, your win condition is either to get these handcuffs on me," He held up the cuff to show them, "Or for either of you to escape from the stage through the gate!"

"So... Win by fighting... or by running away..." Izuku spoke through her clenched teeth, and gripped her fists as she thought back to their battle with the Hero Killer.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" All Might boomed with laughter. "THIS WILL BE A TEST OF YOUR JUDGEMENT! However, you might thinking _with this setup, isn't running the only real option?_ " He held up a weighted bracer in his hand now. "Well we commissioned the department of support and had them make us this! SUPER COMPRESSOR WEIGHTS! I'm strapping on weights equal to around half of my body weight, 'Handicaps' they call 'em. It's an old classic but It'll make it harder for us to move and shave our strength."

"Is all that just to let us _consider_ fighting?" Katsuki growled out in anger, "You're fucking looking down on me."

"HAHAHA, I WONDER!" All Might smiled at them in a scary way and Izuku felt her blood chill.

They took their starting positions at the entrance while All Might went ahead to take his. Izuku was fidgeting with her fingers, unsure what to do... She needed to work with Katsuki to get through this, and she was sure he was going to go right for battle, but this was All Might... _FREAKING ALL MIGHT_! THE NUMBER ONE HERO! The starting horn went off, and Katsuki walked in with out a care in the world. Izuku looked at him worriedly and quickly ran after him.

"DON'T FOLLOW ME!" He shouted over her shoulder at her over his shoulder and Izuku froze a bit. "I'm going to fucking knock his brains out!"

"K-Kacchan, we shouldn't... We need to avoid a battle at any cost...!" Izuku panicked as she ran to catch up with him.

"I'll lead him around by the nose until the final moments, then I'll smash him when he's tired!" Katsuki looked down at her, glaring darkly. "I'll take him down! ME!"

"Uuu..." Izuku looked up at the look he was giving her, before he continued on walking forwards. He was being the Katsuki he used to be before they started getting along. She was glaringly aware she wasn't as strong as him, that she didn't have that drive to defeat some one like he did... But she had to stop him from going toe-to-toe with All might. "J-Just who do you think he is...?!" She shouted, running after him to catch up again. "No matter the number of Handicaps... The idea that you can beat him is just... URGH!"

Katsuki brougght his right arm back and smacked the hand she reached out to grab him by the shoulder with, and glared at her with rage. She felt tears burn in her eyes as he looked at her like that, reminded of the times from Junior highschool... "NOT. ANOTHER. GOD. DAMN. WORD. Just cause you're doing halfway decent, don't you dare say another word or else I'll get pissed!" He growled at her in anger as she held her hand in her other.

"I... I'm just telling you, so we can pass the test, Kacchan! So listen!" She shouted back at him, and she clenched her fists. "Why... Why are you being like this again...? What did I do? Why do you hate me so much?!" She felt her tears fall from her cheeks as she yelled at him.

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU THINK?!" He yelled back at her, "AND I TOLD YOU, I DON'T NEED ANY HELP FROM YOU TO PASS!"

"WOULD YOU JUST STOP YELING AT ME!" She shouted back at him, "WHY CAN'T YOU TALK TO ME LIKE A NORMAL PERSON?! I'LL LISTEN TO WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY, SO JUST TALK TO ME!" She was crying now, and saw the stunned look on his face for a brief second before there was a loud boom and a wind worthy of a hurricane came at them full force. Izuku brought her arms up to keep the dust out of her eyes as she braced herself, and felt a hand reach out to grab her shoulder and steady her. When the gust settled down, she looked up at Katsuk who was looking forward at a large figure who stepped through the dust. She felt her heart clench tightly in her chest.

"Collateral damage to the city? Who cares?" She felt chills now as All Might spoke to them. "If you're thinking of this as just a test, then you're in for a world of pain. I am a _Villain_ , oh heroes. Come at me and put your whole hearts into it!"

"This pressure..." Izuku choked out as she sat All Might crouch down. She looked to Katsuki in a panic. "This is bad! We cant fight him head on, lets run!" she shouted at him.

"Don't order me around." He growled out as he pushed her back by the shoulder he had a grip on, and she stumbled back from him. He brought both his hands up as All Might came at them from the dust. "STUN GRENADE!" He shouted as he blasted his quirk full force into the mans face.

"KACCHAN!" She shouted back at him, her eyes wide. All Might had used his arms to block the blast, and reached a hand out to grab Katsuki by the face. She felt her whole being burn, and she activated One for All, and it filled her whole body, she went to attack, but saw that Katsuki was blasting All Might's stomach with multiple bursts of his quirk, before being thrown onto the ground like a doll. She clenched her fists as she looked down at him, gasping for breath, before her eyes flicked back up to look at All Might.

"Is that all you've got? A feeble flurry like that barely hurt." All Might stood tall and looked to her, making her hair stand on end. "You'll join him soon, Midoriya my girl. You going to abandon the team and run?"

"Never..." She said, narrowing her eyes at her hero a she circled around him to get on the side of the road Katsuki was on, before using One for All to jump back out of his grasp, never taking her eyes off of him.

:Not a good idea...!" All Might called out, before she heard the boom behind her, and she looked back to see Katsuki behind her in the air.

"IDIOT! MOVE!" He shouted at her, before they crashed into each other. They both landed on the ground, and Izuku groaned as Katsuki pushed himself up. She felt something push down on her breast, and her face caught fire as she saw it was his hand.

"K-Kacchan.." She stuttered out before he looked down at her with a growl, He noticed where his hand was at that moment, and quickly retracted it before kicking off the ground to run back at All Might. Izuku sat up, and looked at his back, then at All Might who all of a sudden looked very... angry...

"Making a move on a girl in the middle of a test?" The Hero asked with a grin that was anything but a happy one. "Brave."

"SHUT UP!" Katsuki shouted at All Might, and Izuku wanted nothing but to disappear in that moment.

"K-Kacchan, there's no way we can win by just hitting him up front!" She shouted at Katsuki, trying to get off the topic of what just happened.

"YOU SHUT UP TOO!" He glared back at her darkly as she got up to stop him. "I'll Win, because that's what a hero does!"

"Then that's all the more reason this battle is..." Izuku reached out to grab his arm and gripped it tightly.

"LET GO OF ME!" Katsuki snapped at her and yanked his arm out of her grip. "DON'T COME NEAR ME RIGHT NOW!"

"Kacchan..." Izuku looked at him with pleading eyes, she just wanted to stop him from getting hurt needlessly... She wanted him to trust her...

"For the time being..." Izuku looked towards where All Might was standing earlier as he spoke, and saw he wasn't there any more. "A PRESENT FOR THE GIRL WHO WOULD RUN!" All Might shouted, and Izuku felt all the air in her lungs leave her as she was slammed into the ground. She saw Katsuki's panicked eyes as she went down, and she coughed as she tried to get up, but she couldn't... There was a guardrail pinning her down on the pavement. She groaned in pain as she looked up to see All Might use all his force to punch Katsuki in the stomach as his attention was distracted.

"KACCHAN!" She cried out, trying to get up as he was knocked back. She felt tears of anger burn in her eyes as she struggled against the metal.

"I understand..." All Might was walking towards the boy who was emptying his stomach onto the pavement. "It's because of her sudden growth, isn't it? She suddenly went from being a frail girl, into a strong woman. She has also made a lot of progress with her quirk training..." All Might looked down at him with eyes that understood. "but you know... If you compare someone who was at level 1, to someone like yourself who is at level 50, then the pace at which they grow can't be totally even, now can it...?" All Might let out a sigh. "In this case, it's not exactly just the quirk thing though, is it...? What you're doing is such a waste, Even as she grows, you can grow as well."

"Shut your fucking mouth..." Katsuki growled as he pushed himself up, and glared back at All Might, wiping his mouth. "I would rather die... The fact that she can control her quirk like this now... It means she's getting closer to being a hero..." Katsuki's fists clenched tightly as he spoke in a low voice, "It'd be better to lose all together... If I can't do this myself..."

"Is that so...?" All Might said with a grin, and lifted his hand. "Well, I regret this a little then... But if it'll knock some sense into you..."

"Fuck you, old man..." Katsuki glared up at all Might, before a fist connected with the side of his face and sent him flying.

"DON'T SAY YOU'D RATHER LOSE!" Izuku was crying as she slid to a stop, her whole body glowing golden. "YOU OF ALL PEOPLE... DON'T SAY THAT!" She glanced at All Might, who looked a bit stunned by what happened, before she ran at Katsuki, and grabbed him by the back of his costume, before using One for All to leap off into the alley's of the buildings that surrounded them and out of sight. She couldn't believe what she had just heard...

"LET ME GO!" Katsuki shouted up at her, but he wasn't abe to struggle.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Izuku shouted as she focused on where she was going. "I'm going to make you talk later, but for now... I can't think of a way to beat All Might... And I can't think of anything to escape either...!"

"THEN WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU RUNNING?!" Katsuki looked up at her as she carried him off like he was the one needing saving.

"BECAUSE!" She looked down at him, "Because you should try using me before you give up! Don't ever say you'd rather lose... You're..." She looked away from him, "You're the kid who never gives up on winning anything..." She gripped him by the back of his shirt, before she felt his arm grab her wrist. She stopped running, and he stood up on his feet, before looking down at her. "Kacchan...?"

"I'm sorry... We'll talk later..." He apologized for what Izuku felt was the first time ever as he looked at her with pained ruby red eyes. "... We don't have a lot of time right now... But I'm done giving up." He lifted his hand to touch her cheek as he stared into her eyes so deeply. She felt nervous as she looked back into his serious red eyes, and looked down, blushing a bright red. Her eyes landed on his bracer, seeing the sweat on his arm...

"I'VE GOT IT!" She shouted, startling him into letting go of her cheek. "I'VE GOT A PLAN!" She looked up at him, beaming brightly, before she paled as she saw the angry and irritated look on his face.

Izuku his at the corner of a building as they made their way back to the main street. She could hear All Might's footsteps as he ran this way. She felt nervous as her stomach turned inside of her. Katsuki had accepted her help... he thought it was good... She blushed a bright red as she remembered the look in his eyes just now.

"WHERE ARE YOU LOOKING?!" She heard the bang from Katsuki's quirk, and she knew it was time... She looked down at the bracer on her right arm, and clenched her fist tightly as she charged One for All in her limbs.

"An attack from behind, eh...?" Almight turned to look at Katsuki, and she heard a second bang from the street, before he screamed for her. "IZUUUUU!"

She had to be quick, she thought to herself as she kicked off the ground and out into the street. She looked up at All Might's back with eyes focused on one thing, passing this test.

"FIRE!" Katsuki shouted at her, and she hardened her gaze as she pointed the bracer at All Might's back, and pulled the pin.


	14. MIGHT AND FRIGHT! SHOPPING TIME!

**KYAAA DON'T KILL ME FOR THE ENDING OF THAT LAST CHAPTER!**

 **Now,**

 **I don't know how, but this apparently is what is called a slow burn fan fic, and I just...**

 **You guys don't understand, my favourite parts of fan fics are the build up to romance, and it's seriously fucking killing me right now with all this fluffy shit, I tell you what.**

 **I literally wanna die right now... So here you go... Enjoy...**

"Haa... haaa...!" Izuku was running with all her strength towards the gate with Katsuki beside her. They had some how managed to blindside All Might with their combined ambush. The second they had caught him off guard they both took off in the direction over the gate. Izuku was struggling to run at full blast over the rubble they happened upon, but she kept her gaze forwards as she ran, she could see the gate!

"Almost there...!" She huffed out, her entire right arm aching with muscle pain. She saw a cute drawing of the principal over the gate, and she laughed, "It's so cute... Just one of us has to get through to pass...!"

She looked around at the damage from All Might's first attack, it was far worse here than where they had been, almost half way through the city...

"That bastards just fucking with us...!" Katsuki growled out as he ran, and Izuku looked over at him, before glancing over her shoulder.

"I don't see him chasing us... There's no way he could have fainted, right...?" She asked with a bit of worry for her hero, despite the way he was battling them.

"No, you idi-..." Katsuki stopped himself, and Izuku looked back at him once again. "You're the one who said there's no way we could beat his ass... The fuck are you saying now?! Ain't a chance in hell that love tap made him kick it!"

"Love tap...?" She asked in disbelief. Her whole arm was aching from using his bracer before. She had even used One for All to brace herself but it still put strain on her arm, just how strong was Katsuki?

"Listen, if he catches up to us then I'll launch you using my bracer!" Katsuki looked over at her. She blushed a bright red before turning her head away to focus on the task at hand.

"And? Then what?!" Izuku almost froze in place as she heard All Might's voice right beside her, and she turned to look at him, and saw Katsuki already going in for an attack with his bracer, before All Might crushed it with one punch. "Why so surprised?!"

"SO FAST!" Izuku said in shock as she slid to a stop and charged One for All to her body. "Kacchan!" She shouted as she saw All Might punch him into the ground, and he slid across the road. She brought her fist up to punch him, but he grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her out of the air, before dangling her off the ground.

"You know... Thanks to these weights," All Might grinned broadly as he stepped over to Katsuki who was trying to get back up, before All Might placed a foot on his back to push him back down. "This isn't exactly close to my top gear, I hope you know... Now. Bite the dust, _Heroes_!"

" **ADVISORY: THE FIRST TEAM TO CLEAR THE EXAM IS TEAM TODOROKI/YAOYOROZU!"** Izuku looked up for a second as she heard Recovery Girl use the speaker to announce that. She groaned as she tried to get free from All Might's grip.

"Wow, I'm stunned! This must mean you got taken down, Aizawa my man! This is no time to let your guard down... Well." All Might pushed his foot down harder on Katsuki's back as he tried to get up. "Shall I bury you then?"

 _His speed..._ Izuku groaned as she tried to get free, still struggling. _His stamina... his power... I'm no where close to this yet!_ "DAMNIT!" Izuku cried out as she tried to peel the massive fingers away from her wrist.

"... What's that face about...?" She looked at All Might who turned his head to look at her, and cried out as she was thrown off to the side. She coughed out as her breath left her being once again, and turned her head to look up at him.

"Using your maximum-power flame to repel me away while slipping off to the escape gate." All Might looked down at her as she struggled to get back up. "It seems that was your reseponse, your _answer_ , but now your maximum flame is gone."

He was right, Izuku felt burnt out, All for One was getting harder to maintain... She gripped her fists, trying to charge it up... She had too... She had to get up..!

"It's the end of the line." All Might spoke with a finality that made her feel like winning was hopeless...

"Shut up..." Katsuki growled out, before a loud blast blinded her and she raised her arm to cover her eyes. She looked up to see All Might had fallen back a step from them, before she felt a hand grip the shoulder of her costume. "I'm going to throw you..."

"What...?" Izuku felt him pull her to her feet, before being yanked with all his might over his shoulder. "W-WAIT!"

"It ain't gunna be smooth, but with the strength gap between us and him now, once again..." Katsuki growled in anger, as she saw his eyes glare towards the gate. "There's no other way to win!

"H-Hold on! Please don't...!" Izuku could tell what he was thinking, and saw it in his eyes. "NOT THE SOFT BALL PITCH!"

"Hnnnn!" Katsuki gowled as he hucked her, and with a boom on her shoulder she felt blistering pain as her costume burned. "DIEEEEEEEE!"

"DIE?!" she screamed out as she flew through the air, and groaned. _Hurts... Are you friggen serious?! I'm gunna punch him so hard later!_ Izuku's thoughts were angry as she glanced behind herself through the air. _But... All Might flinched! It's only one or two seconds till I land...If I react...!_ She looked up at the gate, it was so close, she just needed two more seconds...

"NEW HAMPSHIRE SMASH!" There it was, Izuku heard it just as she felt something hit her from behind, and she saw stars as she felt her back crack before she hit the ground and bounced across the pavement.

"AUGH!" She groaned in pain, hardly able to move.

"IZU!" She heard Katsuki yell out her name, and she looked up in pain as she saw All Might was still in the air, but Katsuki was right behind him in the air.

"THE BRACER LETS ME FIRE OFF MY MAXIMUM POWER FLAME WITH NO RISK!" HE shouted, before pointing his hands at All Might. "But I was an idiot... There was no way I could beat your ass with our her help, or without taking risks! GO IZU!"

"UWAA!" Izuku felt the heat of the blast Katsuki let off with his hands at All Might. She groaned as it the shock wave knocked her further along the pavement, and she looked back at him, pushing herself up with all her strength.

"GO! RUN FOR IT!" Katsuki yelled at her as he used his quirk to blast towards her, before he turned and slid to a stop on the pavement. "You can do it!"

Izuku watched as he set off another blast at the incoming All Might who was still in the air. She ground her teeth together, and turned around, groaning in pain. She looked up at the gate, it was so close... At this distance she should be able to make it with one leap if she used her full cowl of One for All. "Run... gotta run..." She said as she stumbled a bit, before taking a few steps. "Kacchan can do it... He'll..." She heard a boom behind her as she charged up One for All one last time. She turned her head to see All Might coming her way, but Katsuki was there in a flash... She felt the pavement crack and move under her feat as her eyes watched her Hero pound her first love into the ground.

"Sleep, Bakugo my boy." All Might held Katsuki down with one hand, "And put those self destroying ways of yours to sleep, too. Personally," Izuku saw Katsuki's hand still raised through the dust, and her eyes widened as she felt One for All pulse through her body, crackling like crazy "Personally as your sensei, I'm afraid this is a little traumatic."

Izuku turned, her fist clenched tightly and pulsing, but she saw Katsuki's hand grip All Might's arm and she stopped.

"Quick... Go you idiot!" She heard him growl out, and she felt her heart beat loudly in her chest. "If I bend and fold... and choose to twist myself into a pretzel to win... If I let you hit her like that again... If even that much was outside my power... THEN I COULDN'T STAND IT!"

"Kacchan...!" She felt her heart ache, as she heard the pain in his voice.

"Oh, I won't let you get away Midoriya, my girl!" All Might turned his head to look at her, and at that second she kicked off the ground with a boom, full of power from One for All, she was glaring at her hero, her teeth clenched in anger, before she grinned as their eyes met.

"PLEASE MOVE ASIDE, ALL MIGHT!" She shouted before her fist connected with All Mights face, full of One for All she punched him with all her being, all her pent up anger at Katsuki... "SMASH!"

The hero was stunned and had let go of Katsuki, she saw her chance! She landed at All Might's feet in a crouch, and grabbed Katsuki around the middle with both her arms, before kicking off the ground again as she turned around in the air with him.

"I'm sorry, Kacchan..." She said with a groan as she used all she had left to run for the gate at top speed, it was feet away now. She knew he was out cold from that last bout of strength, he ws dead weight in her arms. "I'm sorry... Always saving me..." She gripped him tightly with her hands. "NOW LET'S WIN!" she shouted with all her being as she leaped through the gate with one last kick off the ground.

"Uuugh... Izuku groaned as she fell onto a bed in Recovery girls first aid tent. Everything had hurt all over, and she looked over at All Might who had lay Katsuki down on the only other bed in the tent which was next to hers. She looked up as Recovery girl stepped over to her and placed a big fat kiss on her cheek. She could feel her muscles heal a bit, and she sighed out. "Thank you..." she said with a smile up at the woman.

"You're welcome, dear." The woman said with a smile. "As for Bakugo, he won't come to for a while, for the time being I want you both to sleep in the beds here on the school grounds." The woman said with a smile, "I'm having the others rest there as well." The woman turned her kind smile to All Might, before it became one of anger. "AND YOU! OUTSIDE NOW! I HAVE A FEW WORDS FOR YOU!" she shouted up at him, hitting him with her cane.

"Yes yes, I'm sorry." All Might said with a sheepish look on his face as he was poked out of the tent by the cane of the old woman. Izuku let out a weak laugh as she saw her hero get beat by a little old lady, before she turned her head to look over at Katsuki. Beside her. She had never seen him look so peaceful before... She groaned a bit as she sat up on her bed, and got up to hobble the couple of feat over to his. She looked down at him, and smiled as she reached a hand to touch his cheek.

"You know... I said I'd punch you for that blast..." She smiled at his peaceful face, "You wrecked my costume again, you jerk..." She laughed softly to herself, before she leaned her head down and placed a kiss on his fore head. "But you were super cool back there, so I'll let it go this time... But we're gunna talk, even if I have to chain you up like the sports festival." She said with a sigh, before she stumbled back to her bead and collapsed down on it, and drifted off into a blissful sleep.

She had no idea, that _They_ would make their move for the third time.

"Oh my god you guys..." Ashido sobbed out as she stood there with Kaminari and Kirishima in the class room the next day. "I'm... I'm totes looking forward... To all your stories... Oh god..."

"D-Don't be upset!" Izuku cried out as she looked at her friend, seeing how upset she was. "You don't know, there could totally be some unexpected twist!"

"No, Deku-chan! If yu say that, you'll jinx it!" Uraraka said with a frown to her.

"Those who fail the exam don't get to go to the forest lodge and will be stuck in remedial hell!" Kaminari shouted with eyes filled with tears as he pointed an angry finger at Izuku. "And we never cleared the practical! If you still don't get that then your own grade level is-"

"HAAAH!" Uraraka stepped forwards as he got to close to her best friend and karate chopped him in the forehead. "CALM DOWN!"

"That was some tirade..." Sero said with a frown behind the girls. "I mean, I don't know either you know? Thanks to Mineta we technically both cleared it, but all I did was sleep. So like, as ong as it's not been made clear how we're being graded..."

"IF YOU'RE GUNNA SHOW US PITY THEN WHY DON'T YOU GIVE US MORE THAN THAT!" Kaminari shouted at Sero.

"When the bell rings, then you take your seats." Aizawa said from the front of the room, and Izuku and the others scrambled to their desks quickly. "Morning... Now, about your end of term exams... I hate to say that some of you have failed, and as such... Everybody's going to the Forest Lodge!" Their sensei had a wide sadistic grin as he looked up at the class.

"WHAT A TWIST!" Kirishima shouted loudly in surprise and Ashido burst out into happy tears.

"There were zero failing grades for the written exam, for the practical, Satou, Kirishima, Ashido, Kaminari and Sero all failed.

"But we can still go, sensei?!" Kirishima asked with his hand in the air excitedly.

"For the exam, we 'villains' left you a way to win while gauging how you faced the challenges we set for each of you." Aizwa said with a sigh, "If we hadn't then you'd all have run into a dead end before the challenges even really began."

"So, when you said you were coming at us to crush us..." Izuku said with a nervous sweat, looking to their teacher.

"That was to drive you into a corner, the forest lodge was a boot camp to begin with. So the students who failed are the ones who need it the most." Aizawa's sadistic smile appeared again. "It was a logical ruse!"

"NO, IT'S A BLATANT LIE!" Kirishima choked out.

"Not again... That's Yuuei for you!" Iida said with a nervous sweat before he stood up, his hand in the air. "All the same, if you keep piling up 'ruses' then our trust in you will begin to waver, will it not?!"

"You're not wrong, I'll reflect. But it's not as though it was all a pack of lies." Aizawa looked to the rowdy bunch who were cheering in happiness. "Failing grades are failing grades. So you've all earned yourselves special remedial periods. And to put it bluntly, the'll be harder than they would have been had you stay here. Now, I'm going to hand out the lodge guides so pass them back."

"yaaaay!" Izuku looked up as Uraraka threw her hands into the air at the end of the day. "I'm so happy we can all go!"

"YES YES!" Ashido said with a bright smile, and grinned at her.

"Looks like we'll be needing pretty big bags for all the stuff we need..." Izuku said thoughtfully as she looked back at the guide they were given.

"I don't have a bathing suit," Kaminari groaned out, "I'll need to buy lots of stuff."

"Ah, in that case..." Hagakure spoke up, and the others turned to look at her, or at least at what they thought was her head. "Since tomorrows free and exams have ended, let's... you know."

"GO SHOPPING TOGETHER?!" Urarak cried out happily, crumpling her guide. "YEAAAAH!"

"Yes yes! The whole class!" Hagakure said brightly from her seat, her uniform jumping up and the sleeves waving around wildly.

"that's a great idea!" Kaminari said with a grin, "actually, won't this be the first time for all of us together?"

"Yo, Bakugo! You come too!" Kirishima grinned at the boy who was getting up to leave.

"Like I could stand-" Katsuki started, but was interrupted.

"Todoroki, you should come too!" Izuku said with a bright smile and Katsuki's head snapped around to look at her.

"I... visit the hospital on free days..." Todoroki replied to her, and raised an eyebrow at Katsuki.

"that's too bad." Izukua said with a smile, and patted his shoulder before grabbing her bag. "Bye everyone! See you tomorrow!" She called out to the others with a bright laugh, before she followed a grumbling Katsuki out of the class room.

"... I bet $10 he comes because she asks." Kirishima said to Kaminari.

"I'd loose then!" Kaminari said with anguish to the red head.

"hey," Izuku and Katsuki were almost home. They had walked silently most of the way. "You should come out with us tomorrow, It'll be fun!"

"Hmph..." Katsuki grumbled as he kept his eyes turned away from her. "Fine, but I'm not going to fucking like it, and if hair-for-brains says one stupid thing I'm gone."

"It'll be fun, don't worry!" She said with a smile up at him. The two of them still hadn't found a time to talk, and she was feeling a bit nervous, but their relationship had turned back to normal for the most part. They came up to her apartment stairs, and she looked up at them, before looking to Katsuki who was still standing beside her.

"Hows your shoulder...?" He asked her, looking to her left shoulder where he had used his explosion during the exam.

"It's good, just a tiny scar." Izuku said with a bright smile, "I've got lots of those now though, so not a big deal!"

"Idiot..." Katsuki grumbled as he glared at her, before turning to walk away. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"It's the mall that boasts the most shops in the prefecture, on the leading edge of today's youth!" Ashido shouted happily as she ran ahead of the group. "THE KIYASHI-WARD SHOPPING MALL!" She jumped in the air happily.

"Wow... They have everything for everybody's individual quirk!" Izuku said, looking around all over the place. "Everything here is so cool, from kids to seniors, they've got them all!" She looked all over the place, and gripped the hem of her green t-shirt dress she wore. She looked back at her friends and grinned brightly at them. "This is so amazing!"

"For the time being I need to get a carrying bag." Jirou said with a smile to Yaorozu.

"Oh, in that case I'll go with you!" The taller girl said with a smile.

"I don't have outdoor shoes, so I wanna buy some!" Kaminari said with a grin to Hagakure.

"Me too! Me too!" She shouted happily.

"The guide said you should wear shoes you're used to, ah but.." Iida looked far to serious about shoes. "It might in fact be best to choose what would have the most utility?!" He ran after the group who went to buy shoes.

"Hey hey," Uraraka whispered to Kirishima. "We should go buy things for the... _You know!_ " Izuku looked over at her friend, confused by what she said.

"OH YEAH!" Kirishima said with a bright grin to her. "Well then, we should all meet up here in a few hours! Bye!" He shouted over his shoulder as he ran off with Uraraka and Tokoyami in tow, leaving behind just Izuku and Katsuki.

"Uhm... I guess, it's just us then?" She looked up at him with a nervous smile.

"Fuck this, I'm going to go play some games." Katsuki grumbled out, before he turned away from her. He seemed to be avoiding eye contact with her today, and she wondered why. She let out a sigh as she looked down at her sandals, and smiled to herself. It was still better than the cold shoulder he gave her for a few weeks there. She looked back at Katsuki's retreating back, before focusing on her task at hand. "Right, I should get a swim suit and stuff."

"Whoa! If it ain't a Yuuei kid! So bad ass!" Izuku jumped a bit as she heard some one shouting in her direction, and she turned her head. To see a guy in a black hoodie. "Gimme your signature!"

"Ah, uhm.." Izuku blushed a bright red, before an arm went around her shoulders and pulled her close to the strange guy.

"You're the girl who got into the top four, right? You got all beat up in that fight!" The man said as she felt his arm tighten it's grip around her.

"Ah! I-I... Y-yeah, I guess..." She said nervously, trying to look for some one she knew. Some guy was hitting on her and she had no idea what to do.

"You're pretty cute, you know... Ah! Aren't you also that girl who ran into Hero Killer Stain in Hosu?! You're so cool!" The guy continued, and she felt very unsafe.

"Uhm... you know a lot..." Izuku groaned, trying to push away from the guy now.

"Y'know... I really can't believe it! To think I'd meet you _again_ at a place like this." the guys tone was a hushed whisper now, and she felt her blood run cold as a hand came up around her neck. "I'm thinking this must be fate or destiny... Perhaps love at first sight, or something like that... Though to _you_ , I guess the last time you saw me was during the USJ invasion..."

"Aah..." Izuku's eyes were wide with fear as she looked up at the hooded man who had his hand around her neck. His eyes had dark circles under them, his hair that same frightening silver and his lips looked like he chewed on them constantly and were dry.

"I've always wanted to have tea with a pretty girl, so shall we go get some, Midoriya Izuku..." the man grinned down at her with a sadistic grin that made her fear for her life. "Now act natural, we're just a lovey dovey couple, alright?" He told her as he leaned in closer to her. She could smell his horrible breath and it gave her goosebumps on her arms. |And don't even think about making a racket, okay? Calm down and control your breathing... I just wanna have a chat with you, that's it... All right? And what happens if you show the slightest odd behavior...?"

She felt his fingers tighten around her neck, and for some reason she felt like one was missing... "Simple really... the moment all five of my fingers touch your neck, you'll start to crumble... Starting with the smooth skin of your throat... down to your toes... Within a minute you'll be nothing but dust..."

"I-Id you do..." Izuku gulped, and gripped the strap of her purse. "Then a hero... f-from the crowd... Will come to capture you..." Her eyes looked up at him, before he pulled her closer and jestured to the crowd.

"Of course! But look!" He laughed almost, and Izuku looked to the crowd as he pointed at them. "Even though any one of them could brandish their quirks like a weapon at any moment, why do they gather? Why do they laugh? The laws, the rues... They're all based upon people's individual morals, so at heart they think 'oh there's no way anybody would do such a thing'..." Izuku felt her chest tighten in fear as she looked at all the families and groups of friends... "Y'know... I could kill 20, maybe 30 people before getting captured..."

"Nngh..." Izuku stiffened up, and felt a nervous sweat drip down her face. "F-Fine... But... W-What is your name...?" She asked him, "I'll talk if you tell me your name..."

"Oh-ho? Interested are we...?" the man laughed, "That's the spirit... It's Tomura Shigaraki... You're being a pretty good date, so let's have a seat. That way we can talk comfortably."

Izuku took trembling steps with him as he directed her towards a bench under a tree. There were so many people all around, but him holding her neck... That seemed to be the only thing stopping him from hurting anyone...

"To tell the truth, I hate pretty much everything." The man laughed in her ear, leaning in close once again. "But the number one thing that's pissing me off right now is the _Hero Killer."_

"I-I thought he was with you..." Izuku looked down at the ground. She wanted to look anywhere but up at the man who was holding her hostage.

"I never agreed to him joining, but he's one of us according to society." Tomura let out a laugh again and she felt his fingers grip her throat once more. "And that's the problem... Near everybody seems to be gaga over him... The Yuuei invasion... the nomus we released in Hosu... All of it's been swalloed up by that bastards fame... Why is nobody looking at me?"

Izuku gripped the hem of her dress tightly as she heard his angry tone, and wanted nothing more than to run away.. Where were her friends? Her phone was in her purse, it was too obvious if she grabbed it to send out a message... She just had to sit there and listen to this guy now... That was all she could do, and just hope some one came by soon.

""No matter how much that guy puffed himself up, in the end he was just destroying what he didn't like... Same as me... Between the two of us, what do you think is the differnce...? Huh? _Izuku...?_ " He was taunting her now, and she felt her face get paler. He was looking right at her.. but she kept her gaze on her knee's.

"The difference...?" She asked him, her voice shakier than she wanted it to be. "I... I don't understand you... Or accept you... Where as for the Hero Killer..." She felt the fingers dig into her neck, and she closed her eyes. "I don't accept him either, but I do understand him... For both me and the Hero Killer... we started out by watching All Might. Back then, I was saved by him, at the very least... He didn't destroy because he wanted to... And he didn't give up so fickly..." She opened her eyes again, steeling her gaze as she looked up at the man beside her. "His methods were wrong. He tried to live according to an ideal... That's what I th-" Her whole being froze at that moment as she looked into the insane eyes of Tomura. She had forgotten he was a murderer too, just like the Hero Killer... This guy was ready to murder her and others at the drop of a hat... She couldn't look away though. His eyes held her gaze on him, and she felt her nervous sweat run down her throat as his fingernails dug into her skin.

"Aaah... My head feels clearer now..." She shivered as he spoke again and felt tears threaten to come out on her eyes. "Like a bunch of dots finally formed a line." He seemed to laugh some where in his throat as he spoke. "I feel like I get it now! Why the Hero Killer pisses me off... and why I hate you so much... It's all... About All Might."

"Hah..." Izuku ground her teeth together in pain as she felt blood trickle down her throat a bit from his nails. His smile was that of a mad man, and she wanted to cry, she wanted some one to come help her... Where was Katsuki? Why had he walked off an left her alone?! She just wanted to be with him, if he was around, this wouldn't have happened!

"Of course... Of course it all leads back to him in the end. Aaah" Tomura sighed out and looked away from her. "What was I so bothered over? The reason all these people are spending their days laughing... Is because of All Might too!"

"Nnnh!" The grip around her throat got tighter and she could hardly breathe. She reached up at her neck, grabbing at his hand now, being careful of his finger that hovered so close to killing her in an instant.

"It's because of him and his stupid grinning...!" Tomura laughed loudly now. "Like there was never anybody he couldn't save! Aaah... I'm so glad I was able to have a chat with you, this is great! Thnk you _Izuku,_ I was right all along!"

"Stop..." Izuku choked out, and looked up at him as he cut off her breathing further. Her hands were scrambling now, but she couldn't use One for All... not here, not while he was ready to kill!

"Don't struggle now, do you wanna die?" Tomura laughed as he looked down at her. "You okay with all these people dying? How Ironic, Hero Killer..."

"Please..." She groaned, before the voice she wanted to hear all along hit her ears.

"Izuku?" She looked up with tears in her eyes to see a shocked Katsuki holding a shopping bag in his hand 20 feet away. Their eyes met, and she shivered. "You don't... Let... Go of her!" He growled in anger, glaring at Tomura. Izuku felt her nervous sweat build more, she couldn't let Tomura hurt anyone, least of all not Katsuki.

"Kacchan wait!" She shouted, seeing his hands pop with explosions as she held her hands up. "I-It's fine! Don't come any closer!" She pleaded him with her eyes now, tears threatening to fall.

"Oh? She had a boyfriend?" The man let Izuku go, and she instantly pulled away from him, her hand going to her throat. "Alright, my bad. Don't want to take away some girl whose taken... But I don't feel like giving chase on something I shouldn't." He looked back at her as she caught her breath, and glared up at him. She was coughing as Tomura walked away and Katsuki dropped his bag and ran to her in an instant. She grabbed at his arm, and choked a bit on air.

"Sh-shigaraki...!" She stood up, holding onto Katsuki who was still threatening to blow the place up. "Wh-What is All for One's ultimate goal?!" she shouted after him, no longer caring.

"Shigaraki...?" Katsuki looked down at her, and then back at the guy who had been with her. He heard that name before, from the incident report at USJ...

"Dunno, what ever." Tomura said as he walked away into the crowd. "But you should focus on taking care of yourself... A pretty girl should never be left alone, or she might die."

"WAIT!" Katsuki went to run after him, to beat him to a pulp, to blast him into orbit, but Izuku reached out a hand and grabbed at his arm. She saw his eyes look back at her, and she was still trying to get her breath back.

"Don't...! He'll murder innocent people...!" She cried out to him, her tears finally falling down her cheeks. She pulled her hand away from her throat and the tiny trickles of blood could be seen.

"That... THAT BASTARD! I'LL KILL HIM FIRST!" Katsuki turned to run after him again but felt Izuku's strong grip on his wrist. He looked back at her as she held onto him tightly, and sobbed out.

"I was so scared... Where were you...?" She asked him, crying. "I couldn't... I couldn't do anything... I was powerless..." She felt his arms come up around her and pull her into a tight hug. "K-Kacchan I couldn't do anything...!" She sobbed out loudly as she gripped his shirt.

"Damnit...!" Katsuki growled out under his breath as he held her, before whipping out his cell phone. He dialed for the police while he held her, and she sobbed into his shirt.

"Midoriya?!" She heard Iida call out her name as she cried, but she just wanted to be held. She continued to sob as others came running, ignoring their questions as she went over the horrific scene in her head... If Katsuki hadn't show up... She'd be dead... She gripped his shirt tightly at that thought, and felt a soothing hand on the back of her head.

When the Police and first responders showed up, she was given some treatment for the small cuts on her neck made by Tomura, before she was taken to the Police station. Katsuki refused to leave her side, and she was glad for it. She held his hand the whole time she was questioned, answering every one she possibly could. She was fortunately being asked by All Might's friend, Tsukauchi, and the whole time she was gripping Katsuki's hand tightly.

"Thank you for answering everything, Miss Midoriya," The kind man said in a comforting tone.

"I'm sorry... I couldn't stop him..." Izuku looked to the table, and felt tears in her eyes again. "I should have.. I should have done something..." She felt Katsuki's hand grip hers tightly in response, but she couldn't bare to look at him after all the crying she'd done, and especially after letting Tomura get away.

"No, not at all. It's very impressive how well you held yourself together." Tsukauchi smiled at her warmly a she looked up at him. "With so many lives at stake... Including yours, Most people would have panicked. You're the reason no one died."

With the questioning over, she was escorted out side, and she still held onto Katsuki's hand for dear life. She finally looked up at him, but saw that he had a pained look in his eyes as he looked down at her. She felt stunned for a moment, before she heard her mother's crying, and she turned her gaze away to see a police officer with her.

"Your ride is here," Tsukauchi said with a smile.

"Izuku... plese stop... you almost gave me a heart attack!" Inko sobbed, and Katsuki finally let go of her hand as they approached her mother, and she hugged her. Izuku felt horrible that her mother had to worry like that, and frowned.

"Mom, I'm sorry... You don't need to be so upset..." She told her with a frown. "The Heroes, Police and... And Kacchan have been doing a good job protecting me... please stop crying..."

Izuku, Katsuki and Inko were escorted home by a kindly police officer with the head of a cat, and when they arrived, Izuku stopped at the door as her mother went in. She turned to look back at Katsuki who had followed them up, and she blushed softly in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry you had too..." She started but felt him pull her into a tight hug.

"Don't..." His voice was in her ear, and she felt her cheeks heat up more. "Don't apologize. I did it because I wanted to." She felt his hug tighten around her, and her heart pounded in her chest. "I'm sorry I left you alone..." two times... It was now two times she had ever heard him apologize in her enter life. "I'm going home now... But..." He loosened his hold on her and looked her in the eyes. "Don't leave this building with out me, do you hear me?" She nodded her head as she saw the firm gaze he had. "If you want to go some where call me. Until I kill that fucking bastard I don't want you by yourself!"

"K-Kacchan... I have to live my life..." She told him, smiling nervously.

"I know..." He gripped her shoulders tightly now and his head was on her shoulder. She felt her whole being go red with embarrassment. "Just... Just indulge me... Alright? Till I calm down..."

"I've known you for years, that could take forever." Izuku laughed nervously, unsure of what else to do. He ws being so serious, she had never seen him like this before and it was making her heart pound loudly, what if he heard it?

"Shut up," He said with a grumble, there it was. The Kasuki she'd known her whole life. "It's late..." She felt him let go of her, and she looked up at him as he stood up. "Now go right to bed, don't fucking dawdle on the internet, right to sleep. Got it?"

"Y-Yes..." She said with a nervous smile as she looked up at him, before she turned around and opened her door. Her heart couldn't take much more of such a gentle Katsuki, she was going to pop from all the blood rushing to her head. "Ah um..." She turned to look back at him as he stood there, and she smiled at him.

"Thank you... You're always saving my life." She told him warmly.

"Stop getting in so much damn trouble, It's a full time job." He told her with grumble. She let out a soft laugh, before she turned to go inside.

"Good night, Kacchan." She said as she walked inside and went to close the door. She paused a bit as it clicked shut, and felt her legs give out in that second. She sat there in the entrance for a few minutes, before crawling into her bedroom. She got up onto her mattress, not bothering to change as she lay there, staring at the ceiling for a long moment. She heard her phone buzz in her purse and she pulled it out to see thousands of messages from everyone, but the one that made her heart throb was the latest one at the top. A simple two words, Good Night.


	15. MOUNTAINS AND BEASTS! SUMMER CAMP STARTS

****WARNING!****

 ****SPOILERS AHEAD!****

 ****Continuing to read this fan fic from this chapter on will result in spoilers from the BNHA manga!****

 *****I REPEAT, SPOILERS FOR THE ACTUAL MANGA WILL START IN THIS CHAPTER*****

 ***I AM NOT RESPOSINBLE IF YOU CONTINUE TO READ***

 **PLEASE BE ADVISED.**

 **ALSO ENJOY THE SHIT OUT OF THIS BEAUTIFUL FUCKING THING I WROTE!**

 ****ANOTHER WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD!****

"DEKU-CHAN!" Uraraka was up out of her seat the second Izuku walked into the class room, and the small girl jumped a bit as her friend came running at her and grabbed her in a tight hug, lifting her up off her feet. She could hear Katsuki behind her grumbling, but Izuku still let out a small laugh. "I WAS SO WORRIED! ARE YOU OKAY?! DID THE FREAK TOUCH YOU IN A GROSS WAY?!"

"Ochachan I'm fine..." Izuku groaned out as her breath was squeezed out of her. Some of the other girls had come running to the front of the class room as well, all wrapping their arms around Izuku in a cluster of hugs. "ugh, guys... I'm fine, really...!"

"You gave us a heart attack when we saw you crying!" Ashido said with a pout as she coiled her arms around her middle while Uraraka held her ground around her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry none of us were with you, I feel terrible!" Yaoyorozu was hugging her head to her large breasts, and Izuku felt a nervous sweat.

"Please forgive us, deku-chan..." Asui was with Ashido at her middle, while Kirou and Hagakure held onto her arms, hugging tightly.

"I.. I can't breathe you guys..." Izuku choked out. "Please... I'm fine... You don't need to be sorry..."

"Deku-chaaaaaan!" Uraraka and Hagakure cried out as they hugged her tighter.

".. I'm not dealing with this." Katsuki walked around the group of girls and went to his seat. Izuku groaned as she tried to get free of her friends.

"Girl on girl action, nice!" Mineta called from below, giving them all a thumbs up before Asui and Uraraka kicked him across the class room.

When the girls finally let go of her, Izuku bent over, trying to catch her breath again, her hands on her knee's.

"You're really okay, deku-chan?" Uraraka asked worriedly as she looked down at her with frown.

"I'm fine, really. He didn't hurt me," Izuku looked up at her friend with a smile, but Uraraka saw the bandages on her neck and her frown became larger. "Ah," Izuku noticed her gaze and stood up fully. "This is nothing, please don't look like that!"

"I-I'm so sorry..." Uraraka looked like she was about to cry, and Izuku started to fret. "I should have stayed with you but... I had to grab something..."

"Ochachan!" Izuku looked up at her friend with a big smile on her face. "It's alright, please stop, don't cry! I'm totally fine! It's better that it was me than anyone else!"

"Don't say thaaaat!" Uraraka wailed out and Izuku sighed a bit, "Our precious Deku-chan was at the hands of pure evil, that's not better! That's the worst case scenario!"

"Precious...?" Izuku asked with a small laugh.

"Yeah yeah, our class princess was in peril, yet were her knights?" Kirishima had walked up with a big grin on his face. "Sorry we left you alone, next time we're chaining you to us."

"THAT'S RIGHT! HOW COULD WE FAIL?!" Uraraka cried out in a wail and Izuku started to sweat nervously, she was sure they were serious...

"Would you idiots quit harping and fawning over her?! She's fine and she doesn't need any stupid knights!" Katsuki snapped from his desk.

"That's right, her shining knight was there for her afterwards..." Kirishima muttered in a hushed voice to Uraraka.

"That's right, She was hugging him so tightly..." Uraraka whispered back and Izuku looked at them, wondering what they were talking about.

"Izuku." She jumped as she heard her first name called by a familiar male voice, and she turned around to look up at Todoroki who had come through the door looking like he had been running. "I got the messages and saw the news, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, really. Everyone's worrying to much." Izuku said with a laugh before she felt him place his hands on her shoulders and she blushed a bit as she looked up at him. "Uhm... Todoroki...?"

"No we're not, how do you get yourself into this much trouble?" He asked her with serious eyes. "It's like your cursed or have a GPS on you, do you want to see my doctor? He can check for you."

"REALLY I'M FINE!" Izuku started to panic a bit as Todoroki gripped her shoulders staring at her seriously. Her cheeks went a brighter red as she looked at him. "I-I just have really bad luck, okay?! I'm absolutely fine!"

"I don't think so, this is some kind of supernatural thing gong on, It's like you're being targeted." He told her firmly, "I can make my old man issue you hero bodyguards if you want."

"Cut that shit out." Katsuki was beside her now and grabbed one of Todoroki's arms. "She doesn't need fucking bodyguards, She's got me." He was glaring at the other boy fiercely.

"... I think that's scarier than Shigaraki stalking her." Todoroki said with a deadpan tone, and Katsuki snapped and grabbed him by the shirt.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" He shouted at him, and Todoroki grabbed him by the front of his shirt as well, both bots foreheads touching.

"I said you're a fucking maniac, who wants some one like you following them around?" Todoroki asked simply.

"I'LL SHOW YOU MANIAC!" Katsuki shouted back at him and while the boys glared at each other Izuku slipped away slowly and quietly to her desk.

"Hey now guys, cut this out." Kirshima said from beside them.

"This doesn't involve you!" Both boys shouted at Kirishima who burst out laughing as they both glared at each other again as the bell rang.

"What did I say about being in your seats when the bell goes?" Aizawa asked from the ground behind the podium, and the whole class looked to the yellow sleeping bag on the floor, startled and wondering at what point their sensei had gotten their at. The boys finally pushed away from each other before taking their seats and Izuku let out a sigh of relief, wondering if there was a pocket version of Aizawa she could get for times like these. Their teacher finally stood up out of his sleeping bag and sighed out.

"Well, today is just a half day because we leave tomorrow, but..." Aizawa looked over at Izuku and she paled a bit, smiling nervously. "Considering what happened yesterday we ought to be aware of our enemies movements."

Izuku looked down at her desk, frowning as she touched the bandages on her neck. Their teacher was right, Shigaraki was targeting Yuuei students now, and that worried her...

"So for now, the destination for our school trip has been changed most likely." Aizawa ripped up the guide he still had and threw it in the trash. "The New destination won't be announced until the day of the event."

"What? I already told my parents..." Sero said with a frown.

"So... The school can't control how and where this information will spread..." Yaoyorozu said with a frown as she looked up at their sensei.

"You guys are lucky we haven't cancelled it all together to be honest," Aizawa saiw with a shrug.

"I should've fucking killed him..." Katsuki grumbled from in front of Izuku and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Idiot, if you tried to do that people would have died," Todoroki commented from behind her, and she looked back at him. "What Izuku did was the right thing, we're not allowed to use our quirks in public."

"Why the fuck are you calling her Izuku all of a sudden?!" Katsuki snapped back at him in anger.

"She's my friend, so I figured it was alright." Todoroki shot back at the angry blonde and both boys glared at each other from across the room while Izuku looked out the window, staring at a very interesting bird.

"Ahem." Aizawa brought the classes attention back to the front of the class, and Izuku gulped a bit, turning her gaze back up their sensei. "Anyways, We'll meet behind the school tomorrow morning at the buses, so be sure you packed everything and you've gotten lots of sleep."

"YES!" Everyone chimed out before their classes started.

The next day, Izuku was carrying a small duffle bag in her hands, wile Katsuki carried both of their larger bags to the bus. The rest of the class was gathering, everyone wearing their school uniforms as well as Class B. She smiled brightly at Uraraka who seemed to have an excessive amount with her, and beamed brightly back at Izuku.

"WHOOOOOOA?! Class A needs supplementary lessons?! That means some one got a failing mark!" Monoma was there, laughing at them with his sarcastic gaze as Iuku set her bags inside the bus's luggage compartment. "HUH?! ISN'T THAT WEIRD?! So strange! I thought Class A was supposed to be superior to class B?!"

"Enough." Kendou was there behind him, and karate chopped the back of his head before looking to the others smiling. "Sorry." She said as she dragged Monoma away from them and Izuku laughed a bit, Kendou was definitely the big sister of Class B.

She looked over at the other girls who approached them from class B, and Ashido was chatting with them happily before it was time to get on the bus. Izuku sighed a bit as she took a seat next to the window, and was looking out it with a smile before she felt stares on her and she started to get nervous as she turned around to see Uraraka and Katsuki glaring at each other in the seat aisle.

"I'm sitting next to her." Uraraka said with challenging eyes.

"Fucking try me," Katsuki snapped back at her, "I just want fucking aisle seat, round face!"

"G-guys..." Izuku sat up nervously, before some one pushed them apart and sat next to her. She could feel the cool air rolling off his right side as he looked up at the other two with his multi colored eyes.

"Sit down you two, you're blocking the rest of the class." Todoroki told them as he looked up at the shocked pair who were ready to right to the death over the seat he sat on. "If you're going to fight over the seat no one gets it, You're making Izuku nervous."

"YOU-!" Katsuki went to punch him but Uraraka stopped him and he glared at her.

"He won fair and square, let' just sit.." Uraraka grumbled out as she took the seat behind Izuku instead and Katsuki begrudgingly sat next to her.

"Uhmm..." Izuku turned her eyes forwards at the seat in front of her that Kirishima sat in with Kaminari beside him.

"Don't worry about them, they need to get along." Todoroki said flatly as he to look forwards, hearing the other two behind them bickering.

"No that's..." Izuku blushed a bit. "I don't mind you calling me by my first name, but shouldn't I call you by yours too, Todoroki?"

"Anythings fine." Todoroki said to her with a glance in her direction. "I'm just using your first name because it's easier than your last is all."

"Uhm then..." Izuku felt her face heat up a bit more. "Shouchan?"

She felt a blast of cold air from her left, and she looked over at Todoroki who had his arms crossed and was looking away from her. She wondered if maybe that was to forward and she started to get nervous.

"I'm so sorry, T-Todo-" she started but he looked at her with serious look in his eyes.

"Shouchan is fine, don't worry." He told her and she looked away from him quickly, hearing a grumbling sound from behind them.

"HEEEEY!" Kirishima popped up to look behind the seat at them when the bus started going and Izuku looked up at him. "Let's share pocky, yeah?! I brought chocolate!" He said excitedly before Izuku felt her seat move a bit and she looked up to see Uraraka leaning over top of her.

"I've got pudding flavor!" She said excitedly, holding up a box as the two of them traded over her head.

"What kind do you got, Deku-chan?" Kirishima looked down at the small girl with a grin.

"Uhm..." Izuku blushed as she pulled out a box of green tea flavor. "I-I like the green tea one, do you want some, Eijichan...?" She looked up at the red head, to see his whole face had turned the same color as his hair. "HUH?!"

"Oh my god..." He clapped a hand to his face. "That... that was so..."

"CUTE!" Uraraka cried out with happiness before Kaminari popped his head over now, looking down at the flustered Izuku.

"Hey hey! Say mine to!" He said with a big grin at her.

"D-Denkichan...?" Izuku looked up at the blonde with her cheeks bright red, and saw his face instantly flush as well like Kirishima's. "I-I'm sorry!"

"WAHAHA! You're all red!" Kirishima pointed a finger at Kaminari.

"YOU TOO, YOU WEIRDO!" Kaminari shot back at the red head.

"Mine too, mine too!" Sero called from across the Asile next to Ashido.

"H-Hanatachan...?" she looked over at him and saw him grinning broadly before she looked away from everyone, "Whaaa stop!" she cried out, covering her face with her hands in embarrassment as she blushed a bright red.

"CUT THE CRAP!" Katsuki snapped at everyone and they all looked at him.

"Shut up, dude. It's different for all of us, you got 11 years of her calling you Kacchan, this is all new for us!" Kaminari pointed at him accusingly and Katsuki stood up behind Todoroki's seat, growling.

"It's not a freaking game!" He snapped at the boy and Izuku tried to disappear in the seat she was in before Todoroki cleared his throat.

"Can I have some pocky? I like green tea flavor." He looked over at her and Izuku nodded her head and handed him some.

"What kind do you have, _Kacchan?_ " Kirishima called form his seat and Izuku could hear the explosion in her head as she felt hers move again.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, AND IT'S FUCKING SIRACHA." He snapped at the red head. "NOT THAT I'M FUCKING GIVING YOU ANY!"

"SO NOT CUTE!" Kaminari and Kirishima laughed loudly at the exploding teen.

"Ha, don't tease him.." Izuku looked up at them, and they both stopped.

"Alright, Deku-chan." Kirishima smiled down at her and Kaminari turned around and sat back down. "Only cause you said so."

"FUCK YOU!" Katsuki snapped and the whole bus laughed loudly.

The bus finally pulled over at a rest stop and the whole class got out to stretch their legs. Izuku groaned as she moved her arms and looked around at the mountainous terrain. She blinked in surprise at the beautiful sigh and ran to the guardrail to look out. "Wow! So pretty!"

"Hey, what's that car doing?" Uraraka asked curiously and Izuku looked back at the class as they all approached the rail with her, Kirishima yelling out to the mountains to hear an echo.

"Where's class B?" Yaoyorozu asked curiously as she too looked around for the other bus.

"To say there is no ulterior motive would be a lie..." Aizawa muttered out to them and Izuku looke to their sensei before some people got out of the car.

"Heeey, Eraser! I's been a while!" Izuku heard a woman call out and she turned to look at the the car with the rest of the class.

"With sparkling eyes, we rock on!" One cried out happily and Izuku paled a bit at the sight of the two women.

"Cute cat stinger!" the other one yelled happily.

"THE WILD AND WILD PUSSY CATS!" the two women posed. They were dressed up like idots with short skirts and tops, they had cat paws on their hands, long fluffy tails and robotic cat ears that Izuku nw realized were some type of speaker they were using with their mic's on their heads. She noticed a little boy standing near the one with black hair. She watched the for a moment, before she realized who they were, and her eyes lit up brightly.

"I'd like to introduce the professional heroes, the Pussycats," Aizawa said in a bored tone.

"O-One of the four teas that founded the union affairs office!" Izuku cried out happily, clenching her fists. "They specialize in mountain rescue operations and are veterans in their field! They've gogt 12 years of experience on them!" Izuku cried out happily and the whole class looked at her like she was the weird one now.

"Wow wow, a fan out here?!" The blonde girl asked happily, "But you know, deep in my heart I'm only 18, you know!"

"This entire area is our domain!" The girl with short black hair said proudly and gestured out to the mountains around them. She turned to face the class, grinning proudly. "The place you'll be staying at is on the base of that mountain!" She pointed out at one far away, and Izuku paled a bit.

"So far away!" Uraraka cried out, "But... Why did we stop here if we're only halfway there...?" she asked curiously and the rest of the class muttered in realization.

"L-Lets hurry back to the bus, yeah?" Sero said with a nervous grin as the others started to head back in a rush.

"It's 9:30 am right now... If you kick it into high gear it'll be about 12..." The pussycat with dark hair had a grin on her face as she looked at all of them.

"Shit... run for the bus!" Kirishima shouted out, and Izuku looked back at the others as they ran for it.

"The kittens who don't make it beore 12:30 won't be eating!" The Pussycat called out to them as the whole class ran. Izuku however hadn't even bothered as she let out a sigh, knowing what was about to happen as she looked over at the grinning blonde pussycat who slammed her paws on the ground. Izuku reached her hand out towards Katsuki, before they were sent flying as the ground exploded like water, throwing the whole class up into the air and over the guardrail.

"WHAAAAA!" Izuku cried out in a panic. Even though she figured this would happen, she was still surprised.

"Fell free to use your quirks freely!" The Black haired Pussycat yelled out over the rail. "You have three hours! Use your whole being to get to the facility though this forest of magic beasts!"

"Magic beasts?!" Izuku cried out in horror as the class went crashing through the tree's. She felt Katsuki grab her around her middle, and with a boom they came to a cushioned landing in the forest below, and she groaned out as she looked at the forest covered in rock and sand now.

"Are they trying to kill us?!" Uraraka asked as she came falling down, and used her quirk to keep herself from crashing into the ground. "Deku-chan you alright?!"

"I'm fine," Izuku laughed nervously as Katsuki let her stand up on her own. "Just really glad I wore shorts under my skirt today is all..." She said with a blush as she looked away from Yaoyorozu who was shouted at Mineta for seeing her underwear.

"What do you think they mean by magic beasts...?" Uraraka asked as they started trekking through the tall grass around them mixed with dirt now.

"Knowing those fucking teachers it's probably something normal students shouldn't be fucking doing..." Katsuki growled out in anger as Izuku hopped over a fallen tree. She spotted some more from their class, Kouda and Kirishima.

"You guys okay?!" she called out to them and ran over to see if they were alright.

"We're fine, all good!" Kirishima said with a smile, before his face turned to one of horror. "D-Deku-chan..."

"What...?" She asked curiously, stopping for a moment as she noticed the horror on both boys faces. She felt nervous as they looked up behind her, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to turn around now...

"IZU!" She heard Katsuki shout with growl and she finally turned her head to look up at a giant boar looking monster.

"UWAAAH!" She cried out in horror, before Kouda came running up beside her, trying to use his animal quirk.

"There there!" She heard the normally quiet boy cry out. "Just calm down and fall back!"

"K-Kouda..." Izuku watched a the monster raised it's claws high above them, and she noticed it. "Th-that's no beast... It's made of dirt!" She cried out as she activated One for All in her body, and launched herself towards the beast, pulling her fist back. She heard a boom behind her as Katsuki rocketed in as well, and they both attacked the beast together, shattering it's head with their attacks while some ice came up behind them to freeze the rest of the body. Izuku landed with a crouch on a tree branch and looked down at her classmates with worry, to see Todoroki patting Kouda on the shoulder. Katsuki landed on a tree branch above her and looked back as well.

"Is everyone alright?!" she called out and saw Uraraka stumble out of the bushes, holding her skirt down.

"I'm fine! Just wish I wore my shorts too now..." She said with a blush and Izuku laughed a bit.

"Let's go then, we need to work together to get to the camp!" Izuku said as she dropped down to the forest floor with Katsuki and wiped some dirt off her face. "We'll grab the others as we go too, we can do this." She said with a beaming smile. "Let's go get some lunch and start having a fun summer camp!" She shouted with her fists in the air.

"So Shiny..." Kirishima said with a grin, before the small group of classmates took off to go find the others and hurry to the camp.

 **5:20pm**

"Aaaugh..." Izuku groaned out as she pulled Uraraka with her through the bushes, and stumbled out of the tree line. She collapsed to her knee's with her friend, and tried to catch her breath as Katsuki came out behind them. She looked up at him to see him holding his forearm, and she frowned. They had used all their being to get to the lodge, but it was late evening.

"3 hours my ass!" Kirishima groaned out as he carried Kouda on his back who had hurt his leg. "that was a fucking full day adventure!"

"Wow, you're here!" The pussycat from earlier shouted out with glee, "I guess there wasn't much point in threatening you guys with no lunch!" She said with a laugh as everyone else stumbled out of the treeline behind them and Izuku groaned as she pushed herself up, and tried to help Uraraka to her feet.

"I'm going to starve to death!" Ashido groaned out as she crawled out of a bush.

"My bad, I guess that little over two hours was more of our speed." The woman with black hair said with a smile at the class.

"Heehee, I thought you'd all take longer!" The blonde one said with a smile and laugh. Izuku felt herself pale as she looked at them, and let out a sigh. "To have figured out my earth beasts so quickly, you guys are good. Especially you guys." She looked over to Katsuki, Izuku and Todoroki with a smile. "You and leg guy over there," She pointed to Iida who was helping Jirou stand up from the ground. "Your lack of hesitation to take action, I take it that it comes from experience...?" She asked curiously, and Izuku sweated nervously as she looked up to Katsuki.

"I'm anxious to see what'll become of you guys three years from now!" the woman said with a bright smile towards them and Izuku smiled a bit at her enthusiasm.

"Uhm... I've been wondering for a while now.." Izuku said with a nervous smile as she looked behind the woman with black hair to see a small boy wearing a baseball cap behind her that had horns on it. "Are either one of you that child's mother?"

"Oh no, He's my nephew." The woman with black hair said with a wave of her paw to the boy. "Kouta! Come say hi, you're going to be living with them for the next week!"

"Uhmm..." Izuku saw the boy walk over to them and she smiled at him before crouching down to his level and holding out her hand to shake. "Hi there, I'm Midoriya, I'm studying Heroics at Yuuei, It's nice to mee-" She felt a sharp pain her in her cheek as the boy punched her, and she fell back on her butt, stunned a bit.

"HEY!" Katsuki snapped from behind her and strormed up to the boy, his hands popping with explosions but the boy just glared up at him. "WHY YOU LITTLE PUNK!"

"Deku-chan!" Urraka cried out as she scrambled over on the ground to the stunned girl.

"HEY! YOU!" The woman with black hair shouted at the boy, "PUNCHING A LADY IN THE FACE IS UNNACCEPTABLE! APOLOGIZE!"

"I'm not going to fuck around with bunch of losers who want to grow up to be corny ass heroes..." The boy looked back at them, glaring.

"FUCK AROUND?! HOW FUCKING OLD ARE YOU?!" Katsuki shouted in anger from behind Izuku, and she looked up at him with raised eyebrows.

"You used to talk like that all the time when you were 5, who are you to talk?" She asked and he looked down at her with a furious look.

"HE THINKS HE'S A FUCKING ADULT?!" Katsuki snapped.

"Reminds me of someone I know..." Todoroki said with a sigh and Katsuki glared at him now.

"HAH?! HE'S NOTHING LIKE ME! I DON'T GO AROUND PUNCHING GIRLS IN THE FACE OR KEEP MY EMOTIONS PENT UP LIKE A CERTAIN SOMEONE!" He yelled at Todoroki now who looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"... That's the biggest lie I've ever heard in my life." Todoroki looked at him with narrowed eyes now.

"GRRRRR!" Katsuki was fuming with anger and Izuku quietly got up and walked away from them both towards the Bus as Aizawa told them to go get their luggage.

"THANKS FOR THE FOOD!" Ashido and Kirishima yelled loudly as everyone dug into their meal after putting their stuff away in the rooms. Izuku was hurriedly eating as well, having never tasted food so yummy in her life.

"Hey, I heard the boys room is massive!" Jirou called out from a table over. "Let us come for a visit later!"

"Sure sure, the more the merrier!" Kaminari said with a grin.

"I'm so excited about a bath..." Izuku said with a sigh as she ate, and looked at Uraraka who was stuffing her face with everything she could grab and Izuku let out a small laugh.

"Hey..." Izuku heard Katsuki beside her, and she turned her head to look up at him, but he kept his gaze turned from her. "Later tonight, I wanna finally talk... Alright?"

"Uhm..." Izuku blushed a bright red as he said that, and she turned her head, "A-Alright..." she said nervously as she looked at her food, and suddenly felt not very hungry anymore. She looked up at the others as she took one more bite anyways, and spotted Kouta over on the other side of the room picking up a box of vegetables bigger than himself. She frowned a bit as she watched him, before finishing off her food.

"Uwaaah! That feels so good!" Uraraka sighed out happily as she sunk into the hot spring. The other girls were also happily getting into the hot water, and Izuku blushed as she held her towel in front of her self. "Deku-chan, come on!"

"I-I've never bathed with other girls before..." She said in a shy voice as she kept her eyes averted.

"It's fine, we're all girls!" Ashido called out from the water as she leaned her head back. "Don't worry! We've all got the same stuff!"

"A-Alright..." Izuku put her towel down and got into the spring. She felt the warmth of the water turn her sore muscles to jelly and she let out a sigh of happiness as she sunk into the water.

"You have tons of scars...!" Hagakure called out, and Izuku looked to her right, and noticed a hole in the water, where she assumed Hagakure was.

"Ah uhm..." Izuku looked away from the others nervously as they all looked to her. "Yeah..."

"It's okay, it's okay. We're going to be heroes, you can't help it." Jirou called out from the other side of the spring before blowing bubbles in the water.

"You have a big one on your back..." Izuku was putting her long hair up in a bun on her head, and looked to Uraraka as she spoke worriedly. "When did that happen?"

"Ah... The hosu incident." Izuku said nervously as she looked away from the others. "It's not a big deal, nothing hurts!"

"But you have some on your neck now, kero." Asui said as she looked at her. Izuku felt nervous as she touched the small cuts on her throat that were still healing. She had taken the bandage off her neck after it had gotten dirty, and she looked at the others with a bright smile.

"Medals of honor!" She said with a bright smile as she raised her fists up.

"That's a pretty good way of looking at it." Yaoyorozu said with a thought.

"Enough depressing talk, bath time is for gossip." Ashido said with a grin and Izuku looked at her. "so, Deku-chan," Izuku felt a nervous sweat on her face as the pink girl looked at her. "Tell us, are you and Bakugo dating now?"

"WHAT?!" she cried out, standing up out of the water and clapping her hands on her cheeks. "N-NO! W-WE'RE..." She looked away from all of them who were smiling at her. "we're not... He hasn't..."

"Oh come on, he totally loves you." Jriou commented and Izuku almost fainted from the blood rushing to her face. "And you totally like him too, right? You were hugging him so tightly that day and neither of you would let go."

"St-stooooooop!" Izuku cried out, horrified as she tried to hide her red face.

"Deku-chan, it's alright!" Uraraka said worriedly, before they heard shouting from the other side of the large wooden fence that separated the women's baths from the men's. They all stopped for a moment, hearing the guys on the other side talk, before Mineta shouted.

"WALLS EXIST TO BE SCALED! PLUS ULTRA!" The girls shuddered in fear as they heard the horrifying yell from ther perverted class mate and most of them ducked into the water. Izuku grabbed for her towel quickly, and looked up at the wall, charging her fist so she could send Mineta back over the wall. She paused as she saw a familiar baseball hate pop up.

"Before becoming a hero, become a basic human being." She heard the boy say with a grumble that made Izuku laugh a bit, remembering Katsuki when he was younger.

"We'd expect nothing less of Mineta..." Yaoyorozu said with a relaxed sigh.

"You rock, Kouta!" Ashido said with a cheer.

Izuku laughed a bit as she saw the boy turn to look back at the girls, none of them minding that it was just a small kid, before Izuku saw his cheeks burn a bright red, and tip forwards in shock over the fence on the girls side.

"Oh no!" Uraraka cried out as the boy fell and gasped.

"Kouta!" Izuku cried out, and she jumped forwards, reaching her arms out to the boy. She caught him with ease before he hit the ground and she let out a sigh, before seeing he had passed out with nose bleed. "O-Oh no!" she looked at the others, "he's out cold!"

"YOU LUCKY FUCKING BRAT!" Mineta screamed from the other side of the fence before Izuku heard a loud boom.

"I'll take him to Mandalei!" Izuku was referring to the black haired pussycat, before she looked at the other girls as she grabbed her towel. She hurried to pull on her clothes she brought with her, a summer All Might Onesie that had short sleeves and short legs, before she took Kouta off to the Pussycats. She arrived at the building's office, and Madalei helped her lay him down on a couch inside.

"Looks like he passed out from seeing a bunch of pretty girls," The woman said with a laugh, and Izuku blushed a bit at that statement. "Thank you, Eraser said something about there being a huge pervert in your class, so we had him look out for you girls, but seeing as you're all so well developed I guess he couldn't take it."

"Aah, Mandalei..." Izuku groaned in embarrassment, before looking back at Kouta. "Well... He doesn't look hurt or anything..."

"Thank you for stopping his fall, You're a great girl." The Heroine beamed up at her and Izuku smiled back a bit.

"Uhm... Kouta doesn't seem to like the concept of heroes though..." Izuku said with a frown as she looked at the small boy. "I grew up around a lot of people who wanted to be heroes, including myself... A kid this young being so jaded... I've never seen this before..."

"yeah..." Mandalei took her robot cat ears off her head and set them down with a sigh as she put a cold cloth on Kouta's forehead. "You know, I think you know already... But there are many out there who aren't fans of heroes... If he had a normal upbringing I'm sure he would have grown up idolizing them as well..."

"Normal...?" Izuku asked with a nervous sweat as she looked at the woman.

"Mandalei's cousins, Kouta's parents..." The Blonde pussycat named Pixie-bob walked into the office carrying some tea cups. "They used to be heroes, but lost their lives."

"Oh my god..." Izuku covered her mouth, and she looked down at the boy.

"Two years ago when they were protecting civilians..." Madalei was looking down at her nephew, and Izuku saw a sad frown on her face. "As heroes, there couldn't have been a more glorious way for them to pass on, they died Heroic deaths... But for a child just begining to understand this world, it didn't mean squat... His parents were his world, and he lost them."

Izuku felt her eyes burn with tears as she looked down at the small boy who punched her earlier. "Even thought they had left him, the world around him celebrated..." Mandalei continued, and looked up at Izuku. "His parents were praised for their actions. I'm pretty sure he doesn't like us either, but with no other relatives, he may feel obligated to follow us... From Kouta's view point, Heroes are... Incomprehensible and disgusting..."

Izuku felt her heart ache for the little boy as she left the office to head to the girls room. She clenched the front of the onesie she wore, and sighed out as she entered the girls room. They had all gotten out of the bath and looked up at her, beaming happily.

"He okay?" Uraraka asked as she finished drying her short hair.

"Yeah, just a little over heated." Izuku said to them with a smile as she closed the door. The girls were all wearing summer pyjamas, and Izuku smiled at them.

"Your pj's are so cute! They look so light too!" Ashido said happily who was wearing her own purple shorts and tank top.

"Very adorable, very you." Yaoyorozu was brushing her hair out, wearing a night shirt.

"Hey hey, we should go visit the boys and party!" Ashido said with a grin.

"Sounds fun." Jirou said with grin, she wore striped shorts and a t-shirt.

"Let me brush my hair first." Izuku said with a smile as she brushed out her curls, before tying her hair up into a bun on top of her head.

"So Cute!" Uraraka said with a squeal as she hugged her friend, wearing her own pair of shorts and a tank top in a light blue. "Uwah, put the hood up!"

"Alright, alright!" Izuku said with a smile and she pulled the All Might hood up over her head and smile at the others.

"Uwaaaaaah~" Ashido and Uraraka gushed out as they snapped pictures of her. Izuku laughed, now getting used to their behaviour and she picked up her own phone. She felt her heart stop as she saw the time, it was getting close to lights out, and she still hadn't talked with Katsuki yet.

"Let's go!" Ashido said with a cheer as she Grabbed Izuku by the arm and dragged her to her feet. The other girls followed suit to the boys room a few halls over, before Ashido slammed the door open. "HET BOYS! WE'RE HERE!" She shouted out at the room.

"Hey hey! I don't think you ladies should be here!" Iida said with a wild waving of his arms in the air over his head. "It's almost lights out! Come on now, time to go!"

"We just got here, geez. Have some fun!" Jirou said with a grin at him as the others entered the room. Izuku stood next to the door, smiling at the lively scene, before she noticed Katsuki walk up. She blushed a bit as she saw he was just wearing some basket ball shorts and a tank top, but for some reason it made her heart pound.

"Can we talk now...?" He asked her, and she looked down at the ground, nodding her head before she felt him grab her by the hand and the two of them slipped out of the rowdy room as a pillow fight started.

The two teens made their way outside of the building, and Izuku looked at the dark forest as the moon shone brightly above them. She blushed a bit as she looked at Katsuki's back as he lead her to the tree's near by, so they could talk with out being found out by the teachers. They entered the forest, the lights of the building no longer reaching them and only the moon that leaked through the tree's above them lighting their way. They came to a stop and Katsuki let go of her hand and she stopped walking.

"Kacchan..?" She looked up at him his back still turned to her. She felt her heart pounding in her chest as she looked at his broad shoulders, and she bit her lip.

"Just give me a second, I need to think..." He said with a grumble and Izuku swallowed her nerves as she leaned her back against a near by tree. It felt like it took hours before he finally spoke again. "I was mad..."

"Mad...?" She looked up at him, his back still turned to her. She felt her fingers tremble a bit, and she bit her lower lip nervously.

"I was mad that you risked your life to save me back then..." His voice was low, and she thought back to the sludge monster incident in junior high. "Then I was mad you made it into Yuuei... You told me you had a quirk after all these years... That it was my fault you never knew... Then I was angry with myself..."

She watched as he turned around to look at her, a serious look on his face. She saw no rage, no irritated twitch in his features. His ruby red eyes were looking at her seriously and calmly... "Why...?" she asked, unsure about where he was going with all this.

"I remember when we were kids... You used it back then when I fell off a log..." He looked at the ground between them. "I was pissed off then because the girl I was trying to cheer up had saved me... I saw the glowing green... I should have known then you had a quirk... But you never used it again, no matter how much you were bullied by me or others... I'm sorry..."

She felt her chest tighten at the third apology she had ever heard from him, and she blushed a bright red as she too looked at the ground.

"... During lessons I saw how much you improved with out me seeing..." He continued on, and Izuku's fingers went to touch the bracelet on her right wrist nervously now. "You all of a sudden had muscles and power... You always wanted to be a hero, and now you were becoming one... It made me even angrier, because you were putting yourself in danger. When that guy attacked you at USJ you only thought of that stupid All Might... At the sports festival you worked hard to win... Harder than I've ever seen you work before..."

She looked up as she heard his footsteps, and saw his feet inches from hers. Her heart jumped into her throat as she let her eyes travel up to his as he stood so close to her, his ruby eyes looking into her wide emerald ones.

"... You got hurt, you were so focused on that icy hot bastard that you let yourself get so hurt, so broken... I was so angry..." He growled out in irritation, before clenching his fists. "You were so focused on helping him, you let yourself get hurt... destroyed your fist..." She felt his fingers touch her right hand, and he raised it up to look at it. "Then that fucking internship... That fucking Hero Killer... You were protecting some one else again, and you let yourself get hurt... You almost got yourself killed!"

She heard the pain in his angry voice, and she gripped his fingers with her own to try and calm him down. "Kacchan..." She started but his eyes looked into hers again.

"I'm not done yet..." He told her, his left hand was touching her cheek now, his thumb on her lips. She felt her cheeks burn hot, as he stopped her from talking. "... When we got back, I saw you use your quirk in a way I had never seen before... You'd done some kind of training behind my back, and I never saw you use your quirk like that... I was mad that you were getting so much stronger while I was lagging behind... Your getting closer to being a hero and that scares me..."

There was a long moment of silence between them before Izuku felt his thumb leave her lips as he looked into her eyes. "Why...?" she asked him, not understanding his meaning.

"It scares me that your always in danger now... You're always so close to dying, like the other day wit that Shigaraki bastard, and I can't do anything to stop you..." His gaze turned angry, and she felt him grip her fingers tightly. "Why can't you just let me protect you, why can't you stop trying to become a hero? Why are you destroying yourself over and over again? Why are you always so close to dying?"

"Kacchan..." She felt her heart in her throat as he looked at her like that. She saw so much worry in his eyes, the skin of her cheek where his hand was hot like her cheeks. "... It's my dream... I want to be a Hero, like we promised when we were kids... You know that better than anyone..."

"I know," He groaned out, and she felt his grip on her hand tighten again. "I know... And I know I can't stop you... I don't want to stop you... I just... I just want you to let me be there with you, let me protect you." He looked at her, his eyes serious again.

"... I can't do that..." she told him, and she felt his grip loosen on her hand. "Because I want to protect you too..." She felt her tears build up in her eyes and burn. "I want to be strong like you, I've always wanted to be like you, Kacchan." She felt a few drops drip down her cheeks. "... I love you, you stupid Idiot... I want to be where ever you are..."

"Izuku..." She looked up at him, and his forehead pressed against hers. Their connected hands both moving to lace their fingers together, she felt him hold hers tightly. "... I love you too..." He told her in a low voice, and she felt her heart almost stop right then, before his lips stole hers in a soft kiss. She closed her eyes, returning the feelings with her own lips. She felt his hand on her cheek move to her neck, pulling her closer to him to deepen the kiss that turned hungry and passionate. When his lips finally broke from hers, she felt hot tears fall down her cheeks.

"K-Katsuki..." She said his full name, her head spinning from the heat in her face. She felt his fingers touch her throat gently before his lips brushed the tiny wounds on her neck. She shivered, feeling the heat spreading from her chest as she gripped his hand tightly. She felt his lips kiss the wounds again and she closed her eyes. "K-Katsuki... stop... N-not there...!"

"Shut up..." He told her in a growl that she felt against her skin, before his lips kissed her throat once more, before moving up to her jaw and cheek. "I can't stand it... That he hurt you... I want to erase those scars..." He growled in her ear deeply, and she felt her whole body shudder with a feeling she never felt before. She wanted him to touch her all over, and she gripped the front of his shirt with her free hand.

"Katsu-" She turned her head to try and look at him, but his lips captured hers in a heated kiss once again, and it felt hungry as he pressed against her, holding her to the tree as he bit her lower lip, before pulling his lips away from hers to rest his forehead against hers. They were both trying to catch their breath, looking into each others eyes, before She felt her phone buzz in the pocket of her onesie, and a tinkling ringtone that she knew was Uraraka's. "O-Ochachan is... texting me..."

"Leave it..." He told her, a possessive look in his eyes directed at her. "I'm not done yet, ignore her.."

"I can't... It might be about the tea-" She felt his lips press against hers once again to cut her off as he stole her breath away, before she heard her own voice.

" _Nyan!"_

They both froze in that moment, and Katsuki pulled his lips from hers, a bright red blush across his cheeks as he growled out in frustration, before they heard it again. "Fucking... Fuckers." He grabbed his phone out of his pocket to stop the ringing, before Izuku started giggling. "Stop laughing...!"

"I-Is that... Is that me...?" She asked, trembling with laughter as she looked up at him. He looked angry now, ready to crush his phone.

"Stop fucking laughing, no it's not!" He snapped at her, before stepping away from her to look at his phone. "That fucking hair for brains..."

"Nyan!" Izuku lifted her fists to her face and he looked at her with a growl.

"Cut that out right now, or I'll attack you... And this time you'll loose." He told her with a growl in his voice, and she blushed a bright red as she covered her mouth with her hands. "Get the fuck to bed, idiot. Come on!" He pushed her forwards back to the lodge building and she laughed a bit as she heard the nyan from his phone again. "Stop it!"

"I-I can't... You really kept those videos from Uraraka..." she said with a giggle as they snuck back into the building and she headed towards the girls room.

"Shut your face, and if you tell her, I'll murder you." He said with a grunt of anger.

"O-Okay, okay!" she said with one last laugh, before he grabbed her hand and tugged her to him. She looked up at him, before he placed a quick kiss on her lips once last time. "K-Kacchan..."

"Go to bed!" He snapped at her, and let go of her hand. She quickly turned and hurried to the girls room. She slid the door open quickly, before shutting it behind her, feeling her whole face heat up into a bright red.

"Deku-chan...? Where were you?" She heard Uraraka behind her, and she turned to look at the girls in the room who were all still awake, and staring at her from their futons. "Your all red...!"

"I uhm..." She nervously touched her bracelet on her wrist as she walked over to her futon and sat down while the girls sat up to grill her with questions. "I was... I uhm..."

"You were with _Kacchan_ , weren't you?" Uraraka looked at her with a knowing grin, and Izuku felt her heart stop. She was caught.

"Oh... My god! Tell us everythin!" Ashido said with her own wide grin.

"All the details!" Jirou was looking at her like she was a bowl of rice, and Izuku curled over into a ball, putting her face into her pillow as she felt her whole body go red. "Come on, Deku-chan, tell us!"

"Ugh..." Izuku turned her head to look up at Uraraka who was grinning down at her still.

"... We... He said..." Izuku gripped her pillow tightly in her hands. "... We love each other..."

"WHAAAAAA!" The girls all squealed loudly in excitement, and she groaned into her pillow.

"GO TO BED!" Pixie-bob shouted as she slammed the door open, and the girls all scrambled into their beds for the night.


	16. CELEBRATION AND EXHAUSTION! CAMP DAY 2

**-Evil laugh from the shadows-**

 **SO HOW DID YA'LL LIKE THAT CUTE ASS SHIT LAST TIME?! LET ME KNOW IN REVIEWS IF YOU WANT MORE CUTE ASS SHIT LIKE THAT, BECAUSE CUTE ASS SHIT IS WHAT I'M BEST AT!**

 **FUCKING CUTE MAN.**

 **I MIGHT EVEN RIGHT A CUTE ASS CHRISTMAS SPECIAL FOR YA'LL CAUSE THAT SHIT IS CUTE.**

 **NOW LIKE I SAID LAST TIME, THIS STORY IS GOING TO CONTINUE, BUT I'M GOING TO CONTINUE FOLLOWING THE MANGA FOR THE MOST PART.**

 **SO IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SPOILERS, PLEASE DO NOT CONTINUE READING, BECAUSE THIS SHIT IS SPOILER CENTRAL.**

 **SPOILER.**

 **CENTRAL.**

 **ANYWAYS, HERE'S SOME MORE CUTE ASS SHIT FOR YA'LL.**

 **ENJOY!**

The next morning, they were rudely awoken by a blaring air horn at 5am. Izuku lifted her head off her pillow, looking around in a dazed panic as the other girls sat up in bed as well. "Wh-whats happening?! What's going on?" She asked as she got up, clenching a fist tightly.

"It's time to get up!" Pixie-bob said with a bright grin from the door, "Time to get to work!"

"Ugh..." Uraraka groaned out sleepily as they all got out of bed and began pulling on their gym uniforms. Izuku's half awake mind was still spinning from what happened last night, but she was glad the others weren't awake enough yet to ask her any questions. She yawned as they stumbled out of the building, and headed outside.

"Good morning, everyone. I'm sure you were all up late last night, despite the lights out time." Aizawa said with a sigh, Izuku looked up at him, rubbing her eyes as she noticed he too looked very tired as well. "Today we begin a rigorous round of reinforcement training. This trip is meant for everyone to strengthen their quirks as a whole, so that you will all be able to achieve your temporary licenses."

Izuku watched their teacher pull out the softball from their first day of school, and look at them all. "Preparation if you will, to stand against live-action hostility and agression from your enemy. Prepare your hearts and minds. With that said, Bakugo." Izuku felt her heart jump a bit, waking her up fully as the teacher threw the softball to Katsuki who caught it with ease. "Try throwing this."

"... This, isn't it from the physical strength exam?" He asked, looking to their sensei.

"Yep. Your records indicate you had a toss of 705.2 meters at the time of your admittance..." Aizawa yawned in front of all of them, "Let's see how much you improved."

"Skill growth?" Izuku asked as she watched Katsuki warm his arm up for his throw.

"These 3 months had been pretty intense, I'm betting on over 1 kilometer!" Kirishima said with a grin and a face that said he was far too awake for how early it was.

"You... You've got this, Kacchan!" Izuku called out behind him, and he looked back at her with a grin, before he wound up, and threw the ball with all his strength and quirk behind it.

"DROP DEAD!" He shouted loudly as the explosion gave off a gust of wind, ruffling all their hair.

"Drop... Dead...?" Uraraka asked with a stunned voice as they watched the ball sail out of their sights.

"Haha..." Izuku let out a nervous laugh beside her friend.

"709.6 meters..." Aizawa held up the reader to show the class, and Katsuki looked at it with a glare.

"What...? that's not even close to what we thought..." Kminari said with a yawn.

"In three months, you have all gained a lot of experience, and of course you have grown." Aizawa said with another yawn as well, "But that growth has been primarily emotional and technical. Now, the time has come to concentrate on physical advancement, as your quirks have only grown a marginal amount..." Izuku looked over at Katsuki whose hand was smoking from the blast he used, " So starting today, we will focus on upgrading your quirks, I'll be pushing you beyond your limits... So try not to kick the bucket on me." Aizawa grinned out at the glass sadistically, and they all groaned in unison.

"This is going to be torture..." Uraraka said with her hand son her face. Izuku looked up at her, smiling.

"But, we'll be doing it together!" She said brightly, trying to cheer her up.

"Deku-chan..." Uraraka looked at her with tear filled eyes and hugged her tightly around the shoulders. "My angel..! Marry me!"

"Uwah.." Izuku blushed a bright red as others looked over at her, smiling warmly at the bright light of hope she gave off.

They headed to the training grounds, and Izuku looked around at all the different things that were set up to help each one with their quirks. She watched as Aizawa had Kaminari head to the top of a tall pillar of stone to generate his electricity. Yaoyorozu was forced to create as many small objects as she could, as fast as possible... Mineta forced to pluck all the balls off of his head... She looked over as Todoroki was forced into a boiling pot of water before creating ice...

"Oh my god..." She started to sweat nervously as she watched her classmates forced to go through personal hell's. Her head turned to look over at Uraraka who was forced to use her quirk on many heavy boulders, and then to Katsuki who had his hand sin a boiling pot of water, setting off explosions. She paled, wondering what hell she would have to face...

"Why Hello, little lady!" Izuku froze, before turning around to look up at a man who rivalled All Might in size. "I will be putting your strength to the test! I am Tiger, in charge of kicking and punching you till you throw up!" She looked up in horror at the man who wore the same idol outfit as the other pussycats, a cute skirt, a cute top, those robotic cat ears and the tail and paws. He grinned down at her, and she stepped back, ready to run away but he grabbed her by the wrists. "NOW LET'S GET STARTED!" He said with a bright smile, before throwing her in the direction over his head. She cried out as she turned in the air to land on her feet, and looked up at where she had landed. Falling back on her butt, she was staring at many sets of weights, all impossible for some one her size. "Come on now! Use your quirk and get lifting so we can spar!"

"Urgh..." Izuku groaned as she activated One for All through her regular quirk through her whole body, and began with the smallest set of weights in front of her, noticing the number was definitely more than she weighed, times two. She tried to pick them up, only budging them, before she was forced to give up, groaning as she touched her arm. She looked back at her other friends, seeing Uraraka already spewing her meal from the night before. Izuku paled, as she looked to Katsuki now, struggling to use his quirk. "... Do they really want us to die...?" she asked herself, before she looked to the weights in front of her. She glared at them, and activated One for All through her whole body, and lifted the weights up over her head with a groan.

"PERFECT!" Tiger clapped loudly from behind her, "Now do 100 reps!"

"100?!" She shouted in disbelief, before the look he gave her made her start lifting them up and down in a panic. After the reps, she was forced to stretch as Class B finally made their way over, and she groaned out, before she started stretching her limbs to their fullest, feeling them strain a bit.

"Good good!" Tiger shouted as a few class B students stepped over to her area, and she sighed out as she looked at the odd man. "Now come at me with all you got!"

"Rrrrgh..." Izuku charged her limbs up with as much power as she could, and she shot at the monster of a man with her fist. "Detroit smash!" she shouted, aiming her fist at him, but he bent his body strangely to avoid the attack, and smiled at her. The blast of wind that flew past almost knocked the Class B students back off their feet.

"Alright! Not very defined yet, but powerful! I see!" He shouted with a smile at her, before spining in a circle and clocking her in the face. Izuku fell back onto the ground, grabbing at her chin in pain. "Evidence that your muscle fibres have yet to tear! Push it to the limit!"

"Ouch.." she grabbed at her jaw, feeling a horrible click in it now and some swelling, before she looked back at him. "Yes sir..."

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" He said with a paw to his ear as she pushed herself up.

"YES SIR!" she shouted loudly, and got up off the ground, spitting out a bit of blood onto it. She knew that the more she got knocked around, the stronger she would get. She clenched her fists tightly as she looked up at an angry Katsuki who was 20 meters away, before she stood up fully, and clenched her fists tightly. "I've come this far... from here on out I'll put my all into it..." she said, before looking up at Tiger. She clenched her fists tightly, before suing a flurry of punches aimed at the man, all of which he caught with his paws.

"YESS! Tear the underdeveloped quirk to pieces!" He shouted with glee at her as they sparred. She couldn't let herself lag behind the rest, she had to work harder than the rest of them now, She needed to become stronger. "WHOA!" She landed one last hit on Tiger's paw with all her might, her eyes glowing green and her teeth ground together. "THAT'S THE STUFF!" He waved his hand a bit to shake off the pain.

"THANK YOU!" she shouted with vigor, before she was sent off to lift the next set of weights that were even heavier than the last.

Late in the afternoon, they were finished their training for the day. Izuku almost collapsed as her whole being ached with pain. She groaned out as they all changed into their casual clothes, and Izuku pulled on a pair of short shorts and a long tank top, feeling her arms ache with pain. She wanted to just go to bed, but her stomach growled loudly in hunger. They went back outside, and were met with Pixie-bob and another Pussycat with blue hair named Ragdoll.

"Now! We told you yesterday that we're not gunna help you anymore!" Pixie-bob said with a grin, pointing at a table full of ingredients. It was 4pm and the class groaned with hunger at the sight of the food.

"If you want to eat, get off your asses and make it yourself! CURRY!" Ragdoll shouted with excitement.

"Yes Ma'am..." The classes all groaned out of exhaustion.

"You're right... in case of emergency, feeding the hungry and providing aid is important..." Iida said with a thought, before waving his arms around. "These Pros are correct! Let's make the worlds best curry!" He shouted at the others, getting some of them revved up.

"Hey hey! Todoroki can we have some fire over here!" Ashido called out as she stood near a grill with meat.

"Hey Bakugo, can you light one of these too with your explosions?" Sero asked and Katsuki snapped.

"Of course I can! Eat shit!" He snapped at the boy, lighting a grill as well, while Todoroki lit the other with his flames. Izuku smiled at everyone warmly as she cut up some potatoes with Uraraka.

"You're staring at your boyfriend..." Uraraka said teasingly to the other girl, and Izuku looked at her with a nervous smile, before she felt a stinging pain in her finger. "Ah! Deku-chan!"

"Ouch..." Izuku dropped her knife and potato, looking at the small cut on her finger as some blood trickled out. "It's okay, I'm alright." She looked at her friend with a smile, waving a hand to brush off her worries.

"Y-you're bleeding!" She said with a fright, paling in the face.

"Really, it's not a big deal..." Izuku said with a nervous sweat, before some one grabbed her injured hand. She turned her head to see Katsuki holding her finger, and looking at the cut. "Uhm... Kacchan...?"

"Be more careful, you have enough scars." He told her with a serious look, before he lifted her finger to his mouth and kissed it. Izuku felt her whole being turn red in that instant, her head spinning.

"I-I-I'm fine...!" She said with a panic, pulling her hand out of his. She looked up at him nervously as he looked down at her with a scowl. It was oddly quiet...

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOA!" Kirishima exclaimed loudly from the side, and Izuku looked over at him, Katsuki's glare snapping in that direction. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

"N-NOTHING!" Izuku shouted in a panic, getting dizzy from their classes eyes all staring at them. "IT WAS NOTHING!"

"THERE'S NO WAY THAT WAS NOTHING!" Mineta shouted from beside Kirishima. "HOW DARE YOU GET A GIRLFRIEND DURING THIS HELLISH TRAINING CAMP, BAKUGO!" He pointed at Katsuki accusingly, and he snapped, his hand exploding.

"I'LL DO WHAT I WANT WHEN I WANT, YOU LITTLE FUCKING PERV!" He shouted back at the smaller boy. "IF I WANNA FUCKING KISS MY GIRLFRIEND'S FINGER, I'LL FUCKING DO IT!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" The others all shouted in unison, and Izuku dropped to her knee's, her hands on the ground as her head spun. She was truly in hell... this camp was just her own personal hell...

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID FUCKS!" Katsuki exploded at Kirishima and Kaminari who were laughing loudly in disbelief.

"Deku-chan, are you alright...?" Uraraka was crouched beside her friend, smiling at her in hopes to cheer her up.

"No... I wish Tiger hit me harder earlier right now..." Izuku groaned, her face a bright red. "Wait... Did he say... Girlfriend?" She asked, lifting her head with a snap.

"Yes...?" Uraraka stifled a laugh as she looked at her friend's stunned face. "Why? Did you not know?"

"No! No I didn't!" Izuku cried out, and hid her face with her hands once more, trying to calm the blush on her face. "I can't take this... bury me in a hole, Ochachan!"

"I like you too much to do that," Uraraka finally laughed at her friend's embarrassment. "Besides, it's not a bad thing is it? You love him right? What's the big deal?"

"I didn't want the whole world knowing..." she said, pointing at the class who were watching Katsuki chase Mineta around them with his hands exploding. She looked up at him and couldn't help but smile a little. "But I guess that's alright..."

"Well come on, let's finish making the curry so we can eat!" Uraraka said with a grin, helping her friend up off the ground.

Everyone started to dig in, and Izuku helped by dishing out the curry. She felt her heart swell with warmth, happy she wasn't keeping secrets from her friends, as they all chatted happily while stuffing their faces with the curry, talking bout their quirks and their training. When the last person grabbed their plate, she made herself one before she heard some mumbling behind her as she took a bite from her food before looking behind her.

"Quirks...? What a waste of time..!" Her eyes landed on Kouta walking off into the woods, and she frowned a bit. She looked down at her plate, before she decided to follow after him, to make sure he was going to be alright in the dark. When he disappeared from her sight she followed his foot prints in the dirt up a path.

"Hey...!" She called out as she saw him finally sit down on a cliff, and she huffed a bit from the hike. "I thought you might be hungry, here!" She smiled at him as she held up a plate.

"How did you know...?!" Kouta turned to look at her, anger on his face.

"Uhm, I'm sorry... I followed your foot prints..." She said nervously as she looked down at the boy. "I figured you haven't eaten yet..."

"I'm fine, I don't want any of your stupid curry!" Kouta snapped at her, but she just smiled warmly, remembering when Katsuki was a small boy. "This is my secret base, you're not welcome here!"

"Secret base...?" she looked around at the cliff side, and saw an amazing view of the night sky sparkling with stars, and the whole forest spread out before them. She smiled a bit, before hearing Kouta snap again.

"Getting all hyped up about your quirks and stretching them, how dumb are you? You really wanna go that far with your corny ass powers?!" He asked in anger, standing up from his spot.

"Uhm... Your Parents..." Izuku looked down at the boy, and frowned a bit. "They were the water type quirk users, right...? The Water Horses...?"

"Mandalei opened her stupid mouth, didn't she?!" Kouta shouted up at her, his baseball had hiding his expression from her eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Izuku froze a bit, holding the plate tightly in her hands. "No uhm... I just happened to hear about it, and judging from the context..." She looked down at the plate in her hands, feeling a bit of pain in her chest for Kouta. "It was a terrible tragedy, I remember it..."

"Fuck you, stupid girl." The boy said spitefully, but it was a tone Izuku was used to. "You and your stupid friends have a few screws loose, calling yourselves heroes... killing each other like idiots... bragging about your stupid quirks! You'll end up dead... Fucking idiots..."

Izuku clenched the plate, feeling tears of sympathy in her eyes for him. She wanted to give him a hug, but she knew he'd just hit and kick her if she did...

"What?! A fucking cat got your tongue?! That's what I thought, get the hell outta here!" Kouta shouted at her.

"No... uhm..." Izuku looked up at him, still unable to see the boys eyes. "It was my friends... I was born with a strength quirk... but I never knew about it until last year... I guess I mentally suppressed it from some bullying..." She smiled nervously, and looked back down at the curry plate in her hands. "But, I really wanted to be a hero... To be with a friend of mine, and help people... I thought for the longest time I had no quirk... but even then... I didn't give up." She gripped the plate in her hand tightly. "So I busted my ass. There's a lot of stigma regarding quirks, and I can't say it with out bias, but..." She looked up at Kouta, "If you reject it that harshly, the only person getting hurt is yourself."

"FUCK OFF! GET OUTTA HERE BEFORE I PUSH YOU OFF THE CLIFF!" Kouta shouted at her in anger, and she sighed a bit.

"Sorry, I couldn't really say anything with much substance..." She knelt down, and set the plate of curry on the ground. "I'll leave this here, make sure you eat, alright?" She smiled at him warmly, before she got up and headed back down the path.

Izuku sighed a bit, and bit her lip. She felt bad, she shouldn't have lectured him like that... But Kouta looked like he was in pain, and she let out a sigh as she looked up at the night sky glittering with stars.

"Izuku?!" She heard her name being called, and she looked up. It was Katsuki's voice, and she hurried down the path, seeing him at the bottom. He turned to look up at her, an angry look on his face that made her stop and start turning around out of instinct. "HEY! DON'T RUN AWAY FROM ME!"

"S-Sorry... habit..." she said with a laugh as he grabbed her by the shoulder, and she turned to look up at him. "Why were you looking for me...?"

"Because last time I let you out of my sight, you got taken hostage my that fucking hands guy!" Katsuki growled at her as he took her hand and began leading the way back to the camp. "There's still some fucking food, where were you?"

"Uhm... At a secret base." She said with a thought, and he looked back at her with a raised eyebrow. "But I'm glad there's food, I haven't eaten yet." she said with a laugh, before she felt his hand grip hers tightly. "Kacchan...?"

"About earlier..." He said with a grumble, and she thought she saw his cheeks turn red. They stopped on the path, hearing the laughs and shouts from the camp. "About the... The girlfriend thing..."

"Uhm..." Izuku blushed a bright red as he brought it up, and she looked away from him. "I uhm... I don't mind... I was... Just surprised..."

"Surprised? That's not something a girl should say after what happened last night." She looked up to see Katsuki had rounded on her, and pulled her close to him. She felt his arm wrap around her lower back and hold her to him as they looked into each others eyes. "I already said it, but you're my girlfriend now, got it?" He said with a grumble and a light blush on his cheeks.

"Alright, as long as you're my boyfriend." She said with a small laugh as she looked up at him.

"OF COURSE I AM, DUMBASS." He snapped at her, and Izuku looked away nervously out of habit again. "HEY! Look at me when we're talking!"

"Sorry, it's like a second nature..." She said with a laugh, before turning her head to look up at him. She blushed as he looked at her so seriously, and she felt his arm around her tighten while his hand came up to her cheek. She gripped his upper arms with her hands, biting her lip.

"Stop looking at me like that, or I'll make you skip your dinner..." he told her in a low growl, and she felt herself shiver with excitement.

"O-Okay... sorry..." She said, nervously looking away again, before he turned her face to look up at him again and kissed her. She almost melted in his arms as he did so, before he pulled his lips away from hers, and his fingers grazed over the bruise on her face from Tiger. "Ouch...!"

"I'm gunna kill them all..." Katsuki said with an angry growl now and she laughed a bit, and looked up at him. "By the way, do you know what day it is today?"

"Uhm..." Izuku thought about that for a second. "Tuesday...?" She asked curiously, remembering the camp started on Monday.

"NO." He snapped and she jumped a bit. She looked up at him as he let go of her and dug around in his pocket. "Fucking idiot..." He pulled out a small box, and held it out to her. She looked at it, seeing it was a jewellery box, and she blushed a bright red. "It's your birthday, moron."

"OH MY GOD!" She shouted in surprise and clapped her hands to her cheeks. "I-I totally forgot! What with all the stuff that happened, I never... Oh my god!" She looked up at him and he looked irritated. "S-Sorry... But..." She looked down at the box as he held it out. "What... what is it...?"

"A fucking elephant, what do you think?!" He asked her, and she saw blush cross his cheeks again. "I bought it the other day at that stupid fucking mall, so hurry up and take it!"

"Uhm." She reached her hands out to take it from his, and she opened it up. Her eyes lit up at the sight of a thin silver ring with an emerald on it. She blushed a bright red in that moment, and looked up at him. "Y-You bought this... that day?"

"Yes, idiot..." He grumbled out again and grabbed her right hand. "Here..." He slid it onto her third finger on her right hand, and she felt herself tremble with nervousness as he did. "... It matched your stupid fucking eyes, so I bought it..." He looked up at her, and she swallowed her nerves as she looked up at him. "... Happy 16th birthday..."

"Uwah..." She felt tears burn in her eyes, before rolling down her cheeks. "This is so nice...! I don't deserve this...!" She cried out. "Did Tiger really hit me that hard earlier?! Am I in heaven?!"

"Stop wailing!" He shouted in surprise, before putting his hands on her shoulders. "It's just a stupid ring..."

"No It's not... I love it..." she sobbed out, and held it up to her face, before choking back some tears. "I love it as much as I love you..." She cried out, closing her eyes. She hoped she never woke up from this dream.

"Stop crying..." He told her in a soft tone, and she looked up at him as he hugged her gently around her shoulders. "It's just a temporary one, alright... So calm down."

"Temporary...?" she asked in confusion, and looked up at him.

"... Till I buy one for your left hand, idiot. Don't make me say corny shit!" He snapped, and she felt her heart pound in her chest. She felt her tears of happiness burn again and let out a laugh as she wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him tight.

"Thank you..." She said with a smile and he loosened his hug around her as he looked down into her eyes. "I Love it..."

"Good," He said with a huff, before he leaned in to kiss her again.

"HEEEEY! DEKU-CHAN WHERE ARE YOU?!" She heard Uraraka shout, and she turned her head away from Katsuki who growled out in anger at being stopped.

"Fucking assholes..." He growled out and he grabbed her by the hand and started walking back towards the camp. "Come on, let's go." Izuku smiled up at him as they walked, before he looked own at her, and stole a quick kiss before they stepped out of the forest.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Uraraka and the others screamed loudly and Izuku jumped in surprise as she was showered in confetti from some small confetti cannons they popped around her. She looked around with shock as she saw the others holding gifts in their hands, and Sato was holding a cake he made.

"Wh-what...?" She looked up at Uraraka with nothing but shock on her face.

"It's your 16th birthday right?! We've been so busy all day, so we didn't get a chance to say anything, but when you disappeared we figured it would be a good time to grab everything, I'm so glad we made it before you got back!" Uraraka was beaming at her friend who was still stunned speechless by the surprise, she didn't know if she could handle any more of them... "Deku-chan? You okay?"

"Wuh..." She felt tears burn in her eyes again, and it was Uraraka's turn to jump in surprise. "You guys... This is... This is so nice... I'm so happy..." She sobbed before she threw her arms around her friend and wailed once again.

"geez," Katsuki sighed out as he watched the small girl be hugged by Uraraka, and the two of them laughed happily. "Stop blubbering and eat something before you open your presents." He told her with a small bop of his fist on top of Izuku's head.

She ate her curry quickly, while everyone chatted around her happily. They had got a bon-fire going in a small pit, and when she was finished Yaoyorozu took her plate from her and handed her a box.

"Jirou and I got this for you," The taller girl said with a warm smile, and Izuku blushed a bright red as she opened up the gift to find a small All Might themed makeup bag inside. "We figures you could put all your makeup in it, to carry it around if you wanted.

"I love it! Thank you!" Izuku cried out, and hugged the two girls.

"We got this for you, Kero." Asui said, holding up her own gift bag. "Ashido, Hagakure and I, we thought you'd like it." Izuku opened up the bag and pulled out an All Might hoodie, and her shone brightly as she looked at it, before throwing her arms around the other three and hugging them tightly.

"Hey hey, is everything All Might themed?!" Kirishima said with a laugh, before he held up his own bag. "Here here, take this!" Izuku was shocked that some of the boys got together to buy her something, and she opened up their box to look inside. She pulled out an All Might Back pack, and she squealed with delight, hugging the boys in turn.

"I've taken the liberty to fill the bag with school supplies for you." Iida said with a grin, and Izuku looked up at him, before opening the bag to see new notebooks, pens and pencils, and many other things. Of course they were all All Might themed. She beamed up at her friend, before throwing her arms around him in a very tight hug.

"Me next!" Mineta said with a proud grin and held up a bag. Izuku was shocked by this, as he smiled at her. "I hope you them at school sometime!"

"Oh, thank you." Izuku smiled back at him before she pulled out what was inside the bag. Her whole body went red with embarrassment as she held up a lacy black bra and matching panties. "WHA?!" 

"DENIED!" Katsuki growled out, and he grabbed the underwear from her grasp as she stuttered in shock and he exploded the garments with his quirk wailed in horror.

"Alright..." Uraraka said with a sigh, glaring at Mineta. "Me next, here you go Deku-chan." She held out her small gift bad, and Izuku looked up at her in surprise. She took a small jewellery box out of it, and gasped as she saw a thin gold necklace, with half a circle on it. "It's a friendship necklace." Uraraka said with a bright smile as she held up her own she wore around her neck.

"I LOVE IT!" Izuku cried out in happiness, while her friend helped her clasp it around her neck. "Thank you everyone! You're all so amazing, I can't believe you did all this, I'm too blessed." Izuku said with a sob as more tears welled in her eyes. "I don't deserve this, this is so nice!"

"Of course you deserve it." Todoroki was in front of her, and she looked up at him. "Everyone in the class cherishes you as a friend. We've all been through a lot together, and we all want to support each other." He held up a gift bag in front of her face before handing it to her to open.

"What this...?" she asked him curiously, an she could hear Katsuki grumbling behind her in anger.

"Something to keep you safe." Todoroki said with a serious tone. Uraraka and Katsuki both looked at him curiously, before looking down at Izuku who pulled out a small white plastic disk with a few buttons on it. "It's a GPS device," Todoroki held up his phone and they all saw the blinking light on it. The others looked at him with shock. "You can also press that button on it for an emergency." He pointed to a button on the disk with a red sticker. "And it will alert me and anyone else who wants to have this app, to your location, in case you're in trouble. It's extremely accurate."

"I want that app." Uraraka said, pointing her finger at Todoroki's phone as Izuku sweat nervously. She figured it might be a pretty good idea to have, but she wasn't sure about carrying around a GPS device.

"Thank you." Izuku said, looking up at Todoroki. She knew he was jut worried about her as a friend, and she smiled warmly at him. "This should come in handy, I'm sure."

"This is fucking creepy is what it is," Katsuki growled out in anger, and stuffed the gift back in a box.

"You're just mad you didn't think about it." Todoroki said to him with a deadpan tone.

"WHY YOU-!" Katsuki went to punch him but he slipped out of his way, before taking off around the fire.

"Now, It's time for the birthday cake!" Sato said excitedly, holding up the masterpiece he had made for her. She blushed a bright red as she saw it was in the shape of All Might's head. "Todoroki, we need you for the candles, man! Common!"

"Alright," Todoroki sighed out and he stepped up and lit the candles on the cake, before smiling at her with the rest of the class.

She felt her whole being go red once again as the class sang happy birthday, before she blew out the candles on the cake. Her friends clapped happily, before they cut the cake and everyone took a piece.

"Whoa..." Ashido's eyes lit up as she took a bite. "THIS IS AMAZING!" She shouted over at Sato who blushed. "HOW DID YOU LEARN TO BAKE LIKE THIS?!"

"Well, because of my quirk..." He said nervously, eating his own piece. "If I ingest sugar I can use my strength, you know..."

"This is so good...!" Izuku said with a squeal as she continued to eat her piece. She looked up at Katsuki who wasn't eating any. "Aren't you going to have some...?"

"No, I don't like sweet things." He said with his arms crossed.

"Well, he likes one sweet thing." Kirishima snickered to Uraraka, and the both of them let out a laugh, looking over at Katsuki who glared at them.

"You two quit whispering like that!" He snapped at them, and they both laughed louder.

"I bet he'd eat it if there was a whole bottle of hot sauce on it." Kaminari called out from the other side of the fire. The others laughed now as well, and Katsuki grumbled with anger before hearing a sniff beside him. They all looked towards Izuku who was crying a bit again and Katsuki seemed to panic as to why.

"What's wrong?" Uraraka asked, standing up to go console Izuku, but the small girl looked up at everyone with a bright smile on her face.

"I'm just... I'm so happy. I've never celebrated my birthday with friends before." She rubbed her eyes a bit to clear some tears away. "This is so amazing... If I knew birthdays could be like this, I would have tried harder to make friends before now." She said with a laugh, before Katsuki turned her head to look at him. He cleared some tears away from her face with his fingers as she laughed a bit. "This is the best birthday I've ever had, thank you everyone."

"Idiot..." He said to her in a small voice, looking away from her as he let go of her face, before the couple was startled by the sounds of sobbing. They looked up at the class as most of the girls started to tear up, and some of the guys. Everyone else looked a bit upset as well as they all looked at Izuku.

"WE'RE GOING TO CELEBRATE EVERY ONE OF YOUR BIRTHDAYS WITH YOU NOW!" Uraraka cried out, her eyes also filling with tears.

"YEAH! EVERY LAST ONE TILL YOU DIE!" Kirishima shouted out, and Izuku could see his eyes were a bit red from holding back his own manly tears.

"YEAH!" Yaoyorozu stood up from her seat, and lifted the hem of her shirt to start making some party horns, and everyone gabbed for one and started blowing them happily.

Izuku let out a laugh, before finishing her cake. She watched as everyone got pumped up now, loosing all the tired feelings they felt from their training earlier that day.

"You have icing on your face." She heard Katsuki grumble beside her, and she looked up at him. She touched her cheeks worriedly, before she heard him grumble in irritation now, before he leaned in and kissed the corner of her mouth. She felt his tongue tickle her skin a bit, causing her to blush a bright red before he sat up straight and crossed his arms again. "... Too fucking sweet..."

"The icing?" she asked him nervously, looking around to see if people had seen what happened, but noticed they were too fired up about picking a game to play now.

"Sure, the icing..." Katsuki mumbled. They two of them avoided eye contact with each other, before Ashido held up a handful of colored sticks.

"YES! LET'S PLAY THE KING GAME!" She said excitedly as she waved the sticks around, before handing them out.

"I've never played before, what's that?" Izuku said with curiosity, and Uraraka smiled as she leaned forwards.

"Well, Each person get's a stick with a number on it, except for one person. They'll get a K on it, making them the king for the round. They'll pick something like a dare, and use the numbers to determine who it is. The best part is the King has no idea who has what number, so it's super funny!" Uraraka said happily, and clapped her hands.

"Right right!" Ashido said with a grin as she held out the sticks to them. "Come on now!"

Izuku pulled her stick from the jar, and looked at the number 11 on it.

"Okay, who got K?!" Ashido asked the group, and Asui raised her stick.

"I did, Kero." she said with a grin, before looking thoughtful for a moment. "Okay, how about number 2 has to hold number 17 like a princess?"

"I'm 2..." Uraraka said with a shaky hand, holding up her stick.

"I'm 17..." Katsuki growled out from the other side of Izuku, and She felt a laugh building in her chest as Uraraka and Katsuki both glared at each other for a second. The whole class burst out laughing, as Uraraka stood up and turned to him.

"Let's just get this over with." She said with a grumble.

"Like hell I'm going to let that happen!" Katsuki snapped up at her and she smacked him on the shoulder with her hand. He began floating up into the air, and Izuku reached out to grab his arm. "WHAT THE FUCK! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Just put up with the stupid game!" Uraraka shouted up at him, before she grabbed him by the shirt and looked at Asui. "Is this fine? I don't think I'll be able to hold him like a princess."

"That's fine, kero." the girl said with a laugh while the rest of the class started to calm down.

"Okay everyone, mix up the sticks!" Ashido said with a bright smile, while everyone returned their sticks to the jar and re-drew the sticks.

"AHA!" Mineta held up the King stick proudly, and the whole group seemed to pale. "NUMBER 18 HAS TO KISS NUMBER 9!" He shouted proudly. The rest of the class looked around at each other, noting that it wasn't that strange of a dare, "I HOPE ITS TWO GIRLS!"

"Idiot." Asui punched him in the back of the head and he cried out.

"Well whose number 18...?" Yaoyorozu asked curiously, and the whole group looked around at each other before Todoroki stood up.

"WHOA!" Kirishima laughed, "Well this is going to be interesting! Then whose number 9?!" He asked, before seeing a nervous looking Izuku shaking as she held up her stick. "Uh oh."

"NO." Katsuki snapped as Uraraka kept him from floating away. "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE, STUPID HALF AND HALF!"

"Oh shut up," Todoroki said with a sigh, before he walked around the fire to Izuku. Katsuki was setting off explosions with his hands know, before Todoroki dug his hands in his pockets and looked down at a shaking nervous Izuku. "Hey, let's just do this quickly."

"U-Uhm... A-Alright..." Izuku said nervously, and looked up at her friend, blushing a bit.

"Open your mouth," He said, and Izuku blushed a brighter red all over. He pulled something out of his pocket, and opened up the wrapper before he grabbed her chin gently and pulled her mouth open. She felt him pop something into her mouth, and closed her jaw with a snap, before tasting green tea chocolate.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" Kaminari asked, the whole class was watching nervously.

"A kiss." Todoroki said flatly, holding up the wrapped for the candy that said Melty Kiss on it. "I'm sorry, was I supposed to make out with her?"

"Wh-who just carries those around...?" Oijiro asked out of curiosity.

"I like chocolate." Todoroki said with a shrug, walking back to his seat to sit down.

"Uhm... Alright." Ashido collected the sticks once again.

After about an hour, and many awkward situations, the class all headed off to bed so that they could deal with the horrors they knew they would be dealing with tomorrow. Uraraka grabbed some of the gifts for Izuku to helpd her carry them back, and She smiled at the other girl. She stuck around to clean up some of the mess, and looked up as she saw Katsuki crouched down beside her, helping her pick up some confetti.

"So, you had fun?" He asked her curiously, and Izuku smiled at him and nodded her head, before picking up a bit more. "Good, I'm glad."

"Did you?" She asked curiously, looking away from him to dump her trash in a bag she had.

"... Not really..." Katsuki said with a thought, as he remembered how she got caught up in a lot of the game, being hugged tightly or thrown in the air, "Well I guess... Yeah." He thought about her smile the whole time, and looked back at her.

Izuku looked up at him, and blushed a soft pink, before he leaned in and kissed her lips once again. A quick, sweet kiss that she thought was sweeter than the cake she ate.

"I know I said it already..." His voice was low as he pressed his forehead to hers. "But happy birthday, Izuku..."


	17. COURAGE AND CLIFFS! CAMP DAY 3!

**OHOHOHOHO! SO I HEAR YA'LL LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER!**  
 **THAT MAKES ME SO HAPPY!**

 **I LOVE HEARING YOUR FEELINGS!**

 **Now here's the next chapter, and please... don't be mad! TEEHEE.**

"UUUUuuuugh..." Uraraka threw up into a near by barrel as she pushed herself to the limit the next day with the others. Izuku watched on in horror, and held out a bottle of water to her. "I shouldn't have eaten so much cake last night..." she said with a groan as she hurled again into the barrel again. "I can't go on... Keep my ashes for me..." she groaned to Izuku who smiled nervously.

"You're doing great though! Y-You can already move way more stuff with your quirk for longer!" She told her friend, trying to cheer her up by rubbing her back. "You've got this!"

"Urgh... My angel..." Uraraka groaned out again before taking the water from her.

Izuku went back to her own training, today it was for her legs, as she was forced to use them to push weights up and down, groning. She felt like throwing up herself now, and could feel the strain on her muscles starting to tear like Tiger wanted them too. She finished her reps, taking another breather, before she saw Aizawa pass by her.

"Uhm, sensei...?" She called out, and he stopped to look at her as she got up to her feet, drying her face off with a towel. "I was wondering... It's the third day right...? Is All Might... Ah, I mean the other teachers, are they not coming?" she asked him curiously. She was wondering why there were so few teachers around for a while now.

"Like I said before we left," Aizawa sighed out, and put his hands in his pockets. "In order to prevent the enemy from anticipating our movements, we left with only the bare minimum amount of personnel needed. We especially had All Might stay back, because we believe he's one of the enemy's targets. For better or for worse, that guy gets in those situations because he stands out."

"I see," Izuku said, looking down at the ground. Their sensei had a point, the USJ incident happened because of All Might, and that was who the Hero Killer was looking for because he wanted All Might to be the one to end him... "That's fair."

"Meow meow meooooow! Allow me to change the topic!" Pixie-bob said excitedly as she stepped in next, and Izuku and Aizawa looked up at her. Some of the other students near by also looked up to her in interest, pausing their actions. "Let's talk about tonight's plans! We're doing and inter-class test of courage! After training hard, you get to play hard! See?! Carrot and stick!" She said excitedly, spinning around in a circle.

"Great, more terrifying activities..." Kirishima said with a groan, he was starting to blend in with the rocks around him from his hardening quirk.

"I'm rather interested in the inter-class aspect..." Monoma said with a dark laugh as he tapped Kirishima on the leg, and began hardening himself.

"With that said, TRAIN YOUR HEARTS OUT!" Pixie-bob shouted loudly with happiness, and both classes groaned out.

"Hmm.." Izuku lay back on the ground again, sweat dripping off her face as she continued training the strength in her legs, pushing up a set of weights that were 4 times her own weight while using one for all. She was thinking about what Aizawa said about All Might, and she looked up at the sky, before seeing Katsuki looking over at her from his area. She smiled at him warmly, waving before he exploded the barrel of hot water he had his hand in. "WHAAA! Kacchan, are you alright?!" She cried out, dropping the weights with a thunk to get up.

"ZIP UP YOUR JACKET!" He shouted over at her, his face red. She stopped, and looked down at herself. She had unzipped it because she was boiling, but forgot she was only wearing her sports bra underneath. She wondered what the big deal was, seeing as the other girls had also donned the same appearance, especially Yaoyorozu who was creating small objects like crazy. She looked back at him with her eyebrows raised in question. He stormed over to her as she got up, and grabbed the zipped on her jacket, before zipping it up to her chin.

"K-Kacchan... I'm hooot...!" She groaned out, and he grabbed a bottle of cold water and dumped it on her head, making her cry out in surprise. "WHAAA!"

"Just keep it zipped up!" He told her with a grumble, "I don't want that pervert looking at you, alright...? Or anyone else!" He glared in the direction of his classmates and Izuku sighed.

"It's not a big deal, relax." She told him, patting his arm gently.

"I just..." He groaned out in frustration and ruffled his hair with his hands in anger. "... It's also distracting me, alright?!"

"What..?" Izuku blushed a bit as he said that. "Why...?"

"YOU KNOW WHY!" He snapped, before storming away. She felt her whole body go red in realization, and decided maybe leaving her jacket zipped was probably the best course of action.

After their training, the class went to bathe and change for the evening. Izuku sighed out as she dried her hair in the girls room, before letting Asui tie it up into a bow style on her head again. She smiled warmly as she pulled on a pair of shorts again, and a soft pink blouse with puffy sleeves, before she headed outside with the rest of the class to make their dinner for the eavning.

"Wow, Bakugo, you're knife skills are pretty amazing," Uraraka said as she leaned over the table to see him cutting the meet with precision and speed. "That's so unexpected!"

"SHUT UP!" He snapped at the brunette as he began cutting it faster and looking at her. "Did you expect me to fucking suck at this or something?!"

"Well yeah," Uraraka said flatly, before running away as he threatened to throw his knife at her. Izuku laughed a bit as she walked pat her friend towards the table where they were cutting food, and she picked up a pair of gloves.

"Everyone has too much energy..." Kirishima groaned out as he cut some vegtables. "How do you know how to cook anyways...?" He looked over at Katsuki who was fuming with anger.

"His mother taught him." Izuku said with a bright warm smile. "She's an amazing cook, he always used to bring the best bento boxes to school, her cooking melts in your mouth."

"Urgh..." Katsuki groaned out as he looked at her. "That old hag's food sucks, mines way fucking better." He said as he moved onto the next piece of meat.

"That's pretty awesome, gotta admit." Kirishima said with a big grin. "Very manly! What about you, Izuku?"

"I uhm... I dunno." Izuku shrugged her shoulders. "I cook at home some times... I guess I'm better at baking, but no where near as good as Sato." Izuku smiled over at the red head who grinned back.

"Wow, if you make cookies let me try some!" He said excitedly, before a knife was stabbed into the cutting board in front of him, and he looked up nervously at an angry Katsuki. "Wh-what? You don't even like sweets!"

"tch." Katsuki clicked his tongue in anger, before he walked off with the meat. Izuku let out a small laugh, and looked over at Kirishima.

"I'll give you some, some time." she told him with a smile, before heading to the fire. She was in charge of the wood for the grill, so she pulled the fire resistant gloves on her hands and began putting some wood into the grill.

"Hey," Todoroki was one over from her and she looked over at him. "I heard you talking to sensei earlier, Did you want to talk to All Might or something...?" He asked curiously, lighting her wood on fire for her.

"Oh... Yeah." Izuku said with a small smile as she continued to toss in some wood. "I just... I had a question about Kouta..."

"Who the heck is that...?" Todoroki asked flatly and Izuku looked at him, wondering if he was kidding.

"Uhm... The little boy," She said with a grin before looking around for him. She couldn't see Kouta at all, and let out a sigh, wondering if he was at his secret base again. Maybe having all these future heroes around was really irritating, and Izuku let out a sigh as she looked at the flames on the grill.

"Kouta... He doesn't like Heroes... Or I guess I should say all of the Hero society and quirks I guess... I don't know what to say to him that'll make him feel better or help him out..." She looked up at the sky, and started thinking a bit. "I figured... Maybe All might would be able to find the words to say... What would you say, Shouchan?" She looked over at Todoroki who looked serious.

"... It depends." He said in a flat tone, and Izuku let out a nervous laugh. "For complete strangers like us to just start pushing our own reasoning on him, he'd find us pretentious. If by chance he were the type to be moved by just words, then his hatred would only be skin-deep." Todoroki stood up from beside her, brushing his pants off. She looked up at him as he let out a sigh, "I think... The most important thing is to tell him were doing is for the sake of Humanity. I believe, that with words come actions."

"... Yeah," Izuku looked down at her gloves and pulled them off as she too stood up. "That's true, there's little a stranger can say to sway him I guess... I was just worried about him..." She let out a laugh.

"I don't know why you are, but sticking your nose into a delicate matter like that is... well... You know..." Todoroki stopped and crossed his arms as he looked at her. "But, if it's you... You're the type who just breaks down barriers with out thinking twice, no matter the subject."

"Uhmm..." Izuku blushed a bit as she looked at Todoroki. "... My bad...?" She asked nervously, and he grinned at her before patting her on the head. She watched him walk off before she went to help the others finish with dinner.

Izuku sat next to Katsuki at the end of the table, and was eating the stew the class made together. She smiled brightly as she swallowed the first delicious bite, and grinned at the others. "This is so great! Good job everyone!" She said happily, before looking up at Katsuki. "The meat is the perfect size too,"

"Shut up.." He grumbled out, looking away from her with a small blush on his cheeks. She giggled a bit as she continued to eat her meal beside him, and hummed happily.

After the class finished their meal, they all cleaned up the dishes, before gathering near the forest, chatting excitedly.

"Ooooh, I can't wait!" Uraraka was shaking. "I'm so excited! This will be so fun!"

"Ochachan... Your face doesn't match what you're saying..." Izuku said with a small laugh, pointing at her friend.

"You don't look so happy either," Uraraka said, looking back at the nervous Izuku.

"THE TEST OF COURAGE!" Ashido shouted with excitement, pumping her fist in the air. "This is gunna be awesome!"

"Before that," Aizawa spoke up, his hands in his pockets. "And it pains me to say this, but the remdial bunch are going to have a review lesson with me, starting now." He let out a sigh as Ashido screamed in horror, and used his restraining bandages to catch both her, Sato, Sero, Kaminari and Kirishima to drag them off to the building. "Yes yes, it sucks. I know..."

"Ashido..." Izuku frowned as the others were dragged off forcibly, and she felt pretty bad for them.

"HEY HEY!" Ragdoll got their attention up from and Izuku turned to look to look at the pussycats up front. "So here we have it! The Class-B student will be up first at scaring people! Class A will divide into pairs of two and leave every three minutes! In the middle of the rout, there'll be a card with your name written on it, take it back with you as proof!"

"The scaring group isn't allowed to directly touch anyone, but scaring tactics using any and all available quirks are permitted!" Madalei said with a grin form the front.

"The winner will be the class that not only makes the most of their creativity bu also makes the most people piss their pants with fright!" Tiger said with a broad grin and a cute pose.

"So cute, Kero." Asui said with a grin, and Izuku let out a small laugh.

"Wait... Pairs of two?" Izuku asked, and counted on her fingers. "But Sensei took 5 of us with him... So some one will be alone...?" She looked up as everyone started drawing lots. Izuku drew her paper from the box, and saw the big red dot on it instead of a number like the rest.

"What?! Deku-chan can't be alone!" Uraraka cried out with horror.

"Some one actually got a red dot... and it was Midoriya..." Oijiro said with a nervous sweat.

"I-It's okay..." Izuku looked up with a panicked nervous smile that showed how scared she was. "I-I'll go alone, it's alright..." She felt tears of fear burn in her eyes, she was never one for ghosts or horror stories. "Y-Y-You guys have fun!"

"No way." Katsuki said with a growl, he was paired up with Todoroki who looked moderately bored. "You're not going alone! You're terrified of ghosts!"

"K-Kacchan..." Izuku started to tremble, before some one poked her in the back. She let out a scream, and turned around to look at Uraraka who was frowning at her. The whole class looked on as if she was a bunny who got lost in a street, worried for her safety. "O-Ochachan! D-don't do that!"

"You've gone up against murderers, and yet you're scared of ghosts...?" Uraraka asked with her own shaky tone.

"Guh..." Izuku looked down at the ground, "GHOSTS ARE WAY SCARIER THAN VILLAINS! YOU CAN HIT A MURDERER, YOU CAN'T HIT A GHOST!" She cried out in horror, putting her hands on her face to hide her embarrassment.

"She's not wrong," Asui croaked out to Uraraka, the both of them had gotten paired up. "What made you so scared of ghosts?"

"Wh-when I was in elementary school we did a test of courage... and this exploding ghost came at me out of the woods... The ghost had a horrible look on his face, it was so scary I fainted..." Izuku cried out into her hands and the whole class looked to Katsuki who was sweating nervously, looking away from them all.

"Izuku..." Todoroki was beside her, and took her paper, giving her one with a number on it that matched Katsuki's. "Go pair up with Bakugo over there, I'll go alone." He told her, and patted her head gently.

"Sh-shouchan..." she looked up at him, her eyes shining. "Th-thank you...!" She hugged him tightly and he blushed a bit.

"Okay enough," Katsuki snapped, and Izuku let go of Todoroki. She looked up at him as he held out his hand, "It's almost our turn, Tokoyami and Shouji already left." He told her as they laced their hands together.

"If anything is scarier than a murderer it's that guy on a mission." Uararka said to Todoroki who nodded his head.

"I'd rather go alone than with him anyways," The boy sighed out, shaking his head. "He better thank me later for this shit though, I heard him grumble about wanting to be with her anyways."

"You're such a nice guy!" Iida said behind the boy who shrugged.

"Not nice enough," He said as he watched Izuku wipe her tears of fear away from her eyes.

Izuku held onto Katsuki's hand tightly as they walked out into the forest, looking around as they went. Every branch creaking in the wind made her flinch, and some leaves rustling made her wrap her arms around his, hugging it tightly as they walked.

"There's no reason to be so scared," He said with a raised eyebrow down at her. "It's just those class B idiots out there, stop freaking out."

"But.." She hugged his arm tightly against her chest, and looked up at him. "Sorry, I just... really don't like ghosts... Kacchan? Why is your face so red?" She asked him, seeing a bright red blush on his cheeks as he looked down into her eyes.

"Idiot..." He muttered down at her, looking away and trying to ignore the fact that his arm was pressing between her breasts. "Just let go, already!"

"B-But Kacchan!" she bit her lip, hugging his arm tightly. "I-I'm scared!"

"Idiot, so am I!" He told her, pulling his arm free quickly.

"What..?" Izuku asked him curiously, and brought her hands to her chest. "What are you scared of...?"

Katsuki looked over at her and she felt her cheeks turn pink as he looked at her with serious eyes and his own soft blush on his cheeks. He reached a hand out to grab one of hers, and turned off the path and headed off into the bushes. "Fuck this shit, I don't wanna do no goddamn test of courage." He grunted out.

"K-kacchan...?" She looked up at his head, wondering where they were going, before she tripped on a branch. She cried out as she knocked into him, and the both of them tumbled to the ground down a small slope. "O-Ouch... Kacchan are you alright...?" She asked, feeling the cold ground on her back. She heard him groan as he pushed himself up off of her. Izuku blushed a bright red as she looked up at him as he hovered over her on the ground.

"Fuck... This is what I was worried about." He said in a low voice, looking down at her eyes.

"What...? Why?" She asked him. She saw his eyes look away from her for a second, before she felt the arms on either side of her her shift a bit, before he looked back into her eyes.

"Because you're too fucking adorable, and I want to eat you up..." His voice was low, and she felt her cheeks heat up a bright red. "That's why, idiot. And now we're like this, so I give up." He told her, before he leaned down and kissed her lips hungrily. She closer her eyes, as she reached her hands up to grab his shirt tightly. She felt one of his hands touch her hair so gently, before he pulled his lips from hers and looked into her eyes. "Your cheeks are all red."

"d-don't tease me..." She said, looking away from him nervously, and she heard him chuckle. The sound made her ears warm now, before she felt him place a kiss on her ear. "aah! That tickles!" She cried out, and heard him chuckle again. "C-cut it out..."

"No," He told her and she looked up at him, blushing still. His eyes were serious like before and she shivered nervously. "I like seeing you squirm under me."

"th-that's not a very hero like thing to say!" She cried out softly before he laughed again at her.

"I don't care, Hero or Villain, if I've got you in my arms I'm happy." He told her seriously, before he leaned down to kiss her one more time. His words had made her chest fill with warmth while he touched her hair gently with one hand, the other holding himself up off the ground, before he pulled his lips from hers and kissed her jaw line.

"TH-the test of courage though..." she said in a small voice, and looked up t him. "We can't skip it..."

"Fuck that..." Katsuk said with a grumble before he kissed her throat again. "I don't give a shit about damn thing... You're more important." He told her, before his head snapped up, a look of confusion on his face. "... Hey... Do you smell that...?"

"What...?" She looked up at him, and he sat up, looking around them in a panic as he did. Izuku sat up, and sniffed the air. She could smell it too, the distant faint smell... "GAS." she said in a panic, and felt a hand clap over her mouth. She looked up at Katsuki who had covered her mouth for her, and his own as he looked around too.

"The fuck, why is there gas...?!" Katsuki shouted as they both got up, and started running out of the bushes. When they stumbled out, Todoroki was there, and looked at them with raised eyebrows.

"What were you two doing...?" He asked skeptically, but looked away. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

"There's gas..!" Izuku said, pulling Katsuki's hand off her face. "We have to run!"

" _ **EVERYONE!"**_ The three of them stopped instantly, hearing Mandalei's voice in their heads. **_"Two villains have invaded the area! It's possible there are still more lurking in the shadows!"_** Izuku paled in horror, and looked at the others with wide eyes. _**"Those who are capable, head immediately to the Facility! If you should come face to face with the enemy, do not engage them in combat! Continue your retreat!"**_

"Oh my god..." Izuku clenched her fists, and the other two both looked at each other, expressions of uncertainty on their faces. "Kouta... He wasn't there when we were all gathered...!" She turned her head in the direction she knew his secret base was in. "I have to go get him!" She turned her body to run, but felt two pairs of hands grab her.

"No! You're not going alone!" Katsuki snapped at her, and Todoroki nodded his head in agreement. Izuku ground her teeth together and yanked free.

"I'm just going to go grab him then head to the lodge!" She told them, clenching her fists tightly. "You guys are both powerful fighters and can move quickly too. We need to get the others out of here, they might need our help!" She shouted at them, her eyes serious and glowing green already. "I'm the only one who knows where he is, you guys can circle back and help everyone out!"

"I'm not letting you take off into a forest of villains by yourself!" Katsuki shouted at her, a look of anguish on his face. Izuku looked up at him, and she shook off their hands that held her, before she grabbed Katsuki by both cheeks, and pulled his face to hers to kiss him deeply. Katsuki's eyes widened in shock at this, before she let go of his face.

"I'm sorry, but I'm the only one who can do this. I can move fast and silently by myself, you guys have to help the others out." she told him, and looked into his eyes. "I'll be okay, I have my phone with me... I'm just going to grab Kouta, then head for safety."

"Izuku..." Katsuki was stunned by how forceful she was with her kiss, and she smiled at him warmly, before she glowed golden with her quirk. She turned quickly, and before they could grab her gain, she shot off the ground and through the forest, out of their sight.

"... Dude, your girlfriend just out smarted us and bounced off." Todoroki sighed out, pointing after her disappearing form.

"SHUT UP!" Katsuki snapped at him. "Let's get out of here, then I'm going to knock some sense into her when I find her!" He growled out, unable to shake the worry in his chest.

"Knock some sense into her, or _kiss_ some sense into her?" Todoroki asked, looking at the exploding boy with a raised eyebrow.

"I'LL MURDER YOU!" Katsuki shouted at him.

" _Kouta... kouta please be okay..."_ Izuku thought to herself as she bounced off the trees towards the cliff she knew he had to be at. She had to be quick, she was going to grab him then get to safety, she could hear yelling and the sounds of battle from their starting point. She focused her power in her legs, and saw the cliff coming up quick.

"DAD...! MOM...!" She heard a terrified cry from above, and her eyes widened in fear, as she slid across the ground to a stop, before taking off with all her power to launch herself up the cliff. She saw it... A villain in a cloak was there as she got up over the cliff, and she spotted Kouta as the villain went in for a punch.

"KOUTA!" She screamed out, and dived to grab him, the villains attack narrowly missing her as she slid to a stop on the ground before tumbling across it with the force of power she used. She groaned as she held the little boy in her arms from harm till they came to a full stop, and she let go of him, letting him go to get up.

"Why...?!" She heard him cry out as she pushed herself up, and gasped for air, as she scrambled to her feet.

"Hoooh?! It's the little girl from the archive list!" The villain called out to her as she got up, and she groaned as she wiped bit of blood off her brow from her tumble. Her eyes flicked to look at the ground as she saw her cellphone shattered on it. Her eyes went back to the man in front of her as she sized him up, he was huge and had a horrible scar on his face and a robotic left eye.

" _Shit... I should have brought one of the with me... damnit."_ Izuku cursed at herself as she looked at the man, _"Now my phone's broken... All that's standing in this villains way is me... This must be the villain alliance again..."_ Izuku looked behind herself at a sobbing Kouta, and her eyes went wide, at the realization she had to protect him as well as face this villain. She clenched her fists, before she charged one for all through her body again, the golden glow, the crackling red electricity. She smiled back t Kouta warmly, before turning her fierce glowing eyes on the man in front of her. "It's gunna be alright, Kouta... I'll get you out of here, no matter what." She told him, turning her grin of anger on the villain now.

"Haha, what?" The villain laughed at her, and she clenched her fists tightly, ready to attack. "Gunna save him no matter what, hmm? As expected of a hero candidate, ready to fight a big nasty guy like me, what's a little girl like you gunna do?" The man chuckled again, "You're Midoriya, right? I guess this is pretty good timing, I've been ordered to starting killing bugs off with you, but maybe I'll take you back with me to torture that cute little face."

The man threw his cloak off with a swirl, revealing the muscles on his arm as they squirmed about. Izuku's eyes widened at the sight, this guy was ordered to kill her and the others? She ground her teeth together as he glared at her. "But before I do any of that.. I wanna make you bleed!"

Her eyes widened as he disappeared from her sight, and she was shocked by the speed at which he did it with. She turned her head, to see him just before he hit her in the left arm, and she was slammed into the mountainside with a boom. She bit back her cries of pain as she felt the rock crumble around her, before looking at him. She glared as he approached her, and her eyes widened.

"I almost forgot... Before I kill you..." He glared at her, an murderous smile on his face. "Where's the Bakugou kid...? After all, I've got a job first and foremost."

"Huh...?" She looked up at him, wondering what he wanted with Katsuki, her eyes wide as his fist came at her. She gripped her left arm with her right hand, and kicked off out of the way of his attack. Why Katsuki? What did these villains want with her boyfriend?

"You can just say I don't know" The man laughed as he came out of the dust at her. "That okay with you? Let's play!" He shouted, and she felt his foot connect with her stomach, and she slammed into the mountainside again, before hitting the ground.

"Haa... haa..." She spit blood out on the ground, trying to get up. Why? Why her Katsuki? What was their plan? She looked over at him, blood dripping down her face and in her eyes.

"WHOOOOHAHAHAHA! BLOOD! THAT'S MORE LIKE IT! Now we're really having fun, huh girly?!" He yelled at her with a laugh. She tried to move her left arm, it was bruised and ached horribly. She groaned as she glared at him again. "WHAT A FACE! I LOVE IT! Now, what was it you said?! You'll get him outta here no matter what?!"

"urrgh..." She stared at his crazy muscles, his quirk was much different than hers, but hit hard. She didn't have time to worry about Katsuki right now, she had to get Kouta out of there, and concentrate on the enemy in front of her. She felt her whole body pulse with power, before she kicked off the ground at the villain, charging her right fist with all her being, before she aimed her punch at him. The wind that it blew didn't even faze him, nor did her attack. She groaned out as she looked up at him with angry eyes.

"Is this it...? I guess it's pretty strong for a girl, some decent speed too... BUT NOT ENOUGH POWER!" He batted her away like a moth, and she slid across the ground on her back, feeling her shirt rip a bit and her skin get cut by the rocks.

"My muscle quirk is augmentation! I can make my muscle fibres do anything like grant me speed or strength! What do you say to that?! What else you got?! NOTHING! BECAUSE YOU'RE INFERIOR! YOU'RE A STUPID GIRL PLAYING AT BEING A HERO!" The man yelled at her as she rolled on her side, huffing in pain as she tried to push herself up. "YOU THINK I LIKE BEATING UP GIRLS?! YOU'RE RIGHT! I LIKE SEEING YOU SQUIRM! YOU'LL SAVE THIS KID?! DON'T MAKE ME LAGUH! HAHA! YOU SHOULD WORRY ABOUT STAYING ALIVE!"

Izuku turned her head, looking up at the villain that had his monstrous arm raised above her, ready to crush her in a second. She clenched her fist, glaring up at him as he did, before he stopped, and turned to look behind him. She heard a rock clink against the ground, and she looked behind him as well, her eyes wide with horror.

"Water Horse..." Kouta sobbed out. "My mom and dad... Did you..." She felt her heart ache with pain as the little boy shed tears as he faced the villain. "Did you torment them like that before you killed them too...?" Izuku felt her being pulse with rage at the realization, was this the villain that killed his parents?

"Whats this now? Those heroes' kid? This must be fate!" The villain laughed. "Water Horse. Those were the two that gave me this eye here!" He tapped his robotic eye.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Kouta yelled at the villain, as Izuku tried to get up off the groun. She needed to stop him, this guy was going to kill him... "IT'S BECAUSE OF PEOPLE LIKE YOU THAT THINGS ALWAYS TURN OUT LIKE THIS!" The boy was yelling, tears still spilling everywhere as he did.

"Snot nosed punks like you are always looking to pass blame." The villain scoffed at Kouta, "That's no good. I'm not holding any grudges about my eye you know? I simply wanted to kill! Those two wanted to stop me, and our desires intersected. What happened was simply luck. The ones at fault are the ones who try to act even though they're incapable of doing anything." The villain started walking towards Kouta, and his muscle fibre started moving. Izuku kicked off the ground, her eyes wide with anger. "THAT PRETTY MUCH SUMS UP YOUR PATHETIC MOM AND DAD!" The man yelled loudly, moving to crush Kouta with his hand, before his head snapped to look at her, as she ran along the mountainside at top speed. "ISN'T THAT RIGHT, LITTLE GIRLY?!"

"NO!" Izuku shouted, feeling One for All exploding in her muscles with power. "THE FAULT IS YOURS!" She screamed at him, before balling her left fist up. She had to use her bad arm first, she needed to get in a hit, and help wasn't on it's way, why had she left that gps in her bag?! She aimed her left fist at his head, but it was caught in his muscle fibres... Perfect.

"Hah... Now I don't have to worry about speed gaps..." she grinned at him in anger, blood clouding her vision as she pulled her right fist back.

"What?! You gunna hit me with your other girly arm?!" The man laughed at her.

"It's not a matter of being a girl or not, or what you can or can't do... For a Hero... IT'S RISKING OUR LIVES!" She channeled her power in her hand, and it crackled as her whole body sparked red and gold. "AND WALKING THE WALK IS OUR JOB!" She screamed at the man, before cracking him in the head with all her power. The resulting blast of wind was crazy, and she felt her left arm come free. She kicked off the man, and heard Kouta scream from the cliff side, and she bounced in that direction, reaching her left arm out before grabbing the back of the boys shirt as he was blown off the cliff.

"HAAAA!" She groaned as she pulled him up, "I'm sorry, I didn't want to send YOU flying..." She laughed nervously as she pulled him back onto the cliff. She stood up, setting Kouta on the ground before she turned her head to look back at the enemy. Her right sleeve was blown off, and her whole body was covered in cuts, blood and bruises. She used her bruised left hand to wipe blood off her face, and looked down at her right arm, seeing the massive bruising all over it. She moved her fingers, feeling none were broken... "We gotta get out of here... Let's head to the lodge..." she said as she crouched down to pick Kouta up, but stopped as she heard rock moving. "... No way..." Her eyes were wide as she saw the man pull himself out of the rubble. "Even at 100%...?" She stood up, clenching her fists as she stood in front of Kouta protectively.

"Wheeew, Nice punch there, Midoriya!" The man got up, and she felt herself shudder with fear a bit. She still couldn't believe he had withstood her whole power.

"STAY BACK!" she shouted at him, steadying herself to attack.

"Now now, that's no fun!" The man grinned at her. "You're Mine now, I like a girl who can hit!"

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Izuku shouted back at him, trying to buy a bit of time to think. "WHAT DOES THE LEAGUE OF VILLAINS WANT FROM US?!"

"Fuck if I know," the man shrugged. "I just tear shit apart, as long as I have fun I don't care. Did you forget we're just playing a game? But I'm done with that, You're much stronger than I thought... It's time for my serious face..." He said as he put a different eye in his socket.

"KOUTA GRAB ONTO ME!" She shouted, not looking back, She heard him question her, before she grabbed his arm, and pulled it over her shoulder. She felt his tiny arms wrap around her tightly as she kicked off the ground into the air over the villain as he smashed apart the cliff they were standing on. She looked back, her blood still clouding her left eye as she landed on the mountainside with her feet, and kicked back as she saw him turn to look at them. This guy was just playing a game, he's was trying to kill them both for fun, and that scared her down to her core. "KOUTA, ROLL!" She shouted as she dropped to the ground when the villain launched at them again, and she groaned out as she hit the rock, and looked up to see Kouta roll away. "Damnit..." She groaned as she got up to her feet, and clenched her fists tightly. She had to get him back to the lodge, Their sensei was there, he'd be able to erase this guys quirk...

Could they get back with out him catching up...? No, there was no way... Even under normal circumstances it would be tough to make it back quickly... She had to fight... She had to win... She had no choice. She was here to learn to save people, she had to do her job... She was going to be a hero...

"Kouta, get back..." She groaned as she stood up fully and clenched her fists. "Not to far from me or he'll aim for you... about seven steps... When I clash with him run back to the lodge as fast as you can..."

"Wait..." She heard Kouta's tears in his voice. "You're not really gonna take him on are you...?! It's useless! Your attacks didn't even have any effect on him... and now... Y-You're all bruises... You're bleeding, there's no way...!"

"I'm okay!" Izuku clenched her fists tightly, channelling all of One for all through out her body, at full blast as the villain came at them with all his power. "DETROIT SMASH!" She screamed out, punching into the villains muscles, as he used his strength to push her back, her heels digging into the dirt as she held her ground. She groaned in pain as she held One for All steadily through out her whole body.

"THAT WAS EVEN WEAKER THAN BEFORE!" The villain laughed evilly above her as he tried to crush her into the rock.

"I'M OKAY!" She shouted, "THERES NO WAY HE'S GETTING PAST ME!" She shouted as she moved her legs, pushing back against the villain. "SO RUN! RUN AWAY!" She shouted back to Kouta, She felt her tears burn her eyes as her muscles tore in arms and legs. She felt her legs give out as the villain slammed her into the ground, and she pushed back with all her power as he tried to crush her. He was a mass of muscle fibres, and her tears cleared away some of the blood.

"THIS IS SO FUN!" The villain cackled loudly as he kept crushing her into the rock.

"SHUT UP... SHUT THE FUCK UUUUUUUUUP!" She screamed at him, but he slammed her further into the rock. She felt her whole body ache, then she thought of her mother... All Might... Katsuki... She didn't want that to be the last time she saw him, and these guys were after him, they wanted him for some reason... She had to win... She was jerked out of her thoughts as water hit her and the villain, and she chanced a glance back at Kouta to see him using his water quirk.

"St-stop it!" The boy shoued at the villain, and she felt her chest ache in pain, She couldn't let him get hurt... She heard the villain speak about crushing him next, an anger burned inside of her as she pushed back against her opponent. Her whole being burned as she moved, and got her legs under herself again as she pushed back, groaning out.

"LIKE... I'D EVER... LET YOU KILL HIM!" She shouted loudly at her opponent, as she pushed herself beyond her 100%, and let out a blast of her power that was eons ahead of her current power. She felt his muscles explode apart, and she reached her right hand out, seeing the shimmering emerald on her finger as she did, and she focused her glowing green eyes on her target. "DELWARE... DETROIT... SMAAAAAAASH!" She screamed out, as she pulled her arm back swiftly and punched the man, "GO BEYOND! PLUS ULTRA!"

She watched as the man went flying back into the mountainside, and the rocks exploded from the force. She stumbled a bit as she fell to her knees, holding her right arm with her left as she cradled it. Her skin was purple with bruising, she was sure some of her fingers were broken now, she could feel it throbbing...

"You..." She heard Kouta sob behind her, and she struggled to her feet. The cool night air hit her exposed back, she was sure she needed a new shirt now. "You don't know a thing about me... Why...?! Why would you go this far if you don't know anything about me?!" Kouta's tears and sobbing were in his words as she turned to look at him, and clenched her right hand into a fist with a grin on her face, before she hurried over to him. She sobbed herself, her tears spilling down her cheeks as she stumbled, but stopped herself from falling as Kouta got up to run to her.

"I'm fine..." She held up her left hand, and reached out to him. "I still have more to do, come here." She told him as she wrapped her arm around the small boy and hugged him tight.

"Y-You're bleeding! Your arm! What can you do like that?!" Kouta cried out at her.

"I had to protect you..." Izuku told him, letting go of him for a second to look at him. "That's why I fought him... That guy was way stronger than I expected though... If the other villains attacking are like this, everyone else is in danger... And they're targeting Kacchan..." She gripped Kouta's shoulder tightly as tears spilled down her cheeks. "I've got to let Sensei know and the Pussycats, I've got to moving to save them..." She stood up fully to look out at the forest with analyzing tear filled eyes. "We can leave that guy here, I don't think he'll be getting up any time soon." she said with out looking back, "I have to protect you above all else, You can do something no one else can..." she said as she looked out at the flames that lit up the sky. "You've gotta put the fire out." She looked back down at Kouta now, and smiled warmly at him, "Alright? We need you and your quirk, Kouta... I may have saved you just now, but you've got to save the rest of us." She told him before she knelt down, "Now come here, I'll take you back." She told him, pointing at her back.

"Can you really run like that...?" Kouta asked, looking at her bloody back.

"Haha, You underestimate me." She said with a smile, as she hooked her arms under Kouta's legs and charged One for All into her body again, before taking a leap off the cliff to the forest below. "Now let's go!" she shouted.

She landed with a boom, and took off through the forest towards the Lodge. She looked up through the blood as she used all her power to move quickly. "Almost there..." She saw a figure running through the forest and came to a stop as she recognized it. "Sensei!" She called out, and saw him look up at her.

"Midori-" He stopped as she saw his eyes narrow at her, and she groaned as she stepped over some bushes, hiking Kouta up on her back better.

"Sensei... Thank god, this is serious! There's so much I have to tell you..." she said, before she slowly let Kouta down off her back, and rubbed the blood out of her eyes.

"Hold on..." Aizawa started but she cut him off.

"Before that, I have to get to Mandalei. Could you take care of Kouta for me...? He's got a water quirk," Izuku looked up at her sensei with a smile.

"I said hold on..." Aizawa groaned out now.

"I'm leaving it to you!" she said with a salute of her bruised hand, before turning to take off running.

"MIDORIYA I SAD HOLD ON!" Aizawa snapped and she stopped, and looked back at him. "Those injuries... You went and did it again, yeah...?"

"Ah uhm..." Izuku looked at her hand, and clenched it. She could feel the pain, but what she saw was the emerald on her finger, and that alone made the pain bearable.

"It's fine... But I need you to tell Mandalei something for me." Aizawa said with a sigh and Izuku looked back at him.

After her conversation with her teacher, she took off at a run using all her power in her legs. She could head the fighting ahead of her, and soon she saw Mandalei up ahead. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw a man wit reptilian skin and a sword made entirely of knives attack her. She took off from the ground with a boom as she heard the villain yell and attack Mandalei, but Izuku came crashing in, shattering the man's oddly made sword with a powerful kick.

"MANDALEI!" she cried out as she spun in the air, and landed on the ground, sliding across it. "KOUTA'S SAFE! I'VE GOT A MESSAGE FROM SENSEI!" She groaned as she stood up fully, and clenched her fists as she ran over to the pussycat. "Use your telepathy to tell everyone! Members of Class A and B, I professional Hero, Eraser-head, Hereby authorize you all for combat!" She shouted as she passed by the villain who was attacking the pussycat, and she charged her fist up, and pounded him in the face, sending him sliding back away from Madalei, before she ran to her. "One more thing...!" She cried out, pushing back her tears of worry. "Tell everyone... The Villains target... Or at least one of them... They're after Kacchan!" She shouted, as she tore off past the hero towards the forest, her tears finally escaping her eyes as she ran in the direction she last left Katsuki in. "PLEASE! TELL THEM! KACCHAN IS IN TROUBLE!"


	18. MARBLES AND WARPS! DAY 3 ENDS!

**HERE YOU ALL GO! SO SORRY TO LEAVE THAT LAST CHAPTER ON SUCH A NOTE.**

 **HERE IS THE ANTICIPATED CONCLUSION TO DAY 3!**

 **-hands out tissues for free-**

 **By the way, I keep listening to a certain song over and over, and I really feel like it's Katsuki and Izuku's song to be honest, so cute. I can Imagine it~**

 **It's called**

 **The Last of the Real Ones by Fallout Boy~**

 **Sorry for the short chapter by the way, but I needed to end it on the note that it does.**

 **ENJOY!**

Izuku was running as hard as she could towards the forest, she needed to get to Katsuki, she had find him, she had to get him out of the forest, away from those villains!

"THIS KID NEEDS TO DIE!" She heard a villain shouting behind her, but she couldn't turn back, Katsuki was top priority now.

"DON'T LAY A FINGER ON HER!" She heard the reptile guy yell behind her, but she couldn't stop to see why, she could only hear shouts behind her.

"SHE'S ON THE PRIORITY HIT LIST!" The first one yelled, she was in the tree line now, jumping over the bushes.

"THAT'S JUST SHIGARAKI'S STUPID PERSONAL AGENDA! STAIN SAVED HER LIFE, I DEEM HER WORTHY OF SHOULDERING THE BURDEN OF HERO!"

"Ha... burden?" She thought to herself, letting out a ironic laugh as she pushed on through the forest. She figured that last guy must have been a Hero Killer follower, and she ground her teeth together in anger.

" _ **THE STUDENT NAMED KACCHAN! WHOEVER KACCHAN IS, AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE AVOID COMBAT! REFRAIN FROM SOLO MOVEMENTS! GOT IT, KACCHAN?!"**_

"I've got to bear this, I've got a job to dooooo!" the horribly creepy voice called out from the shadows, as sharp bone shot out in an array of zigzags, cutting down tree's and through some ice.

"This is not a time to be reckless!" Todoroki yelled behind Katsuki as he brought up a wall of ice to stop some more of the strange quirk attack. "Didn't you hear, moron?! They're targeting you!"

"SHUT UP!" Katsuki snapped in anger, his hands exploding. "Izuku... She must have come across a villain and now she's probably doing something stupid... First they say to fight, and now not too?!" The boy looked back at Todoroki, glaring. "She might be hurt some where, or coming to look for me in this fucking hell! I won't let her get hurt because of me!" He saw a blade of the bone shoot through the ice, and it smacked him in face and knocked him back, while Todoroki brought up more walls of ice all around them.

"Well if you're going to run around looking for her, we need to focus on getting away from this guy..." Todoroki huffed out, he had a class B student on his back. "He knows how to make use of his surroundings and quirk..."

"Lookds to me like a gangly weakass who needs his teeth kicked in!" Katsuki snapped, clenching his fist, before looking up at the enemy. Both boys had noticed the blades of bone were shooting out his teeth, while he himself was bound head to toe in leather, even his eyes.

"If you go exploding stuff here you might start a fire, moron." Todoroki sighed out, and looked at Katsuki "It could surround us and kill all of us, even Izuku, so calm down."

"Shut your face, I know that." Katsuki snapped, and looked behind himself. There was gas behind them, and this fucking weirdo in front... "Shit... Izuku... You better be okay..."

The girl in question was leaping through the forest, when she heard a gun shot. She jumped over a bush, looking up in concern. "Where is everyone...?" She asked herself, and felt her tears burning again. "Kacchan should be around here some where... Unless he ran into someone... damnit..." She felt her tears pouring down her face as she jumped over another bush, before her eyes looked to her left. They widened in horror as she saw a black shadow hand reaching out towards her.

"AAAAAAHHH!" She screamed, and held her arms up to protect herself, but there was a loud boom, and she felt little pain, before realizing she was being held in some one' arms. She opened her eyes, and was shocked. "Shouji...?!"

"You're injured, why are you moving around like that...?" He asked her, keeping his eyes forwards now. "Covered in blood... A girl with her shirt like that should be looking for another one. The lengths you go to, to save your friends is amazing..."

"I'm alright..." She told him, as he set her down, giving her a worried look. "Well.. better than I could have been. I can still move and fight." she told him, clenching her left fist. "But... Just now... Was that...?"

"Yeah..." Souji sighed out. "We were ambushed by a villain, and I covered for him but... It triggered the quirk he was trying to keep under control... If we want to go on pat here, we need to do something about him first..." She looked up into the darkness, and saw a horrific scene of Tokoyami being practically swallowed up by his quirk Dark Shadow...

" _The darker it gets, the more powerful my quirk becomes... But it becomes more difficult to control."_

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Tokoymi shouted at them, "YOU WILL DIE!"

"T-Tokoyami..." Izuku stuttered out in horror as Dark Shadow went wild around her friend. "Wh... What happened...? Why...?"

"Ssh..." Shouji looked at her, and then back at the threat in front of them. "We recieved Mandalei's message of the villains and battle restriction, so we were on alert... But the instant we heard the sound of tree's splitting behind us... We we're attacked by a villain with a lightning quick shape shifting blades... I was able to cover for Tokoyami but got an arm sliced off, we managed to hide in the undergrowth."

"Y-your arm...?!" Izuku cried in a hushed tone, and she looked at the bleeding appendage, horrified. "My god, Shouji..!"

"It's not a shallow wound, but it's not like I lost an arm. I'm alright." He patted her head gently. "With my replacement arms even replicated portions can be duplicated, the arm that was cut off was a duplicate." He looked up ahead of them, and at Dark Shadow. "How ever... He wasn't able to bear it... the quirk he was holding back started to rampage."

Izuku looked up at the once docile quirk, and she felt her heart tighten in her chest. Katsuki was near by, but her friend was in so much trouble, and she knew she couldn't just run away or Dark Shadow would come after her anyways.

"It'll attack anything that moves or makes a sound..." Shouji stayed hushed next to her. "He's become a monster..."

"He's not a monster..." Izuku said, holding back her tears. "He's trying... He told me about this..."

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME... UURGH!" Tokoyami cried out, knowing they were still near by as they hid behind a tree. "GO FIND BAKUGO AND SAVE THEM! QUIET YOURSELF DARK SHADOW!"

"Midoriya..." Shouji said in his still hushed voice, "We need to lead him back to the facility, to some light... It'll calm him down, right...? It doesn't matter what condition I'm in, I won't leave him behind to suffer like this... It was out of concern for Bakugou that you're here like that, aren't you...? I'll dstract Dark shadow so you can get through."

"hold on... the facility and fires are pretty far away," Izuku looke up at Shouji with a nervous sweat. "That's too dange-" She heard the sound, and moved. Dark Shadow made his attack and swiped at both of them, ripping the tree in half to attack. She had dodged with Shouji to the side, and looked back at Dark Shadow. They hid behind anoher tree with ease, and she groaned a bit.

"I know..." Shouji whispered out to her, "But to save someone means to embrace risks... That's why the people that do are called Heroes... At this rate you can try to save Tokoyami with me... Or run to find your boyfriend... Which will it be?"

Izuku's eyes focused through the darkness, and she saw Tokoyami bent over in pain as he tried to control Dark Shadow. They needed light to calm him down, but Katsuki was so close by with Todoroki... She had to get to them... "Wait..." here eyes widened in realization, and she looked up at Shouji. "Hah... Sorry Shouji... But, I can't abandon either of them, so let's do this..."

"Augh..." Todoroki used his quirk to create more ice walls in front of them to stop the attack from the strange quirk user.

"DAMNIT!" Katsuki shouted loudly in anger, "We can't get any closer! The only choice is to shoot a giant fireball at his ass!" Katsuki growled out in anger, starting to get mad that this was taking so long.

"Stop! You can't!" Todoroki shouted at him.

"I Don't care if the tree's catch fire! Just cover them in ice, idiot!" Katsuki snapped back at Todoroki. "She's out there some where, and she might be hurt!"

"Explosions will limit visibility! What do we do if your attack fails and doesn't take him out completely!" Todoroki shouted back at him. "He has more room and more options than we do, She'll be fine, she's stronger than you think!"

"Damnit I know that, but that's why she might be hurt!" Katsuki growled out in anger, his hands popping in explosions. "Knowing her she got into a fight with one of these fuckers, and now she might be bleeding out! I have to find her!"

"THERE THEY ARE! I SEE THE ICE!" Izuku's voice carried out from the forest, and both boys turned their heads in shock, and Katsuki's eyes widened as they saw her running towards them with Shouji, and tree's crashing behind them. "KACCHAN!"

"Izuku..." Katsuki was both horrified and relieved to see her as they ran out of the woods. "IZUKU!"

"HEY! BAKUGO OR TODOROKI! ONE OF YOU MAKE SOME LIGHT, HURRY!" Shouji shouted with wide eyes of horror as Dark Shadow loomed tall over the tree's in anger, and slammed a hand down on the villain that was threatening everyone, crushing him with ease.

"KACCHAN!" Izuku's tears flew off her face, before Dark Shadows hand came crashing down towards her. Her eyes looked up, and she dove out of the way with ease, and her and Shouji took cover.

"IZUKU!" Katsuki held his hands up, sparking them to life as he went to attack but Todoroki grabbed him by the shoulder. "HE'S TRYING TO KILL HER!"

"Calm down, look." Todoroki nodded his head as the villain tried to get back up before he was grabbed by dark shadow, and slammed through thirty tree's. "OKAY NOW!" Todoroki shouted, and the two boys ran towards Tokoyami that was trapped inside the dark mass of his quirk before using their combined quirks to calm the shadow, letting of bright explosions and flames as they passed by him. Tokyami gasped out as he fell to his knees, and Todoroki stopped to help him.

"Thank you... I'm so sorry..." Tokoyami said with a frown to the boy. Katsuki took off at a run towards the bushes Izuku and Shouji were climbing out of, ignoring Tokoyami.

"IZUKU!" He shouted, and she looked up, and smiled as she ran to him too.

"KACCHAN!" She cried out, her tears spilling out of her eyes as she jumped off the ground at him, and he caught her in his arms, hugging her tightly. "Kacchan... I was so worried, I thought they got you..." she sobbed out into his chest as he held her.

"It's alright, I'm just glad you're..." He held her back to take a look at her, before he stopped and paled. From head to toe her clothes were destroyed and she was covered in blood, cuts, and bruises. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?! GRAB THE KID MY ASS, WHAT DID YOU RUN INTO?!"

"It was just a villain... I had to defeat him to save Kouta... there's more than just a few out here..." Izuku said with a nervous smile, holding up her hands. He grabbed her right hand with both of his, and saw the broken fingers and bruising. "Ow... I'm fine, really."

"No you're not!" He shouted, and looked at her ripped and torn shirt. He could see her bra, but what made him angry was the cuts and blood. "Fuck... I'm going to kill the fucker who did this... fuck fuck fuck..." He kept muttering out as he shimmed the over shirt he was wearing off, and pulled it around her shoulders. "wear this..." He told her as she put her arms through and he buttoned it up for her. "Damnit, Izuku... You're bad for my heart," He pulled her into a tight hug again and held onto her tightly. "You're not leaving my sight, do you hear me...? You're taking a back seat now."

"But we have to get out of here, they're after you...!" She told him as she pulled back a bit to look into his eyes. "I don't know why... That guy was looking for you though and I..." Tears came to her eyes and she sobbed. "I can't let them hurt you, I won't! They're trying to kill me too, okay?! So I'm not going to just stand back and let this happen to everyone!"

"Izuku, calm down..." he told her in a hushed voice as he cleared her tears away. "Stop crying, please..." He hugged her head to his shoulder again, and gripped the back of his shirt she was wearing. They were trying to get to him, and trying to kill her and his classmates on the way... He felt a burning rage in his heart. He wanted to find the fucker responsible for this and kill them himself. "Let's get out of here, we'll worry about the rest of this shit later."

Izuku nodded her head, and wiped away the mix of blood and tears left on her cheeks with her injured hands. Katsuki felt another pain in his chest, seeing her so beaten like that made him angry, and he stood up, helping her up to her feet. They looked at the others who were making sure Tokoyami was alright, and Izuku hurried over.

"Tokoyami... Is everything okay? Are you hurt?" she asked curiously as he stood up off the ground.

"Thanks to you and Shouji I'm alright..." He said with a nod of his head to her, and Izuku smiled in relief. "... What about you?"

"I'm fine, that's not the issue." She said with a sigh, and shook her head.

"I think it should be an issue. You look like you got smacked around like a stick on a rock." Todoroki said with a frown at her.

"... I guess that's a good depiction of what happened...?" She said with a thought, before shaking her head again. "Never mind me! We have to get Kacchan to the lodge where Sensei is, then get out of here! For some reason they're after him but have no problem killing us!" She watched as Shouji took the injured class B boy from Todoroki, and they all looked around at each other.

"If we go through the clearing, the pussycats are currently fighting some villains, If we follow the path back, the villains will definitely spot us... we can't afford another set back, we should cut straight through with the shortest route." Izuku drew a quick diagram in the dirt on the ground with her finger, and stared at it.

"We don't know how many there are, but there's still the possibility that they could suddenly ambush us..." Todoroki said with a thought as he crouched down next to her.

"But shouji has the ability to detest enemies." Izuku looked up at him, "And you've got your freesing, what's more if Tokoyami's all righ, we still have a method controlling his quirk if we need a wild card." Izuku stood up, and clenched her fists tightly. "Honestly, with this team, Not even All Might could scare me."

"Wait..." Katsuki said with a grumble. "I get that I'm a target, but I'm not okay being protected like an egg! You should be the one to stay out of trouble!"

"Kacchan, please..." Izuku looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"No, that's not going to work. If there's trouble I'm not sitting out." He told her firmly, looking back into her eyes with his serious ones.

"Would you two just stop, we need to move." Todoroki said with a flat tone, before everyone started to move on the pan Izuku brought up.

The group ran through the forest with all the speed they could, Izuku taking the front with Shouji right behind her. Katsuki had stuck with Tokoyami and Todoroki like she asked, and she was glad for that. She leaped over a bush, before she saw a break in the tree's. "The path...!" She said with a smile, but her face fell as she heard shouts from the other side on the path.

"OCHAKO?!" That was Asui, her voice sounded panicked and desperate, something must be happening... Izuku'z eyes widened with fear as she kicked off the ground ahead of the others and brust through the trees with her fist clenched and ready. She slid to a stop in the dirt, and spotted Uraraka sitting on top of a boy with a strange mask on, and a school uniform and cardigan. He had platinum blonde hair, and something stabbed into her friend's leg.

"OCHACHAN!" She shouted in rage as the others came out behind her, but she ran at the two of them to help.

"AH, CRAP!" Uraraka was knocked off the boy as he jumped up and away towards the woods. Izuku looked at him, her eyes glowing green in anger as blood dripped down her face as he looked back at her with yellow eyes. "DEKU-CHAN! Augh... THE VILLAIN! WAIT!" Uraraka got to her feet as the boy ran away, Izuku noticing the strange machine on his back, before she slid to a stop by her friend.

"We don't know what quirk that guy has, we'll have to leave it." Asui croaked out, and looked at the others.

"Ochachan, are you alright...?" Izuku asked in concern, "What was with that boy?"

"He was some crazy villain, don't worry about it." Uraraka told her with a smile, before the girls both paused in horror at the sight of their friend. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

"Really, I'm fine. Everyone needs to stop freaking out..." Izuku said with a sigh. She looked down and saw blood trickling down Uraraka's thigh. "You got hurt..!"

"THIS IS NOTHING! LOOK AT THE BLOOD YOU'RE GIVING OFF!" Uraraka shouted at her, and Izuku held her hands up in defence. "BAKUGO, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HER?!"

"He wasn't..." Izuku stopped, and looked behind herself, realizing Katsuki hadn't said anything. She felt her blood chill, unable to see him or Tokoyami. "... Ka... Kacchan...?" She started to shake in fear as she looked around. "KACCHAN!?" she shouted in a panic, unable to see him. Tears came to her eyes as she started back on the path.

"If you're talking about Bakugo... I just used my magic to take him." She heard an eerie voice from up in the trees, and she whipped around to look at a strange man dressed like a magician in a trench coat, with a strange smiling mask on his face and a cane. "Someone like that has no buisness being on the side of Heroes... Not when we have a stage where he can shine even brighter."

"Kach..." Izuku glared at the man in anger, her eyes glowing with power and her tears streaming down her face. "GIVE HIM BACK!"

"Give him back? What a strange choice of words!" The man said with a laugh, before Izuku took off the ground with a boom, and aimed a punch towards the villain.

"HE DOESN'T BELONG TO ANYONE!" She shouted at him, before the man dodged her attack. She landed on the tree in a crouch, and launched at the man again. "HE'S HIS OWN PERSON! GIVE HIM BACK!" she screamed at the villain who leaped out of her reach again.

"All we're doing is telling people who have rigid values that..." The man was in the air and Izuku looked up at him in anger. " _That's not the only way to look at things_! We simply wanted to make a point. All of you kids, your values have been chosen for you."

"Did you come all the was over here just to give us that spiel?!" Todoroki shouted up at the man who landed on a tree top.

"I was originally and entertainer, you see." The man was holding some balls, and Izuku locked her eyes on them in his hand. "Nabbing Tokoyami was an improvisation. Moonfish, that sword toothed fellow... A guy like that sentenced to death, natural born killer. The violent nature it takes to trample down on someone like him is so unilaterally... I have judged that he'll be useful too!"

"YOU BASTARD! YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE THEM!" Izuku cried out through her tears.

"Izuku, calm down!" Todoroki shouted up at her, before unleashing his ultimate deep freeze attack, encasing a good chunk of the forrest in ice, a blast directed at the magician.

"My apologies! All I do is decieve and run away, but that's what I'm good for!" The man laughed loudly. "Like I'd really want to fight some hero cadets, right? First strike team! The target has been successfully collected! This concludes our mission, as planned you have five minutes to rendevous at the collection point!"

"NOOOO!" Izuku screamed out, and shot up into the air over the ice. She was glaring at the man as he escaped, and she followed after him, leaping off the ice to catch up. She could hear the others behind her, but she didn't care, she had to catch up and save Katsuki... She had to save him...! She shot across the tree's behind the man who moved swiftly in front of her. She ground her teeth in anger, before she used One for All in her legs, and took off with a loud boom from a tree. She shot at him like a bullet out of a gun, and came crashing down on the man's back with a bone crushing force, tears in her eyes as she did. She looked up in front of her, seeing a group of villains, one had patches of his body covered in burn scars, one was a man who wore a full suit in red and black and the boy who had run away from his battle with Uraraka back on the path... She was in shit now...

"THIS BRAT! I KNOW HER! WHO IS SHE?!" The man in the full body suit shouted as he pointed at her.

"Mister, dodge..." the man with black hair and burn scars said with a grunt, before he held out his hand in Izuku's direction. Hey eyes widened in horror as he shot out black flames directed towards her, and she dipped out of the way, her arm getting burnt in the process as she moved.

"IZUKU!" She heard a cry from the sky as Todoroki and Shouji crashed onto the ground beside her, and Todoroki brought his ice up to stop the man in the body suit from attacking.

"SHIT!" Izuku cried out as she spilled out on the ground, before the high school boy with the strange mask came running at her. She moved out of the way of the needle he threw at her, before he attacked with a knife, landing on top of her.

"HI!" He had bright happy smile on his face and a blush to his cheeks. "I'm Toga, my dear Izuku!" Izuku froze in horror as she looked up at him while he smiled down at her with a knife in his hand. "I was just thinking about this, but I think you'd look so much cuter if you were bleeding a little more, my dear Izuku!"

"GET OFF OF ME!" Izuku shouted out, slamming her fist into the boys stomach to knock him off, and Shouji grabbed the boy and flung him elsewhere. She had no idea what that was about, but he had given her the creeps! She turned her head to look towards the magician, as she scrambled to her feet so she could get to him and pound him for her friend and boyfriend back.

"Wow, to think she'd come flying after me like that, what a marvellous idea!" The magician said as he got up, and Izuku flipped up to her feet in a snap.

"Bakugo...?" The guy with black hair and scars asked.

"Of course," The man said as he dug into his pocket.

"BOTH OF YOU RUN!" Shouji shouted out as he held up his hand. "You're actions just now made it clear, I don't know what your quirk is, but those things you flaunted earlier... In your right pocket... These are Tokoyami and Bakugo, right?" Shouji showed the marbles he held in his hand.

"Sh-shouji!" Izuku cried out, tears in her eyes. She hadn't seen him grab into the man's pocket.

"Hohoho, in such a flash, huh?" The man laughed "Well done six arms!"

"ARIGHT, HE'S DONE IT!" Todoroki made for a dash towards Izuku and Shouji, before a black mist appeared in front of them. Izuku looked up at it, and paled.

"A warp..." she shuddered in fear as she looked up at the villain.

"It's been five minutes! Time to go, Dabi!" The magician laughed as the villains made their escape into smaller portals.

"But our objective..." Dabi sighed out.

"Aaah... That was... They just seemed so happy, especially the girl." He pointed at her now, and she looked at him in anger. "Chasing after me, I wanted to give them a present... It's a bad habit. One of the fundamentals of magic is that you flaunt things... Only when you have others to hide." The man pulled his mask off of his face, and stuck out his tongue to show two marbles in his mouth.

"Ka...?" Izuku started, before the marbles Shouji had exploded in ice. "No..." she felt herself shake with fear as she looked over at the enemy.

"During the freezing attack I prepared some dummies." the man laughed, placing his mask back on his face. "You ran after me so happily when you saw me put them in my pocket!"

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Izuku shouted out in anger, making a run towards him as he got in the portal. "GET BACK HERE!"

"Until next time m-" the man was cut off as a laser hit him in the face from the bushes, and Izuku saw the marbles fall out of his mouth. She launched herself through the air, and reached out for them in desperation with both hands. She grabbed on, and went to grab the other, before a hand came out of the portal and grabbed it from her. She looked up with angry eyes, glaring at the man who had the black fire quirk.

"How sad..." the man said with a scoff as he looked at her. "Midoriya Izuku..." She didn't see his other hand come out to grab at her by the shirt and yank her to a stop. "Confirmed, release it." He said to the magician, and all of a sudden Katsuki was there in full form, staring at her in horror as Tokoyami popped out of her other hand behind her. The man had his hand around his neck.

"KACCHAN!" She cried out, reached out to grab him, but she felt a heat on her chest, and she was blasted full on by the man with the dark fire quirk, sending her falling back, her face burning and her whole chest in flames. "NOOOO!" She cried out, as Katsuki was pulled away into the warp.

"Stay back..." He said, his eyes wide as he looked at her burning as she fell back to the ground, before the warp disappeared.

He was gone...

The warp was gone...

The villains were gone...

Katsuki...

Katsuki was gone...

"Wuh..." Izuku felt her tears in her eyes burn as she stared a the spot where his eyes were a second ago. He was right there... She just needed to reach out and grab him... She had to pull him back... Where did her Katsuki go...? Where did her _Kacchan_ go...?

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed out in horror and agony as she got up, before falling back down to her knee's, tears falling from her eyes as she slammed her fists on the ground in anguish, shattering the earth under her with One for all as her tears poured out of her eyes onto the dirt. She screamed and cried in pain and anger, he was right there! HE WAS RIGHT THERE!

"KACCHAAAAAAAAAAAN!" She cried out into the ground and punched it over and over again, her hands bleeding now. She pushed herself up, turning to look for another warp, she needed to find him, she needed to go to him... where was he? Where was he?!

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA YOU IDIOT!" She cried out one last time in horror, before crumpling to the ground. She sobbed into the dirt as the others went to her side, but they could only look on as she cried on the ground, smashing it over and over again, her fingers starting to break from the force. Uraraka and Asui came out of the woods to see Izuku in despair on the ground before them, and even Uraraka didn't know what to do. Izuku had just seen her boyfriend... her love... disappear in front of her, taken from her grasp. She was burnt all over from the man with those horrible flames, and yet she could only think of Him...

Defeat...

It was utter...

And complete...

Defeat...


	19. BURNED AND SAVED! RESCUE KATSUKI!

**JESUS EFFING CHRIST.**

 **I HOPE YA'LL LIKE SUPER LONG CHAPTERS.**

 **SORRY THIS TOOK ME A BIT LONGER THAN USUAL!**

 ****WARNING: EPIC FUCKING SPOILERS BTW****

 **THANK YOU, AND REVIEW!**

 **(you don't have too, but I like them. :) ))**

Izuku was string at the ceiling, tears filling her eyes. She had been informed of everything that had happened after she passed out crying in the forest. Her bones were healed, but she was still healing from the massive burns to her chest and the bruising she had on her arms and legs.

She had heard the Ambulance and fire rescue had arrived 15 min after the villains had left, out of all 40 of her classmates, 15 hd passed out from the gas quirk, and were in a critical state...

11 had injuries ranging from minor to severe...

One was missing...

She felt her tears fall down her cheeks, and sobbed.

Our of the professional heroes, Pixie-bob had a horrible head injury and was still in critical condition, and Ragdoll had left behind a heavy trail of blood, but she was missing...

She had a bit of solace that some of the villains had been captured, but none of them were talking... the others ones had vanished with out a trace... With her Katsuki...

She had been stuck in her hospital bed for two days, drifting in and out of consciousness from the pain of her injuries... _Two days._

 _She was laying here in bed, while Katsuki was missing._

Her tears fell down her cheeks as she pushed herself up with force, ignoring the pain in her chest and arms. She sobbed, looking over at a bow of apples her mother must have left her, with a note beside it asking Izuku to call her.

"Can't..." she groaned out, as she sung her legs off the bed. It had been too long, she needed to go find him... She grabbed the edge of the bed with her right hand, and saw the ring was still on her finger. She bit back her sadness, and pushed herself up of the bed, "Kacchan... Have to... Find him..." she cried out, her tears hitting the floor before she crumbled to her knees. She was weak from being in bed, she was weak because of the burns and medication... No... She was weak before that... She let those villains take him from her fingers...

"Kacchan...!" She cried out, her tears pouring down her cheeks as she tried to pull herself up. "Kacchan... Kacchan... Where are you...?" She sobbed as she looked at an empty chair, and thought back to the last time she was in the hospital... He never left her side... "Wuh... Why...?!" She cried out, gripping the sheets as she tried to pull herself up.

"D-Deku-chan...?!" She heard some one call out behind her, and looked back to see her class at the door, their eyes were wide with worry and sadness.

"Ochachan...!" Izuku cried out as Uararaka pushed past Kaminari and Shouji and ran to her friend who was desperately trying to get up. "Kacchan...! He's missing...! We have too...!"

"Izuchan calm down..." She told her soothingly as she hugged her friend tightly. Izuku sobbed into her friends shoulder, grasping at the other girls sweater. "Izuchan you need to get back into bed... You have a fever from your injuries..."

"I have to find him!" She wailed out to the room which was silent despite most of her class being in it. "I have to get out of here and find him! They might be hurting him, I can't stay here...!"

"Izuku..." Todoroki was there, crouching beside them as he lifted a cooling hand to her forehead, and she felt the soothing relief from it. "Uraraka is right, you need to calm down..." He told her, before the two of them got the girl back up onto her bed. Her tears still fell from her eyes as Asui and Ashido came up, and looked at her worriedly. She looked up at the faces, trying to calm down.

"I-Is everyone here...?" She asked, trying to hold back her tears. She didn't want to continue crying in front of all of them.

"No... Jirou and Hagakure still haven't woken up..." Iida stepped forwards, looking serious and concerned. "Yaoyorozu suffered a serious head injury so she's here too, but she's awake now as of yesterday..."

"So there's still only 15 of us..." Uraraka said sadly as she sat next to her friend on the bed.

"Because He's gone..." Todoroki said with a frown, looking away from Izuku who's eyes looked to the floor.

"All Might... He was saying that... You can't save people where your hands can't reach..." Izuku started, the class going quiet as she spoke. Tears dripped from her eyes onto her right hand where her ring was. "So thats why you've got to save everyone within your reach..."

"Izuchan..." Uraraka put a hand on her shoulder as she saw more and more tears drip down her face.

"He was right there... My fingers could have grabbed him... I had to save him..." She sobbed out, and clenched her fists. "I have this quirk... to save people... too protect them... But my fingers couldn't grab him..!" She wailed out, and brought her hand to her face. "I couldn't save him!"

"... Then this time, let's save him." Kirishima was in front of her, looking down at her. She looked up into his serious eyes, her own were red from crying.

"HUH?!" The rest of the class looked at him like he was nuts, except for Todoroki who was standing with him, a serious look on his face as well.

"Todoroki and I were here yesterday..." Kirishima clenched his fists as he looked down at her. "We heard All Might talking to the police and Yaoyorozu. She was able to get a transmitter on one of the villains with the help of a kid from class B. She's got a device that tracks it... All Might and the police said they would handle it, but..."

"So you're saying..." Iida started, stepping forwards again. "The tracking device... You mean Yaoyorozu can make us one...?"

The serious boy looked upset, and clenched his fists. "It's exactly as All Might said! This is a matter that should be left to the professionals! This is not something for us to be meddling in!"

"DAMN IT! I KNOW!" Kirishima shouted back at Iida, "BUT STILL! I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING! Hearing that Bakugo was being targeted... That Deku-chan was so distraught and lost over it... I couldn't do anything about it! If I don't do something about it here, then I won't be able to call myself a hero or a man!" He shouted back at Iida.

"Hey man, calm down. I like your determination but this time..." Kaminari looked on, worried for his friend.

"IIDA'S RIGHT! EVERYBODY'S RIGHT! BUT EVEN STILL!" Kirishima turned to look at Izuku who was staring at him, her eyes showing determination instead of sadness now. "You can still reach him!"

"So... We get the tracking thing from Momo-chan, and then follow it..." Ashido said with a nervous sweat.

"Do you seriously mean to go and rescue Bakugo by yourselves...?" Iida asked, looking at Kirishima and Izuku.

"Even though the villains marked us as murder targets, They still took Bakugo away with out killing him..." Todoroki said with a serious face. "They are probably letting him live, but we can't be sure they won't kill him. Kirishima and I will go."

"STOP MESSING AROUND!" Iida shouted in anger at them. "YOU'RE GETTING CARRIED AWAY!"

"Hold on, calm down." Shouji said, stopping Iida. "Kirishima's frustration of not being able to do anything... Todoroki's frustration of seeing it happen... and Midoriya's anguish of having her boyfriend snatched out of her hand and taken away from her..." Shouji stood tall over Iida, "I understand it, but this is not a decision one should make based on how they feel."

"Leave it to All Might..." Aoyama said nervously from behind the group.

"I agree with Aoyama," Tokoyami said with a frown. "I know I'm not in a position to say much because Midoriya saved me, but still..."

"Look, I know were all in shock because of the kidnapping, Izuchan especially..." Asui spoke up, a frown on her face. "How ever lets be level headed about this, you can't just use your feelings to engage in battle... If you break the rules like that, then your actions are no different than the Villains..."

Izuku clenched her fists tightly in her lap, tired of listening to everyone talk over her head... She didn't care about any of that, she just needed to save him...

 _I don't care, Hero or Villain, if I've got you in my arms I'm happy._

His words rang through her mind as the doctor came into the room to usher everyone out for her checkup. She looked up s Kirishima who still stood in front of her.

"I talked to Yaoyorozu yesterday..." He told her, and she bit her lip as she looked up at him. "If we are going, it's gotta be fast... Tonight. With your injuries, I don't know if you're able to move, but I'm inviting you... Because I know out of all of us, you want to go. I think, even if I didn't have anything for you, you'd still break out of here and go for it, so I'm offering my help." He looked down at her clenched right hand, and noticed her ring for the first time. "... We'll be waiting out front of the hospital."

Izuku nodded her head to her friend, before he departed from the room. The doctor walked up to her after checking her charts, and sighed. "While you were asleep, Recovery Girl was in and out of here... She gave you some strong treatment for your bones and burns. You should be able to move again but you were a mess... In this short amount of time you suffered a number of serious injuries, but... to Be honest this was a whole different level..."

Izuku looked at her arms after he took her bandages off, and saw scars up and down them, decorating her skin all over. She ground her teeth together as she pulled at her shirt to look down at the burns on her chest, the skin a different color from the rest of her.

"A whole other level... What do you mean...?" She asked, clenching her right fist as she looked up at the doctor.

"I went out of the way too look up your medical records. You haven't broken your bones too much, but every time you did it was like firecrackers went off inside of them. His time is much more serious than the last, you can only put out so much strength, 80% at most. But in a serious crisis you can reach 100% or further than that... A flight or fight response. The physical limitation is there because your body knows it can't take that burden, but you look like you triggered a very strong fight response, and release your strength for far to long..."

The doctor looked at the chart with a sigh, before removing the bandages around her head. She lifted her fingers to touch a scar that was hidden under her bangs. "Suffice to say... your ligaments hold your joints together, and you've severely deteriorated them. In other words... maybe 5 or 6 more times... I think if you keep breaking your bones like this... you'll have to live with out functioning arms..."

Izuku's face paled as he said that, and she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"whether or not you get bck to your previous condition, depends on rehabilitation... Though if repeated usage continues and it starts to hurt... well. We'll leave that up to Recovery Girl, because you're being discharged today." The man looked at her scars, and inspected them. "Though Recovery Girl was pretty mad, you must have done this one too many times. Nevertheless..." He pulled a letter out of his pocket and held it out to her. "A life was saved because of you,"

Izuku's eyes looked down at the letter as she gingerly took it from him, and held it in her hands.

 **Midoriya**

 **Sorry for punching you in the face, thank you for saving me.**

 **Even though you didn't know anything about me, you still saved me from that guy.**

 **Please get well soon, so that I can thank you in person.**

 **KOUTA**

Izuku felt her tears well up in her eyes as she looked down at the letter in her hands, and a few dripped onto the paper. She held it close to her chest and ground her teeth together, knowing what she had to do now...

When night fell, She had been given her clothes. She pulled on a plain grey hoodie and a pair of Capri pants and slipped her red sneakers on. She stuffed her long hair into a messy bun as she headed down to the hospital entrance, and looked up as she met Yaoyorozu there.

"Izuchan..." The taller girl looked at her with pained eyes, and Izuku looked down at the ground, sure she looked like a mess. "... I see."

"Momo-chan are you alright...?" Izuku asked in a small voice, unaware her friend had suffered so much at the camp.

"I'll be okay, let's go. Those boys are waiting for us." She said as she turned and walked out. Izuku followed behind her, her hands stuffed into her pockets as she clenched the letter that was inside.

"Deku-chan... You came." Kirishima said as he stood with todoroki outside, looking to her. Izuku looked at him with serious eyes and he nodded his head to her, before looking to Yaoyorozu. "... Yaoyorozu... What's your answer...?"

"WAIT!" Iida shouted, just as Yaoyorozu went to start speaking. Izuku looked up in shock as she saw their serious friend approach them.

"Why... Of all people... WHY YOU GUYS?!" He shouted, looking to Izuku then Todoroki. "The two of you, who scolded me for my own reckless pursuit... Who received a special pardon after that incident... Why are you guys trying to make the same mistake I made?! THIS IS TOO MUCH!"

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Kirishima asked, worried.

"We're still under the protection of the school... and now.. even when they're having a hard time..." Iida wasn't looking at them anymore, and Izuku stepped forwards. "Who do you think will have to take responsibility for your actions?!"

"Iida..." Izuku reached out to touch his shoulder. "You've got it all wrong... It's not okay for us to break the rules... we don't want to-" Her hand was slapped away, and she groaned a bit as she pulled it to her chest to cradle it.

"I'M FRUSTRATED TOO! I'M WORRIED! WHO WOULDN'T BE?!" Iida shouted at her as she turned her head to look up at him, tears in her eyes. "I'm the class president! I worry about my classmates!" He reached out and grabbed her by the hand and pulled her arm up. He pushed back the sleeve on it as her eyes widened and exposed all her new scars. "It's not just about Bakugo! Look at you! Seeing you lying on that hospital bed... Just like my brother..." Izuku looked up at him, tears in his eyes and her own. "If you go through with his... If something happened... If you couldn't recover like my brother... Are you saying my concerns don't mean anything?! Do my feelings..." Iida dropped her arm and grabbed her by the shoulders as she looked away from him. "... Do they not mean anything? You're a precious friend, Midoriya... I can't let you destroy yourself anymore..."

"Iida..." She refused to look up at him, pushing her sleeve back down over her arm to hide her injuries.

"IIDA." Todoroki spoke up now, and stepped forwards. Iida looked at him, still holding Izuku by the shoulders. "We're not trying to confront and attack them head on, not at all."

"We're going to rescue him with out combat!" Kirishima said, clenching his fists. "This is a covert operation! A way for us to fight, with out breaking the rules!"

"I believe in Todoroki, but.." Yaoyorozu spoke up, looking at the small group. "I came with the intention of accompanying you all, as a faisafe. I will prevent combat."

"... Iida... Everyone..." Izuku kept her head bowed, looking at the ground as they all looked to her now. "I... I can't just sit around, not after seeing him disappear in front of me like that..." She clenched her fists tightly, feeling her tears burn in her eyes again. "I wont just sit around, if I can do something... If I can save him... Then I will!" She looked up at the others, her eyes serious as her tears fell from her cheeks. "I won't sit back while he's somewhere out there! I know he wouldn't do the same either!"

"... In that case..." Iida looked at her, sweating from his nerves. "I'm going with you."

Izuku nodded her head to him, and then looked to the others. "Well then... Let's get going." she said before turning to leave the hospital grounds. She looked at her right hand, and the emerald shimmered on her finger. She clenched her fist, before being startled by Iida behind her.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have gotten violent." Iida said with a frown on his face as he bowed to a stunned Izuku.

"Really Iida, your argument for coming isn't that persuasive..." Yaoyorozu said with a sigh. "And you didn't need to expose her arm like that."

"It's okay you guys, I'm not worried about that." Izuku waved a hand at them, trying her best to muster a smile, but she couldn't.

"It's precisely because I can't accept everyone's behavior that I'm coming." He said as he pushed his glasses up on his face. "If I get so much as a whiff of the possibility of battle, you're all coming back with me. I'll be your guardian, so to speak." He pointed at Izuku and she felt a nervous sweat on her forehead.

"Watchman Iida..." Todoroki said with a snort.

"Me too..." Yaoyorozu looked at Izuku with serious eyes. "This is a job for the pros, there's no need for you all to get involved, but I understand Izuku's feelings, so this is a compromise... Don't forget that."

The group all looked at the device Yaoyorozu had in her hands, and saw that the coordinates were in Kamino ward of Yokohama city. They all hurried to the bullet train, and managed to get on at the last second. Izuku sat down in one of the seats, and looked at her hands as they sped off.

"It's going to take about two hours... We should get there around ten..." Todoroki sat in the seat across from hers next to Kirishima, and looked at her.

"Uhm..." Izuku looked up at Todoroki, and clenched her fists. "Did you... tell the others about this...?"

"yeah," Todoroki sighed out. "After we did, they just tried to stop us..."

"Especially Uraraka." Kirishima said with a frown and Izuku looked at him with shock. "... She's really worried about you, but said that she knew you were going to do this regardless of what anyone said. She didn't want to get in your way, though I think she really wanted to come..."

"Listen, No matter how you look at it, we're trying to do this driven by our own egos..." Todoroki said, pointing over at Kirishima, "But we know, that no matter what, if you had even an inkling of where he might be, you'd be gone in an instant... Honestly? We're here because we're worried for you too, we saw how distraught you were when you woke up..."

"... You're right." Izuku said, looking down at her ring again. "... The second I woke up, I was trying to go look for him... I don't think I would've stopped... But I stayed calm, knowing you guys were ready to move at any second..." She unzipped her hoodie, and slipped it off her shoulders. Their eyes widened as they saw the scars from her burns on her arms, Izuku touched a few of them on her right arm, and clenched a fist. "Even if you chained me up... I would've ripped myself free to go look for him... So." She looked up at the others, ".. So... Thank you." She looked at each of them in turn. "I know I'm being selfish... but this means more to me than you think."

When the group got off the train, they heded to Kamino ward, and came to a busy night shopping distract. Izuku looked around in awe of the scene and the amount of people everywhere.

"Alright let's go!" She said, turning to head down the street before Yaoyorozu grabbed her by the back of her shirt.

"Hold on a second." She said with a stern tone, "If we don't proceed with every precaution... Did you forget those villains know our faces?"

"Right..." Izuku said with a thought, looking back at her.

"But then we couldn't even just go and scout then..." Iida said with a frown.

"On that note," Yaoyorozu pointed to a shop, "I have a proposition."

"AAWRIGHT. LEZZGO!" Izuku shouted as they stepped out of the store after changing. She herself wore a tight black shirt and a leapord print top with a tight leather jacket and thigh high boots. She had even been made to style her hair and wear makeup by Yaoyorozu and she looked in a store window, not recognizing herself even from the sight of the messy ponytail and heavy makeup.

She looked over at Todoroki and snort a bit as she saw he wore a black emo wig and a messy butler suit, and Kirishima wore a pair of fake horns and wet his long red hair down, donning his own leather jackets and jeans. Iida even almost made her laugh with his bow tie and suspenders, but it was the slicked back hair and moustache on his face that made it truly amazing. How ever she was blown away by how pretty Yaoyorozu looked with her messy hair and bright red halter dress.

"Uhm... Isn't this a little much?" she asked, taking a pair of sunglasses from Kirishima who was jutting his jaw out, trying to make gangster sounds.

"We're in a night time shopping district, a bunch of kids wandering around will attract too much attention!" Yaoyorozu said with zeal, before hair spraying some of Izuku's hair hot pink.

"WE'VE GOT WOMEN WITH LARGE BREASTS!" Iida shouted out in his best gangster voice, and Izuku raised an eyebrow at that, and looked at her chest which was displayed well in her shirt. She felt nervous as some of the burns showed over the top, but Yaoyorozu quickly dabbed some make-up on it for her.

"Uhm... Wouldn't this have been free if you just made them with your quirk?" Todoroki asked, looking over at the girls with raised eyebrows.

"Th-that's a violation of the rules! I support shops... it's my job as a citizen to make sure the circulation of currency in the... That's right! A Inned to contribute as a citizen! TO THE ECONMY!" She shouted at Todoroki.

"Didn't you just want to go into the shop..?" Izuku asked her, and tried her best to smile, but she still couldn't.

"OI, ISN'T THAT YUUEI?!" Someone shouted and the classmates all froze in horror, before turning their heads to look up at the large TV on the side of a building... Her eyes widened as she saw their Sensei with the principal on the screen, as well as Cass B's teacher...

" _ **And now, a scene from the event's that have just transpired, Here's a clip of the public apology issued by the Officials at Yuuei Academy."**_

" _ **On this occasion, our incompetence resulted in the injuries of 27 first year Heroes. Despite being an institution for the future of Heroism we were negligent, and have caused anxiety within society. With the utmost sincerity, we respectfully and humbly apologize for our short comings."**_ Aizawa was the one speaking on the screen.

"Aizawa sensei..." Izuku brought her hand up to her mouth, feeling her tears build up again.

" _ **Reporting with NHA, this is the fourth time this year for Yuuei, where students have come into contact with villains. This time, students were heavily injured, how do you plan to explain this to families?"**_

"Th-they're being treated like criminals..." Izuku felt her chest hurt as she gripped Yaoyorozu's arm tightly with her hand.

" _ **We have strengthened our secruity-"**_

Izuku had to look away, and covered her ears. She could hear some people in the crowd around them grumbling about how the Academy wasn't doing enough, that the teachers were all at fault... She could feel the heavy mood in the atmosphere and she clenched her fists. She turned and began walking away from the rest, heading in the direction they needed to go in, they were here for a reason... She couldn't let the media distract her from their mission.

"Well now, It may be sudden but... Aspiring hero, Bakugo Katsuki... Won't you become one of my comrades...?" Shigaraki was sitting at a bar, a clay hand on his face. He looked over at Katsuki who was chained to a chair and glaring at the whole room which was filled with villains. The Mist one... The one who looked like he was in high school and far to happy to be here, the one in the strange body suit and the last one.. He was right next to him and Katsuki shot a dark look up at him. He was the one who burned her... The one who held him back from Izuku's hands... They were all watching the news cast from Yuuei in a bar, and he could see the magician and reptile guy off to the side.

"Fuck you, go die..." Katsuki growled out at the man, glaring darkly at him. His hands were in some kind of box, keeping him from blowing the bar apart.

"Why are the heroes getting criticized...?" Shigaraki asked, holding out his hands and ignoring Katsuki. "Their response was just a tad to slow! Is it because they failed to protect the kids, right? Well everyone makes mistakes! Are they saying they can't make a single mistake?! Heroes these days, they're under strict rules, huh?! RIGHT Bakugo?!"

"The moment that protecting people began to merit compensation... Heroes were not heroes anymore.. That's stains teachin." The reptile said with a glare, and Katsuki shot one back at him.

"The Queerness of converting human life to money, how selfish..." Shigaraki laughed out. "Citizens who criticize the losers, who should instead be cheered on... Our battle is one of questions. What is a hero? What's justice...? Is this society really just? You also like winning, don't you?"

Katsuki glared darkly at the man, not agreeing with anything he had said. He clenched his hands in the box, and ground his teeth together.

"Hey Dabi, remove his bindings." Shigaraki said with an insane grin.

"What?" The man looked at Shigaraki and raised an eyebrow. "This guy is going to go ballistic you know..."

"It's okay! We have to treat him as an equal, we're scouting him after all." Shigaraki laughed loudly, "He should be able to tell from the situation that... He has no possibility of winning here, right Yuuei student?"

"Twice, free him." Dabi said, handing the keys to the man in the strange body suit. Katsuki glared up at him, of course he'd take a safe route... Katsuki wanted to kill him the most in that moment.

"I apologize for taking such a forceful approach with you... How ever." The magician stepped forwards, as the Twice guy undid Katsuki's bindings. He glared at him too, before looking down at his hands and rubbing his wrists as they were freed. "Please understand, that's we're not just a group of Hoodlums, we didn't just casually decide to abduct you. Everyone here has different circumstances, People... Rules... Heroes... We're all shackled by them. You too, should understand."

Katsuki looked at his freed hands and legs, before looking up at Shigaraki who was approaching him. Now was his chance... He reached out, and set an explosion off at his throat, before jumping back over the chair he once was in. "I've stayed quiet long enough to listen to your bullshit... If you don't know how to summarize, you're an idiot. _I want to make people hate us, so join us please_ isn't going to cut it with me." He shot a glare at Dabi and Shigaraki who was still standing. "No matter what you dip shits say, You won't win me over... I was won over a a kid by how All Might looks when he wins, and now I'm going to become a hero, because of how She looks after saving some one..." He glared darkly at the group. "So say all you want, but nothing is going to change my mind, and I have some one I need to get back too." His eyes looked to the TV screen as the press conference continued with the principal

" _ **By no means are we standing by and doing nothing. We are currently carrying out an investigation with the Police. We WILL absolutely get our student back."**_

"Ha, hear that?" Katsuki asked, preparing for an attack from the villains in the bar. "That's how it is, you shit heads!" He was thinking, these idiots only wanted to get to him, they were invested in him... But they were after his heart, and that was one thing he wasn't going to hand over, there were seven... And he sure as hell was going to take down at least two of them on his way out... He was going to get back to Izuku... "SO BRING IT ON! MY COMBAT AUTHORIZATIONS HAVEN'T BEEN REVOKED, GOT IT?!"

"Let's stab him." The highschool boy on the bar said with an insane smile on his face. "I bet he really wants to get back to his classmates... Maybe he even has a crush on my cute Izuku?"

"FUCK YOU, SHE'S MINE!" Katsuki snapped at the boy.

"This guy is an idiot..." Dabi grumbled out. "She's probably more burns than person by now, is that why you want to go back...?" He asked, grinning darkly at Katsuki who glared at him.

"If that was the case, he could have just pretended to play along..." The Magician said from the back. "He's messed up."

"Ha, No. I'm just not the type to lie about things I don't want to do." Katuki growled at them all, "And I have absolutely no desire to stick around in this shit hole, not when she's waiting for me." He looked to Shigaraki, who hadn't moved since the explosion where he had knocked the hand off his stupid face.

"... Wait... Shigaraki! Calm down...!" The mist guy shouted, before Shigaraki glared in Katsuki's direction, and he clenched his fists.

"Stay out of this, okay...?" Shigaraki bent down to pick up his hand before placing it back on his face. "This one... Is an important piece. If possible, I would have liked you to hear me out, that maybe you would understand..." He looked in Katsuki's direction again.

"Fuck you, there's no chance." Katsuki snapped in anger.

"Then I've got no choice," The man shrugged his shoulders. "They say there's carrying out an investigation, we don't have time to persuade you. Teacher... Lend me your strength." The man looked over at a screen, and Katsuki got a bad feeling...

"This is the location the tracking device is pointing too..." Yaoyorozu said with a nervous sweat as they all looked up at the building's wall. Izuku felt her whole being pulsed with energy, and she stepped up to it, touching the wall.

"So... this is their hideout...?" Kirishima asked, looking up at the building.

"I don't know but... As far as we know the villains haven't moved from here all day." Yaoyorozu looked at the rest of the group. "Just because there are villains here, doesn't mean Bakugo is here..." She looked at Izuku who started to sweat nervously herself. "Right now, we have to take account all of our information..."

"We don't have anyone here who excels at sneaky activities like Jirou or Hagakure..." Iida looked at the others. "... If I judge that things are even slightly dangerous, I will stop you. Because you're my friends, I won't hesitate to call the police."

"Thank you Iida..." Izuku looked towards the building they were in front of, and clenched her fists. "Let's think about all of our options..." She looked down at the ground, and as she started thinking. She looked up around them, and started moving along the wall towards a gate.

"There aren't any lights on... It doesn't seem like anybody is inside..." Kirishima said in a hushed tone.

"There are weeds everywhere around the front door..." Izuku muttered out, looking through the gate. " Maybe there's another entrance... Some way or another we've gotta see whats going on insi-EEEK!" She felt some one grab her butt and turned around to see Iida and Kirishima pushing some drunk business men back from both her and Yaoyorozu.

"HOSTESSES! What are you up to?! Come drink with us! Yeah!" One yelled at her, and she stepped back as Todoroki put an arm out in front of her protectively. "Such big breasts on that one!" They pointed at Yaoyorozu.

"Let's go," Todoroki pulled Izuku along with him, and the group escaped from the drunks.

"There are still people everywhere..." Izuku groaned out as she looked at the ground. "We can't do much that will draw attention..."

"Let's go around back, we might have to squeeze a bit but we're not getting any information from here..." Todoroki suggested, and the group nodded to eachother before heading down a narrow path between buildings. Izuku had no trouble at all passing through, but the others were having a bit of a stuggle.

"It's so crammed... I'm going to get stuck." Yaoyorozu said with a groan, and Izuku looked back to see a nervous look on Kirishima's face.

"We cant make any moves unless we're confident it's safe... At least no one can see us here..." She looked up and spotted a window high up. "There... From that height, we should be able to see inside...!"

"Will you be able to see when it's so dark?" Todoroki asked from beside her, and she sighed out.

"I can make some night vision goggles," Yaoyorozu tried to get her arm up.

"Hold on!" Kirishima pulled out a device. "I've got something like that... You can get some cool stuff off of amazon. I only brought one though..."

"Isn't that one crazy expensive...?" Izuku asked, looking at him past todoroki and Iida.

"Never mind that, alright?" Kirishima grinned.

"Alright, Izuku and Kirishima... you guys look through the window, We'll lift you up." Todoroki looked to Izuku, and patted his shoulders.

"Wuh..." Izuku looked nervous, "J-Just don't look up my skirt, alright?"

"No promises." Todoroki said flatly and Iida chopped his hand on the other boys head. She groaned out as she climbed up onto Todoroki's shoulders, and stood on them, while Kirishima got on Iida's.

"Huh, it's pretty dark inside... I don't see mu—WHOA!" Kirishima cried out as he looked through the night vision goggles and almost toppled back.

"E-Eijichan, what is it...?!" Izuku asked, concerned, Kirishima handed her the goggled with a shaky hand and she took them nervously. "To the left... Look..."

Izuku lifted the goggles to her eyes, almost afraid to look, but she had to check to see if Katsuki was alright. She looked through the window, and saw a messy warehouse... and tubes... and tanks... "No way... Are those... NOMU?!"

 _I've got to blow my way out of here... I have to get back home... She's waiting for me or... Knowing her she's probably out searching for me, and if she comes here she's going to get hurt again..._ Katsuki was glaring around at the villains, waiting for them to attack.

"Kurogiri, Compress... Put him back to sleep." Shigaraki said, shaking with anger as he looked Katsuki's way.

"If you want me to listen to you, you can go fucking shove it and die!" Katsuki yelled at the villains, angry now. He needed to distract them... the door was right behind hi-

There was a knock, and he turned his head to look back at the metal door behind him.

"HELLO! PIZZA DELIVERY!"

"What...?" Katsuki raised an eyebrow, before there was an explosion, and he looked to the wall in the bar and saw All Might crashing through the wall. He ground his teeth togethr, as Kamui woods came in next and captured all the villains with his wood quirk. He raised his eyebrows as more and more heroes filled the bar.

"YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY, VILLAIN ALLIANCE! WHY YOU ASK?!" All Might stepped over the rubble proudly. "BECAUSE WE ARE HERE!"

The villains were panicking all around, but Katsuki's eyes were on All Might, and All Might alone. The hero turned to look at him, and he clenched his fists. "It must have been scary, you did well to endure! I'm sorry... but-"

"Is she okay...?" Katsuki asked with a serious expression, and All Might paused. "Tell me she's alright!"

"Midoriya? She's... been better, but she's alright." All Might said with a frown, before grinning again. "She's back in the hospital, resting up I'm sure!"

"IDIOT!" Katsuki snapped, "Like she knows how to fucking rest..." He was ignoring the villains, he knew he had to get out of here and get home. He stepped across the rubble to head out, walking up to All Might. He stopped Katsuki and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Shigaraki. You're still just a green horn, You villain alliance..." All Might looked to the villains who were bound by Kamui woods. "you underestimated this boys spirit... The diligent polices... And our fury! So no more games! It ends here Shigaraki Tomura!"

"Haha... Justice... Peace...? This rubbish society capped by such vague concepts... I'll destroy it! I'll start by removing the cap that is All Might!" Shigaraki laughed even though he was bound in wood, and Katsuki glared at him darkly. "I've only jut begun to gather comrades! This is just the beginning!"

"Fuck this..." Katsuki was growing anxious as the villains went on and on. They had tried to escape using the Warp Hole guy, but a hero that came in, had stunned him with his quirk, which was one that made him paper thin... he raised an eyebrow at the guy in confusion, as the hero thanked him for the information on the warp guys weakness.

"There's no where for you to run..." Katsuki looked over at the small old guy he'd met before, Gran Torino was his name... He knew Izuku for some reason...

"Nonsense... This... This..." Shigaraki was panicking now, and Katsuki looked to him in anger. "Not like this... Nonsense... Get out of my sight... Vanish..."

"WHERE IS HE RIGHT NOW, SHIGARAKI?!" All Might shouted, making Katsuki look up at him in confusion.

"I HATE YOOOOOOU!" Shigaraki yelled out in anger, and some Nomu exploded out from no where. Katsuki looked around before he felt something explode from in his stomach and come up out of his mouth, it was black goop, like what the Nomu were coming out of. He clawed at his throat.

"FUCK!" Her gurgled out as All Might scrambled to grab him, but he was swallowed up and disappeared.

"WHOA!" Izuku cried out as Mount Lady crashed through the building they were looking into, She felt herself almost tip back before she grabbed onto the wall to keep on looking. "M-Mount lady... Gang the Orca... Even..." her eyes widened as she saw her internship Hero, "Best Jeanist...! Tiger is here too...!"

"Izuku, are you okay?!" Todroki asked her, and she looked down to see him looking up at her. She felt her face heat up as she closed her thighs, almost toppling off him again. "Sorry! But... Pink huh?"

"DON'T LOOK UP HERE!" She cried out, and let out a sigh before she looked through the window with Kirishima. "They're collecting all the Nomu... I see ragdoll...!"

"Come on, Midoriya, it's time to go..." Iida called out from down below, and she felt Todoroki move, before she fell off of him. He groaned out as he caught her and set her down with ease. "The heroes were making their move way before us... Now let's get moving, there's nothing else for us to do..."

"... They said something about going with All Might... Is he where Kacchan is...?" Izuku asked worriedly as she followed behind everyone else.

"If All Might is there, all the more reason for you to relax, Izuchan." Yaoyorozu smiled back at her. "So let's get going, okay...?"

"I'm sorry Tiger..." Izuku stopped dead in her tracks as she heard a chilling voice coming from the warehouse. Todoroki looked back at her in confusion, but she felt One for All Pulsing inside of her. "I thought she had a useful Quirk long ago... Since the opportunity fell into my lap, I decided to take it."

"Izuku... come on..." Todoroki urged her, but she looked up at him, her eyes wide as she looked at him. "Izuku...?"

"Ever since my body became like this... My stock has fallen quite a bit." The voice made her whole being shake in fear, and she felt her face sweating. Todoroki grabbed her hand, trying to pull her along but she pulled him back along the wall. "Just when Tomura was starting to think for himself, and beginning to lead others... If possible, I'd like you all to stop interfering..."

It happened in less than a second, a loud explosion shook Izuku to her core, and she pressed her back against the wall behind her. The pressure was intense... She couldn't move, she couldn't turn around... Her breath was caught in her throat and she felt tears in her eyes. "... He said Tomura... He means Shigaraki..." She choked out. "No way... All Might... Is this...?" She looked at the others as they all pressed themselves against the wall, shaking in fear. She pushed past Todoroki and Kirishima, and looked through the hole that opened up from the force of the blast.

"Well well!" She could hear clapping, and saw Best Jeanist on the ground among some rubble. The man had easily blown away 2 city blocks worth of buildings, nothing was left... she felt more sweat trickle down her face as she looked on. "As expected of Number 4, best Jeanist! I was trying to blast everyone away, but you controlled their clothes and pulled them from harm... You've got nerves of steel!"

She could see his back, he was wearing a suit, but it was too dark to see his face or head from where she was but could make out a strange helmet... She shivered in fear, she knew this had to be him, One for All was pulsing in her chest... This man was All for One...

She watched in horror as he used some kind of quirk to knock Best Jeanist out of commission and she held back her tears and put a hand over her mouth. She then heard a splash of some kind of liquid, and his voice...

"Smells like shit... the fuck is this...?!" She turned her head to look over at him, It was Katsuki... He was right there... She felt some one grab her wrist as she went to move and stopped her. She looked to Kirishima in a panic, before looking back out at the scene before her.

"I'm sorry, Bakugo." All for One said in that menacing voice, as Katsuki glared at him. She needed to get to him, this was not a villain any of them could stand against... She saw more villains appear from the same black goop in the air. Her whole being wanted to move, and she gripped the wall with her hand, trying to hold herself back. "You've failed again, hmm Tomura? But you cannot get discouraged, all you need to do is try again. I brought back your comrades, and that boy too, because you deemed him an important piece. Try as many times as you like, that is why I'm here... Everything... Is for your sake..."

Izuku felt herself shaking, she needed to move, Katsuki was right there... He was in the most danger she'd ever seen before in her life, right infront of an enemy who just blasted way god knows how many pro heroes... She needed to get to him... She had to do something! He was only 7 meters away... she could use One for All and make it in a second, those villains had no idea she was here... but then what... All for One was right there... The man who had hurt All Might beyond repair... She needed a plan, she had to move!

She stopped as she felt more hands grab onto her, and she looked back. Kirishima and Todoroki had her left arm.. She looked to her right and saw Iida and Yaoyorozu holding onto her. They were all shaking in fear, she could see the sweat on their brows... She looked into Iida's serious eyes, and ground her teeth together.

"It looks like He's coming in for a visit..." All for One said with a scoff, before Izuku looked up and saw All Might in the sky, as he crashed down on the villain.

"ALL FOR ONE! GIVE EVERYTHING YOU'VE TAKEN, BACK!" All Might shouted in rage as the two of them clashed in a major blast.

She ducked down out of the way to avoid the rubble coming at her, but she had seen Katsuki tumble back from the force... She needed to get him out of there!

"The bar isn't more than 5 Kilometers away, you sure took your time, well over 30 seconds." All for One let out a dark chuckle. "You've gone soft, huh, All Might?"

"You're one to talk! What's the deal with that weird mask, huh? Don't you think you're trying to hard?" All Might taunted back at the villain. Izuku pulled herself up to look again, and saw Katsuki staring at the two of them in awe. She turned her head to look back at All Might who leaped at One for All, but the villains arm expanded in size, before blasting her hero halfway across the city, knocking the villains back from the aftershock, and her Katsuki. She saw as All for One turned to Tomura, and woke up the Warp Hole guy, before pointing at Katsuki as he told them to leave.

"No..." Izuku choked out, and she tried to move, but the others held her back. "We need to get him out of there... I won't let him get taken again...!" She looked at the others, tears finally falling from her eyes. "Let me go...! Please...!"

"No, It's too dangerous." Iida hissed at her, "We are all in trouble right now!"

Izuku turned her head back to look at the scene, and All Might came crashing back in. She gripped the wall in front of her. "All Might... Katsuki... I need to... I need to go...!" She told them pleadingly as they held her back. "You don't understand... He'll die...! Those villains are panicking...!"

She watched as Katsuki defended himself from the villains who were trying to restrain him. She gripped the wall tightly, crying. All Might was distracted as he went to help Katsuki, but was shot down by All for One and tossed back.

"We need a plan then... an opening..." Todoroki looked up at her seriously, " We're not letting you dive into that on your own... We're still not allowed to fight...!"

"An opening..." she choked out, and looked back at the fight taking place. She looked around at all the possible routes, all the possible outcomes... There had to be a way to save them with out anyone getting hurt... If they could rescue Katsuki, then All Might wouldn't have to worry about protecting some one like she had to with Kouta...

"... I've got it..." She said with a stunned look on her face, the others looked up at her in disbelief. "We can avoid combat... and rescue him... And then get out of here..." She looked down at them all. "Kacchan has been staying on guard with these opponents. He's been keeping his distance... The time to act is when he's two steps away from a villain... We've got to move now."

She got into position, holding onto Kirishima around the Middle while Iida was on the other side. "Shouchan... make a ramp of ice there, as high as possibe..." She said, pointing ahead. She looked to Kirishima who hardened himself and put up his hands. She hugged her friend tightly as she looked ahead, "Iida, now!"

Both her and Iida kicked off the wall behind them with powerful blasts, and they burst through the wall using Kirishima to break through. They took off with all their speed towards the ramp, They kept running, never stopping as they ran up the ramp, before taking off into the air high above the villains. They were flying over the battlefield, and she looked down at them all... Then their eyes met, and she looked at him.

"KATSUKIIII!" She screamed out to him, and she saw the stunned look in his eyes, before he blasted off the ground with his quirk, heading towards them with speed, before She reached out her hand to him. He grabbed it, and she smiled for the first time in days as she looked at him, Kirishima wrapped an arm around her middle to hold onto her, as they flew over the battlfield.

"You idiots..!" Katsuki snapped at them, but he was smiling back at her too. They could hear the sounds of astonishment from below, but She ignored them as she pulled hard on Katsuki's arm and he grabbed her with both hands.

"Bakugo! On my signal uses you explosions...!" The group looked back as they heard a boom behind them and saw the villains heading their way, but Mount Lady grew in that second to stop them.

"Get outta here... you dumb brats...!" She said with a smile as she fell back to the ground. Izuku narrowed her eyes, before looking ahead.

"KACCHAN! USE YOUR EXPLOSIONS NOW!" She shouted back, as they came crashing down to the ground. He softened the impact with his power, before Iida and Izuku used their quirks to keep up the speed and continue running away. She could hear a powerful blast of power behind them but they had to keep moving! They had to get away! The group paused for a moment to let Kirishima down to his feet. Katsuki grabbed Izuku by the hand, and the group took off running, heading for a safer place than where they were. She held back her tears for the moment as they made it back to the train station, and she heard her new cellphone ring in her pocket.

She stopped to answer it, and huffed for breath. "Shouchan...?"

" _ **Izuku, everything okay there...?"**_ He asked her and she looked up at the crowd running away from the scene they left behind.

"We're fine, are you and Momo-chan okay?" She asked in desperation.

" _ **Yeah, we're running away with the help of some pros,"**_

"Thank goodness," She looked up around them, trying to catch her breath still. "We're in front of the station, seems like we're out of the shock wave from before..."

"SUCCESSFUL RESCUE!" Kirishima cried out, his arms in the air as he grinned at Katsuki.

"You idiots!" Katsuki snapped at Kirishima and Iida, "What are you doing in a dangerous place like that?!" He rounded on Izuku as she hung up her phone and grabbed her by the shoulders. "And why are you dressed like that?! What's wrong with you?!"

"Haha, it's a disguise!" She smiled brightly up at him, and laughed for the first time in days. "Kacchan who had us all worried!" she looked up at him, and felt her tears burning in her eyes. She was still grinning as they poured down her face and he looked at her with shock. "Y-You had me worried... I was... I was so scared for you... I..." She broke down into sobs as she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She felt his arms wrap around her too and hug her tight. "Idiot... you're so stupid...!"

"Shut up... So are you..." Katsuki's voice was in her ear as she sobbed into his shoulder, clinging to him tightly. "I can't believe you... throwing yourself into more danger for me... you idiot..."

"Kacchan I..." She pulled back to look at him, but he stole her lips with his to quiet her down. The other two got nervous and quickly looked away from the scene. She didn't care if anyone saw, she had her Katsuki back... When their lips parted, she wiped the tears off her cheeks quickly, before looking up at the helicopters that flew over their heads in the sky. "All Might..." Her eyes widened in realization, All Might was back there in that chaos... He was fighting the villain... All for One... "A-All Might!" She shouted, turning to run back but Katsuki grabbed her around the middle and stopped her in her tracks.

"No, you're not going back there! We're just a burden to him!" He told her firmly and she looked up at him, panicking. "You're grounded, do you hear me?"

"You don't understand...!" She shouted in a panic, and looked around. "H-He's in trouble... big trouble...! That's... It's All for One...!"

"What...?" Katsuki watched her panic in his arms, before her eyes found the giant TV in the square they were in. She saw the scene on it and her eyes widened in horror as her hero was blasted up into the air by All for One, she could see the hnts of his quirk weakening on his appearance, before Gran Torino grabbed him out of the air beofore the two heroes hit the ground again. She couldn't hear what they were talking about, but she broke free of Katsuki's grip and pushed through the crowd to get a closer look on the screen. He followed behind her in worry, looking up as well.

"He's in trouble..." She felt a nervous sweat on her face.

" _ **It's like a bad dream! In a flash half the Kamino ward was destroyed! Presently All Might is battling with the villain thought to be the ring leader of the group! Unbelievable! A single villain! Destroying the street and now he's fighting on more than equal terms with the Symbol of Peace!"**_

"This is bad..." Izuku covered her mouth with her hands as she watched the news cast. All for One's mask was destroyed, exposing his disfigured face. She shook with fear as she watched the scene, and felt One for All pulsing within her being. She grasped the front of her shirt over her chest, and ground her teeth together, as All Might used the last of his power, and sent a powerful blast from his fist at All for One...

"What the hell..." Katsuki was in shock as he stared at the screen. It showed a Skeletal All Might in his baggy costume, blood pouring from his mouth as he stood his ground. Izuku felt tears well up in her eyes and sweat drip down her face.

"A-All Might... No..." she couldn't move, The crowd was buzzing with speech, but it all sounded like a loud hum to her as she stared at the screen.

" _ **Uhm.. what happened? Everybody is able to see this right...? All Might seems to be... withering away..."**_

"H-His secret..." Izuku choked out and Katsuki looked down at her, seeing the horror on her face. He must have looked the same as he turned his eyes back up to the screen from her. The two figures on the screen weren't moving, at a standoff of some sorts as they seemed to be talking, but she couldn't make out the words as her whole mind spun with thoughts... She could see a frown on her Hero's face... blood was everywhere, before she heard him scream with all his being. Tears rolled down her cheeks again as she heard a victim in the area shouting for him to help...

Katsuki put a hand on her shoulder and she turned around as she heard the crowd muttering about how he had to win. Katsuki looked back too, as the crowd started to shout words of encouragement at the screen, and her tears poured down her face as she turned her head to look back up at the screen herself. She could feel the crowds emotions in her, and she closed her eyes.

"WIN! ALL MIGHT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, before looking back up at the screen, as All Might used the last he had of One for All in his arm, showing the same golden color as hers for a brief moment and crackling with red electricity, before it buffed up to his size from before.

" _ **You're right, All for One... There's so much... So much we heroes have to protect! AND THAT'S WHY, WE DON'T LOSE!"**_

The audio was finally working on the news cast, and Izuku's eyes widened as she saw him charge up his arm. He got ready to fight All for One as the villain approached her Hero, before Endeavor crashed onto the scene. Many Heroes showed up to help out the ones who were injured, and even Tiger could be seen saving the woman All Might had been protecting, all while Endeavor attacked All for One with raging fire.

The whole crowd was cheering for All Might as they watched the screen, and her eyes focused on her Hero. She didn't care what anyone said, in that moment, he still looked as strong as he did, all these years... Even covered in blood and looking like a skeleton... He was still the worlds Symbol of Peace. She felt Katsuki grip her hand tightly, but she couldn't take her eyes away from the screen, she knew she had to keep watching. All for One blew the other heroes away, before he made his arm look like a horrific science project. She brought her fingers up to her lips, her eyes widening in horror as the two opponents went in for one last attack on each other.

The crowd moved and shifted as they felt the loud impact of power as much as they saw the horrible explosion on the screen. She gripped Katsuki's hand tightly in hers as the smoke obstructed their view of the fight, but they could head another loud boom of power from the distance.

"ALL MIGHT!?" She cried out as she watched, and tears fell down her cheeks again. She couldn't see him, the debris and cloud was crazy, before the crowd heard it.

"UNITED STATES OF SMASH!" All Might cried out loudly, and for a third time there was an incredible sonic boom of power they could feel from where they were, and Izuku stumbled into Katsuki but he caught her with ease. She looked up at him with wide tearful eyes, seeing the shock on his, before she looked back to the screen. The dust was clearing... She could see All for One in the rubble... And All Might... He was still standing...

He raised a bloody fist, and the whole crowd cried out in cheers for him, but Izuku felt more tears burning in her eyes as she gripped Katsuki's hand tighter. It was so painful to watch... It was his final Hero moments, she knew it because he had bulked back up.

" _ **THE VILLAINS... NOT MOVING! IT'S A VICTORY! ALL MIGHT! HE IS VICTORIOUS! HE'S STILL STANDING!"**_

The reporters shouts made her chest hurt more as it swelled with sadness. She saw as her Hero went back to his skeletal form and the reporters scrambled to the ground to get an intervew with him, the camera shaky.

"Let's go..." Katsuki looked down at her, and she nodded her head, before turning away from the screen. She could hear some one in the crowd shouting about the trains not working.

"We need to let the heroes know about Bakugo..." Iida and Kirishima were right there, and the group moved to leave.

" _ **All might...? Why are you...?"**_

Izuku stopped in her tracks, and turned her head back with a snap to look at the screen. All Might was pointing a finger at the camera, and she felt her whole being freeze in that moment.

" _ **YOU'RE... NEXT."**_

Izuku dropped Katsuki's hand in that moment as she stared at the screen, and heard him call her name, but the crowd was cheering wildly around them as she stared at the screen. She felt Katsuki's hand touch her shoulder, but she couldn't look away as her her's finger lowered. She knew what he meant... What her hero was trying to say... She broke down to tears, and wiped at them with her hands as she sobbed loudly.

His time was at an end...

It was her turn...


	20. MOMS AND DORMS! BACK TO YUUEI!

**WOW WOW, WASN'T THAT EXCITING FOLKS?! WELL GUESS WHOSE BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER, BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW THE MEANING OF REST!**

 **Though I really should clean my house...**

 **I gotta vaccum and stuff you know...**

 **I'm an adult with a job...**

 **What is sleep...?**

 **ANYWAYS! PLUS ULTRA RIGHT?! GO BEYOND 100%!**

 **SO HERE YOU GO, I HOPE YA'LL LIKE THIS! IF YOU DO LET ME KNOW!**

 **I PLAN ON THROWING IN LOTS OF CHAPTERS OF EVERYONE JUST BEING FRIENDS AND HAVING A GOOD TIME.**

 **MAYBE SOME WINK WINK HINT HINT IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN.**

 **I DUNNO.**

 **PROBABLY.**

 **MY CHILDREN ARE SO FUCKING CUTE.**

That night, the group had managed to meet up at an emergency shelter, and take a rest. Izuku looked over at her sleeping friends after she went to get some water, and smiled a bit as she looked down at them, before looking to Katsuki who was sitting against a wall with his eyes closed. She swallowed her nerves a bit, as she went to sit next to him, and took a sip of her water. She knew she'd have to explain some stuff to him later on, but at the moment she wasn't ready...

She knew All Might meant her when he spoke. She was scared, and felt her hands shake a little bit at the thought. He had taken down All for One, but had he really...? Shigaraki was still out there some where... She knew that he hadn't given up on killing her yet either...

"Izuku..." Katsuki's voice was hushed and she turned her head to look up at him to see his eyes open now and looking at her. "... Where did you go...?"

"Just to get some water..." she said with a smile, before holding it up. "Did you want some...?"

She watched as he took a long drink of water, and she looked away from him nervously. She didn't know what to say, she had so much... but she was just glad to be there with him in that moment.

"You're shaking..." He muttered out, setting the water down as he looked at her. She looked up at him again, and laughed a bit.

"I'm alright, just a bit cold." She said with a smile.

"Why are you wearing that stupid outfit...? You look ridiculous..." He told her as he eyed up the tight leather skirt and leopard print top. He pulled at the sleeve of her leather jacket and raised an eyebrow at her.

"It was Momo-chans idea." Izuku said, pointing at their sleeping friend. "I think she just wanted to try out the looks, Doesn't Iida look hilarious...?" She asked with a grin. She watched as Katsuki lifted his hands up and lick his thumbs. "K-Kacchan...?"

"Stupid..." He muttered out as he began rubbing at her cheeks with his thumbs. She groaned a bit, remembering last time this happened, and when he was satisfied, he smiled at her warmly. "There... That's better." He told her before kissing her cheek. "I like your freckles... So stop covering them up..."

"Oh... OH." Izuku blushed a bright red as he chuckled when he looked at her. She looked around at the others, and spotted the bag Yaoyorozu had their clothes in. "I'll go get changed,"

"Alright." He nodded his head to her as she ran off to get changed in a bathroom. She used the sink to wash off some more of the makeup, before tying her hair back in a bun. She headed back quickly to Katsuki, who smiled up at her as he saw her come back and sit down next to him. "Better?"

"Much better." He told her, before taking her hand in his and squeezing it gently. "... I'm not surprised you were the one to come looking for me... I'm just glad you were smart enough to bring some help this time..."

"They made the plan first..." Izuku said with a sad smile now as she looked down at their hands. "I was stuck in the hospital for two days... Kirishima came to me with the plan after I woke up, and... I had too. Even if they had no plan I was going to look for you, no matter what."

"That's how you get yourself hurt..." He told her with groan of anger, and she looked up at him again. "You need to stop doing that... You need to know when to get help... and when to not help at all. The Heroes were handling it-"

"I know..." she stopped him, and gripped his hand tightly again. "I know, but... If we didn't show up who knows what would have happened..."

"... About that..." Katsuki looked into her eyes, and frowned. "... You started crying your eyes out at the end of that broadcast... You said something like 'All for One' and... I saw it..." He touched her cheek gently as she looked up at him worriedly. "... I saw the glowing... the red sparks... Izuku, are you hiding something...?"

"I..." Izuku looked around them, and bit her lip. She looked back up at Katsuki again, and felt a pain in her chest. "... I can't say anything... not here..."

"Alright." Katsuki nodded his head, and looked away from her. "But you're going to talk to me about it sooner or than later."

"I will..." Izuku smiled up at him, before leaning up against him and falling asleep.

The next morning, they escorted Katsuki to the police, and Izuku watched as they walked him away from them. She felt pained to leave him, but at least she knew he was safe now... Her and the others headed back home on the train and went their separate ways.

When Izuku stepped into her home, her mother was there with a worried look on her face. "Welcome home, All Might... It looks like he had a tough time, it must hard for you..." Inko looked at her tired daughter, who nodded her head.

"Yeah it... It was..." She said with a sigh, before heading to her room. She had lied to her mother about her discharge time, not wanting to worry her needlessly. She fell onto her bed with a soft thunk, and looked at her phone in her hand. She was wondering about what was gong to happen next... If they did the right thing... No. They did, getting Katsuki back was a top priority, and they managed to pull it off. She felt content with that, and knew he must be at home now. She closed her eyes, and dozed off to sleep.

The buzzing of her phone woke her back up again, and she opened her eyes to look at it. She was still holding it in her hand, and at the sight of the message she jumped up, and ran for the front door madly.

"H-hold on! Where are you going?" Her mother called from the kitchen as Izuku scrambled to get her shoes on.

"I-I'll be back!" she cried out before taking off at a run out of the house and down the staircase. She ran with all her might towards the beach, and leaped over the stairs that lead down to it.

"ALL MIGHT!" She cried out to him as she saw him standing on the beach all bandaged and his arm in a sling. She felt her chest ache as she ran towards him through the sand. He turned round to look at her and waved his good hand with a grin on his face.

"Took you long enough!" He called out to her as she ran closer to him, "Texas... Smash!" He shouted out, chopping her on the head with his hand. Izuku cried out in pain and grabbed at her head, stumbling back. "You really have a hard time doing as you're told! Who says you take after me, huh? You're going to give me heart failure one of these days!"

"Ouch..." She rubbed the top of her head as she looked up at her Hero, getting a good look at the bandages all over him. She clenched her fists, and looked at the ground in front of her.

"Izuku, my girl... The truth is... I'm retiring. My body is no longer in a state where I can fight anymore..." He told her with a sigh, and she looked up at him with wide eyes, before he flexed his muscle form for her and started throwing some punches, but a few seconds later he spit blood out and went back to his normal form.

"WHAAA! ALL MIGHT!" She cried out in horror, but he held up a hand to stop her.

"The last embers of One for All have gone out... and on top of that I cannot maintain my muscle form anymore." All Might looked back at her, "That being said, you... Every single time no matter how many times you're told you come flying out of no where looking for trouble...! And that's why..." Izuku looked at the ground, feeling awful. She didn't mean to disappoint her hero... All Might let out another sigh and walked over to her, before reaching out to pull her into a tight fatherly hug. "This time... You were able to get yourself out of there with out getting hurt... And you saved your friend. I'm very proud of you." He told her, and Izuku felt her tears swell in her eyes. "From here on out... I am devoting myself to your development... Despite my condition, we'll do our best, okay...?"

"Ah... All... Might..." Izuku felt her sobs catch in her throat before she wrapped her arms around her hero, and hugged him tightly. She sobbed into his shoulder, clinging to him. "I-I'm so sorry... I-I couldn't... I couldn't do anything..." She sobbed out to him, and clutched to his shirt. All Might's hug around her got tighter, trying to calm her down.

"You have a hard time doing as you're told..." All Might said with a sigh, but she could her in his voice how upset he was. She cried out again, shedding the tears for him that no one else would. "Now now... No need to cry so much..."

"But All Might..." She sobbed out once more.

"Come on now." All Might let go of her, and looked down at Izuku with a grin on his face now. She sniffed back her tears as she looked up at him. "No more crying, alright...? I know your sad for me, but now it's up to you... You're going to be the next symbol of peace, right?"

"I-I'm..." Izuku gripped the front of her sweater with her hand, and choked back her tears. "... I'm going to... I'm going to be number one for you..."

"That's my girl." He patted her head gently with his large hand. "I know you're going to be number one, and you are going to make a far better Symbol than I."

Izuku looked up at him again, and held back her tears as she nodded her head to him.

"Now hurry home, you need to rest." He told her, before giving her one last tight hug around the shoulders. "No more crying, it's your time now."

Izuku was laying upside down on her couch the next day, her head hanging over the edge of the seat as she watched the news. Best Jeanist had been so wounded, he was taking an extended leave of absence... Ragdoll had been indefinitely retired from her duties because something was wrong with her quirk... But Izuku knew it was because All for One stole it... And then there was a press conference held by All Might, as he stepped down and retired from being a hero, naming Endeavor as the number one. Izuku let out a sigh as she looked at her phone. She was getting thousands of texts from the others in her class, most of them from Uraraka and Katsuki though... She didn't know what to say. She wasn't allowed to leave the house, they had all been ordered to stay indoors during their summer vacation...

She looked up at her legs as she lay there. She was wearing a pair of shorts, and she had noticed she gained new scars on her legs now. She leaned her head back, and looked down her shirt once more to see the burns were almost healed, but her skin had been discolored in some spots from the scars they left behind... She even took to wearing long sleeve shirts so she wouldn't worry her mother to much... She let her head hang again as she looked at the TV screen, and flicked it off with the remote. She was tired of watching it, it was too painful...

She glanced at her phone again, and opened a text message from Uraraka. Her eyes widened in surprise as she read it, apparently the teachers had visited her home to speak with her parents who were in town for a visit again. They had asked her to move into some dorms on campus, and that apparently they were getting all the students to do so.

"What...?" She read it with confusion, before her phone buzzed again in her hand. It was Katsuki... She sat up on the couch awkwardly as she read this one, and glanced over the message from him. His mother had given him full permission to move to the dorm rooms as well, and Izuku's eyes widened.

"Mom...?" Izuku looked up to see her mom in the kitchen. "Did... Did you get a notification in the mail from the school...?"

"Oh..." Inko looked over at her with a frown, and looked back down at the lunch she was making. "Yes I did..."

"Why didn't you say anything to me about it...?" Izuku asked, scrambling to get off the couch, but falling onto the floor instead. She popped back up in a hurry, and looked at her mother. "About the dorms... This is important!"

"Izu, dear..." Her mother looked at her with worry, before hearing the door bell. Izuku looked to the door, and clenched her phone in her hands tightly. She hurried to the door, her mother following behind her as she opened the door up and was shocked. All Might was standing right there in front of her, and her mother stepped forwards nervously smiling. "Ah, Come in... M-Make yourself at home..."

Izuku looked nervously at her hero as he entered the apartment, and she looked to her mother who looked like she was about to explode from nerves.

"A-A-All Might... I-Is in our... In our h-home..." She stuttered out and Izuku followed her nervously, patting her mothers shoulder. She was used to spending time with her hero, but this was new... She looked back at her hero who glanced into her bed room as he passed it, and saw the embarrassed look on his face.

"AH." She stepped forwards and shut the door, a nervous smile on her face. Her room was pretty much a shrine to him after all, and she looked up at him with a shaky grin. "T-Tea... M-My mom has tea made...!"

"Haha..." All Might patted her on the head, before following her mother into the kitchen. The three of them sat at the table, and All Might took a sip of the tea he was offered, before looking up at the mother and daughter before him. "Uhm... I believe you were informed in advance..." He said, looking to Izuku who was frowning in the direction of her mother. "Erm... I'd like to speak with you about the plan to relocate all the students to the Yuuei dorms..."

"About that..." Inko was staring at the table, her hands clasped together on it, before she pulled them apart and clenched her fists tightly. "I'm... Against it." The normally nervous woman looked up at All Might with serious eyes and a frown on her face.

"M-Mom...?" Izuku looked at her with wide eyes, and her mother's eyes teared up as she looked down at the table.

"I have this a lot of thought... I can't agree to this! Izuku's... Her quirk never really manifested until now... She... I guess maybe she was a bit stronger than normal as a toddler... But... I know she looked up to you regardless... She wanted to be like you, All Might... And then, by some miracle... She could use her quirk, and then she was able to go to Yuuei..." Inko looked up at the former hero, tears in her eyes. "My darling baby girl was on a path to become a Hero... But ever since then... She got beat up at the sports festival... She got into trouble in Hosu... And then that camp... Are you aware of her right arm's condition...? I saw that battle from the other day... I saw it all on TV, I'm more than thankful to you for your Heroism... But as a Parent... I'm terrified for my daughter."

The woman was crying as she looked at her fists clenched tightly. Izuku was watching her with her own tears in her eyes, having no idea how exactly her mother felt about all of this... "She looks up to you, more than anyone... But now she's covered in scars," She looked to her daughter, who looked away ashamed. "What kind of girl has that many scars...? If being a Pro Hero is as bloody and violent as what I've seen... If this is what her future is... If only she never found her quirk... If only she continued to just adore heroes instead of becoming one... Would she have been happier...?" Her mother looked at All Might, her tears falling down her cheeks.

"MOM!" Izuku stood up, clenching her own fists. She couldn't believe it, hoping she never had a quirk...? She couldn't let it end this way... She had friends there... Katsuki was there..

"Izuku... I don't you before that of course I'd watch you and cheer you on... but I'm constantly worried about you... I know you want to keep going to Yuuei, but... I can't..." Inko looked down, her tears dripping onto the table. Izuku felt like crying herself now, and looked away from her mother. Inko looked up from the table, and right into All Might's eyes. "As her mother... Given the way things are at Yuuei now... There's nothing that makes me confident enough to entrust my daughter to Yuuei... No matter how amazing of a Hero you are... As long as Villains keep attacking, you can't continue proper classes, or prevent the students from suffering injuries... I can't allow her to keep attending a school like that..."

"YOU'VE GOT IT ALL WRONG!" Izuku cried out, but her mother avoided looking at her. "My injuries are my fault! I threw myself into those fights, the teachers tried to stop me..! This is my own fault!"

"That just shows they can't handle the responsibility, then..." Inko said, looking away from her daughter fully.

"Iz- Midoriya... Please take a seat." All Might looked up at Izuku, but she looked back at him, tears in her eyes. Was he just going to let this happen...?

"You can call me a helicopter parents if you want, I'm okay with that." Inko looked up at All Might, angry tears in her eyes. "I don't want to take her dream away from her... But if she really wants to become a hero, there are other schools... I know she made excellent friends... but..."

Izuku felt her heart plummet as she looked down at her mother, her own angry hot tears in her eyes, before she ran out of the room towards her bedroom. She slammed the door shut, hearing her mother calling her name but she had to get that... that letter... She tossed her clothes around, and pulled out the sweater she wore that day... She reached into the pocket and pulled out the letter, before she ran back to her door and slammed it open, a determined look on her face. She gripped the letter in her hand tightly, seeing the shocked look on both her Mother and All Might's faces.

"It's all right." She said firmly, coming to a realization. Yes she wanted to be a hero, but she knew it might kill her mother sooner or later. "It... Doesn't have to be Yuuei..." She looked to her mother as she walked back into the kitchen. She held out her hand, and unfolded the letter. "But... Look at this... Mom and All Might..." She held up the letter from Kouta, and looked at them both. "It's from a boy I saved during the training camp... Where I broke some of my fingers... He hated everything to do with Heroes... But he sent me this telling me Thank you..." She felt her tears coming to her eyes. She wanted so desperately to go back to Yuuei, but if she had to go some where else, then she would accept it. Becoming a Hero was more important, it's not like she wouldn't be able to see everyone again... "I know, that it's my fault... I caused you so much concern... But... and even if it was only for a moment... This boy made me his Hero..." she placed the letter on the table, and looked to her mother. "And that makes every scar and injury worth it! If it's not Yuuei anymore, then I will deal with that! But either way... I'm going to become a Hero!"

Izuku and her mother both jumped in surprise as All Might stood up and showed them his muscle form. Izuku was shaking a bit, knowing that he couldn't hold that for long. Her mother started to panic a bit beside her as well.

"It is my fault that I got my responsibilities mixed up." Izuku watched her Hero speak as he got down onto his knee's on the floor. "I'm truly sorry... I believe... That Izuku will be a fitting successor to my legacy, that is... She will become the brightest Symbol of Peace in the near future..." All Might bowed his head to the ground, and Inko stepped back in complete shock. Izuku how ever didn't take her eyes off her Hero.

"Wh-What are you saying...?! What do you mean?!" Inko asked in a panic.

"As the previous symbol of peace, this is my apology... For taking advantage of her admiration... and Neglecting her education... I apologize." The vapor from his transformation exploded in their kitchen, and filled the room before fading to show a skeletal All Might still bowing to the both of them. "As a teacher of Yuuei, this is my humble appeal. Yes the path I walked is one stained with blood... But that is exactly why I won't let her walk the same one. I want to be by her side, walking step by step with her along the way."

"A-All Might..." Izuku felt her tears finally fall down her own cheeks as she looked at her hero, bowing to them on the floor...

"As things stand, Yuuei is clouded by insecurity, and we're powerless to change that at this very second, however... We Heroes at Yuuei are doing everything we can to change that! But rather than looking at how things are... I implore you to look at how things will be..." Izuku bit back her sobs, as All Might spoke, never raising his head. "So would you please allow me... To give everything I can to Izuku.. Even if it costs me my life, I will protect her."

"Mom...?" Izuku looked over to her mother who fell to her knees in shock. Izuku bent down to help her up, but her mother wouldn't move as she stared at All Might.

"I... Can't accept that..." Inko said with a frown, and Izuku felt her chest ache. She bit her lip, wanting to say something... but hr mother surprised her. "After all, you are what Izuku lives for... It's not that I hate Yuuei... I love how happy she is everyday now... How she has such wonderful friends... and So many of them... I just want her to be happy... So you mustn't lay down your life, no matter what... She lost her father at such a young age... So please go on living while protecting and nurturing her to the fullest... If that is something you can promise me..." Inko looked up from the floor to All Might who had raised his head to look up at the woman. "Then... I will not stand in your way."

"I... PROMISE." All Might bowed to her again, and Izuku's tears continued to swell and fall down her cheeks as she looked at Inko and All Might.

"And you... Izuku. If you've going to continue on and live at Yuuei... Then..." Her mother looked bck at her, tears in her eyes, "Please don't make me worry anymore... Alright...?"

"I-I promise..." Izuku's vision was blurry as she knelt down and threw her arms around her mother. "I promise I won't worry you any more!"

Izuku dried her tears, before she showed All Might to the door, and down the steps of the apartment complex. She looked up at him as he turned to look at her, grinning.

"You've got a wonderful Mother, don't you...?" He asked her with that smile.

"Yeah..." Izuku smiled warmly at him, rubbing the back of her head with her hand.

"... She reminds me of my master..." He said with a thought, stunning Izuku. "Because she's a strong person. I'll see you are school, alright...?" He reached out to pat Izuku on the head. She looked up at him, and smiled before throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. "Whoa whoa! What's gotten into you?!"

"Nothing I just... I'm glad I met you." She looked up at him, smiling before she let go. "See you later, All Might!" She ran off up the stairs, waving farewell to him.

"Izuku? Do you have everything packed...?" Her mother peered into her room a few weeks later. She still wasn't allowed to leave the house, and she wanted nothing more than to see Katsuki, but he had also been ordered to stay indoors by the Police after the kidnapping incident. Izuku turned to look at her mother as she packed up the last of the things she would need, and she nodded her head.

"I've got everything I need." She told her mother as she stood up. Most of the things had been moved to the school, except for what she had in her back pack her friends gave her for her birthday. She pulled it up onto her shoulders, and flattened out her uniform skirt. This was her first day back to Yuuei. It was the middle of August, and she still had her summer uniform on, but was wearing a long sleeved top instead of the short sleeved one. She was nervous about seeing her friends after so long, not wanting to worry them. "I'm going now..." she headed for the front door with her mother, and turned to look back at her with a smile and tears in her eyes.

"Sweety... I'm still against this you know... But..." Inko's eyes were filled with tears as she pulled her daughter into a tight hug. "Message me if you're lonely... Visit when you can."

"I will mom," Izuku hugged her mother tightly, trying her best not to let her tears fall. "I love you... thank you for everything."

She left the apartment, and tried not to look back as she heard her mother sob from behind the closed door. She took a deep calming breath, and hurried down the stairs. She looked up as she got to the bottom, and her eyes lit up in surprise as she saw Katsuki standing there, a duffle bag in his hand.

"K-Kacchan..." She felt her tears finally fall as he looked at her, and she ran to him. He held out an arm as she threw her own around his middle and hugged him tightly. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too." He told her, hugging her just as tight with his strong arm around her shoulders. "Stop crying, dummy... It's too early for that."

"Sorry..." she sniffled and looked up at him as she let go. She rubbed her tears out of her eyes, before he leaned in close and kissed her lips softly. She blushed a bright red as she looked up at him and he grinned.

"Let's go, alright?" He asked her, and the two of them headed off to the school. They walked onto the campus through the gate, and Izuku looked around wildly for the dorm buildings, until she spotted them. "WHOAAA!" She made a run for it, Katsuki lazily following behind her towards the dorms. She looked up as she saw each class had their own building, and beamed with happiness as she spotted Uraraka standing with the class. "OCHACHAAAAAAAN!"

"DEKU-CHAAAAAAAAAN!" Uraraka cried out, tears of happiness coming to the other girls eyes as Izuku ran to her friend and threw her arms around her middle. Uraraka caught her from her flying leap and spun the smaller girl around happily as the two friends hugged. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! I'VE BEEN SO WORRIED BUT WE WEREN'T ALLOWED TO LEAVE OUR HOMES! OH MY GOD!" Izuku was crushed by her friend's hug and the two of them laughed happily at being reunited. "I'm so excited! We get to live together now! LIVE TOGETHER!" She cried out happily. The rest of the class laughed at the exchange between to two girls as they all gathered outside the building with their class name on it. "I CAN'T CONTAIN MY HAPPINESS!"

"Alright, cut it out." Katsuki said with a sigh as he walked up. The others looked to him, and converged closer.

"Bakugo, are you alright after everything...?" Tokoyami asked.

"We were so worried about you, dude!" Kaminari threw an arm around him and grinned. "Glad you came back safe!"

"WAHAHA! RIGHT?!" Kirishima laughed out, putting his arm around Katsuki as well.

"That's enough! Get off of me!" Katsuki snapped, but the boys just crushed him with their one armed hugs. Izuku let out a small laugh as she looked back at him, happy to see their class back to normal.

"Alright, class. Attention up here." They all turned to look up as Aizawa called out to them all, and got the attention of the class to the front. "What's most important, is that you have all gathered again safely." The teacher looked out at the class, and Izuku smiled warmly and Uraraka took her hand, smiling down at her as well. "A lot has happened, that's for sure. Now then... I'm going to five you a quick briefing in regards to the dorms, but I have something to say before that..."

"It's true that the plan was for you to earn your 'temporary hero licenses' after the training camp. But you didn't get them, so why were some of you walking around like you did?" Aizawa looked out at all of them, "What I'm about to say is important, so listen up. Todoroki, Kirishima, Midoriya, Yaoyorozu and Iida," Izuku swallowed the kump in her throat as Aiawa looked out at them all, and felt a nervous sweat on her face. Uraraka gripped her hand tightly, looking down at her with a frown. "You five were present on 'That evening' at 'that place'... You took it upon yourselves to proceed towards the site of Bakugo's rescue..." Izuku looked up nervously at Katsuki now, seeing the serious look on his face as the whole class looked around at the people mentioned. Katsuki looked down at her, and put a hand on her shoulder, gripping it tightly.

"... From the look of things, all your classmates understand... The weight of your behavior in deciding to go there. A lot of things have been brought into the light of everything that happened, so I'll say this now. If it weren't for All Might's sudden retirement... With the exception of Bakugo, Jiro and Hagakure... I would have you all expelled as punishment." Aizawa's eyes narrowed in her direction now, and Izuku saw the disappointment in his eyes. She looked down in shame, feeling Uraraka hold her hand tightly and Katsuki gripping her shoulder, she knew what she did was wrong, she wouldn't have blamed them if they did expel her...

"... For the five mentioned... it goes with out saying but, the same punishment applies for the other twelve of you who were aware of their actions and did nothing to stop them. Regardless of the reason, you all betrayed our trust." He looked at the whole class now who were looking away in shame as well. "From now on, if you would all do me the favor of following the established procedures, I would very much appreciate it. It would go a long way to restoring my trust... Now that's it. Lets head in with smiles on our faces and lots of energy."

Izuku looked up to see Aizawa entering the dorm building, but she could feel the heavy atmosphere in the air of the class. She looked around at everyone, seeing the other four all reflecting on their actions, before she looked up at Katsuki whose eyes were narrowed as he watched Aizawa's back. He then looked to the side, and grumbled out as he looked down at Izuku, his eyes seeming to have an idea.

"Hey..." He removed his hand from her shoulder and grabbed her by the middle. She gave him a nervous smile, unsure of what was going on as he pulled her away from Uraraka, and starled tickling her sides.

"Wuh... WAHAHAHAHAHA!" She cried out in terror and laughter as he tickled her sides and the whole class turned to look at her. Uraraka was shocked at the sight, before she looked at Katsuki, seeing what he was doing. She smiled a bit at the couple, seeing Izuku's hilarious expression as she cried out laughing. "WHAAAA! CUT IT OUT!" Izuku cried out as he continued to tickle her sides, some of the others starting to snicker at her expression. "STOP! STOP! WHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"She's so ticklish!" Uraraka cried out, and joined in on tickling her friend whose arms were waving around in a panic. Kirishima looked over at them, still bearing a grim expression even though Izuku ws scrambling to get free, and crying from laughing so hard. The others were starting to smile more, and joining in to test out just how ticklish she was.

"Hey," Katsuki had stepped away from Izuku, to let her be tortured by the others as punishment for putting herself in danger. He was looking at Kirishima with a serious expression. "Here..." He handed Kirishima some money, and the red head looked at it in confusion. "I heard you bought some expensive night vision goggles from her," He jutted his thumb in the direction of the wailing Izuku who was being tortured by the class. "I wanted to pay you back for helping her stay out of danger, as thanks."

"Wha..." Kirishima looked up at Katsuki, and grinned at him. "you... Sorry about everything..."

"Why are you sorry?" Katsuki thunked his fist on top of his spiky red hair. "Just keep being a dumbass like you always are, alright?"

"WHAAAAAAAAA! PLEASE STOP!" Izuku cried out, tears pouring down her face as she tried to get away from the others. She was gasping for air before Uraraka tickled her sides again and she laughed loudly. "NO MORE! PLEASE!"

"Alright, that's enough." Katsuki reached out, and lifted Izuku up into the air by her middle. He looked at the others with a serious face. "Everyone back off! No more touching!"

"Whaaat... No fair!" Mineta cried out from the ground and Katsuki punted him over the heads of the class.

"Hey!" Kirishima called out from the side, and they all looked at him as Katsuki kept Izuku out of the reach of the class. "I'm really sorry for everything! This may not excuse my actions... But I'm treating you all to BBQ with this money!" He held up the fist full of money Katsuki had given him.

"You sure you can handle shopping on your own...?" Uraraka asked with a laugh as the class started heading into the dorm building, showing each other pictures of Izuku's face from being tickled.

"Th-that was mean.." Izuku cried out as Katsuki finally set her down. She put a hand on her chest to try and catch her breath. Katsuki put a hand on her head and she looked up at him nervously.

"What's mean is how you think I won't worry over your stupid actions." He told her, a mad grin on his face. "Have more value for your life, you Idiot."

"Blue..." Todoroki was behind Izuku, and she blushed a bright red and turned around to look at him with a pouting face.

"Blue...?" Katsuki asked in confusion.

"Her underwear. It's blue this time." Todoroki said, pointing at Izuku whose whole body turned bright red in embarrassment.

"WHY YOU! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS TIME?!" Katsuki snapped in anger and chased Todoroki into the building. "WHEN THE FUCK DID YOU SEE IT BEFORE?! GET BACK HERE, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"... Boys..." Uraraka sighed out, and Izuku looked up at her. Uraraka smiled back and hugged her friend gently again. "I'm glad you're here and you're safe... I was really worried about you, you know...?"

"I'm sorry, Ochachan..." Izuku felt a pang of guilt in her chest.

"Don't be... I knew I couldn't stop you, and I didn't want to get in your way." Uraraka pulled back and looked down at Izuku. "I'm just glad you didn't get in a fight, and that you brought some trusted friends with you. But don't do it again, alright?"

"I promise." Izuku smiled up at her, giving her a thumbs up.

When everyone was inside, Izuku's jaw dropped as she looked around at the floor they were on. There was a large common area with couches and chairs... There was even a kitchen area with enough tables for all of them and everything to cook with. She was getting excited as she looked around at the windows, beaming with happiness at the sight of the spacious area.

"It's one class per building, boys and girls are separated by wing," Aizawa started speaking to them all, showing them around. "The right wing is for the girls, the left for boys. However, the first floor is common space. The dining area, baths and laundry can be found here."

"THIS IS SO COOL!" Ashido cried out excitedly, moving her arms around wildly. "SOFAS! THERE'S SOFAAAAAS!"

"And a courtyard..." Uraraka looked outside the windows, her eyes wide. "This is a freaking mansion..."

Aizawa glared over at Mineta who was mubling about the shared baths and laundry in a perverted way and he glared. "Obviously the boys and girls bathing and laundry areas are separated, give it a rest."

Aizawa walked odd towards the wings, and showed the class the elevators. "Your rooms are on floors two and above, on each floor there are two groups of four rooms, half for boys half for girls up to the fifth floor. You each get your own private room, which includes an AC unit, a bathroom, a refrigerator and a closet. It's pretty luxurious, there's even a veranda."

"The room allocation is like this." Aizawa pointed at a room placement map that was posted, and Izuku looked up at it, seeing she was on the 4th floor with Uraraka. She looked to her friend with a bright smile who beamed back at her. "The luggage you sent beforehand has already been delivered to the rooms, So for the time being go get unpacked. Ill give you an explanation tomorrow on how things are going to operate from now on, you're all dismissed."

Izuku hurried up to her floor with Uraraka, excited to get her things all set up. She pulled on a pair of her gym shorts for the time being, and a long sleeved shirt. She looked at all her boxes, and started unpacking her All Might stuff and pining up posters. She put her bedding on her bed, and arranged her stuffed animals neatly, smiling at them as she felt successful. She looked around at her new room, and felt a bit at home as she placed her makeup bag on her desk, before pulling back her hair into a tight bun.

"Hey hey, you done?" Uraraka knocked on her door. Izuku looked out the window to see it was nighttime, before going to her door and opening it up.

"Yeah, all done." she beamed at her friend, and stepped out of her room, closing the door behind her.

"Then let's go down stairs!" Uraraka said with a bright smile, and lead the way to the common room, the other girls following suit from their own floors.

"Common living arrangements, this must be a form of training to raise our cooperative spirit and polish our disipline!" The could hear Iida from the common room as the girls entered, and Izuku beamed at the group. She looked around for Katsuki, but saw he wasn't there.

"Hey hey, you guys all set up?!" Ashido asked brightly, "I was thinking you know... let's have a room showcasing competition!"

Izuku paled as Ashido proposed that, and looked at the boys nervously. "Let's start in the girls section! Common!" Ashido laughed happily, and grabbed Izuku by the arm. "Let's start with Izuchans room! It's totally amazing I bet!"

"NOOOOO!" Izuku cried out as she was dragged up stairs while the rest of the class followed. When they got out at their floor, Ashido and Jirou made a mad dash towards her door, bursting into the room with Kirishima and Kaminari close behind them.

"WHAAAAHAHA! It's an All Might shrine!" Kaminari laughed loudly as Izuku despaired on the floor. "This is pretty incredible, Deku-chan!"

"Uurgh.. stop looking..." She said as Todoroki looked around the room and hen down at her. "It's so embarrassing..."

"I don't think so, shows your passion." He told her with a pat on her shoulder and she looked up at him with tearful eyes.

"Sh-shouchan...!" She cried out, hugging her friend.

"Still, more cute things than I expected, is this hello Kitty?" Kirishima asked, holding up one of her stuffed animals.

"This All Might plushie is totally adorable!" Ashido shouted out, holding up her favourite All Might plush.

"Wait wait!" Uraraka waved her arms around. "She has the best onesie! Show them!" she looked over to her friend with a bright smile on her face and Izuku sighed out, already tired. She went into the bathroom to change into what Uraraka handed to her, and stepped out wearing the baggy All Might onesie with the hood up and everything. She blushed a bright red as everyone looked at her, and she turned her head away from them, seeing the looks on their faces begging for a picture.

"... Just a couple..." she said, caving into the pressure they all put on her, and she struck a pose for them, giving them her best grin. The girls hurriedly snapped some pictures with their phones, even some of the boys did excitedly. Kirishima was grinning at his phone, and held it up.

"THIS IS GREAT! Where's Katsuki?! He's missing out!" Kirishima called out and Izuku felt a nervous sweat on her forehead.

"Izuku, say Chuu~3." Todoroki had a deadpan expression to his face as he held up his phone. Kirishima and Uraraka leaned in, nodding their heads wildly.

Izuku let out a sigh, and brought her hands up to her face, looking at them from under the hood. "Chuuuu~"

"GOT IT!" Uraraka cried out loudly, and played the video over. Izuku blushed a bright red and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her to take the onesie off and change back to follow the rest of the class. They stopped by Ashido's room next. Izuku took in all the hot pink decor with her eyes, even the curtains and light were a blaring hot pink. They moved onto Uraraka's room, and everthing in it was pretty normal for a girl, a small TV was there, and some cute decorations on the wall. Izuku beamed at her friend. "I know, dull huh?"

"I like it, It's much cuter than my room!" Izuku said brightly, and Uraraka hugged her tightly, before they moved down a floor to Yaoyorozu's room and the whole class was shocked at the size of the bed she managed to fit in there with no other floor space. She had a large bookcase filled with books, and paintings on the wall.

"H-How did you get this in here...?" Kaminari asked in awe, looking at the room. The class hurried to the next room which was Asui's. The class opened up the door, and Izuku cried out at how cute everything was. From floor to ceiling all the decorations were green, she even had lily pad pillows on her bed, and cute posters of adorable looking frogs.

"SO CUTE!" Izuku cried out, hugging her frog friend.

"Thank you, kero. But not as cute as your things." Asui smiled up at Izuku before they continued on the tour of rooms.

The saw Hagakure's next, which was decorated extremely cutely, with pastel colors everywhere. Izuku gushed over the adorable bear plushie she had and Hagakure squealed happily. They then moved onto Jirous room, and the whole class was struck with awe again at the amount of instruments crammed inside with checkered patterned walls and bedding.

"C-Can you play all of these...?" Kirishima asked curiously, looking from the drum set in the corner to the guitars and other various instruments.

"Yeah... Mostly beginner stuff though." Jirou said with a blush to her cheeks.

"That's so cool~" Uraraka said with a bright smile before they moved onto the boys rooms. Tokoyami was standing in front of his door, guarding it until Uraraka and Ashido forced him out of the way. They opened up the door, and Izuku found she wasn't very surprised at the mostly black interior with gothic items about the room. The others called it scary but Izuku patted her friend on the back.

"I like it, It's cool!" She gave him a thumbs up and he smiled at her.

They moved onto Aoyama's room which was decorated in everything sparkly, they all turned to leave, and saw Mineta smiling at all of them creepily.

"Come come, I'll show you something amazing!" He said with a creepy grin, and the whole class turned and walked away to go see Oijiro's room instead. There was nothing too exciting, it was rather plain as they took a look inside. They went through Iida's room next and saw shelves upon shelves of not only books, but pairs of glasses. Kaminari's was next after that, and Izuku let out a small laugh at how gaudy everything was, seeing that it was a collection of just about everything you could put in a room. They then moved onto Kouda's room, and Izuku's jaw dropped open as she saw a real live bunny on the floor.

"Wuh... whaaaaa~" She got on the floor and cried out happily as she touched the fluffy bunny, looking up at Kouda with pleading eyes as the other girls came in, gushing over the rabbit.

"What? You can bring pets?" Kaminari asked in a jealous tone.

"You can pick him up..." Kouda said shyly to Izuku, so she did. She happily cuddled the rabbit, it's ears tickling her nose and she giggled.

"She's so cuuuute~" She gushed out happily, and Uraraka snapped a picture of the scene.

"Sure she is," Ashido laughed out as she looked at the picture with Uraraka.

The class left the room, Izuku waving good bye to the bunny as they left before heading up to the fourth floor. Izuku looked to Katsuki's door, and frowned a bit, wondering if he fell asleep. The class continued on with the parade of rooms and as she passed Katsuki's door, it opened up, and he looked at her.

"Ka-" her face lit up with happiness as she looked at him but he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her inside, quckly shutting the door. She blushed a bright red as she looked up at him, and he sighed out.

"I'm not participating in this crap," He said in an annoyed tone as she walked into his room. Izuku looked around at it, seeing it was similar to his one at home, a small TV, a game system with lots of games on the shelves with his books. "that stupid Ura sent me this." He held up his phone, showing the video of her in the onesie and Izuku blushed a bright red as she watched it.

"W-Well... we were having fun. Kouda has a pet bunny!" She said with a bright nervous smile as she entered the room further. Katsuki raised an eyebrow at her and held up the next picture on his phone, showing her hugging the bunny. "Oh..."

"Yeah." Katsuki said with a sigh, and looked down at her disappointed face. "... Stop looking so sad." He put a hand on her head and she looked up at him. "I'm just pissed that those idiots went into your room before me." He said in an angry tone, and she knew he was referring to the other boys.

"Uhm... well I didn't plan on letting boys in there anyways...?" She said, looking up at him and Katsuki looked down at her, a miffed look on his face. "Wh-what?"

"I want you to hug me like you did the bunny," He said in an angry tone, looking away from her. She blushed a bright red, before she wrapped her arms around him. She felt his arms coil around her and squeeze her tightly. "It's getting late, you should head to bed..." he said with a grumble, looking to the door as they heard the class head back down, calling her name. "Besides... if you stay here much longer I won't be able to control myself," He told her and Izuku felt her whole body heat up and turn red.

"O-Okay!" She turned and headed for the door, she felt his hand grab hers, and she looked back at him curiously. "K-Kacchan...?"

"We still need to talk though..." He told her, pulling her back to him a bit. "I still want to know what's up with you and All Might..."

"Mm... Tomorrow then." She looked up at him, blushing a soft pink. He nodded his head in acceptance, and leaned in to kiss her lips softly.

"Alright then... get to bed." He told her in a low voice, "Before I keep you here to sleep with me..."

"A-Alright!" She jumped a bit at that, and turned around. She left the room in a hurry, pressing her hands to her cheeks as she headed back down to get to the girls elevator. She didn't know if her heart could take it, living so closely with her boyfriend... She knew this was going to be a challenge of it's own.


	21. SPECIAL MOVES AND STYLE! BACK TO CLASS!

**You know, I get a lot of people asking for a beach episode, so I think I'll throw one in before summer vacation is completely over. I probably shouldn't but I'm gunna do it anyways.**

 **BUT ASIDE FROM THAT**

 **HERE YOU GO.**

 **ENJOY THIS SHIT!**

"All Riiiight!" Izuku put her uniform on the next morning, and tied her hair neatly in a bow on her head like Asui had taught her. She grinned at herself in the mirror as she tried tying up her tie herself, but it still looked puffy. She let out a small sigh, before looking down at the rest of herself. She was still wearing the long sleeved uniform shirt, still afraid to show anyone the scars on her arms. She was already starting to feel hot, but she had to endure.

She grabbed her All Might back pack and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. Everyone was up early that day, all ready for classes again.

"Izuchan! Good morning!" Uraraka called out from the stove and waved at her. Izuku dropped her bag and hurried over to her friend.

"Good morning!" she said happily, and got herself some tea. "I'm so excited to be back in school with everyone... now we can spend every moment together!" She said happily, and some of the sleepy students looked over at her with smiles, admiring how alert she was this morning.

"Hey, shut up an eat breakfast." Katsuki told her from the stove, and she looked over at him curiously. He handed her a plate of eggs and toast with a grumble and she went to sit down to have some breakfast.

"Why is he cooking...?" She asked curiously, looking over at her boyfriend who handed out more plates of food to others with a grumble.

"We came up with a chore chart last night, we're all going to take turns doing it." Asui said with a Kero as she ate her own toast. "Though I think we should just let him do it all the time, this is pretty good."

"Haha" Izuku laughed as the others thanked Katsuki for their breakfast and he looked at them all.

"Stop talking and eat, morons!" He snapped at them all, looking back at the stove.

"So cute." Kirishima grinned with a laugh and Katsuki shot a glare at him.

After breakfast, Izuku helped out with the dishes hurriedly, before they all took off at a run to get to class. She looked up at Katsuki who was walking beside her, and she smiled warmly.

"What?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, I'm just happy is all." She said with a bright smile now and he looked away from her, clicking his tongue before he grabbed her hand. "Kacchan...?"

"... I'm happy too." He told her in a grunt as they walked into the school and to their classroom. They all took their seats as Aizawa entered the room, and looked at them all with a sigh.

"A I mentioned yesterday, our first objective will be your 'Provisional Hero Licenses'." He looked out at the class as he leaned on his podium. "A hero license grants you permission to intervene when people's lives are at stake. This goes with out saying, but the examination required to earn a license is extremely strict. It is a provisional license, but even having said that, the passing rate is less than 5%." The whole class looked to each other nervously, before Aizawa cleared his throat. "And that is why, from today on wards we'll be having each of you come up with at least two of your very own, Special Moves!"

"WHOA!" Izuku cried out in excitement as some of the other teachers entered the room. She grinned broadly as the class all cheered with excitement as well, and she felt her whole being vibrate with the urge to get started. The teachers continued to explain, but Izuku was so excited, she couldn't contain it. They sent the class off to go get changed into their Costumes, and she took off with the other girls at a run.

"YESSSSSSSSS" She was practically buzzing as she got changed, forgetting the other girls were there. "This is gunna be so much fun! So cool! What should I come up wi-"

"Izuchan...?" She heard the worried tone in Uraraka's voice as Izuku pulled off her shirt, an she stopped. She looked down at her chest and arms, seeing that she had exposed her scars to them all, and her eyes nervously looked to the other girls, seeing their worried faces. Uraraka especially looked pained as she looked her friend over. "... What... When did you..."

"Uhm..." Izuku stopped and held her shirt to her chest, looking away from the rest of them. "This is.."

"Izuchan..." It was Asui now, but Izuku couldn't bring herself to look at her froggy friend, hearing the tone of worry in her voice. "... Are those from... from when you fought at the camp...?"

"I..." Izuku looked down at the floor, before crouching down into a ball to try and hide. "... They are... I-I'm sorry... I know I said they were like medals... but this is..." She felt tears in her eyes now as the others stared at her. "I didn't want you all to worry, I'-Im sorry you had to see these... I'm fine they don't hurt... not anymore I just... I know I'm... I know they're hide-"

"STOP!" Uraraka shouted at her, starting Izuku to look up at the other girls. They all had tears in their eyes. Jirou sniffled with Ashido, and Yaoyorozu started handing them some tissues from her arm. "Don't! Don't say they're hideous! You're not hideous!"

"O-Ochachan..." Izuku was still stunned, she was crying but she looked so angry. The other girl stormed up to her, and Izuku fell back on her bottom as she looked up at the angry Uraraka.

"THOSE ARE MEDALS OF HONOR!" She shouted down at her, "They're proof you're alive! They're proof that you're trying harder than us to be a hero!" Uraraka's tears spilled down her cheeks as she saw the horrible scars across her friend's chest. "They're proof that you tried... they're proof that you gave it your all..." Urarka fell to her knee's in front of Izuku, sobbing in anger. "But they're also proof that you still need us! Reminders that you need to stop destroying yourself for others..." Uraraka sniffed and rubbed at her cheeks. "So don't... don't apologize for them... Just promise us you won't get any more!"

"O-Ochachan... Everyone..." Izuku was stunned, and her tears fell down her cheeks. She looked at the other girls as they nodded their heads to her. Izuku bit back her sobs, she had no idea how upset Uraraka was with her recklessness... It was like her mother all over again... "... I promise, I won't get anymore." She looked up at her friends, "I'm sorry, everyone... I didn't... I wasn't thinking about your feelings..."

"You're darn right you weren't." Asui hopped over the bench and crouched in front of Izuku, tears pouring down her cheeks. "We know how head strong you can be, but we all want to protect you too, you know?"

They all quietly finished changing, and Izuku pulled her long white gloves. She looked at the bits of her arms the costume still exposed, and headed for the door before the other girls. She stopped in front of it, and turned to look at them as they finished changing and drying their eyes. "...Everyone..." She looked at each of them as they finished up, and she smiled at them, her own tears coming back to her eyes. "Thank you, You all mean so much to me."

She held her arms out as Uraraka went running at her, and hugged her tightly. Asui and Ashido joined in two seconds later for a tight group hug, before Yaoyorozu and Jirou also joined in, hugging the smaller girl collectively.

The girls all exited the locker room, and Izuku tied her mask across her eyes. They headed for the Gamma Gym, and when they entered it was like a giant empty warehouse.

"Whoa..." Uraraka looked up at the vast empty building, putting her helmet on her head. "This is nuts..."

"This facility is of my own design, I can create any terrain possible." Cementoss was there, using his quirk to make a tall tree out of the floor. "This way, we can train any quirk imaginable in any setting."

"COULD I ASK A QUESTION?!" Iida's hand shot in the air, making the class snort with laughter at how quick he was. "Why are special moves necessary to obtain a provisional license...?"

"Alright, relax." Aizawa said with a sigh and his hands in his pockets. "Incidents, accident's and disasters, human calamities... It is the job of a Hero to rescue people from all types of trouble. Naturally the exam for the license is designed to measure that aptitude. Every year the exam content change."

"But, among all the aptitudes, fighting ability is a heavily weighted consideration for heroes. They say that being well prepared means no worries!" Midnight smiled at the class. "Having such techniques in your arsenal will greatly affect your chances of success."

"If instead of being controlled by the situation, you are able to bring stability to it." Cementoss raised a finger, and smiled at the class. "This is a mark of a her's true fighting ability.

"Not all special moves are for the offensive purposes either," Ectoplasm spoke next, his helmet sent chills up Izuku's spine. "For example, Iida's recipro burst. To be able to move at blisteringly fast speeds for short bursts of time... That in itself is an impressive ability worthy of being called a special move."

Izuku looked up at her friend who was shaking with honor of being told his move was called special already.

"Before the training camp was brought to an end, one of the objectives was was quirk development." Aizawa spoke up to the class as Cementoss created a mountain like terrain with different Platforms. Ectoplasm used his quirk to create more of him to stand on each one. "We were aiming to start the process of creating special moves... In otherwords, between now and the start of the next school term, in the remaining ten days we have of summer break, we're going to strengthen your quirks and work out your special moves! A BOOT CAMP!"

Izuku looked around at the scene, feeling a bit nervous now as she eyes up the gym. She looked back to the tears as Aizawa continued. "In addition, with the development of your quirks and the nature of your abilities in mind, consider the ways in which your costumes can also be improved. Let the spirit of Plus Ultra take you to new heights! NOW GET STARTED!"

The whole class took off with a leap, each one of them teaming up with a clone of Ectoplasm. Izuku stood off to the side, thinking as she watched the others train their quirks. She looked at her hand, wondering what she should do...

"What are you day dreaming about?" She jumped two feet in the air, and turned around to look at one of the clones behind her.

"Oh uhm..." Izuku looked down at her right hand, and rubbed the back of her head. "A far as special moves... I blew up my arms too many times... I don't want to over do it... So to be honest, I don't have a clear vision in my head right now of what I should do..."

"Hmm..." Ectoplasm's clone looked down at her thoughtfully. "It might be because you've only just started stabilizing your quirk... If you haven't settled on a particular style yet, then devote yourself to developing your quirk today."

"You guys are really into it, huh?" Izuku turned around, hearing a familiar voice from the gym's entrance. Her eyes lit up with happiness as she saw who it was.

"ALL MIGHT!" she cried out happily, as he entered the gym.

"I..." He bulked up to his muscle form for a second. "WASN'T ASKED TO COME, BUT I DIDN'T HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO DO TODAY SO, HERE I AM!"

"Please go focus on your recovery..." Aizawa said with a sigh as he looked at the man change back to his normal form.

"Come on now, don't be so cold!" All Might said with a chuckle, Izuku saw his arm was still in a cast and sling, and she frowned a bit. "Todays special moves day, right? Of course I want to see that! I'm a teacher after all."

Izuku jumped again in surprise as she heard an explosion, and turned to look up at one of the platforms, to see Katsuki raging with his quirk, a grin on his face. "HEY! THIS CLONE DIED, CAN I GET ANOTHER?!" He shouted down at the teachers, and Izuku laughed nervously.

"He's totally into it, isn't he...?" Uraraka asked Izuku as she floated on by, and Izuku looked up at her worriedly.

"Yeah.. he is..." Izuku looked up at Katsuki as he continued on with another clone and sighed a bit. Everyone was working so hard on the lesson, but she had nothing... She looked down at her right fist, before feeling a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see it was All Might, and she blinked in surprise. "A-All Might..."

"I have some advice for you..." He told her, smiling a bit as he held up his own left fist. "You're still trying to imitate me." Izuku was shocked by this, and started to sweat nervously, before her hero wlked off to talk to Kirishima. She watched him from her spot on the ground, and looked at her fists, frowning.

After class was over, she wandered down the halls of the school in her costume still. She looked down at her feet as she walked, thinking. She was heading to the support group department, to go talk to the costume developers. She looked up as she saw the sign for the development studio, and clenched her fists. She lifted one to knock, but stopped.

She didn't fully understand what All Might had meant, but she knew she had to do something. If she kept overworking her arms, she would loose movement in them... Maybe the development department could help her with some support maybe? Some sort of reinforcement... She needed to come up with a style, a technique for fighting...

"hey... Izuchan!" Izuku looked up as she heard Uraraka, and saw she was walking down the hall with Iida. "Do you also need a costume upgrade?!" She called out, hurrying down the hall towards Izuku.

"Oh, Yeah I-" Izuku was cut off by a sudden explosion from the doors and blasted back across the hall. She turned in the air and landed on her feet expertly, but she saw some one flying in her direction and reached her arms out to catch them. She groaned a bit from the weight, before seeing it was the girl from the sports festival with the crazy gadgets. "Oh! You're Hatsume...!"

"OOOH! The only girl who made it into the top four at the festival!" The girl grinned up at her smiling as Izuku set her down. "Midoriya Izuku, right?!"

"Uhm, yeah." Izuku looked up at her as she stood up fully.

"Sorry for the explosion! It's been a while though! How are things going in your department?" Hatsume beamed at all three friends as Uraraka and Iida hurried over to make sure everything was alright. "I've got to hurry back to my babies though!" Hatsume turned to go back into the development studio, and Izuku held out a hand.

"W-Wait! I uhm... I need some costume upgrades done, and I wanted to ask the teacher, Power Loader a couple of questions..." Izuku hurried behind the girl quickly, fretting a bit.

"COSTUME UPGRADES?!" Hatsume turned around to look at Izuku with bright eyes. "YOU'VE GOT MY ATTENTION!"

"Hatsume..." Power Loader stepped out of the room, giving the student a dark look. "It's fine if you want to hand out in the studio... But if you keep making a mess I will ban you from here!" He looked at the other three, and cleared his throat. "So... eraser gave me a heads up that you guys would need changes to accompany your special moves, right?" he let the others into the room, and Izuku looked around at the massive work shop inside. "Now lets see your instructions. Each costume goes to you in a sealed case, I have a license, so after I take a look at the instructions, I can see what I can tinker with. If it's little improvements and repairs, I just need to let the design office know how I changed it, but for big improvements I have to prepare a written application for approval. After that it gets inspected and approval is granted before you get it back. At most you should get it back in about three days."

"Uhm..." Izuku looked at the teacher as she sat down on a stool, "I was wondering if there was some way you could reduce the stress on my arm ligaments... Is that possible?"

"Ah, Midoriya." Power Loader looked down at her, "Your style is fighting with your fists, right? If that's what your looking for a bit of tinkering with it should make it possible."

"Isn't that great...?!" Uraraka looked over at Izuku who smiled back at her warmly.

"Yeah it-" She blushed a bright red as she felt a pair of hands on her, and shivered. She looked down as she saw Hatsume touching her all over, and Izuku started to laugh at the tickling that happened inevitably. "WHAAAA!"

"Uhm... What are you doing to my wife...?" Uraraka asked, raising a shaking fist.

"I' touching her body!" Hatsume said with a grin. "She's built stronger than she looks! I think I've got something!" Izuku looked up to see a suit of armor, an she shook her her nervously, hiding behind Uraraka.

"No way! I'm not getting into that!" Izuku cried out, eyeing up the monstrosity.

"Well... I'd like to augment the cooling capabilities on my legs." Iida said to powerloader, and Hatsume turned around with a snap in her neck, before shoving a pair of gauntlets on Iida with exhaust pipes on them.

"TRY THESE!" she said excitedly, "Super cooler electric boosters designed to limit the generation of heat!" She cred out happily. "BOOSTERS ON!" she shouted, and With a blast from the gauntlets Iida was wearing he was slammed into the ceiling. Izuku and Uraraka watched him nervously, before he came back down.

"MY QUIRK IS ONLY ON MY LEGS!" He cried out on the ground in front of the girls.

"Hohoho! I know that, but here's how I think about it!" Hatsume grinned at the group broadly. "If you want to cool your legs, all you have to do is run with your arms!"

Izuku looked over at Hatsume, and felt a light turn on in her head. That was it... She ignored them all as they all spoke to each other, her mind swarming with ideas now. She had it... She had an answer! She was doing everything wrong... She was only imitating others... All Might... Katsuki... She needed to be herself, she needed something only she could do as a Hero...

"I'VE GOT IT!" she shouted to the room, startling the group. "IIDA!" She whipped around and grabbed her friends hands in hers, looking up at him with her own sparkling ones. "COULD YOU TEACH ME SOMETHING?!"

"Uhm... What...?" Iida looked down at her with surprise. "I don't know what I could possibly teach you though... but... sure...?"

"POWERLOADER!" Izuku zoomed over to the teacher next, and grabbed his hands. "I have some ideas..." She grabbed a piece of paper, and began sketching out what she wanted the teacher to do, and he nodded his head in understanding, grinning at her.

"I think I can do that, no problem!" He said with a grin to her.

"I can't wait to get started on our training..." Izuku said, pumping her fists as she headed back a while later with her two friends after changing. "I'm so pumped! This is going to be amazing!" She looked up at Iida who smiled back at her.

"Are you sure about this...?" he asked her curiously, and she nodded her head.

"I'm more than sure." They three friends entered the dorm building, and Izuku let out a sigh as she headed up to her room to grab a change of clothes. She was excited to go take a relaxing bath, to mull over the plans she had in her head. She headed down to the shared baths for the girls room. She hurriedly washed herself so she could soak, and relaxed in the hot water with a sigh.

"Paradise..." She said with a smile, it was nice to have the large bath to herself. She was going over her plans in her head. She had asked Iida all about some leg exercises... And now all she had to do was to start training. She could picture it now, powerful kicks, perhaps one that came down like a hammer on her opponent... She was a bit nervous about the other costume changes she made, but those would show them selves at a later date.

She pulled herself out of the bath after 20 min, and dried herself off. Izuku pulled on a pair of shorts and a long sleeved top, still not wanting to show the boys her scars, that was another emotional conversation she wasn't prepared for... She knew they wouldn't care, calling her manly or cool... But she still felt a bit uncertain... She hadn't even shown Katsuki yet...

"... Kacchan." she blushed a bright red as she remembered, She was supposed to talk to him today about her relationship with All Might, and she groaned out a she put her hands on her face. So much for no more emotional conversations... She shook her head a bit, before she slammed the bathroom door open, startling Ashido and Asui on the other side.

"Izuchan?" Asui croaked out as they looked at her curiously as she stormed past them, typing away on her phone. "You're hair is still wet."

"It's fine!" She said with a shout, before she went to the boys elevator and hit button four. When it dinged that it was there she got in and went up to Katsuki's room. She was starting to loose her drive as she went up, and when she got out of the elevator she was a bundle of nerves as she knocked gently on Katsuki's door.

"Hmm?" Katsuki opened up the door and looked down at her with raised eyebrows. "I was wondering when you'd remember."

"Sorry, I was thinking about my hero techniques and got a bit carried away, I guess..." she said with a nervous smile to him before he let her in the room. "I was taking a bath when I remembered that we needed to talk about... All Might..." She was nervously standing in his room with her back turned to him, "I... I shouldn't be saying anything at all about it but..." She blushed a bit as she felt his arms wrap around her middle, and his head was on her shoulder. "K-Kacchan...?"

"Sorry, but you smell pretty good... Like apples." He told her as he hugged her from behind. "... What do you mean you shouldn't be saying anything...?"

Izuku bit her lip nervously before she turned around to face him, breaking his hug around her.

"It's... It's a long story..." She told him, looking down at her hands. "... It all started on the day with the sludge monster..."

"What...?" Katsuki looked down at her, confused. She looked back up at him, before putting her hands on his shoulders. "Th-that long...? What has been going on?!"

"Sit..." She told him, and pushed him to sit on his bed. Izuku stayed standing, and blushed as she looked at him. "... Yeah it's... Been that long I guess... Well over a year..." She sighed out a bit, "Before you were attacked... That monster attacked me first... All Might saved me from him, but becuse I got caught up with meeting freaking All Might, I clung to him before he took off, suffice to say..." She looked down at her hands in front of her. "... I found out about his secret that day..."

"... So... so this has been..." Katsuki looked at the ground, and angry confused expression on his face. "... You said secret before too... Is this what you're talking about..?"

"Sort of..." She shifted her feet nervously, and touched her bracelet with her fingers. "... But that was how we met..."

"... That doesn't explain the glowing and the red electricity..." He told her, looking back up at the nervous girl. "It doesn't explain how you fight like him... How your quirks are far to similar to be just a coincidence..."

"I told you before..." She looked up at him through her bangs before looking back down. "... My quirk... It's just a simple strength enhancement..." She clenched her fist and it started glowing green like it had before. "... It's nothing that special... I told you I was given a power..." She clenched her fist harder, channelling One for All into it so it glowed golden and crackled with that same red electricity. "... This... It's the power I was given... The one who gave it to me..."

"... Was All Might." Katsuki finished for her, and Izuku started to sweat nervously. She had promised All Might she'd never tell anyone, but she knew if she never told Katsuki that it would just be a problem down the road. He had already guessed some things from the other night, and she clenched the front of her shirt tightly. "... How... How did he give his power to you... And why...?"

Izuku couldn't bring herself to look at him, he sounded upset and angry. "... How is... It's complicated..."

"I don't care, I want to know." He told her with a firm tone and she felt her stomach clench. "I want you to tell me everything, Izuku. I'm tired of the secrecy."

"... Kacchan I... It's not my secret to share..." She said in a small voice, before she saw his hands grab her wrists. She looked up to see the angry look on his face as he pulled her over to him and onto his. He looked up at her as he held her around the middle to his chest.

"Izuku... What ever this secret is, it's putting you in a lot of danger... I know those guys at the villain-what-ever-gang want to kill you, and mostly you." He narrowed his eyes up at her as tears formed in her own wide eyes. "So for the sake of my sanity and yours... Tell me what's going on so I can understand this situation better..."

"... That Villain..." She looked down at him sadly, having no where else to look now but at him. "... That villain he fought the other day... His name was All for One... He has a quirk that steals other quirks from people..." She gripped Katsuki's shoulders tightly as she saw confusion in his eyes. "... All Might has... Had... A quirk like All for One's... A quirk that can be passed on to others... And with it... the power of the others follows..." She felt tears burning in her eyes. "That day... All Might heard me out... He heard me cry about being quirkless... but he showed me I had one... He helped me train it, he helped me get stronger... So that he could give me his quirk... So that I could be a Hero..."

"What...?" She felt his hold around her tighten, and he looked up at her with serious eyes. "What does... He didn't..."

"He was looking for a successor, Kacchan..." She turned her head away from him. "... And he found me... The day of the entrance exam... He gave it to me... He gave me this power, called One for All..."

The two of them were silent for what felt like hours, before she felt one of his arms loosen around her, and his hand touched her cheek. She looked back down at him worriedly, and clenched his shoulders tightly.

"... He gave you... his power..?" He asked her, a mix of emotions in his eyes that she didn't understand. She saw worry and anger, questions and explosions. "What do you mean successor? What does... That day... When he said 'You're next'... Did he mean...?"

"He can't use One for All anymore..." she told him, a few tears dripping down her cheeks. "... All Might... He can't be a Hero anymore... He entrusted this power to me... So I can become the next Symbol of Peace... So that I can carry on the torch... And I'm plan on following through with it."

She felt movement, and in the blink of an eye, Katsuki had her on her back on his bed, and he was looking down at her, both of his hands on either side of her head. She looked up at the anguish in his eyes, and felt her tears burn in her own once again.

"This is stupid... There's no way... Why..." He looked into her eyes, searching for hints of lies but couldn't find any in her emerald orbs. "Is this why... You've been breaking yourself over and over again... Why you suddenly got so powerful?"

"... Yes.." she told him, frowning. "If it wasn't for All Might, doing what he did... I probably would have died in a sewer from that sludge monster..."

"You idiot... You mean to tell me..." He looked down at her, pain in his expression. "This whole time... This whole time you were dealing with this? This huge thing..."

"... Kacchan..." She looked up into his eyes and frowned. "... He told me not long ago... That I might have to take down All for One... I'm glad a guy like that has been put away... but... One day I might have to deal with him again... I can feel it..." She clenched the front of her shirt. "One for All was pulsing inside of me that day with the need to take down the man who created it... To take down the man who injured All Might. Who forced his career to end." She was full of determination as she looked up at Katsuki, and waited for him to speak.

".. This is... fucking nuts." He told her, clenching his bed spread. "There's no way... That guy was fucking powerful, Izuku. You can't face all of this, it's just not possible!"

"I can," she told him firmly, "And I will. I've come to far, One for All is my quirk to bare, and I'm going to train hard and become the next Symbol of Peace. I won't let anyone get hurt again, myself included... Kacchan I'm here right now because of All Might... With out him I would have never made it to Yuuei... I want to walk this path with you..."

"Izuku, you're being crazy...!" H growled out in frustration.

"No I'm not. He's going to help me handle this..." Izuku smiled at Katsuki, hoping to ease some of his worry. "I mean it when I say I won't let anyone get hurt again, myself included."

"Izuku..." Katsuki growled out her name and rested his head on her shoulder. She blushed a bit as she felt the warmth from his forehead warm her shoulder. "... There's... There's nothing I can say, is there...? There's nothing I can do to stop you..."

"I'm sorry, but no." She told him, feeling her cheeks heat up. "... I won't stop, I can't."

"Stupid..." He lifted his head to look at her again. "You're being stupid..." He eyed her up, and she bit her lip.

"I'm sorry," She told him with a sad smile on her lips. "Now I need up, I'm hot..."

"... I've been wanting to ask for a few days now..." He looked down at her shirt. "... Why are you wearing long sleeves all the time...?"

"I uhm..." Izuku felt a nervous sweat on the side of her face, as she tried to get out from under him. "It's... I uh..." She looked up at him as he pinned her down by her hands. "Whaaa! Kacchan, please.. I'm too warm!"

"Then wear a t-shirt..." He told her while his eyes analyzed hers. He narrowed them at her, and let out a growl. "... What are you hiding now? What did I say about me being done with secrets...?"

"Kacchan, It's nothing..." She told him, smiling nervously now.

"Bull shit." He told her, and sat up on his knees. He still held one of her wrists, and pushed the sleeve back to see what exactly she was hiding.

"Kacchan, stop...!" She told him, but paused as she saw his wide eyes staring at her new scars on her arm. He quickly dropped it, and grabbed her other, pushing that sleeve up now, and letting out a growl of anger.

"This...? This is what you were hiding? How many more...?" He looked down at her, his eyes full of worry. "That Dabi Dip Shit... He burned your arm... But he also burned your chest..."

"They don' hurt, I promise." She said nervously, and pushed her sleeves back down. "They're just... It's all from the camp..."

"Let me see it..." He told her, a firm gaze in his eyes. "Please..."

"B-But..." She blushed a bright red, unsure. She saw how horrified he looked when he saw her arms, but her chest had been badly burnt. ".. I-It's on my chest I..."

"Izuku..." He touched her cheek with his fingers and kissed her lips softly, "... I need to see it... Please... Stop hiding these things from me..."

"... Okay..." she said with a frown and she watched his eyes look her over, before he pulled her shirt up her neck. She saw the pain in his expression return as he stared down a the burn scar on her chest, still slightly redder than the rest of her skin, even though fully healed. "... I'm sorry..."

"Stop..." he told her firmly, and looked to her eyes. "Don't... You don't have to apologize for this..." He clenched his fists before he leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of her chest where parts of the scar were, tickling her skin. "... This is my fault... If only I was stronger... If I didn't get captured, this could have been prevented... I'm so sorry..."

"K-Kacchan..." she blushed a bright red as she felt his lips kiss her skin again, making her shiver. "You don't... It's not your fault..."

"It is... And I'm going to kiss every last scar you got because of me..." She could hear the growl of longing in his throat as he continued to place soft kisses every where the scar was on her chest. She felt her whole body heating up with each kiss, and her cheeks burned hot.

"St-stop... they're ugly..." she told him in a nervous tone.

"No they're not." He looked up at her seriously, "Everything about you is beautiful... I may hate the reasons why you have them, but I will never think of anything that's apart of you as ugly... Do you hear me?" He looked into her eyes. "You just have to work hard at not getting any more..."

"K-Kacchan..." She bit her lip as she looked up at him, and felt tears burning in her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her softly, but as his lips lingered on hers he deepened the kiss into a passionate one, and ran his fingers up the side of her stomach causing her to shiver. "Mm.. St-stop, that tickles..." She told him after their lips parted.

"I know," He told her in a low tone that made her shiver like his fingers had. His lips kissed the skin on her neck gently, before they trailed down to her exposed collar bone. Izuku closed her eyes, not sure what to do having never gotten this kind of affection from him before. She felt his lips linger above her skin, tickling her again, before she felt a small sharp pain.

"Ouch...!" She opened her eyes and looked up at Katsuki who was licking his lips, and looking at her. She bit her lip again, before touching her collar bone with her fingers. The spot was a bit tender, and she sat up to see the mirror on his desk. She watched her whole face go red as she saw a bite mark on her collar bone. It was slightly red, and starting to bruise a tiny bit. "D-Did you... bite me...?"

"Yeah, I did..." He told her, directing her gaze back to him by holding her chin in his fingers. "These are the only kinds of bruises you're allowed to get from now on..."

"Wh-what...?" She was utterly confused and starting to feel dizzy from the blood rush to her face.

"Listen to me when I say something..." He let out a sigh as he looked at her. "You're only allowed to get bruises like these from now on... The ones I leave..."

"Wh-wh..." He caught her lips in another passionate kiss, this one hungry now. She closed her eyes as he sat back on the bed and pulled her up against his chest with one arm. He held her there, and pulled at her lower lip with his teeth, before moving his kisses downwards to her still exposed chest. He moved her shirt a bit, and nipped at the skin that showed on her breast, and left another mark there. "K-Kacchan... St-stop... Y-you're making me hot..." She gripped his shirt tightly, their eyes meeting as he took her wrist and slid the sleeve back, before kissing a few scars on her arm.

"I don't want to..." He told her with a soft growl in his throat. "I want to keep kissing you all over..."

"K-Kacchan..." She closed her eyes as he kissed her lips once more time, his fingers tracing down her sides again, causing her to shiver once more.

"HEY HEY!" Kirishima's voice could be heard from the door, and Izuku panicked and shoved Katsuki away from her with her hands. She fell back on the bed, and looked up at him with wide eyes. He growled in frustration as he got up and went to answer the door by opening it only a crack. "There you are, lets eat! Come on, you're cooking!"

"FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE!" Katsuki snapped loudly and Izuku held back her laughter with all her power.

"Come on, man!" She heard Kirishima grab Katsuki by the arm. "Stop acting so moody and let's go make dinner!"

"NO! FUCK OFF!" Katsuki shouted as the door closed. Izuku felt her giggles start to escape her as she heard Katsuki shouting the whole way down the hall and elevator. She got up, and looked at herself in the mirror, blushing a bit as she saw the mark on her collarbone peaking out over her shirt's neckline as she straightened it out. She shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts that had crept up on her while they were kissing, and she hurried out of the bedroom quickly to head down stairs for dinner.


	22. PJ'S AND BEACHES! SUMMER FUN AT YUUEI!

**HEY THERE FOLKS!**

 **So you all asked for some summer fun, and so I've done my best to deliver for you!**

 **Here it is, the long awaited happy moments of class 1-A!**

 **ENJOY THIS, FOR SOON I MIGHT POSSIBLY MAYBE BRING SOME PAIN, I DUNNO I MOSTLY WRITE THIS WITH OUT THINKING A WHOLE LOT ABOUT WHAT I'M DOING.**

 **SO BAM! ENJOY!**

"FINALLY!" Ashido cried out as she flopped onto one of the sofas. Izuku looked over at her from a chair, a bit shocked by the sudden outburst. She was reading some hero news on her phone and making some notes when the girl had finished her bath. "A DAY OFF! A DAY OFF, IZUCHAN!" She lifted her head up to grin at Izuku. "We can relax tomorrow, the last day of summer vacation where we can do what ever we want!"

"Oh yeah," Izuku looked up at the ceiling, "I forgot it was summer still."

"RIGHT?!" Ashido yelled with her arms in the air. "We were all under house arrest before, and then we moved in here, and THEN we had this crazy training! THIS IS OUR LAST CHANCE AT GETTING IN SOME SUMMER FUN!"

"What are you yelling about?" Jirou asked as she entered the room eating some ice cream.

"SUMMER. FUN." Ashido waved her arms around and Izuku let out a small laugh.

"Well what do you want to do then?" Izuku asked curiously.

"SLUMBER PARTY!" Uraraka shouted from behind Izuku, causing her to jump and turn around, her heart beating a mile a minute. "Lets have a slumber party!"

"But we all live together..." Jirou looked at the brunette curiously, before looking to Izuku, seeing the nervous smile on her face as she clutched her shirt to calm her heart. "what's the point?"

"THE POINT IS HAVING SUMMER FUN!" Ashido and Uraraka shouted together, hugging each other around the shoulders.

"We can bring all the blanket and pillows into the common room!" Ashido pointed a finger at the ceiling. "And Momo-chan can make more if we want!"

"And we can wear pj's and watch movies and gossip!" Uraraka said with a bright smile. "It'll be fun!"

"OOO! I LOVE THAT IDEA!" Izuku jumped once more as Hagakure spoke up from the couch. She hadn't noticed she was there and just supposed it was some clothes left behind. She fell to the floor on her hands and knees, clutching at her shirt and sweating nervously.

"This sounds like a lot of fun, Kero." Asui said with a grin from behind Jirou, eating her own ice cream.

"uhm, I think you guys are killing Izuchan..." Jirou was starting to fear for the smallest girl's life now.

"SLUMBER PARTY! SLUMBER PARTY!" Uraraka and Ashido were cheering loudly now.

"Slumber party?!" Yaoyorozu was hiding around the corner, her eyes sparkling. "I've never had one before! Can I come...?"

"OF COURSE!" Ashido yelled happily, "ALL THE GIRLS! SLUMBER PARTAAAAAAAY!"

"OOOH!" Yaoyorozu beamed happily at them and ran into the room. "I'm so happy! I'll start making pillows and blankets!" She lifted up her shirt to show her stomach and Jirou choked on her ice cream a bit.

"Just... just give me a second..." Izuku said tearfully as she got a handle on her heart. "I can only take so many surprises in an hour..."

"Come on! Let's go get our pj's!" Uraraka said happily as she dragged her friend off up stairs. "We've been working really hard lately, and missed out on typical summer fun! So let's give this our all, alright?"

"Alright, sounds good." Izuku said with a small laugh. She went into her bedroom and looked through her pj's, not sure which ones she wanted to wear. She decided on another one of her summer onesies made of t-shirt material with short sleeves and shorts for the legs. She held up the one she picked, and felt a nervous sweat on her face. She was sure the others would like this one a lot...

"Come on, Izuchan! Let's go make snacks!" Uraraka knocked on her door just as she finished putting on her onesie with the hood up. She grabbed her blanket and pillow, and headed to the door, pulling it open to see her friend wearing a t-shirt and shorts. Uraraka smiled at her, before her eyes widened at Izuku's apperance. "Oh... My... GOODNESS! I LOVE IT! COME ON!"

Izuku laughed a bit as Uraraka dragged her down stairs with her and into the common room. The other girls were still setting up, the floor now covered in cushions and pillows courtesy of Yaoyorozu. Izuku followed behind Uraraka as they entered and Ashido turned to grin at them, before dropping the pillow she had.

"OH. OH MY GOD. A KITTY!" She shouted, pointing at Izuku. She was wearing her black and white cat onesie, and she blushed a bit as the other girls turned to look at her.

"ISN'T THIS JUST FREAKING ADORABLE!?" Uraraka shouted, showing off her friend like she was a prize on a game show. "IT'S GOT. A FRIGGEN TAIL."

Izuku bowed her head, her whole face red now as the others gushed over her pj's. "I-It's nothing special..." she said, putting one of her hands on her face.

"IT'S TOTALLY SPECIAL! How many onesies do you have?! My god, they're all just so great!" Uraraka said with a happy sigh before tossing her things onto the pile the others had going.

"We'll go get changed!" Yaoyorozu said brightly as she ran off with the others. "You guys make snacks!"

"Got it!" Uraraka said with a grin, Izuku let out a soft laugh as she followed her friend into the kitchen to look for chips and some juice to drink. Uraraka popped some popcorn into the microwave, and looked over at Izuku who was dumping some chips in a bowl. "Hey hey, you've been awfully quiet about everything..."

"Oh I..." Izuku looked up, and blushed a bit. "I've... Never slept over at a friends house before, so a slumber party is something I've never done either... I'm not sure what goes on at them." Izuku looked into the chip bowl, still blushing. "I'm really excited actually."

"I'm glad," Uraraka smiled warmly at her, and patted her head. "We've been so busy since we moved in that we haven't had a chance to have any fun, so this is gunna be great!"

"Yeah," Izuku said brightly as she picked up the chips and walked towards the common room. She put them on the table, before heading back to the kitchen to grab some drinks with Uraraka. They pulled out some bottles of tea with the juice, and when the others came back Izuku beamed at them. Asui was wearing a frog theme night now, Hagakure was a set of floating pants and t-shirt with a cute heart pattern on it. Ashido grinned as she showed off her neon pink plaid PJ shorts and a white tank top with a cartoon of Kamui woods on it. Yayorozu was wearing a night shirt like Asui was, with a simple bear on it, and Jirou sported a romper with stars all over it. "Wow, everyone looks so cute!" Izuku beamed at them happily and Ashido hugged her and spun her around.

"Not as cute as you!" She laughed happily as she let Izuku fall onto the pillow pile with a thump. Izuku let out a laugh as she sat up and grinned at the others as they all settled in their spots, and started chatting and eating some snacks.

"This is kinda awesome, actually. Good idea guys." Jirou said with a thumbs up to Uraraka and Jirou.

"We should totally play a game." Ashido said before shoving a chip in her mouth.

"What do people normally play at slumber parties...?" Izuku asked curiously, hugging her pillow to her chest.

"Well, we could tell horror stories, kero." Asui said with a smile and Izuku started to sweat nervously. The others noticed her nervousness, and shook their heads.

"Nah... To scary. We could play... board games maybe?" Jirou said thoughtfully as she looked up at the ceiling.

"No no no!" Ashido waved a finger at them all. "This is a slumber party, so we HAVE to play Truth or Dare!" She sat up with her arms crossed in triumph as the other girls agreed.

"I've never played that!" Izuku said happily as she sat up too, hugging her pillow.

"Alright, let's play!" Ashido grinned and looked around, her eyes landing on Jirou. "Hmm... Kyochan, Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Jirou said plainly, and Ashido groaned, before sitting up straight. "What was your first impression of Momo-chan when you first met?"

"Big boobs, and a princess." Jirou said flatly, and the other girls held back snorts of laughter at Yaoyorozu's mouth dropping open in shock. "She said first impression," Jirou looked to her friend and smile. "I know you're a very happy person, and exciteable, but also a big sister. So it's my turn," Her eyes scanned the circle and landed on Hagakure. "Toru-chan, truth or dare?" Hagakure picked truth with a happy laugh. Jirou mulled that over for a moment before smiling. "Okay, who do you have a crush on...?" She asked, smiling brightly.

"OOOOOH!" They watched Hagakure hug her giant bear plushie, or at least that was what they gathered from it being squeezed. "I uhm... Well I... Oijiro..."

"SERIOUSLY?!" Ashido asked excitedly, "That's so cute! But why Oijiro?"

"B-Because he's so kind and cool~" Hagakure gushed to them all, and the group was sure if they could see her that she would be completely red. "Uuuuwaaaaah! Stop staring at me! Momo-chan!" Yaoyorozu sat up straight, blinking in surprise. "Truth or dare...?" Yaoyorozu seemed to think that over for a long minute, before picking dare. "heeheeeheeeeee~" The group got chills as the invisible girl laughed, "You must eat five spoons of mayo!" She said proudly and Yaoyorozu's face paled before she got up reluctantly to get a jar of mayo from the kitchen. The girls all got up onto the couch to watch her eat the mayo over the sink, before she vomitted into it. "Oh, maybe that was mean..."

"No no! I'm okay!" Yaoyorozu smiled at them from the kitchen after rinsing her mouth out. "This is the spirit of truth or dare!" She looked around at everyone, and pointed at Izuku. "Izuchan! Truth or dare!?"

"Uhm..." Izuku wasn't sure if she wanted to play anymore, blushing a bright red as the others looked at her. "I uh..." She had a lot of secrets to keep, so she decided a dare would be the best route. "D-Dare...?"

"Hmm hmm... At this rate we need to make the dares more daring, yes..." Yaoyorozu was deep in thought. "Hmm, you must..." she looked around the room, "Walk on your hands from the ktichen to the elevator!"

"Is that all?" Izuku asked curiously before she got up. Yaoyorozu was stunned as Izuku kicked her legs up into the air as she balanced herself on her hands, smiling. "This was part of my training! This is easy." she said happily as she did what her friend asked. When she got to the elevator she flipped back up to her feet, and turned to face the room, beaming happily as the other girls. "So is it my turn...?"

"Your turn for what?" Izuku let out a small scream of surprise, as she heard a voice behind her. She turned around as the girls laughed from the common room, and she saw Kaminari, Sero and Kirishima. The boys laughed a bit as they stepped out of the elevator and looked at Izuku. "Whoa, is this a slumber party?"

"Yes, no boys!" Ashido shouted from the couches with the other girls.

"But-" Kirishima was about to start talking when they heard a loud boom from the courtyard and everyone whipped their heads around as Katsuki burst in from the door that lead outside, looking around the room for the cause of the scream. "Whoa... Dude did you... _Jump off your veranda_...?"

"Of course I fucking did, I heard her scream!" He snapped at the red head and saw Izuku standing there with her hands clutching her chest. "The fuck did you idiots do to her?!" He growled, stepping over to his girlfriend.

"They scared her!" Ashido shouted from the couch, booing the boys.

"Yeah, they were super mean to her!" Jirou said with a boo form beside the pink girl.

"Hey now! No we weren't! We were just as surprised to see a cat doing a hand stand!" Kaminari defended Sero and Kirishima. "It was just an accident!"

"I'm alright..." Izuku said, holding up a hand, smiling nervously. "Just... one to many surprises today..." she said with a sigh, before turning to look away from the others as Katsuki growled at the other boys. She looked out the window that was at the front of the house, and saw a big pair of staring eyes watching her. She cried out in horror at the sight, and everyone looked over to see what she was scared about now. The other girls screamed now, and Katsuki grabbed Izuku around the middle and pulled her back, before he ran to the window. He was about to punch out the glass before he stopped, and glared darkly out the window as the eyes disappeared. He turned on a dime and headed for the door, before exiting the building. They heard a soft explosion outside and the group all held their breath.

"Dude...was that a ghost...? Did it posses him...?" Sero asked nervously as the boys stood in front of the girls protectively.

"W-Well it's not a villain, man... not after all that crap from the last few months..." Kirishima said, trying to hold a manly grin on his face.

"S-So that means it's... a gh..." Kaminari was shaking as he spoke. "... A ghost...?"

Katsuki came back in, holding up the culprit everyone thought was a ghost.

"It's just this fucking perv creeping on the girls." He said with a growl as he pulled the hood off the person he caught, showing them all Mineta with a bloody nose, passed out.

"Eeeew, throw it out!" Ashido said with a disgusted face. Katsuki hit a button on the elevator before dropping Mineta inside and letting it disappear.

"... Did we just watch a murder happen...?" Kirishima asked with a nervous grin now, before Katsuki turned on Izuku who was still trying to calm her heart.

"Hey, it's fine, relax." Katsuki told her, patting her head. She looked up at him, her eyes a bit teary from the many scares.

"S-Sorry... I didn't mean to scream. I was just surprised." She looked down at her feet, shuffling them a bit.

"Dude you made the kitten cry..." Sero said with a frown as everyone looked at Katsuki. The ash blonde looked like he was about to snap at them.

"I didn't make her cry, you morons did." He said with a growl. "Don't blame me."

"Hey hey, what's this?!" Iida appeared in the elevator, and everyone noticed Mineta's body was gone. "What's going on here?"

"A slumber party!" Uraraka shouted happily, throwing her arms in the air with Ashido. "Wanna join?!"

"What?! How come he can join?!" Kaminari asked, pointing at Iida who adjusted his glasses.

"I see, this must be a test for my strength of will, to see if I can handle high pressure situations with out making mistakes." He said while tapping a finger on his chin. "On the other hand, girls and boys shouldn't be sleeping in the same room unless married... but this is the 21st century so of course things have progressed and-"

"Dude, yes or no?" Ashido asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm. YES." He said, holding up his hand, "Allow me to get appropriate attire on!"

"NOT FAIR!" Sero and Kaminari cried out, Kirishima looked back at them and laughed as they did.

"you can join too, I guess..." Ashido said, puffing out her cheeks.

"YESSSSS!" The two boys ran into the elevator to join Iida before it went up.

"Hey hey, mind if I join in? I'm down!" Kirishima grinned at the girls.

"Yeah that's okay!" Uararka said with a grin from the couch. "Go get pj's on!"

"Alright, you too Bakubro!" Kirishima grinned at Katsuki who had coiled his arms around Izuku. Katsuki looked over at him, his eyes seeming to think things over before he looked away.

"I'm not fucking wearing pjs, I don't have any." He said with a grunt, making the girls all blush, and Izuku turn bright red all over. "But fucking fine, I'll join in."

"How manly!" Kirishima grinned happily, before going up stairs to get changed.

"This is gunna be so fun!" Hagakure said excitedly as the group watched some popcorn disappear in mid air.

The boys came back in their pj's, with a few extra people in tow. Izuku was surprised to see Shoji, Sato, Tokoyami, Kouda and Oijiro in tow with them, all smiling nervously at the group.

"May we join?" Shoji asked the girls curiously.

"Yeah yeah! Come join the cuddle puddle!" Ashido said excitedly as everyone took a seat in a circle on the pillows. "We're playing truth or dare!"

"Whooooa!" Oijiro laughed nervously, looking around. "I dunno, that seems pretty dangerous with everyone here."

"Nah nah, it's fun!" Uraraka said happily. She waved Izuku over who smiled as she hopped over the couch onto the pillows, while Katsuki took a seat behind her reluctantly. "Izuku went last, so it's her turn!"

"Oh uhm..." Izuku blushed as she looked around the group, before the elevator dinged and Todoroki stepped out. He looked at the group in the common room, and raised an eyebrow. "Shouchan!"

"What are all of you doing?" He asked curiously, striding up to the group with his hands in his pockets.

"We're having a class slumber party and playing truth or dare!" Ashido said excitedly. "Join, join!"

"I dunno... Seems loud." Todoroki said, looking around at the excitable people in the group.

"Come on, it's fun." Izuku smiled warmly at him and the boy let out a sigh, before sitting on the couch.

"Alright, fine." He looked around and looked up at the ceiling, "Was this why Mineta was half dead in the hallway...?"

"Hahaha," Izuku laughed nervously as everyone looked away from his accusing eyes now. "Uhm, okay. So it's my turn, right? Uhm... Eijichan! Truth or dare?"

"Haaa? Dare of course. It's the manliest option after all." He grinned at Izuku.

"Okay, I dare you to put on a dress that Yaoyorozu makes." She told him with an innocent smile as the others howled with laughter. The boy did as he was told, forced to wear a frilly pink dress with a grumble.

"I'm a man, so I take my dares..." He looked at the others with a frown, "Okay then, fine. Tokoyami, truth or dare?"

"Truth. I refuse to be as simple as you," Tokoyami said with a nod of his head.

"Okay then, ever kiss a girl?" Kirishima grinned at him and the boy with the bird head looked away from him.

"What a childish question." He said, not making eye contact with everyone as they stared at him expectantly. "... Curse you all, no I have not."

"Whoa! Green horn!" Ashido said with a bright grin.

"Enough," Tokoyami said with a grumble as the class smiled at him like he was a pure angel. "Fine then, Asui, truth or dare?"

"Dare, kero." Asui said with a wide grin and the boy let out a sigh,

"hmm, I dare you to dance around like a monkey." Tokoyami looked at her as Asui got up, and continued to grin as she danced around for the whole group. Kaminari and Sero laughed loudly at the sigh, before she cracked them across the face with her tongue.

"Alright, Todoroki-kun. Truth or dare...?" She asked with a ribbit as she tilted her head. They both seemed to stare at each other for a long time, the class becoming a bit nervous.

"Dare." The boy said firmly, finally deciding.

"OOOOOOOOOOH." Ashido leaned in with Kirishima and Kaminari, looking at the two classmates.

"I dare you to kiss the person to your right on the cheek, kero." She held her innocent smile, and the whole group looked over at Todoroki, and paled as a whole. Todoroki looked down at Katsuki who was behind Izuku, yawning with out paying too much attention. Izuku how ever looked around at the others, wondering why they all looked like they saw a ghost, before she turned her head to look back at Todoroki who was glaring daggers at Katsuki.

"What the fuck are you all staring at?" Katsuki snapped, before looking up at Todoroki and glaring back. "The fuck you want?"

"... Tsutsu that's dangerous..." Jirou said nervously as Todoroki continued to glare at Katsuki.

"Yeah uhm... maybe we should stop..." Kirishima said with a nervous smile.

"No, he took the dare, kero. He has to do it." Asui looked over at Todoroki who narrowed his eyes at her.

"The fuck are you all on about...?" Katsuki asked angrily.

"... Sh-shouchan was dared to kiss the person on his right, on the cheek..." Izuku looked up at her boyfriend nervously over her shoulder.

"So what? Just man up and do it fuck nu-" Katsuki stopped as he looked to his left at Todorki and his head snapped around to glare at Asui. "FUCK NO."

"come here, explodo boy." Todoroki said with a flat tone and reached to grab him but Katsuki jerked out of the way. "It's just the cheek."

"DOUBLE FUCKING NO. GET AWAY YOU WEIRDO!" Katsuki yelled at him as he got up off the pillows and glared down at Todoroki.

"Ah, fine then." Todoroki shrugged, before tapping Izuku on the shoulder. "Izuku look at Uraraka,"

"Huh? Why?" Izuku turned her head to look at Uraraka whose eyes widened as Izuku felt something warm and soft touch her left cheek. "hmmm?" She looked around at the group as they all stared in her direction, terrified.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Katsuki snapped at Todoroki who sat up and Izuku looked back and forth between them, not understanding fully until she realized Katsuki was on her right, making her the person closest to Todoroki's right.

"I just did the dare," Todoroki shrugged, "Calm down."

"FUCK YOU!" Katsuki snapped, and went to punch him but Izuku reached up and caught his fist with her hands.

"Kacchan, it's just the cheek!" She told him, and he looked down at her. He saw no hint of blush or anything like when he kissed her. "It's alright, we're just friends."

"Grr..." Katsuki was shaking with anger before he bent down and picked her up around the middle. He walked to the other side of the circle and glared at Kirishima till he made space for the two of them before he sat down and held Izuku in his lap like a stuffed animal, glaring at Todoroki from across the circle.

"Haha, maybe enough of that!" Ashido said, waving her arms around to get everyone's attention. "let's pick a movie!" The others were happy to do something else other than get in Katsuki's glaring range. They picked a fun comedy movie to watch, and popped it into the blu-ray player.

"hey hey... we should do something tomorrow," Kirishima said as he ate some popcorn, having taken the dress off. "It's our last day before things get serious you know..."

"Hmm, what should we do though...? We need to do something that you can only do in the summer!" Uraraka said with a smile.

"Ohoho, of course I have an answer to that." Yaoyorozu said from the back on a couch. "Obviously we have to do the one thing all highschool kids do..."

"You don't mean..." Ashido's eyes lit up with happiness as she looked at the girl.

"I do... of course we need to... GO TO THE BEACH!" She shouted, and the class was silent, before Ashido and Hagakure threw their hands in the air with Sero and Kaminari.

"BEACH! BEACH! BEEEEEACH!" They cried out happily and Izuku let out a laugh as she watched them.

"Then it's decided... Class 1-A will head to the beach!" Iida stood up, pointing a finger off in a random direction. "After we get permission of course!"

"I don't own a bathing suit..." Izuku said with a nervous smile, not sure if she was ready to show the class that much skin.

"I'll make you one." Yaoyorozu smiled down at her, and Izuku beamed back up at her. She knew she didn't have to worry that much if her friend made it. She offered the same to everyone else who had no swim suit, and it was decided.

The whole class continued watching movies, a person falling asleep here or there until everyone had effectively passed out on the pile of pillows. Izuku smiled warmly as she looked around at her friends, putting light blankets on them as she cleaned up the food. She looked down at Katsuki who also had his head on a pillow. She smiled as she pulled grabbed a blanket for him too, before she saw hi hand move and touch hers gently. She looked up at his face as he opened his eyes to look at her, surprising her into a nervous smile.

"here..." he said in a grumble as he lifted the blanket up with his arm. He pulled her to him with his arm around her middle and pulled the blanket back down over them. She blushed a bright red as he held her, and she could feel his breathing even out as he lulled back to sleep. She let out a soft giggle as she looked around at the room at her classmates, and smiling warmly. It was certainly nice to be together again, enjoying fun times... She lay her head down on Katsuki's arm and closed her eyes to doze off.

"Beach... beach... beach... BEACH... BEACH. BEEEAAAAAACH!" Ashido had Kaminari, Sero, Hagakure and Kirishima chanting with her as they all made their way to a local beach the next day. Izuku watched as her friends ditched their swim suit covers and shirts and made a beeline for the water as she set down a bag of towels and play things they brought with them.

"Fucking idiots..." Katsuki said with a grow as he stabbed an umbrella in the sand and opened it up for shade. They had picked smaller as to avoid trouble after getting permission from a wary Aizawa. "Only morons are that excited about the ocean."

"I dunno, I like it." Izuku looked up at him with a bright smile on her face. He looked down at her, and looked away with a sigh. "I'm excited to go swimming!"

"Izuchan, are you okay with showing... You know?" Uraraka walked up beside her friend, looking at her curiously.

"You know... I was." Izuku smiled up at Uraraka warmly, "But I've come to accept them as a part of me, I can't be afraid to live my life you know? Besides... Some one told me everything about me is beautiful."

"Oho?" Uraraka looked back at Katsuki who was blatantly avoiding eye contact with her. The girl snickered, before patting Izuku on the head. "Well I'm glad, because you have nothing to fear around your friends."

"yep!" Izuku smiled brightly at Uraraka now, and she undid her swim suit cover. She tossed it to the side and Uraraka was stunned at just how comfortable the smaller girl was with exposing her scars to the world, as she saw the dark green bikini she wore. "Let's go swimming!" she shouted, running for the water quickly.

"HEY!" Katsuki shouted at her, stunned as well by Izuku's sudden boldness. "HEY PUT A SHIRT ON!" He got up, running after her quickly.

"Young love~" Uraraka sighed out like an old woman as Jirou stood next to her with a raised eyebrow.

"You're 16..." Jirou looked at her pointedly as she ate an ice cream she bought.

"So young~" Uraraka smiled at the other girl, pointing at the class.

Izuku ran up to the others as they blew up a beach ball, and Kirishima, Tokoyami and Kaminari all looked at her, and stopped what they were doing as she came running. She stopped as she noticed them staring at her, and began to feel a bit nervous.

"Whoa, Deku-chan..." Kirishima looked at the burn scar across her chest and then her arms. "You're..."

She felt a pang of pain in her chest, waiting for the worrisome comments.

"SO MANLY!" She was stunned by that as she looked up at Kirishima with a confused look. "Those are some battle wounds! You should be careful in the future, but I guess some can't be helped." He grinned at her widely. "Look I got one on my eye from when I first got my quirk, see?" He winked at her to show her the line on his eye. "And tons more cause of that!"

"hey hey, check this one out." Kaminari said with a grin, turning to point at his back. "Got it from falling on a rose bush," Kirishima laughed at the scars marking his back.

"At least hers have cool stories, yours are just lame!" Kirishima continued to laugh loudly.

"hey hey! I got one form the USJ battle!" Kaminari shouted back, pointing at his leg.

"I've also got some," Tokoyami lifted his arm up to show some claw marks. "from when Dark shadow first went berserk."

Izuku watched as the boys compared scars with each other as Katsuki came up behind her. She started giggling to herself, before laughing a bit louder. She had no reason to be so worried about the guys, they had just taken her scars in stride instead. She continued laughing, wondering why she had ever bothered worrying in the first place.

"Ha, I'm getting in the water!" She said with a grin, before looking back at Katsuki, "You coming?"

"uh...yeah." He said with a nod, before looking back at her grinning face. "Stop smiling like that or I'll throw you into the water."

"Nooo!" She ran away from him, laughing loudly as she did. Katsuki chased her down and caught her around the middle, before lifting her high above his head. "AAAAH! NOOOOO!" She cried out before Katsuki walked out into the water and tossed her into some deeper parts.

"No mercy," ashido said with a nervous smile as she swam with Asui and Hagakure.

"there is no mercy on the water," Asui said ominously before blowing bubbles in the water and swimming off as Izuku popped out of the water. She looked towards Katsuki who was grinning proudly as she pouted, before she jumped at him, tackling him around the middle, and they both fell into the water with a splash.

"Haha!" Izuku laughed as she stood up out of the water, and Katsuki sat up, the water up to his chest as he looked up at her. "Got you back."

"... Is this a competition now?" He asked her, his grin turning evil.

"N-No..." Izuku smiled nervously at him, seeing the look of a competitor on his face. She turned to run away, but he grabbed her leg and she fell into the water with a splash.

"Hey hey! Foul!" Uraraka called out to them as she stepped into the ocean, a big innertube around her decorated like a doughnut.

"... Don't tell me you can't swim." Katsuki said, looking at her like she grew a second head.

"No I can't, so that's why I have this!" She said, patting her trusty innertube. "Problem? Thought not!" She walked out into the water confidently to the other girls who were all splashing around. Izuku got up out of the water, and Katsuki was a bit shocked, wondering how long she had been under for.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, and pulled her up.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just looking at his," She held up some pretty shells for him to see. "I thought they were nice, I wanted to take them back with us."

"here, I'll go put them away for you." He told her, taking them from her hands. She smiled brightly as she watched him for back up to their umbrella, before she dove into the water with the other girls, hanging off of Uraraka's tube as she relaxed in it, putting sunglasses on.

"... The beach sure is the best, isn't it." Kaminari said with a smile as he watched the girls playing in the water.

"Sure is, buddy." Kirishima said, patting the blonde on the shoulder, before spotting Todoroki. "Oi, Todoroki, you wanna play volley ball?" Kirishima held up the inflated ball.

"Hmm, sure." He said with a shrug.

"HEEEY! BAKUBRO! YOU WANNA PLAY?!" Kirishima called out to Katsuki as he walked back.

"Why the fuck would I want to do that?" He asked, looking at the red head.

"It can be you and me vs Denki and Todoroki!" Kirishima said with a grin, holding up the ball.

"... You're on." Katsuki glared back at Todoroki who was giving him a bored look. "Bring it on, Icy Hot."

"I will referee!" Iida said from his spot under the umbrella, a patch of sunscreen on his nose and sunglasses on. Sitting next to him was Jirou who was still wearing a sundress, refusing to leave the shade.

"Alright! Now we've got ourselves a game!" Kirishima grinned as him and Kaminari set up the volleyball net.

"You sure about this...?" Kaminari asked nervously.

"It's all good, all good. We're all friends." Kirishima said with a toothy grin.

"Hey hey, look at that." Ashido said as she pointed at the beach. Izuku was chatting with Uraraka before she looked over at the beach to see an intense Vollyball game going on.

"Uh oh..." Izuku said nervously, and the girls looked at her. She was smiling nervously as she watched the boys.

"Why uh oh...?" Hagakure asked curiously.

"Well Uhm..." Izuku started sweating nervously, "... Katsuki can be um... A little competitive..."

"A little?" Uraraka asked, raising her eyebrows.

They all looked back at the beach, to see that the volleyball match had started to become a one on one match between Katsuki and Todoroki as they angrily hit the ball back and forth.

"Uhm... How about we go get some shaved ice?" Yaoyorozu asked them with a bright smile, and the girls agreed, heading to the shore to go to a shack that sold the icy treat.

"Whooooa! Check out those babes!" Izuku could hear some guys speaking, and turned her head to look at them, before seeing they were staring at her friends. She took her lime flavoured shaved ice from the vendor, and headed back over to the group.

"Izuchan, let's make a sand castle!" Yaoyorozu said with a bright smile, and Izuku grinned back at her warmly as she followed her friend.

"Yeah yeah" Uraraka said happily, eating her own strawberry shaved ice.

"Hey ladies, you guys here with anyone...?" The girls turned around to look up at the men who Izuku had seen making comments on her friends. She eyes up the four of them, seeing that one had a shark head quirk and a buff bod, one had the arms of an octopus and two more bore gills on their necks. "We're looking for some cute girls to hang with!"

"Not interested." Yaoyorozu said firmly as she turned away from them. Izuku started to feel nervous as she saw how they eyed up her friend, and Uraraka glared at the men darkly.

"Come on, Izuchan, these guys are gross." She said with a glare at the men as she put a hand on Izuku's shoulder. They turned to leave before one of them stopped Uraraka by the shoulder.

"Hey hey, come on now! If anyone's gross it's her," one of the guys with gills pointed at Izuku and she looked up at them, genuinely wondering what was gross about her for a second, before she looked down at her right arm. "You girls don't need to be that rude, we just wanna have fun with some pretty beach babes."

"... What did you say...?" Uraraka glared up at the man with dark eyes. Izuku looked up at her, feeling a bit nervous as she saw her friend get fired up. She glanced at Yaoyorozu and the others as they also glared darkly at the men.

"He said we just wanna hang with some cute beach babes, you in?" the Octopus guy asked with a grin at the others.

"Before that..." Uraraka growled out, the other girls stepping up to glare at the men with their friend.

"... You mean about her...?" The shark guy jutted a thumb at Izuku, and she looked away nervously. "The gross one...?"

"Yeah that..." Uraraka said with a dark look in her eyes, before she grabbed the arm of the guy with the gills.

"O-Ochachan!" Izuku reached out to her friend's hand, and touched it. "Hey let's go back to the ocean, It's okay."

"No it's not!" Uraraka growled out, still glaring at the men.

"It is! Come on," Izuku smiled at her, "You know I don't care about their opinion, let's go."

"But..." Uraraka looked at her friend before the man shoved Izuku into her, knocking both the girls over. Urarka and Izuku both looked back at the men who were laughing a bit at them.

"What? You coulda just said you weren't into guys." The shark head guy laughed. Izuku felt Uraraka vibrate with anger, about to jump up and punch the guys, but in the blink of an eye, Katsuki and Todoroki were in front of the group of girls and the rude men, their fists drawn back before cracking the men in the face. "AAAH! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Uh oh..." Izuku looked up at the angry faces of the boys and Katsuki turned back to look at her. She helped Uraraka stand up as the girls watched in stunned silence as Todoroki froze the men's feet to the sand.

"Are you okay...?" Katsuki asked her, taking Izuku by the hand. "We saw them shove you and came over, why didn't you guys call for help?"

"Because we're heroes, we can handle a bunch of bums no problem!" Uraraka said with a huff, before looking at Izuku then back at Katsuki. "But thank you."

"We should go." Todoroki said, turning around to the group, exhaling a chilly breath. "Before we get caught."

"Oh crap!" Ashido shouted as the group ran away from the scene to grab their things and make a beeline back to the school.

It was late after everyone bathed and changed into warm clothes. Izuku was finishing up washing the dishes from dinner with a Shouji who was doing them rather quickly with his extra hands. She smiled happily as she heard everyone chatting in the common room. She was happy that they had fun at the beach, before it got cut short. She was finally confident enough to wear short sleeves again around the others, but she thought back to the comment the men had made about her being gross.

"You look worried," Shouji's sudden words surprised her, and she looked up at him. "Is something wrong...?"

"Uhm... Just a comment some guys made today..." She looked down at the plate she was drying in her hands. "Nothing I should be worried about..."

"It's normal to worry about the comments from others." Shouji continued to hand her plates to dry and she looked up at him curiously. "I've been told many times that I look very strange."

"I think you look really cool." Izuku told him, and he let out a quiet chuckle.

"Thank you." He told her with a nod, before finishing up the last of the plates. "But you know, we're still in a shifting society, getting used to how quirks show on others, so of course there's no real set standard for beauty anymore." He looked back down at her, and tapped a finger on her arm. "Regardless, you should be proud of yourself. Never let the opinions of people who don't know you, affect you, because they do not know your story."

"Hmm..." Izuku looked down at her arm, and nodded her head. "You're right, thanks Shouji."

"Anytime." He told her with another nod, before they finished up. She hurried to the common room and he followed behind her silently as she stepped up behind a chair Katsuki was sitting in, reading a magazine.

"Hey hey, I wanted to do these at the beach... But maybe we can do them here." Kirishima got everyone's attention as he emptied a bag of sparklers and small fireworks onto the coffee table. "Let's take these outside and light them up!"

"Ya!" Ashido shouted excitedly, as she got up with the others and everyone grabbed a few.

"Do we really need fireworks like these when we have our own personal Firework?" Uraraka asked, pointing at Katsuki who shot a glare at her.

"Say that again, and you won't have a bed to sleep in." He said with a grumble and Izuku let out a small giggle, before grabbed a few herself. The class went outside with them and began opening them up. Todoroki sat down on one of the steps, holding out his left finger for their class to light their fireworks with before going wild, running across the path with the sparklers. Izuku crouched near the ground, watching her own small one burn before looking up at the others as they played. She smiled warmly at the scene, hoping things could stay this peaceful forever.


	23. PUNCHES AND KICKS! SHOOT STYLE!

**HOOO BOY. I GOTTA GO TO WORK NOW FOLKS.**

 **LEAVE ME A REVIEW IF YOU LIKE, IF NOT THATS COOL TOO.**

 **YA'LL ARE SO CUTE.**

"HAAA!" Izuku cried out as she kicked a dummy she had made with Yzoyorozu's help, and it wobbled back and forth wildly from the force she used. She spun around, kicking off the ground as she kicked it again, putting more strength into it than the last one. She landed in a crouch on the ground, before kicking her legs up into the air, and bringing down one final blow on her dummy target, before she fell back on the cool pavement to catch her breath. She had been at it for over an hour now, coming up with as many different ways to fight as she could. She looked over at Iida and Uraraka who were clapping quietly as they sat on a bench watching her. They had set up a make-shift work out area outside in the courtyard, so that she could train as late s she wanted. It had been a few days since their final day off of summer, and they were slowly coming up to the beginning of the new semester... and getting closer to the day of the Provisional Hero Licenses exam...

"Your form is excellent, Midoriya! Just curve your body a bit more." Iida called out to her and Izuku smiled as she sat up.

"Thanks, you've both been a great help." She said with a grin at her friends, before she got back up. She headed over to them and Uraraka held up a bottle of water for her. "thanks Ochachan."

"You're welcome, but are you sure you're not pushing yourself to hard?" Uraraka asked her curiously as her friend wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"No... I should push harder... I'm so far behind the rest of you." Izuku said with a sad look in her eyes. "I have to reform my fighting style... I'm basically starting from scratch..."

"You can do it, Midoriya." Iida grinned up at her and she looked to him. "You've come extremely far already, and in only a few days. Your form is better than most people, and I see you've asked Oijiro for pointers on Karate to help with your studies."

"Hee... Well I've started to work on my special moves already too." Izuku said with a bright grin as she looked at her friend. "It's nothing super amazing, but I get my costume back tomorrow with the modifications that I asked for, so I'm excited."

"You're going to do great!" Uraraka smiled up at her friend brightly. "But don't stay up to late, okay?"

"I wont, you guys have a good night." she smiled at her friends as they got up and went inside. Izuku wiped the rest of the sweat off of her forehead, before she walked back over to her dummy and stared at it for a moment. She stretched her limbs out as she watched it finish wobbling, before she shook her hands out. She turned around and walked away a few paces before she bounced on the balls of her feet, her back to the dummy.

"Okay... One for All... Let's do this." She told herself, and closed her eyes. She focused hard to control the power levels, so far she was able to handle more and more power with out having to concentrate. She felt it warm in her chest, before filling her muscles all the way to her fingers and toes. "Shoot style..." She whipped around and took off with a bang from the ground. She spun in the air, narrowing her eyes on the dummy like it was All for One, before she turned her body, and brought her foot crashing down on top of the dummy's head, splitting it half. "CRUSH!" she cried out as her foot went right through, and she landed on the ground, balancing herself with one hand. She grinned to herself, before looking back at the dummy and paling a bit. "Uh oh... Momo-chan will be upset..." She said with a small laugh before she heard a low whistle. She looked up at the veranda's, remembering she was on the boys side of the dorms.

"Kacchan...?" she was panting a bit as she looked up at him while he leaned out over his railing. "What are you doing up?"

"Some one was kicking around a dummy and I couldn't sleep." He said with a raised eyebrow at her and she blushed a bright red. "What are you doing out there so late? It may be summer but you'll catch a cold like that, idiot. Get inside."

"Ah, I.." she looked back at the dummy. "Well I can't keep practising can I?" she said with a small laugh, before looking back up at Kacchan, she saw he had disappeared and rubbed the back of her head nervously, before she headed in to take a hot bath before bed.

The next day Izuku was in the changing room, staring down at the case her costume was in. She clenched fists tighty, pumping herself up before she opened it up.

"Whoa..." Uraraka leaned over to look at Izuku's new costume, taking in the new style of boots she had. "Is that... Iron...?"

Izuku pulled out the boots and smiled at them. "Yeah..." she told her friend, before she pulled out the rest. She picked up the gloves, feeling a bit more weight to them as she looked them over. There were wrist supports now, and reinforcement in the fingers. She set those down, and took a steady breath as she looked at the leotard in her case. She picked it up, and smiled as she unfurled the leotard, the puffy sleeves now gone, instead she had metal plates on the shoulders.

"Whoa..." Uraraka looked at the suit. Izuku pulled it on, and adjusted the hood in the back to make it sit right. She quickly tied on the black face mask, before pulling on new boots. They came up to her thighs and still had padding on the knees, but her red sneakers were gone completely, now she wore killer iron soles that encased her small feet. She pulled on the gloves, and looked over at the others as they watched her, stunned speechless.

"Uhm..." Izuku sweat nervously, and looked away. "Does it look bad? It's not puffy and cute anymore, so I guess..."

"IT'S KILLER!" Uraraka shouted excitedly. "TOTALLY BADASS!"

"You look stellar!" Asui said with a grin from the bench.

"Good choice!" Jirou called out and Izuku smiled at her friends warmly before she pulled her hood up over her head.

She stepped into Gamma gym, brimming with confidence. With the new changes to her costume, she knew she could take down anything in her way. She found a clone of Ectoplasm, and smiled at it, before she began sparring with the clone, using the breathing techniques she asked Oijiro for and curving her body properly like Iida helped her out with, she was able to spin and twist out of the way of the clones attacks. She went low, running at it with the extent of her speed, before she dove forwards and planted her hands on the ground, before bringing her heel down on the clones head, crushing it out of existence. She landed with a crouch on the ground, catching her breath before she stood up and looked over at the others. Her eyes looked up to see Katsuki standing on top of a pillar and watched with amazement as he focused the blast on his palm with his other hand and shot a small hole straight through a slab of rock. She smiled brightly at the sight of his specialized move, glad he was doing so well. She spotted All Might talking to Aizawa below, and started walking towards her hero to tell him about her progress before she heard a shout from above.

"HEY! WATCH OUT FROM ABOVE!" Katsuki shouted down at them, and Izuku's eyes snapped to see a rock falling towards All Might. She kicked off with out a second thought, using all her speed and strength she could handle, curving her body as she narrowed her eyes on her target. She felt her leg pulse with power as she brought her leg up and kicked it with all her might, shattering it into dust and pebbles that fell to the ground with out due harm. Izuku dropped to the ground, landing in a crouch like she practised, and she looked up at All Might, her body still glowing with One for All. She had a massive grin on her face, and she saw that All Might did as well as he looked down at her.

"A-Are you alright?" She asked, standing up as she walked over to him, clenching her fists tightly.

"I'm more than alright!" He laughed loudly as he took in her appearance. "Though... Are you? That's an awful lot of skin you're showing, young lady."

"I-It's easier to move with out the puffy sleeves." she said with a bright blush as she looked up at him. She caught Katsuki looking down at her, giving her a narrowed gaze from his spot way high up.

"That was some incredible power, Deku-chan." Kirishima called out from the sde and came running over. "I thought you were the punching type?"

"I uhm..." Izuku blushed a bright red as she looked down at her new shoes. "It's... thanks to these soles that Hatsume made for me. Iida and Oijiro gave me some pointers on breathing and kicking properly... I've only changed my style, I'm no where near creating a special move."

"I wouldn't say that." All Might looked down at her as she looked up in surprise. "This is a stunning improvement, you should be proud. You look like you're getting close to getting one formulated. You need to believe in yourself more."

"Thanks," she beamed up at All Might warmly and hurried off to go get another clone from Ectoplasm to continue her training.

Their training session ended a noon so class B could use Gamma gym. Izuku was in charge of cooking that day, and she was trying to think of what to make as she looked over into the common room as Kaminari and Jirou sang karaoke with the others. She smiled warmly as she watched, before looking at her phone for recipes.

"What'cha doin?" Uraraka asked as she leaned over the kitchen counter to look at Izuku'z phone.

"Oh, I was just trying to think of what to make for dinner." She looked up at her friend and leaned out over the counter. "It's hard you know...? I was thinking maybe a stir fry."

"That sounds great." Uraraka said with a bright smile, "Mm, I can taste it now!"

"Then I'll make that." Izuku said with a bright smile at her friend, "Kacchan likes stir fry too," Izuku opened up the fridge to look inside, and hummed as she looked over what they had. "We're low on groceries, we'll have to make a big trip when we can." She closed the fridge after making a mental note of what she needed. "I'm just going to run to the grocery store for some veggies."

"Do you want me to come?" Uraraka asked curiously and Izuku shook her head.

"No that's alright, I'll be okay." she said happily as she ran up stairs to get her purse from her bedroom, before coming back down. She grabbed the grocery card that was given to the dorm for meals. Uraraka was waiting by the door, looking at her with a slight pout.

"You sure you don't want me to come?" She asked curiously and Izuku looked up at her and laughed a bit.

"Don't you still have summer home work to do?" She asked, and Uraraka groaned out. "There's only a few days left, you should get it done. I'll help you out when I get back, okay?"

"aaaugh, alright mom." Urarka slumped off towards the elevators. Izuku giggled a bit as she watched her solemn friend, before she left the dorms to head off to the grocery store. As she exited the gate, she double checked her things in her bag. She had her cell phone, wallet, the grocery card and... "The GPS?" She looked down at the white disk in her purse and pulled it out. She let out a sigh before stuffing it in her pocket instead, clasping her purse shut as she walked down the side walk. She looked up at the crowd as she walked, feeling the warm august breeze on her cheeks, before she stopped. She spotted Katsuki looking at a TV in a store window ahead of her. She wasn't even aware he had left the dorms.

"Kacchan?" She called out to him and he turned his head to look at her. His eyes widened a bit as he saw her and she ran over to him. "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to buy a book and some games." He said, lifting up the bag in his hand. "What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"I'm going to get some groceries from the store," She shifted her feet nervously as he looked down at her. "I told Uraraka where I was going, and I've got this." she dug her hand in her pocket and held up the GPS Todoroki had given her for her birthday. "However, I didn't even know you left the dorms," she looked up at him accusingly and he looked away from her accusing gaze.

"Okay, that's fair." He said with a sigh before looking at her. "Well, then I'll help you get groceries then."

"Alright, I was gunna make stir fry today with Kirishima!" she said with a big smile on her face as they walked down the street towards the grocery store. They stepped into the chilled building and Izuku rubbed her arms a bit as she stepped in. Katsuki looked around at all the elderly women who had stared as he walked in, and he shot them glares as Izuku grabbed a basket before heading for the veggies. She looked around at them as Katsuki held his gaze with a particular old woman who was watching him. "Kacchan, stop glaring at others. You look like a delinquent." She told him as she picked up bean sprouts before glancing up at him.

"Tch..." Katsuki looked away from the old woman who he was glaring at, and down at Izuku. He snatched the basket from her hands before storming off towards the meat section. Izuku let out a small laugh, before she felt a cane poke her in the lower back. She turned around to look at the old woman Katsuki had been having a staring contest with, confused.

"You've got yourself a fine man there, missy." The woman said with a chuckle and Izuku blushed a bright red at that. "Not many men would hold a staring contest like that with an old woman, hoho. I love a challenge."

"Uhm..." Izuku looked over at Katsuki as he sniffed a package of chicken. "... Yeah. He's pretty great." She said with a bright smile, before looking back at the lady. "Sorry about the staring though."

"It's fine m'dear. It's been a long time since a man looked at me like that." The woman chuckled before she continued on. Izuku walked up to Katsuki as he looked at the meat, and smiled.

"We don't need any more meat, there's plenty at the dorms." She told him, and he looked back at her.

"I know, I just wanted to get away from that old hag." He said with a growl, and Izuku giggled as she walked back towards the veggies and he followed. She knew that he didn't place the name old hag haphazardly, knowing him for years taught her that. She grabbed a few more things from the store, before she went to the check out. Katsuki watched as she paid for the stuff with the card for the dorms, before he took the bag in his hand and exited the store. Izuku watched him for a second, before thanking the cashier and chasing after him.

"I can carry that, it's my errand after all." She said with a nervous smile as she looked up at Katsuki.

"I've got it," He told her in a tone that told her there was no use in arguing. She sighed a bit and walked beside him down the street. They passed the store with the TV's in it again, and she stopped to look at a picture of All Might with out his quirk activated. She grimaced at it, seeing it was a TV special on how All Might defeat All for One. She touched her fingers to the top of her chest as she watched before clenching her fist tightly. "... Kacchan... What do you think of my new style...?" She asked, turning her head to look at him. He had stopped when she had, and he looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well..." He shrugged, "I think it suits you more... In my opinion punches were to vulgar for you, there's not much talent in just punching." he looked up thoughtfully, "If your quirk was like mine or Todoroki's I'd say stick to the punches, but you can use... your quirk all over. In my opinion, you look more like your dancing when you use your legs."

"I see." Izuku looked up to the sky as well now, tapping a finger on her chin. "... You're right... Before I didn't need a whole lot of training to just throw a powerful punch, I have to really work at this style I'm working on. I don't fully want to give up on my fists, but I don't want to rely on them either."

"... Though your swing is a little wide," He looked down at her and her eyes shifted to look at him. "Tighten up your form, you'll be able to kick harder and quicker. But honestly, I'd have to see it more, maybe fight against it to see how it works."

"... Hmm, I see." Izuku lowered her gaze, and nodded her head. "That's helpful... I'll work on it."

"... I wonder if normal couples talk about this kind of stuff." Her sighed and looked at the TV again. She looked up at him, blushing a bit. "This is good though," He turned to head back to the dorms and Izuku hurried after him, smiling happily as she did. He looked back at her and held out his hand for her to take. She blushed a bright red as she laced her fingers with his and the two of them walked home together.

After dinner, Izuku had managed to convince Yaoyorozu to make her a new dummy for the court yard, and Izuku changed into her shorts and a tank top. She sat on the bench as she stared at her fake opponent, thinking about the tips Katsuki had given her, bring in her kick, make the moves tighter... She stood up as she looked at the dummy and She bounced on the balls of her feet, shaking out her arms for a second, before she clenched her fists and spun around. She swung with her hips, bringing her leg crashing into the dummy. She followed through with the motion, before continuing trying to bring in her reaction time. He pushed One for All into her limbs, breathing out with each kick. She needed to work harder, the others had special moves now... She kicked the dummy again. The license exam was coming up fast too... She groaned a she swung her body and kicked the dummy again.

"Gotta push harder..." she told herself as she switched legs with the next kick, bringing her leg full swing. She was starting to get a bit frustrated... She didn't want to be the only one still developing their quirk... but of course it was inevitable... She was years behind the rest as far as control went... She hit the dummy with another kick, before she dropped her stance and huffed for breath.

"I'm so behind..." She stared at the ground as she put her hands on her knees. "All Might can't be a Hero anymore... I gotta keep going... I gotta keep training harder than the rest..." She looked up at the dummy, and glared at it, sweat dripping down her face. "I've got to work harder!" She shouted before she jumped in the air, and kicked the dummy in the head. She hit the ground, loosing her balance and she let out a groan of pain.

"... Izuku..." She looked up and saw Katsuki crouching on the ground in front of her. She blinked as she stared at him. He was wearing his black tank top and a pair of dark blue basketball shorts.

"Kacchan...? What's up?" She asked, pushing herself up off the ground and he stood up with her. "Did I keep you up...?"

"No, I knew you were out here..." He told her, frowning. "So I came to help you."

"Help me?" She blinked and looked at her dummy before looking back up at him. "I'm alright, I don't want to trouble you."

"It's not ta trouble... What's troubling is seeing you upset over how you haven't got a move yet." He told her with his arms crossed. "So I came out here to do a light spar, alright?"

"Mmm.. Alright..." Izuku looked up at him, "But... I've been using One for All..."

"Thats fine," He held up his hands, and grinned. "I can handle it. Now come on, come at me." He told her and she stepped back from him. She watched as he took a defensive stance, and she clenched her fists as she took her own, activating One for All. She shot at him, and turned swiftly, sending a kick his way. He pushed on her leg with his hand, redirecting her kick, before pushing out his hand, stopping just inches from her face. "... Boom."

"Wha..." Izuku looked at him, and he sighed out.

"You need to protect your face, tuck your chin in," He told her with a firm gaze in his eyes. "Bring your fist up, it'll help counter in case your kick is blocked, and bring your curve in."

She looked at him, and nodded her head. She went at him again, and he went to redirect her kick again but she moved faster than before and he grunted he caught his leg with his second hand, and looked at her. "B-Better...?"

"Yeah.. Keep that up. This time aim for may hands." He told her, before bringing them up in front of him. Izuku continued to barrage him with her powerful kicks, driving him back.

"... Do normal couples do this...?" Uraraka asked Kirishima from the door way as they watched the two love birds spar in the courtyard.

"I don't think normal people do this period, never mind couples..." he said with a grin, "But we're heroes, so we're not normal!"

"I guess you're right." Uraraka said with a smile as she watched Izuku knock Katsuki over. Her and Kirishima laughed at the scene, and Katuski's head snapped around, his eyes glaring at them as he looked their way. "Uh oh, looks like we're busted!" Uraraka laughed out as her and Kirishima ran away as Katsuki got up.

"Haa..." Izuku was huffing to catch her breath and she pulled at her top. "I think this is good for tonight..."

"Yeah it is." He looked back at her, and the two of them headed inside. "Go take a bath," He told her, placing a kiss on her forehead. She smiled up at him and nodded before she hopped into the girls baths and soaked for a bit. She blew bubbles in the water, thinking about how to improve her kicks more. She was happy she was going in this direction with her style, she found her legs were a bit more powerful that her punches, and she smiled to herself before she got out of the bath. She dried her hair off, before wrapping a towel around herself, and looked at her dirty work out clothes.

"Ah, I forgot to grab clothes..." She felt a nervous sweat on her cheek as she looked round for something some one else might have left behind, but found nothing. She dug through her things for her cell phone now. "Maybe I can text Ochachan..." She stopped as she finished searching her things, and realized she had left her phone in her room. "Crap..." She nervously clutched the front of her towel, and let out a groan. She was going to have to make a run for the girls elevator... She gathered her dirty things up an put them in her laundry bag, before she wrapped the towel tightly around herself. She put her hand on the door handle to the girls bathroom, and took a calming breath before she opened it up. She poked her head out to look around, and saw no one was within eyesight. She narrowed her eyes at the elevator and took a breath before she made a mad dash for it. She hit the up button furiously, before she heard a ding from the boys elevator and turned her head to see it opening up. She felt her whole body turn red from embarrassment as some one stepped out, and she made eye contact with ruby red orbs. "... Kacchan?" She looked him over, seeing he was still wearing his shorts, but had taken off his shirt. She felt her cheeks heat up more as she took in his toned chest and extremely defined abs...

"Izu? What are you..." He stopped as he looked down at her, and she turned her eyes away nervously as he stared at her towel. "What the hell are you doing, only wearing a towel?" She could hear the growl in his voice, but she avoided eye contact with him.

"I-I forgot to grab some clothes.. I didn't want to put sweaty ones back on so I..." She continued to avoid making eye contact with him as she clutched the towel to herself tightly. "I-I'm just trying to get up stairs quickly..."

"Idiot." She heard him snap at her before they heard voices from the other guys coming their way. She started to panic, why was her elevator taking so long? She pushed the button furiously, before she felt him wrap a hand around her arm and yank on her. She stumbled as he pulled her into the boys elevator, and bumped into him, knocking them both to the ground. She heard Katsuki growl again, before the doors shut and they started going up. Izuku looked around nervously as she sat up, still clutching her towel tightly around herself. "Hey... Stop moving..."

"S-Sorry, I-I... Wh-why are we going up to the boys dorms?" She asked in a panic, and looked at Katsuki who was sitting up as well. She blushed as she looked down, and saw she was sitting on one of his legs, and she felt her head spin. "O-Oh my god... I-I'm so sorry!" She cried out as she tried to get up, but their legs were tangled a bit. She was freaking out now, she only had her towel on her and she tried to keep herself covered to get up.

"I said stop moving...!" She heard him grunt out and grab her by the arms. She stopped and looked at him nervously, and saw his cheeks were a bit red as he kept her from squirming. She felt her cheeks get hotter as he lifted her up and moved her to the side, before putting a hand on his face, letting out a growl from his throat. "Do you want me to attack you?"

"What...?" Izuku asked in confusion, and he narrowed his eyes at her. She saw a hungry look in them that made her heart pound in her chest. She quickly looked away as he stood up and he pulled her up to her feet. "U-uh... K-Kacchan...?"

"Stop looking at me like that," He told her and averted his eyes as the elevator stopped and he pulled her out of it by the hand towards his door. She was starting to get nervous as he opened his door up and pulled her inside before she heard him lock it. "Get over there," He pointed towards his bed and she felt herself shaking. What was he planning? She felt her whole body heat up as she stepped over to his bed and clutched her towel nervously. She looked over at him as he ran his hands through his hair, and had a opportunity to see his chiselled abs and chest once again, and she bit her lip. She wanted to touch them with her fingers, his skin looked so smooth... She snapped her head around quickly, clapping her hands on her cheeks to calm her thoughts. What was she thinking? They couldn't do that! She looked back at him over her shoulder as he opened his drawer and she felt her whole body shiver with excitement, she found herself wanting to do that kind of thing...

"Here..." she felt him put a hand on her bare shoulder and she flinched a bit, before looking up at him. "Take the towel off..."

"K-KACCHAN?!" She gripped her towel tightly and tried to scoot away from him, "W-We can't! W-w-What are you thinking?!"

"What are you talking about? I was going to say put this on..." He held up a t-shirt and pair of his shorts.

"Oh my god..." Izuku collapsed to her knees on the floor and gripped the blanket on the bed.

"... What were you thinking...?" She heard a teasing low tone in his voice as he crouched behind her and narrowed his gaze on his prey. She looked back at him nervously, her cheeks a bright red.

"I-I wasn't thinking anything...!" She told him quickly, turning her head away from him to try and escape the look he was giving her. "I-I-I thought you were going to uhm..."

"Going to what...?" He asked her, and she felt a finger on her thigh, tracing up to the towel line. She felt goose bumps raise on her skin and she bit her lip. "You're the one who pounced first, sitting on me in the elevator..."

"I-It was an accident... I just wanted to get up stairs..." She looked back at him as he leaned closer to her and she swallowed a lump in her throat. His fingers were still touching her thigh, tracing along where the towel ended.

"Izu... Were you thinking dirty thoughts?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow at her as he but a hand on the floor behind her.

"N-N-N-N-Nooooo!" she cried out, putting her hands on her face, feeling it burn hot. "I-I wasn't...! Stop teasing me!"

"Then stop teasing me..." His voice was a low growl in her ear, before she felt his lips place a kiss on her burning hot skin. She shivered and turned her head to look at him to see the serious look in his eyes.

"K-K-Kach..." She felt dizzy, her whole body was hot. She saw the room spin and she wobbled, and fell back onto the floor.

"Izu!" He looked down at her, and sighed out, figuring she could only take so much... "Izuku... Calm down. Come on, get changed and go to bed..."

"Uuuuuwah..." she put her hands on her face, embarrassed.

"If you don't get changed, I'll start my midnight snack right now," He told her in a low voice and Izuku looked up at him with wide eyes.

"B-But... I-I don't have any... a-any underwear..." She stuttered out in embarrassment.

"PUT THEM ON, NOW." Katsuki snapped at her with a growl, and she jumped up at his voice.

"O-Okay!" she took the clothes he held out to her and scrambled to his bath room to put on the clothes. She nervously tugged the shirt and shorts on, and lifted the neck of it to take in the smell. She felt the familiar scent tickle her nose before she opened the door and looked up at Katsuki shyly who was running his hands through his hair angrily. "I-I put them on..."

He looked back at her, and she saw the hint of red on his cheeks. She felt weird wearing such baggy clothing with out anything else underneath and she shifted nervously as she exited the bathroom.

"Th-thanks... for the clothes..." She said, touching the front of the shirt she wore.

"You're really testing my restraint right now..." Katsuki said and she looked up at him as he strode over to her. She saw the serious look in his eyes again and she pressed her back to the bathroom door as he got closer.

"R-restraint...?" she asked him, staring into his eyes before he leaned in close and kissed her lips.

"Telling me you have no underwear... Wearing a towel like that... now my clothes..." She looked into his eyes nervously, and felt his hand pull at the hem of the shirt she wore. "A guy can only hold back for so long... before he wants to touch the girl he loves..." He told her, before he nipped at her ear lobe. Izuku shivered all over from excitement, and she put her hands on his still bare chest.

"K-Kacchan... W-We have... training early..." she said in a small voice. She felt hot again, as he kissed her neck.

He growled against her skin, and she closed her eyes, biting her lip. She felt his lips pull away and he looked down at her, a look of irritation in his eyes.

"Then hurry to bed, before I keep you up all night," He told her, and Izuku looked up at him nervously before he opened his door, and held it open for her. "Come on now, you have two seconds before I keep you here."

"O-Okay..." She passed under his arm, and looked up at him as she did. He let out a grunt, before leaning down and placing a soft, quick kiss on her lips.

"Good night..." He told her softly and she nodded her head and hurried out of the room, looking back at him with a small smile.

"Good night," She called back to him, before she hurried down the elevator, to go to her own room for the night.


	24. TARGETS AND BALLS! HERO LICENSE EXAM!

**MAN OH MAN, TIS THE SEASON YA'LL.**

 **My updates might slow down a bit now cause I got lots of work.**

 **BUT I WILL CONTINUE, I PROMISE.**

 **AND I WILL WRITE A CHRISTMAS SPECIAL BECAUSE WHY THE FUCK NOT?!**

 **Alright, so enjoy this shit, I hope you like it. I'm setting some stuff up for later so no worries.**

"Okay everyone, get off the bus." Aizaw called from the front of the bus. Izuku was a ball of nerves as she stared out the window while sitting next to Katsuki. She was staring at the large building they were about to go into. Her hands shook a bit as she got up and grabbed her costume case like the others did.

Their last day of training was the day before, and the class was buzzing with nerves as they all stared up at the Takoba National stadium. It was finally the day of the license exam, and Izuku clenched her hands around the handle of the case she held in her hands.

"This is kinda scary..." Izuku said, trying to calm herself. She was excite that they were all finally taking their exams, especially after the work out they had for the last 10 days or so.

"Everything will be okay!" Uraraka said with a bright smile as she looked at Izuku. "You've got this, we all do. Right everyone?!" She looked back at the others and many of their class gave a cheer.

"Alright, If you guys are able to pass the exam and get your licenses..." Aizawa turned to look at the class, his hands in his pockets. "Then you are no longer just eggs... You will become chicklings, incubated to become semi-professionals, so do your best." He told the class and

"YEAH!" Uraraka shouted happily, and threw her hands in the air. "Let's do it! We're gunna be chicklings!"

"All right, hey everyone gather round!" Kirishima said with a big grin as he got his fist ready to pump in the air. "Say it all together now! PLUUUUUS-"

"UUUUUUULTRAAAAA!" The classes cheers were drowned out by a tall bulky boy with a police hat on. Izuku blinked in surprise as she looked at him, not sure who this was.

"Hey Inasa," A boy called out, wearing the same uniform as the one who interrupted them. "It's not good to randomly insert yourself into other peoples huddles."

"AAAAAH!" the eccentric boy named Inasa took a deep bow, his head slamming into the ground as he bowed in apology. "PLEASE ACCEPT My UMBLEST APOLOGY!"

"U-Uhmm..." Izuku hugged her costume case to her chest and felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look up at Katsuki who was watching the other guy.

"Who is this guy...?" Kaminari asked, looking at the student from a different school.

"I know that uniform..." Katsuki said as he stepped forwards a bit, "Yuuei to the east... Shiketsu to the west..."

"Of the many hero departments out there, the elite school that matches up with Yuuei.." Yaoyorozu stepped behind Kirishima who still looked nervous. "That's Shiketsu High..."

"Whoa.." Izuku looked over at the tall boy who had two others standing with him. One was a blonde, the other had brown hair. She noticed they all wore the same hat.

"I'M SORRY! I JUST WANTED TO SAY IT ONCE! PLUS ULTRA!" Inasa stood back up properly and smiled at them all maniacally. "I myself absolutely LOVE Yuuei! It's the utmost honor to compete with you all! I wish Yuuei the best!" Izuku paled a bit as blood dripped down the boys forehead and the blonde boy who was with him watched him bleed with interest.

"What a scary guy..." Izuku looked at Uraraka who was watching thoughtfully.

"Yorashi Inasa..." Aizawa said with a thought as he watched the other students.

"Do you know him sensei?" Izuku looked up at her teacher curiously.

"He's extremely enthusiastic. If you listen to him, everything he says can be interpreted positively. He's strong..." Aizawa narrowed his eyes after the other boy. "At last years entrance exam, the one you all took... In spite of receiving the top score and passing, for some reason he declined his admission offer."

"What...?" Izuku almost dropped her case as she looked over at Todoroki. "Y-You mean... he beat out...?"

"HEY ERASER!" The class turned their heads to see a woman dressed sorta like a pirate walk towards them. Izuku'z eyes lit up as she recognized the hero. She walked right up to Aizawa with a big smile on her face. "Let's get married!"

"No thanks." Aizawa was blunt and swift in his reply.

"WHAAAAAAA?!" The class cried out in surprised that some one was asking their sensei.

"Whaaaa, that's a good one." the woman turned away from their teacher sadly.

"THE SMILE HERO!" Izuku cried out with happiness, no longer to contain her excitement. "Ms. Joke! Her quirk is called roaring laughter!" She looked at Uraraka and Katsuki, beaming brightly. "By forcing people to laugh around her, she impairs their motor skills! She's so cool!" Izuku said with enthusiasm, her fists waving excitedly. The class watched her with smiles on their faces, it had been a long time since they saw her hero loving nature show.

"If you married me, we could start a family filled with joyful laughter!" Ms Joke said with a bright smile at their sensei.

"That doesn't sound joyful to me," Aizawa said with a sigh, the class was watching them, holding back their stunned laughter at the scene. "Oh, your class is here with you too?"

"Yes yes! Come over here everyone, it's Yuuei!" Ms joke looked back to a group of kids that were heading their way. Izuku watched with interest, seeing the plain uniforms of Ketsubutsu Academy. "This is my year 2nd year class, class 2 from Ketsusbutsu Academy!"

Izuku watched as another a boy went around shaking hand with her class enthusiasticly. Izuku blinked in surprise as he came up to her, and shook her hand wildly. "Hi, my name is Shindou! It must have been rough with all the rouble at Yuuei, huh?" Izuku looked up at the boy with black spiked hair as he continued to shake her hand wildly. "But in that way, you were all able to strength your resolve right? How marvellous! I believe that all heros need to have that fortitude of spirit!"

"U-Uh..." Izuku was starting to think her arm was going to call of before Katsuki stepped in and grabbed the other boys arm, narrowing his eyes darkly. "K-Kacchan...?"

"Let go of her," Katsuki said with a dark growl in his throat as he glared at the older boy. Shindou smiled back at Katsuki, before a light seemed to go off in his head.

"Oh, you're the one that was at the center of the kamino incident, right? Bakugo wasn't it? You have an exceptionally strong spirit." Shindo ginned at him, "It's our privilege to stand alongside you all today, we'll do our very best though."

Izuku looked up at Shindou as he continued to hold her hand firmly in a shake, and she began to feel nervous as she glanced up at Katsuki who was glaring at the other boy angrily.

"Fucking let go of her, and screw off." He told Shindou once again, "The words coming out of your mouth don't match up to your face..."

"I'm so sorry!" Shindou finally let go of Izuku's hand and she pulled it back to her chest, "Are you her boyfriend? My apologies for lingering in my hand shake." Shindou smiled darkly back at Katsuki and Izuku started to worry, before Katsuki dropped the other boys arm out of his hand and turned to walk away. Izuku looked back at him and bowed her head a bit.

"Uhm... Sorry, excuse us." She said as she turned to follow after Katsuki. They were heading inside the building now so they could get changed into their hero costumes. Uraraka came up beside her, looking back at the other school worriedly. "Ochachan, you excited?"

"Yeah! I was just thinking, it's kinda crazy how famous Yuuei students are, y'know?" She looked up at their class. "I hope everything will go alright."

The class got changed into their hero costumes, before they entered a room crammed with other students. Izuku looked around worriedly as she pulled her hood up over her head. She stuck close to Katsuki and Uraraka, trying not to get pushed around to much. "So many people..." she said as she squeezed between the other two while they stood with the rest of their class. Their attention was directed towards a small stage in the room, and Izuku stood on her toes to see over others.

"All right... Let's get this Provisional license thing going... Umm..." They could see a man who looked pretty pale standing on the stage, he had hallowed cheeks and tired eyes. "My name is Mera, I'm from the hero public safety commission. My favourite form of sleep is NREM sleep, good to meet you all..."

"Is this guy alright...?" Uraraka asked with a nervous smile on her face that mirrored Izuku's.

"My work has been so busy that I haven't had a chance to sleep... Just not enough man power... I want to sleep..." They watched with concern as the man leaned on the podium. "All right, with that out of the way... let me explain. There are 1540 of you here, we'll carry out an exercise to whittle down your numbers... In today's day and age, we're living in a hero saturated society, ever since stains capture there are many who question the current state of affairs."

Izuku shifted uncomfortably beside Katsuki who looked down at her. She felt his hand on her shoulder, an she glanced back up at him, before redirecting her gaze back at the stage.

"As an individual, no matter what your motive is, to put your life on the line to save others, but don't seek anything... That is the merciless expectation of todays society. In any case..." The man sighed out now, running a hand through his hair. "Be it for money or our of pure heroism, many heroes have dedicated themselves to rescuing others and suppressing villains... All of you who recieve a license will be plunged into rapids, so to speak. For those who can not keep up with that speed, I'll say it clearly- It is relentless. Therefore, what's being tested is your speed! The frst 100 examinees who achieve the required conditions will pass."

"Wh-What...? 100?" Izuku looked around the room as it got a bit rowdy at that. She felt Katsuki pull her closer to him as the others started to chatter. She could hear people calling out to the examiner and she looked up at the stage again, some shouting about how it was 5% of the room.

"A lot has happened recently in the world... Just think of it as the hand you've been dealt." Mera let out a yawn, before holding up a ball and a LED target. "Anyways, let me tell you about the passing conditions. Every examinee will have three targets. You can place them where ever you would like, but they must be in an exposed area. Places like the soles of your feet or your arm pits are not allowed. You'll each get six balls, if a ball hits a target it will light up. If all three of your targets get lit up, you loose. An individual who lands the third hit, will be credited with a 'Take down', those who have at least two take downs pass. Those are the rules."

"These rules are pretty strict..." Uraraka said with a firm gaze, before looking back at Izuku. "This is going to be tough, especially against all these people..."

"Yeah..." Izuku looked around, before Mera spoke again.

"Well then... Once the expansion is complete, balls ad targets will be distributed to you all. We'll start one minute after you have all spread out."

"Expansion...?" Izuku looked back at Todoroki, before looking up at the ceiling as it started to move. She felt a nervous sweat on her face as the room they were in opened up like a puzzle box, and flattned out around them to show a large stadium like USJ. She could see buildings, mountains, forests and waterfalls. Izuku's emerald eyes looked around at all the different areas.

"Make the most of what you have and do your best!" Mera called out as he exited the stage while others disassembled it.

Izuku took her targets from the examiners and she started placing them on herself, one on her right shoulder, the left side of her stomach and on her right hip. She put her palls in her utility belt, and looked around at her class. "I've been thinking..." she brought a hand up to her face. "If it's just about the first to pass... There's no point in us trying to compete with each other, so the best way to win is to stick together."

"I agree!" Iida said with a nod and everyone else seemed to agree as well. She smiled as everyone gave a nod, before she started to her the countdown.

"Let's go...!" She shouted, before taking off at a run. "We need to get out of the middle, we're a big target if we stay here..." she looked up at the mountainous area ahead.

"Deku-chan sure is serious when it comes to heroics." Kirishima said with a bright grin as the class took off towards the rocks.

"I'm sure the other schools are thinking the same way..." Izuku huffed out as the count down got lower. She looked back at the others. "I bet it's going to become a battle of the schools... in which case it would become a matter of which school to target..." She started to pale a bit as she continued to think. She heard the blaring starting horn and activated One for All all over her body. Her eyes snapped up as she saw people appear out of no where, poised to attack. Her eyes landed on the boy who shook her hand so vigorously earlier... Shindou.

"A super power that's pretty destructive to it's own use, eh? Feel a bit bad for taking down such a cute girl! Well... If a stake sticks out, I'll hammer it down!" Shindou grinned at her glass like a wolf finding it's prey, and Izuku kicked off the ground with a bang.

"EVERYONE DEFEND!" she shouted out as she spun in the air. The balls were coming at them from all different angles. Izuku kiced about 6 away from herself and the others, crushing them or sending them flying back. She heard explosions to her left, and a looked over at Katsuki as he obliterated a barrage of his own. Izuku landed with a thunk on the ground, and looked at the others. "Everyone still in?!"

"We're all good," Ashido said with a grin from behind Izuku.

"I guess you guys won't be done in with something simple like that, huh?" Shindou called out to them and Izuku took a defensive stance, and glared back at him. "Whoa! Look at that look!"

She was trying to analyze the situation, She looked around at the others, all of their quirks were known to everyone here probably, they were from Yuuei after all and the publicity from the sports festival probably did them in for this... She ground her teeth together, before looking back at the Ketsubutsu class, as one student hardened the balls, and another threw them underground. Her eyes widened in horror as she leaped back, "They're coming from underground!"

"I've got this!" Jirou slid forwards, and plugged her jacks into some speakers on her wrists. She touched them to the ground, and Izuku pushed Katsuki and Uraraka back as the whole ground in front of the class exploded under their competitors. She ground her teeth together as she turned to see her other classmates handle themselves as more balls came flying for their targets.

"Those other schools aren't going to make this easy, are they?" Uraraka looked around worriedly. Izuku smiled a bit, before pumping her fist up in the air.

"We've got this, now stay alert!" She said, beaming at her friend, before she turned and smacked a ball away that came flying. The could hear an announcement that no one has passed so far, and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Seems I gotta use my ultimate move!" Izuku looked up and spotted Shindou grinning at all of the. That smile of his made her nervous, and she looked at the others in the class who had scattered a bit. "I'm gunna split that defence!"

"EVERYONE!" Izuku shouted, trying to get her classes attention, before the ground seemed to expode under their feet. She felt the rock shift before everyone was sent flying off in different directions from the earth quake. Izuku covered her targets with her hands, and looked around the for the others. Uraraka had disappeared behind some boulders and rocks, and she looked up hearing explosions a short distance away, but she couldn't see Katsuki anymore. She groaned as she grabbed out onto a boulder, stopping herself from falling completely, but rubble pelted her from all sides. She groaned as she gripped the rock, "Ouch... What an amazing quirk..." She looked up at the disaster around her. "Where is everyone... we need to get back together..." She lifted her head up more to look around, stepping up out of the rubble. She had to admit, the team work the other school had was amazing, she envied their extra year of training a bit. "Hah.." she felt a grin on her face, unable to hold in her excitement. There were so many amazing people around her right now... She looked up, and her eyes widened as she the blonde boy from Shiketsu. She fell back a bit as she felt something hit her in the right shoulder, and she groaned as she looked at her target that was now lit up.

"Got you! It's not good to be zoning out like that, you know!" She looked up as the boy flew through the air over her head and landed behind her. Where had he come from? She hadn't seen him at all but he was right there in front of her... She saw he wore a tight leather outfit and a strange smile on his face."You know... To be able to smile like that when you're in trouble, is a bit weird... But you're pretty cute, you know?"

Izuku narrowed her eyes at the boy, digging her hand into her utility belt pocket while holding her defensive stance.

"In an exam like this with so many people, I thought some might go for the ones they have information on... So I thought of a possibility that Yuuei might fail early." The boy was still smiling at her, and Izuku tensed up at his words. "Since this is a chance to fight with strong students from a strong school, I wanted to know more about you!"

"You... talk a lot..." Izuku clenched her fists tightly, and activated One for All all over her body. She held her stare on the boy as she went over the possibility of others showing up soon... She had to move fast, she had no time to chat with this guy, but what if he had allies near by...? She could hear familiar explosion close by, an she ground her teeth together, before she leaped out of the way of the boys attack. A ball and a rock... clearly he was trying to use a feint. She glanced away for a second, before looking back up with a glare. "WHAT?!" She saw the boy was gone and she looked around wildly. "He's gone... ah." she saw a blur of movement in her peripherals on her left and moved her arm to defend her target on her stomach as she turned to face the boy.

"I shall be hitting you with this ball," the boy had a weird look in his eyes, and Izuku didn't like it. She kicked off the ground as he went in for the spike, and dove toward where he was before. She manoeuvred into back flips, and spotted it. Her fingers wrapped around the ball as she stopped her feet on the ground, sliding back a few inches as she wound up for strike, but stopped. This guy could disappear in the blink of an eye... before she felt a hand on her back. "Do you think my quirk is to disappear? I was just hiding!"

"AH!" Izuku felt the pressure of weight on her from behind and she was slammed into the ground on her font. She looked back at the boy who was on top of her, pining her down with his weight as his legs kept hers from moving. "Shit..."

"This is skill, getting an opponents attention from sights and hearing away from me... That moment I don't breath, I don't think at all and hide... Not thinking is the difficult part..." The boy was breathing down the back of her neck and on her ear.

"D-Did you learn that at Shigetsu...?" She asked nervously, groaning as he kept her pinned, his hands holding her down by her back.

"The secret is not to think of training as training... Haha," The boy chuckled like a child as he looked down at her. She felt shivers down her spine as she looked back up into his eyes. "We are wondering about each other, Next is my turn... Why are you wishing to become a hero? Honor? Pride? For someone...? I want to know..." She felt his breath closer to her ear as he leaned in towards her face. "I want to know more about you..."

"HAAAA!" Izuku activated one for all, and threw him off of her with all her power, before she kicked off the ground to get away from him. She saw an explosion where she used to be, and the nervous sweat roll down her cheek as she looked back at the boy. "Dangerous..." She groaned out, before looking around to see other people from other schools gathering around her. She was becoming a target... She needed to avoid them... She kicked off the ground again and arched through the air to avoid many attacks coming her way. She continued to bounce around, trying to get away, before she heard a familiar voice.

"HEEEEY! YOU ALRIGHT?!" Izuku turned her head to look over at her friend Uraraka, and her eyes lit up at the sight of her. The green haired girl landed with a thunk on the ground, before kicking off in her direction. "HERE! HURRY!" Izuku looked up at the other girl, doing her best to try and get to her quickly, before she saw others closing in on Uraraka too.

"OCHACHAN!" Izuku cried out as she saw her friend slip from some attacks and fall off the boulder she was on. She ground her teeth together, kicking off the ground once more, and leaped out towards her friend with all her power behind her jump, shattering the boulder she had been on. She reached out and caught Uraraka with ease, glaring at the other students, before she landed on the ground with a thud and slid to a stop, holing her friend. She looked around at the boulders the other students were on as she let Uraraka get to her feet, before she spun around on her left leg, and with a burst of power shattered the rocks underneath her opponents, before she grabbed Uraraka by the hand and ran off with her. "We gotta hide!" Izuku cried out as they found some large rocks near by to take shelter, "Geez, where's Kacchan right now...? I can hear him but..." Izuku groaned out as she ducked behind their shelter, and looked around the corner. "I'm worried about him... He's probably loosing it because we lost sight of each other..."

"Hey, thank you for saving me, sorry I made a mistake..." She could hear Uraraka behind her as she looked around the rock, an got a chilling feeling on the back of her neck, that feeling was pretty familiar from just a few minutes ago...

"Uhm..." She felt the nervous sweat on the back of her neck as she heard slight movement behind her, "By the way..." She spun around, smaking Uraraka's hand harshly and saw a ball go flying out of it. "A-Are you that Shigetsu student...?" She looked at the person who looked like her best friend nervously, She saw the look of concusion on her face, and Izuku clenched her fist. "... Uraraka practised a lot on her quirk... She can float without side effects now... Even when you were in danger you didn't seem to be reacting properly... You even showed yourself in front of all the enemies... With out a plan... You're not the best friend I know..."

"You noticing it means..." There ws a horrible smile on her friends face, as the things nightmares were made of started to happen. Uraraka's face started to melt off in a goopy way and Izuku felt her blood run cold from the sight. "You were trying to hit me back...?"

"Urgh..." Izuku turned around fully, taking a defensive crouch as she glared at the other person. "I-I didn't think of that yet..."

"Haha," Izuku cringed a bit s she saw the creepy eyes look at her from in the goop, the ones that were staring at her like she was a meal earlier... "I wish to learn more about you... please teach me...You'll save anyone, huh? To what lengths will you go? Where do you draw the line?"

"Wh-Where are your clothes?!" Izuku shouted, noticing the boy was completely naked now. She kept a narrowed gaze on him as he swiped a hand at her and scratched her cheek. She groaned as she moved backwards, loosing focus on One for All, before some tape shot out in between the both of them. She looked up to see Sero, and felt relieved.

"HEY MIDORIYA, WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" He shouted down at her as she fell back a bit, stumbling on some rubble. "You okay?! This is kinda a weird situation!"

"You're telling me! I'm so happy too see you!" Izuku cried up at him.

"HEY BAKUGO! URARAKA! OVER HERE, I FOUND HER!" Sero shouted over his shoulder, and she heard the explosion as she saw Katsuki leaping over the rubble, with Uraraka floating in quick behind him. She went in first, dropping like a rock towards the naked boy, wiping at him with her hand.

"Get away from her!" She shouted in anger, her eyes glaring at the boy who flipped out of her way. Katsuki landed with a boom in front of the naked boy, his eyes lit with a fire like the others had never seen.

"YOU WANNA FUCKING GO?!" He shouted out, aiming a powerful punch at the other boy. The shigetsu student grinned at Katsuki madly, before swiping his hand at him as he got in close. He scratched Katsuki's face and arm with his fingers as well and Izuku felt a fire spark in her chest with anger as she stood up to help out, charging up One for All again, before the strange naked boy flipped out of the way onto some rubble and grinned back at all of them.

"That's to bad, just when it was getting good... I wish I could have pinned you again, Midoriya Izuku... Maybe had a bit more fun..." the boy grinned back at them from his spot out of their reach. "I also wanted to talk a bit more too, but now that it's like this, we can't... what a shame..."

"WHT DID YOU FUCKING SAY?!" Katsuki shouted in anger, and blasted off the ground to attack, but the boy grinned at him, "GET BACK HERE! NO ONE TRIES ANYTHING ON MY GIRLFRIEND, DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME?!"

"DON'T GO AFTER HIM!" Izuku called out, and Katsuki stopped, landing on some rubble near by to look back at her with angry eyes. "Maybe it's because of his quirk, but he's been able to remove his targets along with his clothing... There's a risk he'll still be after us... but with the time we have left, it doesn't make sense to focus on her..." Izuku looked down from his angry eyes as she pushed herself up, feeling blood trickle down her cheek. "But uh, are you guys alright?" She looked over at Uraraka and Sero.

"You're the one bleeding, and there was that pervert guy! Learn to call for help!" Uraraka shouted at her and Izuku smiled nervously as Katsuki made his way back down. She looked up at him, seeing the blood on his face and arm, and she reached out to him.

"He cut you..." she felt her whole being tremble with anger as she saw the cuts. She looked up at him, and saw the same look of anger in his eyes as she must have had in hers.

"He cut you too, and cornered you while naked... If I see his fucking face again, I'm blowing it off." Katsuki sad with a growl as he wiped some blood from her cheek. "Now let's get through this fucking test, I'm done dicking around here." He looked up at the others, the anger still flaring in his eyes.

"Kacchan is right..." Izuku looked over at Uraraka and Sero. "There's four of us... The others are trying to attack us.. but at very least if there's a group of them nearby, then maybe we can make something happen..."

"Are you crazy? What are you saying?" Sero looked over at Izuku as she put her hands on her hips, and looked down at the ground to try and think.

"I think... People may be getting worked up and fighting over who gets to land the final blow... When a large group goes after a smaller one like that... it means they have to share the spoils somehow." Izuku looked up at the others and Uraraka seemed to get it.

"So... As they try to teal the last hit from each other, their numbers also dwindle, so it gets harder to catch others..." Uraraka beamed at Izuku now.

"So then... Why are you so intent on getting everyone to group up together...?" Sero asked with confusion.

"Well," Izuku looked up at the sky. "When we're told to hit the targets, I think most of us have just been hitting them from afar... With out knowing the nature of the quirks our opponents have, to move about and aim for the targets while protecting ourselves, that's a tall order and we're short on time... We need to immobilize them, then we can go ahead and hit their targets with our balls..." Izuku looked around over some rubble. "Class A has a lot of people who excel at wide range suppression, so if anyone can do it, it's us..."

"... I get it... It's hard to tell if you hit a target or not from far away, too... That sounds like the key to this exam..." Sero nodded his head in thought.

"Sssh." Katsuki hushed them, his eyes narrowed at the edge of the rubble as he crouched down with Izuku. "... there are people coming..."

"... I'm going to go and check..." Izuku said, looking back at the others, she was grinning at them.

"No way," Katsuki grabbed her by the arm and she looked at him. "Don't be stupid, that freak is still out there."

"It's okay, I'll be a decoy." Izuku smiled at him warmly. "That way, you guys can keep your distance, and restrain as many as possible." She looked up at the edge of the rubble, and swallowed the lump in her throat. "You guys should be able to immobilize them,"

"Got it." Uraraka beamed at Izuku, who smiled back at seeing the trust in her eyes.

"I'll be okay, we're all going to get through this." Izuku looked back at Katsuki, and he slowly let go of her arm.

"Alright," Katsuki nodded his head at her, and looked up at the edge of the rubble as well. "But you better pull through, alright?"

"Of course." Izuku said with a confident smile,"Let's do this..."

She shot up into the air, and saw the many pairs of eyes on her. She smiled to herself as she flipped over their heads and landed on the ground behind them, before making a dash to the side. She looked back with her glowing green eyes, and saw the others come up over the edge. Katsuki used his quirk on some boulders, sending them flying at the students to knock them down while Uraraka ran around, slapping boulders to make them float. She smiled as she saw Katsuki defend her, before Sero used his tape on the floating boulders above.

"ALRIGHT! BRING THEM DOWN!" Izuku shouted out at them, and Uraraka grinned as she released her quirk. The boulders smashed to the ground, catching he other schools students in the tape. "YES!"

"It worked!" Uraraka shouted happily as they ran towards their downed opponents.

"Good job," Katsuki looked over at Izuku, and she smiled broadly up at him, before they all pulled out their balls and looked at the others. "Now let's pass, idiots."

They all leaned down, and claimed their take downs by pressing the balls to their opponents targets. Izuku sighed out as all of their own sensors lit up to acknowledge their passes, before they hurried off to the waiting room, on their way Izuku spotted familiar blonde and red hair.

"Eijichan! Denkichan!" Izuku called out, waving her arms. The two boys turned and wide grins spread across their faces as they saw her, Katsuki, Uraraka and Sero approach. "Did you guys pass?!" She ran up to them hurriedly with Uraraka.

"Of course we did!" Kirishima wrapped his arm around Kaminari and grinned broadly. "We were looking for the others after we got separated, and lucked out by some guy running around naked distracting the others!"

"Ah," Izuku stopped in front of them, and paled a bit as she looked over at Uraraka. "Yeah uhm... we ran into him..." Izuku said nervously, before looking back at Katsuki who was glaring.

"I'm going to fucking kill him..." Katsuki growled out as he kicked the door open to the waiting room.

"What happened...?" Kirishima asked Uraraka curiously and Kaminari leaned in.

"Well you see... that naked guy had Izuchan cornered..." Uraraka frowned a bit. "He scratched her, and Bakugo before he took off, saying some pretty creepy things..."

"He had a weird quirk..." Izuku looked up at the others, and frowned. "He some how can change into other people... He looked normal when I first took him on... but then he took on Uraraka's appearance..."

"CREEPY!" Urarak shouted loudly, shivering all over. "That's so wrong! So gross!"

"While he was Uraraka he fell off a boulder, and I caught him..." Izuku sighed out, looking at the ground. "I saved him from being taken down, and in the heat of the moment just did what I normally do... But when I had half a second to think... He was trying to get my targets." She shivered a bit before looking up at the others.

"... Let's kill him." Kirishima and Uararka said flatly at the same tie, and Sero and Kaminari looked at them nervously.

"Either way, let's go in..." Izuku smiled up at them, trying to make them feel better before she entered the waiting room. She looked around, before spotting the rest of their class in a corner of the room. "AAAH! EVERYONE MADE IT!" she shouted happily and ran over to them excitedly before she jumped at Yaoyorozu to hug her. "I'm so happy, I was worried when we all got separated!"

"It's good to see you guys made it too," The tall girl said, before offering some water to Izuku. She smaller girl released her friend and took the water with a thank you before drinking it. "I'm so glad... That was crazy out there..."

"Well Aoyama used his laser to gather everyone, and we managed to pull through! It was so cool!" Ashido called out as she walked up to them. "Thanks to him we could pass!"

"Wow, that's great!" Izuku beamed at Aoyama, who smiled nervously at the whole class.

"Looks like we get a short break before the next phase." Todoroki walked up to the group, his hands in his pockets. "By the way... What's with him?" he pointed his thumb back at Katsuki was sitting in a chair, growling in anger while Kirishima tried to get him to calm down.

"Probably the naked guy thing..." Uraraka said with a look over at Katsuki.

"Naked guy...?" Yaoyorozu, Ashido and Todoroki asked with confusion. Uraraka explained what happened to them, and Izuku felt a nervous sweat on her face.

"THAT DIRTY BUM!" Yaoyorozu shouted, looking disgusted. "What kind of person exposes themselves like that to an enemy?!"

"... You." Jirou said from behind her and Yaoyorozu blushed a bright red.

"Izuku..." Todoroki put his hands on Izuku's shoulders and looked at her. "... His life will end today, so do not worry."

"I'M WORRIED!" Izuku shouted as she saw the serious looks in her friends faces as they agreed with him. She sighed out, before she headed over to Katsuki. He looked up at her with anger still in his eyes. "Kacchan... I'm alright, you don't have to be so angry..."

"I want to be angry," He said wit a growl, scanning the room with his eyes. "I think I'm allowed to after some guy was prancing around my girlfriend naked... that dude is sounded like a fucking stalker, and I'm gunna murder him."

"Kacchan..." Izuku looked at him as he kept his gaze averted. She knew he was just worried about her, and that made her smile a bit. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Thank you."

"... Idiot..." Katsuki looked up at her, his angry glare softening before they heard the examiner Mera speak over and intercom.

" _ **Well then, to the 100 of you who have passed, please take a look!"**_

The whole room turned to look at a screen that showed the stadium they just came from. Izuku blinked in confusion. "What's going on...?" she asked curiously, before she jumped a bit from surprise as she saw explosions happening all over the stadium, destroying everything. "Wh-whay would they do that...?"

" _ **This will be the next and last stage for your exam! At this disaster site, We'll be having you all conduct RESCUE MANEUVERS!"**_


	25. ORCAS AND LICENSES! BATTLE FOR RESCUE!

**OKAY UM.**

 **SO HERE YOU GO. AND UHM.**

 **Later on in this chapter things get a bit dark...**

 **so I'm gunna let ya'll know right now,**

 **if you have issues with trauma or anything here is your warning.**

 *****TRIGGER WARNING*****

 **Just saying, read at your own caution, alright?**

"Rescue..." Izuku looked up at the screen with wide eyes as she saw people moving about towards the ruined sectors of the former battlefield. She bit her lip as she watched, before the examiner Mera spoke over the intercom again.

" _ **As bystanders enter the disaster site, we'll be having you all conduct rescue maneuvers! We will test your ability to adequately carry out rescue operations."**_

"There are people..." Uraraka came up beside Izuku, who had her fists clenched as she watched the screen. People from the elderly to small children were climbing on the rubble of buildings and other disaster areas.

" _ **These individuals have gone through all sorts of training and are now much sought after, They're all apart of HUC, short for 'Help Us Company'. Disguised as normale injured victims, members of the HUC are scattered throughout the battlefield on standby. All of you will be carrying out their rescues. What's more, all of your rescue activities will be scored on a point system. By the time we've completed all he activites, those who axceed the average value will pass. We will be starting in ten minutes."**_

Izuku watched the screen nervously, and had an eerie familiar feeling. She bit her lip, a nervous sweat dripping down her cheek.

"Hey, are you alright...?" Iida was beside her now, but she kept her eyes on the screen as her friends looked at her worriedly.

"Yeah... I just..." She looked down at her hands for a second, "... I think they're modelling this after Kamino..." She clenched her hands into fists as the others in their class gathered around.

"... Back then we were concerned with not getting in the way of Pro's..." Iida looked up at the screen, before back down at her. "There were many, many casualties..."

"... Let's do our best." Izuku looked up at Iida, a serious look in her eyes before she looked at the others.

"hey, isn't that the guy who had you cornered earlier?" Sero asked from behind Todoroki and Kaminari. He pointed across the room, and Izuku turned her head to see the blonde boy from Shigetsu wearing his tight body suit again. Todoroki, Kirishima and Urarak both stepped forwards, the look of murder in their eyes. "Oh... uh..."

"Guys!" Izuku cried out as she grabbed onto the backs of her friends with Iida. "Don't! We're in the middle of a test!" Izuku looked up at Uraraka whose head snapped around, a dark glare in her eyes.

"No one corners our Deku, and gets away with it. Especially not some naked guy," Izuku could see flames in her friends eyes as she looked back at her.

"His time has come..." Todoroki said with a dead pan tone as he held up his left hand.

"Todoroki, contain your anger!" Iida said with a worried look. "His behavior was improper, I agree! But this is not for us to handle with violence!"

"Tell that to him." Todoroki pointed at Katsuki who got up, the look of hell flames in his eyes as he glared at the Shigetsu boy. Izuku started to panic as she let go of Kirishima and Uraraka, to stand in his way.

"Kacchan, please... this isn't the time..." She looked up at him worriedly as he glared at the other boy.

"I don't care, I'm going to kill him." Katsuki said with a growl as he put his hands on her shoulders to move her out of the way. Izuku put her hands on his, and used her strength quirk to push back at him and they both locked gazes. "Why are you stopping me?! He was creeping on you!"

"Because there's a time and place!" Izuku cried out to him, and looked over nervously at the boy, as she felt his gaze on the back of her neck. Her eyes widened as she saw him brighten up and smile at her, waving before blowing a kiss in her direction.

"KILL HIM!" Uraraka cried out, pointing at the formerly naked opponent, and it was Yaoyorozu's turn to hold her back.

"Oi, they're coming this way..." Kaminari said nervously as the Shigetsu group approached them. Izuku looked over nervously at the group and she could feel Katsuki vibrating with anger under her hands. She looked up at him, before throwing her arms around him in a tight hug, using her strength quirk to keep his arms pinned at his side.

"HEY! LET GO OF ME!" He shouted in anger, but Izuku knew if she let go, some one might actually die.

"Hello there," A boy covered completely in hair stood at the front. "We're formally apologizing on behalf of our Kemi, for running about the battlefield naked," The boy bowed to them politely. "We heard he was a bit closer to one of your female classmates than he should have been."

"Soooorry." The boy they now learned was named Kemi called out from behind the boy covered in hair. Izuku felt a nervous sweat on her face as Katsuki continued to to push her off and pry free from her tight quirk hug. "But she was just so cute, I couldn't help myself..." He winked at Izuku and she felt her blood run cold.

"FUCK YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" Katsuki snapped over the class before Kirishima and Uraraka slid in between the other school and Katsuki. Their eyes were glaring at the boy who was intruding on Izuku, flames of rage dancing inside of them.

"Apologize properly, don't egg them on." The boy covered in hair said as he put a hand on Kemi's head. "I don't know whats gotten into you today..."

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Kemi said with a grin that made Izuku pale and look any where else but at him.

"If it happens again though, we will retaliate..." Todoroki was next to Kirishima and Uraraka now, a serious look in his eyes as he too glared at the boy, before looking up at the one covered in hair. "... Just a warning..."

"We acknowledge it... Thank you. We'd prefer to have a good relationship with Yuuei than one of distrust. We apologize." The boy said again with a bow, "Well then, let's go." He turned with the rest of his class, and Todoroki looked up at the boy from earlier, Inasa.

"Hey you, with the crew cut." He called out and the rest of class 1-A looked at him nervously. "Did I do something to you...?"

"Oooh?" The tall eccentric boy from this morning turned around to look down at Todoroki, his eyes glaring. Izuku watched worriedly with the others as the boys made eye contact. "My apologies... Truth is, Endeavor's Boy... I hate you both. Since that time, it looks like your demeanor has changed a little, but those eyes of yours are just like Endeavor's."

The whole class was silent as the boy turned around to follow after his class, and Izuku could feel the cold front rolling off of Todoroki, before Izuku felt Katsuki rumble with rage in her arms.

"LET. GO!" He shouted, and Izuku stepped back, pulling her arms from him as she looked up at him nervously. He looked back down at her, his eyes angry. "TCH." He clicked his tongue before he turned away from her. Izuku felt nervous at seeing the familiar angry look directed her once again, and she rubbed her arm with her hand, looking at the ground. "You should have fucking let me pound him! That kind of guy doesn't know when to stop!"

"I'm sorry... I just want you to get your license too..." Izuku said, staring down at the ground. She felt a bit bad, she knew he just wanted to stand up for her, but this really wasn't the time...

She jumped as a blaring siren went off around the room, and she looked around, trying to stay calm as she remembered this was just apart of the test.

" _ **VILLAINS HAVE COMMITED AN ACT OF TERRORISM! THE AFFECTED AREA IS THE ENTIRETY OF XXX-CITY! THE DESTRUCTION OF NUMEROUS bUILDINGS HAVE RESULTED IN A LARGE NUMBER OF VICTIMS! THE DAMAGE TO ROADS IS SEVER! THE FIRST RESPONSE EMERGENCY UNITY WILL BE CONSIDERABLY LATE TO ARRIVE!"**_

Izuku looked around the room as it began opening up like the last one had, and she clenched her fists tightly as she nodded to her friends who were near by her.

" _ **UNTIL THEY ARRIVE, ALL RESCUE ACTIVITES ON SITE WILL BE LEFT TO HEROES COMMAND! SAVE EVERY LIFE YOU CAN!"**_

Izuku had no time to think about Katsuki being angry with her, she had a job to do. She activated One for All and took off with the others at a run into the battlefield. She had to do this properly, there were a lot of mistakes that could be made when helping the injured... She needed to follow her training... She could hear the shouts of others as she looked around for victims that might need help. She watched as Katsuki blasted off in a different direction, and felt horrible in the pit of her stomach. She turned her head as she heard crying ahead of her, and slid to a stop, before heading towards him.

"H-HELP MEEE!" he boy wailed out, and Izuku analyzed him with her eyes, seeing the signs of blood on his head. "OVER THERE! GRANDPA OVER THERE HE GOT CRUSHED!" Izuku hurried to him and dropped to her knee. She slapped herself in the face to rid her thoughts of her boyfriends anger, she had a job to do...

"It's alright!" She told him and saw he was still crying. "Come on, it's all right..! We will save your grandpa, but you look like need help, so come here.." she smiled at him and held out her arms. The boy continued to wail and she looked back at Uraraka and Iida. "Hey I'm gunna take him to the first-aid, you guys go ahead."

"You sure?" Uraraka asked curiously as she saw Izuku pick up the boy in her arms.

"Of course, We have a job to do." Izuku said with a grin, before she took off to the first aid area she heard the others yelling about. She looked up ahead as she saw the treatment area, before smiling down at the boy as she hugged him to her chest. "We're almost there! We'l get you fixed up, alright?"

"An Angel..." The boy said in her arms, and Izuku felt a nervous sweat on her cheek as she looked up at all the people around them, before a girl stopped her asking to see the boy.

"Oh uhm..." She set him down to his feet, and kept a hand on his shoulder to make sure he was steady. "He's got a head injury by the looks of it, and is bleeding a lot... but the wound doesn't appear deep, and his responses are normal..." Izuku looked up at the girl as she moved the boy to the right. She smiled as she stood up, about to run off to help more people, before she heard a loud explosion come from near by on the stadium wall. "WHAT?!" She whipped around to look at the situation, the explosion sound was unfamiliar, Her eyes widened as she saw a man who looked like an Orca Whale step through the wall with many people dressed in back body suits. "Another act of terrorism...!" She shouted as she watched them for a second. "That's Gang Orca! He's currently ranked number 10 as a hero..."

" _ **WITH THE APPERANCE OF THE VILLAINS, THE PURSUIT AS BEGUN! HERO CADETS WHO ARE ON LOCATION, YOU MUST SUPRESS THESE VILLAINS AND CONTINUE TO CARRY ON YOUR RESCUE EFFORTS!"**_

Izuku felt her face pale as she looked back at the first aid space behind her, before whipping her head around to look back at Gang Orca. She had to defend the injured while others treated them. She clenched her fists. She was the only one in the immediate area, she looked around for some one else, spotting no one, before the pretend villains ran towards her at top speed.

"EVACUATE!" She shouted over her shoulder as people began moving. "GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE!" she turned her head around again, as she narrowed her eyes at the opponents closing in. She charged her whole being with One for All, pulling her fist back. She hesitated as she remembered last time she used her fists, the pain.. her fingers broken... could she handle just one punch? In that second some one sped past her. "SHINDOU?!"

"I'll greet them with some one second interval quakes!" He shouted at her, before slamming his hands on the ground. She felt the earth quake under her from behind him, her eyes still on his back, before Gang Orca got in close to the boy. He use his quirk creating a sound wave attack. She saw Shindou was paralyzed and she shot forwards, reaching her hand out as she made eye contact with the Whale of a man. She grabbed onto the back of Shindou's costume, before she got a flash of movement from her right. She slammed her feet into the ground, gripping tightly to the boys outfit before she kicked off the ground into the air, pulling Shindou with her as Ice came crashing in from the side. She landed on the ground, dropping the boy in her hands as she looked up to Todoroki from the far right.

"HEY MIDORIYA! YOU OKAY?!" She turned her head around again as she saw Oijiro with Ashido and Tokoyami.

"Evacuations!" Izuku cried out, and pointed at the first aid section. "We need to get everyone out of here while we hold off the villains..." She turned to look at the others as they nodded their heads to her. "I'll assist here and defend until everyone is out of here..." She turned her head to see some pretend villains coming their way. "Hurry!" She shouted at her classmates, before she ran to deal with the three who were coming this way. She knew that a large presence like Gang Orca would draw focus, and others would forget about the smaller villain type. She brought her left fist back, charging her power into it. She couldn't be afraid in a time like this... She let loose a punch, the force of which sent her opponents tumbling back. She looked around for others, before spotting some one coming in from the air. She recognized it as Inasa, and felt a nervous sweat on her cheek as he used his quirk to sweep away many villains at once, before shouting down the group. She looked to Todoroki with worry, seeing the irritation on his face as both boys looked at each other in shock.

She looked down at Shindou who she had left on the ground a little to close to the battle, and felt a bit worried. She should have taken better care of him... She hurried towards him, keeping her eyes out for other pretend villains, before looking up to see Todoroki and Inasa both attack Gang Orca with wind and fire at the same time, missing their opponents. She could hear them yelling at each other and arguing about Endeavor... She heard the words she was sure were the worst spoken to Todoroki, about how much he was like his father... The two boys continued to argue as they used their quirks again, causing another attack to miss and...

"Shit!" She cried out as she ran at Shindou quickly and reached out to him. The flames were coming in quickly because of the wind, but she managed to grab him by the arms, and she kicked off the ground in time, pulling Shidnou to safety as she looked back at the arguing boys.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" she screamed back at them as she slid to a stop with Shindou in her arms like a princess now. "GROW UP AND STOP ARGUING! FOCUS ON YOUR JOB!"

Her eyes widened as she saw Gang Orca approach Todoroki with speed, and knock Inasa out of the air with his sound wave attack. Both her friend and Inasa were hit with concrete guns from the fake villains. Inasa hit the ground with a blast of wind, and she could see Todoroki was paralyzed. She then turned her head to see the lesser fake villains take the opportunity to come running her way. "CRAP! CRAP CRAP CRAP! WE'VE BEEN BREACHED! THEY'RE COMING!" She shouted ahead at the evacuation team, and put some distance between herself and the villains. She turned around in a sliding stop, "HURRY! I'LL STOP TH-"

"OUTTA MY WAY!" She felt the guy in her arms jerk and move down to slam his hand on the ground. She looked down at Shindou, before up at the resulting earth quake in front of her as she let him get to his feet.

"I thought you couldn't move because of Orca's sound waves!" Izuku looked down at him with surprise.

"I'm numb from my fingers to my toes, that's for sure..." She saw a scary look in the boys eyes as he kept his eyes forwards. "Sound waves... due to recoil from our quirks, our brains get shaken up every day. So I've built up a bit of resistance... But I was planning on hitting them with a surprise attack you know? Then those two idiots had to come in and ruin it!"

"Uhm..." Izuku felt nervous as she saw the dark look in his eyes as he shook with anger. He had seemed so nice earlier in the day, but she realized his personality was definitely a 180 from before...

"I've shut down their movements!" He ooked up at her with serious eyes, and Izuku felt her muscles crackle with energy, as she turned her head to look at the villains. "It's up to you to take them out completely, let's split up and evacuate the rest of the victims!"

"Got it..." Izuku pulled her hood up, and narrowed her eyes at her opponents. "I'll take it from here then!" She sped off, using her quirk to power her speed. Her eyes looked up to see an amazing fire tornado in the distance where gang orca was. She smiled, knowing Todoroki finally smartened up as she saw the wind assisting the fire. "Alright... SUPRESS THE VILLAINS!" She shouted as she shot up over some rubble, and used her right leg to kick three villains out of the way. She spun on her left, before kicking off from the air and bringing her feet down powerfully with a boom as she took out 10 more with a blast of power. She put her hands on the ground, and looked ahead of herself, seeing the villains with their cement guns, before Oijiro came out of no where to assist her, She grinned happily at him, before she turned to deal with some more, bringing her right fist back as she clocked a villain in the jaw. She looked up as she heard Ashido and Tokoyami come crashing onto the scene as well. She continued on towards the fire tornado, looking up at it worriedly. She dove to the ground and rolled under some Villains legs, before she popped back up to her feet, seeing more and more students coming onto the scene. She could hear others confirming that rescue operations were almost complete...

Her eyes widened as she heard a powerful sound wave from Gang Orca that dissipated the fire tornado. She kicked off the ground with all her power and took high to the air. She was behind the villain, his focus was on Inasa and Todoroki... "GET AWAY FROM THEM!" she screamed out as she brought down a powerful kick towards the powerfu hero playing villain. She felt his arm block her, and she glared at him, before a blaring signal blasted through her ear drums.

" _ **All stationed members of the HUC have been rescued from the crisis area! This may be considerably selfish of me, but with that I must bring these provisional license examinations to a close!"**_

"IT'S OVER?!" Izuku cried out in surprise as she dropped to the ground with a thud. She sat up instantly and looked around at Inasa and Todoroki.

" _ **After we tally the scores, I will present the results of the examination to you all here. Those who have suffered injuries please direct yourselves to the medical office. The rest of you, please change back into your normal clothes and await further instructions, thank you."**_

She helped Todoroki get up from the concrete he was in, and she smiled at him worriedly. "Are you okay...?"

"I'm fine..." Her friend looked away from her with a sad look in his eyes, and Izuku frowned as she watched him hobble off to get changed. She frowned as she looked around at the others, before heading off to change back into her uniform as well.

"Oh my god, that was so stressful!" Uraraka sighed out tiredly as Izuku caught up with the others. "And you! Do you always have to aim for the biggest guy out there?!"

"Ah... Uhm..." Izuku looked away from her nervously. "No not always... Besides that, I wonder how we did? I think we did pretty good." Izuku laughed nervously, trying to change the topic.

"Times like these are the worst..." Jirou said with a nervous sweat as they exited the girls change room.

Izuku looked around at the others, and spotted an angry Katsuki. He was standing with Kirishima and Kaminari, and his eyes looked up at her. She felt her chest tighten a bit before she approached him. "Kacchan... how did you do?"

"We rescued a bunch of people!" Kirishima said with a grin to her as he pointed at himself Kaminari and Katsuki. "We were helping them out when we heard that explosion earlier, and..." Kirishima grinned at Katsuki widely. "Wanna know what he said...? Huh?"

"I'LL KILL YOU." Katsuki glared at the red head and held up a crackling fist.

"He said, _I gotta go help Izuku, that idiot is definitely in the center of that!_ " Kirishima grinned at her broadly, "But he got stuck helping an old woman instead, grumbling that it was what you'd do before going to help friends! But he was right! You were all up in Gang Orca's business back there!"

"Ah uhm..." Izuku looked away from the stern glare Katsuki was shooting her way. "Well he was attacking Inasa and Shouchan, so I had to stop him..." She said with a nervous smile as she avoided eye contact. "The victims were safe so..."

"Still, that kick was out of this world!" Kaminari clapped a hand on her shoulder. "You really worked hard!"

"Thanks..." Izuku smiled shyly up at the other boys, before looking to Katsuki nervously as he continued to glare at her. She felt a nervous sweat on her cheek as she looked down at her feet. She knew he was still mad about earlier when she held him back from beating up that Kemi from Shigetsu.

" _ **Attention, could we have all remaining examinees gather to the stage please!"**_

Izuku looked up at the stage, and felt Kirishima directing her that way. She followed along with the boys as the rest of their class gathered around in a group to hear the results. They all looked to the still tired looking Mera who leaned over his podium.

"Hello again, and thank you for waiting. You have all worked hard and I will now begin by presenting the results. But before that, I have a few words. In terms of how we went about evaluating you, between us members of the hero public safety commission and our colleagues from the HUC, we had two systems of point deduction. In short... We were examining bot the nature and quality of your conduct in situations of crisis. The names of those who passed will be displayed here in alphabetical order. With that in mind, please go ahead and review your results."

Izuku felt all of her nerves of anxiety boil in her stomach as she started to sweat nervously. She looked up at the board, and started searching for her name where it should be in the order... She slowly looked down the list, not sure if she wanted to find out...

"I did it..." Izuku muttered out, not believing the screen. "I-I passed..." She spun around, her eyes wide as she looked to Katsuki. "I DID IT!" She cried out happily, "What about you?!"

"... I passed..." Katsuki said with a disbelieving look on his own face as well.

"YESSS!" Izuku cried out loudly as she threw her hands in the air. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her and she looked back at Uraraka who was grinning broadly. Iida and the others behind her all smiling. "EVERYONE! DID YOU ALL PASS?!"

"YESSS!" they cried out before Iida looked a bit grim, and glanced back at Todoroki who was staring at the screen with a hardened look.

"... It looks like Todoroki's name isn't up there..." He said in a solemn tone, and Izuku looked over at him as well, feeling a bit down from that news.

"Shouchan...?" Uraraka let her go as she approached their classmate and friend. Todoroki looked over at her before some one shouted from his other side.

"TODOROKI!" Inasa shouted loudly as he approached, and glared down at the smaller boy, before bowing at his hips, his head hitting the ground again. "I'M SORRY! You failing to pass... It was all my fault! My lack of heart is entirely to blame! FORGIVE ME!"

"I-Inasa...?" Izuku looked down at the boy worriedly as she saw a bit of blood on his head again. The rest of the class was completely silent from the sight of the strange eccentric boy.

"... From the very beginning, this was a result of seeds which I had sown..." Todoroki's voice shocked Izuku as she looked over at him. "So cut that out. You really gave it to me straight, and thanks to that, there were some important things I came to realize..."

Izuku watched the two boys worriedly as the class whispered among themselves. She looked back at the others nervously, before looking to Todoroki again. She was worried for him... He was the only one not to pass...

"Ahem," everyone looked up to the stage again as Mera spoke. "All participants should have been able to confirm the results, yes? Moving along, we will distribute some hand outs. The specifics of your scoring are described there in great detail, so please look them over carefully."

"WAHAHAH! Bakubro only scraped by with 62 points!" Kirishima laughed loudly as he looked over his score. Katsuki looked at him with a glare, before the other class got a look at their scores as well.

"Whooooa! Momo-chan got 94!" Jirou shouted in in surprise as she looked at Yaoyorozu's test paper. Izuku smiled at all her friends, the scores varying extremely.

"I got 69 points," Uraraka said with a sigh, before she looked over at Izuku as she received her paper. "Izuchan, what did you get...?" she asked curiously and Izuku paled as she stared at the paper in her hand. "I-IZUCHAN?! WHAT'S WRONG?!"

"... 97..." She said in a small voice, her hands trembling as she held the paper. "... I-I... This is a mistake... right...?" She stared at the number on her paper in disbelief. "H-How...?"

"HOLY CRAP!" Kaminari and Kirishima shouted loudly as they looked at her score paper and took it from her hands. Ashido joined in with Sero to take a look, before the others leaned it to see.

"That's a near perfect score! Better than Momo's!" Jirou shouted as she looked with Yaoyorozu. "You only got one deduction... Hesitation for a punch towards villains... HOW CRAZY!"

"Oh my god..." Izuku sunk to her knees as she stared at the ground in disbelief. Was this real? Had she really got such an amazing score...? "Wh-what... This is heaven isn't it...? I died back there for sure... there's no way that I did better than Momo-chan... She's so calculating and smart..."

"Well you did take control of some pretty high stress situations..." Oijiro said with a smile down at her. "The others and I weren't sure what to do when we came on the first aid scene... You analyzed the situation, before you gave us direction, and saved that Ketsubutsu kid twice, then yelled some sense into Todoroki and Inasa. I'd say you were pretty cool headed all around."

"Don't say that...!" Izuku cried out in embarrassment as she put her hands on her face and pressed her forehead to the ground as she blushed all over.

"Whaaaa! She's going to implode!" Uraraka cried out in hysterics before she leaned down next to Izuku to help her up.

They stuck around as Mera gave his closing speech to the whole group. Izuku was still shaking as she stared at the number on her exam sheet, still not believing the number on it. She hesitated in a punch... She looked at her right hand, and frowned at it before clenching it into a fist.

"Well, I guess it's good that you can retake the test in march!" Kirishima said with a beaming smile to Todoroki as they waited to receive their license cards.

"Yeah," Todoroki looked at the rest of them, and smiled in his own way. "I'll catch up to you all real soon."

The headed for the bus together as a class after receiving their license cars. Izuku was staring at hers happily as she read her hero name on it. She was so excited, she was getting closer to her goal and dream. She beamed warmly at it and felt tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" She looked up to see Katsuki looking down at her. She swallowed the sudden lump in her throat as she saw he was still a bit upset with her.

"Uhm... Well I..." Izuku looked back down at her card and stopped. "... I've been helped out by so many people... Even you Kacchan, and I cause a lot of trouble too... but here I am..." She looked up at him again, smiling brightly. "This is proof that I'm growing, that I'm getting closer to my goal, so I'm... I'm just so happy!" She said happily before she pulled out her phone. "I've gotta show my mom and All Might right away!" She said happily as she took a picture of her license and sent it off to the people in mention.

"Hey..." Katsuki got her attention again, and he looked down at her as she looked up at him. "... You did amazing out there..." He told her in a small voice, before he leaned in and kissed her lips quickly.

"K-Kacchan..." Izuku looked up at him, blushing a bright red as he stared into her eyes.

"I'm still mad though," He told her with serious face. "And when I see that guy again I'm gunna kill him no matter what."

"Uhm..." Izuku felt a nervous sweat on her cheek as he walked off to get on the bus. She didn't blame him, she was severely creeped out by that Kemi guy, but she had to shake it off. It's not like the schools were close to each other...

"HEY! LET'S HAVE A PARTY TO CELEBRATE!" Ashido cried out to the class as they got on the bus. Izuku looked nervously over at Todoroki who looked up at the pink girl. "Ah... Sorry Todoroki..."

"It's alright, you all deserve to celebrate, I hope you don't mind me celebrating as well." He said, giving his half smile to the girl. "You all worked hard."

"WHAAAA! WHAT A GREAT GUY!" Sero cried out from his seat, and the class all cheered loudly. Izuku laughed a bit as she sat back in her seat, excited about that idea.

When the class got back to the dorms, they all got changed into some casual clothes. Izuku pulled on a pair of capris and a light blue blouse with short sleeves, before she headed down stairs to see everyone already starting to party. She laughed as she pulled out her phone to look at it, wondering if All Might had checked his messages yet. She looked up, and saw that even Katsuki was joining in, sorta. He was forced to sit on the couch with Kirishima as Denki and Jirou set up Kararoke for them all. Izuku laughed a bit, before she put her hand in her pocket and felt it clack against something in there. She pulled out the GPS device again and gave it a nervous smile, was this thing a magnet? She shoved it back in her pocket before she went to get herself a glass of juice.

"Whaaa! Let's do Uptown funk!" Uraraka cried out as she took the microphone from Jirou and began singing enthusiastically. Izuku leaned on the back of a couch behind Asui and Tokoyami as she watched with a warm smile while everyone celebrated their licenses.

"We're almost out of chips..." Asui said with a kero, most of the class had started singing a group song, and Izuku looked at the bowls of snacks.

"I'll go check the cupboards." The green haired girl with with a smile as she went to the kitchen. She looked around at all the cupboards, but not one had any more snacks in it. "Oh, we're out..." She frowned as she opened up the fridge now too, and remembered they hadn't gone shopping yet. She let out a sigh before she went back into the room. "Hey Tsutsu, I'm going to run out to get more snacks." she said with a smile, "I'll be right back, alright?"

"It's late, let me go with you." Tokoyami looked up at her and Izuku nodded her head.

"Alright," Izuku grinned at him before the two of them slipped out of the dorms unnoticed by the others. Izuku let out a sigh as she walked to the store with Tokoyami, it was pretty quiet because none o their loud classmates were around.

"Let's just slip in here and grab some snacks. We can go shopping after school tomorrow properly." Izuku said with a big smile as she pointed at a convenience store. They split up to grab some bags of chips and juice separately. Izuku was crouched down to grab a bag when she saw a pair of sneakers near her in her peripherals. She looked up, and was surprised to see Katsuki there. "Kacchan...?" She stood up as she looked at him, his expression still a bit strained as he looked at her. "What are you doing here? We're just heading back now..." she said with worry as Tokoyami came around the corner, noticing Katsuki as well.

"I wanted to talk to you..." Katsuki told her, and reached out to touch her arm. Izuku was confused by that, before she looked to Tokoyami worriedly. "Can we go across the street and talk...?"

"Yeah uh... Sure." Izuku said with a nod, before she helped Tokoyami check out at the front.

"I'll see you both back there." Tokoyami said with a nod of his head to them both, and Izuku waved him good bye, before she felt Katsuki take her hand.

"Uhm... Why couldn't we just talk back at the dorms...?" Izuku asked curiously as he lead the way across the street to the park. She looked around at the dimly lit and dark trees as they walked, before looking back up at him.

"Too many people... I wanted it to be just us..." He looked back at her with narrowed eyes, and Izuku was confused by the look in them, and his words. They had plenty of privacy in their rooms, but if he was uncomfortable talking there he wouldn't.

"Alright..." Izuku looked down at their hands, not sure what this was about. He had his fingers laced with hers and holding onto her tightly, before he walked off the path towards a tree. She looked up at him, wondering where they were going. They stopped at the tree, and Izuku looked around, no one came to the park at night, and even if some one passed by no one would see them here... She looked up at Katsuki nervously. "Kacchan...?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry about earlier..." He turned to face her, holding her right hand with his left as he brought it up to his lips. She blushed a bit as he pulled her closer to him with an arm around her waist. "I was out of control... I'm sorry..."

Izuku was confused by that as he held her so gently in his arms. He said sorry twice in the same breath...? She looked up into his eyes as they looked down at her with a longing behind them. "K-Kacchan... It's not... I should be saying sorry..."

"No... What you did was right," He leaned down and kissed her ear. She felt her cheeks heat up like they were on fire, before she looked up at him again as he brought her right hand to his face. "You're pretty when you blush... this ring matches your eyes, where did you get it...?"

She felt her whole being run cold at his words, and a chill shook her from her spine to her fingers and toes as she stared wide eyed at the Katsuki in front of her.

"Wh... What...?" She asked him, and he looked at her with curious eyes, a childish smile on his face... The smile made her heart stop in fear as she looked at it. "... Wh-who are you...?"

"What do you mean? I'm Kacchan." Katsuki told her, pinning her to the tree with his body.

"No your not..." Izuku looked up at him in terror as he held her against the tree. His knee was in between hers, and his hips holding hers in place. She felt his other hand was wrapped around her upper arm. "Y-You're not Kacchan! He'd never call himself that! And he gave me this ring!" she shouted up at the stranger who looked like her boyfriend. "You're that guy from the test! KEMI!"

"Wooow! Almost right!" The boy posing as Katsuki grinned at her madly now as he looked down at his prey. "Look at you, so smart! I like smart girls... I guess I shouldn't have asked about the ring." He said with a laugh as the appearance of Katsuki melted off of his face in a goopy familiar mess. "I'm learning so much about you..." She looked up in horror as she saw not the face of the boy from earlier at the test, but one that stung with familiarity.

"... The camp..." she stuttered out as she looked at the platinum blonde curly hair in horror, before looking into the golden eyes that stared at her like she was a meal. "... You... You were with them... The _Villain Alliance..._!" She struggled against him, activating her quirk before he grabbed her by the face and slammed her head back against the tree. She saw stars and felt her whole world spin as his hand covered one of her eyes and she was forced to look up at him with the other as she felt her strength leave her. "Stop... What... What do you want...?!"

"I wanted to talk to you... Get to know you, you know?" The boy smiled at her darkly as he leaned in close to her face while her freed hand tried to push him off. "I fell in love with you at first sight, Izuku my dear... All covered in blood... I see my friends left scars, but I like a girl whose had a past..." He grinned at her before he gripped her hair with his fingers. "I just wanted to have a nice chat with you... Don't you wanna know my name...?"

"I remember you..." She glared back at him, angry hot tears in her eyes. "Toga... You tried to slice me open a the camp that day..."

"WOW! I'M SO HAPPY YOU REMEMBERED!" The boy said with a bright happy smile as he blushed. "I knew I fell in love with the right girl! Hey hey... What's your favourite color...? Mine's green." He smiled down at her as he leaned in closer.

"It... It's red..." she said in a small voice, she could feel her dizziness fading, and she needed a bit of time... Tokoyami should be back soon... He'd see Katsuki was at the dorms... Some one would come to help soon...

"Oooh? Is it because of that guys eyes?" Toga's smile became wider and more insane. "Wow, I really hate him right now. You should be my girlfriend instead..."

"Why were you at the license exam...?" Izuku asked him as she looked up at him, narrowing her eyes.

"Because I knew you'd be there!" He grinned at her and licked her neck up to her cheek. She shivered in disgust and tried shoving at him again. "Hey now, stop that or I'll be forced to do mean things..." He pulled her hair and slammed her head against the tree again. She saw stars once more and felt a bit of blood trickle down the back of her neck. "See, isn't this better...?" He asked her as she slid down against the tree a bit. "I wanted to see you so bad, I snuck into that exam as that Kemi guy... You were so beautiful as you were fighting..." She felt his fingers release from her hair and touched her cheek. She squinted up at him, trying to focus but her head hurt like hell. "You even saved me... Though I looked like your friend... But still! You were so cool!" He leaned closed to her face and she tried to focus her vision as she stared into his eyes. He was holding her up by her upper arms now. "Hey hey, can I kiss you? See, I'm nice... I asked!"

"N-No... get... get away from me..." She groaned out, before she felt his lips press against hers. She hated it as he kissed her. She clawed at his chest, trying to push him away. She needed help... Some one had to be coming... but even if they did, they wouldn't know where she was... Where was Kasuki? She felt the boy pull his lips from hers and she moved her head away from him, trying to catch her breath. She felt disgusting... How was she going to call out to the others...?

"Hey hey, don't look away, I wanna see your beautiful face!" The boy said brightly and turned her head back with his fingers... her arm was free.. She looked up at him, her eyes full of terror as she did. H smiled back down at her again, "That's my favourite look of yours, you know. But I haven't seen many, show me more... show me a happy smile!" She wouldn't even if she could muster one... She needed to call the others... her cell phone... She reached in her pocket with her hand and felt the GPS in there. She clasped her fingers around it tightly, and hit the button on it. "Hey what are you doing?"

"Stop...!" She cried out as he grabbed her arm and held it up. He looked at the white disk with wide eyes, before looking back at her, a bit of anger in that happy smile he wore.

"Whats this? You trying to call for help?" He asked her with a grin, "But I'm here, I won't let anyone hurt you... Just me." He took the disk from her hand and threw it into the bushes. She had already hit the button... She had sent an alert... She looked up at him as he licked one of her scars on her wrist. "Aah... I see a burn mark! Dabi gave that to you, did it hurt?" He asked and looked back at her as she tried to yank her arm away from him. "hey hey, I didn't get to leave a scar yet... can I?" He asked before he pulled on her arm, lifting her up onto her toes off the ground. Her eyes widened as he leaned in, and she felt a sharp horrible pain on her neck as his teeth sunk into her skin.

"AAAH!" She cried out in pain but his other hand came up and slammed her head back into the tree again. She groaned out as she felt her blood trickled down her neck. "Stop...! Please stop! Let go! My friends are coming, they'll capture you!"

"No they wont..." He looked at her, smiling brightly as his form began to change. Her eyes widened in horror as she looked back into her own eyes. She was staring at herself, but this one looked insane. "Hey, do you want to know something...?" He asked in her voice and she shuddered in horror as she realized this boys quirk... He could use blood too transform into other people... "That Shigaraki... He want's you dead, yeah?" He asked her, touching her cheek again. She saw her own blood on the lips of the boy, or were they her lips now...? "But Stain... that's the guy I admire... he let you live, he saved your life, you know! Well... Turns out Shigaraki might be changing his mind around too, ya..." Toga smiled at her with her own face and blushed a bright red as he looked into her eyes. "... If he does, we can live together and get married... wouldn't that be nice?"

"No... I don't want that...!" She told him, and she groaned out. She had to get away from this guy, she couldn't let him use her face to fool her friends... She felt her hand pulse with strength and she jerked it free from his grasp. He looked confused for a second, before she clocked him in the face, sending him falling back. Izuku dropped to her knees on the ground, her head was spinning from all the times it was slammed into that tree. She looked up in anger as she saw him get up, and she tried to push herself up off the ground. "Stay away from me... and my friends...!"

"But Izuku... I love you." he said as he stared down at her with wide happy eyes, his blush still on his face... or her own... She groaned disgust as she saw herself staring at her. "You're so cute..." He lifted his hands to touch his chest, or hers? She paled as he groped it. "I want to touch you all over... I guess I'll have to settle with this for now though." He said with a sad look on his face as they heard shouting.

"IZUKU?! WHERE ARE YOU?! IZUKUUUU!" She could hear multiple people yelling her name and she gripped the grass with her fingers as she went to get up, before she was pushed down by his foot on her back.

"sssh..." Her face started to melt off of his as he leaned down over her, his foot still on her back. She groaned in pain a bit as he grabbed her hair and moved it before she felt something touch her neck. She looked up as he held a vial of blood... her blood... She paled again as she saw him put it in his pocket. He leaned closer to her face, smiling innocently. "It's to bad... our conversation got cut short. But next time lets go on a date, alright...?" He smiled at her again before he leaned in and kissed her cheek. She threw a fist at him but he stepped out of the way with a laugh, before he ran off into the trees. She felt the tears in her eyes fall from her cheeks as she tried to push herself up, but her head felt like it was splitting from the back. She crumpled back down into the wet grass, and groaned out.

"IZUKU! SAY SOMETHING!" She heard Katsuki shouting for her, and she looked up with her eyes. She could hear their foot steps now.

"Here..." she called out softly, trying to muster her voice up. Everything was making her head hurt... She needed to get up, she'd been hurt way more than this, she needed to let her friends know she was alright for the most part. "K-Kacchan...!" She got up to her knees, and heard the foot steps near by on the path. She looked towards it, and her vision blurred a bit as she pushed herself up. They wouldn't find her here in the dark shadows... She made her legs move, it was like they were cemented to the ground... She heard her name cried out again... She groaned as she pushed through a bush, before stumbling out to the path and falling onto the ground with a thud. She could hear her name being cried out in horror now and the thuds of sneakers on the pavement. She turned her head to look at the blurry group that had to be her friends and Katsuki. "... Here... I'm here..." she clenched her fist, before she put her hands under her and pushed herself up a few inches.

"IZUKU!" She heard the sudden stopping of foot steps right near her and some one dropping to their knee's. She lifted her head, looking up at the blurry vision of Katsuki... she knew it was him, his hands were under her instantly as he scooped her up into his arms and she sobbed out as he held her to his chest. "What happened?! Why are you... you're bleeding! WHAT HAPPENED?! WHO DID THIS?!"

"T-Toga... Vil... _Villain Alliance..._ " She groaned out to him and who ever else was there. They all went quiet as they looked down at her.

"R-recovery girl... We... We gotta take her to recovery girl..." She heard Iida's voice, it sounded worried.

"Someone bit her..." She heard Todoroki near by. She brought her hand to her face, trying to rub her eyes back into focus.

"We need to phone the police! We need to get her back to the dorms and get her treatment!" Kirishima was there and shouting.

"Stop.. stop yelling..." Izuku cried out, and felt her tears fall down her cheeks again. "I'm fine... Just dizzy... stop..."

"You have a concussion..." She heard Todoroki near her. The hands that were holding her were trembling as they clutched her arms. "You need to get medical treatment..."

"No.." Izuku cried out, and she shook her head. "No I... My mom will be worried.. I'll be pulled out of... out of school... please... don't..." She looked up at the blurry red and white vision of Todoroki.

"You need help...!" She heard the strained tone of Katsuki's voice, and she looked up at him, trying to focus. "We're getting you help! A villain attacked you!"

"Ah... No..." Izuku sobbed out. "Please... I'm okay, please... just don't..."

"She's being crazy, we need to get her back to the school and get her some help...!" Iida said in a panic. "She's had head trauma... probably some psychological trauma too. Let's go!"

She felt the strong arms that held her pick her up. She couldn't keep her eyes open, she wanted to fall asleep. Everything was spinning...

"Don't let her fall asleep!" Todoroki shouted, and she groaned. "If she has a concussion it could kill her!"

"Izuku... stay awake!" Katsuki called down to her. She could tell they were all running. "Stay awake, alright?!"

"I'm tired... I wanna sleep..." She groaned out, "It's been a long day... I want to sleep and forget about that guy..."

"Izuku!" She looked up as she heard him cry out her name in a panic. "Please, stay awake!"

"Kacchan... He looked... He looked like you..." Izuku sobbed out, and felt her head lull back on her shoulder. "Said you wanted to talk..."

"SHIT! She's gunna pass out!" Kirishima shouted.

"IZUKU DON'T FUCKING FALL ASLEEP!" She heard the panic in Katsuki's voice again, and she opened her eyes to look up at him, her vision more focused than a few moments ago. "STAY AWAKE GOD DAMNIT!"

"Ha... don't yell..." she told him with a smile.

When they got back, she could hear worried whispers and shouts all around her before some one lay her down on the sofa. She felt a towel under her head and some one grabbing her hand.

"IZUCHAN! What happened?!" She focused on Uraraka who was sobbing as she looked down at her.

"Haa... Don't cry..." Izuku told her friend with a weak smile as she heard commotion all around her.

"MIDORIYA!" She heard their sensei shouting and a bang of the door. She looked up at Aizawa as he stormed in with a angry worried look on his face. "WHAT HAPPENED HERE?! SOME ONE EXPLAIN!"

"Stop yelling!" She could hear recovery girl, and Izuku groaned out as she shifted on the sofa, trying to get comfortable, she just wanted to go to sleep... "Move aside..."

"We ran to the store," Tokoyami spoke up as Izuku felt some one more her head and poke at the painful lump on the back of it. "We got some snacks... some one who had Bakugo's appearance was there and she thought it was him too... he lead her off because he said he wanted to talk, I thought nothing of it till I came back here and.. well he was here too..."

"Midoriya, you have a severe concussion..." She heard recovery girl coo out to her. "And a bad bite wound... I can only heal the concussion right now... you're probably going to pass out..."

"Good, I'm so tired..." Izuku let out a sad laugh, "Just want to sleep... ah..." She grabbed at the couch and tried to pull herself up. She felt hands push her back down and she groaned. "Waaaait... that guys name... his quirk..."

"You can tell us later, you need to heal!" Recovery girl told her firmly, and Izuku whined out.

"Some on pick up that phone... yeah? It keeps ringing..." Izuku told them all, and she groaned in pain as her head throbbed.

"Midoriya my dear... That's enough. Here..." She felt a pair of big wet lips press to her cheek and she groaned as she felt what energy she had left in her drain.

"Wa... it..." Izuku reached a hand, but she felt a familiar one take it and hold it tightly. She let her eyes close slowly as sleep called out to her, and took comfort in knowing it was most definitely her real Katsuki's hand.


	26. WORRY AND STRAIN! GET BETTER IZUCHAN!

**WOW! WHAT A DICK MOVE I PULLED FOR THE ENDING OF THAT LAST CHAPTER HUH?! SO SORRY!**

 **But, I hope you all enjoy this next one, I worked pretty hard on it, I hope it's messages aren't mixed up or anything, oh boy jeez. I actually cried a bit when writing it.**

 **-hands out tissues-**

Izuku felt a weight on her stomach, and struggled to open up her eyes. When they light hit them, the blurry sight of her ceiling could be seen. She strained her eyes a bit as the tiles came into focus, and she turned her head a bit to look at her alarm clock. She was shocked to say the least, as she saw that it was midday. The sun was streaming in through the cracks of her curtains, lighting her dorm room as she looked around at the familiar surrounding. The last thing she remembered were her friends all worried about her as she lay on the couch... She felt her chest tighten in pain as she thought about last night... It was a blur, one minute they were having fun, then she went to get some snacks with Tokoyami... Then she was in a dark park... She remembered those golden eyes staring at her like she was a meal and she ground her teeth together as she lifted her hand to her face. She had a bit of a headache but there was no more splitting pain or dizziness... She ran her fingers down to her neck and felt bandages wrapped around it.

Tears started to burn in her eyes and she bit back a sob. She had been so terrified and powerless... She should have been able to do something but in the end she had to be rescued... She put her arm over her eyes and felt her tears drip down her cheeks onto her pillow as she took a shuddering breath. "So stupid..." She told herself, before she felt the weight on her stomach shift. She moved her arm back as what ever it was lifted off of her, and her eyes widened as she looked into the sleepy eyes of Katsuki. She saw dark circles under them and her own surprise mirrored in his. "... Kacchan...?"

"Izu..." She watched as he sat up fully beside her bed and looked down at her with concern. "Are you okay? Is your head alright...?"

"It's better..." She told him as she pushed herself up. She smiled at him as he went to help her, but she put a hand on his arm as she sat up on her bed. "I'm okay... I can sit." She told him, and looked down at herself. "Who...?" She saw her clothes had been changed for her as she wore a t-shirt and pj shorts.

"Roun- Uraraka..." Katsuki looked at her worriedly as she pulled at the shirt, before looking at him. "... She changed you with Yaoyorozu... After Recovery girl healed you... Classes started today but..." She looked over at him as he bowed his head. She looked down at his hands which were clenched into fists on his knee's. "... I didn't want you to wake up alone... I... Fuck, Izu I'm so sorry...! This is all my fucking fault, you shouldn't have... you were... That fucking-"

"Katsuki..." She called his name softly and he looked up at her, a look of frustration, anger and sadness on his face. She felt her chest ache as she reached out her hand and placed it on one of his fists. "... It's not your fault, you're not to blame..."

"How am I not to blame?!" He shouted at her and she flinched a bit from the volume. "I saw you leave, I should have gone with you instead! And if I wasn't still upset with you, you wouldn't have fallen for that ass holes bull shit!" She felt his hand turn under hers before he clasped hers with both of his. He gripped them gently, and she looked back up at him. He was grinding his teeth together in anger as he looked down at her hand in his, the ring catching the little bit of light in the emerald. "... This is my fucking fault..."

"Not it's not..." She put her other hand on top of his and he looked up at her. "It's not your fault... I knew something was off about that guy at the exam... I knew something was off when he approached me looking like you... I should have trusted my gut, this is just..." She looked down at their hands. "... You had a right to be upset with me... I should have said something to an examiner... But this guy, he's a villain... Hes with that Shigaraki... Shit!" She looked up in realization. "I need to talk to sensei! They have to know!"

"You're not going running around right now." Katsuki told her firmly and she looked into his eyes as he looked at her seriously. "I'll call Sensei here for you, he wanted to know when you woke up anyways... Recovery girl too..." Katsuki looked down at her fingers in his and brought them up to his lips before he kissed them. "You need to rest right now, alright...?" He looked up at her again, and she felt her cheeks get a little hot.

"I'm alright, I can-" She watched as his eyes narrowed at her.

"You're not alright, you were attacked by some pervert villain." He told her, and Izuku looked down in shame.

"... He..." Izuku felt her tears burn in her eyes and she kept her gaze averted. "... I... I was... I couldn't do anything..." A sob burned in her throat and she felt his hands grip hers tightly. "He kept me pinned... I couldn't... I couldn't use my quirks... Every time I tried he slammed my head...!" her tears flowed down her cheeks as she leaned forwards, crying. "He kissed me and bit me... I was so scared...!" She felt Katsuki let go of her hands before his arms wrapped around her tightly. She cried into his chest as she gripped his shirt. "I was so scared! I couldn't do anything! I should have captured him! Why couldn't I do anything?!"

"Izu, calm down..." Katsuki's voice was soothing, reminding her she was safe now.

"It's my fault he got away!" She cried out into his shoulder, "It's my fault! How did I get a license when I can't even protect myself?! I let him get away, and there was nothing I could do!"

"Izu." she heard the firm tone in Katsuki's voice, and he looked down at her, his fingers touched her cheek and she felt his soft lips kiss her cheek. She could feel his thumbs clearing her tears away before he kissed her cheek again. "Stop... It's not your fault, you're not to blame for him getting away. He cornered you, you can't blame yourself for that..." She felt his lips brush her cheeks over and over again as she tried to stop her crying. "You got a license because you're strong and brave..."

"Then why couldn't I do anything then?!" She asked him, gripping his shirt tightly as she clenched her eyes shut, a few more tears escaping but were quickly wiped away by his fingers.

"He hurt you Izu... He knew your weakness and exploited it..." She opened up her eyes to look up at him, and she saw a bit of pain in his gaze. "... I just wish... that I wasn't a weakness for you..."

"Kacchan..." she looked up at him as she saw him look away in frustration. "You're not...! He just looked like you...!"

"He used my appearance to get to you..." She saw him grind his teeth together in anger.

"Please... don't think that way..." She gripped his arm now.

"How can I not?!" he looked back at her now and put a hand on hers. "... Izuku... You can't be so trusting like that, it's going to get you killed... I'm going to get you killed..." He looked down and Izuku felt his body tremble in anger. "How many times are you going to blindly run into danger because of me?!"

"I don't care how many times!" She shouted at him and he looked up at her in surprise. "I love you, idiot! Don't you dare call yourself my weakness because you're my strength!" She gripped his arm tightly, her own body trembling with anger. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't have you! My dream was always to become a hero with you!" She looked into his shocked eyes as she felt more tears roll down her cheeks. "So don't... don't say hurtful things like that..."

"Izuku..." He stared at her with surprised eyes as she poured her heart out to him.

"I would run into a collapsing building if you were in there..." She saw pain in his eyes now, and she gripped his arm tightly, and reached out her other hand to touch his cheek. "Because I know you'd do the same for me..."

"Of course I would!" He snapped at her, and stopped for a second as he realized what she meant the second she smiled at him.

"... So do you think I'm a weakness...?" She asked him, and she saw him shake his head. She smiled warmly at him, before she drew her hand back from his face. "... That guy can only turn into others if he has their blood... But we don't know the specifics down to how long or how many times... We just need to be more careful... I don't ever want to be suspicious of you, or treat you like a threat every time I see you... We need some kind of code so we always know right away..."

"... These..." He touched her bracelet, and she looked to her wrist, before looking up at his eyes. "... You never take it off... and there's only one like it..." He looked down and Izuku followed his gaze to look at his right wrist, seeing the matching bracelet. The paint was not nearly as worn as hers, but he turned the plate over to show her, her own name carved into the metal. "... I'll wear mine until we defeat that Villain Alliance... So that you know you're always safe with me..."

"Katsuki..." She smiled up at him warmly and she saw his eyes look back at her. "... I always know I'm safe with you..."

"Idiot..." He looked back at her with a seriousness in his eyes as he touched her cheeks with his fingers. "Don't be so trusting, because I'd eat you in a heart beat..." He told her, before he kissed her lips. She felt her cheeks heat up in that moment as she felt the passion in the kiss. Her eyes fluttered shut as she enjoyed the gentle touch from his fingers as he pulled her to him with his other hand. She gripped his shirt with her fingers tightly, before she felt him push her back onto the bed. Their lips parted, and she looked into his eyes again, feeling her breath catch in her throat as he stared at her with those ruby red eyes of his... How she loved that color...

"Kacchan..." She felt her heart pounding in her chest as she looked at him, her cheeks growing hotter as he stroked her cheek with his fingers so gently. She could feel how calloused his finger tips were, a sign of his hard work... She watched as his eyes looked to the side. "K-Kacchan...? What's wrong..?"

"... How's a guy supposed to do anything with all this All Might crap staring at me...?" He asked with a nervous seat on his cheek and she looked over at her All Might alarm clock, then up at the posters. "Ruins the mood..."

"Hah..." she let out a laugh as he sat up and ran his hands through his hair in frustration and anger as he tipped an All Might figure onto it's face. He looked back her with an annoyed look as she continued to let out a soft laugh. "S-Sorry... But I like all of it..."

"Fine then, we'll just do stuff in my room..." He looked back at the All Might poster that was giving a thumbs up and he glared at it. "I don't need that guy watching me make out with you and fuck yo-"

"KACCHAN?!" Izuku's whole body turned a bright red as he spoke and he looked down at her with raised eyebrows. "WH-WHA...! D-D-DON'T SAY STUFF LIKE... STUFF LIKE... THAT!" she cried out in horror as she looked away from him.

"Like what..?" He asked her, before a hungry grin spread across his face as he watched her turn a brighter red all over. "Poor choice of words I guess... How about sex?" He asked her and she shook her head violently back and forth before putting her hands on her face. "Fine then..." He leaned over her, his hands on either side of her waist as he leaned in close to her ear. "I don't want him watching me as I make love to you..." His low voice sent shivers up and down her spine of excitement, and she looked at him, feeling dizzy and hot as he stared at her with hungry serious eyes. "Your face of pleasure is mine alone to look at..."

"KACCHAAAAAN! STOOOOOOOP!" she cried out in horror and felt her face get even hotter as the room spun around. She wobbled to the side and tumbled off the bed, but he grabbed her by the arm before she hit the floor. She felt her head spinning s indecent thoughts swirled through her mind while he pulled her back up onto the bed and lay her back down. "Uuuwaaaaah..." She looked up at him, thoroughly embarrassed but he was chuckling and looking down at her as he pulled the blanket up to her shoulders.

"Moron... Getting so embarrassed..." He smiled down at her before he got up and went to her fridge. He pulled out a bottle of water and walked back over to her, before placing the cool bottom of it to her forehead. She sighed out in relief, closing her eyes as she felt it cool down her hot head. "I'm going to go call recovery girl now, alright? Stay here in bed." He told her and she looked up at him and nodded her head. "Alright, I'll be back." He turned to leave the room, and she watched him as he opened her door.

"K-Kacchan..." She called out his name softly, feeling a bit nervous as she watched him about to leave. He stopped and looked back at her worriedly for a second. "... H-Hurry back... please..." She couldn't stop herself from, asking but was glad she did as she watched with widening eyes as he smiled back at her softly.

"I will," He told her simply before he left the room. She felt her heart pounding in her chest and her cheeks flush again. She hadn't seen such a smile from him in what felt like forever... That was definitely a killer smile that would pierce any girls heart with an arrow. She looked over at her phone on her bed side table. She reached out to pick it up and she looked at it as she rolled over onto her side. She saw messages from just about everyone telling her to get better, that they were worried for her and to make sure she ate some lunch. She had a warm feeling in her chest as she opened up the class group chat.

 _ **Thank you everyone, I'm alright!**_

 _ **Have fun in class for me and let me know what happened!**_

 _ **I'm excited to eat dinner with everyone later!**_

She set her phone back down and let out a sigh as she rolled onto her back again and looked up at the ceiling, before glancing at her posters. She wondered if All Might was worried about her too as she looked into his posters eyes.

"IZUKUUUUUUU!" Her door banged open loudly and she shot up in her bed straight as a board as she looked at who entered so loudly. She saw the worried face of All Might and felt nervous as he entered the room hurriedly. "ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?! IF ONLY I HAD POWER STILL, THEN I WOULD SMASH APART THE WHOLE CITY FOR THAT BASTARD WHO HURT YOU GAAAAAAAAH-"

"ALL MIGHT?!" She cried out in horror as blood spurted from the former hero's mouth and she scrambled to grab tissues for him.

"WOULD YOU STOP SHOUTING?!" She heard two voices shout from the door way and she looked over to see Katsuki and Recovery girl shouting at All Might for making such a ruckus.

"Wha-wha... What's All Might doing here?!" Izuku cried out as she scrambled to try and hide the embarrassing amount of All Might merch she had in her room, but knew it would be faster to just burn it down.

"Sensei was busy with class..." Katsuki said with a growl in his throat as he looked at All Might who was forced to take a seat in her desk chair by Recovery girl as he cleaned his mouth off. "So He came with us instead... More like ran ahead..."

"All Might, you need to be quiet when visiting a paitent!" Recovery girl smacked the bigger man on the head with her cane and he groaned as he looked down at his knee's.

"My apologies, but I have been worried since I heard what happened last night." He looked up at Izuku who was sweating nervously as all three of them looked at her. "But we do not know the full details... We made a report to the police that a student was attacked, Tsukauchi has people out everywhere analyzing the scene of the incident, he'd like to speak with you to get your full account..."

"Uhm..." Izuku looked down at her knees and gripped her blankets with her fingers. "Did you... Did you tell my Mom...?"

"I did..." All Might clasped his hands together as he looked at her. "I told her you had a concussion from the incident... She was very worried and would like you to call her..." Izuku looked over at him nervously, but he smiled back at her to help ease her worry. "She let me have it, saying a young girl shouldn't go out at night in a big city. She's right of course, and you are never to do that again."

"Yes..." Izuku looked down at her legs.

"HEY! You're not her fucking father!" Katsuki snapped at All Might but the man got up and walked over to her. She looked up at Katsuki, then up at All Might before he wrapped his long arms around her and hugged her tightly around the shoulders.

"... A-All Might...?" Izuku was shocked and she looked over at the other two in the room. Katsuki looked more surprised than her, but Recovery Girl was smiling warmly at the scene.

"Izuku... I am very proud of you for getting your license, but please use caution out there..." He let go of her and looked down at her. "Your mother told me she isn't going to pull you out of school... What happened was a strange incident, but we are going to find that boy and put him away..."

Izuku looked up at her Hero who had his hands on her shoulders. Tears started pouring down her cheeks as she looked up at him and he let go of her in shock.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! YOU MADE HER FUCKING CRY!" Katsuki snapped in anger and All Might looked back at him before looking back down at Izuku worriedly as tears continued to pour down her cheeks.

"WAAAAH! IZUKU, MY DEAR GIRL, WHY ARE YOU CRYING?!" He asked her in a panic and Izuku touched her cheeks with her fingers and wiped at the tears with them in confusion.

"I uhm... I dunno..." She said as she tried to stop them. All Might looked back at recovery girl, his hands waving around worriedly.

"Is she still hurt?! Is it psychological?! What is going on?!" He asked in a hurried tone and Katsuki went to step past him to head to Izuku but Recovery Girl swung her cane out and took them both off their feet and they hit her floor with a thud.

"Would all the loud people in the room, please leave...?!" She looked down at them both with a dark glare and the two males both left the room out of fear, the door closing with a click behind them. Recovery Girl turned to look over at Izuku who was finally getting her tears under control. "Midoriya, how long has your father been gone...?"

"Uhm... s-since I was 4 I guess..." Izuku said looking down at the older woman as she pushed the chair over to the side of her bed. She blinked in confusion as the woman sat on it and looked up at her with a smile. "Why...?"

"So it's been a long time since you received fatherly love..." The woman reached up and started to remove the bandages around Izuku's neck for her. "My, a nasty wound..." She shook her head with a tsk.

"F-f-fatherly love...?" Izuku asked in confusion and her whole face went red. "F-FROM ALL MIGHT?!"

"Not all father's are biological... Some men step up to the empty plate." The woman looked up at her and smiled. "It's okay to hold him in regard as a fatherly figure, dear girl."

"W-W-W-WHAAAA?!" Izuku shook her head. "H-He's my hero! I look up to him! He's always there for me and he helped me get into Yuuei I..." She stopped as she felt the tip of the cane poke her in the forehead and she looked at the woman.

"Think about what you said just now..." the woman said with a patient look on her face. Izuku looked down at her knees. From all the shows and books she read, fathers were always there for their children, lifting them up when fallen, helping them grow. She felt her whole face go red again and she looked down at Recovery girl. "Smart girl, but no worries... Toshinori is slow in the head. It's okay to hold him in those respects, I'm sure he'd be delighted if he knew anyways. Now come here," the woman placed a big kiss on Izuku's cheek and she fell back onto her pillow and felt her head spin with tiredness. "There we are... You shouldn't have a scar from that, I gave it my full attention." Ixuku touched her neck with her fingers, and felt no bumps or raised skin. "Speaking of which, I brought you some cream to treat the appearance of your scars..." she placed a jar on the night stand and Izuku looked at it curiously. "Just use it like hand cream if you like, it should help bring down the coloring."

"Thank you." Izuku looked at Recovery girl and smiled warmly at her. "You're always helping me the most..."

"And don't you forget it!" The woman said with a wide grin. "I have healed all your physical wounds, but if you ever need to talk and understand some things, I'm more than willing to listen."

Izuku nodded her head and Recovery girl got down from the chair and went to the door. She opened it up and Izuku could see a nervous All Might standing there with an angry Katsuki.

"Now, if you boys want back in here, watch your volume." The woman pointed her cane at them and All Might smiled at her.

"Yes, sorry." He said with a nod before entering the room again and looked at the tired Izuku on her bed. "Izuku... I'm going to call Tsukauchi here so he can take down your incident in full detail."

"Alright," Izuku smiled up at her Hero warmly. "Thank you, All Might..."

"Izuku..." the man looked down at her sadly, "... I've done nothing for you to thank me..."

"You worried about me..." Izuku closed her eyes tiredly and let out a sigh. "That means more to me than you think..." she said lazily before she drifted back off into sleep.

An hour later she was gently woken up by Katsuki who was still at her bed side. He helped her sit up as she spoke to All Might's friend on the police force, Tsukauchi. She gave him every last detail she could, before the man bowed to her and left her room. Izuku let out a tired sigh, before looking over at Katsuki who took a seat in the desk chair next to her bed again.

"... It's almost time for everyone to come back..." Izuku looked at her clock, seeing that there was still a half hour till everyone returned.

"Yeah, then it's going to get rowdy in here..." Katsuki grumbled out and Izuku let out a soft laugh as she looked up at him.

"I want to greet them properly, not stuck here in bed... I'm feeling alright now." She felt a nervous sweat as Katsuki narrowed his eyes at her. "Really, I'm tired of just being in bed..."

"Fine..." Katsuki stood up with a grunt and looked at her. "I'll go make you something to eat, you should call Inko-san first..." He told her, pointing at her cell phone. "Then come down and eat."

"Alright," Izuku beamed up at him and he turned with a grumble and left the room. Izuku picked up her cell phone and looked at it nervously before she phone her mother.

" _ **Izuku?! Oh my god are you alright?!"**_

"Mom I'm perfectly fine..." Izuku laughed softly as she heard the slight worry in her mothers voice. She supposed All Might must have spoken to her after she woke up too, for she imagined an ear piercing cry from the woman. "No scars or anything, I promise."

" _ **Really... I was very worried when All Might phone me, but he assured me you were alright... Please don't be so reckless..."**_

"I'm sorry, mom..." Izuku said with a sigh, "Really, I promise I'll be more careful."

" _ **Alright..."**_ She could hear a sigh from her mother over the phone and Izuku let out a small laugh. **_"By the way, I got your message yesterday. I'm so proud of you for getting your license! Just don't go looking for danger, alright?"_**

"Yes mom..." Izuku said her good byes before she hung up her phone. She looked at it for a second, before looking up at the ceiling in confusion. She wondered just how in touch All Might and her mother was, and felt a nervous sweat on her cheek as she remembered what Recovery Girl said earlier. She got up out of her bed, and opened her drawers up. She pulled her All Might hoodie out that she had gotten for her birthday and pulled it on before she left her bedroom and made her way down stairs. She could smell cooking in the kitchen and she walked in, looking up at Katsuki who was finishing up making her something to eat. "What did you make...?" She asked curiously as she sat down at a table and he looked over at her.

"... Katsudon." He said simply as he put the food in the bowl and placed it in front of her. Izuku felt her mouth water at the sight of her favourite dish and she took the fork from him as he handed it to her. "Stop drooling and just eat." She didn't wait for him to finish speaking before she shoved some into her mouth and she smiled brightly as she chewed in swallowed.

"My favourite! Thank you!" she told him with a big grin and he sighed out before gently tapping his fist on the top of her head.

"I know that, idiot..." He told her as he went to clean up. She watched him as she ate, and wondered for a second.

"How did you know that...?" She asked curiously, looking back at her food. It was cooked perfectly and she took another bite.

"Because You get it every time you have the option." Katsuki said with a shrug. "Don't understand why though, such a plain dish..."

"Hmm..." Izuku thought about that, "I think it's because it's the first thing I ate at your house when we first became friends..." She smiled as she took another bite and swallowed happily. "And cause it's got Katsu from Katsuki in it!" She jumped a bit as she heard something metal snap and she looked over at him worriedly as she saw him holding a pan in both hands, except the handle was snapped off of it...

"Idiot! That's a stupid reason to like something!" He shouted over his shoulder at her but she could see the slight blush on his cheeks. She giggled a bit as he threw the pan out in the bin before he finished washing the dishes. Izuku finished up the meal he made for her, and stood up to bring her bowl to the sink. He snatched it from her hands with a growl, and she laughed a bit again before she heard the dorm building's front door smash open and a clattering of feet. Izuku leaned over the kitchen island to look at the door, and saw the entire class spilling into the entrance, falling on top of one another, before they all made a run for the elevator.

"IZUKU! WE'RE HOME! WE'RE COMING!" Uraraka was leading the charge as she smashed her finger on the up button of the elevator.

"We shouldn't all be visiting at once!" Iida shouted over the crowd, but he seemed to be vibrating with a strong need to go greet her.

"IDIOT! WHO CARES?!" Kirishima shouted over the others.

"You want to see her just as badly as the rest of us!" Kaminari shouted out next.

"I hope she's awake!" Ashido cried out.

"I hope she likes the cake from the cafeteria!" Yaoyorozu cried out as she held a box above her head so it wouldn't get crushed.

"Yeah I like it." Izuku said with a smile from behind the group and she watched as they all stopped shouting and pushing to turn and look at her. She smiled nervously at them as they all stayed silent for a moment. "Uhm... Welcome back, everyone?" She asked curiously as they all stared at her with wide eyes.

"IZUUUUUUCHAAAAAAAAN!" Uraraka burst into tears as she pushed past everyone else and dove at Izuku. The green haired girl laughed as she caught her friend in a hug and they went falling back before the both of them floated in the air. "WE WERE SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU ALL DAY! DON'T YOU SCARE US LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Izuku felt bad as Uraraka sobbed into her shoulder as they floated upside down now.

"I'm so sorry..." She hugged her friend tightly as Uraraka continued to cry out all her worries. She looked over at the others as the girls came running, tears all in their eyes as they pull the girls down from the air and hugged them as well. Izuku smiled sadly as she saw them all crying out their worries, and hugged each girl tightly.

"Us too..." Sero sobbed out with Kaminari as they approached with Iida and Kirishima. Izuku looked over at them after Uraraka released her quirk. She smiled at them all, and threw her arms around the two boys that were crying and hugged them tightly, before she looked up at Iida and Kirishima.

"You really know how to make people worry," Iida said with a serious tone as he avoided looking at her. She saw his arms shaking and she smiled sadly.

"I'm really sorry, Iida... I could hear you there too..." She looked up at him and saw he was now sporting tears in his eyes. "I promise to do my best to not make you worry..." She moved to hug him, but he picked her up in a crushing hug and his tears spouted everywhere.

"REALLY! I AM IN CHARGE OF EVERYONES SAFETY! BUT I AM GLAD YOU ARE SAFE!" He shouted out and Izuku swore she felt her spine crack a bit from the tight hug. She let out a strained laugh before she looked to Kirishima. He was frowning at her as Iida set her down and she took a deep breath.

"I know you were there too, Eijichan... I'm so sorry!" She threw her arms out in the air and she saw the tough look on the boys face crack as he threw his arms around her middle and hugged her tightly. Izuku hugged him back, and felt a few tears start to fall down her cheeks.

"Idiot... You don't have to be so manly all the time!" She heard him biting back tears as he hugged her before letting her go. "There's a limit to everyone's manliness!"

Izuku laughed a bit, and looked at the rest of the class. She saw Tokoyami was looking especially upset and she approached him next. "Tokoyami... I'm sorry, my actions were silly..."

"No, I should have sensed something wrong..." Tokoyami looked down at her sadly, and Izuku shook her head.

"No, It was hard to tell, even for me... Please don't feel bad... I'm so sorry if I worried you or made you upset..." She looked up at her friend who pulled her into a tight hug. She smiled as she hugged him back.

She went around to the others, apologizing to each one of them. The last was Todoroki who was giving her a stern gaze from the back of the group. She smiled at him nervously and could feel the cold rolling off his right side. "Shouchan... I'm so sorry... I know you came to save me too... But I lost the GPS..." She looked down at her feet.

"What matters is that you used it..." She looked up as he looked at her. "I'm just glad you had it with you and used it to let us know where you were. You had us all in a panic you know." She looked down at her feet in shame.

"Hey!" She heard Katsuki snap behind her. "Don't fucking try and make her feel bad! She was fucking attacked you asshole!"

"I'm so sor-" Izuku fet tears burning in her eyes as she went to apologize, before she felt hands wrap around her arms and pull her. She looked up as Todoroki wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tighter than the rest of her friends. She felt her cheeks get hot as he crushed her against his chest, and felt his forehead on her shoulder. "Sh-Shouchan...?!" She was surprised at the force he was using.

"Don't apologize any more!" He shouted and she went silent. "... Stop apologizing, it's not your fault this happened, no one is mad at you..."

"B-But I made you all worry.." Izuku said nervously, feeling her tears burn in her eyes. "All I do is make you all worry...!"

"We worry because we care!" He let go of her and looked her in the eyes. "We worry because we're your friends, Izuku... You devalue yourself by telling us you're sorry..." She was stunned by the serious look in his eyes, and she felt her nerves twisting in her stomach, before she looked at the others. "... What happened wasn't your fault. You don't need to apologize for getting hurt, you don't need to apologize for making us worry... We just wanted to see you smiling again."

"But..." Izuku felt her tears in her eyes burn more as they fell down her cheeks. "I... I just made you all come running... We just got our licenses and yet I went and got messed up by a villain and made you all panic..."

"You'd do the same thing for any of us!" The whole class was stunned into silence as they looked over at the every silent Kouda who was bawling his eyes out. "You'd come running for any of us! You wouldn't think twice, you'd panic too, and when you would arrive you would tell us it's all right! You would smile to make us feel better and tell us everything is okay and not to worry anymore! You would make us feel better!" Kouda sobbed out and put his hands on his face as he cried. Sato who was next to him patted his shoulder gently to calm him down. "We want to do the same for you!"

"Kouda is right..." Shouji looked down at Izuku who was still shocked by Kouda's sudden outburst like the rest of the class. "... Would you apologize to All Might for saving you?" Izuku thought about that... He had saved her once... He always said not to worry... he always grinned and made you feel better... "We don't want you to feel bad for being saved, Midoriya. We want you to be happy that you are safe..."

"... Everyone..." Izuku sobbed loudly as her tears poured down her cheeks. She clenched her fists tightly, how could she be so stupid...? She wouldn't want some one to say sorry to her because she had to save them... She just wanted them to feel safe, and happy... "THANK YOU FOR WORRYING ABOUT ME! I'M ALRIGHT!" She sobbed out loudly and felt the others come crashing in as they ran to her and hugged her tightly. She could hear others sobbing in the mass hug as they crushed her, but she didn't care. She felt Uraraka press her cheek to hers as the girls sobbed out loudly while others ruffled their hair.

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH SOBBING!" Katsuki shouted from behind the group as he pushed his way through to the middle and saw Izuku being crushed between Uraraka and Todoroki. He growled out as he grabbed Izuku around the middle and lifted her high up into the air above the rest. "She's still recovering, alright?! So enough fucking sobbing and go get some fucking dinner!" He shouted at the rest of the class.

"NOT FAIR!" Uraraka shouted up at Katsuki, "Why are you acting so tough! You were the one who was worried the most!"

"YEAH, I WAS." He snapped in anger, "But this is enough crying! She's safe and she's here at home! Now go get some fucking food and then you can all continue this fucking sob fest after dinner!" He shouted.

"Whaaaaa!" Sero burst out laughing with Kaminari loudly. "When did Bakubro get to be such a good guy?!"

"I WAS ALWAYS A GOOD GUY YOU DIPSHITS!" Katsuki shouted as he set Izuku down while the others headed into the kitchen, he ran after them as the ran away from him laughing.

"Haa..." Izuku laughed as she watched and wiped at the tears on her cheeks. She was about to go join them before the dorm's entrance banged open and she felt a cold glare on the back of her head. She turned her head around slowly to look at a very angry Aizawa who was glaring at her. She fear out won her laughter at his hair pulled back into a tight man bun.

"MIIIIIDOOOORIIIIIIYAAAAAA." She turned to run away before he stormed towards her and clapped a hand down on her head and forced her to look back at him. She was shaking with fear as she saw the anger in her sensei's eyes.

"I-I'M ALRIGHT!" She shouted in a panic and held up her hands to stop him. "THANK YOU FOR WORRYING ABOUT ME!"

"Ah..!" She saw the look of anger soften in her teachers eyes, and made a mental note to thank everyone later. "... You are going to give me heart burn, you know! Now... I came here to yell some sense into you, but I see that has already been done... So instead I want you to take one more day off."

"B-But I don't want to miss class...!" Izuku said with a frown as she looked up at her sensei.

"I will make sure some one brings you back lesson notes for the two days." He told her with a frown. "Your mental health is important... You need to be healthy to use your quirk."

"... 50% Mental..." Izuku said with a realization, and she looked down at her feet. "... Alright, thank you Sensei..."

"Sheesh..." Aizawa let out an angry sigh before he patted her on the head. "If you get it, then go get some rest. I'll see you the day after tomorrow."

"Yes.." She bowed her head to him, before looking up at him with a smile. She watched their sensei leave the dorms, before she went to the kitchen to join the rest of the class as they ate happily. She spent the evening with them all, the class having settled on having a quiet movie note. She was surrounded on all sides, Uraraka was hugging her right arm and Asui leaned up against her left. She smiled to herself as she leaned back against the couch as she sat on the ground, and looked up at Katsuki who was sitting behind her. She reached up with her left hand to touch his fingers and hold his hand before she looked back at the TV. Her eyes drooped as she watched, feeling safe and tired from what felt like a long day, she let herself fall asleep surrounded by her friends, a smile on her face.


	27. CHESTS AND FACES! AHAHAHAHAHA!

**So uhm... I really wanted to write some fluff so I did...**

 **Let me know if you guys want some mature content, yeah?**

 **Like.. and if you want it detailed.**

 **AAAAAAH THE THOUGHT OF IT MAKES ME BLUSH!**

 **BUT IF YOU GUYS ARE OKAY WITH READING THAT KIND OF THING I'LL DO IT.**

 **B-BUT UUUUUWAAAAAAAAAAH SO EMBARRASSING!**

Izuku woke up the next morning to several cell phone alarms going off. She sat up from her spot on the floor as everyone lifted their heads tiredly. She looked around as everyone got up from where they fell asleep, and she scratched her head as they all hurried to get ready for school. She groaned a bit as she got up, and watched as they all ran off, and remembered their sensei told her to take off one more day from school. She scratched her cheek tiredly as she moved to the kitchen to start making tea and breakfast for the others. She looked up as she saw Katsuki was already there making eggs and looked back at her.

"ah, Kacchan..." She yanwed as she spoke and rubbed her eyes a bit to wake herself up. She felt they were a bit swollen from all the crying she did yesterday. "You should get ready for school..."

"I think I'll stay behind today again, make sure you're all right." He said as he turned back to the stove as she started popping bread in the toaster for everyone.

"I'll be alright, you shouldn't miss any more classes." She looked up at him with a sleepy smile. He grumbled out that he would be fine but she shook her head as she took the frying pan from him. "No, please go to class. I'm alright now,"

"You shouldn't be alone..." He looked down at her with a frustrated look on his face and she shook her head.

"I'm honestly all right, I'll do some of the work that Ochachan brought back yesterday and maybe some laundry. Please go to class," She watched him run his hands through his hair in frustration before he looked away from her bright smiling face.

"Alright, fine... just stop with the creepy smile." He told her before he looked back down at her and put a hand on her hand. She laughed a bit as he grumbled before leaning in to kiss her forehead before he left the kitchen. Others were coming down to eat before they would head out, and Izuku handed them their plates with food as they filed in.

"I'll bring you back all the notes!" Uraraka said with a bright grin as Izuku sat down to eat with her. "We'll miss you in class... If you need anything send a message!"

"I'm alright." Izuku beamed at her friend who nodded her head before continuing her breakfast. Izuku watched as the others got up to leave, and she collected the dishes. She waved good bye as everyone started to leave, before looking at Katsuki who came out of the elevator. He looked over at her with a frown, before walking up to her. "Have fun, alright? I'll be here with dinner when you all get back!" She smiled brightly before she felt his arms wrap around her in a tight hug. "K-Kacchan...?"

"I'm sure some one else said it... but if you need me just message me, I'll run right back." He looked down at her, and she blushed a soft pink as she looked up into his worried eyes. "Got it? I don't care if a fucking mouse scared you, I'll come back..."

"All right, I will." She smiled at him warmly and he leaned in and kissed the corner of her mouth before letting go of her. He turned to leave, glancing back at her as she waved her hand good bye at the last of them, before they all left.

She walked back to the kitchen to clean up from breakfast, and noticed how quiet it was in the building. She started to feel lonely as she finished up the plates, and dried her hands. She stepped out into the common room to clean it up from last night. When she finished tidying up she sat down on the couch nervously as she looked around, before glancing at the clock. It had only been an hour... She sighed out as she picked up the work she had on the coffee table, and started working on it. It had been the first day of classes yesterday, so there wasn't a whole lot and she had soon finished that before letting out a sigh as she looked up at the ceiling above her.

"... Maybe I should have asked some one to stay back with me..." She groaned to herself, and closed her eyes for a second. She wasn't sick so she couldn't just sleep the day away, but she shouldn't strain herself either... She just wanted to go to class... She frowned as she wondered what everyone was doing, it was early so it was probably English class... they were all probably trying to hold back their laughter at Presnt Mic because of his accent... She let out a soft laugh at the thought and opened her eyes to look back up at the ceiling. "... I need to do something... this is awful." She pushed herself up off the couch and looked around. She decided vacuuming was probably a worth while waste of time as she pulled it out of the utility closet. She set up the stereo for some kind of company, music was better than nothing right? She turned it up before she started up the vacuum and began to do the whole main level. She put it away before grabbing the duster, and she started dancing around the whole main level too the beat of the song. She hummed out the words to herself as she moved about, and before she knew it, it was lunch time and she had cleaned the whole shared first floor. She tied up the trash bags she collected, and looked at her phone as she got swarm of messages from the others in her class.

"Oh..." She opened the group chat up to see everyone asking her if she was okay. She laughed a bit to herself as she let them all know she was all right, before she saw one from Katsuki. She opened that up next and could almost see the worry in each word as he asked her if she was lonely. She stared at the words, and looked away from the phone for a second, before messaging him back that she was a bit lonely but not to worry. She shoved her phone in her pocket before she lifted up the garbage bags with her hands and headed out of the building. She looked up at the sunny day as she headed off towards the garbage disposal. It felt nice to take the little stroll and she even skipped a bit, feeling the hood of her All Might hoodie bounce around on her back as she carried the garbage off. She rounded the corner, humming the song she had been listening to when she cleaned.

"Mmm mmm, yeah yeah! Mmm Mmm, yeah yeah! All that I could say was-" She stopped dead in her tracks as she skipped and felt a nervous sweat on her cheek as she kept her eyes forward. She had seen something from the corner of her eye that had looked like a face... But there was no way right? She had sworn it had just been sticking out of the building she was beside, but... that was definitely impossible... She turned her head nervously, and made eye contact with a big pair of happy eyes and a face that was beaming at her. She felt her whole body tremble with nerves as a hand came out of the wall next and pointed in the direction she was heading in.

"Garbage disposal right...?" He asked her happily, and she nodded her head to the boy. "By the way, I love that song. Catchy isn't it?"

"Uhm... Yeah, it is..." She said with a nervous smile as she nodded her head to the boy. He beamed back at her happily and nodded his head back at her. She watched as the face slowly pulled back into the wall, and Izuku felt a nervous sweat fall down her cheek and neck as she stared at the spot it last was. "What... was that...?" She asked herself, before turning her head. It had to be a student, the face looked awfully familiar but she wasn't sure why. She started to walk again, and heard a noise from below.

"Now you've got that song stuck in my head!" She cried out in surprise as she just about stepped on the face which was now coming out of the ground below her. "Geez! By the way, you're one of the lively first years right? I'm sorry if I surprised you, I heard what happened the other night, but I still wanted to surprise you a bit!"

"Wh... What is going on?!" Izuku cried out as she fell back on her bottom and dropped the garbage as she stared down at the face right in front of her feet.

"You know, I'm not really sure myself! I should be eating lunch but I saw your whole class in the cafeteria and not you, so I thought I'd come check up on you, yeah?" The boy let out an infectious laugh, "You seem pretty cheerful though, so guess my worries were unfounded! Can't let a precious Kouhai be upset on my watch!" She saw the head come out of the ground a bit more as he grinned at her.

"Uuh... uhm..." Izuku shook a bit nervously, and sat up to look at the boy. She still couldn't peg why he looked so familiar and it was starting to eat at the back of her mind. "Th-thank you... But I'm alright... Just thought I'd clean..."

"I'm glad! That makes me so happy to hear!" The boy laughed loudly, and Izuku found herself laughing along with him. "Now you should hurry back and get some more rest! Make sure to keep your spirits up! Maybe listen to that song some more? Seriously it's gunna be stuck in my head all day now!"

"Wait... who are you?" Izuku asked hurriedly as he pulled his face back a bit and stopped.

"Oh don't worry about that! We'll meet again soon!" He said with a bright grin before the face disappeared into the dirt. She stared at the space it vanished in, and looked around for more faces, but none...

"... What... just happened...?" She asked herself curiously before she stood up to finish taking out the trash. She walked back towards the dorms and looked down at her cell phone. Should she tell the others about the strange boy? No... It might make them worry unnecessarily... But maybe some one else could tell her who he might be? She mulled the thought over in her head as she walked back up to the dorms entrance, before hearing foot steps behind her. She turned around and saw Katsuki heading her way, her eyes flicking to look at his right wrist and she could see his bracelet dangling on it. "Kacchan? What are you doing? It's only noon, you should get back to class."

"You said you were lonely, so I came back." He told her as he held up his cell phone. She felt a nervous sweat on her face as he narrowed his eyes accusingly at her. "What are you doing out here...?"

"I was taking out the garbage..." she said, pointing from where she had just came from, and tapped a finger on her chin nervously as she thought about the strange encounter she just had. She looked up as she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Katsuki who's eyes now looked at her questioningly. "Uhmmm...?"

"You look worried, what happened?" His tone was a bit demanding in question and she felt her whole body stiffen before she turned to go inside. He put a hand on top of her head to stop her from escaping his question. "Izuku, something definitely happened so what was it?"

"Nothing bad... just weird." She looked back up at him over her shoulder. "It must have been an senpai... He said he was checking up on me..."

"Who was it?" Katsuki demanded from her, a ticked off look in his eyes now.

"I-I dunno!" She said, waving her arms around wildly to try and escape but his hand on her head kept her from escaping. "He said we'd meet again soon! He looked really familiar, and he was very nice so don't worry about it!" She told him as she put her hands on his trembling arm. "You should go back to afternoon classes!"

"I don't think so, because some how you managed to run into something weird on campus now." He said with a growl in his throat and she smiled nervously at him.

"This is a Hero school, so there's lots of strange people..." Izuku looked up at him worriedly. "You shouldn't skip class..."

"It's fine, Sensei gave me permission." He said with a grunt of anger as he let go of her head and went into the building. She watched him step inside and stop as he looked around before looking back at her as she entered. "Was it always this fucking clean in here?"

"Oh uhm..." Izuku removed her shoes as she stepped inside, "I decided to clean a bit with my free time after I did some class work..."

"Idiot, you're supposed to be resting. Read a book or something." Katsuki said with a frown as he looked at the stereo which was still blasting the catchy tune she hummed earlier.

"I didn't want to just sit down and do nothing..." Izuku said nervously as she looked away from him a he looked around at the extreme cleaning. She pulled her hoodie off over her head and pulled at her t-shirt a bit. "I should probably do some training too..." She clenched her right fist and moved her arm a bit. She felt no discomfort in her joints and looked up at Katsuki who was staring at her.

"No." He said bluntly and she let out a sigh. "Have you eaten yet?"

"Just breakfast, I guess I should have some lunch." She said with a smile as she headed towards the kitchen to make herself something. She heard the elevator ding and she let out a nervous sigh as she made herself a sandwich. She hadn't expected Katsuki to come back from school just because she was lonely... She blushed a bit as she felt her heart thump in her chest, she didn't really mind much that he had... She finished eating and heard the elevator ding again. She headed out into the common room as he stepped out wearing his shorts and tight tank top, and she blushed a bit as he looked at her seriously.

"I have the notes from yesterday and today, so sit down so we can go over them." He said as he held up some note books. She took a seat on the ground at the coffee table and he set the books down on them. "I'm going to get some tea, start reading."

She opened up the history notes he had left her and started to look them over a he brought back a bottle of chilled tea and two cups. He poured some for her and sat down next to her on the ground and glanced at the notes she had in her hands. "Need any explaining?" He asked her and she shook her head, before looking back at him.

"No, I'm alright." she said with a smile, before turning her head away from him again. She was finding it a bit hard to focus as he stared at her intently while she was reading. "Uh uhm... Do you have to stare at me...?" she asked, glancing back at him.

"Sorry," He said with a grunt before he flicked the TV on to watch the news. She let out a relieved sigh as she continued to read the notes from class and jot them down in her own note books. She didn't know why, but sitting so close to him was making her a bit nervous. She looked back at him to see him yawning and quickly looked away. His word from yesterday were spinning in her head now and she felt her whole body turn red. So he really wanted to do such things... She didn't know if she could, the thought of it made her hot in her cheeks. She reached out to grab her glass of chilled tea and took a drink of it. She looked over a he sat up and looked at her with confusion in his eyes. "Why are you so red?" She choked on her tea and dropped the glass in her hand as he asked her that. She tried to cough out the liquid she inhaled as her glass of tea splashed all over them both and dropped to the ground. "Izu?! Hey moron, are you all right?!" He patted her back as she caught her breath.

"S-Sorry... wrong tube..." she said with a small cough. She looked up at him as he looked down at her worriedly. "I'm alright, don't worry." she said with a wave of her hand.

"Idiot... You got tea everywhere." He said with a sigh after making sure she was alright. She looked down at his dark tank top that was soaked on the side. He stood up from the floor and pulled a his shirt before tugging it off over his head. She felt her whole body go red at the sight of his chiseled abs and chest again. He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow as she scrambled to get up herself. "Hey are you sure you're okay?" He asked her as she looked away from him.

"I-I'm alright!" She waved her hands around, before she went to the kitchen to grab a towel. She came back with it and saw he was staring at her as she crouched down to clean up the little bit of tea that got on the floor. "K-Kacchan...?" She looked up at him curiously as he saw his cheeks were a little pink. "Are you okay?"

"... Idiot, go change." He told her with a snap and she blinked in confusion as she stood back up after drying the floor off. He looked down at her with narrowed eyes, grinding his teeth together. "You'll get a cold like that..."

"Wh-why...?" She asked him curiously and he reached out to grab the front of her shirt. She looked down at the white t-shirt she was wearing, and felt her whole face turn red. "D-Did you see...?"

"I've seen it before, moron..." He told her with a growl, knowing he was talking about her bra. "And if you don't change I'll strip you myself..."

"Ah..." she looked up at him, and his eyes stared back into his. She felt her whole face turn red as he continued to stare at her, before he pulled her closer to him by her shirt and pressed his forehead to hers. "K-Kacchan...?"

"Have you been thinking naughty things again...?" He asked her teasingly and she felt her whole body turn red now. "No ones home, Izu... so I'm finding it very hard to keep my hands off of you..." She closed her eyes as she touched his arm with shaking fingers. She felt his fingers brush against her exposed stomach and shivered a bit.

"K-Kacchan..." she opened her eyes to look up into his hungry ruby ones. "W-We shouldn't..."

"Shouldn't what...?" He asked her curiously after she stopped and bit her lip. She closed her eyes again and felt his lips brush her jaw. "I wanna here what you're thinking..." He told her, and his breath tickled the skin on her neck as his lips brushed her skin there next. She could feel his fingers travelling up her stomach under her shirt.

"W-We shouldn't... do that... kind of thing..." She bit her lip as she gripped his arm with her fingers as his hand still held her shirt.

"What kind of thing...?" His lips brushed her ear lobe now and she gripped his arm tightly as her skin tingled with what felt like electricity. "how am I supposed to know if you don't tell me...?"

"K-Kacchan..." she cried out, not wanting to say it out loud. She felt his hand under her shirt trace the edge of her bra as his other hand let go of her shirt and touched her cheek. She looked up at him as he looked down, and she felt her breath catch in her throat. He leaned in, his lips hovering over hers as he looked into her eyes.

"What kind of things shouldn't we do, Izu...?" He asked her calmly as he ran his fingers along her jawline now.

"That... that thing.." She said in a small voice, her cheeks burning hot as she spoke. His lips were so close to hers, and she felt her breath catch in her throat. She wanted him to kiss her, she wanted him to keep touching her skin, but she couldn't say the words. "St-stop teasing me..."

"What thing, Izu...?" He asked her, his fingers under her shirt made her shiver as he traced them across her skin. She felt them move to her back and she gripped his arm tightly as she closed her eyes again.

"S-S-S-Sex... W-We shouldn't...!" She chocked out the word to the best of her ability, and she could feel him trembling and his hand on her back clenched into a fist as he pulled her tightly to his naked chest. She felt her head spin as he bent his head over her shoulder and she could hear him choking almost. "K-K-Kacchan?!"

"I'm sorry..." She could hear a laugh in his voice and felt his whole body trembling as he let out a chuckle. "It's just... you looked so serious, then you said it..." She felt her whole body go red as she figured out he was laughing at her.

"Th-That's not funny!" She shouted in a panic as she tried to get out of his hug, but he freed his other arm from her fingers and wrapped it around her tightly to keep her from running. "You had my heart pounding a mile a minute! It's not funny! How's a girl supposed to not think stuff like that when you don't have a shirt on? A-And the way you were touching me...!"

"I see..." she froze as she heard a hungry growl in his chest and she felt a hand on her bottom before she was lifted up off the ground. He kept his arm around her waist as he looked up at her grinning. She felt nervous as she saw that knowing grin on his face and she blushed a bright red again. She tried to escape his grasp but her legs were on either side of him and a squeeze on her butt reminded her she couldn't get down. "You were thinking dirty things, weren't you? Should I be worried about my virtue?" He asked her as she panicked, her hands on his shoulders.

"N-No I wasn't!" She cried out, trying to deny it. She looked down at him as he continued to grin up at her devilishly. "St-stop looking at me like that!"

"Hmm hmm, I think you were." He said as he raised an eyebrow at her, before he traced his fingers along the skin of her lower back with his hand that was around her waist. She quivered from his touch and gripped his shoulders tightly. "Now what are you thinking...?"

"I-I think you're mean..." she told him as she looked down at him, biting her lip as he gave her bottom another gentle squeeze with his hand.

"Well I think you look adorable right now.." He told her, and she felt her whole body turn red again. "I think I like a flustered Izuku the best... And I think I want to take you up stairs right now and eat you up."

"Wh-Wh-Wha..." she felt her head spin as he said that, and she did her best not to topple out of his arms. "B-Be serious! We can't do that right now!"

"I am serious..." He told her and she gripped his shoulders as she looked into his eyes, seeing that he was. "And why not right now...? No one's home."

"B-B-Because it's still daylight out!" she said, pointing to the window. He looked over at it with narrowed eyes before looking back up at her.

"... What's that have to do with anything?" He asked her, and she shook her head wildly.

"Y-You shouldn't do that kind of stuff during the day! It's too bright out!" She cried out as she tried to get down but he held her tightly to him, her hips against his chest. She looked down at him nervously as he looked up at her, his eyes narrowed.

"Good, better light to look at you with." He said with a serious tone and Izuku felt her head spin at the thought of him looking at her naked.

"WHAAA! NOOOOO!" She cried out as he began walking off with her. She leaned over his shoulder, trying to get down but he just pushed on her bottom and she dangled against his naked back. "K-Kacchan! W-W-Wait!" she clawed at anything she could try and grab on as he laughed at her panic. Before she knew it she had grabbed his butt. She was surprised at how firm it was and gave it a squeeze in confusion.

"You're in trouble now," He said with an almost evil laugh as he squeezed her bottom in return and she cried out. "What do you think you're doing?"

"N-Nothing...!" She shouted as she let go of his butt and pushed up on his back. She struggled with her legs now, trying to get free. "C-Common! We really shouldn't do stuff like that right now!"

"Hey calm down!"He told her as he tried to stop her kicking, but he toppled backwards as she kicked the wall, and they hit the floor with a thud. Izuku groaned out as she felt his weight on her. She felt him move and she looked up, and saw she was looking at his abs. She lifted her head to look up at him as he looked down at her, and he raised his eyebrows at her. "Are you done panicking...?"

"N-No..." she said as she felt her whole face heat up, before something trickled down her lip. She touched her face as she saw laughter in his eyes and she pulled her fingers back to see blood. She sat up in a panic as she pinched her nose. She looked up at him with her eyes as he burst out laughing. "It's not funny!"

"Yeah, it is a little bit..." he said with a chuckle as he stood up. He picked her up in a princess carry, and brought her to the kitchen. He set her on a chair and grabbed some paper towel for her nose. She looked at at the floor, embarrassed things had turned out like this. She gripped the bottom of her shorts and looked down at her knees. "Hey, don't look so upset..."

"I-I'm sorry I just..." she bit her lip. "I've never done stuff like... like that before and..." she looked up at him as he moved her hand from her nose and put the paper towel to it. She watched as he looked at her with serious eyes as he crouched in front of her.

"I haven't either, stupid." He told her and she blushed a bright red.

"Th-then why aren't you nervous...?!" She asked him, not sure why that had surprised her.

"Because it's you." He said flatly and pinched her nose to help stop the bleeding. "Seriously, don't make a guy say corny shit..." He told her as she saw his cheeks redden a bit. "Why are you nervous about it?"

"B-Because it's you!" She said with a panic and he pinched her nose tightly to make her calm down. "I-I'm nervous because i-it's you and I-I..."

"Calm down, dummy..." He told her and she looked into his eyes again. He pulled the paper towel away from her face and checked her nose. "Alright it's stopped..." He stood up and threw out the bloody mess before washing his hands. "I'm sorry if I make you nervous,"

"Th-that's not it..." she touched the top of her chest and felt her heart pounding still. "I-I.. I want to do those things... I just... don't know if my heart can take it..." she said in a small voice. She heard his foot steps coming towards her and she looked up at him nervously to see a serious look in his eyes. "K-Kacchan...?"

"You want to do those things?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow at her and she felt her whole face go red as he leaned over her.

"I-I... I uhm..." she didn't know what to say as he leaned in so close to her face. "Y-You're making my h-heart pound..." she said in a small voice as she tried to lean back but he grabbed her hand and place it on the left side of his chest. She felt her head spin as she touched his smooth firm chest and she almost toppled off the chair. "K-Kacchan...!"

"Feel that...?" He asked her in a low voice as he leaned in closer and kissed her ear. She closed her eyes as she tired to focus, and felt his heart beating in his chest. She blushed a bright red as she felt how hard it was pounding and she looked up into his eyes. "Mine is too, Moron... So stop looking at me like that." He kissed her lips and she felt her breath leave her as he did. She felt dizzy with heat as he pulled his lips away from hers so they could breath and she gripped at the front of her shirt. She watched his eyes look up at something, before he scooped her up into his arms from the chair and held her tightly to him. "I'm not going to do anything today... but next time you better be prepared because I don't think I can stop again..." He told her as he ran his fingers through her hair and caressed her cheek gently. "Now go get some clean clothes and take a bath. The others will be home soon,"

She did as she was told, and when she sunk into the bath water she felt dizzy as her thoughts spun around her head. Her heart was still pounding in her chest as she stared at the tiled bathroom ceiling. His chest was so smooth... She looked at her fingers before clapping her hand over her face to try and calm her heart. She looked at her hand and remembered how firm his butt was and she felt dizzy as she tried to get out of the bath. She really didn't need to pass out in here from dirty thoughts. She dried herself off before pulling on a pair of shorts and a tank top. She stepped out of the baths while drying her hair and looked up as the others came home from class.

"Izuchan!" Uraraka cried out happily, "Sensei said we're going to talk about internships tomorrow!"

"Internships...?" Izuku asked curiously as she waved a paper in her face. "Again...?"

"This time it will be more in depth..." Iida said as he stepped inside and looked at her. "Because we have our licenses we can participate formally."

"Sensei said we could try going back to the places we went to last time!" Uraraka said with a bright smile.

"Oh..." Izuku thought about Best Jeanist, and remembered he was still on a leave of absence from hero duties. She frowned a bit as she thought it might be a good idea to look round instead. "Ths is pretty exciting,"

"Sensei said we need to write about our experiences when we take up offers, but it's ll up to us." Uraraka beamed happily as she pulled out more work from classes. "Here's the rest of the notes from today! We noticed Katsuki left earlier, were you all right?"

"Yeah yeah, just lonely is all." Izuku said with a nervous smile as she looked at the ground. "I'm just happy everyone is back, I'll start dinner!"

"Oh Izuchan!" Uraraka threw her arms around Izuku and hugged her tight. "I'm sorry you were lonely!"

"It's all right!" Izuku said with a happy laugh as some more returned from class.

"It's so clean in here..." Kirishima said with wide eyes as he looked around.

"oh uhm, yeah I..." Izuku blushed as Uraraka and Iida looked at her. "I cleaned up today after finishing yesterdays class work," She scratched her cheek nervously. Kirishima laughed loudly and patted her on the head. They all went to go get changed and Izuku went into the kitchen to start dinner. She looked up as Katsuki entered the kitchen with Sero who was talking about the internships. She noticed he had put on a t-shirt, and let out a soft sigh as she turned to the food she was preparing.

After everyone finished eating, she sat down to finish up with her notes and some of the class work Uraraka brought back. The others chatted above her head as she happily jotted things down. She loved being around just Katsuki, but with everyone back home she felt at ease and looked up at Uraraka and Asui who were talking about the internships.

"Sensei said he had a surprise for us tomorrow, I wonder what it could be." Asui said with a thought, sparking Izuku's memeroy.

"That's right, does anyone know this guy...?" She grapped a scrap piece of paper and drew an extremely accurate picture of the face she saw earlier. "He sounded like a senpai and seems familiar, but I cant remember his name..."

"He doesn't look familiar..." Uraraka said with a frown as she looked at the picture. "But uhm... This is pretty cartoonish, so that might be why."

"No! He looks just like this!" Izuku said, pointing at the face.

"Doesn't ring a bell, kero." Asui looked at the picture and Izuku sighed.

"Where did you see him?" Jirou asked from behind the couch and Izuku looked up at her.

"Well his face was coming out of the wall..." Izuku said with a thoughtful look as she looked down at her books. "Then it was coming out of the ground at my feet. We had a nice chat, I just feel bad for not knowing who he i-" She turned around to look at her friends and saw the horrified looks on their faces.

"How do you manage to find the weird people?!" Uraraka shouted with concern. "Do you have some kind of magnet quirk too?!"

"No no!" Izuku waved her arms and laughed a bit, before shrugging. "Well maybe, I don't know at this point anymore!" She stood up with her note books, and smiled at them.

"He's clearly not a bad guy if he was on campus, so it should be fine, kero." Asui said as she looked at the other two.

"I guess you're right, but still." Uraraka let out a sigh as Izuku laughed a bit.

* * *

The next morning, Izuku got up early with a bright smile on her face. He hurriedly brushed her teeth and hair before she got dressed in her uniform. She did up her tie like how Shouchan had showed her and grabbed her bag as she ran out of her room. It was nice to be wearing the proper summer uniform with the short sleeves. She beamed happily as she went down stairs and saw some of the others awake and eating breakfast.

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" She shouted happily as she dumped her bag by the door and grabbed some tea and toast. "I'm so happy to be going to class this morning!" She happily ate her breakfast and Kirishima looked up at her from his eggs.

"It's nice to see you coming back!" He said brightly and Izuku beamed back at him.

"Yes, I have to say the class room has been dim the last two days." Tokoyami said from the table over as he sipped some tea. Izuku smiled over at him as she ate her toast with some jam.

"I'm just glad I'm going to be with everyone all day today!" she said excitedly and she took a bite of her toast as Katsuki took a seat next to her. She blushed a bit as she looked up at him and he yawned before looking down at her. "Uhm... good morning..."

"Morning," He grumbled out before he sipped from a mug of what Izuku could smell was coffee.

"Whoa, what happened between you two?" Kirishima asked with his eye brows wiggling. Izuku almost choked on her toast but swallowed her food quickly.

"I will blast your brains out," Katsuki said to Kirishima who let out a laugh.

"How manly! Alright," Kirishima shrugged his shoulders before he got up to get rid of his plate. Izuku finished up her breakfast as well and ran to the door to get her shoes on and her bag. She looked up as Katsuki followed with a yawn, and they left for the school with the others. He looked down at her and held out his hand for her to hold and she took it. She smiled warmly as they walked into the school and up to their class room.

"WE'RE FINALLY COMPLETE AS A CLASS!" Iida shouted as he burst through the door and pointed a hand at Izuku who was sitting behind Katsuki in her desk. "Welcome back, Midoriya!"

"Ha, thank you!" Izuku beamed back at her friend as the class got settled in their seats. Izuku was smiling brightly as she looked at Katsuki's back, and felt at ease being back where she belonged.

"Ah, Welcome back Midoriya." Aizawa entered the room with the usual tired look in his eyes as he nodded his head towards her. "It's good to see you here."

"Thank you Sensei!" Izuku smiled up at the teacher who let out a sigh before he looked down at his note book.

"Well now that she's back, let's talk formally about the internships I mentioned." He said with a sigh before looking to the class room door. "Come in." He called out and the whole class turned their heads to look at the door as it slid open. "I thought we could hear first hand from those with experience about how the internships are different from field training. They have made time in their schedules to come talk to you all, so please listen carefully to them..."

Izuku's jaw dropped open as she saw three people walk into the room. One was a skinny boy with messy longish black hair and a nervous look on his face. Another was a girl with extremely long light blue hair and a big smile on her face, but shocked Izuku the most was the last person, he was the largest boy who was mostly muscle. He had short blonde hair, and a big happy grin on his face, a face she recognized.

"This is, The Big Three."


	28. PERMEATION AND JEALOUSY! THE BIG THREE!

**SO.**

 **YUP.**

 **HERE YOU GO.**

 **BTW.**

 **I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT KINDA RABBIT HOLE YOU FELL DOWN TO GET HERE.**

 **BUT HERE YOU ARE!**

"K-Kacchan..." Izuku reached across her desk and poked Katsuki in the back with her finger. He looked back at her as the older students looked around the room at their class. "Th-that's him...! That's the guy I met yesterday!"

"Haah?" Katsuki glared up at the front as Sensei started to speak.

"This is the Big Three, Yuuei's top students." Aizawa said with a glance in Izuku's direction and she blushed a bit as she sat back in her seat. She stared at them all, and suddenly remembered last years sports festival on TV. The biggest one of them didn't do much last year to stand out, but she remebered he had gotten naked. She blushed a bright red as she looked away from him, remembering the strange scene on TV. She looked back up at the small group of senpai's and wondered exactly what kind of Hero's they were. "Alright," Aizawa caught her attention again as he looked at the three of them. "How about you give us an introduction, starting with you, Amajiki." Their sensei pointed to the nervous looking boy with dark hair.

She froze in her seat as he glared at the whole class, and Izuku felt her hands trembling a bit . His gaze was so intense, but just a second ago he looked so timid. "It's no good, Mirio... Hadou... No matter how hard I try, everything except for their heads still look human, I can't imagine them wholly as potatoes... What should I do... The words won't come out..." The boy did a 180 and put his head on the smart board behind him. "I wanna go home...!"

"Uuhm..." Izuku felt a nervous sweat on her cheek as she watched the strange scene. She felt a sense of familiarity knowing she'd also do the same if she was in such a situation.

"Hey Amajiki, listen to this! Apparently that's called being chicken headed!" The girl said with a bright smile and a laugh. "Weird huh? This guy is Tamaki Amajiki, the chicken! I'm Nejire Hadou! We've come here because we were asked to talk to you about the internship! But first..." She looked to Shouji nd waved a hand in front of her face. "Do you always wear a mask? Is that the latest fashion?" she asked before looking over at Ashido. "Ah and you, If those horns break off can you grow them back, can you move them?" She looked over at Katsuki and pointed. "And you, do you ever get burnt by your own explosions or are you fire resistant? AH! AND YOU!" She pointed at Izuku, startling her out of her thoughts. "Is your hair naturally that curly? If not what do you do to make it look so nice? Ah and your eyes! How green!"

"I see you're all lacking any sort of rationality..." Aizawa said with a sigh to the boy who Izuku gathered was named Mirio from what Amajiki said earlier.

"Please do not worry, Eraserhead!" Mirio said with a smile and a wave of his hand. "I'm the key performer today, after all! NOW! They journey ahead...?!" He leaned forwards towards the class and held a hand up to his ear. Izuku looked around worriedly, this guy was definitely stranger than she thought. "that's the part where you say 'Will be full of dificulties'!" Mirio laughed loudly as he stood up fully. "Alright! You all utterly fail at getting the point of the conversation!"

"These idiots are supposed to be the top three...?" Katsuki asked with a growl in his throat and Izzuku looked at him nervously. "Fucking ridiculous..."

"Okay okay, from what I can see on your faces, you've got no idea what's going on..." Mirio said with a dramatic sigh. "The explanation of the internships that aren't a requirement has been left to us third years who just appeared all of a sudden, I get it. Doesn't make any sense right?" He lifted his hands up in a shrug, and looked back out at the glass, narrowing his eyes. "You acquired your provisional licenses. As first years... You're all really energetic, yeah? T seems like my intro fell flat, so... How would you all like to team up... And fight against me?!" He threw his fist up in the air with a bright grin on his face.

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUH?!" the whole class asked loudly together and Izuku was starting to wonder just what this senpai was up too...

They all got sent off to change into their gym uniforms before heading towards Gamma gym. Izuku was tapping a finger on her chin in thought as they entered the building.

"You weren't kidding with that picture yesterday..." Urararka said with a curious look over at the senpai's. "Actually your picture was bang on... He really looks like a cartoon."

"Ah," Izuku looked up at Uraraka and let out a small laugh. "Yeah uhm... I guess?" she said with a shrug as she watched Mirio get warmed up with stretches. She was still wondering what he was up too as she thought back to the event from yesterday. This guy's quirk was definitely weird, but she wasn't entirely sure how it worked from just seeing his face on a wall and the ground... could he posses things like that?

"Izu, you're muttering." Katsuki sid from behind her and she jumped a bit and looked up at him nervously. "Not sure I like the thought of you thinking so intensely about some other guy..." He said with a growl in his throat.

"Well I don't know what his quirk is, but I should be able to guess from seeing him use it yesterday... and from the sports festival last year, Why can't I peg it...?" She said with a thought as she touched her cheek with her fingers.

"Mirio, you shouldn't do this..." Izuku jumped a bit as she looked over at Amajiki who had his forehead against the wall of the gym as he spoke. "It would be more than enough to just tell them about how valuable this sort of condition is... It's not like they've all been completely full to capacity in trying to improve themselves..." Izuku swore she heard Katsuki snap behind her. "No matter what, you must not make it so these kid aren't able to get up on their feet anymore..."

"What did he fucking say...?" Katsuki growled and Izuku looked up at Katsuki nervously before she felt some one playing with her pony tail. She turned to look back nervously at the older girl who was now braiding her hair.

"Hey listen to this!" She said with a bright smile. "did ya knw? A while back there was a kid who got so frustrated, he completely gave up on becoming a hero and caused all sorts of problems, did ya know?!" She continued with her braiding and beamed at Izuku. "that togata, he really had it rough! So you really gotta think things through properly or it'll be hard on you! Reaaaaally hard, you know?!"

"Uh... Uhm..." Izuku nervously played with her bracelet. "A-Are you uhm... done with my hair?"

"Nah, I don't think so! I wanna play with it forever! Ever think of pig tails?" Hadou aked her with a bright smile.

"Hold on a fucking moment," Katsuki growled out and pulled Izuku away from the other girl by her arm. "We've got experience fighting fucking villains, we don't need you geezers worrying about us."

"Hah, do they see us as nothing but small fry?" Kirishima asked with a narrowed gaze. Izuku looked over at them, then up at Mirio as he put his hands on his hips, staring their way. She felt a nervous sweat on her cheek again as she looked back at him, seeing some form of challenge in his gaze.

"Yeah, we do!" The boy said with a smile, "Feel free to come at me from wherever and whenever you want! So whose first?!"

"I'd like to go." Izuku and Kirishima said at the same time and both the red head and Katsuki looked at her with surprised faces as she stepped forwards. She was starting to formulate an idea of his quirk, but she wasn't entirely sure yet. The best way to find out was to test the waters...

"Oh hey, the girl from the other day!" Mirio said with a bright smile. "I see you're full of energy today! Hey hey, that song was definitely stuck in my head you know!"

Izuku narrowed her eyes at him as she stretched her arms out for a few moments, before bringing her fists up above her head. She was starting to wonder just how big the distance was between both of their power, and she charged her fists up, before crouching down in an attack stance. Her whole body crackled with One for All, and she felt her skin heat up from the glow as she stared at him.

"Sorry about the song..." She said as she narrowed her eyes at her target. She could hear the others getting ready to attack around her, small explosions popping in Katsuki's hands as he stepped up behind her. "But I'd like to ask you... for your guidance!" She shouted as she took off from the ground with a boom. She shot right towards Mirio as he closed his mouth, her eyes focused as she wound up for a kick. She looked down as she noticed his clothes suddenly falling off, but now was not the time to be distracted. She swung her leg towards his face, but felt no resistance as her leg went right through him. She spun around to face him as she landed, and glared at his back as he tried to pull up his pants. Her thoughts were running a mile a minute through her head, so it was a quirk that let him pass through things...

"Straight to the face, huh?" He grinned back at her, before closing his mouth again as the others attacked with their long range quirks, before Katsuki came blasting at him, a fierce look on his face as he set off an explosion in Mirio's face.

"THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING THERE NAKED?!" He shouted at their senpai and Izuku let out a nervous laugh, before she saw the attacks heading for her. She kicked off the ground to get out of the way, and went tumbling back through the air before she landed in a crouch on the ground.

"Where did go...?" She looked up as Katsuki slid to a stop on the ground. Their senpai had suddeny disappeared...

"I suppose I should start with the long range ones, huh?!" She looked to her right as she saw him behind Jirou, before he took her out with his attack. Izuku noticed he was naked again and felt her whole face go red before looking away.

"His quirk is crazy strong..." she glanced back at Mirio as he continued to tke out more people with his attack.

"It's his technique..." Katsuki said with a low growl before looking back at Izuku. "And stop looking at some other naked guy!"

"Wh-wha?!" Izuku looked up at Katsuki with wide eyes. "It's not like I want to! But he's coming for us!"

"Alright, class!" Aizawa called out to them from the side lines. "This is a great opportunity! So get yourselves roughed up a bit and learn from it! That guy Mirio Togata is, as far s I know... The Very closest man to becoming No. 1! And that includes the pros!"

"THE FUCK HE IS!" Katsuki snapped in anger as Mirio took out all of their class mates with long range quirks. "I'M GUNNA FUCKING KILL HIM!"

"Hey, that's not very heroic!" Mirio said with a big grin. "Now, all that's left is you close ranged folks!" he looked over at Izuku and the others.

"I have no idea hows he's doing it..." Kirishima said with a toothy frown. "He's already so strong by being able to phase through us... but teleportation too? Isn't this guy basically invincible?!"

"No..." Izuku said from behind the others as she stood up and kept her eyes on Mirio who was grinning at them all. She could see the serious look in his eyes as she watched him. "Whether he's using a phasing quirk to teleport or the other way around... What ever it is, he'll be using a direct attack. If we ame for the moment to counterattack, we should be able to touch him..." Izuku stepped forwards as she moved her right arm in circles to loosen it up. "If we don't understand how he's doing it then we've got to narrow the possibilities using what we know... so let's find out a way to beat him!" She huffed out in anger as she took her attack stance.

"I like fired up, Deku-chan!" Kirishima said with a bright grin and wide eyes. Izuku grinned at her friend before Katsuki sent a dark glare at the red head.

"WELL TRY AND FIND IT!" Mirio shouted as he started running, before he sunk into the ground. Izuku's eyes focused on the spot where he disappeared, and clenched her fists tightly as she charged her whole body with One for All in a split second.

"He submerged!" Uraraka shouted as she stared at the pair of pants left behind by their senpai. Izuku turned her head around in a snap, her eyes glaring as she saw Mirio in the air behind her. She pushed herself off the ground with her left hand and sent a kick flying back at him. She noticed she caught him off guard, but his hand started moving through her leg towards her face.

"Wow! Sorry but, here's the knock out blow!" Mirio shouted at her as his hand came through her body towards her face. She saw a finger going right for her eyes, and closed them instinctively, before she felt a gut wrenching punch to her stomach. "Everyone tried to counter me like that, you know, so naturally I trained to counter them too!"

"IZU!" Katsuki and the others snapped around to look at her as she hit the ground clutching her stomach.

"Nnnh..." she lifted her head up as she saw the rest of her class get taken out in the blink of an eye. She watched Katsuki go down like she did, but from a blow to the back of his neck. She lifted her head to look up at the naked Mirio who was posing proudly from his victory over them all.

"Wheeeeew!" He laughed loudly after they all managed to get back up from the savage take down of their class. Izuku stood next to a fuming Katsuki who was glaring daggers at their now fully clothed senpai. "Just managed to keep the jewels under wraps! My apologies to all the ladies! But... That's the gist of it!"

"With out understanding how... All of suffered punches to the gut..." Kirishima said with a groan beside Katsuki who glared at him. "Well... except for you Bakubro..."

"I'm going to fucking murder him..." Katsuki growled in in anger as Izuku held her still sore stomach.

"Was my quirk strong?" Mirio asked with a bright grin and Izuku looked up at him, still thinking over the specifics of his quirk. So he could pass through things, but it didn't explain the teleportation aspect...

"TOO STRONG!" Sero shouted in anger. "It's unfair! How are we supposed to feel?!"

"Not only phasing but teleportation, too?! Are you one of those hybrids like Todoroki?!" Ashido asked with a frustrated wave of her arms.

"OH OH! I know about his quirk!" Hadou waved her arm around and beamed at them all. "Let me tell them! Let me tell them!"

"Hadou, right now is Mirio's time." Amajiki said with a sigh to the girl, his back turned towards the class.

"Haha, I've only got one quirk! It's called permeation!" Mirio grinned at the whole class. "Those movements you guys are calling teleportation, just as you thought it's merely and application of my quirk!"

"... But how are you able to pop up like teleporting...?" Izuku asked as she straightened up and held a finger in front of her. "An application of it... you sunk into the ground earlier... and you can just pass through things so..." She looked up with a sudden thought. "Basically... you were falling?" She asked with a nervous look to their senpai who was beaming at her.

"Wow! I'm impressed!" He said brightly before he looked at the others. "I call into the ground, and if I release my quirk while falling, something weird happens! It's as if the mass can't overlap on top of each other, so I get catapulted out! In other words, I get shot out of the ground in an instant, that's the phenomenon behind my Teleportation! By adjusting the direction and my pose, I can control the angle and target where I'm shout out of!"

"Sounds like a video game glitch..." Urarka said with a thought.

"WHAAAHAHA! What a way to put it!" Miro laughed loudly.

"Not just being able to avoid attack... but to also move where ever you want in an instant... that's... that's pretty strong.." Izuku said as she watched their senpai with wide eyes, her finger moving in the air as if she was taking notes.

"Not at all." Izuku was shocked to see the boy grin at them sadly and she lowered her finger from the air. "It's strong because I _made_ it strong. When I activate my quirk, no oxygen can come into my lungs, after all... Even if I inhale it passes right through me. My eardrums do not vibrate, by retinas catch no light..." Izuku felt her chest tighten in fear as he described the sensations, how could some one deal with something so horrifying...? "Everything passes through me, I become unable to feel anything, but because I still have mass, the only thing I feel is the sensation of falling. Do you understand now...?" He looked over at Izuku as she clutched at the front of her shirt. "Let's say I want to pass through a wall. I activate my quirk in my body except for one foot, then I release it in the other foot to make contact with the ground, before activating it in the last foot to pass through. Even simple things like that require a set of operations."

"If it were us, we'd probably mess it up if we were in a rush..." Kaminari said with a frown. "On top of that, if you can't feel anything anymore you might not be able to move..."

"Right!" Mirio grinned at them all. "I fell behind, before I knew it every last thing had fallen away, even my clothes! And with this quirk, if you wanna keep movin' up, that's the last thing you can afford to let happen! Thats why you need prediction, it's the way to be faster than your surroundings! It's the most critical skill of all and the thin that makes those predictions possible is experience! It took a bit of time, but thats why I wanted to play this came with you all! In these internships we are no longer treated like guests, but rather we act as sidekicks for the pros! That is a very terrifying thing, there have been instances where people have died! Nonetheless, no matter how scary or difficult the thought my be, all of it is n invaluable experience that you can't get in school! With the experience I gained from my internship, I was able to transform my powers! For that reason, scary or not, this is an opportunity you cannot miss out on!"

"Whoa..." Izuku felt like her whole being had been shaken by his words, and she clenched her fists tightly.

"It's true... we were pretty much treated like guests during our field training..." Uraraka said with a frown in thought.

"They avoided making us do anything dangerous..." Jirou rubbed the back of her head in thought.

When class ended for the day everyone headed back to the dorms, but Izuku was still deep in thought since the morning debacle with their Senpai's. Even though Mirio had such huge draw backs to using his power, he made the most of it and gained so much experience... He learned how to predict... She couldn't help but think of how strong he was...

"Man, that guys abs..." Jirou said with a thoughtful look on her face as she stared at the ceiling. The girls were all in the common room. Izuku was laying on her back on the couch as she stared at the ceiling in thought.

"Those muscles in general..." Ashido said with the same look on her face as Jirou.

"It was certainly hard not to stare during our brawl..." Yaoyorozu said with a blush to her cheeks.

"Man.. I wish I could've gotten a better look..." Uraraka said with a sigh. "What about you Izuku...?"

"Hmm?" She looked up at her friends from the couch. "I'm sorry, what are you guys talking about?"

"Mirio's hot bod, of course!" Ashido shouted with her fist in the air and Izuku raised an eyebrow at that as she sat up. "Damn if I ain't gunna try an aim for that as a husband!"

"... What are you girls talking about?" Iida asked as he passed through the common room. They all looked over at him, and Jriou narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hey Iida, take your shirt off." She said with a deadpan tone and the serious boy blushed before his arms went wild.

"Are you girls having an indecent conversation?! What is this?!" He shouted as Kirishima entered the room with Katsuki. "What kind of girl asks a man to remove his shirt?!"

"curious ones!" Ashido said as she jumped up on the couch. "That guy was a third year, and he was so ripped, we were just wondering if the rest of you were too!" She said with a shout.

"Hey hey, that guy's got nothing on this!" Kirishima said with a grin as he pointed his thumb at himself.

"Take it oooof!" Ashido called out as Kirishima pulled his t-shirt off and struck a manly pose. The others all stared at him with wide eyes at how chiseled his muscles were.

"A man's pride is his muscles, so of course we've got to take care of them!" Kirishima said with a toothy grin and a wink at the girls.

"Wow, " Uraraka said with a blush and looked down at Izuku who was watching in confusion.

"Wha... What the heck did I miss...?" Izuku asked as she looked at everyone. "Why's Kirishima shirtless?"

"What were you thinking so intently about?" Uraraka asked curiously and the others looked to her.

"... I was thinking about Mirio-senpai..." She looked down at her knee's as the others looked to Katsuki, hearing small explosions come from his hands. "... His quirk was so crazy... He worked so hard to get to where he is..." She looked up at the others as they looked at her with wide eyes. "I'm starting to get excited about an internship now..." She stood up and clenched her fists tightly.

"How about you quit thinking about other guys so seriously?" She felt a nervous sweat on her cheek as she looked over at Katsuki who was crackling with explosions.

"H-He's an amazing senpai though..." she said with a smile. "We should learn from him."

"Dude, jealous much?" Kirishima asked Katsuki with a grin. He snapped his head to look down at the red head and lifted a hand up to set off an explosion in the other boys face before he turned on his heel and went up stairs in the elevator. "Whoa, that was close." Kirishima said with a laugh as he turned his hardened face to look at the others, his hair blown back. Jirou and Ashido burst out laughing while Izuku stared at the elevator doors. She stepped away from the group while the girls convinced Iida to take his shirt off and compete with Kirishima.

Izuku went up stairs to Kasuki's room and stepped up to his door. She frowned a bit as she pulled at the hem of her long tank top. She softly knocked on his door, and looked up at him as Katsuki opened it up, narrowing his eyes at her.

"What..?" He asked in a huff, and Izuku looked down at her feet, trying to hold back a laugh. He had definitely been jealous...

"I wanted to talk about the internships with you..." She looked up at him again and fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. "Since we both had Best Jeanist, we're probably not going to be able to go back, because of his leave of absence, so I was wondering who you were thinking of asking."

"Fuck if I know..." Katsuki stepped away from the door and left it open for her. She stepped inside his room and shut it with a click before she looked back at him as he sat down on his bed, glaring at the video game he had been playing.

"I'm not sure either..." Izuku said with a sigh as she stepped further in and looked at his video game. "I was going to ask All Might for some suggestions..."

"Hmph." She looked down at Katsuki as he glared at the TV screen and continued to smash villains in his video game. She felt a bit nervous as she watched him, and scratched her cheek with her finger.

"Uhm..." She looked down at her feet nervously as he shot his glare at her. "W-were you... were you... jealous...?" She looked over at him as he narrowed his eyes at her. She felt a nervous sweat on her cheek before she turned to leave."Never mind, I'll go...!" She shouted before she took off out of his room. She ran down the hall towards the elevator and herd a loud explosion behind her. She let out a sigh before she looked down at her phone in her hand as she went down. She turned in the hall to go up the girls elevator and scrolled through her contacts looking for All Might's name, before she stopped at one that caught her eye. "Gran Torino..."

" _ **HAH?! INTERNSHIP?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"**_ She held her phone away from her ear as the man yelled at her through the speaker. When she had gotten back to her bedroom she had decided to give him a call.

"Uhm..." she nervously spoke into the phone to one of her mentors. "Well I was... I was wondering if maybe you were accepting any..."

" _ **I look away for a second and you are already looking for internhips?! Look at what a big girl you think you are! Haaah..."**_ She heard him sigh on the other end of the phone. **_"I'm sorry, but I've got a lot on my plate right now, so I can't accept anything like that. Didn't you get lots of other offers from pro's back at the sports festival? Why not choose from them."_**

"I... I didn't make any other connections other than Best Jeanist..." Izuku said solemnly. "And he's currently on a leave of absence after Kamino... I wasn't sure who else to ask other than All Might at this point... I want to become a proper successor for One for All..."

" _ **For something like this, you should be asking that good-for-nothing Toshinori."**_ Izuku sat up on her bed as she heard that. **_"He's completely devoted to your education now and should be able to introduce you to a number of people, right? Like his former sidekick for example..."_**

Izuku sat on her bed in a daze after the phone call, as she thought about what Gran Torino had just said. She stared at her phone in disbelief... He wanted her to ask All Might to introduce her to Sir Nighteye... _Sir Nighteye_... Izuku's head swirled with that thought about working with such an amazing hero. After he had worked with All Might he had started his own agency near by...

"WHAT AN AMAZING IDEA!" she shouted with gusto as she stood up in her room. She ran to her door, and threw it open. She cried out in shock as she came face to face with Uraraka who looked like she was about to knock. "O-Ochachan...! What's up...?"

"I came to call you down for dinner," Uraraka said with a laugh at the surprised Izuku. "I tried phoning you, but the line was busy. So I came up to get you, what were you yelling about?"

"Oh I just had an amazing idea!" Izuku said with a proud grin as they went down stairs. She continued to grin happily as she ate dinner with the rest of her class, all of them talking excitedly about getting internships. She looked around the tables for Katsuki, but didn't see him at all. Kirishima looked up at her and saw the confusion on her face before he grinned.

"That guy is still sulking in jealousy up in his room." Kirishima laughed out and Izuku looked over at him.

"Oh..." Izuku looked down at her plate, and frowned a bit.

"That guy doesn't even know know the first letter of the word..." Todoroki said with a grunt from the table next to Izuku.

"Oh-ho? Are you jealous of some one?" Kirishima asked Todoroki who raised a red eyebrow at him, before sitting back in his seat with his arms crossed.

"So what if I am...?" He asked with a emotionless face, giving Kirishima a challenging stare across the tables.

"You guys, don't do this over dinner, you'll make the food taste bad." Asui said with a kero as she watched them both.

"I'm going to bring him so dinner..." Izuku said as she got up from her seat and put her dishes away before she grabbed some food for Katsuki. Everyone watched her leave the dining hall, before Asui looked to Todoroki with her own blank expression.

"Young love." She croaked out and Todoroki looked at her with and icy stare, before half of their table froze over.

"Katsuki...?" She knocked on his door and heard a grunt from inside. She frowned as she looked down at the door handle before opening it up and she poked her head inside. The only light in the room was coming from the open curtains that let in the light of the setting sun. She admired the pretty orange glow for a second as she stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She walked into his room and saw him laying on his bed with his arm over his eyes. She looked down at the floor and saw scorch marks on the wood. "... I brought you dinner..."

"I don't want it..." He said in a low voice and Izuku frowned as she set his plate down on the desk before she stepped over to him.

"Are you feeling okay...?" She asked him curiously, touching his forehead with her fingers lightly. "I'm sorry about earlier... I don't know why you're jealous of Mirio-senpai though..."

"Tssk." Her eyes widened in surprise as he moved his arm and grabbed her by the shoulder. She felt the world move around her and she was on her back under neath him as he leaned over her, his eyes glaring almost as they looked down at her. "Why the hell are you admiring that guy so much, huh? Because of his stupid fucking quirk? Because that loser worked hard?" She looked up at him, seeing his cheeks were a bit red from anger. "That guy is nothing but some idiot with a few extra years on us, soon I'll be the number one fucking hero and he'll be a foot note!"

"Is that why you're mad...?" She asked him curiously, "You're jealous because I was impressed by his quirk...?"

"YEAH I FUCKING WAS." He snapped and she blushed a bit as she saw him blush a brighter red now too. "And now he'd the first fucking guy you see butt ass naked?! All those door knob girls were talking about him down stairs, and all you could do was talk about how fucking nerdy he was... I was fucking jealous, alright?! WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!"

"B-because..." she giggled behind her hand as he glared at her, "I-I've never... seen you like this..." she let out a loud laugh as he glared down at her. "Y-You're so mad... I'm impressed by everyone's quirks, don't tell me you're jealous every time I talk about some one else?"

"Yeah I am," He said with a glare and she looked up at him, and stopped giggling as he stared at her so intensely. "Every time you talk about Icy Hot or Speed Racer's quirks... every time you nerd out about fucking All Might... Of course I'm jealous. What kind of guy likes hearing his girl friend go on and on about how impressive other guys are?" He leaned down over her and kissed her lips. She closed her eyes as he stole her breath away from her. Her hands reached up to his shoulders and gripped them tightly as the kiss turned hot and hungry. She felt his fingers on her thigh, brushing along her skin to the hem of her shorts. He pulled his lips from hers and kissed her neck next, she felt his teeth graze her skin and she trembled from the sensation.

"K-Kacchan..." she cried out his name as he nipped her skin gently again, before biting at her collar bone next. She felt the tiny sharp pain as he left a mark there, and she bit her lip.

"I'm tired of hearing about other guys..." He told her in a low growl, "For once I want you to think only about me..." He looked at her with his ruby red eyes and she felt her heart pound in her chest as his fingers grazed the skin under her shorts on her leg. She felt her whole face go red as he moved his hand from her shorts up to her shirt. She looked down as he pushed up the thin tank top and leaned down to bite at the exposed skin on her breast that her bra didn't cover. He looked up at her as she tried to catch her breath, feeling hot as his fingers tickled her skin. "I don't want to stop this time, Izu..." he pushed himself up to lean over her and look her straight in the eyes. She looked up at him, biting her lip s he stared at her.

"I... I don't want to either..." she said in a small voice, and looked away from him. She was embarrassed that he was staring at her so intently, as if he could see all the dirty thoughts in her head. She felt his fingers touch her cheek, and she looked up at him as he leaned in and kissed her so lovingly. She gripped the front of his shirt tightly, before he pulled his lips from hers and kissed her ear lobe. She bit her lower lip as his rough fingers traced along her skin again before she felt his whole hand on her breast. She felt her cheeks burn as his lips kissed her neck, and his knee pressed in between her legs. "H-Hot..." she cried out softly, and she looked up at him, still trying to catch her breath.

"Then let's take this off..." He told her, before he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to sit up with him. He looked at her with hungry eyes as he held her there, pulling her shirt up over her head.

"Th-this is embarrassing..."She hugged her arms around herself and looked away from him. She felt his lips kiss at her neck and she closed her eyes, feeling like electricity was pulsing on her skin.

"I like it..." He told her and she felt his fingers trace down her spine. She gripped the front of his shirt tightly as she pressed against him. She bit her lip as he traced his fingers back up and felt her bra loosen as he undid the hooks.

"H-how did you...?" She looked at him, and he grinned before he pushed her back down on the bed. She clung to her bra to keep it on, and looked up at him in surprise a he pulled off his shirt next.

"It's a snap of the fingers..." He told her before he leaned over her and traced his fingers up to her chest. "Now come on... let me see you..." He told her as he hooked a finger under the middle of her bra.

"B-But... The scars... it's..." she blushed a bright red as he tugged with his finger and pulled off the undergarment. She wrapped her hands around herself to try and hide her chest from him. "K-Kacchan...!"

"Izu, I told you before... every part of you is beautiful." He took one of her wrists in his hand and brought it up to his lips. Their matching bracelets clinked against each other as he stared down at her and she nervously looked away from him. She moved her other arm away, she heard his breath catch in his throat, before his fingers tickled her sensitive skin. She looked up at him nervously, and he looked into her eyes before he grinned at her and gave her breast a firm squeeze with his rough hands.

"aah...!" She cried out softly as his hand massaged her breast, and he leaned down and nipped at her ear lobe. "K-Kacchan..."

"Izu..." she felt a shiver down her spine as he whispered into her ear with a low growl. His fingers moved down her side, leaving goosebumps in their wake, before he grabbed her bottom and groped it. She let out a squeak of surprise, and he chuckled in her ear. She wrapped her arms around him as he kissed her neck again, and her fingers dragged across his back as he bit at the base of her neck. He lifted her hips up against his and she could feel his bulge pressing against her. She felt like her cheeks caught fire. "I want you, Izu... I've wanted you for years..."

"K-Kacchan..." she looked up at him as he lifted his head and looked down at her. She felt her heart pound a mile a minute now at the intense look in his eyes.

"I love you, Izu..." He told her in a low growl, "I've probably loved you since we first met, and I've been to stupid to see you for how beautiful you are... inside and out..."

"I love you too, Katsuki..." she looked up at him, and felt her eyes water a bit, "I think I've been in love with you for just as long... I don't think I could every love anyone else..."

"Izu... I want to be together..." He took her left hand in his, and lifted her fingers to his mouth. He kissed them softly, before taking her ring finger into his mouth. He bit down on it roughly, and she felt her cheeks flare as he looked at her finger, and saw the bite around her ring finger, like a ring. "... I want every part of you..." He looked down at her now, and she felt her heart about to burst. She put a hand on her face, sure she was about to die. As embarrassed as she was, this was the happiest moment in her entire life. "Hey," He pulled her hand off her face and looked down at her. "I want you to always look at me... don't look away..."

"I-I won't..." she bit her lip as she looked up into his intense eyes, flames flaring in the ruby red parts. She watched him look down at her hips, and she looked down as his hands grazed across her hips, and he undid her shorts. With a swift movement he stripped them off of her, before his hands ran over the wet spot between her legs. "K-Kacchan...!" She cried out as she squeezed her legs shut and he looked t her with a growl. She was still nervous, and she turned onto her side, gripping the blanket under her as she pushed herself up. "I-I need to breathe..." She cried out as she tried to crawl away from him, but he wrapped an arm around her middle and pulled her back up against his chest. She looked over her shoulder at him as she sat on her knees. She could feel him pressing up against her back as his arms wrapped around her, grasping one of her breasts. "K-Kacchan... I-I'm hot..."

"So am I..." He growled in her ear as he held her to him, and she felt his fingers pinch her nipple. She cred out softly from the strange sense of pleasure it gave her. Izuku closed her eyes as his other hand rubbed against the spot between her legs.

"K-Kacchan..." she cried out as his fingers toyed with her sensitive areas, and she felt his teeth sink into her shoulder. She felt a noise of pleasure escape her lips, before something made it's way inside of her. She blushed a bright red as she felt it was his fingers, wiggling inside of her, and she clawed at his arm. It felt so good, and she felt so hot, she didn't want it to stop, but she felt him pull his fingers out and let go of her, before she fell onto his bed, gasping for breath as she gripped at his blankets. She looked up at him over her shoulder as he licked his fingers and looked down at her. "Wha... d-don't do that...!"

"Why not? I like how you taste." He grinned at her, before he rolled her over onto her back and hooked a finger into her panties. He pulled them off swiftly, and she quickly closed her legs and her hands shot down to block his view. "Hey..." He looked at her with growl in his throat.

"D-Don't look!" she told him, her whole body red. "D-don't look down there... please... It's embarrassing..." she looked up at him with pleading eyes and he let out a huff before he put his hands on her knee's. "K-Kacchan...!"

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about," He told her before he pulled her knee's apart and gave a tug at her legs to pull her up to him. She felt her head spin as she looked at him, her legs on either side of him. She could feel the bulge in his shorts pressing against the spot between her legs and she covered her face with her hands. "Izu..."

"S-s-so embarrassing...! I'm the only one naked...!" She said with a soft cry. His hands wrapped round hers, and he pulled them from her face.

"Well that ends right now..." He told her, before he got up on his knee's. She watched as he pulled his shorts down, and she clapped her hands over her face again, afraid to look. She felt the bed move and heard something crinkle. She pulled back her fingers a bit, and looked at him, seeing him in his full glory. She felt like she was going to have a heart attack, and she heard him chuckle before she looked up at his eyes, and saw a teasing smile on his face as he held up a condom.

"Not so innocent, are you Izu?" He asked her, and she bit her lip before covering her eyes again, embarrassed that he had caught her looking. She felt him shift a bit between her legs as she heard more crinkling, before his hands grabbed her thighs again. She pulled her hands away from her face as she looked up at him with wide eyes. "I'm going to put it in now... It might hurt." He told her with a serious look on his face and she put a hand on her chest.

"I-I..." she felt flustered but felt his arm under her back. He pulled her up against his chest in one swift movement, and looked into her eyes as he held her against him.

"We can stop if you want..." He told her, looking into her eyes. She looked back at him, and felt her heart pounding as she put her hands on his shoulders.

"No... I don't want too..." she told him, and bit her lower lip. "I want... to feel you..." She told him, gently gripping his shoulders with her fingers.

"Alright then..." He ran his hand into her hair, and pulled her close to kiss her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck, before she felt him push inside of her. She gasped out against his lips, before he kissed her again quickly to muffle the sounds that escaped her lips. She felt him move inside of her, and a growl of content leave his throat. Her finger nails gently dug into his skin as his other hand held her around her waist. She felt herself take him all in, and was surprised by just how much that was. He gently lay her down on her back on the bed, before leaning over her. Their lips parted and she looked up into his eyes. "Are you okay...?" She could hear the low growl in his throat still and she nodded her head. "I'm going to move now..." He told her, before moving some hair that stuck to her face.

"O-Okay..." she nodded her head again, and her nails dug into his skin as he gently thrust into her. She cried out softly, but his fingers silenced her lips. "Aah..."

"I'll take that as a good sound..." He said with a chuckle, before he leaned down and kissed her lips again. Which each thrust came a sound of pleasure from her throat, but he kept them silenced with his hungry kisses. Soon she felt her whole body quiver all over in pleasure,

"K-Kacchan... I feel hotter..." She cried out to him as he took a breath. She felt him grip her hips tightly with his fingers before he continued to move in side of her. "H-Hot... I ... I feel good..."

"Me too..." He told her in that low growl that made her shiver with exctement. "I'm going to come... you are too..." He told her and she blushed at his words. She felt him throb inside of her, and thrust harder. She scratched at his back with her nails, as she started to feel waves of pleasure rolling over her. She cried out softly against his lips before he kissed her deeply. He slowly came to a stop, and when their lips parted once again they both tried to catch their breath... She felt his arm curl around her and hug her tightly to him as he rolled onto his side. She looked at him as he closed his eyes, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek. She bit her lip as she touched it and felt a small pop under her finger. He opened his eyes to look at her, and grinned.

"Kacchan..." she looked at him, and smile warmly as he ran his fingers through her hair. ".. I love you..."

"I love you too..." His lips brushed her lips softly as he pulled her against his naked chest. She smiled warmly as she closed her eyes, feeling exhausted from what they had jut done. "... Now how about round two...?"


	29. BALLS AND BANGS! STUCK TOGETHER!

**HEY HER EVERYONE! SORRY THAT IT'S BEEN A FEW DAYS! MY APOLOGIES I GOT BUSY WITH WORK!**

 **So, I've been thinking. I'm slowing down a bit with this because I want to make sure I get some stuff sorted out before I completely dive into left field with my own plot.**

 **I'd also like to hear feedback about another idea I had!**

 **I'd like to write a a story about our lovely Izuku and class 1-A in the fantasy setting from the second anime ending!**

 **I think it'd be a lot of fun, and I have lots of ideas for it if I do~**

 **Let me know what you think, because if get enough 'yays' for it, I will go ahead with that project along side this one~**

Izuku slowly woke up the next morning to the sounds of birds chirping, and arms wrapped tightly around her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw it was still extremely early because the sun was just starting to rise. She looked at the surroundings she wasn't used to seeing when she woke up, and felt her whole body turn red in realization. The arms that held her curled around her tightly as she moved a bit, and she touched them with her fingers.

Her head spun as she remembered everything, and slowly she turned in the warm arms that held her. She looked at his face, and brought her fingers up to touch his cheek. He looked so peaceful, and she could hear him breathing as he continued to sleep. Her heart started pounding loudly as she touched her forehead to his, and smiled warmly to herself.

"Hnnn..." She heard the growl in his throat that teased her all last night, and she blushed a bit as she pulled her head away from his. She saw his eyes slowly start to open and look around in confusion as she had a moment ago, before they landed on her emerald ones. "Izu...?"

"Mm..." She felt her face burn hot as she looked a him, seeing a couple questions in his eyes from his morning daze. "Morning...?" She asked him curiously, and felt his arms curl around her tightly and pull her to him. "K-Kacchan...?"

"Sssh... Too early..." He grumbled out against her neck before his lips tickled her skin. She closed her eyes as she tried to forget they were both still naked, and gripped his shoulder as he held her so tightly.

"I-I should go back to my room..." she told him in a small voice, and some how he held her tighter, before he rolled over with her in his arms and yanked the blanket up further over them. "K-Kacchan.. common..."

"No." He told her in a grumble and she looked to his face, and saw his eyes looking up at her sleepily. "Just go back to sleep, I'm not done holding you yet..." She was sure her heart was going to explode as he moved his head up on the pillow and looked at her. She bit her lip, not sure she could just go back to sleep now.

"I should go shower... My staying here isn't a-" She was stopped in her speech as he brought his hand up to her cheek and caressed it, silencing her with a thumb on her lips.

"Just let me hold you for a bit longer..." He told her in a gentle tone, before his fingers trickled into her hair and pulled her close. He kissed her lips gently, before he lay his head back on the pillow and looked into her eyes. "It's still too early for the others... so just lay here for a bit, besides... It's a day off today so no one will be awake too early."

"Nnnh..." Izuku bit her lower lip as she looked back into his deep stare, and she wrapped her arms around him. "Alright..." She didn't want to leave either, and felt his arms coil around her as they lay there in his bed. She rested her forehead against his chest as his fingers played with her hair, and closed her eyes. She could hear his heart beat, pounding strongly in his chest. She let her lips brush across his skin with out thinking before she looked up at him as he shifted on the bed. "Kacchan...?"

"Don't do that, unless you want a round 4." He told her with a soft red color to his cheeks as he looked down at her. She felt her own cheeks heat up and she put a hand over her mouth.

"S-Sorry..." She looked up at him and he groaned as hugged her tightly again and she felt his chin on top of her head. "Y-You have a lot of energy..." she said nervously as she pulled her fingers from her lips. She had been so exhausted last night that she had passed out in his arms.

"More like pent up feelings." He said with a grumble and she giggled softly. "... Sorry about the, uhm..."

"Explosions...?" She asked him curiously and felt him hug her tightly again. "It's fine, I'm alright... I was surprised though."

"So was I." He huffed out into her hair before she lifted her head to look up at him. "Hmm, I don't want to get up... we could just stay here all day." He told her with a serious look in her eyes and she smiled at him.

"We can't do that... There's still the fact we have to look for internships, and I should really train today." She told him, and felt his arms relax around her. She slowly pushed herself up, and looked down at him with her warm smile. "There's also some home work, and the grocery shopping for the dorm... we can't stay in bed all day."

"Says you," Katsuki reached his fingers out to touch her long curls, and stared into her eyes.

"Yes, says me..." Izuku let out a giggle again and slid to the edge of the bed. "I'm going to go shower now, before some one wakes up..." she told him and looked back over to see him grumbling in anger. "Come on, don't be like that." she told him with a smile once again and he sat up on the bed. She let out another soft giggle before she pushed herself to stand up. She felt the soreness in her thighs, and dropped to the ground with a thunk. "Wuh... what...?" She felt just how much everything actually ached and her legs were like jello. She looked up at Katsuki with wide eyes, not understanding but she saw he was holding back laughter. "Th-this isn't funny...!"

"Actually it is..." He looked back down at her as she struggled, grabbing the edge of the bed to pull herself up.

"No it's not, this is your fault..." she looked up at him, pouting. She saw him stifle his laughter again before he reached out and pulled her back up onto the bed, and into his lap. She looked up at him nervously. "My legs hurt all over because you were too rough...!"

"Sorry," He told her, and kissed her cheek before lifting up her one leg to look at her thigh. She looked down as well, and saw scorch marks on her skin and her eyes snapped to look back up at him. "Geez, maybe I was..."

"Maybe...?" she asked him and he looked into her eyes, before he grinned.

"I didn't hear you complaining until this morning..." He told her and she looked away from him, sweating nervously at the hungry look in his eyes again. "You should be okay... These don't look too bad." She looked back down at her legs and his fingers touched the marks gently. She felt the slight sting from it, and gasped a bit. "We should cool them first..." He told her before he shifted her off of him and stood up. Izuku blushed a bright red as she looked at his butt while he walked to the fridge, and had to force herself to look away.

"C-Can you put some shorts on...?" she asked him and she looked back at him as he turned his head to look back at her, one of his eyebrows raised. "P-Please...? A-And can I have a shirt...?"

"Geez..." He let out a sigh before he pulled on some shorts he grabbed out of his drawer. He pulled a t-shirt out next and tossed it over to her. "Put that on." He told her before he opened up his fridge. Izuku unfolded the t-shirt and read the graphic on it. She had to keep herself from bursting out in laughter as she saw he explosion graphic and the words ' _Boom Boom!'_ __ _w_ ritten on the front. She quickly pulled it on and looked up at him as he brought over two bottles of ice cold water. "Here..." He knelt in front of her and lifted her leg. She blushed a bright red as she pulled the edge of the shirt down fully to cover herself and he chuckled as he looked up at her.

"D-Don't laugh... I'm not used to this..." she told him, the red burning brighter as she looked down at him.

"To bad, I'm liking it a lot." He told her, before he pressed the cold water bottle to the marks on her legs. She gasped loudly from the sudden temperature drop and she shivered a bit as she looked down at him while he chuckled.

"You're mean..." she said with a frown and he looked back up into her eyes. "What are you gong to do if this happens again...?"

"The same thing I'm doing right now." He told her, before he looked back at the water bottle. "I'll work on this... but until then..." He pulled the water bottle from her skin and kissed the mark on her thigh softly. "I'll look after them properly..." He looked back up at her and Izuku clapped her hands on her face and fell back onto the bed. She could hear him laughing as he cooled down the spots on her thighs, but she felt her head spinning the whole time. She wasn't sure if gentle and caring Katsuki was good for her heart...

When he finished looking after the marks he left on her skin, she pulled her shorts on and let out a sigh as she gathered up her underwear and tank top.

"My offer still stands... We could stay here all day..." Katsuki told her as she went to the door of his room. He followed after her, pulling on a shirt as he did.

"No.. The others will find out..." She told him with a frown as she opened up the door a crack and looked up and down the hallway.

"I hate this dorm bullshit..." He grumbled out behind her as he too looked down the halls. The two of them stepped out of the room and went to the elevator.

"Why are you coming...?" she looked back up at him over her shoulder as they got in the elevator and started heading down.

"Because I need a shower too..." He grumbled out, and looked down at her, "That and I'm hungry after the work out I had..." He said with a grin and Izuku blushed a flaming red. The elevator dinged when they arrived at the main floor.

"Stop saying embarrassing stuff like that," Izuku said in a small voice as they stepped out of the elevator and walked past the common room. "I don't want to others to find out, so sssh..." she looked up at him, putting finger to her lips as he grinned back at her.

"The others already know." Kirishima's voice startled both her and Katsuki, and they turned around with paled faces to see two of their classmates sitting in the common room. Kirishima looked at them both with tired eyes, with him was Todoroki who was giving the guilty couple in the room tired dark looks.

"Wha... wha..." Izuku felt her whole body turn red in embarrassment and she crouched down into a ball on the floor. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaa! This is whyyyyy!" She cried out into her hands.

"The fuck are you guys doing listening to my fucking walls?!" Katsuki snapped at them and Kirishima let out a sigh.

"Dude I share a wall with you," He said with a grumble. "I wouldn't have known anything if there weren't any explosions..."

"My room is above yours and I sleep on futon..." Todoroki grumble out darkly as he glared at Katsuki. "I could hear everything through my pillow."

"GET A NORMAL BED THEN." Katsuki snapped in anger and stormed towards Todoroki.

"Dude..." Kirishima held up his hands to stop Katsuki, "Look, I don't care what you do... Just please don't set off explosions while you do-the-do, if you know what I mean?"

"DON'T FUCKING TALK TO ME!" Katsuki shouted and set an explosion off in Kirishima's face. Luckily the boy used his hardening powers so he wasn't hurt.

"K-Kacchan, stop...!" Izuku was behind him and grabbed him by the arm. "It's our fault they were kept awake..." Izuku turned her head to look at Kirishima and Todoroki and blushed a deep red again, averting her gaze from their eyes. "I-I'm sorry... It won't happen again..."

"The fuck it won't...!" Katsuki snapped and went to explode both of the other boys but Todoroki brought up a wall of ice to stop him.

"Stop it," Todoroki said in anger as he got up off the couch and glared at Katsuki. "It's to early for this," He looked down at Izuku who was staring at her feet now, "Besides... why were you setting off explosions...?" He asked, and Izuku's whole body turned red as she avoided looking at the other boys.

"... Dude..." Kirishima's eyes widened and looked at Izuku before looking up at Katsuki. " _seriously?_ While you were _doing it?_ "

"STOP TALKING TO US!" Katsuki snapped loudly and Izuku looked up at him worriedly.

"Izuku, are you alright...?" Todoroki asked, his voice full of concern. Izuku looked up at him nervously.

"I'm fine!" She said, waving her hands around to dismiss the concern. "P-please... can we not talk about this...?" she looked away from them all. "I-it's embarrassing... I d-don't... Th-this..." Her whole body burned a bright red before she ran away from them all and into the girls baths.

"Oh jeez..." Kirishima frowned as he saw her run off, and looked back at Katsuki who was glaring at them with murder in his eyes before Todoroki reached out and grabbed him by the shirt. The other two boys glared at one another.

"The fuck is your problem?!" Katsuki shouted at Todoroki, and grabbed him by the arm.

"I swear to god..." Todoroki glared darkly at him. "If you fucking hurt her, or scared her... I will kill you..."

"Todo, dude... What's with the hostility...?" Kirishima asked with concern as he watched the other two.

"... I fucking knew it..." Katsuki glared back at Todoroki darkly, and pushed his arm off of him. ".. Listen up, Icy Hot. Izuku loves me..." He narrowed his eyes at the other boy. "And I love her... So back off and find some one else."

"... Guys...?" Kirishima looked at them both worriedly. "This... this probably isn't a good time..."

"You think I don't know that...?" Todoroki glared back at Katsuki. "If she's happy, then I am... But I won't let you abuse her..."

"Whose abusing who?!" Katsuki snapped at him and the boys went to punch each other but Kirishima stepped in and their fists smashed against his rock hard head.

"ALRIGHT. CALM DOWN." Kirishima held up his hands and looked at both of the boys. He looked to Todoroki first, his eyes glaring. "Todoroki... I get it, but that's the last fucking thing Katsuki would do, especially to Izuku of all people, so calm down..." He turned his eyes to look up at Katsuki next. "And dude, I get it... She's your girlfriend. But next time be a bro, and keep the volume down... you're lucky it was just us."

"Tch." Both boys clicked their tongues as they stepped back from each other and Kirishima let out a sigh.

"I'm going to bed now..." Kirishima groaned and looked at Todoroki. "You too, you're probably just mad because you didn't sleep, come on." Kirishima started pushing the other boy towards the elevators, but Todoroki glared back at Katsuki darkly, who returned the feelings with his own murderous glare.

A few hours later that morning, Izuku was coming in from the courtyard as the others started to get up. She had gone outside after cooling her head this morning to exercise. She wanted to continue with her rehabilitation on her arm, and she groaned a bit as she flexed the muscles.

"Hey are you alright...?" Uraraka asked from the table as she ate breakfast. Izuku looked to her friend, and smiled a bit.

"I'm alright, just a bit of strain..." she looked down at her right arm. "Recovery Girl wanted me to do some physical therapy with it... light exercises to bring back strength and help my ligaments..." Izuku let out a sigh as she sat down at the table. "It doesn't hurt all the time... just if I work it more than I should..."

"Then you should be more careful." Uraraka frowned at her, before taking a bite of some waffle she was eating. "You looked like you were limping too, you shouldn't over do it."

"Erm..." Izuku blushed a bit before she poured herself some tea. "You're right... I'll take it easy." She smiled up at Uraraka, before she heard some others come into the kitchen. Kirishima was yawning into his hand, and Izuku felt her whole face turn red as he looked at her and they made eye contact. He quickly looked away from her nervously, his own face turning a bit red.

"Wh... what was that...?" Uraraka asked, and Izuku looked at her friend.

"N-Nothing..." she said nervously, as she stared into her cup of tea.

"that wasn't nothing... Oh. Good morning, Todoroki." Uraraka looked up and Izuku kept a firm stare on her tea cup, fighting with all her being to not look up.

"Morning, Uraraka... Izuku." She nervously looked up at Todoroki who was standing beside their table and the two of them made eye contact.

"I-I-I'm g-gunna get s-some t-t-t-toast..." Izuku said as she stood up.

"Whats up with you?" Uraraka asked curiously as she looked at Todoroki, Izuku then over at Kirishima who was sitting at the table next to theirs. "Are you guys alright? What happened?"

"Nothing!" Izuku and Kirishima shouted loudly and they both looked at each other nervously.

"Obviously nothing happened..." Uraraka narrowed her eyes at the both of them, before looking to Todoroki. "Hey... What happened."

"... Nothing." Todoroki said bluntly and Izuku let out a breath she had been holding in.

"I dunno, you guys look like you're hiding something." Kaminari said from his table with Asui and Ashido.

"Were you all out fighting villains again, or what?" Yaoyorozu asked with narrowed eyes from her table with Shouji, Oijiro and Hagakure.

"It's honestly nothing!" Izuku waved her arms around nervously. "We didn't go out fighting villains, are you crazy?!"

"... No it's a plausible assumption." Iida said from the door way, looking at them accusingly.

"What are all you nerds doing, being so loud?" Katsuki asked with a snap as he entered the room. He shot a glare over at Todoroki who glared back at him.

"Not as loud as you were, last night." The boy said with a grunt, and Izuku's whole body turned a bright red.

"DUDE." Kirishima shouted from his table.

"WHAT?!" Uraraka shouted and looked at Izuku then Katsuki.

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH?!" The whole class turned to look at Mineta who was sitting at a table by himself, now glaring darkly at the whole room. "Whats this...? Did that dumbass Katsuki get laid...?!" He reached up to his head, shaking with anger. "HOW DARE YOU GET THAT FAR WHILE THE REST OF US ARE STILL AT THE STARTING LINE?!" The boy shouted and started throwing the balls from his head all over the room. Everyone cried out in horror and tried to get away from the onslaught of the sticky balls. Izuku held up her right arm to block herself, and felt some one try and push her out of the way. The boy continue to throw the balls in anger, until Tokoyami acted from his own table with Jirou.

"DARK SHADOW! STOP HIM!" The other boy yelled out and Mineta was quickly subdued by the shadow quirk. Izuku looked up over her arm, and saw a scene from some kind of comedy manga. Uraraka was stuck to Kirishima at the cheek and arm, Yaoyorzu was stuck to Shouji's arm with her own, and Oijiro and hagakure were stuck together as well, but Izuku couldn't tell how. She looked over at Kaminari who looked pretty content by being stuck to both Ashido's Cheek and Asui's hip, and her eyes glanced over at Iida who had gotten stuck to Katsuki's shoulder with his hand.

"Oh my god..." Izuku looked around the room, and saw Tokoyami holding Jirou, the balls sticking them together as well. "This... this is..."

"A disaster..." Todoroki said with a grunt and she looked up at him. He raised his left arm, and Izuku felt hers lift up as well. She looked down, and saw a whole bunch of the balls sticking their arms together.

"Wha..." Izuku blushed bright red, and tried to pull her arm away from his. "What are we going to do...?! Doesn't this last for a long time?!"

"I-It can last for a day..." Asui said with a kero and looked around.

"FUCK THIS!" Katsuki shouted and held up a crackling hand as he looked at Iida.

"Bakugo, calm down!" Iida cried out and waved a hand to stop him. "This will only last at most 24 hours!"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" Katsuki glared over at Todoroki as both Izuku and him stared at their stuck together arms nervously. "GET OFF OF HER!"

"I would, if I could." Todoroki said with a glare at the other boy. "Unfortunately we have Mineta to thank for this."

"I'M GUNNA KILL YOU!" Katsuki shouted and Iida pulled back on him to keep him from advancing.

"DUDES, CALM DOWN!" Kirishima shouted, and glared at both the boys. Izuku had to hold back her laughter as she saw the look on Uraraka's face, as she was stuck to Kirishima's cheek and arm. "We're all stuck in a shitty situation! You need to chill!"

"J-Just don't harden up... I like my skin where it is..." Uraraka said nervously and Kirishima let out a sigh.

"I'm alright with this," Kaminari said with a grin before Asui cracked him in the back of the head with her tongue.

"Sorry, Yaoyorozu..." Shouji looked down at her and she let out a sigh.

"It's alright, at least I'm not stuck to some one loud..." she said with a frown as they watched Katsuki shout.

"YOU FUCKING TOUCH ANYTHING BUT HER ARM AND I WILL END YOU!" Katsuki shouted at Todoroki who sighed.

"I'm not you, I have control." Todoroki said with a sharp glare and Izuku started to feel nervous.

"Whoa..." Sero walked into the room with Kouda and looked around at the damage. "What... happened here?"

"Mineta got angry about-" Uraraka started, before looking to Izuku and Katsuki, a light bulb going off in her head. "... About Bakugo and Izuchan..."

"Typical." Sero said with a sigh, "Though he said he wasn't feeling to well today,"

"That means we should be unstuck sooner than 24 hours!" Ashido said with a bright grin.

"Yeah but..." Sero looked at all of them. "It could still be a long time... What are you all going to do about using the bathroom...?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The girls all cried out in horror, Katsuki snapped and punched Sero in the arm.

"WHAT?! IT'S A VALID QUESTION!" Sero shouted and Iida gripped Katsuki's shoulder tightly.

"Yaoyorozu, I'm sure you can come up with something!" Iida called out to the girl who was sobbing.

"I'll never get married..." She sobbed into her hand and Shouji patted her arm, feeling a bit bad for her.

"Why not try burning them off...?" Asui asked, looking over at Katsuki. Iida looked up nervously as the boy grinned, and set off an explosion with his hand that was stuck. The others all cried out and when he smoke settled, saw that they were still stuck.

"Fucking DAMNIT!" Katsuki snapped in anger as Iida adjusted his glasses.

"Everyone," Izuku called out as they started to panic again. "calm down... I know this sucks but... We'll have to deal with it for the time being." She sighed out and looked at the others. "We all have stuff to do today... like grocery shopping and some cleaning."

"I'm not going out like this..." Ashido said with a grumble as she pointed to Kaminari and Asui.

"Me either!" Yaoyorozu continued to cry.

"This is too embarrassing!" Hagakure cried out and they watched Ojiro laugh nervously as he patted the air where her head must have been.

"We can go," Todoroki said, and looked down at Izuku, before looking to Sero and Kouda. "Could you guys come with us?"

"yeah, of course." Sero said with a grin.

"NO YOU'RE FUCKING NOT!" Katsuki snapped loudly and Iida let out a sigh.

"It's your turn to clean the baths, dude." Kirishima with a frown. "They're just going grocery shopping, calm down."

"AAAAAAAAAUGH! STOP FUCKING SAYING THAT!" Katsuki shouted back.

"Hey..." Uraraka whispered to Kirishima as the two of them continued to watch as Katsuki shouted at everyone's suggestions. "What exactly happened...? I'm guessing Bakugo was an animal last night... but what is Todoroki so mad?"

"It's a long story... I'll explain it later... but for the most part... It might have been better if she got stuck to anyone else, other than Todoroki..." Kirishima said with a frown.

"... Nooooo..." Uraraka's eyes went wide with realization. "You don't mean...?!"

"Yeah... And Bakubro knows, so he's pissed." Kirishima sighed out, before glancing over at Uraraka with his eyes.

"Wuh... My precious Izuchan has become a woman..." Uraraka sobbed out and Kirishima started to freak out. "I'm going to kill them both... they don't deserve her...!"

"Whoa, hey! Don't cry!" Kirishima shouted in horror, and tried to dry her tears off.

"Uuuuwaaaah!" Uraraka wailed out loudly and the others looked at her.

"Ochachan...?!" Izuku looked over at her friend with wide eyes of concern. "Wh-What's wrong?!"

"YOU'RE TOO PRECIOUS FOR THIS WORLD IS WHATS WROOOONG!" Uraraka cried out and Kirishima let out a groan as Izuku looked at him nervously.

"Let's just get stuff over with," Todoroki said with a sigh before he headed for the door. Sero and Kouda ran after him as he took Izuku along with him.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Katsuki shouted loudly and Izuku looked back at him nervously as she slipped her shoes on before they left.

"Man... He's going to kill you later." Sero said to Todoroki who looked back at him and shrugged.

"I'd like to see him try." Todoroki kept his eyes forward and Izuku bit her lip nervously. "Are you alright? I know this your bad arm..." Todoroki said as he lifted up their arms.

"I'm alright, don't worry." Izuku smiled back at him, and clenched her fist. "I should probably be icing it though... to bad I wasn't stuck to your right arm." Izuku laughed out as they walked and Todoroki looked down at her, before looking at his right hand. He lifted it to her arm and touched it, releasing some ice. "Wh-whoa, I was kidding, you don't have to do this...!" Izuku blushed a bright red as she felt the cooling ice on her arm.

"It's fine," Todoroki told her and looked forwards as they continued to walk. When they got to the grocery store, Izuku and Todoroki were in charge of pushing the cart while Sero and Kouda grabbed what they needed. Izuku was leaning over the bar, frowning a bit. "You're worried about him, yeah?"

"A little bit..." Izuku sighed out as they pushed the cart behind the other two. "More so about Iida... Why is he so upset though...?" Izuku asked curiously, and looked up at Todoroki. "I know what happened this morning was embarrassing... but I don't understand why he's so mad..." She let out a sigh once again. "We're just friends... he knows that."

"Hmm..." Todoroki looked away from her and she felt his arm get warm. She looked up at him nervously as he saw him glaring at a box with a picture of an angry porcupine on it.

"Sh-shouchan...?" She tried to pull her arm away from his as she saw flames start to spark to life. He looked back at her, and frowned as he put them out quickly. "Is something wrong...?" She asked him curiously, not understand what made him so mad.

"No..." Todoroki sighed out as he looked back at her. "It's all okay... what about you?"

"Uhm..." Izuku blushed a bright red and looked away from him. "I'm alright... Just... really embarrassed... I feel really bad about this morning."

"Don't," Todoroki said with a sigh and she looked up at him. "It's not your fault... Just... Use protection I guess." he looked away from her and Izuku's whole body turned a bright red.

"WHA... SH-SHOUCHAN!" She waved their arms around in a panic and he looked down at her in confusion. "D-Don't...! That's not funny!"

"Ha..." he smiled as he saw her panicked face and let out a laugh. Izuku stopped waving their arms around and looked up at him with an angry pout on her face. "Sorry... I couldn't help it..."

"Sheesh... you and Kacchan are both so alike." Izuku said with a huff as she pushed the cart with him.

"hmm, I guess so." Todoroki laughed out again, looking down at her.

When the group had finished the shopping, they carried the bags back to the dorm buidling. As they got closer they could hear an explosion inside.

"... I don't know if I want to go in..." Sero sad nervously, before he opened the door. Izuku stepped inside and saw Katsuki and Iida coming out of the elevator.

"STOP LECTURING ME!" Katsuki snapped at Iida who was waving his free arm around wildly.

"What you did was very inappropriate!" Iida said with a frown. "Snapping at your friends who are in a similar bad situation makes things worse! You need to calm down!"

"I'LL CALM DOWN WHEN WE'RE UNSTUCK!" Katsuki shouted back at him, and Izuku laughed nervously.

"Kacchan, please... stop yelling..." she said with a hopeful smile and he looked over at her. "This is all be over soon..."

"Izu.." He waked over to her and glared at Todoroki as he approached. "Did he fucking touch you...?"

"No, now stop that." Izuku said with a frown and he grumbled as he looked at her with a frown. "Just help Iida clean the bathrooms, alright?"

"Fine..." He groaned out and glared at Todoroki one last time before stomping off to the baths.

"Wow..." Sero watched in awe as Katsuki did as he was told. "Deku-chan... I think you're definitely going to be the number 1 hero some day..." Izuku looked up at Sero in confusion and he grinned. "If anyone can make him do anything, they deserve the title."

"Hah," Izuku let out a soft laugh before Sero and Kouda took the groceries into the kitchen. Izuku rubbed the back of her neck nervously as she looked to Todoroki. "So now what...?"

"Let's just watch TV." He said with a shrug before they went over to the common room. Izuku spotted Kirishima and Uraraka sitting on the couch, their books out in their laps.

"What are you guys doing..?" Izuku asked as they sat down. The two of them looked up and smiled.

"Home work," Kirishima said with a grin, before he looked down at his work, then over at Uraraka's. "Hey, I didn't get the same answer...!"

"Errr..." Uraraka frowned as she looked at her work then at his. "I'm not even sure if mine is right..."

"You guys get along so well." Izuku beamed at them both and they looked up at her.

"Of course we do!" Uraraka grinned broadly at Izuku.

"Because we are..." Kirishima grinned as well and held up his fist with Uraraka.

"The Deku Defence Squad!" They shouted out together and Izuku paled a bit as she watched them.

"Half the class is apart of that..." Todoroki looked at them curiously.

"wh-what...?" Izuku asked nervously, looking from him to the other two who were laughing. "Wh-what are you guys doing?"

"Protecting you from the shadows..." Kirishima was still proudly grinning at her.

"And making sure you shine in the daylight!" Uraraka said with her own grin still plastered on her face.

"Whaaaa..." Izuku put her hand on her blushing face. "Guys stop that, I'm a hero in training, I don't need a defence squad...!"

"Yes you do." Todoroki said with a serious face and Izuku groaned out, giving up. "Besides that... you two look much cozier that just defence squad members..."

"Hmm?" Uraraka and Kirishima looked at Todoroki in confusion and Izuku waved their arms around.

"Shouchan... sssh." She held up her finger to her mouth and he raised a white eyebrow at the green haired girl.

"What?" The other two asked at the same time and looked at each other to the best of their abilities.

"I was going to say they looked like a couple..." Todoroki said with a shrug to Izuku who started to sweat nervously. She looked over at Kirishima and Uraraka who were smiling at them in confusion.

"A couple..?" They both asked at the same time and pointed at the other. "us...?" They looked at each other out of the corners of their eyes, before Izuku watched both of them turn bright red. "NO WAY! NO WAAAAAY!" They both cried out at the same time.

"Wow... They're even in sync..." Todoroki was impressed and Izuku laughed nervously as she watched the other two freaking out over what had just been said.

Later that evening, after dinner the classmates who had still been stuck together all sat in the common room, while Sero, Kouda and Sato looked at them all nervously.

"Okay, so you guys are going to have to sleep down here, for obvious reasons..." Sero said with his arms crossed as he looked at the situation in front of him. Yaoyorozu had made futons, pillows and blankets for them all and everyone looked around nervously. "So... try and not let this get out of hand, alright...?"

"I'm going to murder everyone..." Katsuki grumbled as he sat on one side of Izuku and glared daggers at Todoroki.

"Stop that," Izuku looked up at him with a frown and he grumbled.

"Alright everyone!" Iida looked around at the group who looked less than impressed. "It's been a long day, so let's all get some sleep. I'm sure most of us are very tired."

"Yeah..." Izuku let out a yawn into her left hand and lay down. She looked up as Katsuki and Todoroki show glares at each other and she let out a sigh. "Guys, come on..."

"Tsk." Katsuki lay down on the futon beside her, and grumbled as he rolled to face her. Izuku smiled at him as she turned her head to look at him, unable to roll over completely because of her arm being stuck to Todoroki. "... This better all be over tomorrow..." He grumbled as he looked at Izuku.

"It should be..." Izuku smiled at him, and touched his hand with her fingers.

"hmm..." Katsuki looked back at her, and grumbled once again before he leaned in closer to her, touching her cheek with his fingers.

"Bakugo..." Izuku was startled as she saw Iida's face poke over Katsuki's shoulder, looking at them both with narrowed eyes. "I will not allow indecent things to happen while my hand is still attached to your shoulder."

"FUCK OFF!" Katsuki snapped loudly and Izuku blushed a bright red as she heard snickers of laughter from all around them.

"Personally, I don't want my arm caught up in it either..." Todoroki said as he turned his head to look at Izuku. She groaned out in embarrassment and brought both her hands up to her face.

"Guys please..." she cried out into her hands.

"I'm just saying, I don't care if you touch it, but it's Bakugo's explosive love making that scares me." Todoroki said bluntly and the whole room burst out laughing.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Katsuki snapped as he pushed himself up, before he was forced back down onto the futon by Iida.

"Was that what that was last night...?" Kaminari called out from the other side of the room, fighting fits of laughter. "I just thought he was mad about Mirio-senpai still!"

"Oh my god..." Yaoyorozu's head popped up over the bodies and she looked at Izuku. "Izuchan, no! I hope you're usin-"

"PLEASE STOP!" Izuku cried out in horror and rolled to the side. "I just want to die... this is the worst..."

"There there," Todoroki patted her head and Katsuki growled from the side in anger as he glared at Todoroki, who just smirked back at him.

"Uuuwaaah..." Izuku cried out and the room continued to laugh.

"Come on everyone! Act like adults!" Iida called out to his fellow class mates. "This is how children handle these kinds of topics!"

"... Dude, your face is red." Kirishima called out from the other side. The others all laughed and Todoroki looked down at Izuku as she rubbed her face.

"Stop holding onto her..." Katsuki growled out as he grabbed Izuku by the arm and pulled her closer to him. "Everyone shut the fuck up and go to sleep!" He shouted and the room quieted down. Izuku sighed out as she held Katsuki's hand in hers, and closed her eyes. She was exhausted, and this had to be the most embarrassing day of her life... how she made it through was beyond her...

"... So, is he a good _BANG_?" Kaminari called out and the room burst out into fits of laughter once again.

"I'LL KILL YOOOOOU!" Katsuki shouted and Izuku sighed out. She was sure she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight...


	30. SENPAIS AND KIDS! RESCUE RACE!

**Wow jeez, this turned into a long chapter.**

 **Sorry about that?**

 **I dunno, I suppose you guys like long stuff.**

 **ANYWAYS HERE YOU GOOOOOOOO!**

 **Also, I'm getting close to formulating a story plot fully in my head for the Fantasy AU so stay tuned for that, and follow me as an author if you want an alert for when it comes out!**

"Thank god that's all over..." Uraraka sighed out to Izuku as they got breakfast in the kitchen. Izuku looked up at her and let out a small laugh.

"I dunno, you looked like you were having fun stuck to Eijichan." Izuku said with a bright smile as she poured herself some tea for breakfast.

"NOPE." Uraraka said with a nervous smile and her cheeks were burning a bright red. Izuku looked at her worriedly and she let out a sigh. "I mean... maybe...? urgh..." She clapped her hands over her face and Izuku patted her on the shoulder gently. "I don't know..."

"You can talk to me about it, if you want..." Izuku told her friend with a smile as they saw down to eat breakfast.

"Well I..." Uraraka's cheeks were still a bright red. "I've never really thought about it before, we're pretty good friends, and I like it that way... but after being stuck together..." She looked down at her toast and Izuku took a sip of her tea. "... I dunno... He's a pretty good guy..."

"He is!" Izuku said brightly and smiled at her. "But maybe you should sort some things out first?"

"You're right." Uraraka beamed up at Izuku and took a bite of her toast. "By the way, about you and Katsuki..." she said with a finger pointed at Izuku. "I want the details..."

"O-Ochachan...!" Izuku blushed a bright red and shook her head. "No! No no no!"

"What are you both yelling about so early in the morning...?" Katsuki asked with a grumble as he entered the kitchen with Kirishima, and the girls looked at both of them.

"NOTHING!" they shouted at the same time, and Kirishima laughed.

"Wow, everyone is in sync lately!" The red head chuckled out with a bright grin. "Hey, yesterday was fun though, huh?"

"NO IT WASN'T." Katsuki snapped loudly and Izuku laughed nervously.

"I'm going to head to school now," she said as she stood up and walked towards the door. She looked back as Katsuki grabbed her by the arm. "Kacchan...?"

"Why are you going so early...?" He asked her and she scratched her cheek nervously.

"I'm going to go talk to All Might..." She looked back up at him, and smiled a bit. "About the internships... I have a favor to ask him about some one." She looked down at her right hand and clenched it. "I'm going to look hard for an internship... Starting with Sir Nighteye."

"Isn't that... All Might's old sidekick...?" Uraraka asked curiously as Kirishima sat down with her to eat some breakfast.

"Yeah." Izuku beamed at the others happily, before she turned to leave. "I need to get stronger, and my path starts with him." She pulled on her shoes and left the dorm building. She heard foot steps beside her, and turned her head to look up at Katsuki. "... Why are you coming? You should have some breakfast."

"I'll grab something later..." He grumbled out and looked down at her. "... Is this about One for All...?"

"Yeah..." Izuku looked down at the path in front of her. "... After everything that's happened... I realized I'm so far behind everyone else..." She looked up at Katsuki again, and smiled a bit. "I'm the successor of One for All, so I need to act like a proper one. I can't afford to lag behind anyone else..."

"Izu... I think this might be too much..." Katsuki looked down at her, and she saw a bit of worry in his eyes. "You're pushing yourself too hard and too fast with this... You just learned in the last year or so how to use your quirks."

"That's exactly why I have to push myself." Izuku said with a smile up at him. "I haven't had the time that the rest of you had, so I need to work 10 times harder." She looked forwards, and clenched her fist. "I'm aiming to be the top hero, so I have to push myself to the breaking point, and then break myself some more."

"Nice try..." Katsuki reached out and put a hand on her fist. She looked up at him with a frown as he looked back at her with a serious look in his eyes. "But I'm going to be the top hero,"

"Kacchan!" Izuku pouted and pulled her fist from his hand. "I was trying to be cool!" She told him and he grinned at her.

"To bad you're just cute." He told her before he held up his own fist and looked at it. "But I'm serious... I won't just step aside because I love you," He looked down at her and she blinked in surprise. "I'm going to seriously aim for the top, and be the number one hero in the world."

"... I wouldn't expect anything less." Izuku smiled at him, and held up her fist again. "But I won't just let you slide by me either," She told him before the two of them felt a cool breeze and heard the crackle of ice. Izuku looked up to her left and made eye contact with Todoroki as he slid on by them.

"You're both wrong, it's going to be me." He said with a smirk as he blew by. "Besides... Bakugo will never be popular."

"You don't even have your fucking license!" Katsuki shouted back and took off from the ground with a bang of his quirk. Izuku stopped for a second, and laughed. "Get back here so I can knock you out!"

"Boys..." She shook her head before she took off at a run. She gripped the straps of her back pack as she activated One for All in full cowl, and kicked off the ground with her own bang. She soared over their heads as the boys bickered bath and forth, and she stuck her tongue out at them before she dove to the ground and rolled before popping back up to her feet. She looked back to see their stunned expressions once again and she grinned. "I think this is twice now, yeah?!" she shouted back at them, before she took off with her full speed. "You'll never beat me if you're arguing with each other!"

"WHEN DID THIS BECOME A RACE?!" Katsuki shouted as he took off with a bang after her.

"She's right..." Todoroki said with a sigh as he sped off beside Katsuki with his ice quirk. The blonde looked at him with a glare. "So I give up, but..." Todoroki looked over at Katsuki and smirked. "If you ever mess up, I'll take her away."

"I'd never mess up, Frosty." Katsuki said with a grunt, and looked forwards as he took off with another loud bang and went soaring. "So eat my dust!"

"Hah..." Todoroki let out a laugh as he used his ice to continue gliding along the ground, quickly catching up to Izuku.

"Did you boys not learn from the sports festival?!" Izuku shouted loudly as she heard them gaining ground on her. She grinned brightly, enjoying the thrill of the race. "I'll come out on top, even if I have to break all the bones in my body!" she shouted as she took off from the ground with a loud boom, and she shot through the air and landed with another boom on the steps in front of the door to the school. She slid to a stop on the pavement and through the open door. She looked back at the boys, and grinned brightly at them as they crashed through the door at the same time. "Hah... that was fun! We should do that more often!" She said with her fists in the air.

"Fuck... Next time I'll win!" Katsuki shouted and looked up at her and grinned back.

"I'd like to see you try, I'm 2 for 2 now." Izuku laughed happily as she walked away from them both.

"Purple," Todoroki called out simply and Izuku looked back at him, her cheeks a fiery red.

"SHOUCHAN!" She shouted loudly and Katsuki went to punch him in the head with a crackling fist.

"What, wear shorts if you're going to do stuff like that." Todoroki said simply as he ducked out of the way of Katsuki's fist.

"Haaah?! Maybe stop looking!" Katsuki shouted back and Izuku let out a sigh, before she walked away from them and headed for the teachers lounge.

"ALL MIIIIIIIGHT!" Izuku threw the door open to the teachers lounge and the man turned to look at her, a surprised look on his face. "good morning!" She chimed out as she walked in and headed towards her mentor with a smile. "Oh, you're wearing proper clothes now..." she said, noticing that the man no longer wore baggy shirts and pants.

"Good morning," He looked up at her with wide eyes still. "I decided that if I can't use my muscles anymore that I should dress properly." He said with a laugh before he adjusted some papers on his desk. "To what do I owe the pleasure of such an early morning greeting?" He looked back up at her as he took a sip from his coffee mug.

"Ah uhm..." Izuku scratched her cheek nervously as the other teachers looked her way curiously. "I uh..." She poked her fingers together now, trying to think of a proper way to bring it up, so she had to be straight forward. "Could you please introduce me to Sir Nighteye?!" She bowed at her hips, and looked at the ground. "I would like to request an internship from him!" She heard a crash and looked to the side to see the coffee mug on the ground, shattered to pieces. She stood up nervously and saw the shocked look on All Might's face.

"... Introduce you... to Sir Nighteye...?" All Might asked nervously, and Izuku clenched her fists.

"Yes! He's one of the very few heroes that have ever worked under you!" Izuku shouted loudly and he held up a finger to quiet her.

"Well uhm..." All Might picked up the pieces of the coffee mug and Izuku bent down to help him. They cleaned up the mess quickly, before All Might sat back down in his chair, looking at her curiously. "This came out of no where... Where did his name come up?"

"Uhm well..." Izuku looked down at the ground again. "I phone Gran Torino in hopes that maybe he could help me with an internship... But he said he couldn't... Then told me to ask you about Sir Nighteye..." Izuku looked up at Izuku and bowed again to him. "Please, All Might! I really need your help with this!"

"I refuse." She was shocked to hear him say that, and she looked at the tiled ground, her eyes wide. "I'm not saying it to be mean, there are a few reasons..." She looked up at her hero as he stared at her seriously. "One... We had a meeting yesterday about the internships. The meeting was about letting you first years go for them or not, and I was apart of the faction that was against it. You should all be conducting them at a later time... Especially considering the incident that happened only a week ago. I personally think you all shouldn't be taking these risks, especially you."

"There have always been risks, from the very beginning. If you ask me, if she wants to go that badly, you should be backing her up." Midnight called out as she headed out of the room.

"Ugh..." All Might pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Number two... I think it would be fine if you just work on strengthening your shoot style."

"I think she's been doing pretty good." Ectoplasm called out from beside Cementoss.

"But there's still plenty of room for development, before she can call it her own." Cementoss said with a shrug.

"NUMBER THREE." All Might said loudly, and looked Izuku in the eyes. "Nighteye and I broke up, so it's kinda awkward."

"LETTING YOUR FEELINGS GET IN THE WAY, HUH ALL MIGHT?!" Present mic shouted from the back of the room. "SENSITIVE MUCH?!"

"Would everyone, please keep their two cents to themselves?" All Might said with a sigh as he looked back at the other teachers.

"... My quirk strongly resembles All Might's..." Izuku looked up at her teacher with a serious look in her eyes and he blinked in confusion. "I've been told that for a while now... I think, if I'm under the guidance of Nighteye, it will serve as a strong comparison point to you." She bowed her head again, and glared at the ground. "I have to become hundreds of times stronger than everyone else... No matter what."

"... Izuku..." All Might sighed out as he looked at her bowed posture. "I by no mean dislike this side of you... but... As I said you won't be getting an introduction... Not from me anyways."

"Huh...?" Izuku lifted her head up to look at him and stood straight. "Th-Then from who...?"

"I believe you had the pleasure of meeting him the other day, Mirio Togata?" All Might beamed at her and Izuku felt her nerves churn in her stomach.

"M-M-Mirio-senpai...?!" she asked in shock, her cheeks turning red while All Might grinned.

"Oh my, did you perhaps fall for him?" The man laughed loudly. "I admit he's a fine young man, but he's far to old for you!"

"N-No! I have Kacchan!" Izuku waved her hands around in front of her face and All Might looked at her.

"Bakugo...?" He asked curiously and Izuku felt her whole face go red. "... What do you mean? I know he was looking after you the other day but..."

"Uh uhm... It was at the camp...?" Izuku scratched her cheek as she looked away from All Might nervously. "We started dating then, I guess..."

"DATING?!" All Might cried out and she looked back at him and cried out as well as blood spurted from his mouth.

"A-ALL MIGHT?!" Izuku asked in a panic as she watched her hero grab a tissue and cover his mouth. He looked back at her with wide eyes.

"Dating?! You both live under the same roof!" He dropped his tissue as more blood poured out of his mouth. "DON'T TELL ME YOU HAVE BOTH DONE THAT?! THIS IS UNNACCEPTABLE! DOES YOUR MOTHER KNOW?!"

"WHAAA! ALL MIGHT PLEASE STOP!" Izuku cried out in horror and clapped her hands on her cheeks as her whole body turned red.

"IZUKU." He clapped his large hands on her shoulders and she looked into those dark eyes with fear for a moment. "Tell me, that you have not done such things!"

"WE HAVEN'T!" She shouted, and saw a look of relief on his face. She felt her stomach turn at the thought that she had to lie to All Might, but she didn't think she could handle him knowing like the rest of the class did.

"Izuku... I..." She saw tears in the mans eyes now and she started to panic. "I had no idea you were growing up so fast! You should really slow down or you will loose all of your youth!"

"Wha, It's okay!" Izuku waved her hands around in a panic again. "I'm not loosing my youth!"

"Truly... I have been lacking in the teaching department...!" All Might dabbed more blood off of his face and Izuku sighed out as he saw back in his chair. "But... As I was saying, yes. Come see me in the meeting room at lunch, and we'll discuss more then! Now, hurry off to class, alright? But not to fast! ENJOY YOU'RE YOUTH!"

"YES SIR!" Izuku cried out before she took off at a run out of the teachers office.

"GOOD MORNING!" Izuku cried out as she entered the class and the others turned to look at her in surprise as she hurried to her seat and plopped down in it.

"Izuchan? Are you alright? You left awfully early this morning." Asui called out from her seat.

"How did your talk go with All Might...?" Uraraka asked as she walked up and smiled at her curiously.

"Good, it went uhm..." Izuku blushed a bright red as she remembered the last part of their conversation. "... Some how it went from internships to relationships..." Izuku said with a sigh and Uraraka let out a laugh.

"What...?" Izuku looked up at her friend who was trying to hold in her laugh.

"What do you mean?" Izuku looked to Katsuki nervously now as he spun around in his chair.

"Was he giving you advice?!" Uraraka let out a laugh at the thought. "Whoa, that's great!"

"Uuurgh..." Izuku thunked her forehead onto the desk top. "No he was worried I was using up my youth..."

"Why does everyone fucking want to know about our relationship?" Katsuki snapped in anger and Izuku let out a sigh before Aizawa came into the room to start morning classes. After they were over, the lunch bell went and Izuku got up from her desk to hurry for the door.

"Where are you going?" Uraraka called out as she got up too.

"I have to go meet All Might and Mirio-senpai!" Izuku called out to her friend and took off out of the class room. She felt a nervous sweat tickle down her face as she heard a loud explosion, and decided it was best not to turn back. She kept on running, and turned a corner sharply. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw her senpai about to enter the meeting room and she slid to a stop on the ground, before she ran into him. "AH! Mirio-senpai! Hello!" She looked up at him with a nervous grin.

"Midoriya, hello there!" He said with a bright grin. "I was called here by All Might, and you're here too? Is this an arranged marriage meeting?" The boy laughed loudly and Izuku paled.

"N-No, it's not...!" She said in a panic before he slid the door open, and the two of them walked in to see All Might taking a sip of tea.

"Ah, there you two are." He said with a sigh. "Take a seat, we've got a lot to talk about." Izuku nodded her head to All Might before she took a seat on the couch nervously. She looked up at Mirio as he sat next to her, still grinning. She started to sweat nervously as All Might looked at them both, and didn't know if she could take how quiet it was in the room.

"YOOOOOU AAAAAARE HERE! Hah, just kidding!" Mirio grinned brightly at All Might and rubbed his head. "Sorry about that, but after being called here by you, I'm just so happy!"

"Uhmm..." Izuku felt her nervous sweat drip down her neck a bit as she looked at Mirio then at All Might. "I'm not sure if I'm grasping the whole situation..."

"Wow, what a coincidence!" Mirio beamed at her brightly. "Truth is, the same goes for me too!"

"I called you both here because, Young Mirio is currently serving as an intern under Nighteye, as it happens." All Might said casually and Izuku's eyes widened.

"REALLY?!" She shouted loudly and looked up at her senpai. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"YEP!" Mirio laughed loudly as he punched his fist in the air. "I've been lucky enough to be with him for a whole year now!"

"So that means.." Izuku felt her own fists buzzing with excitement as she looked up at her senpai. "That you're practically a shoo-in to become his sidekick once you graduate, right?! THAT'S SO COOL!"

"Aha! That's as long as Sir doesn't have a change of heart, tat is!" Mirio said with a slight blush on his cheeks and a bright sunny smile.

"Young Mirio..." all Might brought their attention back on him and looked to Mirio with serious eyes. "From your perspective, do you feel that Midoriya is fit to work under Nighteye...?"

"Hmm." Izuku looked at All Might nervously, before looking up at Mirio with wide eyes as he thought that over. "I GET IT NOW!" He said with a big grin as he thunked his fist into his palm. "So this is what you wanted to talk to me about! To have me introduce Midoriya to Sir, am I right?!"

"Wuh...!" Izuku blushed a bright red as her senpai put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her tightly as he looked at All Might.

"But... Why do you feel obligated to use me as the middleman...?" Mirio asked curiously, still looking at All Might as Izuku felt her back crack a bit from the pressure of his hug. "If he were to hear from you directly, he'd be overjoyed! He's always watching your videos after all..."

"To be perfectly honest..." All Might sighed out as he looked over at Mirio who pulled his arm off of Izuku's shoulders. "I just can't bring myself to meet with him... because in the end, I became exactly what he warned me I would, after all... Anyway!" Izuku was snapped away from her thoughts on his last sentence. "What do you think of Midoriya?"

"Hmm... Let's see. First off..." Mirio looked down at Izuku, a serious look in his eyes that didn't match the grin on his face. "What sort of Hero, do you want to become?"

"... What sort...?" Izuku looked up at him, and thought that over. She always wanted to be cool like All Might... But she didn't want to worry anyone anymore. She looked down at the scars on her arms, and clenched her right fist. She wanted to be the strongest one out there... She wanted to surpass not only Todoroki but Katsuki as well... "... I want to be the ort that, no matter what happens... No one will worry in the slightest..." She looked up at Mirio and All Might, with a serious look in her eyes. "No matter how much trouble someone is in, and wearing a smile the whole time... I'll definitely win, and definitely save them... I want to become the best hero of them all!"

"Your goal is pretty all over the place, but..." Mirio looked down at her, before giving her a thumbs up and a grin. "I've got no reason to refuse, so sure!"

"So it's okay..?!" Izuku panicked a bit as she looked up at her senpai. " Thank you so much!"

"It's not a problem! I thought Sir would like you from the outset anyways," Mirio laughed loudly as he put her in a head lock.

"WOW, REALLY?!" Izuku laughed loudly as he ruffled her hair before letting go of her. She grinned up at him brightly. "Thank you so much! This is so great, I can't wait to meet him!"

"Waahaha! You've got spunk!" Mirio laughed loudly and ruffled her hair again. "I'll take you to his place on the weekend, alright?"

"Yes! THANK YOU!" Izuku cried out happily and threw her arms around Mirio in a tight hug.

"Iz-M-Midoriya!" All Mgiht cried out and Izuku looked at him curiously, before looking up at Mirio who was laughing in a strained way. "Your quirk!"

"Wuh?" she looked at her arms which were glowing and she quickly let go. "I'M SO SORRY! That's never happened before! I-I might have been too happy!" She said in a panic as she watched Mirio catch a breath.

"It's alright!" Mirio gave her a thumbs up again. "It just means you've got the drive to do your best!"

"haa..." All Might let out a sigh. "Well lunch is almost over, so hurry and go eat before afternoon classes."

"Yes! THANK YOU!" Izuku stood up and bowed to Mirio before she bowed to All Might next. She felt her whole being buzz with excitement. Mirio stood up with her and bowed to All Might before they left the office. "Oh man, I can't wait to meet him, Mirio-senpai you're so cool!" She looked up at him and he laughed.

"I dunno about that! But it is pretty neat!" He said with a laugh as they walked down the halls. "I think you're pretty cool yourself, getting all excited about Sir! I'm sure he'll like you, with out a doubt!"

"Thanks again," Izuku smiled up at him warmly. "This really means a lot," she bowed to Mirio, before she turned to run off down the hallway. "I gotta tell Kacchan about this! THANKS AGAIN!" She called out as she ran.

"HAAAAAH?!" Izuku bent back nervously as Katsuki bared down at her with glaring eyes. "What do you mean that nerd is going to introduce you?! Why does it have to be him?!"

"B-Because Mirio-senpai has been working with him for a year...!" Izuku said nervously as she straightened up. They were back in the class room and she walked towards her desk.

"Wow, that's pretty impressive." Iida said as he walked up. "I hear Sir Night eye only has one sidekick, and then one intern. He's very particular about who he works with."

"Whoa, doesn't that mean you'll be working pretty closely with Mirio-senpai then?" Ashido asked as she sat on Jirous desk near Izuku's.

"Yeah!" Izuku beamed happily at the two girls. "It's my chance to learn from two very strong heroes, so I won't let this chance go!" She shouted proudly.

"TSK." She turned around to look at Kasuki who had an angry look on his face. "What did I say about talking about that damn nerd all the time?!"

"S-Sorry..." Izuku said with a nervous laugh before Katsuki growled, and put a hand on her head and pulled her to him. She let out a nervous laugh as the girls giggled.

"We have a special guest today." Aizawa said as he stepped into the class room and everyone took their seats quickly. "I think you all remember her..." He looked to the door and Mandelei from the Pussycats walked in with a bright grin on her face.

"MANDELEI!" Izuku and a few others cried out, and she waved at them all.

"Hey hey everyone!" She beamed at them all. "I'm here today to help out with your Hero foundations class!" Mandelei was wearing her red Pussycat outfit and Izuku looked at it, frowning at the memories from the camp. "We're going to do some rescue and survival training at Playground Delta!" She shouted with a wave of her paws. "So get get suited up and let's get to it!"

The whole class changed into their hero costumes and Izuku got on the bus with everyone else. She looked to Mandelei nervously as they took off to the training ground. "Uhm..." Izuku scratched her cheek and the woman looked at her with a bright smile. "How is everyone on the Pussycat's...?"

"We're... helping Ragdoll get over it." Mandalei said with a sad smile, referring to her teammate who had retired after loosing her quirk. "But you know... I think we have a potential new member. You'll get to meet them when we get to the training ground!" She said happily and Izuku smiled a bit.

The class got off the bus with the rest of her class and stood in front of the the vast forested area behind giant concrete walls.

"WELCOME EVERYONE, TO PLAYGROUND DELTA!" Mandalei shouted excitedly from the front. "We have a special training exercise for you all today! We're going to go out into this vast wilderness, and have a fun team race!"

"Just a race?" Kirishima asked curiously as he looked at the woods.

"NOT JUST ANY RACE!" Pixibob popped out from behind the gate and beamed at them all. "In this race, you will be searching for some one who is lost! But be careful... Because my magical beasts are roaming about inside!" She laughed happily and the whole class paled, remembering their time at the summer camp.

"Who are we saving...?" Jirou asked curiously and Mandalei smiled brightly before her and Pixibob struck a pose to reveal the person standing behind them.

"Kouta...?!" Izuku called out and saw the small boy glaring at the class from under his hat. Izuku grinned brightly as she waved at him but he looked away from her. "Uh...?"

"That little brat..." Katsuki growled as he saw what happened. "You save his punk ass and he doesn't even look you in the eye?"

"Ehm..." Izuku looked up at Katsuki with a nervous sweat on her cheek, remembering the few times she saved him.

"Kouta will be some where in the woods! We will divide you into groups of four, and you will look for him, but be careful because you will come across all sorts of my beasts, so tread with caution!" Pixibob said with a grin.

"Won't Kouta get hurt?!" Izuku shouted out in concern.

"Not if you save him!" Pixibob said excitedly and the whole class paled. "So lets get you all divided up into groups!" Izuku looked around as the teachers announced the groups and paled a bit as she looked up at Todoroki, Katsuki and Kirishima.

"Isn't that group a little over powered...?" Kaminari asked from his team with Ashido, Uraraka and Tokoyami.

"we're not saving them in groups..." Izuku said with a realization. If the teachers wanted to keep this fair, they would have divided up the power more evenly.

"RIGHT!" Pixibob shouted happily and grinned at Izuku, "Each group will go into the forest at different times, and start from different points in the grounds! In this race, you have to worry, not only about the beasts, but your other opponents! We would like you to treat the others a villains, trying to capture your target!"

"THAT'S TOO MUCH!" Sero cried out and Izuku clenched her fists before looking back at her competition.

"Some times you are up against multiple threats in a terrain that is unfamiliar, and some times..." Mandalei looked at Izuku who blinked in confusion. "You are the only one around, so you can only rely on yourself. After you find Kouta in the forest, we would like you to bring him back here," She looked at the rest of the class. "Just because some one reaches him first doesn't mean they can't take him away, so the race does not end when you find him. The race ends when you cross the line with him!" She pointed to the line behind her on the ground and beamed happily at the class. "We are giving each of you a map to the forest, and we are going to let Kouta choose where to hide, you must find him an bring him home safely Heroes!" She beamed at the class happily. "You will all have a time limit of 30 min! If you have not crossed the line by then, who ever has Kouta will win the race!"

"Well, I'm pretty amped up for this race." Kirishima said with a grin to the others, and Izuku looked to him and smiled back. "I feel kinda honoured to be put into this group,"

"This will be fun." Izuku said with a bright smile to her friend before looking over at Katsuki and Todoroki. She paled a bit to see them giving each other challenging glares. "Uhm..."

"Try not to burn down the whole forest." Todoroki said bluntly to Katsuki who glared back at him.

"Try not to get frost bite while you try to catch up to me," Katsuki said with a snap back to the boy and Izuku let out a sigh before looking at Kirishima.

"I don't think they're to worried about us," The red head said with a laugh. "But man oh man, they should be."

"I wonder if Kouta is all right with this.." Izuku said thoughtfully as she looked up at the group that went first. Kouda, Sato, Yaoyorozu and Hagakure.

"Why do you ask that?" Kirishima asked her curiously as he turned away from the heated staring contest.

"Well... back at the camp he wasn't too fond of Hero's... or the idea of them... so I'm just wondering if everything will go alright..." She scratched her cheek nervously as she looked at the timer that started.

"But, you saved him." Kirishima looked at her and she looked back at him with a dumbfounded expression. "Sensei brought him back to the lodge where we were, he was crying the whole time about how wounded you were after helping him." The boy frowned and scratched his own cheek nervously. "I guess he did call you stupid and a moron a bunch of times..."

"Haha," Izuku laughed and looked back at the timer as they waited for their turn. "Well I guess what happened would probably be traumatizing. I don't blame him, I'm just happy he's doing all right! He sent me a letter about seeing me in person, but I figured he might have gone back to hating heroes after that again."

She looked to the timer, noticing it was getting close to the end of the time limit, yet no one had crossed the line. She frowned a bit, and headed towards the front of the class to see a screen they had set up.

"No one's found him yet." Uraraka said with a concerned look on her face. Izuku paled a bit as she saw her classmates still searching everywhere for the boy. "We don't know where he is either, only Mandelei does."

"This forest is pretty big, but that's a little concerning..." Izuku said as she watched Yaoyorozu blow a rock beast away. She looked up as she heard the timer blare loudly over their heads to signal the end of the first groups time. "Whoa..."

She watched as Kaminari left with Ashido, Tokoyami and Uraraka next, and looked to the screens. She was starting to get a little worried, no one had found him in the first round at all.

"It's like a game of hide and seek, but this is pretty intense..." She said thoughtfully as she watched her classmates battle it out through the forest.

"Well he's used to forest terrain." Asui said with a Kero beside her. Izuku looked down at her curiously. "He probably knows the best places to hide, and in a situation like this, I would hide too so that I couldn't be found by those beasts or villains."

"I see..." Izuku tapped her chin in thought. "In most rescue missions, it's better if the victim stays in one spot, but if there's danger around every corner, of course they're going to move about. It'd be hard to track them down as well because of the beats covering his tracks..." She watched as this groups time quickly ran out and they came back after the horn blaring.

"Where the heck is he?!" Kaminari shouted and Izuku looked over at them. Uraraka let out a sigh as she brushed off some dirt on her costume.

"That was really hard!" She cried out and Izuku frowned a bit. "I had no idea where he was at all, and those beasts are making it too hard!"

"It's our turn next!" Kirishima shouted happily and Izuku looked at the map. She scanned it over with her eyes, memorizing it quickly, before they headed off into the forest for their starting points.

"I'm going to win this," Katsuki said with a wide grin a wide grin as he walked. "You're all going down."

"No ones even found him yet, and you don't seem like the tracking type, so that's highly doubtful." Todoroki said with a look at him.

"TRY ME!" Katsuki snapped and Izuku laughed nervously. They broke off to head to their tarting points and Izuku stood at her spot, thinking carefully about the map.

"... He's in here some where, but just blindly looking isn't going to help..." She said to herself, as she thought the terrain over. She heard the blaring starting horn, and took off from the ground with a bang as she ran along the outer edge of the training grounds. "Where could he be... He'd choose a safe place, that's for sure..." She thought the map over again and remembered there was a cliff on it. "Ah..." She came to a realization, and turned sharply to head straight for the back of the training grounds. It was the furthest point from the starting area, and from what she saw most of the beasts kept to the middle of the playground. "He's definitely there... It's safe from harm, and he can see everything..." She said with a grin as she heard explosions in the far distance. "Sorry everyone, but I'm gunna win this..." She laughed as she broke into a small clearing. She looked up to the side and her eyes widened in horror as she saw a large bear like rock beast. She slid to a stop on the ground and charged her power into her legs before she leaped high into the air.

"TORNADO CRUSH!" She shouted out as she spun in the air, winding up her power before she brought her heel down hard on the bear beasts head and smashed it to bits. She smiled proudly, before kicking off the rock she immobilized, and she took off towards the cliff area. She looked around at the ground as she ran, seeing less beast tracks in the area. "Ha..." Her eyes glanced back up as she sat the rocky cliff and she slid to a stop, before kicking off the ground. He feet landed on the cliff side, and she ran up it with all her strength. She could see the top, and she smiled as she reached a hand out and grabbed the edge of the cliff, before she pulled herself up with all her strength and landed on solid ground.

"WHA!" She looked to her right as she heard a cry of surprise and grinned happily as she saw Kouta sitting casually on the ground, leaning up against a boulder. "Can't you come up a cliff normally?!"

"I dunno, I've never tried." She laughed happily as she saw him get up an she ran over to him with a grin. "I found you!"

"Those other idiots couldn't find me at all, all scrambling around like ants." Kouta said with a huff as she knelt in front of him. "Why the fuck would I be down there among those stupid rock animals?"

"Well," Izuku looked up thoughtfully. "Not many people would chance climbing a cliff in a scary situation like that... but I remembered your secret base back at the camp and saw this on the map." she smiled brightly at Kouta, "So I guess I had a bit of an unfair advantage? But it's pretty smart to climb up here, you can see everything." She looked out at the forest play ground.

"Idiot..." Kouta muttered out and Izuku looked back at him, seeing his cheeks were a bit red and he was avoiding looking at her. "Well I guess you found me, so I'll let you take me to the finish line."

"Great!" Izuku laughed happily and she pushed her hood back off her head. "Climb on my back, I'll take you there." She crouched down and felt his arms wrap around her neck. She grabbed his legs and stood up. "Whoa, have you grown?"

"What...?" She could hear surprise in his voice and she smiled as she ran towards a slope on the cliff, before she jumped down onto it and slid across the rock. "Yeah I have..." He said with a grumble in his voice.

"I thought so, you're a bit heavier than last time!" She smiled back at him over her shoulder. "I think you got bit taller too!"

"I better have," He said with a grunt now as Izuku took off through the forest, circling away from the middle where she saw the most beast activity. "... I plan on becoming a hero now..."

"Really?!" Izuku asked in surprise as she ran through the forest, using One for All to power her speed. "What made you change your mind?"

"IZU!" She heard a bang from her left, and looked up with worry as Katsuki came hurdling at her with his quirk. "You may have found him first, but I'm taking him over the line!" He shouted and she kicked off the ground with a bang to get away from him. "HEY!"

"SORRY! I'M NOT GUNNA LET THAT HAPPEN!" She shouted back, as she kept running. "Hold on tight, Kouta. I'm not giving you up to anyone else!"

"You haven't changed." The boy said with a huff and she laughed a bit, before she slid to a stop, seeing a wall of ice in front of her. She looked to her right, hearing the crackle and she crouched down and took off from the ground with a bang as more ice came crackling her way from the trees.

"Shouchan!" she shouted in surprise as she saw him come sliding into view, before she landed on a branch. "Geez, were you all waiting for me or something?!"

"Not particularly," Todoroki said as he shot up into the air towards her and she kicked off the tree to get away. "I saw you heading for the cliff, but a boar stopped me. Now hand him over."

"NOT A CHANCE!" She shouted as she landed on the ground before taking off with a boom towards the gate. "Sorry Kouta, but we gotta go through the middle... Hold on tight!" She shouted as she kicked off the ground and began bouncing off the trees to gain speed. She could hear the explosions and ice crackling behind her as the other two tried to catch up. "Right now they're villains to us, Kirishima is still out here too..." she said thoughtfully. "I think they forgot about him, but..." Her eyes widened as she broke out into the clearing in the middle of the forest, and saw Kirishima burst through a rock bear.

"WHAAAAAHAHA! Look at you Deku-chan!" Kirishima shouted with a grin as he saw her holding Kouta. "Leave it to you, to find him! But I'm not gunna let you win!" He shouted before he leaped her way. Izuku slid to a stop on the ground, and saw more rock beasts running their way causing the ground to rumble.

"I have a plan... Don't be scared." Izuku told Kouta over her shoulder and she took off towards the horde of rock beasts.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU REALLY ARE CRAZY!" Kouta shouted as she ran and she looked back over her shoulder. Katsuki and Todoroki were behind her with Kirishima as they watched her run to the beasts, before they took off after her.

"It's a distraction..." She said with a huff, as she looked up at the incoming mountainous monsters. "With my speed I can get around them, and then they'll have to deal with the beasts before chasing me..."

"Wh-what if we get stepped on?!" Kouta asked her as he hugged her tightly.

"We won't, don't worry." Izuku grinned brightly back at him. "I won't let you get hurt, you should know that."

She focused her eyes on the incoming threats and she ground her teeth together as she bumped up her power output of One for All. She could feel her legs burning with the extra power and she looked between the legs of the monsters. The bear had the widest opening for her...

"HOLD ON!" She shouted as she picked up her pace, "Tsunami... RUSH!" She shouted as she kicked off the ground with a loud sonic boom, and shot forwards like a bullet from a gun. She dove through the legs of the monsters, and looked up at them with a glare of her glowing eyes, before she focused back on her objective. She could see the top of the gate over the tree's.

"We're through!" She shouted loudly as she slid across the ground when her feet touched it again, and she looked back to see Ice crackling over the beasts. She heard booms and cracks of rock, and laughed as she turned her head away to keep running towards the gate.

"They're coming!" Kouta shouted as he looked back at the monsters.

"It's okay!" She shouted back as she ran for the edge of the clearing. "we've got thi-"

"IZU!"

"IZUKU!"

"DEKU-CHAAAAAN!"

She looked back in surprise as she saw them coming in hot behind her, and laughed nervously.

"Kouta... I'm going to throw you, alright...?" She said with a smile at the boy. "Don't worry, I'll catch you."

"What...?" Kouta looked at her in surprise, before she pulled him over her shoulder off her back. She saw a look of surprise in his eyes, before she swung him around with all her strength, before throwing him straight up into the air. She could hear him crying out in horror, before she looked at her opponents who looked up in surprise at the boy.

"ARE YOU NUTS?!" She heard Kirishima yell, but she took their shock as an opportunity and shot at them with a bang. She brought her foot up as they looked back at her.

"THANKS FOR LINING UP!" She shouted with a grin, as she swung her leg at their heads. "GALE CRASH!" She shouted as she used a burst of her power, and they were all blown back by the force of her kick. She spun on her left leg, before kicking off the ground into the air. She reached out her arms to Kouta, and caught him in a hug. "SEE?! I told you I'd catch you!" she shouted as she landed on the ground and hugged him close to her chest. He clung to her with shaking arms and she laughed nervously. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that, you were probably scared!"

"No I wasn't!" He shouted and She looked down at him as she ran through the trees. "... That was fucking stupid... But I guess it was pretty cool..."

"Thanks." Izuku smiled at him as she ran, before she broke through the tree line. She saw the gate, and grinned as the class cried out in surprise. She quickly ran across the line, the other three not far behind her. She laughed happily as Uraraka came running over with Iida and Yaoyorozu.

"THAT WAS CRAZY!" Uraraka shouted in excitement.

"How did you know here he was?!" Yaoyorozu asked curiously as Izuku set Kouta down.

"I see, some victims might be smart enough to take higher ground to see their surroundings, that makes sense!" Iida said with a shout.

"No no, I-" Izuku started as she caught her breath but Kouta interrupted her.

"Do I look like a fucking idiot, to you people?" The boy asked, shocking everyone. "What idiot would hide in an area rampaging with monsters?"

"This little snot..." Kaminari said with a snap as Kirishima walked up with a grin.

"Deku-chan totally outsmarted us!" He said with a laugh, and Izuku blushed a bit as she looked back at her three opponents. "Mind you, these guys were fighting with each other a bit back there." He jerked his thumb at Todoroki and Katsuki.

"I can't believe I lost again..." Todoroki said with a sigh as he shook off some frost.

"What the fuck were those moves?!" Katsuki snapped and Izuku paled a bit.

"W-Well... I was thinking about moves for a while now... and I dunno." Izuku blushed now as the whole class looked at her and she shrugged her shoulders. "I thought I'd try them out...? I think Gale Crash needs a bit of work..." She sighed out as she sat down on the ground with a thunk. "My legs are kinda sore though!" She laughed up at her classmates and Uraraka smiled down at her.

"They were pretty impressive!" Mandelei said wit a grin. "And you're the first one to find Kouta! That's pretty impressive! I hope the rest of you will find that race helpful!"

The rest of the groups took their turns, and Izuku kept her seat on the ground as she rubbed her legs.

"You alright...?" Katsuki asked her as he looked down at her with concern in her eyes as the last group went.

"Yeah, I feel great actually." Izuku smiled back up at him and pulled her gloves off. "My arm is a bit stiff though," She flexed her right arm and let out a sigh. "Sorry about that kick back there... But I really wanted to win!"

"tsk." He clicked his tongue as he crouched down beside her. "... I'll let you have this win for now..." He grumbled out and Izuku blushed a bit and smiled at him.

"thanks," she said happily and he looked over at her with a scowl, before he leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Wha... Kacchan not in class..!" She cried out as she turned red all over. Some of the others snickered at the scene and he glared back at them as the last group came back.

"Wasn't that fun, everybody?!" Pixibob shouted out to the class, and some who had received injuries groaned out at her question. "It looks like Midoriya-chan was the only one to cross the finish line and officially win! But the rest of the groups did rather well!" Izuku looked over at Iid who had managed to win by finding Kouta, and then at Asui who had also managed the same thing. "Let's all head back to campus!"

When the group arrived back at the school, it was particularly late in the evening. They changed back into their uniforms before meeting Mandelei and Pixibob out front of the building with Kouta beside them.

"It's pretty late, you should stick around for the night." Aizawa told the ladies and Pixibob grinned at him.

"That's probably a good idea!" She said happily, "We'll stay in the teachers quarters then!"

"tsk, how fucking boring." Kouta grumbled out and Izuku looked at the boy and smiled.

"Do you wanna say in the dorms with us?" She asked him curiously and the boy looked at her with a pink color to his cheeks.

"Yeah! Come hang out with us for the night!" Ashido said brightly to the boy. "We'll play games and stuff!"

"Is that alright, Eraser?" Mandalei asked Aizawa and the teacher let out a sigh.

"I don't care, what ever the kid wants." The teacher said before walking off. Mandelei knelt in front of Kouta and smiled at him.

"You be nice to them, alright?" She asked Kouta who grumbled out. "Call me if you need to," She patted his head before walking off with Pixibob.

"This will be fun!" Ashido shouted happily as the class walked back to their dorms. Kouta followed along side Izuku, and she looked down at him with a bright smile.

"What do kids even like these days..?" Kaminari asked as they walked. They all changed into their casual clothes, and Izuku stepped into the common room wearing a tank top and shorts. She looked over at the couches as Ashido and Jirou set up a board game Yaoyorozu made.

"This will be fun! Villain trap is great!" Ashido shouted happily and looked at Kouta who was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed.

"Can I play...?" Izuku asked as she walked up and knelt in front of the coffee table.

"Yeah, but Kouta said he didn't want to play." Jirou said with a sigh and Izuku looked over at him.

"I didn't say that!" He shouted as he got off the couch and sat next to Izuku with a grumble. "I said this game was stupid!"

"I like it, it's fun!" Izuku said brightly as she picked the green player piece.

"Oho." Uraraka was watching from behind a couch with Kirishima beside her. "I think I get it now..." She said with a grin.

"Whats that?" Kirishima looked at her and Uraraka smiled at him.

"A budding crush... To bad Izuku's already taken though." Uraraka said in a whisper, before the elevator dinged. "Speaking of the devil..."

"The fuck is going on?" Katsuki asked as he walked into the common room.

"We're playing Villain trap!" Izuku said brightly up at him.

"That sounds fucking stupid." Katsuki snapped and looked at Kouta who was sitting next to her. The others swore they heard something snap as the two boys made eye contact and glared at each other.

"Hey hey, whose room do you want to sleep in?" Ashido asked as the board game started. She looked at Kouta with a bright smile.

"I don't care," Kouta grumbled out.

"Maybe you should stay with Izuchan?" Uraraka asked as she sat on the couch. The boy looked up at her with bright pink cheeks. "You know her best right? Wouldn't you be more comfortable?"

"NO WAY!" Katsuki snapped from his chair in anger.

"I'm okay with that." Izuku smiled brightly down at Kouta. "I'm pretty small so there's lots of room on my bed!"

"And there's lots of All Might stuff in there!" Ashido said happily and the boy grumbled out in annoyance as he took his turn on the board game.

"I don't give a crap about All Might..." He said as he moved his piece.

"Then whose your favourite hero?" Uraraka asked with a grin, and looked over at Katsuki who looked like he was about to blow everything up.

"... They're not a hero yet." Kouta said with a grumble, "But when they are, I'm gunna cheer for them..."

"Oho?!" Uraraka laughed a bit as Izuku went next with her turn and she saw the small boy blushing still.

"That's right, you never liked heroes." Izuku said with a smile and looked down at the boy. "But you said you were going to aim for being a hero now, what changed your mind?"

"... The person I like..." he said with a huff and kept his gaze away from her as she smiled brightly down at him. The rest of the group all looked at him with warm smiles as he kept his eyes averted while Katsuki got up with a grunt and headed for the kitchen.

When it got late, Izuku took Kouta up to her room for the night, and smiled as pulled another pillow out from her closet.

"You really have a lot of All Might crap." The boy said as he analyzed the room.

"He's my favourite hero." Izuku said with a smile to him as she put the pillow on her bed. "He's the reason I want to be the greatest hero... He's taught me a lot." She looked over at Kouta as he got up on the bed in a huff. "So what school do you want to go to for hero training...?" She asked as she sat on the bed and took her arm band off. She had taken to wearing one to help support her elbow, and she stretched it out a bit.

"Yuuei..." The boy grumbled and looked over at her. "... Those scars... Are they from the camp..?"

Izuku looked back over at Kouta, and saw he was staring at her arms. She saw him frowning and she looked down at her arms. "Yeah," She said with a smile, before looking back at him as he looked up at her. "But, don't worry. My arm is my own fault." she told him as she turned off the light and puled the blankets up over them as they lay down. "Being a hero has it's dangers... But these scars are worth it, because you're still alive." She turned her head to look at the small boy, smiling warmly still. "I got your letter when I was in the hospital," She looked up at the ceiling now, "It made me really happy to know you were okay,"

"You're an idiot..." The boy grumbled out and she felt him roll over. She looked over to see he was facing away from her and she let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, I am." She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "Well, good night." She said with a yawn, before falling asleep.

The next morning, she woke up early and put on her uniform. She headed down stairs with Kouta to eat breakfast, before the whole class left for class, and to see him off at the gates.

"Kouta! Did you have fun?!" Mandelei asked happily as he walked next to Izuku.

"Tsk, who would have fun with these morons?" He asked in anger.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Mandelei said with a grin and the whole class looked at her like she was crazy. "Now say thank you to everyone, and let's head home!"

"Tsk..." The boy clicked his tongue again and looked at the class. "Thanks... I guess." He said in a grumble, before looking up at Izuku. "Hey..." He waved a hand at her and she blinked in confusion before she crouched down to his level. "I never got to say thank you properly for saving me that day at the camp..."

"Oh," Izuku was surprised by that, and smiled at him warmly.

"... So..." He looked away from her, his eyes glaring over at Katsuki who was standing behind her. "I guess I'll say thanks.." He looked back at her as she looked at him with confusion, before he grabbed her by her neck tie and yanked on it. Her eyes widened as the boy leaned in and kissed her on the lips, before letting go and walking away. She fell back on her bottom in surprise.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! YOU THINK YOU'RE AN ADULT?!" Katsuki snapped in anger, about to attack the boy but Kirishima and Iida held him back.

"No, but I will be soon." The boy looked back at the class, a serious look on his face. "And I'll top each one of your morons as a hero." He looked at Izuku who was red all over, and in a bit of shock. "Thanks for saving me, but one day I'll return the favor!"

"Wha... K-Kouta what the...?!" Mandelei was shocked as Pixibob looked on, fighting back fits of laughter.

"And when I'm a strong hero, I'll find you." Kouta pointed his finger at Izuku as she regained her senses a bit and looked at him in surprise. "And I'll make you my wife." the boy turned away from the class and walked off out of the gates.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?! GET BACK HERE AND SAY THAT!" Katsuki shouted in anger, his palms exploding.

"... Izuku," Todoroki stepped up next to the green haired girl as they watched the Pussycats leave. "... You seem to be charming people left right and center."

"Wha..." Izuku looked up at Todoroki in shock.

"What a straightforward challenge... HOW MANLY!" Kirishima shouted with a laugh.

"FUCKING BRAAAAAAAT!" Katsuki shouted in anger, and the class burst out laughing, before heading off to class.


	31. A VERY QUIRKY CHRISTMAS!

***AHEM***

 **SO HERE WE GO. AS PROMISED A WONDERFUL AND BEAUTIFUL CHRISTMAS SPECIAL CHAPTER!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this, I had a lot of fun writing it, and all while wearing my All Might Christmas sweater nonetheless!**

 **This is just something fun I wanted to bring out for all of you, because I really enjoy Christmas.**

 **It's a really big romantic holiday in Japan, so I wanted to stay true to that.**

 **As for all of you, I am also writing another story, called PLUS ULTRA: THE GIRL WHO BECAME KING!**

 **If you enjoy my writing, I would love it if you check that out too~**

Izuku stood in the kitchen, smiling as she finished up the dishes from dinner. She looked up at the time, seeing it was late. She let out a small sigh as she dried the last dish and put it away while she looked out the window, seeing the snow gently falling.

"Mommy..." She turned around and smiled as a boy of about 6 walked into the room. She beamed at him as his green eyes looked up at her from under his ashe blonde hair. He was holding onto a little girls hand who was a year or two younger than him. She beamed up at Izuku with a bright smile and shining ruby eyes. "Can we hear the story now?"

"Itsuki... Isn't it boring by now?" Izuku asked them warmly as she pulled her apron off and walked over to them. She patted the little girl's curly green hair gently, before she picked them both up in her arms.

"It's never boring, I love mommy's story." The little girl said happily and Izuku kissed her cheek.

"I only listen to it 'cause Kasumi like's it." The boy named Itzuki mumbled and Izuku laughed as she walked with them into the living room.

"Well after I'm done telling it, you need to go to bed, alright? Or Santa won't come." Izuku sat down at the kotatsu in the living room and the small children tucked their legs underneath the table for warmth. Izuku smiled as she pulled the bowl of tangerines over and began peeling some for them.

"I hope I get a doll of mommy." Kasumi smiled brightly as she took an piece of fruit from Izuku.

"I want one of Daddy, his is way cooler." Itsuki said with a bright grin and Izuku laughed softly as she went to hand him some tangerine. "I can do it myself." He grumbled out as he took a tangerine and began peeling it.

"Well, what story is it you wanted to hear?" Izuku asked, smiling at them both before pretending to think. "Aah, I might have forgotten it."

"It's the Christmas one!" Kasumi cried out and Izuku laughed as she pouted. "Mommy you didn't forget, you tell it every year!"

"Right, I'm sorry." Izuku smiled at her and patted her head again before handing her some more tangerine. "Okay.. It was the Christmas after we graduated..." Izuku smiled warmly as she looked at the fruit in her hand.

 **\- 7 years ago -**

"Izu," Izuku turned around as she heard her name, looking at Katsuki in confusion as he walked towards her down the hallway. She smiled at him warmly as she saw him wearing his hero costume and his usual scowl. "I want to talk to you."

"I was on my way to take this to Shinsou." Izuku held up the folders in her hand and Katsuki narrowed his eyes at them. "Then I need to go out on patrol," She turned to keep walking and he followed after her. Her heavy metal shoes clinking on the ground as they walked.

"I wanted to talk about tomorrow night." Katsuki told her and she looked up at him curiously.

"Whats tomorrow?" She asked curiously and he looked at her like she grew 4 heads. She smiled nervously at him as his eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Uhm..."

"It's Christmas eve tomorrow." He growled out and Izuku blushed a bright red and looked away from him. "How do you forget that? There's Christmas shit everywhere!"

"I-I've just been busy with these robberies!" Izuku said as she looked at the folders n her hands. "Oh my god, I totally forgot!" She smacked the folders over her face and Katsuki let out a sigh. "D-Did you want to do something?" she looked up at him with wide eyes and he grumbled.

"No, I'm asking for fun." He snapped sarcastically and Izuku felt her cheeks redden more. "We can talk about it home," they stopped in the hall and Izuku looked up at him as he grumbled as he grabbed the zipped on her hero costume and zipped it up to her chin. "You need a warmer costume in the winter," he told her and Izuku smiled at him. "Be safe on your patrol." He told her and kissed her lips quickly before he walked off. Izuku let out a sigh and stepped into Shinsou's office.

"... For the Top Hero to be looking so glum is a bit disturbing." The man sighed out and she looked up at him as he held his hand out. "What? Did you forget a date with your boyfriend?"

"Y-Yeah, kinda..." Izuku sighed out and he looked up at her with disbelieving eyes.

"Are you serious? How did you end up with your agency, seriously." He sighed out and Izuku laughed a bit.

"All Might helped me out..." she scratched her cheek nervously and Shinsou looked over the folders in his hands.

"I was joking..." He mumbled and read the folders. "So these are the leads, huh."

"I'm thinking it has to do with that underground villain gang that's trying to be the next Villain Alliance." Izuku said as she pointed at some mug shots in the folders. "I talked to Tensei over at the Iida agency, they were having similar problems."

"These seem pretty petty..." Shinsou said as she looked at the pictures of the jewelry that been stolen all over the city. "Mostly rings... Sounds like some loser just can't get a girlfriend to marry." He stood up and closed the folders. "Well when we get the guys I can make them rat out everything. By the way, Todoroki called to leave you a message about everyone getting together next week for new years."

"Shouchan did?" Izuku asked curiously and looked at her phone. "Why didn't he just text me?"

"He sounded like he was on the run and it was just a second thought. I don't know how you idiots can think of stuff like that when you're chasing a villain." Shinsou sighed out and Izuku laughed.

"Maybe because we're used to it?" She asked curiously and she turned to leave. "I'm going on patrol now, let me know if you notice anything in the files."

"Will do, Miss #1." He called out and Izuku grinned brightly as she left.

"I'm hooome...!" Izuku called out as she entered the apartment. She groaned as she pulled her scarf off her neck and slipped her shoes off. She smiled as she saw Katsuki's at the door and she stepped inside, unbuttoning her jacket while she heard dishes clinking in the kitchen.

"About time, I was off two hours ago..." Katsuki grumbled out as she walked into the kitchen and smiled at him brightly as she smelled her favorite katsudon. She dropped her back pack on the floor and he put a bowl on the table for her. "You left before me too... You've been working too hard."

"Well I want to wrap this robbery thing up." Izuku said with a sigh as he sat down with his own food and looked at her. "That and there's the case I'm working on with Mirio-senpai too... And then Eijichan caught onto some kinda drug ring..." Izuku started eating and she looked up at Katsuki who raised an eyebrow at her. "hmm...?"

"You're working too hard. There's more people in our agency than just you." He told her simply and Izuku smiled at him. "That and you do longer patrols than anyone else, I get that you're number one, but soon I will be if you die from exhaustion."

"I just like it, you know?" Izuku beamed at him from across the table before taking another bite. "Shinsou told me to take the day off tomorrow though..." She let out a sigh and looked back up at Katsuki who was grinning at her.

"Good, you haven't had one in weeks." He told her before he dumped hot sauce into his bowl and started eating. "I work in the morning, so I'm free for the evening." She looked at him with a slight blush on her cheeks. "I wanted to do something with you, considering we live together... It's been a while since we went on a date."

"I'd... I'd like that." Izuku smiled at him warmly and reached across the table to take his hand. "I'm sorry I've been so busy..."

"Good," Katsuki gripped his fingers in his and she giggled a bit as he looked at her. "Now finish your dinner, you get to wash up." he told her and Izuku nodded her head as she ate the rest of her dinner. She took their dishes and washed them while he went for a shower. She hummed to herself as she put them away and picked up her bag as she headed to the bedroom. She looked up at Katsuki as he stepped out of the bathroom, drying his hair. She blushed a bit as she looked at his naked torso and he raised an eyebrow at her. "... Izu, this is the millionth time you've seen me with out a shirt..."

"I-It's still nice..." She told him, looking up at him in embarrassment and he grinned at her, before leaning in and kissing her forehead. She smiled to herself and touched his chest with her fingers, before she looked to his left shoulder. She touched the old scars on his skin, before he lifted his hand and took her hand.

"... Don't look like that..." He told her and she looked up at him with a frown. "That's in the past now," He kissed her fingers and she nodded her head. "Now take a shower and get warmed up." He stepped around her and she let out a sigh as she went into the bedroom to grab some pj's before she showered. She dried her hair after she finished and pulled on her plush pj pants and a t-shirt, before she left the bathroom.

"Kacchan...?" She crawled onto the bed, seeing him laying on his side, already asleep. She let out a soft laugh as she pulled the blanket up over him before she lay down next to him. She looked at her right hand and smiled as she saw the glittering emerald. She rolled onto her side and flicked off the light, before she turned to face Katsuki. She smiled at his sleeping face, before she placed a quick kiss on his lips, and pulled the blanket up around her shoulders. She closed her eyes as she huddled up to him, and smiled as she fell asleep.

"hmm.." Izuku woke up the next morning and rubbed her eyes tiredly before she looked at the empty side of the bed. She let out a sigh, before she got up and looked at her phone. She saw it was still before 10 and she pushed herself up and scratched her head as she walked out into the kitchen. She made herself a cup of tea, and looked down at a note on the counter. She picked it up and opened it before giggling.

 _ **Meet me at the XOXO station at 6.**_

 _ **Make sure you wear a scarf and jacket properly.**_

 _ **-K**_

"Silly..." She waked over to the cabinet in the living room and pulled a box out. She opened it up and tucked the note inside with many more. She closed the lid and put it back before she heard her phone ring. She looked at the name and grinned brightly before she answered. "Ochachan! How are you?"

" **I'm great! Eijiro and I are going on a date tonight!"** Izuku giggled as she heard her friend and sat down at the table to drink her tea. **"What about you? I bet Explodo schmuck has something planned for sure."**

"Yeah, we're going out tonight." Izuku sipped her tea and looked out the window. "Ah..." She almost dropped her mug. "I-I forgot it was Christmas so I forgot to make something!" She cried out in horror and heard Uraraka laugh on the other end. "O-Ochachan, what do I do?!"

" **Well, you still have that scarf you haven't finished making right?"** Izuku felt her cheeks get warm as she brought that up. **"Maybe finish making that for him before you go out tonight? You've been working on it for two years now."**

"Well I never have this much free time.." Izuku said thoughtfully as she got up and went to the cabinet again. She pulled out a basket from the bottom and looked at the fleece inside. She pulled out the pieces and needle and thread. "Jeez, Ochachan... Sometimes I wonder if I'm any good at being a girlfriend..."

" **YOU'RE THE PERFECT GIRLFRIEND."** Uraraka shouted and Izuku almost dropped her phone before she put it on speaker and set it down so she could thread the needle. **"He'd be alone if it wasn't for you. Everybody forgets things now and then, besides... Haaah... It pains me to say it but that guy loves you a lot."** Izuku heard a sniff of sadness and held back her laughter as she started stitching some pieces of fleece together. **"I don't like it, but he got something right, and it was you. Ah, did you get Shouchan's invitation for the New years thing?"**

"Yeah I did," Izuku continued to stitch the fabric and smiled a bit. "It'll be nice to see everyone fully together again."

" **Also, hah... How is your Mom and All Might doing?"** Izuku pricked herself at the mention of her mother and her hero and groaned a bit before she held up her finger.

"They're good." Izuku laughed out and sighed as she looked at the bead of blood on her finger. "They went to Hawaii for the new year."

" **JEALOUS!"** Uraraka cried out before Izuku heard muffled voices. **"Ah, I've got to go. I'll see you soon! Merry Christmas!"**

"Merry Christmas!" Izuku called out before the call ended. She sighed out as she got up to get a bandage for her finger and looked at the half empty box. She smiled nervously at it as she walked back into the living room with it, and put one on her finger. "Gunna need more if I cook again..." She said with a laugh as she turned on the TV before she continued working on the scarf.

"Done!" She smiled happily at her scarf a few hours later, before she folded it up neatly and looked at the time. She smiled as she went to the bedroom to change and get ready. She looked at her fingers, having pricked them all more than a few times each before she dug through her closet. "I should wer something nice at least..." She pulled out a pair of warm gray leggings and a black shirt with a dark green knitted top. She pulled them on before she wound her hair up into braid, and pinned that into a bun. She dug trough her draw and pinned it in place with a golden hair pin before she threw on some makeup. "There we go," she smiled at herself in the mirror, and thanked Best Jeanist in her head for the makeup advice he had given her. She grabbed her jacket and a scarf before she hurried into the living room and wrapped up her present for Katsuki. She looked at the time and panicked bit as she scrambled to the door and pulled her jacket on. She slipped on her nice boots and grabbed her purse before she stumbled out the door and locked it. She took off at a run, shoving the gift into her purse before she came to the stairs. She jumped up on the railing, and took a leap off of it, her whole body crackling golden with green electricity as she used her quirk to land, before she ran off down the road at top speed to get to the station on time.

"Izu...?" She saw Katsuki turn his head to look at her as she came to a sliding stop in front of him 10 minutes later and she doubled over, trying to catch her breath. "... Don't tell me you ran all the way here?" He asked her and Izuku smiled up at him nervously as she straightened up. "You moron, that's 15 blocks away!"

"I may have used One for All to get here..." she said nervously and he let out a sigh as she fixed her hair. "I was running a little behind, Sorry."

"You're on time, it's alright." He looked at his phone before putting it in his pocket. He looked at her and she smiled at him brightly as he took her hand in his and they started walking off down the street. "Did you eat?" he asked her and she looked at him and shook her head. "Let's grab karaage then," She smiled warmly at him as he lead her along the side walk by her hand.

"How was work...?" Izuku asked him curiously and he looked back at her.

"You don't need to worry about work right now, okay?" Izuku frowned at his response and she gripped his hand.

"Did something happen? I should've gone in today." She started to fret and Katsuki sighed before stopping and looking at her. "Kacchan...?"

"Nothing happened, I just don't want you worrying about work..." He told her with a grumble and she looked up at him. "You need to relax, and enjoy some time off..." He kissed her forehead and started walking again. Izuku touched her forehead with her fingers and looked up at him.

"Sorry, I... You're right." she said with a smile and he looked back at her. "I won't think about work tonight." She grinned happily up at him and he smile back at her. They stopped at a stand that sold the delicious fried chicken, and Katsuki bought them some to share. Izuku stuck a took pick in one and popped it into her mouth happily. "Mm, karaage is so good... But Katsudon is the best." She smiled up at Katsuki as he ate a piece.

"You need to reevaluate your love for Katsudon, I'm starting to think you love it more than me." He grunted out as they turned off the side walk into a local park.

"That's not possible." Izuku laughed as she took another piece. "Because I love you more than anything," She smiled up at him and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"More than All Might?" He asked her and she paused for a second. "... Izu, you-"

"Of course I love you more than All Might!" She blushed a bright red and he stopped. "Silly, why would you ask that?" She asked him, and touched her fingers to her cheeks. They finished eating their chicken, before throwing away the trash. She hooked her arm with his as they walked through the park and looked at all the beautiful lights that were wrapped around the tree's.

"What happened to your hands...?" Katsuki asked her and she looked down at her fingers, realizing she forgot her gloves. "Did you try to cook again? I told you to just defrost the stuff in the freezer."

"N-No I uhm..." she looked up at him nervously and he narrowed his eyes at her. She smiled nervously before she spotted the amusement park right behind him. "Ah," He turned his head to look over at the rides that were lit up. "The Ferris wheel is pretty." Izuku smiled brightly as the ride was lit up with red and green lights.

"... Do you want to go on it?" Katsuki turned to look back at her and she blushed a bit as he held his hand out to her. "Come on." He grabbed her hand and they started walking off towards the park. She smiled warmly as she saw all the happy couples in the crowd enjoying their evening before they got in line. "Damn, It's long." Katsuki growled out in frustration and Izuku looked up at him. She noticed he was wearing the nicer jacket he owned, as well as a nice pair of jeans.

"... Did you bring all that to work with you?" she asked curiously and he looked at her, before looking away.

"Of course I did," He grumbled and Izuku giggled a bit as the line moved forwards. "So, what dd you do to your hands? They were fine this morning." He lifted up her fingers and Izuku blushed again.

"Well, I was making-" She stopped as they heard screams from the crowd and they both looked up with a jerk of their heads and they spotted a large man who looked like he was made of 2000lbs of muscle, with two lanky guys beside him, They were wearing red and green striped shirts and laughing loudly.

"CHRISTMAS IS THE WORST HOLIDAY! ALL YOU HAPPY COUPLES MAKE US SICK TO OUR STOMACHS!" The man laughed loudly and Izuku clenched her fist. "SO EVERYONE HERE BETTER HAND OVER THEIR MONEY AND JEWELRY!"

"OR SUFFER!" One of the smaller guys yelled as he pointed his fingers at the crowd and they shot out like ropes, wrapping up near by civilians.

"GET 'EM GOOD BOSS!" The other lanky guy shouted as he used own elongated fingers to start taking peoples things.

"Kacchan...!" Izuku shouted as she started running towards the villains, grinding her teeth together.

"IZU!" he shouted as he ran after her. She activated her quirk and her body crackled with energy as she jumped over the scrambling crowd. She brought her fist back as she looked down at the guy who was capturing people and she punched out, sending out a powerful blast at him, knocking him back and forcing him to let the people go.

"HEY HEY, IS THAT DEKU?!" Some people shouted as she landed on the ground, and glared at the villains. She looked back at the people she freed and smiled brightly at them. "HOLY CRAP IT IS!"

"Hah, so the number one hero was near by?!" The big guy laughed loudly and Izuku turned on him, clenching her fists tightly. "I feel honored! To bad I'm going to crush you!" he shouted as he ran towards her. She looked back at the by standers, before she leaped forwards to attack the big guy.

"GOD DAMNIT!" Katsuki shouted as he blasted over the crowd and landed on the big guys shoulder. He held up his crackling palm, glaring at him murderously. "I DIDN'T WANT TO FUCKING WORK RIGHT NOW!" he shouted before he blasted the man in the face.

"Kacchan...!" Izuku cried out as the man stumbled back before grabbing Katsuki by his jacket and throwing him off.

"HOLY SHIT IT'S EXPLOSION KING!" The crowd shouted as Katsuki turned in the air and landed on the ground in a crouch.

"Wow, Number one and Number Two both happened to be nearby?! You two on a date?!" The villain laughed loudly and Izuku glared at him before she kicked off the ground and spun in the air to blast the man back.

"TORNADO CRUSH!" She shouted out as he went tumbling across the ground. She landed on the ground in a crouch, before she kicked off it again to run at him.

"Hey hey!" Katsuki looked back at the two men with the extending fingers. "While she fights the boss let's take down this guy.

"Haaah?!" Katsuki glared at them, seeing red as their fingers shot out towards him. "YOU'VE REALLY PISSED ME OFF!" He shouted loudly as he defended himself with his explosions, blasting back the fingers before he felt something slip into his pocket. He turned his head to look back at the other guy as he pulled a small box out of Katsuki's pocket. "HEY!"

"OOOH, is this something good?!" The man laughed out and Katsuki blasted over at him and launched himself in the air, before landing on the man's chest with a powerful kick. He crushed him under his feet before taking the box back from him and shoving it in the pocket inside his jacket. He glared back at the other guy who was trying to stop his fingers from burning, before he grinned madly and went to finish him off.

"Hey now! We're just trying to have a good Christmas!" The man shouted at Izuku as she glared at him with her glowing emerald eyes. "It's not fair that all these couples get to be happy when some of us have no one!"

"Maybe rethink your life then," Izuku grinned at the man before she rushed forwards and threw her purse in the air above him. He looked up at it, before she got in close. She jumped up and wound up her leg. "GALE CRUSH!" she shouted loudly as she kicked the mans head, and she saw a tooth fly out of his mouth. She reached out and grabbed her purse out of the air, before she dropped to the ground and landed on her feet with ease. She stood up as the man crumpled to the ground and dusted off her skirt before she looked over at Katsuki who had the last guy pinned on the ground and tied up in his own fingers. He looked back at her, growling in anger before she smiled at him warmly and headed over to him.

"Fuck... These fucking assholes...!" Katsuki snapped as he stood up and Izuku fixed his jacket for him while he pulled his phone out. "I didn't want to fucking work tonight... I'm going to murder them before the police get here." He raged out and Izuku laughed a bit. She went around to gather up the villains while Katsuki shouted at the police over the phone. When they arrived they showed their licenses before the police carted the villains off. Izuku let out a sigh as she looked at the time. They had wasted at least an hour on the villains with the police, and now it was getting late. "Come on," Katsuki took her hand and she looked up at him curiously as they walked back towards the Ferris wheel. She looked around, seeing that most people had left by now. She looked up at the sky as snow started to gently fall from above and she held out her hand to catch a snow flake.

"I think the park is closing," She looked up at him as he stormed up to the ride with no line and looked at the time. "Kacchan...?"

"It's fine." He said as he did something on his phone and she frowned a bit. The ride operator looked over at them and smiled as they stepped up. "Can we go on?" Katsuki looked at the man and he nodded his head.

"Anything for the Heroes who saved everyone." The man said as a box pulled up and he opened the door, and Izuku heard Katsuki mumbled something to the operator, before he got in and sat down on the bench in front of her. Izuku smiled at him nervously as they started moving and she looked down at her hands.

"I-I'm sorry... I know you didn't... Want me to think about work tonight..." she mumbled out and frowned a bit.

"It's fine, it couldn't be avoided..." Katsuki mumbled out and she looked up at him worriedly. He was looking out the window and she clasped her hands together nervously.

"...Katsuki..." he looked over at her in confusion as she spoke his name fully. "... Sh-should we.. break up...?" She asked him nervously and saw his eyes narrow at her.

"Why the fuck would you ask that?" he asked and she felt tears burn in her eyes.

"B-Because... I-I'm never around enough..." She touched her cheeks with her fingers and tried to hold back her tears. "You deserve some one whose always there for you... Not running around beating up villains and ignoring you... Or forgetting about Christmas..." She bit back a sob now before he reached out and grabbed her hand. She looked up at him worriedly as he held her hand tightly.

"Izuku," She felt her chest tighten in pain. "If you ever say that again I'll break both your legs." She paled a bit as he spoke and he gripped her hand tightly. "I love you because you're always doing your best to be a great hero. You work harder at it than everyone else which is why you're number one." He reached his other hand out and touched her cheek, drying a tear from her skin. "I wouldn't change anything about you... Yeah you should slow down a bit, take a break... But I never want you to stop doing what you love, because my favorite smile of yours is the one you have after saving people."

"K-Kacchan..." Izuku sobbed out and gripped his hand tightly, before she threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She hugged him tightly and he wrapped his arms around her tightly and hugged her back. "I-I'm sorry... I'm so stupid..." She cried out and he pulled her back a bit before looking up into her eyes.

"It's alright, stop crying." He told her and dried her cheeks again before he kissed her softly. She felt the Ferris wheel stop and their box swayed a bit. She looked around in confusion.

"Why did we stop...?" She asked curiously, and Katsuki looked out the window at the park below. "Is it another villain?"

"No, take a look." Katsuki told her and she looked at him as he moved out of the way and she stood up and turned her head and put her hand on the bench. She leaned over to look out the window and her eyes widened. She saw the twinkling lights in the park start to go out.

"Th-The lights..." she said worriedly and looked back at Katsuki who was looking out the window still.

"Keep watching," he told her and she frowned in confusion, before she looked back down at the park. Her eyes widened in surprise again as flickering lights started up like candle flames. She watched them continue to flare to life down below, before she saw they said something.

"Will You... Marry me...?" She felt her heart pound in her chest and her cheeks reddened. She turned to look back at Katsuki as he held open a small box in his hand. She looked at it, and saw a sparkling silver ring with a diamond in it. She looked back up at him in shock, and he smiled at her.

"Well...?" He asked her and she felt her eyes burn with tears before they poured down her cheeks. She brought her hand up to her mouth, not believing what was happening. "Izu...?" He looked at her worriedly and she sobbed as she nodded her head.

"Y-Yes..." She sobbed out and Katsuki grinned at her, before he took her left hand in his. Her tears of happiness continued to drip down her cheeks as he put the ring on her finger, before he grasped her hand tightly and pulled her to him. He caught her lips in a deep kiss, and his fingers dried her tears from her cheeks.

"Stupid... No need to cry..." he whispered against her lips and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly.

"H-How did you... When did you...?" She stuttered out and Katsuki hugged her tightly.

"I've been planning it for a few months..." He told her and she looked at him with wide eyes. He brushed some more tears off of her face and kissed her lips softly once again. "I didn't think villains would show up though. But this is better, no stupid bystanders." He told her. The Ferris wheel started moving again and Izuku sat next to him on the bench. He took her hand in his and ran his thumb over her new ring.

"... I can't believe it..." She touched her lips, shaking a bit. "This is definitely a dream..."

"It's not..." Katsuki lifted her fingers to his lips and kissed the ring softly. "I want to be with you for the rest of my life," He looked at her and she blushed a bright red.

"I want that too..." She smiled up at him warmly and he smiled back at her before kissing her lips once again. When the car came to a stop, they got off and Katsuki thanked the operator before they went to leave the park. "Ah... That reminds me..." Izuku stopped and he looked at her in confusion as she let go of his hand and dug through her purse. She pulled out his present that she had wrapped nicely and held it out to him. "It... It's not that great compared to uhm.." she touched her new ring as he looked at the present in confusion before pulling off the ribbon. "I had forgotten about it up till now... I started it a few years ago and uhm..." she looked down at the ground nervously as he opened the paper up.

"A scarf..." he held it up in his hand and Izuku took the paper from him and looked up at him, blushing a bit. The colors and design mimicked his hero costume and he looked at her. "... You made this? Is that why your fingers are all bandaged...?"

"Yeah, we need more band aids by the way..." She laughed a bit and held up her fingers. "Uhm, it's not that great... I wish I worked on it harder..." she looked up at him as he looked the scarf over in his hands.

"I love it.." He told her and pulled his other scarf off, before pulling on the one she made him. She blushed a brighter red and looked up into his eyes. "Thank you, this is perfect." He smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her deeply one more time.

"DID SHE SAY YES?!" They both jumped in surprise and turned to look over at the park entrance. Izuku's eyes went wide as she saw their whole class standing there, as well as some of her other friends.

"Of course she did!" Katsuki snapped at Kirishima who was the one that had shouted. "I told you to light the candles then leave!"

"How could we leave after that?!" Uraraka shouted as she ran towards Izuku with the other girls. "Izuchan, congratulations!" She shouted happily and hugged her.

"D-Did everyone know?!" Izuku cried out in horror and they laughed.

"You were the only one who had no idea." Shinsou called out to her and she put her hands on her face to hide.

"Look at you, what a power couple!" Mirio shouted at them and Izuku felt her cheeks continue to burn hot.

"Tch, everyone fuck off!" Katsuki shouted at them and they all laughed happily.

"Izuku," Izuku looked up at Todoroki. He had grown out his hair and it was back in a braid. He smiled at her warmly. "Congratulations."

"thanks..." Izuku smiled up at him brightly and the whole class lifted her up into the air. "WHA! Come on you guys!"

"Our princess is turning into a queen! Congrats!" Kirishima shouted happily with the others and Izuku laughed a bit as they continued to toss her around. Eventually the group split up after an hour, with promises to meet on the year. Izuku held Katsuki's hand the whole way back home, and looked up at him.

"Merry Christmas, Kacchan..." She smiled up at him brightly and he squeezed her hand tightly.

"Merry Christmas, Izu." He told her and kissed her cheek.

 **-PRESENT-**

"Whaaaa!" Kasumi squealed loudly as she hugged Izuku's arm. "And then they lived happily ever after, right?!"

"Right," Izuku smiled at her and picked her up, smiling brightly at her. "But you know, our lives got better after you two were born!" She hugged Kasumi tightly before grinning over at Itsuki who was eating another tangerine. "Did you like the story?" She asked him happily.

"... We hear it every year..." he grumbled out and Izuku laughed a bit as he put another piece of fruit in his mouth. "... It's not Christmas with out it."

"You're right," Izuku looked at Kasumi and beamed at her. "Well, I think it's time for you two to get some sleep. Santa doesn't bring presents to kids who stay up too late."

"Aaaaw..." Kasumi pouted and Izuku giggled as she stood up and hugged her tightly to her chest before she looked back at Itsuki and held out her hand to him. She tucked Kasumi in bed, and placed a kiss on her forehead, before she went to tuck Itsuki in.

"Mommy..." Izuku looked at him curiously and sat down on the end of his bed. "... Can... I be a hero like you and dad?" he asked her and Izuku smiled at him brightly and touched his hand with her finger. She watched it crackle like Katsuki's, with a bit of lightning.

"I think you'll be a great hero." Izuku told him and he smiled at him and kissed his fore head. "One day, people will be calling you the number one hero."

"Thanks, mommy..." He lay back in bed and Izuku smiled at him. She stood up and walked to the door. "... I... actually really like the story..."

"I know," Izuku smiled back at him warmly, before she turned the light off and closed the door quietly. She walked back into the living room, and cleaned up the tangerine peels before she pulled the presents out of the closet and placed them under the small tree they had. She looked up as she heard the front door open and boots thump quietly on the ground before Katsuki walked into the room, pulling at the same scarf she made all those years ago off his neck. "Welcome home."

"Ah," Katsuki looked over at her and she giggled a bit, still not used to seeing him wear glasses. "What are you still doing up, it's late." he put his bag down and she stood up and walked over to him.

"I was telling them the story of how you proposed." She smiled brightly at him and he pulled his glasses off. "Then I wanted to put the presents out for the morning."

"hmm..." He looked over at the tree, before looking back down at her. "Where's mine? I seem to recall from the story we went home and I got to open up my real present..." He grinned at her and Izuku blushed a bit and looked away from him.

"K-Kacchan... They just went to sleep..." She mumbled out and he kissed her fore head, before kissing her lips.

"I think there is some spare ribbon laying around..." He whispered against her lips and wrapped his arms around her. "Come on," He picked her up and she looked at him with wide eyes and red cheeks as he carried her off to the bedroom. "Let's go make another kid,"

"K-Kacchan..." She gripped his shoulders tightly before he dumped her on the bed. He leaned over her and smiled as he pulled at her shirt. "Ha... Is this also another tradition?" She asked him with a smile.

"Yes... My favorite one." He told her and kissed her lips deeply. "Merry Christmas, Izu..."

"Merry Christmas," She smiled up at him before he hugged her tightly.

 **WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT EVERYONE! A HEART WARMING CHRISTMAS STORY!**

 **I hope you all liked it as much as I do!**

 **I would like to say to all of you, please have a very happy holiday. I have been so blessed by all of you. With out everyone who reads this I wouldn't have gotten this far with out of you.**

 **Everyone of you mean so much to me, and I would like to thank you all for the follows and reviews, they make me so happy.**

 **So, from me to you,**

 **Have an amazing holiday,**

 **A Happy New Year...**

 **AND A PLUS ULTRA CHRISTMAS!**


	32. STAMPS AND KIDS! NIGHTEYE AGENCY!

"Finally a day off!" Kaminari said with a grin as he brushed his teeth.

"Don't do that in the kitchen," Uraraka said with a frown at the boy as she sat with Asui and Kirishima at a table in the kitchen.

"But it's exciting, what should we do today? These kinds of things are rare." Kaminari sighed out and Kirishima let out a laugh. "But I guess I should go to Yaomomo's study session." the boy sighed out before spitting in the sink.

"Gross! Wash that out!" Uraraka called out at him as she sipped from a mug of tea.

"Todo," Kirishima called out as Todoroki walked through the kitchen to head to the door while wearing his uniform. "You heading out today too?"

"Provisional license training." Todoroki told them all as he slipped his shoes onto his feet. "They're on the weekends, so I've got no free time anymore. But I've got to catch up to you all as soon as possible," He looked back at the others who were smiling at him warmly.

"Have fun, Icy Hot." Kasuki said as he walked out of the boys elevator and into the kitchen, grinning triumphantly at Todoroki. "Try not to give anyone the cold shoulder."

"Try not to explode the city." Todoroki shot back as he opened up the door, and gave Katsuki an icy look.

"You guys, come on." Kirishima laughed nervously before there was a thunk over by the elevators.

"WAAAH!" They watched Izuku scramble up off the ground as she pulled her bag on her shoulders, "Shouchan hold the door!" She called out as she started to glow golden and red while she ran at them, her gaze focused.

"Deku-chan, good m-" Kirishima started as she slid across the floor and kicked her slippers off her feet.

"MORNING!" She shouted as she jumped into her shoes and waved a hand as she took off out the door at top speed.

"... Where's she off to in such a hurry?" Uraraka asked curiously as they watched Izuku run away.

"Internship." Katsuki muttered out darkly as he grabbed some coffee.

"Hah, she have a step up over you?" Kaminari asked as he looked over at the explosive boy who shot him a dark glare. "It's okay man, let's play video games today!"

"Actually, we've got something to do today too." Kirishima said with a toothy grin up the blonde boy who looked at the group curiously.

"MIRIO-SENPAAAAAAI! WAIT UP!" They heard Izuku's cry from the open window looked at it curiously, before they heard an explosion and a mug breaking.

"Midorichan! Good Morning!" Mirio laughed out as she ran towards him as he stood at the gates. "Got everything you need? Costume and stuff?" He asked and she nodded her head, grinning brightly up at him. The two of them left the school grounds and headed towards the train station together. "Sir's office is an hour away by train." He said as they got on and Izuku sat down next to him on the train. "You look like you're a little more than just excited to be going!"

"Well, I just can't believe I'm going to be treated like an actual hero." she said with a big grin on her face. "This is... It's unbelievable really. It's my dream coming true..." she looked up at Mirio, and saw him grinning back at her. "I've worked so hard for this, I can't help but feel full of energy... I could hardly sleep last night."

"Here it is." Mirio pointed up at what looked like a normal office building from the outside, and Izuku looked up at it with wide eyes. "The Nighteye Agency!" Izuku gripped the straps on her bag tightly as she looked up at the building, and felt a nervous sweat on her cheek now. She was about to meet Sir Nighteye... All Might's former sidekick... She felt herself stiffen up a bit. "Hey now, don't be too formal! You were so excited a second ago!"

"S-Sorry..." Izuku smiled up at Mirio nervously, before looking back at the hero office.

"Ah, I failed to mention something before..." Mirio said with a thought and Izuku frowned up at him. "Sir is quite strict."

"I'm aware," Izuku said as she took a deep breath. "He's tough on himself and others... He's a hero famous for doing his jobs with a stoic demeanor. Even from the other side screen his sharp glare sends chills down my spine..."

"I guess there's all that." Mirio said with a laugh and she watched him look up at the office, before he looked back at her, grinning. "But he's got another side to him that he doesn't show the media! If you don't want to be turned away at the front door, from now until you're done talking with him... It's absolutely imperative that you make him laugh at least once."

"HUH?!" Izuku felt her face pale at that as she looked up at Mirio, before he started heading inside the building. He pulled open the entrance door and she hurried after him. "Wh-wat's that mean? Meake him laugh...?"

"You see, Sir is... Uh." Mirio looked up at the ceiling in thought as they walked down the hallway. "Above all else, he holds humor in high regard. The most I can do for you is an introduction." Mirio grinned back at her and she swallowed her nerves now. "Sir will be the one to decide whether or not you'll be of use to him. I want to help you as much as I can but..." He looked off down the hall and Izuku frowned. "From here on out, you've got no choice but to make sir acknowledge you on your own."

"Hmm..." Izuku looked down at her feet as she walked, Mirio had been so helpful to her. He had taken it upon himself to help her out with an introduction... "I uhm... I know it's a little late to ask this, but..." She looked up at Mirio. "Why are you being so good to me, senpai? Even though we just met... And suddenly being asked to do this..."

"It's not as if I was trying to be good to you or anything but..." Mirio looked back at her and she gripped the straps of her bag tightly. "You've got a crazy objective, and you're doing your absolute best to realize that. After everything that you've been through, well... If there's some one in trouble or needs help... Meddling is a standard protocol for a Hero, isn't it?" He grinned and let out a laugh. Izuku smiled back at him and let out her own laugh, knowing she'd heard those words before.

"NOW THEN!" She jumped a bit as he stopped and pointed at a door that was at the end of the hall. "It's just beyond that door! If you wish to become stronger, then you must open it on your own!"

"... Got it." Izuku let go of the straps on her shoulders, and she clenched her fists. She took a deep breath as she looked at the door, before she lifted her head up proudly, and steeled her nerves. She walked towards it, and reached out to the door. This was her dream, she had to do everything she could to achieve it. No matter what lay beyond this door, she was ready to take on anything to climb to the top. She grabbed the door handle and turned it, before pushing it open.

"HEY THERE!" Mirio called out happily as they stepped inside. "I brought the first year I told you about yesterday, Sir!"

"Indeed... It seems you can let out a loud laugh after all." Izuku paled in horror at what she had walked in on. A girl with dark skin and a revealing hero costume was strapped to some kind of metal machine, while being tickled by feathers as a tall man in a pressed light gray suit watched her cackle with laughter and tears.

"WHAT IS THIS PLACE?!" Izuku cried out in shock at the scene, and almost lost all her drive.

"PLEASE STOP!" The girl cried out in tears as she continued to laugh from the torture. "PLEASE! FORGIVE MEHYAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ah," Izuku looked back at Mirio as he let out a snort of laughter. "Bubble girl, his side kick. It seems she didn't have enough humor did she?" Izuku frowned at her senpai, before she looked back at the man in the room. He turned his head to look over at her, and Izuku felt like she had been hit by Todoroki's quirk as he gazed at her with that icy glare.

"Hah..." she felt a shiver down her spine and clenched her fists tightly. He ws way more intense in the flesh... she ground her teeth together as she remembered Mirio's words about making him laugh. She couldn't fail here... She needed to become stronger, but how could she make this guy laugh? She'd only ever made her friends laugh by accident... She remembered a time she made Kirishima and Kaminari howl with laughter as she showed Uraraka her All Might impression... Yes... That was it.. She brought her hands up to her face as she played with her hair and her muscles on her face. She needed to do this in order to become the number one hero...

"I'M IZUKU MIDORIYA!" Izuku grinned at Nighteye proudly with her All Might impression. Due to her admiration towards the hero, she'd practiced this in the mirror for years. She had absolutely no sense of humor, she had no idea how to make anyone laugh on purpose... If he didn't laugh at this, there was no way should could become Nighteye's intern... She was confident that this expression mirrored All Might exactly.

"... _Are you making fun of All Might?_ " Izuku felt her whole being freeze over in horror as she saw the dark glare from Nighteye. She felt a nervous sweat drip down her neck as she did her best to hold up the expression anyways. She almost started to shake in fear as Nighteye approached her, pushing his glasses up on his nose as he did so. "You little brat... What are you playing at, wearing that face?" He demanded from her and Izuku took a step back as he got closer. She couldn't let this expression fall, it was years of hard work. " _Are you in shock?_ Having realized that I'm All Might's former sidekick...?"

"Ah uhm..." Izuku could feel her nerves slipping as her hands shook a bit. "I... That is..."

"All Might doesn't have wrinkles like these!" Izuku froze in shock as Nighteye grabbed at her face and pushed on her cheeks, ruining her impression of her hero. "For his normal face, the wrinkles beneath his eyes are approximately 0.6 cm! And from the silver age on, 0.8 cm! Nowadays even non-licensed merchandise is made so that one can easily identify which era it's modeled after!"

"H-Hold on a...!" Izuku cried out as he continued to push and pull at her face with his long fingers. She looked around the room in a panic, and her eyes widened in awe. Everywhere she looked, she could see All Might merchandise. Books, DVD's, postes, action figures... And the poser on the far wall... there was no way, that was the not-for-sale 10th anniversary tapestry! She had wanted it so bad... There was no mistaking it... This guy was with out a doubt, an All Might Super Fan!

"How utterly offensive." Nighteye turned away from her after destroying her impression, and she rubbed at her jaw with her hand as she looked up at his back. "I'm afraid I must ask you to leave..."

"The _Vinegar Suicide Incident_..." Izuku clenched her fists tightly as she looked at the Hero's back. "Are you not aware of it...?" She asked him challengingly. She saw his head turn, and his eyes glance back at her as she spoke... She had him. "A middle schooler with a quirk that could alter the properties of water... They were drowning in a river. That was the name given to the incident after All Might rescued them." She stood up straight, and looked at Nighteye with her steeled gaze. "The Middle schooler entered a state of panic and changed the water to vinegar, but All Might jumped in anyways, and suffered damage to his eyes." She felt a grin pull at her lips. "THAT SMILE!" She said, as she pointed a finger at Nighteye, "The one he showed during the interview immediately afterwards as he was squinting his eyes... That, was the face I chose for my impression."

"Of course I'm well aware." Nighteye turned his head away from her and she swallowed her nerves again. "It occurred after I paired up with him after all, the NHA television special, _Looking back on the Old Days_ touched upon it briefly."

"There were no villains involved, and compared to the rest of his accomplishments it was unremarkable." Izuku smiled brightly as she spoke, "Even on fansites it would seldom be brought up, but I happen to really like it..." she laughed a bit and held up her hands, "In particular the line that All Might said after this Middle schooler thanks him was so witty!"

" _Don't mention it! Thanks to you my skin looks ten years younger!_ " Izuku and Nighteye spoke at the same time, and Izuku grinned at him brightly.

"Exactly! The precious skin part was just perfect!" She said with a laugh as she looked up into Nighteye's eyes and he gave her a piercing glare.

"You little... _Were you testing me_?" He asked in a cold tone and Izuku waved her hands around worriedly.

"Not at all!" She said with a panic, but she held up her grin. "But uhm... You see... The Man himself is always at my school, so it's kind of hard for me to ah, nerd out about him... I got excited, and before I knew it..." She smiled at him nervously as he looked at her.

"The crux of that incident was the Middle schooler's background." Nighteye said as he crossed his arms.

"Right!" Iuku said excitedly and grinned again. "The weight of his words is completely ddifferent for those who know about it and those who don't!"

"Alright..." Izuku watched as Nighteye walked over to his desk, and she looked over at Mirio as he helped Bubble girl off the machine that said Tickle Hell. He smiled back at her and she looked over at Nighteye as he took a seat at his desk. She walked over to it nervously as he looked up at her, tenting his long fingers on top of his desk. "In order to exceed your current level of strength, you wish to intern under me, is that right?"

"Yes sir!" She stood straight as she looked at him. "I beg of you!"

"About the contract..." Nighteye started and Izuku pulled it out of her bag and held it out to him. "If I provide my stamp on that sheet of paper, the contract will be made official."

"That's right..." Izuku nodded her head to him as he took the paper from her hands and held up his stamp.

"This is far from your usual carefree internship you know." Izuku nodded her head as Nighteye spoke and hugged her backpack to her chest. "At the very least, you'll be employed for over a month. Of course you'll receive compensation, but you are still a first year with a large class load. You will be forced to take many authorized absences, and you might not be able to keep up with your classmates."

"... I have confidence that I can keep up, sir." She looked down at the paper in his hand as he lay it on his desk. "I have to match everyone else's pace, then exceed it... Or I'll never make it to the top." she looked up at Nighteye as he stared at her coldly, before he lifted his stamp up. She looked at it nervously, before he slammed it on the desk, making her jump a bit. She looked down at the desk, seeing he had stamped the wood instead of her contract. "Uhm..." she paled a bit, and looked up at Nighteye, "You... Missed..."

"That's because I don't feel like stamping it." Nighteye said as he slammed the stamp on the desk over and over. Izuku felt nervous again as he looked at her. "I'm already well aware of the merits you would reap from working here. However how am I benefited by employing you? This office gets by just fine with two sidekicks and one student intern. How exactly would I profit from taking you in? What can you contribute to society?" Izuku looked into his cold eyes with wide eyes as he questioned her, and slowly relaxed her hug around her bag. "How can you be of benefit to others? If you wish for me to acknowledge you, you must demonstrate that to me." Nighteye stood up from his chair and walked around the desk, looking down at her. "All Might demonstrated it using his abundant power and humor. He granted hope to those frightened by crime and that is why the masses accepted him."

"... How...?" She almost dropped her bag as she looked up at the hero in front of her. "Can I be useful to society...?" She asked and clenched her bag tightly in her grip. She had never thought about that, she just wanted to help people to the best of her ability, she wanted people to feel safe when she was around.. but how could she do that?

"What profits can my company gain from your presence?" Nighteye asked her as he crossed his arms. "You are to demonstrate that to me, not with words but actions." He held up his stamp and Izuku looked over at it, "Three minutes. I challenge you to take this stamp from me in three minutes."

"Huh...?" Izuku frowned as she looked up at the hero with wide eyes.

"In other words," He spun the stamp with his fingers and she ground her teeth together. "I'm giving you a chance, in spite of the fact that you don't have a humorous bone in your body. How about that? Aren't I nice? If you want to work here as a hero, then stamp your paper by yourself." He looked over at Mirio and Bubble Girl, and Izuku looked to them too, frowning a bit. "Could you two leave at once?" He asked. Izuku frowned as they left, closing the door behind them. She looked up at Nighteye as he looked back at her. She tossed her back down onto floor, and stepped back away from him. She knew of Nighteye's quirk, Foresight. Clearing this kind of trial was going to be impossible...

"Not to worry, I won't lay a hand on you." Nighteye said as he topped the stamp up in his hand and caught it with ease. "You are free to attack me however you'd like. I care not what happens to this room, now try and take it."

"Alright..." Izuku bent at her knee's and took a deep breath. She clenched her as she touched her other hand to the ground, and focused. She activated One for All in full cowl, and felt her skin electrify with her muscles, before she kicked off the ground with a bang and went right for Nighteye.

"A full frontal assault..." Nighteye said simply as she narrowed her eyes at him, before her feet touched the ground in front of him. She jumped up over him, and swiped her hand at his, trying to grab the stamp. "Or so you'd like me to think, but actually... You'll launch a different attack." He moved his hand out of her way and Izuku groaned as she landed on his desk behind him with both her feet. She backflipped over him, reaching out for the stamp again as she spun in the air about the man, but he moved once more. "I've seen through it all,"

"Shit..." she landed on the ground and slid across the waxed floor as she turned to look back at Nighteye, before kicking off the ground again. It was as she thought, he saw her every move with his quirk... She needed to launch as any moves as she could..." She reached out her hand to swipe at his hand once more, before landing on the wall. She jumped at him again and again, never stopping, always trying to snatch the stamp from his hand.

"For now, you should put some distance between us." Nighteye spoke as she slid across the floor again, huffing as she looked up at him. "And do fret," She looked at him wide eyes as he held up the stamp up in his fingers. "At the reality that, you cannot possibly prevail over my Foresight."

"damn..." she clenched her fists as she looked at Nighteye, and bit her lip. Simply increasing her attacks wasn't getting her anywhere, it had already been a full minute. There had to be something she could do to slip through it...

"You know, I had high expectations s to what kind of person you would be, but..." Izuku looked up at Nighteye, and started to wonder where he was going with this... "although you do hold power reminiscent of the symbol, you are in every sense of the word, mediocre. The villains have all grown enthusiastic. In these ties, where we've begun to see shadows on the horizon, it's as I thought." She looked into Nighteye's cold gave and felt her blood run cold, "Mirio should have been the one to inherit One for All."

"... One For All...?" Izuku clenched her fists tightly as she felt her being crackle with power. "M-Mirio-senpai was...?" She stood up straight and frowned.

"Even now, I have immense respect and affection for All Might." Nighteye sighed out as he looked down at the stamp in his fingers. "but Purey on the matter of his successor... Although it was his will, I cannot fathom his intentions."

"What...?" Izuku was confused, she had never heard of this before. She admired her senpai, that was for sure but this was... Did Mirio know? Nighteye and even All Might held him in that high of a regard? Wait... Was All Might aware of this too? Then why hadn't he told her... Why...

"Do you really have the leisure to spend so much time mulling things over?" Nighteye ashed her and she clenched her fists tighter. She felt stain in her right arm and ground her teeth together. "Or could it be you're tired? You've run out of ideas? When Mirio said he wanted to introduce you to me, I was surprised to say the least. A small girl who got attacked right after getting her license..." She looked up into Nighteyes cold gaze again and felt her heart drop. "There is someone much more worthy of One for All, I do not acknowledge you in the slightest."

"Hah..." Izuku let out a laugh as she looked at the hero, and clenched her fists tighter, feeling the muscles in her arm strain even more. He had a point, what kind of hero got attacked so easily? But...

 _You can become a Hero._

"That's right..." She muttered out to herself as she flexed her muscles and crouched down. She could feel more of One for All filling up her body. The words that All Might spoke to her that day, they meant everything to her... She needed to surpass Nighteye... she had to push out everything she had, so that he couldn't see it. She couldn't let him shake her faith in All Might, and everything that had happened until this day. She launched off the ground with the bang as she thought back to how Gran Torino moved to train her. She bounced off all the walls, the ceiling, the floor and the furniture. "I'LL BE STAMPING THOSE PAPERS NOW!" she shouted out at Nighteye, making eye contact with him as she shot around at top speed.

"It's as if your a gimpy Gran Torino." Nighteye commented with a scoff. "You're slow, this is meaningless." She clenched her fists as she forced herself to pick up speed with each kick off the surfaces she landed on. She had no idea how far ahead Nighteye could see, she didn't know the details of his quirk, but she needed to be faster. There was no way she was leaving with out the last word.

"So Long as the conditions are met," She dove towards the hero, stretching her hand out to his so she could grab the stamp. "Whether its a second from now, a minute, or an hour." His hand moved out of the way of hers, and bonked the top of her head softly as she dove past him. "I can see exactly where you are, and what you're doing."

"SHIT!" She landed on the ground, cracking the tile a bit as she spun and dove at him again.

"by the way," He leaned out of her attack as she swiped her arms out at him. "In about two minutes you'll be cowering on the ground with a stampless form in your hand."

"DAMN!" She spun in the air, and looked back at him.

"You've had an uneasy expression on your face this whole time, that should have been the first thing All Might taught you." Nighteye told her as he showed her the stamp again. "Those who stand at the top do not show hesitation or uncertainty. Those who understand that carry their vision with them as they act! Weren't you saying you'd make me acknowledge you? You can't even smile in the face od adversity. The more I look at you, the more unconvinced I am that it should have been you."

"Tch..." she landed on a wall with a thunk beside a book shelf. She glanced at it, seeing it wasn't All Might merch, and looked back at Nighteye. "HE TOLD ME THAT I COULD BECOME IT!" She shouted as she reached her hand out to grab the top of the bookshelf.

"Become what?" Nighteye asked as he stood up straight and looked at her. "A member of the riffraff?"

"NO!" Izuku shouted back, as she gripped the shelf wit her hands. "THE GREATEST HERO!" She pulled at the heavy piece of furniture, before she swung it with all her being. The books scattered about in the air, like a heavy snowfall, blocking his view of her. "Sorry but, you said you didn't care what happened to this room, right?!" She called out, before she shot off the wall through the cover she created for herself. His choice of words... Where and what she was doing... What exactly was he seeing? All the conditions of the future or her behavior? She shot through the flurry of books and papers as she set her sights on the stamp through it all. His sight shouldn't be able to predict the objects flying around at random... She reached her hands out towards the stamp, her fingers started to close around it. "I AM ALL MIGHTS DESCIPLE!" She shouted as her hands closed.

"What I can see, does not change." Nighteye said simply as he moved the stamp out of her fingers at the last second, and they clasped around nothing. She was still mid jump and she felt determination boil inside of her chest.

"I'm not done yet...!" She shouted in frustration, before her eyes widened at the oncoming wall in front of her. She stuck her legs out to kick off it, but made eye contact with the poster of All Might grinning at her. "SHIT!" She pulled her legs back, and hit the blank wall above it hard with her right shoulder. She groaned out in pain as she fell down on top of a book shelf bellow her, breaking the wood and scattering more books. "I... I'm not...!" She pushed herself up off the pile of books and wood and looked up at Nighteye.

"Times up." He said simply and Izuku felt her whole face pale in shock. "Three minutes have passed. _Disciple?_ Hearing that makes me sick..." Izuku clenched her fists as she looked at Nighteye, before lowering her head. She felt tears burning in her eyes and start to form as he spoke. "With just one of your plans foiled, you become an unsightly mess. Did you lose your focus?"

"No I... I didn't..." She rubbed at her eyes with her fingers as she looked at the ground.

"Then what? A mistake?" Nighteye asked with a sigh and Izuku clenched her fists, feeling the tears burn more in her eyes.

"The ten year anniversary commemorative All Might hero poster..." She choked out through her tears. "I didn't want to step on it..." She rubbed the rest of the tears out of her eyes, trying to gather her wits about herself again as she sat back on her legs and looked up at the room around her.

"You... While jetting around like Gran Torino..." Nighteye spoke as she looked around at all the footprints she left on the walls and ceiling. She bowed her head in shame, hearing a muffled sound come from Nighteye. There was no way she could step on all of the merchandise she admired. Half of it she owned herself, but a lot of it was extremely rare. It didn't matter how angry or upset she was, she couldn't step on any of it.

"SORRY FOR INTERUPTING!" Izuku let out a sigh as Mirio came back in the room with Bubble Girl. She couldn't look at him, not after he went to so much trouble to help her. "Are you finishes? We heard quite the commotion!"

"She's Employed, Mirio." Izuku looked up in shock as Nighteye spoke and her jaw dropped.

"WHOA! YOU DID IT!" Mirio shouted with a grin and Izuku looked over at him with wide eyes. "That's so awesome, Midorichan! Way to go!"

"Wait... But..." Izuku looked up at Nighteye as she went to stand up. "I totally failed to do anything!"

"I said I would give you the stamp if you could take it from me." Nighteye told her simply as he looked over at her. "But I didn't say I wouldn't if you weren't able to."

"A-Are you serious...?" Izuku asked as she fell back down onto her knees half way through getting upt and put her hands on her face.

"Hey hey," Mirio laughed out as he looked over at Nighteye. "You were laughing, weren't you, Sir?"

"The moment I head that you were coming here, I had already made the decision to employ you." Nighteye said simply and Izuku looked up at him after pulling her hands off her face. "I knew that you would be of no use to me." She frowned at that while he walked over to her. "however, this still doesn't mean I've acknowledged you."

"But I..." Izuku looked up at Nighteye as he handed her the contract and she took it with one of her hands.

"All the citizens of this world, without their symbol... They are not looking for a faint light. They are looking for a dazzling one. Even if it means opposing _His_ thoughts... I intend to make clear in the pro setting, who exactly is befitting of that power." Izuku felt her mouth drop open as he dropped the stamp into her other hand and she looked down at it.

"... Then," She clenched the stamp in her hand tightly. "I'm looking forward to working with you." She looked back up at Nighteye, steeling her gaze. She knew he was aiming to make her give up, but that was exactly why she couldn't back down now. She took the stamp in her hand, and put it on her contract for him. She was the one chosen by All Might, even if he refused to acknowledge it, even if he wanted Mirio to be the next symbol of peace... She had to show him she was capable.

"Midorichan, you ready?" Izuku stepped out of the changing room in the agency dressed in her hero costume. She was tying the mask over her eyes when she looked over at Mirio who was waiting for her in hallway. It was her first actual day on the job, and she was going to go out on patrol with him. She smiled a bit at the sight of his hero costume. Black pants and boots, a long red cape and a visor over his eyes, but her favorite part was his shirt. It had the number 1 000 000 across what would have just been a plain white shirt that showed his toned muscles. "Wow, that's one heck of a costume!" He pointed a finger at her, and Izuku blushed a bit as she pulled at her metal mouth guard. "You look really tough now!"

"Thanks," Izuku laughed as she followed him to the front door of of the building. She could hear her iron boots clunking on the ground as they walked, and she clenched her right fist.

"Today is patrol and surveillance," Mirio told her with a grin and Izuku looked up at him curiously.

"Today we'll split into pairs." They stopped in the entrance as Nighteye spoke to them and she stood straight next to Mirio. "Bubble Girl and myself will head off alone, while you are with Mirio." He pointed a long finger at her and Izuku nodded her head.

"Are we looking for something in particular?" Izuku asked, and saw the surprise in both his and Bubble Girl's eyes. "I've been on patrol before, back in Hosu..."

"We're currently conducting a secret investigation." Bubble Girl said and Izuku looked over at her curiously.

"A small designated Villain Organization called _The Eight Precepts of Death._ " Nighteye pulled a photo out of his pocket, and handed it to Izuku. She took it in her fingers, and saw it was a picture of a man wearing what looked like a plague mask from the dark ages in England. He had short dark brown hair, and cold piercing eyes. "Their leader is a man named Chisaki. He's demonstrated some unusual movements."

"... A Yakuza...?" Izuku looked at the photo curiously now, "I thought these types were pretty docile these days..." She looked up at the others in confusion. She had seen rumors on the internet of these kinds of things, but the mask on the mans face looked pretty scary.

"That's becuse there was a massive demolition of their world in the past," Bubble Girl said with a smile to Izuku. "But this Chisaki has started assembling those types together again. Recenty he made contact with the Villain Alliance, but what happened we are not sure."

"The Alliance..?" Izuku asked worriedly as she looked over at Nighteye with wide eyes. She thought back to Kamino, then to Toga in that dark park... She felt a chill down her spine as she bit her lip.

"We haven't been able to gather evidence to show that they're planning anything criminal," Nighteye told her with a sigh and Izuku handed the picture back to him. "And for that reason, the Eight Precepts cannot be treated like a criminal organization. But we at the Nighteye Office are seeking proof of their activities."

"Got it," Izuku nodded her head to the two pro's, and clenched both her fists.

"Let's go," She looked up at Mirio as he grinned at her, and she nodded her head as she followed after him down the street.

"... I'm a bit nervous..." Izuku said as they walked through the streets in the late afternoon. She looked up at the people around them, and bit her lip. She felt a bit exposed, being in public in her costume was new to her, and she started to wonder if she should ask for a full body jumpsuit instead of the leotard she wore.

"Hey, you're not traumatized from the Alliance attack are you?" Mirio asked her, and Izuku looked down at the ground in front of them with a frown.

"Maybe...?" she said with a sigh as she looked at her hands. "I have some experience for the basics thanks to Best Jeanist... But I still messed things up the other day with that Alliance member..." Izuku looked up from the ground and around at the people. "But... I don't plan on letting it happen again."

"That's the spirit!" Mirio clapped a hand on her back and she felt her breath leave her, before she looked up at him. "But there's no need to worry you know. The real area of interest is being monitored by Sir himself. We're just patrolling the surrounding vicinity! I'll teach you anything else you want to know."

"Alright," Izuku let out a soft laugh as she watched Mirio strike a couple of poses to show her he was capable. She touched her metal mouth guard with her fingers nervously, as she thought about what was really bothering her. All Might hadn't said anything to her about Mirio being a candidate for One for All, and she wanted to know why. She was going to talk to Katsuki about it last night when she got home, but it was late, and he still hadn't gotten back yet from his own internship. "Hmm.." That bothered her too. He hadn't told her anything about his internship at all, how he got it or who it was with... She wondered who took him in, and scratched her cheek nervously. This was the first time they'd be working apart from each other...

"Oh that's right!" Izuku looked up at Mirio as he spoke and grinned at her. "We still don't know each other's hero names yet, huh?"

"Oh," Izuku let out a laugh, and grinned. "I'm Deku!"

"Deku?!" Mirio let out a snort and laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah it's..." She looked up off to the side as she thought back to Katsuki. "... It has a never give up vibe." she smiled to herself as she thought of everyone else.

"Mines Lemillion!" Izuku looked up at Mirio and held back her own snort of laughter at his name. "Not quite to the level of All, but I want to be able to save a million people! Anyways, My point is... When we don our costumes in the streets... We are Heroes!" He held up his fist and Izuku grinned brightly at him. "Be sure not to let your guard down, alright Deku?!"

"Yes sir, Lemillion!" Izuku laughed and saluted to him. He grinned back at her and they carried off down the streets on their patrol. Izuku looked around with a smile on her face as they passed people who stared at them while they went. She touched her hair to make sure her ponytail wasn't too messy. She looked up as Mirio turned to go down a side street, and she hurried after him to catch up. She let out a sigh as her thoughts kept swirling about All Might, her senpai, and then her secretive boyfriend...

"Ah," Izuku felt something run into her leg with a lot of force, and she turned around in confusion to look down. Her eyes widened as she saw a small girl fall back onto her bottom, and she stopped walking. She had long wavy white hair with a horn that poked out of it. She felt her whole being freeze as a big pair of crimson eyes looked up at her in a panic.

"I-I'm sorry, did I hurt you...?" Izuku asked as she dropped down to her knee in front of the girl, seeing the sadness and panic in her eyes as Izuku reached her hands out to touch her shoulders.

"We mustn't be causing any problems for our Heroes now..." Izuku felt a shill run down her spine as she heard a voice from the alley that the girl came running out of. She lifted her head up, only to feel the blood in her face rush out as she made eye contact with a sharp pair of dark ones that looked down at her. He wore pressed black dresspants and a black dress shirt with a white tie, as well as a coat that looked out of place with fur around the collar... But it was the mask that gave away who he was... That plague mask...

"My apologies on behalf of my daughter, Hero." She looked into his cold staring eyes as he stepped closer to both of the girls on the ground. "She gets carried away with her games sometimes and hurts herself. Such a trouble maker this one..."

"You forgot to put your hood on, you know!" She heard a laugh from beside her and her hood was yanked up over her head. She felt her hair bunch up around her neck as she looked down at Eri from the force, and closed her mouth. "Is the sizing off? Sorry about this, we should be the ones apologizing!" She looked up at Mirio nervously as he held a happy smile on his face when speaking with the man she knew was Chisaki. She swallowed her nerves, she must have shown something on her face that she shouldn't have... If this man found them suspicious, it would only make Nighteye's job more difficult. "That aweome mask of yours, you must be a member of the eight Precepts, right?" Izuku looked down at the girl in front of her as she tugged on her hood to cover her hair.

"Pay no attention to the mask, I'm just sensitive to dirt." Chisaki said with a simple laugh. Izuku focused on the girl in front of her, and helped her up to her feet and dusted her dress off for her. "This is the first time I've seen either of you two heroes. Are you rookies? You both look rather young."

"That's right! We're both rookies just doing our best!" Mirio said with a laugh and Izuku looked up at him with a smile. "Hey come on, partner! We need to be prepared to face the uncertain future!"

"Which Office are you affiliated with?" Izuku felt her bones chill again at the tone of voice Chisaki used. She glanced at him to see a pretty intense look in his eyes.

"We're still students, just baby chicks!" Mirio said with a laugh, and Izuku could feel the guarded tones they were both using in their voices. "They're having us participate in field training." She got the hint, she couldn't mention Nighteye's name... "Now then, we've got finish up here before dinner, so let's go." Izuku looked back up at Mirio again, and went to stand up.

"Please... Don't... don't go..." Izuku felt tiny hands clutch at her costume and Izuku looked down at the girl. She saw fear and pain in her eyes that started to well up with tears. Izuku felt her whole being freeze at how tightly she was holding onto her costume, and she halted immedately.

"Uhm..." Izuku reached out to the girl who had latched onto her, and wasn't letting go anytime soon. "Your... Your Daughter..." She looked up at Chisaki with a nervous smile. "She appears to be frightened by something."

"It's because I just scolded her." Chisaki said with a sigh and Izuku glanced back down at the girl who was holding onto her so tightly. This girl definitely didn't want to let go, and Izuku wasn't sure if she wanted to either... "She happens to fall down a lot."

"A little girl like this..." Izuku looked up at Chisaki as her arms started to coil around the small girl in front of her. "Shaking and frightened, with out saying a word... That doesn't seem very normal to me." She put a hand on the back of the girls head, and hugged her tight. This was unnatural, not even she had ever been this scared growing up, and she grew up with Katsuki of all people...

"Please do not impose your idea of normal onto other people's families." Chisaki said with a dark glare in her direction.

"People have all different types of dispositions you know!" Izuku could hear the urgency in Mirio's voice, she could see the annoyance on Chisaki's face... But above all else, she couldn't ignore the shaking and crying girl in her arms. She knew Mirio wanted her to look the other way, but she couldn't... This was unnatural, and looking the other way would have been even more unnatural.

"What are you doing to this girl?" Izuku demanded with a dark glare of her own in Chisaki's direction. She felt the small hands grip her costume tighter, and she ground her own teeth together.

"Hah..." She watched Chisaki shrug his shoulders and sigh. "All of you heroes are so perceptive, all right." He turned away from them to head back down the alley. "It's an embarrassing topic, I don't want to talk about it out in the open, could you follow me this way?"

Izuku stood up with Eri in her arms, and looked over at Mirio. She saw him giving her a look that said to let him deal with any trouble that was created. She couldn't let this man take this small trembling girl from her... She looked back at Chisaki as they followed him into the alley, and bit her lip nervously.

"You see, I've been worried about Eri lately." Chisaki said with a sigh as he walked. "No matter what I say to her, all she does is defy me."

"Raising a child can be quiet difficult, huh?" Mirio asked, while Izuku glared at the man's back. This looked more like abuse in her eyes, the poor girl had bandages all over her arms and legs, and her dress looked old and tattered.

"Indeed, They're hard to understand, Children that is." They stopped in the Alley, and Izuku watched the man in front of her closely as she held the girl named Eri to her chest. "Especially when they must be seriously thinking about... What Kind of person they'll become..." Izuku felt a chill down her spine and the small girl flinch in her arms. She looked down at Eri as the small hands shoved against her shoulders, and frowned as the girl jumped out of her arms and ran towards the man. She looked up at him, and felt a familiar pressure in the air around her... One that Stain the Hero Killer had...

"Ah..." Izuku looked at the girls back as she ran over to Chisaki, and Izuku frowned as she reached her hand out.

"Are you done with your tantrum now..?" Chisaki asked the girl and Izuku watched her nod her hed ever so slightly.

"Wait... Uhm..." Izuku took a step forward, before feeling a hand on her shoulder. "E-Erichan...?" he asked worriedly.

"She's always like this." Chisaki turned to look back at tem, "Sorry, but thank you for going out of your way to listen to my worries. Well then..." the man turned away from both her and Mirio, and took Eri's hand. "Good luck with your work."

"W-wait...! Why...?!" Izuku called out before she felt the hand on her shoulder grip her tightly. She ground her teeth together as she watched Chisaki disappear into the shadows of the alleyway.

"Don't chase them..." Mirio told her in a low voice, and she looked back at him with wide eyes. "You noticed it too, right...? He showed his killer intent... That's how he got her to follow along." Izuku looked back down the alley and pulled her hood off her head as she bit back her frustration. "If we chase too far, he'll be harder to catch. We need to respect Sir's orders."

"Damnit..." Izuku looked down at her feet as rain started to hit them from the sky. She clenched her fists tightly as they turned to leave the alley, and go meet up with Nighteye and Bubble Girl. She could hear Mirio on the phone with them, but her mind was busy. She had let that man walk away with a little girl that was clearly being abused... She put her hand over her face as rain dripped down her skin, to hold back her tears that wanted to form. What kind of hero was she, if she couldn't save a little girl...

"My apologies, we screwed up!" Mirio told Nighteye as they met up with him and Bubble Girl on a street corner. The rain was pouring now, and Izuku felt her curls start to stick to her cheeks. "I never would've guess that it would turn into those 'bumping into the transfer student' kind of developments."

"No... This was my error." Nighteye said with a sigh as he held up a hand. "If I'd been _looking_ at the two of you before we left, it could have been prevented."

"For the time being, I'm glad you're both safe." Bubble Girl said with a smile to them, and Izuku clenched her fists again. "If you'd made one wrong more and he became suspicious, it could have been dangerous!"

"The other day a group of criminals were making their escape and ended up triggering a tuck accident involving a lot of people." Nighteye spoke as he djusted his glasses. "Those people that were dragged into it were none other than the Eight Precepts, yet... There were zero casualties. The members of the gang apparently felt an intense pain and lost consciousness... But came out unscathed." Izuku looked up at the hero in confusion, and frowned. "Not only that, all their chronic illnesses were healed with out a trace. It ws thought to be the result of Chisaki's quirk, and as a result, because of the lack of wounded and the criminals were apprehended, he couldn't be charged with crimes."

"Ah," Izuku looked up at Mirio as he raised his hand while the group walked down the street in the pouring rain. "That's right, I guess you could call it a fortunate error... But we gained some new information! Chisaki has a daughter!"

"Daughter...?" Nighteye asked as Izuku looked down at her costume and touched the spots where the little girl had clutched to her so desperately.

"... He called her Eri... Her arms and legs were all wrapped in bandages..." Izuku clenched her fists tightly again and glared at them. "She was extremely frightened, I have no idea what her circumstances are but... She was crying for help...! If only we could some how take her into custody..."

"Don't start getting arrogant thoughts in your head." Izuku looked up in shock as Nighteye spoke coldly to her and pointed his finger back at her. "If you try and rush everything, you will surely fail. If you grew impaitent and chased after them, they'd only run further out of your grasp. You aren't so special that you're able to save every person who wants to be saved right then and there." Izuku felt her blood run cold at that statement, and lowered her fists as she frowned. "First you must predict what your opponent's goal is, then make a thorough analysis. You need to make flawless preparations for every situation. You cannot possibly save everyone with will alone, it's not that easy."

"The truly intelligent villains conceal themselves in the darkness..." Izuku felt her heart being crushed as she looked back down at the ground while Nighteye continued to speak. "There are cases in which you must bide your time, you'd do well to remember that. Now, the both of you are to return to the office for today, then head home."

"... Midorichan..." Izuku lifted her head up as she stepped off the train with Mirio, and looked up at him. "You're looking pretty down, but Sir didn't mean to make you feel bad you know," He patted her head with his large hand, and Izuku looked away from him as he grinned a her.

"I know, I... Might be catching a cold..." she said as they walked out of the station.

"Well then we better run, can't get sick if you're a hero!" Mirio laughed as they looked up at the pouring rain that doused the pavement. Izuku nodded her head, before they took off at a run to the school. She sighed out as she ran up the steps to her dorm building, waving Mirio off as he ran towards his, before she let herself inside.

"Izuchan, how was your day?" Ashido called out as she walked past, and Izuku looked up at her as water dripped off her soaked clothing. "WHA! You're absolutely soaked!"

"Sorry, I'll take a bath right away." Izuku said with a sigh as she kicked off her wet shoes and went to head up stairs to grab some dry clothing. She absentmindedly took a hot bath to warm herself up, before stepping out into the common room with a towel around her shoulders. She sat down on a sofa with a flop, and looked up at the ceiling.

"You alright...?" Izuku looked over as she heard Todoroki speak, before she jumped in surprise as she saw him covered in bandages and bruises.

"Sh-shouchan, what happened?!" She cried out in horror as she saw his face. He looked at her in confusion, before touching a bandage on his cheek.

"Just provisional training, don't worry." He held up a hand to calm her down and she frowned at him as he walked around the sofa and sat down on a chair.

"I'm worried, you're all beat up!" she told him as she sat back down and looked at him worriedly. "What kind of training are they making you do?"

"Nothing to hard, but hey." He pointed a finger at her and she looked at it. "You looked pretty down when you came back yesterday, and didn't speak at all last night you just stared at the ceiling."

"Oh, I've..." Izuku let out a sigh as she looked up at the ceiling and leaned back on the sofa. "... Had a lot on my mind..."

"You're doing it again." Izuku glanced over at Todoroki as he spoke and she frowned. "It's not like you to stare off into space like that, are you sure you're alright?"

"yeah..." Izuku sighed as she leaned forwards and looked at her hands. "Sorry, You've got a lot going on too, I didn't mean to worry you." she smiled over at her friend who let out a sigh.

"If you want to talk I'll listen. Though I'm sure you're waiting for Bakugo." He pointed at the cell phone in her hands and she looked down at it.

"I can't talk about it, It's work..." she said with a frown as she looked at her phone. "But thank you for being concerned." She looked back up at Todoroki who nodded his head. "I'll let you know if it's too much."

"Alright, maybe go get some sleep?" Todoroki stood up and put his hand on her head. "Staying up late won't do you any good, besides. There's class tomorrow."

"Yeah, thanks." She stood up from the sofa and walked towards the elevators with him. She hit the up button and looked back at Todoroki as he waited next to her. "Let me know if you need help too, alright?" She smiled up at him as he glanced at her.

"I will," She saw him give his half smile that he was famous for, and she nodded her head before she got into her elevator. After she climbed into her bed, she looked at her phone worriedly. It was late, and she still hadn't heard from Katsuki at all... She opened up her messages and frowned.

 _ **Just got home, I hope your internship is going alright.**_ She sighed out as she typed the words on her smart phone before hitting send. She lay her hand on the pillow and was a bit surprised that she got a message back almost instantly.

 _ **I won't be back until late tomorrow.**_ She frowned at the words he sent back and gripped her phone tightly. **_Everything's fine, just get some sleep._**

 _ **Alright.**_ She typed her message back slowly, feeling a couple of tears burn in her eyes. **_Have a good night and be safe._**

 _ **Dork,**_ She felt a smile pull at her lips a bit as another message came back. **_Good night, love you._**

 _ **Love you too.**_ She blushed a bit as she sent the words back to him with an emoticon, before she set her phone down on her nightstand. She rolled onto her back to look up at her ceiling, and felt all her thoughts pull at her mind. She didn't want to send messages about her troubles to him, she'd rather talk... But he was just as busy as she was, she couldn't burden him with this. She looked up at her poster of All Might that was above her bed, and frowned as she looked at the smile.

She didn't sleep at all that night.


	33. WORRIES AND DEBUTS!

**-Maniacal laughter intensifies-**

 **WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!  
How ya'll doin.**

 **Welcome back to... to...**

 **WHAT'S THIS?! A HERO CHAPTER?!**

 **WHY YES IT IS!**

 **Geez, need to get my head in the game. -insert music here-**

 **WELL HERE YOU GO!**

"... Something feels off..." Kaminari said as he spoke with Sero while sitting on his desk.

"Definitely off. It's as if fall came early, but it's still august." Sero said with a sigh to his friend, nodding his head in agreement.

"You guys!" Ashido slammed her hand on the desk and they looked over at her as she pointed a finger across the room. "This isn't something to make light of! She got here early and has been staring out the window like a zombie ever since I came in!"

"I wonder what's wrong..." Yaoyorozu said with a frown as they all looked over at Izuku who was staring out the window with her head resting on her desk.

"... Is she still doing that...?" The class turned to look at Todoroki as he walked in and Ashido cried out in surprise.

"WHA! His pretty boy face is ruined!" She pointed a shaking finger at Todoroki as he stepped in and he looked at her with a blank look.

"I wanted to ask her how her internship was going, but she hasn't been responsive." Kaminari said as he pointed at Izuku who just continued to stare out the window. "None of us are sure what to do, Uraraka and Bakubro are on authorized absences, along with Asui and Kirishima."

"What a day for them to be gone." Sero said with a sigh as he looked over at the gloomy girl as well. The class paused for a second and held their breath as she lifted her head up and let out a sigh, before letting her forehead thunk onto the desktop again.

"Whaaa! Izuchan, come on! What's wrong?" Ashido asked as she started to walk around the desks.

"Hmm." The class looked over at Mineta as he walked up, and paled in horror as he poked her bottom.

"What are you doing?!" Yaoyorozu shouted as she stood up, but Izuku hadn't moved at all from the touch.

"This is awesome!" Mineta shouted with excitement, before he went for a full grope.

"You." Todoroki slid his foot across the ground and ice shot up in a wave, encasing the young boy. The whole class looked over at him worriedly as he stood up and walked over to the desk, melting the tice as he went before he tossed a shivering Mineta to the back of the room. "Izuku," He turned to look down at the girl who was clearly a little to deep in thought. He sighed out as he got nothing, before he touched his finger to the top of her desk and froze it.

"WHAAA!" Izuku cried out as she sat up and clapped her hands over her cold forehead. She turned to look up at Todoroki, and seemed to start to clue in that everyone was in the room. "... What time is it? When did everyone get here?" She asked curiously and the whole class paled.

"We've got ten minutes before class starts, are you alright?" Todoroki asked her as he touched her desk to melt the ice off of it. "You said you'd talk if you bothered by something..."

"I'm sorry, yeah I'm okay." She blushed a bit and waved a hand at him. "I guess I was spacing out, I didn't really sleep well last night."

"CLASS IS STARTING!" Iida slammed the door open and everyone looked over at him. "Where are Uraraka and Asui?! And Kirishima and Bakugo?!" He asked as he stepped inside.

"Authorized absences..." Izuku said with a half smile before she started to pull her things out of her desk. The class frowned at her depression, before they all went to take their seats. She looked up as Todoroki still stood there and smiled a bit. "You should sit down."

"... Izuku." He touched her shoulder and she watched a frown pull at his lips.

"I'm fine, Shouchan. No worries," She smiled up at him and watched him let out a sigh, before he went to his desk. She turned in her chair to look at the empty seat in front of her, and frowned as she opened up her notebooks while Aizawa came in to do home room. She couldn't pay attention in class as she thought about what Nighteye said to her about Mirio, and how All Might hadn't said anything to her at all. He came to school early to speak with him, but he wasn't there for the morning. She groaned as she looked at her books, halfheartedly taking notes as she thought back to the girl she couldn't help. She put a hand on her face as she thought about how scared she was, how that Chisaki guy was the one to take her away...

"... You going to eat anything...?" Ashido asked worriedly and Izuku looked up at the people she sat with in the cafeteria. She blinked in confusion, wondering when she had gotten there, before she looked down at her katsudon bowl.

"I... I'm not hungry..." she frowned at her favorite meal in front of her.

"What? But you always eat like two bowls of that stuff!" Sero said with a frown and Izuku slid her seat back and went to stand up.

"Izuku." She looked up as she picked up her tray and saw Todoroki standing up, giving her a serious look from across the table. "What is on your mind? This isn't like you, I thought we had an understanding last night that you would talk if need be."

"It's nothing." She looked down at her untouched meal in front of her, before she set the tray back down and sighed. "Some one else can eat this..." She stood up and walked away from the table, frowning as she went.

"... Seriously, those guys need to come back right away. This is messed up." Kaminari said with a sigh as he slid the katsudon towards himself.

"Don't eat her food," Yaoyorozu said with a frown as he took a bite.

"What, she's clearly not going to eat it." Kaminari said with a shrug, before the group at the table let out a sigh.

"We're going to do water rescue today.." Aizawa told the class as they stood in USJ, wearing their hero costumes. "The object of the lesson is to rescue the dummies, and bring them back here. Use your quirks how you see fit," He pointed out at the dummies floating in the water and Izuku looked over at them, before she saw one that was the size of a small girl. She felt her chest tighten as she looked at it, before Aizawa blew a whistle. "GO!"

Izuku took off with the others, seeing ice flash, Iida running across the water's surface with his speed, dark shadow shooting out to grab one. She sighed out as she dove into the water and started to swim. She looked up at the dummy she was nearing. She couldn't save that little girl... Nighteye thought she was a poor successor... All Might hadn't said anything to her about there being other people...

Her feet felt heavy in the water, and she started to wonder why, before she remembered she was wearing her hero costume. She had heavy iron boots on, and she was trying to swim. She looked up, realizing she was slowly being pulled down in the water, as opposed to going straight through it like she was supposed to be doing. She groaned as she tried to kick up, using her quirk to power her legs as she reached out to the floating dummy in front of her. She needed to focus, she was in class, she was trying to become a hero... She ground her teeth together as she reached out to the dummy.

 _You can't even smile in the face of adversity._

She tried her best to grin, but her lungs were starting to burn.

 _The more I look at you, the more unconvinced I am that it should have been you._

Izuku felt her eyes growing heavy and her head hurting from the lack of oxygen. She had definitely messed up, wearing her boots in the water like that... He was right.

 _You cannot possibly save everyone with will alone, it's not that easy._

She felt her finger tips brush against the dummy as she went to grab it. She let out the air in her lungs, and bubbles swam through her vision. Nighteye was right. What could she do? She had it in her head that All Might only thought of her as a successor, she didn't even think over that maybe some one else might have been in line.. Mirio smiled the whole time they were in contact with Chisaki. He helped her cover up her blunder by showing fear of the man. He got them both out of there unscathed... She only ever got hurt. She only messed up and got herself into trouble, who was she to try and save some one?

Izuku felt herself sink into the water, and clenched her fist as her lungs continued to burn. She needed air, and she tried to kick her legs to break the surface, before something came crashing into the water. She felt it wrap around her whole body, pinning her arms to her side before she was yanked out of the water and up into the air.

"MIDORIIYA." She heard the anger in her sensei's voice, and the worried callings of her classmates as she was dropped onto the cement beside the water. She coughed out the water in her lungs and tried to catch her breath as water dripped off her costume. "If you can't keep up, I will pull you from your internship, got it?!"

"Sorry," Izuku gasped out as she ran her arm over her mouth, before sitting back on her legs. "I forgot to take off my boots. I'll do it again."

"Alright, try not to drown this time." Aizawa snapped at her and she nodded her head as she sat back and pulled her boots off her legs. "Alright everyone, stop staring. Thirteen can you show them the next exercise?"

"Izuchan..." Izuku sighed out as she changed in the girls locker room back at the school after drying her hair off with a towel. She looked over at the others and saw them frowning at her. "Are you okay? You almost drowned..." Ashido said worriedly and Izuku stood up straight as she looked at them.

"We're worried about you, was your work that hard?" Yaoyorozu asked in concern. Izuku frowned at them as she saw Jirou frowning as well, and she was sure f she could see Hagakure's face, she'd also have an upset look.

"No, it wasn't hard or anything, I'm sorry." Izuku gave them a half smile. "It won't happen again..." She closed her locker, and turned to leave the locker room. She stepped out into the hallway, and turned to head back to the class room to grab her bag, before a wall of ice shot up in front of her, and she walked right into it. "Ouch!" She stumbled back a bit and rubbed her nose, before she turned around and came face to face with Todoroki who was inches away. "Sh-shouchan...!"

"That's it. Drowning was the last straw." He said with a firm tone as he stood there with his arms crossed, looking down at her. "Out with it, right now."

"I-I told you, it's about work..." Izuku said with a frown up at him and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"This is more than just work. If it was work you could've talked things out with Mirio-senpai." Todoroki said with a huff and Izuku looked away from him. "Are you having relationship problems?"

"No," Izuku said with a sigh and shook her head. "I mean, I don't know what agency he's with... But I'm not having problems with Katsuki." She waved a hand at her friend.

"Then what has you so deep in thought that you almost drowned saving a dummy during class?" Todoroki asked her and she looked back up at him. "You're smarter than that, Izuku. Even if you forgot to take off your boots, you would've kicked your way out of the water."

"... I was just..." She looked down at her hands and clenched them into tight fists. "... Thinking about some things some one said to me... About someone else, and some stuff I can't talk about..." she mumbled out and Todoroki let out a sigh.

"Look, I get girls have secrets." He held up a hand as she looked up at him. "But if it's bothering you that much, why don't you go talk to the person?" She felt her eyes widen as she looked up at him. "Clearly the issue is bothering you to the point where you can't even function properly. I think the best decision is to talk to who ever it is you're thinking about. You can't keep going on like this."

"... You're right..." Izuku clenched her fists tightly as she stood up straight. She took a deep breath and let out a huff. "Shouchan!" She watched him raise an eyebrow at her in question. "Thank you, I will go do that right now!" she said with another huff, before she walked around him and stormed down the hallway.

"Excuse me, is All Might here?!" Izuku threw the door open to the teachers lounge and froze a bit as she saw Midnight sitting in a chair, posing with a smile on her face.

"He's out jogging." The older woman said with that sparkling smile of hers, and Izuku let her shoulders relax.

"Jogging..?" Izuku asked curiously as she wondered why he would go do that.

"you didn't know?" Midnight asked curiously as she stood up. "Ever since the home visits ended, he started training himself for some reason." She shrugged her shoulders as Izuku looked up at her curiously. "Being retired and all he should just relax if you ask me."

"... Thank you!" Izuku cried out as she turned around and took off out the door. She knew exactly where All Might would jog near by. She felt her whole body crackle with energy and power as she ran out of the school building and took off towards the nearby park at top speed.

"ALL MIGHT!" Izuku shouted out as she blew past some people going for a normal job, and she saw the hero wearing a jogging outfit that looked like his hero costume. He turned his head back to look at her with a look of shock an fear on his face as she ran at him.

"Young Midoriya has arrived!" He laughed as he turned his head away from her and continued to jog. Izuku slowed down behind him, and looked up at the back of his head while they continued together silently. "Why am I here you ask?" All Might asked with another laugh to break the silence, but Izuku lowered her gaze to look at the cobble stone in front of them.

"... did you..." she took a deep shaky breath. "Know everything all along...?" She looked back up at her hero's back as she continued to job behind him. "The... The fact that Nighteye knew about One for All doesn't shock me... But... Mirio-senpai being a candidate for your succession... You knew... Didn't you...?" She swallowed her nerves as All Might said nothing, and she continued to run after him.

"... It seems..." All Might sighed out as he kept running. "There was a need to tell you after all.."

"Of course there was!" Izuku cried out behind him as they ran, and felt tears burn in her eyes. "All of a sudden I'm having all these truths thrown at me, and then I'm being denied with out knowing anything!" She ran her hand over her eyes. "But above all, I have no idea what your intentions are, All Might...!" She bit back her sobs as she continued to run after him, and let out a sad laugh at the irony of it. She was always chasing after her hero, her dream... "I have no idea... What you... And now... My heads all murky, I can't think... I can't pay attention, I almost drowned in a routine class... Why wouldn't you tell me something this important...?" She looked up at his back again, her tears falling. "I'm not saying this as your fan... I'm saying it as your successor! I want to know everything!"

"I figured telling you the story wouldn't benefit you at all..." She watched All Might look back at her, and she choked back her tears as she continued to follow him on his jog. "But... Do you really want to hear it?"

"It'll benefit me a lot more than keeping it a secret!" Izuku cried out to him, and clenched her fists tightly.

"You better not regret it then." She watched All Might face forwards and she silently jogged behind him as he took a second to think. "... you and Nighteye are a lot alike. He was also a huge fan of mine, but I had a rule that I'd never take in any sidekicks." He let out a sigh as they continued to run down the long path. "Like you, he was incredibly persistent and I finally broke down. We were a team for about five years. His physical abilities weren't all that impressive, but he supported me as the brains of the team."

"I'm aware..." Izuku huffed out as she finally got a hold of her emotions. "He took on a supporting role as you fought, and you two got along very well from what I could see."

"We did, but..." All Might let out a sigh. "Six years ago we dissolved our partnership due to my injuries." He patted his left side gently and Izuku looked at it, before looking back up at his head. "But also due to the difference in our values... He wanted me to retire when I got hurt. No one had any idea where I was, they were all waiting for my return."

"... Yeah I..." Izuku frowned as she watched her Hero run in front of her. "I was scared back then... There was a big fight and you suddenly disappeared..."

"Exactly." she watched All Might turn his head back to look at her, and grinned. "Nighteye didn't want me to push myself. He wanted me step down as a hero, and take it easy while I searched for a successor. He wanted my legend to live on instead of me pushing myself." All Might turned his head forwards and Izuku frowned as she watched him run. "He wanted a bright, strong and friendly person to be the new successor, and he wanted me to find that person while I lay in a soft bed. But... Then who would be the symbol until I found them, huh?" Izuku looked down at the ground in front of her, "Back then I was sure All for One was no more, but regardless there are still people with quirks and evil thoughts. I couldn't just stay in bed quietly."

"That's when I found out he was _looking_." Izuku lifted her head up and frowned. She knew what that meant, and she clenched her fists. "He said he wouldn't support me as a hero anymore if I continued on this way. I told him never to _look_ at my future, that there was no need. He seemed desperate, I can't blame him... He didn't care if there was going to be stormy times ahead, but I did." Izuku started to slow down as he continued at his usual jogging pace. "How many people would live in fear during that time?" She watched All Might continue to jog ahead of her as she slowly came to a stop. "He confronted me about my future, about how I will meet a gruesome death at the hands of a villain. His foresight is never wrong you know." He laughed and Izuku felt her whole body go numb. "We went our separate ways after our fight, and Principal Nedzu recommended Young Mirio to me, but I ended up meeting you first." Izuku felt eyes widen again as All Might slowed to a stop in front of her. "I really didn't want to say all this, considering you were my fan and all... I'm sorry, Izuku."

"All Might..." She choked out his name, finding it hard to believe. She felt her hands shaking as they relaxed, and she tried to breathe. "You're... Going to die." The words didn't sound real as they left her throat, and she took a deep breath. "You're going to..." She looked up at the sky as he sun started to set, and she let out the breath she held in her lungs. She knew eventually everyone died... It was an end that no one could avoid... but this hurt... This hurt worse than any of her bruises, cuts, burns or broke bones combined. "... Die..."

"... When I met you and made up my mind to give you One for All, I let Nighteye know." Izuku looked to the ground as he spoke, and felt like reality was crashing around her. "He was opposed to it, and it only drove us further apart." She clenched her fists as All Might said that, and could only imagine the harsh conversation that happened between the two of them. "He insisted I was making a fool of myself, giving my power to you." She looked up as All Might started to jog again and Izuku followed after him slowly. "I guess he took it upon himself to cultivate Young Mirio who believe was more appropriate."

"Wait..." Izuku started to pick up her pace as he did, and she stretched her hand out to her hero. "All Might, wait!" she called out and saw him slow down. She stopped again and frowned at him. "When Nighteye used his foresight... When did he say it would happen?!" She cried out, and started to think. "Can't the foresight be changed any more?!"

"... He said it would happen in six to seven years. There's a margin of error in his estimation of far off events." All Might sighed out, and Izuku frowned as he kept his back turned to her. "But there's no changing what he sees in his foresight."

"Six to... seven then..." Izuku felt realization hit her like a cold splash of water. "That means either this year or the next, doesn't it..?! You're kidding me right?!" Izuku felt a nervous smile cross her face as she started to panic, "How could...?! Why...?! YOU CAN'T!" She cried out, tears filling her eyes. "You have to live! Don't you remember the promise we made before the sports festival?! I haven't been able to fulfill that promise yet! YOU HAVE TO LIVE UNTIL I CAN!" She clenched her fists and felt her tears fall off her cheeks as she walked towards her hero. "You have to live to see that moment, when I can tell the world _**I'm here!**_ " She held back her sobs as she took shaky steps towards the man who once rivaled a mountain in size... Her hero... The man who cared about her enough to cry.

"Izuku, my girl..." She felt a sob try to push out as he spoke. "you see... When I heard the foresight, I accepted it pretty easily." She heard a soft sigh from him. "Because the goal was in sight, I ran at full speed towards it."

"A-All Might..." Izuku felt her sobs continue to come out of her as she approached him. "No.. You..."

"That time when I fought All for One at Kamino." All Might continued, as he put his hands on his hips. She stopped, and looked up at the back of his head nervously. "That was when I thought, _Here is the goal_... But." She watched him turn around and looked at her. "There you were." He turned around fully to face her and she felt her hands stop shaking. "You, a timid little girl who suppressed her own quirk... Day after day you rose to meet my expectations, and then exceed them. So day after day, I whispered to myself... To keep on living." He held a hand out, and a smile crossed his face. "And then your mom even told me... _Live on and protect her. Nurture her._ So now even I am clawing on!" he clenched his fist tightly and bulked up into his hero form. "You changed me, Izuku! I am alive!" He grinned at her as best as he could and Izuku felt her tears burn hot in her eyes before they poured down her cheeks. "With this hand of mine, I will twist fate into what ever shape I like!"

"All Might...!" She sniffled out and watched him deflate in a poof of vapor. She ran towards him as he flexed his fingers, and looked up just in time as she crashed into him, wrapping her arms around his skinny frame.

"Izuku..." he let out a soft laugh and she felt his arms hug her gently and pat her head. "...Turn after turn... In the end, everything is turning out exactly as he said... to be honest, I'm ashamed to look Nighteye in the face..." Izuku looked up at him as her tears poured down her cheeks, and she sniffled again. "I don't want to hold you back," He patted her hair gently as she cried. "You are doing everything you can to become stronger, at this point it's possible that it might be too late to twist my fate."

"... You don't know that..." Izuku let go of her hero and rubbed at her eyes, trying to get rid of the emotional tears she was crying. "You... don't know if it changed or not..." She clenched her fist and looked up at him, determination shining in her eyes. "That's right! All Might!" She seemed to startle him a bit as he stepped back. "I promise you," She held up her own fist, and took a deep breath. "No matter what happens to you, I will twist that future with you!"

"Heh..." She watched him smile and let out a small laugh. "I'll try my best not to cause you trouble." He brought up his own fist, and bumped it against hers.

"Ah..." Izuku felt herself pale a bit in realization and watched a panicked expression cross All Might's face for a second. "Can't you just get Nighteye to use his foresight again?!" She asked in a panic, and he stepped back from her. "Go and make peace with him so you can see if it's changed or not!"

"... That's too convenient for me." All Might laughed out as he started jogging again and Izuku followed behind him.

"This is a matter of life and death, I'll talk to him for you!" Izuku said with a huff as she ran beside him now.

"Wait a second right there, young lady." All Might sighed out as they jogged down the path. "You need to think about his feelings for a moment..."

"... I guess you're right..." Izuku sighed out as they continued along the path at a steady pace, before turning a corner to head back towards the school. "... All Might am..." she took a deep breath and looked up in front of them. "Do you... Regret choosing me at all...?"

"WHA?!" She looked over at him in a panic and saw blood spurt out of his mouth before he almost tripped and fell.

"A-Are you okay...?!" Izuku cried out as she slid to a stop and went to help him.

"What on earth gave you that idea?!" He cried out at her and she smiled at him nervously. "After all that, you ask me something stupid like that? Young lady are you okay in the head?" He bonked his fist on top of her head gently and she looked up at him with a frown.

"I uhm..." She looked down at their feet with a frown. "... Some stuff happened and..." She looked up at All Might and he frowned a her.

"Is Bakugo treating you properly?!" He asked and grabbed her shoulders. Izuku was a bit stunned by that as he looked her in the eyes. "It's okay to say no and break up with him, Izuku! Your body, your rules!"

"Th-that's not it!" She cried out, blushing a bright red. "Why does everyone assume I'm upset about Kacchan? No no... I..." she sighed out as All Might let go of her shoulders. "... I feel like I messed up... Like all I can do is mess up..." she looked up at All Might with a frown. "I don't know how I got that amazing score on my license exam at all, I..." She clenched her fists and felt her tears burn in her eyes. "How can I save anyone...? I almost drowned in class today too..."

"Izuku," She heard her hero sigh out and she looked back up at him with a frown. "I seem to recall a letter you got from a young boy. You even proudly showed it to your mom and myself." He smiled at her warmly and Izuku lowered her fists. "Aizawa told me he came to say thank you in a... A different way." All Might laughed and Izuku stood up straight. "You also came to Bakugo's rescue back when we first met, at Kamino, and got out of both situations with out a scratch. Those folks at the HUC don't treat would-be-heroes lightly, they failed Todoroki, remember?" He patted her head again and Izuku looked down at her hands as she unclenched them. "You didn't get to this point for no reason. If Aizawa saw a failure in you, he would've expelled you on the spot."

"but I..." Izuku looked back up at All Might and saw him still smiling down at her. "I messed up on my first day at my internship...! I couldn't help some one... I...!"

"Izuku, you're just starting out as a Hero." He told her with a sigh and put his hands back on her shoulders. "You're going to make a couple of mistakes here and there, I know I did. Did that person die...?" He asked her and she shook her head, frowning. "Then there's still a chance you can help them. I know you take everything to heart, Izuku. That's what makes you special, and that's what makes your smile shine so bright. Because you truly care about each and every person you meet, and would stop at nothing to help them." He tapped a finger to the top of her chest and grinned. "You have the heart of a hero, and I know you'll do great." Izuku looked down, and All Might chuckled as he lifted his finger up and booped her chin and nose. "Gotcha."

"Wha...?!" Izuku clapped her hand over her face and looked up at All Might as he laughed and started jogging off. "That's a lame joke!" She cried out as she ran after him.

"I looked a bunch up!" All Might said with a laugh and she felt a smile cross her face. "They're called dad jokes I believe, but I found them pretty funny!"

"They're called dad jokes because they're lame." Izuku snorted out in laughter and saw All Might look back at her with a frown. "But... I'm happy." She grinned at him brightly.

"Hi Happy, I'm dad!" He said with a laugh and Izuku blushed a bright red. She watched his whole face turn red as well and they both stopped on the path and were awkwardly silent for a long moment. "I uhm... I'm gunna..." he pointed down the path.

"Me too... Gotta..." She pointed back the other way, and they both seemed to get redder in the face, before Izuku remembered what Recovery girl had said. It was okay to hold him in regards as a father figure... She hadn't had one in a long time... She felt a smile spread across her face, and she pointed her finger in the direction he had. "... Mind if I come along...?" she asked and watched All Might's face tone down in color.

"... Not... Not at all." A grin formed on his face and Izuku let out a soft laugh as they continued their jog back to the school in a comfortable silence.

"Izuchan," Yaoyorozu called out as Izuku opened up the door. She looked over at the class who were sitting in the common room, all in comfortable clothes as they worked on their homework. "Where did you go...?"

"For a jog," Izuku said with a bright smile to them all. She could hear the collective sigh from them all and laughed a bit as she headed for the elevator. "Let me get changed,"

"You forgot your bag..." She looked up as Todoroki stood up and walked over with her All Might back pack, and she smiled at him as he handed it to her. "... You look a lot better, did you clear some things up?"

"Yeah," Izuku smiled up at her friend and hugged her back pack to her chest. "Thanks, I needed the push."

"Any time," Todoroki put a hand on her shoulder and she grinned at him. "When Bakugo is out on business, I'll happily fill in as a temporary boyfriend."

"What...?" Izuku blushed a bright red, and shook her head. "Sh-shouchan what...?! That's...!"

"WAHAHA!" She turned her head around to look at Sero as he and Kaminari howled with laughter. She saw everyone laughing in the common room and she looked back at Todoroki who was letting out his own chuckles as he held his fist to his mouth. "That was a good one!"

"That's not funny!" Izuku cried out as her face progressively reddened. "Sh-shouchan! That's not a funny joke!" she cried out to him as he doubled over, trying to hold back his laughter.

"She's back to normal, thank god." Ashido sighed out with a bright smile and Izuku looked over at the others again. "We were all worried about you, you know!"

"I'm sorry everyone." Izuku sighed out as she felt her face start to cool a bit while the others laughed. "I've got everything sorted out now though," She looked back at Todoroki as he stood up and let out a sigh, but his half smile was still on his face. "... But that's not a funny joke."

"Who says I was kidding?" He asked and Izuku looked up at him as he continued to smile at her.

"... I told you it's not funny, stop that." She told him, before she turned and went into the elevator to go up.

"Ouch, that's uh..." Kaminari said with a frown in Todoroki's direction. He turned his head to look at the others and shrugged.

"It's fine," He walked back into the room to continue the group study session. Izuku came down to study with everyone after getting changed, and fretted a bit over how much she didn't pay attention to in class as Yaoyorozu went over the notes with her. Todoroki helped Shouji make dinner in the kitchen, before everyone sat down to eat.

"Man, I wonder what those guys are doing, you know." Ashido said with a thought as they ate cold soba for dinner. "They even stayed the night at their agencies, I'm surprised you didn't." She pointed a finger at Izuku who shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"My agency is only an hour away on the train," She finished up her soba happily, her stomach satisfied after having skipped lunch. "Besides, Mirio-senpai came home too, so it's not a big deal."

"Man, what's he like as a hero?" Jirou asked curiously and Izuku thought about that as she stood up with her bowl.

"he's always smiling," She walked over to the sink and started washing up. "And he thinks before he acts."

"As we all should," Yaoyorozu said with a nod and Izuku let out a soft laugh as she did the dishes. "What agency is Bakugo with, anyways? Uraraka and Asui are with Ryukyu if I remember correctly."

"he didn't say..." Izuku said with a frown as Kaminari came to help with the dishes.

"Kirishima didn't say either, I wonder why." He huffed out, "I feel left behind with those two running off to get internships."

"You should focus on your studies, or you'll fall behind." Jirou commented and Izuku looked up at Kaminari as he pouted.

"I know, but it makes a guy feel lonely, ya know?" He said with a sigh and Izuku patted him on the shoulder.

Izuku shuffled towards the elevator as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. She was tired from not getting any sleep last night, and she was ready to crash after a good meal. She opened up her phone and checked her messages.

 _ **You still going to be home tonight?**_ She watched her phone as she went up stairs in the elevator, before shuffling to her bedroom and opening up the door. She frowned a bit as she saw no immediate response and she closed her door behind herself, before she sat down on her bed. She let out a sigh as she lowered her phone and looked up at the ceiling.

"Must be busy..." She mumbled out before she plugged it in and lay down on top of her blankets. She looked up at the smiling posters on her walls and smiled back at them this time.

"DAMNIT!" Katsuki cursed loudly as he chased after two men with Kirishima. One of them had panicked and shot a gun in a crowded street. He'd seen a bullet bounce off Kirishima, but Amajiki had gone down after being hit. "GET BACK HERE!"

"Haha, you're more into this than I thought!" Kirishima said with a grin from behind his hero mask. Katsuki shot a glare at him, as they chased the villains through the crowd. "I didn't know you cared about Amajiki-senpai so much!"

"Tch, anyone would give a shit if someone was a gun!" Katsuki snapped loudly at the red head as they followed the villains around a corner. "Besides that fucking thing hit you, are you alright?!"

"I'm fine! I was hard at the time!" Kirishima laughed loudly, then blushed a bit. "Guess I shouldn't say it like that!"

"Moron!" Katsuki snapped loudly back at him before they looked up and saw the two men come to a dead end in front of them. "END OF THE ROAD!" He shouted at the villains and dove forwards with Kirishima.

"Time to man up and pay for your crimes!" Kirishima shouted as one villain brought up his arm in a panic, blades popping out of it as he went to try and slice Kirishima with them. Katsuki dove towards the other, and glared at the man as he threw a fist. His arm extended like a piece of gum, and Katsuki moved his head out of the way of the punch, before grabbing his arm with both hands. He spun like Izuku always did, and pulled the man over his shoulder to slam him on the ground, while Kirishima punched the other guy in the face with his hardened fist. "Hah..." he grinned down at the man he subdued. "We held back a little!"

"Stop resisting and surrender." Katsuki growled out at the one man he had pinned. He looked back over at Kirishima as he went to pick up the man he punched. "The fuck... Is he _sobbing_...?!" He growled out in anger.

"Dude.." Kirishima frowned at the man as he stepped forwards cautiously.

"It's not fair...!" The man sobbed out. "All I've got are these blades that don't come out more than 10cm! They're just like box cutters... It's not fair...!"

"You guys wouldn't understand...!" The man under Katsuki cried out too and he looked down at the sobbing mess of a man. "We just wanted to save our brothers! I can't even stick my arms out more than a couple of meters! We're scared!"

"You should compliment us for having the courage to shoot in the first place...!" The other man cried out.

"The fuck did you say...?" Katsuki growled in anger and Kirishima frowned as he grabbed the man by his shoulder and pulled him to his feet while the crowd looked on in concern. "only cowards shoot guns at other people!"

"And hey, if you're going to break into tears afterwards," Kirishima sighed out. "You really shouldn't be getting mixed up in this stuff!"

"We wanted to become strong..." the man under Katsuki sobbed and he glared back down at him as he pulled the villain up to his feet as he stood.

"Yeah... If we're hanging around strong people... We'll be strong too." The man with the blades sobbed out.

"Look, I get how you feel..." Kirishima said with a frown as he went to cuff the guy.

"... If we stick with our brothers..." Katsuki glared at the man he was trying to detain. "We'll be granted power..."

"we don't need people like you, who became heroes..." the other man sobbed out, "Talking like you know what that's like..."

"Hey..." Kirishima frowned as Katsuki glared at the other man darkly. "That's... WHA!" Katsuki turned around as both men started yelling in pain, and he saw the guy he had drop some kinda needle from his hand.

"What the hell was that?!" Katsuki shouted, and grabbed him by the front of his jacket. "Tch, what did you do?!"

"Are they okay?!" Kirishima asked in a panic, before both men stopped yelling suddenly. "Hey.. HEY!"

"SHIT-!" Katsuki's eyes widened as the man with the stretchy arms all of a sudden lurched forwards and his arms shot out impossibly long, before they wrapped around Katsuki and jerked him off the ground. "FUCK! RED IDIOT!" He jerked his head to look over at Kirishima as he was bombarded by hundreds of long sharp blades.

"IT'S RED _RIOT!_ " Kirishima called out and Katsuki grumbled in anger as the man went to slam him into the ground. He growled in anger as he used his quirk, and his palms blasted the enormous hand off of him, before he turned in the air and landed with a boom on the ground. He looked up at the man with the blades, before looking back at the man who had almost slammed his head into concrete.

"Everybody get down and take cover!" Katsuki shouted back at the civilians that were still in the alley, before he ran forwards to the guy with stretchy limbs. "RED RIOT, YOU OKAY?!" He shouted and glanced at his friend as he blasted off the ground.

"ALL GOO-" He was hit full force by the blades and knocked back. Katsuki growled in anger as he shot around the stretchy guys hands to avoid his grip.

"Don't get too cocky, you brat!" The guy yelled at Katsuki, and he growled in anger as he hit the ground, before kicking off of it and blasting at the man again, holding up a crackling palm while Kirishima dealt with the guys who had blades. "Acting so self important! You're just playing make-believe! All the heroes will crumble soon with All Might gone!"

"THE FUCK THEY WILL!" Katsuki shouted as he weaved through the mans limbs, before he brought his crackling palm up once again. He blasted him back into a wall, and his noodle like limbs struggled to push himself back up. He looked over at Kirishima who was bleeding a bit, as he busted apart some blades. "RED RIOT!" He shouted at his friend who looked a bit panicked. "TAKE HIM DOWN, BECOME UNBREAKABLE!"

"Hah... HAAAAAAH!" Kirishima yelled out as the blades shot towards him, while Katsuki rounded on his opponent once again. He grinned as the man stumbled back onto his feet some how, before launching another attack while Kirishima dealt with his opponent.

"STUN GRENADE!" He shouted as he set off multiple little explosions, and slammed them into the man. He glared at his insane drug raged eyes, before the man teetered forwards, then fell back on the ground. Katsuki let out a huff as he looked down at him, before glancing over at Kirishima as he was bombarded with a full blast of the blades. He grinned as he saw him power through it, and slam a hardened fist into the guys stomach, knocking him out.

"YEAAAH!" Kirishima let out a battle cry as he dropped his hardened form. Kirishima picked up the guy he had knocked out, and used some capture rope they were given. "WE DID IT!" Kirishima grinned brightly over at Katsuki and he let out a grunt.

"Yeah we did," He said as he stood up, lifting up the guy he captured.

"Such fury... they're both so young..." Katsuki looked over at the civilians as they helped each other up while he dragged his villain over to Kirishima.

"uwaaaah! Stay away!" He jerked his head back to look at the man who was still conscious, and crying again.

"... He's bawling again..." Kirishima said with a nervous grin and looked at Katsuki who glared at the man.

"We just wanted to get stronger! Let us go!" the man sobbed out as he looked up at both heroes. "We're sorry souls who wanted a little power!"

"We're not gunna let that happen," Katsuki growled out as he looked down at the man. "You used a gun in a crowd,"

"And you shot our senpai," Kirshima said as he looked down at the man. "I get how you feel, a while back-"

"LIKE I CARE ABOUT YOUR STORY, DUMBASS!" The man shouted, and Katsuki glared at him darkly, before he heard the sound of metal on concrete.

"Hey!" Katsuki snapped, but it was too late. The guy launched off the ground with the use of his blades, and went right between him and Kirishima.

"Shit! I'm such an idiot!" Kirishima groaned as he slammed a hardened fist into the blades and broke them.

"GET BACK HERE!" Katsuki dropped his villain and blasted after the man, a glare on his face. "You're going to jail, one way or the other!"

"NO WAY MAN!" The guy laughed as he soared through the air, and angry Katsuki catching up to him quickly. "I'M NOT GOING TO NO JAIL!"

"Fatgum!" Kirishima shouted in surprise, as the large hero in an orange hoodie shot out in front of the villains way. Katsuki used his hands to stop and dropped onto the ground as Fatgum caught the man in his belly.

"Sorry for the wait!" Fatgum grinned as he subdued the villain. "When confronting an enemy, a villains victory conditions as _Kill, Escape, Beat Up_ , etc! As for us, it's capture with out victims! Remember that before you leave, Red Riot! Explosion King!"

"Tch..." Katsuki looked back at his villain as Kirishima hauled him up and ran over to them. "I got one of them.."

"That's good," Fatgum grinned as he looked down at the villain he caught. "To surpass villains, you gotta take away their will to fight as fast as possible!"

"Thanks for the save," Kirishima laughed with a bright grin and Katsuki looked over at him.

"Hey you kids!" They turned to look at the civilians who were caught up in the mess. "Thanks a bunch! You were both really amazing! You were movin' carefully to keep them from attacking us! Most people would have been spooked but you kids did great! You really saved us!"

"It was a magnificent debut!" Fatgum said with a smile and the two students looked up at him. Katsuki raised an eyebrow at Fatgum, before resting his hands on his hips, huffing. "Way different from my own!"

"Yeah, you saved all of us!" A woman said with a smile. "You'll both be incredible Heroes!"

"Thanks!" Kirishima said with a bright grin to the crowd, and Katsuki turned his head away. He felt pretty good, he'd taken down a villain and saved people... He wondered what Izuku would think of that. He grinned to himself at the thought of a happy expression on her face as she read his hero name in the news. Yeah, she'd definitely be excited, that was sure. "Hah, look at that grin." Kirishima laughed and Katsuki looked at him. "I bet I know what you're thinking!"

"Shut up." Kasuki growled out, before turning his head away.

"A quirk power up, huh..." Amajiki said with a sigh as they brought the villains to the police.

"Yeah, its the kinda drug that's banned in Japan." Fatgum said with a sigh, "It's an inferior type fro Asia, but if it was from Africa, it would have lasted for one to two hours."

"You sure know your stuff!" Kirishima said with a bright grin, while Katsuki tapped his foot, starting to get impaitent.

"A while back I worked with cops on stuff like that." Fatgum grinned down at the three of them, before a police officer brought evidence over.

"There was a discharge, even though it was a handgun!" The man said as he held up a back with some of the bullets that came from the gun. "It broke into pieces because of his quirk, but there was no bullet. It's not the usual heat guns pack, so we'll check them out and let you know what we find!"

"Thanks for the trouble!" Fatgum said with a grin, before he looked like he was in thought.

"Amajiki-senpai... You alright?" Kirishima asked the older boy and Katsuki glanced over at him, curious himself.

"... such a bitter pill..." Amajiki choked out as he tugged at his hood to cover his face. "For a hero's quirk not to work... But you both had to cover for me... Kirishima, you're just like Mirio, shining like the sun..."

"Hey," Katsuki growled out in anger as Amajiki went silent. "I took my guy down too!"

"Amajiki-senpai, if you're gunna say stuff like that, you shine just as much!" Kirishima said with a frown as he patted the boy on the shoulder. "You listened to my request and introduced Bakubro and I to Fatgum, that's a really great thing to do!"

"... You..." Amajiki sighed out. "Are unbelievable..."

"Let's get you examined at the hospital." Fatgum said as he patted Amajiki on the shoulder and Katsuki let out a grumble. "We'll head back to the agency for the night too,"

"Tch..." Katsuki followed beside Kirishima as he looked at Amajiki. His quirk wasn't working? What exactly was in that bullet then... He didn't have any bullet wounds...

"Hah, I can see her face now." Kirishima said with a laugh as he nudged Katsuki with his elbow. "She's gunna lose it when she see's your name on the hero news! That's why you were grinning, wasn't it?"

"I will blast your face off." Katsuki growled out at Kirishima who grinned at him brightly. "Besides, she's gunna see yours too. Knowing her, she'll lose her damn shit about it and ask a bunch of questions..." He looked away from Kirishima who let out a laugh.

"You know, I agree but." Kirishima let out a sigh. "I think she'll mostly be all over you for it."

"Hmph..." Katsuki ran a hand through his hair, before grinning. "Yeah you're right,"

"Confidence, much?!" Kirishima laughed out. Katsuki glared at him, before he pulled his phone out to check his messages. He saw one from Izuku and opened it up. "Why didn't you tell her what agency we were with?"

"... She looked a little preoccupied with getting an internship. If she knew I was going with Fatgum she'd be too happy," Katsuki grumbled out and read her message. "Shit I said we'd be back tonight..."

"Yeah man, I don't think so." Kirishima looked up at the night sky while Katsuki looked at the clock on his phone. It was a little past midnight and he saw she sent the message pretty early in the evening. "Ah that reminds me, Denki sent me a panicked message, saying she was out of it and acting weird."

"What." Katsuki snapped his hand to look at Kirishima who looked over at him and paled a bit as the explosive boy glared daggers at him. "Why the fuck didn't you say something?!"

"I-I got it yesterday! I didn't-!" Katsuki lifted up his fist, and Kirishima hurriedly hardened his head as a fist slammed down on it. "G-Geez man, we were busy! I forgot about it till now!"

"You'd forget if your head wasn't attached!" Katsuki snapped in anger, "Fuck," He stormed ahead of the others to head back to the hero office. He wondered what she was worried about, and if she was alright.


	34. BUNS AND NEWS!

"Good morning." Izuku smiled at her classmates that were in the kitchen for breakfast, and Yaoyorozu and Ashido smiled back at her as they drank tea and had some toast and eggs. "Everyone doing good today?" She asked curiously as she looked over at Tokoyami, Kaminari and Sero at their table.

"Much better," Tokoyami said with a nod of his head, and both Sero and Kaminari grinned at her.

"This is was better! A bright Deku-chan greeting us with a smile is the best way to wake up for school!" Sero cried out excitedly and Izuku let out a laugh and grinned at them.

"It is much better to see you smiling instead of the funk you were in." Hagakure startled Izuku a bit as she noticed her uniform in the chair across from hers as she took her seat.

"Thanks, I'm really sorry for worrying everyone but..." Izuku looked at the mug of tea Yaoyorozu handed her, and grinned brightly. "I will do my best to make sure I don't do it again!"

"So bright!" Kaminari cried out with a laugh.

"Kirishima and Bakugou didn't come back last night." Ashido said with a thought and Izuku looked up at her, before she pulled her phone out. She checked her messages, to see that Katsuki had seen hers, but he hadn't replied... "They must have been working late, so they stayed. Ochachan said her and Tsutsu were also staying at their agency, but they'd be in class today."

"I wonder if something happened..." Izuku said worriedly as she flicked open her app for Hero News. She glanced at the headlines as she took a sip of her tea, before she saw the names Uravity and Froppy. She gasped, accidentally inhaling tea, before she set her mug down and coughed the liquid back out into the mug.

"IZUCHAN!" The girls cried out in surprise, and Izuku grabbed a napkin and coughed the rest of the liquid in her lungs into it.

"What did we say about drowning...?" Todoroki asked with a sigh as he came into the kitchen. Izuku looked up at him as she wiped her mouth, before looking back to her phone to read over what she could have sworn must have just been an illusion.

"H-Hero news..." She coughed out, as her eyes widened at the article she read. "HERO NEWS!" She stood up on the chair and looked at her phone intensely while the others watched her in shock. "THEY'RE ON THE HERO NEWS! LOOK!" She held out her phone to show the room the picture of Uraraka and Asui in their hero costumes. "THEY MADE IT ON THE HERO NEWS!"

"Whoa!" Kaminari stood up with Sero to get a better look. "Looks like they helped out with some guys that caused some trouble!"

"This is amazing!" Ashido cried out excitedly as she stood up with Hagakure to look. "Wow! Some guys with gigantification quirks! That must have been hard!"

"THIS IS SO AMAZING!" Izuku cried out happily as she grinned at the picture of her friends on her phone. "THEY DID IT! THEY DEBUTED AS HEROES! AND THEY LOOK SO COOL!" She squealed with delight and waved her phone around excitedly. She hopped off her chair and made a beeline for the door. "We gotta go greet them!" She cried out as the others scrambled to go after her.

"Slow down, the rest of us can't run that fast!" Hagakure called out as the others followed her to the door. She slipped her red shoes on, grinning brightly.

"We get that you're excited, but it's too early to run!" Kaminari called out, but she grabbed her bag and threw the door open, before taking off towards the school. The others almost fell out the door to chase after her, while Iida came out of the elevator.

"What's going on so early?" He asked in confusion as he watched the class disappear from sight.

"... It's just Izuchan," Yaoyorozu said with a bright smile, and Todoroki nodded his head. "We should make haste, so we're not left behind!" She clenched her fist, before she ran after the others.

"They're not here yet!" Izuku cried out as she slammed the door open to the class room, and looked behind her to frown. She paled a bit as she saw the others hadn't caught up and let out a laugh, before she walked inside to put her bag down. Soon the others came in, huffing to catch their breaths.

"You run too fast!" Ashido called out as she slumped into the room and sat down in her chair.

"Honestly... You must have suppressed too much energy for that funk you were in..." Sero sighed out as they entered the class room, and slumped over his own desk.

"ah, yeah a bit..." Izuku said with a smile as she walked towards the front of the room. She laughed lightheartedly as the others put their things down and caught their breath, before she looked at her feet. She felt a lot better after talking to All Might, that was for sure... But she was still a bit upset about the girl Eri that she couldn't help. She let out a small sigh as she thought about it, and frowned a bit.

"Hey, why the long face?" Izuku lifted her head up at the familiar voice, before she whipped around to look at the door. "We're back!" Uraraka grinned brightly as she posed with Asui.

"HERO NEWS!" Izuku shouted with a bright grin as she looked at her friends and pulled out her phone. "Ochachan ths is amazing! Tsutsu, you too! You were both on the hero news for your deeds yesterday, and you look so cute!" Izuku cried out happily and ran to her friends to throw her arms around them both. "SO AMAZING! YOU GUYS ARE SO COOL!"

"This is heaven..." Uraraka sighed out happily as her and Asui wrapped their arms around Izuku to return the hug. "Are you going to be my number one fan?"

"OF COURSE!" Izuku cried out and squeezed them both in a tight hug excitedly, before letting them go to show them the picture properly.

"I wonder how they took the picture," Asui said with a kero as she looked at the phone with Uraraka.

"I figured you would've aimed to be Bakubro's number one fan." Sero said with a laugh and Kaminari shook his head.

"Nah man, she's an All Might fan through and through," He pointed over at Izuku's back pack and she blushed.

"I'm everyone's fan." she said as she looked at the pictures of her friend's heroic escapade. "When you all get merch, I'll buy every last bit there is." She smiled brightly as she looked up at Uraraka and Froppy, but became startled as she saw tears in their eyes. "Wha... What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

"No!" Uraraka cried out as she threw her arms around Izuku. "You just made me the happiest bride in the world!"

"Whahaha!" Sero laughed loudly with Kaminari. "Heart of gold, this one! She's wasted on Bakubro!"

"Say that again," Izuku looked up from her intense hug she was getting from her friends, and smiled as she saw Kirishima and Katsuki walk in the door. Katsuki shot a glare over at the laughing pair of classmates, before he looked over at her with his bright red eyes. "Izu, you saw the news?"

"YEAH! LOOK!" Izuku cried out happily as she held up her phone to Kirishima and Katsuki, a bright grin still plastered on her face. "It's Ochachan and Tsutsu! Look! They made their debut yesterday! Isn't this amazing?!" She cried out happily and grinned up at the boys who looked down at her in shock.

"Whoa... Wow!" Kirishima laughed as he looked at the article, before looking over at Uraraka and Asui. "That's amazing you guys! You should be proud!"

"Thanks! We did our best!" Uraraka grinned brightly as she walked over and hooked an arm around Izuku's shoulders. "And I already have a number one fan to boot!"

"Yeah!" Izuku laughed happily and hugged her friend back. "We should have cake tonight to celebrate! This is amazing!"

"... You know, There's more-" Kirishima held up a finger, still grinning brightly, before he felt a fist connect with his shoulder. He looked over at Katsuki who was glaring at him, before he looked back at Izuku.

"There's more what...?" Izuku looked up at them both and Katsuki stepped around her to head to his desk. She looked over at him curiously, before looking back up at Kirishima.

"Moooore than just cake!" Kirishima laughed loudly and grinned at the three girls as Asui walked up. "We should play a game! We were gone all weekend, so we missed you guys!"

"Tch..." Katsuki grumbled out as he sat down in his desk. Izuku looked back over at him, wondering why he was glaring at his phone, before he glanced up at her. "How was your internship?"

"Ah," Izuku felt her smile fall, and she lowered her phone. Her thoughts pulled to Eri... To Nighteye and Mirio... She shook her head as she heard the silence in the room, and she started to panic. She had just said she wouldn't worry others again, and she felt her heart pick up in pace as she ground her teeth together. She looked into Katsuki's eyes and saw the worry there, before she thought about Eri's fear filled ones.

"Ah, they're back." She felt a cool hand on the top of her head, and she gripped her phone in her hand tightly. "How did it go?" she glanced up at Todoroki, seeing the calm look in his eyes, before she took a breath and grinned.

"It went... Well?" Uraraka said in confusion as she looked at Izuku. "Izuchan, are you-"

"My internship went well!" She forced a laugh out and smiled at Uraraka. "I'm just way more excited about your debut! I can't wait till I make mine!"

"I bet it'll be amazing." Asui said with a grin, and Izuku laughed a bit again, before looking at the article of her friends on her phone once more. That was right, she was in school now... She couldn't afford to let her mind get distracted like yesterday. She took a deep breath, and let it out before she looked up at Kirishima.

"How did your internship go?" She asked curiously and he grinned back at her. "You guys didn't tell us which hero agency you went with, it's been killing me you know." She frowned up at Kirishima, before looking over at Katsuki who was watching her with narrowed eyes.

"Fatgum Agency!" Kirishima grinned proudly, showing all his sharp teeth.

"FATGUM?!" Izuku cried out in shock and dropped her phone. Asui caught it with her tongue expertly, and Izuku felt her excitement buzz. She loved Fatgum, he always had a bright smile and his quirk of fat absorption was spectacular. "WHA... WHY WOULDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT?!" she looked over at Katsuki who clicked his tongue in anger and looked out the window.

"Haha, you weren't kidding," Kirishima laughed as he looked over at Katsuki too, but the boy continued to glare out the window. "Hey, Bakubro, Come on! We're back after a long weekend away!" He went over to his friend and Izuku watched worriedly as Kirishima patted his shoulder.

"Maybe he got home sick?" Todoroki asked and Katsuki snapped his head around and shot a dark glare at the boy in the back.

"Izuchan," Izuku looked over at Uraraka as Asui handed her back her phone, and frowned at her friend as she saw confusion in her eyes. "Are you okay, you uhm... Didn't..."

"I'm fine," Izuku waved a hand at her, laughing a bit again. "Everything's good."

"Hah, says you!" Kaminari called out from his desk and Izuku looked over at him. "You guys won't believe it, but it was like having a dark cloud in the classroom for a whole day!"

"Yeah yeah, like a zombie." Sero nodded his head in agreement.

"We sent you messages for help, but I guess you were too busy." Kaminari pointed at Kirishima who grinned nervously.

"What happened?" Uraraka asked in concern and Izuku looked down at her phone, seeing the All Might charm hanging off of it. "Do you need to talk? I can't believe I wasn't here for you in your time of need I-"

"It's alright, she sorted it out." Todoroki sighed out and looked over at Kaminari and Sero. "Don't worry them needlessly, they just got back from work."

"Izu," She turned her head to look over at Katsuki as he stood up from his chair, his eyes looking at her with concern. "What happened?" He demanded and Izuku swallowed the lump in her throat.

"It was just some work stuff, and then some personal things!" She laughed, before grinning at Uraraka, then over at Katsuki. "But Shouchan is right, I got it sorted out so everything's fine now!" She turned back to Uraraka and Asui, showing them some more photo's on the news, as the class started to pick up their own conversations.

"... Why didn't you let me say something...?" Kirishima asked as he leaned against Katsuki's desk, and saw the concerned look in his friend's eyes. "Hey, Bakubro." He waved a hand in front of his face, and frowned as Katsuki sat back down with a grunt.

"... She was excited about Round face and Frogger," He waved a hand to dismiss the worry, and glared up at Kirishima. "I'll let them have this one."

"But it's..." Kirishima looked over at the girls as they squealed with happiness while Yzoyorozu made phone charms for them. "... Our Debut too.." Kirishima muttered back out to Katsuki as he glared at the board. "Dude she'd be thrilled to see it, she probably just didn't look far-"

"I know she didn't." Ketsuki held up his phone to show the couple of articles below Uraraka's and Asui's. He shot a glare up at Kirishima. "And don't say anything to her either."

"... But maybe, she'd cheer up? If I saw that look..." Kirishima pointed over at Izuku who was putting the charms of her friends on her phone. "... the one from before... I'd be concerned..."

"I am," Katsuki growled out as he looked over at the girls. "Mind your own fucking relationship, moron."

"hah, what relationship?" Kirishima asked with a laugh and Katsuki glared up at him.

"URARAKA! ASUI!" Iida came in the class room, and looked at the girls. "Amazing debut! I heard this morning! But you shouldn't neglect your studies you know!"

"Ah, we know!" Uraraka laughed nervously as she looked away from her smart friends who looked over at her.

"I copied the notes from yesterday for you." Izuku said with a bright smile, "I had to get them off Momochan, but I made you all copies," she pointed at Asui, then over at Kirishima and Katsuki as well.

"AN ANGEL! YOUR HERO NAME SHOULD BE ANGEL!" Uraraka wailed out as she threw her arms around Izuku again.

"Look, I get that some of you debuted yesterday, but today is class time. So take a seat." Aizawa said as he entered the classroom, and everyone scrambled to their seats in a hurry. Izuku put her phone away in her desk, and smiled a the little charms on it now of a tiny Asui and tiny Uraraka. She pulled out her books, and looked up from her desk, only to be a bit startled by Katsuki glancing back at her with narrowed eyes again. As the lessons started, she began to feel a little bad. He had only just gotten back from being away, but she was gushing over the debut the others made. She frowned as she looked down at her books while she took notes, and tapped her pencil against the paper.

When lunch rolled around, she went to stand up and head to the cafeteria, but a hand grabbed her by her upper arm and she looked up at Katsuki's serious gaze.

"... I want to have lunch outside." He told her and she blinked in confusion, before nodding her head. She grabbed her wallet and phone out of her desk, and followed him out the door and down to the canteen to grab some food. "... Go outside, I'll be right there." He pointed to the courtyard and Izuku blushed a bit.

"Here, I have-" she went to pull some money out of her wallet, but he put his hand on it to stop her.

"I've got it, just go find a spot to eat. You can buy drinks later." She looked up at him, and nodded her head before she went outside. She wandered over to a tree with a bench underneath it, zipping up her wallet as she felt her cheeks get redder while she took a seat on the bench.

"... Hmm..." She looked down at her phone, and sighed as she opened it up absentmindedly. She smiled as she looked at the article of her friends again, before scrolling to the next one and reading it over. After she finished that, she scrolled to the next and read it over, before she saw familiar shoes in front of her and looked up. "Kacchan," She smiled warmly up at her boyfriend as he handed her a steaming bun and she took it from him as he sat down. "You know, you still haven't said how your internship is going," She grinned at him before she took a bite of her bun. "I figured you were busy because you didn't reply."

"It's going fine," He grumbled out as he took a bite of his own bun, and she saw the inside looked red hot. It had to be a spicy pork bun, and she giggled a bit, before looking up into his red eyes as he glanced over at her. "... What was with that look earlier...?" she watched him look away from her as he ate and she frowned a bit. "Somethings bothering you, and it must have to do with All Might if you just brush it off like that in front of the others."

"... Ah..." She looked down at her bun in her hands, and felt a smile cross her lips. "You know me too well, huh..." She took a small bite of the bun, and there was a silence between the both of them as she chewed. "It did have to do with him, but we talked it out." she looked up at the blue sky above them, and felt her smile sadden on her lips. "There's uhm... Some stuff going on... I guess I'm still a bit upset about it..."

"What is it, it's not like he's dying." Katsuki grumbled as he took another bite, before looking at her. Izuku lowered her head, and stared down at her bun in her hands, feeling them shake a bit. "... Izu...? Hey..." She looked up at him as he spoke in concern, and saw it evident in his eyes as he narrowed them at her. "... You're kidding... there's no way..."

"You're right." Izuku smiled up at him and looked back at her meal. "I won't let it happen, there's no way he can die." She took another bite before she heard a growl from his throat.

"What did I say about secrets like this?" She looked over at him worriedly as she saw anger cross his features. "That's some serious fucking shit, is this what you were so down about?"

"Well not just that," She said with a thought, and swore she heard an explosion as she saw his features snap into an angry scowl. "It's a bit of a story, Kacchan." She held up a hand as he clenched his bun in his hand, squishing it completely. "Y-You don't have to get so mad...!"

"You keep on carrying this shit around with you, I'm allowed to be fucking mad...!" He growled out in a low voice and she paled a bit as he looked back at his squished bun, and he grumbled as he tossed it in the trash next to him. "For fucks sake Izu, you're going to end up dying because of the crap on your mind."

"Well yeah, I almost did." She said flatly and he snapped his head back to glare at her in anger. She smiled a bit at him and waved a hand, "But I'm alright now, I talked it out with him. You see," she sighed out as she looked down at the bun in her hand. "Nighteye has a quirk called foresight... All Might told me about everything, and it helped me clear some things up in my head..." She split the bun in half and handed one half to him with a smile. "I found out Mirio-senpai was supposed to be the successor." She took a bite absentmindedly as he took the other half of the bun. "It kinda stressed me out... Nighteye doesn't think I'd make a good successor, let alone a hero."

"Tch, what does that asshole know?!" Katsuki growled in anger as he tore a bite off his half of the bun. She looked up at him as he glared darkly at the ground in front of him. "He hasn't seen shit, he has no fucking ground to say that too you."

"Well he does in a sense," Izuku looked back down at her meal. "I don't blame him for doubting me, I was starting to doubt myself. So I went to go talk to All Might about it, and that's when he told me what Nighteye said about his future." She looked up at him again, and smiled a bit. "After everything that happened with the Villain Alliance, I was a bit worried I couldn't handle being a hero myself, but he reminded me of some stuff." She reached out and put a hand on his knee that was bouncing up and down in anger. She watched his eyes snap to look at her, still glaring.

"So other than this asshole questioning your ability to be a hero," He growled out the words in anger at her as he narrowed his eyes again. "What fucking else is there, because there's no way that's all of it. You said you're not worried so there's definitely something else that's in the back of your mind."

"... It's about work," she said with a frown and looked away from him. "I shouldn't talk about it, it's an ongoing case, but what happened is still kinda bothering me." she let out a sigh as she took another bite, and chewed it for a long time as they sat in silence.

"... You'll save them." Katsuki broke the silence with a calm tone of voice, and she looked up at him in shock. "... That's whats bothering you right? If it was some villain who got away you wouldn't be torn up about it." He looked over at her, and she blushed a bit as she saw the calm in his eyes. "It's you, Izuku. The person who ran into danger when she thought she had no quirk... Got all beaten up for a kid... ran through a forest to save others while bleeding profusely, and even went into some kinda fucking war zone to help my ass." He looked away from her and at the last bite of the bun in his hand. "You'll save them, even if you break both your arms."

"... Thanks," Izuku smiled up at him warmly as he shoved the last bit of the bun into his mouth.

"Just try not to break both your arms." He grumbled out and Izuku giggled a bit to herself as she took another bite of her own bun half, and finished it off. "I'm serious, don't break anything this time." She looked back up at him and grinned. "Izu, I swear to fuck if you break anything again I'll-" She grabbed the front of his shirt, and pulled him towards her, to plant a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you," She let go of his shirt after their kiss, and smiled up at him as she saw the shock in his eyes. "Thanks for worrying about me, but what about you!" She puffed up her cheeks into a pout as she sat back from him. "I want details on Fatgum! Like does he eat a lot, or is his form something like All Mights?!"

"Tch," Katsuki grumbled out as he looked down at her, while she looked down at her knee's in thought. He missed that look she got when she was excited about quirks, and he felt a grin tug at the corners of his mouth. "Look up," he pointed his finger up at the sky, and she looked at him, before looking up at the sky.

"Why, whats up-?!" She blushed a bright red as he leaned in and kissed her lips with his own warm kiss. She looked up at him as he sat back, and gave her that grin that made her heart pound. "K-Kacchan...!"

"You're too easy," He sighed out before he stood up, digging his hands into his pockets. "I'm going to go grab another bun, I'll see you back in the classroom."

"Alright," She felt her cheeks get hotter as he walked away, before she smiled and stood up. She walked back inside and headed up into their classroom. She smiled at the others as she entered, before she sat down in her desk. She stuck her wallet back inside of it, before she pulled her phone out again and opened it up to continue reading Hero News articles. She finished the last one she had left off on, before she got to the next. She skimmed the words with her eyes, before she felt them widen.

 **NEWCOMER SIDEKICKS RED RIOT AND EXPLOSION KING SMASH ONTO THE SCENE!**

"What...?" She grabbed the phone with both of her hands and held it close to her face as she felt her eyes get even wider.

 **SHOULDERING THE LIVES OF CIVILIANS ON THEIR FIRST DAY, THEY TOOK DOWN THE TOUGH VILLAINS MANO-A-MANO WITH EXPLOSIVE FISTS AND HARDENED HEARTS!**

"WHAT?!" She stood up from her chair, and it went crashing into Mineta's desk behind her, causing a domino effect as it crashed into the next, knocking the three seats over behind her. "WHAT WHAT WHAT?!" She whipped her head around to look at the startled faces of her classmates. "WHAT IS THIS?!" She held up her phone in Kirishima's direction.

"Oh, you finally read it." Kirishima said with a big toothy grin. "Yeah, we busted some villains last night, that's why we couldn't come back!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING?!" Izuku cried out as the class looked over at him. He grinne at them all nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"THAT'S AWESOME!" Kaminari shouted and high fived his friend, while Sero took out his phone and read the article out loud for the class.

"That guy debuted too?!" Uraraka said in shock as she looked at the article over Izuku's shoulder. "Dang, I owe Tsutsu ice cream now."

"I didn't think he'd be likable." Asui said with a kero as she opened up her phone and started flicking through the news to see lots of articles about the boys from last night. Izuku read the one on her phone over, and scrolled through the pictures. She felt her breath catch in her throat as she saw Katsuki in action, and him grinning as he stood beside Kirishima.

"The fuck are you all looking at?" Katsuki asked as he walked into the room, throwing the door open with a bang as he held a bun in his hand. Izuku snapped her head up to look up at him with wide eyes, before she felt a truly happy grin spread across her face as she buzzed with excitement.

"Izuchan, your quirk...!" Yaoyorozu called out, but Izuku jumped towards her boyfriend with a bang, scattering more desks in her wake as she tackled him around the middle.

"WOW THIS IS AMAZING!" She cried out, as happy tears filled her eyes while they hit the ground. She hugged him tightly, as she felt her grin get bigger. "YOU LOOK SO COOL! YOU HAVE TO TELL ME HOW YOU DID IT! EVERY LAST DETAIL!" She sat up on his stomach and looked down at him. She laughed as she saw the shock on his face, "THIS IS SO GREAT! YOU NEED TO PHONE MITSUKI-SAN RIGHT AWAY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FINALLY DID IT! Oooooh!" she buzzed with energy as she waved her fists around. "I can't believe you beat me to the punch too!" she punched the air and the class looked up at the ceiling worriedly as it cracked a bit. "But I'm so happy for you! I wonder if there are more pictures!"

"Hey calm down...!" Katsuki said with wide eyes as she continued to punch the air. "Izu!" He grabbed her fists and she looked down at him in confusion as her excitedly babbling continued. "You're going to destroy the class room."

"Ah..." she blushed a bright red as she looked down at him underneath her, before looking up at the ceiling, then back at the desks she knocked over. "Oh.. Oh my... Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" She cried in a panic as the others tried to pick up the furniture.

"Wow, I wish I got that kind of excitement!" Uraraka laughed out as she put her hands on her hips.

"I just.." Izuku felt her cheeks turn and even brighter red. "I'm so happy, this is amazing," she looked back down at Katsuki as he sat up, and looked at his second crushed bun for the day that he had clenched in his fist. "S-sorry, I... I got..."

"It's fine." He mumbled and she looked up at his face, and felt her whole body turn red and her heart pound as she saw a slight pink blush on his cheeks. "So I take it you read it."

"Wh-why didn't you say anything?" She asked him as she got off of him, and he stood up too. "This kind of thing should be the first thing you say!"

"Tch, I thought I'd let Round Face have the spotlight for a bit," He shot a look at Uraraka who crossed her arms. Izuku looked back at her, and saw her grinning, before she turned back to Katsuki who smirked.

"He's lying, he was hoping you read it before we got here!" Kirishima called out from the back, and Katsuki snapped his head to glare at him darkly. "Shoulda seen the proud ass grin on his face," Kirishima laughed before Katsuki blasted across the room towards the red head. "Dude, come on!" Kirishima cried out as he dove out of the way with a laugh, before scrambling to get up.

"Awesome..." Izuku felt her grin spread on her face again as she looked back down at her phone, and scrolled through the pictures that were taken. She saw a shot of Katsuki in action, and felt her cheeks turn a bright red again as she saw how serious he looked.

"Come Izuchan, you gotta help." Uraraka called out as she righted a desk and Izuku looked up and smiled.

"Yeah one second." She looked back down at her phone as she saved the picture, and put it as her phone background. She shoved the phone into her pocket before she helped the others pick up the mess she created.


	35. HOODIES AND TANK TOPS! FLUFFY DAY!

**I KNOW WHAT YA'LL ARE HERE FOR, YOU HEATHENS.**

 **SO HERE IT IS.**

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!**

 **-ahem-**

 **bang.**

"Hmmmm..." Izuku held her hero book up above her as she lay upside down on the couch, with her feet dangling off the back. "I dunno... Maybe..." She brought her pencil up and sketched few lines on it. "Yeah... That's pretty cool." She grinned brightly at her notebook.

"... Not to pry but..." Izuku looked over at the other couch at Ashido when she spoke, and saw her painting stripes on Jirou's nails for her. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Oh, uhm..." Izuku felt her cheeks redden as she looked at her notebook. "... Nothing, just... goofing around really."

"It has to be something, you've been grinning every now and then." Jirou looked over at her and Izuku hid her face with her notebook.

"It's embarrassing..." She groaned out into the paper, before she sat up on the couch properly and looked down at her drawings, blushing a bright red now.

"I've seen Kirishma only wearing boxers that had flames on them, there's no way it's that embarrassing." Ashido laughed out before her, before Izuku turned her head to look at the girls.

"... Promise not to laugh...?" She asked in a shy voice and the other two both smiled at her warmly.

"Of course, why would we laugh?" Jirou asked and Izuku looked down at her notebook, before she got up and walked over to the couch they were on.

"... I uhm..." she felt her face get redder as she opened up the book to show them some sketches of hoodies. "I was just messing around... I thought they would be neat.."

"Whoa, these are neat!" Ashido cried out with a grin and looked up at Izuku. "This is super cool, why were you embarrassed?"

"I didn't want them to think I was weird..." Izuku groaned out as she sunk to her knee's on the floor while the girls took her book from her to look at the sketches.

"These are hella neat," Jirou said with a nod of her head. "Ochachan's is super cute, and so is Tsutsu's."

"I like how you capture the manly naked torso from Kirishima's while still leaving it as a hoodie." they flipped to the next page and both of them looked at the many different sketches Izuku had of hoodies, t-shirts, bags and onesies that all mimicked Katsuki's hero costume. "... I see a lot more effort was put into Bakubro's designs."

"Whaaa...!" Izuku cried out as she covered the pages with her hands and she bit her lip. "I was... Just goofing around, I don't..." She looked away from the girls as they grinned at her.

"Imagine the look on his face if he saw this..." Jirou pointed at the hoodie on the page. "On her." She pointed a finger at Izuku who seemed about to explode as every inch of her turned red.

"He'd either blow the top off the dorm building, or implode." Ashido said with a grin, and looked up at Jirou. "I kinda want to see a bright red Bakubro, what do you think?"

"Defintely." Jirou said with a nod of her head, before she took out her phone.

"Wh-what are you doing...?" Izuku asked curiously as she looked at Jirou who tapped away on the screen.

"Calling for back-up." She put her phone away and Izuku looked up at her in confusion.

"What kind of back up?" She asked curiously, before they heard the elevator ding open. She looked over to see Yaoyorozu and Uraraka. The taller girl was beaming happily as she walked over to the couch while Uraraka ran over and leaned over the couch to look down at the book. "Hey this isn't..."

"The Deku Protection squad, A-TEAM!" Ashido said with a bright grin and Izuku blushed a bright red.

"That's not really a thing, is it?" She asked in concern and the others just grinned at her. "You guys..."

"Don't worry about that, these are really amazing!" Yaoyorozu said as she looked at the drawings in the book. Izuku felt her cheeks get redder as Uraraka flipped back to the other designs.

"Oh my gosh, these are so cute!" She cried out happily as she beamed at the book. "I'm so happy you thought bout me enough to design a hoodie!" she squealed brightly and Izuku looked down at her hands.

"I was just messing around... It's..." Izuku twiddled her thumbs as she avoided looking at the beaming smiles above her. "... It's a bit weird, I know..."

"It's not weird, it's sweet!" Uraraka said with a huff as she held the book up to Yaoyorozu, "Can you really make these?"

"Of course, it helps to have a picture!" Yaoyorozu said brightly, and Izuku looked up, as her face got redder again.

"W-wait, they're... They're really lame, you don't...!" She stood up to stop the girls, but Yaoyorozu lifted up the hem of her shirt and the others watched her concentrate for about five minutes, before the black and pink hoodie Izuku had doodled popped out of her stomach.

"WOW! So amazing!" Uraraka cried out happily as she caught it, and looked it over. "This is so cute! I love it!" She held it up with a bright smile, and Izuku watched her beam at it, before she pulled it on and zipped it up. "What do you think?!"

"It's so cute!" Ashido said happily as she took a picture with her phone.

"Thanks Izuchan!" Uraraka cried out happily as she jumped over the couch and threw her arms around Izuku in a tight hug.

"I-I didn't do anything, Momochan made it," Izuku said with a laugh as she hugged her friend back.

"With your design though." Yaoyorozu said with a smile and Izuku felt her cheeks redden again.

"This one next, we're super curious." Ashido said as she pointed at the pictures in the book for Yaoyorozu. The taller girl nodded her head, before she started to concentrate while staring at the pictures in the book.

"Whoa." Jirou looked up as the next hoodie popped out, and Yaoyorozu caught it, before holding up the dark colored hoodie that mimicked Katsuki's hero costume. The arms even had grenade bracer print, and the hood had the flares on the sides like his hero mask. "Bang on, this is pretty cool."

"Do all this!" Ashido said excited as she pointed at the other stuff on the page and Izuku blushed a bright red as Yaoyorozu kept going.

"Y-You guys, this..." Izuku blushed as the clothes came popping out every few minutes. "What are you doing all this for?"

"Science." Ashido said with a toothy grin, before the tank top came out next, then the slippers that mimicked his boots. Izuku felt her face get hotter with each item that popped out. "Haha, it's like we have our own merch making machine!"

"I'm hungry..." Yaoyorozu said with a sigh as she leaned over the couch while Ashido and Jirou held up the articles of clothing in amazement. The taller girl had even made the onesie and Izuku looked at it all in awe.

"Now, you can be a true number one fan." Jirou said as Uraraka picked up the clothes. Izuku touched the tank top, and looked at the others. "You obviously wanted these kinds of things if you went to the trouble of doodling them."

"Th-this is embarrassing! I can't let him see this!" Izuku cried out as she scrambled to gather up all the things.

"Hes your boyfriend, what's embarrassing about it?" Ashido asked as Izuku held everything bunched up in her arms.

"B-Because, it's... It's like a stalker kind of thing..." She looked away from the others, "He'd hate it if he saw all this..."

"I beg to differ." Uraraka said with a snort as she thought about the other day. She had seen that blush on his cheeks as Izuku fawned over him about his hero debut. "I think he'd be a little too happy, if you know what I mean."

"O-Ochachan!" Izuku's whole body turned red as she looked at her friend with wide eyes.

"Either way, this stuff looks pretty cute, you should try it on!" Ashido said excitedly and Izuku buried her face in the pile of clothes she was hugging to her chest.

"No way, this is definitely too embarrassing!" She cried out and the others all smiled at her warmly.

"Yaomomo went to the trouble to make it, you should at least try the stuff on." Jirou said as she looked up at Izuku. The green haired girl lifted her head and looked over at Yaoyorozu who blushed.

"I did it because it was fun, she doesn't have to put it on." The taller girl said with a worried wave of her hands.

"No they're right." Izuku said as she felt her cheeks get warmer, "I'll go try it on, but no laughing, alright...?" she looked at the others who grinned at her brightly. Izuku let out a sigh as she went to the baths so she could change. She kept her regular black shorts on, and changed her shirt to the black tank top with the orange X on it, before she pulled the hoodie on over top.

"Where'd you get that stuff? He's not that popular yet, is he?" Izuku blushed a bright red as she looked over at Asui who had spoke, and saw a floating towel next to her.

"M-Momochan made it, it's just... We were jut messing around!" Izuku cried out, before the floating towel swayed around erratically.

"That stuff is pretty neat though!" She cried out, before the other two got dressed.

"Even slippers," Asui looked at the boot slippers Izuku pulled on her feet and she felt her cheeks get redder. "Who thought this stuff up...?"

"I-I did... I know it's silly..." Izuku mumbled out.

"I think it's super cute!" Hagakure called out happily. "I wish I had a boyfriend who I could gush about like that!" Izuku looked over at the t-shirt and shorts floating in the air and smiled. "It's not silly at all, this is the kinda stuff we dream about as heroes! For people to like us enough that they want to wear our costumes!"

"I guess you're right..." Izuku said with a smile as she thought about her own costume. She'd probably die of embarrassment though if some one wanted a hoodie of her costume, and she clapped her hands over her face. She followed the other two out of the baths and back into the common room, and the rest of the girls squealed excitedly.

"This design looks really cute when it's on you!" Uraraka cried out as she circled her friend, before tugging the large hood up over her curly green hair. "Makes me jealous actually!"

"I totally want a Hero Hoodie now!" Ashido said with a laugh as Izuku clapped her hands over her cheeks.

"You can see how much love was put into the design." Yaoyorozu said as she touched the flares on the side of the hood. "I might have made it a bit too big though, it's kinda long on you." she tugged at the bottom of the hoodie with her fingers as they almost covered the shorts Izuku was wearing.

"Soon her room will be plastered in Explosion King posters!" Ashido said with a laugh and Izuku covered her face with her hands.

"That's still a stupid name," Uraraka laughed out and Izuku pulled her hands off her face, before looking down at the grenade print on the cuffs. "It's like he came up with it in elementary."

"... Preschool, actually." Izuku said with a warm smile and looked up at the others. "The word Murder used to be in there though," she giggled and looked down at the hoodie she wore. "This might fit him though, I should give it to him."

"It looks way cuter on you," Ashido said with a wave of her hand.

"Hey what's going on in here?!" The girls turned to look at the front door as Kirishima came inside with a basket ball under his arm and a bright grin on his face. He stopped a bit as he looked over at Uraraka and Izuku and saw the hoodies, before he let out a laugh. "What's this? When did stuff like that get made?!"

"Momochan made it, but Izuchan designed them!" Ashido called out as Kaminari and Sero stepped inside, before looking over at the girls too. "She did one for you and Tsutsu too! Look!" She held up the book and Izuku clapped her hands over her face.

"M-Minachan...!" She cried out in horror as the boys walked over to take a look at the book. "D-Don't! It's embarrassing!" Izuku said as she reached out and snapped it shut, before hugging it to her chest.

"Aw come on, it's pretty cool actually!" Kaminari said as he went to grab the book, but she turned to try and hide it.

"I already made them though." Yaoyorozu said as she pointed at Asui who was wearing her hoodie, while Hagakure held up the hoodie that was mostly skin color, with a gear print on the shoulders and the belt print on the bottom.

"No sleeves! How manly!" Kirishima said with a bright grin as he took the hoodie from the girl and held it up. "I like it! This is really cool!" He said with a laugh as he pulled it on proudly.

"Do mine next!" Sero said with his own grin and Izuku looked at the others, still blushing a bright red.

"I-It's not weird...?" she asked them nervously and Kaminari and Sero let out a loud laugh.

"No, it's really nice!" Kirishima said as he put an arm around her shoulder in a bro hug. "It means you're more excited about this, than we are!" He laughed and gave her a thumbs up. Izuku smiled up at him, and looked back down at her book in her hands. "Besides, I think Bakubro is gunna love this number." He gestured to her hoodie, and grinned. "Are those matching slippers?" He snorted as he pointed down at her feet and Izuku felt her blush return to her cheeks.

"Picture, picture!" Uraraka said as she beckoned Asui over and grouped up with Kirishima and Izuku. The four of them smiled at the camera as she snapped a selfie of them proudly. "This is awesome! Four debuted Heroes!"

"But Bakubro is the one who debuted," Kaminari snorted out in laughter.

"Izuchan is way cuter." Uraraka said with a wave of her hand and everyone laughed. "Where is that guy anyways?" She raised an eyebrow at the three boys.

"We figured he was with Deku-chan." Kirishima pointed a finger at Izuku who shook her head.

"I thought he was with you guys," She pointed her finger at the three boys, and frowned.

"He's talking with All Might," They all turned to look at the front door as Todoroki stepped inside. He looked over at the group and raised a white eyebrow at them. "... What is this, a dress up party?"

"All Might...?" Izuku asked in confusion and frowned at Todoroki.

"Yeah, I watched All Might stop him on his jog." Todoroki pointed out the door and Izuku felt her face pale. "Seemed like something important."

"What would they have to talk about?" Uraraka asked out of curiosity and Izuku looked down at her feet nervously. No one else knew about her relationship with All Might other than Katsuki... Would it be weird if she ran out in a hurry? What on earth did All Might need to talk to Katsuki about? She felt her face pale even more as she remembered the conversation she had with All Might before she got her internship.

"Ah who cares, probably some advice or something." Kaminari said with a wave of his hand. Izuku brought her hand up to her mouth and looked down at the ground, wondering what exactly was going on.

"What do you want, All Might?" Katsuki kept his eyes averted from the former hero as the two of them jogged along the path outside the school.

"I wanted to have a chat with you about Iz- Young Midoriya..." All Might said as he ran at a steady pace with the young teen. "She seemed awfully troubled the other day, and I know you two are uh-"

"Dating. She's my fucking girlfriend." Katsuki snapped and looked over at All Might.

"Please don't use all those words in the same sentence." All Might frowned at him and Katsuki grumbled as he looked away from the hero with a scowl.

"Look, I'm not going to play dumb here." Katsuki said as he slowed to a stop and looked at All Might with narrowed eyes. All Might looked over at him in confusion and Katsuki crossed his arms. "I know everything," He told All Might flat out, and scowled a him as he saw the shock on his face.

"Everything...?" The man asked him and Katsuki nodded his head. The hero put his hands on his hips and looked down at the ground in front of him, looking deep in thought before he looked up at the sky. "I suppose it was bound to happen, considering you're childhood friends."

"And we're dating." Katsuki said bluntly and All Might let out a sigh.

"Since when did you know?" All Might asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Since we moved into the dorms." Katsuki's gaze narrowed. "She told me it's been going on since junior high, and I have to say I'm a little fucking pissed."

"Language... You're a hero now." All Might told the boy and waved a finger at him.

"Never mind the language!" Katsuki snapped angrily, "I know it's her decision, and I know it's her dream, but this bullshit with the Demon Alliance? This All for Whatever guy! And now your former boyfriend with future powers is fucking picking on her and putting her down, all because of this One for All power, and it turns out it's because you didn't pick the fucking Cartoon for a person as your next side kick!" Katsuki uncrossed his arms and clenched his fists. "I don't fucking care that you're All Might, if she gets hurt or killed because of this shit, you're the one whose responsible!"

"I know." All Might said with a nod of his head and Katsuki felt his drive leave him as he saw the sad smile on the hero's lips. "That's why I thought I should speak with you about everything, but it turns out Izuku already told you." He let out a small laugh and Katsuki glared at him. "I'm not surprised, I honestly thought it would've happened sooner."

"It should've happened sooner!" Katsuki found his anger again and glared at All Might. "Half the crap that has happened could have been avoided!"

"But you didn't come to terms with your feelings till recently, correct?" All Might asked him with a shrug and Katsuki growled in anger.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT HERE!" Katsuki pointed a finger at All Might. "And it wasn't me, it was Izuku who finally fucking figured her shit out, I've loved her for years!"

"Oho?" All Might let out a laugh and put his hands on his hips as he looked at the angry blonde in front of him. "You know, showing your love in an angry way isn't healthy for you or her."

"DON'T TELL ME HOW TO LOVE HER!" Katsuki growled out in anger before running his hands through his hair roughly. "Fuck, I fucking know it's not, alright?! That's why I've been fucking working on it, but that's not the conversation we're having here!" He snapped his head up to glare at a chuckling All Might. "STOP LAUGHING!"

"I'm sorry, but you two are more alike than you think." All Might laughed out as he pointed a finger at him. He immediately regretted his words as he saw the glare turn into a murderous one. "Look, I wanted to talk to you about everything, but it seems I don't have too." He rubbed the back of his head nervously as Katsuki seemed to stand up straight and calm down a bit. "Unless you have any questions?"

"... Are you really going to die?" Katsuki asked seriously, and clenched his fists. "... This foresight bullshit... Are you..."

"Well one day," All Might said with a lopsided smile. "But hopefully not any day soon. I plan on staying alive as long as possible, I did promise Inko-san that I would protect and nurture Izuku into a proper young hero."

"Tch, she doesn't need you to protect her." Katsuki growled out in anger.

"You're right, Izuku can do that on her own." All Might grinned over at him, and the young teen looked away from him and at the ground.

"... Growing up you were my favorite hero too." Katsuki told All Might and the hero looked at him curiously. "How you always won no matter what, how powerful you were." Katsuki lifted his head to look up at All Might. "For a while there I thought it was my fault you'd fallen, that you turned out like this." He gestured to All Might, before clenching his fist. "Then Izuku told me everything, how she might have to face this Ass for All, but... She's not going to do it alone." he pointed a finger at All Might who grinned at that statement. "I'm going to help her, so that she doesn't end up like she did from the camp, or like you."

"Well then, that makes me feel pretty proud as a teacher." All Might laughed loudly, before he walked over to Katsuki. "Is there anything else?"

"Yeah," Katsuki smirked at All Might. "Soon I'll be the Number One Hero."

"Are you sure? Izuku seems pretty determined to achieve that." All Might chuckled at the thought of them both fighting over it.

"What I mean is, I'll become the Number One Hero in her heart." Katsuki said as he stood up straight, "I meant it when I said I'd surpass you, and it's not something I'm going to give up on."

"Ah," All Might was a bit shocked by that, before he let out a booming laugh. "Well then! I wish you luck on your goal!"

"Tch, after the other day I'm almost there." Katsuki turned to start jogging again, and All Might followed along beside him.

"That reminds me, I hope you two aren't doing things kids your age shouldn't be." All Might said as he frowned over at Katsuki. "I understand you both live together and are young adults, but it's not something to be taken lightly. You should really-"

"Tch," Katsuki glared over at All Might. "if you're going to tell me to use protection, you don't have too. I'm not a fucking idiot."

"P-P-PROTECTION?!" All Might cried out, blood spurting out of his mouth. Katsuki leaned out of the way, and looked at the man like he was nuts. "I WAS GOING TO SAY YOU SHOULD WAIT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN PROTECTION?! SHE SAID NOTHING LIKE THAT HAPPENED!"

"WHAT?!" Katsuki growled out in anger, "It fucking happened old man, and but out! You're not her fucking dad!"

"YOUR YOUTH!" All Might cried out. "YOU'RE USING UP YOUR YOUTH! SLOW DOWN, CHILDREN!"

"Jesus fuck, we're not kids!" Katsuki shouted back in anger and more blood went flying. "The fuck is wrong with you?!"

"Young Izuku... Why...?" All Might cried out, and Katsuki snapped mentally.

"Look, if you're going to fucking act like her father you best back the fuck up!" Katsuki shouted and looked away from him. "She was a mess when he went missing, so if you're going to act this way, you better not get any where near dying, or I'll rip you out of the fucking afterlife and kill you again!"

"Is that anyway to speak to a teacher?!" All Might asked in disbelief and Katsuki glared at him.

"Is that anyway for you to speak to a student?!" He demanded, "And she's not a fucking kid, I can tell you that!"

"WHAA! I WILL HAVE YOU TRANSFERED!" All Might shouted back at him.

"TRY IT!" Katsuki snapped back in anger.

"Hmm..." Izuku poked her fingers together nervously as she paced back and forth in the kitchen. She was worried, what on earth could All Might be discussing with Katsuki? She hadn't told All Might that she had confided all her secrets in Katsuki... She clapped her hands over her mouth as she thought that over. Had he found out? Was he mad?

"Fucking son of a...!" Izuku looked up as she heard the front door bang open and the anger evident in Katsuki's voice as he stormed inside.

"What's got you in a tizzy?" Kirishima asked from the couch as he played video games with Kaminari, Ashido and Uraraka.

"That fucking moron of a teacher," Katsuki grumbled, before shooting a glare at them. He noticed they all wore sweaters that mimicked their hero costumes and he raised an eyebrow. "Is this a new fucking fashion trend?"

"No, Izuchan drew them up and we wanted some!" Ashido said with a bright grin as she stood up and showed off her own Hero hoodie.

"Isn't it manly?! Look, no sleeves!" Kirishima said with a laugh as he flexed his muscles.

"... You all look like idiots." Katsuki grumbled out, and ran a hand through his messed up hair.

"uhm..." Izuku shuffled out into the common room and the group looked over at her. She was still wearing the too large hoodie and the slippers that imitated his hero boots. "Kacchan, what... WHA!" She cried out as Katsuki turned to look at her with a grumpy look on his face as he scratched his head, before his palm exploded in his face. "KACCHAN! Are you alright?!" She ran over to him worriedly while the others laughed.

"That was, way better than I thought it would be!" Ashido laughed with Uraraka while holding up her phone. The pink girl had recorded it all and was grinning brightly.

"What the..." Izuku looked up at Katsuki worriedly as the smoke cleared and he looked at her with narrowed eyes and pink coloring his cheeks. "What is...?!"

"OH." Izuku blushed a bright red as she watched him stare at her in confusion, before she looked down at the hoodie and slippers. "Sorry, I designed it for you, I uhm..." she put a hand over her face. "I forgot I was wearing it..."

"Tch..." She looked up at him worriedly, before he wrapped an arm around her middle and picked her up under his arm. "I need to talk to you." He said as he stormed towards the elevator, and Izuku felt her whole face turn red.

"I-I can walk! Kacchan!" Izuku cried out as she was carried off like baggage. He stepped into the elevator, and Izuku looked up at him nervously, but he kept his gaze averted. "Uhm... Is this... Shouchan said something about All Might talking to you..."

"Yeah he did." Katsuki grumbled out, still not looking at her.

"... Uhm... What did... he say?" Izuku asked curiously, but he kept his gaze on the doors, before the elevator dinged and he stormed out of it and towards his room. She blushed as he opened up the door, and closed it, the lock clicking into place before he stormed further into the room and stood her on her feet. She looked up at him nervously as he stared at her, touching the hood of the sweater she wore.

"Just wanted to talk to me about his secrets, but I informed him I already knew." Izuku paled at that, before he yanked the hood up over her head and she looked up at him in confusion. "... Those idiots said you designed these..." She felt her cheeks color a bit again as she looked at him, before he tugged on the explosion designs on the side of her hood.

"I uhm... S-Sorry it's... embarrassing, I didn't want you to see... but I was caught up in trying to understand why All Might wanted to talk to you..." She looked down at the ground, shuffling her feet nervously before his fingers touched her cheeks and redirected her gaze back up to meet his eyes. "K-Kacchan...?"

"You have matching slippers too..." He glanced down, before looking back up into her eyes. "You know... wearing all this..." he leaned down and she felt her whole body heat up as she looked into his intense ruby eyes. "... Makes me want to pounce on you."

"K-Kac-" She closed her eyes as he kissed her deeply, holding her cheeks with his rough fingers. She felt him lean in to deepen the passionate gesture of his lips, and she felt the edge of his desk press against her lower back. After a long heart fluttering moment, he pulled his lips from hers, and they both took a second to breathe. "K-Kacchan... I..." she touched her mouth and looked away from him. "th-this hoodie is uhm.. It's for you... I..."

"I don't want it..." Katsuki grumbled as he put his left hand on the desk behind her and pressed himself up against her as he tugged at the zipper. "I like seeing you in it... But I think I'd like to see it off of you right now..."

"I-It's only the afternoon..." Izuku said in a small voice as she looked up into his intense hungry eyes.

"After the fucking conversation I just had, I don't care..." he leaned down and nipped at the exposed skin of her neck while he continued to unzip the over sized hoodie. Izuku shivered as his warm lips kissed all over her skin, and she nervously touched his arm with her fingers.

"H-Hold on... What kind of conversation...?" She blushed as she felt him push the hoodie off her shoulders and she looked up at him as he lifted his head to look into her eyes.

"Tch, just shit about us wasting our youth." Katsuki grumbled and Izuku paled a bit as she heard that familiar sentence. "But if you ask me, I think I'm enjoying it a lot." He put his other hand on the desk behind her, to keep her from running before he looked down. Izuku saw his face turn red and his hands exploded on the wooden desk.

"WH-WHA!" She cried out as she saw the smoke, before looking up at him nervously. "Wh-what's wrong?!"

"This..." He grabbed the front of the tank top she forgot she was wearing, and she looked down at the orange X on it, before looking up at him nervously.

"I-I'm sorry, I know it's... It's silly..." She tried to cover the shirt up with her hands. "B-But Momochan made them... and I... well uhm..."

"Tch..." She looked up at him, and saw his cheeks were still a bit red, before he leaned in and kissed her lips deeply once again. She touched the front of his chest, gripping his shirt as he leaned in to deepen their kiss, and she felt his tongue poke at her own, startling her a bit.

"Ka... Kacchan..." She gasped out as she pulled her lips from his, trying to catch her breath. "Wh-what..."

"Wearing my colors..." He grumbled out as he leaned in closer to her. She looked up at him with wide eyes as she saw the hunger in his own ruby ones. "You trying to get yourself eaten up...?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow and that grin that made her heart pound.

"N-No... I was..." She felt her cheeks get hotter as he leaned in and kissed her neck, nipping at the skin once again with his teeth. "K-Kacchan... st-stop it's..."

"Hmm, I don't want too." He grumbled out against her skin as his hands let go of her tank top, and pushed their way up under it. She felt his fingers trail from her hips and up her sides as he pressed closer against her. "Seeing you in this is too much."

"T-Too much...?" Izuku asked him curiously and felt his fingers graze her bra. She gripped his shirt tightly with her own fingers as he continued to kiss his way up her neck to her ear. "I-I'll take it off... I'm sorry..."

"Darn right you're taking it off..." He growled out before he nipped her ear lobe. "You're going to take it off and everything else..."

"wh-what...?" she asked in confusion, feeling her head spin from the heated kisses, before he nipped the top of her ear, making her shiver in excitement. "th-the others found out last time... W-we shouldn't..."

"Who gives a shit," He grumbled as he let go of her ear, before he pulled his shirt off over his head. "My girlfriend is wearing what's pretty much Hero merch, of my costume. So I'm going to show my appreciation..." He grinned at her and Izuku felt her cheeks almost catch fire as she looked up at him, putting her hands on the desk behind her to keep herself up. "Now off with this," he pulled at her tank top with his fingers, and she nodded her head, before he stripped it off of her. She heard him click his tongue, and she looked up at him curiously. "I was expecting the bra to match too..." He touched the pink undergarment she wore and felt her whole body turn red in embarrassment.

"Th-thats too far!" she cried out to him, before he put his thumb over her lips to quiet her.

"A guy can dream," he smirked, before moving his thumb to kiss her lips once again. She felt his teeth pull at her lower lip as he caressed her cheek with his fingers. "Though if it did... I'd make sure you couldn't walk for a week..."

"th-that's... D-Don't say stuff like... that..." She looked up at him, feeling her cheeks get warmer from his touch.

"Hmm...?" Katsuki hummed before he tilted her head back with his fingers and kissed her neck again. "But you seem to like it... You're face is all red..." He growled against her skin before he swiftly unhooked her bra with his fingers.

"B-because it's embarrassing... H-How..." She shivered again as his fingers traced down her spine and she gripped his shoulders. "H-How can you say stuff like that so calmly...?"

"One of us has to be calm..." He chuckled as he pushed her down onto the desk. She looked up into his ruby red eyes, and bit her lower lip. "Now, how would you like to have sex with a Hero...?"

"M-More like a villain with that grin..." She told him, but his grin just bigger as he pressed himself against her and she felt the warmth between her legs. She looked up at him nervously as he put his hands on either side of her.

"I Told you before, Hero or Villain... As long as I get to be with you, I don't give a shit." He growled out before he leaned over her and kissed her lips. "... Got it, Deku...?"

"Y-You haven't called me that in a while..." She mumbled out in embarrassment, and looked up into his eyes.

"It's your hero name, right?" He grinned, and she felt his hands grope her breasts roughly. She bit her lip to keep herself from making any sound. "The Deku who never gives up..."

"St-stop talking like that..." She turned her head away from him, but he nipped her ear again and she felt them warm up as he continued to fondle her chest. "Y-You're making me hot..."

"Good," He growled into her ear, his voice low and making her shiver again in excitement. She felt his fingers trace down to her shorts, and she bit her lip.

"Lewd..." She mumbled out before she felt his fingers turn her head to look back up at him. She saw the hungry passion in his eyes, that she was sure were mirrored in her own, before he kissed her deeply again while he tugged at her shorts. She wrapped her arms around his neck, not wanting his lips to leave hers. She felt his fingers gently prodding the spot between her legs, and a soft moan escaped her throat, but was muffled by their heated kiss.

"I wanna hear your voice..." He chuckled after he pulled his lips from hers, and she bit her lip, trying to keep herself silent. She felt his fingers press further into her and she tightened her arms around his shoulders as a wave of pleasure hit her. "Come on, Deku..."

"Th-that..." She closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath. "Is... I don't want..."

"The others to hear...?" He asked her and she looked up at him in embarrassment. "Then you better do your best..." He chuckled again before he nipped at her neck once more. She hugged his shoulders tighter, and bit her lower lip as his fingers continued to tease her.

"K-Kacchan..." she moaned out softly against the skin of his neck, "st-stop... I can't..." She dragged her nails across his skin, and felt him shiver from the touch. "K-Kiss me..."

"Aright," He growled out, and she looked up at him, before he leaned down and kissed the top of her chest, before nipping at the skin to leave a small mark. She shivered from the touch of his lips, and the continuous prodding against the spot that was driving her crazy from pleasure.

"N-No... M-My..." she clawed at his shoulders as he looked up at her, grinning. "M-My lips..."

"Ah, stupid me." He laughed out, before he pressed his lips to hers, and she gripped his shoulders tightly, feeling his tongue poke hers, before they mingled. She quivered underneath him as he pulled his fingers out of her, and his lips left hers. "I like this Deku the most," He hummed out, before he opened up a drawer on his desk. Izuku tried to catch her breath for the moment, and put a hand over her reddening face.

"D-Don't say my hero name while doing this kind of thing..." she cried out into her hand, before she heard him open up a crinkling package, and she pulled her fingers down her face, and looked up into his lust filled eyes as he got himself ready.

"We're heroes now," he told her, and she felt him grip her thighs with his large warm hands, "you should get used to it."

"Not like th-IS!" She cried out as he filled her up, and a moan escaped her lips as he leaned over her again and kissed the corner of her mouth. "K-Kacchan... th-that was mean..."

"You sounded like you liked it." He growled out, before kissing her deeply again as he started his slow grinding thrusts into her. She felt her mind turn fuzzy, her thoughts only of him as they kissed, soft moans filling the silence of the room while his fingers trickled into her hair. She dragged her nails across his back, feeling him shiver from her touch, while they continued their passionate activity.

"K-Kacchan..." She cried out as he pulled his lips from hers, and she closed her eyes, biting her lower lip. "I-I'm..."

"Deku..." He growled out her name and she opened her eyes to look up into his once again as his fingers grazed the back of her neck. "I love you,"

"I-I love you too..." She moaned out softly to him, and he grinned, before he lowered his head to her neck and nipped at the skin again, before she felt wave after of wave of pleasure wash over her. She cried out softly against the skin of his shoulder, before she felt his teeth sink into the base of her neck as they both reached their heated climax. She tried to catch her breath as they relaxed on the top of the desk, and felt her cheeks turn red in embarrassment.

"Hah..." He pushed himself up, and they looked into each others eyes, before his fingers touched her cheek gently. "Deku..." He muttered out and Izuku felt her cheeks get warmer.

"Wh-why are you calling me that again...?" She asked him in confusion, as his thumb ran over her lips.

"Just trying to believe that were heroes now..." He grumbled and she looked at him, wondering what he was thinking. "... Also I want to savor the moment, that I'm the one who came up with your name."

"That makes you sound possessive..." She told him with a small smile. "I still can't believe you stuck with Explosion King."

"Tch, in some other life I'm definitely a King. It feels right." He grumbled out, before placing another soft kiss on her lips.

"You have too much confidence," Izuku laughed a bit, before he pushed himself up off of her, and wandered over to the bathroom. Izuku blushed as she looked at her clothes on the ground and started to put them back on. She looked up as she pulled the tank top back on, and saw him come back out, only to grin at her. "... What?"

"Nothing, just marveling my favorite hero wearing my colors." He told her with a chuckle, and she felt her cheeks heat up into bright red again.

"I-I told you, the hoodie is yours..." She told him, as she held it up to him. "Wait... Favorite Hero...?" She asked in confusion and looked up at him with wide eyes. "I-I'm not one yet... Technically..."

"You are," He walked over to her and touched her reddening cheeks with his fingers again. "I don't know why, but I have a feeling you'll make yourself known pretty soon, in some ridiculous way." He grumbled and Izuku looked down at the hoodie in her hands.

"Well I hope it's at least a cool way..." she mumbled out, before looking back up at him. "But this Hoodie is yours, you should take it."

"Nah," He said with a shake of his head. "I don't want it,"

"But..." Izuku frowned at him and looked down. "I... drew it for you..."

"Draw one for your own costume, then give me that." He told her with a growl, and she looked up at him again, feeling her heart pounding in her chest. "Got it, Deku?"

"hah..." She smiled up at him, and nodded her head. "Got it..." She giggled as he kissed her lips again, and wrapped her arms around his middle. "Explosion King." She grinned up at him brightly and saw him chuckle.

"Tch, it sounds stupid coming from you." He grumbled out, but she hugged him tighter and laughed.


	36. CONTEMPLATION AND MEETINGS!

**OKAY, so the first part of the fanfiction, is just some ridiculous shit I saw on the internet, and I'll be damned, that crap was way to funny not to write out. So I do not lay claim to any of the jokes, just the setting they're said in.**

 **BUT WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **I need to sleep.**

"Did you get 86 for the fifth question...?" Izuku asked curiously as she lay on her bed doing her homework. She looked over at Katsuki who was sitting on the floor, doing his own when he glanced at his papers.

"Yeah, why are you asking?" He looked back at her and she smiled at him, before she looked back down at her books.

"Just making sure, it was something I missed on monday when I was in my daze." She said as she continued on with her work.

"Tch, why are we doing homework? This is stupid." He grumbled as he snapped his book shut and Izuku looked back over at him curiously.

"... Because it's due tomorrow," She said as she pointed her pencil down at her homework. He narrowed his eyes at her and she blushed a bit. "Kacchan, we need to do our homework, especially because we have internships." She told him as he turned around and rested his arms on her bed.

"Then let's do biology." He said in a low growl and she felt her cheeks redden some more, before she put a finger on his forehead.

"No, we should seriously do our homework. That's why we're in my bedroom." She told him with a pout, and he grumbled and glared at the posters on the walls that were smiling at him.

"I hate this, let's go to my room." He told her and she looked back down at her books.

"No, because then we wont get anything done." She told him with a tone of finality and he grumbled again before standing up. She looked up at him curiously as he got onto her bed, and felt her cheeks heat up more as he leaned over her. "K-Kacchan, really! We need to focus!"

"I am focused," he told her as he leaned in closer, and grinned. "If I don't look at the stupid posters, I can do it. Plus Ultra, right?" He asked her, before he leaned in to kiss her lips.

"Ah," She heard her ring tone and turned her head away from him at the last moment and heard a growl from his throat as she picked up her phone.

"Tch, put the stupid phone down." He told her, and she looked over at him, frowning.

"It might be important, it's from Mirio-senpai." She told him, before she looked back at her phone. She hadn't gotten a call from Nighteye for almost a full week, and it was starting to bother her. She heard Katsuki growl in anger as he got up off the bed and thunked back down onto the floor beside it. "Hmm, looks like I'll finally be getting more work in tomorrow!" She said with a bright grin.

"Why's he telling you, and not that scarecrow for a hero." Katsuki grumbled in anger as he opened his books again.

"Says Nighteye is busy," She shrugged and sent a confirmation text back to Mirio. "It's already authorized though."

"Tch..." Katsuki turned his head back to look at her. "I don't like you working with those idiots,"

"I know." She smiled back at him, before she kissed his cheek. "But, it's getting me closer to my goal," She turned to look back at her homework, before she heard his phone that was on the ground. She let out a small laugh as she heard the familiar _nyan_ tone and covered her mouth with her hand. "You still haven't changed it?"

"Why would I?" He grumbled as he picked up his phone to look at the message. "Ah, I have an authorized absence tomorrow too." She looked over at him as he replied to his message. "Fatgum wants Hair for Brains and I to meet with him tomorrow."

"That's awesome!" Iuku grinned brightly and he looked back at her again. "I wonder if you'll make it in the news again."

"Probably not, he said not to bring my hero costume." Katsuki said with a confused tone as he looked at the message. "Probably some kind of lesson crap, tch." He snapped his book shut again and looked back at her. "Well now we don't have to do the homework..." He grinned at her and she blushed, before looking away from him.

"No, we still have to do it." She told him as she continued, and heard another grumble from his throat. She continued on with her home work while Katsuki leaned his head back and looked up at the ceiling. She paused for a second, and tapped her pencil on the paper. She wondered if maybe Nighteye had made some ground on his investigation of the Eight Precepts... She bit her lip as she thought about the girl named Eri, and set her pencil down.

"... What, it's just math..." Katsuki said as he looked back at her, and she looked over at him with a frown. "... Are you thinking about work now?"

"yeah," She sighed out and pushed herself up, to sit on her knees. She touched her fingers to her mouth, wondering what Nighteye might have possibly found. "I guess I'm a bit worried..."

"... Then let's relax." He told her as he propped his head up with his hand and looked up at her with a serious look in his eyes.

"Kacchan, I'm being serious." She told him with a frown.

"So am I, if you're going in to a stressful situation you need to try and relax." He told her and she blushed and looked away from him. "look, I get that we're in here because you don't want anything to happen," he grumbled as he pointed at all the posters around them. "So why don't we just go down stairs and watch the TV or something, maybe some idiot is up to something stupid down there that we can join in on."

"... Alright." Izuku smiled at him and nodded her head. She got up off the bed and pulled her new slippers on her feet, before they left her room and went down stairs.

"So..." the couple walked into the room, seeing Kirishima laying on the floor and staring up at the ceiling, with Kaminari, Ashido and Uraraka. "If I eat 17 hot dogs on daylight savings time, then turn the clock back an hour... Did I really eat the hot dogs?" He asked in a serious tone.

"... Dude..." Kaminari laughed and so did Uraraka. "That's, the stupidest question."

"I dunno, did you eat them all in the hour before midnight?" Ashido asked seriously and Kirishima thought that over.

"Yeah, let's say I did." He nodded his head, and Uraraka snorted with laughter.

"Then, I think it applies." Ashido nodded her head and Izuku let out a laugh. They all looked over at her and Katsuki, and smiled. "Izuchan, Bakubro!"

"What are you guys doing..?" Izuku asked curiously as she looked at them all on the floor.

"Contemplating life," Kaminari said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"... Did you guys do your homework?" Katsuki asked with a raised eyebrow at the four of them, and they all looked away from him nervously.

"We'll do it later, no worries!" Uraraka said with a wave of her hand. "What are you two up to?"

"Well we came down here to hang out," Izuku smiled down at her friend who grinned back up at her.

"Alright, well claim some tile and join in!" Kirishima told her with a toothy grin and Izuku let out a laugh before she lay down with them on the floor. "You too, Bakubro!"

"I'm not doing something this stupid." Katsuki grumbled out at them and Izuku looked up at him curiously.

"But you said if they were doing something, we would join them." She smiled up at him and he let out a sigh, before he lay down on the ground next to her.

"Okay, so." Ashido held up her hands, "What if, instead of calling each other by names, we just called each other by dominant features we had? Like _Hey there big nose_ or _Hey too much eyeliner!_ " Ashido said with a smile and Izuku let out a laugh with Uraraka.

"Dude, that's usually called bullying." Kirishima said with his own snort of laughter.

"Besides, some one already does that." Kaminari said and pointed a finger at Katsuki.

"Shut up, Pikachu." Katsuki snapped and the others all laughed.

"Alright, well..." Kaminari sighed out as he thought for a moment. "If I punched myself in the face and it hurt, am I too weak, or too strong?" He asked curiously and Izuku and Uraraka giggled.

"I think you're too stupid if you did that." Ashido said with her own laugh and Izuku heard snorts of laughter from Kirishima.

"What are you doing...?" The group looked up at Todoroki as he walked past on his way out of the kitchen.

"... Contemplating life." Kirishima said with a shrug and Todoroki looked down at them all incredulously, before looking up.

"... Alright." He got down on the ground with the rest of them and Izuku giggled once again. "So how does this work then..."

"Just say what ever is on your mind." Ashido told him as they all stared at the ceiling.

"Alright..." The room was silent for a moment, as they waited for Todoroki to say something. "... If you drop a bar of soap, is the soap dirty, or is the floor clean?" The boy asked with a flat tone, and the room stayed silent, before everyone but Katsuki burst out laughing.

"WHAT?!" Kirishima howled with laughter and Izuku clapped her hands over her face as she tried to keep herself from laughing too loud.

"Why would you ask that?" Kaminari asked as he laughed with the red head.

"Long story short, I dropped my soap." Todoroki said with a calm voice and Uraraka snorted with laughter.

"O-Okay.. Okay..." She tried to catch her breath with the rest of the group and Izuku started to wheez.

"... Obviously the soap is dirty now, it picked up the dirt on the floor." Katsuki said in a serious grumble, and the room burst out laughing again. "TCH. IDIOTS."

"Deku-chan, you must have something on your mind." Kirishima said with a snort of laughter as the room calmed down.

"Hmm..." Izuku thought to herself for a second, and tapped her finger to her chin. "Well... It's weird to think that nighttime is the natural state of the universe, and that daytime is only caused by a nearby, radiating ball of flame..."

"... Dude." Izuku looked up as Kirishima sat up with wide eyes. "... you're right..." He put his hands on the side of his head and Izuku frowned in worry.

"That was fucking deep..." Kaminari said with a thought.

"Why do noses run, and feet smell...?" Uraraka asked curiously, and the group all went silent, before Katsuki snorted in laughter.

"The fuck are you morons always thinking about? This is why you're all at the bottom of the class." He said before sitting up and looking back at them.

"... If I write bitch on my hand, then slap you..." Todoroki pointed a finger at Katsuki who raised an eyebrow at him. "Would that mean I bitch slapped you?"

"I fucking dare you..." Katsuki narrowed his eyes at the boy, before the rest of them burst out laughing.

"Well I think that's enough, I'm still shook from Deku-chan's." Kirishima said with a laugh as they all sat up on the ground.

"Are we not going to talk about how Eijiro _definitely_ ate 17 hot dogs?" Kaminari asked and Todoroki looked over at the red head who grinned.

"... I don't think I want to know." The boy said with a shake of his head, and the others burst out laughing.

Izuku woke up the next day and put on her school uniform. She struggled with the tie a bit, trying to make sure it was neat, before she grabbed her back pack and hurried out of her bedroom to head down stairs.

"Deku-chan, you're going today too?" Kirishima asked as he ate some toast when she walked into the kitchen. She looked over at Katsuki who was drinking a mug of coffee and Izuku smiled at them both.

"Yeah, I got a message yesterday about it. I'm excited because I haven't been called since before your debut." She held up her phone, and then looked at it. "I was told not to bring my costume, though." She said with a shrug as she grabbed some tea and had breakfast quickly with the two boys, before they went to the door.

"Hey, are you guys going too?" Uraraka asked as she came out of the elevator with Asui beside her. They walked over to get their shoes on and Izuku smiled at them.

"Yeah, what a coincidence!" Izuku said with a bright laugh before the group left the dorms and headed for the gate. "I've got to head to the station, what about you guys?" She looked at them as they left the school, and walked towards the station with her.

"Yeah, Hadou-senpai said the location was different today." Asui said with a kero as they went down to the train and stood on the platform. Izuku looked over at Katsuki and Kirishima who were also with them.

"You too?" Kirishima asked curiously, before grinning. "This is neat, what about you, Dekuchan?"

"I'm just heading to my agency, no where fancy like you guys." Izuku said with a wave of her hand. "Though I'm surprised Mirio-senpai left before me, he usually waits so we can ride together."

"Tch, who needs him." Katsuki grumbled out as he stood beside her, his bag slung over his shoulder. The train pulled up and they all got on.

"... Eh uhm..." Izuku looked at the others as they sat on the train, and hugged her back pack to her chest. "... What station?"

"B station," Uraraka and Kirishima said at the same time, and Izuku tilted her head in confusion. That was the station she was heading too as well for Nighteye's office.

"That's weird, same station...?" she asked out loud, before Katsuki leaned his head back and grunted.

"I wonder what's up." Asui asked curiously and Izuku shrugged her shoulders. They played a word chain game for the hour long ride, before Izuku hopped off the train and made her way up the stairs and out of the station.

"I'll see you guys later," Izuku said with a smile to them as she turned to head down her street. She heard foot steps following after her, and she looked back to see the others following along behind her with confused looks on their faces. "O-Or not... The same street's too...?" she asked in confusion and they all nodded.

"And the same turns...?" Katsuki asked, looking irritated now as they turned the corner and Izuku looked up at her Agency, before she spotted three familiar figures standing out front.

"Mirio-senpai!" Izuku called out and he turned around and smiled brightly.

"Midorichan, good morning!" He called out as she ran up to him. She looked over at Hadou and Amajiki and bowed her head, giving them a good morning as well. "You all look full of energy!"

"More like full of questions, what the fuck is going on here?" Katsuki growled out in anger and Mirio grinned at him as he patted Izuku on the head.

"What is this place?" Kirishima asked as he looked up at the plain office building with the other two.

"Nighteye Agency!" Izuku and Mirio said together with bright grins. Katsuki glared at Mirio murderously as they straightened up.

"But I don't understand, whats happening...?" Izuku asked the Big Three curiously.

"We're not sure either, Fatgum messaged me yesterday." Amajiki said as he held up his phone. Izuku looked at his arm curiously, seeing bandages on it.

"I'm super excited though! You should have come with me instead of Mirio!" Hadou said happily as she started to tug on Izuku's long hair. "Ryukyu would've absolutely loved you. You're so smart!"

"Ehm..." Izuku blushed as the older girl played with her hair, before Mirio laughed and opened the front door to the office building.

"Let's go in, everyone!" He said excitedly and the group followed him inside, only to be greeted by many Heroes filling up the lobby.

"What the heck is going on?" Uraraka asked as she looked around the inside of the lobby. Izuku looked around curiously, seeing Fatgum, Ryukyu, Bubble girl and...

"GRAN TORINO?!" Izuku cried out as she spotted the small old man. He turned his head to look at her, a bit surprised himself. "And is that..."

"SENSEI?!" The group called out, except for Katsuki as they spotted Aizawa standing among the crowd of heroes.

"This is crazy... What's going on...?" Izuku asked as she looked around at the big names and the small ones.

"Yeah yeah, what's going on, Ryukyu?!" Hadou ran up to her internship hero and hugged her. "You said it was a meeting, but this is so weird!"

"You'll see soon, Nighteye will start it shortly." Izuku looked up at the hero with wide eyes, taking in her elegant dress and the Dragon claws resting on her head like bangs, before she looked over at their Sensei. She hurried over to him with Uraraka and Asui, frowning in confusion.

"S-Sensei, why are you here?" Izuku asked him curiously s they approached. He looked down at them tiredly, and she gripped the straps of her bag.

"They suddenly called me, and I was asked to join, so I came." He sighed out to them and turned away. "It was brief, but I've heard about the situation.. I also have a few things to say as well." Izuku and the others watched him walk away, and she looked at the other two girls with a frown on her face.

"He doesn't seem to happy," Asui said with a kero, and Izuku nodded her head. She looked over at Mirio who was standing with the other boys still, and wandered over to him while Uraraka and Asui went to join Hadou and Ryukyu.

"Mirio-senpai, do you have any idea what this is about...?" Izuku asked him curiously and he smiled down at her as he crossed his arms.

"I think it's about the Eight Precepts." Mirio said with a nod of his head to her, and Izuku clenched the straps of her bag tightly as she looked down at the ground in between them all.

"Eight what...?" Katsuki asked in a growl, and Izuku looked up at him as he glared t Mirio, before looking down at her. "What the fuck is he talking about?"

"Come on kids, it's about time to take a seat!" Fatgum said as he walked up behind the other three boys.

"hey, we're a little out of the loop here, Eight Potatoes? What is going on?" Kirishima asked the large hero, and Izuku lifted her gaze to look up at him as well.

"They've probably been thinking up something terrible," Fatgum said with a sigh, and Izuku looked up at Mirio nervously. "So it's time for everybody to talk it out. You guys also have quite the connection with whats going on." He pointed at Amajiki's bandaged arm, and Izuku looked at it with wide eyes.

"Come on Midorichan, let's go take our seats." Mirio said with a smile at her, and she looked up at her senpai and nodded her head. She waved her hand to the others, and saw the anger in Katsuki's eyes as she walked off with Mirio into the meeting room. She followed Mirio towards the head of the meeting table, and looked at the other heroes nervously, before she sat down next to her senpai and a man with dark skin and dread locks. She recognized him, but couldn't place his name at the moment, because of her thoughts swirling around in her head. She glanced to the other side of the meeting circle, and smiled nervously at Kirishima who looked confused, and Katsuki who was still glaring daggers in Mirio's direction.

"Alright, Since about two weeks prior, we at the Nighteye Offices have been independently observing a certain villain group known as the Eight Precepts." Bubble Girl was standing next to Nighteye who sat at the head of the table, and Izuku looked up at her as she spoke. "There was an accident involving a thief gang known as the Reservoir Dogs. The police cleaned everything up as just an accident, but there were many points that made no sense and we began to track them."

"I have been conducting the tracking observation as per the instructions put forth by Nighteye." Izuku looked up at a man with a centipede for a head, and recognized him as one of the sidekicks from the affiliated offices. Centipeder was his name, and Izuku shivered a bit. She didn't have very good memories of bugs, but she knew that the sidekick was a very nice man. "Within this ove-year period that I have been investigating, there has been a rapid increase in contact with members of the underground organization s well as people outside of the group. They appear to be moving with the intent to expand and accumulate funds." The man cleared his throat and Izuku looked up at him nervously as he continued. "Also, shortly after the commencement of investigation... He made contact with one Bubaigawara Jin, Also known as the villain named Twice." Izuku felt her heart freeze in her chest as she recognized that name and glanced over at Katsuki. They made eye contact, and she ground her teeth together as she saw that he recognized it too before she looked away from him to continue paying attention.

"They were particularly cautious of being followed," Centipeder continued and Izuku bit her lip nervously. "I was unable to continue tracking them, but I was able to cooperate with the police. They were able to confirm that during this meeting, some kind of skirmish has occurred."

"So it's related to the Villain Alliance..." Gran Torino spoke up and Izuku looked down the table at him, having her suspicions confirmed. "That's why you called me and Tsukauchi." She watched Gran Torino look down the table at her and she paled a bit. "Listen, Girl. I never thought it would come to this, but you've been dragged into quite and annoying situation."

"I..." Izuku felt all eyes on her, and she gripped her knee's tightly with her hands as she steeled her gaze. "I don't think any part of this is 'annoying' at all." She told him, and saw the concerned look in his eyes.

"You know each other...?" Mirio asked her curiously, and she looked back at him and smiled a bit.

"Ah uhm... From Workplace training..." She smiled up at her senpai. "He taught me some things before I went to Best Jeanist." She looked away from her senpai, and saw Nighteye giving her a cold look, before he looked down at the papers in front of him.

"Continuing on." Nighteye spoke up to redirect the conversation back to the important matters.

"Ah yes!" Bubble Girl flipped through some notes on her tablet and looked up at the room again. "We have this kind of process, but we wanted to request everyone's cooperation on HN." Izuku sat back in her chair a bit, as others spoke between each other for a moment. She knew that HN meant Hero Network, and that it was essential for heroes to use if they wanted cooperation with each other in the work place.

"Hey, even if these kids are Yuuei students, what's up with these brats?" Izuku looked up at the man she sat next too, and frowned at him nervously as he looked over at her. "We can't talk with them around and we're burning daylight just getting to the real issue of what these guys are plotting."

"ENOUGH OUTTA YOU! THESE THREE ARE SUPER IMPROTANT WITNESSES!" Fatgum shouted as he stood up, startling the whole room. Izuku looked over at the surprised boys sitting next to him, and Katsuki grumbled as he crossed his arms again.

"The three of us..?" Kirishima asked curiously as he looked up at Fatgum in confusion while Amajiki muttered darkly to himself.

"Besides, I think there's a Ton of people who're meeting for the first time, so better get to it! The names Fatgum, pleasure to meet you all! Here's some candy!" He called out and Izuku let out a small laugh as he grinned at the room, before tossing candy out to everyone. Izuku caught a piece with Mirio, and she looked up at him while he smiled back at her. She popped the candy into her mouth and looked over at Nighteye as he cleared his throat.

"We have reason to believe that the Eight Precepts have made the dispersal of unlicensed goods apart of their livelihood." Nighteye spoke up and everyone went silent as they listened to him. "As such, I have requested help from Heroes familiar in that line of work."

"Long ago, we smashed those kinda things to pieces!" Fatgum said as he looked out at the room who focused back on him now. "then the other day, during Red Riot and Explosion King's debut battle, tamaki ws shot by something new, the likes we ain't never seen!" Izuku watched as Fatgum's normally happy face turned into a grim frown. "A drug... that erases quirks.

"What...?!" Izuku sat up straight and looked over at Amajiki in concern.

"Hey, Amajiki, you're okay right...?" Izuku looked up at Mirio as he stood up, frowning in concern for his friend. She looked back over at the normally gloomy boy as he held up his hand.

"Yes," Amajiki sighed out, "Yeah, after sleeping it came back. Just look at this splendid cow hoof." The room watched his hand turn into a cow's actual hood, and Izuku put her hand over her mouth in confusion.

"If it recovers, no need to worry." the hero next to her said, and she looked up at him with wide eyes. "Nothing fatal happened, what's the big deal?"

"There is a need to worry." Aizawa said as he looked across the meeting room at the hero. "It's a bit different from my erasure, because I'm not attacking the quirk itself. The body has a special mechanism called Plus Alpha. That is a quirk. These Plus Alpha are collectively called the quirk factor, and I can only halt that factor, I cannot cause damage to it."

"Right after Amajiki got shot we took him to the hospital to get a look-see." Izuku looked back to the boys and Fatgum with wide eyes as the hero spoke. "Turns out that quirk factor had taken damage. Luckily it recovered naturally and has returned to normal."

"And the analysis of the thing he was shot with...?" Ryukyu asked the question on everyone's minds, and Izuku gripped her skirt in her hands.

"There were no other abnormalities in Amajiki's body! It was only... And I mean _only_ , the quirk factor that was attacked. Not a peep from the gang that shot him, the gun was in pieces too." Fatgum said with a sigh and put his hands on his hips. "Plus they didn't have any more bullets in their possession. Except for the ones they fired... HOWEVER!" Fatgum reached a hand out and put a hand on Kirishima's spiky red hair. "Thanks to Red Riot here, risking his life to deflect the bullet, we were able to obtain the contents of that one shot!"

"WHA?! I did?! That came outta no where!" Kirishima cried out and Izuku felt herself pale.

"E-Eijichan, jumping in front of a gun?! That's dangerous!" She called out to him as he looked around in confusion at the room.

"You're one to talk." Katsuki called out and she blushed and looked down at the table.

"Still, that's really cool!" Asui said with a bright grin.

"It could have ended badly though, be more careful next time!" Uraraka called out to the red head. "Thank go you have a hardening quirk!"

"As for what was inside the bullet..." Fatgum's tone got grim, and Izuku felt a chill in the air as she looked up at the orange hero. "Something truly sickening came out of the analysis. It contained human blood, and human cells."

"Whuh..." Izuku felt all the blood rush out of her, and a nervous sweat trickle down her cheek.

"So in other words... That effect is derived from a person... or a quirk." Ryukyu said as she looked up the table. "A quirk to destroy others..."

"Hold on," A hero called out from the end. "how is this linked to the Precepts exactly?"

"The guys Red Riot and Explosion King captured, and the illegal substance they were using." Fatgum said as he sighed out again. "That drugs distribution was real complicated, but we can finally reach the source of it all. There's no evidence the Precepts are dealing it themselves, but there's been contact between them and a middleman selling it."

"That's it...?" The hero from before asked, and the room muttered to each other for a moment.

"If you will recall the clash between villain groups Ryukyu and her team cleaned up the other day." Nighteye said as he looked up. "The boss of one of those gangs was with one of those middlemen."

"One of the villains who gigantified, only maintained it for a short while. They must have been using inferior goods." Ryukyu said as she laced her fingers together on the table.

"The connections are still a little hazy, though." Nighteye spoke up again, but Izuku couldn't look away from the table in front of her. She had a sick feeling in her stomach... "It can be construed that we're twisting things to make the Precepts the culprits. But the Quirk of the leader, Chisaki is named Overhaul. It's a power that can disassemble and reassemble any target. A quirk that can _Dismantle_... To destroy and repair at once. That along with the bullets that can destroy quirks..."

"No..." Izuku muttered out to herself as she started to piece together the information they had. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she stared at the table in horror. She felt sick to her stomach as she remembered the bandages on Eri's arms and legs...

"Chisaki has a daughter, one without a birth certificate," Nighteye continued and Izuku closed her eyes as she tried to hold back her tears, while her fingers turned white as she clutched her skirt. There was no way... No one was that inhumane... "When these two encountered her, her arms and legs were wrapped in a great many bandages."

"It can't be..." Ryukyu spoke up, but Izuku felt many pairs of eyes on her and Mirio. She bowed her head down, trying her best to keep her tears from escaping her eyes. "To do something so hideous..."

"What do you expect of this world of super humans?" Gran Torino asked the room. "All it takes is the thought and any son of a bitch can do anything."

"What... Are you all talking about...?" Kirishima sounded worried, and Izuku felt her shoulders shaking.

"Hey... Izuku...!" She heard Katsuki call out to her, but she couldn't look at him... She felt ashamed of herself. "What are they talking about?"

"See this? We don't need any damn kids around. Slow on the uptake, much?" the hero beside her spoke with a scoff.

"To put it simply, we're saying that..." Nighteye stood up from his chair and the room went silent. Izuku felt her heart plummet and her blood run cold as he spoke. "They're probably making bullets out of her body..." The silence that filled the room was deafening, and Izuku felt her nails dig into her skin as she clawed at her skirt hem. "We don't know if they're trafficking them for profit, but at their current stage of development, they're not very close to completion. Be that a it may... It's hypothetical that they were using them as a testing phase, and using them as samples to gather comrades."

"There's no definitive proof however," Nighteye continued on, as everyone remained quiet. "Say they gathered allies all across the country, and amassed the funds. What if the complete bullets could take quirks themselves, and complete eradicate them? Many dark, dark ideas spring to ones mind."

"Just imagining it, is gonna make my bowels seethe with rage!" Fatgum shouted in anger and Izuku tried to steady her nerves. "Common! We gotta search their hideout!"

"So you're saying that if these kids here," The hero beside her spoke with another scoff in his tone. "Had been able to take the girl under protection, then this whole problem would've been resolved right then and there?!"

"I take responsibility for all of it," Nighteye spoke firmly and Izuku felt her tears threaten to fall. "So I'd appreciate it if you didn't put the blame on either of them. Even though they didn't know about her predicament, they both did their best to save her. Midoriya stuck her neck out and tried to protect her there, while Mirio made sure to think ahead in order to secure her safety at a better time. I assure you..." Nighteye cleared his throat again, and Izuku opened her eyes as she felt a burning anger in her chest towards Chisaki. "The ones who are most frustrated here and now, are these two."

"We wont fail this time!" Izuku shouted as she slammed her hands on the table and stood up with Mirio at the same time. She heard their chairs clatter on the ground behind them both, and looked up at Nighteye with a firm gaze, one full of determination. "We will rescue Eri!"

"If these guys think they can get away with this, they were severely wrong!" Mirio said as he clenched his fist, and Izuku looked up at him with her steeled gaze. She saw him look back down at her and nod his head, before they both looked at Nighteye.

"We'll protect her!" They declared firmly to the room, and Nighteye looked over at them, and nodded his head.

"Yes, and that..." The man looked at the rest of the room, "Will be our goal."

Izuku sat at a table with the others in the lunch room of the office while Mirio explained what happened to the others while she had her head bowed as the group sat quietly afterwards. Izuku was keeping her head off the table with her hands, as she stared at it intensely. How could she be so stupid to let that girl go? She should have used One for All, no matter what to keep her safe, even is she broke her arms again, it was more than worth it...

"Thats... So frustrating..." She heard Kirishima break the silence, and Izuku closed her eyes as tears burned in them again.

"Izuku..." She heard Katsuki beside her, and she clenched her hands tightly into fists. She couldn't look at him, he knew about her secrets, her aims to be the greatest hero... She power she had... She was a failure and she knew it. "Hey... Come on..."

"... Are you guys holding a wake or something?" She heard their Sensei step out into the lunch room, and she lifted her head up off her fists, opening her eyes to see their sensei strolling towards them.

"Sensei...!" Asui called out, and she looked at the others, seeing depressed looks on their faces.

"Just call me Eraserhead outside of the school, please." Aizaw told them as he stopped next tot he table. "I had originally planned to suspend all of your internships today."

"WHAT?!" Kirishima cried out, and Izuku looked up as Katsuki stood up from his chair so suddenly tht it fell over, as he looked at their teacher with a scowl on his face.

"Why the fuck would you say that now of all times?!" He snapped at their teacher, but Aizawa looked at them all tiredly.

"You all heard it, there's a possibility that the Alliance is involved," The teacher sighed out and Izuku looked up at him as he narrowed his eyes at her. "That changes things... What with what happened in Kamino... And a few weeks ago with Midoriya..." She sat up and frowned at her teacher, before he knelt down to get eye level with her. "Unfortunately, I have every reason to believe that if I were to stop you right now, You'd just jump out of no where again, kicks blazing." He sighed out and Izuku felt her frown deepen, as she lowered her hands on to the table. "Look... Your safety is on the line..." He pointed a finger at her and she looked away from him sadly. "So make sure that this time, you don't do anything too drastic, alright?" She looked up as Aizawa put a hand on her shoulder and she felt her tears well up in her eyes, before they poured down her cheeks.

"Yes sir... I..." She sniffed and put her hand on her face to stop them. Izuku ground her teeth together as Aizawa patted her shoulder, and she rubbed at her eyes.

"Let me tell you something..." Aizawa spoke again, but she felt too ashamed to look at him. "That hand of yours... Just barely missed rescuing her. I'll bet that she felt something other than despair." Izuku pulled her hands from her face, and looked up at their sensei with wide eyes. She watched him stand up and let out another sigh. "So keep looking forward, and go on."

"... Yes... Yes sir." Izuku stood up from her chair, and nodded her head to their sensei.

"I'll follow you forever Eraserhead!" Krishima cried out and Izuku looked back at the happy grin on his face.

"No, not forever please." The hero sighed out, and waved his hand at them. "Are the rest of you completely sure you are up to this?" He looked t the rest of the students. "This is a dangerous operation and your lives are at risk. I can understand Midoriya's drive, as well as Mirio's, but the rest of you have no horse in this race."

"After hearing all that, there's no way I could possibly back out!" Uraraka shouted as she stood up and slammed her hands on the table.

"If you're not saying we can't, then I'd like to lend what ever I can." Asui said as she stood up, a frown on her normally grinning face. Izuku looked over at them, and smiled sadly. "I can't possibly forgive them for hurting such a little girl."

"I think after being allowed to participate in that meeting," Amajiki looked up at the group. "It's safe to say that the pro heroes have acknowledged the first years abilities."

"If our power can help that girl even a little!" Kirishima stood up and pounded his fists together. "Then we've gotta do this, sensei!"

"Abusing a child..." Izuku looked up at Katsuki as he spoke, and she saw his fists clenched tightly into shaking fists, as he scowled. "Even I'm fucking pissed off," She saw the fire in his ruby eyes as he looked at their sensei seriously. "Those sick mother fuckers are going down."

"I simply wanted to confirm your convictions, but as long as you understand, that's fine." Aizawa said with a nod of his head to the group. "This time, our goal is the liberation and protection of the child, Eri. Don't overstep that boundary. Our greatest concern is the shadow of the Villain Alliance, but from the polices observations as well as those from Nighteye and his staff, they don't seem to be in a good relationship." Aizawa sighed out as he dug his hands into his pockets. "Judging from the recent search, it looks like the possibility of them being in the same place are low, however." He looked at Izuku who looked up at him with her steeled gaze. "In the worst case scenario, if they were off the mark and the Alliance is present and we can't complete our objective, you'll all stop right there. Understood?"

"UNDERSTOOD!" Izuku said with the rest of them, except for Katsuki who grunted out his own confirmation.

"... Man..." Kirishima broke the silence on the walk back to the school from the hour long travel by train. Izuku was following along behind them, thinking heavily on the meeting, as well as Eri's safety. She couldn't help but feel her heart ache at her own failure. "... I'm hungry, anyone else?"

"Yeah a little," Uraraka said with a sad tone to her voice. She could feel the heavy atmosphere from the rest of them, and Izuku let out a sigh before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to look up, and was surprised to see Mirio looking at her seriously.

"M-Mirio-senpai...?" She frowned as she saw no trace of a smile on his face. She glanced over at the others who were watching them in confusion, and saw anger in Katsuki's eyes as he glared at their senpai's hand. She looked back up at him, and saw him think things over for a second.

"We'll... We'll come out successful, no matter what." Mirio said as he gripped her shoulder and Izuku felt an ache in her chest as she looked at the sad expression on his face. "Right, Deku?"

"Right, Lemillion." She nodded her head back to him, before they looked at the rest of the group.

"We won't speak about it from this point on, but... As future heroes, we'll do our best, and win this battle." Mirio let go of Izuku's shoulder, and stuck his hand out. Izuku reached out and put her hand on top of his, and looked up at the others. Amajiki was next, then Kirishima, Hadou, Uraraka and Asui. Izuku looked up at Katsuki as he looked at the pile of hands, before he held his up and put it on top.

"Like I said earlier, we'll make those bastards pay for this shit." Katsuki sad in a growl as he looked at the others, before looking at Mirio. "No more fuck-ups."

"Fuck-ups is a pretty harsh term..." Kirishima said with a laugh and Izuku looked at their hands.

"No..." She shook her head, and closed her eyes. "It's about right..." She took a deep breath, and grinned at the rest of the group. "NO MORE FUCK-UPS!" She shouted, and the group was startled by that.

"Bakugou, stop teaching her bad words!" Uraraka shouted at Katsuki who grumbled. The brunette pouted in anger, before her and Izuku made eye contact. "But... No more fuck-ups!" The group all smiled at each other, and Izuku ran her hand over her eyes as they teared up, before they broke their hands apart. They all quietly departed to the dorms from there, and Izuku decided to take a bath. She sat in the tub, thinking things over...

Not only did she have Nighteye's foresight of All Might's death to think about, but the matters with Eri were far worse than she could have possibly imagined. She felt her eyes water as she got out of the tub, thinking long an hard on what she should have done to save Eri earlier, instead of letting it get to this point. She dried herself off lazily, before she pulled on a pair of pj shorts and the black tank top with the orange X on it. She stepped out of the baths, shuffling her feet as she lazily dried her hair with her towel on the way to the elevator.

"Izu..." She looked up over her shoulder as she saw Katsuki walking towards the elevator, his hands shoved into the pockets of his shorts and a towel around his neck as well. She smiled at him halfheartedly, before looking away and at the ground. "Hey..." She felt his hand on her shoulder, and she felt her eyes water more as she stared at the ground. She put her hand on her face as the tears started to roll down her cheeks, and she reached out her hand to grab the hem of his shirt tightly in her fingers. The elevator dinged open in front of her, and she felt sobs threatening to leave her throat as she gripped his shirt tightly with her fingers, not wanting to let go.

"Kacchan..." She sobbed out, as her tears poured, and she felt the gentle hand on her shoulder move to the other one, and she was gently lead inside of it. The doors dinged shut, but she did her best to keep her sobs inside of her throat as it slowly went up. His warm hand never left her shoulder, and her fingers clenched the fabric of his shirt even tighter, before the door dinged open again. Her tears continued to pour as they walked to her door, and he opened it up for her and they walked inside. It was when she heard the lock click, that her sobs made their way out, and she wailed in sadness before arms wrapped around her and crushed her in a tight hug.

"It's okay..." She heard his calming voice above her as he held her tight against his chest, but her tears continued to spill down her cheeks as he picked her up and carried her further inside her room. She felt him sit down, but she didn't want to let go. She continued to cry out all the frustrations in her heart, the sadness for All Might, the horrible situation she had let a little girl run off into... She gripped his shirt tightly as she cried into his chest, but he sat there quietly, and held her comfortingly. It was a long time before she felt her eyes start to run dry, and she felt his arms loosen around her as her sobs and breathing calmed down.

"... I'm..." she lifted her hands up to touch her face, but his were quicker, and gentle. His fingers cleared away the tears on her cheeks with care, and she bit her lip. "... I'm sorry... heroes... Don't cry..."

"No... Even heroes must cry sometimes..." He told her in a gentle tone, and Izuku looked up at him, trying her best to keep more tears from coming out, though she was sure she had no more left. "Let me get a cold cloth... Your eyes will swell..." she nodded her head to him and she sifted off his lap so he could get up. She sat on her bed as she continued to dry her cheeks with her hands, and when he came back, she looked up at him. He held up the cloth, before he draped it over her eyes. "you need to get some sleep... You've been thinking too much lately."

"I know..." Izuku lifted her hand up to the cloth Katsuki had placed on her eyes, and held it there with her shaky fingers.

"I'm going now, make sure you go right to bed." He told her, and Izuku felt her heart ache, before she reached her hand out to grab the hem of his shirt. She lowered her head, still holding the cloth to her eyes with her other hand, as she ground her teeth together. "... Izu..?"

"Please... stay... I..." She pulled the cloth off her face, and gripped it in her hand tightly. "... Don't have, a good reason... I just... I don't..." She looked up at him, and saw Katsuki looking at her with a frown. "... I don't want to be alone..."

"That's a good enough reason," he told her, and she lowered her head again. "Come on..." She felt him pull at the blanket on her bed, and she stood up from it. She looked over at him as he folded it back, before he sat down close to the wall, and looked back at her a he held the blanket open. "Here," She got back on her bed, and stuck her legs under the blanket while he pulled the rest of it up over her as they lay down. "Put the cloth back on your eyes,"

"Thank you..." she smiled at him, before she put the cloth back over her eyes and held it there with her hands. "... I know it's selfish..."

"Anything you ask for is never selfish," He told her and she felt a sad smile pull at her lips. "... I know you won't stop thinking about it, but we'll save her."

"... yeah, we will." Izuku said with a small sigh, and felt his hand touch hers as she held the cloth to her face. "No more fuck-ups..."


	37. TALKS AND EMBARRASSMENT!

**Heeeeey everyone!**

 **So, it's that time of year for me. CON SEASON.**

 **I'm an avid cosplayer in my community, and this weekend is the first convention of the season for me ( _Taste of Animethon_ ). **

**I'm having some friends staying from out of town with me, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to post at all starting tomorrow at least until Sunday.**

 **If I can, I'll do my best, but I'm not sure I will be able too.**

 **So at the latest, please look forward to an update on Sunday.**

 **Wish me luck in finding BNHA merch too, cause I'm damn well going to buy every last bit I possibly can! (Got my Bakugou hoodie in today, YESS.)**

"GALE CRUSH!" Izuku shouted out as she slammed her heel down on a large chunk of ice. It shattered and she landed in a crouch before she looked up at Todoroki. She took a deep breath to center herself, as he swiped his left hand through the air and a blast of flames flared out out at her. She kicked off the ground and spun in the air, before she wound her left fist back, and let out the breath she had as she punched towards the flames. "HURRICANE SMASH!" She shouted out as she felt the air swirl around her fist before it blew the flames out. She landed on the ground, and spun around, focusing her glowing green eyes on her friend as he slid across the ground away from her.

"You're a little slow today." He called out to her coolly, and she huffed as she ran after him. "I like Hurricane Smash though, it's picked up in power."

"Thanks, I'm trying to keep a mix." She called out to him, before she took a deep breath and felt her limbs crackle with power. "TSUNAMI RUSH!" She dug her heels into the dirt, before she took off with a bang towards her friend. She watched him change direction swiftly with his ice, and glide out of her way. She dug her heels into the dirt again, and turned on a dime, before she leaped towards him. "THUNDER CRASH!" she cried out as she kicked off the ground, and did a flip, before she slammed her ironed sole feet on the ground. The power from her feet crackled, and the ground smashed apart from the force of power, breaking up his ice and turning the ground into rubble. Todoroki had to stay focused, and he barely stopped himself from falling.

"A girls fury is truly scary." She saw the cold vapor come from his mouth as he sighed out, before he used his flames again. Izuku brought her right fist back this time, and felt the power crackle in her muscles a she countered with her power again, nullifying his flames with the loud boom of power. Izuku groaned as she felt the strain in her joints, and she grabbed her arm with her left hand. "Alright, I think that's enough sparring, don't you?"

"But... We got special permission.." Izuku sighed out as she looked around the training ground they were using on the school. She looked back at her friend as she gripped the sore muscles of her arm.

"Yeah we did, but not special permission for you to wreck your arm." Todoroki said with a sigh as he walked over to her. "Why did you want to do this with me, anyways?"

"... Because I figured you'd like the extra training, what with your Provisional License courses on the weekend..." she looked up at her friend as he reached his left hand out and touched her arm. She sighed out as she felt the warmth soothing her muscles. "That, and you're the only one who I think would seriously spar with me."

"I dunno, I think Bakugou would." Todoroki said with a shrug as he continued to apply a gentle heat to her arm. "Even though he's your boyfriend, I feel he still takes you seriously as an opponent and rival."

"... Yeah you're right." Izuku said with a thought and she flexed her right fist after he pulled his fingers from her skin. "But he's at his agency today... He wont be home till later." She shrugged her shoulders and looked up at her friend.

"You seem depressed lately." Todoroki looked at her seriously, though she wasn't sure if she ever saw different expression on his face. "Are you doing alright? If your internship is too much, you should probably pull out."

"It's not too much," Izuku smiled at her friend, and pulled her compression sleeve out of her pocket, and slipped it onto her arm. "Doing this work... It's something I've always dreamed of doing. I can handle it, it's just..." She let out a sigh and shrugged her shoulders. "Sometimes it can be a bit much I guess."

"Is that why Bakugou has been sleeping in your room lately?" Izuku blushed a bright red as Todoroki spoke, and looked up at him in surprise and horror.

"H-How do you know that?!" She asked him while he raised an eyebrow at her. Izuku groaned a bit as she put her hands over her face. "W-we're not doing anything..."

"I kinda figured, because of all the All Might stuff you have," Todoroki said as he waved a hand in the air to brush off the embarrassing subject. "Honestly I think even _I_ would find it hard to do something in front of all those smiling posters," Izuku groaned into her hands as he continued. "But you know, you can always talk to me if you need too."

"... Thanks Shouchan, but..." Izuku sighed as she pulled her hands off her face and looked at her palms. "I can do this," She clenched them into fists, and looked up at her friend, grinning. "So let's keep sparring huh?"

"... Scary." Todoroki said flatly to her and Izuku looked up at him in confusion. "Alright, come at me again then," He patted her shoulder before walking away from her. She grinned as she stretched her arms out gently. "But don't use that right fist of yours, I get that it's powerful, but you'll end up hurting yourself again."

"Alright, no right fist." Izuku laughed as she bent at her knees and steadied her breathing. She touched her fingers to the ground and activated One for All in full cowl. She felt the power crackle through all of her muscles, and she took a deep breath as she saw Todoroki look at her for a moment, before he slid his right foot across the rubble that was once flat ground. Izuku kicked off the dirt, and leaped towards him, turning in the air as she wound her leg up. "GALE-!"

"Not this time," Izuku's eyes widened as a pillar of ice shot up towards her from the cracked ground and she groaned as she planted her feet on it, and felt the ice crack under them from the force. She felt herself being pushed upwards, and looked to the ceiling that was coming in fast.

"Sh-Shouchan that's dangerous!" Izuku shouted as she lifted her right foot up on the ice and smashed it into the pillar, cracking it in half. She jumped off of it, and looked at her friend below her who was giving her a half smile.

"So are your attacks. You've improved a considerable amount since the sports festival." He called out to her as he watched her come crashing towards him.

"You've gotten better too, you know!" She called out to him, before she felt One for All spark more energy into her. She grinned as she bumped up the power, and focused hard at holding 30%. She grabbed a chunk of falling Ice, and wound up, before throwing it towards him. It hit the ground with a bang and shattered but she saw no Todoroki. She looked over to see him gliding away from her, and she huffed out as she landed on the ground with a large boom under her feet. She snapped her head up, to see Ice shooting towards her. She brought her left leg up, and shattered the spikes with her kick while she spun on her right foot. "You're faster! But you have a pattern!"

"Ah, I was hoping you wouldn't notice." Izuku looked up and saw Todoroki leaping over the ice, holding his left hand out as he used his flames to become air born. Izuku's eyes widened in surprise, having never seen him do that before, before she leaped back out of his way as he moved his hand to blast flames t her. "But of course you would."

"Well, it's kinda obvious...!" She called out as she slid across the dirt and looked at him. "But when did you learn to do that?!" She pointed at his left hand, before flapping her arms around like a bird.

"Well... To be honest I took some notes when watching that Grenade you have for a boyfriend," Todoroki said with a wave of his hand. "I can't do it constantly like he can, but all I need is one good surprise blast." He shrugged his shoulders before looking at her. "Don't tell him though."

"I wont..." Izuku laughed out a she looked at her friend, before they continued to spar. She felt better, working off all her anger and energy that was burning inside of her. It had been a few weeks since their meeting at the Nighteye agency, and everyday she spent at school and not working put a hole in her heart. She was frustrated that she couldn't do anything, and every time she went to her agency, it was spent patrolling instead of investigating like the pro's. She could see the frustration wearing on Mirio each day as well, and she knew deep down he was burning with the same amount of anger she held towards Chisaki.

"Whoa," Izuku's eyes widened in surprise as she saw her right fist had almost collided with Todoroki's face, and she saw the wave of power explode behind him, and their hair was ruffled from the blast. "What did I say, Izuku? Thats-"

"Urgh..." Izuku felt the muscles in her arm seize up from the strain, before she collided with him. "S-Sorry I was... I wasn't paying attention..."

"That's alright, but I think we should stop here..." She felt Todoroki's hands steady her shoulders, before he reached his left hand out to her arm again. "Besides, it's getting late. If you forget what we're doing while sparring, you'll hurt yourself..." He looked back over his shoulder, and saw the crater in ground and the dent in the building's metal wall. "... Or destroy school property."

"I think you're right... That's twice now..." She sighed out as her muscles twitched in pain while he warmed them up to relax them with his hand. "I think this is another upside to sparring with you." She tapped her finger to his right hand, and grinned up at him.

"Well it's always available." He told her coolly, and Izuku laughed a bit, before the large door to the training ground slid open. They looked over in surprise, to see All Might looking at them curiously. "Ah, All Might. We were just finishing up-"

"What have you two been doing...?" The man looked around the inside of the building, and Izuku blushed and looked down at her feet. There was shattered ice, and mountains of it all over the place. She looked at the ground that she had shattered apart with her feet constantly, and she had to admit, it looked like an earthquake must have happened along with some kind of freak ice storm.

"Sparring." They both spoke at the same time, Izuku a bit quieter while Todoroki said it in his usual cool tone of voice.

"... Looks more like what happened at the sports festival." All Might pointed a finger to the pillar of ice that Izuku had cracked in half. "And I recall that ending pretty poorly, but you both look alright."

"Izuku hurt her arm," Todoroki said as he pointed a finger at her and Izuku paled and looked up at him.

"D-Don't go telling on me like that!" Izuku told her friend who looked away from her and shrugged his shoulders.

"Iz- Midoriya, are you alright?" All Might asked worriedly as he walked towards the two teens. "You need to be more careful with your arm in that condition."

"I'm fine, I just over worked it a bit..." Izuku said with a sigh as the both of them looked at her, one with that worried gaze, and the other with that pointed gaze that always caught her fibs. "... Okay I over worked it a lot, but honestly I'm alright. I'm supposed to work it a bit anyways, to get back my movement in it," She pushed the sleeve of her gym uniform up and smiled at both of them brightly.

"... Scary." Todoroki said again and Izuku laughed nervously, before she lowered her arm and looked up at All Might as he cleared his throat.

"Anyways, I think it's time you two packed it in, It's getting late." He told them with a grin and they nodded their heads to their teacher, before they left the training grounds. All Might locked up the building behind them, and Izuku sighed out as she started to follow Todoroki back towards the dorms. "Ah, Midoriya... Could I speak with you a moment?"

"Ah, sure." Izuku looked up at All Might in confusion, before she waved a hand at Todoroki. "I'll see you back there," She smiled at him and he nodded his head before walking off. She followed All Might towards the school, wondering what he wanted to speak about now. "... Is it... About...?"

"No no, not at all." All Might laughed rather nervously and Izuku looked up at him worriedly. "It's nothing serious like that, well... It's a bit serious but... I'd rather not... Speak about it in the open...? Yes, we should have some uh... Privacy about the matter I believe."

"... About what matter?" Izuku asked worriedly, "Is it... About All for One?" She paled a bit. "He didn't break out of jail, did he? I don't know if I can handle that right now I-"

"Calm down," She looked up at her hero as he chopped his hand gently on top of her head. "It's nothing that serious."

"Then what could it possibly be?!" Izuku cried out and put her hands on her head as her thoughts started to spin. "Is it about One for All? Nighteye? Gran Torino?!" She started to get a bit dizzy as her thoughts continued to swirl. "If it's not All for One, then the Villain Alliance? Or is this about school?! DID I GET A BAD GRADE?!" She looked up at All Might in horror who was watching her with his own look of horror and worry as she started to think the worst. "OR DID KACCHAN GET HURT?! ARE YOU OKAY?! AM I OKAY?!"

"I said calm down!" All Might cried out in shock as she gripped her head and ruffled her hair in frustration. "Geez, you and Bakugou have been spending too much time together... You ruffle your hair the same way."

"So it is about Kacchan?!" Izuku dropped her hands and looked up at All Might worriedly. "He's okay, right? Nothing bad happened? Was his hero name too much? OR did he get a bad grade too, he's smarter than I am so there's-"

"Enough." He chopped her head again and she frowned as she looked up at her hero worriedly. "You're getting out of control, it's nothing like that, though I'm sorry I made you worry that much. No no, I just wanted to talk to you about your relationship."

"... My... Relationship...?" She looked up at All Might with wide eyes. "W-With Kacchan?"

"Yes." All Might nodded his head, and she saw the serious look on his face, and felt her own pale again. "I had a discussion with him a few weeks ago, and meant to talk to you about the matters, but unfortunately we've both been awfully busy up until now."

"... Did we... Do something wrong?" Izuku asked worriedly, and felt her skin pale even more. She had forgotten to ask Katsuki about what he had discussed with All Might, and started to get a bad feeling.

"I wouldn't say wrong, but it's definitely not right." All Might put his hands on her shoulders, and she looked up into her hero's worried eyes. "Izuku I'm happy for you, and I'm glad you seem to have a healthy relationship for the most part, but to be having... Adult relations at you age-"

"WAAAAAH!" Izuku cried out, and the both of them blushed a bright red. "A-All Might! R-really we...!" She clapped her hands over her face and groaned. "D-did he tell you?!"

"Yes in a way..." All Might coughed out into his hand. "And I can't say I approve of that kind of thing..."

"Just cremate me and toss my ashes in the sea..." Izuku groaned out as she crouched down on the ground, her whole body turning a bright red.

"Waaah! Th-that's not-" All Might stuttered worriedly as he looked down at her.

"What the fuck is this comedy skit." Izuku felt her ears burn hot as she looked up at Katsuki with horrified eyes while he stood there in his uniform, his hands in his pockets as he looked at both her and All Might.

"Ah, the young man in question!" All Might pointed a finger at him and Katsuki scowled at him angrily. "I have a few words for you, we didn't get to finish our conversation from the other day!"

"I told you we're using protection, and that's all that fucking matters." Katsuki growled out in anger and Izuku felt her whole body get redder. "So but out!"

"That is not what matters!" All Might said with a frown at Katsuki. "You are only children, you shouldn't be doing those kinds of things!"

"YOU'RE NOT HER FATHER, CUT THAT OUT!" Katsuki snapped angrily as he stormed towards All Might.

"I MAY NOT BE, BUT I CARE ABOUT HER WELL BEING!" All Might cried out as he looked down at Katsuki.

"Please stop..." Izuku groaned on the ground as she toppled over, covering her face with her hands. Both of them looked down at her and All Might started to worry even more.

"Izuku, my girl! I'm sorry, this is embarrassing and I didn't want to have this conversation outside!" All Might told her worriedly, and Izuku groaned again.

"I don't want to have this conversation at all..." She sighed out into her hands.

"Tch..." Katsuki growled and both Izuku and All Might looked up at him as his eyes turned scary. "There is no conversation to be had! Leave us alone, old man! We know what we're doing, and its none of your god damn business!"

"Whaaaaa!" All Might cried out and blood came out of his mouth. The couple looked at him in horror as he clapped his own hands over his face. "You're both using up your youth! I understand young love but please have some consideration for your futures!"

"W-we do!" Izuku cried out in horror as All Might spit up more blood. She stood up worriedly to see f he was alright.

"I don't approve! This boy is too much!" All Might pointed a finger at Katsuki who snapped once again.

"WE DON'T NEED YOUR APPROVAL!" He shouted in anger.

"Have you told your parents you're dating?" All Might put his hands on his hips as he looked at the two of them seriously.

"I told my mom." Izuku said with a nod of her head, as she looked up at All Might. He looked surprised by that, before he looked over at Katsuki who was looking away from the both of them. "She sounded a bit worried, but she happily said it was alright."

"That old hag doesn't need to know shit," He grumbled out and Izuku paled a bit.

"Y-You didn't tell Mitsuki-san...?" she asked and Katsuki looked back at her. "Why...? I thought..."

"Tch, she'd go over board if I fucking told her anything, besides we've been a bit fucking busy with everything around here," He waved his hands around at the school.

"... I told my mom before we moved here..." Izuku frowned at him, and looked down at the ground. "... because of everything at the camp..."

"HAAAAH." She snapped her head up to look at Katsuki as he ran his hands through his hair in anger in frustration. "I JUST FORGOT, OKAY?!"

"How do you forget?!" Izuku and All Might asked at the same time.

"BECAUSE IF YOU TWO DON'T HAPPEN TO REMEMBER, I WENT WITH THAT STUPID FUCKING DICKHEAD ALLIANCE, THEN SHIT FUCKING WENT DOWN IN KAMINO." Katsuki yelled at them both and Izuku blushed and looked away from him in shame.

"... All the more reason you should have spoken with your parents." All Might pointed a finger at him. "After getting kidnapped you should have-"

"I WASN'T FUCKING KIDNAPPED! I WENT WITH THEM WILLINGLY!" Katsuki yelled at All Might in anger.

"... You should have been spending time with your loved ones after everything." All Might finished after the interruption. "Look," He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed out. Izuku looked at the ground nervously and rubbed her right arm. "Clearly, I'm not going to be able to talk some sense into you." She looked up and saw him point his hand at Katsuki who was vibrating with anger now.

"There's no sense about it, we're absolutely fine!" Katsuki snapped, "I'm not stupid enough to ruin her fucking dream by getting her pregnant or hurt!"

"K-Kacchan!" Izuku cried out in horror and felt her whole body turn red again.

"I also don't plan on breaking up with her!" Katsuki continued and Izuku watched him with wide eyes. "So you better get used to it All Might, because we're going to be together whether you like it or not! The day I fucking give up any part of my relationship with her, is the day I mother fucking die!"

"Language..." All Might sighed out as he pinched the bridge of his nose again. "... At least Izuku is rational..." She looked up at All Might with horrified eyes as he pulled his hand off his face.

"I uhm..." she looked back and forth between her boyfriend and her fa—Mentor, and started to feel her face getting hotter. She could feel her ears burning with the heat as they both waited for her to speak. "I... I... DON'T WANT TO HAVE THIS CONVERSATION!" She shouted at both of them, before turning on a dime.

"HEY!" Katsuki snapped and she felt him swipe a hand to stop her, but she took off with a boom from the ground, running back towards the dorms at top speed. She'd be damned if she got stuck in the infinite embarrassing loop the other two were stuck in. She felt her heart pounding in her chest though, Katsuki's words had almost made her melt right then and there. She knew his feelings, but she didn't know they were that intense.

"... I should have..." She muttered out to herself. Sometimes she wondered if he knew her better than she knew herself. Every time she was on the verge of crying over the situation with the Eight Precepts, he was there in an instant, comforting her and more often than not, he kept her from even crying in the first place. She loved their relationship... Sure they had heated moments... Maybe a little too heated for their age, but she certainly didn't mind them. Her favorite sight was him right after a bath, no shirt, hair slicked back from the water...

"Deku-chan?!" She felt the door hit her right in the face and Kirishima's panicked voice calling her name as she fell back and rolled down the small set of stairs. "WHOA! Hey! You surprised me coming out of nowhere like that, are you alright?!"

"I-I'm fine..." She put her hand over her face and felt the blood trickling out of her nose. She groaned as she pushed herself up off the concrete, and saw Kirishima's panicked expression.

"Dude, you're bleeding! You sure?!" He called out in concern and held out a hand to help her up. Izuku took it gratefully, and sighed out as she pinched her nose.

"It happens more often than you think..." She told him, before they heard an explosive blast. She turned her head to look at Katsuki who was rocketing towards them. "Uh oh..."

"What do you mean _uh oh_?" Kirishima asked worriedly and she looked up at him, before looking back at Katsuki who still had an angry look on his face. "Why's he mad? We just got back... D-Deku-chan, why...? HEY!" Izuku panicked and ran inside the dorm building.

"GET BACK HERE, DEKU!" She heard Katsuki's angry tone and ran towards the girls elevator and hit the up button. She kept her nose pinched shut, and looked over her shoulder worriedly. Why was the elevator always so slow when she needed it to hurry? "YOU!" She jumped a bit as Katsuki rocketed through the open door and slid across the tiled floor as he set his angry eyes on her. "WHY'D YOU RUN AWAY?!"

"Vintage Bakubro!" Sero called out with Kaminari as they stood up from the couch in a panic.

"BECAUSE I'M NOT HAVING THAT CONVERSATION!" Izuku cried out, and started slamming her finger on the button hurriedly as he stormed towards her.

"WELL NOW YOU HAVE NO CHOICE! YOU DITCHED ME WITH THAT IDIOT!" He jammed his finger towards the outside of the building and Izuku paled as he continued to stalk towards her. "YOU ALSO MADE ME SPILL A BUNCH OF FUCKING FEELINGS! SO NOW YOU'RE DEAD!"

"DEAD?!" Izuku cried out in horror and saw a sadistic grin grow on his face.

"DUDE, WHAT?!" Kirishima called out in surprise as he looked at the horrific scene of a tiger stalking it's injured prey.

"AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR NOSE?!" Katsuki snapped at her and she pinched it shut with more force, still jamming her finger into the button. "DID YOU RUN INTO A DOOR, YOU IDIOT?!"

"YEAH I DID!" Izuku cried out in horror as he got ever closer.

"... What, is going on...?" The both looked to the side at the cool tone of voice and saw Todoroki step out of the boys elevator. "... It's been 10 minutes, and I walk out on a murder scene?"

"SHUT UP! MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Katsuki snapped at Todoroki who raised an eyebrow at him, before looking at Izuku holding her bloody nose and trying to escape. He looked to the panicked faces of the other three in the room and sighed out.

"Okay, I'm going to be calm here..." Todoroki held up his hand, and sighed out. "Instead of assuming, what happened?" He pointed a finger at Kirishima who paled a bit.

"Sh-she ran into the door by accident...?" Kirishima looked over at Izuku nervously, then at Katsuki. "Then Bakubro came rocketing in?"

"Shouting murder!" Sero and Kaminari said with frightened faces. Katsuki snapped his head to glare at them both.

"I Wouldn't fucking murder her, you idiots! Are you both brain dead?!" Katsuki snapped at them in anger.

"No, I think you are." Todoroki pointed a finger at Katsuki who snapped his head to look back at him and glared murderously. "Look, I don't care what happened, but she's bleeding and hurt her arm today, so maybe tone it down and talk it out calmly?"

"I AM CAL-" Katsuki stopped, and looked over at Izuku who was still jamming her finger into the elevator button furiously. "... You hurt your arm?"

"180 much...?" Kaminari asked, and Sero snorted out a laugh.

"I-I didn't hurt it, I just over used it!" Izuku looked over at Todoroki who put his hands on his hips and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Would you stop telling on me?"

"He's calm," Todoroki gestured a hand to Katsuki who walked over to her normally. Izuku paled a bit, wondering how well Todoroki knew Katsuki, before she looked up at her boyfriend.

"Tch, idiot." Katsuki grumbled out and Izuku looked down at the ground, blushing a bit. "Go see Recovery Girl."

"I'm fine, it's normal..." Izuku sighed out, and looked up at him. He pulled her hand off her face, and the whole room went silent. "... Wh-what?"

"M-MURDER SCENE!" The peanut gallery called out from the couch and Izuku clapped her hand over her face to hide the bloody scene.

"Are you okay, Deku-chan?!" Kirishima called out. "I'm sorry I hit you with the door, but that's a lot of blood!"

"You hit her?!" Katsuki snapped his head to glare at Kirishima who held his hands up in defense.

"It was an accident, he didn't hit me with purpose! I wasn't paying attention!" Izuku cried out and Kirishima let out a sigh of relief as Katsuki looked away from him.

"What had you so distracted? You almost blew my head off today too." Todoroki asked her curiously and Izuku blushed a bright red.

"A-A lot of stuff... It's been a busy day!" she cried out and looked up at Katsuki who was glaring at Todoroki now. "What's taking this elevator so long?" She groaned out as she turned to look up at the elevator, before Todoroki's phone rang in his pocket.

"... Uraraka?" Todoroki answered the phone curiously, and everyone looked over at him.

"IS IZUCHAN OKAY?! WE HEARD LOUD SHOUTS OF MURDER FROM UPSTAIRS!" Uraraka's panicked voice was heard from the speaker as Todoroki held it away from his head, a bit stunned himself. "BUT WE CAN'T GET DOWN STAIRS! SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH THE ELEVATOR!"

"What...?" the group looked at Todoroki in confusion, before Izuku turned her head to look up at the elevator again, then down at the button.

"Oh my god..." Izuku paled in horror as she saw the metal dented around the button, and the button itself smashed to pieces. "Oh..." She groaned as she put her hand on the elevator door. "... My god..."

"Y-You broke the elevator..." Kirishima said with a laugh, and she sighed out as the others burst out laughing. "You were that scared you used your quirk on the button?"

"I was panicked... Kacchan is scary when he's mad." Izuku sighed out and looked up at the others.

"Don't blame this on me!" Katsuki snapped in anger and Izuku sighed as she walked towards the girls bath to at least wash her face off.

"Midoriya." Izuku felt a nervous sweat drip down her cheek as Aizawa looked at her with his arms crossed. Powerloader was finished fixing the elevator and she kept her gaze on her feet as their sensei sighed. "I get that you have a powerful quirk, but please don't use it on the building or it's contents."

"I'm sorry, Sensei... I wasn't thinking..." Izuku said nervously as she poked her fingers together. "I'll pay more attention next time."

"If you're head keeps getting mixed around like this, you'll need to do some serious talking with Recovery Girl. Please be more careful," Izuku nodded her head, and looked up at Aizawa nervously. He could hear the room holding back their fits of laughter from the sight of his man bun. "Hah... friggen kids." He sighed out, before Powerloader finished up. The elevator door opened up, and the girls who were trapped upstairs came out.

"Izuchan, you alright?!" Uraraka asked in a panic and Izuku smiled at her, Ashido and Asui.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Izuku rubbed her sore arm nervously, and grinned at them. "I'm going to head to bed now though,"

"Yes, it's late. All of you, bed," Aizawa pointed at the girls, then over at the boys who were still trying their best to keep their laughter contained. Izuku looked over at them, and saw Katsuki watching her with his arms crossed. "A lot of you have been working a bit too hard lately. I like the enthusiasm, but" He looked down at Izuku and she paled a bit. "Some of you need to tone it down, got it?"

"Yes, Sensei." The room chimed out and Izuku looked up at Uraraka and Asui who were looking at her worriedly. The teachers left the building and Izuku sighed as she turned to step into the elevator. She looked back over her shoulder at the boys as they got up, laughing now that the teachers left. She saw Katsuki still looking at her, and she blushed a bit before looking at the girls.

"I just need to talk to Kacchan, I'll go in a second. She stepped out of the elevator and waved to her friends as the doors closed. She looked around the common room, seeing everyone had left, before she turned to Ktsuki who stood up from the couch. "Kacchan..."

"Tch, do you know how to not cause trouble?" He asked her and Izuku blushed a bright red. "About that conversation earlier,"

"I-I don't..." she looked around nervously, and gripped the hem of her gym uniforms jacket. "N-Not here..."

"Of course not here, idiot." He put a hand on her head and turned her around towards the elevator. She felt her cheeks get warmer as they walked towards it and he reached out and hit the button for her. "I meant what I said earlier." He grumbled out in anger, and Izuku glanced up at him curiously as the door opened up and they stepped inside. "That I wouldn't give any of this up." She watched him stare in anger at the doors, while he pointed his finger back and forth between the both of them. "But... If you don't... If you want... If you.." She saw the scowl on his face get progressively angrier as he tried to get the words out, and she panicked a bit.

"I wouldn't either!" She grabbed him by the arm, and he looked at her, his angry scowl softening a bit. "... I wouldn't give up anything either I just..." she felt her ears get warm now as she looked down. "Didn't want to have that conversation with All Might... It's embarrassing... Why'd you have to tell him?"

"Tch, I didn't fucking mean too!" Katsuki snapped in anger and Izuku looked up at him, before the doors dinged open. They walked quietly to her room which was closest to the elevator, and she opened up the door before letting him inside. She closed it, and turned to look at him running his hands through his hair in anger as he glared at her All Might stuff around the room. "Tch, stupid All Might!" He knocked a figure over and Izuku frowned at him.

"... I..." Izuku sighed as she unzipped her gym uniform and slipped the jacket off her shoulders. "... I want you to know, I appreciate everything you do for me... And I... Honestly would probably be some kind of broken mess by now with out you." She tossed the jacket into her laundry basket, and grabbed a clean change of clothing from her closet. "you always comfort me... You know when I'm upset..." She looked up at Katsuki as he stood in the middle of the room, watching her in confusion. "... And after everything with the internship..." She looked away from him, frowning as she thought about Eri again. "What you said... Was really sweet..."

"Tch, like I want to hear that." Katsuki grumbled out, and Izuku looked back at him and smiled a bit.

"I just wish I could do more for you." She sighed out, and wandered into the bathroom to change. She tossed the rest of her clothes in the basket, before she came back out, winding her hair up into a messy bun. She looked up at Katsuki who was sitting on her bed with a frustrated look on his face. "Kacchan...?"

"You do a lot for me," He grumbled out and Izuku blushed a bit. "More than you fucking think. You know when my muscles are strained..." She watched him look away from her and glare at her All Might alarm clock. "You put up with me as a person." She smiled a bit and held back a laugh, as she thought about his words of murder from earlier. "... Honestly if we didn't have a relationship, I probably would've failed the license exam like fucking Icy Hot, because you drilled rescue shit into my head, so..." he huffed out and Izuku felt her cheeks redden as she saw a rare blush cross his cheeks. "Just keep being your dumbass self is what I'm saying."

"Kacchan," Izuku let a small soft laugh escape her, and she walked over to him. She smiled warmly as he kept his gaze averted, and she leaned down and kissed his cheek softly. "You too, keep being your sweet self."

"Tch, stop using that stupid word." He growled out and Izuku laughed a bit again, before looking into his eyes.

"Can I have a kiss?" She smiled at him again, and watched him grumble in anger once more.

"You don't have to fucking ask, moron." He muttered out and she held back a laugh, before she touched his warm cheeks, and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "... Will you be okay by yourself tonight...?" she heard his concerned tone, as his fingers grazed her own warm cheeks.

"... I think so, but..." she felt her cheeks get redder as she looked away from him. "I wouldn't mind if you stayed."

"Then I'll stay," She felt her heart flutter as he kissed her cheek, then he corner of her mouth. She turned her head to look at him again, and their lips connected in a soft warm kiss once again.

"We're just sleeping though," Izuku stood up straight after their lips parted, and saw Katsuki grumble and run his hands through his hair. She smiled at him, before she went to turn the lights off.

"Like I could after that conversation, and with him looking at me again." He growled out, and Izuku laughed once again as she crawled onto the bed next to him. "Take these stupid posters down."

"I told you, I like them." Izuku said as she lay down on the bed with him, and she felt his arm coil around her. "Good Night..."

"Night..." he grunted out, and she felt him squeeze her middle gently. She smiled to herself, before she closed her eyes, and drifted off.

"DETROIT SMASH!" Izuku was startled awake by her ring tone on her phone, and she looked around in a sleepy daze, before she grabbed at her phone. She looked at the time, and saw it was 3:56 am.

"change your ringtone... What the fuck..." Katsuki was sitting up beside her too, looking angry that he had been awoken so rudely. "Who the fuck is texting you right now...?"

"I uhm..." Izuku tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes, before she heard his phone going off on her nightstand. She heard the familiar _nyan_ coming from it and he grabbed his phone. "Who...?"

"Fatgum..?" Katsuki said in confusion, and Izuku looked down at her phone and opened up the message.

"Nighteye..." She mumbled out while they both read their phones. About three words in, she felt her whole being suddenly spring into waking up fully, as if she took a shot of straight caffeine. She looked to Kacchan who was also suddenly wide awake and looking back at her. She scrambled out of her bed and put her slippers on. She jerked her door open and saw Uraraka and Asui exiting their rooms too. Izuku nodded her head to them, before looking back at Katsuki who was rushing after her. The four of them headed downstairs silently, and when the elevator door dinged open, they saw Kirishima just making his way outside. Izuku was surprised to see his hair flat, but she brushed it off for later as the group made their way quietly to the front steps out front of the dorm building.

"So we all got the same message..." Kirishima said as everyone looked at their phones to reread the messages from their agencies.

"Yeah..." Uraraka nodded her head with Asui.

"Fucking finally," Katsuki grumbled out and Izuku felt her nerves buzz with energy all of a sudden, before she lifted her gaze to meet the rest of theirs.

"The Operation starts today." She clenched her phone in her hand, and the group all looked at her with serious expressions. Izuku jerked her head to look towards the third year dorms, and she saw movement out front of one of them. She hurried down the stairs and started off towards the figures.

"Hey...!" She heard the whispered shouts behind her, before her friends footsteps followed after her. She spotted a tired Hadou, a worried Amajiki and a serious Mirio standing under one of the street lamps that lit up the paths outside at night.

"Mirio-senpai." She watched him turn his head to look at her, and she shoved her phone in her pocket. "You got the messages too..."

"Yes, I hope everyone's ready." Mirio looked at the other first years, and they all nodded their heads.

"Let's do our best out there," Hadou said with a tired smile to the group.

"Mirdorichan." Izuku looked up at Mirio, and she saw the fight burning in his eyes, and was sure the same fight was burning in her own. "We're going to get it right this time."

"Right," Izuku looked looked to the rest of the group, and clenched her fist tightly. "We'll definitely rescue Eri today."


	38. POLICE AND PROS! OPERATION RESCUE ERI 1!

**Well, I'm a bit late, but here you all go~**

 **Sorry about that. Please forgive me.**

 **-bows-**

"Does everyone have their costumes?" Hadou asked a they the group of students met up at the gates before leaving the school grounds. The group nodded their heads, and Izuku could feel the tension in everyone as they departed for the Nighteye office. She hadn't slept since they got their message that morning. She felt her muscles tense as she gripped the handle of her own case. They were finally starting the operation that day.

They were going to rescue Eri.

"I'd say maybe we should relax a bit, but..." Izuku looked over at Uraraka as she held onto her own case while they stepped out of the station after the silent hour long train ride. "I think it's impossible at this point, I also can't help but be tense."

"I'm mostly nervous." Kirishima said with a sigh.

"We'll do great today, everyone!" Hadou said excitedly as she skipped in front of the rest while they turned the corner towards the office.

"Those Eight Dickheads are going to fucking jail to rot today." Katsuki said with a tone of finality, and the others all looked at him as he scowled. "Lets end this fucking bullshit."

"Language," Asui said with a kero, and Kirishima let out a small laugh. "Izuchan, you alright?"

"I'm alright," Izuku said as she walked up to the door, and opened it up before looking back at the others. "But Kacchan is right, let's end this today."

"SHE'S IN THEIR HEAD-QUARTERS?!" The group heard Fatgum shout as they entered the meeting room to hear the details of the operation.

"Are you kidding me?! What was the point of that whole investigation then?!" Lock Rock, the hero Izuku had sat next to during her meeting asked with a scowl that rivaled Katsuki's at this moment.

"We were able to obtain some new information," Nighteye said as he adjusted his glasses. "Just the other day, a member of the Eight Precepts ventured to a nearby department store, and purchased a toy intended for little girls." Izuku heard the confusion from the other heroes in the room as the student stood near the back to listen. She looked up towards Nighteye who stood up straight in front of the rest. "He made comments no hobbyist would, so I used my Foresight on him and saw into his future, thus securing the location of Eri inside the hideout."

" _That's_ where you use your premonition?!" Lock Rock asked in disbelief and Izuku frowned a bit as she remembered the fight at the last meeting over Nighteyes quirk. She looked down at her feet, and clenched the handle of her costume case tightly again.

"Either way, it looks like it's crunch time!" Fatgum declared and the students all nodded their heads and gave verbal agreements.

"Let's do this, Midorichan!" Izuku looked up at Mirio as he started pumping his fists into the air in some kind of crazy exercise. She nodded her head to her senpai before the room was dismissed and the students went to go change.

She pulled on her hero costume, zipping the jumpsuit up to her neck, before she pulled on her heavy iron boots, then her long white gloves. Izuku glanced over at the others as she tied her plain black mask on. She saw how tense Asui and Uraraka looked, and remembered that this was essentially their first serious situation. Izuku frowned a bit as she thought back to all the trouble she had gotten into since she'd been at Yuuei as she pulled her mouth guard on around her neck.

"Not exactly a good thing." Izuku said with a sigh to herself. Most people would find experience favorable, but her kind of experience was not to be envied. They left the office as a group, to head to the police station. She could feel the tension had gotten higher among the group of pro heroes mixed in with her classmates and Senpai's while they were handed information on the Eight Precepts as well as a map of the inside of the building while the Police and pro's communicated with each other. Izuku looked over the information she had in her hands, and committed every last bit of it to memory, a bit shocked by some of the quirks she read over.

"The Pro's are being all cool and calm! I guess they're used to it!" Krishima said as he fiddled with his mask a bit. Izuku looked up at the others, seeing the nervousness on her friend's faces as they made sure they were all put together properly. Izuku touched her mouth guard with her fingers a bit nervously herself. This was something entirely new to her too.

"Doing all the detective work and cooperating side by side with the police..." Asui said with a kero. "All of this is stuff we're unfamiliar with..."

"Yeah..." Izuku ran a hand through her bangs and sighed out. "We're not just running off by ourselves this time, there's a solid plan in place."

"Yeah, we're being counted on seriously this time, like the rest." Kirishima said with a nod of his head, and Izuku bit her lip nervously.

"Hey," Izuku looked up at Katsuki as he spoke, and she watched him look at her seriously with those intense ruby eyes. "This weekend, let's go visit our parents."

"Alright...?" Izuku felt even more confused as she watched him run his hand through his spiky blonde hair in frustration.

"To tell them properly... about shit..." He pointed back and forth between the both of them, and Izuku felt her cheeks heat up into a bright red.

"You mean you haven't told your parents?!" Uraraka asked as she looked at Katsuki angrily.

"We've been fucking busy!" Katsuki snapped at the other girl and Izuku smiled a bit. "And but out, this is none of your business!"

"Anything concerning Izuchan is my business!" Uraraka said with a huff as she crossed her arms. "Besides, can you even say you're dating? You've never even taken her out on a proper date!" The group of friends went silent after her statement, and Izuku blinked in confusion. She hadn't thought about it before and she looked up in thought.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Katsuki snapped angrily after a few moments and Uraraka narrowed her eyes at him. "How the fuck are we supposed to do that shit if we have internships and class and training, moron?!"

"Izuchan deserves to be treated like a princess and taken out on lots of dates!" Uraraka said as she pointed a finger at Katsuki accusingly. "Even getting ice cream or shopping is fine!"

"By those standards, she's been on lots of dates with us." Asui said with a kero as she stepped up by Uraraka. "You really haven't been on a date yet?" She looked over at Izuku who was still thinking.

"Well I wouldn't say that," Izuku said as she lowered her gaze to look at her friends, and saw a confused look on Katsuki's face now too. "... I mean... Technically, we've been dating out whole lives then if that's the definition?" She asked curiously, and crossed her arms. She watched the shock on everyone's faces, and smiled nervously. "Besides, Kacchan is right. We're too busy for stuff like going out on dates, I'm more than happy just reading together or doing homework together." She tried to smile brightly for the others who frowned over in Katsuki's direction.

"Dude, take her out on a proper date." Kirishima said with a sigh as he patted his friend's shoulder.

"SHUT. UP." Katsuki snapped angrily, and Izuku let out a sigh, before she looked over at their senpais. Mirio was smiling a little again as he watched the exchange between them all, along with Hadou. She looked over at Amajiki who was watching the group with his own thoughtful expression.

"Looks like everyone's relaxed a bit," He sighed out and Izuku smiled at him a bit as she looked at the others who were still giving Katsuki disappointing looks.

"I think that's why Ochachan said something," Izuku said in a small voice to the gloomy boy. "We were all a little _too_ on edge..." She looked around at all the pro heroes who were still getting ready and looking at the information. She watched the crowd with her eyes, and noticed she didn't see a familiar yellow costume. "Uhm..." she walked away from her friends, and over to Nighteye. "I don't see Gran Torino anywhere, is something wrong?"

"He was unable to make it," Nighteye told her and Izuku frowned a bit at that information. "There is something big moving with the Villain Alliance, and both him and Tsukauchi are handling it."

"They were both down about not being able to make it today," the Police chief said and Izuku looked up at him in confusion. "But we've got a lot of hands on deck already, so there shouldn't be a problem."

"I see..." Izuku looked down at her fist, and brought it up to her mouth in thought. She wondered what was going on, though it's not like they would tell her. She looked back at the others who were all seriously studying their information packets again after being told off by a pro and she smiled a bit.

"Yo," Izuku jumped in surprise and looked over at Aizawa who had spoken to her. She paled a bit, remembering their sensei was helping out with the operation today as well. "I will be moving with the Nighteye group as well, you understand why right?" Izuku looked up at their sensei, and nodded her head. She knew he was concerned, especially since there might be a Villain Alliance association.

"Alright heroes," The crowd went silent as everyone stopped talking to listen to the Chief as he spoke up. "There's no helping it if it gets a little rough out there. If you see even the slightest hint of suspicious behavior or resistance, please deal with it immediately." She looked around at the others as the tensed up again. "Our opponents are Yakuza types who, at the very least, survived long enough to see this day. So I want everyone of you fulfilling your roles to the utmost with out letting your guards down for a single second! Now let's move out!"

"Izuchan!" Izuku looked over at the others as everyone started to move, and she smiled a bit at Uraraka who held up her fist. "Let's do our best out there!"

"Yeah," Izuku held up her own fist, and looked at the rest of her friends and senpais. "We made a promise, right?"

"No more fuck-ups!" Kirishima said proudly as he pumped his fist in the air. Izuku grinned as she raised her fist and bumped it with his. The rest followed suit, their grins turning to serious expressions in the matter of seconds as they all looked at each other.

"Be careful, don't get mixed up in anything too dangerous." Katsuki grumbled out beside her, and Izuku looked up at him. "But knowing you, it's more than likely to happen, no matter what I say."

"Yeah probably," Izuku sighed out and watched his concerned look turn to one of annoyance. "But, I promise to come out of this with out a scratch." She smiled up at Katsuki who grumbled, "You too, alright?"

"Of course, I'm not stupid enough to get hurt." He growled out and Izuku grinned a bit.

"You're right, You have next to no scars from combat," She laughed out and felt his hand on her head.

"Scars are not a good thing, stupid. Do your best not to get anymore!" He told her and she nodded her head. "... Then maybe we can go on a fucking date."

"I don't care about dates," Izuku said with a laugh and felt him push down on her head again. "K-Kacchan, common... It's not a big deal."

"Tch," He pulled his hand off the top of her head, and she looked up at him again. "Just pick a stupid place to go and we'll go anyways."

"Alright," She laughed a bit, and nodded her head. The rest of the walk towards their destination was pretty quiet. When they arrived, they stood outside a large gate that surrounded a traditional Japanese estate. Izuku took a calming breath as she moved to stand with the Nighteye group, and clenched her fists tightly. It was 8:30 in the morning, normally she was leaving for class at this time, but here she stood, ready to jump into battle with the Pro's and the police. She let out the breath she held in, and focused her mind on the objective.

"The moment I'm finished reading the warrant, that's your cue to gallop in, please be quick about it." The Police Chief called out to the group of heroes. Izuku clenched her fists tightly as she took one more calming breath while the man went to ring the doorbell to the estate.

"What do you want?!" Izuku watched the largest mans he'd ever seen in her life punch through the heavy metal gate. She looked up as some police went flying, and she didn't hesitate for a moment as she took off the ground with a bang and reached her arms out to save some of them with Aizawa. She wrapped her arms around two of them, and let out the breath she was holding in as she landed on the ground in a crouch with the police safely in her arms.

"Are you alright?" She asked the men calmly who looked up at her with nervous sweat on their faces.

"We're good, thank you for jumping in right away," One of them smiled at her and she smiled back at them, before she turned her head to look at the commotion that the man from earlier was causing in the crowd of police and heroes. They were yelling about how the Eight Precepts had caught wind of the operation, and she clenched her fists tightly, before her eyes widened in surprise as Ryukyu slid in, and turned into her large dragon form to subdue the man.

"For the time being, we should try not to split our forces." Ryukyu called out as she grabbed the large man's fist. "The Ryukyu group will deal with this one, everyone else continue forwards!" She called out. Izuku looked over at Uraraka and Asui as they rushed in to provide support with Hadou.

"Give it your all!" Izuku called out to her friends as she rushed past them with Aizawa and the rest of the Nighteye group as well as Fatgum's group. They needed to get into the estate quickly and some of the police rushed forwards with them. She caught up easily with the rest of her group, and saw Kirishima and Katsuki rushing in as well while the police read out the warrant as they rushed the compound.

"Make a beeline for the objective!" Fatgum shouted out as they met some more Yakuza in the front garden of the estate. Izuku rushed beside her teacher as they stormed the doors, while Nighteye and Bubble Girl kicked the door in. she saw no resistance inside the entrance as they ran with the other heroes.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this!" Lock Rock shouted as they ran, "But now there's no turning back!"

"I wonder if they got information leaked to them somehow," Amajiki muttered out as Izuku ran beside him. She frowned as she saw everyone seemed to be thinking the same thing, "It feels like they're more coordinated than they should be."

"If that's the case, they should be trying something a little smarter." The Police chef chimed in, and Izuku watched some minor thugs stop some of the heroes. "They're probably doing as they've always been told."

"By joining the family, you pledge loyalty to those at the top," Aizawa was beside her, and she looked up at him, a bit shocked at how close they were sticking together. "The manner in which they value that solidarity appears to be the same now, as it was long ago. All this fuss, and we've yet to see Chisaki or any of the higher-ups. I'll bet they're hiding underground and preparing to escape."

"The HELL kinda loyalty is that?!" Kirishima shouted out in an anger Izuku had never seen from him before. "Having your followers take responsibility for you while you try and run away, that's not manly at all!"

"It's because they're human garbage," Katsuki growled out in anger, "What else would you expect from a bunch of assholes that would hurt a little girl for some fucking bullets?"

"He has a point," Amajiki said with a thought, and Izuku ground her teeth together in anger as the group slid to a stop near a tapestry.

"Here," Nighteye called out as he moved the pot in front of it, and touched the wood. "Below here there's a mechanism to open up the hidden path." He pressed down on a piece of wood, and the wall opened up. Izuku looked up at the entrance with wide eyes, a bit surprised.

"Like a ninja house," Mirio said as he looked with her, before Bubble Girl and Centipeder were rushed by some men from the opening.

"We'll make sure no one follows us!" Bubble Girl called out as everyone watched her easily subdue one of the thugs. Izuku smiled as she looked at the powerful female sidekick, before the group made their way into the entrance.

"Man, some girls can be so manly." Kirishima said with enthusiasm as they made their way down the dark staircase next. Izuku laughed a bit as he looked at her, "What a cool agency you picked!"

"It's not far now!" Nighteye shouted as the lead the charge. Izuku pushed hard to keep up with her group as they turned a corner. Her eyes widened as she saw a wall that looked like it didn't belong.

"A fucking dead end?!" Katsuki asked in anger. Izuku took a deep breath and made eye contact with him, then Kirishima. "Not fucking today!

"They think this will stop us?!" Kirishima shouted as he hardened his fists and Izuku buzzed with power and energy as she kicked off the ground with the other two.

"We won't let it!" Izuku shouted as they flew towards the wall. "GALE CRUSH!" She shouted out as she swung her right foot out at the wall. She felt the heat from Katsuki's blasts on her right as they crashed through the cement together with Kirishima, and landed on the ground on the other side.

"Damn, not bad..." Lock Rock said with a disbelieving tone behind them as Izuku kicked a heavy rock out of her way with ease to make way for the others.

"Let's keep moving!" Fatgum called out as they all started to move down the opened path in front of them.

"Hold on...!" Some one called out, and Izuku looked back at the heroes as they all move through the opening, before she felt the ground shift under her feet. She looked down as it moved like water, before she turned her head to look down the path they needed to take. Every last inch of concrete was moving around like jello now, and Izuku threw her hand out to steady Kirishima with her hand.

"The path! It's twisting and changing!" Fatgum said with wide eyes and Izuku clenched her fists as she looked around at the nightmare of a scene.

"It's not Chisaki's doing!" The Chief called out as they looked down the hall, "If I had to guess, it's Irinaka! But the scale of this is way too big! The stuff he can enter and control is at most the size of a fridge!"

"But if his quirk has been majorly boosted..." Fatgum said with an air of realization to his voice. "It's not such an impossibility. The quirk that allows him to enter something and control it freely, Mimicry! He's entered into the concrete and turned it into a living path! Eraser, can you stop him?!"

"If I can't see the actual body, then I can't," Aizawa said as he looked up at the ceiling.

"If he's able to alter the path however he wants... then there's no way we can do this..." Amajiki said with a tone of dread, and Izuku looked back at him with wide eyes. She saw the panic and stress on his face, and she bit her lip nervously as he spoke their worst fears. "And in this time, the rest of them can prepare what ever they need to escape... It's too late now... It's too late to rescue the girl, and too late fo Us-"

"AMAJIKI!" Izuku looked back at Mirio as he stood next to his friend. "It won't turn out that way! Don't forget, you are Suneater!" Mirio tossed his helmet off as he pushed to the front. "Also, this is just a small obstacle! No matter how he manipulates the path, I can still get there!"

"S-senpai!" Izuku reached her hand out to Mirio to stop him. "It's too dangerous to go alone!"

"It's too dangerous for Eri to stay here too," She paled a bit as Mirio looked back at her, and grinned. "I'll be okay, this is a battle of speed and I'm the fastest! I'm going ahead!" She watched him run forwards and through a wall. She clenched her fists tightly, before she felt the floor move under them.

"WHOA!" Kirishma called out as the Fatgum and Nighteye group started to fall into the hold that opened up under them. She clenched her fists tightly as she held her focus on One for All, and looked over at Katsuki as he focused his hands downwards. The heroes all landed with a thunk in a room below, and Izuku jerked her head to look up as the hold in the ceiling closed up.

"Looks like they want an all-out fight..." Katsuki growled in anger as he stood up and glared in the direction of a group of men. "Now it's time to fucking show these assholes our true strength!"

"Focus on the objective!" Amajiki called out, and everyone looked at him in shock as he held out a hand to stop the others. "I'll deal with these time eating pawns, the rest of you carry on!"

"What are you saying! Let's work together!" Kirishima called out. Izuku looked at him worriedly, before looking back at Amajiki as he faced the men in the room. She slid her foot back, ready to jump into action as the men started to attack.

"Yeah, you should cooperate," The villain with a sword said as he laughed, "We'll kill the lot of you!"

"That's setsuno!" The chief yelled out and Izuku clenched her fists tightly, "Any guns on him will be useless! We're counting on you heroes!"

"You know my quirk?!" The man with the sword laughed before he started to attack. "Ah whatever, that just means I can let loose!"

"Afraid not! Drop your sword!" Aizawa shouted, and Izuku watched the Villains panic at not being able to use their quirks. She crouched down, ready to attack, but her eyes widened as she saw a man pull out a gun.

"I don't care if it's a sword or a hail of bullets!" Fatgum shouted as he stepped in front of the others, and Izuku felt Katsuki grab her arm and pull her back into safety. "Everything will sink right into my body! It'll be easier on you if you come quietly though!"

"Threats like that will only work on folks who value their own lives!" The villain with the sword shouted as they rushed forwards to attack.

"Senpai!" Kirishima called out as a giant clam suddenly shot out of nowhere, and Izuku watched in amazement as it popped open after crashing through the enemies and tentacles shot out. She looked up at Amajiki as he captured the villains swiftly and easily with his quirk and disarmed them of their weapons before throwing them back out of the way.

"I'll be your opponent!" Amajiki called out to the villains, "I indulged in tons of takoyaki, so my octopus skills are at their best! But seeing as I got shot not far back, I'm more vigilant regarding things like these." he held up the weapons and crushed them with a crab claw. "I'll take these clowns, keeping us all here is what they want."

"But senpai!" Izuku looked over at Kirishima as he shouted at Amajiki. She saw the concern in his eyes, and ground her teeth together.

"This is a race!" Amajiki shouted and everyone went quiet. "There's not a second to waste! You all need to move ahead, you'll need your raw power to break across the warping underground! I can shut these guys down here!"

"Senpai..." Izuku was amazed at his sudden volition, and she bit her lower lip.

"Let's go, there's doors over there!" fatgum shouted as the group rushed to the doors on the other side of the room.

"Everyone!" Izuku looked back as they ran out of the room, and saw the concern on Amajiki's face. "I leave Mirio to you!" She made eye contact with Amajiki, and grit her teeth together as she clenched her fists. "Knowing him, he'll push himself too hard! So please help him!"

"Leave it to us!" Izuku shouted back at Amajiki, before the group of heroes and police left the room in a rush.

"Wait, we shouldn't leave him alone!" Izuku looked over at Kirishima as Fatgum pulled him along in their run.

"Hair for brains is right, this wasn't the best idea!" Katsuki growled out and Izuku looked back at the large pro hero.

"He's the strongest out of any of us," Fatgum said with a serious look on his face. "But his heart was weak. He was crushing himself under the pressure of needing to do everything perfect. He made it to where he is under a lot of stress. If he made the call to do this alone, then I gotta respect his decision."

"I still can't help but worry," Kirishima said with a frown and Izuku clenched her fists tightly.

"The mark of a true man is the ability to completely trust some one whose got your back!" Fatgum shouted and Izuku paled a bit.

"In that case, Amajiki-senpai is definitely okay!" Kirishima said with a wide toothy grin. Izuku looked over at him worriedly before Katsuki slammed a fist on his head.

"You're swayed to easily, moron!" He snapped angrily, but Kirishima held up his sharp grin.

"We may be concerned, but we need to trust him!" Kirishima shouted as he punched the air.

"We can't waste a single second Suneater has bought for us! Let's push forwards!" Fatgum cheered next.

"You guys..." Izuku looked at the both of them with a laugh.

"Let's head back up!" Nighteye called out from the front and Izuku looked forwards to see a set of stairs.

"Uhm..." Izuku looked around at their surroundings, and clenched her fists. She was getting a bad feeling in her stomach, the hallway hadn't moved at all since they left the room from earlier. "Isn't it... A bit weird...? The guy who can manipulate the underground hasn't moved at all in the last few minutes here..."

"We've been running through the labyrinth without encountering a single obstacle... If he wasn't gotten in our way by now, maybe it means that he's not able to manipulate the entire underground." Aizawa said with a nod of his head, and Izuku looked up at their sensei. "The police force is up above... Along with Suneater... It's possible that maybe his attention is focused elsewhere."

"So his range of control is limited." Lock Rock chimed in and Izuku looked forwards at him.

"It's just conjecture, but..." Aizawa sighed out. "Let's say that by entering into the underground and controlling it, instead of assimilating into the underground he's moving about the surface of it's walls, looking and listening. He most likely wants to influence area's his body is near, and act as eyes and ears."

"Makes sense," Izuku said as she looked around at the walls for a give away. She pushed to run faster with Kirishima and Katsuki beside her. She kept her eyes on the walls, trying to catch sight of any abnormality. "Ah.." She jerked her head to see some concrete swirling, "LOOK OUT!" She shouted, but was too late. The concrete shot out like a tunnel, and she looked back at their sensei who was just behind them. "ERASER!" She cried out as she turned to help, but Kirishima pushed her back away from the moving concrete, and launched forwards with Fatgum.

"HEY! SHIT HAIR! FAT GUM!" Katsuki shouted out, but the two of them managed to push Aizawa out of the way, before they got slammed into the adjacent wall.

"EIJICHAN! FATGUM!" Izuku cried out as she ran towards the pillar and the wall, after it stopped moving. She clenched her fists tightly, and wound her right fist back, ready to punch a whole through the building.

"Don't!" Katsuki grabbed her by the arm, and she looked back at him with wide eyes. "They'll be okay! Besides, you'll destroy your right arm!" They looked looked at her arms that was crackling with power, and she ground her teeth together. She had almost been stupid enough to obliterate her bones again just to run after the others who were more than capable of defending themselves. She lowered her fist, and looked up at the others, before the hall they were in started shifting again like jello.

"Shit, he's at it again!" Lock Rock shouted in anger as they were tossed around in the hallway by the warping concrete all around them.

"The walls are closing in!" Izuku cried out as the group that was left stumbled around to keep their footing. Aizawa came up behind her and Katsuki as they tried to move forwards. "We're going to be crushed to death...!" She looked up at the moving concrete, and ground her teeth together again as she charged One for All into full cowl again.

"Lock rock!" Nighteye shouted, "Use your quirk!" He pointed at the wall as everyone grouped together.

"Don't act like you're the leader!" Lock Rock shouted as he planted his hand on the wall. "This whole debacle is because of your mismanagement!" he twisted his palm on the moving wall, and the area around the small group stopped moving. Izuku let out a sigh as she steadied herself and looked over at Katsuki and Aizawa worriedly. "There, this side won't shift anymore, but no complaining on how cramped it is! This is all I can manage, look!" He pointed his free hand in front, and Izuku's eyes widened as she saw concrete shooting towards them. "He's attacking! Watch out!"

"GALE CRAAASH!" Izuku shot forwards in front of the others, winding her leg back, before she smashed apart the oncoming attack. The rubble crumbled in front of her as she landed on the ground, and looked up with a huff to catch her breath.

"Fucking kids these days..." Lock Rock commented as she kept her eyes forward to look out for any more attacks.

"Idiot, you could've gotten killed!" Katsuki shouted, and she glanced back at him, seeing his hands crackle as he got ready to attack.

"We gotta keep pushing ahead. These two are our way through." Nighteye pointed at both her and Katsuki, and she clenched her fists tightly.

"At this rate it'll only get worse," Aizawa commented, "We're going to get cornered eventually, we can't rely just on their power and brute force." he pointed to Katsuki and Izuku, "Mimicry didn't put this plan into effect earlier because it must be causing him a lot of strain to manipulate this much. He's cornered in his own way, and we need to take him out."

"Incoming!" Izuku shouted as she ran forwards into the moving hall with Katsuki as more concrete shot their way. They both attacked with their combined power, and obliterated the concrete once again, but another attack launched immediately. "Kacchan!"

"Got it!" He moved forwards and held up one of his hands, and blasted the stone apart. The others started to move behind them as they made their way forward, and Izuku rushed past Katsuki, and wound her left fist back as she focused ahead of them.

"Hurricane smash!" she shouted as she focused on holding her power level, and punched the stone apart as it approached. She huffed out as she saw the opening she made, "These guys..." she glared at the hallway around her, thinking back to Amajiki and Mirio who were alone, Kirishima who was missing with Fatgum, and the others up above dealing with the thugs. She glared in front of her as she spun on her foot and smashed apart another incoming pillar of concrete, while Katsuki blasted the walls back with his hands. "LIKE WE'D LET YOU STOP US HERE!" She shouted out as she ran forwards towards a wall they were fast approaching. She glared at it with her glowing green eyes, and wound her fist back, ready to smash apart the stone, but it opened up. "It... opened...?!" She slid to a stop on the stone as the group entered a large misshapen room.

"The fuck do these guys think they're playing at?!" Katsuki asked as he came to a stop next to Lock Rock. Izuku looked around at the strange smoothness of the walls, before they started moving again.

"DEKU!" Izuku heard their sensei call her hero name, before he pulled her out of the way as the room shifted and attacked them. She looked back over her shoulder as the room separated them from the others.

"Kacchan...?!" She turned around to look at the wall that was between her and the others now. "They... Split us up.." she glared around at the walls. "What now, Eraser...?" She looked to her sensei who was also looking around.

"Mimicry is going to make his next move... we can't guarantee that the others are still in a group either..." Izuku felt a nervous sweat drip down her cheek as she looked at the walls, before she heard explosions on the other side.

"YOU!" Katsuki shouted as he brought his hand back to wind up for his attack. He glared at the golden eyes that looked at him. "YOU'RE THAT FUCKER FROM THE VILLAIN ALIANCE!"

"Ah, my name is Toga, you know!" The boy laughed as he attacked. Katsuki brought his hands together to attack with a blast. Lock Rock was on the ground, bleeding from a couple of knife wounds. Katsuki slammed his hands towards the boy, and explosions threatened to pop his eardrums as he attacked full force.

"I'm going to end your life!" Katsuki shouted in anger as the smoke kicked up around them. He looked around, glaring in each direction, before he felt a hand on his back, and something sink into his right shoulder painfully.

"Now now, that's not very heroic of you," The boy laughed as Katsuki reached behind him and grabbed the arm holding the knife that was in his shoulder. "Besides, today I'm just a yakuza gangster!" Katsuki jerked the arm over his shoulder and slammed the boy on the ground, letting explosions out from his hands as he went. He glared darkly at the boy, before he started to turn into goop. "You know... I'm jealous of you..." Katsuki's eyes widened as he heard the voice again, and another knife cut his side. He whipped around with an explosive hand, and aimed it at the boys face. "Oooh, what a look!" Toga grinned at him madly, before licking the knife in his hand.

"You fucking... bastard..." Katsuki put his hand on his injured side and glared at Toga with murder in his eyes as the boy changed into him. "I'LL KILL YOU!" He slammed his hand on the ground at the boys feet, and let off a powerful explosion, destroying the ground and sending Toga falling back in the cloud of dust and smoke.

"KACCHAN!" Izuku cried out as she heard the many explosions on the other side of the wall. She crouched down, and felt her muscles burn hot with One for All, "I'm breaking through, Eraser!" She glanced at her sensei who nodded his head. She spun around and slammed her heel onto the stone wall in front of them. Smoke clouded the room with the dust, and she looked around wildly for Katsuki, before she saw Lock Rock on the ground and Katsuki over top of him.

"An imposter appeared out of no where!" Katsuki shouted, and Izuku looked at him with wide eyes as she saw Lock Rock bleeding on the ground, but Katsuki looked fine. "There are enemies everywhere!"

"Lock rock...!" Aizawa rushed forwards to help the downed hero.

"DEKU, DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" Izuku looked to the smoke as she heard Katsuki's voice, before she whipped her head around to look at the Katsuki who was hurrying over to her.

"Don't listen to him, Izu! Are you alright?!" She looked up at the Katsuki in front of her, and clenched her fists tightly as she looked into his eyes. The one in the smoke called her Deku...

"TOGA!" She shouted as she wound her crackling fist back. There was no way that Katsuki would rush to her if enemies were present, they both knew the other could handle themselves here. Lock Rock even had knife wounds... She could see the insane happy look in this Katsuki's eyes as he brought a knife up in his hand to stab her, before the image of Katsuki exploded in a goopy mess to reveal Toga's true form.

"You remembered me! I'm so happy we could meet again, Izuku baby!" She glared at him as her fists crackled with power. "Let me give you a big kiss!"

"AS IF!" Izuku shouted as she cracked him across the face with her crackling fist. She watched Aizawa use his bandages to capture Toga around his middle and yank him back.

"This is the end for you, Toga!" Aizaw shouted as he pulled the villain away from Izuku.

"Tch, don't get in my way." Toga whipped his head around to glare at Aizawa, before he grabbed the bandage with his hand and yanked on it, before he flipped over her sensei and stabbed him in the shoulder with the knife he still held onto. Izuku glared after him as he fell back onto the ground and landed in a crouch.

"SENSEI!" Izuku cried out as she saw the blood and went to help him.

"Don't come any closer, I'm alright!" Aizawa shouted, and Izuku looked from him, and over at Toga who was grinning in her direction.

"Come here, Izu, baby!" He stood up and held out his hand to her while he twirled the knife in his hands. "I wanna take you on a date, let's go to a nice horror movie, okay?" He laughed. Izuku clenched her fists tightly as she glared at him. All her fear and insecurities burned inside of her as she looked at the boy who subdued her with blows to her head... Well she wasn't pinned down now, and she wasn't going to let him walk all over her again.

"How about a trip to jail?!" She shouted at him as she wound her left fist back, charging up her power, before she heard an explosion from the smoke. Her eyes widened as she saw Katsuki launch out of the smoke right in front of Toga, and he brought his hand up, glaring murderously at the boy.

"HOW ABOUT A TRIP TO HELL?!" Katsuki shouted at Toga, before he let off a powerful blast from his hand in the boys face, knocking him back onto the ground. Izuku watched Katsuki land on his feet with a grunt, before he dropped to one knee. She glared over in Toga's direction, but a wall slammed down and took him out of their sight. "Fuck! I'M GUNNA KILL HIM!"

"Kacchan...?!" Izuku rushed forwards towards Katsuki as he gripped his side with one hand. Aizawa hurried over to Lock Rock and she dropped to her knees in front of her boyfriend. Her eyes widened as she saw the knife lodged into his shoulder, and blood staining his gloves as he held his wound. "Oh... Oh my god..." She clapped her hands over her mouth and looked up into Katsuki's eyes.

"I'm fine, are you alright?" Katsuki asked her and she nodded her head as she reached into her utility belt quickly and pulled out some cloth bandages. "That fucker used some clones and surprise attacks on us..." Katsuki grunted out and Izuku stilled her nerves as she moved his hand from his side and pressed the cloth to it for him. "The fuck is the Villain Alliance doing here, I thought they weren't supposed to be here!" he shouted over at their sensei.

"We knew there was a small possibility, at least it was just Toga and not Shigaraki or anyone else." Aizawa called out as he stopped Lock Rock's bleeding.

"K-Kacchan your shoulder..." She looked at his right shoulder, and then to his eyes as he too looked at the knife in his flesh.

"I can still move it... It's not that deep." He grunted, and Izuku carefully pulled the blade out and pressed bandages to it immediately. She put as much pressure as she could with out hurting him. "At least he didn't fucking hurt you, that's all I give a shit about... Sorry I let him get away." He glared over at the wall that Toga disappeared behind.

"You did better than I thought you would," Aizawa called out as Izuku tied some bandages round Katsuki's shoulder to keep the cloth in place. "But your part in this is over now, Explosion King, you're to stand down with those injuries."

"The fuck I will!" Katsuki snapped in anger, and Izuku frowned up at him.

"Kacchan you'll bleed out, you have to stop. You said you wouldn't get hurt," Izuku looked up at him as he glared back at her. "I want to go on a date with you... So please listen to Sensei..." She frowned up at him and he growled in anger.

"FUCK." He slammed his hand onto the ground, and it rumbled.

"What did you do?" Aizawa asked with a raised eyebrow at him.

"I didn't do shit!" Katsuki shouted, but the room suddenly lurched around them, and Izuku grabbed Katsuki by his good shoulder as the concrete swirled like water and moved, opening up into a large mess of rubble and stone. She could see the others from the group as they were tossed about.

"I WILL CRUSH YOU ALL TO DEATH!" They heard a voice from above, and Izuku jerked her head to look up as she heard the voice, before rubble and stone came crashing towards them.

"Sensei!" Izuku called out as she steadied Katsuki with her hands and looked around as she listened to the voice laugh around them. She couldn't hear very well over the echoes in the cavern Mimicry was creating around them. This guy was watching them for sure, he had to be in this room somewhere... She looked around wildly, and her eyes finally looked up. She saw a hole in the ceiling and her eyes widened as she heard a screeching sound come from it.

"Deku, go!" She glanced at Katsuki for a brief second as he steadied himself, and she ground her teeth together, before she nodded her head and took off he stone with a bang. She bounced off the walls and pillars to climb higher up to the hold high above them.

"TORNADO CRASH!" She shouted as she spun in the air, before she slammed her iron soled feet into the stone above her, smashing apart the concrete and stone. "ERASER!"

"GOT HIM!"Aizawa shouted as Izuku looked down as a man fell out of the stone and towards the ground. She felt gravity pull at her body too as she fell downwards after him, and she turned in the air, before kicking off the stone around them.

"Sorry Mr Yakuza, But we do as we please!" Izuku looked over to see the villain Twice and Toga walking on pillars of stone going up. Her eyes widened as they waved at Mimicry while he fell. "Bye now!" the villains called out and she felt her blood chill as he was hit in the face with something, before she dove after the man who was falling. She caught him out of the air, and hopped from stone to stone before setting his limp body on the ground.

"It seems, we've been used." Nighteye said as he caught the stamp he threw, and Izuku looked up at him, before she looked over at Katsuki and Aizawa who were helping Lock Rock. "But thanks to them, we're free from this labyrinth."

"... Mirio-senpai.." Izuku looked over at the walls around them, and ground her teeth together. They had wasted so much time in the moving hallways... She looked back at Katsuki who was still bleeding and injured pretty heavily.

She had a bad feeling about all this...


	39. THUNDER AND METEOR SHOWERS! RESCUE ERI 2

**-GAAAAAAAAAAAASP-**

 **HERE IT IS,  
OOOH SHIT.**

 **HERE WE GO.**

 **THE EXCITING**

 **CONCLUSION**

 **AFTER THAT**

 **FUCKING CLIFF HANGER.**

 **MAN THE AUTHOR IS AN ASSHOLE, HUH?!**

 **-ahem-**

 **You're welcome.**

"We need to keep moving," Nighteye pointed in a direction, "I have a grasp on the location of Eri's room.

"Hey, hurry up an change things back, you piece of shit!" Katsuki shouted at Mimicry as he woke up, and glared at everyone. The police that were still with the group had tied him up and she looked back at the man as well.

"The drugs probably wore off..." Aizwa said, and Izuku looked to her sensei as he spoke. "Fatgum's judgment was on the mark, doesn't look like this guy can wield that much power anymore. And we need to remember... Toga and Twice from the Villain Alliance are around here some where," he looked up at the distorted room and Izuku let out a huff as she looked at the ground, clenching her fists tightly.

"I won't forgive those bastards!" Mimicry shouted at them all and everyone looked to him with wide eyes.

"Where are they now?" Nighteye asked with a frown.

"Hell if I know!" Mimicry shouted in anger, "But when I find them I'll crack their skulls, god damnit!"

"In other words," Nighteye looked back at Aizawa, "There are only two from the Villain Alliance in the vicinity. I don't get the sense that they're going to attack us, but just because they betrayed the Eight Precepts doesn't mean we can think of them as allies in this situation."

"Sensei..." Izuku looked over at her teacher who appeared to be thinking long and hard as she helped Katsuki sit Rock Lock on a boulder.

"The fuck are you all standing around here chatting for?" The hero asked with a scowl on his face and Izuku looked at him nervously. "Ignore them and press on! Leave those Alliance bastards to the cops, or have you forgotten our top priority?!"

"I suppose this is the best course of action," The Police Chief said with a sigh, "Even if the Villain Alliance is on the national most wanted list, we need to look at the problem in front of us."

"I can't move around freely," Rock Lock looked up at Aizawa, then at Katsuki and Izuku. She fretted as Katsuki pressed his hand onto his shoulder to stop the bleeding. "All thanks to that little shit, but you all can still move. I'll stay here and keep Irinaka restrained, got it?!" He looked up at Aizawa. "Get those legs moving already!"

"... Explosion King, you should stay behind as well." Aizawa said as he looked over at Katsuki.

"Fuck that, I can still move just fine," Katsuki growled out, "I'm going with you fucking idiots."

"Kacchan, Sensei is right, you should-" Izuku looked up at him worriedly but he snapepd his head to glare down at her.

"You think I'll listen to you of all people to stay behind even though I've got a few scratches?!" He snapped and Izuku paled a bit as everyone looked at her. "I can still fucking move, so I can still fucking help. Let's get moving!" He shouted.

"The Explosion Brat is right," Rock Lock said as he looked up at the others. "Ryukyu's team and the rest up above, the officers who were separated, Suneater, Red Riot, Fatgum and Lemillion! We've come this far alredy haven't we?! Just one last push! Think of what everyone has gone through to buy you time! Don't you dare waste it! GO!"

"Damnit..." Izuku felt One for All crackle through her muscles as the group of heroes turned to push on. "We'll save her!" Izuku shouted as she took off ahead of the others, glaring with her glowing green eyes. "We'll make it out of here, no matter what!"

"Slow down, moron!" She heard Katsuki blasting behind her, and Aizawa and Nighteye's footsteps behind her. She clenched her fists tightly as they hurried down the path they were on. She saw a door off to the right, before she glanced down the hallway and saw a member of the Eight Precept's laying on the ground, beaten unconcious.

"There's no time!" Izuku shouted as she rounded the corner ahead, and saw a dead end. She took a deep breath as she focused on using 30% of One for All's power. She kicked off the ground with a bang, and swung her leg back as she focused on the wall in front of her. She slammed a hard kick into the concrete, and smashed through the wall with ease. She only had a second to look around the room that looked like it had been blown to bits, like a bomb had gone off. Rubble everywhere, blood... Mirio... Her eyes widened as she saw a roughed up Mirio attacking the man she knew was Chisaki. She felt her vision go into hyper focus as her anger towards the man burned inside of her while he broke apart the floor.

"HURRICANE!" She wound her right fist back as she held her focus on her power along with her gaze. She clenched her fingers together tightly and felt her knuckles crack from the force. "SMASH!" She screamed out as she used an upper cut on Chisaki's arm, and sent him flying across the room.

"NIGHTEYE!" Aizawa shouted out as the others came crashing in behind her. "SECURE THE GIRL!" Izuku skidded across the ground as she glared at Chisaki while he gathered himself off the ground. He was far more roughed up, and she glanced around the room to see two more people on the ground, before she looked back at Mirio. She saw Nighteye hurry over to her injured senpai and the girl Eri who looked alright. Izuku let out the breath she was holding in as she held up her fists. She could feel her arm aching all over from the power she used. She was amazed, Mirio had made it through this whole time by himself... She glared at Chisaki in front of her while Nighteye took care of Mirio and Eri behind her.

"Thanks to Lemillion, there's no where for you to run!" Izuku shouted at Chisaki as he tried to ue his quirk while he slammed his hand on the ground over and over. "And now we're going to pick up where he left off!"

"Deku, go!" Aizawa shouted as he ran forwards and Izuku took off the ground with him, leaping towards the panicking enemy.

"WAKE UP ALRADY CHRONO!" Chisaki shouted and Izuku narrowed her angry green eyes at the villain, before she felt her sensei shove her out of the air.

"LOOK OUT!" She heard Katsuki shout from behind them, as she ht the ground. She looked up at her sensei and saw an ice blue clock hand cut her sensei's arm. Her eyes widened in surprise as she looked back at one of the figures on the ground, and saw it coming out of a man's hood. She loked back to her sensei who was now falling in slow motion.

"Anyone cut by my minute hand will have their movement's slowed!" She flipped up to her feet and glared over at the villain who had attacked her snesei. "I had intended to skewer both of you in one fell swoop, but you heroes are just too good. Hat's off to you,"

"CHISAKI!" Izuku jerked her head towards the enemy, realizing what was going to happen. Her sensei was frozen in his movements, and his quirk would soon stop. She kicked off the ground towards the enemy, leaving a crater in the concrete behind her. She felt her limbs pulsing with a bit more power than she was used too as she tried her best to get to Chisaki in time to knock him out.

"IZUKU!" She heard Katsuki shout her name just as the ground exploded in pillars and concrete spikes. She felt something slice open her side and knock her up into the air. She groaned s she wrapped her hands around the concrete, and gripped it with her hands as warm blood trickled from her side. She heard Explosions from the other side of the room, but she couldn't worry about the others right now, she was in a bad situation...

"I cannot..." She looked over to Chisaki as he gripped his face, "I will not, allow my plans to be ruined by you damn heroes! Right Neomoto?! You don't want that either do you?! You would never want me to meet my end here!" Izuku looked up to see a man falling towards Chisaki and her eyes widened in realization. "Neomoto, you have truly done well for me, I'm sure you'd be happy to die for my sake!"

"STOP!" Izuku shouted out in horror as she watched Chisaki grab the other man he called Neomoto by the face, before they both exploded in a shower of blood. She felt all her blood run cold as she gripped the stone spike she was holding onto. Chisaki had destroyed both himself and his ally, and then reassembled himself with Neomoto as a part of him. She looked down at the Villain with wide eyes as she saw his plague mask was now his mouth... He had horrifying four arms now, and was definitely something she'd see in her nightmares from now on.

"Lemillion.." Chisaki spoke and she felt her skin chill now as she looked down at the villain. "You really were stronger than me, that much is certain. But when all is said and done, it will all be for naught... You will all be returning Eri to me!"

"Monster..." She muttered out to herself as she looked over at Chisaki while she put her feet on the spike she held onto, and charged One for All up again. She needed to asses the situation... She looked around, and spotted Nighteye holding onto Eri and Katsuki helping him with Mirio. She nodded her head to them as they looked her way, before she glanced around the room. She couldn't see their sensei anywhere, or that Chrono guy. She looked back at Chisaki, and ground her teeth together. Only her and Nighteye were able to move in this situation...

"When someone lays their fingers on me, I can't help but feel the need to cleanse myself," Izuku shuddered as she heard Chisaki's chilling voice. "I can feel the blood rushing to my head, this is the first time I've been pushed to this point... What a tragic life, huh Lemillion?!" Izuku glanced over at the others, "If only you hadn't gotten involved with Eri... With me... You would have not lost your quirk forever." Izuku's eyes widened in horror as Chisaki spoke, and she ground her teeth together. "You'd still be able to pursue your dreams. But despite losing, you insist on dragging this out... You've gotten all your friends mixed into this, only for them all to die!"

" _Lost forever_..." Izuku felt her whole being burn with One for All, and she pushed it up to 40%. She smashed her hand into the spike she held onto as she watched Chisaki start to rush the others. She saw Katsuki getting ready to blast him back with his bracer, but there was no way he could take that kind of power right now. She kicked off the concrete spikes and launched into the air, gripped the spike in her hand tightly. "YOU!" She shouted and threw her first spike at Chisaki, hitting him in an arm. She swiped her leg out at another spike and cut it cleanly with her power, before she grabbed that one.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES!" She shouted as she gripped the spike with both hands, and slammed it towards Chisaki as she kicked off a spike for power and momentum. She watched it crumble in his hand, and she pulled her hands back, charging them up for some punches. She brought her feet up, seeing his hand moving the rubble through the air, before a barrage of spikes shot up at her from his hand.

"IZUKU!" She heard Katuski's panicked shouts, but she had the upper hand here. She grinned as she slammed the spikes apart with her iron soled feet. She kicked off the rock that was left and flipped in the air and landed on another spike while she glared t her opponent.

"Power and speed, huh?! Is that it?!" Chisaki shouted at her as she got ready to slam her fists down on him. Her eyes widened as she saw something shoot out no where, and hit Chisaki in the arm. She looked over to Nighteye who was on his feet.

"I'll take this guy on!" Nighteye shouted and Izuku grit her teeth together. "Take care of the others!" She looked over to the injured boys and Eri, and she bit her lip, before she kicked off the spike towards them and landed on the ground with a thunk.

"You guys alright..?" Izuku asked in concern as she helped Mirio up to his feet. He was bleeding pretty heavily, and she glanced over at her boyfriend. She saw his bandages were also soaked in blood and she ground her teeth together. "Let's get you guys out of here," She puled Mirio's arm around her shoulders. "You're all injured, except for Eri,"

"Idiot, you're injured too!" Katsuki snapped as he picked up Eri. The group hurried towards the hole in the wall, and Izuku looked down at the cut on her side.

"... I forgot about that," She said as she looked up at the walls around them.

"How do you forget?!" Katsuki snapped in anger. Izuku saw a bit of fear on Eri's face, and she worried for a second. "You could have gotten impaled!"

"But I didn't so let's get out of here while Nighteye holds Chisaki off!" Izuku said with a huff.

"You sure are something, Deku..." Izuku looked up at Mirio as she did her best to get him over the rubble. "I'm sorry, I'm dead weight now... I guess maybe I'm a bit bummed out."

"You are not dead weight!" Izuku shouted at her Senpai, and he looked up at her. "You can still help! You're still Lemillion!" She looked to the walls, and saw their exit had gotten covered up. She could hear the sounds of battle behind them, and Nighteye's shouts at Chisaki. "Shit... It was right here," she analyzed the wall with her eyes, and groaned as she handed Mirio to Katsuki for a second. "There!" She shouted as she spun on her left foot, before she slammed her foot through the concrete that blocked their way. "This is the path we passed through to get here, but we've gotta put distance between us and Chisaki! It'll be safer than here!"

"Please..." Izuku heard sobbing as she took Mirio back from Katsuki and looked down at Eri who was crying. "No more..." The little girl sobbed out and Izuku felt her heart breaking. "I'm sorry..."

"Tch, you don't have to be sorry!" Katsuki said as he got through the hole with the little girl. Izuku pulled Mirio's arm around her shoulders again, and went after him into the hallway.

"Sir..." Izuku looked up at Mirio as he spoke, and noticed he was looking back at the fight in the room. "SIR!" He shouted and Izuku jerked her head to look over her shoulder at the fight.

"NIGHTEYE!" Izuku shouted in horror as she looked at the hero with wide eyes. He was impaled through his stomach with a concrete spike, and his left arm was only hanging on by some skin and muscle because of another one. She felt her stomach turn inside of her. She let go of Mirio who pushed himself away from her as she spun around on the spot. Chisaki was coming in hot behind them, and her whole being was burning with her quirks and anger. She kicked off the ground and flipped in the air. "THUNDER CRASH!" She screamed out in anger as she slammed both her feet onto the reforming concrete in the room, as spikes shot towards her. She looked up with her glowing green eyes to look Chisaki in the face as the room became smashed apart from her power. There was no more holding back, this guy needed to be brought down now. "EXPLOSION KING!" She shouted as she slammed her foot down on the ground again as Chisaki used his quirk again. "GET LEMILLION AND ERI OUT OF HERE!"

"WHAT ABOUT YOU?!" Katsuki shouted back from the hall and she clenched her fists tightly, before a mad grin spread across her face.

"I WILL SAVE NIGHTEYE AND HOLD HIM BACK! GO!" She shouted as he muscles crackled with power. She could feel her muscles resisting and straining, her bones were creaking and her whole body was screaming in pain, but she needed to end this immediately. She didn't have long, she had mere minutes until her body gave out...

"You guys coming here has only made things worse for yourselves!" Chsaki shouted as he rushed towards her. "You do recognize this right? Give it up, it's just going to turn out exactly as I said it would, everyone will die!"

"I won't let that happen!" Izuku shouted as she clenched her fists tightly. "Even if that is what fate has decided! I WILL BEND THE FUTURE!" She glanced at the pieces of rubble all around her. He hadnt touched those yet, he couldn't use them... She took off with a bang and bounced off the pieces he had no control over. She glared in Chisaki's direction, before pillars of concrete shot her way. She ground her teeth together as she felt one cut open her left arm, taking a pretty good chunk out of it.

"Shit..." Izuku continued to push forwards regardless. She had lost her good arm, she'd have to use her right fist and legs purely now... She could gauge the timing of the disassembly, but there was no way she could dodge everything. She shot towards Chisaki and flipped in the air, before slamming her feet on the ground under him, breaking it apart again. She glared up at him, before she kicked up into the air as he dove towards her. She shot out of his way, but his fingers grazed her right glove, and she watched it disappear. Her support was gone, her scars blatantly shown off as she launched up into the air. She glared back at Chisaki as she planted her feet on the ceiling above them, before kicking off of it for speed. She turned in the air, and felt her power pulsing through her legs as she turned. She needed to finish this quick... She couldn't let him repair himself...

"LIGHTNING STRIKE!" She screamed out as she brought her foot down in a powerful attack, using all her power that was burning through her muscles. Her eyes widened as everything around them was blasted apart, but Chisaki had moved just in time, she saw some split hairs mixed in with the blast, she had litterally missed by a hair... "Shit...!"

"No matter how fast you are..." Chisaki laughed as she planted her feet on a spike, and glared at him as she kicked off of it towards him. "Compared to the first two, you're too easy to read...!"

"HAAAAAH!" Katsuki whipped his head around in a panic as he heard a piercing scream in the air. His eyes widened as he recognized that voice, it was Izuku.

"No..." He pushed himself up off the ground, but his head spun from the blood loss. He put a hand on the wall where both him and Mirio had collapsed. "Izuku...!" he ground his teeth together as he pushed forwards to head back to the room he had left her in. He knew it was a bad idea, she was going to die at this rate...

"Bakugou, you shouldn't... He'll kill you..." Mirio groaned out as he pushed himself up a bit from the ground.

"He'll kill _her_... I wont..." Katsuki groaned as he dropped to his knee and put a hand on his bleeding side. He glared at the blood soaked bandages, and pulled his gloved hand away from them, seeing wet blood on them. "I won't let her die...!"

"Eri, you need to hide..." Mirio huffed out and Katsuki glanced back at the little girl who looked like a ghost. "Until the others come... We can't defend you... but there are dozens of people coming to save you... You'll be okay."

"Fuck..." Katsuki growled in anger as he heard silence on the other end of the hallway. If she was okay she'd be jumping around and screaming out her attacks... He'd seen the amount of power she was using, she was glowing more than usual, here was green electricity all around her... "Fucking, Deku... You..." He pushed himself up and stumbled back down the hallway towards the room the battle was in. He refused to run away while she was hurt, he was a hero for her sake, that was the only reason he even wanted to be one, because she believed in him, because she praised his quirk all those years ago, because she could get hurt easily, he had to protect her. "Izuku..." He groaned out as he saw the exit, and he grabbed onto the edge of the hole in the wall.

"Honestly, Although it's true I can _Repair_ things..." Katsuki's eyes widened in horror as he saw the scene before him. Chisaki was glaring at Izuku who was crouched on the ground. "It hurt a lot when they're _Disassembled._ I've had enough of this..."

"Not yet...!" Izuku huffed out as she tried to stand up. She looked down at the spikes that were impaling both her legs and her right arm. She ground her teeth together as she looked up at Chisaki, biting through the pain that screamed out for her to stop. She couldn't, not here...

"Aaah," Chisaki sighed out as he stood up fully and walked towards her. Lemillion held on the same way, that latent strength of a human who refuses to give in, is not to be made light of." He held up his hand, and Izuku saw a mouth on the palm of the black skin. "You heroes are really trying my patience."

"ERI!" Izuku's eyes widened as she saw the mouth move and start shouting in a different voice, one that wasn't Chisaki's. "Because of you I had to die again, is this what you wanted?! ERI?!"

"Stop..." Izuku glared at Chisaki in anger, "Stop that! What kind of person does that?!" She shouted at him, before she head rubble shifting. She looked back and her eyes widened as she saw Katsuki looking her way with his wide ruby eyes. She felt her blood run cold as she saw the horror and concern in his eyes, and she looked down at the bloody mess that was her own body. "Kacchan..." She looked up at him again, and saw the blood soaked bandages he wore. She watched him drop to his knee, before Eri ran out of the entrance.

"Hey...!" Katsuki looked up at the little girl as he ran past him, and reached out a hand to stop her.

"It's not...!" Eri called out as she looked around the room with wide horrified eyes. "It's not what I wanted...!" She called out and Izuku felt her heart ache as she climbed over the rubble.

"Stop!" Izuku cried out to her. "Stay away! Eri you need to go back with Kacchan!" She pointed a finger at Katsuki as he gripped onto the wall with his hand.

"Eri..." Chisaki spoke, and Izuku felt colder as she struggled to move with her impaled limbs "Do you think this girl... Can overcome this situation on her own?"

"No..." Izuku's eyes widened as she looked up at Eri with concern.

"In that case, what is it you should do...?" Izuku glared back at Chisaki, and clenched her left fist.

"Come back..." Izuku looked back to Eri, and saw the years of psychological abuse in her eyes as she stumbled over the rubble towards Chisaki. "And in exchange... You need to fix everyone back to normal...!"

"Indeed..." Chisaki chuckled, and Izuku glared at him darkly. "Rather than others getting hurt because of you," He pointed a hand over at Izuku and she grabbed the spikes in her legs with her hands. "It's much easier for you to be the only one who gets hurt. You may have placed your hopes in Lemillion, but that fleeting hope that was within him is gone. Have you realized it yet?" Izuku glared up at Chisaki as they made eye contact. "Your actions were the cruelest possible thing you could have done to Eri, and for that... You are Unwanted and Useless."

"Hah..." Izuku gripped the spikes tightly in her hands and glared at Chisaki. "I don't think so... Becuase today is the day you're going down..." She yanked the spikes out of her legs and tossed them aside, before she grabbed the one in her arm. She ripped it out next, and crushed it in her fist. "NO ONE WILL DIE TODAY, AND I WILL SAVE ERI!"

"IZUKU!" She heard Katsuki shout her name as she charged her quick through out her body again. There was no way she'd let fate have her life today, or anyone else's.

"RIGHT ON TARGET!" Izuku felt the whole room rumble before the ceiling crashed open right on top of Chisaki. She looked up in surprise as the man from the entrance to the estate slammed through the rubble with Ryukyu in her dragon form. Some how the man had gotten even larger than before... She looked up as she saw Uraraka and Asui crash in as well, and her felt like here eyes were going to pop out of her head.

"Wha... WHAT RE YOU GUYS DOING?!" Izuku shouted as she watched Ryukyu slam the man into the ground. Izuku jumped back out of the way of the rubble that was blasted around because of the commotion only about 15 feet from her.

"D-Deku...?!" Izuku looked over at Uraraka as she landed on a pillar, "What are you doing here...?!"

"Who was that Deku from before...?!" Asui asked as she landed with Uraraka on some rubble.

"Right when I was about to toss everyone into a hole!" Izuku snapped her head to look up at Toga, and saw her own appearance melting off the boy as he smiled down at them all, along with Twice and the Magician, Compress. "Who would've thought Ochachan and her friends were here too?! This is so Pluz Chaos!"

"Put some clothes on, yeah?" Twice said as he looked over at Toga. Izuku paled as she watched the boy get giddy while he looked down at her.

"Oh for the love of!" Compress shouted as he looked into the hole and Izuku looked back at Ryukyu who had the large man from entrance pinned under her. "This is just dreadful, these two are complete phsyco's!

"What is going on?!" Uraraka shouted as everyone looked up at the Villain Alliance members above them. Izuku shook her head and looked over at Eri, she was still in danger. She glanced back at Katsuki who was pulling himself up off the ground and stumbling over the rubble.

"Uravity!" Izuku shouted as she looked back at Eri, and jumped towards her. "Please take care of Nighteye and Kacchan!" Izuku dove towards Eri and stretched her right hand out to grab her, before she was hit in the cheek with a concrete spike, cutting open her skin. She looked up in horror as Eri was launched into the air and away from her by a stone pillar "CHISAKI!" Izuku screamed out as blood dripped off her face. She ran forwards as the man grabbed Eri and started to move skywards on a stone pillar he was creating.

"Izuku...!" She whipped her head around and saw Katsuki right here. He grabbed her by her left arm, and she looked into his eyes. "Don't let him get away...!" He shouted, and Izuku nodded her head. She saw a plan in his eyes, before he yanked her off the ground with all his strength and she jumped up. She felt his hand grab the bottom of her ironed boot, and he ground his teeth together before he wrenched her upwards with his palm. "This bastard...!" He shouted before he blasted the bottom of her feet with his full power. "NEEDS TO DIE!" He shouted as Izuku went soaring into the air towards the pillar of concrete Chisaki was trying to use to escape.

"WE WONT LET YOU ESCAPE!" Izuku shouted as she stretched her right hand out to Eri. Izuku's eyes widened as she saw Mirio's red hero cape flying through the air among the rubble that was kicked up. He looked up to Eri as she reached her own hand out and grabbed onto it. Izuku grinned up at her as they made eye contact, and held out both her hands towards her. She watched some kind of energy spark to life on the girl as they made eye contact while she gripped the cape in her hands tightly. "ERI!" Izuku shouted as she grabbed onto the cape as well, while Eri swiped her hand out at Chisaki. Izuku watched him be forcibly separated from Neomoto, before she looked to Eri and held out her left hand, pulling the girl towards her.

"You're safe..!" Izuku called out to her as she pulled the girl into her arms, ignoring the glowing on the girls skin. Izuku huged her tight to her chest. "This time, I'm not letting go of you!" She told the girl, and saw tears in her eyes.

"GIVE HER BACK!" Chisaki shouted from above, and Izuku hugged Eri tight to her chest and glared back at the man as she fell back in the air. She watched Chisaki destroy the pillar he was on as she wrapped both her arms around the small girl. This wasn't good, she couldn't avoid and attack in mid air... She clung to Eri tightly before she wound her leg back. She thought back to what Mirio asked her, about the kind of hero she wanted to be. She felt a grin spread across her face as she felt her foot crackle with power. She wanted to wipe away everyone's worry, she wanted to always win over evil... and save everyone in her reach. "THUNDER CRASH!" Izuku shouted out as Chisaki attacked her with concrete spikes again. She kicked in the direction of the pillar, hoping to smash it apart.

"WHAAA!" Izuku cried out as she heard a large sonic boom as her leg let off more power than she could handle. She felt herself thrown up into the air, and she blinked. One second they were underground, the next she was high in the air, looking over the residential buildings lining the streets, and a major hole in the middle of an intersection. "Wha...?!" She felt herself plummet towards the ground, and she ground her teeth together. Right when she was about to kick Chisaki, she had been blown so high up... Like how All Might traveled through the air using wind pressure... "H-Hold on...!" she cried out as she looked down at her legs. Last time she had done that, she had severely damaged her legs, and that was the entrance exam.

"Where is she?!" Katsuki shouted as he glared up at the hole above them while Asui came over to help him up while Uraraka helped Nighteye. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!"

"This is bad!" Ryukyu shouted as she tried to stop Chisaki from getting to the mountain of a man from earlier.

"You will..." Katsuki looked over at Nighteye as Asui helped him up off the rubble while Uraraka sat the man up. "All be fine... At the very least..." Nighteye looked up, blood spilling from his mouth as he looked at the hole above them all. "Right now... He plans... on going to the surface... to pursue Midoriya and Eri... and to.." He groaned in pain and more blood spilled from his mouth. "Kill Midoriya..."

"WHAT?!" Uraraka shouted in a panic with Katsuki and they looked at each other, before they both pushed over the rubble to follow after Izuku.

"LIKE I'LL FUCKING LET HIM!" Katsuki shouted as he ignored his pain and dizzying blood loss. He held his crackling hands out to his sides.

"I saw it..." Nighteye coughed out as Asui helped him up. Uraraka picked up some rubble and started hurling it at Chisaki to stop him, while Katsuki slammed his hands into some spikes and sent the rubble flying in the villains direction. "... In your current conditions... Even if you all did go after her... You cannot... Win..."

"SO WE'RE SUPPOSED TO SIT AROUND AND DO NOTHING?!" Uraraka shouted in anger as she floated some boulders and Asui threw them with her tongue at the villain.

"I WONT FUCKING SIT BACK AND LET HER DIE!" Katsuki shouted in anger as he blasted more large pieces of rubble at Chisaki. "THE FUTURE YOU SAW IS BULLHIT, SCARECROW!"

"... Froppy... Please go help Mirio..." Nighteye pointed towards the hall.. "Uravity... Explosion King..." Nighteye gurgled out as he looked up and saw Chisaki who managed to get a hold of his fallen underling. The young heroes watched in horror as he reformed both himself and the man with some rubble "... Help me to the surface..."

"HAAAH!" Izuku landed on the ground with a loud thud as she clutched to Eri tightly. She felt hot... No, she felt cold... Was this what Todoroki felt like all the time...? She had just used her 100% of One for All, but nothing was broken... She looked at her legs and arms. "My injuries... They've... Been healed.." she looked down at where her wounds were before, only seeing blood stains on her ripped clothing. "Is that..." Izuku looked up at Eri as she started to sweat while the girl's power crackled around her horn. "Your power...? HAAAH!" Izuku cried out in pain, her muscles and organs felt like they were being pulled apart from the inside... She grit her teeth together as she did her best to bare the pain.

"She's unable to control her power!" Izuku looked up at the hole as she held her stomach in pain while she heard Chisaki's bone chilling voice. "By some chance, she was able to activate it... But... You don't know how to stop it, do you Eri?!" Izuku's eyes widened as she watched spikes of concrete shoot towards them and she grabbed Eri in a hurry and jumped away from the danger. She slid back across the pavement, before she looked up at the horror that had crawled out of the underground.

"With Eri's quirk, she can rewind humans!" Izuku clutched the little girl in her arms tightly as she used One for All. She glared at Chisaki darkly, seeing the upper half of the mans body inside the mouth of what used to be one of his underlings face. "Depending on how she uses it, she could probably revert a human o a monkey if she tried. If you continue to hold her like that, you'll disappear! She can even rewind people into nothingness, that quirk of hers is cursed!" Izuku felt her chest burning with anger as she set Eri down in front of her, and looked at the poor crying girl. "Return her to me, there's no way to stop her other than my disassembly!"

"I wont..." Izuku pulled Eri onto her back, and took the bright red cape from the small girls hands. She wrapped it around the both of them, and tied it tightly as she stood up. She felt One for All pulsing through her whole body at 100%. "No matter what! I see now, the instant I broke my legs... Before I could even feel pain, she reverted it for me. It's such a kind and gentle quirk." She glared up at Chisaki, as she felt Eri's tiny hands gripping her shoulders tightly. "Now that I've experienced it, I understand! She continues to revert my body with blinding speed, in that case..." Izuku clenched her fists tightly and took her attack stance. She felt the power inside of her burn hotter and tear at her muscles. "If I am constantly accumulating grave injuries, at an even greater speed, I won't rewind! Eri!" Izuku felt the electric crackles from One for All all over her body, "Lend me your power!"

"Hah! Neither you nor Eri understand the value of her power!" Chisaki shouted back at them, "Through extensive research I have been able to extract Eri's power and successfully brought it to it's pinnacle! The result is not just the petty ability to rewind the body, but a new kind of ability! The one to rewind back to before the mutation happened! The power to extinguish one quirk factor!" Izuku's eyes widened as she looked around at the concrete hands that shot out to grab onto near by houses. Izuku ground her teeth together in anger, remembering they were in a residential area in the middle of the day. There was a good chance no one was home, but she had to get this guy away from the houses and potential victims. She glared back at him as he launched in her direction. "The power to destroy this world built on top of quirks, that is Eri!" Izuku heard panicked shouts around her and she took a deep breath before she bent at her knee's.

"Eri, hold on...!" Izuku shouted, as large arcs of red electricity shot off of her skin while it glowed golden. She glanced at her hand, seeing it almost looked like molten glass in a way... She glared bck at Chisaki, before she kicked off the ground as he moved to impale her again with his spikes made of concrete. She felt the pavement under her feet explode and crack as she shot forwards towards the underside of the monster Chisaki had become.

"SHE IS NOT A PRODUCT MADE FOR BRATS LIKE YOU WHO CAN'T APPRECIATE HER VALUE!" Chisaki shouted as she wound her foot back, glaring at the belly of the beast.

"THUNDER CRASH!" Izuku yelled out as she swung her leg with every last bit of One for All's 100% power gave her. Her eyes widened as she felt the wind rush from her blow, before there was a sonic boom. She looked up at Chisaki, who she had literally sent sky high, "That ought to keep the damage to the area down..." She felt pain in all her muscles, and grit her teeth together again. Eri's power was getting stronger... the little girl had no idea how to stop it or control it...

"Get Nighteye to the ambulance!" Ryukyu called out as she pulled herself out of the crater and tossed Uraraka up onto the street with Katsuki behind her. He groaned in pain as he slammed his feet on the ground, hating that he had to be helped out of that hell hole from below. He watched Uraraka make a break for the ambulance with Nighteye who was bleeding out.

"Izuku..." He looked around for her, searching the streets. What had happened to that Chisaki? He heard gasps and shouts from people near by as the pointed up at the sky, and he turned his head to look up. He was stunned in amazement for once, as he saw Chisaki high in the air, but no Izuku. He looked around wildly for her, and spotted a golden glowing figure on the street. He watched with wide eyes as he saw glowing green eyes that he knew far to well, glaring up at the creature in the sky. Electricity was jumping everywhere off of her, her eyes looked like something from a video game... He saw the pain on her face, but she made no sound to show it as she bent at her knee's, before taking off into the air with a loud sonic boom towards Chisaki.

"EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU IS MISSING THE BIG PICTURE!" Izuku glared at the hateful man as she shot towards him like a bullet out of a gun. "WHAT I'M TRYING TO DSTROY IS THIS _WORLD_! THE VERY STRUCTURE OF IT! INSTEAD, YOU FAKE HEROES IRRATIONALLY FIXATED ON THIS TINY NOTION OG JUSTICE THAT SITS IN FRONT OF YOUR EYES... STAY OUT OF MY WAY!"

Izuku narrowed her glowing eyes at the man, as he wound his concrete arms back for an attack. She grit her teeth together even more, sure she was going to break them as she shot through his defenses, and right past him and punched one of his arms off. She had to take this opportunity with her new found speed from 100% of her power... She only had a second... She turned in the air, pulling her fists back and feeling them crackle hotter.

"IF I CAN'T SAVE A LITTLE GIRL STANDING RIGHT BEFORE MY EYES..." Izuku felt her anger and frustration burn in her chest. She was going to let out every last horrid emotion in her punches that she had felt for the last few weeks. "THEN HOW CAN I POSSIBLY BECOME A HERO THT SAVES EVERYONE?! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR EVIL PLANS! TAKE THIS!" Izuku started hammering Chisaki with as many punches as she could. She felt what was left of her left glove tearing as she hit rock and muscle. "METEOR SHOWER SMASH!"

"Nighteye..." Katsuki couldn't tear his eyes away from the spectacle in the air, but he could hear Uraraka only feet away from him with the fallen hero. "Izu- Deku... She's... Going to get killed... Is that... Is that true...?"

"That... Is the unchangeable future I saw..." Nighteye gurgled out as they watched Izuku use a flurry of punches on the monster in the air. "But this... This is..."

"ITS OVER, CHISAKI!" Izuku cried out as she continued to throw her fists... 10... 20... 30... She had lost count. She wound back her right fist for one final hit, and ground her teeth together in a mad grin, before she cracked Chisaki right across the face after breaking through his concrete defenses. She kicked off his unconscious body, and ran along his long concrete arm, before she grabbed it with her bare hands. "HAAAAAAAH!" She used her signature body slam, and pulled on the massive beast with all her might, checking the pavement with her eyes before she slammed him onto the broken road on the ground near the hole. She huffed out as she reached her arms back to support Eri while she dropped in the air. She saw Chisaki passed out among the rubble and wreckage, and glanced over at the others who stood near by.

"Eri..." Izuku huffed out as she landed on the ground with a thud, only cracking the already ruined pavement. "Are you injured...?" She looked back at the girl with a smile. "Sorry, I shouldn't have been so careless, I... HAAAAAH!" Izuku felt a horrible blinding pain in her whole body, and her skin felt like it was erupting like a volcano. She hit the ground on her hands and knee's, and bit back her screams, but it was too much. She tasted blood in her mouth and felt her tears of pain pour down her cheeks.

"IZUKU?!" She heard her friends near by, and first-responders shouting if she needed help. She could hear Katsuki calling her name out over and over, but she held her hand up.

"STAY BACK!" She screamed out at them, pressing her forehead to the pavement. She couldn't see it hurt so much. She heard shouts about Chisaki moving, but she couldn't look up... Everything hurt, she felt like every last atom in her body was being ripped apart. Eri's quirk was getting stronger, it was trying to rewind her...!

"BAKUGOU, DON'T!" Uraraka shouted as she subdued Chisaki. The onlookers had watched him try to attack Izuku with a concrete hand, but everything he made himself into was rewinded back to normal by only getting close to the young hero on the ground. She looked over at Katsuki who was watching on with horror in his eyes as Izuku screamed out in pain on the ground.

"SHE'S GOING TO DIE!" He snapped back at Uraraka as they all watched Izuku's glowing skin move around like volcanic eruptions mixed with red electricity. Eri screamed and cried out herself, but all they could do was watch in horror as both girls fought the pain and agony while the air crackled with energy and power from their quirks. "IZUKU!"

"IZUKU!" Urarka cried out as she kept Chisaki pinned in his unconscious state. They couldn't do anything, Izuku was being torn apart right before they eyes and they could only watch.

"Sensei!" The students glanced back as they saw Asui holding Aizawa while Ryukyu pulled herself up with some others out of the hole. They looked back at the two girls screaming on the ground with wide eyes as the energy suddenly stopped.

"Hah...!" Izuku huffed out through her pain and tears, lifting her head up weakly, before she felt Eri go limp on her back. She looked behind herself at the small girl, and reached her hands out to catch her head from hitting the pavement weakly. "S-sorry..." Izuku huffed out as she looked at the unconscious girl in her hands, and tried to catch her breath. The blinding pain had stopped, Izuku didn't feel anything but tired now, and she lifted her head up as medics came running towards the injured heroes. Her eyes widened as she saw everyone staring at her with shocked expressions on their faces as sweat rolled down her cheeks. "... Uhm... S-Sorry everyone..." She groaned as she pushed herself up, and untied the cape from around herself. She wrapped Eri up in it while medics hurried the injured away towards ambulances. She looked up to see Katsuki having his good arm yanked on, but his eyes were just staring at her widely. She swallowed her nerves as she got up off the ground, holding Eri in her arms.

"Young man, you need medical assistance!" The medic urged Katsuki who started to let himself be dragged off while Izuku followed him.

"Uhm..." Izuku looked up at another medic who rushed towards her, "She's become feverish.." She held Eri out to him nervously, "And lost consciousness..." She watched the an take the girl from her gently, and she looked around at the war zone she was standing in. People were being shoved inside ambulances, and she spotted the bloody mess that was Nighteye on a gurney getting loaded into one as well. She bit her lip as she saw him look over at her.

"Midoriya..." She started to hurry over to him, and looked down into his blurring eyes. "You... really did... Twist the future..." He mumbled out, but Izuku heard every word clearly.

"Nighteye!" Izuku cried out as she stood behind the medics who were doing their job to save his life. "I forgot to tell you! All Might he... He said _I'm Alive_! He said he's just ashamed to look you in the eye!" Izuku felt her own eyes blur with her tears as she looked at the bloodied hero. "But you have to see him again! No matter what! You... You need to meet again! SO... HANG IN THERE!" She cried out to him, before the medics pushed her back so they could close the doors. She watched with teary eyes as the ambulance drove off towards the hospital, sirens blaring loudly. She jerked her head to look back at the others, and watched with wide eyes as Kirishima was carried out on a gurney with a skinny crying man, and covered in bandages. She looked over to see Uraraka and Asui getting checked over for injuries, before she spun around on the spot to look for Katsuki.

"Kacchan...!" Izuku cried out as she saw him being forced into an ambulance by some medics. He was snapping in anger at them, and she felt her tears burn in her eyes as he turned to look at her. "Kacchan!"

"Deku you..." She watched his eyes go wide for a second, before they narrowed in anger. "FUCKING IDIOT!" He shouted at her as she got to him. She grinned at him warmly, and saw him relax a bit after letting out the shout.

"Sir, you're going to pass out if you don't calm down and let us take you to the hospital!" A medic shouted in a panic, "You've lost a lot of blood! We need to go!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Katsuki snapped in anger before he climbed into the ambulance on his own and sat own on the seat, glaring at the medics darkly before he looked back at Izuku. "Get in here, you idiot!"

"But I'm..." Izuku held up her hands that were covered in dried blood, but no injuries.

"GET IN THE FUCKING AMBULANCE AND LETS GO!" Katsuki snapped loudly at her, and she did as she was told, along with a medic. They shut the doors, and the ambulance took off down the road, sirens blaring loudly. She looked over at Katsuki nervously, and saw the anger in his eyes relax even more as they stared at each other silently. The medic took that as an okay to have a look at his wounds, and Izuku watched as she saw blood leak out of the still gaping knife wounds.

"Kacchan you shouldn't have been moving around..." She frowned at her boyfriend who started glaring at her intensely again after her comment.

"I don't want to hear that from you, you looked like the surface of the fucking sun less than 5 minutes ago!" He growled out in anger, and Izuku paled a bit as she looked at him. "Get fucking looked at when we get there!"

"Alright," She smiled nervously at him, and watched him relax a bit as his wounds were temporarily redressed by the medic. She reached her hand out to him, and he stuck his good one out and grabbed hers tightly. "... But... We did it..." She smiled up at Katsuki with a warm grin. "We saved Eri..."


	40. SORROW AND SMILES! GOOD NIGHT, NIGHTEYE!

**-Low whistle-**

 **What a long ass chapter.**

 **My bad everyone, but hey.**

 **I think this shit is what you're here for.**

 **-Holds up boxes of tissues-**

 **by the way, these are available if you need them.**

 **I know I did.**

 **-rolls away sobbing-**

"For some one covered in the amount of blood that you are, you look perfectly fine." Izuku zipped up her jumpsuit as the doctor spoke to her, and smiled nervously as she looked away from the woman. "I couldn't find anything wrong with you, aside from your right arm and the scars you have." Izuku looked down at her right arm, and noticed that a lot of the scarring she had, looked a lot better than when she had gone into battle. She flexed her right fist, and still felt the familiar strain and pull in her muscles.

"Ah uhm..." Izuku turned to look at the doctor as she pulled her face mask off her eyes. "Thank you, for taking a look..."

"I have a question though." The doctor pointed a pen at Izuku as she looked down at her torn uniform, frowning at the though of having to get a new one. "How in the world did you arm end up like that-"

"They're alright," Izuku smiled brightly at the doctor, "But more importantly, how are the other heroes...?"

"I just went and checked on them all." Izuku turned her head around as Aizawa opened up the door to the examination room she was in.

"S-Sensei, are you okay?!" Izuku asked in a panic, remembering his injuries looked pretty bad.

"I got ten stitches, no come on." He turned and Izuku hurried after him, her iron soles clinking heavily on the tiled hospital floor. "Sorry I wasn't able to keep up with you at critical moments."

"I'm not worried about that, should you be moving around, sensei?" Izuku asked in concern. "And you mentioned the others, are they alright...?"

"Kirishima has immense bruising and lacerations all over his body, but he'll be fine." Aizawa waved a hand and Izuku felt herself pale as she remembered her friend being covered in bandages. "Amajiki has a fissure like wound on his face, but it'll heal up with out a trace given time. Fatgum suffered some bone fractures, be he looked okay too." Izuku scratched her cheek nervously, not remembering seeing the large hero around. "Rock Lock was fortunate that the knife missed his organs, so he'll be okay too."

"Wh-what about Kacchan...?" Izuku asked worriedly. They had been separated when they got to the hospital, and she bit her lower lip in worry, remembering just how much blood was coming out of his wounds.

"He put up a fight, but he got stitched up. He lost a lot of blood from running around, but got a transfusion. They put him to sleep so he wouldn't rip open his wounds, he really didn't want to stay put." Aizawa pointed down the hallway, "I imagine we'll hear him wake up when he does."

"Thank god..." Izuku sighed out, and put a hand on her chest. "A-And Eri...?"

"She still hasn't woken up," Aizawa said with a sigh as they walked down the hallway. "Her fever wont go down, so we have her quarantined for now."

"Q-quarantined...?" Izuku asked with worry, "Does that mean we can't even visit her...?" She looked down at the ground sadly.

"This was a decision made based on the information you obtained about her." Aizawa told her, and she felt his hand on op of her head. "She can't control her quirk that rewinds people... Should anything happen to triggr her quirk again, we have no way of stopping it aside from me." She looked up at her sensei as she raised her head, smiling nervously as she saw the incredulous look on his face directed at her. "You experienced her power by ceaselessly destroying your own body right? Not many people would be able to do that, and even if there were, she might just increase her power output."

"Yeah I..." Izuku looked down at her hands, remembering the blinding pain she experienced only hours ago. "I definitely felt her power getting stronger... If you hadn't been there to erase her quirk..." Izuku swallowed her nerves as she remembered the stunned and horrified looks on her friends faces.

"Because we don't know how strong it is, I think this is the most rational option at the moment," Aizawa told her with a sigh, pulling his hand off of her head. "We're doing this for her sake too. It doesn't work on things like buildings or the ground, just people. Which means that it's not something we can easily train." The two of them got into an elevator and started going up. "In other words... We can't rely on her quirk."

"What..." Izuku looked up at her teacher, and felt a sense of dread in the pit of her stomach. "What do you mean...?"

"All we can do is accept it..." Aizawa kept his eyes forward on the elevator doors as they went up. "... Also, this is good timing... That guy has just arrived." Izuku put a hand on the top of her chest as she followed Aizawa down the hall towards two double doors. She looked up at the sign with wide eyes, seeing the words intensive care, before they walked into the room.

"A-All Might...?" She looked to her hero who was frowning as they entered the room. She looked down at Recovery Girl who was also there, then over at Centipeder and Bubble Girl who were present. "But... Why...?" She looked back at All Might, then over at Bubble Girl.

"I asked him to come... Because..." Izuku felt her heart plummet as Bubble girl started crying and put her hands over her eyes. "S-Sir was always thinking about All Might..."

"Unfortunately, there's nothing more that can be done..." recovery girl said with a solemn expression, and Izuku felt her hands start to shake. "It's a miracle he's still alive right now, and my powers won't help... I'm sorry to say... But I don't think he'll last to see tomorrow."

"Wha..." Izuku looked up at all the machines in the room, hearing beeping and the sound of a heart monitor with a slow weak beat to it. She looked to the bed in the room, and her eyes got wider as she felt a nervous sweat drip down her cheek.

"Nighteye..." All Might walked over with her, his tone a sad worried one. Izuku felt her whole being turn cold as she saw hoses and wires everywhere, all going inside the hole of the hero's stomach. She looked to his left arm, seeing it was missing completely, before she looked up at Nighteye who opened his eyes weakly as they stood at his bedside.

"All... Might..." Nighteye's voice was quiet, impeded by the oxygen mask he wore to keep him breathing. "You finally came to see me... When I'm on my deathbed...?"

"I don't..." All Might looked down at the hero sadly, "I don't even know how to reply to that... I've... Done such an awful thing..."

"N-Nighteye..." Izuku put her hands on the bed rail as she looked down at the hero with wide eyes. She felt them burning as tears started to collect. "You... You can't go...! You have to live! H-Hang in there, please!"

"Hah..." Nighteye's breathing was shallow and Izuku felt her heart ache. "All Might... You humble yourself too much... I do not blame you for anything... all I wanted... Was for you... To be Happy... That's why... If you've decided to fight... Against fate... I'm fine with that..."

"I want you to fight against fate too!" All Might's voice was filled with tones of sadness as he too leaned on the bed rail. "Please, let me make emends for everything I've done!"

"Making amends..." Nighteye laughed out, "I also... Owe a lot of people... For troubling them..." Nighteye opened his eyes again and looked up at the two of them. "Up until now... I've been seraching for every possible way... To change your future. I wanted to change... The future where you... Are killed... Searched..." Izuku felt her tears start to spill as she watched the hero struggle to speak. "Searched all this time.. But nothing... Nothing worked... I couldn't... change a single thing... But then..." He pointed a weak finger at Izuku, and she felt her heart stop. "Midoriya showed me a way... I just couldn't... clear these doubts away... _I cant change anything... It's impossible to change..._ Those thoughts always stuck in the back of my mind... Looking back... It's all about energy..." He lowered his hand and looked up at the ceiling. "A future that you strongly wish for... A strong and clear vision... Energy... From wishing... I'm sure Midoriya is not the only one... I think everyone believed so strongly... In a single future that it all... Just joined together... I think... All that energy was focused into Midoriya, and this was the result of her... Firing it all out at once... The future..." Izuku watched Nighteye turn his head to look at both her and all Might, and she ground her teeth together as her tears continued to spill more and more. "The future... Is never certain... You changed my views on that... I am.. very satisfied with that... How ever... I regret one thing..."

"SIR! SIR NIGHTEYE!" Izuku and All Might looked over at the doors as they crashed open, and Izuku's eyes widened as she saw Mirio wrapped in bandages, running into the room towards the bed. She stepped back hurriedly to let him through as he grabbed the bed rail. "NO!" The boy leaned over the hero, and Izuku felt her heart tearing into pieces as Mirio cried in sorrow. "PLEASE DON'T DIE! You can't go! You just cant! Sir!"

"Mirio... I've made you experience..." Nighteye lifted his hand again, and touched Mirio's hand. "So much hardship... If only I had... been more astute..."

"NO!" Mirio cried out in anguish as tears poured down his face. Izuku clapped her hands over her mouth, having never seen the boy so torn up before. "You taught me everything! It's because of you that I've gotten so strong! It's because of you that I'm still alive here and now! Please you have to keep teaching me!" Mirio sobbed in anguish as he looked down at his hero. "YOU CAN'T DIE!"

"S-Senpai..." Izuku felt her whole being trembling with sadness as she watched Mirio, and she reached a hand out and put it on his shoulder. She could feel him shaking with sadness, and she bit back her own sobs as she looked down at Nighteye.

"Mirio..." Nighteye lifted his hand up, and put it on the side of the boys face, clearing away some tears for him. "It'll be alright.. You are becoming and outstanding hero." Izuku looked down at Nighteye and saw his quirk activated in his eyes. "This is... The only future that we shouldn't change..."

"Sir...!" Mirio cried out, and Izuku felt Mirio reach back and grab her hand as tears streamed down both of their faces. "SIR PLEASE...!"

"Nighteye...!" Izuku cried out, and felt her whole body shaking with sorrow as they watched the hero smile up at them.

"Society needs smiles... Laughs... And energy..." Nighteye looked up at all of them, as his hand lowered from Mirio's face. "To bring about a brighter future... So please..." Izuku gripped her senpai's hand tightly as they all watched Nighteye close his eyes while the heart monitor slowed in it's beats.

"Everyone... Keep... Smiling..."

The heart monitor stopped, as they looked down at the hero who had a peaceful smile on his face, and Izuku felt her whole world shift as her and Mirio clutched eachother's hands tightly for support. They each let out a wail of sadness, and Izuku dropped to her knee's. She couldn't keep her promise... She couldn't stop keep Nighteye from dying... She tried to choke back her sobs, but they continued to escape her as the whole room cried at the loss of the hero. It hurt... Worse than the pain she felt from Eri's quirk... worse than the spikes that had impaled her limbs only hours ago now... She felt Mirio's hand crushing her's for support, and she looked up at her sobbing senpai, her heart tearing into pieces as she saw his sorrow and pain. He dropped to his knee's beside her, while All Might reached out to touch his former sidekick's cooling hand. The two students hugged each other as they cried over the loss of their mentor, while All Might silently cried over the loss of his friend...

"Izuku..." She stared at the ground in front of her, her hands clasped together as she sat on a bench in the waiting room of the hospital. She still wore her ripped and torn costume, and her tears still silently streamed down her face. After the initial shock of their loss, they had been allowed to calm down, but Mirio had been taken back to his hospital room. Izuku had sat alone in the waiting room, thinking the day over and over in her head... Nighteye didn't need to die... She should have stayed and let him escort the others away... This was her fault... She clenched her hands tightly in each other, and felt her joints crack. "Izuku!"

"Hah...?" Izuku looked up at All Might who was standing in front of her. She frowned as she felt her tears continue to drip down her face as she looked into her hero's own sorrow filled eyes. He dug into his pocket, and she touched her cheeks with her hands. "S-Sorry... I uhm..."

"Here..." she looked up at All Might as he held out a handkerchief and she took it with her shaky hands. He let out a sigh as he sat down beside her on the bench while she dried her tears. "... Eraser told me everything..." All Might pointed a finger down the hall at Aizawa who was sitting with Recovery Girl. "... You were on the news as well..." Izuku pulled the handkerchief from her face and looked down at it. "... You did a great thing today. A little girl is safe because of you, and so are the people who lived in the area, due to your quick thinking. It's a debut to be proud of..."

"Then..." Izuku gripped the handkerchief in her fingers tightly, and bowed her head. "Why am I not proud...? All Might... There was so much... So much more I could've done..."

"You can't think like that," All Might put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him with her tear filled eyes again. "I know you're hurting right now... This is the first time you... Have experienced the loss of a comrade." She watched All Might look down at her shaking hands, and he moved his hand to them. "But that is why, we need to take his dying wish seriously within our hearts. Nighteye passed on with a smile on his face, and lives saved." Izuku felt her hands trembling under her hero's hands, and she closed her eyes, trying to hold back her tears.

"It shouldn't have been him...!" Izuku cried out and felt her heart wrenching in pain. "I should've fought harder, he got those injuries because I couldn't keep Chisaki back on my own...! I'm not a hero...! This isn't how things were supposed to turn out...! I'm not-!" Izuku's words were cut off as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and hugged her tightly. She sobbed out as she felt the trembling in her hero's arms and shoulders as he hugged her, and she clung to him.

"You are a hero, Izuku." All Might told her firmly, and she sobbed into his shoulder again as he hugged her comfortingly. "You are an amazing hero. Nighteye knew what was going to happen, and he accepted his fate. I don't agree with him accepting it... But he knew the consequences... This job is a dangerous one, Izuku. You fought hard back there, you even let Eri use her quirk on you, and you came up with a plan, even though it put you in danger." He slowly let go of her as she calmed down a bit, and put her hand over her face. "We fight to save others... Nighteye put your life before his, just as you put your own before Eri's. He died fighting for what was right, and we will live on to continue that work, so that no one else has to worry or be in pain." Izuku looked up at All Might as he looked down at her, a sad grin on his face. "It's okay to cry over the loss of a comrade, but we must honor his wishes... And continue smiling."

"... Th-thank you..." Izuku nodded her head to her hero, and used the handkerchief to dry her eyes again. She felt the last of her sniffles leave her, and All Might patted her shoulders gently before he stood up.

"I'm going to go phone your mother, she's been messaging me worrying about you." All Might held up his phone, and Izuku nodded her head again, before looking up at her hero. "You should go get changed, your things are with Uraraka and Asui." He pointed down the hall, and Izuku stood up from the bench and wandered off in that direction.

"Izuchan...?" Izuku looked up as Uraraka and Asui called her name, and she waved a hand at her friends as she approached them. They were back in their uniforms already, and they looked worried. "Are you...?"

"I'm alright," Izuku put a hand on Uraraka's shoulder, and nodded her head to her. "Just uhm..." she looked down at her All Might back pack on the bench, and she picked it up with her hand. "Just a little burnt out... I'm going to go change..." She wandered over to the bathroom, and changed out of her costume and put her uniform on. She looked down at the red tie in her hands, and shoved it into her pocket as she threw her torn costume in it's case, before she came back out. She looked up at the worried faces of her friends as she came out, and saw tears in both of their eyes. "... You heard, yeah?"

"W-We did..." Uraraka sobbed out, and Izuku looked down at the ground again. "... Izuchan, are you sure you're okay...?"

"Yeah..." Izuku looked back down the hall to see Al Might smiling sadly as he talked on the phone to her mother for her. "Have you guys visited the others yet...?" She looked over at the two girls who shook their heads.

"We were waiting for you," Asui said with a sad kero and Izuku put her things down next to theirs. "You were out of it for a while..." Izuku looked up at the windows, seeing dusk starting to settle in the air. "Sensei said they're staying overnight in the hospital, and we're staying near by so we can all return tomorrow as a group."

"... has he woken up yet...?" Izuku asked curiously as they started walking down the hallway towards the rooms the boys were in.

"There's been no explosions, so I don't think so..." Uraraka said with a thought as they walked down the hall. The smell of the cleaners in the hospital tickled Izuku's nose, and she looked at the names on the doors, spotting the familiar ones. "Here they are..." Uraraka stepped up to the door, and Izuku watched with Asui as the girl took a deep breath.

"Ochachan...?" They both asked curiously, before Uraraka ripped open the sliding door with force. The other two stood back in shock as she stormed inside the room, and Izuku looked around at the inhabitants. One was a skinny man who looked oddly familiar that was watching in surprise, and another was a tired looking Amajiki with bandages all over one side of his face. Izuku glanced to the other side of the room, seeing a sleeping Katsuki, then over at the person Uraraka was storming towards. She was shocked to see that the injured person looked like a mummy, wrapped up from head to toe in bandages, but she noticed red hair poking out of the top.

"Oh hey, it's the girls!" Kirishima's voice rang out from the mummy and Izuku paled a bit. She had no idea he was that seriously injured. "Man, we're starving you know! Hospital food totally sucks, I want some meat! Oh hey, Uraraka, what's-?"

"THERE'S A LITMIT TO HOW FAR YOU SHOULD PUSH YOUR MANLINESS!" Uraraka shouted at him, surprising everyone in the room into silence. Izuku grabbed the handle of the door with her fingers and slowly pulled it closed as she watched the scene in confusion.

"I uhm..." Kirishima looked up at Uraraka worriedly, and Izuku swore she sat him sweating nervously. "I'm sorry...?"

"DARN RIGHT YOU'RE SORRY!" Uraraka pointed a finger at him, and Izuku looked over at Asui for answers.

"She was pretty worried about him after she herd what happened..." Asui whispered out, and Izuku nodded her head, before looking back at Uraraka and Kirishima. She glanced over at Katsuki who was starting to wake up now.

"Who the fuck... Is yelling...?" He demanded in a growl, and Izuku hurried over to his bed that was next to Kirishima's. "Stupid fucking round face, shut the fuck up... This is a hospital..." Izuku could hear the medicine making groggy as he came out of his induced sleep pretty quietly.

"U-Uraraka, I uhm..." Izuku looked over at Kirishima who still looked pretty confused himself by everything. "I don't understand why you're mad..."

"I'M MAD BECAUSE YOU GOT YOURSELF HURT SO BADLY!" Uraraka shouted at him, startling the others in the room again.

"W-Well that might be my fault, he was protecting me..." The skinny guy in the room said with a grin. "He did an amazing job back in the underground though!"

"Thanks fatgum!" Kirishima beamed at the man, and Izuku felt herself pale some more as she stared at the skinny man who was grinning.

"FATGUM?!" Izuku cried out with Asui and Uraraka.

"Haha, sorry for the surprise! My protective layer of fat go blasted off!" The hero laughed loudly, rubbing the back of his head. "But, Kirishima did an amazing job, I've never seen some one fight so hard for what they believe in, other than Deku," He pointed at finger at Izuku and she looked down at the ground with a frown.

"I said... Shut the fuck up... Jesus fucking christ..." Katsuki growled out again, and Izuku looked at him worriedly as he tried to sit up. She grabbed a pillow to prop him up with as he managed to get up, and frowned at him. "Who the fuck cares if Red Idiot got hurt, he's fine now..."

"Dude, it's Red Riot..." Kirishima said with a laugh, before they heard sobbing. The room looked at Uraraka who had tears rolling down her cheeks. "U-Uraraka...?"

"O-Ochachan..?" Izuku asked in concern as she looked over at her friend who rubbed at her eyes.

"You all gave me a scare... Izuchan was all messed up... E-Even Explodo idiot..." She jammed an angry finger at Katsuki who glared at her in his medicated grogginess. "Th-then you..." She pointed a finger at Kirishima next who looked up at her worriedly, "Bleeding all over and beaten... Th-then Nighteye..." she sobbed out and Izuku felt her heart wrench in her chest as she gripped the front of her uniform. "A-After hearing what happened to Nighteye... I-I'm done holding things in...!"

"... What happened...?" Katsuki asked in confusion as he looked around at the silent room. Izuku looked down at him, frowning. He was asleep, he hadn't heard yet...

"What are you talking about?" Kirishima asked in confusion, and everyone looked to Uraraka as she rubbed the tears out of her eyes.

"J-Just give me a second..." Uraraka sobbed out as she rubbed at her teary eyes while she walked around the bed towards Izuku. The green haired girl frowned at her friend, and reached her hands out to touch her shoulders in hopes to calm her down. "I-Izuchan..." Uraraka sobbed out and Izuku looked at her friend in a panic. "Y-You were right, I do like him!"

"O-Ochachan...?" Izuku blushed a bit at her friend's revelation. "Th-that's... That's wonderful but...?" she looked over at the confused Kirishima worriedly, then back at Uraraka. "He's uhm..."

"I wanted to tell you first!" Uraraka said with a sniffle and looked at Katsuki, before looking at Izuku again. "Like when you told me, I wanted to tell you first that I like him! I-I'm sorry it.. took so long..."

"No, I..." Izuku smiled at her friend warmly, and hugged her around the shoulders. "I'm glad you told me... Now maybe tell him...?" she let go of Uraraka who nodded her head.

"... What's going on...?" Kirishima asked in confusion, but everyone just looked at him, dumbfounded by his obliviousness.

"Fucking Red Idiot..." Katsuki broke the silence while Uraraka stepped up to Kirishima's bed again and he looked up at her.

"Kirishima!" Uraraka clenched her fists, and Izuku watched her friend's cheeks turn a bright red. "I LIKE YOU!" she shouted at the boy, before she clapped her hands onto his cheeks and leaned down. The room went dead silent as Uraraka kissed the redheaded boy on the lips, and Izuku reached out and grabbed Katsuki's hand, gripping it tightly as she waved it around while they watched. Uraraka let go of him after a moment, and stood back up, her whole face red. "Okay, see you tomorrow!" She shouted in a panic, before streaking out of the room as fast as she could. Everyone sat there as they watched the door close behind her, before Fatgum burst out laughing.

"WOW! Kid's these days!" Fatgum said with a grin, "But I suppose after the day we had, stuff like this was bound to happen."

"Ochachan sure is amazing," Asui said with a kero, and Izuku nodded her head, before they all looked back at Kirishima.

"Uhm..." He looked up at Izuku, and she watched every inch of skin that they could still see, turn as red as his hair. "What... Just happened...?"

"Kirishima, you sure are amazing." Amajiki called out from his bed, and Izuku smiled a bit as they watched Kirishima look around in confusion.

"Fucking idiot, she confessed to you, you moron." Katsuki snapped as he ran his hand through his hair. "Get a fucking clue,"

"WHAT?!" Kirishima asked in a panic, and the others let out a snort of laughter. Izuku felt a smile pull at her lips again, before she looked back down at Katsuki.

"... Are you okay...?" she asked him curiously, and he looked up at her, scowling.

"My shoulder and side fucking hurt..." He pulled open the medical gown he was wearing, and Izuku's eyes widened as she saw the bandages on his shoulder and side. "Tch... I'm fine though... Now... What happened...?" He looked up at her with a serious gaze, and Izuku gripped the front of her uniform with her hand again, and looked away from him sadly. "Izu..."

"Nighteye... Passed away a few hours ago..." Her voice cut through the silent air like a knife, and she felt her heart ache once again. She couldn't look anyone in the eye, and she frowned as she gripped the fabric of her uniform tighter, before she heard movement. She looked over to see Katsuki swing his legs off the edge of the bed, and she let go of her uniform and reached out to him. "K-Kacchan, you shouldn't-"

"I'm tired of fucking laying here," He snapped as he stood up from the bed. Izuku was surprised as she looked up at him, and he reached a hand out and grabbed hers. "My fucking legs are fine, and I want to walk around." He yanked on her hand and she was stunned as he dragged her towards the door and opened it up. He lead her out of the room and down the hallway in silence. Izuku looked back at the room nervously, before she looked up at Katsuki who was staring forwards.

"K-Kacchan, even if your legs are fine you shouldn't be walking around..." She told him worriedly, but his grip on her hand got tighter as he turned a corner and they came to an empty hallway. He huffed out in anger as he walked over to a bench and sat down on it. Izuku looked down at him worriedly, then at their joined hands as he gripped her fingers even tighter. "Kacchan...?"

"Are you okay?" He asked in a grumble, and Izuku looked up at his face, seeing his eyes staring at her intently. She nodded her head, and took a seat next to him on the bench.

"I'm alright... I... I'm sad of course..." She gripped his fingers with her own, and frowned. "Not nearly as sad as Mirio-senpai or All Might..."

"Don't compare your feelings to others," Katsuki grumbled out and she glanced over at him as he stared at the wall in front of them. "You have every right to be sad, knowing what you know... After all the crap he knew... You both had a connection in some way. Even if he wasn't overly friendly with you, or gushed over your every move... You cared about him, and he probably fucking cared about you... Tch." he ran his free hand through his messy hair, and looked over at her. "What I'm saying, is you can fucking cry if you want."

"... Kacchan..." Izuku looked at him as he tore his gaze away from her, and she gripped the hand she still held onto. "Thank you... Even though you're hurt, you're worried about me still." She smiled at him warmly, and he grunted.

"Of course I fucking am, anyone would be after the shit we went through this morning." He growled out, before he looked over at her. "... That... Glowing and crap... What the fuck was that?" He asked her and Izuku looked down at their hands. "It wasn't that girls quirk, was it?"

"... No It was..." She looked away from him, and shrugged her shoulders. "It was just mine at 100% power..." She looked up at Katsuki who was glaring at the ground in front of him again. "I can't control it at that level though... Eri was helping me."

"Don't do it again." Katsuki said in a grumble and Izuku watched him curiously. "Until you are able... Don't do that shit again... You were screaming, you looked like you were dying..." She frowned as he glared at the ground with a scowl on his face now. "And I couldn't do shit to help you... And before that, you got yourself messed up..." She watched his glaring eyes snap to look over at her. She remembered the look of shock on his face when he had come back to help her, and she gripped his hand tightly. "... This is what I mean, Izu. I don't want you being a hero if it means you're going to get messed up all the fucking time. This is why your mom is worried about you too, you can't keep-"

"I know," Izuku looked away from him in shame. "I didn't mean for it to get that way... I'm sorry." She looked back at Katsuki who was still scowling. "I didn't think it'd get to that point at all... Chisaki was faster than me..." She looked down at their hands once again. "I'll work hard so it doesn't happen again, so that I can control... My quirk... Properly."

"... Alright." Izuku looked up as Katsuki let out a sigh, and she watched him lean his head back to stare up at the ceiling. "... That guy said... You were going to die... He said he saw it..." She felt his hand clench hers tightly as he let his head lean against the wall.

"Yeah..." Izuku leaned back against the wall herself, and looked up as well. "... But we changed that future..." She felt his hand tighten again, and took a deep breath. "Which means, it's possible to change All Might's as well. I plan on making sure he doesn't meet the fate Nighteye saw..."

"... You're going to give me heart burn..." Katsuki grumbled out and Izuku felt a smile pull at her lips. "Today was fucking ridiculous. But what pissed me off the most was that you might die before I fucking told my parents anything," Izuku looked over at him, frowning a bit as he spoke. She watched him glance over at her and narrow his eyes. "We're probably fucking stuck in here for the night, but the day after... We'll go meet them, alright?"

"... I've met them before." Izuku laughed out, and smiled a bit."Actually, I think Mitsuki-san and I get along really well."

"I fucking know that, but if I don't bring you over properly, the old hag will storm into the school." He growled out in anger, and Izuku let out a small giggle at the thought of his mother storming through the gates of Yuuei. "I'd rather fucking chop off one of my fucking arms then let that happen."

"Alright, I'll tell my mom." Izuku said with a sigh, and looked back at Katsuki. "Now, you should get back to bed, you're still hurt."

"I said I'm fine." Katsuki stood up with a grunt and Izuku smiled at him as she got to her feet as well. "I'm not weak like those other morons,"

"Well..." Izuku gripped his hand as they walked back towards the hospital room, "Humor me and get back into bed for some rest...?"

"... Tch," She looked up at him as they approached the door, and he leaned down and kissed her forehead. She blushed a bright red as she looked around for onlookers worriedly. "You really fucking worried me today..." She looked up at him, her cheeks getting warmer as he stared into her eyes with his intense ruby ones. "But it's a nice fucking change to see you being the uninjured one."

"Not for me," She frowned at him, and he narrowed his eyes at her. "I know you guys will be okay, but I don't like seeing you hurt, at least I'm used to-" She was cut off as Katsuki kissed her lips and she felt her cheeks get hotter from the simple kiss, before he pulled away from her.

"It's not something you should be used to." She looked up into his eyes again as he brushed his fingers across her cheek. "Now go get some rest," He let go of her hand, and she watched him slid the door open. She bit her lip, as she reached out and grabbed his arm. "What...?" He looked back at her, and she frowned.

"I love you..." She told him, and watched his cheeks turn a soft shade of pink. She smiled at him, and he let out a grumble, before he leaned over and kissed her lips quickly once again.

"I love your stupid ass too..." He grumbled out and Izuku laughed softly, "Now go on. I'm sure Round face is probably imploding by now," He grunted before he went in the room. Izuku walked off down the hall, feeling a little better now.

"I don't know if I can face him, you guys..." Uraraka was pale as the girls walked down the hallway of the hospital to the waiting room. "I just... I wasn't thinking... I was so upset... And we all almost died... It was..."

"A lovely heat of the moment scenario." Asui said with a kero, and Izuku let out a snort of laughter. She looked over at her best friend, and patted her on the shoulder gently.

"Eijichan is a nice guy," Izuku said with a smile to the nervous Uraraka. "He likes things that takes guts, and that really took a lot of guts to do."

"I-Izuchan...!" Uraraka cried out and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's shoulders. "What would I do with out you?! You're a true hero!"

" _ **The incident with the police escort carrying the criminal, Chisaki, was attacked, was an unprecedented failure."**_ Izuku was walking down the hallway with Asui and Uraraka the next morning, as the group got ready to head back to Yuuei. Izuku looked up at the TV that was broadcasting the news, and her eyes widened as she saw what the report was on. **_"It has also been confirmed that an important piece of evidence was lost, and the police are currently taking heavy critisim."_**

"Ch-Chisaki was...?" Izuku stopped to stare at the TV, almost dropping her bags as did. She was shocked as she looked up at the screen, frowning. "By... Shigaraki...?" She felt her blood run cold and the thought of what Tomura could possibly have done to Chisaki, and sh thought back to the bullets that were used on Mirio... She gripped the handle of her costume case tightly, while the other two girls looked at her with concern.

"... It's not something you should feel responsible for." Izuku looked up at Aizawa as he spoke, and was a bit shocked at how he read her like a book. "Don't let it get to you. For the time being, we'll be going back to the school, save for Mirio, who will be staying here for a little while. The others are all getting that last touched of their healing right now, and we'll leave when they're done."

"Ehm..." Izuku turned to their sensei, frowning. "I would... Like to stay until Eri wakes up... May I...?" She asked curiously, and Aizawa looked down at her.

"You being here won't change the situation at hand." He sighed out and Izuku looked at the ground. "We need to leave her in the doctor's capable hands."

"... Alright," Izuku said with a sigh, understanding her sensei's actions. "While we wait for the others, I'm going to go say goodbye to Mirio-senpai," she set her things down on the bench, and looked up at the others. "I'll be right back," she took off down the hallway at a run, and headed towards her senpai's private hospital room. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves as she looked at the door, before opening it up. "Uhm, Mirio-senp-"

"HEYOOO!" Izuku was shocked as she saw the scene before her. Mirio had his legs up in the air, as if riding a bicycle, and a large smile was plastered on his face as he continued his strange exercise. "MORNING MIDORICHAN! I guess I'm the only one they wanna keep an eye on for one more day, huh?! But just look at me! I'm in tip-top shape!"

"M-Mirio-senpai..." Izuku stepped inside the room and closed the door behind her as she frowned at her senpai. "Uhm... I..."

"I know." Mirio looked up at his legs, and Izuku watched him curiously as he stared at them. "I've lost my quirk... And now even Nighteye is gone. I've got absolutely nothing to smile about right now," She felt her heart wrench inside of her as he frowned up at his feet. "But... That's exactly why..." He sat up on the bed, and Izuku watched him, clenching the hem of her skirt with her fingers. "You know, even though Nighteye acted the way he did towards you, he'd smile a lot when talking with me." Mirio grinned over at her, and Izuku was reminded of Nighteye's last words to them. "So that's why you won't catch me sobbing anymore. Afterall, I'm _going to become and outstanding hero_ from here on out. And if I'm wearing a glum face, It'll be that much harder on Eri too."

"M-Mirio-senpai..." Izuku felt her heart ache and her eyes burn with the threat of tears. She thought back to what Nighteye said during their first meeting, about Mirio being the one who should have had One for All... She looked down at her hands as she let go of her skirt, and clenched them tightly. "Even though you lost your quirk... You still protected Eri all on your own... Compared to that..." Izuku thought back to her injuries, and frowned. "I was saved by her, the girl I was supposed to protect... And I was even saved by Nighteye..." she bowed her head as her tears pushed their way out onto her eyes once again. "But if was you..." she clenched her fists tightly and felt her nails digging into her palms. "I'm sure... I'm sure Nighteye wouldn't have..." She clutched her fists to her chest. If she didn't have One for All, there was a good chance she wouldn't become a proper hero... But she still had her own strength quirk... She was being selfish by holding onto both of them while Mirio had nothing...

"Senpai...!" She lifted her head to look at Mirio, desperate. She knew that feeling, that feeling of having nothing, losing hope on her dream to be a hero... "What if I said, I could give you my quirk?M-Mirio-senpai, would you-"

"No thanks." Mirio said with a simple tone, and a grin. Izuku was shocked, and the tears that had built up in her eyes rolled down her cheeks as she looked at the older boy in front of her. "Even if something like that was possible, and I were to agree..." he pointed at her, "Then you would be in my position of hardship." He sighed out and Izuku lowered her fists. "I don't know what has you feeling so dejected, but you did great back there! You're Deku the Hero now!" He clapped a hand on her shoulder and grinned. "Whats more, I was talking to Eraser about Eri, and down the road, when she is able to control her quirk, they'll ask her to return me to a state where I still have mine. But if that's beyond her ability, they'll try other things to get me back to normal."

"B-But, M-mirio-senpai..." Izuku felt her sobs catch in her throat, and she grabbed his arm. "You worked so hard! Way harder than I ever did!" She gripped his arm tightly and felt her chest ache. "I don't... I don't deserve my quirk at all...!"

"Midorichan." Izuku looked at her senpai who let out a sigh, "You've got it all wrong. Yeah, I did work hard to get where I am, which is why I can tell you did the same." He reached out his hand and touched her scarred right arm. "You have heart and drive. I wouldn't have taken you along with me to Sir if you were just doing this halfheartedly with out having earned it." She sobbed as he smiled at her and he reached a hand out and ruffled her hair. "Look, my point is... I'll be fine. I've got Nighteye's foresight on my side, alright?" She rubbed at her eyes as he continued to grin at her, before he lifted up his fist and tapped it gently to her cheek. "If I'm going to be an outstanding hero, I know for sure you will be too. So just smile already, would ya?" He laughed and Izuku rubbed her arm over her eyes to get rid of the tears.

"Okay..." she hiccuped out at him, and he let out another laugh. "But... I'll be waiting, alright?" She watched the confused look on his face for a moment, and she lifted up her right fist. "For you to return... I'll be waiting." She bumped her fist against his, and he laughed once again.

"You never fail to surprise." Mirio said with a grin, and she did her best to grin back at him.

"... I'm so fucking done with all this bullshit." Katsuki growled out in anger as they walked back towards the dorm building from the school. The intern group had been caught up in inquiries and other processes from the battle the other day, and Izuku was also feeling pretty tired herself. She wasn't prepared to relieve the emotional roller coaster she took yesterday, and the others in the group looked pretty bummed out too. She looked over at Uraraka who seemed to forgotten all about her embarrassment from what she said to Kirishima, and she glanced at the redhead next, who also seemed to have forgotten.

"... So are you two dating...?" Asui asked with a kero, and Izuku froze as she looked at her friend who was looking at Uraraka with curiosity.

"Ts-ts-tsuyuchan!" Izuku cried out as she grabbed her friend's shoulders, and looked over at Uraraka who had turned a bright red, before glancing at Kirishima who had also turned the same color as his hair.

"D-D-D-Dating!?" They both cried out, and Izuku stepped back with Asui in shock at the outburst, before looking at Katsuki who continued walking.

"I-I... We haven't... I..." Uraraka was starting to panic, and Izuku looked over at Kirishima who was looking anywhere but at Uraraka.

"I uhm... I haven't... We've been so busy..." Kirishima stuttered out and Izuku started to panic herself. She was sure both her friends were about to implode.

"Y-You don't have to reply!" Uraraka cried out to Kirishima, and he looked over at her with wide eyes.

"Of course I have to reply!" Kirishima shouted back at her in a panic, "Not replying is the worst thing a guy could do!"

"R-Really, you don't have to say anything!" Uraraka cried out and clapped her hands over her face.

"UWAAH! OCHACHAN!" Izuku cried out as Uraraka started to float away like a red hot air baloon.

"I've got her!" Asui shot her tongue out at their friend to keep her from floating away into the stratosphere.

"Tch, fucking idiots." Izuku looked over at Katsuki for help, but he was just watching them all with a bored look on his face. "It's not that hard, just tell her how you feel."

"DUDE, YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!" Kirishima cried out at him as Asui brought Uraraka down.

"H-He's right..." Izuku said as she pointed at Kirishima, and Katsuki snapped in anger.

"YEAH, I FUCKING AM." He snapped at them all, "I SEEM TO RECALL ME SAYING SOMETHING FIRST, IDIOT!"

"Th-this isn't a competition!" Izuku cried out as Katsuki glared at her.

"JUST FUCKING SAY WHAT YOU FEEL!" Katsuki shouted at Kirishima who was starting to panic. "I'll be happy to blow apart that stupid hair of yours if you need air to your fucking brain!" Katsuki yelled as he held up a crackling palm and Kirishima grabbed at his hair.

"DUDE I LIKE HER, OKAY?!" Kirishima shouted out, and everyone went quiet. Izuku looked over at Kirishima with wide eyes, and his own got even bigger as his skin started to turn redder than his hair. "I-I mean... I..."

"Young love." Asui said with a kero, and Izuku grabbed at the front of her uniform over her chest in shock, before she looked over at Uraraka who was also a frightening color of red.

"Fucking finally," Katsuki growled out, and turned to walk towards the dorm building. "Jesus fucking christ, surrounded by morons."

"I wouldn't say that," Asui said as she followed Katsuki, and Izuku looked back and forth between her friends who were staring in different directions away from each other. She gripped her uniform jacket tightly, before she looked over at the other two, and started to hurry after her boyfriend.

"WAIT!" Izuku froze as she felt a hand on each arm clutching to her tightly. She smiled nervously as she looked back at Uraraka on her right, then over at Kirishima on her left. She was surprised that they had both yelled at the same time and grabbed her at the same time. "Don't leave us!"

"IDIOTS, SHE'S NOT APART OF YOUR RELATIONSHIP, LET HER GO!" Katsuki shouted from ahead of them, glaring back at the other two. "Fucking figure out your feelings on your own!" He jammed a finger at them both and Izuku paled.

"B-b-but.." Urarak stuttered out and Izuku looked at her with wide eyes. "This is..."

"It's scary, right?!" Kirishima asked her and Uraraka nodded her head furiously. "We can't do this alone!"

"There's no way! This is too scary!" Uaraka cried out as she looked over at Kirishima who was nodding his head furiously.

"If you ask me.." Izuku chimed in as they both looked away from each other and up at her. "... You're both doing alright right now... But maybe think it over tonight and talk about it tomorrow...?" she asked curiously. "We have a day off... That's plenty of time, and it's late."

"... That's a good idea." Uraraka said with bright eyes, and looked to Kirishima who nodded his head in agreement. Izuku let out a snort of laughter, and they let go of her. "So tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, we can get lunch." Kirishma pointed over his shoulder over at the school, and Izuku clapped her hand over her mouth as they both walked ahead of her discussing the time they should meet up at.

"... What..." Katsuki held hand up and gestured to the other two as they walked towards the dorm building, Asui joining in with them. "Are they fucking stupid?"

"No," Izuku said with a frown at her boyfriend. "They're... Just good friends." Izuku shrugged her shoulders and smile, "Maybe more after tomorrow."

"... So they're fucking stupid." Katsuki snapped and Izuku let out a nervous laugh, before they followed the others inside the dorm building.

"THEY'RE BACK!" Izuku heard Mineta shout as she kicked her shoes off, before she heard footsteps charging towards their small group. "THEY CAME BAAACK!"

"ARE YOU GUYS ALRIGHT?!" Ashido shouted in a panic.

"We saw it all on the news!" Yaoyorozu shouted as she followed behind her and Hagakure with Jirou.

"Everyone was worried about you guys," Oijiro called out, and Izuku looked around in shock at all the faces of their classmates.

"You've all been through a lot!" Sero called out as he ran over towards Katsuki and Kirishima with Kaminari.

"You guys, have some chocolate cake!" Sato held up a plate in his hand as he stood with Shouji worriedly. "Chocolate makes you feel better!"

"YOU GUYS!" Kaminari pointed a finger at Izuku who was still stunned by the greeting. She watched him point back and forth between her, Kirishima and Katsuki. "You always come back after getting mixed up in some crazy business! QUIT SCARING US DAMN IT!"

"We're glad you're all okay." Shouji leaned in and Izuku looked up at him with wide eyes, before she felt an arm around her neck, and she was crushed in a tight hug with Uraraka and Asui, as Hagakure threw herself at them.

"EVERYONE!" The class went quiet as Iida stepped in, and threw his arms out in front of their intern group. She looked over at the others nervously, who all looked just as stunned as her, save for Katsuki who was scowling. "I know you were all worried, but let's calm down! We all saw the news, so we know what they went through. We should be sensitive to their feelings and let them rest." Izuku looked up at the back of Iida's head as he spoke "It's not just their bodies... Their spirits must be hurting too."

"Iida," Izuku called out to her friend, and he turned around to look at her, lowering his robotic hands. "Thank you but..." Izuku looked down at the ground, remembering what boy Nighteye and Mirio said to her. She put a hand on the top of her chest, "I'm alright." She raised her head, and gave her friend a warm smile. She looked at the others who all nodded their heads, and looked up at their class.

"... Well Then." Iida turned around fully to face them, and clapped his hands down on Izuku and Uraraka's shoulders. "I WAS SOOOO WORRIED! NONE OF YOU HAVE THE SLIGHTEST IDEA OF HOW WORRIED I WAS! ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE US HEART BURN?!"

"You're the most intense one of all." Sero called out as the class went back to greeting them. Sato started handing them slices of the chocolate cake he made, shoving a big piece into Izuku's mouth for her.

"TCH, YOU'RE ALL TOO FUCKING NOISY!" Katsuki snapped over the class, and both Sero and Kaminari let out a laugh at his angry scowl.

"I'll go make some lavender herbal tea," Yaoyorozu said as she hurried to the kitchen. "It'll ease your hearts!"

"Hah," Izuku smiled at everyone as they started to chatter. Kouda walked over with his pet bunny, and Izuku felt her heart melt as she looked into it's red eyes as he handed her the bunny to snuggle. Izuku pressed her cheek to the creature, while Uraraka an Asui came up to pet it gently.

"We didn't get to see any footage of the battle that happened, mostly aftermath stuff." Ashido said as the Yaoyorozu handed out tea while Izuku let Kouda take his bunny back. "But we saw pictures of everything on the news."

"Yeah, you look really cool." Kaminari said as he leaned over the couch behind Izuku, and held out his phone. Izuku was taking a sip of the tea, when she looked at the picture, and spit the hot liquid out.

"YEAH! REALLY HOT!" Mineta cried out as he held up another photo of her. She paled in horror as she saw her costume was ripped all over in both of them, and she was showing a lot of skin.

"FUCKING DELETE THOSE." Katsuki snapped in anger as he swiped the phones away from both boys and started deleting the pictures from their phones.

"HEY!" Mineta cried out as he tried to get his phone back.

"My god..." Izuku groaned as she looked into her tea cup, paling even more. "That's... Not the kind of image I want..."

"You do look pretty cool though." Izuku looked up at Todoroki as he walked over. "Sorry everyone, but I've got to go to bed."

"WHAT? Are you a grandpa?!" Sero called out with a raised eyebrow.

"Provisional license training tomorrow." Todoroki said with a sigh, and Izuku watched his expression sour as he looked at his phone. "I'll see you tomorrow," he reached out his hand and patted Izuku on the head, before he headed upstairs.

Eventually everyone wound down and headed off to bed. Izuku sighed out as she went back down to the kitchen with her All Might water bottle in her hands, and frowned as she shuffled towards the fridge. She stopped in the entrance to the kitchen, and looked down at her water bottle for a second, before she looked back at the couch, wearing she saw something.

"I thought that was you..." Izuku mumbled out as she saw the spiky blond hair poking over the arm of the sofa. She walked over to the couch, and looked over the back of it down at him. "... What are you doing down here still...?"

"Same thing you are." He grunted out, and she frowned at him. "Came down for water because I couldn't sleep." She watched him sit up, and he looked up at her.

"Yeah..." Izuku frowned as she looked away from him. She was having a lot of trouble trying to fall asleep after everything getting repeated over to her again today, and after he conversation with Mirio. She let out a sigh, before she felt his fingers touch hers. "Kacchan..?"

"I guess I got used to sleeping next to you," He grunted out in anger, and Izuku watched him in confusion. "Couldn't fucking sleep last night either, but maybe that's just gunna be a fucking thing for a while. Every time I close my fucking eyes I just see you covered in blood and-"

"Kacchan," Izuku grabbed his hand with hers, and he looked up at her. "... We're fine now." she breathed out to him, remembering wounds he had. She glanced at his shoulder, seeing the remnants of a scar, and she took a deep breath to steady her nerves. "We're home, we're okay." She looked up to his eyes, and gripped his fingers. She felt his grip hers back, as they both tried to ground each other back in reality. "We're okay..."

"This is our lives now, isn't it." He grunted out and Izuku gripped his hand tighter.

"It is.." she muttered out, and felt his fingers match her grip. "But, we've learned from out mistakes, and we'll keep moving on." she looked up at Katsuki who watched her with an angry look on his face. "... Do you..." she relaxed her grip on his hand, and felt her thoughts spin back to Nighteye. "... Want to know Nighteye's last words...?"

"His last words?" Katsuki grunted out and Izuku nodded her head.

"I think, they're words to live by. Especially in our society... And especially as heroes." Izuku looked up at Katsuki as he scowled. "And I plan on putting his advice into action."

"What the fuck were they?" Katsuki asked in annoyance, and Izuku let go of his hand and set her water bottle down. She reached out to his face, and pulled at the corners of his mouth to make him grin.

"To always keep smiling..." She told him, and felt her own lips pull into a smile.


	41. PARENTS AND DATES!

**I honestly enjoyed the crap out of writing this chapter.**

 **It's nice to write lighthearted stuff again.**

 **And honestly, that's probably what the next 1000000 chapters might be about is lighthearted shit about lighthearted kids.**

 **AND I'M OKAY WITH THAT!**

 **Enjoy and let me know what you think~**

"My mom said she was going to head over to your house for tea," Izuku looked at her phone as she texted her mother back, before looking up at Katsuki. She laughed a bit as she saw him wearing a v-neck shirt with a sweater, and was surprised his jeans weren't baggy like usual. She opted for a nice dress herself, with a knitted sweater to combat against the cool fall air.

"Tch," Katsuki grumbled as he pulled a pair of shoes on at the front door, and Izuku adjusted her purse around herself. "You should be wearing a hat, people will recognize you after the other day." Izuku looked over at him as she pulled on her own shoes, and frowned as she touched her braided hair.

"But... I don't want to ruin my hair." She told him, and sighed out, "Besides, I was wearing a mask so I don't think anyone will recognize me." She told him as she opened up the front door while he pulled on his own baseball cap.

"Who gives a shit about your hair, you're fine." He told her as they walked outside, and Izuku frowned at him.

"I care..." She told him with a pout as they headed for the school gates. "All Might said he wanted to come, but he had to go with Shouchan to the provisional license training," she looked down at her phone in her hands again and heard Katsuki click his tongue again in anger.

"Good, who needs him." He grumbled out and Izuku sighed once again. "Besides, don't you find it weird he's so close with Inko-san?"

"... Not really?" Izuku looked up at Katsuki curiously and he raised an eyebrow at her. "Well maybe it's a little weird... I dunno, they both get along pretty well..." She looked down at her phone again. "They're pretty similar in a way too."

"No, Inko-san is definitely smarter and more calm than he is." Katsuki grumbled out and Izuku held back a laugh as they headed for the train station. "By the way, you were up pretty early in the kitchen," He pointed a finger at the bag she was carrying in her other hand, and Izuku blushed a bright red. "The fuck were you doing?"

"Well we can't visit with out something." Izuku mumbled out shyly as she hid the bag behind herself. "... So Sato helped me out this morning with making some cakes..."

"... You can't cook, but you can bake," Katsuki muttered and Izuku blushed a brighter red now and looked up at him. "Ridiculous."

"W-Well I'm trying to learn!" Izuku told him, and puffed up her chest. "It's just... It's hard, alright?"

"It's not that hard, and who the heck are you learning from anyways?" The ash blonde asked in a grunt.

"Kyochan and Tsuyuchan are helping me, they're pretty good at it." Izuku told him as she looked up at the sky. "Ochachan has been helping me too." They walked into the train station and stood on the platform patiently to wait for the train. "... I wonder how her and Eijichan are doing..." She looked over her shoulder, frowning a bit.

"They'll be fine." Katsuki told her as the train pulled up and they got on it. They sat down on the seats and Izuku looked over at him as he crossed his arms. "If you want, I could teach you how to cook. Those idiot's don't know what they're doing."

"... But..." Izuku blushed a bright red as she looked up at him. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes and she quickly turned her gaze away from him. "... I wanted... To learn so I can make something for you..." she told him in a small voice. She heard a couple soft explosions beside her and looked over at him worriedly as Katsuki clenched his fists tightly, looking away from her.

"Tch, I can make my own goddamn food!" He told her in a growl, and the rest of the train looked at him with frowns. He glared at the other people on the train darkly, and Izuku let out a small laugh and took his smoking hand in hers. "Moron,"

"Yeah," She smiled as she felt his hand was warm as it still smoked a bit. When the train came to their stop, they got off and started walking down the familiar streets towards Katsuki's house. Izuku looked up at the building that was fast approaching, and then down at their joined hands. She felt her face get hot as he let go of her hand to open the gate, and they walked up to the door, before he opened it.

"Hey old hag! We're here!" Katsuki shouted down the hall as he kicked off his shoes. Izuku watched him nervously as she removed her shoes and placed them neatly at the front step.

"Don't just barge into the house shouting old hag!" Mitsuki shouted as she walked out into the hallway from the kitchen and shot a glare at her son. "And put slippers on, idiot!"

"Tch, I don't have any here!" Katsuki snapped at his mother, and Izuku paled a bit, before Mitsuki glanced her way.

"Izuchan, it's so good to see you again! I have slippers for you!" Mitsuki hurried to the closet and pulled out a small pair of pink bunny slippers. Izuku blushed a bright red as the woman handed them to her. "I thought these were cute, your mother said she'd be over right away. I'm so glad you came over!"

"Th-thanks for having me, sorry there was such short notice." Izuku smiled up at the older woman and held up the gift bag she had. "And I brought some cake for everyone. I made it with a friend, so I'm not sure how good it tastes."

"I'm sure it's delicious!" Mitsuki grinned at her as they headed towards the kitchen. "hey moron, you could learn a thing or two from Izuchan here!"

"I'm not going to bring cake over to my own god damn home." Katsuki growled out as he sat at the dining table with a thunk and pulled off his baseball cap.

"So why the sudden visit?" Mitsuki asked as she put a pot of tea on the table with some cups. Izuku took her seat after the woman took the cake from her. "Were you homesick?" Mitsuki grinned at her son who glared at her.

"Fuck no," He snapped as he crossed his arms. "Where the fuck is dad?"

"He's on his way back from work," Mitsuki waved a finger with a smile at her son then at Izuku. "He did a half day today, though he left early because there were some problems with the models."

"How is his dress line?" Izuku asked with a bright smile, remembering that Mitsuki used to be a model while Masaru, Katsuki's dad, was a fashion designer. "I really liked the colors he chose, a lot of my friends really like his styles too."

"They do?" Katsuki and Mitsuki asked at the same time, and Izuku nodded her head, beaming brightly.

"Yeah, Momochan wear's his clothes all the time." Izuku looked over at Katsuki and frowned at him a bit. "You haven't noticed her wearing your dad's clothes?"

"Why the fuck would I notice that?" Katsuki snapped and Izuku let out a sigh.

"Well," Mitsuki smiled at Izuku as she sat down. "He'll be happy to hear that. But enough about us!" She grinned brightly and Izuku blushed a bit. "We saw your Hero Debut from the other day! I must say, you looked really good in the photo's! You've really been working out!" Mitsuki gave Izuku a thumbs up as Izuku blushed a bright red.

"My debut was nothing compared to Kacchan's." Izuku sad with a nervous smile, before she looked over at her irritated boyfriend. "He did amazing, and didn't get his costume all messed up like I did."

"Masaru had a few notes about that," Mitsuki said as she sipped her tea and Izuku looked up at her. "There's no helping my son's gaudy costume," Katsuki growled in annoyance and sat up straight. "But your cute face was hidden behind your mask! And you sure showed a lot of skin too." she looked over at Katsuki and let out a scoffing laugh. "At this rate Izuchan will be popular with all the boys after those photos. You better pick up your socks, you idiot."

"THE FUCK THEY WILL!" Katsuki snapped in a rage and Izuku leaned away from him as he slammed his cup down on table.

"Watch your language." Mitsuki said as she chopped her hand down on her son's head. Izuku paled a bit as she watched Katsuki glare at her murderously. "You'll never get a girlfriend like that. The only girl left for you is Izuchan because she puts up with your attitude, but if you keep this up even she'll run away, you know?"

"Ah uhm..." Izuku blushed a fiery red as she looked over at Mitsuki who sipped her tea again. "About that..." Izuku looked down into her own cup, before they heard the front door open.

"Mitsu, I'm home!" Masaru called out from the front door and they heard the sound of shoes coming off. "Inko is here too. Ah," Izuku smiled up at her mother as both her and Masaru entered the kitchen. "Katsuki, welcome home!" Katsuki's father walked over to his son, smiling warmly as he patted him on the head. Izuku stood up and hugged her mother.

"Toshinori told me you did wonderful the other day," Inko said with a bright smile as they sat down at the table. "Though you should be more careful! I nearly had a heart attack when I found out you were involved with that Yakuza case!" Inko frowned and Izuku laughed nervously.

"Sorry, but everything uhm..." Izuku looked down at her tea again, and felt her smile sadden. "... Went alright. But mom," Izuku looked back at her mother, "You look like you lost weight, are you doing alright?!"

"Never better!" Inko beamed brightly, "I've been working out with Mitsuki-san every other day!" The women grinned at each other. "Since you left I've been lonely, so I decided that was the best move."

"I'm sorry," Izuku frowned at her mother sadly.

"Your costume looks stunning," Masaru grinned as he sat down at the table with his own cup of tea. "We were very impressed to read about your debut."

"Ah uhm," Izuku felt a nervous sweat on her cheek as she glanced over at Katsuki who was grumbling in anger beside her. "Thank you,"

"You shouldn't let your outfit get ripped up so easily though." Inko sighed out sadly and Izuku blushed again. "Now that you have a boyfriend, you should think of his feelings."

"Boyfriend?!" Mitsuki shouted with wide eyes as she stood up. She shot a dirty look at her son. "You moron! You let her get a boyfriend and didn't do anything?! There goes my only chance at a daughter-in-law!" Mitsuki grabbed the top of Katuski's head and shook it around. "Why couldn't you be nicer to her? Now you lost your chance! I told you picking on her would get you nowhere!"

"CUT THAT OUT!" Katsuki snapped as he pushed his mother's hand off his head and glared at her. "YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT, OLD HAG!"

"... You mean you didn't know?" Inko asked with wide eyes as she looked up at Mitsuki and Masaru who looked confused. "Izuku told me before they moved into the dorms."

"She's been dating for that long?!" Mitsuki cried out in shock and Masaru looked up at his wife worriedly. "Katsuki, you stupid, dumb idiot!" she snapped her head to glare at her son again who stood up next, glaring right back at her. "Now you'll die alone!"

"I WON'T DIE ALONE! SHUT UP!" Katsuki shouted at her and Masaru let out a sigh.

"Izuchan, whose the boy you're dating?" He asked calmly, choosing to ignore the heated staring contest his wife was having with their son. Izuku blushed a bright red as she looked down into her tea.

"I bet he treats her like gold because he's smart!" Mitsuki snapped, glaring at Katsuki.

"Ehm well... He does..." Izuku said nervously as she gripped her cup in her hands tightly and felt her face get hotter. "He's sweet and kind too, and always there for me."

"Sounds like a real winner, you made a good choice Izuchan." Mitsuki huffed out and Katsuki growled angrily.

"Mitsuki, Masaru... did Katsuki not tell you...?" Inko asked worriedly and looked from her friend to Masaru.

"Tell us what?" The parents asked in confusion and Katski slammed his exploding hands on the table. Izuku held up her cup of tea to keep it from spilling, and looked over at him worriedly.

"IZUKU AND I ARE DATING, YOU DUMB OLD HAG!" He snapped in anger at his mother. Both Mitsuki and Masaru stared at him with wide eyes as he glared at them. "WE'VE BEEN DATING SINCE JULY!"

"... WHAT?!" The parents yelled at the same time, while Izuku and Inko looked up at the family worriedly.

"Th-that's the kind of thing you should say sooner..." Masaru said as he stood up with the rest of his family.

"I JUST FORGOT!" Katsuki snapped again, and shot a glare at his mother who looked like she was in shock. "That's why we fucking came home today! Now we're leaving!" Katsuki growled out and Mitsuki reached out a hand and grabbed her son by his shoulder, a dark look on her face.

"You've been dating this whole time and didn't tell your mother?" She asked her son who glared up at her. " _How on earth_ do you forget to tell your own _mother_ that you are dating THE SWEETEST GIRL ON THE PLANET!?" She pointed over at Izuku who blushed a bright red. "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY?! I FIGURED IT WOULD NEVER COME BECAUSE YOU'RE SO STUPID!" Mitsuki looked over at Izuku who suddenly felt like hiding in a closet now. "Izuchan, he isn't pressuring him into this, is he?"

"N-No I..." Izuku looked around the room worriedly. "I l-love him a lot..." she mumbled out shyly and looked down at her tea, her whole body turning red. "I uhm.. I'm sorry we didn't say anything earlier..."

"It's not your fault, it's _his._ " Mitsuki jammed a finger in Katsuki's direction. "If he does anything wrong, you tell me right away and I'll set him straight." The older woman huffed out, crossing her arms.

"H-He really is sweet and kind..." Izuku mumbled out, lowering her head more, trying her best not to curl up into a ball.

"... You know how to be sweet and kind?" Mitsuki asked her son who snapped in anger again.

"OF COURSE I FUCKING DO!" He yelled and Izuku put a hand over her reddening face.

"Alright, that's enough yelling and profanity." Masaru said with a nervous smile to his family. "As long as they're happy, that's what matters right?" Izuku and Inko looked to the calm man in the room, tears of relief in their eyes. "Inko-san, I hope this is alright with you as well."

"Well I was a bit surprised when Izuku told me." Inko said with a thought as Katsuki thunked back into his chair while Mitsuki went to put the cake on plates for everyone. "I suppose it makes sense though, she was always talking about how amazing Katsuki-kun is."

"Heh," Katsuki grinned and Izuku looked over at him with a bright blush on her face. "Always talking about me? Stalker much?"

"You're one to talk." Mitsuki said with her own grin, and Katsuki glared at her darkly as she set the cake down on the table for everyone. "You're only at Yuuei because you wanted to become a hero for her." Mitsuki's grin got bigger while Katsuki's glare got more murderous. "You also got a matching All Might Onesie when you were kids because she had one, and those friendship bracelets you made me buy," She pointed at his wrist, and Iuku felt her face get even warmer as Mitsuki spoke.

"SHUT UP!" Katsuki snapped, his own face a bright red as he glared at his mother who looked like she had just won the world championships. The woman sat down and Izuku looked down at the small cakes she made for everyone.

"Wow this one looks great." Masaru said as he started to eat his own. Izuku fiddled with her fork a bit as she stared at her own, noticing that it was a bit messy. "They also taste great, what bakery are they from?"

"I uhm, I made them with a friend." Izuku said nervously as she looked at her cake. "he did that one mostly.." She pointed at Masaru's.

"He make this one too?" Katsuki asked, and Izuku looked over at his. She looked up at him and nodded her head. "They look better than yours, I can tell you made that one." He pointed at her cake and Izuku blushed and looked down at it.

"Well I'm new at decorating them cutely," She said worriedly, before her cake slid away from her. She looked up to see Katsuki sliding the one he had in front of her and he started eating the one he took. "Y-You don't have to eat it, you don't like sweets...!"

"Shut up and eat your fucking cake." He grumbled out to her and Izuku felt her face get even redder as he took a large bite of his confection.

"... The fuck is this?" Mitsuki asked and Izuku whipped her head around to look at Katsuki's stunned parents and her own mother who looked pretty shocked.

"M-Mitsu, language..." Masaru said with his mouth hanging open.

"Izuchan, you're truly an angel!" Mitsuki said with bright shining eyes. "Putting up with him, and now he's even more polite than before!" Izuku held back a laugh as she saw Inko and Masaru look at Mitsuki curiously, sure they were having the same thoughts crossing her mind at the moment. "This makes me so happy. To think he'd manage to get such a nice girl, and the one he's liked since he was a kid to boot!"

"SHUT. UP!" Katsuki shouted from beside Izuku, and she blushed a bright red again and looked over at him.

"Oh please, you already won her over, whats the point in hiding it?" Mitsuki waved a hand at her son, before grinning. "But I've really been waiting for this day!" She got up and pulled a book off the shelf near by. She brought it over, and Izuku noticed it was a scrapbook. "I've got all sorts of idea's for the ceremony and flowers!" She opened it up, and Izuku felt her whole being turn red as she looked at the inside of what looked like a wedding planning book. "Of course Masaru will design the dress, ah, unless you wanted a traditional wedding?" She looked up at Izuku, then over at Inko.

"M-Mitsuki I..." Inko was also starting to turn red, and looking around the table.

"Don't go planning a wedding moron! We're 16!" Katsuki shouted as he stood up and swiped a hand at the book on the table.

"Well if we don't plan it now, you'll never get married!" Mitsuki huffed out in anger and held the book away from her son. "Besides we can put her on the family registry with Inko's consent!"

"H-H-Hold on..!" Izuku cried out and waved her hands around. "Th-that's... A-a wedding...?! K-Kacchan is right, we're only 16! We're still in highschool!"

"We can do it after you graduate." Mitsuki said with a bright smile and Izuku felt her cheeks get warmer.

"Don't propose to her for me!" Katsuki shouted at his mother who looked up at him with an incredulous look.

"It took you 12 years to ask her out, at this rate I'll be dead before I get grandchildren." The woman said with a from at her son.

"Mitsu, really. They're too young, I know you're excited..." Masaru looked at his wife worriedly, "But they've only been together since July. This is a conversation for down the road if they stay together as a couple."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN _IF_?!" Katsuki asked angrily.

"Tch, you keep up that scary face, she'll definitely leave you, stupid." Mitsuki told her son with a flat tone. "Now, Izuchan. Tell me all about your first date!" Mitsuki beamed brightly over at Izuku who was looking around at everyone in the room worriedly.

"W-we uhm... We haven't..." Izuku felt her hands shaking a bit. "We haven't... Been on one... We've been busy with school."

"How responsible." Masaru said with a nervous smile of his own.

"Well they're both good students." Inko said with her shaky grin, hoping they could stay off the topic of a wedding.

"... _YOU HAVEN'T TAKEN HER ON A DATE_?!" Mitsuki snapped and Katsuki slammed his exploding hands on the table and stood up, knocking his chair over. Mitsuki stood up, and they both glared at each other. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH _YOU_?!" Katsuki snapped back. "PLANNING MY GODDAMN WEDDING AND PROPOSING FOR ME?! IZUKU IS _MY_ GIRLFRIEND, GO GET YOUR OWN, STUPID HAG!"

"IZUCHAN WILL BE APART OF THIS FAMILY ONE DAY!" Mituki shouted back at him and Izuku and Inko shrunk back with Masaru worriedly as they watched the mother and son. "SHE'S THE CUTE DAUGHTER I NEVER GOT, SO IF YOU SCREW THIS UP FOR ME I WILL WRING YOUR NECK!"

" _I'M_ YOUR SON!" Katsuki shouted back at her as the growled at each other. "AND AS IF I'D SCREW IT UP!" He threw his fork down on the table and turned to look at Izuku. "Come on, we're leaving!"

"Wh-what..?" Izuku asked worriedly and he reached out and grabbed her by the hand. Izuku stood up and looked at her mother and Masaru worriedly.

"Hold on! I didn't get to chat enough with Izuchan!" Mitsuki shouted as she grabbed Izuku's other arm and Katsuki glared back at her.

"All you've done is yell and be weird!" Katsuki shouted, "Let go of her, we're going back to the school!"

"No! I want to enjoy tea and the cake that she made!" Mitsuki shouted as she yanked on Izuku's arm.

"We had a hard fucking day the other day, so we're going home!" Katsuki snapped and pulled on Izuku's other arm with a jerk. "Let go of her, Old hag!"

"You let go of her, stupid son!" Mitsuki shouted back and Izuku groaned a bit in pain.

"... Maybe you should both let go before you split her in half." Masaru said worriedly from the table with Inko who was fretting.

"Izuchan, I'm so sorry!" Mitsuki let go of the girl at the same time as Katsuki and Izuku sighed out as she touched her bad arm with her fingers. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay," Izuku smiled warmly up at Mitsuki. "But we do have some homework to catch up on. We can find time to come back for tea again," Izuku stood up straight and smiled Masaru and her mother, before looking back up at Mitsuki.

"But it's so early, we could have lunch." Mitsuki frowned before letting out a sigh. "

"Jesus fucking christ." Katsuki growled out in anger as he ruffled his hair with his hands. "I was going to take her on a stupid fucking date today, so shut up and let us leave!" He snapped angrily and Izuku blushed a bright red and looked back at him with wide eyes. She saw a hint of red to his own cheeks as he glared at his mother.

"OH!" Mitsuki put a hand over her mouth, before grinning. "Well here," She grabbed her wallet and started shoving money into her son's hands. "Make sure you take her to the best restaurant and buy her lots of things!"

"Wh-wha...!" Izuku watched worriedly, and looked over at her mother and Masaru for help. "I-I don't need jewelry or f-fancy food...!" She panicked and Katsuki grumbled and shoved the money back at his mother.

"And I don't need your money," He snapped, before he turned on his heel and stormed towards the front door. Izuku looked back at his family worriedly before she followed after her boyfriend who was putting his shoes on. "Common, we're going to miss the train." He grumbled as he looked back at her.

"Uhm... alright uh..." Izuku turned to her mother who had come into the hall with Katsuki's parents. "Bye mom, I'll message you later."

"Yes, ah. Make sure Toshinori eats properly, he told me he lost weight again." Inko said worriedly and Izuku laughed a bit and nodded her head before hugging her mother. She shook hands with Masaru next, before Mitsuki wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug.

"Thank you for the visit and the cake!" Mitsuki said happily and Izuku blushed a bright red. "And thank you for taking care of my idiot son. Come back soon!"

"We will." Izuku said with a laugh as she slipped her shoes on. Katsuki wrenched the door open with a grunt and she looked up at him. "Kacchan... You should-"

"I know!" He snapped and glared back at his mother. "Bye Inko-san. Bye dad... and you too old hag." He grunted, before he grabbed Izuku by the hand and pulled her out the door.

"... Well, I certainly didn't expect that." Masaru said with a sigh as he looked at the door.

"I thought you both knew, I apologize." Inko said with a worried frown at her friends.

"... He's become so polite now," Mitsuki sighed out with a proud grin on her face. The other two looked at her with wide eyes. "Our son sure is growing up."

"... Yes..." Masaru laughed out and smiled as well.

"Now about the wedding," Mitsuki snapped her head around to look at Inko who paled into a ghostly white.

"Stupid... fucking... Mother..." Katsuki grumbled out as they rode the train and Izuku looked up at him nervously as he held onto the hand rail with one hand, and gripped her hand with his other. "Don't fucking listen to anything she says, got it?" He snapped his eyes to look down at her and Izuku let out a soft laugh.

"I didn't think she'd be so happy." Izuku said with a blush crossing her cheeks. "... Uhm... Did you..." She glanced up at Katsuki out of the corner of her eyes. "... Really only want to... become a hero... Because of me...?"

"TCH, WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!" Katsuki snapped loudly and Izuku felt her cheeks get warmer as she saw his redden. She looked away from him quickly and down at the ground.

"Uhm... I didn't know you... planned a date today..." she said nervously as she gripped the hem of her dress, glad she wore something nice. She looked over at his jeans, and wondered if that was why he was dressed nicely today too.

"Well we don't get many days off," Katsuki growled out. "And today is the last day of that stupid exhibit at the museum."

"... The..." Izuku looked up at him with wide shining eyes. "THE ALL MIGHT EXHIBIT?! B-BUT TICKETS WERE SO HARD TO GET! AND SO EXPENSIVE!"

"Stop yelling, we're on a goddamn train!" Katsuki shouted at her and Izuku looked around nervously at the other passengers, and shut her mouth for the rest of the ride. When they came to their stop he guided her off by holding onto her hand, and she looked up at the museum in front of them. "I bought the tickets back in May," He pulled them out of his pocket and held them up. Izuku looked at the tickets with wide eyes, seeing the shiny holographic picture of All Might on them. "We can eat in the cafe here, though I'm not that hungry after that sweet cake." He said with a sour expression as he lead her up the stairs.

"Wait a second..." Izuku took the tickets in her hands and looked at them curiously. "May...?" She looked up at Katsuki. "Yo bought them in May...?"

"Yeah I fucking bought them in May, what's your point?" He grumbled out to her. "What matters is we're using them today."

"... We didn't start dating till July... And now it's late September..." Izuku said out loud, and felt her cheeks redden. She watched Katsuki's glare turn into one of shock, before his cheeks got red again. "... You... Did you...?" She looked at the purchase date of the tickets and noticed it was right after the sports festival.

"Tch, don't focus on crap like that!" He snatched the tickets out of her hands and she looked up at him with wide eyes and bright red cheeks. "Do you want food or not?!"

"Y-Yes sir!" Izuku cried out and he stormed off up the stairs towards the museum cafe. Izuku fanned her cheeks with her hands, suddenly feeling really hot even though it was pretty chilly out. She hurried after him up the stairs towards the cafe and glanced up at the banners on the museum. She smiled warmly as she followed him into the quiet cafe and he sat down on a chair with a thunk. "... I really wanted to come here, thank you."

"Tch, I know that." He told her as he looked at the menu and glared at it darkly. Izuku sat down and picked up her own menu in her hands, and the warm smile on her lips continued to linger as they ordered themselves something to eat. "I heard they have all his costumes on display, and then there's articles to read about all his heroics." Izuku said excitedly as she sipped the tea she ordered.

"Haven't you read everything there is to know about him?" Katsuki asked her with a raised eyebrow as he drank his coffee.

"... Maybe?" Izuku looked up in thought, "Probably not, there's so much to know about All Might, there's probably something I don't know about him."

"... You know him in person, I highly doubt that." Katsuki grumbled out before he ate the sandwich he ordered. Izuku let out a small laugh and ate hers as well. "Hmph," She watched him chew his food with a sour expression on his face before he swallowed. "Still can't get the taste of sugar out of my mouth," He grunted as he drank his black coffee again.

"Sorry," Izuku frowned at him, and looked down at her tea. "I must have put too much in... And you really don't like sweets..."

"... The taste was good." Katsuki grunted out and Izuku looked up at him again, another blush crossing her cheeks. "It was a bitter dark chocolate..."

"... Well..." Izuku looked down at her tea in her hands, her cheeks getting warmer and warmer. "You... only really eat dark chocolate when you do eat sweets..." She mumbled out, "A-And Mitsuki-san and Masaru-san like dark chocolate too so... So I..."

"... Think too much." She looked up at Katsuki as he sipped his coffee and saw his cheeks were red again. She clapped her hand over her chest and almost fell back out of her chair as her heart pounded. "Are you alright?" Katsuki raised an eyebrow at her and Izuku looked away from him nervously.

"Yeah I uhm..." She brought her cup up to her mouth and looked into the tea again. "Just... My heart..."

"Tch, if you're not feeling well we should go see Recovery Girl." Katsuki stood up from his chair and Izuku looked up at him in surprise.

"N-No, I'm alright!" She waved her hands nervously at him. "It's just... My heart was pounding is all... B-Because of you..." She watched him look at her with a raised eyebrow. "I'm alright, really."

"Idiot." He grunted out and sat back down to finish his coffee. They both looked away from each other and finished their lunch in silence before he paid the bill.

"Let me give you some money," Izuku said as they left the cafe and walked into the museum.

"Don't worry about it," Katsuki told her as he pulled the tickets out of his pocket again and handed them to the museum staff before they entered the exhibit. "I wanted to treat you for today, after everything."

"... Uhm..." Izuku blushed a bright red once again as she looked up at her boyfriend, and smiled warmly as he glanced at her. "Then thank you, for lunch..." She watched him huff and look away from her, before his hand grabbed hers.

"You're welcome... Now come on." He pointed towards the hall they were walking into, and Izuku looked up at the banners that hung around everywhere. Her eyes shone brightly as she saw they were All Might's colors, and her eyes instantly found the display cases of his different hero costumes.

"LOOK!" She pointed excitedly over at a case and ran towards it, dragging Katsuki with her. "It's the first one he ever wore! I watched that video millions of times!" She said as she pointed at it excited and waved his hand around wildly. "Look at how retro it was! The came was shorter too!" she said excitedly, before she turned to look at the others. Katsuki let go of her hand as she ran off excitedly to look at them all. "This was the one he wore when that tsunami hit!" She pointed at one that had mostly blue and yellow. "Then this one was the first time he didn't have a cape!" she pointed down the line and ran up to it. "That was 8 years ago! Then he brought it back in the next outfit, the same as the one he wore when he first taught us!" she pointed at the mostly red outfit and pumped her fists excitedly, "Then his last one!" She ran to the end and looked up at the familiar outfit in front of her. "Remember?! He wore it during our exam! This is so amazing, do you think they're on lone from his personal collection?!" She looked over at Katsuki was watching her with his arms crossed. "I bet he has tons of extras, just in case!" She read the designer descriptions in front of each costume. "So cool! It's amazing how the designs have stayed so similar, but changed also in a big way!"

"... Nerd," Katsuki called out to her and she blushed a bright red as she looked over at him. She saw him grinning at her and she smiled back at him warmly.

"You have better grades than I do," She pointed a finger at him and his grin got bigger. "Wouldn't that make you nerdier than me?"

"No, I'm just smarter." He told her as he walked over and looked up at the costumes with her. "And don't you forget it, either."

"hah, maybe next exam I'll do better?" She said with a laugh as they moved away from the costumes towards a hall that showed all of All Might's achievements with large posters of news articles.

"I'd like to see you try," Katsuki grunted out and Izuku giggled a bit as she looked around at all the people reading the articles. Izuku glanced over them, having read most of them herself until they came up to one that had Nighteye in the picture.

"... Sir..." Izuku looked up at the photo of All Might standing back to back with his sidekick. She felt sadness bubble inside of her chest as she looked up at the blown-up photo, and gripped the front of her sweater as her eyes burned with the threat of tears.

"... Hey," Izuku looked up at Katsuki as he stepped up next to her, and he took her hand in his.

"I'm alright..." Izuku smiled at him, and looked back up at the poster. Nighteye must have been looking at the camera when it was taken, because it felt like the photo was looking at her. She felt a couple of tears escape her eyes, before she grinned back at the photo. They slowly made their way through the hall, and Izuku took the chance to glance at some in depth articles when Katsuki squeezed her hand.

"... The funeral is probably this week," he mumbled out to her and Izuku nodded her head as she looked at the article.

"I talked to Sensei about that, he said we could attend with the others." Izuku told him in a small voice, and gripped his hand tightly. "But I promise I'll send him off with a smile."

"You don't have to hold in your feelings." Katsuki grunted out to her as they moved to the next article. "If you do that you'll break down again, Izu."

"I know," Izuku sighed out as she looked up at the next photo in front of her. She paused for a second, and saw both her and Katsuki in the background, before she let out a laugh. "Look!" She pointed and Katsuki looked up at the article, before his eyes snapped into a glare. "It's the sludge incident! We're in the All Might exhibit!" She laughed again and pointed at their blurry images in the background of the photo.

"Tch," Katsuki held up a crackling hand and Izuku grabbed it nervously. "I don't want to be some extra to his exhibit! One day I'll have my own in here, and he'll be a foot note!" Katsuki growled out and Izuku laughed as she looked up into his angry scowl.

"It's great though, isn't it?" She asked with a grin, and pulled him away from the sludge incident photo into the next hall where they had a collection of items from All Might's heroics. Izuku looked around with a bright grin on her face, listing off all the facts about each item while Katsuki followed behind her, grumbling about the photo in the other hall. "Look look! The beams he bent into a baseball bat!" Izuku pointed up at the 12 foot metal piece, and grinned brightly at Katsuki who calmed down a bit and looked up at it.

"Deku...?!" Izuku stopped gushing for a moment, and looked over at Katsuki.

"Yeah...?" She asked him and he looked back at her in confusion.

"I didn't say anything..." He grumbled out, but he had clearly heard the name as well. They both looked around in confusion, before they spotted some familiar faces. "Tch," Katsuki glared at the boys he used to be friends with in Junior High and gripped her hand tightly. "The fuck do you fuckers want?!"

"Whoa, and Bakugou!" The guy with long blonde hair and a weird grin smiled at them both. "This is a surprise! I figured Deku would be here, but with you?!" He pointed a finger at Katsuki as the ash blonde glared murderously at him. "We saw your hero debut by the way!"

"Yeah, did you really pick Explosion King as a name?!" The boy with short black hair laughed loudly with his friend.

"Uhm..." Izuku looked up at the boys nervously, remembering the horrible bullying from when they were kids.

"Fuck off, you losers." Katsuki growled out at the boys and Izuku looked up at him worriedly.

"Why, you on a date?" The blonde asked and the two boys looked down at the couple's joined hands. "Whoa! YOU ARE!"

"Dude, about fucking time, much!" The boy with black hair laughed.

"I said fuck off." Katsuki snapped angrily and Izuku looked up at the other two nervously.

"You sure changed a lot since Junior high, Deku!" The blonde said with a grin as they directed their attention to her. "You used to do nothing but mumble and cry, but we saw your hero debut the other day too!"

"Yeah, you looked super hot in that costume. You aiming to be an 18+ hero too?" The black haired boy asked as he held up his phone, showing the picture of her from her fight with Chisaki. "You should show us your quirk, it's so amazing!" They leaned in closer to her and Izuku blushed as she took a step back from them.

"Hey." They all looked up at Katsuki as he growled in anger, and Izuku paled a bit as she saw him glaring at the other two, but he was far too calm for her liking. She could see the hatred burning in his eyes and felt his hand shaking in anger as it gripped hers. "Back the fuck up, and go away."

"Dude, we're just saying hi to old friends." The blonde boy grinned at Katsuki. "So when did this start happening, huh?" He pointed at both of them and grinned. "You always used to call her cute and stuff when getting mad about her." The boys laughed as Katsuki glared at them.

"You owe me 5000 yen, I totally called it!" The black haired boy laughed loudly and Izuku felt her face turn red fully.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Katsuki snapped and Izuku looked up at him worriedly.

"K-Kacchan...!" Izuku grabbed him by the arm and looked up at him worriedly. "Don't yell in a museum...!"

"Tch," Katsuki glared at his old friends and Izuku looked over at them nervously.

"It uhm..." Izuku gripped Katsuki's arm gently. "It's nice to see you guys again, ah..." she looked down at the ground.

"You were really cool in the sports festival!" The blonde boy grinned at her brightly now. "Much cooler than this guy," He pointed at Katsuki.

"Yeah, we would like to say sorry to you for how mean we were." The black haired boy pointed at himself and the blonde boy again. "We realized we were pretty awful to you growing up."

"Yeah, though we were mostly going along with him." The blonde boy jutted his thumb at Katsuki. "But it's good to see you two patched things up!" He gave her a thumbs up and Izuku felt her cheeks burn a bright red. "We'll be cheering for you guys, alright?"

"Th-thank you." Izuku smiled up at them and the grinned back at her, before she felt her arm being yanked on. She looked up at Katsuki as he stormed away from the boys with her in tow, and she frowned a bit. "Kacchan? You're not going to say bye?"

"Haaaah..." Katsuki growled out as he stopped and looked back at her with his sharp glare. "They used to bully you, you know."

"But they apologized..." Izuku pointed back over her shoulder, "You used to bully me too..." She pointed her finger at him now and he looked away from her, grumbling. "... They were your good friends for a long time..."

"Tch..." He let go of her hand and walked back over to the boys. Izuku smiled a bit as she watched them talk for a moment, before he punched them each on the shoulder with a glare in his eyes. Izuku worried a second before she saw the other two laugh, and he stormed back towards her. "BYE, IDIOTS!" He shouted over his shoulder at them, and Izuku let out a soft laugh as he grabbed her hand again and calmly lead her towards the gift shop. "Fucking morons everywhere today... And you forgive people to easily!"

"... Maybe," Izuku said with a smile and looked away from him as they continued to walk. "But if I didn't, we wouldn't be here right now." She gripped his hand in hers and smiled warmly.

"... You have a point." Katsuki muttered out and Izuku glanced up at him. "If you could hold a grudge, you'd probably be some kinda super villain by now after the crap you put up with as a kid."

"D-Don't say that kind of thing!" Izuku frowned and paled as she looked up at him. "That's awful, I wouldn't become a villain..."

"No, you wouldn't." He looked down at her and she looked at him nervously. "Because you're too kind for your own damn good." He looked away from her and she looked down at the ground as they entered the gift shop. "... I'm sorry for what I did as a shitty kid..." He grumbled out and Izuku blushed a bright red and looked up at him. "I didn't know how to handle my feelings back then. I was pretty fucking awful to you, I-"

"Kacchan," Izuku looked up at him as she squeezed his hand tightly. "I'm pretty sure at this point you understand that I forgave you for all that, right?"

"... You shouldn't have..." Katsuki grunted out and looked away from her.

"But I did, because I love you." She smiled brightly and he glanced at her once again. "We don't have to forget the past, but we don't have to hate it either." She shrugged her shoulders and looked at some posters. "I'm not overly fond of it... But I wouldn't be the person I am today." She looked back up at him and grinned. "Maybe I would be some kind of super villain, I don't know. But..." She looked back at the posters. "What ever happened to bring me to this point with you right now... I wouldn't change any of it."

"Izu..." Izuku looked back at him again, and he leaned in and kissed her lips. She felt her cheeks turn a bright red as he lingered for a few more seconds that usual, before he pulled away. "I'm starting to think you are a super villain..."

"What...?" Izuku asked, her whole face turning red again. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "Why's that?!"

"Because I'm pretty sure it's a crime to be as cute and kind as you are." He told her and Izuku clapped her hand over her chest and gripped her sweater tightly as she looked at the rare warm smile he gave her. "Hey..!"

"Haaah...!" Izuku doubled over, clutching her chest with both hands. "That... Don't...!"

"HEY!" Katsuki looked down at her worriedly and put his hands on her shoulders. "Are you alright?! Does something hurt...?!"

"My heart..." Izuku grabbed his arm with her shaky hand. "That smile is bad for my heart... I'm falling in love with you all over again..." she choked out, and looked up at him. Every last inch of her skin was a bright red and she saw his look of concern turn to one of anger.

"DON'T SCARE PEOPLE LIKE THAT!" He snapped at her and she let out a laugh as he jerked her by her shoulders to stand up properly. "Fucking idiot, pick some shit and lets go! Who fucking almost dies like that?!" He stormed away from her and Izuku let out another laugh as she watched him.

"That smile should be illegal..." She said to herself as she looked at the All Might merch all around her. "... So should that phrase coming from his mouth..." she felt her cheeks burn hot again as she picked up a scarf she didn't have yet. She smiled at it, before picking out another poster and a blanket before she went to pay for them.

"Tch, another poster? Your walls are already plastered in them!" Katsuki looked at the stuff she put on the counter.

"This one is a reprint of one I never got to buy." Izuku said with a bright smile at him. She paid for her items, and they left the museum together, holding hands.

"Tch, you're going to need a room for just All Might crap in the future." He said with a scowl and Izuku grinned brightly.

"Yeah probably." she gripped his hand tightly as they walked back to the strain station. "But I'm going to need a whole house for posters of you." She grinned brightly, before she heard an explosion from his free hand.

"... Fucking Deku..." Katsuki growled out and Izuku looked up at him.

"Mr Explosion King," She giggled out and he put his hand over his face, letting out a groan.


	42. CONFESSIONS AND RELATIONSHIPS!

**HERE YOU GO,**

 **SOME GRADE A,**

 **TOP OF THE LINE,**

 **PRIME CUT,**

 **FLUFF!**

 **Sorry this took so long. I haven't been feeling very well lately, and I've had to get up for 5am almost every day.**

 **I normally go to bed at that time, or 7am, so it's a bit of a shift for me.**

"Tch, give me some of yours." Katsuki pointed his spoon at Izuku's ice cream, and Izuku held it away from his reach. "Hey...!"

"You'll get your weird ice cream all over mine," She told him with a frown as she looked at his strangely colored ice cream. "Who picks hot sauce as a flavor?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"It's fucking delicious, now let me try yours." He grunted out and Izuku leaned away from him as he went to take some again. "TCH, WHY ARE YOU BEING STINGY?!"

"I just told you why...!" she said with a nervous sweat."At least use my spoon instead of yours!"

"Fine, hand it over." He held out his hand and she sighed as she got him a spoonful of her mint chocolate chip ice cream and handed him the spoon. He stuck it in his mouth as they walked up to the gates while the sun set. Izuku blushed a bit as she watched him eat her ice cream, and looked into the bowl she carried in her hands. "Hmm, pretty good." He handed her spoon back to her, and Izuku looked at it as her cheeks got hotter. "... Why are you blushing at the spoon?"

"Indirect kiss..." Izuku said in a mumble and Katsuki looked at her like she grew three heads. "What...?"

"We've had sex, yet your embarrassed by that?" He asked her and Izuku felt her whole body redden.

"K-KACCHAN!" She cried out, before he stuck a spoonful of his ice cream in her mouth. She looked up at him nervously, and started to feel the burn of the spicy strange flavor of his ice cream. She ripped the spoon out of her mouth and cried out as her tongue burned. "Wh-why are you eating that?! That's so weird!" She cried out at him.

"I told you, it's fuckin' delicious." He told her as he took his spoon back. Izuku groaned as she took a few bites of her own again to cool her mouth down as they walked towards the dorm building. "... I had fun today, He grunted out to her and Izuku felt her cheeks burn hot again. "Aside from the shit show at my parent's house."

"... I had fun at your house," Izuku mumbled again and looked up at him. "I'm glad your parents weren't upset."

"Says you..." Katsuki held up his phone, and she saw a string of messages from Mitsuki. "Says she wanted a fucking picture."

"... I guess we don't have a picture of the both of us." Izuku said thoughtfully as she took another bite of her ice cream.

"here..." Izuku looked up at Katsuki as he spoke, and noticed him holding up his phone with the camera turned on them both. She blushed a bright red as she heard the camera sound, and he turned his phone back around to look at it. "... Get the spoon out of your mouth," he looked down at her and she gulped her ice cream down and pulled it out.

"Don't take surprise pictures," She told him with a pout and he sighed out before Izuku looked at the app. She flicked through the filters on it, and grinned. "This is cute," She pointed to the cat ears and blushing cheeks the filter made.

"That looks ridiculous, we're not- HEY!" Katsuki snapped loudly as Izuku saved and sent it to his mother.

"S-Sorry, I..." Izuku looked up at him and he growled in anger at his phone, before shoving it in his pocket.

"Tch, what ever. It's been done. Come on," He stormed towards the dorm building faster and Izuku hurried after him, before they spotted something strange over by the bushes. "... the hell are you guys doing...?"

"Oh hey," Kaminari looked up at them with a grin as he crouched next to Ashido, Jirou, Asui and Sero. "Be quiet and get down..." he grabbed Katsuki by the wrist and yanked on his arm. Izuku quickly crouched down next to her friends and looked at them curiously.

"What's going on...?" Izuku asked as she looked at the bush, then at Ashido.

"Kirishima and Uraraka have been sitting like that for two hours with out saying anything." Ashido grinned brightly and pointed through a hole in the bush. Izuku leaned forwards and looked through it, holding in a small laugh as she saw her friends sitting on opposite ends of the bench, both beet red.

"They've just been getting redder and redder since then too." Sero laughed out as he looked through his own opening.

"What's with them? Usually they're gushing over pictures they took of you," Kaminari pointed a finger at Izuku, and she blushed a bright red at that information.

"I-I knew Ochachan did that, but why would Eijichan?" Izuku asked in confusion.

"We have a competition going on of who can get the cutest picture of you without you knowing, don't worry about it." Ashido said with a wave of her hand and Izuku felt her whole being turn a bright red.

"You guys...!" Izuku cried out, but Jirou clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Tch, they still haven't solved anything yet?" Katsuki asked with a growl of annoyance as he glared through the opening. Izuku looked back at him, seeing he was crouching like a delinquent.

"What do you mean?" Kaminari asked curiously and the others let out a sigh.

"Ochachan likes Eijichan," Asui said with a Kero and Kaminari looked at her in shock. "And he said he liked her too."

"Wha-!" Kaminari had several hands clap over his mouth at once, and Izuku was surprised to see Katsuki was one of them.

"Idiot, ssh!" Sero frowned at him and pulled some tape out of his elbow and clapped it over Kaminari's mouth.

"... What are you guys doing...?" The group turned their heads to look up at Todoroki in his school uniform still with his hero costume case in hand.

"Ssh...!" The group urged him and he raised an eyebrow at them all, before Izuku pulled him down by his arm.

"Ochachan and Eijichan confessed to each other... Kinda, and now this is happening..." Izuku pointed a finger at the hole in the bush and Todoroki looked at it curiously.

"Today is full of surprises." He muttered out and Izuku looked at him in confusion, before he pointed a finger. "Hey, they're moving." The group all snapped their heads around to look back at the awkward pair sitting on the bench.

"S-So uhm... I-I got a... Picture of Deku-chan baking this morning," Kirishima said with a nervous laugh as he held up his phone. Uraraka looked over at him with wide eyes as she looked at the picture.

"So cute, she's wearing the apron Momochan made her!" Uraraka cried out with a bright grin and Kirishima smiled at her excitement. "I've got one of her wearing her full All Might Onesie and sleeping!" Uraraka held up her phone next and Kirishima let out a laugh.

"How did you get that?!" He asked as he continued to laugh.

"Our balconies are next to each other." Uraraka grinned brightly as she flipped through some pictures.

"... I'm locking my balcony door from now on..." Izuku groaned out as she clapped her hands over her reddening face while the others snickered. Katsuki grumbled in anger, clenching his fists that threatened to explode.

"Weird how we're fine talking about her." Kirishima laughed and the group watched them both blush. "But we can't talk about..." He pointed a finger back and forth between the both of them.

"... I'm sorry, I uhm..." The group watched Uraraka turn a brighter red now as she looked down at her phone. "That I k-k-kissed you... Like that... I just..." She rubbed the back of her head nervously. "... I was upset you got so hurt... And after... Nighteye passing away... I thought to myself, that it could have been me..." The group watched Uraraka looked up at the orange sky thoughtfully. "It could have been any of us... You were so hurt... Even Izuchan had gotten all messed up and Nighteye said she was gunna die..." Izuku paled in horror as she heard that. She snapped her head to look at Katsuki as Uraraka let that information out, and saw the rest of the group looked over at her with wide eyes.

"I just thought to myself..." the group slowly looked back at the awkward pair of friends, and saw Uraraka was starting to tear up. "... I need to tell him. Even if it leads no where, I know I'd regret it if I never said anything... It might just be a silly crush... But I didn't want to regret never telling you."

"You know, I kinda felt the same way..." Kirishima said with a nervous look on his face as he frowned and looked at the ground. "... I didn't know what was going on till after it was all over... I regretted not being able to help my friends." he let out a sigh as he clasped his hands in front of him tightly. "... Then I remembered the day we got stuck together from Mineta's quirk, when Todoroki mentioned us being a couple." He let out a nervous laugh as they both turned a bright red again. "... I'm not gunna lie, I had a bit of a crush on Deku-chan..."

"Oooooh...!" Jirou and Ashido squealed as Izuku fell back in shock from that information. Todoroki lifted up his icy hand to cool her face while Sero and Kaminari kept Katsuki from exploding the bush apart. They taped up the ticking time bomb quickly and he glared at them murderously.

"But..." The group looked back at the pair as Kirishima continued speaking, looking anywhere but at Uraraka. "Then I started to notice the gorgeous fired up girl that was always supporting her." he fiddled with his fingers nervously as he stared at the ground. "The girl with a bright smile, but fiery glare every time Bakubro said something insensitive... The one who was brave enough to challenge him at his angriest..." Kirishima groaned as he messed up his spiky hair with his hands. "What I'm trying to say is... I like how fired up you get over your friends, I like that you take every challenge with a smile on your face and you put your all into everything you do." Kirishima groaned again as he looked at the ground, then up at Uraraka. "I like you Urachan!" He shouted loudly, and the group watched them both turn an unbelievable shade of red as they looked at each other. "I think you're both super manly and super pretty at the same time!"

"What a moron..." Kaminari and Sero groaned out as they watched the embarrassing scene.

"... I..." Izuku looked at Uraraka whose eyes were wide and sparkling almost as she spoke. "I think you're super manly too! You're friends with that explodo idiot no matter what, and you even understood my feelings towards my precious Izuchan!" Izuku felt her cheeks get hot again as they continued to watch the scene in front of them. "I... I think it's great you helped her out when I couldn't, with Kamino..." Uraraka started to tear up as she looked at Kirishima. "And how you always have your friend's back's... I like your stupid grin, and I like your spiky red hair!" Uraraka's tears started to fall and Izuku clapped her hands over her own mouth.

"I like your bright brown eyes and your amazing smile!" Kirishima turned to face her and Izuku saw tears start to form in his eyes now. "I like that you always encourage everyone to do their best, you even do it with Bakubro in your own special way and that's... You're amazing, Uraraka! Will you be my girlfriend?!"

"Yes!" Uraraka cried out and they both did their best to hold back their tears as they looked at each other, before their faces started getting red again.

"WHAAAAAAAA!" Izuku wailed out in happiness with Ashido and Jirou as they jumped out of the bushes, surprising the new couple on the bench.

"THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!" Ashido cried out, snapping a picture of their shocked faces.

"You guys are too dramatic!" Jirou cried out, while Izuku ran towards her friends, her own tears pouring down her cheeks as she reached out and hugged them both around the middle in a tight hug, before lifting them up into the air and squeezing them.

"H-Hey...!" Sero called out in a panic, "D-Deku, your quirk!"

"OOF!" Uraraka groaned out as Izuku continued to hug her friends tightly. "I-Izuchan...?! When did...?!"

"What's going on?!" Kirishima called out as he hardened himself to keep his lungs from being crushed.

"I'M SO HAPPY FOR BOTH OF YOU!" Izuku sobbed out through her tears and they looked down at her as she continued to hug them. "YOU'RE BOTH SO AMAZING AND MEAN SO MUCH TOO ME, AND NOW YOU BOTH LIKE EACH OTHER MUTUALLY AND THAT'S THE SWEETEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE!"

"Hey...!" Katsuki snapped as he exploded the tape off of himself and stood up, glaring at the group.

"I-Izuchan... Everyone..." Uraraka looked up with wide eyes. "H-how much did you all hear...?!"

"EVERYTHING!" The three girls cried out as Izuku continued to cry in happiness.

"WHAAAA?!" Kirishima and Uraraka cried out in horror, but the young green haired hero continued to hug her friends tightly.

"Yeah, everything." Katsuki growled out in anger as he held up a crackling fist.

"Oh come on, they're dating now. Leave them alone," Kaminari said with a laugh as he looked at the exploding ash blonde.

"I don't care, I'm going to break their phones!" Katsuki snapped loudly as Izuku set her friends down on their feet and looked back at him. "STOP TAKING PICTURES OF HER!"

"Never!" Uraraka huffed out as she put her hands on her hips. "They're my treasures! Besides, I send you all the good ones." She pointed a finger at Katsuki and Izuku blushed a bright red.

"I'M GUNNA MURDER YOU!" Katsuki growled in anger as his cheeks turned a soft pink, He started running at her and Izuku quickly threw her hands up to stop him. "MOVE!"

"It's fine, It's not a big deal!" Izuku cried out to him and he huffed in anger as he glared at Uraraka who stuck her tongue out at him. "But..." Izuku looked back at her friends, her cheeks a bright red. "Maybe stop taking some of me sleeping...?"

"Whaa! You heard that?!" Uraraka cried out and the others laughed.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!" Sero and Kaminari chanted out with Ashido as they looked at Kirishima with bright grins.

"Whaa..?!" Kirishima looked over at them, blushing a bright red. "C-Cut that out!"

"It's happened before." Asui said with a grin and a kero and the others all looked at her.

"WHAAAT?!" The other four cried out in surprise and looked over at Kirishima and Uraraka who were glowing a bright red now.

"Congrats." Todoroki said calmly as he stepped up and shoved his hands in his pockets. "You two suit each other."

"Haha," The new couple both laughed a the same time nervously and Izuku held back a giggle as she looked at her friends proudly.

"how was your training today?" Kirishima asked Todoroki, and Izuku laughed a bit now, realizing he was trying to get off the topic of both him and Uraraka dating.

"Ah, It was... strange." Todoroki said with a thoughtful look and everyone looked at him worriedly. "Which reminds me," He looked at Izuku who watched him in confusion. "I should thank you. Today I got through the test of getting through to children's hearts because of you."

"Wh-what did I do?" Izuku asked curiously, blushing a bright red.

"Getting through to children's hearts?" Kaminari and Sero laughed out.

"Yeah, there was a group of unruly children there today." Todoroki said with a shrug as they all walked back to the dorm building. "They didn't want to listen to adults, they thought they could take us down as heroes."

"Whose _us_?" Uraraka asked curiously and Todoroki looked over at her.

"Inasa, Kemi and myself." Todoroki said flatly and the small group of classmates all looked at him with wide eyes.

"Kemi...?! That guy who had Izuchan cornered while he was naked...?!" Ashido asked in shock with Kaminari and Izuku looked away from them both, thinking back to the day of their license exam.

"It wasn't really Kemi though, it was Toga..." Izuku said out loud, and the others looked at her. "Is Kemi okay...?" Izuku asked curiously as she looked up at Todoroki who nodded his head.

"Yeah, they still don't know why he was targeted of all people," Todoroki said with a shrug, "Though his personality is a bit different... Does anyone know what _lit_ an _on fleek_ means...?" He asked curiously and the rowdy part of the group burst out laughing.

" _LIT?!_ " Kaminari cackled loudly with Sero. " _ON FLEEK?!_ Oh man!"

"I never pictured you saying those words!" Ashido laughed loudly with a giggling Asui.

"... what do they mean...?" Izuku asked curiously and looked up at Katsuki who shrugged his shoulders and glared forwards.

"Anyways..." Todoroki sighed out, "We managed to work together to help the kids... I thought to myself, what would Izuku do, and... We showed them how our quirks worked, and we worked together to do it."

"That's awesome," Izuku said with a bright smile to her friend and he smiled back at her.

"But it reminds me, that Kemi wanted to apologize to you." Todoroki said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Apologize for what?" Izuku asked curiously. "He didn't do anything wrong, he just got mixed up in what ever the villain alliance was doing..." Izuku frowned and looked up at the sky. "It's my fault really that he has to go through all this..."

"It's not your damn fault, it's that stupid dickhead alliance." Katsuki snapped angrily and Izuku looked up at him, seeing him glaring murderously ahead of them.

" _Villain_ Alliance." Everyone corrected him and he growled angrily.

"WHO CARES?!" Katsuki snapped at them all.

" **What a tight fam!"** Izuku jumped in surprise as she heard a different voice and everyone turned their heads to look at Todoroki as he held out his phone, and Izuku looked at the blonde Shigetsu boy that was on it, grinning at them all brightly. **"Hey, Todobro, is this that Izuku girl you were talking about?!"**

"Yes." Todoroki said with a nod of his head, and Izuku blushed a bright red as Kemi grinned at them all.

" _Todobro_ ," Kaminari snorted with Kirishima, and they both howled with laughter at the nickname.

" **What a cutie! Pity it was some one else hitting on you and not the real me!"** Kemi laughed and Izuku felt her cheeks getting redder before a hand clapped down on her shoulder and gripped it tightly. She looked up at Katsuki was glaring murderously at the phone. **"Oops, is that the boyfriend?"**

"You could say that." Todoroki said with a sigh, and Izuku smiled nervously at the other two while Katsuki gripped her shoulder tighter. "Don't worry about him though,"

" **Nah, man. I know not to step on other peoples kicks!"** The group of classmates snorted with laughter at the way Kemi talked and Izuku smiled at him kindly.

"I uhm... I'm sorry that you got mixed up in something dangerous because of me." Izuku smiled at the phone that they were using and saw Kemi grin at her brightly. "You didn't get to pass the license exam because of it..."

" **Don't apologize, it's not your fault!"** Kemi told her with a laugh and a wave of his hand. **"We'll end up goin' in circles if we keep sayin' sorry. So let's be good buds? Know what I'm sayin'?!"**

"No." Katsuki grunted out and Izuku wasn't sure what he was saying no to exactly.

" **Anywho, I discovered something super lit today!"** Kemi said with another grin and he held up his hand. **"Considering you all are so tight, I figured you appreciate a little present! I discovered something super great today, so won't all of you cuties gather 'round the phone?"**

"What is it...?" Ashido asked curiously as Todoroki handed the phone to Izuku and the girls all leaned in to look at the screen.

"It's not some kinda screaming surprise is it...?" Asui asked as she leaned in with Jirou while Ashido and Uraraka looked over Izuku's shoulders.

" **Here goes!"** Kemi turned the phone away from himself and the girls watched curiously, before a stunning image filled the screen. It was Todoroki in his hero costume, smiling brilliantly in a way none of the girls had seen before, and he held a hand out to the phone.

" **What a lovely bunch of cute girls!"** The Todoroki on the phone said sweetly in his voice, and Izuku held back a laugh. **"I hope to catch up to you as heroes, really soon, so please wait for me!"**

"WHAAAAA!" Ashido cried out with Jirou and Izuku almost dropped the phone as the image disappeared. She looked at the other girls, seeing them all blushing an flaming red, except for Uraraka. "WHAT WAS THAT?! BRING THAT BACK!

" **Haha, like it?"** Kemi reappeared with a bright grin on his face. **"It killed today at the training session!"**

"That's not funny," Todoroki said with a sigh, before there was howling laughter behind him. Katsuki was among the boys who were laughing wholeheartedly at what they had just witnessed.

" _PLEASE WAIT FOR ME!_ " Katsuki cackled, covering his mouth with his hand. "That's fuckin' great!"

"Dude...! I think the day he smiles like that is the day the world ends!" Sero laughed loudly with Kaminari.

"... Was it that funny...?" Todoroki asked curiously.

" **Nah, Todobro. Those guys just don't get it."** Kemi said with a laugh and Izuku smiled a bit herself.

"That was so heart pounding..." Ashido clutched the front of her shirt, her whole face red like Jirou's and Asui's.

"Any girl would love being talked to like that," Jirou nodded her head, "Especially from such a high quality guy..."

"Tch, no girl wants that kinda crap." Katsuki said with another snort of laughter. "That was fucking ridiculous."

"I dunno, it was kinda sweet." Izuku said with a bright smile, and the other girls looked back at her.

" **PLUUUUS ULTRA, YUUEI!"** The group jumped in surprise as Kemi was joined on the screen by a grinning Inasa. **"I hope you've all been proper heroes since we last met! AH!"** Izuku watched him point a finger on the phone. **"I saw some of your debut's as heroes! TRULY STUNNING! I expected nothing less of Yuuei students! Especially you, DEKU!"**

"Stop yelling, you're going to break the speakers on my phone." Todoroki said as he took his phone back.

" **I JUST WANTED TO CONGRATULATE YOUR AMAZING FREINDS ON THEIR HEROICS THE OTHER DAY!"** Inasa said with a big grin and Todoroki sighed out. **"Make sure you get lot of rest and training, Todoroki! We'll have a proper session next weekend and I can't wait to work more with you!"**

" **Inasa is right, we'll let you guys go!"** Kemi said with a grin as he pushed Inasa out of the picture. **"We hope to see you guys again some time! We should totes hang out, outside of school though! I would love to get to know you properly, Izuchan!"** Izuku blushed a bit as he grinned at them all. **"Next time we meet, I'll show you something super great! LATER!"**

"That Kemi guy is great," Ashido said with a laugh at Todoroki who paled a bit as he hung up the phone.

"So you and Inasa are proper friends now?" Izuku asked Todoroki curiously and he looked down at her.

"I guess so..." He looked to his phone curiously. "He's... A different person, but he's not a bad one."

"That's amazing, Shouchan!" Uraraka said with a bright grin.

"Yeah, look at you!" Kirishima laughed, "Growing up and making new friends!"

"I'd say you and Uraraka grew up much more." Todoroki said offhandedly and the new couple both blushed a bright red.

"Pfft," Everyone turned to look at Katsuki who was still grinning. "What a stupid fucking smile that guy gave you..." He was still laughing behind his hand and Izuku smiled at him.

"It would be really surprising if Shouchan actually said something like that and meant it." Izuku said thoughtfully.

"Was it really that funny...?" Todoroki asked as the group stepped inside the dorm building.

"It was super heart pounding! These guys just don't get how to speak to ladies." Ashido said as she pointed back at Kaminari, Sero and Katsuki.

"Hey," Katsuki growled out in anger and glared at her.

"Kirishima said a lot of sweet things to Ochachan, he gets it!" Ashido said with a grin to the red head who progressively was getting red all over again.

"Haha, you guys really heard everything?!" He asked them nervously and the group nodded their heads. "Oh man... How embarrassing."

"Urgh... How am I supposed to get cute pictures of Izuchan now...?" Uraraka asked as she looked t the picture she took of Izuku sleeping.

"I'm going to go hang up my new poster." Iuzuku said with a nervous laugh as she held up the items she bought at the museum. "It's an extra large one," She grinned brightly and unrolled it to show everyone. "Uh..." she struggled to lift it up so it didn't touch the ground, but some how the poster was taller than her, even as she stretched her arms up.

"Tch, I'll help you." Katsuki grumbled out as he grabbed the poster from her and rolled it back up so they could take it up stairs. They parted from their friends, and Izuku unlocked her room and stepped inside.

"I wanna move some posters." She set her things down and got up on her bed to move some around. "Thanks for helping me, even though you don't like them." Izuku smiled back at Katsuki who had a sour look on his face. "... Is something wrong...?"

"... Do you..." She watched him look down at the poster in his hands before he set it down on the bed and got up to help her. "... Hate the way I talk to you?"

"huh?" Izuku looked up at him in confusion, "What gave you that idea?" She asked with a snort of laughter as they moved the posters.

"Tch, never mind." Katsuki growled out as they made room on the wall for her new poster.

"Is this because of what Ashido said?" Izuku asked curiously as she pulled out some sticky tack to hand up the poster.

"I don't give a shit what those idiots say." Katsuki growled out as he put the tack on the back of her poster and reached up to hang it on the wall. "Why were those dumb girls gushing over that stupid idiot's mug anyways?"

"... Well Shouchan is pretty handsome." Izuku said with a thought, before she heard explosions and looked up at the wall worriedly. She saw Katsuki holding his hands back from it, glaring at the poster in front of him, before looking down at her with the sharp glare. "... K-Kacchan...?"

"You think that Half-and-half bastard is handsome?!" He snapped at her angrily and Izuku paled a bit.

"W-Well he is..." She said worriedly and stepped away from him on the bed as he lowered his crackling hands. "Wha! Kacchan! You're going to set off the fire alarm! What's wrong?!" She looked up at him and watched him looking away from her, glaring darkly. "... Kacchan..." She reached out and touched his hands, looking up into his eyes as he focused his glare back at her. "I think you're much more handsome you know..." she smiled at him warmly and watched his glare soften a bit. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Tch..." He looked down at their hands and she gripped his fingers tightly with hers, feeling the warmth from when he used his quirk. "Sorry, I'm... Trying to control my jealousy."

"It's alright," Izuku laughed out softly, and he glared at her. "It's kinda sweet, but..." Izuku looked up at her poster, and sighed a bit as she saw the singed corners and burnt parts of the walls. "I wish you would've been more careful."

"You didn't need more posters anyways." He grumbled out and Izuku sighed a bit and looked up at him again. "I'll buy you a new one if you want."

"No..." Izuku looked back up at the poster and smiled a bit. "I like this one, it's a nice memory of our first date," She smiled up at Katsuki brightly and watched his glare completely melt away. "The burns add character."

"hmph..." She watched his expression turn serious, and he lifted up her hands before he stepped closer to her on the bed.

"K-Kacchan...?" Izuku looked up at him in confusion as she stepped back. The mattress sunk under her feet, and she felt the wall behind her. She looked up into his serious ruby eyes as he pinned her hands to the wall with his. "Wh-what are you...?"

"I want a better memory than a burnt poster or Round face and Red Idiot getting together..." He told her in a low growl and Izuku felt her cheeks heat up.

"K-Kacchan, we have school in the morning...!" Izuku said worriedly as he leaned in closer to her. "B-besides... We have lots of memories from today...!"

"Tch, some unwanted ones too..." He grumbled out and Izuku watched him curiously. "Why do you have to attract a bunch of fucking idiots?"

"I-I don't know...?" Izuku asked him curiously, and he glared at her, grumbling. He leaned in and kissed her lips tenderly. Izuku felt her heart flutter from the simple kiss, before one of his hands let go of hers, and she felt his fingers tickle her neck before they ran into her hair. She felt her heart pound faster as he deepened their kiss, and she reached up and gripped the front of his sweater. "Hah.." she looked up into his ruby eyes after their lips parted and tried to catch her breath.

"Izu..." Katsuki spoke her name in a soft growl as he looked down at her, before his eyes flicked tot he side, and she watched him glare murderously at the wall. "TCH!" He let go of her hair and pulled back a crackling hand.

"Whaa!" Izuku cried out and reached her hand up to grab his wrist. She looked back at the wall where he was glaring, and paled a bit as she saw All Might's face right there, grinning broadly. "hah..." she laughed, and looked up at him, giggling.

"It's not funny! These posters need to go!" He growled out and Izuku laughed again, before she stretched up and placed a kiss on his cheek. He looked down at her, still grumbling in anger.

"I still have some homework to do," She told him with a smile, "And it's getting late,"

"Jesus fucking christ." Katsuki growled out as he stepped back off the bed and looked up at her, glaring still. "Fine, I still have to go destroy those moron's phone anyways."

"Kacchan..." Izuku paled a bit as she looked at him, before he lifted up the hand he still had a hold of, and reached his free one out to touch her hair again. "Don't do that... It's just a silly picture contest."

"Tch, they're all fucking stupid... Cutest picture contest, it's fucking bull shit." He growled out as his fingers touched tickled the skin on her cheek. "Like they could capture your beautiful blushing face on a phone..."

"hah..." Izuku felt like her cheeks caught fire as he looked up at her. A grin spread across his face and she put her free hand over her mouth, and looked away from him. "Geez... D-don't say stuff like that..."

"I thought girls fucking liked that crap." Katsuki growled out and Izuku looked at him shyly, before looking away.

"yeah but..." She felt her cheeks turn a brighter red. "It's too much when you say it... My heart can't take it..."

"Pfft, you really like that crap?" he said with a snort of laughter and Izuku looked at him, pouting.

"Any girl would like sweet words from the guy they love." She told him, and watched a pink blush cross his cheeks. "It doesn't mean anything from other guys, just from you, alright?" She looked away from him, embarrassed. "But because it's you it makes my heart pound more..."

"... Looks like you're getting a failing grade on your homework tomorrow..." Izuku looked back at Katsuki curiously, and watched him unbutton his sweater.

"Why...?" Izuku asked him and he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her up against his chest. She looked down at him in surprise.

"Because only a fucking lunatic could walk away from the girl they love after she says that..." He told her with a stunning grin, and she gripped his shoulders tightly.

"B-But this is my room...! My posters... You-!" Izuku told him nervously and he pulled her off the bed, before he leaned down and dropped her onto her back on the mattress. Izuku looked up at him as he pulled his sweater off. "K-Kacchan...!"

"I can ignore them." He said as he looked down at her, "As long as I have that cute blushing face to look at, I can do anything." He chuckled out and Izuku felt her cheeks catch fire all over again as she looked up at him.

"Wh-what did I say about saying stuff like that...?" She asked him as she put a hand over her pounding heart.

"You said you liked it..." He growled out as he leaned over top of her on the bed, his fingers touching her curls that framed her face. "If I can make you squirm with my words, then I'll use them." She felt a shiver of excitement electrify her skin as she looked up into those intense and hungry eyes. He unbuttoned her sweater and she bit her lip as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"You've been too sweet all day, Kacchan..." she mumbled out as she shrugged her sweater off, and his fingers tickled her neck again. "I don't know how I haven't had a heart attack..."

"Imagine how I feel..." He growled out against the skin of her neck, and she felt her cheeks catch fire again as he kissed her neck and nibbled the skin on it. "This dress is shorter than usual..." She closer her eyes as his fingers tickled the skin of her thigh while his knee pressed between her legs. She gripped the front of his shirt as his teeth grazed her ear lobe. "It's been hard not to grab you all day..." he whispered into her ear and she closed her eyes, feeling her heart pound.

"Well you too..." she mumbled out, "I've never seen you wear nice jeans before... I didn't know you'd look so good..." She felt a sharp bite to the top of her ear and she gasped as it sent electricity through her whole body, before his tongue traced the edge of her ear. "nnh...!"

"You been thinking dirty thoughts again?" He asked her and she felt her cheeks redden once more as his fingers touched her chin and he lifted his head to look down at her. "While we were in public too, that's not very heroic."

"Y-you too...!" Izuku cried out in a panic, feeling her head spin. "You were thinking them way more! I just thought you looked really handsome!"

"you're right," He said with a grin before he leaned down and his lips hovered over hers. "I may have been undressing you with my eyes the whole time... But good thing too..." She blushed as his arm coiled under her and lifted her up off the bed enough to sneak his other hand under her. "Cause I figured out within in minutes how to strip this dress off of you."

"That's lewd, Kacchan...!" She cried out softly and felt his fingers pull the zipper down on the back of her dress. She felt the fabric loosen and she looked down as he let go of her and pulled the dress down. She looked up at him nervously as he grinned.

"Pink with lace?" He looked up into her eyes and she swallowed her nerves. "Looks like you were thinking lewd things when you got dressed."

"N-No I...!" She covered her chest with her arms quickly, "I wasn't..! I was... I wanted to look nice...!"

"Only I would see these," He said teasingly as he pulled the dress off of her and chuckled once again. She felt her cheeks burn hotter once more as he looked down at her. "Matching panties too... This is a treat."

"Stop that...!" She looked away from him in embarrassment.

"You're turning all red..." She looked back up at him as he spoke. He grinned as he pulled his shirt off, and she looked up at his bare chest. Her eyes looked to the scars he now had, and she felt her body freeze almost as she stared at them. "Izu...?"

"I..." She said up and reached a hand out to touch the one on his side. Her fingers were trembling as she hesitated, before gently touching the tips of her fingers to the healed knife wound. She looked up at the one on his shoulder, and touched her other shaking hand to her mouth. "Kacchan..."

"Hey..." She looked up at him, and saw the serious gaze in his eyes. "Don't look like that, they're just scars."

"I-It had to hurt though... Kacchan, I'm..." She felt her eyes start to burn a bit but he grabbed her wrist swiftly and pulled her hand away from her mouth, before his lips crashed against hers in a deep kiss. She felt his other hand grip her right arm gently as their tongues mingled together, before he pulled away.

"Don't you dare say sorry..." He growled out to her, and she saw the look of anguish in his eyes. "These are no your fault at all. They were because I was careless," She felt his hand on her arm trace his fingers along her scars, and she looked down at it, before looking up at him. "Besides, they're nothing compared to yours..."

"But... It's..." Izuku felt her tears threaten to form in her eyes, and she looked back at the scar on his shoulder. She touched her fingers to it again, before she leaned in and brushed her lips against it softly.

"Neither of them are your fault..." She felt his hands let go of her arms, and she looked up at him as he brought his hands up to her cheeks. "Damnit, Izu... You're too soft..." He told her and she felt her cheeks redden again. "Or should I say... Too firm. What is this..." She blinked in confusion as he let go of her cheeks and his hands touched her middle. She looked down at her stomach, then back up at him, wondering what he was talking about.

"Uhm...?" She raised an eyebrow at him, before her skin tingled as he traced his fingers along the lines on her stomach. K-Kacchan...?" She looked up at him, blushing a bright red.

"You're gotten more muscles," He looked up at her, his gaze firm.

"S-Sorry...?" She asked him curiously, and he huffed out as he looked at her.

"It's not a bad thing, moron," He pushed her back down by her shoulder and she looked up at him, before his hand groped her breast. "These are still soft though..." he grinned, and she gripped his shoulders tightly as he leaned down and kissed her neck while he continued to grope her.

"Th-that... Y-you..." She bit her lip as she felt his other hand tickle the skin on her side. "You have... more muscles too..." She told him, and he growled against her skin as he kissed the top of her chest.

"Guess we've both been working too hard..." He growled out, and she blushed as his fingers undid the hook in the front of her bra.

"H-how... D-did you know it hooked there...?!" She cried out in surprise and he looked up at her with a grin again.

"I may have snooped once or twice." He chuckled and she felt her cheeks burn hot before he nipped at the skin on her breast. She bit back noises of pleasure as his fingers played with her breasts and nipples, feeling her legs shake as the spot between them grew warm. "Even though you're more toned, you're still too cute..." His low voice made her skin tingle as she looked up at him, and gripped his shoulder tightly as she covered her mouth with her other hand.

"Y-you're going to make my heart explode... Talking like that..." She told him in a small voice and he grinned at her again, before he hooked his finger in her panties and pulled them off of her swiftly.

"I'll make something explode, alright..." He chuckled as he dug his hand in his pocket, and she looked away from him in embarrassment. She could hear him open a condom wrapper and she looked at him again in surprise.

"You carry those around..?" she asked him in shock and he looked back at her.

"Of course," he said simply and she was at a loss for words. "A hero is always prepared, in this case I'm prepared to have sex anywhere," He said with a chuckle again and Izuku clapped her hands over her face.

"P-Pervert...!" She cried out into her hands, before she felt his fingers spread the spot between her legs, she looked down nervously, before looking up into his eyes with her own wide ones.

"Says you, you're already dripping..." he growled out, and she tried to fight back the blush on her cheeks, before he leaned over her. She felt his hands grip her hips, and she put her hand over her mouth to muffle the moans that escaped her as he filled her up swiftly. She looked up at him as his hand touched hers, pulling it from her mouth. "I want to hear those cute moans from those soft lips..."

"K-Kacchan..." she cried out softly, and he moved his hips to push against all the right spots. Another moan escaped her as he continued to move, and she gripped his shoulder with her free hand. "hah... don't.. talk like that... I can't..."

"That's the cute voice I love..." He whispered into her ear, and she felt her heart pounding loudly in her chest as he continued his slow thrusts into her. She dug her nails into his skin as he kissed the edge of her ear. "Say my name some more..."

"K-Kacchan..." She cried out, her whole body burning from his touch and love making. She closed her eyes, feeling her heart pounding more than ever. "s-seriously... I-It's... T-too much..." She cried out between each thrust, and her nails trailed across his skin.

"Your cute face is too much..." He whispered into her ear, and she felt her whole body tremble, "You're so soft inside, Izu..." She felt his hand grip her hip and soft cries of pleasure continued to escape her.

"Kacchan... I can't..." She cried out, and turned her head to look at him. He looked back into her eyes, and she felt her heart jump into her throat as she saw his feelings of love in them, before she reached her hand up and touched his jaw. She kissed his lips deeply, and wrapped her arm around his neck to keep them there. She felt his thrusts pick up in pace, and soon her whole body quivered before waves of pleasure crashed over her with each movement. She pulled her lips from his, trying to breath as her whole being was rocked. "K-Kacchan..." She cried out softly next to his ear, and felt his fingers grip her tightly, before he nipped her neck. She closed her eyes as she felt the waves slowly stop, and he pulled his teeth from her neck. She looked up at him, still trying to catch her breath as she looked into those burning ruby eyes.

"Hah... This was the perfect date..." he huffed out and Izuku felt her cheeks redden as she looked up at him.

"It was perfect before..." She told him, and looked away from him in embarrassment as he leaned over her. "You just had to..."

"Go beyond." He grinned and she looked up at him, "Plus ultra, right?"

"Corny!" Izuku told him with a giggle as she touched his cheeks.

"Well the stupid phrase is plastered everywhere." He looked up and Izuku turned her head to look up at the posters too. She started to feel unnerved and looked away from them quickly, her whole body turning a bright red. "... Izu...?"

"M-Maybe we should take them down..." She said in embarrassment and horror, not sure if she could look at the real All Might ever again now.


	43. FUNERALS AND CHEESE!

**WHELP.**

 **I ran outta manga to go off of.**

 **Soooooooo...**

 **FREE BALLING.**

 **I'm gunna just screw around for a bit, come up with some plot.**

 **Definitely more fluff.**

"For now, the internships are postponed." Fatgum said with a sigh as he looked down at their small intern group. Everyone was dressed in their uniforms and Izuku looked over at Katsuki, seeing he was wearing the tie for the uniform for once. She looked back up at Fatgum and Ryukyu as they smiled sadly at the group of students.

"That makes sense." Kirishima said with a nod of his head. Everyone was solemn after the funeral service, and Izuku kept her hands clasped in front of her. She had an overwhelming need to cry but she didn't want to see Nighteye off like that. She looked over at All Might and Aizawa as they talked to Centipeder and Bubble Girl.

"I'm sure gunna miss you guys around the office." Fatgum said sadly as he patted Katsuki and Kirishima on the shoulders gently. Izuku noticed her was finally getting his layers of fat back and Hadou sighed a bit.

"He looked really hot too~" She said with her hand to her cheek and Asui and Uraraka looked up at her, smiling a bit. Izuku held back a snort of laughter, and she nodded her head, before she looked over at Mirio who was staring at Nighteye's picture on the alter. She approached her senpai, and stood next to him as she looked at the picture as well.

"Doing well, Midorichan?" Mirio asked her and Izuku glanced up at him.

"I'm doing well, yeah." She smiled up at him and he grinned back at her. "What about you, Mirio-senpai...?"

"I've been allowed to attend classes normally." Mirio beamed brightly and Izuku watched him look back at the photo. "I can stay in the dorms again too, but my heroics classes are limited. I'm allowed to work out normally, gotta keep my strength up!"

"I bet you're still out performing people anyways." Izuku said with a small laugh and he grinned brightly.

"Here and there, yeah!" he laughed himself before they both looked at the later silently together. "... Knock knock!" He looked over at her, and Izuku looked up at him curiously, before holding back another snort of laughter.

"Whose there...?" She asked curiously, wondering where he was going with this.

"Deck!" he said with a bright grin at her and Izuku was legitimately stumped by that.

"Deck, who?" She asked him, and he clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"DEKU!" He pointed a finger at her and she was stunned for a second, before they both burst out in a fit of laughter. He grinned at her brightly and ruffled her hair. "I've been waiting to say that! I'm glad I got to share it with Sir, too!" He looked back at the serious image of their mentor hero, and grinned.

"Togata, Mdoriya." They both of them turned around to see Bubble Girl and Centipeder smiling at them warmly. Bubble Girl put a hand on Izuku's shoulder, and smiled. "I'm glad you're both doing well. Sorry to say, but your internships are obviously suspended as well."

"I understand," Izuku said with a smile at the woman and nodded her head.

"Well hard to work when you've got no quirk." Mirio said with a laugh, and they looked up at him. He held his grin though, and looked up at the heroes. "But I will come back to the office as soon as I can,"

"We'll be waiting for you with open arms." Centipeder said with a smile and a nod of his head. "I also thought you both might like to know that Eri is awake and doing well."

"That's amazing," Izuku smiled brightly up at the heroes.

"Her psychological state is still unstable, though." Bubble girl sighed out, "I'm afraid you both wont be able to meet with her, until we deem it safe. It seems her quirk is related to that horn on her head though," She tapped her own forehead, "It's now just a little nub, unlike before."

"How strange," Mirio said thoughtfully and Izuku nodded her head. "Still, I hope she gets better soon. I'm sure Eraser will keep us informed. Well," He turned his head to look at the other students waiting for them. "I think it' time for us to return to the school, I'll stay in touch." He shook hands with the heroes, and Izuku smiled a bit as she shook their hands as well. "Come on, Midorichan." he started off towards their school mates, and Izuku waved good bye, before she looked up at All Might who was staring at the alter, a sad smile on his face. She stopped, and looked back over at her friends and Aizawa who seemed to let out a sigh. She turned her head to look up at her hero again, and frowned as she reached her hand out and touched his arm.

"All Might...?" She asked him curiously, and he looked down at her, as if noticing she was there for the first time. "... The others are waiting for us..."

"Ah," he smiled at her sadly, and Izuku felt her heart ache a bit for her hero. "Sorry, I was caught up in some memories..." he looked back to the alter, and Izuku looked over as well. "I just wish I could have done something, you know...?"

"... I do." Izuku felt her heart swell with sadness, and she gripped her Hero's sleeve tightly. If only she had been stronger and faster... If only she didn't need Eri's help back then to control her quirk... She looked down at the ground, and felt tears threaten to form in her eyes again. "I'm sorry, All Might... I'll work harder than ever before."

"Izuku," she felt his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. "None of this is your fault, it's just an unlucky twist of events." he looked back at the alter, and Izuku frowned. "If you use sadness as a driving force to get stronger, you'll only hurt yourself." He smiled sadly and looked back down at her. "This is an unfortunate lesson to learn... But you need to take what good happened from this, and use those emotions to drive you to getting stronger. Like how Eri is safe, and how all your friends came out safely too." he pointed over his shoulder and Izuku looked at the others who were waiting patiently for them. "You have made incredible progress, don't ever forget that." He patted her shoulder gently, and Izuku nodded her head to him, before they turned to leave with the rest of the group.

"I fucking hate ties...!" Katsuki growled out in anger as he yanked on the tie around his neck while they walked back to their dorm building. "Get this shIT OFF OF ME!" He shouted and Izuku looked up at him, smiling nervously as she brought her hands up and started to undo it for him.

"That's too bad, you looked nice." She said with a laugh as she got it undone for him, and he wrenched it off his neck.

"Tch, I looked like a fucking idiot," Katsuki grumbled out as he snatched the tie out of her hand and shoved it in his pocket.

"Whaahaha," Mirio laughed out with Hadou, "I think I'm gunna miss seeing you guys around a whole lot!"

"We'll miss you guys too." Kirishima said with a bright grin over at Amajiki who let out a sigh.

"I'll finally get some sleep." He mumbled out and both Izuku and Uraraka snorted with laughter at that. "By the way, did you solve everything?" He looked at Kirishima who blinked in confusion at his senpai. "... With Uraraka-san...?"

"Uhm." Kirishima blushed a bright red and so did Uraraka.

"They're dating now," Asui said with a kero, and Hadou gasped loudly and clapped her hands over her cheeks.

"That's amazing! Good for you!" She cheered happily and the new couple both looked at the ground shyly.

"How about you guys? Everything smooth sailing?!" Mirio asked brightly as he pointed at Izuku and Katsuki. She blushed a bright red as she grinned at them. "Being safe, I hope!"

"Tch! Mind your own business!" Katsuki shouted as he pushed Mirio away from him, but the older boy just laughed and ruffled Izuku's hair.

"I think of Midorichan as a younger sister!" he said with a bright grin, and Izuku felt her whole face turn a flaming red. "So don't you hurt her, or I'll be forced to step in as a Nii-san!"

"Pfft, Mirio a big brother?" Hadou said with a laugh as she giggled with Asui. "More like little brother!"

"Would everyone get lost and mind their own business?!" Katsuki shouted at Mirio who grinned back at him and put him in a headlock. "LET GO OF ME!"

"Call me Nii-san!" Mirio laughed happily as he ruffled Katsuki's hair with his hand. The group all paled in horror, except for Hadou and Asui who were watching with interest.

"I WILL FUCKING BLOW YOU TO THE MOON!" Katsuki shouted in anger as he held up his crackling hands.

"M-Mirio-senpai...!" Izuku cried out worriedly as she waved her hands around. "He'll actually do it!"

"I know, I think it'd be fun." Mirio laughed loudly and Izuku looked up at him like he was crazy. "Come on, say Nii-san!" He grinned brightly and Izuku looked to Katsuki then up at Mirio.

"N-Nii-san, come on...! Stop teasing him." Izuku pleaded with her senpai and he grinned brightly as he let go of Katsuki and the exploding blonde held up his crackling hands, glaring murderously at the older boy while Izuku blushed a bright red.

"Wow, that's pretty great!" Mirio laughed loudly and patted her head. "Good job, Midorichan! I think I'll call you Izuchan now too, you know?" He grinned and Izuku let out a small laughed as she looked up at her eccentric senpai.

"That's fine," She smiled at him warmly and he grinned back at her.

"Well then gang, we've got school tomorrow. So get lots of rest! It's October now!" he laughed, before he walked off with Hadou and Amajiki.

"Tch, I'm gunna fucking kill him." Katsuki growled out in anger and Izuku looked back at him nervously.

"Siblings must be great." Kirishima said thoughtfully as they walked into their dorm building. They were home before the rest of the class and Izuku nodded her head in thought.

"I love my siblings," Asui said with a bright smile to the others. "They can be a lot of work, but at the end of the day I couldn't imagine life with out them."

"Luuuucky~" Uraraka said with a bright smile and Izuku smiled over at her friends.

A few days later at school, Izuku stared at the smart board intently as their lessons went on. It was weird to be back in class normally, with out the thought of a small girl in trouble, or a sports festival looming towards them... There were no exams threateningly close, and she already had her hero license... She felt a nervous sweat down her cheek as she looked down at her hands on her desk. Things were going relatively... _Normal._ She looked around at the others, and wondered if she was the only one who felt this way. She then glanced out the window she sat next too, and tapped her finger nervously on her paper.

"Well then class, I know it's not elegant, but could you calculate the integral of the equation?" Izuku looked up at the equation on the board as Ectoplasm spoke to their class. "Raise your hand if you get the answer."

Izuku looked to the equation on the board, before she started scribbling the problem in her note book, and started to solve it. She needed something challenging, she felt far to at ease. She leaned over her book, focused entirely on the problem as she continued to scribble the math out faster.

"Whoa," Ashido watched her with a grin from the side, and Katsuki looked back at her as some intense mumbling came out of her mouth while her pencil flew across the paper.

"Midoirya?" Izuku stood up and her chair skidded back into Mineta's desk as she raised her hand.

"107/11!" She cried out to the teacher and he let out a sigh.

"Wrong, Yaoyorozu?" Izuku groaned as she put her hands on her desk and sat back down in disappointment as Yaoyorozu answered the question correctly.. She analyzed the math in her book, wondering where she went wrong, before she noticed the small mistake in the math.

"Hey, calm down." Katsuki grunted out back to her, and she looked up at him, frowning. "It's just math class, why are you so fired up over it...?"

"... I dunno I..." Izuku looked down at her book. "... Feel like I'm lagging behind here too for some reason... I can't calm down either.." she mumbled out to him and he let out a huff.

"We have training after lunch, burn your energy off there instead of in your notebook." He told her and Izuku watched him turn back around and grumble. She smiled a bit, knowing he was just worried for her... She sighed as she stretched across her desk, and looked at her math problems again, before looking at Katsuki's back. She frowned as she heard her stomach rumble in hunger, and groaned a bit as she saw Katsuki's shoulders shake in laughter. He had clearly heard it...

"Hey, you were super close with that problem." Kirishima said with a grin as the class got up to head to the cafeteria for lunch. Izuku was stuffing her things inside her desk, and smiled at the others warmly.

"Putting all your effort into your studies is a good thing!" Iida said with a grin, and Izuku let out a laugh, "Let's hurry and beat the lunch rush!"

"Yeah, I'm starving," Izuku sighed out as Katsuki stood up from his desk.

"The whole class could hear how hungry you were." He commented and Izuku blushed a bit as she looked up at them all.

"There's no way everyone heard it-" She stopped as everyone's eyes went wide in shock, while something was put in her mouth.

"Here's some cheese~" Aoyama said with a bright sparkling smile and Izuku looked at him with wide panicked eyes as he fed it to her.

"CHEESE?!" She cried out as she chewed it, and looked at their classmate with wide eyes.

"Don't go shoving things in her mouth!" Katsuki snapped angrily as he swiped at their classmate with a crackling hand, but Aoyama ducked back elegantly and smiled at them all.

"It's Pont L'eveque cheese. It's easier to eat when they're circular," He said with that strange smile to his face, and Izuku looked to the others nervously as she ate the cheese that was forced upon her. They were holding back fits of laughter as Katsuki growled in anger. "More?" He held out another piece and Izuku looked at it nervously.

"Ah uhm... I..." She pointed at her mouth, still chewing the strange cheese, before Katsuki grabbed it and crushed it in his hand, causing it to explode and smoke in his palm. "K-Kacchan...?!"

"Ah uhm," Iida looked at the angry boy worriedly, before looking to Aoyama who was still smiling in his strange way. "Aoyama, do you want to join us in the cafeteria? You normally eat alone."

"Non!" Aoyama shook his head and held up his hands, "The food their does not suit my tastes!" He smiled brilliantly, and headed over to his desk. The small group of classmates watched him curiously as he sat down and pulled a table cloth out of the inside of his desk, along with a steak plated beautifully, and a glass of what looked like wine. Izuku stared at the spectacle with wide eyes as she finally swallowed the cheese in her mouth.

"Wh-where was he keeping all that...?" Kirishima asked nervously as their classmate sipped his drink while they made their way out of the class room.

"P-People have varying tastes and ways of eating!" Iida said with a smile to the others. "Let's not push him, have a good lunch!" Iida waved back at their classmate, and Izuku looked over at him nervously, wondering why he had suddenly decided to feed her cheese out of no where.

"What a fucking weirdo, don't let him near you again." Katsuki grumbled in anger as they went down to the cafeteria.

"He's our classmate and friend," Izuku told him with a look, "Besides it was just cheese... It was pretty good too." she said thoughtfully as she crossed her arms.

"I wonder where he pulled that out of too..." Uraraka said with a thought and Izuku looked over at her and Kirishima who still seemed stunned by what just happened as well. Izuku had to admit, it was something that came out of no where for Aoyama, and she looked back at the class room door curiously.

She couldn't get the weird way Aoyama had acted out of her head, and she sat at her desk worriedly for afternoon classes. They hadn't interacted a whole lot since USJ, when they fought together. She looked outside in confusion as she thought back to the camp, and remembered a laser hitting Compress in the face... She looked over at her classmate as he smiled at the board in the classroom while they finished their lessons.

"I'm gunna kill the freak..." Katsuki growled out in anger as they walked back to the dorm building when class was over. "And don't just let people put things in your mouth,"

"Well I didn't let him per say..." Izuku said nervously as she looked up at her boyfriend. "He surprised me..."

"Either way, spit stuff like that out!" Katsuki glared down at her and Izuku smiled a bit at him. "If someone shoves something in your mouth just punch them!"

"By that logic I should punch you..." She told him and he grumbled and looked away from her.

"That's fucking different, I'm the only one allowed in there." He told her simply and Izuku blushed a bright red.

"Don't say it like that!" She clapped her hands over face and heard him laugh. "I wonder where it came from though..." she looked up at the dorm building as they walked up to it. "why would he suddenly want to give me cheese...?"

"Who fucking knows with that weirdo." Katsuki snapped again, "He probably heard your stomach in class like the rest of us. But You looked focused on something today, what's bothering you now?" he asked her and Izuku blushed a bit.

"... Nothing..." she said with a sigh and he looked at her.

"That's fucking bullshit." He said simply and Izuku looked up at him with a frown.

"No that's... That's what I mean. _Nothing_ is bothering me... and that's what's bothering me." She said with a sigh as she gripped the straps of her bags. "It's... It's weird not to have anything coming at us that's life threatening or important to our future hero careers... Normally there's something but, there's nothing and that really bothers me." She groaned out as she removed her shoes at the front door inside the building and slipped on her slippers.

"Idiot, that's a good thing." He snapped at her, and Izuku looked up at him curiously. "Now instead of throwing yourself into danger, you can focus on training properly and getting stronger."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right..." she looked own at her feet as they walked towards the elevators. "For the most part, it's normal school life... Well as normal as it can be in a hero school." She looked up at him with a smile.

"yeah and we don't know how long that will last, so just fucking enjoy it." He told her seriously and Izuku nodded her head. She went up stairs to her room, and sat down to do the mountain of homework she still had from missing days of school, as well as that day's homework. She sighed out as she worked on it diligently, before she noticed it was getting late. She looked out the window, and saw the sky was dark before she glanced at her alarm clock nervously. The flashing numbers read 1:04am and she sighed out.

"I need to get to bed, this is bad..." she yawned into her hand and got up off her chair. After flicking the lights off, she lay down in her bed and pulled her blankets up to her chin. She sighed out as she closed her eyes. Her mind continued to turn as she thought back to all the events that had been messing with their lives lately. She was still bothered that she wasn't able to fully control One for All at 100% with out hurting herself... She'd have been royally screwed if Eri hadn't helped her with her quirk, and she clenched her blankets tightly with her right hand. She needed to work harder than ever before, so she could deal with what ever came at her next.

"Hmm...?" She heard something moving on her balcony, and smiled a bit to herself, remembering she had locked the balcony door properly. She opened her eyes a crack, pretending to continue sleeping. If Uraraka was going to take pictures of her at night, she wanted to surprise her a bit. She did her best to look out the window with out appearing awake, but what she saw was not her best friend and shocked her to her core, causing her to freeze in horror. Aoyama was staring through her balcony window, watching her sleeping?! She felt her hands tremble a bit as she gripped her blankets, wondering what he was doing out there. She was on the fourth floor of all things, and the boys rooms were on the other side of the building. She started to feel a nervous sweat on her cheeks as he seemed to step back for a moment and put something on her balcony, before he disappeared in the darkness.

15 minutes passed, and Izuku sat up straight in her bed, her heart pounding in a panic. Wht the heck was Aoyama doing out there?! She threw her blankets off, and nervously walked over to her curtains, before she pulled them open and flicked the lamp on that was on her nightstand.

"Wha...?!" She looked down at a cloth place mat that was on her balcony, and pieces of cheese were arranged carefully into Kanji letters spelling out the words ' **I know** ' __with one piece of cheese carved into a star, and the other in a heart. She looked down at the cheese nervously, before she opened the balcony door and gathered it up, bringing it inside to throw it out. She put a hand on her face, wondering what was going on, why would Aoyama go to the trouble of climbing onto her balcony of all places, to leave her a message in _cheese_ of all things?! She looked to her phone nervously, wondering if maybe she should text Katsuki or go to his room, but she didn't want Aoyama to have his head blasted off because of a possible misunderstanding on her part. She sat down on the edge of her bed, staring at her knee's for a long moment. There was no way she was going to get any sleep tonight... "I'll never eat cheese again..." she sighed out and put her hands on her face.

"CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAAAAAAAAP!" Izuku was bolting towards the school building in a panic. She had at least tried to get some sleep, but now she was late for school. She had been surprised no one waited for her in the morning, and looked up at the school building in a panic to see some of her classmates looking out the window at her.

"HEY! WHY ARE YOU LATE?!" Katsuki shouted out the window at her and Izuku slid to a stop and ran towards the windows. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! RUN IN THROUGH THE BUILDING!"

"MOOOVE!" She called out to the window and saw her classmates panic for a moment, before she bent at her knee's and gripped her bag straps tightly. She didn't want to go running through the halls, but if she waked normally she'd be late for sure. She took a breath, before she shot up into the air towards the window of the classroom, and launched herself through the open window as some of her classmates fell back on the ground with a clatter. She landed on Mineta's desk and tried to catch her breath from her intense morning run to class.

"Midoriya, I don't think jumping through the window is wise!" Iida called out to her, chopping his hand through the air as she got off the desk and flattened her skirt out. "Bakugou has been teaching you awful habits!"

"I didn't teach her that!" Katsuki snapped at their class president and the others snickered in laughter.

"Sorry, I didn't want to be late." Izuku sighed out as she put her bag down on her desk. "I won't do that again though." she smiled to her friend who sighed out. "I accidentally over slept because I was up late..."

"Staying up late is bad for your nervous system, be more careful." Iida told her and she laughed nervously as she pulled her chair out. She glanced over at the culprit that caused her to loose sleep, and Aoyama was beaming at her brightly, and winked in her direction, his mouth forming the word _surprise_.

"Hah..." Izuku looked at him with a nervous smile, and sat down. She looked at Katsuki who was watching her with narrowed eyes. "Morning,"

"I thought you got here early for some stupid reason, but when everyone came in and you still weren't here..." He muttered out angrily and Izuku smiled at him.

"Sorry, I was studying super late last night.." she put her home work on her desk, and he watched her. "Then I had a bit of a... Nightmare, I guess?" She looked away from Katsuki nervously. "It kept me up."

"Then message me next time," he told her and she smiled at him warmly.

"I didn't want to worry you, but I guess I did anyways. Sorry," She told him and touched his hand with hers.

"Tch, I wasn't worried." He grumbled out and turned in his chair to face forwards. She was still trying to figure out what Aoyama was up too, and she glanced over at him as he watched Midnight give them their first lesson on history for the day. She tapped her finger on her book nervously, had she upset him in some way? What could he possibly know about? She paled at the possibilities... What if he knew about One for All...? She shook her head, trying to rid herself of those unsettling thoughts. There was no way he knew about that, she was very careful when speaking to Katsuki about it...

"Mt Lady and Edgeshot are forming a team!" Kaminari said excitedly as the class got their costume cases for their afternoon heroics lessons. "Kamui woods is going to be apart of it too! Isn't that cool?!"

"There's been a lot of team up's lately," Jirou said thoughtfully, and Izuku sighed a bit. Normally she'd love to discuss that kind of thing, but her troubles over Aoyama had kept her from reading any news this morning.

"Hey hey, Ochachan, Izuchan! We should make a team one day when we're pro's!" Ashido said excitedly as they headed for the door. "We could use Sero too, and Shouji, Kouda and Kyochan can be our spies for information!" She said excitedly and Jirou pumped her fist. "Team Rainy Day!"

"I dunno, I see Deku-chan and Bakubro being a good team in the future." Kirishima said with a bright grin as they headed towards the locker rooms. Izuku blushed a bit as she thought about that. "Team Love Birds!"

"Nah, that would be you and Urachan." Sero said with a laugh and Kirishima blushed a bright red.

"More like team Asteroid if they used their quirks as a combo!" Kaminari laughed out and Kirishima sighed.

"Well... I hope to have my own agency one day." Izuku said thoughtfully as they walked down the hall, and everyone looked at her curiously.

"You don't seem the type to have your own agency. That's a lot of work and you'd try to do all of it." Todoroki said flatly and Izuku laughed a bit. "You'd get burnt out if you did something like that."

"For once, Icy Hot is right." Katsuki grumbled out from beside her and Izuku smiled at them all, before looking up at the ceiling as they walked. "You'd work yourself to death."

"Still, I really want to have a place where I can work with everyone..." She said with a warm smile and gripped her costume case tightly in her hands.

"What would you call it?" Uraraka asked curiously and Izuku looked down at her case, and glanced at the scars on her right hand.

"Well I would want everyone to feel welcome... Even if everyone else got their own agencies," she smiled up at Todoroki, then over at Tenya. "But I'd still want everyone to feel like they can come work with everyone else any time they wanted, because... I feel like we're all going to be close friends forever." She looked up at the rest of the class who was listening to her intently, and she grinned brightly. "I think I'd name the agency, _One for All_."

"That's..." Izuku looked up at Uraraka and Ashido as they looked at her with wide eyes. "THAT'S BEAUTIFUL!" They cried out together, and Izuku jumped a bit in surprise as she saw the bright grins on everyone's faces.

"It's manly sounding too! I like it!" Kirishima said with a laugh and Izuku smiled nervously at them all.

" _One for All_ , it has a really good ring to it..." Todoroki said thoughtfully. "Like the agency to end all others, where every hero works together to make the world better."

"Exactly." Izuku said with a bright grin, and she heard a snort from behind her. She looked at Katsuki who was doing his best to hold his howls of laughter in, and she blushed a bright red.

"Corny," he snorted out, and Izuku grinned at him, before they laughed together. "Could you... Be any cornier...? God damn..." He snickered at her.

"Is it some kinda inside joke?" Kirishima asked with his own laugh, while the others snickered with them.

"Yeah, kinda." Izuku told her friend, before Katsuki snorted with laughter again. The class met up in the Gamma Gym while Cementoss cleared his throat.

"For today, let's keep working on improving your super moves." He spoke to the class with a sigh. "Previously I charged you all with coming up with at least two. Those who haven't, I'd like you to focus on development. For those who have, try making improvements based on what you learned."

Izuku sighed as she stretched her arm out gently, feeling a bit of strain in her muscles, before she heard a loud yell.

"UNBREAKABLE!" Kirishima shouted and Izuku looked over at her friend worriedly, seeing his skin harden all over, giving him the appearance of a rock entirely. She was impressed, and watched him storm towards her and Katsuki who were still stretching out their muscles. "I'm gunna train myself till I have attack better than the villains, so Bakubro, Deku-chan, Satou! Please use me as a sandbag to your hearts content!"

"Are you trying to mess with us?!" Satou asked in confusion, and Izuku watched her red headed friend bow to them.

"Sorry, Eijichan..." Izuku frowned at her friend sadly, "But I think I should work on my own... I... Have some things to work on..." she looked at her hand nervously. She didn't want to test her power levels on her friends, afraid she would hurt them if she couldn't control herself.

"Do you need help?" Katsuki asked her and she looked up at him.

"No, I... Just need to..." she looked at her hand again. "Do this on my own, you know...?"

"Well, come at me when you figured your shit out." Katsuki grumbled out and Izuku looked up at him with wide eyes. "I still consider you a rival, so do your best to surpass me, got it? I won't show you any mercy."

"I wouldn't expect you too." Izuku smiled up at him brightly, before he stormed towards Kirishima.

"Hey, Red Idiot, let me shoot you with my Howitzer!" He shouted and pointed a finger at their friend.

"Don't do that! He'll go flying through the building!" Satou shouted worriedly, and Izuku felt her smile fall a bit, before she looked at her hand. How was she going to make One for All completely hers... How could she use 100% with out killing herself...? She wandered off to find a safe spot to work away from the others, before she heard some one call her name.

"Midoriya, over here." She turned her head nervously, and saw Aoyama smiling at her brightly, before he shot a laser through a slab of concrete. She looked at it in confusion, before looking back at Aoyama's face as he concentrated.

"New Technique! Navel Laser Buffet!" He said with a bright grin, and lasers started shooting out from his navel, knee's and shoulders. Izuku looked around worriedly, before she looked back at her friend as he struggled to concentrate even more. She started to worry for his health as she saw his skin pale in color, before a thin laser shot out of his support belt and he started dancing around wildly. She stepped around the slab nervously, and saw something written in french on the stone, before she looked at Aoyama as he let out a sigh. "Doing this makes my stomach ache quickly...!" He collapsed to his knee's and Izuku jumped in a panic and ran over to him worriedly.

"Then why did you do that...?!" she cried out as she helped him up off the ground. "Sensei!" She called out toe Cementoss worriedly. "Aoyama is in bad shape, is it okay if he rests for a bit?!" She sighed out a she helped Aoyama towards a place up against the wall for him to rest. She started to feel a nervous sweat run down her cheek, deciding maybe this was a good time to ask him about the cheese from yesterday. "Uhm..." she looked down at her sick class mate as he struggled to stand up straight while clutching his stomach. "Last night... I uh... What did you mean by _I know_?" She asked him curiously.

"Your quirk doesn't suit your body," Aoyama told her and she felt herself pale a bit. "You and I are the same you know..." he sighed out and Izuku started to wonder what he was trying to tell her. "I've had to wear a support belt constantly since I was a kid. If I didn't, some times my laser would leak out. I was born with it!" he posed flamboyantly and Izuku watched him with wide eyes. "So, my quirk and my body are also not compatible! At least, that's what the doctor told me. When you joined the school, I saw you couldn't control it at all, and... I thought you and I were the same." He looked at her with his strange grin and Izuku relaxed a bit. "I've noticed you're growing impatient, even though you've improved a lot."

"Aoyama..." Izuku smiled a bit at her friend, and realized that he was just worried about her this whole time, and that was his strange way of showing concern.

"Aren't you happy about the surprise?!" He asked her excitedly and Izuku paled a bit. "Nothing makes me happier than surprises! I thought it would make you happy too! What did you think of the chees? Tasty?"

"I didn't have the courage to eat it." Izuku said nervously, and Aoyama let out a laugh, before looking over at Kirishima and Katsuki. She watched her friends working together, and she smiled a bit.

"If you face hardships all alone, you won't be able to shine." Aoyama said with a bright grin, and Izuku looked up at him, before looking back at Katsuki who was grinning as he used his attacks on his friend. "That's why, I think your dream of an agency called _One for All_ , is pretty amazing."

"... Thank you, Aoyama." Izuku grinned warmly and looked up at her classmate, and friend. "The surprise was a huge success, thank you so much for caring."

"Any time, Madmoiselle." He said with a flare of his hand and Izuku giggled a bit. "Now, how about some financier after dinner tonight?! To celebrate your wonderful idea's of forever being friends and working together?!"

"Sure," Izuku laughed brightly, before Aoyama paled again in color. "Aoyama...?"

"I must purge the evil from my body, Adieu!" He spun away from her, and she watched him with another nervous sweat on her cheek. She looked back to the others, and saw Katsuki looked over at her with narrowed eyes while Satou worked with Kirishima.

"What the hell are you doing talking to him after the other day...?" Her boyfriend grunted out as he stormed towards her and Izuku rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"He was just worried about me..." Izuku said as she smiled up at Katsuki who looked a bit thrown off by that. "And he gave me some advice."

"Advice?" He asked with a raised eyebrow at her, and Izuku grinned.

"Yeah, that I shouldn't face anything alone." She giggled and he narrowed his eyes at her, before bopping her on the head with his bracer. "Ouch...!"

"I've been telling you that for months now, but you had to hear it from that weirdo?!" He asked her and Izuku rubbed her head where it was sore. "Tch, what are you trying to work on anyways?"

"... Well," She looked away from him. "... I want... I want to work on controlling my 100%." She looked up at Katsuki nervously.

"Your body can't handle that." He growled out and put his hands on his hips. "What can it handle right now?"

"At most...?" She sighed out as he nodded his head to her. "30% tops..." She looked down at her hands and frowned at them.

"Then come at me with 30%." He said simply and Izuku looked up at him with wide eyes. "Right now, come at me with any technique you want, at the full 30%."

"But..." Izuku paled at that, not sure if she could do that to him. "It's... Still dangerous at that level, I... This is why..."

"You won't get anywhere if you do this alone." He pointed a finger at her, "That moron was right, and you said it yourself. That you want an agency where everyone can come work when ever they want. Well, you need help to do that shit," he narrowed his eyes at her. "So starting today, you're gunna accept some fucking help."

"hah..." Izuku lowered her fists and looked at him with wide eyes. "But... What if I hurt you...?"

"YOU LOOKING DOWN ON ME?!" He snapped loudly, and Izuku took a step back from him, sweating nervously as he clenched his fists. "Come on, Deku! BRING IT!" He jumped at her, his hands crackling with explosions dangerously. Izuku panicked and jumped back out of the way using One for All.

"K-Kacchan...?!" She looked over at him with her wide green eyes as she redirected himself and blasted in her direction.

"PUT THEM UP, DEKU!" he brought his left hand up and aimed a crackling palm at her face. She ducked back out of the way, and ground her teeth together, before she brought her hand up to stop him by the shoulder. He ground his teeth together, and her eyes widened as she jerked his left leg, and she felt a sharp pain in her jaw as he kicked her in the face.

"Whoa, hey!" Kirishima called out in concern as the others stopped what they were doing. Izuku fell back, and looked up to see him reaching a hand out towards her arm, and she ground her teeth together as she threw herself back, and planted her hands on the ground. She felt her whole body electrify with One for All, and she brought her iron sole shoe up, kicking towards his face, but he countered with some explosions, blasting back away from her while she flipped up onto her feet and looked at him.

"What are you doing?!" Uraraka shouted in a panic as the couple both looked at each other with intense stares. Izuku huffed to catch her breath. Katsuki had been working hard, and he had managed to avoid her attack... She brought her hand up to her jaw, and felt some bruising already starting. "Izuchan, are you alright?!"

"I'm okay." She held up a hand, and everyone went silent as she focused her gaze on Katsuki who was giving her a challenging stare. She felt a grin spread across her lips as she clenched her fists tightly. This was a challenge made out of love... He wanted to help her, and she knew that.

"Come on, Deku!" He called out to her, and Izuku laughed a bit as some of their friends looked at him with incredulous gazes. "Fucking bring it out! Come at me with everything you can!"

"Alright, I'll pay you back kindly for that love tap!" Izuku called back to him as she stood up fully, and felt her hair stand on end as she charged her limbs as much as she could.

"... Is this domestic abuse...?" Kaminari asked worriedly as Izuku and Katsuki grinned madly at each other.

"... No, it's some weird way of showing love." Asui said with a kero as they watched the intense staring match,

"GALE CRASH!" Izuku shouted out as she kicked off he ground with a boom towards Katsuki, and swung he leg out to kick him. He grinned madly as he blasted off the ground at her, and brought up his crackling hand, letting off a massive explosion. She felt the heat on her skin as their attacks met, and there was a loud boom. She spun in the air from the clash, and landed on her hands, before bouncing back up onto her feet. She looked over at Katsuki who slid across the ground, before they both charged at each other once again.

"You can do better than that!" He shouted at her and Izuku watched him use his hands to blast past her at an incredible speed, and she whipped her head around to see he curved up into the air above her. He pointed a hand behind himself, and one at her, before he blasted in her direction. She had a split second to dodge, and threw herself back out of the way as he came down, and she looked back at the spot on the ground where she had been, seeing nothing but a crater and rubble through the smoke. She looked at him nervously as he kept moving, and noticed he wasn't giving her any time to think as he spun through the air with the use of his quirk, and a fiery tornado of explosions came at her along with him. She brought her arms up to defend herself as she was blasted back. She glared at the smoke that was still swirling in her direction, sure he was still in there, before she heard a boom above her, then the pavement smashing behind her. She whipped her head around in a panic, seeing a grinning Katsuki crouching, ready to attack. "Come on, Deku!" He shouted, and she felt his fist slam into her stomach, and her breath left her, before she went bouncing across the cement.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Kirishima and Uraraka cried out in a panic while the rest of the class watched with wide eyes. Izuku jerked her head up as she heard the next explosion, and she moved like lightning, letting her quirk pulse through her whole limbs at a higher power out put. She kicked off the ground and flipped up into the air, while Katsuki set off a power explosion in the spot where she used to be. She grinned as their eyes met, and she planted her feet on the cement pillar, before kicking off if it, and bringing her foot down towards him like a hammer.

"THUNDER CRASH!" She shouted as aimed for his good shoulder, but he brought his bracer up to stop her. She felt her foot make contact with it, and their eyes both widened in surprise as it was smashed apart from the force, and crumbled like a cheaply made toy.

"Jesus," Katsuki kicked off the ground away from her, and looked at his bare right arm now. Izuku landed on the ground in a crouch, and they looked at each other again. The only time his bracers had been destroyed was when All Might had punched them. "Almost got me, would have broken my shoulder...!"

"S-Sorry...!" Izuku said with a frown as she looked at him and stood up. "Th-that's why... KACCHAN?!" She cried out as he blasted towards her again and she ducked down as he brought both his hands together.

"STUN GRENADE!" He shouted as he set off the flash bomb from his hands, and Izuku squinted her eyes as she reached out her left hand, and smacked his hands apart, before she brought her right fist up, and cracked him in the jaw. She felt her arm strain from the force of power and the attack, but Katsuki fell back, and Izuku huffed for a breath as he blasted off the ground and landed on his feet. "That was a good one," He laughed out, and spit blood out of his mouth. Izuku looked at him worriedly as he grinned at her. "But you can hit harder than that."

"But I'll seriously break something!" She cried out to him in a panic, "Kacchan, I don't wanna break your bones, or mine!"

"Haah?!" He raised an eyebrow at her and she paled a bit. "What did I say about looking down on me, Deku?!"

"This isn't a matter of looking down on you, this is a matter of bones!" She shouted back at him, and he blasted towards her. She panicked and kicked off the ground into the air. She turned like a gymnast as he looked up at her, and she paled as she watched him redirect his movements with his blasts, before taking off into the air after her. "KACCHAN?!"

"Come on! Use it!" he shouted as he brought up his exploding palms. Izuku groaned as she felt her whole body pulse with as much power as she could take, and she turned her body, before bringing her foot down on his exploding hands with everything she had. They were blasted apart in the air, and Izuku waved her arms around in a panic as she went soaring, before she hit the top of a cement pillar, and her breath was knocked out of her again. She groaned in pain as she rolled onto her side, and glanced around nervously for Katsuki.

"... We should stop them." Todoroki said simply as he lifted up his right hand. The class was a bit stunned by the conviction the couple had to best each other. Izuku was on one pillar, while Katsuki was on another, and they could hear the groans of pain from both of them.

"Now hold on," Yaoyorozu said as she held up a hand and everyone looked at her in shock. "I noticed it earlier... But Izuku seems to hold back when she's training with anyone," She pointed at everyone with her finger and the class was a bit stunned by her observation.

"... I've noticed that a bit too.." Todoroki sighed out as he looked up at the green haired girl who collected herself off the pillar. "When we spar, it's like she's keeping herself from using too much of her quirk."

"What we're seeing here, is a brawl brought about by trust." Cementoss said with a nod and the class looked at him, forgetting there was a teacher that was present. "Honestly, if I saw ill intent I would have stopped it at the beginning. But these two know their limits and know when to pull back," He pointed a finger at Izuku. "She knew there was a chance she could seriously injure Bakugou, so she pulled back at the last possible second. He is also doing the same." He pointed a finger at Katsuki who had gotten up and was grinning madly. "At most, I feel they'll need to go get some bruises looked after."

"You gunna do this seriously, Deku?!" Katsuki shouted, and Izuku wiped some blood away from her mouth. She clenched her fists tightly as she looked at him, and he held up his crackling hands. "I told you, You're still my rival! So don't hold back!"

"Alright..." Izuku huffed out as she clenched her fists, and slid her foot back on the ground. She noticed he was doing his best to avoid her kicks more than anything, but she knew after her fight with Chisaki, if she focused hard enough, she could use her arms with out much strain. "HERE I COME, KACCHAN!" She leaped into the air off the pillar with a powerful boom, and Katsuki launched into the air at her with his powerful explosions. She pulled her leg back, and he grinned as he brought his crackling hands up, seeing her body glowing bright and pulsing with more electricity than ever. Izuku grinned back at him, and felt her fists pulse as she locked her eyes on her target. "METEOR SHOWER!" Izuku ground her teeth she used her flurry of fists on him, connecting with his face shoulders and chests. She couldn't keep count, and saw him struggling against her attack, before she wound up the last powerful hit. She brought it crashing towards the top of his chest, charged with all her power, pushing it beyond the 30% and holding focus on it, but his right hand came up, and she saw it crackling all over in small orange explosions, before they all combined together. There was a split second of pure silence as her fist met with his palm, and she felt their powers electrify the air and her skin, before there was a large blast the likes of which she had never seen or heard, and judging from the look on Katuski's face, neither had he. It was like it was in slow motion, as they were blasted apart from each other, before she felt nothing but pain as she hit the hard cement ground.

"urgh..." she closed her eyes, her lungs stinging with each breath she took, and she heard their classmates panicking in the distance. She looked up, her head spinning a bit from the blast of power, and she paled as she saw all the pillars crumbling to rubble and dust filled the air with some smoke from their attack. Izuku looked around, noticing she was on the far end of the gym, and she looked up at the wall she was laying beside, seeing a pretty good dent from where she must have hit before she ended up where she was. "Hah... Ouch..." she groaned as she pushed herself up, and seethed with pain as she looked at her arm. She pulled the glove off, and was surprised to see there was no bruising, just a bit of strain as she moved her fingers.

"Izuchan?!" Izuku looked up as she saw Uraraka looking at her with wide eyes. "Are you okay?! What the heck was that?!" The brunette ran over in a panic and Izuku let out a small laugh.

"Sorry..." She took her friend's help to stand up, feeling her whole body aching in protest. "Is Kacchan alright...?" She asked as Uraraka used her quirk to float Izuku and carry her back towards the class. Izuku looked over to see Katsuki outside of the building and her eyes widened in a panic.

"You knocked him right out the door," Uraraka said, a hint of laughter in her voice as Izuku watched Kirishima help her boyfriend up off the ground. "He bounced like three times!"

"Okay, recovery girl for the both of you." Cementoss sighed out as he looked at Izuku. "That was a very impressive super move though. You are getting a lot better, Midoriya."

"Haha, sorry..." Izuku smiled at their teacher. Uraraka and Kirishima helped both her and Katsuki to recovery girl, and she looked over at her boyfriend nervously, as he was unnaturally quiet. The whole time they were being healed. After Recovery Girl was finished, Izuku and Katsuki walked down the hall to head back to the changing rooms. Izuku rubbed her arm nervously as it ached a tiny bit. "K-Kacchan...?"

"How much was that...?" He asked her seriously, and she frowned a bit, before looking down the hallway.

"... Probably 38%...?" She thought to herself. She knew her body couldn't handle 40% very well, but she manged to pull off that amount of power with out hurting herself internally.

"... Then let's work on getting you up to using 45% properly." Katsuki said with a huff and Izuku looked up at him with wide eyes. "That was a good punch, I didn't expect it."

"Thanks," Izuku smiled at him brightly, while he looked down at her and grinned. "Well then... Please take care of me, alright...?"

"Same here." Katsuki said simply, and Izuku grinned back at him brightly and clenched her fist.


	44. BENTOS AND ACCIDENTS!

**DID SOME ONE SAY FLUFF?!**

 **Probably, I dunno.**

 **Also, I don't know what's wrong with Fanfiction lately, for some reason when I posted some people couldn't see them, and there was some problems trying to read them?**

 **I don't fully understand what happened, but I hope they solve the problem soon.**

 **Anyways, let me know what ya'll think. I'm gunna do my best to come up with some original plot here. I really REALLY want to follow the manga to a T, but sadly I have somehow... surpassed it.**

 **Also, and... this makes me laugh. But I've been like, giggling over the idea of a Harry Potter AU, and... Jesus christ it just makes me giggle. I might dick around with something like that out of curiosity, but I wouldn't count on it. Just thought I'd throw that out there and mention it. It'll probably go no where, or not happen at all...**

 **Or if anything I'd just write stupid chapters of it here and there of stupid scenarios that could happen.**

 **Buuuuuuuuut,**

 **Hey if anyone has like any ideas or suggestions, I'm open to mulling some stuff over.**

 **Anyways!**

 **Enjoy~**

 **teehee~**

"I-I did it..." Izuku looked down at the bento on the counter in front of her, and grinned proudly. She turned to look at Uraraka excitedly, but her friend laughed nervously as she looked around the kitchen.

"You sure did..." she said with a pale face as she saw the pile of broken pots and pans that were littered in the garbage bin, and looked back at Izuku who was covered head to toe in burnt and raw food. There was even smoke in the air and the other girls who had been watching the escapade were sitting at the tables with stunned smiles on their faces.

"I-I didn't think it was possible to make sausages explode..." Ashido said with an impressed grin and Izuku blushed a bright red as she looked at the others.

"Y-You did a... Magnificent job...?" Yaoyorozu spoke in an unsure tone as she looked at Izuku's bandaged hands. She had been in charge of repairing her digits with bandaids, which seemed to be a full time job when the small girl had a kitchen knife.

"I'm so full..." Jirou said with a sick look on her face and the girl was sure if she could see Hagakure, she'd have a green tint to her skin too.

"It was impressive to watch," Asui said with a bright smile on her face and the others looked at her with curious looks. "Izuchan did a good job. The most recent failures tasted pretty good, so I'm sure the finished product tastes great."

"Hah," Izuku looked down at the bento with a bright grin before she put the lid on it. "Sorry everyone, I caused you a lot of trouble..." She looked at the others with an apologetic smile and they couldn't help but smile back at her. "But thank you for helping me out."

"Well, it was fun," Uraraka laughed as she boxed up the bento's she made. "just hard to believe it took most of the afternoon." She sighed out and Izuku frowned a bit.

"I'll clean up everything, I'm so sorry," Izuku cried out as she carefully put the bento away before she started cleaning up. That was something she knew she could do with ease, and she stared scrubbing the burnt food off the pans.

"what happened in here...?" Kirishima asked with a laugh as him and Kaminari entered the kitchen. Uraraka hurriedly stuffed her bento's in the fridge and smiled at him.

"Izuchan wanted to learn to make some stuff, so we helped her." Uraraka beamed at Kirishima, and Izuku giggled as she watched a blush cross her friend's face.

"That explains the smoke," Kaminari laughed out as he pointed up at the air..

"I'm getting better though, I only broke three pans." Izuku said as she held up a broken handle and everyone paled as they looked at her proud grin.

"Good job," Kirishima said with a thumbs up in her direction and she grinned brighter before she continued to clean up.

"We need to air out the kitchen now though," Uraraka said with a thought as she opened up the window. The cool fall air started to air out the smokey part of the building.

"Are these the failures?" Kaminari asked curiously as he looked down at some misshapen rice balls and over cooked sausage.

"Ah, yeah... I wanted it to be perfect." Izuku said with a determined look in her eyes as she scrubbed the inside of the rice cooker.

"Hold on, I don't think you-" Jirou went to stop Kaminari as he took a bite of the rice ball and the girls at the table paled as they watched his whole face turn red and he coughed out the rice ball.

"WHAT'S IN THIS?! WHY IS IT SO SPICY?!" he cried out in a panic, before taking a glass of milk from Jirou.

"spicy peppers!" Izuku said wit a bright grin over at him. "They're Kacchan's favorite! His mom always made extra spicy rice balls for him."

"Dude's a monster," Kaminari coughed out as his face cooled down and Jirou snickered.

"This sausage... Did it...?" Kirishima looked down at the sausage in his fingers and saw the end had exploded off.

"Yeah, it did!" Ashido laughed a bit. "It was like Bakubro used his quirk in here, it just popped real loud!"

"Where is he, anyways?" Uraraka asked curiously as she wiped down the counter in the kitchen.

"Him, Sero and Todoroki went to go get groceries for the dorm." Kirishima grinned over at her brightly, "Which... Is apparently a good thing. How much did you guys use up?"

"A lot..." Izuku sighed out as she finished up the dishes in the sink. "I bought a lot of it out of my own pocket, but I ended up using almost a whole bag of rice and a few packs of sausages..."

"Some how we used a few cartons of eggs up too." Uraraka said with a nervous smile to the boys.

"... Did any of them get in the pan...?" Kaminari asked as he looked up at the ceiling and Kirishima looked at him curiously, before he looked up too. They let out a laugh as they saw the egg on the ceiling.

"I don't understand, she can bake just fine." Yaoyorozu said curiously as she looked up at the egg on the ceiling.

"Baking is different." Izuku said with a pout on her face as she grabbed a cloth and looked up at the ceiling. "It's... Easy going. Cooking is intense, and a race against time." Izuku pulled herself up on the counter and stretched up to the best of her ability, trying to reach the ceiling, but she was just a couple of inches too short.

"... Ho boy... Bakubro is missing out." Kirishima laughed out as they watched Izuku struggle to try and get the egg off the ceiling.

"Here Izuchan," Uraraka reached out and touched her friend's leg, activating her quirk.

"Thanks!" Izuku laughed as she floated up off the counter, and she started scrubbing the ceiling with her rag.

"Hmm, these taste pretty good." Kirishima said as he chewed on the sausage. "You're getting better."

"Ochachan and Tsutsu are to thank for that." Izuku said with a bright grin as she continued to clean while Uraraka took care to clean the counter again, before moving to the cupboards that were plastered with food. "They've been really patient with me... I promise to make you guys cookies during our next day off."

"Looking forward to it." Asui said with a happy kero.

"I want to go to an amusement park too." Uraraka said with a bright grin and Izuku looked down at her.

"Oh yeah, you've never been before, right?" Jirou and Ashido looked up at Izuku as she finished cleaning off the ceiling.

"No I haven't." Izuku beamed brightly at the others. "Maybe the whole class can go? Wouldn't that be great?!" Izuku grinned at them all, and everyone just smiled back at her warmly. Izuku finished getting the last bit of egg off the ceiling, before her phone started ringing in her pocket.

 _ **DO NOT FEAR! FOR IT IS I, ALL MIGHT!**_

Izuku blushed a bright red s everyone snickered at her ringtone, and she hurriedly dug in her pocket for it while she floated through the air. She dropped her cloth in the sink and answered the phone as it continued to yell at her.

"Shouchan...?" she checked the name before she answered, and was a bit confused at why he would be calling.

" **Izuku, we uhm..."** She could hear shouting in the background. It sounded familiar, but it was definitely the voice of a child. **"... We have a bit of a.. Problem."**

"Problem?" Izuku asked curiously, and she could hear the slight hint of worry in his tone.

" **I TOLD YOU NOT TO PHONE HER, STUPID ICY HOT!"** She blinked in surprise as she realized the strange voice was Katsuki's, and wondered if the phone was distorting it strangely. **"BASTARD! HANG UP THE FUCKING PHONE!"**

" **WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Izuku could hear Sero cackling with laughter, on the other end, and explosions going off as well. Izuku started to worry, wondering what was going on exactly, before she heard a muffled laugh near the phone speaker.

"Shouchan, what's going on? You said a problem?" Izuku asked worriedly and she heard more muffled laughing, along with more loud shouting and cursing.

" **Erhm... Sorry, Izuku but..."** She heard a snort of laughter as there was another loud boom and more cackling. **"Bakugou... he bumped into someone... And... Heh... There was a... Quirk accident."**

"What..?!" Izuku cried out in a panic, even though she could hear Todoroki doing his best to hold back his laughter, she was not put at ease. "Is he alright?! Does he need to go to the hospital?! KACCHAN?! ARE YOU OKAY?!" She held the phone away from her ear and held it in front of her face. "SHOUCHAN?! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS I'LL-"

" **CALM DOWN, IDIOT!"** Izuku was stunned by the sharp voice that shouted at her through the phone and everyone looked up at her worriedly as she paled. **"I'm fucking fine, we'll be back at the dorms after we get thIS SHIT SORTED OUT, STOP. FUCKING. LAUGHING. TAPE FACE!"**

"K-Kacchan...?! Wh-what happened?!" Izuku cried out and the others watched her float around in a panic. "Are you okay?! Do you have all your limbs?!"

" **I'm fucking fine."** Katsuki grumbled into the phone angrily and Izuku noticed it sounded a little different to his usual low growl... But still familiar. **"Tch, just calm down."**

" **Sorry, Izuku. We'll be back as soon as possible."** Todoroki laughed out into the phone and Izuku heard more explosions and angry shouting.

"Kacchan..." Izuku looked at her phone nervously after Todoroki hung up, and she paled a bit, wondering what could have possibly happened.

"I-I'm sure he's fine!" Kirishima said with a nervous smile as he looked up at her. Izuku felt tears come to her eyes as she thought of all the horrible possibilities that could have happened to her boyfriend.

"Izuchan, don't cry!" Uraraka called out worriedly, while Kirishima and Kaminari grabbed her by the legs and pulled her down to the ground while Uraraka released her quirk. "It's Explodo we're talking about here, he's perfectly fine!"

"Yeah, there's no way something terrible happened!" Yaoyorozu said with a hopeful smile and Izuku felt her tears well up in her eyes with worry.

The group of classmates waited in the common room, while Izuku paced back and forth, muttering about horrible possibilities of what could have happened. She was afraid for Katsuki, what if he had lost his quirk? What if he grew three heads? What if he was suddenly a giant... what if his legs inflated like a balloon...

"Wow..." Kirishima frowned at her worriedly as he stuck around with Uraraka, Kaminari and Ashido to wait for the others. "Deku-chan, you should calm down, there's no way it's something that bad..."

"I think the three heads thing would be incredible." Kaminari snorted out with laughter. "Imagine three of him yelling at us all the time."

"Don't joke about that," Uraraka said with a frown before the front door opened up. Izuku's head snapped around sharply, and the others worried about her neck for a moment before she bolted to the door as Todoroki stepped inside, a grin plastered on his face.

"Shouchan, is he okay?! What happened?!" Izuku cried out to her friend and grabbed him by the arms. He snorted in laughter and looked down at her.

"He's fine, the old man said it only lasts 48 hours at most." The boy laughed out, and the group looked at him curiously. "But the soonest he could be back to normal is within 24 hours."

"What happened...?" Kirishima asked curiously, and they heard cackling laughter from outside as Sero stepped in.

"Ho boy, oh man..." He tried to catch his breath. "It's friggen great you guys, you're not gunna believe this...!" The group saw tears in his eyes from laughing too hard.

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The group inside was stunned by the sound of a small boy's voice, and Izuku looked down at the door way, and paled as she looked down at a 7 year old boy who looked... just... like...

"KACCHAN?!" She cried out in surprise, seeing him holding a clump of clothing under his arm, while he wore a small version of the school's gym uniform. He glared up at her darkly as she clapped her hands over her mouth in surprise.

"WHAT?!" The others in the room yelled out and looked at Katsuki. He glared over at them murderously, and they all burst out laughing.

"WHOA! THIS IS GREAT!" Uraraka cried out hysterically as she laughed with Kaminari. "IT'S A TINY EXPLODO!"

"BAKUBRO! YOU'RE A BAKUTOT NOW!" Kaminari cackled with her and they pointed at him, laughing. Izuku saw Kirishima trying to hold back his laughter as he looked at his friend, but a sharp toothy grin spread across his face.

"I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!" Katsuki snapped at them angrily, and Ashido snorted out in laughter as she snapped pictures of him, tears of laughter in her own eyes.

"Dude, it's not that bad.." Kirishima said, doing his very best to keep his laughs inside of him.

"K-Kacchan..." Izuku dropped to her knee's on he ground and looked at him with tear filled eyes. "I-I was so worried... I-I'm glad you're alright!" She wailed out as she wrapped her arms around the tiny Katsuki and hugged him tightly.

"Stupid, I'm fine." Katsuki grumbled out and patted her head. The group finally swallowed their laughs, while Ashido continued to take pictures of the scenario. "Tch, cut that out!" Katsuki snapped in her direction and they burst out laughing again. He glared at them, but Izuku hugged him tighter.

"Recovery girl said he's perfectly fine." Todoroki laughed out softly and Izuku lifted her head up to look up at her friend, rubbing her eyes with her fingers. "Sensei said he should attend class normally tomorrow, considering there's no hero training in the afternoon."

"A-Are you sure..?" Izuku looked down at Katsuki as she loosened her hug on him and he looked up at her with those big ruby eyes.

"Tch, I don't fucking want to." He growled out in anger, "But I'll be fucking damned if I fall behind because of some old fuck head's quirk."

"Oh my god..." Kaminari was wheezing for breath with Sero, Ashido and Uraraka as they watched the tiny boy curse like Katsuki normally did. "What is this, some kind of comedy skit?! Holy crap!"

"Is everything okay?" Izuku looked up at the elevators as Yaoyorozu and Jirou came out. They looked down at the tiny version of Katsuki, and Jirou snorted in laughter, while Yaoyorozu's eyes lit up happily.

"Oh my! Is this a relative of Bakugou's?! He's so cute!" Yaoyorozu sad with a bright grin, and Katsuki glared up at her murderously. "He even has the same glare!"

"It is Bakubro!" Sero cackled out and Todoroki put a hand on his face, shaking with laughter as Yaoyorozu paled at that information.

"Your uniform won't fit..." Izuku frowned at Katsuki and he looked up at her, "I'll talk to sensei, you shouldn't go to class like this..."

"I'm not missing class." Katsuki said firmly.

"Hold on!" Yaoyorozu held up her hands and the others looked up at her as she lifted up the hem of her shirt. Everyone blushed as they looked at her exposed stomach, and waited before a Yuuei uniform popped out of her stomach, and she grinned brightly as she held it up. "Here! He can wear this! It's important to wear the school uniform."

"Oh my god," Ashido snickered as her and Uraraka walked over. "He's gunna look adorable! He needs pajamas's too for tonight!"

"I'm on it!" Yaoyorozu said excitedly.

"CUT THAT SHIT OUT!" Katsuki snapped up at them but the girls ignored him as Yaoyorozu made more tiny clothes. Izuku looked down at him, watching him glaring angrily.

"Kacchan..." He reached out and touched his head. He looked up at her, and she couldn't help but smile at seeing his younger face again. Back when they were kids, he started being cold to her at the age of 5, so seeing a softened look on his face, directed at her... She felt her cheeks warm as she looked a him and hugged him gently once again.

"Izu," He grumbled out and she squeezed him a bit. "Tch, cut that out, moron!" He pushed on her shoulders and she looked down at him curiously. He had a red color to his cheeks as he looked up at her, and she looked at him curiously. "I told you, I'm fine!"

"Sorry," She laughed out at him and touched his soft spiky hair. "It's just... Nostalgic..." She told him with a grin and patted his head gently.

"... Don't treat me like a fucking kid." He grumbled out angrily, and she laughed again.

"... So... he's stuck like this for a minimum 24 hours...?" Iida asked curiously as he looked over at Katsuki while the class ate dinner.

"That's what the old man said," Todoroki nodded his head to the class president, and Izuku took a bite of her food, before looking down at Katsuki beside her at the table.

"Well it's good to know that you want to continue going to class." Iida said with a hopeful smile at Katsuki. "Grades are important, and if your mind is still the same, you might as well continue on with your daily life."

"Shut up, four eyes." Katsuki snapped out at him and some of the tables snickered in laughter. Yaoyorozu had made him a pair of sweats and a tank top, and Izuku looked down at his skinny arms. She started to wonder just how much he trained to get as big as he was now, and she put another bite of food in her mouth. "Stop staring at me..." Katsuki glanced up at her and she blushed and looked away from him nervously.

"Sorry, I just... I forgot how cute Kacchan was when he was 7." Izuku said with a nervous smile and everyone looked over at her.

"How the fuck can you tell that I'm seven?" Katsuki asked her in a grumble, and she looked down at him, before she looked up at the rest, and her cheeks got redder.

"B-Because..." She looked away from her classmates, "Your elbow..." She pointed at his right arm and he looked at it. "You got a scar on it when you were seven because you got in a fight... Then you got one on your left hand when you were eight... but you don't have that one..." She looked down at her plate nervously as she felt everyone's eyes on her. She glanced over at Katsuki, seeing a stunned look on his face.

"Wow, you really care about Bakugou!" Iida said with a bright grin and Izuku looked up at him. "To remember all that, that's pretty impressive!"

"Yeah, an excellent memory." Todoroki said with a half smile and Izuku felt her cheeks get hotter as she hurriedly ate her dinner.

"I'm going to go for a jog!" Izuku called out as she dumped her dishes in the sink and hurried outside.

"... Tch..." Katsuki watched her run out of the building into the dark courtyard, and he glared at his meal in front of him. "I'm going to murder that old man for this bullshit." He growled out in anger and Iida and Todoroki looked over at him.

"That's not very heroic," Krishima called out from the table beside them and Uraraka laughed a bit.

"I don't give a shit, now everything's all fucking weird!" Katsuki slammed his fork on the table, exploding it as he did.

"It's not for very long, right?" Iida asked worriedly, "I'm sure you can deal with a 48 hour maximum."

"That's not the fucking point!" Katsuki scowled darkly at the class president. "Now she's being all fucking awkward about this shit! DAMNIT!" He got up and threw his dishes in the sink.

"Well, she was really worried after the phone call." Uraraka called out as she ate her dinner. "She was all panicked, thinking the worst happened to you. She seems pretty relieved that you just turned into a kid is all."

"I get it though," Kirishima said thoughtfully as he looked at his food. "After worrying some one you love you wanna hug them and kiss them, right?" He grinned at Katsuki, before looking at Uraraka. They both blushed and looked away from each other. "Anyways, I can understand why it's weird," He coughed out before he continued eating silently. Katsuki glared over at them, and grumbled as he looked up at the ceiling with his glare.

"... Why is there egg and rice on the ceiling...?" He asked and the room went silent.

"That's a good question," Iida looked up at the ceiling curiously.

"How does one manage that?" Tokoyami asked as he looked up with Shouji.

"Erm..." Uraraka paled a bit and looked over at the other girls.

"Darn, she was so panicked, she didn't get all of it..." Yaoyorozu said with a frown as she too looked up.

"You..." The room looked over at Katsuki who was vibrating with fury now. "You didn't let her _cook_ , did you?!"

"W-We..." Uraraka looked over at Katsuki who snapped his glare on her. "... H-Helped her.. It uhm..."

"It was like a bomb went off," Kaminari snorted in laughter. "Food everywhere, I don't know how she managed it. It's like a talent!"

"It was pretty impressive!" Kirishima said, laughing nervously, before the room went silent again as Katsuki growled in anger.

Izuku huffed to catch her break as she jogged around the school grounds, trying to burn off her worries and anxiety. She had to admit, a tiny Katsuki was better than a disfigured or injured one. She let out a small sigh of relief as she thought about all the horrible possibilities she had gone over in her head earlier. She looked at the ground as she continued her job, and smiled a bit. It wasn't bad, seeing the younger version of her boyfriend. It brought back a lot of memories, even though a lot of them were pretty horrible... She let out a laugh as she remembered how he got the scar on his elbow. He had beat up a bunch of older kids that were trying to pick on her for being quirkless.

"His defense was pretty awful though," She sighed out as she remembered telling the older bullies only he got to beat her up for being quirkless. She looked up at the night sky and let out another huff, feeling the cool fall air chill her cheeks. She lowered her gaze to look at the dorm buildings ahead of her and slowed to a stop. She easily caught her breath, and looked down at her hands. She couldn't believe how tiny he was... She frowned a bit, and suddenly found herself missing his tight warm hugs that held her completely... she clenched her hands into fists, and blinked in surprise. "... I really cut them bad..." She looked at her fingers nervously, seeing the bandages all over them, and her palms. She paled in realization. She wanted to have a lunch date with him tomorrow, and she put her hands on her face as she remembered the bento she made for him that was in the fridge.

"Darn..." she groaned out as she crouched down on the ground and sighed out. It's not like she couldn't give it too him... She didn't want it to go bad or go to waste, especially after all the hard work she put into making it. She smiled a bit, wondering if it might make the day a bit easier on him tomorrow if he had it.

"Oi, idiot!" Izuku looked up as she heard Katsuki call out to her, and saw him standing on the steps to the dorm building. She looked up at him curiously as he stepped outside and she noticed he was glaring at her.

"Kacchan...?" She looked at him curiously, before he started running towards her. She got a horrible de-ja-vu, seeing that familiar tiny face glaring at her murderously as he ran full blast at her. With out a second thought, as if her body was programmed for it, she turned on her feet and pushed off the ground to run away.

"DON'T RUN AWAY FROM ME!" He shouted out in anger behind her as she ran away from him.

"Sorry! I-It's second nature! Besides, you look mad!" She cried out, before she turned her head to look back at him, and her eyes widened as she heard an explosion. Katsuki was rocketing towards her, and she cried out in horror now, before he grabbed her around the shoulders and took her down. "K-Kacchan...!"

"I am mad, what is this?!" He snapped angrily and Izuku looked up at him as he pinned her by the shoulders. She looked at her hand that he was holding up and then back up at his angry glare. "What did I say about getting carried away when cooking! And I told you that I would teach you, idiot!"

"Erm, sorry..." Izuku said nervously as he gripped her hand tightly with his small one. She looked at the size difference, and a smile spread across her face, before she sat up with ease. He looked at her in surprise and she laughed a bit at the shock on his face. "Y-you have no muscles right now..." She giggled out and saw him glare darkly up at her.

"Stop laughing!" He snapped and she stifled her giggles, before she closed her hand around his.

"Look, I'm bigger right now," she said with a grin, and he looked at her hand covered in band-aids. "Th-this is pretty weird... you've always been taller by at least an inch."

"Tch..." he looked up at her, and she smiled warmly at him. "... Those idiot's mentioned you were worried earlier..."

"I-I was." She looked away from him nervously as they sat on the ground. "But I'm glad you're alright..."

"Moron," He grumbled out and Izuku looked back over at him, before he reached his small hand up and touched her cheek. "... Fuck, I hate this!" He snapped angrily and she smiled at him nervously as he glared at her. "God damnit!" he got up off the ground, and Izuku looked up into his bright red eyes. "Can't even kiss my god damn girlfriend! I'm gunna kill that bastard!" he shouted as he stormed back towards the dorm building. Izuku got up, and followed after him as he lead the way. She held back a laugh at the familiar sight as he dug his hands into his pockets angrily.

"We can kiss when you're back to normal," Izuku told him with a bright smile, and he looked back at her, an irritated look on his face.

"I don't want to wait that fucking long." He growled out and Izuku blushed a bit.

"I-I'm not gunna kiss a seven year old..." she paled a bit at the thought.

"I know that! FUCK!" Katsuki shouted in anger as he stormed up the stairs. "What pisses me off is that it's just my stupid fucking body!" He growled out and looked back at her. She smiled at him nervously, before she knelt down to his level. "This pisses me off too," He grumbled in anger, and she laughed a bit.

"It's not a long time, alright?" She smiled at him and he looked away from her to glare at the ground again. She sighed out, before she touched his soft hair and Katsuki glanced at her. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "But hurry up and turn back to normal." she told him with a warm smile, before she stood up fully, and let them both inside the dorm building.

"... He... He looks so cute..." Ashido snickered out as she crouched behind Jriou's desk. The two girls were looking over at Katsuki who was sitting in his own chair, glaring darkly at the front of the room.

"Sh-shorts..." Jirou snickered out into her hand and Katsuki's glare snapped in their direction. Yaoyorozu had made shorts for him instead of the long pants for the uniform, and Izuku had to admit, it looked incredibly cute to see the younger Katsuki in a Yuuei uniform.

"... Can I take a picture...?" Izuku asked him curiously and he looked up at her, still glaring.

"Hell no! I don't want to remember this fucking nightmare!" He shouted at her and Izuku sighed out sadly, and looked at her phone.

"Got it," Uraraka was beside his desk and they all looked up at her as they heard the camera sound from her phone. She grinned at Katsuki devilishly as he glared at her darkly.

"WHY YOU!" He jumped up on his desk, and swiped at her with his exploding hand. Uraraka danced out of the way, and vaulted over the desks to get away from him.

"K-Kacchan, don't use your quirk in the classroom..!" Izuku said nervously as she looked at him. He glared after Uraraka, before looking at her.

"Tch, I wish I fucking stayed home now!" He snapped loudly and thunked back down into his chair in anger.

"Everyone settle down," Aizawa called out as he entered the room, and he sighed out as he stood at the podium. "Myself and the other teachers have been made aware of Bakugou's situation," He looked over at Katsuki who was glaring darkly at him, and the class froze a bit as they saw Aizawa pause for a moment, before a huff of air left his nose.

"YOU LAUGHED!" Katsuki shouted in anger and slammed his hands on the desk, before Aizawa looked away from him.

"Sorry, but it's not every day I see you looking the age you act." He said simply and the class burst out laughing at his salty comment. Izuku looked at Katsuki nervously and watched him shake with anger. "Anyways, this goes with out saying that class will continue normally today. How ever, if your predicament persists into tomorrow afternoon, we'll have you sit out Heroic's training." Aizawa looked back at the class and sighed out. "On another note, I have been told to inform you all that a special event will be announced tomorrow afternoon."

"Special event?" Sero asked curiously and Iida stood up from his desk, his hand shooting into the air.

"What kind of even, Sensei?!" The class president asked with vigor and Aizawa sighed.

"I'm not allowed to say what it is, only that you'll all be told tomorrow." He told them and the class started to mutter to itself, wondering what it could be. "All I can say, is be prepared. Now enjoy your lessons," He waved a hand at the class before he left, and Midnight entered to start their history lesson.

Izuku watched Katsuki study seriously all day, and she looked down at her bag nervously. She felt bad that he was having such a hard day... When they walked to class this morning other people were staring curiously, and if Izuku knew what he hated most, it was looking uncool and unheroic in front of others. She sighed out, feeling a bit bad for him. It wasn't his fault he was like this, and she bit her lip nervously as she looked at his small form in front of her.

"I'm fucking starving," Katsuki growled out in anger as the class left to go to the cafeteria to get food. Izuku pulled the small lunch bag out of her back pack, and looked over at him as he glared at the door to the class room.

"Uhm..." she looked at the bag in her hands and he looked back at her as she blushed. "I was... I was hoping we could eat on the roof together today..."

"... The roof?" he asked her, and Izuku nodded her head shyly, before she looked up at him again.

"I wanted to enjoy the weather before it gets too cold." She told him and he looked at her with narrowed eyes, before glancing at the bag in her hands. He let out a huff of anger, and got out of his seat.

"Fine, let's go." He said simply as he lead the way out of the classroom. Izuku smiled as she followed him up to the roof top, and when they got there, she noticed there was no one. Katsuki sat down on the ground next to wall, and Izuku smiled over at him as she sat down next to him. "What's that...?" He pointed at her lunch bag and Izuku felt her cheeks get hot again.

"Well..." she pulled the bento box out of the bag and held it out to him. He narrowed his eyes at the bento and took it from her, before opening it up. She felt her cheeks get hotter as he looked at the rice balls that were decorated like his grenade bracers, and the sausages that had angry faces decorated onto them. He glanced at the egg rolls, an saw they looked like balled up fists, and even the veggies inside looked like graphics from a comic book.

"You made this...?" He looked up at her and Izuku nodded her head as she kept her focus on the ground in front of her.

"We... Don't get to do a lot of normal things.. But I wanted to try making you a homemade bento at least once..." She poked her bandaged fingers together nervously. "I've been practicing with the others to cut everything nicely... and spent most of yesterday to make everything." She looked up at him, and saw him staring intently at the bento in his hands.

"... It's sloppy," he said simply, and Izuku smiled a bit. That was the comment she was expecting, and she looked down at the riceballs. Everything inside was far from perfect, but she was still proud of it. He picked the riceball out of the box, his cheeks a little red as he looked at it, before he took a bite.

"Is it... Does it taste good...?" She asked nervously as he chewed and he looked down at the bento in his hands again.

"It tastes salty..." He mumbled out and Izuku laughed a bit, expecting that comment too. She watched him eat the whole rice ball, before picking up the next one.

"You don't have to eat all of it." she told him as she scratched her cheek nervously.

"I'm hungry," He said simply, and Izuku grinned to herself as she pulled her own riceballs out of the back. "Besides... It's pretty good." She looked up at him in shock, and her cheeks burned a bright red as he finished the second rice ball.

"I-It is...?" She asked him in shock, and he looked up at her.

"It's pretty good, for you," He told her and she felt her cheeks get hotter once again as he ate the sausages. "Were there peppers in the rice balls?" he asked and looked up at her.

"Y-yeah." She smiled brightly at him, "I was going to put in ghost peppers, but I could only find regular spicy ones."

"Hmm, ghost peppers would have been tasty." He said thoughtfully as he continued to eat the bento. Izuku grinned at him brightly and ate her own meal. "I didn't think you could carve anything..." he looked at the vegetables in the bento, before eating those too.

"hah, I had a lot of help from Ochachan with those." Izuku said nervously, and Katsuki glanced at her fingers. She quickly ate her riceballs, over joyed that he was eating the food she made. She felt pride in herself, able to make something edible and they ate together in silence.

"Izu..." She looked up at him as she finished eating her rice balls, and he reached his small hand out and took her fingers in his. He scowled at the bandages on her fingers, and she watched him curiously, before he kissed her fingers.

"K-Kacchan..." she looked at him in shock and he looked up at her as he gripped her hand.

"Next time let me help you," He told her simply and she looked away from him nervously. "We don't need half an omelet on the ceiling."

"D-Did I miss a spot?" She asked in confusion and she looked back at him. He laughed and Izuku blushed a bit at seeing that nostalgic smile on his face.

"Yeah, you did." He told her, and she looked down nervously, before he pulled on her hand. "Izu..." She looked up at him, and felt her cheeks burn as he leaned in closer to her. She didn't know what to do... This was her boyfriend, but he was in his seven year old body. She felt her mind spin in confusion. She was so overjoyed he liked the lunch she made for him, but this was _too_ weird.

" _ **THE BELL IS BROOOOOOOOOOKEEEEEEEEEN!"**_ Izuku clapped her hands over her ears and so did Katsuki as they were shocked by the blaring sound of Present Mic's voice in the air. **_"EVERYONE BACK TO CLAAAAAAAAAASS!"_**

"Tch," Katsuki growled in anger as he stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets. Izuku hurriedly put the containers away in her bag, and looked over at him as he pulled the door open to head back inside. Izuku stood up, and put a hand over her pounding heart as she followed him back inside to get back to class. She had mixed feelings about their lunch date, and frowned a bit. She really wanted him to go back to normal soon, and could only imagine the sweet kiss he could have given her if he was in his normal body. She watched him storm back into the class room, looking angry again and she sighed out. She didn't want to avoid him, but she felt it was best so they could avoid awkward and strange situations.

"So," Kirishima grinned nervously at Katsuki as they sat in the common room, and the boy was glaring darkly at the clock. "It's been 24 hours since you got hit by the quirk..."

"Shut up, hair for brains!" Katsuki growled out as he scowled at the clock.

"Well it means it could happen any moment now." Kaminari said nervously and Katsuki shot a glare over at him. "Y-You should be happy! That's a good thing!"

"Nothing about this is good!" He snapped in anger, and Kirishima let out a sigh with Kaminari.

"I can only imagine how frustrating it must be" Kaminari said with a shrug, "having a smoking hot girlfriend, and you can't do anything."

"I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU." Katsuki glared over at the other blonde murderously and Kirishima held up a hand to calm him down.

"Hey now, D-Denki is just trying to be sympathetic..." Kirishima sighed out. "I know I'd be upset f I couldn't kiss Ochaco..."

"Ochaco, huh?" Denki grinned at Kirishima and the red head blushed a bright red. "She made you a bento for today too, I totally saw!"

"Y-Yeah." Kirishima smiled brightly and scratched his cheek in embarrassment, "It was pretty good too... She made the rice balls into boxing gloves." his grin got bigger. "She put a lot of thought into it... It was really nice." He looked up at Kaminari and he scowled at him.

"Must be nice, getting a homemade lunch from your girlfriend." Kaminari huffed out in anger.

"W-Well yeah, she went to the trouble to make it for me." Kirishima said, his blush turning a bright red. "H-How about you...?" Kirishima looked over at Katsuki who was glaring murderously at them both. Kirishima and Kaminari both paled in horror as the boy's hands started to crackle in explosions.

"FUCKING SHUT UP!" He snapped at the boys and they sat back away from him. Katsuki ground his teeth together in anger. He would never tell them, but he was more than thrilled to receive a bento from Izuku, especially after all the cuts she got from trying to do her best for him. He wanted to kiss every last cut, her cheeks, her button nose, and all the freckles on her cheeks. He growled in frustration as he got up and grabbed a pillow off the couch. It went up in flames as he blasted it apart, before he stormed towards the elevator.

"... Dude's got pent up energy." Kaminari said with a frown as they watched him get in the girls elevator.

"HEY! NERD!" Izuku looked up at her door in shock. She was sitting at her desk, trying to concentrate on her home work before it banged open and she saw an angry Katsuki storming inside, slamming the door behind him.

"K-Kacchan...? What are you doing up here, it's almost bed time..." Izuku said with a frown at him and he shot a glare at her as she stood up.

"Stop treating me like a fucking child!" He shouted at her and she felt her eyes widen in surprise as he clenched his shaking fists. "I'm still the same, I'm just stuck in this stupid fucking body right now!" He pointed a finger at her in anger, and Izuku looked at him worriedly.

"K-Kacchan, that..." she blushed a bit as she held up her hands. "I know that... But... It's still weird.." she frowned at him again and that seemed to piss him off more.

"I SAID DON'T TREAT ME LIKE A FUCKING CHILD!" He snapped at her and she stumbled back as he jumped at her, and they hit the floor in a crash. She looked up into his angry ruby eyes, and was hit with de-ja-vu once again at the sight. "I don't want to fucking wait to kiss you! You're my girlfriend, and I'm still fucking 16!"

"W-wait!" Izuku cried out as she put a hand on his mouth to stop him. He glared at her murderously and she started to panic. "Th-think about my feelings for a second! I want to kiss you too, but you're physically 7 right now! That's way too weird, Kacchan!"

"Tch," She saw the pained look in his eyes as he yanked the hand off his mouth and looked down at her in anguish. "I fucking hate this! You hurt yourself to make me a fucking bento, and..." He ground his teeth together in anger and she blushed a bright red. "What kind of fucking boyfriend doesn't thank their girlfriend for that shit?!"

"K-Kacachan..." she felt her tears well in her eyes, and she smiled at him warmly. "... You're welcome..."

"What...?" He looked at her in confusion and she giggled.

"Silly, I didn't need a thank you, or even a kiss." She grinned at him and he watched her in utter confusion. "I didn't do it for any of that, I just did it because I wanted to surprise you. But I'm glad you liked it..."

"Izu..." He looked down at her, and felt his chest tighten in pain. He wanted nothing more than to smother her with kisses, but she was right... It was too weird like this... He cursed under his breath in anger, and gripped her shoulder tightly. "You stupid... Fucking nerd..." He looked her in the eyes, and a grin pulled at his lips.

"I love you too..." she smiled at him brightly, and he let out the rest of his anger in a huff. "When you turn back, we can kiss as much as you want, alright...?" she ruffled his hair and he looked at her.

"I'll hold you too that." He told her, and his grin got wider. The both laughed a bit, before Katsuki groaned in pain for a second.

"K-Kacchan...?" She looked at him worriedly as he grabbed the front of his shirt and clutched it tightly. Izuku looked at him worriedly, before there was a loud bang and smoke filled the room. Izuku coughed out as she was blinded by the red smoke that filled the air, and looked around in a panic."K-Kacchan?!"

"Fuck.." Katsuki hissed out and Izuku groaned as she felt a heavy weight on top of her. She waved her hands around as the smoke started to clear up, glad she had her window open for some fresh air. She looked up above her, and her eyes widened in surprise as she saw Katsuki's normal face. "The fuck..." he growled out and looked down at his hand. His eyes went wide in realization and they both looked at each other in surprise.

"Y-You're back to normal!" Izuku smiled up at him and he touched his chest. He felt his muscles were back, and he looked down at his arms. "Thank god, I was getting worried!"

"Hmm.." He looked at her as she sat up to touch his face, and he grinned as he reached out and gently caressed her cheek with his hands. She leaned into his touch, glad to feel the rough skin of his fingers again, and touched her fingers to his large hands. "Izu..." she looked up at him as he growled out her name in his deep voice, and she blushed a bright red as he pulled her face close to his. "I'm gunna claim my kisses now."

"hah..." she laughed out softly as she looked into his deep ruby eyes, and he leaned in and kissed her deeply on the lips. She felt her heart flutter in her chest as she touched his bare arms with her fingers, before they were both startled out of the moment as her door banged open.

"What the heck is going on in here?!" Uraraka shouted and they looked over at the door as they saw the angry brunette holding a baseball bat at the ready. "oh... Explodo idiot is back to normal."

"Tch, get out of here, round face!" He snapped at her, and she glared at him, before looking down.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER WHILE YOU'RE NAKED?!" She shouted in rage and raised the baseball bat high above her head. Izuku looked down t Katsuki, and noticed the clothes he was wearing before had ripped when he grew back to his normal size, and she blushed a fiery red. "GET OUT OF HERE YOU BEAST!" Uraraka swung the baseball bat and Katsuki caught it with his hand and glared at her.

"You're the one barging in, you get out!" He shouted in anger, and Uraraka shouted back at him. Izuku sighed and clapped her hands over her face, wanting to die from embarrassment, but she couldn't help the grin that was spread across her lips. She was happy things were back to normal.


	45. PICTURES AND PRESSURE COOKERS!

**Alright, here we go.**

 **Orignal plot commin at ya.**

 **Boom~**

"I kind miss Bakutot." Kaminari laughed from behind as the class walked to school. Izuku looked back at the blonde boy who was laughing.

"If you want, I can blast you into the past." Katsuki seethed out as he held up a crackling hand.

"I for one am glad we can return to having a normal class setting!" Iida said with a chop of his hand as he walked beside Izuku. "It was pretty distracting having a child in the class room."

"Pretty adorable if you ask me." Ashido said with a bright laugh as she held up her phone. Izuku looked at the picture of a grumpy younger Katsuki sitting in his desk, and she gripped the straps of her bag.

"C-can you send me that?" Izuku asked with shining eyes as she looked at the picture.

"Of course!" Ashido laughed brightly and Uraraka stepped up beside them both as Izuku pulled out her phone.

"I've got a couple from around the dorm building." Uraraka said excitedly as she held up her phone and Izuku grinned brightly as both her friends sent her the pictures.

"What did I fucking say about taking pictures?!" Katsuki asked angrily, and Izuku looked back at him, before she held up her phone. Uraraka had gotten a good one of his pouting face while wearing the school uniform and he glared at it darkly.

"This one is my favorite." Izuku beamed happily and looked at it with a bright smile while the other boys snickered at Katsuki's reddening angry scowl. "I'm going to send it to Mitsuki-san!"

"Don't you dare!" Katsuki snapped angrily as Izuku hit send.

"Come on now, it was pretty great. Don't deny you wouldn't be the same if it happened to Deku-chan." Kirishima said with a toothy grin as he pointed finger at Izuku who blushed a bright red.

"OH MMY GOD!" Uraraka cried out with a grin. "That would have been absolutely amazing! A cute tiny Izuchan!"

"Tch, we both have pictures of us from back then." Katsuki growled out, "Besides that was the past. What matters is that we're aiming to be heroes, not the words cutest shit show."

" _I love how she shines now, and can't wait to see how she sparkles in the future~_ " The group was stunned as Aoyama spun up to them and held up a rose. "Is what Bakugou is really thinking."

"SHUT UP, GLITTER BOMB!" Katsuki snapped at Aoyama, and Izuku blushed a bright red and smiled at her boyfriend as she saw a slight hint of red to his cheeks as well. The class laughed loudly as Aoyama danced out of Katsuki's way, and Izuku looked back down at her phone. He was right, the past was the past, but she still adored the picture of him.

"Hey, Class 1-A!" They were about to enter the building when some one called out from the bushes. Izuku turned her head to look with the others, before they were blinded by bright flashes. Izuku tried to blink away the dots int her vision, and rubbed her eyes, before she spotted some kids from the Business department of Yuuei.

"What the heck?!" Ashido grumbled out as she rubbed her eyes.

"Hows this?" A boy asked another as he held out his camera.

"Hmm, a little blurry. But we need to focus on these ones for sure, they'll be a hit." He pointed at the camera screen, before they both raised their camera's up and pointed them at the class again. "One more time, with bright smiles!"

"Like hell we will!" Katsuki snapped and ran towards the boys in the bush angrily. Izuku watched as her boyfriend was blinded by a flurry of bright flashes, and he halted to a stop and rubbed his eyes. "WHAT THE FUCK?! CUT THAT OUT!"

"These are perfect! Time to escape!" The first boy yelled, and they took off at a run.

"What was that about?" Kaminari asked as they watched the boys escape the certain doom that was an angry Katsuki. Izuku blinked in confusion, before she turned around to head inside.

"The business department is always up to weird stuff, let's not worry about it." Uraraka said with a sigh.

"Still, that's a bit strange, even for them." Iida said thoughtfully, and Izuku let out a small laugh as she opened up the door to go inside the school, before she was blinded once again by bright flashes.

"Perfect!" A girl said excitedly and Izuku blinked the dots out of her vision again and rubbed her eyes. "Just look at this beautiful smile!"

"That's very good," A boy nodded his head and Izuku blushed a bit as she looked at the students in front of her. "OH!" The boy raised his camera and quickly took another picture of her and she clapped her hands over her eyes.

"What the heck is going on?!" Uraraka cried out with Iida, and the students hurried off down the hallway as Izuku tried to get her vision back once more.

"I-I dunno.." Izuku groaned out, a bit confused by the ambush.

"Why are they taking pictures of us?" Kirishima asked with a frown and Uraraka helped Izuku find her shoe locker while she got her vision back.

"Do you think they caught wind of our contest?" Ashido asked curiously as they all got their indoor shoes on and headed towards the classroom.

"Are you guys still doing that...?" Izuku asked with a frown at her friends, but they all looked away from her nervously.

"Either way, if that's what they're after, they'll never win over us!" Kirishima said with his phone in the air, and Izuku looked up at it, before Uraraka also raised hers up.

"We're the Deku Appreciation Squad! We will come out on top!" Uraraka cried out excitedly and Izuku let out a nervous laugh.

"Cut that out, it's weird!" Katsuki snapped at all of them. The group walked into the classroom, and Izuku looked over at Todoroki and Yaoyorozu who were talking with Shouji and Tokoyami.

"Ah, good morning." Yaoyorozu said with a bright smile to them, "Did you guys happen to run into the business department this morning?"

"Yeah, you too?" Izuku asked curiously as she set her bag on her desk.

"They were taking photo's from the bushes of Todoroki when we were ambushed." Shouji said as he pointed at Todoroki.

"It was a bit strange," Todoroki said with a thought and Izuku looked at the ceiling.

"What could they possibly want with pictures of us?" She asked curiously as she pulled her things out of her bag.

"Fap material," Mineta said simply and Izuku looked at him, her whole face turning red as he grinned brightly. "I'd buy them all myself, we have some high quality girls in this class!"

"Say that again and you won't be apart of this class." Katsuki growled out in anger as he glared at Mineta. The smaller boy shied away and smiled nervously as he touched his head.

"I'm just saying! It makes sense for them to take pictures of all the girls!" Mineta shouted in a panic as Katsuki held up a crackling hand.

"But they were taking pictures of everyone," Kirishima pointed at everyone else in the class. "And there is no way they're stupid enough to sell something like that, they'd get caught and expelled."

"I'm just saying, everyone has different tastes." Mineta shrugged his shoulders and grinned. "I myself also like the school girl look!"

"Pervert." Asui croaked out, and cracked the boy across the face with her tongue.

"If that was their goal, why take pictures of the boys?" Kaminari asked as he took his seat.

"I wouldn't mind a picture of Todoroki myself, he's a high quality guy!" Ashido said with a finger pointed at Todoroki. "He's the Ikemen type, you know! I bet there are lots of girls out there totally crushing on him!"

"Tch, what kind of girl goes for the stupid pretty boy type?" Katsuki growled out in anger and Izuku let out a soft laugh.

"A lot of girls do!" Ashido protested and held up her clenched fist. "Though of course, being in a hero school it's rare! But there's lots of girls these days that also like the muscle bound type!" She pointed a finger at Kirishima who grinned nervously.

"I like that type," Uraraka said with a bright smile over at Kirishima, and they both blushed a bright red and looked away from each other.

"Well they took pictures of Bakugou too, what kind of sane girl would like him?" Kaminari asked and Izuku looked over at him and frowned.

"I don't need stupid girls liking me!" Katsuki snapped at Kaminari angrily.

"I like him.." Izuku said in a small voice and Katsuki glanced over at her as she frowned at her desk.

"Idiot," Asui and Uraraka looked at Kaminari with dark looks and he paled a bit.

"Alright, is everyone seated?" Aizawa asked as he stepped in the room to start class. Everyone hurried into their desks and he sighed out. "Like I said, there is a special announcement this afternoon." He opened up his folder in his hands. "Because of that, we'll be doing some hero training this morning instead."

"Awesome, a work out before studies!" Kirishima said excitedly and Aizawa let out another sigh.

"Just go get changed," He pointed to their hero costumes and the class hurried to gather up their costumes and went to the locker rooms.

"... I'm still confused as to why people are taking pictures of us." Jirou said with a thought as the girls finished up getting ready for their class. "It just doesn't make a lot of sense for why it's suddenly happening."

"Maybe it's because there's a lot of us that have debuted as heroes already?" Hagakure asked excitedly and her gloves pumped through the air. "They even took some of Oijiro this morning, and I definitely want one!"

"Just ask him out already," Ashido said with a bright grin. "There's already two couples, you guys could be the third!"

"Aaah, that's too embarrassing! I'm sure I would make a weird face if I did!" Hagakure said and the gloves clapped over what the girls assumed were her cheeks.

"It's not like he'd see it...?" Jirou asked her and the rest of them let out a laugh. Izuku smiled at her friends, before she heard a camera click behind her. She spun around and saw some business department students duck around a corner. Izuku paled a bit, wondering what they were up to exactly, and scratched her cheek nervously, before hurrying after the others towards gamma gym.

"Why is class B here?" Katsuki growled out in anger as he looked at Monoma who was grinning madly at them all.

"That's what we should be asking!" Monoma laughed loudly and Katsuki continued to glare at him. Izuku looked up at him nervously, wondering exactly what beef he had with Monoma, before she remembered replays of the sports festival. "Why on earth we have to train with you class 1-A morons, is beyond me. You even had some one fail the License exam!"

"Sorry everyone," Todoroki said with a sigh and Izuku patted his shoulder worriedly.

"Enough," Kendo stepped up and smacked Monoma on the back of the head. "We're training with you guys today because of the special announcement in the afternoon, I hope that's alright." she smiled brightly and Izuku was thankful that not everyone in class B was like Monoma.

"Yeah yeah, also there are supposed to be joint classes all term!" The group looked at the foreigner that was among the class B students and she smiled brightly at them all with her big blue eyes. "And we're going to-" She looked at Monoma as he whispered to her and Izuku paled a bit. "Kick all of your asses!" The girl said with a bright smile, and looked back at Monoma who was laughing loudly.

"Don't teach her that language!" Kendo said as she karate chopped Monoma in the back of the head and held him up by the back of his uniform.

"Only a couple of us got internships, but because of what happened recently, they were suspended." Shiozaki said as she stepped up, and Izuku looked up at her curiously. "But I'm happy to be able to train with everyone in class A. Please take care of us," She held her hand out and Izuku smiled and shook hands with her former opponent.

"This will be fun," Izuku said with a bright smile to the other class. "And is such a great surprise! I've been wanting to ask you all about your quirks!" class A watched Izuku pull her notebook out from seemingly no where and Izuku beamed at the others. "I was amazed by Shiozaki's quirk in the sports tournament, but I didn't get a chance to see everyones!"

"This isn't an information gathering class." Katsuki put a hand on the top of her head and she looked back at him with a frown.

"But we're all going to be amazing heroes one day, and I really want to know what their quirks are..." Izuku looked back at class B with a bright grin.

"Midoriya is right! Especially because one day we might be working together with them to save lives, it's important to build relationships with others in our school!" Iida said with his hand chopping through the air.

"Well I'd be happy to let you know anything you like." Kendo said with a bright smile to Izuku, whose eyes lit up in excitement.

"I'm not telling her anything," Monoma said with his arms crossed as he shot a dirty look at Izuku and Katsuki.

"Tch, no one needs you anyways." Katsuki snapped at him and he glared at Katsuki.

"No one needs your explosive quirk either." Monoma said with a scowl.

"Tch, big talk from some one who can only copy other people's quirks for five minutes!" Katsuki snapped back and they both glared at each other.

"It's 15 minutes now, idiot!" Monoma snapped back at him. "How on earth you got a hero license I have-"

"Is that true?" Izuku asked with wide eyes as she looked up at Monoma, opening up her note book. He looked down at her in confusion as she started writing that down. "That's actually super amazing, especially if one needs twice the amount of some one's quirk. Quirks are incredibly unique and vary from person to person, so say we needed two Ochachan's instead of one, your quirk would be incredibly handy!" Izuku grinned brightly and looked up at Monoma. "Can you do more than one quirk at the same time?"

"uh..." Monoma seemed thrown off by this sudden interest in his quirk and Kerndo smirked in his direction as Izuku continued to scribble in her notebook. "No I can't... I have to use one after the other," He pointed at her notes and she continued to scribble that down. "But I can hold onto their uses for 15 minutes."

"Amazing!" She grinned brightly, "So you could switch between using Shizaki's vines for capture, then use Kendo's quirk to quickly fight others!" She said excitedly as she continued to write. "It's a very strong quirk, you'll be a great hero!" Izuku looked up at Monoma with a bright smile and he stepped back from her, before a blush crossed his cheeks.

"... Well it looks like there's one good egg in class A." He coughed out nervously and Katsuki glared at him darkly.

"I told you that you'd like them if you stopped turning everything into a competition." Kendou said with a bright grin.

"I think that's enough chit chat, why don't you all start training?" Cementoss said as he walked up to the class. "I think it would be a good idea if everyone worked together to continue working on their super moves. Some times you need a fresh pair of eyes to help develop your quirks."

"Kirishima, my man! Let's have a sparring match!" Tetsutetsu called out to the redhead and Kirishima beamed brightly at him.

"You're on!" He called out and the two boys walked off. Izuku laughed a bit with Uraraka as they watched them.

"They're extremely similar, I have a feeling it's going to end like the sports tournament." Izuku said with a grin and Uraraka shook her head.

"They are similar, but I'm sure they've both grown in different directions since the sports tournament." She said with a smile and Izuku laughed a bit again. She watched the two classes start to mingle, and Izuku grinned happily as they interacted well. She turned to head off towards the section of the gym that wasn't occupied, before she heard foot steps behind her. She turned her head to look at Katsuki who was following her.

"You should see if someone can help you with your moves." Izuku told him with a grin and he scowled at that idea. "Sensei is right, maybe they'll be able to help you out with something you don't know about."

"Tch, my moves are top of the line." Katsuki looked down at her and she laughed a bit. "Besides, we're still working on getting you up to 45%."

"You know..." Izuku thought for a second, "Aoyama and I were talking the other day..." she clenched her fists and Katsuki raised an eyebrow at her. "About our quirks..."

"What did the weirdo say?" Katsuki asked her and they stopped in their corner of the gym and she looked down at her hands.

"He said my quirk doesn't suit my body..." She sighed out and heard a snort of laughter from Katsuki. She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"He's not wrong." He shrugged his shoulders and Izuku frowned at him, "I mean look at you, then look at All Might." he gestured to Izuku and she looked down at the ground and put her hands on her hips. "He turned into some kinda mountain, mean while the only person you're taller than is Mineta." He jutted a thumb over at the small boy who was working with a class B student.

"Well All Might did say that if I took his quirk when we first met, I would explode from the sheer power." Izuku said thoughtfully and looked over at the others in the gym. "But I've been working out every day since then so I can handle it."

"I know, you're getting abs." Katsuki said with his arms crossed and Izuku blushed a bit and looked up at him. "Look, you couldn't handle it at all when you first got it right? But now that you keep getting stronger and stronger, you can handle it more," He pointed at her arms and she touched them with her fingers. "even if we compared your body now, to the one you had when you first entered Yuuei, you're way more toned and defined now."

"Yeah I did gain a bit of weight," Izuku frowned as she touched her stomach nervously. "I can lift more now too... So maybe..." She looked up in thought, "If I can get muscles like All Might's, then I can handle 100%!"

"No," Izuku felt his hand bop her on the head and she looked up at Katsuki in confusion. "I hate to say it, but that would be terrifying, especially because you'd be 8 feet tall."

"It would be funny, yeah." Izuku laughed a bit and Katsuki narrowed his eyes at her. "Okay, so there's no way I can look like All Might..." she sighed out as he pulled his hand back. "But then what should I do?"

"For now, probably basic strength training." Katsuki looked down in thought. "Until we figure it out, that's probably the only thing you can do, and gradually increase the output of power you can use."

"So like what Tiger said," Izuku clenched her fists and puffed up her chest. "Tear my muscles and quirk to make it stronger! Alright!" She punched the air and Katsuki looked over at her. "Then-"

"-Let's spar." Izuku and Katsuki looked over as Monoma stood there with his hands in his pockets and a grin on his face.

"fuck off, we don't need you." Katsuki growled out at the boy and Monoma's grin got bigger.

"It's not a matter of needing anyone," Monoma laughed out, "I'm just here to prove I'm far better a Hero than you are, Explosion Child."

"Haah? Then fucking bring it," Katsuki glared at him murderously and held up his crackling palms.

"I wasn't asking you," Monoma held up his hand and Izuku blinked in surprise as he pointed a finger at her. "I was asking Midoriya over there, would you care to spar?"

"I uhm..." Izuku frowned as she looked at Monoma and paled a bit. If she wasn't able to handle One for All, she highly doubted sparring with some one who could potentially copy it would be a good idea. "I... I don't think..."

"Tch, there's no way you can handle her quirk." Katsuki glared at Monoma darkly.

"I'm sure if I could handle yours, I can handle hers." Monoma pointed a finger at Izuku who paled a bit more.

"Tch, you could barely handle mine at all!" Katsuki growled out in anger, and Izuku looked up at him as he started towards Monoma.

"You guys, we shouldn't be arguing over this," Izuku said worriedly as she followed after Katsuki to stop him.

"You used to break your bones and bruise a lot, but you don't anymore." Monoma said as he crossed his arms and Izuku looked up at him curiously. "You've changed how you handle it, I've noticed the difference from the sports festival to how you used it at the camp. I personally think," He pointed a finger at her and she looked at it in confusion. "That you're the strongest one in class A. A true force to be reckoned with."

"Me?" Izuku asked, and blushed a bright red. "Wh-why do you think that?"

"You've got more going for you than just brute force, you have intelligence as well." Monoma tapped the side of his head and grinned.

"Tch, I'm above her in grades," Katsuki snapped angrily and Izuku looked up at him.

"Just because you have better grades doesn't mean you're smarter," Monoma glared at Katsuki darkly, "What matters is thinking on your feet, from the sports festival you didn't notice Uraraka's plan to defeat you until the last second, where as I and a few others noticed it from the very beginning."

"You piece of shit, you had a view of the whole fucking thing." Katsuki growled out in anger and held up a crackling fist.

"Midoriya," Monoma glanced at her and she looked up at him nervously, "The best way to figure out your flaws, is to watch play backs of previous battles. In your case, you don't have much to go off of, how ever," he held up his hand. "If you fight against yourself, you might figure something out. That, and I wouldn't mind testing this strength of yours."

"I..." Izuku frowned nervously, "I don't think it's a good idea, you don't know how to handle it... And when I was figuring it out I really hurt myself I..." She looked down at her right arm. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Nonsense, I won't hurt myself." He reached out and touched her shoulder. Izuku looked up at him in a panic, and he grinned at her.

"H-Hold on...!" She cried out in a panic as he held up his fists and clenched them tightly. She watched his skin start to glow golden and she grabbed him by the arms. "Wait! This is a bad idea! Don't use it!" She cried out to him, looking up at him desperately.

"This is pretty powerful," He said with a thought, before Katsuki went to grab him by the arm.

"Cut it out, don't mess around with it!" Katsuki snapped angrily and Monoma looked up at him, before he brought up his fingers and flicked Katsuki in the chest. There was a loud boom and the three of them were knocked apart from each other by the force. Izuku groaned out as she hit the ground, and pushed herself up to look around for the other two. She saw Katsuki sliding back across the pavement, holding his chest with his hand, while Monoma rolled onto his back, gripping his hand with his other. "YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!"

"Damnit," Monoma groaned out and Izuku got up to hurry over to him as he sat up. She looked at his hand, and felt her eyes widen in horror as she saw his fingers were broken. "What... I didn't even use it that much..." he glanced up at Izuku who went to help him up.

"I-It's dangerous!" Izuku told him in a panic, "You can't focus it in your fingers like that! You have to spread it out!"

"I see," Monoma looked at his broken fingers and Izuku helped him up to his feet. "That's why you kept breaking everything all the time, too much force was focused in too small of an area." they looked over at Katsuki who was holding his chest still.

"Kacchan, are you alright?!" Izuku asked worriedly and he glared at Monoma murderously.

"I'm gunna fucking kill you, you bastard." Katsuki growled out in anger, and shot towards Monoma with a blast of his palms.

"Spread it out, right?" Monoma asked and Izuku looked up at him in a panic, before she saw him trying to spread the quirk out. Katsuki came at him with a blast of his hands and Monoma brought up his fist and punched up at him. There was another loud boom and Izuku steadied herself as Katsuki was blasted back from the power. She looked at Monoma worriedly and saw him gripping his fist now. "Shit, what the fuck...?!" he looked down at his broken hand and Izuku felt her heart wrench.

"PLEASE STOP!" Izuku cried out at him and he looked at her. "You'll end up like me! Please don't use it anymore!"

"How are you able to handle it then? This kind of thing could kill you!" Monoma looked at his broken fist and Izuku felt her tears come to her eyes as she looked at his fist. "I can feel my muscles tearing, and now my hand is broken."

"It's complicated... I have to focus, you're using too much power." Izuku told him with a frown.

"Let him kill himself!" Katsuki shouted back at them and Izuku looked over at him worriedly. She saw his shoulder was bruised as he glared at Monoma. "Fucking idiot, we told him not to!"

"y-you have to concentrate..." Izuku told him and she gestured to her chest. "Let it spread out, like your heart is pumping blood through you, you have to let it all pump through you."

"Hmm..." Izuku watched worriedly as Monoma started to do as she explained, and she watched him hold the quirk, his skin glowing like hers did. "This... This is freaking insane, it still hurts."

"I-I know, you have to lower the power output then...!" Izuku told him in a panic and watched him struggle with it. "You have to relax it...!" She watched his strained expression relax and he looked up at her.

"You have to concentrate this much all the time? Then how on earth do you keep it up?" He demanded from her and she looked down at her hands.

"I lose control some times... that's why I get injured." she looked up at him again and watched him struggle to move his arms alone. "Like you said, concentrating it in a small part of your body is too much force."

"I feel like I'm in a pressure cooker," He groaned and Izuku had a thought. "There's too much, it just all wants out."

"Pressure cooker..." Izuku stood up straight and put a hand over her mouth.

"Cut it the fuck out!" Katsuki growled out as he stormed over. "Stop using the damn quirk!"

"A... A pressure cooker..." Izuku's eyes got wide as she came to a realization. "I'm... I'm holding in the power too much..." she clenched her fists tightly and the boys looked at her in confusion as she activated one for All through out her body. "If I hold it all in when using it, that's why I hurt myself..."

"What are you talking about...?" Katsuki asked her with a raised eyebrow and she took a deep calming breath and clenched her fists tightly as she brought up the power output to 38%. She could feel the energy crackling through her skin, the electricity popping across it more and more. She felt her muscles burning, trying to hold the power and she slowly let out a breath as she bumped it up to 40%. She felt the burning get more intense in her body. "Hey...! You're gunna hurt yourself!" Katsuki called out to her, but she held up a hand to stop him from coming closer.

"I gotta... Let out... Some steam...!" She said with a grin, and she pushed herself further. She felt her whole body protesting against her, but she turned to a pillar of cement, and glared at it. "Let it out... Let it out..." She told herself and relaxed her muscles as she pushed One for All up to 42% now. She felt her skin electrify.

"What the heck?" Monoma raised an eyebrow at the spectacle in front of him, and Katsuki growled out in anger.

"You're gunna hurt yourself! That's too much!" Katsuki shouted at her, but both boys were forced to step back as Izuku let out another breath. A wind pressure swirled around her as she relaxed her hands, and she kept her focus on the pillar in front of her, before she kicked off the cement. It cracked under her feet as she turned in the air, and glared at the pillar in front of her as she brought her leg crashing towards it. A wind swirled around her foot, pulling the air all around her with it and some of the electrical charge that jumped off her skin, before it slammed into the cement pillar. There was a crack of thunder and a blast as she shattered the stone, and the boys watched in awe as she dropped to the ground in a crouch and let One for All go.

"I did it..." Izuku huffed out and a grin spread across her face. "I DID IT!" She shouted in excitement and jumped up in the air, smiling brightly. "Kacchan! Did you see?! I DID IT!" She shouted excitedly, but both him and Monoma were staring at her with wide eyes, along with some of the others that had watched. "K-Kacchan...?"

"Very good." Cementoss broke the silence and Izuku looked over at the teacher and beamed brightly as he clapped his hands. "That's an amazing improvement, Midoriya! Keep it up!"

"WOW!" Kirishima and Tetsutetsu said with bright grins.

"That was nuts! Try it out on my Unbreakable form!" Kirishima came running over with the other boy.

"No no! Try it on my Solid Form!" Tetsutetsu said with a grin and Izuku looked at them nervously.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea, you guys." She waved her hands at them nervously before Uraraka ran over.

"That was totally awesome!" She shouted with a bright grin."It's so different from before!"

"Hah," Izuku smiled brightly at the others, and looked over at Katsuki and Monoma who were still staring wide eyed. "Are... Are you guys okay?" She asked curiously.

"How do you go..." Monoma held up his broken hand, "From this... To that?!" He pointed at the pillar. "This kind of development is impossible!"

"S-sorry..." Izuku looked up at him with a nervous grin. "But... It's thanks to you that I figured some stuff out!" Izuku beamed bright up at the boy and he looked down at her, a blush crossing his cheeks. "You should go to Recovery Girl though! Do you need help getting there?"

"No, I'm fine." He huffed out and turned to leave the gym. Izuku watched him leave with a nervous smile, before she looked back at Katsuki.

"Uhm... Kacchan..?" she touche his arm and he looked down at her. "What do you think...?"

"It's a hell of an improvement..." He looked back at the pillar, and Izuku watched his eyes narrow in thought. "But... It looked a lot like All Might's attacks... More so than before."

"Ah," Izuku looked over at the pillar in thought. "... Did it...?"

"Yeah, it gave off the same kind of pressure too, aside from the electricity, it's like watching him punch something." he pointed a finger at the rubble. Izuku looked up at him nervously, and he looked back down at her. "But, at least you figured out what you're doing now."

"Yeah, I was holding it all in." Izuku said as she clenched her fists. "Like a pressure cooker, if you don't let out the steam it gets hotter and hotter inside... So if you don't let anything out you'll over cook it." Izuku huffed out a breath and looked up at Katsuki. "So I let out some steam!"

"... Now if only you could apply your cooking knowledge to actually cooking." He told her bluntly and Izuku blushed a bright red. "Alright, how much power did you use just now?"

"42% maximum." Izuku sighed out and rubbed her arms. "It was starting to hurt a bit."

"Then let's work on getting that extra 3%." Katsuki told her and stepped forwards, "Come at me with this new Pressure Cooker attack."

"I''m not calling it that!" Izuku said with a bright blush to her cheeks.

After their training session was over, both classes exited the Gamma Gym to walk back to the school so they could change for lunch.

"That was a lot of fun, you guys are great!" A boy with black spiked hair said with a grin. Izuku recalled his name to be Awase, and that his quirk was welding things together. "Makes me look forward to training with you guys more!"

"It's been a truly eye opening experience." Mineta said with a bright grin and a nose bleed. Asui cracked him across the face with her tongue, and Izuku laughed nervously as the rest of the class snickered.

"I hope the bonds between our classes will continue to strengthen!" Iida said excitedly as he looked over at Kendo.

"Same here, I hope to get to train with everyone!" The girl beamed back at him.

"You should go to Recovery Girl," Izuku looked up at Katsuki who had a few bruises from earlier.

"I'm fine, I don't need any of her healing." Katsuki grumbled out and Izuku let out a sigh.

"DEKU! FROPPY! URAVITY!" Izuku turned her head as she heard her hero name as well as her friend's hero names called out. The three girls stopped and looked around in confusion.

"What's going on?" Kaminari asked curiously as the classes came to a stop, and Izuku looked over to a bush that moved.

"It's that stupid Business Department again!" Katsuki growled out in anger as he stormed towards the bushes. "HEY YOU ASSHOLES! QUIT TAKING PICTURES OF US!"

"Hold on, Kacchan!" Izuku ran after him, worried for the safety of the business department. "There has to be some sort of explanation, you can't just hurt them!"

"The hell I can't! I'll rip their heads off!" He shouted and Izuku hurriedly slid in his way.

"She's right, you cannot cause harm to our school mates!" Iida called out as he hurried over with Kirishima to assist.

"Look here!" A person dropped out of a tree, hanging from the branch as they took pictures of the approaching boys. Izuku paled a bit in surprise as Kirishima and Iida stopped dead in their tracks. "Give us a gun show!"

"You got it!" Kirishima grinned as he flexed his muscles, before he came to a realization. "Hey wait a second! You guys cut that out!" he looked at the boy who tricked him.

"The heart of gold hero, Deku!" Izuku turned her head to look down at someone who popped out of a bush and they started taking pictures. "Defending her school mates from the explosive grenade that is Explosion King!"

"he has a face only a mother could love!" A person popped out from behind the tree to take a picture of the scowling Katsuki and he glared at them murderously.

"CUT THAT OUT YOU DIPSHITS!" Katsuki shouted in anger and Izuku stepped away from the business department kids that were still taking pictures.

"Yeah! Only we're allowed to take pictures of Izuchan!" Uraraka shouted as she came running over with Asui and Ashido. "Deku Protection Squad, go!" She shouted and Asui shot her tongue out at the Business Department kids who scrambled to get away. "Hey! Get back here!"

"Tch, I'm gunna break all their bones," Katsuki growled out in anger as the kids escaped and Izuku put a hand over her mouth.

"... Is this because we debuted?" Izuku asked curiously as they all hurried back to the school to get changed.

"It must be," Kirishima said with a thought.

"But they were still taking pictures of all of us," Todoroki said and the class all frowned at that information.

"I think we should eat in the class room today," Jirou said to the others, and they all agreed with a nod. They went back to their class room, Shouji checking every corner they came to for the business department before they moved down the halls. Izuku sighed out as she sat in her chair, wondering exactly what was going on as they waited out their lunch break.

"I'm glad I brought a snack," Kaminari said as he nibbled on some corn chips.

"Does anyone want some of my escargot?" Aoyama asked, offering the dish to the others. Uraraka was periodically putting candy into Izuku's mouth as she looked at the ceiling in thought, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Doesn't make any sense... We're not Pro's yet, so having our pictures isn't much of a business venture..." She said out loud as Yaoyorozu made some pocky out of her arm.

"Well they would be fruitful for the future." The taller girl said with a smile. "It's like investing in stocks, maybe they're aiming to be ready for the future?"

"Nah, those guys are out to make money now, rather than later." Kirishima said as he nibbled on some jerky he had in his bag.

"But we're not popular right now," Ashido said with a thought.

"Well Izuchan is, but I figured that was just among us." Uraraka said out loud and Izuku blushed a bright red.

"Nah, seems like class B gets it too." Asui said with a kero and Izuku felt her face get redder at that.

"Tch, what ever they're up too, I'm going to kill them all." Katsuki snapped angrily, "I'm done with the weird stalker way they're going about things!"

"I agree, it's getting out of hand." Iida said with a chop of his hand, before the classroom door slid open. They all looked to Aizawa who stepped inside and looked at them curiously.

"What are you all doing in the classroom already?" He asked, apparently thrown off by that.

"Sensei!" Jirou stood up, "The business department has been following us all day, taking pictures!"

"Yes, it's getting out of hand!" Yaoyorozu said with a frown. "If this keeps up, they'll start following us into the dorm building or the locker rooms."

"Oh man, locker room pictures." Mineta said with a grin, and Asui cracked him across the face once more.

"Settle down, they must have gotten some information leaked to them." Aizawa said with a sigh and the class looked at him curiously. "We were told to wait till the afternoon after Lunch to announce it to the classes, but considering their drive to make money, they must have her something or gathered intel on their own." The bell rang and everyone took their proper seats for class and Aizawa sighed out. "Well I guess I can tell you all now, but All Might wanted to be the one to say it to this class," He looked to the door as it opened up, and All Might stepped in, grinning at everyone.

"Everyone! There's been a special event planned!" All Might said proudly as he stood next to Aizawa.

"A special event?" Iida asked as he raised his hand in the air. "Is that why the business department is taking pictures constantly?"

"Those business students sure know how to get ahead of the game, that's for sure!" All Might laughed out and put his hands on his hips. "Well, enough dramatics. I'm here to announce Yuuei's Cultural Festival!" The class stared at him with wide eyes, and he looked over at Aizawa nervously. "I thought they'd be excited, what is th-"

"WHAAAAT?!" Everyone cried out in shock.


	46. PHOTOS AND DEVILS!

**Don't mind me, just dicking around here.**

 **I'm also super not feeling well, I hate being sick. ;-;**

 **I hope everyone likes this little set up chapter.**

 **Aaaaah need to draw out some plans for some shit.**

 **Get your hearts racing~**

"A cultural festival?!" Kaminari called out as the stunned class stared at their teachers with wide eyes. All Might grinned at them all while Aizawa let out a sigh.

"That's so normal, where did this come from?" Kirishima asked with a confused smile on his face.

"Well," Izuku spoke up and everyone looked over at her. "It's not as big of an event as the sports festival, I forgot Yuuei even had one..." She rubbed the back of her head. "It's a lot less focused on heroes, and more focused on the Business Department, Support Department and General Studies."

"Midoriya is right," All Might said with a bright grin to the class. "Normally it's an even for the other departments to shine in Yuuei, where as the sports festival is mostly for the Heroics department!" He held up a finger and Aizawa clicked a button on a remote. The smart board lit up behind them to show the flyer for the Cultural festival. "This year how ever, is a little bit different. What with the students living on campus now, and Heroes becoming more like idols in this day and age we decided to make it mandatory for the Heroics department to participate, where as in past years it was optional."

"I'm so excited, this is going to be amazing!" Ashido said with a grin as she pumped her fists in the air. "I can't wait! We can do Haunted house!"

"Or a play!" Hagakure said excitedly as her sleeves waved around.

"We could do some kind of band performance!" Kaminari said with a grin and Jirou nodded her head.

"Or a maid cafe!" Mineta said with a big grin.

"Hold on, why is it important that we participate?" Iida asked as he raised his hand again.

"Well in most schools, it's a chance for classes to show their team work and work together." All Might grinned at them all. "Being a hero, it's important for you all to learn team work, as well as show your best to the world. There are also several events going on during the festival."

"What kind of events?" Todoroki asked curiously.

"To start with, there is the Miss Yuuei and Mr Yuuei contests." All Might laughed loudly and Aizawa brought up another picture of last years contests. "Anyone in the school can win it, and there are two winners from each year." He grinned brightly. "There is also the awards for the class who has the best booth idea, but usually that prize is won by the Business Department."

"... The pictures make sense now." Uraraka said with a dark look on her face. "With the amount of photo's they got of Izuchan, they're sure to win..."

"I'll break their legs." Katsuki growled out angrily looked at him nervously.

"There are also displays from the Support Department to show off their progress in making hero support items, as well as advances in making hero costumes." Aizawa said with a sigh and the class quieted down again.

"There will be live shows, many food vendors, but what is important for you Heroics kids is to show the public your image of a hero." All Might grinned at them all again. "That you are capable of being a public figure. This year the Principal has decided to add in an extra special event, that you will all be participating in."

"I don't want to participate in some stupid ass live show." Katsuki growled out angrily.

"It's mandatory, so you don't have a choice." Aizawa told him with a sigh. Katsuki grumbled in his chair and he looked at the rest of the class.

"This even will take place at different times of the day, where you will all take turns donning your hero costumes to patrol the festival!" All Might held up a fist and he had the attention from the whole class. "You'll take turns in pairs, and during the festival there will be others who are charged with being villains to cause a disturbance. It's to test your ability to detain and capture villains in a crowded setting, while showing off to people who are visiting your capabilities in a high stress situation!"

"WOW!" Izuku cried out happily and grinned brightly. "That sounds like so much fun!" She looked at everyone else, seeing everybody grinning at the thought.

"But wait," Tokoyami held up his hand, "This sounds like a golden opportunity for the Villain Alliance to attack the school. They would be able to sneak in with the people visiting from outside."

"We have those bases covered of course." Aizawa said with his hands in his pockets. "We will be issuing passes for you to give to friends and family. Each pass allows they to enter the gates, where they will have to go through a security check held by me and some other pro's." Izuku let out a sigh of relief. "Also, they would be unwise to attack us, especially when there will be many pro heroes here to stop them."

"So," All Might clapped his hands together and smiled at the class. "For the next few weeks, lessons will be condensed to the morning, while you all work on getting ready for the festival in the afternoon."

"What about Heroics training?" Yaoyorozu asked as she raised her hand.

"We will be conducting heroics training in the mornings with class B at gamma gym after regular lessons. I will post a schedule of how things will go for you all." Aizawa told the class, and Izuku could feel everyone buzzing with energy. "The festival will be on Saturday the 30th and Sunday the 31st. So make sure you come up with a good idea for the class, and work hard." He closed his book and the others started chatting away for ideas on what to do.

"We should definitely do a maid cafe!" Mineta cried out with vigor.

"There are only 7 girls, there's no way." Kirishima said with a wave of his hand. "Besides, we're heroes! We should do a strength competition! Challenge people to test our muscles!"

"I still think we should do a live show," Jirou said with a smile as she waved her finger. "Playing music appeals to everyone's hearts, and a lot of heroes double as singers and idols these days."

"We could do a fashion show!" Yaoyorozu said with a bright smile and she clapped her hands together.

"I like the idea of a cafe," Satou said with a smile. "I could make the deserts."

"No way, we've GOT to do a haunted house!" Ashido said with a big grin as she stood on her chair. "Let's scar the pants off of everyone who comes here!"

"That's not very heroic, we need to show visitors that we're capable heroes!" Iida said with a hand in the air. "We should put on a display of our knowledge!"

"We should make a game then!" Sero said with a bright grin.

"Yeah, an arm wrestling game!" Kirishima said with a laugh.

"Haunted house!"

"MAID CAFE!"

"Fashion show!"

"GAMES!"

"LIVE SHOW!"

"Uhm..." Izuku watched everyone start to argue over what they should do, and she paled a bit as she saw everyone was pretty divided on ideas. She looked over at Katsuki who was boredly watching them all. "... What would you want to do...?" She asked curiously.

"I don't give a shit, I don't even want to participate." He growled out in anger and Izuku frowned at him.

"It's going to be fun," She told him and looked over at the others. "I'm excited, I've never participated in a cultural festival before."

"We did them in junior high," Katsuki said as he looked over at her, and she smiled at him. She saw the look on his face go from confused to realization. "Ah..." He looked away from her and she watched his scowl soften. "Well what would you want to do?"

"Well I'm mostly excited about the idea that we get to patrol the festival as heroes." Izuku said with a bright smile. "I couldn't ask for more, but, I also like the idea of a Cafe..." She tapped her finger to her chin in thought. "But the festival is taking place on Halloween, so a haunted house would also be a good idea... Ah." She sat up straight and Katsuki watched her in confusion as she stood up on her chair. Everyone was still arguing over what to do and she held up her hands. "Hey, guys...!" She called out to them and they stopped and looked up at her. "... Why not a Haunted Cafe?" She asked with a smile at them all.

"That's a pretty cool idea, actually." Sero said with a smile.

"We could wear fun costumes!" Uraraka said excitedly and Ashido nodded her head.

"And they could pass through a small haunted house before they come into the cafe!" Ashido said brightly. "We can dress up as different monsters!"

"But we can still have cute costumes," Yaoyorozu said with a bright smile on her face.

"I could make Halloween themed pastries." Satou said with a grin and Izuku smiled at everyone.

"And Jirou and Kaminari could play some music for the cafe too," Izuku pointed at her friends who smiled at that idea. "And we can come up with a game to play too, like spinning a wheel for a prize, or answering questions about monsters from literature."

"Midoriya, those are great ideas!" Iida said with a grin as he stood up. "This way we can work our shifts around the hero patrolling shifts as well!"

"It'll work out great because it's Halloween to!" Uraraka said with a grin and Izuku smiled as she watched the class collectively agree on the Haunted House Cafe. Izuku got down from her chair and looked over at Katsuki who was watching with interest now.

"The costumes should be cute," Yaoyorozu said with a smile as she pulled out a note book. "We should all decide on monsters or characters to wear!"

"I want to be a witch!" Uraraka called out.

"I wanna be a devil!" Kaminari grinned brightly.

"Todoroki should be a vampire! Gotta put that ikeman face to use!" Ashido said with a grin as she pointed at the quiet classmate. "Lots of girls will flock here for that!"

"I wanna be a werewolf." Kirishima grinned proudly and put a hand on Katsuki's head, "You too, Bakubro!"

"What ever is fine, I don't care." He grumbled out and Izuku smiled at him brightly.

"I'll be Frankenstien!" Satou said with a smile.

"I'm gunna be a mummy then," Sero grinned brightly.

"Izuchan, what do you wanna wear?" Uraraka asked curiously and Izuku thought about that for a second.

"I'll be a ghost," She said as she clenched her fists tightly and smiled up at her friend.

"But you're terrified of them," Uraraka giggled and patted her head.

"I am, but this way it'll help me get over my fear." Izuku grinned, "Besides, they won't hurt me if they think I'm one of them.

"Moron," Katsuki muttered out to her and she giggled a bit.

"Well, let's divide the jobs up," Iida said as he chopped a hand through the air. "Satou will need help baking the pastries, but we should come up with a simple menu. Then if we're doing a small haunted house as an entrance, we'll need people in charge to build that."

"I'll help build." Uraraka smiled brightly and Kirishima volunteered with her, as well as Ashido, Oijiro and Shouji.

"I'll do costumes," Yaoyorozu said with a smile. Asui, Sero, Hagakure and Tokoyami agree to help her with them.

"I'll help you bake, Satou." Izuku smiled up at the boy who grinned back at her.

"We need a decorating team for the inside of the classroom." Aoyama said with a smile, "I'll gladly oblige!"

"I'll help with that," Todoroki said with a raise of his hand.

"We'll work on music then." Kaminari said with a grin and pointed at himself and Jirou who also beamed brightly.

"What about you, Bakubro?" Kirishima grinned at Katsuki, who glared darkly at the red head.

"obviously you need more than just stupid fucking pastries." Katsuki grumbled out angrily.

"We could do omelet rice!" Izuku said excitedly as she clapped her hands. "And do cute Halloween designs on them with ketchup!"

"I will help with decorating, you too Mineta." Iida said as he grinned at the class. "This will be challenging, but very fruitful for our team work!"

"I wonder what the other classes will do." Izuku said excitedly as she sat with Yaoyorzu, Ashido, Satou and Uraraka. Their small group was in charge of coming up with some designs for the cakes and costumes. Izuku looked up as she watched Katsuki help Kirishima, Iida and Sero come up with a list of materials, and smiled a bit.

"Well there might be a lot of Cafe's." Ashido said as she sketched out some designs for the haunted house part of their cafe. "But I can see the support department putting on some kind of gadget show as well."

"That business department is definitely going be selling those photos." Uraraka said with a pout as she helped Yaoyorozu sketch some of the costumes for everyone. "I wanna get a life size poster of Izuchan if they're selling them."

"Wha," Izuku blushed a bright red and Ashido grinned. "I-I hope they're not selling something like that!"

"Oh they definitely are," Ashido said as she continued to sketch. "Something like that will sell well after your debut last month!"

"I wonder if they're selling ones of Kacchan..." Izuku said thoughtfully and blushed a bit at the thought of a life sized poster of him.

"You guys have the real versions of yourselves," Yaoyorozu said with a laugh and Izuku felt her face get even redder.

"How about cakes like these?" Satou said, hoping to change the topic and Izuku looked at his pictures. She smiled brightly at them and nodded her head.

"Those are really cute!" She said excitedly as she pointed at the pumpkin cake. She held up her own of a ghost cake, "What about something like this too?"

"Those would be easy," Satou said with a bright grin and they continued to doodle.

"I think these would be cute." Yaoyorozu held up her sketches of some witch costumes, and Izuku grinned brightly at them.

"Izuchan's will be the cutest." Uraraka held up her own drawing of a cute ghost cloak and a white dress for underneath. "You can wear striped stockings too! You will be adorable! You definitely have to be the mascot!" Uraraka pointed a finger at the green haired girl who blushed a bright red again.

"I like these devil costumes! I definitely want one of those!" Ashido pointed at Yaoyorozu's book, "And Kirishima and Bakubro will make hella awesome Werewolves! So cool!"

"We should make the omelet rice look like a moon," Izuku said as she held up her next sketch with a grin, "And do ketchup bats on them, or cats!"

"Black cat costumes would be so cute!" Hagakure cried out excitedly as she waved her arms around.

"I think you should be a ghost too, imagine the looks on people's faces when they see no one underneath!" Ashido laughed and Hagakure squealed excitedly.

"Make sure no one lags on their training!" Iida called out as the afternoon wrapped up. Their class had made a lot of progress on planning and getting lists made up for supplies. "We also need to keep up our studies as well,"

"I'll hold study sessions for everyone if they need them." Yaoyorozu said with a bright smile to the others, who sighed with relief that they would be receiving help.

"Are you going to invite Mitsuki-san and Masaru-san?" Izuku asked Katsuki as they walked back to the dorm building for the evening. Everyone was still chatting about the up coming festival all around them and Izuku was happy that there was something to look forward to now.

"Tch, I guess I have too." Katsuki grumbled out angrily as he dug his hands into his pockets. "What about you? You inviting Inko-san?"

"Yeah," Izuku smiled brightly up at him. "It's a good chance to show my mom that everything is safe here." she told him with a bright smile. "But I'm also glad we can still train, now that I've figured out a new way to use my quirk, I really wanna work hard on it."

"Just be careful," Katsuki told her and Izuku looked up at him curiously. "I could tell it was putting strain on you earlier."

"I'm fine, but thank you." Izuku smiled up at Katsuki warmly and he let out a huff. "How are your bruises though?"

"They're fine," He grunted out and Izuku frowned at him, before she touched his arm. He looked down at her and she blushed a bit. "Tch, don't look like that," He told her and pulled his hand out of his pocket. He reached out and took hers, and she felt her cheeks get hotter as he laced his fingers with hers. "They're just bruises, I've had far worse."

"I know, but still..." Izuku looked down and they both slowed to a stop. "I don't think I should keep training with you if all I'm going to do is beat you up... What if I use 100% by accident, I don't want to break your-" She blushed a bright red as Katsuki grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look up. He kissed her deeply on her lips, and she gripped his hand tightly, feeling her cheeks burn hot.

"What did I say about looking down on me..." He mumbled out against her lips after they parted, and Izuku looked into his deep ruby red eyes as his fingers tickled her cheek. "I can handle any punch you throw at me, they're all like mosquito bites."

"They're not mosquito bites.." Izuku felt her cheeks redden more as he grinned at her.

"I'm going to be the number one hero some day, I can take your wimpy punches." he told her and Izuku looked away from him, pouting a bit.

"You groaned in pain, so obviously they hurt." She said in a small voice. "Besides, I'm going to be the number one hero, and the symbol of peace." She looked up at him and smiled. She watched his grin turn into a playful one as he gripped her hand tightly.

"They didn't hurt at all, you hit like a girl." He wrapped his other arm around her and she looked up at him, laughing a bit.

"I'll take that as a compliment, considering your shoulder is black and blue." She told him, and he lifted her up by her waist. "Besides, I was going easy on you."

"I told you to quit looking down on me, Deku." He grumbled up at her and she giggled a bit.

"Then put me down," She told him, before he squeezed her tight and kissed her cheek. She felt her cheeks redden more and she looked into his eyes, and her heart fluttered in her chest as she gripped his shoulders.

"Nah, I want to look at the new symbol of peace for a bit longer." He grinned up at her and she felt her whole body burn hot.

"WHOA!" The couple was startled as they heard a shout, and their heads snapped around to look at the bushes. Izuku paled in horror as she saw a group of business department kids holding cameras pointed at them. "Explosion King has that kind of smile?! This is going to be a big seller!"

"We could market these pictures!" Another kid with glasses said. "A romance of rivals! A burning passionate love between Explosion King and the kindhearted hero, Deku!"

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TAKING PICTURES?!" Katsuki snapped angrily at the business department kids and Izuku felt his grip on her loosen and she dropped to her feet. She held up her hand as he tore his bag off his shoulder, and took it for him as he blasted off towards the business department, hands crackling.

"Yeah!" Uraraka shouted and Izuku turned her head to see her running towards the business department kids with fire in her eyes and Kirishima following behind her, a grin on his face. "We told you to stop that! Izuchan is not for sale!"

"Guys..." Izuku frowned as she caught all their bags for them while they chased off the business department. She let out a sigh and watched the explosions from afar.

"Their tactics are very impressive," Todoroki said as he walked up and Izuku looked up at him. "Have to admit, they've got a pretty good idea though."

"I bet tons of pictures will sell of you," Izuku laughed out as she slung the bags over her shoulders and walked back towards the dorm with Todoroki.

"Do you think so?" Todoroki asked curiously and looked up in thought. "I think more would sell of You to be honest."

"Tell you what," Izuku held up a finger, "Let's ask whose picture sold the most after the festival, and then the loser buys the winner lunch."

"Sounds like a plan, though I might actually be a bit mad if Bakugou wins." Todoroki crossed his arms and Izuku let out a laugh.

The next couple of weeks were a whirlwind of training and preparations for the cultural festival. After the first week passed, their class had some of the props made. The whole school was buzzing with energy and excitement as they started the week that lead up to the school festival.

"Come on, class. Just because there is a festival doesn't mean you should be slacking on your heroics training." Space hero Thirteen called out to them from the bottom of a cliff. Class A and B had joint rescue class that monday at USJ and Izuku sighed out as they did free climbing up the cliff in the mountain zone. "Heroes have personal lives that they don't let get in the way of their work!"

"Do they?" Kirishima asked with a laugh as Izuku watched from the bottom of the cliff, waiting for her group's turn to race up to the top. She flexed her muscles, and got herself ready for the climb.

"So your class is doing a Haunted Cafe?" Kendo asked and Izuku looked up at her and grinned brightly.

"Yeah, what is class B doing?" she asked with a smile and she grinned.

"We're doing a treasure hunt." Kendou said with a bright grin, "We're going to give people lists of thing to take pictures of around the festival, and depending on how well each picture fits with the description, we'll award prizes."

"That sounds great, I might have to give it a try if I get a break." Izuku said excitedly and Kendou grinned back at her.

"I'll definitely pop over to class A and check out your cafe! The idea is really cool." The taller girl said with a bright grin. "I'm mostly excited about these hero patrols through the grounds too though, I think they'll be interesting. It also helps us work under the pressure of being watched by a large crowd while doing our heroics."

"I wonder who will be playing the villains though," Izuku thought to herself while they watched the others finish completing the climb to the top of the cliff.

"Well it might be some pro heroes that agreed to help out, if you ask me." Kendo said with a smile and the girls got ready to start climbing. Izuku thought that information over as she activated One for All to get ready for their climb. She looked up the cliff, wondering if everything was really going to be okay during the Festival. The Villain Alliance was notorious for getting into places that they shouldn't be able too...

"Midoriya, are you going to start, or...?" Thirteen asked and Izuku looked around to see the rest of her group was already moving upwards.

"I'm sorry!" Izuku cried out and she clenched her fists as she bent at he knee's. She could feel full cowl crackling all over her body. She had been getting better at using over the past weeks, especially after she figured out how to let out the extra power in a way that would help. She was even able to use it at 45% no problem. She grinned as she felt the air swirl under her feet, before she took off from the ground with a bang. She shot past the others that were halfway up, and planted her foot on a foot hold. She took a calming breath as she looked at the top of the cliff, seeing the others watching from above with interest, before she kicked off the foot hold and blasted up over the edge of the cliff.

"Over shot!" Izuku cried out as she waved her arms around in a panic. She had jumped a little to high over the edge, and she was a good 20 feet in the air above it. She turned her body in the air quickly, and kicked out with her leg to direct herself towards safe ground. She landed with a thunk on her bottom and Kirishima laughed with Sero.

"I was almost ready to save you," Sero grinned and Izuku smiled at them as she got up from the ground.

"Those jumps are getting amazing!" Uraraka said with a bright smile as she pulled herself up over the cliff with Kendo.

"Yeah, you're like a rocket!" Kendo said with a bright grin.

"If you ask me, she's like All Might." Monoma said out loud and the class looked over at him as he crossed his arms. "He could soar through the air with jumps like that, as if he was flying. If you used enough power you could do the same."

"Haha," Izuku smiled nervously at him as she dusted herself off. "There's no way It's like All Might,"

"Yeah, she's not 900 pounds of muscle," Katsuki grumbled out as he glared over at Monoma who was watching them with narrowed eyes.

"So who is everyone going to vote for in the Miss and Mr Yuuei contests?" Izuku asked curiously, trying to get off the subject of her jumps.

"That's right, we have to vote for people in our grade," Kendo said thoughtfully as she crossed her arms while they waited for the next group to come up over the edge.

"I'm voting for Izuchan!" Uraraka shouted happily and Izuku blushed a bright red.

"I-I think Kendo and Yaoyorozu are more likely to win," Izuku said with a smile as she pointed at the more well endowed girls.

"That's so sweet," Yaoyorozu said with a bright blush and Izuku smiled up at her brightly. "I was going to vote for you too though."

"Please don't," Izuku said with a nervous laugh and waved her hands around.

"The business department is handling the contest if I remember correctly," Kendo said with a thought.

"Yeah, they've already started taking nominations!" Awase said with a laugh as he put his hands on his hips. "They're going from class to class today to take them down. If some one gets enough nominations they're put in the running, and during the festival we can vote for them."

"Oh, well that makes sense." Izuku smiled at the class B boy.

"I'm going to nominate Todoroki for sure," Ashido said with a grin and Izuku looked at her curiously.

"I was thinking the same thing," Kendo said with a nod. "He's definitely got a girl following in the school."

"I can hear you." Todoroki said from his spot by Iida and Tokoyami. Izuku giggled a bit as the girls blushed a bright red.

"Well I have a feeling Izuchan is definitely going to be in the running," Uraraka said with a bright grin as she gave a thumbs up.

"There's no way I'll win though, there's still the other departments." Izuku said with a laugh and a wave of her hand. "Same goes for the Mr Yuuei from our grade, there's a chance t could be any of you guys." she grinned at the boys.

"You're going to nominate Bakubro though," Ashido pointed a finger at Izuku and she blushed a bright red.

"W-well yeah..." she said nervously and Kirishima snorted with laughter. Izuku looked over at them and Katsuki was busy slamming his hand into the boys hardened face.

"Pfft, that'll be the only nomination he'd get." Monoma laughed darkly in Katsuki's direction, his arms crossed.

When their heroics class was over, they were back at Yuuei and Izuku was helping paint some wood so they could set up the entrance into their cafe out in the hallway. She smiled as she painted it midnight blue with Tokoyami and Dark shadow, before the classroom door banged open. They looked up to see Yaoyorozu carrying a large pile of clothes in her arms, and Shouji was giving her a hand in carrying the items.

"I'm almost done with the costumes, but I want everyone to try their costumes on!" She said with a smile as she set the pile down on some desks that were pushed together. "I want to be able to make alterations if needed."

"Whoa, these are so cute!" Uraraka said excitedly as she picked up a black and orange witch hat, before she pulled it onto her head.

"Are these the ghost costumes?" Hagakure asked curiously as she held up a white cloak.

"Yes, you get the bloody face one like you wanted." Ashido grinned as she brought more costumes in. Izuku giggled as she watched Hagakure pull the cloak on around her shoulders, and pulled the hood up. There was a cute face stitched onto the hood that had red lines to imitate blood.

"Are those all the costumes?" Kirishima asked curiously as he hammered some nails into a sign with his hardened hand.

"Yes, we've got ears!" Uraraka said with a bright grin as she held up a pair of red wolf ears tht matched Kirishima's hair. "For your wolf costumes!" She grinned and put them in his hair.

"Oh man, do I look scary?" Kirishima bared his sharp teeth and Izuku let out a snort of laughter while Uraraka took some pictures.

"We've got these for Bakugou," Yaoyorozu held up the ash blonde ones and Izuku looked at them, and blushed a bit at the idea of him wearing animal ears.

"He'll be back with Iida in a moment, they went to grab black cloth." Tokoyami said with a nod of his head and Izuku grinned to herself nervously. She really wanted to see the animal eared Katsuki...

"Izuchan, try this on." Uraraka brought the ghost costume over to her and Izuku set her paint brush down and looked at the white fabric with a smile.

"I like the dress part, it's cute." Izuku said with a bright smile as she took the pile from her friend. Uraraka grabbed her witch costume and the girls hurried off down the hall to try them on with Ashido hot on their tails.

"I love the devil wings," Ashido said excitedly as they tried the costumes on in the locker room. Izuku smiled over at her friend, seeing her wearing a cute black dress with a purple cloak. She had black devil wings on and a black devil tail. "I don't need the horns though, yeah?"

"Your natural horns match perfectly!" Uraraka said with a bright smile as she tried on the black and orange puffy dress. She even had on striped socks and the witch hat looked like candy corn. "Izuchan, how does yours fit?"

"I like it." Izuku smiled as she pulled the white cloak around her shoulders over top of the white dress. She grinned brightly as she clasped it shut with the black and green striped bow that had a pumpkin on it. "How does the hood look?" Izuku asked curiously as she pulled it up and Uraraka and Ashido squealed with delight.

"It has a cute happy face and a little witch hat!" Uraraka cried out happily as she took pictures.

"The patches are super cute too!" Ashido said happily as she snapped a couple of pictures as well. "let's go show everyone!" Ashido grabbed Izuku by the hand and the girls ran back to the class room excitedly.

"Everyone look at this!" Uraraka threw the door open and Ashido jumped in, making a scary face.

"Love it." Jirou said with a grin at their pink friend. "We can call our little band the Dancing Devils." She grinned over at Kaminari who laughed as he plucked away at a guitar.

"The witch costume looks really cute." Kirishima said with a grin to Uraraka. Izuku laughed a bit, seeing he was still wearing red wolf ears for his costume.

"Izuchan, you look adorable." Yaoyorozu said happily as she adjusted the hood for her.

"You're the cute ghost, and I'll be the spooky one!" Hagakure said excitedly and Izuku looked over at the floating ghost costume and laughed nervously.

"I think they're both cute." Oijiro said with a smile as he helped Tokoyami finish up painting.

"Oh, stop!" Hagakure said with a squeal and Izuku giggled to herself.

"Oh, the costumes look great." Iida said as he walked into the room, carrying some wood with Katsuki. "Good job, Yaoyorozu!"

"Kacchan," Izuku took the wolf ears from Yaoyorozu as the boys entered the room and he looked over at her curiously as she ran up to him. "What do you think?"

"Hmm," Katsuki set the wood down and looked at her costume, "what's underneath?" He asked with an eyebrow wiggle and Izuku blushed a bright red.

"No indecent talk," Iida said with a chop of his hand on Katsuki's head and he growled out in anger.

"It's a dress," Izuku opened up the cloak with a smile to show him the lacy white dress underneath. "But look!" Izuku held up the wolf ears and Katsuki narrowed his eyes at them, before she reached up and put them on his head. Her eyes shone brightly as she looked up at him and she felt her cheeks get dangerously hot.

"Tch, do I have to be a dumbass werewolf?" he grumbled out as he touched the ears.

"YES." Izuku said with a bright smile and she pulled her phone out and hurriedly took a picture. She looked down at it with a smile and felt her chest warm. "I totally get why you all take so many pictures now.." she smiled over at Uraraka who laughed a bit and snapped a few pictures of herself of the scowling Katsuki.

"Mr and Miss Yuuei nominations committee!" Izuku turned her head around as they heard a knock on the door and saw some of the business department kids smiling at the inside of the room. "We're here to take your nominations!"

"Ah we were wondering when-" Iida was stopped as a girl slid in with bright blue hair and glasses on. She held up a camera excitedly and the class paled a bit.

"Wow this is amazing!" She started snapping pictures and Izuku blushed a bright red as she started going in circles around her with the camera. "You guys look so cute! You must be Midoriya, right?!" She stopped and grinned down at Izuku.

"Ah uhm... yes...?" She said nervously and the girl grinned as she snapped a few more pictures.

"Hina, we're here to take their nominations," The boy sighed out as he handed papers out to everyone.

"Says you, my mission is to get candid photo's of the preparations!" The girl named Hina said with a bright grin before she looked at Katsuki. "Hoooh! Look at this tall glass of water!" She started snapping pictures of him excitedly.

"What did I fucking say about pictures to you god damn nerds?!" Katsuki snapped angrily and went to grab the girls camera from her but she ducked back out of the way, before turning her camera on Uraraka and Ashido.

"The life of a hero is one in the spotlight!" The girl said excitedly as she continued her tirade. Izuku took her paper from the boy who was handing them out and started to write on it. "You have to always look good, but of course, with this class." She turned around and snapped one more picture of Izuku, "You all look top notch all the time!"

"Sorry about Hina," The boy sighed out as he took the paper from Izuku. She looked up at him, seeing he had dark grey hair and silver eyes. "Hina gets like this when there's money to be made, and apparently there's a lot of demand for shots of class A."

"Ah, it's alright." Izuku said with a smile and a wave of her hand. "Like she said, it's apart of being a hero these days."

"Tch, they followed you to the locker room the other day," Katsuki growled out in anger and shoved his paper in the boys hand with a glare. "You guys need to learn some boundaries!"

"Sorry," the boy smiled nervously at Katsuki, "I'm trying to keep everyone under control, but the whole department is banding together. The third years are in charge of merch, and the second years in charge of prints. They put us first years in charge of taking pictures."

"There's going to be merch too?" Izuku asked curiously and he nodded his head.

"Yeah, just stuff like simply dolls, posters and some clothing items. Nothing to over the top," He said with a wave of his hand before sticking out his hand. "The name is Matsuda, nice to meet you."

"Midoriya," Izuku smiled up at him and shook hands with him.

"Come on, Hina, we need to finish the rounds." Matsuda called out to the blue haired girl who pouted.

"But I'm not done here yet!" She held up her camera and snapped a few pictures of Tokoyami who was a bit shocked by that.

"Hina, this is more important. We have to tally everything up," Matsuda said with a sigh and the girl let out a huff of anger. "By the way, if anyone here is nominated, I suggest having an outfit picked out in case you win." he smiled at the class, "The awards will be announced on sunday at the end of the festival, but there's a prize to be awarded and photo ops."

"Which I will be handling!" Hina said with a bright grin at them all. "We are also going to have photo's posted of you at the voting station if you get enough nominations! So make sure you stop by to vote!"

"Will do!" Uraraka said with a bright smile. "I plan on making Izuchan the princess of the first years!"

"Please don't," Izuku laughed nervously at her friend and held up a hand. "There's so many others that should win."

"A lot of people think you should win, actually." Hina grinned in her direction and Izuku blushed a bit. "Not to spoil the fun, but you've gotten a lot of nominations already! So make sure you're prepared!"

"Ah uhm..." Izuku pulled at the hood of her ghost costume and tried to hide.

"So cute, you'll be a big seller." Hina grinned as she snapped more pictures.

"Come on, that's enough." Matsuda said with a sigh and started to drag her out of the room. "Good luck to everyone." He called out before the business students left the room.

"I knew it, Izuchan is the indisputable choice!" Uraraka said happily and Izuku let out a sigh.

"Tch, morons." Katsuki grumbled out angrily. Izuku smiled nervously at the rest of the class, and started to wonder if she should hide during the festival now.


	47. PUMPKINS AND BATS!

**I can't believe the CULTURAL FESTIVAL IS CANON?!**

 **WTF?!**

 **I'M SO HAPPY?!**

 **AAAAAAAH!**

 **Of course it's not the one I'll write but..**

 **CULTURAL FESTIVAL AAAAAAARC!**

 **I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS!**

"Your hair is getting long.." Izuku turned her head to look behind herself at Uraraka who was busy playing with her hair. The girls were sitting on the sofa and Uraraka was sitting on the back of it, doing tiny little braids through out her curls.

"Yeah, I guess." Izuku said thoughtfully as she pulled at the locks around her face. "It grows fast and I haven't gotten it cut since we entered Yuuei." Izuku pulled at her hair, seeing it had definitely grew at least 6 inches.

"You could do so much with it," Ashido said with a grin as she played with Asui's long hair. The pink girl was busy making all kinds of bows on top of the other girls head.

"I kinda want to straighten it out, like what Best Jeanist did." Uraraka said with a bright grin and Izuku laughed a bit as she remembered her first internship.

"Do that, and I'll burn all your hair off." Katsuki growled out as he passed through the common room with Kirishima.

"What?! Why?!" Uraraka cried out in horror and glared at Katsuki.

"Dude, please don't do that," Kirishima said with a nervous grin to Katsuki.

"She looks better with curls," Katsuki grumbled out and glared back at Uraraka. The girls were shocked by his blunt statement and Izuku felt her cheeks turn a bright red. "So leave them alone and stop messing with her god damn hair."

"Defensive..." Yaoyorozu said with a nervous smile as the boys left and Izuku put her hands over her face to hide her embarrassment.

"Hey guys, what do you think of this?" Jirou asked as she entered the room with a guitar and everyone turned to look up at her as she sat down on a stool. Izuku watched with amazement as the girl started plucking away at it, and a smooth melody came out.

"Th-that's awesome!" Ashido said with a bright grin as she stood up.

"Do you have any words?" Asui asked curiously and Jirou blushed a bright pink.

"Denki is working on them," She looked away from everyone shyly and Yaoyorozu's grin got bigger.

" _Denki_ is working on them?" Ashido teased and Jirou's face started to turn red as she continued to pluck at the guitar.

"Ah uhm," Izuku stood up as Uraraka let go of her hair. "The music is really good, you can dance too it." Izuku said with a bright smile, trying to save her friend from an embarrassing conversation. Jirou looked up at her with wide eyes, before snorting with laughter.

"Nice hair," She giggled out and Izuku touched her hair with her fingers curiously. The other girls giggled, and she felt tiny braids styled all over her head.

"O-Ochachan what did you do?" She asked as she pulled out her phone to look with the camera. Izuku felt her cheeks turn a fiery red as she saw the braids were styled to look like wolf ears, and her friend had even used ribbons to color the inside pink.

"I was having fun~" Uraraka said with a laugh and Izuku let out a sigh, before pocketing her phone.

"Anyways, Izuchan is right." Ashido grinned brightly as she stretched her arms out. "That music is totally danceable!" She started moving her feet around, and the others watched her do a back flip before spinning on the ground. She struck a pose and grinned at the others, wiggling her eyebrows at them. "Aw yeah, totally amazing!"

"What was that?" Hagakure snorted out in laughter and Izuku smiled at her friend.

"That was really cool, how'd you do that?" Izuku asked curiously and Ashido got up and wiggled her hands in front of her.

"It's kinda like how you fight!" She said as she started moving her feet again. Izuku watched with interest, before Uraraka got up and started doing the same.

"This is fun!" The brunette laughed out as Jirou continued to pluck away at her guitar, changing it to more of a hip hop tune. "Show me the flip!"

"It's kinda like how Izuchan get's ready to kick some one!" Ashido said as she bent at her knees, before flipping up in the air.

"Oh man, I dunno!" Uraraka laughed out as she tried to do the same, before landing flat on her back with a thunk. "Ouch, that hurts!"

"You need stronger leg muscles," Asui said with a Kero as she got up and started dancing too.

"Yeah, you have to bend more too." Izuku said with a smile as she helped Uraraka up onto her feet.

"Show us how it's done!" Ashido said with a bright grin and Izuku smiled nervously.

"I-I dunno, I tend to crack the floor when I do it," Izuku said with a small laugh and waved her hands around.

"It's alright, just don't use your quirk." Yaoyorozu smiled up at her from the couch and Izuku let out a sigh as she rubbed the back of her head.

"But I can't dance very well, I'll probably trip..." She said with a nervous smile.

"You use your legs all the time," Ashido told her as she pushed a sofa out of the way. "You always look like you're dancing when you fight, so come on." She grabbed Izuku by the hand and started showing her the steps slowly. "See? Not so hard!"

"Yeah I guess," Izuku smiled warmly as she continued to imitate Ashido. She let out a laugh as Uraraka and Asui joined in again while Jirou kept on playing the guitar.

"Here we go, show us what you've got!" Ashido said as she stepped into her flip. Izuku took a calming breath as she did the same, and kicked off the ground. She did her normal flips, and heard the others cry out in surprise, before she hit the ground on her back and knocked the wind out of herself.

"Oof..." Izuku groaned as she tried to breathe and it stung a bit.

"Are you alright?!" Uraraka asked her, but she could hear the others giggling as Izuku was helped up to her feet.

"That was awesome, you did like 3 before you hit the ground!" Ashido said with a small laugh as Izuku got up to her feet.

"Sorry, not used to doing it with out my quirk," Izuku laughed nervously as she straightened up.

"Oh no, your hair..." Uraraka pouted as she tried to fix the braids.

"What are you idiots doing?" Katsuki asked as him and Kirishima walked back though the common room. Kirishima was laughing and holding his stomach. "You'll hurt yourself if you do shit like that."

"We're practicing dancing!" Ashido said with a thumbs up and Kirishima wiped some tears from his eyes.

"Why, it's a cafe?" He said as he walked over with Katsuki.

"Because it's fun, and Jirou came up with some awesome music!" Hagakure said excitedly and Izuku laughed a bit.

"Tch, what's with this?" Katsuki pulled at the braids on her head and Urarka cried out in horror as the ears came undone. "I said stop messing with her hair!"

"You brute! It looked cute!" Uraraka cried out with a pout on her face.

"It's alright," Izuku waved her hand around at her friend as Kasuki undid he braids from her hair with his fingers. The others watched with stunned looks on their faces as Izuku combed her hair out with her fingers too. "I do need a haircut though..."

"yeah, you have split ends." Katsuki mumbled out as he quickly grabbed her hair in his hands and twisted it up into a bun for her. She pulled a hair tie around it to tie it up and she looked back at Katsuki with a smile.

"Thanks," She grinned at him and he grunted out at her, before Kirishima burst out laughing.

"When did you learn to help with hair?!" He cried out in laughter and Katsuki glared t him murderously. "Dude, that's so unlike you!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Katsuki snapped as he swiped his crackling hand at Kirishima who fell back onto the ground, laughing with Ashido.

"This is some kind of twilight zone!" Uraraka cried out, covering her mouth with her hand. "They've replaced Bakugou with an alien!"

"I said shut up!" Katsuki snapped loudly and Izuku laughed a bit again, before Kouda and Satou came into the common room.

"Midoriya, are you ready to start making the preparations?" Satou asked curiously as he held up his notebook.

"Yeah!" Izuku grinned brightly as the others continued to laugh. She followed the two larger boys into the kitchen while Katsuki growled in anger and ditched the laughing group in the common room. "We're going to make the candies for the decorations, right?"

"Yeah, I don't want to bake to far ahead, other wise nothing will be fresh." Satou said with a smile as they started to get some things out. "But we can also make the icing today too, and cover it up in the fridge."

"What are you going to do about the omelet rice...?" Kouda asked curiously as he watched. Izuku looked over at him as he held his bunny in his arms, and her eyes lit up with delight.

"Tch, we'll have to make them in the classroom on demand," Katsuki growled out in anger, "Other wise they'll taste like crap if we just reheat some."

"Bakugou is right, so we'll set up a station to make them with." Satou said with a smile as both him and Izuku started to make the stuff for the candy decorations. Izuku started playing with some orange candy to make small little pumpkins and smiled as she etched them with a tooth pick. "You're pretty good, Midoriya!"

"Thanks, but not as good as you." Izuku smiled as she looked over at Satou's candies that he was making. "Those ghosts are so cute!"

"Ah uhm... Are these bats okay..?" Kouda asked curiously as he played with the black candy. Izuku looked over to see him putting little smiles on them and grinned.

"So cute!" She cried out happily and Kouda blushed a little bit. She looked up at him and saw that he had put his bunny down. "Ah uhm... Where's Bun-bun?"

"Bun-bun?" Katsuki said with a snort and Izuku looked over at him. She blushed a bit as she saw Katsuki holding the small bunny with one arm and the other two looked over at him with wide eyes. "That's not it's real name is it?"

"N-No it's... It's Usachan." Kouda said worriedly as he watched Katsuki hold the bunny up.

"That's a stupid name too." He said with a grumble as the bunny looked at him with it's big eyes. "tch, you want a staring contest?" he glared at the bunny, but it's nose twitched before it put a paw on his forehead.

"Ah! S-sorry Bakugou!" Kouda cried out worriedly as Katsuki continued to glare at the bunny, before he set it down on his lap and patted it's head. The small group hurriedly looked away from him, stunned by how gentle he was being with the small animal.

"Ah uhm... So the pumpkin cakes are chocolate, right?" Izuku asked curiously and Satou nodded his head.

"Yeah, and the ghost ones are lemon... The Bat ones will be vanilla with strawberry filling." he pointed at the candies as they continue to work on them nervously, glancing at Katsuki every now and then to make sure the bunny was still alive.

"What even is this..." Kirishima snickered with Uraraka from the door way and they all looked up to see them. "Bakubro, you holding a bunny?"

"Piss off," Katsuki glared at the other couple darkly and Uraraka held up her phone and took a picture, "Cut that out! I'm tired of the fucking pictures!" he snapped loudly.

"he won't move..." Uraraka giggled out as she continued to take pictures and Katsuki was getting progressively angrier.

"Kouda, here." He lifted the bunny off his lap and handed it to the larger boy who took the bunny carefully. Katsuki turned his angry grin on the other two who realized they were doomed now and ran away. He let out a huff of anger and sat back down, before he pulled some candy over and began playing with it now.

"Heh..." Izuku smiled at him and he glanced up at her as he made a bat while Kouda went to go put his pet away. "I'll have to get that picture from Ochachan."

"Tch," Katsuki grumbled as he made a bat and Izuku giggled a bit as she continued to work on the pumpkins she was making.

"So is it alright if you and Kouda make the omelet's during the festival?" Satou asked curiously and Katsuki looked up at him.

"Well I'm not letting her do it, she'll hurt herself." He grumbled out and pointed a finger at Izuku who blushed a bit. "We can get Shitty hair and Round face to do some too, depending on the bullshit patrols."

"Thanks, Bakugou." Satou grinned brightly, "You've turned into such a good guy!" He put away his tray of ghost candies in the fridge.

"Tch, I've always been a good guy!" Katsuki snapped loudly and Satou laughed nervously.

"I'm going to go get the aprons from Yaoyorozu," Satou pointed out of the kitchen and Izuku nodded her to him before he left. She smiled and looked back at Katsuki who was glaring at the bats he made. She looked down and saw the ones he made had angry faces, and she giggled again.

"Those are cute," she told him as she continued with her pumpkins. "I'm excited to see your costume in full too, you'll look really handsome." she felt her cheeks grow warm and she heard him grunt. She looked up at him and saw a pink tinge to his cheeks.

"Are you having fun?" he asked her and she watched him look up at her. She smiled at him warmly and nodded her head. "Good," He lifted up one of the bats he was making and popped it into her mouth. She felt her cheeks catch a fiery red as he grinned at her with that smile that always made her heart pound.

"K-Kacchan, we need these." Izuku looked away from hurriedly as she chewed the candy quickly. She was surprised at how sweet it tasted. "We shouldn't waste them..."

"Then let me try the one in your mouth," Katsuki leaned across the counter and touched her chin with his fingers. She looked up at him, feeling her heart pounding loudly in her chest as he kissed her lips. She almost dropped the candies in her hand as his tongue touched hers, before he pulled away from her. She stood up straight and clapped her hand over her mouth as she looked at him, her whole face turning red as he licked his lips. "Pure sugar," He grinned at her and she looked away from him quickly.

"D-don't do stuff like that in the kitchen." She mumbled out to him as she put her candies on a tray. She put them in the fridge, and saw movement out of the corner of her eyes. She looked out the big window curiously, seeing a flash of blue.

"Whats wrong? It was just a kiss." Katsuki grumbled out as he finished up the bats and Izuku frowned a bit as she walked over to the window. "Izu?" she looked over at him as he put his bats in the fridge and Izuku scratched her cheek in confusion. "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing I guess." She looked back at the window and frowned, wondering what it could have been. She paled a bit, wondering if it was possibly a ghost, before she felt his hands take hers. Izuku turned her head to look up at Katsuki as he narrowed his eyes at her with a serious look. "Kacchan...?"

"You look like you saw a ghost, are you alright?" He asked her and she paled even more.

"Please don't say that, I'm really hoping I didn't." She said with a nervous smile and he raised an eyebrow at her, before looking out the window. "I just saw something moving outside," She pointed a finger over at the window.

"I thought you were over that kinda stupid fear," Katsuki grumbled as he walked over to the window and looked outside. "I don't see anything,"

"It was probably a bird or something, sorry." Izuku said with a small laugh and he looked back at her. She smiled at him warmly, "I'm alright, I was being silly."

"don't make people worry needlessly." He grunted out to her before he walked back over and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Izuku blushed a bright red as he held her gently and felt his chin on top of her head. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his middle.

"I wonder how many nominations you got," Izuku said thoughtfully and lifted her head to look up at him with a smile.

"I don't give a shit about that," he grunted out and Izuku laughed a bit.

"That's too bad, I put one in for you." She told him as she squeezed him with her arms.

"I don't want some stupid Mr Yuuei award," He growled out and Izuku felt his arms coil around her tightly, "Unless the prize is you, I don't give two fucks." Izuku watched his grin turn into a hungry one and she felt her cheeks get hot again. "Now, how about we go upstairs? I seem to have caught the ghost and I want to make sure she's real."

"K-Kacchan!" Izuku felt her whole body turn a bright red as he kissed her cheek. "We still have stuff to make! A-And don't talk l-like that...!"

"Tch, don't stingy." Katsuki grumbled out and started to shower her cheeks with kisses. She felt her head spinning with heat. She was never able to fight him off when he was being overly sweet, and she gripped his shirt with her fingers. She looked away from him, before she saw movement out the window again and her eyes widened in surprise as she made eye contact with a pair of blue ones through the window.

"WHAAAAA!" Izuku cried out in horror and pointed a finger at the window. Katsuki snapped his head around in an instant, and glared angrily at the window. They both brought their fists up, ready to punch out the window when she saw the person run away.

"What's going on?!" Yaoyorozu called out as she entered the kitchen with Satou, Jirou and Ashido.

"There was someone outside!" Izuku cried out as she jumped up on the kitchen counter and threw the window open. The cool night fall air hit her arms and she saw several people running away together.

"That fucking business department!" Katsuki growled out in anger, "What's their fucking problem?! Didn't they get enough fucking pictures already?! HEY!"

"IZUCHAN?!" Izuku jumped out the open window and took off at a run after the business department. She was glad she was wearing her slippers that imitated Katsuki's boots, and it made running after the culprits easier. She saw the blue hair swinging around and she activated her quirk quickly, before she leaped at them. She wrapped her arms around the person she caught and they hit the ground rolling.

"Hiro!" Some one called out in surprise and Izuku quickly pinned them down, and looked down at the blue eyes that were watching her earlier. She saw the familiar grin from the other day smiling up at her.

"Well if it isn't Deku!" The blue haired girl laughed and Izuku let out a huff as she held their arm in the pin. "Fancy seeing you out here in your pyjama's!"

"I'm sure you guys got lots of pictures of us in our pyjama's!" Izuku said with a frown as she looked down at the... girl...? "hey..." Izuku paled a bit as she looked at the familiar blue hair and eyes, but something was different. She looked down at their chin, then at their flat chest. "Y-You're... A boy...?" she asked in confusion, remembering this person was a girl from the other day.

"yes and no!" The blue haired person laughed and wiggled their eyebrows up at Izuku who was utterly confused. She started to get nervous, wondering if she had gotten the wrong person. "Hey hey, show us that cute smile that you had in the kitchen," The boy said with a grin as he sat up and held up the camera in her face. Izuku leaned back out of his way, blushing a bit as he leaned closer. "I told you, you got lots of nominations, so you'll be a big seller!" He started taking pictures and Izuku scrambled to try and get away.

"HEY!" They both heard a loud explosion and Izuku looked up to see Katsuki land on the ground beside them, before he brought a crackling hand up towards the boys face. "Who the fuck do you think you are?!" He shouted in anger as the boy tossed his camera back to his comrades. Katsuki glared over at the group of business students who were watching him nervously.

"Wh-who are you actually...?" Izuku asked as she looked at the boy with blue hair. He grinned at her brightly and Izuku's eyes widened in realization. "... You... You _are_ Hina... But..." she looked down at his flat chest, then back up at his eyes. "Is this...?"

"My quirk!" He said with a proud laugh, before he stood up. Izuku fell back, but he swooped and arm under her and steadied her to stand up.

"Let go of her!" Katsuki shouted at the boy, and grabbed Izuku by the arm. The two heroes looked up at the business student with blue hair, as he put his hands on his hips.

"Your quirk... Allows you to change gender?" Izuku asked curiously as she pointed a finger up at him.

"That's right!" The boy laughed, "When I'm a girl I go by Hina!" He rubbed a finger under his nose and there was a poof of blue smoke. Izuku looked at the girl from the other day with wide eyes as she grinned at them. "But when I'm a boy, I go by Hiro!"

"Tch, I don't give a shit who you are, STOP TAKING OUR FUCKING PICTURES!" Katsuki snapped loudly in anger. "You've crossed a fucking line here, and I'm going to fucking murder you!"

"Sorry, but I've got some gold on those cameras." Hina grinned at Katsuki's angry face and Izuku looked at her curiously. "I plan on putting them to good use, who knew that explosion King was just a puppy in love?" Hina laughed warmly and Izuku felt her cheeks turn a bright red.

"wh-what?" Izuku stepped forwards, "Th-that's not something you should be doing with out our permission!"

"Well I made a bet you see," Hina smiled at Izuku and reached her hand out to touch her cheek. Izuku looked at her curiously as the girl leaned in. "I've got money on some outcomes here, and I plan on getting what I'm owed." She rubbed her finger under her nose again and Izuku threw herself back as the boy version, Hiro, leaned over her now. "besides, pictures of his smiling face will sell a lot, and I'm sure you want him to win the Mr Yuuei contest too."

"I'M GUNNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" Katsuki roared in anger and pulled Izuku out of the way. He threw a crackling palm towards Hiro's face, but the boy dipped back out of the way, grinning as he dodged the attacks from the exploding teen.

"That's not very heroic." he waved a finger at Katsuki who was vibrating in anger now. "The whole point of the cultural festival is to showcase not only the Business Department, but the General Studies and Support ones as well. This festival is for us, to help ease off some stress and have some fun." Hiro grinned at them both, "The whole school treats the Heroic's department like idols, so we are more than willing to pander to that demand. You all need to stop thinking about yourselves, you're not the only Yuuei students here." He pointed a finger at Katsuki and Izuku. "I seem to recall it's Class 1-A's faults that we're living on campus now in a mandatory dorm system. So instead of being all crabby about having your picture taken, you see it as your duty and way to apologize to the rest of us by smiling." he held up his camera and grinned brightly.

"FUCK YOU, THAT'S A PRETTY EMPTY FUCKING ARGUMENT!" Katsuki shouted in anger, and Izuku frowned a bit. Hiro wasn't completely wrong... The Villain Alliance seemed to be pretty hell bent on messing with Yuuei, and specifically their class. She frowned as she looked at the ground, not having realized the trouble that the other departments had gone through with the mess that the heroics department created.

"Alright..." Izuku sighed out and Katsuki snapped his head around to look at her. "You can keep those pictures, but no more." She looked up at Hiro who was looking at her in surprise. "You have to ask us permission from now on,"

"Hey, don't give in to these shit heads!" Katsuki snapped angrily and Izuku touched his arm gently with her fingers.

"He's not wrong, Kacchan." Izuku smiled up at her boyfriend who looked royally ticked off now. She looked back at Hiro who was grinning brightly. "But seriously, you need to ask permission. No more taking pictures of us in the dorms or the locker rooms, or by surprise."

"Alright," Hiro sighed out and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess that's fair."

"It's more than fair, you asshole!" Katsuki pointed an angry finger at the boy.

"Who knew you were actually such a good person," Hiro said with a smile at Izuku who blushed a bit at his comment. "I may have a crush now," He rubbed his finger under his nose, and in another poof he changed back into Hina. "Okay, starting from now on, we'll ask permission."

"Thank you," Izuku nodded her head to the girl, and looked up at Katsuki who was glaring at her darkly. "Let's go," Izuku took his hand and lead him back towards the dorm building, away from the group of business students.

"I'm gunna fucking kill that fucking asshole." Katsuki growled out as they went back in the dorm building and everyone looked at them curiously as they entered.

"Are you okay? Did those business guys take weird pictures again?" Uraraka asked as she ran up to Izuku.

"Yeah, but now they have to ask for permission." Izuku said with a smile and the others looked at her curiously.

"I don't think that's the issue here, what they've been doing is beyond deplorable!" Iida said with a chop of his hand and Izuku let out a sigh.

"Well Hina... Hiro...?" Izuku frowned a bit on how she should address the student. "Made a good point... This festival is more for the other departments." Izuku looked at her classmates who watched her in confusion. "We have the sports festival to showcase what we're good at, to show the world that we're working to be heroes... This is for the other departments to show the world what they're studying here for." Izuku smiled at her friends, "In the Business Department's case, it's showcasing the hero students, and trying to make money off of promoting us. We're going to need them in the future if we want to be successful heroes."

"Midoriya is correct." Aoyama said with a bright smile. "It's their job to make sure we twinkle brilliantly in the spot light!"

"That is a good point..." Uraraka frowned as she put her hand son her hips.

"I never thought of t like that," Yaoyorozu said with her own frown.

"It's also a chance for them all to have fun... Hiro... Hina...?" Izuku let out a sigh, wondering what their last name was now. "Pointed out that the other departments have been under a lot of stress because of the whole mess of us living on campus, and Yuuei has been under a lot of fire since the Villain Alliance popped up." She looked at the others who were all looking down in disappointment. "So I think... We should do our best to make sure they all have fun." Izuku smiled brightly at the others.

"... You're far to kind for your own good!" Iida called out as he put a hand on Izuku's shoulder. She blushed a bright red and looked up at him in surprise. "I never thought about the kind of stress the other departments must be under to do well in these trying times!"

"Neither have I," Izuku sighed out as she crossed her arms. "And I feel kind of bad that we didn't realize it sooner... So let's make sure our school mates have a good time in our cafe, and during the festival!" Izuku said with a warm smile to the others again.

"Then we should put on a performance in the cafe!" Ashido said with a wave of her hand and looked to Jirou. "We can dance to your amazing new songs!"

"That's a great idea, Jirou came up with a lot!" Kaminari said with a grin and Jirou blushed a bright red at everyone suddenly praising her songs.

"Alright alright," She waved a hand nervously at them all.

"Maybe we should get the business department to take pictures of our costumes too?" Todoroki said from the side and everyone turned to look at him. "They obviously want pictures of us, so if they want good ones we might as well let the have pictures of the halloween costumes Yaoyorozu worked so hard on."

"That's a good idea!" Yaoyorozu said with a bright smile. "They can sell those too if they want!"

Izuku smiled as she watched everyone start to get hyped up about making the festival fun for the other departments now too, and Izuku heard a huff of anger behind her. She looked back at Katsuki who had a scowl on his face.

"Iida's right, you're too nice for your own fucking good." Katsuki grunted out to her, and she smiled a bit at him as he glanced down at her.

"Well, Hiro wasn't wrong..." Izuku said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Besides, I wouldn't mind some of the pictures of you smiling..."

"Tch," She looked up at him as he leaned over her and rested his forehead on her shoulder. "I don't want dumbass girls buying those... I'm not smiling for them."

"Ah..." Izuku felt her whole face heat up at the unexpectedly sweet words he spoke and she bit her lip. "I.. don't either but... We're heroes now... So it's unavoidable."

"Fine," He grumbled out angrily and lifted his head up to look at her. "But I'll fucking buy them out of your pictures, I don't need no assholes buying your pictures either."

"K-Kacchan," Izuku laughed a bit as he looked at her seriously. "What would you do with all those?"

"Burn them," He said bluntly and she raised an eyebrow at him. "I have the real thing, I don't need pictures."

"Stop, you're embarrassing..." Izuku mumbled out and he grinned at her before kissing her cheek.

The next day, Izuku was hurrying down the hall carrying an armful of table cloths. She had hung them up to get fresh air on the roof, and she smiled as she inhaled the scent from the black fabric. She skipped down the steps, and came to a stop in the hall as she saw a familiar face.

"Shinsou?" she asked curiously, and saw the boy turn his head around with a tired look on his face. He blinked in surprise as he looked at Izuku and she grinned. "hey, long time no see!"

"Midoriya," He turned to face her, and she saw him carrying a basket full of colorful balls. "This is different, why are you in this hall?"

"I was airing out these table cloths." Izuku smiled up at him, "What are you doing with those?" She looked down at the basket in his arms before she started following him down the hallway towards his classroom.

"We're doing a game room." He said with a sigh and Izuku looked up at him with interest. "Ball toss... balloon popping... Just stupid stuff."

"That sounds like fun," Izuku said with a bright grin as she followed him. "If I get a chance I'll stop by!"

"Aren't you heroics kids a little too busy for that?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow and Izuku blushed a bit.

"Well yeah, but I really want to see what everyone has been doing." Izuku hugged the cloths in her arms tightly. She looked back up at the quiet boy curiously as he walked silently, and she noticed he looked a lot bigger than when she saw him last. "Have you been working out...?" Izuku asked him out of the blue and he looked at her in surprise.

"Ah... Yeah I have." She watched him look away from her. "I plan on getting into the Heroics department sooner than later."

"That would be fun," Izuku said with a bright smile up at him. "You'd make an excellent hero, we could really use you in the department!"

"Hmm..." She watched him turn his head away from her and she looked down at the ground nervously, wondering if she said too much. "Saw your debut last month..." He muttered out and Izuku blushed a bit. "Did you really pick the name Deku...?"

"Ah, yeah... I did." Izuku laughed a bit and she looked up at him, seeing him snort with laughter. "I'm the Deku who never gives up!"

"I can see that." He laughed out and Izuku laughed with him as they rounded the corner.

"Uuuuugh, this is heavy...!" some one called out as they struggled to lift up a wooden sign.

"You guys are just putting that up now?" Shinsou asked and Izuku watched him talk to his classmates with interest.

"Well everyone's out gathering stuff, we don't-" The boy replied back, but the sign slipped from his hands. Izuku's eyes widened as she dropped the table cloths she was holding and she shot forwards in the blink of an eye and reached her hands out.

"Careful!" She cried out to the boys as she caught the wood with her one hand and held up the student from falling over.

"Whoa, thanks...!" Another one said with a smile as she let Shinsou's classmate stand up, before she lifted up her hands and pushed the sigh up by herself. "hey could you move it there...?" The boy asked and Izuku smiled at them.

"Yeah no problem." She picked it up with ease, using her regular strength quirk to move the sign by the door for them.

"Hey aren't you that girl from the top four at the sports festival?" One asked and Izuku looked up at them and nodded her head.

"Yeah I am, My names Midoriya," Izuku held her hand out to shake and they grinned and shook her hand.

"Yeah, you beat Shinsou at the festival!" One boy said and Shinsou let out a sigh.

"Well he was really close to beating me," Izuku said with a smile at the others, "His quirk is really powerful, I just lucked out."

"I wouldn't say that," Shinsou said bluntly and Izuku looked up at him in confusion. "You have a powerful quirk too, you won fair and square."

"Hey aren't you in the running for Miss Yuuei in our grade?" One of the students asked and Izuku blushed a bright red. "I was thinking about voting for you, but now I totally will!"

"Hey if I buy a picture, can you sign it for me?" The other boy asked, "I saw your debut and you're really cool!"

"Sure," Izuku smiled at them both nervously and Shinsou let out another sigh.

"don't you guys have something else to do?" He asked them and they panicked and dismissed themselves. Izuku picked up her table cloths and he turned to her. "Don't let those guys bother you, give them an inch and they'll take a mile."

"Well," Izuku looked over at Shinsou, and smiled brightly. "This festival is for you guys, so if they want an autograph, how can I say no?"

"... Comments like that will make people think they can take advantage of you." Shinsou said with a laugh at her and Izuku shrugged her shoulders. "You dating that explosive idiot now?"

"Ah, Kacchan?" Izuku blushed a bright red as she remembered Shinsou's comments from the sports festival. "Y-yeah, I am..."

"That's too bad, you deserve better." Shinsou grinned at her and Izuku felt her cheeks get warmer. "But good for you, I'll be sure to vote for you in the contest."

"Please don't, some one else deserves it!" Izuku cried out in embarrassment and he let out a laugh.

"Nah, I don't think anyone else worked as hard as you did to get it." He told her, before he went into his classroom. Izuku walked off down the hallway again, letting out a sigh.

"Can I use these?" Hiro slid out in front of her, and Izuku jumped in surprise as he grinned at her, and held up his camera. She looked at the screen curiously, and saw he had taken pictures of her helping Shinsou's classmates.

"... I uhm.." Izuku looked up at his smiling face, and blushed again. "Yeah, since you asked... Sure."

"This is great," Hiro grinned as he looked at his camera and Izuku smiled a bit before she looked forwards. "If I knew all I had to do was ask, I would have started doing that sooner."

"Well, it's common courtesy." Izuku said with a snort of laughter as they turned down the hallway. "By the way, Todoroki said if you want to sell pictures of us in our halloween costumes, you can come take pictures of them."

"REALLY?!" Izuku almost fell over as Hiro slid in front of her with a big grin on his face. "Are you serious?! Those would be a big hit during the festival!"

"Ah... Yeah we all agreed on it..." Izuku looked at him curiously as his grin got bigger. "Because... What you said was right, This festival is for you guys."

"You really have a good heart." Hiro grinned at her and she stepped back from him nervously. "No wonder so many people nominated you, even the other departments can see it."

"Uhm well.." she looked up at him with a nervous smile, "I do want to be a hero."

"I can see you being a really popular hero too," Hiro held up his camera to show her the picture of her helping with the sign again. "You didn't think twice about helping those guys out. Hey, in the future, let me be your PR department, alright?"

"... Sure." Izuku said with a smile at him and he pumped his fist excitedly.

"Alright! In on the ground floor!" He said excitedly and Izuku couldn't help but laugh at his excitement. "What ever Agency you go too, I'll follow!"

"Well, I plan on owning my own, so you can just be in charge of it's PR department." Izuku said with a shrug as she started walking down the hallway again.

"Are you serious?" He asked her and Izuku looked up at him curiously. "Already thinking that far ahead, that's pretty impressive."

"Well that's what you guys do," She said as she pointed a finger at him, "You all think ahead, like just now. It's not for sure I'll be a hero, let alone have my own agency." She shrugged her shoulders. "There's a lot of stuff that could happen between now and then, for all I know, I could die next week."

"... That's a pretty glum thing to say," Hiro said with a curious frown.

"But it's true," Izuku smiled up at him and he raised an eyebrow at her. "Being a hero is dangerous, our lives are always on the line... I recently lost a mentor because of our job." she looked away from Hiro and down the hallway. "Nothing is a guarantee in this world of super humans, so I've got to cherish the moment we live in as well as work towards my future. One day I want to be the new symbol of peace." She felt her grin spread across her face, "And I'll do everything I can to achieve that dream. I want to make sure this world is a place where everyone can smile and live in peace, regardless of their quirks."

"Dang..." Izuku heard a sniffle and she turned to look at Hiro who had turned back into Hina as she rubbed her nose to control her tears. "You... You really are something... That was beautiful."

"I'm sorry," Izuku frowned at Hina who rubbed her tears away quickly.

"I promise to follow you to the ends of the earth then," Hina grinned at her and Izuku blushed a bit as she leaned in close. "You're truly going to be something special one day, I can smell it."

"... That might be the fresh air on the table cloths..." Izuku said with a smile at her new friend.

"Nah, it's the future." Hinda grinned and grabbed Izuku by the cheeks with her hands. "You're gunna be a big ticket one day for sure!"

"What the heck is going on here?" Uraraka asked from the end of the hall and Izuku turned her head to look at her friend. "Get away from my Izuchan!"

"Ah, it's class A!" Hina grinned and held up her camera. "I'm here to take your pictures if that's okay!"

"You're right on time, we're trying out costumes on," Todoroki said simply as he carried some chairs into the room with Kirishima.

"Yeah, come on in!" Kirishima called out with a grin and Izuku watched Hina grin brightly and hold up her camera.

"By the way, what's your last name?" Izuku asked the blue haired girl, and she looked over at Izuku with a smile.

"I was wondering when you'd ask!" Hina grinned brightly, "It's Shimura!"

"That's a pretty name," Izuku said with a smile as they entered the classroom together. "It'll be easier to call you by Shimura too."

"Yeah I get that a lot." Hina said with a grin and Izuku looked up at the others in the room. She blushed a bright red as she saw Katsuki was wearing his werewolf costume in full with dark ripped pants, a white tattered shirt, and a green jacket with fur around the collar. She almost dropped her armfull of table clothes as she saw the tail attached to his pants, and the red collar around his neck.

"There you are, what took you so fucking long?" Katsuki growled out as he looked over at her and she felt her face turn red all over as she looked up at him. "What's wrong with you- YOU!" he pointed a finger at Hina who was grinned brightly as she held up the camera. "Were you fucking stalking her again?!"

"Nah, I just happened upon her as she was doing heroic deeds in the hallway." Hina said with a laugh as she rubbed under her nose. The class watched in surprise as she turned into her boy form, Hiro, and he grinned at them all. "I'm here to take pictures with permission!"

"Well, we're just getting the costumes on now to make sure they all fit properly." Yaoyorozu said with a smile. Izuku looked over at her, and saw her wearing a tight red floor length dress, and her hair was down.

"You went with the vampire?" Izuku asked with a smile as she saw the fangs in her friend's mouth.

"The witch costume didn't look right on me," Yaoyorozu sighed out. "Yours is behind the curtain," She pointed and took the table cloths from Izuku. She hurried off behind the curtain to change, and tried her best to cool her face off. She stepped out from behind the curtain after changing, and saw Uraraka wearing her witch costume and standing next to Kirishima who was wearing dark jeans and a red jacket with his wolf ears and tail. She laughed a bit as she saw he wasn't wearing a shirt underneath.

"You look like red riding hood gone wrong," Todoroki commented as he came out from behind the boys changing curtain wearing a regal looking vest over a long white sleeved shirt with black pants. He had a black cloak on around his shoulders, and the fangs on in his mouth.

"You should style your hair different!" Ashido called out as she came over wearing her devil costume. "Like this...!" She pulled out a comb and gel, and started slicking back Todoroki's hair. He looked a bit confused as the other girls watched with wide eyes.

"Dude, is there a bad look on you?" Kirishima asked curiously, and Izuku laughed a bit as she pulled her own hair into two braids.

"So hot! You'll attract all the girls!" Ashido said excitedly and Todoroki looked around in confusion.

"Yes, you'll definitely get a lot of votes!" Hiro leaned in with his camera, "Can I get you all to pose separately in front of the curtains?" He asked excitedly and Ashido started the lead, making silly faces for Hiro as he snapped pictures.

"Stop bringing back weird things with you." Katsuki grumbled out as he stood behind Izuku and watched the display as Kirishima went next, flexing his muscles.

"Well it's good he came when he did." Izuku said with a smile up at Katsuki who was glaring at Hiro. "Shimura is a pretty good photographer from what I've seen."

"I don't care," Katsuki grumbled out, and Izuku blushed as she stared at him. He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you all red...?"

"You... You just look really good..." Izuku looked at the ground in embarrassment, and she played with the hem of her ghost cloak. "I was surprised..."

"... Maybe I'll keep the outfit then." Katsuki leaned down and Izuku glanced at him, seeing him grinning at her. "You turn into a werewolf if you get bitten right...?" He asked her and Izuku felt her whole face turn red as he grabbed the hood of her cloak and leaned in closer to her. "Maybe I'll bite you, I wouldn't mind seeing wolf ears on you..."

"K-Kacchan...!" Izuku blushed a fiery red now and felt her head spin with heat. He chuckled before he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"too bad there isn't a best couple competition." Hiro said with a laugh and Izuku looked over at him curiously as he snapped a picture of both her and Katsuki. "You'd both win for sure."

"Delete that." Katsuki snapped at him angrily, and Hiro grinned before looking over at Izuku with a raised eyebrow.

"... I wouldn't mind seeing it first.." She said shyly and he lifted up the camera to show her. She smiled a bit, feeling her heart flutter as she saw the grin on Katsuki's face.

"You know, this guy got a lot of nominations too~" Hiro said out loud as Katsuki stood grumpily in front of the curtain to have his picture taken.

"What?!" Uraraka and Kaminari asked in surprise and pointed at Katsuki. "That guy?!"

"Yeah, lots of girls like the bad boy type!" Hiro grinned as he took pictures of the scowling Katsuki.

"I don't give a shit," Katsuki growled out in anger as he glared at Hiro. "Just hurry up with the damn pictures!"

"Then smile for at least one of them!" Hiro said with a laugh. Katsuki growled in anger once again, before he tried to smile. The class burst out laughing at the forced look on his face and he glared at them all.

"Kacchan, just relax." Izuku smiled at him hopefully and he let out a huff of anger.

"Yeah, think of your cute girlfriend," Hiro said with a smile from behind the camera and Izuku blushed a bright red. "You have the best smile when you're with her."

"fucking stalker!" Katsuki shouted at Hiro and Izuku let out a sigh.

"Just one smile?" Izuku asked him curiously and he looked at her, scowling.

"I have nothing to smile about right now," He grumbled angrily.

"Come on dude, we always see you smiling with her!" Kirishima called out and Uraraka snickered.

"I will kill all of you." Katsuki glared at the red head, and Izuku let out a sigh.

"Okay, fine," Hiro sighed out and Katsuki stormed away from the curtain to stand by the wall. "Midoriya, if you would?"

"Sure," Izuku smiled at Hiro and took her place in front of the curtain. He started snapping pictures and Izuku blushed a bit, feeling a little embarrassed to have her picture being taken.

"Izuchan, smile!" Uraraka cried out as she threw her hands up in the air. Izuku let out a laugh and smiled over at her friend.

"Show the dress under the cloak!" Yaoyorozu called out and Izuku blushed as she opened up the cloak. "The striped stockings look cute with it!"

"Th-this is embarrassing," Izuku said shyly and looked up at Hiro who was grinning brightly. "Do you have enough?"

"I want one with a big beautiful smile, like when you were helping out the general studies kids!" Hiro said with a grin and Izuku sighed a bit and looked over at Katsuki. She saw him watching her, and she gripped the hem of the cloak, before she smiled brightly at him. She watched his cheeks turn pink and she looked over at Hiro and he snapped a few pictures.

"Amazing," He held up the camera, and Uraraka slid in to take a look at them with Kirishima and Yaoyorozu. "This is a winner right here!"

"... I'll give you my life savings for the exclusive rights tot his pictures!" Uraraka shouted up at him and he let out a laugh.

"Sorry, but I feel like I might be able to retire off this one." He laughed out and Izuku felt her whole body turn red in embarrassment. "Speaking of..." Hiro turned his camera on Katsuki with a snap and took a picture quickly.

"hey!" Katsuki growled out and Hiro grinned as he showed the picture to the others proudly.

"This is why I do candid photos." He told them all and Izuku hurried over to see the picture of Katsuki grinning warmly.


	48. FESTIVALS AND CAFES!

**I dunno about you guys,**

 **but Izuku is just too fuckin' cute.**

 **I'm so glad ya'll enjoy tsundere Katsuki too. He makes my fuckin day.**

 **ANYWAYS HERE WE GOOOOOOO!**

"Can some one bring the candies over here?!" Satou called out as he iced some of the cakes on the counter. Izuku was holding an icing bag in her hands, putting tiny swirls on top of each cake to place candies on top of and she was focused on the cakes in front of her.

"Right here!" Kirishima called out as he held a tray of candies above his head and started passing through the crowd that was helping the baking group.

"These bats are so cute, but why are some of them angry?" Asui said with a kero as she iced the cakes she was helping with.

"They're bats they're not suppose to be cute." Katsuki snapped as he filled a bag of icing. "This is fucking ridiculous, you should have just started baking yesterday!"

"We want them to be fresh for everyone tomorrow!" Iida called out as he put some tea cups into a box while Ashido and Jirou kept handing fatty foods to Yaoyorozu who was making them with her quirk.

"I forgot to make the cups and tea pots, I'm so sorry everyone." She groaned out as she continued to make the cups.

"It's alright, at least we remembered now." Todoroki said as he helped package up the cups with Iida. "We'll run these to the classroom tonight."

"Do we have everything for the omelet rice?!" Uraraka called out as she double checked everything in the fridge.

"We've got electric pans in the classroom already and all the utensils, we just gotta make sure we bring the ingredients tomorrow." Shouji said as he picked up a box to move out of the others way. "Will this be enough cakes?"

"We have hundreds of them," Satou huffed out as he looked around at the mess on the counters and tables. "If we have too, we can make some more tomorrow night."

"The music is done!" Jirou called out as she came in the room with Kaminari and held up a book of sheet music. They both looked exhausted and the others looked at the worriedly. The whole class was in the kitchen now, running around worriedly and trying to get everything together for the festival to start tomorrow.

"I think we tried to do too much!" Hagakure called out as she helped Todoroki move some boxes of cups out of the kitchen.

"Midoriya, this batch is ready!" Satou slid another tray of cakes in front of her while Kouda moved the one she was working on out of her way.

"I'm so tired, what time is it...?" Izuku asked as she looked at the next tray and started swirling the icing on top of the cakes.

"It's getting close to midnight but we're no where near done!" Kirishima cried out in a panic and Izuku looked over at the other cakes she still had to ice.

"We need more hands." Asui said as she continued on with the cakes she had.

"Everyone listen to the music, we need to know if it's good!" Kaminari called out as him and Jirou started playing.

"We still need 50 more cups, Momochan, you can do it!" Ashido cried out s Yaoyorozu continued to make more cups.

"WE NEED MORE CANDIES!" Satou called out as he grabbed Kouda to start making more candies to top the cakes. People continued yelling and Izuku looked up nervously, seeing they were all stressed out.

"Guys...?" She asked curiously but everyone kept scrambling. She frowned a bit and watched Iida get bumped into by Kaminari. They both started shouting at each other now to be more careful and Izuku let out a huff as she stood up and clenched her fists tightly. "HEY! GUYS CALM DOWN!" she called out and everyone stopped to look at her with wide eyes. "Stop panicking, everything's going to be alr-"

"I-Izuchan..." Uraraka snickered and pointed a finger at Izuku's hands. Izuku looked down at the icing bag that was full a moment ago, but because she clenched it tightly it was now empty. She paled a bit and looked to the side, only to see Katsuki's face completely covered in vanilla icing.

"Oh man..." Kirishima snickered next.

"Th-that... K-Kacchan...?!" Izuku looked at him in a panic as he lifted a shaking hand to his face and wiped at the icing that was on it. She saw a pair of glaring red eyes look at her and she smiled nervously. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention...!"

"Moron, now we need more icing!" Katsuki grumbled out before he took the handful of icing and shoved it in her face. Izuku stumble back, dropping her icing bag on the counter before she wiped at the icing on her face. "Pay back," Katsuki said with a smirk as she freed her eyesight and looked up at him.

"Guys, don't waste the icing," Satou said with a laugh to his voice and Izuku looked over at him. "Though... That was pretty funny..."

"Maybe the sugar will rub off on Bakubro and he'll smile more." Sero snickered as he held a cloth out to Katsuki. The blonde looked at him with a glare, before he used his other handful of icing and shoved it in his face. "HEY!" Sero cried out as he scrambled to get it off.

"Guys don't..." Iida looked around nervously as he walked over. "We should keep working, we're running out of time."

"Iida," Izuku ttapped her finger on her friend's shoulder and he looked at her. She smeared the icing in her hands on his face and he looked at her in shock.

"Midoriya! I expected better behavior from you!" He cried out and Izuku laughed a bit.

"Icing fight...?" Kaminari asked and everyone looked at him as he held up an icing bag with a grin on his face.

"Icing fight." Asui said with a kero as she fired her icing bag at him first. The whole kitchen scrambled to take cover as Ashido got a hold of the next bag and both her and Kaminari fired.

"Guys come on! We need that!" Satou cried out as him and Shouji lifted the tray of cakes up out of the line of fire.

"Satou's right, we shouldn't be wasting time." Todoroki said as he held up a hand to try and stop the chaos before he got a face full of chocolate icing. Izuku looked over at Katsuki nervously seeing him holding a spoon up.

"I thought you were chill, Icy Hot." Katsuki smirked at the other boy who wiped the icing off his face with his hand.

"I'll show you chill." Todoroki said darkly before he threw the icing back at Katsuki. Izuku held back her giggles as Kirishima popped up to defend with his arm.

"I've got you Bakubro, let's show them how it's done!" Kirishima said with a grin before icing filled his ear. He looked over at Uraraka who was grinning brightly as she held an icing bag in her hands. "You're asking for it,"

"Let's see you try and land a hit." Uraraka teased before she ran away from Kirishima who grabbed a handful of icing.

"Hah, this is better." Izuku said with a smile as everyone threw icing at each other. "It was getting a little too stressful, this is supposed to be fun."

"... Don't act like you did this on purpose." Katsuki told her as he wiped some more icing off his cheek.

"Well I didn't, but now I wish I did." Izuku laughed softly and looked up at him as he rubbed his cheek. "It was pretty funny though," she laughed out again and he looked down at her.

"You're looking like a cake right now." Katsuki told her and she touched her cheeks curiously. "Add some sprinkles and you'd blend in."

"Don't joke about that, we're low on—" Izuku looked up at him before he tossed a handful of sprinkles in her face. She blinked in confusion as he let out a snort of laughter. "Kacchan...!" She cried out and tried to get them off.

"Not the sprinkles!" Satou cried out as he saved the bowl from the class. "Guys come on! We still have cakes to do!"

"Satou's right, no more!" Iida called out to the class before he got another face full of icing. Izuku held back her giggles before she held up her hands next.

"Iida's right guys, we should finish up." She smiled and the others reluctantly put their weapons of mass decoration down. Now that everyone had worked off some stress, they all worked together carefully to make more icing and finish up the cakes as a group.

"Now, because you two started the mess, you get to clean it up." Iida said with a pointed finger at Katsuki and Izuku while the others put things away. Izuku smiled up at her friend nervously, before looking around the room seeing icing all over the walls and ceiling.

"Sorry Iida, we'll clean it." Izuku told him with a bright smile and he let out a sigh.

"Honestly, you need to pick better ways to help people get rid of stress." Iida told her with a waving finger and Izuku grinned at him. "I'm going to make sure the supplies make it to the classroom and I'll help when I get back." He turned to leave and Izuku looked over at Katsuki as they were left alone in the sugar coated kitchen.

"Tch, they all did way more damage than we did." Katsuki grumbled as he filled a bucket with soapy water.

"Well it was my fault," Izuku laughed out as she grabbed a cloth. "Ochachan! Can you use your quirk?!" Izuku called out to the common room as Uraraka helped out with the boxes of cups and pots.

"Yeah, here." Uraraka smiled as she ran over and tapped Izuku on the shoulder. "You need to stop getting food on the ceiling though," Uraraka laughed as Izuku floated upwards.

"I'll work harder next time," Izuku giggled and she started to get the dried icing off the ceiling.

"We'll be right back and I'll help!" Uraraka called out before she went to help the others carry stuff to the school.

"How the fuck did they get icing inside the cupboards!?" Katsuki asked as he opened up a door before he started wiping it off while Izuku worked on the upper half of the kitchen.

"I think Sero used it as a defense." Izuku giggled as she scrubbed the top half of the cupboards off. She looked around, making sure she got everything on the top half of the kitchen and smiled. "Good thing no one aimed too high," she said as she got the last bit off the ceiling.

"Here," Katsuki held his hand out to her and she looked down at him. She giggled a bit as she reached her hand out and touched his hair, seeing icing and sprinkles in it. "What?"

"You've got some in your hair, you should shower." She told him with a laugh and he grumbled as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled on it. She looked him in the eyes as she floated upside down and he touched her cheek.

"You too," he told her in his low growl and she felt her heart pound in her chest.

"You're the one who smooshed it all over my face." She told him with a laugh as he brushed some sprinkles off her face.

"You started it," he told her and she smiled at him before he kissed her cheek. She blushed a bright red as his tongue licked her cheek and she looked up at him with wide eyes. "All sugar..." he mumbled out and she touched the spot he licked with her fingers.

"I-It's icing, of course it is...!" She told him nervously and he looked at her before his fingers touched her bright red cheeks.

"I meant you," Katsuki growled out and she felt her whole being turn beat red before he kissed her lips. She felt her heart flutter in her chest from the sweet kiss and his words.

"You guys are supposed to be cleaning," Kirishima snorted out and Izuku looked over at the doorway to see him and Uraraka laughing as they watched. Izuku felt her face burn hot in embarrassment as she continued to float upside down while Katsuki glared at both of them.

"Get your asses in here and help, you made a mess too!" He snapped at them both and they let out another round of laughter as Izuku started to float away covering her face with her hands. "Hey!" Katsuki reached out to grab her, but she floated out of his reach.

"I-Izuchan, come on!" Uraraka laughed out as she hurried over. "I'm gunna release my quirk!"

"Alright..." Izuku sighed out as she righted herself and Uraraka let her quirk go. The green haired girl dropped in the air, but was surprised as Katsuki caught her in his arms. "K-Kacchan...?"

"Stupid, go shower." He set her down and pointed out of the kitchen.

"But we still have cleaning," She looked around at the floor which took the most damage.

"It's fine, Shitty hair can mop." Katsuki said with a glare at his laughing friend.

"Dude, that's not fair! You guys started it!" Kirishima protested but Katsuki just continued to glare at him.

"Let's just finish up so we can go to bed," Izuku laughed out as she continued to help with clean up. "We're gunna have a long day tomorrow!"

Fireworks popped everywhere over the school the next morning as the gates were flooded by people from outside the school. All over the grounds there were food stalls as well as booths that were selling minor support items for everyday use in the home. There was a massive sign posted above the school gates to advertise the school festival, and confetti was being shot out of cannons over the guests as they entered.

"Is everyone ready?!" Iida called out over the class, and Izuku looked away from the open window at all her classmates. She smiled brightly as everyone stood in costume inside of their classroom that was redecorated into a spooky cafe. They had hung fake bats and ghosts up, and the tables had black table cloths and candles on them.

"The haunted house in the hall is ready to go!" Ashido said from the back door to the classroom and gave a thumbs up with a grin on her face.

"The cakes are all counted for, and the electric pans are working!" Satou gave a thumbs up from the back corner where they had their cooking station ready to go. She giggled as she saw him wearing a frankenstein costume before she looked back at the others.

"The other departments will be the busiest, so it shouldn't be too bad for us." Yaoyorozu said as she smiled at Iida. "But I think we're all good to go!"

"Here's the advertising sign!" Hagakure held up a sign shaped like pumpkin with their class number on it.

"And the patrol list," The door slid open and Aizawa entered the classroom holding up a piece of paper. "Huh, you all did a good job." He looked around inside the classroom with a raised eyebrow.

"Sensei!" Izuku ran over and he held the list out to her. "We're aiming to make sure the other departments have fun!" Izuku said with a bright grin to her teacher and he looked down at her.

"Ah, so you did get the point of this festival." he said with a sigh and the others looked at him with wide eyes.

"You mean that was the point the whole time?" Kirishima asked curiously and Aizawa nodded his head.

"Of course it was, not everything is about you guys." He said bluntly and the class let out a collective sigh. "Make sure you aren't late for your patrols though," He pointed at the list and Izuku looked it over, seeing she was going out later in the afternoon. "Now I'm sure you all want me to tell you to have fun," He said as he looked up at the class who looked at him curiously. "But honestly, just don't cause any trouble."

"Yes, sir!" Iida said with a salute to their teacher and he let out a sigh.

"I'm heading back to the gates, don't call me if you need me." He said simply as he left and Izuku let out a small laugh before passing the list to Iida.

"Looks like Yaoyorozu and Shouji are up first in an hour." Iida said as he held up the list, "Make sure your jobs are properly handled!"

"Here's the sign," hagakure handed te advertising sign to Izuku who blinked in confusion.

"Go get some people to come by!" Uraraka said with a bright grin and Izuku blushed. "They'll come if it's you asking!"

"Make sure you tell everyone that other departments get a free piece of cake." Iida said with his own grin.

"Got it!" Izuku said with a bright grin of her own and saluted to the others. She hurried to the door before she was stopped by Uraraka.

"Hold on, you can't go alone!" Uraraka said with a serious look on her face. "You'll be attacked, Bakugou, you go too!" They looked back at Katsuki who was in his full costume.

"I thought he was doing the omelets? I can go alone, I'll be alright." Izuku said with a bright smile and Uraraka shook her head.

"No no, you'll definitely be kidnapped." She waved a finger at Izuku, "Beside we are capable of making omelet rice, just be back here in two hours!"

"Tch, don't fuck it up, Round Face." Katsuki grumbled out as he walked over and Izuku looked up at him.

"Call me if you need anything!" Izuku called out to everyone as they got ready inside. Katsuki dragged her out of the classroom, and Izuku looked over at the haunted house they set up in the hall. She giggled as she saw Ashido and Sero standing there. "You guys look great."

"Thanks, you too!" Sero gave her a thumbs up, and Izuku held back another laugh as she saw his bandages were actually just lots of his tape.

"Go get us lots of customers!" Ashido said with a grin and Izuku nodded her head before she walked off down the hallway with Katsuki.

"Ah... My mom should be visiting soon I think." Izuku said with a smile as they walked down the empty hallway. "I wonder where all the guests are..."

"They just opened the gates, they wouldn't get up here that fast." Katsuki said with a grumble and Izuku looked up at him as she gripped the sigh in her hand. "Ah..."

"Well if it isn't class 1-A!" Monoma laughed darkly and the couple stopped in front of 1-B's doorway. Izuku smiled up at Monoma from under her hood, seeing that he was wearing a brightly colored tuxedo. "Come to try out our game?!"

"We're advertising," Izuku told him as she waved the sign and he looked down at her.

"you look so cute," Kendou stepped up to the doorway, and Izuku looked up at her. She blushed a bright red, seeing she was wearing a leotard in the same bright colors as Monoma's tuxedo. "The costumes turned out great!"

"Yeah, they finally put a leash on this idiot," Monoma said with a scoff to Katsuki.

"Fucking say that again," Katsuki growled out in anger as the boys glared at each other.

"Hey if you walk past the nominations booth let us know who made it into the top that we can vote for." Kendou said with a bright smile to Izuku who nodded her head.

"I'm sure you made it up there!" Izuku told her and Kendou let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, but I know for a fact you did." The taller girl patted Izuku's head gently, "Good luck in the contest!" Izuku waved goodbye to them as her and Katsuki continued down the hallway to head down stairs. When they got to the first floor Izuku's eyes widened at the amount of people that were flooding inside.

"Whoa," Izuku looked around at the crowd of pro heroes, visiting parents and visiting friends that were looking around.

"Careful, don't get separated." Katsuki told her as he put a hand on her shoulder and Izuku looked up at him, before looking at the chain dangling from the collar on his neck. She blushed a bright red and reached out to take hold of it. "What... Are you doing?" She heard him growl out and she looked up at him nervously.

"S-Sorry, but... It's kinda cute?" She looked up at him and he yanked the chain off the collar swiftly. "Kacchan?!"

"I'm tired already," He grumbled out angrily and Izuku watched him shove the chain into his pocket. "Come on." he grabbed her by the hand and lead the way through the crowd. Izuku looked around at the people that were heading off to the different departments and looking for different classes as they stepped outside the building into the area where all the food stalls and booths were.

"What a cute ghost!" A girl called out and Izuku turned her head to look up at a group of girls about her age. She smiled at them as they grinned at her.

"Class 1-A is doing a haunted Cafe!" Izuku said with a bright smile as she showed off the sign, "We're on the fourth floor!"

"the Famous 1-A class?!" Some people called out from the crowd and Izuku looked around in confusion as people swarmed both her and Katsuki as they looked at the sign and began barraging them with questions.

"We're here to advertise our booth, not answer questions!" Katsuki snapped loudly over the crowd and Izuku paled a bit as they backed up. "Either go to the cafe or-"

"P-Please come visit our Cafe after looking around!" Izuku interrupted Katsuki quickly as she held up the sign in front of his face. "We've got halloween treats and if you like the costumes, you can buy pictures from the business department!" She told the crowd and watched it slowly disperse.

"Tch, I hate crowds," Katsuki growled out in anger as Izuku lowered the sign and looked up at him. "This is just annoying now!"

"But, it's fun." Izuku told him with a smile and he looked down at her, "We get to walk around for a bit, I'm happy." She took his hand in hers again and felt his fingers squeeze hers gently.

"I guess it's fine..." Katsuki grumbled out as they walked across the cobbled pathways. Izuku looked around at all the booths, before she spotted a familiar figure in the crowd.

"Hey... Isn't that All Might...?" Izuku asked curiously as she stopped and Katsuki halted beside her. He turned his head to look, and they both watched a tall man wearing a hat walking through the crowd, and nervous smile on his face.

"Yeah, but what's he doing wearing a stupid hat?" Katsuki asked as they both watched the hero.

"Well he is famous, but he probably doesn't want to cause a ruckus..." Izuku said with a smile as they watched All Might walk to the gate. Izuku started walking that way to go say hello, when all of a sudden she saw a bright smile on her hero's face.

"Midoriya, there you are." Izuku froze, seeing that All Might wasn't looking in hr direction, but he had definitely said her last name.

"The fuck...?" Katsuki said in confusion as they both watched Izuku's mother, Inko walk through the gate with a bright smile on her face.

"Toshinori, thank you for greeting me here." Inko said with a nervous smile up at the hero who was smiling back just as nervously. "Mitsuki and Masaru aren't able to come till later on, but I really wanted to see everything today."

"I'll show you around everywhere," All Might said with a smile as he offered his arm to the smaller woman and she took it with her hands. Izuku felt her whole body freeze in shock as she watched them smiling at each other and walking towards the booths.

"Ka-ka-kach..." Izuku turned her head around to look up at Katsuki who was staring with wide eyes at the strange scene himself. "A-All... All Mi-might... M-My Mo-mother..." She raised a shaking hand to point and Katsuki lifted his hand up and closed her wide open mouth for her.

"I told you it was fucking weird," He told her before Izuku snapped her head around as she heard All Might and Inko laugh happily. "Come on, lets-"

"FOLLOW." Izuku said as she grabbed Katsuki's hand quickly and ran after the adults quickly.

"This is fuckin stupid, I don't want to watch the freak show...!" Katsuki grumbled out as Izuku ducked through the crowd with him. "Besides we stand out, they'll notice us...!"

"Ssh," Izuku held her finger up to her lips and he raised an eyebrow at her before she looked around a booth they were hiding behind to watch All Might and her Mother buy some crepes from a stall. She saw a happy smile on her mothers face as she looked up at All Might, and an equally happy smile on her hero's face as he looked back at Inko. "... Do you... Do you think..."

"That they like each other? Probably." Katsuki grumbled out as he finished her thought for her. "I told you it was weird that they were talking so much. For some reason people who get involved with each other over you seem to get together as couples." He grunted out and Izuku blushed a bright red and looked back at him.

"That's impossible, there's no way..." Izuku pointed her finger at her mother and All Might. "This is freakin All Might... and my M-Mom..."

"It's not impossible, unfortunately." Katsuki grumbled angrily and looked down at Izuku who turned her head to watch with wide eyes again. "We should be advertising right? We're not helping by standing here."

"R-right..." Izuku said as she stood up straight and looked up at Katsuki. "You're right..." she sighed out and looked back at her mother and All Might one last time. She smiled a bit, seeing how happy they looked and she gripped the sign in her hands. "Let's go!" Izuku turned around and thrusted her fist into the air with a grin.

"Izuchan, looking good!" Izuku stopped and turned her head to look over at Mirio who was walking with Hadou and Amajiki.

"Mirio-senpai...!" Izuku smiled brightly and ran over to him excitedly. He grinned back at her and took an attack stance. Izuku grinned back at him and brought her fist up, before they slammed their fists together. "What is your class doing?!" Izuku asked as they stood up normally.

"We're doing a live show later," Mirio laughed out and Hadou grinned brightly.

"We're doing some acrobatics!" The girl said happily as she waved her hands. "You look so cute, by the way! What are you wearing under the cloak?!" She asked excitedly as she grabbed the hem of Izuku's cloak and lifted it up. "What a pretty dress!"

"Hadou..." Amajiki frowned at the excited girl while Izuku blushed a bright red. "You shouldn't lift up other peoples clothing..."

"It's just a cloak." Hadou said with a grin, before Katsuki smacked her on the hand. "Oh hey, Explosion King! You look like a cute puppy dog!"

"Tch, It's a fucking werewolf." Katsuki growled out before taking the sign from Izuku.

"You guys look like you're having fun, Haunted Cafe huh?" Mirio pointed at the sign as Katsuki held it up. "We'll have to check it out!"

"Please do, students get a free piece of cake!" Izuku said with a smile and Mirio grinned at her.

"Wow that's so nice of you guys!" he laughed and patted her on the head. "Working hard to make sure others have fun, aren't you?"

"We saw the pictures the business department is selling." Amajiki said with a sigh and Izuku looked up at him curiously. "I have to say, I'm surprised you let them take that many of you."

"Huh...?" Izuku looked up at him in confusion as Amajiki pointed a finger at her. "What do you mean?"

"It's like the Izuchan show over there!" Mirio laughed loudly and Izuku paled a bit and looked up at him. "There's lots of that Todoroki fellow in your class and some of the other girls, but it's mostly you." He pointed a finger at Izuku.

"Yeah, they've got posters and stuff!" Hadou said with a bright grin, "I'm kinda jealous! But I totally bought one!"

"H-How many are there...?" Izuku asked in horror as she looked up at her senpai's.

"I'm gunna kill that Shimura bastard..." Katsuki growled out in anger and Izuku looked back at him nervously.

"Why? There's lots of you too." Mirio said with a laugh as he pointed at Katsuki, "I didn't think you could smile, it's good to know you learned how!"

"What?" Izuku asked with wide eyes.

"To be honest, if you know Bakugou it's a little unsettling seeing that many smiling pictures." Amajiki said thoughtfully and Izuku looked at them all with wide eyes before she turned on her foot swiftly. "Midoriya?"

"I HAVE TO SEE THIS!" Izuku cried out as she took off at a run.

"Hey wait for me, idiot!" Katsuki shouted behind her as she ran towards the business department's section. She knew they had booths set up outside to sell merch along with pictures and photo ops. She turned the corner of the building, skidding across the stone, before her eyes widened in surprise to see the massive crowd surrounding the booths for photo's. "Moron, we're not out here to look around at stuff to buy...!"

"Look...!" Izuku pointed a finger at a booth she could just barely see. She could see some of her classmates pictures hanging from it.

"everyone we have lots of prints in different sizes, so please line up!" The couple watched with wide eyes as Hiro stood up over them, smiling brightly at the crowd. She held back a snort of laughter as she saw him wearing a costume that made him look like a reporter.

"Ah, Midoriya," Izuku turned her head to look up at Matsuda that she had met the other day. "The costume looks better in person, good job." the tall boy with gray hair smiled at her as he gave her a thumbs up. She saw his costume also made him look like a reporter, and he wore a camera around his neck.

"This is... This is amazing," Izuku said as she pointed at a finger at the crowd.

"Well we knew Class 1-A would be a big hit after all the commotion you guys have caused," Matsuda said with a shrug of his shoulders. "But since a lot of you debuted as well, it turns out that it was a huge hit instead. Thanks for letting us take some exclusive photos."

"Ah well, Shimura made a good point," She pointed over at Hiro who was excitedly selling photos and posters now. "That this is your time to shine."

"hah, sorry for the trouble they caused." Matsuda laughed out, "he's done nothing but gush about how good of a person you are."

"Ah, it's not just me." Izuku said with a wave of her hand and blushed a bright red. "Everyone wanted to help you guys out."

"Tch, you're the reason why though." Katsuki grumbled out and Izuku looked up at him curiously. "... Hey..." He pointed a finger at some girls who were holding a poster of him in his costume. Izuku watched his look of confusion turn to one of anger. "When the fuck did you guys take that?!"

"Looks like in Gamma gym..." Izuku said thoughtfully and smiled nervously up at him.

"Sorry, that might have been before we started to ask for permission," Matsuda said with his own nervous smile as he looked over at the angry Katsuki.

"AND NOW! FOR TODAY ONLY, THE EXCLUSIVE POSTER OF DEKU THE RISING STAR!" Izuku jumped a bit as Hiro shouted out through a cone and she looked up nervously to see a large poster of herself in her hero costume, her skin golden and electricity popping all over her. "Only ten made! Come buy one now or lose out!"

"Wh-what...?!" Izuku cried out in shock as she looked at the extra large poster in shock. She could see from here it even had a special coating on it that made it shine in metallic colors.

"Hiro might have gone over board..." Matsuda laughed nervously, before something was shoved into Izuku's hands. She looked up at the sign she was holding again, before she heard an explosive blast beside her.

"K-Kacchan?!" Izuku cried out in shock as he launched over the crowd towards Hiro who turned around and grinned at Katsuki.

"And here we have the handsome Explosion King!" Hiro laughed as he danced out of Katsuki's way. "The shy hero who rarely smiles! Exclusive posters of him smiling will be sold at the booth on my left!" Hiro pointed and Katsuki growled in anger.

"DON'T MAKE EXCLUSIVE ANYTHING! CUT THAT OUT!" Katsuki shouted in anger as he landed on the booths table top before swiping his hand at Hiro.

"You can get him to sign any posters in their Haunted Cafe upstairs on the fourth floor!" Hiro continued as he ran away from Katsuki across more tables. "All of Class 1-A has given us the exclusive rights to their costumes for the event, sold at the booth right here!" He danced onto another table as Katsuki tried to run after him, glaring. "Be sure to get the super cute Ghost Girl poster, only 50 made!" He smacked a hand on a life sized poster of Izuku beaming brightly in her costume. Izuku felt her whole body turn red in embarrassment as she looked at it while students clamored to buy pictures of their class. "Well if it isn't Midoriya herself!" Hiro pointed a finger over at her and Izuku looked around in shock as heads turned her way. "Please be gentle, she's in the lead for the Miss Yuuei for the first years!" He called out and Izuku started to panic as people sturggled to buy posters.

"CUT THAT OUT!" Katsuki snapped loudly again, grabbing the cone out of Hiro's hand. The blue haired boy laughed and rubbed his finger under his nose, turning him back into his female self, Hina.

"You wouldn't hit a girl, would you?!" She laughed loudly as Katsuki exploded the cone in his hand, glaring at the girl darkly.

"He would..." Izuku said with a nervous look in the business student's direction.

"Oh boy," Matsuda laughed as Katsuki swiped a hand at Hina who danced out of the way again. "You guys are quite the pair,"

"Thanks...?" Izuku smiled up at him nervously, before people started to gather in front of her.

"Could you sign this? I've been a big fan since the sports festival." A nervous boy said with a small picture of her. Izuku looked at him and blushed a fiery red as she nodded her head and took his marker. She quickly signed the picture for him and he grinned happily. "Thank you, I'm rooting for you!"

"No thank you, the support means a lot." Izuku laughed out softly, before more people crowded around her. She looked up at them all with wide eyes and Matsuda stuck a hand out to help her.

"Hey come on, she's just a student too you guys." He said with a nervous smile to the crowd that wanted their things signed as well.

"Wh-why am I popular...?" Izuku asked nervously as he tried to get a line going instead of a crowd. "I-I haven't done anything that great..."

"Well there's the Sports festival..." Matsuda said with a laugh, "You're the only girl who made it into the top four, and you stood your ground against Todoroki." He shrugged his shoulders, "Then the Hero Killer incident, I guess. A lot of students saw the video where you were saved by him... Then there's the Debut you had." Izuku looked up at him as she quickly signed a couple things. "You hang around a lot of popular people, which must have got you noticed, but you're pretty kind as well."

"Ah, thanks...?" Izuku said nervously before more people asked for her signature. She paused as she saw a picture shoved in her face of her and Katsuki smiling at each other. "Whuh... Where did you get this?!" Izuku looked up at the person who smiled at her nervously.

"That booth over there," The girl pointed at the booth Katsuki and Hina were fighting on top of now. "You guys are really cute, so lucky to have a handsome boyfriend!"

"Th-thanks...?" Izuku said nervously, before she signed it quickly for the girl.

"Isn't this guy just a super adorable Tsundere, everyone?!" Hina shouted out wth a new cone and Izuku paled a bit as Katsuki held up his crackling hands. "He only smiles for his girlfriend, so photos are super rare!"

"CUT. THAT. OUT!" Katsuki snapped loudly and Izuku watched his hands explode in anger above him.

"K-Kacchan, you'll set something on fire!" Izuku cried out as she ran to stop him and the others let her through.

"I don't care! This is fucking weird and creepy!" Katsuki pointed at the picture of her in her costume. "I'll kill everyone who bought a picture!" He glared at the crowd darkly.

"Uwah, so Explosion King!" A girl squealed out in delight and Izuku looked back at the crowd nervously as they started to get more excited. "He can be so cute and so explosive at the same time!"

"I want one of each picture!" Another girl cried out and Izuku looked up at Katsuki nervously as he seemed to get angrier.

"Hey can we take a picture together?" A boy asked Izuku and Katsuki's hands exploded again in anger before he grabbed Izuku by the arm and pulled her up out of the crowd.

"NO MORE PICTURES! BUY THEM AND DEAL WITH IT!" Katsuki snapped at the boys down below and Izuku felt her whole face turn a bright red as he wrapped an arm around her.

"SEE FOLKS?! LOOK AT THIS PROTECTIVE GUY!" Hina shouted as she gestured to Katsuki with her hand. "When his girl friend is in danger he's not far behind and vice versa! Get the exclusive couple photos!" she shouted out and Izuku swore her whole body was red now.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Katsuki snapped at Hina loudly.

"We're out of the Deku Debut posters!" A business student called out from the side and Izuku looked over to see Uraraka grinned brightly in her witch costume as she held up three posters.

"Ochachan?!" Izuku called out in shock. "What are you doing?!"

"You think I'd miss out on these posters? I had Shimura message me for when they went on sale, glad I got here when I did!" Uraraka laughed happily as she held up the three of them. "Izuchan belongs to me alone!"

"What about the cafe?!" Izuku called out and Uraraka looked away from her nervously.

"Did you ditch, just to buy some stupid posters?!" Katsuki snapped angrily at her and Uraraka pouted as she glared up at him.

"I bought you one too, moron!" She said as she held up a poster and Izuku looked up at Katsuki in confusion but he avoided looking at her. "The other two are for me!"

"It's Uravity!" a group of guys called out happily as they crowded Uraraka with bright grins. She backed up a bit from them as they held out pictures for her to sign now. "Could you sign these?! You're such a cute hero!"

"Sure, I guess..." Uraraka said with a nervous smile as she signed the pictures.

"Like I said, make sure to visit Class 1-A's Haunted Cafe, and make sure you cast your votes for Mr and Miss Yuuei on the first floor of the school!" Hina called out to the crowd and Izuku sighed out as she pulled Katsuki down from the table with her and they escaped the crowd swiftly.

"I'm gunna kill that asshole," Katsuki growled out angrily as they made their way back to the stalls with food. Izuku let out a sigh as she gripped the handle of her sign and looked up at him. "Thank god this shit is over after tomorrow."

"I kinda wish I got a posture of your hero costume..." Izuku said with a frown, a bit jealous of the ones some girls had bought. "They were really good pictures, I wanted to hang it in my room..." She jumped a bit as she heard soft explosions behind her and she turned her head to look up at Katsuki who was glaring at his hands darkly.

"Don't say corny shit like that," he grunted out and Izuku blushed as he looked up at her with a slight pink tinting his cheeks.

"Well you got one of me thanks to Ochachan," Izuku said with a small laugh and he narrowed his eyes at her before he grabbed the sign with his hand. "I can carry the sign... uhm..." She looked up at him as he stepped closer to her and blushed a bright red.

"I wanted one to keep it out of other guys hands..." He growled out and Izuku felt her cheeks heat up even more. "But apparently I can't stop that from happening... Just make sure no one takes a picture of this face..." She felt his fingers touch her cheeks and she looked away from him in embarrassment. He tugged on the sign in her hand and she looked up at him curiously before he kissed her deeply on the lips.

"K-Kacchan, we're in public..." Izuku mumbled out against his lips after they parted and he grinned at her.

"The sign comes in handy..." He said as he shielded them from the view of others with their sign.

"Villains have appeared!" The both of them were shocked as they heard Present Mic's voice and Katsuki lifted the sign up so they could look out at the crowd. Izuku spotted the pro hero Snipe in the crowd, wearing a black hat and cape instead of the usual brown as he pointed a finger in the air.

"I'm here to cause a disturbance!" He held up his gun and Izuku let out a laugh at the fact that he had no emotion in his voice.

"Looks like Kendou was right, it's the teachers acting as villains," Izuku said with a smile as she watched Snipe holding a student by the arm who looked like they were also holding back laughter.

"This is more like a comedy skit than villain attacking," Katsuki said with a grumble as he held the sign over his shoulder.

"Stop right there, villain!" Izuku looked over to see Shouji and Yaoyorozu in their hero costumes. Yaoyorozu pointed her finger at snipe and looked pretty serious. "Unhand our classmate!"

"Make me, oh heroes!" Snipe called out and Izuku held back another laugh as she watched the display. Izuku watched Shouji and Yaoyorozu move in to attack, Shouji going in for the grapple while Yaoyorozu made a net to capture their teacher.

"Don't want their brains blown out, right?" Snipe held his gun to the student's head and everyone paled.

"Darn, we need a different tactic!" Yaoyorozu called out as Shouji backed off.

"You can do it!" Izuku called out happily from the crowd and smiled as Yaoyorozu looked over at her. "Come on heroes! You can save him!" The crowd started to cheer for her classmates and Izuku held back fits of giggles as she watched Yaoyorozu and Shouji blush from the attention.

"Idiots," Katsuki grunted out as he stood behind Izuku to watch as Yaoyorozu made two guns out of her arms. She tossed one to Shouji, and they both ran towards snipe.

"Hold on! I'll do it!" Snipe shouted at them, but Yaoyorozu pointed her gun at the pro hero, and in a loud bang, blinded him with a cloud of confetti. "WHA! Can't see!" Snipe shouted out and Izuku laughed as Shouji ducked in and did the same, shooting the teacher in the face with more confetti, before he grabbed the student out of harms way.

"You're finished, villain!" Yaoyorozu shouted out as she ran towards Snipe and threw her capture net over him.

"Ah, curse you heroes!" Snipe shouted out in fits of laughter and the crowd cheered excitedly as Yaoyorozu detained their teacher.

"That was ridiculous, I'm not doing that shit." Katsuki grumbled out as they walked away from the scene.

"I dunno, it looked really fun." Izuku laughed to herself as she walked with him. "I'm kinda excited for my turn now, but we should head back to the cafe."

"Tch, feels like it's been a whole day already..." Katsuki grumbled out and Izuku took his hand in hers as they went back inside the building.

"It's only been a few hours, come on." Izuku said as she pulled him into a run, "Let's go make sure everyone has fun!"


	49. BULLIES AND CAKES!

**MOOOOOOOOORE FESTIVAL FUN TIME!**

 **YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY~**

 **also, I'm still totes open to suggestions for stuff. If I like it enough I'll throw it in here~**

"Whoa," Izuku and Katsuki walked up the stairs to their classroom, and her eyes widened as she saw the lineup to go through the haunted house to get into their cafe. People were chatting happily and tking pictures of Ashido and Hagakure at the entrance to the haunted house.

"There you guys are!" Ashido called out happily as Izuku and Katsuki approached them, "They need more help inside right away. You guys did great to advertise!"

"Ah, I think the Business Department did more..." Izuku said as she looked back at the line up that was mostly students holding posters of her classmates.

"Tch, morons." Katsuki grumbled out as he ignored some girls staring at him and Izuku felt a pang of jealousy in her chest as she saw one of them holding his Hero Costume poster. The two of them hurried inside and Izuku was a bit floored to see how busy it was.

"Izuchan, can you take these over there?" Uraraka called out from the spot where they were plating cakes and omelets. Izuku set her sign down and hurried over to help her friend quickly. "Bakugou we need help making more omelets!" Izuku smiled up at Katsuki as he stepped behind the cooking station and rolled up his sleeves as he glared at Kirishima who was making some currently. Izuku hurriedly grabbed the cakes from Uraraka before she hurried over to the table she was told to bring them too.

"Uhm, A Bat Cake and Ghost cake?" She asked the people at the table and they looked up at her with wide eyes.

"It's Deku...!" A girl said happily and Izuku noticed she was wearing the Yuuei uniform. "I totally voted for you in the Miss Yuuei contest!"

"Thank you," Izuku smiled at her brightly and handed her the ghost cake she said was hers.

"Hey we bought some pictures, could you sign them?" A boy asked curiously and Izuku nodded her head as she set the second cake down and hurriedly signed the pictures for them. "Thanks, these are super great!"

"Thank you," Izuku beamed at them brightly and watched the tables blush as they stared at her. She felt her smile turn into a nervous one and she laughed a bit. "Ah uhm... Is there anything else?" She asked and when she was told no, she waved and hurried to help the next tables out.

"Ah, thanks for coming back." Todoroki said as she passed by him and she laughed a bit, seeing him signing some pictures for a table of girls. "It's been busy, lots of people were asking for you."

"Sorry, I'll do better to help out." Izuku said with a grin to her friend and he smiled back at her before she hurried to a table that was ready to order.

"OI! 3 OMELETS!" Katsuki called out from the cooking station and everyone turned to look at him as he put them on plates.

"Don't go just yelling stuff like that, this isn't a ramen shop!" Iida called out as he took an order from a different table.

"Then be quicker and come and get the omelets before I have to yell!" Katsuki shouted as he pointed a spatula at Iida. Izuku smiled nervously as she hurried over to grab them, "Tch, not you!"

"It's fine," Izuku grinned up at him and he scowled before he continued making some more. Izuku hurried to take them to a table that had their hands raised and she grinned at them brightly as she dropped them off for the table. She ran around with the others to help get orders filled, when she heard Sero at the entrance to the cafe.

"Hey, Deku-chan, you have a table that wants you!" He called out and Izuku turned her head around to see Mandelei with Pixibob and Tiger. Izuku almost dropped her plate of cakes that she was holding, before she set them down carefully and hurried over to the entrance.

"Th-the pussy cats?! What are you doing here?" Izuku asked them with wide eyes and Mandelei giggled.

"Well we were coming to the Festival anyways, but some one insisted on visiting the haunted Cafe." Tiger said with a loud laugh that got the attention of the whole room.

"Who?" Izuku asked curiously, before she felt something kick her in the shin. "Ouch!" She cried out and looked down, only to make eye contact with a pair of angry brown eyes. "K-Kouta!" She smiled at him and saw his cheeks turn red. "Ah uhm... This is such a surprise," Izuku looked up at the group of pros who were snickering at the boy's blushing face.

"Honestly we were surprised to see the amount of posters and photos of you and your class floating around out there." Pixibob said with a grin as Izuku showed them to a table. "Of course, some one had to buy some."

"Tch, better I have them than some stupid idiot." Kouta grumbled out darkly and Izuku blushed a bit as she looked away fro the little boy who had kissed her last time they met.

"I must say, you're doing well in the Miss Yuuei contest too!" Tiger laughed loudly and Izuku looked over a him curiously.

"I haven't had a chance to stop by the voting station, what do you mean doing well?" Izuku asked them curiously and Mandelei held back a laugh with her hands.

"Well they display the pictures at the voting station," Pixibob snickered and Izuku looked over at her curiously, "And depending on the amount of nominations you get... The bigger your picture..." The woman was barely able to hold back her laughter. "B-But yours..." She pointed a finger at Izuku who started to pale in horror. "It's the biggest I've ever seen! Just how many people have you charmed?!" The woman laughed with Mandelei and Izuku clapped her hands over her face.

"Oh my god..." She groaned out and heard Tiger chuckling to her left.

"I admit you've got guts and fire in your heart, that must be what the others are truly looking for this year." He said with a fist in the air and a bright grin.

"It was... It was bigger than the third years..." Mandelei wheezed out in laughter and put a hand over her face. "I couldn't believe it... That's so amazing..."

"What's amazing was that there was practically a booth dedicated to her for photos!" Pixibob laughed out, "I've never seen some one so popular before they turn pro! You're going to be huge when you really hit the big times!"

"I don't want to be popular because of cute pictures," Izuku groaned out into her hands and a small hand pat her arm comfortingly.

"It's okay, the better ones are of you looking cool." Kouta told her and she smiled at the little boy as she pulled her hands off her face.

"Thanks Kouta," she beamed at him and he blushed a bright red before looking away from her. She hurried to get them some drinks and cake, and Katsuki glared in the tables direction. "Kacchan, don't stare."

"Tch, I'm gunna blow his stupid face off." Katsuki grumbled out as he glared at Kouta who turned his head back to look at Katsuki and stuck his tongue out. "Why you little...!"

"Kacchan, he's 5..." Izuku said with a sigh as she looked up at her boyfriend while she grabbed the cakes. She looked back over the table and saw Kouta holding up a picture of her wearing her hero costume, and Kouta grinned and gave Katsuki the finger.

"You little... I HAVE THE SPECIAL DEBUT ONE!" Katsuki shouted over the cafe's crowd and Izuku looked up at him with a bright red blush on her cheeks as he glared at Kouta murderously.

"What...! No fair...!" Kouta called out and tears formed in his eyes. "That's cheating! You cheated!"

"Crying wont get you sympathy points!" Katsuki shouted and pointed the spatula at him angrily. The whole cafe looked at him incredulously and Izuku felt a nervous sweat on her cheek as she looked up at Katsuki.

"It's okay Kouta!" Uraraka slid up to the table and smiled brightly as she looked down at the little boy, holding a rolled up poster. "I got you one," she held it out to Kouta and his eyes lit up as he looked inside the roll. "You're the only other Deku fan I'll see as my rival."

"HEY!" Katsuki snapped and Izuku put a hand over her face as the Cafe laughed at the scenario. She finished serving the Pussycats, and signed the poster for Kouta in embarrassment. The day was going by smoothly yet it was extremely busy. Izuku hurried to help a table, before she looked over at Jirou and Kaminari as they started to play an upbeat song together. She smiled brightly as she saw them singing, and the cafe went pretty quiet to listen to them.

"Totes cute..." Ashido said with a smile as Izuku put some dirty plates away in the dish bin while Ashido took a video of the two at the front of the classroom.

"They're really good," Izuku whispered to her friend and Ashido nodded her head.

"Hella good. I mentioned to Sensei that they wrote music, and he said that he was going to get them a spot in the live show tomorrow." Ashido wiggled her eyebrows at Izuku who smiled.

"Does Kyochan know?" She asked curiously and took a second to watched her friends.

"She'll find out later, don't spoil it." Ashido said with a giggled and the cafe clapped for their friends as they finished their song. Jirou blushed a bright red while Kaminari grinned at the whole cafe proudly. It had started to slow down and Izuku huffed as she collected some more dirty dishes.

"Are you guys still open...?" Izuku heard a familiar voice at the entrance and her head snapped around quickly to see All Might and her mother.

"Midoirya...!" Oijiro called out and swiftly caught the plates she dropped in her hands. The others looked at her worriedly as she stared at her mother with wide eyes. She looked so happy and so did All Might who was still wearing his hat to hide his appearance.

"M-Mom...!" Izuku hurried over to the entrance and Inko smiled up at her brightly. "You finally came, I saw you come in this morning!"

"You did?" Inko asked curiously and Izuku blushed a bright red as she looked away from her mother, before looking up at All Might. "Toshinori was showing me around the school, he even showed me where the dorms and the training grounds are."

"Sorry I didn't mean to keep her from seeing you," All Might smiled brightly at Izuku and she could help but smile back at her hero and mother.

"No that's alright, we've been busy." Izuku said with a laugh as she lead them to a table they could sit at.

"Is this your mother?" Oijiro asked curiously as him and Sero cleaned up some tables. Izuku blushed as the boys said hello to her mother with bright smiles.

"You guys did great, this turned out fantastic." All Might said with a grin at his students and the boys almost dropped their handfulls of plates on the ground.

"S-Sensei, what are you...?!" Sero started to ask, but Todoroki came up behind them and sighed out.

"We need more clean dishes, can you guys hurry?" He asked the boys and they looked at him with wide eyes before they hurried off. Todoroki looked over at All Might who laughed and nodded his head to the boy. "Don't want to cause a commotion?"

"Not today, no." All Might grinned brightly and Todoroki looked down at Inko while Izuku blushed a bright red as she watched him connect the dots mentally.

"You must be Izuku's mother," Todoroki gave her mother a half smile and Inko smiled back at him. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Midoriya-san." Todoroki bowed his head and Inko laughed.

"My, are you friends with everyone here?" Inko asked curiously.

"Yes!" Everyone called out from where they were and Izuku clapped her hands over her face in embarrassment as Inko looked around with wide eyes.

"She's a treasured friend and classmate." Todoroki said with his smile and Izuku groaned a bit.

"Shouchan, that's too much.." She said with a sigh and Todoroki shrugged his shoulders.

"He's not wrong," Uraraka laughed out as she walked up and beamed at Inko. "Midori-san! It's good to see you again!"

"Urachan! It's been a long time!" Inko said happily and the two of them hugged. "I can't thank you enough for all of you being such amazing friends to my daughter! I've never gotten the chance to see her participate in a school festival before! And so many friends, this is so amazing!"

"What do you mean?" Todoroki asked curiously and Izuku laughed as she pushed her friends away from her mother and All Might.

"I'll get you some tea!" Izuku told them and they smiled at her brightly before she continued to push Uraraka and Todoroki away from the table.

"Whoa, your mom and All Might.." Uraraka said with a laugh as she looked back at the couple who were chatting happily while Izuku hurried to get them tea.

"... You sure you're not a secret love child...?" Todoroki asked and Izuku blushed a bright red.

"That's not funny," Katsuki smacked Todoroki in the head with a spatula and the boy glared back at him. "She'd be the size of a horse if that was true,"

"That would be amazing," Uraraka laughed out and Izuku let out a sigh as she hurried the tea over to her mother and All Might.

"WHERE'S MY SON?!" Someone called out loudly into the room and everyone turned to look at the entrance. Izuku smiled nervously as she saw Mitsuki standing with Masaru who was apologizing to Ashido for the loud entrance his wife made.

"GO AWAY!" Katsuki shouted from the omelet station and Mitsuki turned her head around to look at Katsuki.

"Aha, how cute." Mitsuki laughed as she looked at her son and pointed a finger at him. She started to giggle and he glared at her darkly. "You're a little puppy dog, this is adorable."

"IT'S A WEREWOLF!" Katsuki growled out in anger as his mother approached.

"Izuchan, how are you?" Masaru asked with a smile and Izuku smiled back at him. "You look like you have been busy."

"We have been, thanks for coming." Izuku said with a smile as she pulled a chair up to her mother and All Might's table for him.

"Is this Bakubro's mother?!" Kirishima laughed loudly as he walked inside wearing his werewolf costume.

"Oh my, some one calls my son nicely other than Izuchan?" Mitsuki said with a grin to Kirishima who gave her a thumbs up as he put Katsuki in a headlock.

"The name's Kirishima! I'm this guys best friend!" The red head said proudly, before Katsuki started to try and blast him off with his exploding hands.

"Hah, he has friends?" Todoroki and Mitsuki said at the same time with the same snort of laughter and the woman looked down at him.

"I like you," She pointed a finger at Todoroki who looked up at her curiously. "You must definitely be a friend of Katsuki's too."

"Todoroki," The boy said with a sigh as he looked away from Katsuki and Kirishima who were still battling it out behind the omelet station. "And I wouldn't say friend..."

"Definitely a friend!" Mitsuki laughed loudly before she turned her head. "IZUCHAN! LOOK AT WHAT I GOT!" Mitsuki held up a posted and unrolled it. Izuku blushed a bright red as she saw the exclusive debut poster from earlier.

"H-How...?" Izuku asked curiously and Mitsuki beamed brightly.

"I paid a kid for it, worth it." She said with a laugh.

"You old hag, that's creepy!" Katsuki shouted at his mother and the others paled at his words.

"You're the idiot who let it get sold!" Mitsuki called out before she held up the large bag she was carrying. "And just how much money do you think we're made of?! Do you know how much I had to spend to buy one of every picture of you and Izuchan?! WHEN THEY SHOULD BE FREE?! And since when did you smile, huh?!"

"WEIRD LOLICON HAG!" Katsuki shouted at his mother and Kirishima let out a laugh.

"IDIOT SELFCENTERED SON!" Mitsuki shouted back and Izuku let out a sigh.

"Can I go with you..?" Izuku asked Masaru, Inko and All Might as they watched the scene with nervous smiles.

"... I see there is another challenger..." Uraraka spoke up from a few tables over and Izuku looked over at her friend nervously as she looked at Mitsuki with a scary look in her eyes. Mitsuki turned her head to look at Uraraka and the same scary look was reflected in her own ruby red eyes.

"Hah? You think you could possibly challenge me?" Mitsuki asked as she pushed her put her hands on her hips and grinned at Uraraka. "Just who do you think I am?"

"I think you're the one true Bakugou," Uraraka said as she pointed a finger at Mtisuki before she stepped back and held up her phone. "But you couldn't possibly stand up to my love for Izuchan!"

"HAAAAH?!" Mitsuki's grin turned scary and the room shied away from her. "Oh really? Try me little girl!"

"I have pictures of us at the camp!" Uraraka showed the picture of Izuku in her summer All Might Onesie. "And in the elusive Hot Springs towel!" She swiped to the right and Izuku felt her whole being turn red as she saw a picture of herself in just a towel.

"WHAT?!" Most of the room cried in surprise and Izuku clapped her hands over her face.

"Hah, I HAVE THE CHILDHOOD PHOTOS! HER FIRST KINDERGARDEN UNIFORM!" Mitsuki held up her phone and showed a picture of Izuku beaming brightly in her kindergarten smock with a yellow hat. "AND HER FIRST DAY OF GRADE SCHOOL!" She showed off the picture of Izuku smiling in a simple dress with a bright yellow backpack.

"IZUCHAN SLEEPING IN HER ALL MIGHT ONESIE!" Uraraka shouted as she held up the next picture.

"IZUCHAN ON A CAROUSAL!" Mitsuki shouted holding up the next picture on her phone.

"IZUCHAN IN A SWIM SUIT!" Uraraka cried out.

"IZUCHAN IN HER _FIRST_ SWIM SUIT!" Mitsuki grinned back.

"IZUCHAN IN HER FIRST HERO OUTFIT BEFORE BAKUBUTTHEAD DESTROYED IT!" Uraraka held up the next one.

"IZUCHAN IN HER FIRST ALL MIGHT ONESIE!" Mitsuki held up her next photo.

"This could go on for weeks..." Masaru sighed out as Izuku put cakes in front of them at the table, and both Inko and All Might seemed to have given up being shocked as they sipped their tea.

"IZUCHAN IN A CHEERLEADING UNIFORM!" Uraraka stood up on a chair and held up her phone of Izuku cheering on her class.

"Hah... ULTIMATE ATTACK!" Mitsuki grinned maliciously and Uraraka looked stunned, wondering what it could possibly be. "MIDDLE SCHOOL SAILOR UNIFORM!" She held up the picture of Izuku wearing her middle school uniform with cherry blossoms on the back ground.

"No...!" Uraraka cried out and clapped her hand over her mouth. She teared up a bit as she looked at the photo, before Katsuki swiped the phone out of his mothers hand and glared at her murderously.

"Either sit down and drink some tea..." He seethed out in anger, "OR GO HOME AND DIE!"

"Don't tell your mother to die." Mitsuki said as she chopped Katsuki on the head with her hand before taking back her phone. "What's your name?" Mitsuki looked over at Uraraka who looked utterly defeated.

"Uraraka..." she said as she held up a shaking fist.

"Uraraka," Mitsuki grinned, "You were a worthy adversary..." She held out her hand and beamed. "I like your spunk, I feel like we could make a good team."

"... Sensei." Uraraka grinned back at Mitsuki and shook hands with the woman.

"Oh my god..." Izuku put her hands over her face to hide the blush that spread all over her skin.

"Would you two cut that out!" Katsuki shouted at them and they both looked over at him.

"Unworthy," They both said at the same time and Katsuki growled out in anger.

"... Izuchan, it's almost time for you to go change for your patrol." Yaoyorozu said with a nervous smile as she walked up to her.

"Ah that's right," Izuku said with a smile up at her normal friend. "Thanks Momochan, Sorry." She turned to her mother, Masaru and All Might. "I need to go do the patrols now."

"Have fun!" All Might said with a grin. "I've seen a few of them, depending who you get you're in for a lot of fun or a world of trouble."

"Thanks, Ah... whose my partner?" Izuku asked Yaoyorozu nervously, forgetting she hadn't checked.

"I am," Todoroki said as he held up his hand and Izuku smiled at him. "Aizawa-sensei stuck Uraraka and Bakugou together for some reason," He looked over Katsuki who was still glaring daggers at his mother and Uraraka as they traded photo's.

"Ah, you're not going to serve us?" Mitsuki asked as Izuku headed towards the door with Todoroki. "Nooo! I came here to see you in your costume serving cakes!"

"Sorry, Mitsuki-san, I'll be back in an hour." Izuku smiled up at her warmly and she pouted.

"I'll just wait then, hurry back soon!" Mitsuki called out and Izuku laughed as she escaped the classroom with Todoroki.

"Thank god.." Izuku sighed out as she walked down the hall with him. "That was exhausting..."

"You have a lot of dedicated fans already, you should be happy." Todoroki told her and Izuku let out another sigh. She got changed into her hero costume, and met up with Todoroki in the hallway before they left to head outside to the busy booth area. Izuku looked around with a smile as she pulled her hood up over her head, and felt a chill.

"Geez, I should get a winter version of my costume," Izuku chattered out as she rubbed her exposed shoulders.

"You going to be okay?" Todoroki asked her curiously and she nodded her head as she lowered her hands from her shoulders. The whole plaza in front of the school was crowded with people buying food and support items, and some Pro heroes who were visiting were getting a lot of attention.

"This is nice," Izuku sighed out, enjoying feeling invisible as she walked through the crowd with Todoroki. He snorted in laughter as they started their rounds, before she heard a familiar voice shout her name. "Oh no..."

"Deku!" Izuku turned around as she saw Hiro in his boy form with Matsuda walking beside him. He waved his hand excitedly before he ran over to her and Todoroki. "Wow, patrol time huh?! Can we take some pictures if action happens?"

"Sure," Todoroki said with a shrug and Izuku sighed out a bit. "The ones you took are selling really well, a lot of people are bringing them by the cafe."

"Well it helps to have killer models," Hiro said with a grin and a finger pointed at Todoroki. "You my man, sell very well!"

"huh," Todoroki seemed to ponder over that and Izuku let out a small laugh.

"We're almost sold out of your pictures too," Matsuda said with a smile to Izuku and she blushed a bit. "We're going to have to make some more for tomorrow."

"Geez," Izuku laughed nervously before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Is it Deku...?!" Izuku felt a chill in her skin as she recognized the snickering voices of girls behind her and she turned her head around to look up at some familiar faces. "Oh wow, it totally is!"

"You owe me 5000 yen," One of them said with a smirk to the girl that was touching Izuku's shoulder. "What a nerdy looking costume,"

"Oh boy, she's got weird scars too!" Another girl said and Izuku looked down at the ground in front of her as they pulled at her glove. "Gross, whose gunna wanna date you if you look like a raisin?"

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Todoroki asked as he stepped up and Izuku glanced up at him nervously.

"We're friends of Deku's." The first girl said with a grin as she put an arm around Izuku's shoulder and hugged her tight. Izuku felt sick at hearing her say those words. "We've known each other since we were kids, right Deku?"

"Yeah, back when you didn't have a quirk!" the second girl snickered and Izuku felt her stomach churn.

"Ah uhm..." She avoided looking at the girls from her childhood, the ones who bullied her mercilessly for always hanging around Katsuki. "It's... Nice to see you..." She kept her gaze on the ground in front of her.

"Hah? Look at us when you say that!" Izuku looked up nervously at the grinning girls. "Stupid Deku, can't even do that right! So when did you get a quirk huh?!"

"Yeah, what was that weird bullshit in the sports festival?" The third girl laughed, "Or were you just trying to get Bakugou to like you all these years and pretended you didn't have one?"

"Girls like you are so gross," the first girl laughed.

"Hey," Izuku looked back at Todoroki as he narrowed his eyes at the girls. "If anything, it's girls like you who are gross."

"Excuse me?" The second girl said with a scowl on her face.

"Yeah," Izuku felt a hand on her shoulder as Hiro stepped up, and glared at the girls. "You don't just get a quirk out of no where so how can you say stuff like that to her?" he snapped angrily and Izuku looked back at her former classmates.

"She never once used it as a kid!" The third girl pointed at Izuku, "She was always complaining and crying about she had no quirk, and sticking to Bakugou like a fly to sugar! She was just trying to get in his pants and suck his dick!"

"Did you finally do it?" The first girl asked with a laugh to Izuku and she looked up at them all. "Or are you fucking all these guys?" She pointed at the three boys and Izuku clenched her fists tightly as she looked up at her former bullies. "I bet you slept your way into Yuuei too, crying about how you wanted to be a hero."

"How dare you?" Todoroki said with a glare and Izuku felt a wave of heat from him as his left side flared up.

"Shouchan, it's okay." Izuku said with wide eyes as she put her hand out to stop him. "Their opinion doesn't matter anymore, it's fine." She smiled at her friend, trying to reassure him but his fiery glare was still directed at the three girls.

"You sure did well for yourself, Deku." The first girl grabbed Izuku by the front of her costume and Izuku looked up at her with wide eyes. "Why don't you show us your quirk? Go ahead and hit me with it." She grinned maliciously.

"Let go of her!" Hiro shouted in anger and Izuku started to worry. She couldn't hit these girls just because they bullied her, but the other two really seemed like they wanted to throw some punches.

"Excuse me." Izuku was shocked as Matsuda spoke and stepped forwards. He lifted up his hand and placed it on the other girls arm. "But you need to let go of her now,"

"Who are you to tell me that?" The girl said with a raised eyebrow and a glare at Matsuda. Izuku watched as the girls glare suddenly turned into one of terror, and she pushed Izuku back. Todoroki reached out to steady her and Izuku looked up at Matsuda and her former bully as he gripped her arm. "WH-WHAT ARE YOU?! LET GO OF ME!"

"Then leave," Matsuda said with a sigh as he let go of the girl's arm. She stumbled back in horror and her friends caught her, before she turned and ran away towards the gates, the other two following her.

"What did you do...?" Todoroki asked as Izuku stood up straight.

"I used my quirk..." Matsuda said with a half smile at them. Izuku looked from him to Hiro who had a serious look on his face. "It's just a hallucination quirk, I can make people see things for a total of 24 hours."

"Thats..." Todoroki frowned at Matsuda as he smiled sadly.

"Pretty powerful..." Izuku said with a wide eyed look at the boy and he raised an eyebrow at her. "Can you make them see anything you want? Do you have to touch them to do so?" She asked curiously and he smiled nervously at her.

"Ah uhm... Yes and yes..." He said with his hands up and Izuku took a mental note of that. "Aside from that, are you okay?"

"He's right, what was that..?" Todoroki asked and Izuku looked up at her friend, before looking down at the ground in front of her.

"I don't really want to talk about it..." Izuku said with a shrug of her shoulders and she heard Todoroki let out a sigh. "Maybe some other time, but we're supposed to be having fun." She grinned up at him and he looked at her sadly.

"Bunch of bitches, makes me mad that I'm part girl." Hiro said with a click of his tongue and Izuku looked up at him as he stared at the gate with a serious look in his eyes. "But, you're right." he pointed a finger at Izuku and grinned at her. "Man, so you were bullied pretty badly weren't you?"

"Err..." Izuku frowned up at Hiro who smiled at her. "... yeah..."

"How come you never mentioned it before?" Todoroki asked, "I figured Bakugou used to bully you, but those girls seemed a little to intense to be one time bullies."

"It's not something I like talking about." Izuku said with a sigh as she put her hands on her hips and looked at the ground. "I don't like to think about it either... They kinda caught me off guard, sorry." She smiled up at the boys. "Thanks for the help, but I'm glad none of you threw punches."

"Came pretty close." Hiro said with a click of his tongue again before he put his hands on his hips.

"... I was mostly going to burn their hair off..." Todoroki said with a shrug and Izuku looked up at him with a nervous smile.

"What did you make her see...?" Izuku looked up at Matsuda and he smiled at her nervously now.

"Just her worst nightmare..." He shrugged his shoulders and looked away. "But we should get back to our booth, we only had a short break." Matsuda patted Hiro on the shoulder and he sighed out.

"Aw man, I wanted some pictures of Deku in action!" Hiro complained and held up the camera around his neck. "Come on, I've been waiting for this!"

"We can run over after hearing the announcement for a villain sighting," Matsuda laughed and he looked over at Todoroki and Izuku. "Good luck on your patrol." He patted Izuku on the shoulder and she smiled up at him.

"Thanks again," she called out to them and she turned to head off with Todoroki so they could get back on track with their patrol.

"... That is what your mother meant about you not participating in a school festival, wasn't it...?" Izuku looked up at Todoroki as he spoke and frowned a bit as he looked down at her. "She was also genuinely surprised you have lots of friends."

"Shouchan..." Izuku sighed out as she looked away from him. "... Look... Not even Kacchan knows how bad they bullied me..." She clenched her fists and felt Todoroki's intense stare on her head. "They were just jealous I guess... That I've known Kacchan for a long time... He has an amazing quirk that guaranteed him a future in heroics... And he's super good looking, so I can see why they'd be jealous." Izuku smiled as she thought of Katsuki, "he's also really smart and talented..."

"If this was a Bakugou Praise Fest I wouldn't have pried..." Todoroki sighed out and Izuku laughed a bit. "... What did they mean when they said you never had a quirk...?"

"... I uhm..." Izuku rubbed the back of her head nervously. Sh didn't think she'd have a heart to heart with anyone about her past other than Katsuki, and she thought back to how Todoroki told her everything about his upsetting past. She looked up at the sky above them and took a breath. "... I mentally suppressed it because of the bullying... It wasn't just kids though... Teachers... the Doctor..." Izuku frowned as she looked up at the clouds. "The doctor said I'd never developed one..." She smiled a bit as she lowered her gaze. "I wanted so bad to become a hero, but I guess deep down I was telling myself I could never be one... That I _was_ just a useless Deku... That I had no quirk... That my dream would stay just a dream..." She clenched her fists tightly. "I didn't discover my quirk until last year... During the sludge incident... Some one gave me some advice... That having a quirk is 50% physical... and 50% mental." She looked up at Todoroki who was watching her with wide eyes. "Ehm... Sorry... I didn't mean to pour my heart out." Izuku laughed nervously at his shocked expression and he looked down at her right arm.

"You didn't know you had a quirk... Until fairly recently...?" He asked her in a tone of shock and she smiled at him nervously. She had purposely left out the parts with All Might and the One for All power he gave her, but he looked deep in thought. "So you've come this far.." He pointed a finger at her and she blinked in confusion, "In less than 2 years of training...?"

"Uh... Yeah...?" Izuku said with a nervous smile at her friend as he seemed to continue to think things over.

"A VILLAIN HAS APPEARED!" Izuku turned her head as she heard Present Mic's voice over the crowd.

"Ah, oh heroes." Izuku froze as she saw Aizawa standing in the middle of a crowd, holding a student wrapped up in his bandages. He looked out to the crowd with his goggles on. "I am here to mess up your precious school festival." He called out in a deadpan tone.

"S-Sensei...?" Izuku laughed to herself before she looked back at Todoroki. "Looks like we'll have a hard time, you ready?"

"Yeah," Todoroki said as he looked at her curiously, and Izuku smiled back at him before they both took off towards their teacher.

"Stop you villain!" Izuku called out as she ran out of the crowd with her partner, and heard cheers of support. "Unhand out classmate!" She pointed at the captured student who was laughing a bit. Todoroki stepped up behind her and got ready to attack.

"Try and save them if you can." Aizawa called out and Izuku grinned as she looked at her teacher. They needed a plan of action. Aizawa would definitely erase their quirks, and they couldn't see him blink to know when he gave them back thanks to those goggles, but he underestimated her knowledge of him. She tried activating One for All in her body, and found she couldn't.

"1 minute and 12 seconds..." Izuku muttered out to Todoroki who was trying to make ice but couldn't. "I'll go in for the grapple, keep trying to use your flames or ice, and when you can capture him in the ice."

"Got it," Todoroki nodded his head and Izuku smiled as she took off at a run towards her teacher.

"Ah, going for a frontal attack?" Aizawa called out as he used another end of his bandages to try and capture her. She ducked out of the way of them swiftly and rolled across the ground. "You can't use your quirk either, that's brave."

"A hero is brave!" Izuku called out as she jumped towards her sensei and pulled her fist back. She went to punch him but he ducked out of her way and redirected the blow with his hand before he yanked on his bandages. They wrapped around her arm and she jumped back quickly from his grasp while he tugged on his weapon.

"I've got you now, bad move, Deku." Aizawa called out and she ground her teeth together as she stood her ground and pulled back against his tug.

"I'm not giving in!" Izuku cried out as she grabbed onto his bandages with her freed hand and spun around. She used all her strength she had with out her quirk, and yanked on them to pull her teacher over. She felt a strong pull back and she grinned as she took that opportunity to let go and he seemed a bit taken aback, flinching for a moment. She ran towards him again, before she heard the crackle of ice coming in.

"Deku!" Todoroki shouted out and she activated One for All. She kicked off the ground with a bang, pulling on the bandages that were still wrapped around her arm and jerking them with her strength to unbalance their teacher while Todoroki swooped in to save the student.

"Shouto, go for the capture!" Izuku cried out as she landed on the ground behind their teacher and yanked on the bandages again. She heard more cheers from the crowd around them, and she smiled as she looked at the happy faces before she felt her blood run cold. She could see a horrible face in the crowd, marred with scars and standing tall over the students that were cheering for them. A horrible grin was plastered on his face, and if the man had eyes, she was sure they'd be looking at her with murder in them...

"All... For...?" Izuku let go of the bandages as she looked at the crowd with wide eyes.

"DEKU!" Izuku jerked her head around and saw Aizawa's bandages swirl around her. She ground her teeth together as she was captured and she struggled against the bandages around her.

"Where were you looking, hero?" Aizawa called out and Izuku looked up at her teacher, a nervous sweat on her cheek. She glanced back at the crowd, and no longer saw All For One there... She had to be seeing things, fears rising to the surface... She clenched her fists tightly as the bandages yanked on her and she skidded across the ground towards her teacher. There was no way All for One was here... He was locked up in the highest security prison... She looked up at her teacher and tried to collect herself as he looked down at her.

"Deku!" Todoroki shouted out and Izuku's eyes widened as he came crashing in and clocked their teacher in the face. He reached a hand out and grabbed the bandages that were around her, before he threw her out of the way. She groaned as she hit the ground again and felt One for All crackle all over her body. She yanked the weapon off of her and looked back at Todoroki who rolled across the ground and got up onto his feet. He slammed his right foot on the ground and in a flash captured their teacher in ice.

"Aaah, I've been foiled." Aizawa sighed out and Izuku stood up fully as she held the bandages in her hands. The crowd all around them was cheering happily and Izuku looked at them all with a nervous smile, all the while scanning the crowd for the man she had seen... he was no where in sight, and she let out a nervous sigh.

"Hey, you alright...?" Todoroki asked her and Izuku looked up at him. She saw concern in his eyes and she smiled at him.

"Yeah, sorry. I got a bit distracted." She laughed out and he let out a sigh before he went to defrost their teacher. Izuku rubbed the back of her neck nervously as she got a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.


	50. TEA AND MUFFINS!

**-Insert evil laughing from the shadows-**

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA**

 **I'm so tired...**

 **I wanna draw but can't post pictures here... - 3- booo.**

"What happened back there?" Todoroki asked her after they changed back into the cafe costumes. Izuku was nervously braiding her hair as she looked up at him and saw he still looked concerned.

"Ah, I uhm... I thought I saw something..." Izuku shrugged her shoulders and scratched her cheek with her finger. "Sorry, but at least we defeated sensei!"

"Yeah I guess..." Todoroki said with a shrug as they entered the classroom to finish their afternoon.

"We saw the capture!" Ashido said with a grin as she helped some tables with cake. "You guys did so awesome, we could see everything from up here!" She pointed at the window excitedly and Izuku let out a small laugh.

"Good job," Katsuki said as Izuku walked over to him while he slammed more tea on the table in front of his mother.

"It was splendid, Masaru I told you we should have brought the camera!" Mitsuki said with a huff as she took the tea and sipped it.

"Aizawa must be getting slower in his teaching days." All Might said with a chuckle as he ate some cake and Izuku looked over at him nervously.

"Uhm, could I talk to you for a second?" Izuku asked All Might curiously and he looked at her in confusion. She gripped the hem of her cloak nervously and he smiled.

"Of course, excuse me." He stood up from the table and patted Izuku on the head. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah uhm," She pointed towards the doorway with her finger and he nodded his head as they walked towards it. Izuku looked back at Katsuki who was watching her with narrowed eyes. She could see the questions in them, but she had to confirm something with All Might first before she worried anyone else. They stepped out into the busy hallway and All Might looked around worriedly as the two of them hurried to find a quieter place to talk. They hurried up the stairs that lead to the roof, and saw no one was around.

"Is something wrong?" All Might asked her worriedly and Izuku looked up at her hero, seeing the concern in his eyes. "You look like you've seen a ghost..."

"I... Maybe...?" Izuku said worriedly as she lifted her hand to her mouth. "When we were fighting Sensei... I uhm... I saw something in the crowd that... That distracted me..."

"I was wondering why you got capture so easily," All Might crossed his arms as he looked down at her. "What did you see?"

"All For One..." Izuku looked up at her teacher with a nervous sweat on her cheek. She saw his eyes widen in surprise, before he looked round the empty stairwell nervously.

"You... You saw him...?" He asked her in concern and Izuku nodded her head. "That's impossible... He's in a tight high security prison..."

"I-I know but..." Izuku put her hand over her face. "I saw him clear as day... Maybe I was just imagining it..."

"It's possible... Have you been concerned about something lately?" All Might asked her worriedly and she shook her head.

"No everything has been relatively normal for once..." Izuku lowered her hand. "Nothing to worry about except the festival and my homework..."

"Maybe your imagination is just being overactive." All Might patted her on the shoulder, "I was watching everything and I didn't see him at all. It might be because you're actually living a pretty normal life right now." She looked up at the reassuring smile on her hero's face and smiled back at him. "You might just be creating a scenario in your head because of your sudden shift to normalcy."

"... Yeah probably," Izuku laughed out and smiled up at All Might. "Maybe I just mistook a pro for him." she shrugged her shoulders and ran a hand through her bangs. "Sorry to concern you, All Might,"

"Don't worry about that, what matters is your mental health." All Might smiled at her and patted her head. "If you're concerned, I will be as well. If you like I can make sure he's still in prison, I'll phone Tsukauchi."

"No that's alright," Izuku laughed as she waved a hand at him and All Might looked at her worriedly. "You're right, he's definitely still locked up, I just wanted to make sure I spoke with you first."

"Alright..." All Might sighed out and they started heading back to the cafe.

"By the way... You and my Mom..." Izuku bushed a bit and she looked up at All Might who turned a bright red and she watched blood spurt from his mouth. "WHAAAA!"

"I-I'm not.. I didn't..." All Might waved his hands around worriedly as he looked down at Izuku. "I was showing her around... She wanted to be shown around the school properly...! I was just escorting her!"

"A-All...!" Izuku looked around at the crowd that was watching in concern at the scene. "Ehm... T-Toshinori...!" Izuku looked up at All Might worriedly as he calmed down and bowed his head to hide his face. "It's alright... I don't mind I was just wondering..."

"Y-Your mother is a very nice woman... I wouldn't dare..." All Might mumbled out as he wiped the blood off his face.

"W-Well you could if you wanted, I don't mind..." Izuku blushed a bright red as she looked up at her hero who was also turning red again. "I mean... It's... It's out there... But... If you uhm... dated..."

"Dating is not something I can do..." All Might choked out and waved his hands around at Izuku worriedly. "Not after the life I lead... It ever crossed my mind! I could never...!"

"It's okay," Izuku said as she looked up at her hero worriedly. "I-If you were wondering... It's alright..."

"That's a nice sentiment," All Might said with a sigh and smiled nervously at Izuku. "But really, I could never..."

"That's too bad, I kinda figured she liked you..." Izuku said as she looked away from All Might, before more blood went flying everywhere. "WHAAA!" She hurried All Might into the class room and everyone turned to look at the man in a panic. "Napkins!" Izuku cried out worriedly.

"Toshinori!" Inko cried out in horror as she ran over with Uraraka and Iida who had some napkins. Inko held up fist fulls of handkerchiefs she pulled out of her purse and All Might took some to dab at his mouth. "Honestly! You should watch your blood pressure in your condition!"

"S-sorry," All Might said nervously as Inko waved a finger at him. Izuku held back a snort of laughter as she watched the scene in front of her before Uraraka pulled on her arm.

"Wh-whats up with All Might and your mother...?!" Uraraka asked in a whisper and Izuku looked back at them to see Inko helping him with the blood on his face. He had to bend over quite a bit for her to reach and Izuku giggled again. "How'd they meet?! What's going on...?!"

"They met because of the dorm meetings..." Izuku whispered back and pointed a finger at them. "I'm not really sure what happened after that..."

"This is indeed a strange sight." Iida said with his own wide eyes and Todoroki stepped up as he slicked his hair back for his costume.

"... Not a secret love child, my ass." He said flatly and Izuku blushed a bright red and looked back at him as he watched the scene.

"Fuckin' weird..." Katsuki grumbled out as he walked up, and Izuku laughed a bit before she looked up at him. He looked down at her curiously, and she smiled at him to try and reassure him. "Hey, is something wrong...?"

"No, everything's fine." Izuku said as she waved her hand at him.

"I wouldn't say that, we ran into some old bullies of hers," Todoroki said flatly and Izuku turned her head to look up at him with wide nervous eyes.

"What?" Iida asked curiously and looked at Todoroki. "Bullies?"

"I thought Kacchan was the bully," Uraraka pointed at Katsuki who looked just as confused as the rest of them.

"Yeah, what do you mean bullies?" Katsuki growled out in anger and Izuku put her hands over her face.

"Shouchan... why...?" She groaned out.

"Perhaps a conversation for later," Todoroki said with a sigh and Izuku looked up at him with disbelieving eyes. "What...? They clearly came here because they wanted to see Bakugou," He pointed a finger at Katsuki who raised an eyebrow as he glared darkly at Todoroki. "They just happened to run into you first... And honestly...?" He looked away from Izuku and at the others. "After the disgusting things they said I really want to burn their hair off."

"... That's not very heroic." Iida said with a shop of his hand onto Todoroki's head. "What could they have possibly said that would make you think that way?"

"Whats he talking about?" Katsuki asked and grabbed Izuku by the arm. She looked up at him, and frowned as she saw the scowl on his face."What bullies? I thought it was just me and those other two door knobs, whats he talking about?!"

"K-Kacchan, please... not in the cafe...!" Izuku told him worriedly and frowned as she waved a hand at him. "L-later..."

"Let's kill them." Uraraka said murderously and Izuku snapped her head to look back at her friend who had fire in her eyes. "I don't care who they are, I'm going to snap their necks. No one bullies Izuchan and gets away with it."

"What about him then," Todoroki pointed a finger at Katsuki who was glaring at them both now.

"... Izuchan already put him in his place. It's fine," Uraraka said with a wave of her hand as she looked at Todoroki.

"WHO PUT WHO, IN _WHOSE_ FUCKING PLACE?!" Katsuki snapped loudly and Izuku started to panic as she looked at her friends.

"Guys, please!" Izuku cried out to them and clenched her fists. They looked down at her and she let out a sigh, "Not right now, this... Isn't the place. We still have to finish up the afternoon, beside it's your turn to patrol." Izuku pointed a finger up at Katsuki, then at Uraraka. "So go get changed, we'll be watching from up here."

"Tch" Katsuki clicked his tongue in anger and put a hand on her shoulder. "Fine... Stay in here till we're back." He told her and Izuku nodded her head and smiled at him as he left the room with Uraraka.

"Well then, let's finish up the day." Iida said with a smile and Izuku smiled back at him before he went to go greet more guests into the cafe.

"Okay, I guess I'll-" Izuku reached a hand out and grabbed Todoroki by the arm as he spoke and she looked up at him. "Izuku...?"

"Please stop telling on me..." Izuku told him with a frown and Todoroki looked down at her, before he let out a sigh.

"Sorry, I didn't mean too." He told her and she let go of his arm, "I... Was kinda mad... I don't like seeing people abused..." he looked away from her and Izuku frowned as she thought about why that was.

"... I'm fine now." Izuku told him and he looked back at her. She smiled warmly at her friend to reassure him. "Thank you for standing up for me... But I'm no longer being bullied. I have great friends now..." She patted him on the shoulder and grinned. "That's what matters, right?"

"... It's amazing how you didn't become a villain," Todoroki said flatly and Izuku smiled at him nervously in confusion. "Most people who are bullied for being weak come back with a vengeance on their bullies."

"Well," Izuku shrugged her shoulders and laughed a bit. "I've wanted to be a hero since I was really young. Bullying won't change that," she laughed and watched Todoroki smile at her.

"Right, you're too pure of a person." He said with his own laugh before he walked off to help the others. The festival was almost over for the day and Izuku spent most of her time cleaning up after the last of the guests, before she looked out the open window at the crowd below. She grinned as she saw Katsuki and Uraraka in the middle of a cleared section trying to take down Power Loader. She giggled a bit as she leaned out the window to watch, when suddenly she saw something in the crowd. Her eyes widened in horror as she leaned out the window further and spotted familiar black spiky hair and horrible burns. "V-Villain..." Izuku stuttered out as she put her foot up on the window sill. She kept her eyes trained on the man known as Dabi in the crowd...The man who took Katsuki away from her at the training camp, and who burned her. "Villain...!"

"Yeah, it's just Power Loader." Ashido said as she looked out the window before she saw Izuku's foot on it. "Whoa, hey! What are you doing?!" She dropped her plates and grabbed Izuku by the arm.

"Villain Alliance...!" Izuku pointed her finger out the window and the others looked at her with wide eyes before they ran over to look. She never took her eyes off the man in the crowd and she wrenched her arm from Ashido's grip as she pointed in the crowd. "Right there! It's that Dabi guy!" She shouted and they all looked to the crowd.

"He's not there..." Todoroki said with a frown as he looked and Izuku looked over at him as she got up on the sill. "Hey, Izuku! What are you doing?!"

"How can you not see him?! He's-" She stopped as she looked back at the crowd and no longer saw him. She felt her heart freeze as she scanned the crowd for what she had just seen, but there was no one there... "... Not... There...?"

"You must be tired," Iida said with a frown as both him and Todoroki pulled her off the window. "And it's not wise to jump out a window, villain or not. You shouldn't make us panic by saying Villain Alliance, that could put the whole school in lock down, you know!"

"S-Sorry..." Izuku paled as she looked at everyone who were looking at her curiously. "Maybe I am tired... It's been a long day..." She put a hand over her face. Was she making herself see things? Aizawa had guaranteed them that villains couldn't make it into the festival... There were so many pro heroes out there... And then there was the fact everyone in the Villain Alliance were on the National most wanted list... There was no way no one wouldn't notice them in the crowd. "Sorry everyone..." She closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Here, have some tea. Have you eaten today?" Kouda asked in concern as he handed her a cup of tea and Izuku sat down in a chair, staring at the floor in confusion. Was All Might right...? Was she just seeing things because she felt like things were too normal...?

"Thanks..." Izuku took the tea from her friend and held it in her hands as she took a rest while the others went to finish cleaning up for tomorrow.

"We're going to need more cakes, we're almost out." Satou sighed as he took a count of what they had.

"I'll help," Asui said with a smile and Izuku looked up at them.

"I'll help too," she smiled at her friends as she stood up to help clean up.

"Maybe you should sleep early tonight, you've had a busy day." Todoroki said as he put some dishes in a tray.

"Yeah, we'll be okay." Satou said with a smile at her and Izuku let out a sigh.

"No I want to help," She smiled at them warmly. "I'm fine, I'll help out with everyone so we can all get some sleep. I'm not the only one who was busy," she said with a wave of her hand and the others looked at her in concern. "Really, I'm alright you guys."

"We were so busy today we didn't get to do our performance." Ashido said with a pout on her face as she started jumping up and down. "I totes wanted to dance! This sucks!"

"Maybe you can do it tomorrow?" Yaoyorozu said with a smile to the excited girl.

"There's not a lot of room in here if we do." Jirou said thoughtfully as she put her guitar down. "That's why we didn't bring the drums in either."

"Ah, about that." Aizawa stepped into the room with Katsuki and Uraraka who were back from their patrol. "Jirou, would you mind performing on the stage tomorrow?"

"What?!" Jirou turned a bright red as she looked up at Aizawa and Ashido grinned brightly.

"ALL RIGHT! YES! You got us a spot?!" Ashido asked excitedly and Aizawa let out a sigh.

"Yes, I got you a spot before the live shows start." Aizawa yawned out and the class held back the laughter. "So make sure you do your best." He pointed a finger at Jirou and Kaminari.

"N-No way... A huge crowd...?" Jirou asked with a pale face face and Ashido fanned her wit her hands.

"It'll be good! You and Kaminari can play, and we can get the drums!" Kirishima said with a nervous smile at the girl.

"And Ochachan, Tsutsu, Izuchan and I can dance!" Ashido said with a bright grin, "We made that routine up anyways, might as well use it!"

"Oh man..." Izuku paled as Ashido said that, not sure if she wanted to dance in front of the whole school.

"Sounds like 1-A is going to be busy tomorrow!" The class turned to look at Hiro and Matsuda who stepped in the door with smiles on their faces.

"What are you guys doing here?" Izuku asked them curiously and Hiro grinned in her direction.

"We came to take a group picture of you all!" He held up his camera and Izuku let out a laugh. "But now I have to take pictures of this performance tomorrow! You're gunna be one busy gal tomorrow if you're in that too!" He grinned and patted Izuku on the head.

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" Katsuki growled out in anger as he pushed Hiro back by his shoulder. The blue haired boy laughed and smiled up at Katsuki.

"He means the contest," Matsuda said with a smile to the class. "Though it's still too early to say who won-"

"It's definitely going to be Izuchan." Hiro said with Uraraka, and they both bumped their fists together with grins.

"Guys, that's not for sure... Come on." Izuku smiled nervously at the others who just smiled back at her warmly.

"The winner will be announced an hour before the festival is over, and I am ready and loaded with posters of the winner for the first years." Hiro said with a bright grin as he pointed at Izuku.

"I have patrol right before that," Izuku told him with a nervous smile, but Hiro just grinned at her even more.

"Perfect! Accepting the Miss Yuuei award in your Hero outfit is definitely a good shot!" HE held up his fingers and laughed happily.

"I said to cut it out with the stupid fucking pictures." Katsuki snapped angrily and Hiro directed his fingers at him.

"You clearly haven't seen the booth for the nominations, you and Todoroki are front runners for the boys!" He said with a laugh and Izuku smiled a bit.

"Wow that's great you guys," She grinned at Todoroki who shrugged his shoulders.

"The winners of the contest get a months worth of meal tickets for the canteen along with..." Hiro grinned at the room and held up his phone with a picture on it. "A trip to an Hot Spring!"

"WHOA!" Ashido said with a bright smile, "That's amazing!"

"... Hot spring?" Todoroki asked curiously and Hiro nodded his head.

"The winners get one ticket each." Matsuda said with a smile as he held up his finger. "You can use them together, or to go a different time."

"... I want that trip," Katsuki and Todoroki said at the same time and everyone looked at them as they both glared at each other.

"Fuck you, if anyone is going with Izuku it's me, stupid icy hot!" Katsuki snapped angrily at Todoroki who crossed his arms.

"Who said that was my reason? Maybe I just want to go on a hot springs trip." He said with a raised red eyebrow at Katsuki who was glaring murderously at him.

"That was totally his reason..." Kirishima laughed nervously beside Uraraka.

"Whats this? A LOVE TRIANGLE?!" Hiro called out with a bright grin and Izuku looked up at him with her own raised eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? I'm dating Katsuki." She said as she pointed a finger at her boyfriend who grinned madly at Todoroki.

"Yeah, dating. There was no room for this loser in the first place," He jutted his thumb at Todoroki who narrowed his eyes at Katsuki.

"I already said I give up, don't be so pig headed." Todoroki said bluntly and Katsuki glared at him darkly.

"Ah too bad, that would have been great for photos." Hiro said with a pout as he looked over at the boys who were still glaring at each other. "You're certainly a charmer, Izuchan." He grinned at her and she looked up at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked him curiously and the whole class looked at her incredulously.

"She charms boys left and right and doesn't even know it?!" Hiro cried out and laughed as he grabbed Izuku by the shoulders. "What a natural! You're certainly a girl to follow!"

"Hiro come on, we should go." Matsuda said as he put a hand on Izuku's shoulder and Hiro's. "Lets hurry and take the picture, we're going to have a busy day tomorrow."

"Hah, you're right." Hiro sighed out and shrugged his shoulders before he held up his camera, "Alright, everyone group together!" He called out and Uraraka hurried over and grabbed Izuku by the arm. The girls laughed as they stood in front of their taller classmates, and Izuku looked over her shoulder at Katsuki who was holding her free hand. She smiled warmly at him and looked over at Hiro as he snapped their class's picture for them.

"This should be enough, man... I underestimated how many we would need." Satou said as he looked at the hundreds of cakes the class hurried to bake and ice before going to bed.

"At least it's going well," Izuku smiled at her friend before they put the cakes away with help from everyone else.

"Make sure you get lots of sleep, we don't need you seeing anymore villains." Ashido said with a smile at Izuku and she laughed nervously.

"You're right," Izuku grinned at the others before they pushed her out of the kitchen to go to bed. She looked up at Katsuki who was sitting on the sofa and smiled at him. "I'm heading to bed now."

"What did she mean by Villains...?" Katsuki asked as he got up from the couch and Izuku scratched her cheek nervously as they walked over to the elevator. "And what did Icy Hot mean by bullies earlier... What aren't you telling me now...?"

"hah... Shouchan..." Izuku put her hand over her face as the elevator dinged. "Can we talk about this tomorrow...?" Izuku asked as she stepped into the elevator and turned to look back at Katsuki. She blushed as he stepped in after her and the doors closed.

"No, because you'll forget and keep pushing things off." Katsuki put his hand on the elevator wall and Iuku looked up t him as it started going up. "Now explain."

"... Look, they're just some girls that were mean back to me in Junior high and Elementary..." Izuku said as she looked away from him. "I think they were just jealous that you and I were close and grew up together..."

"... So why did Icy Hot feel the need to bring it up?" Katsuki asked and she heard an angry tone in his voice. She kept her eyes on the ground and bit her lip nervously. "What aren't you telling me...?"

"They just said some mean things to me, and Matsuda and Hiro were there too..." Izuku looked up at Katsuki and saw anger and frustration in his eyes. "They were just calling me Deku and stupid okay...? It's nothing over the top horrible... WHA!" She heard an explosion on the wall behind her and looked back at his smoking hand before she looked up at him nervously.

"What exactly did they say?" He asked in an angry snarl and Izuku frowned up at him. "I wanna know so I can carve it into their fucking faces... Who were these people?!"

"Kacchan, it's fine!" Izuku held up her hands and touched his chest. "They were just implying thing I would never do... I mean, yeah we..." She pointed between the both of them. "Slept together... But we did that because we love each other, not because of the things they said... And they were mostly making fun of me for never using my quirk."

"So they... Called you a slut or something...?" Katsuki snarled out again and Izuku looked up at him worriedly. "Why would you let them talk to you like that?!"

"I didn't let them do anything," Izuku frowned up at him. "They can say what they want, I know it's not true."

"But it had to fucking hurt!" Katsuki snapped and the doors dinged open. He growled in anger as he hit the button to close them and Izuku let out a sigh. "You worked hard to get to where you are, they have no grounds to say that shit to you, and that kind of crap is the reason you-"

"Suppressed my quirk mentally, I know." Izuku smiled up at him to try and calm him down. "Kacchan, I'm fine."

"... It's not fine.." He growled out and Izuku blushed as he curled around her and wrapped an arm around her waist tightly. She felt him clenching his fists tightly to keep his palms from exploding. "None of that shit was fine,you don't have to forgive everybody you idiot..."

"Kacchan..." Izuku hugged him around his middle and closed her eyes. "... I was bullied by more than just you as a kid... Pushed down the stairs, beaten up, my hair pulled... Lot's of girls had crushes on you and hated me for knowing you better..." She felt his hug around her tighten even more and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. "It sucked... But none of it matters now, I'm not mad or upset. I'm here with you right now, okay?"

"Tch, I'll blast all their faces off... Stupid fucking bitches..." Katsuki snarled against her shoulder and Izuku let out a sigh. "As if I'd date their ugly asses... I'd rather blow my eyeballs out... I'll fucking kill them."

"No you wont." Izuku laughed out softly and she felt his hug tighten even more around her.

"Yeah I fuckin will... No one fucking talks to you like that..." He snarled once again and Izuku frowned. He sounded pretty serious and that worried her a bit.

"Kacchan... It's time to go to bed... I'm so tired I've been seeing things." She said in a small voice and felt his arms around her loosen.

"... Is that what Ashido meant by Villains...?" Katsuki let go of her and Izuku looked up at him nervously. "You went to talk to All Might privately too..."

"... We shouldn't talk about that in the elevator..." Izuku held up a hand to stop him and he growled out in frustration before he jammed a finger into the button to open up the elevator. They stepped out into the hallway and Izuku walked over to her room and opened it up. They stepped inside and he shut the door before he turned to look at her. "I thought I saw All for One..." Izuku held up a hand to stop him from asking questions and he looked at her with wide eyes after she spoke. "I was battling Sensei, and I swear I saw him in the crowd..." Izuku let out a sigh as she looked away from Katsuki and up at the posters on her walls.

"So that's why you wanted to talk to All Might in a hurry..." Katsuki mumbled out and Izuku nodded her head. "... You saw him in the crowd...?"

"I thought I did..." Izuku smiled up at Katsuki and shrugged her shoulders. "And when I was watching you battle Power Loader with Ochachan, I thought I saw that Dabi guy too..." She pointed a finger off to the side before Katsuki grabbed her by the shoulder and gripped it tightly.

"That's something to be fucking concerned about," He said as he looked at her with a serious gaze.

"Look, I'm just tired. It's been a long day," Izuku laughed a bit and waved a hand around. "All Might had a point. Life's been pretty normal lately, maybe I'm seeing villains because I want too..." She looked away from Katsuki as she walked over to her bed and sat down on it. "Maybe I really do go looking for trouble."

"Tch," She looked up at Katsuki as he clicked his tongue. He walked over to her bed and pulled the blankets back swiftly before he got on her bed and laid down on his side. "Come on, let's sleep then."

"Kacchan..." Izuku laughed as she looked at him and he gave her a serious look again. "You can't-"

"After all the shit you just said, I'm sleeping right here." He said in a growl and looked away from her. "So don't even start with me and just go to sleep."

"Alright..." Izuku giggled as she looked at him before she lay down and he pulled the blankets over them both. She flicked her lamp off before he turned her face to look at him and she smiled as she looked into his sparkling ruby eyes. She felt her heart flutter as he kissed her sweetly, before he lay his head down next to hers.

"Night..." he grumbled out and Izuku held back another giggle as she closed her eyes.

"Good night..." She said softly, and let out a breath. She was exhausted, today was tiring... She didn't expect to run into half the people she had... Especially not her old bullies. She felt her chest tighten in pain, before she forced herself to think about how she got a visit from Kouta and the Pussycats. She felt a smile pull at her lips as she thought about how Uraraka and Mitsuki argued over who had better pictures... Then there was All Might and her Mother... that was a basket of weird for sure... All Might of all people... She felt her cheeks redden at the thought of him maybe being her step dad one day, and she opened her eyes up to try and calm herself down before they snapped open in a panic. She felt fear freeze her body as she looked up into a pair of blood red eyes hidden behind a clay hand and long silver bangs. Some how... Some how _Tomura Shigaraki_ was standing over her while she lay in bed...

"Ka... cch..." Izuku felt the sound leave her throat in a squeak as she stared into those murderous eyes as the villain lifted a hand to the one on his face and he pulled it off. Her eyes widened in horror as he looked down at her with that horrible smile that had haunted some of her dreams. "Kacchan..." She cried out, he was right there... She looked to her left and saw him right there... She looked back up at Tomura as he reached his hand out to touch Katsuki's head. "KACCHAN!" She screamed out as she shot up and pulled her fist back. She punched the air in front of her with all her power as she looked up at Tomura. There was a loud boom and the walls cracked as the power from her fists broken them. She saw one of her posters torn up into shreds as she stared at the spot where Tomura was a second ago... He was right there...

"Izu...?! What the...?!" Katsuki was awake beside her with wide eyes as she stared at the destroyed wall with her own wide open horrified ones. "Whats wrong?!"

"Izuchan...?!" Izuku heard Asui and Uraraka at her door and Katsuki got up to flick on the lights as she heard her door open. Her friends stumbled in the room and looked at Katsuki who was looking at the destroyed wall, before he looked back at Izuku. "What's wrong? We heard you scream! Are you alright?!"

"I..." Izuku lowered her shaking fist as she looked around the room for traces of the person she just saw. "I saw... It was..." Izuku looked up at the other three in her room. Her hands were shaking as she lifted them to her face. "He was right... He was right there... He was going to touch Kacchan's face... he was gunna use his quirk..." She choked out as she swung her feet off the bed to try and ground herself.

"What are you talking about? No one was here..." Katsuki told her as he knelt in front of her and she looked up at him. "Did you have a nightmare..?"

"Whats going on...? We heard a scream and a boom...!" Yaoyorozu and Ashido came to the door with Jirou and Hagakure and looked inside the room worriedly.

"Whoa..." Uraraka looked up at the wall with wide eyes, seeing the destroyed poster and the cracked and dented wall. "aren't... Aren't these made of cement...?" She asked worriedly as she saw some chip off and fall onto the bed.

"Is everything okay...?" Izuku heard more voices as she covered her face with her shaking hands. Was she going crazy? Was it really just a nightmare because of stress...? No... She was definitely awake... but why had she seen Tomura...? he was clear as day... Every last scar on his face... The blood red color of his eyes...

"Izu.. Hey..." Izuku choked back her tears as she heard Katsuki in front of her. She definitely hadn't fallen asleep yet... Why was this happening...? "Hey what did you see that scared you?"

" _Tomura... Shigaraki..._ " Izuku choked out and heard the commotion in her room and the hallway go silent. "He was... He was... Right there... Standing over me... he was..." She pulled her hands off her face and looked down at them.

"Izuchan, you need to get some sleep..." Yaoyorozu cooed out as she stepped into the room further and put a hand on her shoulder. "It was just a nightmare..."

"No... I was still awake...!" Izuku looked up at the others with wide eyes and saw them look back at her with concern. "I hadn't gone to sleep yet, I was just thinking about stuff... I was still awake, it wasn't a nightmare!" She cried out to them and saw them look away from her nervously.

"You haven't eaten properly today or slept very much, you need to go to bed." Uraraka said with a frown as she walked over too. "Though maybe you shouldn't sleep in here..." she looked over at the wall again nervously.

"I-I'm not... I'm fine..." Izuku looked up at them. "h-he was right there...!"

"Izu." She looked to Katsuki as he spoke and felt calmed as she looked into his ruby eyes. "Come on..." he held his arms out and she felt her tears burn in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and he hugged her back even tighter. "she can sleep in my room, I've got this."

"I don't think that's wise!" Iida called out and Katsuki glared over at him.

"Would any one else like to wake up to a hole in their wall?" He asked the class with a raised eyebrow and they looked at Katuki nervously. "Besides we're just fucking sleeping, and clearly she can't sleep in here."

"Maybe she can sleep with Ochachan...?" Yaoyorozu said to try and appeal the masses.

"No, she should sleep with Bakugou." Uraraka spoke up as she watched Izuku cling to his shirt while sobbing. "She'll calm down and feel better with him. Just let it go this one time, Iida."

"... If the teachers find out, I'm not responsible." Iida said with a sigh, before everyone let Katsuki leave the room carrying Izuku with him. She sobbed into his shoulder as he held her tightly and when they were in his room she felt him squeeze her tightly and place a kiss on the side of her head. She clutched his shirt tightly as he sat down on his bed before she felt him slowly lay down.

"Izu..." She bit her lip as her tears trickled down her cheeks and she slowly lifted her head from his shoulder as his fingers touched her hair. "Hey... Are you sure you're alright...?"

"... Kacchan... He... He was right there..." She looked at him with her tear filled eyes and Katsuki frowned at her before he ran his fingers through her hair to try and calm her down. "I'm not... I definitely saw him..."

"I believe you." Katsuki told her and she felt her tears pour down her cheeks again as she looked into his eyes. "But you need to sleep... We can figure this out tomorrow before the festival starts again. We'll go see Recovery Girl. If you are seeing these guys while you're awake then you should go to sleep, I'm right here." He pulled her head towards his chest and she blushed as she took in his calming scent of nitroglycerin. She closed her eyes as she tried to calm herself down now... He was right... She only saw them when she was awake. She gripped his shirt tightly in her hand and felt his fingers touch hers while his other hand fiddled with her hair. "I wont let anyone hurt you, okay? Go to sleep." She relaxed at his words, and she felt his fingers tighten around her hand. He calmed her breathing, and slowly she felt sleep hit her.

"... I can't find anything wrong." Recovery Girl said with sigh as she looked up at Izuku with her hands on her cane. "You're perfectly healthy other than your right arm... Is there anything you need to talk about?" Recovery girl asked curiously. "It sounds more psychological."

"All Might mentioned that it might just be my imagination..." Izuku said with a sigh as she sat on a stool in the infirmary the next morning. She had left early with Katsuki to check in with Recovery Girl first. "I've been feeling like things are going a little to normally for a few weeks now..."

"It's possibly you're just seeing trouble because you're used to it." Recovery girl said with a sigh as she looked at Izuku in concern. "Your mind sounds like it's playing tricks on you."

"Yeah," Izuku frowned and looked up at Recovery girl. "First it was All for One... Then Dabi... then Shigaraki..." She rubbed the back of her head and sighed. "I just... I don't know why..."

"Well," Recovery girl cleared her throat. "It sounds like your worst fears to be honest. All for One in a crowd, ready to hurt people with a flick of his wrist... And that Dabi fellow was the one who kidnapped Bakugou from the camp in front of you." She looked up at Izuku as she looked back at recovery girl. "So seeing him watching Bakugou doing his job made you feel..."

"That he was going to take him away again..." Izuku frowned and looked down at the ground.

"And Shigaraki in your bedroom... He attacked you when you were pretty vulnerable and alone back in the mall..." Recovery girl said with a sad sigh.

"... So it's... It's just a repeat of things I'm afraid of happening..." Izuku said as she put a hand over her mouth. "But why clear as day...?"

"Honestly, you've been nothing but trouble since day one." Recovery Girl said bluntly and Izuku looked up at her with wide eyes, only to see her smile. "You've had horror after horror thrown at you left right and center. Villain attack on your third day of school, villain attack when you're on your internship, villain attack while shopping at a mall, villain attack while at a camp with your classmates... Jumping into the middle of a villain attack against a man All Might was just barely able to subdue... Then the recent trouble you had with the Yakuza of all people... I'm not surprised you're a bit emotionally traumatized. So the sudden appearance of normalcy in your life must have triggered something. What I'm saying is... It's time to take it easy. Not even Yuuei Hero students have that much excitement in their whole high school career, let alone the first few months. You're going to have a hard time in the future with being the successor of One for All... I suggest you take the time to relax while you can."

Izuku stepped out of the infirmary after her conversation with Recovery Girl, and felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest. The kind old woman was right, she had a lot thrown at her in such a short time... If there was a second to relax, she should take it.

"You alright...?" Katsuki asked as he stood up straight from leaning against the wall. Izuku smiled up at him and nodded her head as she pulled the hood of her ghost costume up over her head. She took his hand as he offered it to her, and she smiled as she saw the tail on the back of his costume before they started walking down the hallway.

"Sorry about last night..." Izuku sighed out as she gripped his hand. She felt him squeeze it back tightly and she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do much," He told her and she frowned up at him. "But if you see anything today... Even if it's just a fucking unicorn..." He grunted and looked down at her. "Tell me right away, okay?"

"Alright." Izuku nodded her head to him and he let out another sigh as they continued down the hallway to head towards their classroom. They were still there fairly early, but when they entered the whole class was already there.

"Izuchan, you doing okay this morning?" Uraraka asked with a smile as her and Kirishima walked up.

"Have some muffin, it's not good to skip breakfast." Kirishima said with a grin as he held it out to her.

"I've made tea for everyone!" Yaoyorozu called out and Izuku looked up at the others as they all looked at her worriedly.

"I'm fine, thank you." Izuku beamed at everyone brightly, "I'll do better to take a proper rest today, but you all should too!" She told them before she took a bite of the muffin that was given to her. "As heroes, we can't burn ourselves out!"

"Honestly," Todoroki sighed out as he crossed his arms. "You're too strong for your own good." The class laughed as they all got some morning tea from Yaoyorozu.

"Yeah, that was quite the dent in the concrete." Kirishima laughed out as he ate another muffin he had with him. "Cementoss is gunna have to fix it himself!"

"Oh man," Izuku paled in realization and everyone looked at her worriedly. "Sensei is going to be mad... I told him I wouldn't use my quirk on the building anymore..." she said worriedly, before everyone burst out laughing.

"Well everyone, let's get ready!" Uraraka shouted excitedly as she pumped her fist into the air. "Its the final day of the Cultural Festival! So let's do our best!"


	51. MISTER AND MISSES! FESTIVAL END!

**DRUM ROLL!**

 **-badum tiss-**

 **NOT THAT KIND!**

 **Hah...**

 **well I have a few days off, so you best believe I'm gunna spend them writing.**

 **BUT HERE YOU ARE,  
THE OFFICIAL 50TH CHAPTER OF PLUS ULTRA: THE GIRL WHO BECAME A HERO!**

 **(because one of the past ones is just a Christmas special.)**

 **SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS...**

 **THIS...**

 **LETS BE HONEST. IT'S A SHIT SHOW.**

"We're not as busy today," Izuku said with a contented sigh as she looked at the cafe. Everyone was still running around but it was definitely more toned down compared to the day before. She took an omelet from Katsuki as he handed it to her and she smiled up at him.

"This is better," he grunted out and she let out a soft laugh as she went to deliver it to a table with some tea.

"Look, it's that Explosion King!" Some girls squealed from a table that Izuku walked past and she smiled a bit as she looked over at Katsuki who was making another omelet. "He's so hot, I saw him battle that teacher yesterday!"

"I bought his poster, do you think he'll sign it?" Another girl asked as she held up a roll and Izuku held back another fit of giggles as she cleared a table.

"Excuse me?" Izuku felt a tug on her cloak and she turned her head to look at the girls. "Do you think that... OH!" The girl's eyes lit up as she looked up at Izuku. "You're Deku..! Wow this is so amazing!"

"Hah, yeah." Izuku smiled at the girls and bowed her head sheepishly. "Did you want Kacchan to sign something for you?" She asked curiously and looked at the girls who were all shyly looking away from her. "I can ask him for you if you'd like."

"Is that okay...?" A girl asked and Izuku looked at her curiously. "W-we saw the photos, we know you're dating..."

"Of course it's okay." Izuku smiled at them brightly and waved a hand to brush off their worry. "You went to the trouble to buy the posters and photos, I'll go grab him for you." Izuku pointed over at Katsuki and the girls smiled up at her.

"Thank you so much, you're so kind!" one of them smiled back and Izuku nodded her head to them before she went to go get Katsuki.

"That table wants you to sign some stuff for them." Izuku smiled up at Katsuki as she deposited the dirty dishes she had into the tray. She pointed over at the table and Katsuki let out a grumble of annoyance.

"Fine," He handed the spatula to a passing Shouji who looked at him curiously. "Don't let her touch the pan," He pointed at Izuku and she blushed a bright red as he walked over to the table to go do as he was asked.

"My, he doesn't trust you at all with cooking." Shouji said with a nervous laugh and Izuku shrugged her shoulders.

"After the mess I made from making a bento, I wouldn't either." She laughed softly before she turned to watch Katsuki sign the posters for the girls. She watched as he signed them with a scowl on his face while they giggled and looked up at him. She looked to the hero poster the one girl had, and felt a pang of jealousy in her chest.

"Are you alright?" Shouji asked her curiously and Izuku looked up at him in confusion. "You're watching pretty intently, you're not jealous?"

"I am," Izuku said with a blush to her cheeks and Shouji raised an eyebrow at her. "I really wanted a poster of him in his hero costume too, but I didn't get a chance to buy one." Izuku said with a pout on her face and Shouji let out a chuckle.

"That's all?" He asked and Izuku looked up at him curiously.

"Yeah, it's like the time I missed out on a poster of All Might." Izuku clenched her fist and sighed. "I really want one...!"

"Then go buy one, you have a bit of time before the live shows, right?" Shouji asked her and looked around. "We're not too busy here, if you want to go buy one you should."

"Is that alright?" Izuku asked and looked up at Shouji with shining eyes.

"Yes of course, I'll tell him where you went." Shouji laughed out and Izuku started edging to the door.

"I'll be right back then...!" Izuku called out as she hurried out the door with a grin on her face. She ducked past some people as she hurried down the stairs and grinned brightly as she continued running down them. She turned the next corner, practically buzzing with energy before she came to a halt on the stairs. She looked down at the bottom, and a pair of golden eyes were looking up at her. She felt her heart stop for a moment as she saw the hungry lustful look in them behind the choppy bangs, but what made her shiver in fear was the sharp toothy grin that he gave her.

"He's not real..." Izuku told herself in a shaky mutter as she stared at Toga who was watching her from the bottom of the stairs. She put a shaking hand on the railing as she looked at him and started walking down the stairs, never breaking eye contact. "He's not really there..." She told herself as she took a shaky breath while she got closer to him. She looked right into his staring golden eyes, before she closed her own and clenched her fist. She felt One for All crackling through her, ready to strike, but when she opened her eyes again, he was gone. She looked up and down the hall as she unclenched her fist and One for All relaxed inside of her. She let out a shaky breath as she stepped onto the ground and put her hand on her chest. "Scary..."

"What is?" Izuku jumped two feet in the air before she turned her head to look up at Shinsou who was wearing a pin stripe suit and a fedora. She let out a snort of laughter as he looked down at her tiredly. "You're one to laugh, you look like a child in that getup."

"Sorry I just... I didn't expect this." She said as she pointed to his outfit and held back another laugh as he looked at her. "Why this kind of costume?"

"We're running the game center like a 1940's american casino." He said with a shrug and Izuku held back another fit of laughter. "What was scary? Look in a mirror?" He asked her as he touched the witch hat that was sewn on top of her hood.

"No no... Just..." Izuku looked down the hallway and felt her fingers shake a bit. "Thought I saw something, not a big deal."

"What did you see?" Shinsou asked her and she looked up at him before smiling a bit.

"I didn't-" Izuku felt something click out of place in her mind and she mentally cursed herself for not being a bit more careful. She watched Shinsou let out a snort of laughter himself now as he held up a hand.

"Now tell me what you really saw." He told her as he raised an eyebrow.

"Toga from the Villain Alliance." Izuku blurted out, unable to stop herself because his quirk. She watched Shinsou's eyes widen in surprise and she felt him release his quirk on her. "Sh-shinsou!" Izuku looked up at him, pouting as she smacked him on the arm lightly. "Don't use your quirk on me like that!"

"You thought you saw... Someone from the..." He looked around at some people who passed by them and he stepped around her before he looked down at her seriously. "Villain Alliance... Here in the school? Are you dumb?"

"Sorry, I know it's silly." Izuku said as she held up a hand. "It's nothing, I know I really didn't see him." She smiled at him hopefully and watched him narrow his eyes at her. "But don't go using your quirk on me like that, that's not funny."

"Don't joke about seeing something serious like that," He told her and she saw deep concern in his eyes.

"I'm not..." She told him with a frown and she let out a sigh. "That why I wasn't going to say anything... I already talked to Recovery Girl about everything, it's fine." Izuku reached a hand out and patted him on the shoulder gently.

"... Why are you seeing something like that?" He asked as she started to walk down the hallway with him. "It sounds like..."

"Like I'm going crazy, I know." Izuku said with a sigh as they walked around some people. "That's why I went to talk to her... I'm not really sure myself why it's happening... Something about being to relaxed... But I'm okay."

"Did you bump into some one by accident?" Shinsou asked her curiously, "Anyone strange in the school at all? If you see some one suspicious you should report it."

"I only really bumped into some old bullies," Izuku said with a shrug of her shoulders as they made their way outside into the busy plaza. "Besides, Sensei said that everyone gets checked before they come into the grounds, I highly doubt some one came in here past him and many pros who are on the look out for villains."

"... Not if they're already in the school." Shinsou's words made Izuku's blood run cold and she stopped with him behind a booth. She turned her head to look up at him and saw the serious expression on his face.

"You don't mean..." Izuku clenched her fists as she looked at the serious look on his face. She had been thinking about it here and there herself... about how it should have been impossible that Villains could sneak into USJ... How there should have been no possible way that they found them on their Forest Lodge camp... "A traitor... In _Yuuei_...? You can't be serious..."

"I am," Shinsou said simply as he looked away from her and Izuku looked out at the crowd nervously. "... In this kind of world, anything is possible..."

"... That's.. That's a big accusation though..." Izuku said nervously as she felt goosebumps on her skin. She looked up at Shinsou and he looked back at her out of the corner of his eyes. "You should be careful who you say that kind of thing too..."

"I am." He said simply as he put his hands in his pockets and Izuku raised an eyebrow at him. "You're the only one I've said anything too."

"Why me...?" Izuku asked nervously and she looked out at the crowd of people again. "We're not that close... You should be upset with me after the sports Festival..."

"I'm saying this to you, because you seem to know some things yourself." Izuku froze a bit as she stared into the crowd. She felt a nervous sweat on her cheek, wondering what Shinsou could possibly know about her. "Besides, even though you're smart, you're the one who gets into the most trouble around here." Shinsou let out a sigh as she looked up at him curiously. "I'm not gunna pry into what ever secrets you may have... We've all got them." He shrugged his shoulders before he turned to look down at her. "I'm saying these things to you, because your class is targeted the most... And you are always in the center of things. If you say you're seeing villains... You should be concerned about who you came into contact with... Even if they're students... Even if they're in your class."

"What..?" Izuku paled at his last words and she felt her hands shaking. "My class...? That's impossible...!" Izuku saw Shinsou look away from her as she shouted and she looked around herself as well, before looking back up at him. "There's no way... Absolutely no way that anyone in my class has anything to do with that kind of thing."

"I'm saying don't rule it out," Shinsou told her and she clenched her fists tightly to still the shaking. "I don't want to believe anyone here is a traitor either, but there's too much evidence stacked up to deny it anymore."

"Where are you getting this information from?" Izuku asked him curiously and he looked back at her.

"I'll tell you my secrets if you tell me yours." He said with a sigh and Izuku looked away from him nervously. "Look, I'm not saying any of this to rattle you. I'm saying it because you say you're seeing things... And that's concerning." She heard him sigh and she lowered her gaze to the ground between them. "You're a good person, Midoriya. I don't want to see you get hurt because you're too trusting."

"... Thanks..." Izuku sighed out herself and looked up at him. She watched him lift a fist and bump it against her shoulder.

"If you see anyone suspicious to you, let me know. I'll drag any information out of them," Shinsou told her and Izuku nodded her head. "I lost to you fair and square, and you're the only hero in this school I'll recognize."

"Huh...?" Izuku blushed a bright red as he smirked at her. "Th-that's... Th-thank you but... There's so many..."

"Just take the compliment." He pointed a finger at her and Izuku nodded her head to him. "Now what are you doing out here anyways?"

"Ah!" Izuku paled and turned her head around. "I was gunna go buy a poster of Kacchan!"

"Aren't you dating the guy? What's the point?" Shinsou asked her and she blushed a fiery red.

"Because he looked really cool in the poster..." She looked up at Shinsou shyly and he let out a snort of laughter. "Really! He did!" She looked down at her phone and jumped. "I gotta hurry! I have to make it back before the live show!"

"Ah, good luck." Shinsou called out to her as she ran off. She waved a hand back at him and grinned before she turned to look forwards as she rounded the building towards the Business class's booth. She smiled as she saw Hiro standing on his table over the crowd again, pointing at posters that were up for sale. She let out a laugh as she saw Kirishima's was displayed with Uraraka's and she hurried over to the side of the booth.

"Back again?" Matsuda asked her curiously and Izuku grinned up at him.

"Yeah, I wanted to get a poster of Kacchan." Izuku said as she pointed a finger at her boyfriend's hero poster.

"For you anything." Hiro's voice in her ear made her jump and she looked up at him, blushing a bit as the attention was focused on her. "No charge, because of you we got a lot of business!" he said with a grin as he leaned over her.

"Here," Matsuda laughed out as he handed her a poster and Izuku smiled at them both.

"At least let me pay you a little bit," She said with a shy smile and Hiro shook his head and finger.

"Nope! Can't let our money maker give us a dime!" He grinned brightly and Izuku let out a laugh as she thought that over.

"There's no way you sold that many..." She looked over at the booths and paled a bit as she saw a lot of pictures had sold out signs stuck to them, and a lot of them were of her, Kasuki and Todoroki. "... Wow..."

"All thanks to you!" Hiro grinned brightly and Izuku let out another laugh.

"Well I wanted to get one of Eijichan and Ochachan too then." Izuku said as she pointed at the posters, "Ah, and Tsutsu and Shouchan too... And is that Momochan?!" Izuku pointed excitedly at some more posters.

"Give the lady what she wants! She's certainly earned it!" Hiro laughed as he pointed at the posters, and before Izuku knew it she had an armful of the posters. "Don't the live shows start soon?"

"Right! I gotta hurry back!" Izuku cried out as she turned to run, "Thanks guys!" She grinned back at Hiro and Matsuda who waved her off as she went running again. She grinned brightly as she made her way back up the stairs to her classroom, and when she turned the corner on the stairs she stopped in the hallway once again. She felt her arms shake once more as she looked down the crowded hallway, but here and there... scattered in the crowd... Toga... Twice... Dabi... Compress... She started walking towards her door, ignoring the people she saw among the masses. She could see the black swirl of Black Mist... She even saw a Nomu out of the corner of her eyes... She pulled the back door of the classroom open and looked up into the door way, making eye contact with blood red eyes once again. Tomura... She could see his grin from behind that clay hand... She hugged the posters to her chest as she looked up into those blood red eyes that were staring at her.

"Izu, where the hell did you go?" Katsuki snapped loudly and Izuku tore her staring eyes away from Tomura to look over at him. She watched him look at her in irritation, before his eyes widened a bit. "Hey... You're not seeing...?"

"I went to buy posters!" Izuku said with a grin as she closed the door behind her and she closed her eyes. She steadied the nerves in her hands, and opened her eyes back up again to glance around the room. No villains... She looked back up at the concerned Katsuki and grinned brightly. "I got one of everyone!" She said excitedly as she hurried behind the table where they were keeping their personal things.

"One of everyone?" Kirishima laughed out as she looked at the posters she had in her hands. "Where are you going to put them all?"

"Well everyone's are different sizes," Izuku said a she set them down, "Ah, I got an extra of Ochachan for you." Izuku smiled up at Kirishima as she held up the poster for him. She watched the red head blush an even brighter red than his hair.

"Th-thanks... I've been meaning too..." He mumbled out as he took the poster gingerly and stuffed it with his things.

"Hey," Katsuki leaned over the table and Izuku looked up at him as he stared at her in concern. "Are you okay? Did you-"

"I did," Izuku held up a hand to stop his words and she saw concern from Kirishima as he looked down at her as well. "But it's okay... They're not here anymore. I'll just have some tea and rest for a second."

"tch, what if it happened in the hallway?" Katsuki demanded from her as she stood up and went to get some tea for herself.

"It did..." Izuku mumbled out to him and he looked at her with wide eyes. "When I left... I saw just toga... But when I came back..." She looked over at the door to the classroom nervously. "... They were all there..."

"Why did you go alone...?" Katsuki asked her in concern and Izuku looked up at him as he grabbed her hand. "You shouldn't have gone alone."

"Well I was with Shinsou for the most part." Izuku shrugged her shoulders and watched Katsuki's expression sour instantly.

"What were you doing with fucking Purple Onion?" Katsuki asked her and Izuku held back a snort of laughter at that nick name.

"We met in the hallway by chance," Izuku was unable to hold back a giggle from her throat as she looked up at him. "Besides... He said some things.." Izuku said thoughtfully as she looked away from Katsuki. "... But we can talk about that later."

"Tch, I fucking hate festivals." Katsuki growled out in anger as he gripped her hand tightly. Izuku looked up at him, and smiled warmly before she stood up on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"Izuchan, we should hurry to the auditorium!" Jirou called out as she picked up her guitar with Kaminari. Izuku looked over at her friends and smiled at them.

"I gotta go," Izuku pointed at the others and Katsuki grumbled out angrily.

"I'm going too," He growled out and Izuku smiled a bit as she walked towards the others. "Besides, ti wont be busy in here if there are live shows."

"Alright, you can carry this." Kaminari laughed as he dumped some equipment in his arms before he picked up his guitar case.

"This is gunna be killer!" Ashido shouted excitedly as the group hurried down the halls towards the auditorium.

"I hope they set the drums up properly." Jirou said worriedly as they hurried back stage.

"I wish I could video this..." Uraraka groaned out as she looked at her phone with a pout.

"You're dancing with her, it's the memories that matter." Kirishima said with a laugh as he followed beside them.

"Why the hell are you here?" Katsuki ashed Kirishima with a raised eyebrow, and he grinned as he held up a pair of drum sticks. "You can play the drums?"

"Of course!" He laughed happily and Katsuki glared at him darkly while the others giggled. "Jirou taught me some stuff while they were practicing!"

"Hes actually pretty good at it." Jirou said with a thought as they looked around t the crowd of students back stage.

"All you do is hit shit," Katsuki said with a huff and Izuku laughed a bit before she saw Mirio, Amajiki and Hadou.

"Mirio-senpai!" Izuku called out as she waved and they looked over at the group.

"Ah, it's all of you!" Hadou called out happily as she ran over with a grin on her face. Izuku blushed a bright red with the others as they saw she was wearing some kind of arabian themed costume that showed a lot of shin. "You all look so cute! Are you a werewolf?!" She cried out as she touched Kirishima's ears while he tried to keep his gaze averted.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mirio laughed as he walked over with Amajiki and patted Izuku on the head. "Why the instruments?"

"Kyochan and Denkichan made some songs that we're gunna play and dance too." Izuku grinned up at Mirio who was also wearing an arabian type costume along with Amajiki. "Are these your costumes?" She pointed at her senpai's naked chest.

"Yeah! I'm just doing some flips and stuff, the real show stopped is Hadou." Mirio laughed while Katsuki grumbled in anger behind her. "We'll watch your performance from back stage, hope you guys do well!"

"Thanks," Izuku beamed up at Mirio happily.

"We're up first, we should hurry and get things together." Kaminari said as he pointed out at the stage. Izuku quickly followed after the others after waving goodbye to their senpais and she helped plug some of the instruments in.

"You're here anyways, play this." Jirou held up a tambourine to Katsuki and he glared at it darkly.

"Why the fuck would I play that thing?!" He demanded and Izuku held back a fit of giggles as it was forced upon him.

"Just wave it around or bang it on your leg, it's fine." Kaminari said with a wave of his hand as he pulled a bass around his shoulders. Jirou pulled the guitar on around herself, before she went to check the drums that were set up with Kirishima to make sure everything was alright.

"We're only playing one song, so this shouldn't be too taxing." Jirou said with a nervous look on her face as she double checked everything with them to make sure it was working properly.

"You'll do great!" Izuku said with a bright smile to her friend and gave her a thumbs up.

"I hope none of us trip," Uraraka said nervously as she checked to make sure her shoes were on tight. Asui did the same and Izuku nervously made sure hers were on tightly as well.

"I heard the guy doing the MC was some famous singer!" Ashido said with an excited grin and everyone looked up at her. "He was really famous, but retired a few years ago from his singing career."

"Whats his name?" Izuku asked curiously, not recalling having heard anything about some one famous helping out with the festival.

"The called him Jazz," Jirou spoke up over the rest and Izuku looked over at her curiously. "He used it as a stage name because his voice is smooth like jazz..." She plucked away at her guitar absentmindedly. "My Mom liked him a lot, and still has some of his CD's. He was famous because he didn't have a quirk," She looked up at the others who were staring at her and blushed. "What?!"

"You sure know a lot." Kaminari laughed and she looked over at him with a frown. "Jazz, huh? I've heard that name before."

"Do you like his music too?" Ashido asked Jirou curiously and Jirou blushed and looked down at the ground.

"yeah, he's pretty talented." She said nervously as she took a breath. "So I really wanna do well... Even if it's only one song."

"Then let's do our best!" Izuku said as she thrusted her fist in the air and Uraraka and Asui joined in, grinning brightly.

"Ah, is this the act that goes on first?" The group turned around to look up at a tall man with slicked back white hair and ice blue eyes. He grinned at the group in front of them, and Izuku noticed he looked like he was only in about his mid early 30's. "What an energetic group, what's your name?" he asked as he stopped in front of them. Izuku looked back at Jirou as she stared at the man wide eyed, and Izuku assumed this must be Jazz.

"We're the Dancing Devils!" Ashido and Kaminari grinned brightly and the man smiled at them.

"What a name, but not all of you are devils," he said as he pointed at the rest of the group which were two witches, two werewolves and a ghost.

"That's because Kyochan here is the brains!" Ashido said as she pointed at Jirou.

"Well I look forward to the performance," The man bowed his head to Jirou who nodded her head. Izuku watched the man curiously, seeing he was wearing long sleeves and gloves on his hands. He stood up straight and grinned at Jirou, before he looked over at her and the others girls. "Are you dancers then?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, but the main focus is Kyochan's music." Uraraka said with a proud smile and Izuku looked up into those Ice Blue eyes... They seemed familiar for some reason, and so did his voice. But he was a famous singer, she must have heard it on the radio before.

"Well I hope none of you injure yourselves. Be sure to be careful," He said as he walked past them and Izuku watched him head towards the curtains. "Wouldn't want anyone getting injured during this fun event."

"Thank you!" Ashido called out and Izuku frowned a bit as she watched the man step out from behind the curtains.

"Oh my god..." Izuku looked back over at Jirou who was blushing a bright red. "Jazz... Jazz said... Good luck to us..."

"That means we can't fail!" Kaminari said with a grin and they all heard a snort of laughter from Katsuki. They turned to look at him as he stood there with his arms crossed.

"You don't have time to be star struck." He said with a grunt. "You can't get distracted by a loser like him."

"He's really famous," Uraraka frowned at Katsuki, "She can be star struck if she wants, and he's one of her favorite singers!"

"All the more reason you can't get caught up in his lime light." Katsuki said as he held up the tambourine and glared at it. "If you wanna show them what you're made of you have to compete with them." he pointed the tambourine at Jirou who looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Surpass the bastard."

"Kacchan," Izuku laughed out with Kirishima and put a hand over her mouth to silence her giggles. She looked up at Jirou as she seemed to relax a bit and smiled back at Katsuki.

"Let's do this!" She pulled a pick out of her pocket and Izuku hurried after Uraraka, Asui and Ashido to stand near the edges of the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Yuuei and esteemed guests!"Izuku could hear the voice over the speakers, and it sounded even more familiar than it did before. "Thank you for having me here today to MC your Live shows! I'm happy to present to you as the opening act, The Dancing Devils of Class 1-A Heroics Department!" Izuku heard the crowd cheering happily and she pulled the bow tight on her cloak before she had a thought. They hadn't told him they were heroes in training or their class number... She looked up in confusion, before the curtains opened and light spilled out onto the stage. Izuku looked over at Jirou, Kaminari, Kirishima and Katsuki who were standing there, and saw Jirou grinning out at the crowd, before she struck a deep cord on her guitar. Izuku held back a fit of giggles as she saw Katsuki absentmindedly banging the tambourine on his leg with a bored look on his face while the others started playing an up beat tune.

"Our turn!" Ashido whispered out before she jumped out onto the stage with Uraraka and started crazy dancing. Izuku giggled as she watched her friends dance together in sync, before she looked at Asui and clenched her fists.

"Careful on the flips, kero." Asui said with a grin and Izuku nodded her head before they both dove forwards. Izuku planted her hands on the ground and did a couple of flips, before she popped up and turned in the air. She could hear the crowd cheering happily as Jirou sang and Izuku landed in step with her friends. She grinned at the others as they continued to move to the beat like the practiced, and she was glad she wore shorts under her dress today. She could see the smiles on her friends faces, and she couldn't help but beam happily herself as they danced around on stage.

"And spin!" Ashido said in a loud whisper as the girls turned, before both Ashido and Izuku turned into back flips. They landed like they practiced, and Izuku spun with her in turn before they kicked back up to their feet. She huffed out, as they turned back to look at the audience, and her eyes widened as she saw the faces.

"Izuchan...?" Uraraka whispered out under Jirou's loud singing. Izuku could see every last member of the Villain alliance all through the crowd and she felt her face pale as she scanned the faces with her eyes. All for One was right there, dead center, his face turned in her direction... She felt her whole body pulse with One for All in fear and she ground her teeth together as red and green electricity shot off her in large arcs.

"Whoa...!" Ashido and Asui looked over at her in a panic as she felt the power spark off her skin, and she quickly closed her eyes.

"Keep going...!" Izuku whispered out to them as the next part of the song came. She heard Jirou falter with the boys but she wasn't going to let her blunder mess this up. She kicked back like she was supposed too and planted her hand on the ground as she kicked her feet up in the air. She kept her eyes shut, she couldn't look back out at the audience, One for All had gotten away from her with out her wanting it too... She spun on her hands, before she dropped into the spin on the ground. She huffed out as she kicked back up to her feet, and then up into the air. She chanced it, opening her eyes to look over at a concerned looking Ashido who was in the air with her. They were both still in sync... She saw Jazz on the side of the stage watching them with a smile on his face, and beside him she saw the villain Compress... She quickly shut her eyes again and turned her body using her muscle memory to land like they practiced. She felt her feet thunk onto the stage and the song ended on a loud note from Jirou's guitar and voice.

"Izuchan...?" Izuku could hear the concern in Uraraka's voice and she opened her eyes up finally. She looked out at the crowd in the auditorium and saw no more villains. She glanced up to her friends who were looking at her worriedly. "Are you okay..? What was...?"

"I'm sorry," Izuku frowned as she looked away from her friends before Jazz stepped out, starting the round of applause.

"Wow, what a light show among the dancing and music!" He called out happily to the crowd and Izuku forced a smile on her face as she bowed with her friends. "Very impressive, these young kids should consider a career in music and dancing instead of heroics!" The crowd continued to clap before Izuku hurried off the stage with her friends, tugging at the hood of her costume.

"Hey, what was that?" Kirishima called out as they grouped up behind the stage. Izuku kept her gaze away from the others, "You alright? Why'd you activate your quirk all of a sudden?"

"Did you see something again?" Uraraka asked in concern and Izuku bit her lip nervously.

"No I activated it by accident while dancing, sorry." Izuku lifted her head to look up at her friends and smiled at them. "I didn't mean to mess anything up Kyochan, I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright, it went pretty well." Jirou said with a smile, and a blush crossed her cheeks. "I'm really glad I got to play on the stage, thank you everyone!" Izuku smiled up at her friends as they came down from the excitement of being on stage, before she felt a steady hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Katsuki who was watching her with narrowed concerned eyes. She clenched her fist tightly as she looked up at him while his hand gripped her shoulder.

"How'd everything go?" Yaoyorozu called out excitedly as the group went back to the class room and Jirou beamed at the class.

"It went great! Thank you everyone!" She called out happily and everyone smiled back at her.

"It's just about time for our patrol," Todoroki said as he walked up and Izuku looked up at him.

"Right, I almost forgot." She laughed a bit as she rubbed the back of her head, "Let's go get-"

"Switch with me," Katsuki stepped up and grabbed Todoroki by the shoulder and looked at him. Izuku looked over at him in confusion as Todoroki looked up, just as confused.

"Why...?" He asked curiously as he looked over at Katsuki.

"Please, just switch with me." Katsuki said in a serious tone, and Izuku took a step back in horror as she looked up at her boyfriend. Todoroki was even shocked by this as he stared at the other boy with wide eyes.

"... Okay..." Todoroki said as he stepped back from Katsuki, looking a bit freaked out by the blonde's choice of words. Izuku looked up at him nervously, wondering if he felt alright before he grabbed her by the hand and dragged her out of the classroom.

"A-Are you alright...?" Izuku asked in concern as they walked towards the changing rooms and she watched Katsuki glance back at her.

"Are you?" He demanded and she frowned as she looked up at the serious look in his eyes. "After what just happened on that stage, I'm not letting you go off with anyone else but me." He turned his head away and Izuku clutched the front of her ghost costume tightly.

"I'm sorry..." Izuku sighed out as they came to a stop in front of the changing rooms. "... Somehow..." She ran her hand through her hair and looked at the ground. "... Somehow my quirk just activated out of instinct..."

"I'm not mad, I just don't want you getting hurt." Izuku looked up at Katsuki who was looking down at her with concern filled ruby eyes. "If you activated it by accident, I don't want you hurting yourself while out doing some stupid patrol for fake villains."

"... Thanks..." Izuku smiled up at him and he let out a sigh before he pushed open the door to the boys locker room and went in to change. Izuku hurried into the girls, and looked around for any villains before she changed into her hero costume quickly. She came back out and saw Katsuki standing there waiting for her in his hero costume. She beamed at him as they walked down the hallway to head outside

"Ah," Izuku looked up at a crowd in the hallway, and she stretched to look over it. "I think that that's the contest voting booth!" Izuku said as she saw pictures on the wall. "I wanted to vote before hand, this is the last chance!"

"Fine lets hurry up and do that," Katsuki grunted out as they walked through the crowd. Izuku watched as people moved for the both of them, before they got up to the table of business students.

"Here to vote?" A girl asked with a bright smile as she looked up at them, before her eyes widened. "Oh wow! I was wondering when you two would come along!"

"That..." Katsuki looked up at the first years pictures that were displayed and Izuku turned her head to look. She paled a bit as she saw hers was definitely larger than any other picture on the wall. She looked over at the boys and saw that both Todoroki's and Katsuki's were the same size, but almost half the size of hers.

"Here's the voting slips!" The girls said happily and Izuku took the one that was shoved into her hands. She looked away from the picture of her smiling on the wall, and started to scribble down Katsuki's name for the boys and Uraraka's for the girls. She smiled as she hande dher votes in and the girl beamed back at her.

"Good luck! Though you clearly don't need it." The girl laughed as she pointed at the pictures behind her and Izuku blushed a bright red as she avoided looking at them. Katsuki shoved his votes into the girls hands as well, before they hurriedly left to head outside, escaping the gushing crowd that was watching them.

"Fuckin ridiculous." Katsuki growled out in anger as they walked among the booths in the plaza that was out front of the school. "I'm gunna set that Blue haired idiot on fire."

"Oh?" The couple both jumped as they heard a familiar voice behind them and Izuku turned around to look at Hina who was grinning at them in her girl form. "Why? Because of all the beautiful pictures I took of Izuchan?" The girl wiggled her eyebrows at them both and Katsuki glared at her darkly.

"Because of the ridiculous size of them, what do you want now?" He snapped angrily and Hina just let out a laugh.

"I'm just here to take more candid shots of the festival. My booth is almost completely sold out of pictures!" She grinned at them both. "So now I thought I'd focus on my hobby!"

"Hina..." Matsuda laughed out nervously from beside her and she looked up at the gray haired boy. "I think we've bothered them enough, yeah?"

"But Izuchan is such a good model, it's hard not too!" The girl groaned in frustration as she held up her camera. "Besides, she said I could have her PR department in the future! Don't ruin this for me!"

"You did?" Katsuki growled out and looked at Izuku with a raised eyebrow.

"I did..." Izuku said with a nervous smile to her boyfriend who narrowed his eyes.

"I don't want this freak following us around for the rest of our fucking lives, I'm not having it!" He said with a stomp of his foot.

"Oh? Plan on staying together forever are we?" Hina said with a grin as she looked up at Katsuki.

"WHY YOU-" Katsuki went to pound her on the head but Matsuda and Izuku both held out their hands to hold him back by his chest. "HEY!"

"Kacchan, Shimura is really good at taking pictures, whats the harm?" Izuku said with a laugh and Katsuki lowered his fist and looked down at her with a twitching eyebrow as both Izuku and Matsuda stepped back from him.

"My problem is stalkers, you already have enough of them!" He snapped and Izuku laughed nervously.

"Ah, I forgot to ask earlier, but how are you feeling after yesterday?" Matsuda asked with a smile as he touched her shoulder.

"Everythings fine, I'm sorry you had to see that." She said with a small laugh before Katsuki smacked his hand off her shoulder.

"Don't touch her." He growled out possessively and Izuku looked up at him with a frown.

"Sorry," Matsuda said with a nervous smile as he held up his hands in defense.

"A villain has appeared!" Izuku and Katsuki both turned their heads as they heard Present Mic's voice and they looked at each other, before taking off running.

"This is my chance!" Hina cried out happily as she followed, "To take pictures of the Wonder Duo in action together!"

"Oh Heroes!" Izuku and Katsuki slid out of the crowd on the cobblestone as they spotted Ectoplasm standing in the middle of a cleared area, about 5 of his clones holding laughing students. "I have come to take away your friends! What shall you do?"

"... We don't know which one is real.." Izuku said as she looked around at the clones and the one in the middle. It was too obvious if the real one was the one with out a student.

"So lets take them all down," Katsuki said with a grin and Izuku looked up at him with her own smile, before she pointed her finger at Ectoplasm.

"Unhand out classmates!" Izuku shouted at him and Ectoplasm focused on them. "You're going away, villain! Explosion King!" Izuku shouted out and Katsuki took off from the ground with a bang from his palms. Izuku ran forwards, taking a deep calming breath as she focused on the task at hand. She activated One for All in her whole body and imagined a pressure cooker. She felt it's energy crackle all through her, before she let out the steam and the air swirled around her feet. "TSUNAMI RUSH!" She shouted out as she kicked off the ground again. She reached her hands out as she flashed past the clones in the blink of an eye, and collected all of the students from his grasp, leaving behind only arcs of green electricity.

"STUN GRENADE!" Katsuki shouted as he blasted two clones in the face and they turned to goop and disappeared. "Fakes!"

"Are you alright?" Izuku asked the five students she collected and they looked at her with wide eyes and nodded their heads. "Stay back," Izuku turned around to face Ectoplasm and his remaining two clones.

"Deku!" She looked over at Katsuki as he skidded across the ground and looked over at her. She smiled at him before she took off from the ground with a bang and she whipped her leg around in the air before bringing her foot down on a clone. She felt it turn to goop as she destroyed it, and Katsuki blasted past her to shove a hand in the face of another and blasted it once more with his stun grenade.

"Oh my," Ectoplasm said with a grin as they both rounded on what they knew was the real one now. "Such team work, but I shall not fail!"

"Haaah?! YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT US?!" Katsuki snapped loudly before he grabbed Izuku by the arm, surprising her. "Detain him..." He breathed out and Izuku felt him jerk on her arm and spin her around with all his strength.

"H-Hold on...!" Izuku cried out, but he put his hand on her back and she ground her teeth together as he blasted her forwards like a cannon ball.

"FLASH BOMB!" Katsuki shouted as she shot through the air. She stuck her legs out as she saw Ectoplasm right in front of her, and nailed him in the shoulders with her feet. They hit the ground with a bang and she pinned their teacher down under her.

"Aaah, I have been defeated...!" Ectoplasm called out with a sigh and Izuku smiled as she looked down at him.

"The Villain has been captured!" Izuku heard Present Mic's voice in the air and cheers from the crowd. She looked back at Katsuki and saw him grinning triumphantly as he walked towards her. She stood up and helped Ectoplasm up from the ground while the crowd continued to cheer their hero names excitedly. She felt warmth spread in her chest as she clenched her fists and looked up at the excited and happy faces.

"That was amazing team work," Ectoplasm said as he looked down at them both. Izuku blushed a bit as she scratched her cheek nervously. "Well done,"

"The Wonder Duo did it!" Hina shouted from the side lines as she captured pictures. Izuku looked over at her and Matsuda who were watching, and Izuku grinned as she gave her new friend a victory pose. "YES! YOU TOO EXPLOSION KING!"

"Tch," Katsuki glared over at Hina before Izuku felt his hand on the side of her head, She felt him pull her to his chest before he stuck his thumb down at Hina and stuck his tongue out.

"THAT'S EVEN BETTER!" Hina cried out excitedly and Izuku felt her whole face catch fire as people cheered. The crowd took a while to part, but when it did Izuku let out a sigh as she fanned her face with her hands.

"It's almost time for the Mr and Miss Yuuei contestant winners to be announces!" Present Mic shouted over the school grounds and Izuku looked up. "Could we have the nominee's gather near the Outside Stage for the announcements!"

"Tch, I guess that's us..." Katsuki growled out as they started heading in that direction. Izuku smiled up at him as they walked, and laughed.

"If we win together, we should go on the trip next month." Izuku said with a bright smile up at him and watched his eyes glance down at her.

"Of course," He growled out as he bonked his bracer gently on top of her head. She laughed out happily as she rubbed her head while they made their way towards the stage.

"HEYA EVERYBODY!" Present Mic shouted from the stage and grinned at the crowd which looked like the entire school and all the guests that were there. "IT'S THAT TIME OF THE FESTIVAL TO ANNOUNCE THE WINNERS OF THE MR AND MISS YUUEI CONTEST FOR EACH YEAR! CAN I GET A HELL YEAH?!"

"HELL YEAH!" The crowd called out and Izuku put her hand over her mouth to hold back her laughter once again as everyone cried out.

"I HAVE SOME ONE TO HELP ME OUT HERE TODAY WITH THE PRIZES!" Present Mic pointed to the side of the stage and Izuku watched with interest as Jazz stepped up onto the stage and waved a hand at the crowd. "GIVE IT UP FOR JAZZ!"

"Aha, thank you everyone." The man laughed out after the cheers and waved his hand to the crowd. "I haven't been an entertainer for a long time, so I'll leave everything to Present Mic here." He pointed to the rowdy DJ hero who grinned.

"FIRST UP ARE THE WINNERS FROM THE FIRST YEARS!" Present Mic shouted as he jammed a finger in the air. "I'M SUR ENO ONE HERE IS SURPRISED, BUT THE WINNER FOR MSS YUUEI AMONG THE FIRST YEARS IS IZUKU MIDORIYAAAAA!"

"... I won...?" Izuku asked in disbelief as heads turned to look at her. She looked up at Katsuki worriedly.

"Idiot, it was obvious." He told her before he put a hand on her back and pushed her towards the stage. She felt her heart racing as she walked to the stage hurriedly, not wanting to hold up the contest. She stepped up onto it, and looked up at Present Mic and Jazz nervously as the former singer held up a ribbon with a flower on it. She blushed as he pinned it to her hero costume and handed her an envelope.

"Congratulations." He said with a grin and Izuku looked into those ice blue eyes as he held out his left hand to shake. She hurried lifted her own and grasped it, but it felt weird... There was no flesh under her fingers, but what felt like metal. She watched the Ice blue stare at her intently and she hurriedly stepped back as Present Mic continued on.

"AND NEXT, THE WINNER OF MR YUUEI FOR THE FIRST YEARS!" He held up his hand as the crowd stopped cheering for her and she looked out at all the faces. She was relieved, not seeing any more villains in the crowd. "IT WAS A TIGHT RACE FOR THE BOYS, JUST LIKE IN THE SPORTS FESTIVAL THEY WERE NECK IN NECK, BUT WINNING BY JUST TWO VOTES IS... KATSUKI BAKUGOOOOOU!"

"REALLY?!" Izuku cried out over the rest of the crowd the loudest, and she blushed a bright red as people laughed, but her head snapped around as she saw Katsuki walking towards the stage, a smirk on his lips as he glanced over at some one. She saw him looking at Todoroki who looked a bit miffed at how close the contest was.

"Did you have to be so loud?" Katsuki asked her as he stepped up onto the stage and Izuku put her hands over her face to hide her blush as he accepted the envelope from Jazz, and just snatched the ribbon from him in anger. She looked up at him as he stood next to her, and she felt her chest grow warm again in happiness. "Now we're definitely going to that hot spring," He said in a low growl as Present Mic presented the Second year winners.

"I look... forward to it..." Izuku said shyly and glanced up at him. She saw him smirking still, and she felt her heart flutter once again as she lowered her hands and smiled up at him brightly.

"FOR THE THIRD YEARS!" Present Mic continued and Izuku looked over at him curiously. "HER POWER IS A BLAST AND SO IS HER PERSONALITY! NEIJRE HADOU IS YOUR MISS YUUEI!"

"Oh boy..!" Hadou grinned brightly as she skipped up the teps happily and grinned at the crowd, waving her hand. "This is so exciting! Maybe we can go to the hot springs together, Deku-chan!" She turned to Izuku who laughed as the crowd did before Jazz draped a sash around her and gave her the prize in an envelope.

"AND FOR THE THIRD YEARS, HE'S HAD A HARD TIME, BUT THAT WONT STOP THE SMILE ON HIS FACE!" Present Mic shouted out to the crowd and Izuku felt her grin get bigger. "MIRIO TOGATA! GET UP HERE MR YUUEI!"

"WAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS SUCH A SURPRISE!" Mirio shouted as he stepped up onto the stage with a big nervous smile on his face. "WOW! Thanks everyone for the votes! Your confidence means a lot!" He called out and the crowd continued to cheer as he was given a sash and his prize.

"That's amazing, Mirio-senpai!" Izuku called out as she clapped her hands excitedly for him. He looked over and grinned as he gave her a thumbs up.

"THERE WE HAVE IT FOLKS! BUT NEXT YEAR IT COULD BE ANYBODY UP HERE!" Present Mic shouted excitedly as the crowd continued to cheer. "NOW MAKE SURE YOU DON'T MISS THE CLOSING CEREMONIES AND THE FIREWORK SHOW!"

"I still can't believe I won..." Izuku laughed out after she changed back into her ghost costume. Her and Katsuki had gotten back to the class room to a round of applause and some confetti in their faces. Izuku was helping tidy up the class room, and looked out the windows as she saw the sun starting to set.

"I can't believe he won," Iida said as he looked over at Katsuki as he helped put some equipment away.

"You better fucking get over it, because I'm gunna win every year." Katsuki snapped angrily over at Iida and the others laughed.

"It is hard to believe..." Todoroki said with his arms crossed and Katsuki glared at him. "But Mic said you did only win by a couple of votes."

"I'm excited about this hot spring trip." Izuku said as she smiled at the envelop in her hands. "Aah... But the festival is over." She frowned as she looked up at the others.

"It was a lot of fun!" Ashido said with a bright grin as she pumped her fist into the air.

"I agree, it was certainly a nice change." Yaoyorozu said with her own bright smile.

"We could always start a band," Kaminari said with a thought as they put the desks back where they belonged. "Keep the Dancing Devils going!"

"Hah, Bakubro did make a good tambourine player." Kirishima laughed as he put a chair down and Izuku giggled as she saw Katsuki glare at the red head.

"We're gunna take this stuff back." Shouji said as he lifted some boxes with Katsuki, Satou and Tokoyami. Izuku watched them leave before she helped finish sweeping the floor up.

"We should hurry and get a spot for the fireworks!" Uraraka said with a bright smile as Izuku collected the garbage.

"Yeah! Don't want to miss that! Come on Izuchan!" Ashido shouted as the class started to leave.

"I'll just run the garbage to the bin." Izuku said as she tied the bags off. "I'll meet you guys there, it'll only take a second!"

"Alright, but hurry! They start shortly!" Ashido called out as the class took off to get seats. Izuku hurried down the steps with the bags in her hands, and out the back door of the school. She grinned as she turned the corner and tossed the garbage into the disposal bin, before she clapped her hands free of dirt and turned around to head towards the viewing area for the fireworks.

"Izuchan!" Izuku jumped as she was surprised by Hiro popping out from behind the building and grinning at her brightly. "I told you that you would win!" He said with a grin and Izuku let out a small laugh as she looked up at him.

"Yeah, thanks for believing in me." She said with a smile and he laughed as he held up his camera and showed her a picture of both her and Katsuki standing on the stage, smiling. "This is so good!" Izuku cried out as she pointed her finger at the picture.

"Thanks! I plan on taking many more!" Hiro grinned brightly before he looked at his camera.

"I look forward to them." Izuku said as she looked down at the ground while they walked back.

"You should let me do a full photo shoot, I have so many ideas!" Hiro said with a laugh and Izuku laughed with him before she lifted her head up. She felt her heart stop as her feet did, and she looked around herself. She was surrounded on all sides, every member of the villain alliance... Nomu filling in the gaps... She spun around on her foot, never seeing so many before. "Izuchan...?" Izuku threw her hand out and grabbed Hiro by the arm. "Whats wrong?"

"I uhm..." She felt a nervous sweat roll down her cheeks as she stared wide eyed at the villains around her. They were starting to close in... She looked up at the Nomu in a panic, before she turned her head to look at all the horrifyingly familiar faces. "I'm seeing things... Th-they're not real..."

"... What? Are you okay...?" she heard the concern in her friends voice and she gripped his arm tightly as she jerked her head around to look directly at All for One who was among them. She felt her quirk pop to life inside of her, electrifying her veins and muscles as her heart pounded in her chest. "Izuchan...!"

"They're not real..." Izuku felt her eyes water and she closed them hurriedly. She clapped her hands over her face and felt her limbs trembling. "They're not there... They're not there..." She whispered to herself.

"Well, one of them is." She heard that familiar voice, and she snapped her head up to look into a pair of ice blue eyes.

"Jazz...?" Izuku asked in confusion and she gripped Hiro's arm and looked over at him. He was looking up at the musician in confusion as well, and she snapped her eyes back to him. Those eyes... She had seen them before... She stepped back hurriedly and pulled Hiro with her as it came back to her. The voice that was familiar... Those blue eyes were the only thing she saw of his face in that dark forest... Then back on stage, when she looked at him... They were the same height...

"COMPRESS!" She shouted out in a panic and pulled Hiro behind her quickly as she activated her quirk. "HOW?!"

"I told you before..." The man chuckled out as he pulled a glove off his right hand. "I used to be an entertainer."


	52. FIREWORKS AND HALLUCINATIONS!

**Hahaha...**

 **haha...**

 **ha...**

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!**

 **I deserve an award,**

 **#1 Villain in Training over here.**

 **Man, how do you guys put up with me?**

"We should hurry or we're going to miss the fireworks." Satou said as he put a box down in the dorm building with Shouji. Katsuki lifted up his box and let it drop onto a table with a thunk before he turned to head back out.

"I prefer to look up at the night sky as it is." Tokoyami said as Dark shadow deposited the boxes he was carrying onto a table.

"Thats pretty deep, but maybe tone it down." Shouji said as he looked over at the boy who crossed his arms.

"It's pretty amazing that you won Mr Yuuei for the first year, Bakugou. Good job!" Satou said with a grin as he gave a thumbs up to the angry blonde while they left the dorm building to head back to the festival.

"It was obvious that I was going to win." Katsuki said with a grumble as he pulled the collar off his neck from his costume. He dug his hands into his pockets as they walked back towards the festival to watch the fireworks. He wouldn't tell the others, but he was thrilled to be going on a hotsprings trip with Izuku alone. He grinned as he thought about her wearing nothing but a Yukata, and then nothing at all. "Heh..."

"Your confidence is amazing," Tokoyami spoke as the boys watched Katsuki grin at nothing in particular. "You only won by two votes, it was neck and neck."

"Tch, I always come out on top." Katsuki said as he glared over at the boys. "And you losers better not forget that."

"I feel bad for Midoriya," Tokoyami said with a sigh and Katsuki glared at him murderously.

"I dunno, she looked really happy." Satou said with a smile as he held up a hand to try and keep the peace. "We saw your take down of Ectoplasm too, you guys did a great job!"

"The team work was amazing, and so was Midoriya's speed." Shouji said with a nod of his head. "She saved those students in a flash, like All Might."

"It was impressive, especially how she detained Ectoplasm." Tokoyami said with a nod of his head.

"Tch, it was my plan!" Katsuki growled out in anger at them all. He stormed ahead of the boys as they walked back through the dark path. He felt his eyebrow twitching in anger, before he slowly came to a stop as he saw some one laying on the ground ahead of them. "What the...?" He raised an eyebrow at the sight, seeing a pool of liquid under them.

"What?" Shouji asked curiously as the others boys stopped. "Whats wrong...?"

"Do you not see that? There's some fucker laying on the ground," Katsuki pointed a finger at the path ahead of them before he stormed forwards. "Hey, get the fuck up! This isn't a place to lay-" He stopped and felt his heart freeze in horror. When he got closer he could see recognize the body... She wore a white cloak and dress, striped stockings... her hair was a mess of curls all over the ground, and the fabric of her clothes was stained red. "Iz..." He took a shaky step forwards, before he ran towards her. "IZU!?" He shouted in a panic, his heart racing with fear. He dropped to the ground next to the body, and saw her face. Her throat was slit open, blood everywhere... Her emerald green eyes tht always shined so brightly looked milky and glazed as they looked up at him. "IZU?! NO! HEY!" He cried out in a panic, his hands shaking in fear. He looked down at her body, seeing cuts everywhere, blood all over the place. He looked back at her face and saw no movement, no life. "IZU?! IZU! IZU WAKE UP! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" He felt tears form in his eyes as he looked down at her. Sadness and rage boiled inside of him. "IZU!"

"Bakugou, what...?!" Satou asked as the boys ran up behind him and looked t him in concern. "Whats wrong?! Why are you shouting Midoriya's name?!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN?!" Katsuki rounded on the boys, snarling in anger in sadness. "HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE HER?! I'M GOING... I'm going to..." he looked back at her body and his tears poured down his cheeks. "Izu... Izu why... What... What happened...?" He cried out as he reached his hands out to touch her lifeless face. His fingers trembled as he looked into those dead eyes. He roared in anguish as he pulled his crackling hands back and they exploded.

"See who? Midoirya?" Tokoyami asked in confusion as both Satou and Shouji stepped back with him. "She's not here, what are you doing?!"

"SHE'S RIGHT THERE!" Katsuki roared at them in anger as he stood up. "I'M GOING TO KILL EVERY LAST FUCKER HERE! WHO DID THIS?!" He roared again and the other boys fell back as his palms exploded in fury while he whipped around to look down at her body once more.

"She's not there! You're seeing things!" Shouji shouted in a panic and Katsuki froze at his words. He looked down at her lifeless body once more... These guys couldn't see her? He thought back to what Izuku was seeing all day... She was seeing villains no one else could see... He lifted his hand up and pointed it at the body on the ground. He let off an explosion, but nothing moved, not even a ripple in the puddle of blood. His tear filled eyes widened in realization before he quickly closed them like she had been doing. He rubbed them free of tear before opening them again, and saw nothing but crackled cobblestone in front of him.

"She's not..." He lowered his smoking hands and looked at the place where she had jut been. "She's not there..."

"Thats... What we've been saying... Are you alright...?" Satou asked worriedly and he whipped his head around to look at the boys, anger boiling inside of him.

"What happened...?" Tokoyami asked in confusion as they looked at the cracked cobblestone.

"... Some one is going to fucking die tonight..." Katsuki snarled in fury and the boys looked at him, paling a bit as they saw the rage in his eyes. "Some one is making people see shit... And they are going to wish they never saw me..." His hands crackled with explosions as he whipped his head around to glare towards the crowd that was gathering

"Is it a quirk...? Is it like the villains Midoirya said she was seeing?" Shouji asked in concern as Katsuki took deep breaths.

"Some fucker used their quirk on her... To drive and drive her crazy." Katsuki snapped in anger as he started storming forwards. The others scrambled after him, afraid of how calm he was being while his hands still crackled. "Some one is actually trying to drive her crazy... And they think they can do the same to me? Not fucking today..."

"Hold on, we don't know who it is...!" Satou called out in concern for random people that were still around the festival.

"I don't care who it is! They're going to die!" Katsuki snapped angrily and the others ran after him.

"Hold on! You can't just start blasting people!" Tokoyami called out as Dark Shadow got in Katsuki's way. "We need to report this and figure out who it is!"

"GET OUT FO MY WAY!" Katsuki yelled in anger and turned on the boys.

"You need to think calmly and rationally!" Shouji said as he held up his hands. "Clearly something is wrong, but Tokoyami is right!"

"THEN YOU FUCKERS GO ABOUT IT THE RIGHT WAY! MEANWHILE SHE'S OUT THERE SEEING SHIT!" Katsuki pointed a finger towards the crowd. "SHES BEING DRIVEN INSANE WHILE WE JUST STUMBLE AROUND LOOKING FOR THE FUCKER?! FUCK NO! I'M GUNNA BLAST HIS BRAINS OUT! IF YOU ASSHOLES WANNA GO ABOUT IT THE LONG WAY GO AHEAD, BUT I AM ENDING IT RIGHT NOW!"

"Look we understand," Satou said with a frown, "But we can't just murder people... There might be something going on that's bigger than that-" Satou was cut off as the fireworks started going off above the school. Katsuki snapped his head around as screams started to be heard in the crowd among the explosions of the crowd. "What...?!"

"IZU!" Katsuki shouted in a panic as he ran towards the crowd and blasted towards it with his quirk. He saw people running away screaming or on the ground crying as people tried to help them. He looked around, scanning the faces for hers.

"Bakubro!" He snapped his head around as he heard Kirishima shout and he landed with a thud on the pavement as he tried to help up a woman who was crying. "Somethings wrong! People just started screaming and crying!"

"Some fucker is using their quirk!" Katsuki snapped over the others who were near by and they looked at him in confusion. "They're all seeing shit!"

"Quirk?!" Uraraka called out as she helped Jirou to her feet who was crying. "What kind of quirk could this be...?!"

"I know..." Todoroki said with wide eyes as he helped Yaoyorozu to her feet. Everyone looked over at him as he seemed to think if over. "I know some one who has a quirk that can do this... I saw him use it!"

"Who the fuck is it then?!" Katsuki snapped as he grabbed Todoroki by the arm and glared at him darkly.

"It's that business student, Matsuda!" Todoroki shouted at him and the whole class paled.

"What...? That weak looking piece of shit?" Katsuki raised an angry eyebrow at Todoroki.

"He can touch people and make them see what ever he wants..." Todoroki grunted as Iida came over to take a sobbing Yaoyorozu from him. "Izuku and I saw him use it, he must have been using it on her this whole time."

"... That fucking piece of shit..." Katsuki snarled angrily as he remembered being touched by him earlier that day. He had touched Izuku earlier too, and he felt his blood boil in anger. "I'm gunna rip his face off and boil his eyeballs...!" His hands started to explode in anger, "WHERE IS HE?!"

"Hey...!" The class looked over at Shinsou who was stumbling through the crowd. "I heard you yelling...! Who is this student?!" He asked as he came to a stop in front of the class, huffing for breath.

"WHY THE FUCK SHOULD WE INVOLVE YOU?!" Katsuki snapped in anger at Shinsou who looked up at him with his tired eyes turned angry.

"Because the safety of the students is on the line, including Midoriya's!" He snapped back and that seemed to flick a switch on Katsuki's anger as his hands stopped exploding. "Who are we looking for?!" He turned his head to look at Todoroki.

"Matsuda from the business department!" Todoroki stepped forwards and clenched his fists tightly. "He's got gray hair and gray eyes, about my height."

"Where is Midoirya?" Shinsou asked the others and everyone stopped and looked around.

"She... She went to take out the garbage..." Uraraka said as she clapped her hands over her mouth.

"She went alone..." Kirishima paled as he looked over at the other three boys and they all looked at him.

"Everyone stay here and help out!" Todoroki shouted over the others, "We'll go find her! If these people are all falling under the hallucinations at the same time, then she might be too!"

"I don't see shit!" Katsuki snapped in anger and the others looked at him. "Though that fucker got me earlier... I'll repay him in kind." He turned his head, ready to blast off into the air.

"Some one go look for Aizawa-sensei!" Shinsou shouted at the others. "Tell him the student's name is Matsuda!" He pointed a hand out to the crowd.

"I've got it!" Iida shouted as he pulled his pant legs up and took off with a blast of his quirk.

"Let's go tear him apart," Katsuki growled out in anger before he took off into the air with a blast of his hands.

 **-10 minutes earlier-**

"How did you get into the school?!" Izuku demanded from the man who was standing in front of her, grinning as he put his glove in his pocket. "Why are you even here?!"

"Are you really asking that question?" Compress asked her with a laugh as he raised an eyebrow at her. "I was able to enter the school thanks to my brother..."

"Brother...?" Izuku raised an eyebrow at the man as he stepped towards her. She hurried stepped back, pulling Hiro with her as she did.

"My brother is the real Jazz, you see." Compress smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "Born with out a quirk, yet some how he still managed to make it into show business. He sold many records and made it pretty big, of course, being a performer myself, I was a tad irritated." He tapped a finger to the bolo tie he was wearing and Izuku saw a marble in the middle of it. She felt her skin pale as she looked up at him.

"You... You didn't..." She felt her hands shaking a bit. " _To your own brother...?_ " She asked him in disbelief as she watched the villain approach them. "Whats wrong with you?!"

"I told you, I was irritated." Compress let out a laugh, "Man, you hero cadets sure have a hard time comprehending people's motives." He continued to approach them and Izuku ground her teeth together.

"Any normal person would have a hard time comprehending that kind of thing." Hiro called out, and Izuku looked back at him worriedly as he looked at the villain with narrowed eyes. "You were a little miffed so you just decided to mess with his life?! That's horrible!"

"Ah, another child whose values were chosen for them." Compress pointed a finger at Hiro and Izuku felt him tense up as she held him by the arm. "You're one to speak, Hiro Shimura. Being the luckier sibling of course you have no idea how I feel."

"Sibling...?" Hiro asked in confusion and Izuku turned her glare back towards Compress.

"Yes, sibling." Compress tented his fingers together in front of him and smiled. "You're adopted, correct?"

"How...?" Izuku looked back at Hiro in concern as he looked at Compress with wide eyes. "How'd you know that...?"

"My friends and I have our ways," Compress chuckled out and Izuku turned her head to glare at him. "Now, instead of causing me trouble, why don't you both come quietly?" He asked as he held out his ungloved hand and Izuku gripped Hiro's arm tightly.

"What do you want with us?!" Izuku demanded from the man and glared at him darkly.

"My my, you don't know?" Compress asked with a chuckle as he looked at her. Izuku glared at him with her emerald eyes.

"We're not gong to join the Villain Alliance if that's what you want!" Izuku shouted at him and felt Hiro's arm tremble under her fingers. "It didn't work on Kacchan, and it certainly wont work on any of Yuuei students!"

"Oh but it has," Compress smirked at her. "Been seeing things lately, Miss Deku?" He held up his hand and Izuku felt her skin pale as she looked to it. "Losing control over your quirk while on stage... That could have caused a major accident... People could have gotten hurt, and you would have seen your stock plummet."

"How...?" Izuku looked back at Compress's face, and she felt her blood chill as she saw people all around both her and Hiro. She gripped his arm tightly as she recognized the face of the Villain Alliance. "How are you doing this...?!" Izuku shouted at him and he grinned.

"I have helpers..." He laughed and Izuku ground her teeth together.

"They're not real..." Izuku told herself, about to close her eyes when she felt Hiro grab her arm with his shaking fingers.

"No... I-I can see them too..." He muttered out and Izuku felt her heart freeze in horror as she looked back at his wide blue eyes. He was looking over at the vision of Dabi, then over at Twice.

"Hoh, team work?" Izuku's eyes widened as she looked at Dabi. She could hear his voice and none of her other visions had spoken to her. "I think it's time to break these two up and take them home."

"Hiro..." Izuku felt a nervous sweat trickle down her cheek. She knew she could fight these guys, but not while trying to protect her friend. "Hiro I'm gunna do something... I need you to go get help..." She told him as she gripped his arm tightly.

"What..? I'm not..." Hiro looked down at her and she glanced up at him with her wide emerald eyes.

"Hiro, I can't protect you with these guys here. I need you to run away so I can take care of them..." She saw fear in his eyes as he looked down at her, and felt the shaking of his arm under her hand. "Look, I don't know what they want from you... So you need to run. Turn into Hina..."

"But..." Hiro looked around with wide eyes before he rubbed his finger under his nose and turned into his girl form. "I can't just... I should help..."

"It'll help me a lot more if you make a run for it and get away safely," Izuku told her, before she mustered up a grin. "I'll be okay, I'm Deku after all."

"Hold on..." Hina looked at her with wide eyes, and Izuku took a deep breath before One for All's power exploded inside of her. She gripped both of his arms and jerked her body around quickly. "Wait...! Izuchan! HOLD ON!"

"GO!" Izuku screamed out as she spun her friend around, before throwing her over Compress's head towards the crowd where everyone had gathered to watch the fireworks.

"This bitch...!" Twice shouted as he put his hands on his head. "She's so nice to save her friend! What a bitch for throwing her though!"

"HINA GET HELP!" Izuku shouted out before she turned her head to glare at her opponents. She could hear her friend crying out in fear and Izuku ground her teeth together. She couldn't get near Compress, he could capture her in a heart beat... She couldn't get to close to Dabi either, he would burn her again. She narrowed her eyes at Twice, she knew he could make clones of himself and others... "Hurricane..." Izuku took a deep breath as she pulled both her arms back and felt the wind rushing around her limbs as she let out the extra power that was building inside of her. "SMASH!" She shouted out as she punched her left fist first. She saw Dabi get blasted back and knocked into Twice. She grinned as they both went down, before she spun on her foot and sent her right fist punching towards Compress. The magician flew back and hit the ground as well, and Izuku took a deep breath as she looked over at the other two. She could see more, Toga... Spinner... Nomu... She had no idea what was real, only that three of them were for sure real. She looked around herself, and saw more... Shigaraki... Black Mist... She grit her teeth together as she started to panic. If Compress could get in here, that was definitely how he brought in the other two with him, with his quirk...

"Hah...?" Izuku looked up as she heard the fireworks going off and herd screams and shouts of panic. Had other villains invaded the crowd? She felt sweat drip down her face, she had to detain these three at the very least, otherwise there would be mass panic. She had left her phone in the classroom, she didn't expect to be attacked on the school grounds... She turned her head to glare at the three getting up off the ground.

"Get her!" Twice shouted and pointed a finger at her. She saw some of the villains around her shooting towards her and she spun around and slammed her foot onto the cobblestone. It cracked and broke in a powerful blast from her power, sending the villains stumbling back. "GAAH! TOO POWERFUL!"

"I've got this...!" Dabi grinned as he got up and Izuku's eyes widened as he came running towards her, his palms flaming before black fire shot towards her. She brought up her fist and blasted the flames back with a powerful punch.

"Your flames are weak compared to Shouchan's!" Izuku shouted at him as she shot towards him like a bullet and powered up her left fist with her power.

"Hah? Comparing me to the masterpiece are we?" Dabi smirked at her and Izuku raised an eyebrow at that, before she punched towards his gut with her fist. She sent him flying back and he hit the ground, but flames licked at her clothes and skin and she quickly grabbed at the bow on her cloak to rip it off.

"I told you to come quietly...!" Her eyes flicked to look up at Compress who had gotten in close while she was distracted. She felt her eyes widen in fear as she whipped her cloak off and threw it at him, before there was a pop and it turned into a marble. She kicked off the ground to put distance between the both of them but he was advancing on her, his ice blue eyes focused on the task at hand.

"I won't go with you!" She shouted at him as she felt the wind rush around her legs. "TORNADO CRUSH!" She shouted out as she kicked out at him and he was knocked back a few steps from the blast of power. She skidded across the ground and glared at them all as they collected themselves.

"Hah, Handsy said she'd be trouble..." Dabi's teal eyes were glaring at her as he held up his flaming hands. "I have to say, I think you look pretty good covered in burns, we match." He smirked at her and Izuku touched her right arm with her fingers and glared at him. "We should thank you, you know. For taking down that Chisaki from the Yakuza. He was giving us some real trouble, but thanks to your hard work we managed to get a hold of his lifes work." He grinned as he stepped in front of Compress and Twice, holding his flaming hands out to the side. "Really, it's all thanks to you that we have those quirk destroying bullets."

"You..." Izuku glared at him darkly and she clenched her fists tightly as she stood up. "You're all sick..."

"So are you..." Dabi said with a grin as he looked at her. "Seeing things are we...?" Izuku looked over his shoulder as she saw All for One standing there behind him. She felt her quirk pop with more power inside of her and her muscles began to burn. "You could really hurt some one you know... You're a bit too dangerous to be running around pretending to be a hero... Especially after helping us out..."

"I didn't do it to help you!" She shouted at him and she ran forwards, charging her fist up with power before she punched the air in front of her. She saw the men still themselves against her blast of power, and only Twice went tumbling this time. "I did it to help Eri!"

"Ah yeah, the little girl that was abused." Compress said with a chuckle as they looked over at her. "Just like you were, right...?"

"I wasn't abused, not like she was." Izuku glared at Compress and saw Shigaraki and some nomu standing behind him.

"How does a girl fall in love with her former bully?" Dabi asked with a scoff and Izuku glared at him darkly. "Calling you a Deku...? Pretty mean, if you ask me... He had everyone turned against you, yet you followed after him. I think that's called Stockholm syndrome."

"Girls calling you horrible names... You shut your quirk off yourself." Compress said with a chuckle and Izuku paled. How did these villains know about that? Were they stalking her?

"You worked so hard at becoming a hero, yet Todoroki shut you down before you could properly take first place in the sports festival." Izuku glared over at Dabi as he stepped towards her. "Rattling you with his sad story... He lead you to fail, and came out looking like a hero after using all his power."

"He was hurting!" Izuku shouted at Dabi and she charged her fists up again. She glared at him darkly before she punched the air to knock them back with another blast of her power.

"Was he? Or did he just trick you?" Dabi called out to her and she saw the vision of him hadn't moved. She whipped her head around and saw him coming at her from the side, his hand blazing. She kicked away from him, and punched towards him again to knock him back, but he turned to goop. "If you ask me... He was just using your good nature to play you like a fiddle. Just like that Bakugou..." She felt searing hot hands on her arms and she bit back her screams as she reached out and grabbed hold of his arm. She turned her whole body and slammed him into the ground, cracking the cobble stone as she put all her power into it, before he turned to goop.

"YOU DON'T KNOW KACCHAN OR SHOUCHAN!" Izuku shouted at the villains as she turned around to face them. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw at least five of each of them, along with the visions of the villains she knew weren't there. She stumbled back, feeling her heart pound in fear as she saw them all.

"Midoriya!" Izuku looked to the side and saw Matsuda running towards them with Hina who looked panicked. "Are you alright?!"

"GET BACK!" Izuku shouted at them in a panic. She looked back to her opponents, and saw multiples of All for One now. She felt her blood run cold, before it burned hot like lava. She could feel One for All pulsing through her whole being, trying to get out to take down the villain that created it. She felt the electrical power pop all over her skin as she looked at the villains and she clenched her fists tightly as arcs of the power shot off her like lightning. "STAY BACK! DON'T COME HERE!" She shouted at her classmates, before she felt a rush of wind swirl around her limbs as she glared at the villains. She reached out and put her hands on the ground in front of her as she crouched down, narrowing her eyes at them.

"Izuchan! Don't, you'll get hurt!" Hina cried out as her and Matsuda continued to run towards her. She couldn't let her classmates get hurt, she had to protect them... She kicked off the ground with a bang, and shot towards the enemies like a bullet. She whipped her leg around and used all her power that was trying to escape her. She heard the sonic boom as kicked out at the enemies, and they all went flying backwards. She saw the visions of the villains that weren't real ripple as she dropped to her feet on the ground, cracking the pavement. She tried to catch her breath, her muscles burning as she felt them tear. She couldn't control One for All at this power level and it continued to burn as it wanted out.

"Hey, are you alright...?!" Izuku looked up as Hina and Matsuda made it to her and she turned and grabbed them both by the arms.

"We need to run!" she shouted at them and felt Hina wrap her arms around her own. She looked over her shoulder at the villains as they got up, and the alarm for a breach started going off.

"Izuchan, you're burning up!" Hina called out in a panic to her and Izuku groaned as she felt her muscles burning. It was like when Eri used her power on her, and Izuku huffed out, trying to shut it down. She could feel the power easing off of her muscles, but it was still crackling all over her. "Izuchan?!"

"Hey, you okay?!" Matsuda asked as he grabbed her by the arm. Izuku looked up at him, before she looked forwards towards their escape. She froze as she saw All for One standing right there and the power that she had eased off kicked into overdrive once more. She let her friends go and felt them stumble back from her as she crumpled to her knee's, staring at All for One.

"He's not real...! HE'S NOT REAL!" She shouted as she tried to calm herself and put a hand on her chest. She gripped the front of her dress over her heart and she managed to get her quirk to listen to her. She huffed out in pain as she felt it calm down.

"Th-there's some one there...!" Hina cried out and Izuku looked over at her with wide eyes as she pointed at All for One. She looked over to Matsuda who was looking in the same direction. She jerked her head up to look at the man who was stepping towards them. "I-It's the guy who... Who hurt All Might...!"

"All... All for...?" Izuku felt her heart race. If these two were seeing him, then he must be there... She felt One for All explode inside of her, filling her body to the brim with power and she kicked off the ground, pulling her right fist back as she glared at the villain. "ALL FOR ONE!" She shouted in anger, and punched her right fist out. She felt the wind swirl around her fist, and in a loud blast she punched him right in the face. Her eyes widened as she felt no resistance and her fist went right through, before the vision disappeared. She groaned out in pain as she looked at her right fist, and saw her whole arm was bruised. "Not... Not real...?" She cried out softly before she dropped to the ground and huffed in pain as she grabbed at her arm. She couldn't feel her fingers, and her eyes widened. She had broken them again... She looked back at the villains who were approaching her and saw Matsuda turn to look at them. "M-Matsuda... R-Run-!"

"Good job, Matsuda." Dabi patted him on the shoulder and Izuku's eyes widened as she saw the shy boy she'd made friends with smiled up at the villains. "That ought to keep her quiet."

"Matusda...?" Hina asked with a shaky voice as she looked up at the gray haired boy who turned to look over at them. "What's... What's going on...?"

"The..." Izuku groaned out in pain as she gripped her broken right arm. "The traitor..."

"Right," Matsuda chuckled out as he looked over at her and she saw a horrible grin cross his face. "You had no idea... You didn't even suspect me one bit because I played nice for a bit."

"What...?!" Hina cried out and Izuku looked over at her with wide eyes. "W-We've been friends since we started here! Why...?!"

"It's called acting," Matsuda said as he crossed his arms and grinned over at Hina who was staring at him with wide eyes. Izuku saw tears well up in her big blue eyes and she groaned as she pushed herself up to her feet and hurried over to her.

"Ah ah..." Dabi dove towards her and Izuku looked over at him with wide eyes as he brought up a flaming hand. She kicked off the ground quickly and reached her good arm out to Hina. The two girls went tumbling across the cobblestone away from the villains and Izuku bit back her cried of pain from her broken arm getting battered around.

"Izuchan...?!" Hina cried out in a panic and Izuku sat up on her knees as she gripped her shoulder. "Izuchan, your arm..!"

"All those villains I've been seeing..." Izuku huffed out in pain and looked back over at the villains as Dabi stood tall where she used to be. "You... Used your quirk on me... That's why..."

"You certainly are a hard one to rattle," Matsuda said boredly as he put his hands on his hips and glared in her direction. "I've been pushing and pushing for two days almost, forcing you to see your worst fears... Yet you just kept on smiling and going about your day. Either you're really strong and chipper... Or you're just as messed up in the head as the rest of us." He grinned and Izuku glared back at him.

"How did you manage to get into Yuuei as a student?!" She shouted back at him and felt Hina put a hand on her shoulder.

"My dad knows people." Matsuda shrugged his shoulders, "He's in the business of dealing with the underground... Selling weapons and illegal hero costumes..." The boy grinned at them, "Making connections. It's not hard to get a fake background made up when you know the right people."

"You... We were friends!" Hina shouted in anguish at Matsuda and he looked over at her.

"Only because of who your brother is, stupid." Matsuda practically spit out the words and Izuku glared at him darkly. "And you have absolutely no idea who that possibly is, yet you still kept the same last name as him and your good for nothing father."

"We need to run..." Izuku choked out to Hina and she looked over at her with her wide blue eyes. "They want us for some reason... We need to get away...!" Izuku groaned as she grabbed Hina by her arm and got up on her feet. The alarm was still blaring all around them and she gripped her friend's arm tightly as she started running away, charging her quirk into her legs.

"Wait... They know something...!" Hina protested, but Izuku gripped her arm tightly. "Wait, Izuchan! I want to know!"

"No you don't!" Izuku looked back at her with pained eyes. "They're just trying to manipulate you, Hina! Don't let them have that power!"

"I-Izuchan..." Hina's eyes welled up with tears.

"Come along, girls." Compress stepped towards them and Izuku glared back at him as she charged her body up with power. "It's time to take our-"

"IZUUUUUUU!" She whipped her head around as she heard loud explosions coming their way and her eyes widened as she saw Katsuki blasting through the air towards them. Todoroki slid across the ground on his ice, flames billowing behind him, but what surprised her was Shinsou keeping up with them at a fast paced run.

"KACCHAN! VILLAIN ALLIANCE!" Izuku shouted at the approaching group and she kicked off the ground with a blast of her power. She pulled Hina with her through the air and she watched the boys come to a halt. She landed behind them, crackling the cobblestone with her feet in a powerful blast while she wrapped her arm around Hina to keep her from hitting the pavement.

"These bastards...!" Katsuki growled out in anger as he glared at the enemies in front of them.

"Are you both alright?!" Todoroki looked over at her as Izuku set Hina onto her feet and she turned her head around to face the enemy as well. "I-Izuku... Your arm...!"

"Dammnit, do you always have to break something...?!" Shinou asked with a raised eyebrow and Izuku let out a laugh as she cradled her broken arm with her good one.

"Izu..." Izuku looked up at Katsuki as he turned his head back to look at her. She looked into those flaming ruby eyes and saw anger boiling behind them.

"Looks like our time is up," Compress sighed out as he shrugged his shoulders and Izuku glared at the villains before them. "Shigaraki is going to be pissed off though, I'm not telling him."

"Hmm, I feel like we still have time to mess up some brats," Dabi said with a grin as he glared at the group. "He's not the only one with a sibling he wants to mess with..." The black haired villain laughed before he stuck his hand out and black flames shot towards them.

"Fall back!" Todoroki shouted as he slammed his right foot on the ground and a wave of ice shot towards the villains and stopped the flames from reaching them. Izuku ground her teeth together as she stood her ground with her others while Todoroki stepped out to the front, and readied himself to encase the enemy again if he had too.

"Hah!" The group watched in surprise as the ice went exploding everywhere while black flames shot out. Dabi looked at them with his glaring teal eyes and a mad grin on his face. "Thats the problem with you, _Shouchan_ , your power is split in two, where as mine is all fire!" He stuck his hand out towards them.

"HE!Y" Shinsou shouted and slid forwards, "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"We want-" Dabi froze in place and Izuku grinned at Shinsou as a grin spread across his face as well.

"GET HIM!" Katsuki shouted at Todoroki who nodded his head and swiped his hand through the air. There was a loud crackle of ice and the group lost sight of the man. She flicked her eyes to the side as she saw movement, and saw the villain Twice running towards them.

"INCOMING!" Izuku shouted as she slid in front to Hina to protect her.

"BRACE HER!" Katsuki shouted as he shot towards the villain while three more of him popped into existence, and Izuku felt hands on her shoulders that held her from being blown back while he used his attack. "HOWITZER!" Katsuki shouted in anger as he blasted the villain with his quirk and destroyed all the clones. Izuku watched with wide eyes as one shot out of the smoke, a fist aimed at his head.

"KACCHAN!" Izuku shouted out to him and he brought up his hand and blasted the man away from him in the face. She ground her teeth together as she gripped her injured arm, before she whipped her head around to look for Compress. "DON'T STARE, THERE'S STILL DANGER!" Izuku shouted at Shinsou and Todoroki as they watched Katsuki. She saw some one leaped up over the ice and those ice blue eyes looked down at them. "HAAAH!" Izuku pushed back Hina who was bracing her and she ran forwards past the others.

"Midoriya!" Shinsou shouted after her but she glared up at Compress as he grinned at her and held out his hand. She slid across the ground and swiftly kicked a chunk of ice up into the air towards him she heard the pop of his quirk as he turned it into a marble, before a pillar of Ice crackled up beside her and threw the villain back.

"Izuku, get back over here!" Todoroki shouted over at her as she glared at Compress who fell back. "You can't fight anymore!"

"Yes I can!" Izuku shouted as she clutched her broken arm to her chest. She heard steam hissing and her eyes flashed to look at the ice as it melted.

"That was a nice trick..." Dabi laughed out before the ice shattered and Izuku stepped back out of the way. She glared at Dabi as he grinned at them, but his eyes were directed towards Todoroki. "But your power still pales in comparison to mine!" He held up his hands and Izuku shot towards him. She whipped her leg around in the air, before bringing down a powerful kick on his arm. She heard the bones snap and his glare was directed towards her now. "You-!"

"GET OUT OF MY SCHOOL!" Izuku shouted at him as she spun in the air and kicked him in the head, sending him flying towards compress. She groaned out as she landed on the ground, dropping to her knees because she couldn't balance herself.

"Izuku!" She glared in the villains direction as she huffed for a breath and gripped her injured arm. She could hear Todoroki running to assist her and she ground her teeth together.

"Todoroki, brace my arm!" Izuku looked back at him as he slid to her aid and he looked at her with wide eyes. "Use your ice!" She watched him lift up his right hand and he touched her arm. She groaned in pain as the ice encased it, but now she didn't have to worry about injuring it any further.

"You need to pull back! You're hurt and the teachers are on their way!" Todoroki told her in a panic as Shinsou ran over with Hina.

"Are they?" Matsuda asked with a laugh and everyone looked over at him as he stepped forwards, his hands in his pockets.

"What do you mean...?!" Izuku glared at him as she got up onto her feet.

"You think you're the only one I touched?" Matsuda asked as he pulled a hand out of his pocket and grinned at them. "Right now they're seeing nothing but Villain Alliance members in the crowd. Ah..." He looked up and Izuku heard explosions behind her and Twice went flying over their heads into the pile of villains they were making. She turned her head back to look at Katsuki as he rocketed in their direction next. "I've been meaning to ask, Explosion King. How'd you like the image you saw?"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Katsuki shouted in anger as he blasted over their heads towards Matsuda. The boy let out a laugh and jumped back out of the way of Katsuki's exploding hands. "YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!"

"To bad I couldn't leave you the real deal, huh?" Matsuda asked him as he grinned at them all. "I thought that would be tamer than seeing her body parts strewn across the ground, I left her whole just for you." Matsuda pointed a finger at Katsuki who was snarling in anger as he glared at the other boy. "You really should dial back the anger, that's not very heroic." He waved his finger at Katsuki whose hands exploded before he pulled them back.

"KACCHAN!" Izuku shouted and she watched him glance back at her. "I'M FINE! DON'T GET NEAR HIM!"

"THIS GUY WS THE ONE TRYING TO DRIVE YOU CRAZY!" Katsuki shouted back at her and Izuku ground her teeth together as she clenched her left fist.

"It didn't work! I'm fine! Pull back!" Izuku cried out to him and he glared back at Matsuda who was still grinning. "You're too angry! Don't let them have what they want!"

"WHAT DID YOU COME HERE FOR?!" Shinsou shouted at Matsuda and Izuku glanced over at him before looking back at Matsuda who was still grinning. He looked over at Shinsou and held his fnger up to his lips. "Shit... He knows..."

"We know about everyone who made it into the sports festival..." Hina said with a shake to her voice. "He researched everyone so we could market their pictures... But..." Izuku watched her eyes fill with tears and she brought her hand up to her face to clear them away. "I thought... I thought we were friends... Matsuda, WHY?!" She shouted at him and the boy laughed.

"Because Heroes are disgusting," Matsuda grinned at them all, "It's been sickening, pretending to love all these door knobs who think they're the best... Fighting and beating each other to reach the top." He pointed a finger at Katsuki who was glaring daggers at him. "Todoroki beat your girlfriend to a pulp, all for the sake of trying to become number one... And you yourself, you beat him to reach the top." He looked back at the others and smiled. "Really, the only one here who has a claim on being a hero is Midoriya, I'll give her that." Izuku glared at him as he looked her way. "She got herself beaten to help a friend... Didn't even suspect a class mate might be messing with her mind..." He laughed out and pulled his other hand out of his pocket. Izuku's eyes widened as she saw him holding a gun. "Honestly, she's too kind... But she's also too strong. If she didn't want to come willingly we've been tasked with taking her quirk from her."

"My..." Izuku looked at the gun and it came back to her. The Villain Alliance had the bullets Chisaki was working on... The same bullets that contained Eri's blood and DNA... The same bullets, that took away Mirio's quirk forever.

"MATSUDA, STOP THIS!" Hina shouted out and Izuku looked over as she saw him turn back into his boy form after rubbing under his nose. "WE'RE FRIENDS! THIS ISN'T YOU!"

"Sorry, but I'm done playing friends." Matsuda grinned over at them before he pointed the gun at Izuku. She looked at it with wide eyes, those bullets... They could take away ones quirk... She felt a nervous sweat on her cheek.

"IZU!" Katsuki shouted as he turned towards her. She ground her teeth together as One for All filled up her body.

"STAY BACK!" Izuku shouted at the others and she watched Matsuda grin at her maliciously. She kicked off the ground away from the others. She couldn't let them get hit by the bullets... She glared over at Matsuda as kept the gun pointed at her.

"IZUKU!" Todoroki shouted in a panic and she heard ice crackle towards her and explosions getting closer. She kept her eyes on the gun, she wouldn't let their quirks get taken away... She remembered the pain on Mirio's face. They all worked so hard, she couldn't let their futures be taken. She heard the gun fire and she kicked off the ground at the same instant. She threw herself across the cobblestone and rolled out of the way before she whipped her head around to glare over at Matsuda. She saw ice impaling his arm that held the gun, and Katsuki was over him, his palms blazing.

"You mother fuCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" Katsuki snarled out as he blasted Matsuda with his palms and the gun hit the ground. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" He raged as he landed on the ground, his palms still crackling. Izuku checked herself over, seeing no wounds. She could still feel One for All roaring all over her muscles and she looked back at the others in a panic.

"KACCHAN PULL BACK!" Izuku shouted over at him and she watched his fingers twitch before he blasted back from Matsuda who was glaring at them all. "SHOUCHAN! USE YOUR ICE!"

"Got it...!" Todoroki shouted out and ice crackled towards their opponents.

"I'm done playing games!" Izuku's eyes widened as black flames roared over the ice, melting it instantly. She watched Todorki and Shinsou grab Hiro and pull him back out of range while Katsuki blasted back with his palms and landed on the cobble stone near her. She pushed herself up to her feet and glared at the villains that were back on their feet. "Compress, I think it's time you let loose our friends." Dabi grinned and Izuku looked at the horrifying ice blue eyes as Compress smiled at them all.

"I think you're right... I should have scattered about 5." He said before he held up his fingers and snapped them. Izuku's eyes widened as there were loud pops and five Nomu appeared, roaring loudly as they did.

"RUN!" Izuku shouted over at the other three and she reached her good hand out to Katsuki as he ran over to her and reached out his hand. She grabbed onto it as he jerked her to her feet and looked back at the others as Todoroki brought up a large wall of ice while Shinsou grabbed Hiro by the arm and pulled him back. They were closer to the Nomu and the beasts were already crashing towards them. "NO!" Izuku shouted as she spun on her foot and went to run to their aid.

"Meddlesome!" Compress shouted as she ran towards her friends and she looked over at him. Her eyes widened as he dove towards her, his hand stretched out before Katsuki's hand shot out and blasted him back in the face.

"FUCK OFF, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Katsuki shouted in anger at the villain that went tumbling across the ground. Izuku looked up at him as he blasted ahead of her and came up to a Nomu. He stuck his hands out and blinded it with his stun grenade.

"Get out of here!" Izuku shouted at the others and Shinsou looked torn as he looked over at her, pulling a bandage out of his pocket. "We can't win here! We need to run!" She shouted at him and saw anger cross his face before he pulled Hiro into a run, and they made a dash for it. Izuku turned her head around as she saw a Nomu running her way and she kicked off the ground and soared over it's head. She narrowed her eyes at the exposed brain matter and slammed her foot down on it. She watched it's eyes roll back and it dropped.

"Watch out!" Todoroki shouted as Ice curved around her and she heard something heavy slam against it. She nodded her head back at her friend as Katsuki landed on the cobblestone beside him and glared towards the villains. Izuku huffed out as she used a burst of power to leap over to them and she glared over at the villains. Her and Katsuki had taken down at least two Nomu, and one was stuck in Todoroki's ice. She looked up at the remaining two Nomu and the four villains in front of them. "We can't keep fighting..." Todoroki huffed out in anger as he glared towards their opponents.

"The fuck we can't, I'll kill them all." Katsuki growled out and Izuku bit her lip. "I'll blast them into outer space, I'm fucking done with these pieces of shit!"

"That's it..." Izuku's eyes widened as she thought back to the USJ incident. The other two looked back at her and she grinned as she looked at the Nomu who were getting ready to attack. "Stand back..." she told the boys as she let One for All pump through her. She could feel it hit 45% and she took a breath as she felt the air swirl around her limbs.

"You're too injured, you can;t!" Katsuki shouted back at her and she looked up at him, "You already broke your arm!"

"He's right, we can't let you do this!" Todoroki shouted at her as he reached an arm out to stop her.

"I'm gunna blast them... Then you need to capture," Izuku told Todoroki and watched him frown at her. She glanced up at Katsuki, "You're too angry right now, you'll kill them." She looked forwards at the Nomu as she heard her boyfriend growl. "We need to capture these guys alive... So-" Izuku paled as she felt all her power leave her instantly and she looked down at herself in a panic. "Wha... What...?!"

"STAND DOWN! WE'RE HERE!" The students whipped their heads around to see Aizawa running their way. Izuku felt a sense of relief as she saw Powerloader, Ectoplasm and Midnight hot on his tail. "RETREAT TO A SAFE AREA!" Aizawa shouted over at them and Izuku relaxed as the teachers crashed towards them.

"Well, it looks like it's time for us to exit!" Izuku whipped her head back around to look at Compress as he spoke and collected the injured Matsuda and Dabi in his marbles. "Twice, if you could do the honors of giving us a defense."

"YOU'RE NOT MY BOSS!" Twice shouted before about 8 of him popped into the air. Izuku paled as they ran towards their teachers with the Nomu.

"Let's go," Todoroki said with a frown as they watched the teachers run into battle and Izuku nodded her head, She felt Katsuki wrap an arm around her and she looked up at him as he glared back at the escaping villains, before he scooped her up off her feet.

"I-I can run!" Izuku cried out as the boys took off away from the fray and she felt Katsuki's hot hands hold her close to his chest. She looked up at him, blushing a bright red as he glared forwards. "K-Kacchan, I can run just fine!"

"I'm not," She felt his hands tremble as they held her, and she looked away from him in embarrassment. "We're going right to recovery girl, you have burns and your arm is shattered..." Izuku looked up at him as he huffed out in anger and he looked down at her. "Again."

"Sorry..." Izuku frowned and looked over at Todoroki who was shaking his head.

"Really, I should stop getting involved, you were just fine last time." Todoroki said with a sigh and Izuku raised an eyebrow at him. "I told you... I'm the Hand Crusher..."

"AND I TOLD YOU THAT'S NOT FUNNY, ICY HOT!" Katsuki snapped loudly over at him and Izuku held back a laugh in her throat. She let out a sigh as she let Katsuki carry her to safety, and put her good hand over her face.

"Of course this is how the festival ended..." Izuku groaned out and the boys looked at her curiously. "... What a shit show..."

"... Stop teaching her bad phrases." Todoroki said bluntly to Katsuki who snapped.

"I DIDN'T FUCKING TEACH HER THAT!" Katsuki shouted angrily.


	53. BONES AND BANDAGES!

**HeheheheHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!**

 **Ya'll are the ones who keep coming back for this shit.**

 **I swear, you're the crazy ones.**

 **THE CRAZY ONES.**

"Pray tell... how on earth... YOU THREE ALWAYS GET WRAPPED UP IN ALL THIS." Aizawa shouted at Izuku, Katsuki and Todoroki. Izuku smiled nervously up at her teacher as she sat on the infirmary bed. Her arm was in a sling after Recovery Girl finished surgery on it and she looked down at it nervously to look away from their very angry sensei who was giving them the third degree.

"Who knows with those fuckers from the Villain Alliance?!" Katsuki snapped back angrily at their sensei. He had received a few cuts and bruises from their scuffle and Izuku looked over at him as she saw a bandage on his arm.

"They were trying to get Izuku and Shimura," Todoroki said with a sigh as he stood next to the bed, his arms crossed. He was the only one virtually unscathed from their incident.

"Midoriya..." Izuku heard the shaking anger in her sensei's throat and she kept her eyes down. "You are constantly at the center of all these attacks, and I demand to know why that is." he growled out angrily and Izuku paled as she thought about what to say.

"Well uhm... I uh..." Izuku felt her good hand shaking as she touched her injured arm. "That's uhm..."

"Aizawa," All Might's voice rang through the air and Izuku lifted her head up to look at her hero as he stepped into the infirmary. "She was the target of attack along with another student, I think you're being a little to harsh on her."

" _Do you_?!" Aizawa demanded angrily as he whipped his head around to look at All Might with fire in his eyes. "This attack on the school is going to put us under scrutiny of the damn press again, and I'd rather dig out my eyeballs than hold another press conference!"

"Back off, old man!" Katsuki snapped angrily as he stepped in front of Izuku and she looked up at him. "It's your fault you couldn't capture those guys!"

"YOU." Aizawa snapped his head around to look at Katsuki, his eyes blazing in anger. "ARE ONE TO TALK. YOU KIDS ARE GOING TO PUT ME INTO AN EARLY GRAVE, AND I WANT TO KNOW WHY EXACTLY THAT IS!"

"Aizawa, please." All Might held up his hands as their teacher snapped his head around to glare at the old hero. "I think I can explain some things to you, but these kids had a trying time. They fought off the Villain Alliance and came back... Mostly unharmed." All Might frowned over at Izuku who looked down at the ground. "I have to say, that's a pretty big accomplishment."

"I'll give them that." Aizawa grumbled out angrily and looked down at the three students. "... Now, exactly what transpired?" He asked them all and Izuku lifted her gaze up to meet her teachers as everyone turned their head to look at her.

"I was taking out the garbage and walking to the fireworks with Hiro, when Jazz approached us." Izuku gripped the skirt of her dress. "That's when he revealed himself to be Compress..." She let out a sigh as she lowered her gaze to the ground.

"So it was you and Shimura alone at the time?" Aizawa asked her and Izuku nodded her head.

"Shimura...?" All Might spoke up and Izuku looked up at him. She saw he was pale in the face and his eyes were wide as he looked at her.

"Yes uhm... Hiro Shimura... Or Hina..." Izuku said with a frown as she looked at All Might, before looking back up at Aizawa. "Compress was pretending to be Jazz... Who he said was his brother..."

"We did a thorough background check on Jazz..." Aizawa huffed out as he crossed his arms. "he had no brother in our records."

"He probably told her a fucking lie, he's a fucking villain." Katsuki snapped angrily. "Doesn't matter that he told a lie or not, he still go in here past your fucking defenses!" He pointed a finger at Aizawa who looked away from Katsuki.

"I admit fault in that," Aizawa looked down at the ground, glaring at the tile. "What else was said, Midoriya..?"

"He said that Hiro had a sibling..." Izuku looked up at their sensei again, seeing All Might start to worry out of the corner of her eyes. "And Compress tried to get the both of us to go with him..."

"Do you have any idea what they would want with you?" Aizawa asked her and Izuku bit her lip and looked down at the ground.

"From the sounds of it... They were trying to make me doubt my friends and get me to join the Villain Alliance..." she sighed out and heard the silence in the room before there were a few snorts of laughter.

"You...?" Todoroki snorted out and Izuku looked up at him nervously as he put a hand over his mouth. "They tried to get the number one All Might fan... To become a villain...?"

"Honestly, that sounds unbelievable..." Aizawa said with a huff of air from his nose and Izuku paled as she realized that was him holding back a laugh.

"They didn't do their research very well if they tried to convert you..." All Might chuckled and Izuku looked at the three of them with a frown.

"They tried to drive her crazy, is what they did." Katsuki snapped angrily and everyone looked up at him as he crossed his arms and glared at them all. "That fucker, Matsuda. He was using his quirk on her and trying to drive her insane with it.

"Matsuda from the Business section...?" Aizawa asked with wide eyes and Katsuki narrowed his eyes at him angrily. "His quirk, what was it?"

"Hallucination." Izuku spoke up and everyone looked at her as she looked up at their sensei. She gripped her dress again as she saw villains scattered around the room, insane grins plastered over their faces as they looked at her. "he can hold it for a 24 hour period..." Izuku quickly looked away from the visions and down at the ground.

"At least from what we know... He could have lied about that too." Todoroki spoke up and Izuku quickly closed her eyes. "It looks like he was with the Villain Alliance, and he escaped with them as well. He had a gun with him, and he had it pointed at Izuku."

"WHAT?!" All Might cried out in surprise and Izuku looked up at him with wide eyes as she saw him worry. "THEY POINTED A GUN AT YOU? DID THEY SHOOT YOU?!"

"They tried, I'm fine," Izuku said with a smile as she waved her hand at him. "No one got shot."

"They said something about the quirk destroying bullets." Katsuki growled out angrily and Aizawa looked at him with wide eyes. "There's definitely one laying around out there."

"So they tried to drive Midoriya crazy to turn her into a villain... And tried to take Shimura with them as well." Aizawa said in a low angry tone and Izuku looked up at him.

"Uhm..." Izuku raised her good hand up and frowned. "Speaking of Hiro... Is he alright? Shinsou and him ran away together."

"He's being spoken to by his own teacher," Aizawa sighed out and looked down at her. "I suggest you worry about yourself. When was the last time you were touched by Matsuda...?"

"About an hour ago..." Izuku frowned up at him and the others looked at her worriedly. "I uhm... There's villains hanging around in here..." She pointed around the room at the villains she was still seeing.

"Moron, close your eyes!" Katsuki said as he reached a hand out to her. She looked up at him worriedly, as he put a hand over her eyes.

"Sorry..." Izuku laughed a bit as she closed her eyes. "I tried to make them go away, but they're being pretty persistent right now..."

"his quirk must have a thin effect if he tries to use it on a lot of people." Todoroki mumbled out in thought. "And if he uses it on multiple people it probably puts strain on him some how..."

"There were a lot of students, guests and most of us teachers that fell victim to it, from what I'm aware." Aizawa grumbled out as he looked down at Izuku who kept her eyes closed after Katsuki pulled his hand away from her eyes. "How long have you been seeing these?"

"Since the first day of the festival.." Izuku sighed out as she touched her arm, "I talked to Recovery Girl about them, I had no idea it was a quirk... I just thought..."

"Midoriya you may be a lot of trouble, but there's no way you're crazy." Aizawa said flatly and Izuku opened up her eyes to look up at her teacher in surprise.

"I recall something happened on the Live Show stage as well," All Might said with a frown as he walked closer. "Some one said your quirk sparked off of you..."

"I... Because of all the villains... Not knowing whats real..." Izuku looked up at her hero with a frown, "I guess their tactics were working... I saw uhm.. The man you fought at Kamino..." She looked up at All Might and his eyes got wide again. "... And my quirk just went into over drive each time... Before these guys showed up too..." She pointed at Todoroki and Katsuki, "That's how I broke my arm..." She touched her right arm and looked away from her hero in shame. "I panicked, I'm sorry..."

"Any normal person would panic... Even most heroes. You don't need to be sorry," All Might said worriedly as he touched her shoulder with a gentle large hand. Izuku lifted her head to look up at her hero and felt her eyes water a bit. "Besides... 50% physical..." he smiled at her and Izuku nodded her head and smiled back at him.

"50% mental..." She said with a grin, before she looked at the others in the room. She blushed a bit as she saw them watching with interest, but Katsuki was watching with annoyance written across his face. "Uhm, what troubles me the most though is that Compress said that Hiro had a sibling... Mentioned he was adopted..." Izuku touched her injured arm nervously. "I think that's why they were trying to kidnap him too. They seemed pretty focused on taking me down, but at the same time they were trying pretty hard to take him away as well."

"We did see that Shimura was adopted in his application to the school," Aizaawa sighed out as he dug his hands into his pockets.

"To find out that he might have a sibling... And that they might be a villain..." Izuku clenched her hand into a fist. "... It must have been painful... But... he was friends with Matsuda." Izuku looked up at the rest of them, frowning. Hiro was really hurt by him... I'm worried."

"You need to worry about yourself," Katsuki told her and she looked up at him, "You almost got kidnapped, and you ended up shattering your arm again." He pointed down at her arm and she looked at it with a sigh. "Along with what ever you might be seeing..."

"It's alright," Izuku held up a hand and looked away from him. She looked around at all the horrible grinning villains in the room and she took a deep breath. "I know they're not real..." She said as she let out the breath in her lungs. She looked to All Might and her eyes widened a bit as she saw All for One standing behind him. She grabbed her injured arm quickly as she felt her quirk pop to life in her chest and the others stepped back from her as arcs of electricity exploded off her skin.

"Izu...!" Katsuki looked at her worriedly and she bit her lip nervously as the others looked at her all taking a step back.

"I-I'm sorry!" Izuku cried out as she clenched her fist and calmed herself down, looking away from All Might and All for One. "Sorry... I..." she felt a nervous sweat roll down her cheek.

"It's alright, are you okay?" All Might asked her worriedly as he stepped forwards and Izuku glanced up at him nervously.

"I know he's not real... But it still surprises me..." Izuku said with a shaky laugh in her voice. "I'm alright..." She looked at All Might and smiled at him.

"Are you all still chirping at each other, or can I continue with Midoriya?" Recovery Girl asked as she stepped into the room. Izuku looked down at her as the old woman walked up and got up onto her stool. "I can't believe I didn't think about it being a quirk that was messing with you," She sighed out and Izuku smiled at her.

"I didn't think so either," Izuku said with a smile as Recovery Girl started to unravel the bandages on her arm. Izuku frowned at the new surgery incisions and glanced up at Katsuki who was watching with a pained expression in his eyes.

"Well, this whole ordeal raises a problem." Aizawa huffed out and Izuku kept her eyes on her arm as Recovery Girl cleaned up some dried blood from her incisions and made sure the bones were set properly.

"Indeed it does..." All Might said with a frown and let out a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Todoroki asked curiously as he stood up straight and looked at the teachers curiously.

"Alright you ready?" Recovery Girl asked Izuku and she looked up at the old woman and nodded her head. "You're going to be incredibly tired after this,"

"I've got her," Katsuki said as he crossed his arms. "I can take her back."

"I don't think that's wise," All Might said with a frown, but Katsuki shot a glare at him.

"I'm sure as hell not leaving her here," He growled out in anger.

"Kacchan," Izuku frowned up at him and he grumbled and looked away from All Might. Izuku looked back at Recovery Girl and nodded her head, before the woman leaned in and placed a big wet kiss on her cheek. Izuku groaned as she felt all her energy leave her and she started to topple back.

"Tch," Izuku huffed out as Katsuki caught her around the shoulders and she smiled up at him tiredly before Recovery Girl looked over her arm again.

"The bones managed to heal, the incisions will take a bit more." Recovery Girl said as she began wrapping up Izuku's arm again. "But you've done a number on it again, Midoriya... Another break or two... And you won't be able to use it anymore..." Recovery Girl looked up at her and Izuku frowned sadly as she looked down at her arm. She'd been so careful to avoid using it, but she was panicked when she thought All for One was real for a split second... She clenched her right hand into a light fist and felt the strain in her ligaments.

"Ah.." She hissed out in pain as she pulled her arm to her chest and bit her lip. "I'm sorry... I... It was a risk... But..."

"It's alright, I know you were under a lot of stress." Recovery Girl let out a sigh as she looked up at her. "But if that boys quirk is still lingering, you should take care not to go out until it's gone."

"I think it's best you don't leave the school grounds for a while." Aizawa said with his arms crossed and Izuku looked up at him and nodded her head.

"Wait a second, we wont the tickets to the hotspring!" Katsuki snapped angrily and Aizawa looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You really think I'm going to let you," He pointed at Katsuki with his finger, "The first one to get kidnapped, and her," He pointed his finger at Izuku who frowned up at him. "The one to almost get kidnapped, leave the school just to go on a hotsprings trip?" he raised an eyebrow at Katsuki who was fuming in anger now.

"It was a fucking prize given to us!" Katsuki snapped angrily, "And I damn well plan on using them! You can't hold us here!"

"Try me." Aizawa said with his arms crossed and Izuku paled as she watched the serious look in her sensei's eyes then the flaming angry one in Katsuki's.

"Now now, they did win fair and square..." All Might said with a nervous smile as he held up his hands to Aizawa.

"It's for their own safety, what do you think would happen if they went off by themselves on a trip to sit in some hot water?" Aizawa raised an eyebrow at All Might as he pointed over at Katsuki and Izuku.

"... You're right..." All Might turned his serious gaze on Katsuki and Izuku paled a bit as she swore she saw fire raging in her hero's eyes.

"What if you just change the destination of the tickets?" Todoroki asked with a shrug of his shoulders and everyone looked over at him next. "That guy Compress knows the destination of the tickets, to be honest you should be changing the other ones as well, otherwise the second and third years might be in danger as well."

"That's a good point." Aizawa said with his arms crossed before he narrowed his eyes at the other two. "But it's still unwise to be letting the students go by themselves, especially after what happened. I'll talk to the Principal, but until further notice, no one is allowed to leave the campus."

"Tch," Katsuki glared at the teachers darkly before Recovery Girl cleared her throat.

"I think it might be best if you take Midoriya back now, if she doesn't want to stay here." The woman pointed to the sleepy Izuku who was starting to nod off as she was being held up by Katsuki. He looked down at her in concern and Izuku yawned.

"Sorry... I'm pretty tired... Been a long day." Izuku rubbed her eyes and felt Katsuki wrap an arm around her and pick her up. She blushed as he held her like a princess in front of not only their sensei but All Might. "K-Kacchan, I can-"

"You'll pass out halfway there, and I'm not picking you up off the ground." He grunted out as he started towards the door. "And we're all still wearing our stupid costumes."

"Hold on, she should really-" All Might held up his hands to stop Katsuki but he shot a glare at him.

"I already said, I'm not leaving her here by herself." He snapped at the hero, stunning him a bit. "She just got attacked by one of the students along with a bunch of villains, so she's coming back with us."

"K-Kacchan...!" Izuku felt her whole face turn red as he kicked the door open and she looked over at the teachers and Todoroki who was hurrying after them. "H-Hold on...!" She cried out but he stormed off down the hall with her and she looked up at him nervously. "You shouldn't have stormed out of there..."

"I'm pissed off," Katsuki grunted out as he stormed down the hallway. "I'm done listening to a bunch of adults who think they know whats best."

"Well she probably should have stayed in the infirmary..." Todoroki said from behind them and Izuku looked over at him as he caught up. "But I agree this is probably a better idea."

"You do...?" Izuku and Katsuki looked up at him in shock and he let out a sigh as they walked down the stairs to head outside.

"We just watched a Yuuei student turn a gun on us and run off with a bunch of villains." He looked over at them both and Izuku paled a bit as she looked down at her arm. "Clearly All Might, Sensei and Recovery Girl can be trusted... But we don't know who else might be lurking in the shadows as a traitor."

"Traitor..." Izuku clenched her right hand into a fist and thought back to what Shinsou said to her earlier, before crap hit the fan. "... We... We can't trust anyone else..." Izuku said with a frown and both boys looked at her with wide eyes. She felt her tears burn in her own and she put her left hand over her face.

"Hey... What are you of all people saying...?" Katsuki asked her in concern and she sobbed into her hand as she clenched her right fist tighter, feeling the horrible strain.

"She's talking about the possibility of more traitors." The boys jerked their heads up to see Shinsou step out from around a corner, looking at them tiredly. "More people like Matsuda..."

"Where the fuck did you come from?" Katsuki growled out angrily a he glared at Shinsou.

"I came from interrogating Hiro." He said simply and Izuku lifted her head up to look at him with wide tear filled eyes. "He had absolutely no idea who Matsuda truly was, or what was going on in the slightest. He's actually clueless..." Shinsou sighed out, "But it also means he has no idea what the Villain Alliance wants either..."

"They're looking to convert Yuuei students into Villains." Todoroki said in a hushed voice and Izuku looked at him nervously. "At least that's what I'm putting together myself here... What better way to tear down the Hero system and schools, than taking students from them and turning them into Villains." he looked over at Katsuki and Izuku, "They tried to do it with Bakugou here, and then they tried driving Izuku crazy into doing it as well."

"That makes sense..." Shinsou said as he dug his hands into his pockets. "But what doesn't make sense is why they aimed at Midoriya of all people, there are tons more out there that would be a better choice," he looked over at her and Izuku looked away from both of them nervously.

"Because she's the last person anyone would suspect was a villain, idiots." Katsuki growled out at them and they looked up at him. "She's 100 pounds soaking wet, do you honestly think they'd see her as a threat or villain?"

"... I'm more than 100..." Izuku grumbled out and blushed a bright red.

"That's not the point, the point is they're aiming at our class for the most part." Katsuki growled out angrily.

"Which is why you should be careful around your classmates." Shinsou said simply and Todoroki looked at him like he was crazy.

"The fuck do you mean our class mates?" Katsuki snapped angrily.

"Its a little to suspicious that it's your class over and over again." Shinsou told them both and dug his hands into his pockets. "Either the lot of you have your hands deep in some kind of secrets you shouldn't..." Izuku felt her heart stop in her chest, "Or there is a traitor among your classmates."

"Say that again," Todoroki's hand shot out and grabbed Shinsou by the front of his shirt. "There's no way anyone in our class is a traitor," Izuku looked over at him nervously as Shinsou stared back at him tiredly.

"You might be right, and I kind of hope you are." Shinsou told him simply and put a hand on his arm, "But there's a strong possibility that there might be, and you need to be prepared for that. After what Midoriya has gone through, and her relationship with Bakugou, they're probably still being targeted by the Villain Alliance. I suggest you keep your movements private and secret." He looked over at Izuku who nodded her head. "I'll poke around myself for more information..." He pulled out his phone and held it out to Izuku. She looked at it, and put her contact information into his phone. "I'll let you know if I find anything, if you can do the same I'd appreciate it."

"Thanks..." Izuku looked up at Shinsou and smiled at him. "It really sucks you're not in the hero course, you deserve it."

"I'm working my way towards it," Shinsou said as he tucked his phone into his pocket and grinned. "So don't go dying before I can get there."

"Quit fucking flirting with someone's girlfriend." Katsuki growled out possessively and Izuku looked up at him nervously as he glared at Shinsou.

"H-He's not flirting," Izuku told him, but he continued to glare at Shinsou darkly.

"Ouch," Shinsou laughed out and Todoroki let out a sigh.

"Even if she wasn't dating him I'm sure it'd go over her head, don't worry about it." Todoroki told him and patted the other boy on the shoulder.

"Both of you get out of my fucking way," Katsuki growled out and stormed through them, carrying Izuku off. She blushed a bright red, not sure exactly what was going on as he stormed outside and towards the dorm building.

"I'm glad I get to sleep in my bed..." Izuku sighed out as she looked to where they were going. She ground her teeth together as she saw villains standing here and there, still grinning madly at her. She quickly turned her head away and closed her eyes. She didn't want to see All for One again and accidentally use her quirk once more.

"Your room isn't fixed yet," Katsuki grumbled out and Izuku paled in realization after he said that. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, blushing a fiery red once again. "And I sure as shit am not letting you sleep with anyone else besides myself after all this bullshit." He snapped angrily and she lowered her gaze to her hands.

"Kacchan, we can't keep doing that..." she told him in a small voice before his hands gripped her arm and leg.

"Until shit is safe, I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone." He told her and she felt her heart pound in her chest. "... They were probably after your quirk... You're the biggest threat to them right now what with All Might being retired... I bet they're scared after they saw you debut."

"That seems a little much..." Izuku said with a nervous sweat rolling down her cheek as he stormed up the stairs to the dorm building.

"I think it's about right." He grumbled out and lifted his leg up to kick the door open.

"IZUCHAN!" They almost fell back down the stairs as the door was pulled open for them and a concerned Uraraka and Kirishima stood there with the others, frowning as they saw her state.

"Are you alright?!" Uraraka cried out, and Izuku saw it looked like she had been crying for a while now. "Thank god you came back, I was so scared," She sobbed out and Izuku frowned as she held her good arm out to her friend.

"I'm alright," She smiled at Uraraka who sobbed once more and hugged her tightly, pulling Izuku out of Katsuki's arms.

"Jeez, you're going to give us all heart problems!" Kirishima said with a frown as he looked down at the two sobbing girls. "All you did was take out the garbage!"

"I'm sorry, I had to protect Hiro..." Izuku smiled up at the others, "He was in danger, and I'm a hero." She grinned at the others brightly, "Besides, the only injury I got was because I was careless," She held up her bandaged arm to show the others.

"What dd we say about more scars?!" Yaoyorozu cried out to her and Izuku laughed a bit as she patted Uraraka's head while she calmed down from crying.

"Really, I'm alright." Izuku told her friends, and Uraraka let go of her and wiped some tears from her cheeks. "Shouchan and Kacchan were there to help me too." she pointed over her shoulder at Katsuki who glared at the whole class that was gathered to make sure everything was okay.

"Tch, we would've caught them too if they didn't pull out those nomu." he growled out in anger and Izuku smiled up at him.

"I think you would've killed them before detaining them," Todoroki said as he stepped inside the building and closed the door behind him.

"Bakugou was really concerned about you..." Shouji stepped forwards and put a hand on top of Izuku's head. "Are you okay now? You're not still seeing things, are you?"

"... Nope." Izuku smiled up at Shouji, but behind him she could see Dabi and Black mist. "No more villains," She grinned at her friend and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Well now that they're back we should go to bed. It's been a long day," Iida said with a hand in the air and everyone frowned up at him.

"Like we could sleep after that kind of excitement!" Sero cried out with Kaminari. The others started talking about things that happened and Izuku looked around as some spoke of them helping others that were downed by visions.

"All I could see were horrible villains..." Yaoyorozu said with a pale face as she clutched the front of her sweater. "It was awful..."

"I saw the same thing..." Jirou said with a frown, "Izuchan... Is that what you were seeing the whole time..?" Everyone looked over at her and she smiled nervously at them all. "They were so real looking..."

"Yeah," Izuku laughed nervously as everyone looked at her in concern. "Pretty scary huh?"

"They were all grinning like they were ready to murder me..." Mineta chattered out in fear and Izuku looked over at him, seeing Toga and a Nomu standing behind him, giving her that grin he just described. "How could some one look at that and not be scared?!"

"Let's have some tea and calm down." Uraraka pointed to the kitchen and the class started to disperse as some went for tea, while some went for sleeping.

"Get some rest..." Todoroki said as he put a hand on Izuku's shoulder. She looked up at him and her eyes widened as she saw Dabi standing behind him. "Izuku...?"

"I uh..." She felt a nervous sweat roll down her cheek as she noticed that Dabi's teal colored eyes were the same shade and color as Todorki's left eye.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked her with a frown and Izuku looked into his eyes and nodded her head. "If you're still-"

"I'm alright," She held up her hand to him and smiled, "I can handle it," She smiled warmly up at her friend who still looked concerned. Izuku stuck around for a bit as the others calmed down, before she saw Katsuki standing over by the elevator. She looked back at the others and waved her hand.

"Good night," She told them all and hugged Uraraka one last time, before she dragged her feet towards the elevator, yawning into her hand.

"Come on," Katsuki held out his hand as the elevator opened up for the boys section and she took his hand as they stepped into it. She watched the doors close, and they rode it up to his floor silently, before they got out and went into his room.

"I'm so tired..." Izuku groaned out as she felt her eyes starting to droop again.

"Put this on first..." Izuku looked up at Katsuki as he handed her a shirt and a pair of his shorts. She blushed as she stepped into the bathroom to change, and when she came out she saw him sitting on the bed in a pair of gray shorts and a black tank top. She blushed a bright red as she walked over to him and he looked up at hr tiredly. "Izu.." he reached out to her and she felt his arms coil around her and he hugged her tightly to him. "Jesus fucking christ..." He growled out against her shoulder as he clung to her, and she felt her cheeks get warmer.

"Kacchan... Are you okay...?" She asked him curiously as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and touched his hair gently. She could feel his hands shaking as he clenched them into fists.

"No I'm not.." He growled out again and she frowned as she leaned her head against his as he held her tighter. "... Bastard tried to make me think you were dead... Then when I showed up you were being attacked by some fucking crazy assholes... Then there's that Dabi dip shit again... When the fuck is this shit going to end?!" He snapped angrily and Izuku hugged him tightly around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry... Because of me..." he bit her lip nervously as she felt his hug get tighter around her.

"I'm going to rip all their heads off..." He snarled out and Izuku closed her eyes as she felt him shake with anger. "Think they can take you... I fucking dare them to try again, I'll send them all to the fucking moon!"

"You can't do that..." Izuku told him softly and felt his hands unclench before he gripped the shirt she was wearing. "And I'd never go with them, you know that."

"They pointed a fucking gun at you!" He growled out, "They tried to take you away... Then tried to take your quirk away...! I'm fucking done with this shit, Izu! I'll murder them all if it'll end it!"

"Then we're no better than they are." Izuku told him calmly and she felt his trembling calm down. "We'll take them down the right way, show them that we're better." She felt him slowly let go of her shirt and she loosened her hug around him and leaned back to look down into his ruby eyes. They looked up at her, anger, sadness and concern swirling around in them. "We're heroes, we wont let them get away with it."

"... Tch..." She smiled at him as he clicked his tongue angrily and she no longer felt him trembling with anger. "How the fuck can you be so calm..."

"Practice?" Izuku smiled at him brightly as she recalled all the times she dealt with an angry Katsuki. She found over the years if she was calm in her reactions to him, that his anger eventually subsided. "It's late... We should get some sleep."

"It's fucking cold..." He grumbled out and Izuku laughed a bit as he pulled his blankets back with one of his hands.

"I'm doing alright," She said with a shrug and he looked up at her with narrowed eyes. He grumbled in anger as he brought his hands up and quickly shoved them up her shirt. "WHA!" She cried out as she felt his hands and arms were indeed a bit chilly. "K-Kacchan! Stop! That's cold!"

"I told you," He laughed and she looked down at him with a frown on her lips before he wrapped his arms around her and fell back on the bed. She blushed as she looked into his eyes while he freed a hand and puled the blanket up over the both of them. "You going to be okay...?" He asked her curiously as he wrapped his arm back around her and hugged her tight. She looked up over his shoulder, and saw Shigaraki standing near his desk, that insane smile on his face as he looked over at her and Izuku hugged Katsuki tightly, gripping his shirt in her small hands as she closed her eyes quickly. "... Izu...?"

"I'm alright..." She told him and let out a shaky sigh, "I'll just be glad when I stop seeing villains everywhere... It's starting to get to me..."

"Tch... I'll rip that guys fucking hands off next time I see him..." Katsuki grumbled out and she felt his fingers trail through her hair. She felt calmed by the simple gesture, and relaxed a bit in his arms. "Go to sleep..."

"You don't have to tell me twice..." Izuku said with a small laugh as she pressed her forehead to his chest. All it took was a couple of breaths, and she finally fell asleep.


	54. TREES AND CAMERAS! I'm bad at titles

**For some reason, the reviews aren't getting posted up. =C**

 **I get emails for them and I can read them there,**

 **but other wise they don't get put up.**

 **Some kinda problem with Fanfiction again, I dunno. Apparently they'll work soon?**

 **I dunno.**

 **But HERE WE GO, the first of many cool down chapters before I throw some excitement at yah one more time.**

 **I need to come up with evil plots,**

 **Muahaha...**

 **Muahahahahaha.**

 **MUAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!**

"Hmm..." Izuku opened her eyes the next morning and was a little startled to be seeing ruby red eyes looking back at her. "How long have you been watching me...?" Izuku asked with a nervous smile as she saw a grin spread across Katsuki's face while he propped his head up on his hand.

"About 20 minutes." She blushed a bright red as he lifted a hand up and tapped a finger between her eyebrows. "You were smiling towards the end, I take it you didn't have any nightmares?" He asked her curiously and Izuku put her hands over her face.

"Don't watch me sleep! That's embarrassing...!" She cried out into her palms and heard him chuckle before his hand touched her fingers. She pulled her hands down and looked up into his ruby orbs again.

"I know you've watched me sleep, it's only fair." He said simply and Izuku looked away from him, bushing a fiery red again.

"How'd you know that, were you faking?" She asked him in a low mutter and heard him laugh again.

"Yeah, wanted to see what you did." He told her and she smiled a bit to herself before she felt him kiss her cheek. She turned her head to look up at him again, and smiled as he leaned in and kissed her lips softly. "Good Morning."

"Morning..." Izuku smiled up at him warmly before she moved to sit up. She looked to the clock and was startled to see it was after 9 am. "W-we're late!" She cried out as she scrambled to get out of the bed before she fell flat on the ground. "Ouch...!" She gripped her injured arm and heard Katsuki stifle a laugh in his throat as he got up.

"Shitty hair texted me, class is canceled for the day." Izuku looked up at him as he reached a hand out and helped her up to her feet. "After what happened yesterday they're giving us today off. Besides, you were told to stay home until those hallucinations stop."

"Uh yeah..." Izuku sighed out as she touched her arm once again and frowned. She looked up around the room and spun around for a second. "Huh..."

"not seeing anything?" Katsuki asked her as he grabbed a hoodie and pulled it on. Izuku shook her head and turned to smile at him. "Good," Katsuki huffed out as he did up his sweater. "Let's go get something to eat, then I'll go grab Cementoss to fix your wall."

"Thanks," Izuku smiled up at him as he tossed her hoodie. She smiled as she pulled it on, and it smelled like the laundry soap he used. She grinned warmly as she zipped it up, shivering a bit from the chill in the room. She followed him out and down the elevator, before she hurried to the front door where she left her slippers and pulled them on her cold feet.

"Morning," Izuku looked up as the front door opened and smiled up at Todoroki as he stepped in, looking like he had just gotten back from a jog. "Uhm..." She watched him look her over and raised an eyebrow in confusion at him. "... Lot of black for you."

"Hmm?" Izuku looked down at the clothes she was wearing, and realized it was blatantly obvious they were all Katsuki's. She felt her cheeks catch fire and clapped her hands over them in embarrassment. "O-oh my god... I uhm...!"

"Honestly I'm not surprised after how protective he was being," Todoroki said with a shrug and Izuku looked up at him. "By the way, I ran into Shimura this morning..." he stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "He wanted me to give you his contact info, said he wanted to talk when you had time."

"Of course," Izuku said as she hurriedly patted around herself for her phone, before she realized she left all her things in the school. "Shit.." She sighed out as she put a hand over her face.

"Bakugou!" Izuku jumped as she looked up at Todoroki who was looking towards the kitchen.

"HAAH?!" Izuku looked towards the kitchen and saw Katsuki step up to the door, a mug in his hand.

"Stop teaching her bad words!" Todoroki called out and Izuku blushed a bright red and looked up at him in confusion.

"... For the last fucking time... I DIDN'T TEACH HER SHIT!" Katsuki shouted in anger and Izuku clapped her hands over her face.

"She never swore before." Todoroki narrowed his eyes at the other teenager and Izuku groaned into her hands.

"Let her fucking say what ever the fuck she wants!" Katsuki snapped back and went back into the kitchen.

"You guys, I'm not a kid!" Izuku cried out as Todoroki walked towards the kitchen. She groaned as she shuffled after him quickly.

"If you keep on saying them she'll pick them up, cut it out." Uraraka said from a table where she was drinking tea. Izuku felt her whole face get redder as she went to sit down with her friend who had a mug of tea for her and some toast. "You slept in late, you doing any better?"

"Yeah," Izuku smiled at her and reached out to pick up her mug. She stopped as she looked at her right hand and quickly reached out with her left as well to pick up the mug. "I have to run to the school to get my stuff," She sighed out as she sipped her tea.

"I'll get it for you," Katsuki grumbled as he sat down at the table beside her. "I'll stop by the classroom when I go get Cementoss."

"I can go to the school," Izuku frowned up at him and he looked at her with narrowed eyes. "... Alright, I'll stay here." She sighed out.

"Why are you wearing so much black...?" Uraraka asked curiously and Izuku felt her cheeks catch fire again as she stared into her tea.

"Whats wrong with black?" Katsuki growled out and Uraraka looked up at him then at Izuku before she giggled.

"Oh I see, never mind." She laughed out and Izuku put her good hand over her face again.

"MORNING!" Kirishima shouted out as he stepped into the kitchen and the others jumped in surprise before looking up at him. He was wearing a tank top and shorts and a large grin on his face. "Man, I wanna do some training today, anyone else in?! Deku-chan?! Todobro?! Bakubro?! Ochaco?!"

"Ochaco..." Izuku smiled up at her friend who blushed a bright red and looked away. Izuku giggled a bit as she watched her friend sip her own tea before looking over at Kirishima. "Sorry, I probably shouldn't."

"train on your own, just find a wall and hit your head against it." Katsuki said as he looked over at Kirishima who frowned at him.

"Come on, I wanna do more than basic training." Kirishima said as he waved his hand in the air. Izuku paled a bit, wondering if that was actually what he did for training. "Nah, I wanna come up with combo moves! After seeing you throw Deku-chan at Powerloader and working together, I wanna come up with some superb killer moves with everyone!"

"... That's actually pretty smart." Todoroki said from over by the kettle as he walked over with a mug of tea. "But I feel like a lot of them would be people hurling you like a boulder."

"Well yeah," Kirishima laughed loudly and grinned again. "That's the best kinda move! Think about it! Boulder Toss with Deku-chan! Asteroid with Ochaco, and Blitz Bomb with Bakubro!"

"What would you call it with me then?" Todoroki asked as he raised an eyebrow at Kirishima.

"Easy," Kirishima grinned and pointed a finger at Todoroki. "Glacier Barrage!"

"... So you'd be covered in ice?" Katsuki asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"That's the idea! Use the ice as shrapnel and explode it onto the enemies before I punch them! They'll never see me coming!" Kirishima said excitedly as he punched the air.

"That sounds fucking stupid," Katsuki turned back around and drank his coffee. Izuku frowned up at him and he looked down at her before rolling his eyes. "Look, his quirk doesn't mix well with Icy Hot." He pointed a finger at Todoroki who was also giving him a disbelieving look. "You could try that, but I don't think it'd go well. You have a better shot at teaming up with Izu or Round Face,"

"He's... Not wrong," Uraraka said with a smile up at Kirishima who crossed his arms and thought that over.

"There should be a way though," Izuku said as she sat back on her chair and looked into her tea. "... kinda like a human cannon." She said with a thought as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Human cannon?!" Kirishima put his hands on the table and looked at her with wide eyes. Izuku looked up at him in surprise. "Like... A cannon made of ice?! And he launches me with his fire outta it?!"

"... I guess?" Izuku said with a nervous smile on her face. "I don't recommend-"

"TODOBRO! LETS GIVE THAT A SHOT!" Kirishima said with a grin at Todoroki who was drinking his own tea.

"E-Eijichan... I don't..." Izuku held up a hand to stop him, but the excited red head grabbed Todoroki by the arm and started pulling him outside. Izuku stood up worriedly and went to stop them. "Eijichan!"

"Just let it happen, it makes for a good story." Katsuki said as he put a hand on her arm and she looked down at him.

"I think, I'll go watch this." Uraraka said as she stood up from her chair and Izuku looked over at her worriedly. "Just in case it does go wrong." She smiled and Izuku frowned at her, "But I like the idea of an Asteroid attack, I think I'd like to give it a try!" She said with a grin and hurried after the boys.

"I don't think it'll go that well," Izuku said with a sigh as she watched the others leave. "... Recovery Girl might be busy today..." She sat back down in her chair and let out another sigh as she looked up at the ceiling. "... Where's everyone else?"

"Probably doing the same fucking thing." Katsuki said as he flicked through his phone. Izuku looked over at him, and noticed he was flicking through pictures of her. She felt her cheeks burn hot again as she saw some were of her sleeping.

"You took pictures?!" She cried out and Katsuki looked down at her before grinning.

"Yeah I did," He told her before he leaned over and kissed her hot cheek. "I'm gunna go change and get your stuff, just stick around here." He got up and Izuku watched him leave the kitchen to head up stairs. She let out another sigh before she stood up and collected the dishes from everyone's breakfast. She thought back to yesterday, about what Shinsou said about a traitor in her class.

"Ah," Izuku looked down at the sink in surprise after she crushed a mug in her hand. She paled as she let the glass fall into the sink and frowned at it. She looked to her hand and sighed out as she saw the glass stuck in her bandages before she began taking them off. She didn't want to distrust anyone in her class, they had all been through so much together... Shinsou had a point, it was possible... But she wanted to prove him wrong. "Damnit..." Izuku felt tears roll down her cheeks as she dropped her bandages onto the floor and looked at the new incisions on her hand and arm.

"Do you need anything else?" Izuku yanked the sleeve of the hoodie over her arm and turned her head to look at Katsuki who had come back into the kitchen. "What's wrong...?" She watched his lazy tired look turn to one of concern and she smiled at him.

"Broke a mug," She said with a laugh as she bent down to pick up the bandages and toss them out in the trash. She hurriedly wiped the tears off her cheeks before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Katsuki who had his eyes narrowed at her. "I should probably go see recovery girl, I got my bandages dirty," she spoke with a smile at him, but his eyes only narrowed further.

"You're a bad liar," He told her and Izuku frowned up at him as he touched her cheek with his rough fingers and felt him clear away a tear. "I've known you most of our lives, whats bothering you now?"

"Just... The whole not trusting anyone thing..." Izuku lowered her gaze to the ground and let out a sigh. "I don't want to feel that way about anyone in our class... Or the school..." She felt more tears trickle down her cheeks. She felt Katsuki wrap his arms around her and she gripped the front of his sweater as he hugged her tight.

"Purple Onion might be right..." Katsuki said simply and Izuku felt her chest tighten in pain at those words. "But... He also had another point... That some one might have their hands in secrets they shouldn't." Izuku lifted her head to look up at Katsuki and frowned at him as she saw concern in his eyes. "Which... You do. We don't know what information that the Villain Alliance has on anyone... And they might have a little too much on you, especially considering there's that Ass for All."

"... All for One." Izuku corrected him and he rolled his eyes.

"What ever, either way... He knows about All Might's quirk, which means he probably know about yours." He looked down at her and she saw that concern in his eyes again. She lowered her gaze again as she felt her blood run cold, was all this _her_ fault? If the Villain Alliance did their research, they would have found some where along the line that she had known Katsuki since they were kids... She put her hand over her mouth and felt a horrible pain in her heart. Was that why they had kidnapped him from the camp? "Hey... Izu!" She looked up at him with wide eyes and felt his hands grip her shoulders.

"It's... It's all my fault..." She felt the horror sink in and put a hand on his chest. "That... That you got kidnapped... That they're attacking us at every turn... It's..."

"Stop that, no it's not!" Katsuki snapped at her and grabbed her by the shoulders. She felt tears pour down her cheeks as she looked at him. "Izu, none of this is your fault. What the fuck are you saying?"

"They... Did they know this whole time...?" She put her hand over her face. "All these attacks... Tomura came at me in the mall... Toga came at me outside of the school and during the license exam... Those guys all came here for me at the festival..." She sobbed into her palm and pushed Katsuki away from her with her other hand. "They came for you at the camp... My childhood friend... The person I love..." This is... It's..."

"Hey... HEY!" Katsuki grabbed her hand and pulled it from her face and her eyes widened as she saw Tomura and All for One standing behind him. She felt her quirk pop to life in her chest again and she quickly shoved him back once more in a panic. He hit a table with a bang and she watched as it broke from the force. "Shit..."

"K-Kacchan... I'm..." Izuku held out her shaking hands to go help him, before she glanced at the figures in the room. She felt her chest tighten in pain and stepped away from them and quickly looked away. She closed her eyes and held up a hand. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry, I didn't... I didn't mean to..." She sobbed and put her hand on her face again. "Kacchan, I'm sorry...!"

"Enough," She heard him grunt out and she pulled her hand off of her face to see him getting up. She looked at the broken table, then back at the angry scowl on his face. "What ever you're thinking, stop right now." She looked into his flaming ruby eyes and felt her tears drip off her cheeks. "You're letting them rattle you."

"But it all makes sense!" Izuku cried out to him and watched his gaze narrow as he looked at her. "Because of my quirk, everyone else is getting caught up in it and-"

"They thought they could turn me into a villain, because of who I used to be." Katsuki snapped at her angrily and Izuku frowned at him. "Because I hated Todoroki, because I was pissed off at you both for challenging my claim to the top, to be the Number One Hero. Who knows, maybe if things were a bit different, I might have taken them up on it." He pulled at his hoodie and Izuku stood up straight, feeling her heart ache. "That fucking thing at the mall was just a coincidence, they had no way of knowing we were there. Yeah he picked you, but what villain wouldn't? You're 5'3" and looked like you couldn't bend a piece of paper, let alone break bones." Izuku clenched her fists as he looked back at the broken table. "For all they knew, you were just some girl who broke her arms in the sports festival because of some crazy quirk you had. That Toga guy? He's just a run of the mill stalker with murderous intentions and the right buddies to pull this shit show off," Izuku watched him turn his head back to look at her. "To be honest, I get it. Killing for the person you love, I've felt it tons of times. With out you around, I probably would've killed the lot of them for even thinking of hurting you."

"Kacchan..." Izuku frowned at him and she watched walk towards her. She took a step back and held up her hands to stop him.

"That Matsuda guy, he saw you get bullied right?" Katsuki raised an eyebrow at her and she looked up at him as he stepped closer to her. "He's a villain, so of course he'd try to use what information he had to try and trick you into becoming one yourself. Honestly, you have enough reason to be one, even I wouldn't blame you if you turned around and punched my nose through my face."

"I wouldn't do that!" Izuku cried out at him and he reached out and grabbed her hands quickly. She looked at him with wide eyes as he held her gaze with his ruby eyes. "Kacchan...!"

"I know you wouldn't, because that's who you are." Katsuki had a firm tone to his voice, and she felt him grip her hands gently in his. "But none of this is your fault, no one is blaming you. You forget that they were also here for Shimura, and it was probably a side quest that you had the right background for a Villain." She felt her tears pour down her cheeks again as she looked into his eyes and her chest ached. "But they over looked the fact you're too kind to hate people for the crime of being jealous." Izuku felt a sob escape her throat as he stared at her, before she gripped his hands tightly in her own. "Izu, you can't take the blame for any of this... I know to you it sounds like the right thing to do, but none of this is solely on you."

"Stupid... Kacchan..." She sobbed out and she felt her hands shake as she gripped his. "I just hurt you... Why are you..."

"You saw villains again." She looked up at him through her tears and saw the pain in his eyes. "The quirk isn't gone yet... He's still using it on you, trying to rattle you. Don't let them mess with your head, or mess up what we have." He told her and Izuku broke down into a fit of sobs. She felt him let go of her hands before his arms crushed her in a tight hug. She cried out the sorrow she felt in her chest, she didn't want anything to be true, the traitor, the fact the Villain Alliance might be after her quirk... That they might be using her classmates in their plans... She hugged Katsuki tightly, gripping his sweater in her hands as she cried. She felt his fingers run through her hair as she cried and slowly she started to calm down. "I'll bring Recovery Girl back here..."

"Kacchan.." Izuku gripped his sweater tightly and she felt his arms around her tighten even more. "I'm sorry.."

"You should be, I think I have a splinter in my fucking ass." He grumbled out and Izuku was a bit stunned by that. She felt a snort of laughter leave her while the last of her tears fell down her cheeks. "... Go lay down on the sofa, I'll be back in ten minutes." She slowly let go of him and felt his hands on her cheeks. She looked up at him and saw him hold back a laugh. "Put a cold towel on your eyes too..." He told her, and she nodded her head to him before he leaned down and kissed her cheeks.

"Kacchan, I've been crying..." She blushed a bright red as she felt him shower her cheeks with kisses. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she gripped the front of his sweater while he held her head still. "st-stop.. That's enough..."

"One more..." He mumbled out and she looked up at him before he leaned in and kissed her lips softly. "I'll be right back," She felt his fingers brush her cheeks one more time and she nodded her head to him. She turned to grab a towel and started running the tap for cold water to soak it with. She looked over her shoulder and saw he had only made it to the doorway before he stopped.

"... I'll be okay." Izuku told him with a small smile on her lips and watched him narrow his eyes at her. "Really, I'm done crying and I'm not going anywhere."

"... You better be on the couch when I get back..." He told her and Izuku held back a laugh and nodded her head. "I mean it... Otherwise I'll blow this whole building up."

"I promise I'll be on the couch." She told him with a smile and he let out a huff before he turned to leave. Izuku finally let the laugh escape her throat, and she looked down in the sink at the broken mug. She frowned at it, and looked over at the table she broke. She paled as she thought about what their Sensei might say and she went to pick up the broken parts of the table.

"COUCH!" She jumped as she heard Katsuki yell from the front door and let out a sigh.

"I'm just going to-" She started before she heard the crackle of explosions. "K-Kacchan I can't leave the broken table and mug in here! I need to clean it up!"

"I'll clean it up when I get back, lay down!" He snapped and she heard him open the door and it closed with a bang. She looked down at the piece of table she had in her hands, and let out another laugh before she put the big pieces of it by the garbage and swept up the debris. She cleaned out the sink of broken glass, and when she finished she walked into the common room with her cold cloth and sighed as she put it on her eyes and flopped onto the couch.

"... I feel better..." She sighed out to herself as she held the cloth to her eyes. She felt the swelling come down and rested her other hand on her stomach. She still had fears in the pit of her stomach, what if all the attacks were really her fault... She shook her head as she remembered Katsuki's words. She didn't want to give the Villain Alliance what they wanted, and she wouldn't. She let out a another sigh as she continued to lay there before she heard the front door open. She pulled the cloth of her eyes and sat up a bit as she looked over at it, and smiled as she saw Katsuki holding her bag and all the posters she had bought at the festival.

"Midoriya," She looked down to see Recovery Girl walking towards her and Izuku swung her feet off the sofa and smiled at her. "Let's see that arm of yours." She held out her hand and Izuku nodded her head before she pulled the hoodie off that she was wearing. "... My, that's a lot of black you're wearing. I thought you liked more pastels." The old woman said with a smile and Izuku blushed a bright red as she pushed up the t-shirt sleeve on her arm that was a tad too big.

"I'm here to fix your wall," Cementoss said from behind the sofa as Izuku got her arm looked at by the kind old woman. "Would you like me to wait till you're finished?"

"I don't ant to trouble you, you can go on ahead." Izuku said with a bright smile up at the teacher who nodded his head.

"Tch, I'm gunna dump your stuff in your room." Katsuki called out and Izuku looked over at him as he walked after Cementoss after tossing her phone to her.

"Ah," Izuku looked down at the messages as Recovery Girl looked over her arm and she saw a few from her mother, asking how the rest of the festival went. Izuku started to wonder if All Might told her anything and closed her phone as she thought about it.

"you look like you've been crying," Recovery Girl spoke up and Izuku looked down at her and felt her cheeks redden in embarrassment. "Are you sure you are alright, dear?"

"Just a lot on my mind..." Izuku said in a small voice and looked down at her knee's. "I've had a lot to think about thrown at me, and I need to sort it out." she said with a sigh and looked over at Recvoery girl who smiled at her.

"Then I suppose now would not be a good time to tell you that All Might and I spoke to Aizawa last night." Izuku paled in horror as the old woman said that and felt a bit dizzy from the sudden loss of blood in her face.

"A-about...?" Izuku asked curiously and Recovery girl let out a laugh.

"What do you think it was about? The man is a dedicated teacher and would do anything to protect his students at all cost," Izuku put a hand over her face as she thought about how mad their sensei must be with her right now. "He suspected something for a while now, he's a very smart man."

"How mad was he...?" Izuku asked curiously and heard Recovery Girl laugh once more.

"Pretty mad, I think he chewed All Might out more than he did you or Bakugou." Recovery Girl said with a smile and patted her on the knee. "I'm going to finish up the healing now, you feeling up to it?"

"Yeah." Izuku sighed out and smiled at Recovery Girl before the woman placed a kiss on her arm. Izuku felt her energy leave her and she slumped back on the couch tiredly. "Thank you..."

"Any time, my dear. But preferably not too many times." The woman laughed and Izuku smiled at her warmly before the elevator dinged and Cementoss stepped out alone.

"I have fixed the wall, but you really did a number on it." The teacher laughed with a soft chuckle and Izuku blushed a bright red. "I must say, the power you can put out in your punches now is very impressive, you should be proud."

"Thank you," Izuku smiled at Cementoss before she slowly stood up from the couch to see the teachers out the door. She closed it behind them and wandered towards the girls elevator, deciding it might be a good idea to change clothes before anyone else noticed they were Katsuki's. She went up to her room, wondering where he went exactly, before she exited the elevator and opened up her door. She saw her posters on the desk and her bag on her chair, and walked further inside before she looked at her bed and jumped a bit as she saw him standing on it.

"There," He grunted out and put his hands on his hips. Izuku looked at the wall that was at the end of her bed and blushed a bright red as she saw his poster hanging there in place of the All Might one she accidentally destroyed. "Much better," He turned his head to grin at her and felt her cheeks get warmer.

"I-I was going to hang it up... But that's a bit much," She said with a nervous smile as she pointed at the life sized poster of her boyfriend on the wall.

"I think it's about right," He stepped off the bed and onto the wooden floor with a thunk. She put her hand on her chest as he grinned at her, "This way you always have look at me..."

"That's pretty conceited..." Izuku told him in a mumble and he smirked at her. She looked away from him, and felt her cheeks get even hotter. "... But I like it there..."

"I figured." She heard him chuckle and clutched the front of her shirt with her fingers. "Hows your arm..?" She looked up at him curiously as he reached out to touch her newly healed arm and she let him push the sleeve back to take a look. "... 7 new scars..." He mumbled out as he looked it over and Izuku looked down at her arm and watched his fingers trace some of the new additions.

"I know I said I'd do better..." Izuku sighed out and flexed her fingers a bit. "But at least this was self inflicted for the most part." She smiled up at him and saw him scowling at her. "Ehm..."

"That's not a bright side." he thunked his fist on the top of her head gently and she let out a small laugh. "You look like you're feeling a lot better."

"yeah, I cleaned up the table and the mug." She smiled up at him and saw him scowl once more.

"I told you to fucking leave it," He grumbled out and Izuku held up her hands in surrender.

"I-It was my bad, so I wanted to clean it up. Besides it only took a few minutes..." She said with a nervous smile before he grabbed her hands again. "K-Kacchan..."

"Learn to take it easy." Katsuki growled out at her and she blushed a bright red as he leaned in and kissed her deeply on the lips. She closed her eyes as he deepened it, their tongues mingling as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She felt his fingers tug at the t-shirt she wore, before she jerked her head back and shivered.

"COLD!" She cried out as his hands chilled her sides and she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Well I was outside, and its cold out there." Katsuki chuckled at her expression before he pressed his whole hands to her sides. She shivered again and let go of his shoulders to try and get his hands out of her shirt. "Let me warm up with you..." He growled out and Izuku looked up at him again before he kissed the corner of her mouth.

"I-It's not even noon..." Izuku felt her heart pounding as his hands traced to her back and she bit her lip as he kissed her cheek then her ear lobe. "K-Kacchan...!"

"I wanna hold you now, not later..." His words tickled her ear and Izuku felt them burn hot with her cheeks. "Besides, You look pretty cute in my clothes..."She felt his fingers trace up her spine as he nipped her ear, making her quiver in excitement.

"Nnh... That's not fair..." Izuku mumbled out as she gripped the front of his shirt and heard him chuckle in his throat once again. "K-Kacchan..."

" _ **DO NOT FEAR! FOR I AM CALLING!"**_

The both of them were startled out of the moment as her cell phone went off in her pocket and she heard him growl in anger as her phone kept repeating the phase. He grabbed it out of her pocket as she tried to pull it out and smashed his thumb on the button.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!" Katsuki snapped angrily and Izuku paled a bit, wondering who was getting yelled at. "THIS BETTER ME MOTHER FUCKING IMPORTANT, ICY HOT, I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD!"

"Shouchan...?" Izuku asked curiously and Katsuki pulled the phone from his face and went to hang up. "H-HOLD ON!" Izuku cried out as she reached up to grab the phone from him and he glared at it darkly. She pulled it away from his hands and heard his palms crackle as she brought it up to her ear. "Shouchan...? Is there something wrong?" Izuku asked curiously.

" **Well.. We tried the cannon idea with Uraraka's quirk."** Izuku raised an eyebrow in confusion as she heard a laugh in her friend's voice and some shouting on the other end. She looked up at Katsuki who was fuming in anger now. **"Long story short, it worked."**

"... What's he stuck in?" Izuku asked as she heard a laugh escape Todoroki and looked up at Katsuki as he raised an angry eyebrow at her.

" **A tree..."** Todoroki laughed out and Izuku snorted in laughter and held her phone away from her head, shaking to try and contain the howls that wanted out. **"I hate to say it, but you might be the only one who... hah... Can get him out..."** She heard Todoroki laughing again along with Uraraka who must have been close by.

" **I TOLD YOU THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!"** Izuku heard Iida in the background among some more of their classmates and she bit back more laughter in her throat.

"I-I'll be right there..." Izuku giggled out into the phone and hung up. She snorted with laughter and wiped her hands at her eyes as tears came to them.

"Tch, we're not their fucking parents, let them figure it out." Katsuki said as he looked down at her and she looked up at him, giggling still.

"Kacchan..." She laughed out his name, "E-Eijichan is stuck... In a tree..." She felt her laughter escape her once again at what he must look like right now.

"... Hah..." Izuku looked up at Katsuki as he huffed in anger, "Fine we'll go help the idiot." He growled out and she smiled at him before he lifted up his hand and touched her cheek gently. She looked into his eyes in confusion, and saw him look her face over. "... I guess I owe him," he sighed out and ran his hand through his hair before walking towards the door. "Common,"

"Alright, one second." She smiled at him and pulled out a pair of jeans. She shuffled the shorts off that she was wearing and pulled on the much warmer choice of clothing. She turned her head as she heard him groan and saw he had his face over his face. "What's wrong...?"

"I'm gunna fuckin' kill him," He growled out and yanked the door open with a huff. She hurried after him, zipping up his sweater that she still wore as they went down in the elevator and headed outside.

"This is priceless!" Sero howled with laughter and Izuku and Katsuki followed the sound of their laughing classmates around the building towards the back. Izuku felt a snort of laughter escape her as she saw the comical scene of Kirishima's head sticking out of one side of the tree, while his feet stuck out the other. "Oh man!" Sero laughed out with Kaminari, both of them practically on the ground as they took pictures.

"Deku-chan!" Izuku put a hand over her mouth to contain her laughter as she saw the bright grin on her friend's face. Uraraka was beside the tree, holding herself up with Ashido as they laughed as well. "It totally worked, the cannon idea!"

"I see that," Izuku said with a grin as she looked the situation over.

"I happened upon the scene just before they acted upon their silly stunt." Iida said with a frown at the situation while he stood beside Todoroki who was visibly shaking with laughter. "I tried to stop them, but I was too late."

"You..." The others looked over at Katsuki who was scowling at Kirishima, "Are fucking dead!" He held up his crackling hands and fire lit up in his eyes. "Do you have any fucking idea what this stupid stunt fucking did?!"

"Whaaa! You might set the tree on fire!" Kirishima cried out before Katsuki slammed his crackling fists down on his head with a boom. Both Sero and Kaminari howled with laughter again as Katsuki started shouting profanity left, right and center. Izuku put a hand over her face to try and contain her own laughter once again.

"C-Cut that out!" Uraraka huffed out between her laughs. "H-H's stuck, that's not f-fair..!"

"He's lucky I can't rip his fucking arms off." Katsuki growled out angrily before snapping his head to look at the others, "Why couldn't you idiot's pull him out?!"

"We didn't want to damage the tree any f-further." Ashido giggled out and looked over at the red head who was still grinning. "We figured the best bet was Izuchan pulling him out."

"Well..." Izuku giggled a she walked over to take a better look. "I can pull him out by his feet," She laughed once more as she saw Kirishima wiggle his feet. "That alright with you? Just harden up and I'll yank."

"Just don't pull my legs off," Kirishima called out from the other side of the tree and Izuku clapped a hand over her face again to hold back her laughter.

"I honestly didn't think this was gunna work," Todoroki chuckled out as he approached to look the situation over. "It's good to know though." Izuku laughed with him as she rolled the sleeves up on the hoodie, and grabbed her friend's ankles.

"Ready?" Izuku called out as she got a good grip on Kirishima.

"Unbreakable!" Kirishima shouted out and Izuku watched his whole body harden. She looked up at the tree hearing it creak a bit, before she gripped his ankles.

"Alright, here we go!" She called out and she activated her quirk. She kept the power down as she put her foot on the tree and took a breath before she kicked back. She heard wood creaking and snapping again and with a strange rocky sound, she went rocketing back with Kirishima by his ankles. She laughed out as she hit the cobble stone on her feet and slid back from the force while Kirishima hit the ground. "And free!"

"Yeah!" Kirishima rolled over and thrusted his arms up in the air while the others cheered and laughed. "Red Riot 1! Tree 0! Watch out Kamui woods!" He grinned as Izuku helped him up to his feet. The other watched him let go of his quirk and he frowned as he looked down at his ripped shirt. "Aw man! This was my favorite work out shirt! OUCH!"

"Y-You have splinters," Uraraka laughed s she hurried over and took his arm in her hands. Izuku smied as they both had a laugh while she started pulling out a few of them.

"What are we going to do about this hole?!" Iida called out as he pointed at the new hole in the tree. Izuku walked back over and grinned at it.

"Well we could tape it up!" Sero said with a laugh and held up his elbows.

"Or make a new game," Todoroki said with a half smile on his face, "Who ever can get Kirishima through it with out getting him stuck."

"Todoroki! I expected better from you!" Iida said with a frown before the others laughed.

"I like that idea!" Kaminari cackled out and Izuku put a hand over her mouth again as she watched the others try to come up with inventive ways to get their friend through it completely.

"I'll go first," Katsuki said as he shot a scowl at Kirishima who grinned at him nervously. "Come here, I owe you a trip to the moon for getting us to come out here." Katsuki's scowl turned to a mad grin and Kirishima laughed nervously.

"W-Well.. I-I didn't do it... On purpose...?" Kirishima asked as he stepped away from Katsuki who started to approach him, his hands crackling once more. "H-Hold on...!"

"You have three seconds," Katsuki said in a growl and Kirishima turned and started running away before Katsuki took off after him, using his quirk to chase him down.

"You guys sure have a lot of fun," Izuku turned her head around as she heard a camera click behind them, and her smile got warmer s she saw familiar blue hair and a lens pointed at her. "I see everyone's doing alright," The camera lowered and Izuku saw a sad smile on Hina's face.

"How are you doing today..?" Izuku asked curiously as she walked over to her and the blue haired girl looked down at her camera with a forlorn look on her face. "I left my phone in the classroom yesterday, I just got it back." Izuku looked at Hina curiously, never seeing such a sad look on her face before.

"I'm alright I guess." Hina shrugged her shoulders and lifted her head up. Izuku saw sadness and confusion swirling in her blue orbs. "I was pretty worried about you though, how is your arm...?" She asked with a frown and Izuku looked down at right arm, before she lifted it up and balled her hand into a loose fist.

"It's alright, no worries." She grinned at the girl who looked her arm over quickly and Izuku saw her frown get sadder.

"You have more scars no, that's not alright!" Hina said worriedly and Izuku unclenched her fist and held up her hand. "You went through a lot, and even thought about protecting me first even though they were after the both of us..."

"I'm a hero," Izuku said with a warm smile at her new friend and the girl looked at her in confusion. "I'd like to say it's in the job description, but I couldn't let you get hurt. We're friends, right?" Izuku asked and Izuku watched tears well up in the girls eyes. Izuku started to panic a bit and looked around at the others for help who were watching worriedly. She looked back up at Hina whose tears were pouring down her cheeks. "I-I'm sorry, Hina... I..."

"I was scared, yet you kept your cool and got me out of there." The girl sobbed out and Izuku frowned as she touched her shaking arms to try and console her. "You broke your arm... You made sure I was safe first, even though you could have died or gotten kidnapped too..." The girl tried to dry her cheeks and poofed into Hiro as she continued to cry. Izuku looked up at him worriedly, wondering if he knew he used his quirk. "Even though I took pictures of you with out permission... We're friends...?"

"Hiro..." Izuku patted his arms gently and he looked up at her, still crying. "Of course we're friends," She smiled up at him and saw his tears well up even more. "You were worried about me too, you went to find help."

"but I brought back the worst person for help!" He cried out and Izuku watched him try and control his sadness. "I made the situation worse! I thought Matsuda could help us, but he... He was a villain...! I made friends with a villain who was using me, and I didn't even know it!"

"That's not your fault," Izuku said with a hopeful smile up at the boy who looked at her like she grew three heads. "Your a fun person, you've got a bright smile and a bouncy attitude," Izuku felt her smile stretch into a bright grin. "You see the good in people, and what matters is you're safe, and didn't get hurt."

"You..." Hiro sobbed out and Izuku looked up at him curiously as he sniffled, "You're the greatest hero there is!" He cried out before he threw his arms around her in a tight hug. Izuku felt her breath squeezed out of her as he continued to sob. She looked behind her as she heard snorts of laughter from her other friends and saw them smiling in their direction. "I wanted... To say thank you properly... Yet I ended up crying and being comforted..." the boy mumbled out through his tears as he loosened his tight hug on her. "How can you be so strong emotionally after something like yesterday...?"

"... Well, I have a great partner..." Izuku said with a smile as she heard familiar explosions heading their way.

"LOOK! LOOK! HE'S HUGGING IZUKU, GO AFTER HIM!" Kirishima shouted as he blew past both Izuku and Hiro. The two of them looked up and Izuku's eyes widened as Katsuki landed on the ground beside her and Hiro and he shot a glare at the boy.

"Back it up," He pointed a finger at Hiro who lifted his hands up from Izuku's arms and held them up in surrender. "... Whats done is done, quit fucking crying about it." He growled out in anger and Izuku stifled a giggle as she saw him narrow his eyes at Hiro who looked confused. "You're fucking fine, no need to start an emotional support circle,"

"Hah, thank god that Shimura hugged Deku-chan," Kirishima said with a sigh as he hid behind Uraraka. Katsuki snapped his head around to glare at Kirishima once more and Izuku looked over at the others worriedly as she saw them all pale from being in the line of fire. "Uh oh..."

"YOU'RE STILL DEAD!" Katsuki roared as he blasted off once again and Izuku smiled as she watched everyone scatter for their lives.

"He's got a heck of a personality," Hiro said with a half smile and Izuku looked up at him. "Only a kind soul like you could love a guy like that."

"He's kind," Izuku told her friend with a smile and saw Hiro look down at her with a raised eyebrow. "You stopped crying," She pointed a finger up at him and grinned as he touched his cheeks. "That's just his way of saying don't worry about it anymore," She turned her head to watch Katsuki chasing Kirishima once more.

"... Really, you've got one heck of a heart in you." Hiro laughed out and Izuku blushed a bit. "But I guess so does he," Hiro put his hands on his camera and lifted it up to take shots from where they were standing. "You two are gunna be a great duo one day, I can feel it. I'll market you as the Wonder Duo!"

"I don't think he'll like the name," Izuku laughed out as he snapped pictures of Katsuk catching up to Kirishima and taking him down.

"Why not?" Hiro asked curiously and Izuku grinned.

"It doesn't have the word Murder in it."


	55. PHONES AND REVEALS!

**Fufufufufufufufufu~**

 **Really, I am like...**

 **Such a horrible terrible person...**

 **hahaha...**

 **HAHAHAHA**

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!**

 **I should be the leader of the mother fucking Villain Alliance over here!**

"Tch, fucking idiots..." Katsuki growled out as he angrily made something to eat for lunch. Izuku watched him cook for a moment as she made herself a sandwich, and looked over at the common room to see Uraraka still pulling splintered out of Kirishima who was grinning at her. "We should've just left him..."

"I dunno, I think it was pretty funny." Izuku said thoughtfully as she poured herself some juice before looking over at Katsuki who dumped his own food onto a plate. "I'm kinda glad I got to see it, and I got to talk to Hiro." Izuku smiled over at Katsuki who was scowling at his food. "Whats wrong...?"

"Nothing." Katsuki grumbled out as he looked over at her and she watched him curiously. She saw him grin before he reached out and touched the corner of her mouth. "You've got something here," She blushed a bright red as he got it off and licked his thumb.

"Don't lick it, that's gross..." Izuku told him as she finished up her sandwich.

"Then let me lick something else," He said with a toothy grin and Izuku felt her whole face heat up as she glanced over at him. He took a large bite of his lunch and she hurriedly drank her juice. "So how about it, lets go back upstairs and finish what we started earlier."

"Kacchan, it's the middle of the day," She mumbled out, looking towards the entrance of the kitchen and praying on one walked in to hear him.

"Yeah, a day off. We can do what ever we want," Katsuki growled out and she looked over at him with wide eyes. "And to be honest, I kinda want to do you."

"Kacchan!" Izuku put her hands over her face and heard him chuckle as he continued to eat. "Stop talking like that, some one will hear..." She cried out and stood up from hr chair to was her glass and plate.

"You're not saying no..." Izuku felt her whole body heat up as he leaned back in his chair casually and took another bite of his food.

"Kacchan, we-" Izuku turned her head around to look at him and paused as she did. She saw Dabi standing by the entrance to the kitchen, grinning at her. She froze a bit as she she stared into those teal eyes that were watching her with that murderous look in his eyes.

"... Izu..?" She grit her teeth together as she looked over at Katsuki then back at Dabi. "Hey, are you seeing something?" Katsuki's tone was serious as he stood up from his chair and Izuku swallowed her nerves.

"Yeah I uhm..." Izuku felt a nervous sweat down her cheek, before Todoroki entered the kitchen dressed in plain comfy clothing. Izuku's eyes widened as she saw him glance over at her with a look of confusion on his face. "Shouchan..." She looked to Dabi, then back at her friend, seeing a few similarities as they stood next to each other.

"... Do I look weird?" Todoroki asked curiously as he pulled at his T-shrt that simply said shirt on it in kanji.

"Close your eyes if you're seeing them again," Katsuki snapped at her and she quickly shut her eyes and felt his hand touch her shoulder. She rubbed her eyes with her fingers and opened them up again, seeing that Dabi was gone.

"Was it another hallucination...?" Todoroki asked curiously as he walked over, looking concerned.

"Yeah... uhm..." Izuku looked up at Katsuki who was looking at her worriedly before she glanced over at her friend. "... Do you... Do you have any brothers...?" Izuku asked curiously, trying to recall his family situation.

"Yeah..." Todoroki looked utterly confused by the question and Izuku frowned at him. "I have two older brothers, but they moved out years ago. One works in Tokyo, while the other moved to Hokkaido." He shrugged his shoulders and looked back at her, still looking confused. "I haven't spoken to them since I was 4, we were never very close... Why do you ask?"

"... Uhm..." Izuku put her fingers over her mouth as she looked up at her friend worriedly, "... I just... No... No reason..." She frowned and looked down at the ground, wondering what she could possibly say or ask...

"Clearly there is a reason, so what the fuck is it?" Katsuki snapped angrily and Izuku felt a nervous sweat on her cheek.

"Do you want to join my family?" Todoroki asked and Izuku looked up at him in confusion before Katsuki lifted a cracking fist and swiped at the other boy. "Relax, I was just kidding. But what is the reason...?" He asked Izuku who was looking down in thought.

"... Just wondering," Izuku said with a sigh as she walked away from both boys and headed out to the common room. Dabi and Todoroki looked far to similar for it to be a coincidence... Save for the burns on the other guy's skin. She put her hand over her mouth to keep any mutters of thought from coming out before she heard her cell phone go off in her pocket again. "... I'm popular today..."

" **Izuku? Do you have a few moments, I'd like to speak with you about some important matters."** Izuku was a bit surprised to hear All Might on the other end of the the call as she stood by the elevators for some privacy.

"I do..." Izuku was a bit confused by the sudden phone call from her hero. "Is something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

" **Well it's about a few different things, but I was wondering if we could talk in person."** All Might sounded pretty serious and Izuku rubbed the back of her head. **"You can bring Bakugou if you like, I don't like the idea of you being alone, even on campus. Though I dislike the idea of you being with just him all the time as well..."** Izuku held back a giggle as she heard the grumble in her hero's voice. **"But it's better than you wandering around by yourself."**

"I'll get Kacchan and we'll be right there then." Izuku said with a smile as she agreed to meet her hero in the school's meeting room. She hung up her phone and turned around to see Katsuki walking towards her. She watched his annoyed expression turn into a grin as he approached the elevators. "Kacchan, can you come with me for a bit?"

"We finally going upstairs...?" He asked as he reached his hands out and wrapped his arms around her middle. Izuku blushed a bright red as he hugged her and peppered her cheek with kisses. "Because if we are, it's going to be for much longer than just a bit..."

"Ehm.." Izuku turned her head to look at him, resting her hands on his shoulders as he leaned his head back. She felt her cheeks turn a bright red as she looked into his ruby eyes. "Well no, I wanted to go to the school."

"The school...?" Katsuki raised an eyebrow at her before a large grin spread across his face. "That's a little much, I didn't peg you as the type to want to have sex in public places..." Izuku felt her whole face catch fire as he leaned in and kissed her lips. She gripped his shoulders tightly as he stole her breath away with a deep kiss, and felt a shiver run through her as his fingers tickled the back of her neck before playing with her hair.

"K-Kacchan...!" Izuku pulled her head back and tried to catch her breath while he kissed her jaw, then her ear. "That's... That's not... I don't want to..."

"Then why mention the school...?" He growled out in her ear and Izuku closed her eyes as his breath tickled her skin before he nipped her ear gently. She gripped his shoulders tighter and bit her lower lip to keep any sound of excitement from escaping her. "You can't mention something like that then play innocent... Whose really the lewd one here...?"

"N-No... I need to go to the school to talk to All Might..." Izuku huffed out and felt Katsuki stiffen before an angry rumble left his throat. "K-Kacchan...?" Izuku turned her head to look up at him as he gripped her sweater in his fingers and turned an angry scowl on her.

" _You need to talk to All Might_...?" He growled out in anger and Izuku paled a bit as she looked into his angry eyes. "I thought we could finally relax by ourselves, why are you getting called out by all these random extras?!" He snapped and Izuku smiled nervously at him.

"H-He said it was important..." Izuku told him and he looked away from her, still growling in anger. "K-Kacchan...?"

"That Four Eyes was right..." Katsuki growled out as he let go of her and turned around to storm towards the front door. "All Might is going to die a gruesome early death..." Izuku paled even more as she saw Katsuki's hands crackle with explosions.

"H-Hold on, you can't-!" Izuku cried out as she ran after him quickly and they left the dorms. Izuku looked around outside, not seeing any hallucinations and hurried after Katsuki who was storming towards the school. "Kacchan, you can't just attack All Might...!"

"Tch, I'm tired of being constantly interrupted by everyone, I'm gunna start teaching some lessons!" he snapped angrily and Izuku blushed a bright red.

"W-We shouldn't be doing those kinds of things in the first place..." She mumbled out and saw his head snap around to look at her.

"We're old enough to know exactly what we're doing." He snapped angrily once again and Izuku felt her cheeks get warmer. "Besides, I don't hear you complaining when we're doing it."

"... I... I do..." Izuku put a hand over her face to try and hide her blush. "... Like it... A lot..." She admitted and felt her whole body burn hot from embarrassment.

"... I'm gunna fuck you so hard when we get back..." Izuku looked up at Katsuki with wide eyes as he spoke bluntly and saw him turn his head around to look away from her.

"K-Kacchan, don't use that word!" Izuku cried out and heard him chuckle before he grabbed her by the hand. When they got into the school they went straight to the meeting room and Izuku slid the door open to see All Might waiting inside with some tea ready for the both of them.

"Izuku," All Might smiled warmly at her as she stepped inside and smiled back at him. He looked to Bakugou who was looking at him with an angry scowl on his face once again and All Might frowned. "...Bakugou, is something the matter?"

"You bet there is, you freaking-" Katsuki growled out, but Izuku quickly clapped a hand over his mouth and smiled at All Might nervously.

"What is it you wanted to talk about...?" Izuku asked curiously as she sat down on an available stool and picked up the mug of tea All Might slid towards her. Katsuki crossed his arms, glaring at All Might as he sat down on another stool beside Izuku.

"Ah, well a few things." All Might smiled at them both. "First off, I spoke with the Principal about the prize for the contest, and the tickets have been changed to a smaller hot springs location for you, and the date was also changed to a few weeks from now."

"That's great," Izuku beamed brightly at her hero who smiled back at her, before looking over at Katsuki who was smirking. Izuku watched All Might's expression darken a bit as he looked at the boy.

"How ever, you'll be going at the same time as the other winners. I trust Mirio will make sure things stay PG." All Might said with a pointed gaze at Katsuki whose expression instantly soured.

"I don't want to go anywhere with that fucking Cartoon." Katsuki snapped angrily and Izuku laughed nervously as they both stared at each other for a long moment. "Was that fucking it? Couldn't send her a fucking message about it?"

"Language, Bakugou." All Might said with a sigh before he looked over at Izuku. "No that wasn't everything, I just thought I'd start things off with a lighter note..." Izuku frowned a bit as she saw All Might looked down into his cup of tea. "... I wanted to speak for a moment about my mentor."

"Y-Your mentor...?" Izuku asked with wide eyes as she looked at her hero. Katsuki looked at her in confusion, before looking back at All Might with a raised eyebrow. "... Th-the person... Who had One for All before you...?"

"Yes, the 7th wielder of One for All, Nana Shimura." All Might nodded his head and looked up at Izuku. "She was a really strong woman, you remind me of her a lot some times. She always did her best to smile and make sure people were safe. Back during her Pro Hero days, she was one of very few women who took up the job. But back then having quirks was still pretty new for her generation." All Might took a sip of her tea and Izuku almost dropped her own cup.

"So it was some buff lady?" Katsuki asked with a scowl on his face and All Might looked over at him, before looking back to Izuku.

"She was a woman with a strong sense of justice, and my teacher after granting me One for All." All Might smiled sadly as Izuku stared at him with wide eyes. "I've told you before, I used to be quirkless."

"QUIRKLESS?" Izuku and All Might both looked at Katsuki and Izuku paled a bit, forgetting she never mentioned that to him. " _You_ used to be _Quirkless..._?!"

"... Yes..." All Might nodded his head and Izuku watched the gears turn in Katsuki's head as he looked down in confusion. "Gran Torino was very good friends with her," All Might turned back to Izuku who nodded her head, already knowing that part. "Back when I was in Junior High, I tried to save a young boy from a river after a bad rainfall." All Might chuckled and Izuku smiled a bit as she watched her hero smile. "That was how we met... But enough about that." he waved a hand and Izuku frowned a bit, wanting to know the exact details. "I brought you here to discuss your friend, Hiro Shimura."

"Hiro...?" Izuku asked curiously and thought about that for a second. Both Hiro and his mentor had the same last name... Izuku's eyes widened and she looked up at All Might in realization. "Y-You're not saying... That Hiro is..."

"Nana's grand child." All Might nodded his head and Izuku was stunned by this important information. "You see, Nana was married and had a child. It's not an easy thing to do, being a Pro Hero." All Might sighed out as he sipped his tea once again. "Lots of women pick one or the other usually, mind you there are still a lot out there who manage to balance the life styles. But being a Pro Hero... You make a lot of enemies, you see... Having a family can put them in harms way, which is why I never dipped my toes in that pool." All Might sighed out as he looked into his tea. "But Nana, she loved her husband and wanted to have a family."

"... If you're trying to tell us to break up, I'm not having it." Katsuki growled out in anger and All Might let out a sigh and shook his head.

"No no, that's not it." All Might looked up at the both of them and frowned. "Nana's husband was also a Pro Hero, but unfortunately he was killed." Izuku felt her blood run cold at that information and looked into All Might's sad eyes. "I don't know the details exactly of why or how... But Nana did not want her son to meet the same fate. She left him in foster care, and asked Gran Torino and myself not to contact him under any circumstances."

"... That's..." Izuku felt her fingers tremble a bit and she looked down at her cup of tea. "... That's awful..."

"... She died at the hands of All for One not much later..." All Might continued and Izuku felt tears come to her eyes and looked up at him. "But we still held our promise with her."

"This is fucking horse shit." Katsuki snapped and Izuku looked up at him worriedly as he stood up. "What's the point in telling us all this shit? You trying to give us a warning?!"

"No, Bakugou my boy." All Might looked up at him. "I'm not exactly finished yet..."

"Then what else is there?! Clearly the kid turned out fine if Hiro is out an about!" Katsuki said as he pointed a finger out the window.

"Hiro was adopted as well..." Izuku said with a realization and looked at All Might with wide eyes as he nodded his head. "... So... S-something... Something happened to..."

"As far as I know... Hiro was abandoned in a burned and crumbled house when he was 3." All Might sighed out as he looked up at the both of them. "At least that's what records state from the orphanage. There were no bodies found in the ruined house, and there is a missing persons report for his parents... As well as his brother..."

"... The Brother that's looking for him.." Izuku said with a frown on her face and looked at All Might whose expression turned serious. "... So then... what..."

"... Tomura Shigaraki." Izuku froze as All Might spoke and her eyes widened as she watched him look up at her. "... His real name is Tenko Shimura."

"What..." Izuku dropped her cup of tea and it shattered on the ground. A Might looked at her worriedly as she stood up. "So... You're saying..."

"... Tomura is Hiro's brother, and is after him to join the Villain Alliance." Katsuki said with a disbelieving tone and both All Might and Izuku looked over at him as he scowled. "... Are you fucking kidding me. Because of some stupid ass promise you made, her grand child turned into the leader of the fucking Villain Alliance...?!"

"It was her last wish of Gran Torino and I." All Might said with a frown at Katsuki, "In hindsight we probably should have sought the boy out..."

"Obviously, because now he's some fucking lackey of the guy who killed his fucking grand mother!" Katsuki said with a finger pointed at the window again. "And now he's also at the top of the most fucking wanted list and after all of our lives and hell bent on taking down the Hero system, all because you and that old Banana for a man decided to keep some stupid promise!"

"Kacchan," Izuku frowned over at him as he progressively got angrier. "They couldn't have possibly..."

"I fucking know there's no way they could have known, but it's what fucking happened obviously!" Katsuki snapped and Izuku looked down at the ground.

"... I agree, this is most certainly our fault." All Might said with a sigh as he stood up from the sofa he was sitting on. "Nana did what she thought was right, what she thought would protect her son... But in the end her family fell apart, and now Tenko is a villain named Tomura..." All Might looked up at the both of them and Izuku felt her heart ache as she saw the sad expression on his face. "I... I can no longer see him as such, knowing this information. A part of me wants to go find him and speak with him about everything... But..."

"He's too far gone now," Katsuki grunted out and Izuku felt her heart ache once more. "... The damage has been dealt and there's no going back from it. What ever his past, he's killing people and out to destroy the world we know. He needs to be stopped."

"... Yes, you're right, Bakugou." Al Might sighed out and Izuku sat back down on the stool with a thunk, looking down at her hands. She saw the scars on her right one, and clenched it into a fist. "Izuku, I'm sorry if... This information is too much for you, especially considering what happened yesterday."

"... I'm alright," Izuku said with a sigh and she looked up at All Might and Katsuki. She frowned as she saw Tomura and All for One in the room and she grabbed the front of her sweater with her left hand, feeling her quirk about to pop to life in her chest. She ground her teeth together as she hurriedly closed her eyes. "... I... I'm a bit conflicted though..." She opened her eyes and stared at the ground in front of her. "He's a villain, he needs to be stopped and punished... But he's also a victim..."

"Tch, he used to be a victim, now he's just as bad as that All for Ass." Katsuki growled out angrily.

"Grand Torino and Tsukauchi are handling the matters with the Villain Alliance." All Might sighed out and Izuku looked up at him curiously. "They recently apprehended Black Mist."

"That's amazing," Izuku's eyes went wide as she looked up at her hero who smiled a bit. "That takes away their ability to just warp anywhere!"

"Now just get rid of those other fuck heads and we're done." Katsuki said with a scowl and All Might nodded his head. "... What is the school going to do about Shimura then. Obviously he's a target of the Villain Alliance, so his safety is on the line."

"... Actually..." All Might grinned nervously and Izuku blinked in confusion as she looked up at him. "... We've decided... Aizawa the Principal and myself... to uhm... Make some additions to class 1-A starting tomorrow..."

"Additions?" Izuku asked curiously and All Might smiled over at her and nodded his head. "... But, I thought it had to be a class of 20..."

"Because of the circumstances, and for the safety of not only Shimura, but you as well... We've..." All Might looked down nervously and poked his fingers together.

"... Are you fucking Kidding me..." Katsuki snapped angrily and Izuku and All Might both looked at him. "... You didn't add him to the fucking class, did you?! He's not a fucking hero course student, he's some stupid nerd with a fucking camera!"

"It's for his safety, besides there is also another addition we're adding in because of the situation!" All Might held up his hands in surrender to Katsuki who was glaring darkly at him. "I believe you fought with him during the festival, and Aizawa is behind it 100%."

"SHINSOU?!" Izuku stood up, her eyes wide and both All Might and Katsuki looked over at her. "IS IT SHINSOU?!"

"... Yes it is," All Might said with a smile and Izuku smiled back at him brightly as he confirmed that for her. "Young Shinsou has displayed heroic efforts in a tough situation, so the Principal has decided this temporary transfer is best."

"THAT'S AMAZING!" Izuku cried out excitedly and grinned over at Katsuki who was scowling again. "Kacchan, this is so amazing, isn't it?!"

"Tch, who cares about those idiots?" Katsuki snapped angrily, "I'll fucking kill Shimura if he takes pictures of us in the fucking dorms again, I swear to fuck."

"Language," All Might frowned at Katsuki before he cleared his throat. "Aside from that... There's one more thing I wanted to talk to you about." He turned to Izuku who looked up at him curiously. "This coming Saturday, Aizawa will be taking both you, Bakugou and Mirio to the hospital."

"... The hospital?" Bakugou asked angrily and Izuku felt her grin get larger.

"Is it... Eri...?" She asked excitedly and All Might nodded his head.

"The young girl asked for the three of you specifically. Well..." The hero smiled warmly, "She asked for Mirio by his hero name, then the spiky man and kind bunny girl." he pointed at the both of them and Izuku grinned brightly.

"That's so great, I'm so glad...!" Izuku beamed brightly at the other two and put her hands over her mouth as she started to mutter. "What should I bring her? She probably doesn't know much about heroes, so definitely some fruit and maybe a stuffed animal or a story book..."

"Is this all?" Katsuki asked All Migth as Izuku continued to mutter to herself while she bent down to clean up her broken cup. "... Or are you keeping any more fucking secrets from her?"

"... No, that's all..." All Might looked over at Bakugou and then back at the muttering Izuku.

"Good," Katsuki huffed out and walked over to Izuku. He bent down and grabbed her by the back of her hoodie and she looked up at him. "Now lets go finish what we started earlier..." He grinned at her and Izuku blushed a fiery red as he stood up and began dragging her out of the meeting room.

"Finish what...?" All Might looked at the both of them curiously and Katsuki grinned over at him darkly while Izuku put her hands over her face in embarrassment. "Hold on...!" All Might held out a hand to stop them and Katsuki slammed the door shut and began running down the hallway, pulling Izuku up to her feet. "I SAID HOLD ON, YOU SHALL NOT TOUCH HER LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!" All Might shouted from behind them.

"K-Kacchan, did you have to say that?!" Izuku cried out at her boyfriend who was grinning as he turned a corner while they heard All Might running after them. He quickly opened up a classroom door and pulled her inside before shutting it behind him. "Kacchan, really..."

"Well he deserves it after interrupting." Katsuki huffed out as he listened to the door. "Just be quiet," He held up his finger and Izuku blushed a bright red as she looked at him before looking around the empty class room.

"... We should head back," Izuku said with a sigh after a moment, as she walked over to a desk, wondering which class had this room in particular.

"Then he'd definitely stop us." Katsuki grumbled out and Izuku looked over at him as he walked over. "... We're here, so why not?" he asked with a grin spreading across his face and Izuku felt her cheeks burn a bright red as she looked up at him.

"We can't do that kind of thing in a class room...!" Izuku said as she held up a hand to stop him and he let out a huff of anger before he grabbed her hands with his own. "K-Kcchan, we shouldn't...!"

"That's half the fun..." He chuckled and she looked up into his eyes worriedly, before he leaned in and kissed her lips deeply. She felt her heart pound in her chest as he gripped her hands in his and his tongue teased hers. She felt hot as he pressed against her and she gripped his hands before letting them go and wrapping her arms around his shoulders as they kissed. "Hmm..." Katsuki hummed against her lips before breaking their kiss to let her breathe. She looked up at him, her cheeks burning hot like her ears as she saw that hungry look in his eyes. "This would be better if you were in uniform..." He chuckle and she looked away from him in embarrassment.

"That's dirty, don't talk like that..." She mumbled out and heard him chuckle again as he wrapped his arms around her, his hands trailing up her shirt and making her skin tingle from his touch. "We shouldn't do this kind of thing here... What if some one walks in...?" she looked up at him worriedly.

"I locked the door, it's fine..." he growled out before he leaned in and nipped her ear with his teeth. She felt her whole body shiver and gripped his hoodie with her fingers as his traced across her skin on her back. "Besides... I still don't hear a no..." She tried to calm her pounding heart as he pushed her back on top of a desk and she looked up into his eyes as he grinned down at her. "This way we can't be interrupted..." his hand trailed up her stomach and she bit her lower lip as she gripped his shoulders. "My favorite face..." He breathed out as he leaned down to kiss her lips.

" **DO NOT FEAR! FOR I AM CALLING!"**

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!" Katsuki snapped loudly and Izuku was startled out of the moment as he ripped her phone out of her pocket and glared at it darkly. "I'M gunna fucking throw this thing out the fucking window!" He stormed towards the window as her ring tone kept going off.

"H-Hold on, what if it's important?!" Izuku panicked as she pushed herself up and ran after him as he opened the window.

"NOPE. I'M FUCKING DONE!" Katsuki wound up for the pitch but Izuku quickly grabbed his arm with both of her hands and went for the grapple. In a swift movement he was on his back and she looked down at him with wide eyes. "... What... THE HELL?!"

"Y-You can't go throwing my phone! I've been through 2 of them in less than a year!" Izuku cried out before she removed her phone from his hands as he glared up at her. "I-I'm sorry, please don't be mad!"

"I was mad earlier, now I'm going to go on a FUCKING MURDER SPREE!" He snapped loudly and grabbed her by the leg.

"K-Kacchan...!" Izuku cried out as he yanked on her leg and her feet were out from under her. She landed on her bottom and looked over at Katsuki as he sat up and turned on her. "h-Hold on... The phone call..." She held up her still ringing phone but he yanked on her leg once again, dragging her across the tile closer towards him. She fell on her back as he pulled her leg up and she looked up into his angry ruby eyes.

"you have 10 seconds, and then who ever is on the other hand is going to get a free porno." Katsuki snapped and Izuku felt her whole face turn red.

"Th-that's... Y-You can't do that!" Izuku cried out at him and he raised an eyebrow at her before he reached out with his free hand and pushed her shirt up. "K-Kacchan...!"

"7 seconds..." He grinned at her and she hurriedly hit the answer button her phone.

"H-Hello...?" Izuku asked worriedly as she tried to push Katsuki off of her while he undid her pants.

" **you'll never guess what's going on!"** Uraraka cried out into the phone and Izuku paled as she looked into Katsuki's ruby eyes. **"Suddenly that Shinsou showed up with all his stuff, and so did Shimura! This is crazy, they're moving into class 1-A!"**

"Ah uhm... I-I know... A-All Might told me..." Izuku said in a small voice, holding back a noise of surprise as Katsuki yanked her pants off. She quickly tried to scoot away from him, holding up her hand to stop him but he grabbed her ankle again and grinned at her.

"0 seconds... Time's up..." He whispered out and Izuku felt her cheeks turn a bright red all over again as he pulled on her leg once more and started kissing her stomach. Izuku bit back any noises that wanted to escape her throat and she closed her eyes.

" **Well you have to get back here right away! Did you know Hiro was born a boy, so he's going to be in the male dorms?!"** Uraraka cried out happily and Izuku put a hand over her mouth as Katsuki dragged his tongue across her stomach. **"They also have some heavy things that needed moved, and I'm afraid Eijiro and Sero will just break something, we need your help."**

"I uhm..." Izuku shivered in pleasure as Katsuki nipped at her hip with his teeth and tried to sit up. "I'm a bit busy, I'll be back... Right away..."

" **Aw man, well come back soon, alright?"** Izuku bit her lip as she felt Katsuki kiss his way back up her stomach, before pushing her shirt up further. She looked up into his eyes as he pushed her bra up and grinned at her. **"Don't be too long!"**

"I-I won't..." Izuku did her best to use her normal voice, before Katsuki grabbed the phone out of her hand and hung up for her. "K-Kacchan, really...! Did you have too-?!"

"I did, other wise I would be blue balled all day." he growled out and Izuku put her hand over her mouth as he dropped her phone on the ground. "Now... where were we...?" He grinned at her before his hands groped her breasts. A moan escaped her lips as his knee pressed against the warm slick spot between her legs, and she closed her eyes. "Come on, Izu... let me hear your voice..." he growled out and she looked up at him.

"P-Pervert..." Izuku cried out to him as she pulled her hand from her lips. She felt his fingers pinch her nipples and her back arched as a waved a pleasure raced through her. "Ah...! K-Kachan...!"

"You're just as perverted..." he grinned at her and she looked up at him, trying to catch her breath as she felt hot. "You know I'd stop if you said no..."

"Nnh... I..." Izuku quivered in excitement as his fingers traced down her sides. "I don't... want to stop..." She cried out to him and saw a fire light up in his eyes.

"hah... Prepare to be unable to walk straight..." he growled out at her once again and Izuku felt her body heat up in embarrassment, before he grabbed her hand and kissed her wrist.

"D-Don't be too rough...!" Izuku cried out as he nipped at her skin and he grinned at her once again.

"I thought you liked it like that.." he breathed out, before leaning down to kiss he lips once again. She felt her cheeks burn hot as their tongues mingled with each other once again. "Fine... I'll properly kiss you before I drive you crazy..." He muttered out against her lips as they parted and she looked into his eyes in confusion. His lips stretched into another grin as he sat back and moved his knee from between her legs. She pushed herself up a bit in confusion, before he grabbed her by the thigh.

"Kacchan...?" Izuku asked curiously before he yanked her panties off. She felt her cheeks burn hot as he grabbed her other thigh and smiled at her. "What are...?" She felt him yank on her legs and she fell onto her back again. She looked down nervously as he kissed the inside of her thigh, "H-Hold on...! Y-You shouldn't...!"

"Hmm, but I'm hungry for something sweet." Katsuki licked his lips and Izuku's eyes widened as he leaned in and she felt something warm lick her. She cried out at the pleasure that it granted as his tongue prodded inside of her.

"K-Kacchan...! T-that's dirty...!" Izuku cried out in both horror and pleasure, but she heard a growl in his throat as his tongue continued to drive her slowly towards the edge of crazy. She reached out and grabbed his shoulders. "K-Kacchan... i-it feels weird..." She cried out before her body shuddered in pleasure once again. "I-It... Feels good... st-stop..." a soft moan escaped her, before she felt a shock of pleasure she never felt before as he nipped her sensitive button. "Haaah... ! N-not there...!" She gripped his shoulders tightly as he lifted his head and grinned at her as he licked his lips once more.

"Really... you seemed to like that a lot..." He hummed out to her and she felt her face burn a bright red as she looked at him before he reached out and touched her cheek with his fingers. "You taste good too," He growled out into her ear and she gripped the front of his shirt, with her hands.

"th-that's dirty... d-don't do that..." She mumbled out, though she did enjoy it a lot.

"You ready...?" He asked and Izuku nodded her head as he dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a condom. She blushed a bright red again at seeing how he actually always was, before he wrapped an arm around her and stood up swiftly.

"K-Kacchan...?" Izuku looked up at him in surprise as he sat her on a desk and she put her hands over her face. "Wh-what if some one see's...?!"

"They'd have to be a fucking bird," he growled out as he unzipped his pants and Izuku looked down in shock as she saw him put the condom on. "Now... let me teach you some pleasure," He grinned at her as she looked back up at him. He leaned in and kissed her deeply once again, his arm wrapping around her middle and tickling her back with his fingers. She felt hot as she gripped his shoulders with her small hands, and felt him pull her closer to him before he pushed inside of her. Her moans were muffled by their heated kiss an she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he filled her up entirely. "Hah... Izu..." He muttered her name against her lips and another moan escaped her as he started to move, thrusting inside of her and hitting that spot that made her crazy.

"K-Kacchan..." She cried out his name as she gripped his sweater with her fingers while he kissed her warm ear.

"Izu... I love you..." He whispered into her ear and she closed her eyes as he continued his thrusts. She felt his hand grip her hip and she bit her lip to try and stifle the moans that escaped her with each movement. She felt him lean her back onto the desk and his hand gripped her arm. She cried out softly as he kissed her neck, then her collar bone before he started nipping at her skin. She grabbed his hand with hers and clutched it tightly as he continued to hit that sweet spot inside of her.

"K-Kacchan... I.. I'm going to..." she moaned out, trying to keep her voice down in case some one walked by. "I-I can't... I'm..."

"Me too..." He growled out against her skin, hearing moans escape his lips. She opened her eyes to look into his ruby red ones as he kissed her quickly, his thrusts going deeper now. She cried out softly as their lips separated once again and she put her other hand over her mouth to try and stay silent while he bit down on her shoulder. She closed her eyes once more as her body twitched and waves of pleasure rocked and crashed through her whole body. She felt his finger grip her tighter as he stopped and held her tight, before they both relaxed, trying to catch their breath. She felt his teeth leave her skin and she opened her eyes to look up at him. "Hah... Now if only class as always like this..." He chuckled out and Izuku blushed a bright red as she looked into his eyes.

"Pervert.." She mumbled out, before she touched her fingers to the back of his head and pulled him close. She kissed his lips softly and felt his hands grip her hips tightly.

"Said the perverted cute girl under neath me..." He chuckled after she let go of him and he stood up straight, helping her sit up.

"I'm not perverted like you, I could have waited till we got back.." She said with a pout as she fixe dher bra and shirt. Katsuki stepped away from her and she looked away from him in embarrassment as he grabbed some tissues and handed her pants and panties. She hurriedly pulled them back on and straightened out her apperance before she looked at the desk. "... I feel bad for whoever's desk that is..."

"Tch, it's fine." Katsuki grunted out and Izuku looked up at him, blushing still. "Come on, let's go back," He held out his hand to her and she nodded her head and took his hand.

"There you guys are!" Izuku was still blushing as they entered the dorm building and she looked over at Uraraka who was holding a box. Izuku looked around at the entrance, seeing a few more labeled books. "What took so long?"

"Just talking with Sensei," Izuku said with a nervous smile as Katsuki walked past Uraraka and smirked. Izuku felt her cheeks get warm again as she bent down and picked up a few of the boxes labeled books.

"Dude, maybe just carry one at a time?" Kirishima laughed a bit as he picked up one box of books while Izuku used her quirk to carry the others.

"I'm fine, whose are these?" Izuku asked curiously as they walked towards the elevator. It dinged open and Izuku looked up at Hiro who was grinning brightly.

"IZUCHAN!" He threw his hands in the air and Izuku laughed as she saw the smile on his face. "I can't believe it, I get to live here with you, now I can take all the candid pictures I want and we can eat together!"

"This guy is totally going to win the contest," Kirishima laughed as they stepped into the elevator. Izuku stood in a corner as Uraraka and Kirishima got in with Hiro, and Katuski quickly squeezed in as well.

"Contest?" Hiro asked curiously and Izuku blushed a bright red as Uraraka grinned.

"The cutest picture of Izuchan contest! I'm winning!" Uraraka said proudly and Hiro's eyes lit up.

"I want in, whats the prize?!" Hiro asked excitedly.

"A date with Izuchan at the amusement park, who ever wins gets tickets paid for by everyone else!" Uraraka grinned and Izuku's eyes widened at that.

"What?! There was a prize this whole time?!" Izuku cried out in surprise.

"You fuckers, no one gets a date with her!" Katsuki snapped angrily and the other three laughed.

"I like that, think of all the cute pictures you could get while there!" Hiro said as he took a box from Izuku. She looked up at him as he grinned, "Carousal, Ferris wheel, haunted house and even while playing games or eating cotton candy! The possibilities are endless!"

"You guys..." Izuku looked at the others worriedly as Katsuki scowled.

"I'm going to blow up all of your phones." He snarled out before the elevator opened up at the 5th floor.

"Ah, there you are." Todoroki was standing in the hallway as everyone got out, "I was going to head down to help Shinsou."

"Right, Shinsou is coming too!" Izuku grinned brightly and the others looked at her. "Isn't this amazing? Having more friends move in?" She looked around at everyone who just smiled at her while Katsuki huffed out in anger.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask..." Todoroki said with a thought as the others got out of the elevator. "What happened to the one table in the kitchen?"

"... Sorry that was my fault," Izuku blushed a bright red and everyone looked at her while Katsuki crossed his arms. "I uhm... I accidentally threw Kacchan into it this morning..."

"Whahaha!" Kirishima laughed with Uraraka and they looked at Katsuki who was scowling at them. "Oh man, that's rough. You alright?"

"I'm fucking fine, at least it wasn't a tree." Katsuki snapped and the others continued to laugh while Todoroki's shoulders shook slightly as he kept his cool. The rest of the day was spent helping Hiro and Shinsou move into the dorm building.

"Sorry for the intrusion," Shinsou said as Izuku went to help him with his boxes that were still coming in.

"Isn't this great?" Izuku asked him excitedly as she helped him up stairs with the last of his things. "Im so happy for you, aren't you excited?"

"I am," Izuku smiled up at him as she saw a slight pink to his cheeks while he spoke. "I've wanted this for years, it's just too bad it's because of some terrible events." He muttered out and Izuku frowned at him as he opened his door on the second floor. Izuku looked around the formerly empty room, and set the box down on his pile. "... But this way I can try and weed out anyone who is trying to do harm."

"... I really don't think there's a traitor in class A..." Izuku said as she looked down at his boxes, then back up at her friend. "... I won't stop you from looking, but I'm still going to stand firm on the ground that you're wrong."

"... I really hope I am." Shinsou said and nodded his head to her. "But, it's also a pleasure to be here." He held his fist out to her and she smiled as she bumped her fist against his. After the class helped their two new classmates with their things, they ate dinner and went to bed early.

Izuku lay on her own bed, her All Might duvet pulled up to her chin as she stared at her poster of Katsuki at the end of her bed on the wall. She smiled at it warmly and looked around, wondering where she should hang the rest of the posters she had. She sighed out as she closed her tired eyes, and tried to fall asleep.

" **DO NOT FEAR! FOR I AM CALLING!"**

"... Really... Why am I so popular today...?" Izuku groaned out as she heard her ring tone and she reached out and lazily grabbed her phone, wondering who was calling her at night. She looked at the screen and saw _Unknown Caller_ on it. She frowned as she sat up and swiped open the call before she brought the phone up to her ear. "... Hello?"

" **Izuku Midoriya,"** She felt her blood run cold as she heard a familiar voice on the other end. **"Did you have fun today? I bet you think you're safe after everything that happened."**

"... Tomura..." She threw her blankets off herself and stood up out of her bed, her heart pounding a mile a minute in fear. "How did... How did you..."

" **Get your number? That's a trade secret,"** She heard the chilling laugh on the other end and Izuku stormed towards her door and yanked it open. She had to get some one, she had to get Katsuki, she needed to go get their sensei's... **"Now now, calm down. No need to rush around in a panic."** She grit her teeth together as she hurried into the elevator and started going down. **"Honestly, if you try to rush to much, you're going to be greeted by an unfavorable sight..."**

"What do you want?!" Izuku shouted into her phone as she rode the elevator to the first floor. She was in a panic, she didn't know what to do, it's not like the man was actually within punching distance.

" **I want you to know why you didn't accept my invitation,"** Shimura laughed and Izuku gripped her phone tightly in her hand. **"I think you're wasting your time and energy on being a hero... No one will look at you as a Symbol of Peace, a weak fragile little girl... You're no All Might, you pale in comparison, really."**

"Your words wont twist my mind," Izuku snapped at Shimura as she stepped out of the elevator and her feet touched the cold tile in the common room. It was dark on the main floor and little light was streaming in through the windows. She saw something on the ground, and felt herself pale in horror as she recognized it as a foot.

" **You can't even protect yourself from harm, let alone others..."** Izuku lifted a shaky hand to the light switch in between the elevators and hesitated. **"Breaking your arm over and over... You'll never make it as a hero... So I had my friends leave you a present..."** The laugh made her shiver in fear once again and she flicked the light switch on in the common room.

"NO!" Izuku screamed out as light filled the room and she saw a scene from a horror film. Blood coated every inch of the floor, and Izuku's eyes widened as she saw her friend's bodies scattered all over. She looked to the right and saw severed limbs, she looked to the left and saw bloody foot steps, before she looked down at her feet and saw Katsuki's body ripped to shreds right in front of her. She felt her heart stop in her chest and the air in her lungs stung. "IT'S NOT REAL!" She screamed out into the phone and heard a dark laugh on the other end as she stumbled back and put her hand over her face. "YOU... You're sick..."

" **You're very smart..."** She could hear footsteps up stairs as she slid down the wall onto her bottom and clutched the phone tightly in her hand. **"But, I want you to know that I do have the ability to make what you're seeing a reality."** Izuku opened her eyes, gritting her teeth together as she continued to see the scene of bloodshed in front of her. **"I will have you bend to our will eventually, and one day soon your head will roll along with All Might's... Until then, please take care of my dear little brother for me."**

"I-Izuchan...?!" Izuku pulled the phone away from her face as tears streamed down her cheeks. She heard the click on the other end and put her free hand over her face as her tears continued. Hiro, Aoyama, Jirou and Hagakure were the first ones down and Izuku sobbed into her palm as she felt Jirou put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong...?" Hagakure asked worriedly and Izuku sobbed out as she pulled her hand off her face and looked up at her friends, before looking back at the bloody mess in the common room she was still seeing. "Are you still hallucinating...?!"

"Izuchan, you okay...?" Hiro asked as he knelt in front of her with the girls worriedly. Izuku looked down at her phone in her hands as she heard the elevators ding again and more of her classmates came out in droves. "Bakugou...!" Hiro looked up at Katsuki who shoved his way through the others nd knelt beside her.

"Izu, what's wrong...?!" Katsuki asked her worriedly as Izuku stared at her phone. "What happened...?!"

"... Call All Might..." Izuku muttered out as she looked at her phone.

"What...?" Katsuki looked at her and Izuku gripped her phone tightly before she crushed it with her quirk. "Hey...! You just got a new one, what are you...?!"

"The Villain Alliance..." Izuku dropped the bits onto the ground and leaned her head back against the wall as she looked past her friends horrified and pale faces towards their fake dead bodies in the common room. "... They phoned for an order..."

"A-an order...?!" Hiro asked with wide eyes of horror while more classmates came down.

"Yeah, they want an extra large fist in their face..." Izuku glared at the scene in the room, feeling a burning anger in her chest.


	56. FINGERS AND GENDERS! (pfft)

**Hahaha?**

 **Hah.**

 **I need... I need more BNHA...**

 **MOOOOOOORE BNHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

"Midoriya..." Izuku looked up from her books on her desk as she heard Aizawa call her name out after walking into the class room. She saw him staring at her with an intense gaze as he set his books down on his podium. "I'd like to speak with you for a moment, before class."

"Yes sensei.." Izuku stood up from her desk, her chair moving the only sound in the normally rowdy class room. Everyone was abnormally quiet after what happened the night before. Katsuki had called All Might and Aizawa to the dorms immediately after her phone call, and she didn't sleep at all. She followed their teacher out into the hallway and still felt that burning anger inside her chest towards Tomura. She silently followed their teacher towards the meeting room and he slid the door open. She stepped inside and saw the Principal as well as All Might inside waiting for her.

"Midoriya, are you alright...?" All Might frowned at her and Izuku nodded her head solemnly.

"Do you have any idea how Shigaraki might have gotten your phone number?" The Principal asked her curiously and Izuku took a seat on a stool that was offered to her.

"I had left my phone in the classroom during the festival..." Izuku sighed out and clasped her hands together on her lap. "It was there over night as well, until Kacchan brought it back to me yesterday." She looked up at the teachers in the room who looked pretty solemn about the situation. "Sorry, I crushed it with out thinking..."

"No, that was probably for the best." Nedzu said with a sigh as he clasped his tiny hands in front of him. "Have you seen any hallucinations at all after the incident yesterday?"

"No, so far today has been good." Izuku sighed once more and gripped her hands together tightly. "I apologize, because of me-"

"You don't need to apologize, this isn't your fault." All Might said worriedly and Izuku looked up at him, frowning. "Besides, no one was hurt. It's good that you said something immediately as well, this way we can trace your phone records back to the number that called it."

"What exactly did he say?" Aizawa asked and Izuku looked up at her teacher before she looked back at the ground.

"He was taunting me really..." She clenched her hands into fists and glared at them. "Saying he had the ability to make the hallucination real... That I'll bend to his will, and that both mine and All Might's heads will roll..." She looked up at the Principal, gritting her teeth together in anger. "And to take care of his little brother."

"... Are you sure you're alright...?" All Might asked her worriedly and Izuku nodded her head.

"If he thinks that's the worst thing that's been said to me, he's mistaken." Izuku said with a firm tone and looked up at All Might. "I've heard much worse."

"You're a really strong young woman," Nedzu said with a smile and Izuku looked over at the Principal in confusion. "Though I recommend you speak with Recovery Girl about things, I think you seem to be holding up rather well. Are you sure you are alright?"

"I am," Izuku took a deep breath and let it out. "Just a bit disappointed I wrecked another phone."

"I'll take care of getting you a knew one." All Might patted her shoulder gently and Izuku looked up at him with wide eyes. "I'll make sure the number is changed as well, but you should take care to give it only to people you trust."

"Yes, sir." Izuku smiled up at All Might and nodded her head to him.

"Well I think it's time for class then," Nedzu said with a bright grin as he stood up from the sofa. "If you see anything else concerning, please report it immediately." The Principal smiled up at Izuku and she nodded her head before she stood up.

"I'll bring you your new phone later on," All Might sad with a hopeful smile to Izuku and she smiled back at him and nodded her head before she left the room with Aizawa.

"... You really are a lot of trouble." Aizawa said as they walked down the hallway back to the classroom and Izuku frowned and looked down at the floor. "But from what I know, you kept your cool for the most part and reported it immediately." The two of them stopped in the hallway and Izuku looked up at her sensei curiously. "All Might informed me of what is going on, I must say I'm impressed by how you've been handling things up till now. But it's time to take a step back and work on building up your quirk and power. If you should see any abnormal activity, report it to myself right away, alright?"

"Yes sir, thank you." Izuku smiled up at her sensei and he let out a sigh.

"You are honestly going to give me heart burn though," he said casually and Izuku smiled nervously before he slid the door open to the quiet classroom and they stepped back inside. Izuku took her seat behind Katsuki and glanced over at the others who were looking her way worriedly.

"Alright, as you are all aware, you have two new classmates that you are all acquainted with." Aizawa nodded to the additional back row that was in the room now and Hiro smiled from his seat and waved his hand at the others while Shinsou looked at the rest of the class tiredly. "I trust you'll help them catch up in the work that they might be lagging behind on. As for what happened last night," Aizawa looked out at the classroom while some of their classmates glanced over at Izuku. She looked up at Katsuki who glanced over his shoulder at her and she saw concern burning in his eyes. "Considering no one got hurt, there is no reason why you all should be acting like some one died. But it goes to say that if anyone at all receives calls from people they do not know, please do not answer them and report it to staff immediately. Now study seriously." She closed his books and Present Mic came in for their english lesson. Izuku made sure to pay attention in class, but her lack of sleep was putting a tole on her. She felt herself nodding off close to lunch when they were in their history lesson. She looked up at Midnight, wondering if maybe she could get a few seconds of sleep if she closed her eyes, they did have hero training in the afternoon... She let her eyes close and rested her head in her hand.

"Clown Shock." Katsuki called out to Midnight's question as she asked the class, and he glanced behind himself wondering why he hadn't heard Izuku answer. He heard a soft thunk on the table and he looked down to see her asleep on her desk. He glanced up to see some of the others had noticed let out a grumble s he waited for Midnight to turn her back. When she did he swiftly stood a book up to cover Izuku's sleeping while Uraraka on the other side distracted the teacher with a question. He grit his teeth together as he took down detailed notes of the class. He was royally pissed off about last night, she had looked like she'd seen a brutal murder, but she didn't tell them any details at all about what she had seen, only that Tomura phoned her and that she was seeing something horrific in the common room. He glared at the front of the class room as he continued to take notes. He had went back up to her room with her, but he had fallen asleep, where as it was clear she got none at all from the bags under her eyes.

"Ssh" Uraraka called out to the class after Midnight left. The class froze as the bell went off for lunch and everyone turned to look over at Izuku who was still sleeping with her head resting on her arm. "Poor Izuchan..." Uraraka whispered out worriedly as everyone quietly got up.

"We shouldn't have let her sleep, she missed a lot.." Iida said in a hushed tone and Uraraka waved a hand at him.

"She obviously needs it, just let her nap..." Kirishima called out in a whisper and the class looked over at the sleeping girl who turned her head but kept on snoozing. "Bakubro, you coming...?" Kirishima looked over at Katsuki who was taking the book down from her desk. The ash blonde shook his head and looked at the others. He waved a hand to dismiss them and they all took the hint that he was sticking around to watch over her.

"I'll bring you both something..." Hiro mouthed out to Katsuki who nodded his head before he shut the door quietly.

"... You sure have a lot of idiots who care about you..." Katsuki muttered out as he turned in his seat and looked down at the sleeping Izuku. He gently fixed her hair with his fingers and watched her continue on with her slumber. "... I've never seen you so angry though..." He watched the peaceful look on her face and remembered the look of murder on her face that he had seen yesterday. The others had also been shocked, but not as much as he was. She never had such a look cross through those emerald green eyes before, and he was sure Tomura was officially on her hit list now. "What did you see...?" Katsuki asked as he continued to touch her hair carefully with his fingers, being sure not to wake her. He knew what ever it was she saw, it had to do with her friends. There was no way she'd be that angry at just seeing a bunch of villains.

"Hmm..." Katuski froze as he touched her bangs and saw her move a bit and her face scrunched up. He felt a grin come across his face as she moved her fingers ever so slightly, and he snuck his in under them. He felt her fingers grip his and he leaned back in his chair to relax as he held her hand while she slept. About ten minutes before lunch was to end, he let out a sigh as he set his phone down and decided now would be a good time to wake her before the others came back. He leaned over her still sleeping form and kissed the corner of her mouth.

"Izu..." He called out her name clearly and felt her hand grip his as she moved a bit. "Izu time to wake up." He called out once more and kissed her lips softly again. He watched her tired eyes slowly open and look up at him in confusion. "Good Morning,"

"Hmm... whaz happen...?" She asked sleepily and looked around in a daze. She heard him chuckle and looked up at him in confusion as she sat up. "Why are we in class...?" She asked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes and gripped his hand tightly.

"You fell asleep during history," Katsuki told her as he brought up his other hand and poked the spot between her eyebrows. She frowned at him and rubbed her eyes again as she tried to wake up. She looked around the room in confusion, wondering what time it was if no one was in the classroom. "It's lunch time, but it's almost over."

"Oh... Oh my god," Izuku paled a bit as she woke up fully and heard a snort of laughter from Katsuki as he watched the realization cross her face. "I fell... Asleep during history?! Why didn't you wake me up?!" She looked at Katsuki with wide eyes and watched him chuckle.

"Because you didn't sleep at all last night, so I thought I'd let you sleep in class. Everyone else agreed too," He pointed a finger at the empty class room. "besides, we have training this afternoon, I don't want you falling asleep in the middle of people throwing their quirks around."

"Oh my god..." Izuku groaned and put her hands over her face, letting go of his hand. She heard the others in the hall and Uraraka opened up the door.

"She's awake, you get enough sleep?" Uraraka called out as she hurried into the room and Izuku blushed s she looked at everyone who entered.

"I brought you a sandwich." Hiro smiled brightly as he held out a couple of sandwiches to both Katsuki and Izuku. She took it in her hands and began eating it in embarrassment. "Do you normally sleep in class?" Hiro asked with a grin and Izuku looked up at him. "Everyone seemed like they agreed on just letting you sleep like it happens a lot."

"No, this is the first time," Kirishima laughed out as he sat down on top of his desk. "Normally it's Kaminari or Sero who fall asleep, and we just wake them up."

"Remind me not to fall asleep in here," Shinsou said tiredly as he entered the room and looked over at Izuku who was eating her sandwich still. "Get enough shut eye?"

"Yes, thanks everyone." Izuku muttered out and the others laughed as they let her eat. "How embarrassing... Don't let me fall asleep," Izuku mumbled to Katsuki who finished his sandwich quickly.

"Don't stay up all night," Katsuki told her and she looked up at him as he glanced over at her. "I know you couldn't help it, but you need to take care of yourself." he said as he touched her hair with his fingers. She blushed a bright red as he played with one of her curls, before he stood up and headed for the door. "Im gunna go get a sports drink," He called out as he left the room.

"He covered you with a book too," Uraraka said with a smile to Izuku as she walked over and held out a bottle of tea to her. Izuku took it and her cheeks turned a brighter red as she opened it up.

"Really, you guys should have let me get in trouble," Izuku said with a sigh before she drank some of the tea.

"No one blames you for having a nap, it's alright." Uraraka laughed out and Izuku smiled up at her friend. They chatted for a bit until the bell rang and Aizawa came back into the class room.

"Alright everyone, go get suited up." He called out to the class and they stood up to grab their costumes, "For the new additions, you're going to have to wear your gym uniforms until we get your costumes in order."

"Uhm, I'm not..." Hiro raised a hand and looked to Aizawa with a nervous look on his face. Izuku looked over at him in concern. "I don't think I can be a hero, sir... I'm not entirely sure why I'm here..."

"... If Mineta can be a hero, you can too." Aizawa told the boy and Hiro paled a bit at that statement before they were all ushered out of the classroom. Izuku got suited up in her costume before they went to Gamma Gym and she looked over at Hiro and Shinsou who were speaking with Cementoss and Aizawa. Izuku saw that Hiro still looked nervous and pale while Shinsou was nodding to the teachers.

"Uhm..." Izuku walked up to the other two who were in their gym uniforms and smiled at them both. "I know Shinsou has a powerful quirk, but maybe there's some way we can put yours to use, Hiro." She looked at her friend who was still looking pale.

"All I can do is turn into a girl or boy, it's not something that can save lives you know..." He mumbled out and Izuku smiled at her friend nervously and looked up at Shinsou who let out a sigh. "I don't even know where to start, the most I can do is make a super interesting fashion show..."

"Well... How exactly does it work?" Izuku asked curiously and Hiro looked up at her nervously before rubbing the back of his head.

"Well it's related to my finger... I rub it under my nose and poof." He did as he explained and turned into Hina. She smiled up at the other two and Shinsou looked at her with tired eyes.

"Can you use it on other people?" Shinsou asked her curiously and Hina blinked in confusion.

"I don't know, I never... thought to give it a try...?" She said with a shrug of her shoulders and looked at Izuku.

"Well, I'm willing to let you try it on me." Izuku said with a shrug of her shoulders and both Hina and Shinsou looked at her with wide eyes. "It's worth a shot, maybe we can figure something out?"

"Alright," Hina laughed out and she held up her finger before she stepped up to Izuku. The green Haired girl took a calming breath and clenched her fists as she readied herself for what might happen. She closed her eyes as Hina rubbed her finger under her nose, and Izuku felt it tickle before she sneezed.

"WHOA!" She heard the others cry out in surprise as Izuku stumbled back and rubbed her own nose with her fingers. "D-DEKU-CHAN?! WHAT... IS THAT YOU?!" She heard Kirihima and Kaminari shouting at her and she turned her head to look over at them in confusion.

"Yeah, it is...?" Izuku stopped speaking as she saw green smoke everywhere and heard laughing. She looked around at the others and touched her throat. "What's so... fun... ny...?" She heard her throat was a few octaves lower now and she paled in horror.

"It worked...!" Hina laughed out and Izuku looked over at her friend with wide eyes.

"OH MY GOD!" Uraraka cried out in shock and pointed her finger. The teachers looked over with wide eyes and Izuku hurriedly started to pat her chest and noticed something was missing... She looked down and saw it was mostly flat, but she was still pretty muscly. She unzipped her suit a bit and looked down, seeing her breasts were definitely gone and there was something further down she didn't want to really take a good look at.

"WHAAAA!" Izuku cired out and grabbed at her hair. It was still in a pony tail and long and she looked around. "I-It did work! This is nuts!" She cried out in her low manly voice and heard the others start howling in laughter.

"You make a pretty cute guy!" Ashido said with a laugh and Izuku paled as her and Jirou looked her up and down.

"Yeah, some one a girl could definitely marry!" Uraraka grinned as she snapped pictures and Izuku put her hands over her blushing face.

"You guys... don't want pictures..." She cried out into her palms.

"OI! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!" Katsuki shouted over their heads and stormed through. Izuku looked up at him with tears welling up in her eyes, and he looked down at her with an angry scowl. "... Iz... De... Mid... WHAT IS THIS?!" HE shouted and pointed a finger at her.

"K-Kacchan! It's just me!" Izuku cried out and he paled as he stepped back from her for a second.

"Moron, don't call my name out with a manly voice!" He shouted at her and Izuku sobbed a bit. "CHANGE HER BACK!" Katsuki pointed an angry finger at Hina who was laughing with the rest of the class.

"I dunno, this Izuku is fine too." Todoroki said with a shrug of his shoulders and Izuku looked over at him with tear filled eyes. "She's still the same inside."

"THIS IS TOO WEIRD THOUGH!" Katsuki ran his hands through his hair in anger. "I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT I WANNA PUNCH THIS DEKU!"

"I've got it, hold on!" Hina said with a laugh as she ran up and rubbed her finger under Izuku's nose for her again. There was a poof of green smoke once again and Izuku hurriedly grabbed at her breasts and let out a sigh of relief.

"I don't want to do that ever again..." Izuku sighed out and looked over at Hiro. "But hey, it works on other people."

"Hmm..." Hiro grinned brightly and looked at the others in the class.

"You really wanted to punch me...?" Izuku looked up at Katsuki with wide eyes as his angrily pulled his hands from his hair.

"Yes... I mean..." He growled out in anger, "I dunno why, but seeing that manly face pissed me off..." He grumbled out and Izuku frowned.

"I think it's because you had more muscles as a dude," Kirishima laughed and Katsuki stuck his hand out and blasted the other boy in the face.

"Okay enough fooling around." Aizawa called out as Ashido and Jirou held Kaminari by the arms while Hina was about to use her quirk again. "Try doing strength training for now if you don't have an idea on how to use your quirk." He told Hina who smiled and nodded her head. "You two, Shinsou. You both need to be in top shape to be heroes. Start doing laps round the building," He pointed out the door into the cold November air and both of the new additions sighed out before they took off on a jog.

"That was great," Uraraka laughed out as she looked at her phone and held it up to show Izuku. She paled as she saw she most definitely was a boy a few moments ago, and blushed as she saw the bulge in the tight costume she wore. "I wouldn't mind seeing that again! You were still adorable!"

"Ochachan..." Izuku laughed out nervously before the teachers broke up their conversation. Izuku hurried to her usual corner of the gym and looked at all the pillars Cementoss had made her. She stretched her arms out as she heard the others working hard on their special moves still, and she frowned as she stared at one pillar in particular.

 _No one will look at you as a Symbol of Peace, a weak fragile little girl..._

"Hmm..." Izuku felt One for All pulse to life inside of her and she clenched her fists as she brought the power up to 45% and held onto it it. She felt the extra power that wanted out start to swirl around her feet as she glared at the pillar in front of her. She grit her teeth together as she remembered the bloody scene she saw last night.

 _You're no All Might, you pale in comparison, really..._

"hey what's she doing...?" Kirishima asked as Katsuki went to set off another blast at his unbreakable form. He looked over his shoulder where the red head was staring and saw Izuku was just standing still, but the air around her was moving, almost like a tornado that started at her feet.

"... I don't know." Katsuki said as he let off another blast in Kirishima's face and the red head laughed as the smoke cleared. Katsuki stood up straight and started walking towards Izuku. He saw a dark look in her eyes as she glared at the pillars in front of her, and felt a bit worried. "Hey, Izu...!"

"I can protect people..." Izuku muttered out to try and clear out Tomura's horrible voice and laughter in her head. She clenched her fists tighter and pushed herself past her limit. She felt One for All tearing at her muscles and she took deep breaths as she pushed for more power, bumping it up to 50%... She felt her eyes water as she bent at her knee's and slid her foot forwards, getting ready to move, but she wanted to push herself further...

 _I think you're wasting your time and energy on being a Hero..._

"Izu, don't!" She heard Katsuki shouting at her but she pushed out more power. She felt her body burning as she knocked it up to 60% and she clenched her teeth as she let out the extra steam that was threatening to make her muscles explode. She felt the wind pick up around her and she shot forwards with a bang and swung her foot out at the pillar in front of her. "HEY!"

"GALE CRUSH!" Izuku cried out as she brought her foot down on the pillar. She heard the loud sonic boom as the air crumbled the cement, before there was a large blast of wind that exploded out from where her foot made contact. She was thrown back in the air and hit the ground on her back. She heard the others crying out in surprise and when the wind finally settled after a long moment Izuku opened up her eyes to look over at her pillars. She pushed herself up as she saw a small crater where the one she attacked used to be, while all the others crumbled. She looked around at the small pieces of rubble and then over at Katsuki and Kirishima who had been blown off their feet. She turned her head to see the others getting up as well and paled a bit.

"... Tch..." Izuku looked over at Katsuki as she pushed herself up and he too stood up, his face and costume covered in dust. "What are you doing, that was too much power..!" He shouted at her and Izuku looked away from him and over at the mess she made.

"No.. It wasn't even close..." She muttered out as Cementoss came over to fix the mess she made.

"Everything huuuuuurts..." Hiro groaned out as he lay on the ground in the common room. Izuku had almost stepped on him after coming out of the baths and she smiled as she saw him face first on the floor. "Sensei made me run 100 laps, then do a hundred push-ups and 100 lunges... Then 100 jumping jacks and standing long jump... What is this..." Hiro groaned out and Izuku giggled a bit.

"Its basic strength training..." Izuku told him as she knelt down in front of him and patted his shoulder. "You did pretty good though, especially cause you never trained before."

"This is ridiculous... I'm not a hero, what can I do...?" He asked as he turned his head to frown up at Izuku.

"Well... I'm not sure yet. But I think there's something we can figure out...?" Izuku asked him as she tilted her head.

"... That sweater is cute," Hiro muttered out and she looked down at her sweater. She was wearing the one that imitated Katsuki's costume and she blushed a bit as she gripped the knee of her sweat pants. "You really love that guy... I wonder what you'd look like in his actual hero costume." Hiro said curiously and Izuku blushed.

"Well I dunno... But I don't think it's worth trying." Izuku laughed out and he let his forehead thunk on the floor again. "Let me go get you an after work out smoothie," She stood up and stepped over Hiro who groaned out a thank you in reply. Her own muscles were sore in protest to her training today. She had blown everyone away multiple times, but she was getting a better handle on her quirk for sure. She started making a smoothie in the blender and sighed out as she tied her hair up in a messy bun.

"What was that today..." Izuku turned her head to look at Katsuki who walked into the kitchen, his hands dug into his baggy black pants while he wore a skull t-shirt. "you were using too much, you could have hurt yourself."

"Sorry," Izuku frowned up at him and looked back at the blender as it finished. She poured the smoothie into two separate shakers and put the lids on. "I guess... I was a bit upset and mad over what Tomura said to me..."

"... What did he say...?" Katsuki asked her curiously and Izuku gripped her shaker in her hand. "... Izu, If it's bothering you-"

"He said no one will look at me as a Symbol of Peace..." Izuku said flatly and she looked at her shaker before she started to mix it up. "... And honestly, right now he's right." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Why would you let that guy's words get to you?" Katsuki asked and she looked up at him before she popped open her shaker and took a gulp of it. "Izu, I thought we talked about this..."

"I know," Izuku sighed out as she lowered her bottle and closed it again. "... But I need to work harder to prove him wrong. I managed to get up to 50% with out it hurting today." She smiled up at Katsuki who was watching her in confusion.

"That was way more than 50%, don't lie to me." He thunked a fist on top of her head and she laughed a bit. "If you're going to do that stuff, be more careful, alright?" She looked up at him as he ran his fingers through her hair and she smiled.

"Alright..." She beamed at him and watched his scowl turn into a smile. "I let my emotions get to me a bit... I'll work on it." she looked down at her shaker and felt his fingers trail out of the bangs framing her face.

"You're not doing this alone..." He told her and she looked up at him, blushing a bit as he leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead. "We're not going out to a war next week, we have time to train properly so don't push yourself too hard..." She looked up into his eyes and felt her cheeks burn hot once again. "Besides, I want to have a proper hot springs trip with my girlfriend, not parts of you." She watched a grin spread across his face and felt her whole body heat up as he leaned in and kissed the corner of her mouth.

"I-I'll work harder..." She told him as she gripped the shakers in her hands while Katsuki kissed her lips softly. She looked up at him as he pulled his lips away and he smiled at her. "I'll be more careful too..." She told him in a small voice before he kissed her again. She felt her heart flutter as his fingers touched her cheek gently and she stepped back, trying to calm her heart. "I-I have to give this to Hiro..." She held up the extra shaker in her hand and saw Katsuki scowl for a second.

"Let him make his own," He said with a grumble and Izuku looked away from him nervously before she headed back towards the common room. "I'm gunna pound him in the face for turning you into a boy earlier, don't let him do that shit to you again."

"It was a bit weird, I don't think I could handle it again." Izuku said nervously as she walked back over to her friend who was still face down on the ground. She looked down at Hiro as she approached him and laughed a bit as she saw him still face down. "Hiro, I've got your smoothie..."

"Thank you..." Hiro lifted up a shaky hand and Izuku watched him worriedly before Kirishima and Kaminari came out of the elevator and saw the scene.

"Dude, you only did a bit of jogging, you alright?" Kirishima laughed out as he looked down at the poor guy on the ground. Izuku knelt next to Hiro worriedly to hand him the shaker and he took it and set it on the ground beside him. "How you gunna be a hero like that?"

"I don't even know why I'm in this class...!" Hiro cried out at the others and Izuku smiled nervously as she saw him lift his head. "I'm no hero, I just take pictures of you guys! Like I said I can only turn into a girl, there's no way I can do anything crazy like turn into a big guy like All Might or erase some one's quirk like Sensei, I have no crazy punches or blasts from my palms, I just switch genders of myself and apparently other people!" He groaned as he let his head drop on the ground again and Izuku looked up at Katsuki nervously who was watching with a scowl on his face.

"Dude, all I can do is harden my body." Kirishima knelt down beside Hiro who groaned as Kirishima patted his shoulder. "But I'm going to become an outstanding hero!" He grinned as Hiro turned his head to look up at Kirishima with a frown. "I can just throw rock hard punches, and for a good ultimate attack I need help from some one else to help me out. In all honesty, I'm just a good shield, but..." Kirishima beamed at Hiro who was watching him in confusion. "That doesn't mean I can't be an amazing hero. I'm sure there's something else to your quirk you don't know about, you just gotta figure it out." He pointed a finger at Hiro who seemed to be thinking that over. "Who knows, maybe you can turn into a mountain like All Might, you don't know yet."

"... Shit dude, that was deep." Kaminari said with a laugh from behind his friend before he gave a thumbs up to Hiro. "But he's right, all I could do before was just be a human stun gun, but I worked around that problem and redid my fighting style. You can do something, I know it!"

"... You guys are stupid, aren't you?" Hiro asked them and both boys laughed loudly at his question before Kaminari let out a sigh. "... But I guess you guys have a point..." Hiro put his hands under himself and pushed himself up to sit on the ground. He picked up the smoothie Izuku made him and popped open the shaker to look at it. "...I wonder what I could do... It's still a pretty big shocker to see Izuchan as a boy."

"That was great!" Kirishima laughed loudly as Izuku paled a bit and looked over at the boys. "You should definitely give being a guy a thought, you looked hella manly!" Kirishima gave Izuku a thumbs up and she smiled nervously at him before Katsuki slammed a fist down on his head.

"You do that, and I'll cut off your fingers." Katsuki glared over at Hiro who was grinning.

"Well I thought it was pretty neat too!" He said with a laugh before he looked down at his hand. "... Maybe if I change fingers... I've never really thought about it before, but maybe different fingers do different things..." He said as he held up his hand and Izuku took a drink of her smoothie. His eyes were shining in thought before he used his pinky to rub under his nose. The others all fell back as there was a poof of blue smoke and Izuku looked at the spot where Hiro was worriedly, before she saw a small 5 year old child sitting where Hiro was before.

"WHOA!" Izuku cried out as she pointed a finger at the small hiro who was grinning brightly at everyone in his very baggy clothing. "OH MY GOD! THIS IS CRAZY!" She cried out with Kaminari and Kirishima and grinned brightly at her friend. "HIRO! YOUR FINGERS DO DIFFERENT THINGS!"

"Maybe it's because it's my pinky finger?" The small five year old laughed and Izuku felt her cheeks burn pink as she looked at the cute boy on the ground. "This is pretty eye opening, I wonder what the others do...?" He asked curiously and looked at his hand. "I thought it was just my gender..." He looked sleepy and Izuku watched him topple back with his smoothie shaker. "But I'm so tired..." He groaned out and Izuku scrambled to get up to help him.

"This is nuts, does this mean you can change other people into kids?" Kaminari asked curiously as Izuku helped Hiro sit up and he rubbed his index finger under his nose and turned back into his normal self.

"Well if I changed Izuchan, then maybe...?" he asked curiously before his eyes started to droop. "Aah... Really sleepy now..." His head lulled back and Izuku looked at the others worriedly as Kirishima hurried over to help her with the tired boy. Izuku watched him pass out as they both got him up off the ground.

"... Idiot," Katsuki grumbled out as he took Izuku's side of the boy for her and lifted him up with Kirishima. "Well now there's something at least, but it's getting late. You should go to sleep." He looked over at Izuku who nodded her head as she picked up the shaker bottles. She smiled as she watched the boys take Hiro towards the elevator before she went to put Hiro's smoothie in fridge. She walked back out into the common room, still drinking her own before she heard a knock on the door to the dorm building. She hurried over to it and opened it up to see All Might standing there in his suit still.

"All Might," Izuku smiled up at her hero as she let him into the dorm building and she looked around, seeing no one else in the room before she looked up at All Might again. "What are you doing here?" She asked curiously.

"Well I told you I'd get you a phone," He smiled at her and Izuku blushed a bit as he held a phone out to her. Her eyes lit up as she saw it was the same green as her hero costume, and even had a little design on it that mimicked the black lines on her costume. "I had this made for you pretty quickly, it's just a simple case put onto the new phone, the lady at the store told me it was a good brand." He pointed a finger at it and Izuku felt tear come to her eyes as she looked at the special phone. "It's also 10x more durable than your last one, so hopefully you can't break it again."

"Th-thank you..." Izuku sobbed out and looked up at All Might whose eyes went wide as he saw the tears and started to panic. "This... This means a lot to me, this is amazing... At least let me give you-"

"No no," All Might smiled at her and held up a hand to stop her. "This is just a simple gift, you've worked hard and been through a lot... I also missed your birthday." He laughed nervously and Izuku looked back down at her phone in her hands. "Just take care not to give the number to some one you don't trust."

"Thank you!" Izuku cried out and threw her arms around her hero and hugged him. She heard him laugh and he gently patted her head. She quickly rubbed the tears from her eyes and smiled up at All Might once more.

"It has my number and your mothers already," He pointed at her phone again. "But make sure you get a new Line, it might be the best move."

"I will, thank you again." She looked down at the phone in her hands and grinned warmly at it.

"... Is that...?" He tilted his head as he looked at her and she looked up at him curiously as he pointed a finger at her sweater. "... A uhm... Explosion King hoodie...?"

"Oh," Izuku blushed a bright red and looked down at her hoodie. "Yeah uhm... We were messing around..." She looked up at All Might who chuckled a bit and shrugged his shoulders.

"My goodness, there's no tearing you two apart, is there?" He asked her curiously and Izuku felt her cheeks get warmer. "... I still think you shouldn't be doing adult things..." He waved a finger at her and Izuku smiled nervously at him. "Now head to bed, and your own bed." He pointed to the girls elevator and Izuku laughed nervously as she nodded her head and walked towards the elevator. "Good night, call me if you need anything." He waved a hand at her and Izuku smiled at her hero.

"I will, thank you again All Might." She grinned at him and hit the up button. She got inside and waved good night to her hero. She looked back down at her new phone and turned it on excitedly. She hurried to her bedroom and started setting it up the way she had her last one. She lay down on her bed and smiled up at it as she made a new Line and thought about the name for it. She hummed as she thought the name over for a second, before she made one with her hero name and grinned at it. She hurriedly added the others, before she lay back on her bed and fell asleep feeling content.


	57. CONTESTS AND HOSPITALS!

**Don't mind me.**

 **-fuffs your pillow-**

 **Just dropping in.**

 **-hands you baby ducklings-**

 **Nothing too special here,**

 **-throws a fluffy plush blanket on you.-**

 **Just uh... You know.**

 **A lot of fluff.**

"Momochan...!" Izuku ran up to her tall friend who was drinking a cup of tea in the common room. It was late friday night and Izuku was excited to be going to see Eri tomorrow at the hospital. "Can I ask you for a favor?" The smaller girl looked at her friend with hopeful eyes.

"What is it?" Yaoyorozu said with a bright smile and Izuku sat down on the couch next to her and opened up her phone.

"Well I'm going to go see Erichan tomorrow, and I wanted to bring her some things." Izuku said excitedly as she held up her phone to show the older girl the latest fashions for small children. "I uhm... I don't think she has a lot of things, especially clothes... So I wanted to bring her some presents." She looked up Yaoyorozu who took her phone and looked at the clothes. "But I can't go shopping for anything, so I was wondering if you could make a few things for her..."

"Of course," Yaooyorozu said with a smile and Izuku beamed up at her friend brightly. "These are awfully cute, what would you like to give her?"

"Well it's fall, so I thought a pair of leggings and a nice dress... Maybe a nice sweater and a hat." Izuku pointed at a picture in particular. "And probably some shoes, if that's not too much..."

"Of course not!" Yaoyorozu said with a grin before she got up, "Just let me go eat some cake and I'll start right away!"

"You're the best, Momochan, thank you so much!" Izuku said with a bright smile at her friend. She stood up to help her make some more tea and get some cake. Uraraka came in the room with a bright grin on her face and held up a story book.

"Look what I got!" She said excitedly and Izuku looked at the book curiously as she walked over with it. "Tsutsu had it sent over from her house. Her sister said it was really good for kids her age, and I think Eri is about that age."

"This is amazing," Izuku said with a bright smile as she took the book from Uraraka who was still smiling. "I'll have to thank Tsutsu for this."

"I also made this," Uraraka held up a small stuffed rabbit that was a soft green pastel and wore a pink bow. "I only had some green felt in my room, but I figured she might like it." She grinned brightly and held it out to her. "I hope she likes it."

"I'll let you know," Izuku looked at the book and the stuffed bunny with a warm smile. "I really hope she likes these things. Mirio-senpai said he'd bring a basket of fruit for her, but I think she could really use some stuff like this. It must be boring in the hospital."

"It's kind of you to think of these things, not many people would." Yaoyorozu took a bite of cake and Uraraka helped herself to some and a cup of tea.

"Well, I'm worried it might be too much." Izuku sat down at the table with her own cup of tea and Uraraka handed her a slice of cake. "I don't want to overwhelm her... But... She doesn't have much... And no family that I know of..." Izuku sighed out rested her head in her hand.

"Well, you might be right." Uraraka said with a thought and Izuku looked up at her, "If she was suddenly given something by the staff, she might feel like a burden to them, but... Maybe if it's you and Mirio-senpai, things should be okay." The brunette smiled warmly at Izuku. "Because you saved her, I think she'll like it a lot."

"... I hope so." Izuku smiled back at her friend and took a bite of her cake.

"What kind of colors should I do?" Yaoyorozu asked as they finished up their cake.

"Well.. I think some fall colors." Izuku said happily as she looked at the picture. "Maybe some pink too? I think Pink would suit her..." She pointed at the dress and Yaoyorozu nodded her head and started worked with her quirk. After about 10 minutes they had the whole outfit in front of them. "Wow, you're getting really fast!" Izuku beamed up at her friend.

"Thank you," The taller girl said with a proud smile as Izuku held up the dark brown leggings and the white and pink floral pattern dress. She started folding them neatly and smiled at the cream colored hat and sweater. "I think she'll like these, or... I hope so." Yaoyorozu said as she made a pair of dark brown boots. "I hope these fit her," She said worriedly as Izuku looked everything over.

"I think they should, she's this size." Izuku said as she inspected the clothes before Yaoyorozu made a gift bag to put everything into. "... I've never seen this book before," Izuku looked at the story book and Uraraka looked over at it.

"It's pretty popular." The brunette smiled as she picked it up and looked at the cover. "A lot of kids like it.." she looked at the back and Izuku looked at the silly drawing of a demon on it. "... I think this should be fine."

"Maybe I can read it to her." Izuku said with a smile as she put the book in the bag.

"Ladies~" Izuku turned around with the other two as she heard a voice in the doorway to the kitchen, and spit out the tea she was currently sipping on.

"What even happened to you?!" Uraraka laughed out, and Izuku could hear Yaoyorozu holding back loud laughter as they looked at Hiro who was now over 6 feet tall and had more muscles to him.

"I used my thumb this time!" He said with a grin as he held up his arms and Izuuku giggled as she set her tea down. "Shot up more than a foot!"

"looks like a fun house mirror," Uraraka laughed out into her hand and Hiro pouted as he looked at the group of girls. "You should work on building up your muscle more, maybe it'll fill out?"

"So your pinky makes you a child... Your index makes you a girl, and your thumb makes you bigger." Yaoyorozu said as she held up her fingers. "What about the middle and your ring finger?" She looked up at him curiously and Hiro sighed as he rubbed his thumb under his nose and went back to normal.

"Well, these new changes make me pretty tired..." He groaned out as he sat down on a chair and Izuku handed him a cup of tea. "I haven't dived into that just yet, I thought maybe I could master the thumb form first and work on getting more fit."

"That's a pretty good goal to have for now," Izuku said with a bright smile and he grinned back at her.

"Oh, by the way, I've printed out all the finalists." Hiro pointed a finger at Uraraka who grinned brightly with Yaoyorozu. "Everything is ready when you are."

"Then let's get to it!" Uraraka stood up with Yayorozu and beamed brightly. "It's time to finally decide on a winner!"

"Winner?" Izuku asked curiously before the three of them hurried out of the kitchen. She raised an eyebrow as she saw them run for the elevators and she looked to the side. "... You know, I don't want to know." She said to herself as she turned back around and decided to finish her tea.

"Hey," Izuku looked up as Katsuki came in through the side door from the courtyard and she smiled at him as she saw he wore a sweater and track pants. He had a towel around his neck and he let out a huff.

"You went jogging?" She asked curiously as he walked over to the fridge and started to make a shake for himself. "It's getting colder, you should be careful."

"It's fine," Katsuki sighed out as he shook his bottle and looked over at her. "I take it you're excited about tomorrow," He spotted the bag on the table and Izuku blushed a bit as she looked at it.

"Yeah, I hope she's doing good." Izuku smiled back at Katsuki as he walked over, drinking his shake. "I wanted to bring her some stuff, and Ochachan and Tsutsu gave me some stuff to give to her too."

"... I think she'll like it." He looked into the bag and Izuku blushed a bit and looked into her tea. "Just make sure you don't wake up too late."

"I'll be okay." Izuku said with a grin at him and he smiled back at her before he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. She felt her heart flutter in her chest from the simply kiss and looked into her tea.

"OKAY! Let's do this, I've got the tickets!" Kirishima called out and both Izuku and Katsuki turned their heads to look into the common room. They watched as most of the class came out of the elevators and Hiro had a stack of photo's in his hands.

"Alright, everyone! Today is the day we decide on who won..." Uraraka held up her fist and grinned. "The cutest picture of Izuchan contest!"

"... I thought they were kidding..." Izuku paled as she watched everyone get excited about the thought of a winner.

"I knew they weren't." Katsuki huffed out angrily and Izuku looked up at him in worry, before she looked back at the common room with wide eyes as Uraraka pulled out a white board they used for Yaoyorozu's study sessions and began putting the photos up on it. Izuku felt her cheeks burn a bright red as she saw a lot of them were of her sleeping or wearing her onesies. She saw one of her holding Kouda's bunny, Usachan, as well as some of her in class.

"You guys!" Izuku cried out as she got up and went into the common room. "This is silly, I thought you were all joking!"

"We'd never joke about this." Uraraka said seriously and Izuku felt her cheeks turn a brighter red as she looked up at all the pictures.

"It's alright, nothing embarrassing!" Ashido laughed out as Izuku frowned up at the photo's.

"I personally like the one with Usachan!" Kaminari said with a grin as he pointed at the picture of her cuddling the tiny bunny.

"That's my favorite too." Kouda said with a shy smile while he poked his fingers together.

"I think we need to narrow them down." Hiro said with a nod of his head as he looked up at the board. "This needs to be a fair competition, we need an unbiased opinion..."

"... What are you all doing...?" Shinsou asked as he stepped out of the elevator with Iida beside him.

"... Is this another silly competition?" Iida asked as he analyzed the photos on the white board.

"You two are perfect!" Hiro grinned as he pointed a finger at the boys who looked at him in confusion. "We're trying to decide a winner here, but in my opinion, these are all pretty cute." He gestured to the pictures in front of them. "Maybe you guys can help us out?"

"I honestly think you shouldn't be holding a contest about taking cute pictures of Midoriya," Iida said with a chop of his hand and Izuku nodded her head in agreement as she stood beside him. "But, this also shows that you are all capable of collecting information on a target with out them noticing..." He looked up at the photos.

"Iida...!" Izuku cried out, she had such high hopes he was on her side.

"You guys are all fucking stupid." Katsuki grumbled out as he drank his shake while looking at the pictures in front of him. "These are all garbage."

"HEY!" Uraraka pointed an angry finger at him. "These are the product of hard work! They are precious images that should be enshrined in a museum!"

"oh my god.." Izuku put her hands over her face while Shinsou patted her shoulder to try and console her.

"Well, I think..." The purple haired boy looked up at the board and seemed to think things over. "This one..." He pointed to one in her All Might onesie, "And this..." He pointed at the one with Usachan. "... And this is a good one..." He pointed at one in her ghost costume.

"Well I'm partial to this one." Iida pointed at one of her in her hero costume that showed off her proud grin. "It shows she has pride in her work, ah. But this would definitely be considered cute..." He pointed at one of her wearing a casual dress with a bright grin on her face.

"Like I said, these are all garbage." Katsuki snapped above everyone and Izuku looked up at him as he scrolled through his phone.

"Oh? You think you can do better?!" Uraraka glared over at him and Katsuki shot a murderous one right back at her. He stepped forwards and held up his phone, shoving it in her face. Uraraka looked at him with a raised eyebrow before she took the phone and looked at the picture. "... Oh... Oh my..." Her eyes got big and the others leaned in to look. Izuku raised an eyebrow in confusion before Uraraka held up the phone to show a picture of her wearing his hero hoodie and the matching slippers. There was a bright blush on her cheeks and a smile on her face. "... This... It's so... CUTE!"

"Fucking idiots," Katsuki grumbled out as everyone looked at the picture. Hiro hurriedly pulled down the ones that weren't picked by Iida and Shinsou, and held up Katsuki's phone for everyone to see.

"Okay, so we have some finalists!" Hiro called out as the losers pouted while holding their printed pictures. Izuku watched as the whole class tried to collaborate on the winner. "Should we put it to a vote?"

"I feel like that's fair." Iida said with a bright grin on his face. "Raise your hand for the All Might onesie!" He called out and 3 hands went up. "Okay, Now for the Ghost costume?" 3 went up again. "The one with Usachan." 6 went up this time. "The casual...?" One went up. And Iida sighed out. "Okay, the Hero Deku?" 2 went up. "And the hero Hoodie...?" 6 went up again.

"So it's a tie between the one with Ushachan and the Hero Hoodie!" Hiro called out and took down the other losers.

"Damn, I thought the Hero was cool!" Kirishima said as he held up his picture.

"The ghost one was super cute... But the Usachan one and the blushing Explosion King are definitely winners..." Uraraka pouted as she held her Ghost costume picture.

"I liked this outfit," Asui said with a smile as she held up her casual outfit picture.

"The All Might onesie... I didn't think it would fail." Todoroki looked at the All Might one he took and Izuku looked away from all her friend, putting a hand on her face.

"So how do we break this tie?" Kaminari called out and Iida thought that over for a moment.

"One more vote?" He asked and the group nodded. "It's impossible to tie with 21 people." He put his hands on his hips and looked over at Izuku. "Can you call the vote?" He asked curiousy and Izuku let out a sigh.

"The one with Usachan?" Izuku asked and watched ten hands go up. "... And the Hero hoodie...?" She asked and 11 went up. "... The Hero hoodie wins." She pointed a hand at Katsuki who grinned triumphantly.

"That's not fair, you weren't even playing properly!" Uraraka cried out as Kouda took his picture from Hiro.

"Tch, I've got all the cutest pictures, Round Face. Katsuki growled out as he snatched the tickets from Kirishima. "Besides, only I get to take her on dates."

"Cheater!" Uraraka cried out and Hiro laughed behind her.

"You voted for the Hero Hoodie one too," He told her and she pouted and looked away from everyone else.

"... Please no more contests." Izuku said as she looked over at the pictures. "This is so embarrassing..."

"... Got it." Todoroki called out as he snapped a picture of her blushing pouting face. Izuku looked t him in shock and he showed Uraraka who beamed at it.

"Cut it out!" Katsuki snapped at everyone and they scattered quickly.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Mirio-senpai!" Izuku cried out as she ran towards him waving her hand. She saw him holding a basket of fruit as he stood by the gates and she grinned as came to a stop in front of him. She was wearing tight jeans, stylish boots and a warm sweater. "Aren't you cold?" She asked as she pointed at his t-shirt and he laughed.

"Not at all! It's pretty mild out actually." Mirio grinned brightly and Izuku smiled back up at him. "You excited for the Hot springs trip in a couple of weeks? I am! I love the mountains, and we have the option to go mountain climbing!"

"... I like climbing." Katsuki said with a thought as he walked up slowly, his hands dug into his baggy pants. Izuku had forced him to at least wear a nice vest over his long sleeved skull shirt. She looked up at Katsuki as he seemed to think over the idea of mountain climbing, while she remembered when they went as children.

"I think it'd be fun." She smiled brightly up at Mirio who grinned back at her. "I like seeing the view from the top of the mountain, it's always so pretty."

"We'll be in a pretty rural area too, so it should be good." Mirio said with a thumbs up and Izuku smiled back at him while Katsuki grumbled.

"You all ready?" Aizawa asked as he walked up to the group at the gate. They all nodded and he lead them out to a taxi that was taking them straight to the hospital. When they arrived, Aizawa checked them in as visitors and a nurse lead the way as they went up to the room Eri was staying in. Izuku felt nervous as she looked at the door in front of them, and gripped the bag in her hands tightly before the Nurse knocked.

"Eri-chan? You have visitors." The nurse called out in a kind voice and slid the door opened. Izuku's eyes widened as she saw the girl sitting on the bed while their small group stepped inside. The little girl with wavy long white hair looked at them with her big red eyes as she watched them step inside. Things were quiet and Izuku looked up at Mirio, seeing a big smile on his face but his mouth was hanging open. The green haired hero swallowed her nerves and looked back at Eri, before smiling warmly at her.

"Erichan, I'm so sorry we couldn't come see you earlier." Izuku kept her voice soft as she walked towards the bed with Mirio. The girl was staring at them all with wide eyes still and Izuku started to feel nervous again.

"We brought you a fruit basket...!" Mirio held up the basket in his hands and Izuku smiled over at him. "You should eat this all up, do you have a favorite fruit? I bet it's peaches, because you're peachy!"

"It's apples..." the girl said in a small voice and Izuku felt her heart tighten at how cute she was as she took the basket and looked at it.

"Aha! Just like I thought!" Mirio laughed loudly and Kasuki punched him in the arm.

"Here, I'll cut them into bunny shapes." Izuku smiled as she pulled an apple out of the basket.

"No you won't, I will." Katsuki took the apple from her and requested a knife and plate from the nurse who hurried off to get it. Izuku smiled up at him nervously while Mirio grinned and laughed at that. Izuku sat on a stool near by and Mirio rolled one over for himself. Katsuki peeled the apples when the nurse came back and started making them into cute bunnies for the quiet little girl.

"Uhm.. This whole time..." Izuku looked over at Eri as she sat on the bed, looking down at her hands. "Even when I had a fever, I was thinking that... Even while I was being s-saved... That I didn't know your name." Izuku blinked in surprise as the girl looked right at her and she blushed a bit and glanced over at Mirio. "I only knew Lemillion-san... And I wanted to know yours as well."

"Oh uhm, It's Izuku Midoriya!" The teenager girl said with a smile to the girl and rubbed the back of her head nervously. "My hero name is Deku... It's shorter so you can use that if you like." She grinned at the girl in hopes that would brighten the mood a bit.

"Hero name...?" Eri asked curiously and Izuku lowered her hand.

"Yes, It's king of like a nick name, for when I'm helping people." Izuku looked at the girl curiously as Katsuki held the plate out for her. She took a bunny off of it and looked it over, before looking up at Katsuki.

"I don't know yours either..." She said with that wide eyed look and Izuku paled a bit and looked up at him.

"Bakugou," Katsuki told her in a calm tone Izuku wasn't entirely used to hearing. "Bakugou is fine..."

"... Lemillion-san... Deku-san... Bakugou-san... And, that man with the glasses..." Izuku froze as she listened to Eri speak and glanced over at Mirio quickly before she looked back to Eri. "... You all got really hurt... All because of me... I'm..." Izuku felt her heart break as she saw tears start to well up in the girls bright red eyes. "I'm sorry you all... Had to experience such painful things because of me..." Izuku went to stand up and bit her lip nervously as she watched the girl continue to tear up. "It's... It's also because of me that... Lemillion-san lost his powers..."

"Erichan." Izuku looked over at Mirio as he smiled brightly at the small girl. "No one thinks you caused them painful things, everyone is thinking something more like... _It's great that Erichan is safe_!" Mirio reached out and patted the girls head gently with his large hand and Izuku sat back down on her stool as she watched. "It's no use in apologizing to people that aren't there. Just take it easy! Everyone fought because they wanted to see your smiling face!"

"he's right," Izuku smiled over at Eri who looked at them both before she looked down at her hands. She started to make weird and strange faces, even pulling at her cheeks before the tears returned and started to run down her cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry... How..." The girl frowned as she looked at her knee's. "How do you smile again...?"

"Erichan..." Izuku felt her heart ache once more as she watched the girl try and dry her own tears. She clenched her hands into fists as she thought about all the horrible things Chisaki had done to this poor girl... That hadn't saved her at all... She was still in pain...

 _Nothing makes me happier than surprises!_

"... I uhm..." Izuku sat up straight and everyone looked over at her in curiosity. "I brought you a surprise!" Izuku said with a hopeful smile at the girl who looked at her in confusion. "It's uh... It's not from just me, it's from my friends as well." She picked the bag up she had brought with her and handed it to the small girl. She looked at it and opened it up before her eyes got wide and a few less tears started to come to her bright apple red eyes.

"... A bunny..." The girl pulled out the stuffed bunny Uraraka had made and Izuku nodded her head, grinning brightly now. "... Bunnies are my favorite..." She looked up at Izuku who stood up and moved to sit on the bed with the girl. "I uh... I really like green too..." she looked down at the bunny and Izuku felt a bit better.

"My friend made it for you," She pointed at the bunny that had mismatched button eyes and a cute smile on it's face. "She thought you might like to have it while you're here. She was the girl in the pink suit!" Izuku said with a grin and Eri nodded her head and looked up at her. "What do you want to name it?"

"Can I... Call it Lemon...?" Eri asked curiously and Mirio grinned.

"You can call it what ever you like, it's yours." Izuku told her and the girl nodded her head as she held the bunny with both hands. "uhm.. There's more." Izuku pointed to the bag and the girl looked into it again and pulled the book out next. Her eyes lit up as she looked at the picture and then looked up at the others.

"The... Mountain Boy... And Forest... Girl..." Eri looked at the picture on the front of a green girl and reddish brown boy that were grinning brightly.

"I heard of that, it's a cute story about friends who grew up to save their world!" Mirio said with a smile and Katsuki crossed his arms and looked at the book with narrowed eyes.

"That sounds nice," Eri mumbled out as she looked the book over and Izuku nodded her head. Eri looked at the bag and took another peak inside before she started pulling out the clothes inside. "... Clothes...?" She looked up at Izuku who blushed a bright red.

"I thought you might like some clothes, in case you wanted to go some where." Izuku pointed at them as she pulled each item out. "It's also getting cold outside, so I figured a sweater was a good idea. I hope you like them, I was... I was looking on the internet and thought they were really cute and would suit you."

"It's pretty." Eri looked at the dress with shining eyes as she touched the pink flowers on the pattern. "can I..." She looked up at the nurse who was still standing in the door way with Aizawa. "Can I try them on...?" She asked curiously and the nurse nodded her head. She came in to help and pulled the curtain so that Eri could change. Izuku smiled happily as she helped the nurse, and when the little girl was changed they drew the curtain back and Mirio grinned brightly.

"You look very pretty!" He said with happy smile on his face and Eri blushed as she looked up at him and pulled at the hat on her head.

"I'm glad they fit you," Izuku smiled at her, before she looked up at Katsuki who sat down on the stool Izuku left open.

"... Cute." He said simply and Izuku let out a small laugh as he looked away from both girls.

"Man, you know how to say that word?" Mirio asked and Katsuki shot a glare at him.

"Of course I do, I have the cutest girlfriend on the planet." He said confidently and Izuku blushed a fiery red as Mirio laughed loudly before she clapped her hands over her face to hide her embarrassment.

"You two are dating?" Aizawa called out from the door and Izuku felt her whole body turn red while Katsuki glared at their teacher.

"Of course we are, isn't it obvious!?" He snapped at Aizawa who let out of huff of air from his nose. "DON'T LAUGH!"

"Well I just thought Midoriya was smarter than that," he said simply and Izuku groaned as she felt two hands pat her on the back. "But good for you, goes to show that perseverance pays off."

"SAY THAT AGAIN!" Katsuki stood up and pointed a finger at Aizawa. The nurse looked at them both worriedly before a soft giggle silenced the room. Izuku snapped her head up to look at Eri who had a hand over her mouth and looked just as surprised as the rest of them.

"She..." The nurse was stunned and almost fainted but Aizawa caught her by the shoulder quickly. "Did she...?"

"Uhm..." Eri looked at everyone worriedly as they stared at her with wide eyes. "I-I'm so-"

"Don't be sorry...!" Izuku held up her hands and smiled brightly at Eri, forgetting her own embarrassment. "It's a good thing, we were just surprised."

"Yeah, these two are pretty funny." Mirio laughed out as he pointed over at Katsuki who sat back down on the stool with his arms crossed. "You should see them with the rest of their class, it's like a comedy skit!"

"You're one to talk," Katsuki said with a grumble as he narrowed his eyes at Mirio who let out another laugh.

"They all have a lot of fun!" Mirio said with his hands up in the air and a bigger grin on his face now. "They've got all sorts of friends, they even had this fantastic Haunted Cafe at the school festival! Izuchan here had a great ghost costume, it was very cute!" He grinned and Izuku blushed a bit again and looked at Eri who was listening intently to Mirio. "I wish we could have brought you to see it, you would have had loads of fun in their cafe, and you could have seen my class's acrobatics performance!"

"That sounds fun," Eri said with a nod of her head and Izuku looked down at the ground in thought before her eyes lit up with an idea.

"Sensei...?" Izuku stood up and looked over at Aizawa who stood up straight. "Can we... Can Erichan come for a visit to the school?" She asked hopefully and the others looked up at her.

"Well, I don't see why not..." he looked at the nurse who nodded her head. "But what for?"

"We can re-do the Cafe in the dorm building." Izuku said with a grin and looked down at Eri. "And we can even give you a ghost costume of your own if you like, or a witch! And we can make candy apples. My friend is really good with sweets."

"Candy apples?" Eri asked curiously and Izuku nodded her head.

"It's apples that have been sweetened into candy, and we can decorate them!" Izuku grinned brightly as she saw the girl blush a bright pink and drool at the thought of a sweet apple. "We can have tea and make more clothes with my friend," Izuku touched the book on the bed and Eri looked over at it before glancing back up at Izuku. "Or we could play games... What ever you like."

"I can even show you my acrobatics!" Mirio said with a grin and Eri looked up at him, before glancing at Katsuki.

"... what...?" He looked at everyone who was staring at him and he raised an eyebrow before he sat up straight. "... I don't know, I'm not good with what kids like..." He looked at the book and huffed out. "I guess I could read the book to you...?" He looked over at the girl whose eyes lit up at that thought. Izuku felt a blush cross her cheeks at the thought of him reading a story book to a small girl and Izuku smiled. "We could put Red Idiot through the tree again." He shrugged his shoulders and Izuku let out a snort of laughter as she remembered the other day.

"Is that how the tree got a hole in it?" Mirio laughed loudly and Katsuki smirked as he remembered the other day as well.

"... That was you guys again?" Aizawa asked and Izuku smiled nervously at their teacher. "Stop causing property damage."

"It was Icy Hot and Stupid Hair, not us." He pointed at Izuku and himself and Izuku paled a bit, having a feeling Katsuki just ratted them out in a horrible way.

"Well, if Eri wishes to come visit the school, I suppose she can come tomorrow." Aizawa looked down at the small girl who looked at everyone in the room and blushed a bright red.

"... I'd like to come visit." She said with her head bowed as she gripped the dress she wore in her tiny hands.

"We'll have lots of fun!" Izuku said as she crouched in front of the small girl and smiled at her brightly. "I have a friend who likes to give others surprises as well." She touched the hat on the girls head and she looked up at Izuku with those big red eyes. "We'll greet you at the gates tomorrow, alright?"

"Okay." Eri said with a nod of her head and Izuku felt her heart warm as she watched the girl shake hands with the excited Mirio.


	58. CHOCOLATES AND FEVERS!

**HERE'S SOME**

 **TOP OF THE LINE**

 **CUTE**

 **(kinda late)**

 **VALENTINES FLUFF!**

 **~Second Year at Yuuei~**

"Thanks for helping me, Ochachan." Izuku sighed out as she looked down at all the individually wrapped chocolates in front of her. It was late into the night and Uraraka was tying a ribbon around an overly decorated box.

"You didn't need to make as many as you did." Uraraka laughed out as she looked at the chocolates the girls had been making. "But I'm sure everyone will love them."

"I hope so," The green haired hero with a nervous smile as she looked down at her hard work. Uraraka laughed as she saw she had chocolate on her cheeks and all over her hands and arms. Her long green hair was tied back into a messy bun and she wore a cute apron she had gotten from Yaoyorozu for Christmas. "I feel bad for not making any last year, but we were so busy..." Izuku laughed a bit and looked over at Uraraka who nodded her head.

"Yeah last year was a bit of a mess." Uraraka said with a laugh. She had grown her hair out as well, and sported it in a short pony tail with her bangs framing her face. "I'm sure no one really faults you for it."

"Well this year I'm going to do it properly, especially this one." Izuku held up her cutely decorated box and Uraraka let out another soft laugh as she looked at it.

"You should be careful yourself you know," The girl pointed a finger at Izuku who looked over at her in confusion. "Being considered a hero already, I'm sure you've got some fan girls out there who are more than dying to give you chocolate."

"... Don't say that," Izuku laughed out nervously at the thought of getting chocolates.

"Well the Wonder Duo is extremely popular in the school, so if you ask me it's bound to happen!" Uraraka grinned and Izuku blushed and looked away from her friend.

"Ooh, this looks fun." Yaoyorozu said with a smile as she walked into the kitchen while Uraraka helped Izuku put chocolates into a bag to carry them in. "Valentines Chocolates?"

"Yeah," Izuku smiled over at her friend, an admired the short pixie cut the taller girl was wearing. "Are you making any...?" She asked curiously and Yaoyorozu blushed a fiery red.

"N-No, there's no way." She shook her head and put a hand to her cheeks. "... I don't... I don't think he'd accept them anyways..."

"You should totally do it, I'm sure he would!" Uraraka said with a grin at their friend and Izuku nodded her head excitedly. "We still have some chocolate, just make them and then see how you feel!"

"... A-All right..." Yaoyorozu said nervously as Izuku wiped the counters down.

"Ooo, Chocolates!" Ashido laughed happily as she came in the room with Jirou. "You girls confessing?" She grinned over at Uraraka and Izuku. "Those are some lucky guys!"

"Minachan," Izuku laughed nervously as Uraraka blushed a bright red. "What about you?"

"Nah," The pink girl waved her hand and shook her head. "I'm focused on becoming a proper hero. What about you, Kyochan?" She grinned at Jirou who turned a fiery red at the thought.

"That guy doesn't deserve chocolate!" She looked away from the other girls who were smiling at her warmly.

"What guy, huh?" Ashido laughed as she pulled at Jirou's cheeks and the girl groaned in pain as she tried to push Ashido off of her. "Come on, Kyochan, you should totally make some too!"

"It's late, I'm not doing it...!" She protested and Izuku let out her own giggle.

"I think you should confess," Uraraka said with a finger pointed at Jirou who turned a brighter red now. "I honestly think Denki likes you too, you should do it!"

"No way!" She held up her arms in an X shape and shook her head. "I don't like that guy, and there's no way he likes me! Don't be silly!"

"I'm confessing to Oijiro!" Hagakure came in the room with Asui and they walked over to watch Yaoyorozu with interest. "You should do it too, Kyochan!"

"Urgh.." Jirou's face only got redder and Izuku patted her on the shoulder gently to try and comfort her. "I... I shouldn't... It's stupid..."

"I think you should." Yaoyorozu said with a smile as she made a decorative white snowflake on top of the flame shaped chocolate she was making. "I mean... There's no harm, right...?"

"There's totally harm, that guy will get a big head about it!" Jirou said with a frown and Izuku smiled at her hopefully.

"I think you should do it," She watched Jirou look at her in confusion. "I mean, you really like him right...? He even calls you Kyochan now too, I think he likes you." She watched her friend mull that thought over. "Besides, you guys have been spending a lot of time together playing guitar, I don't think he'd do that for no reason."

"Fine," Jirou pouted and walked over to start making a chocolate with Yaoyorozu. Ashido gave Izuku a thumbs up and they helped the other two girls make their late night chocolates.

"If he makes fun of it, I'm going to hit him." Jirou said with a grumble as she made a Lightning bolt with some white chocolate hearts on it. Izuku looked over at Yaoyorozu's artfully decorated chocolate and her eyes lit up.

"These are amazing, they'll definitely like them!" She clapped her hands happily and Uraraka laughed out.

"I think Bakubro is going to like his a lot too," She pointed a finger at Izuku who blushed a fiery red and looked away from her. "But he might like the chocolate covered you more, you should go bathe."

"Oh god.." Izuku felt her whole body turn red in embarrassment as she looked down at her arms and pouted in Uraraka's direction as everyone giggled at the comment. "Okay I'll go wash off, make sure to decorate the boxes cutely." Izuku said with a smile at the others and they nodded before she hurried up stairs to get a change of clean pyjamas. She took a warm bath, and checked the time on her phone. She saw it was incredibly late and she groaned as she hurriedly got out and dressed.

"It's almost 1 am, we should go to bed...!" She called out as she ran into the kitchen and saw the girls putting their chocolates away in the fridge. They looked tired and panicked for a moment before they hurried towards the elevator.

"This is why I didn't want to make one, now we'll be tired...!" Jirou groaned as she got off at her floor. Izuku waved goodnight to her friends, and went to her bedroom. She looked around at the slightly spacious room, and up at the familiar All Might posters she still had, though there were fewer now. She had some of her friends, and still had the life sized poster of Katsuki hanging at the end of her bed. She giggled as she sat down and plugged her phone in before turning off the light. She looked up at the poster, and mulled over the fact that he was taller by almost 5 inches since their first year. She had only grown an inch, but she had definitely filled out in muscle more.

"I hope he likes them..." She hummed out as she pulled her warm blankets up over herself and looked out her balcony window to see snow falling softly over the school grounds. She sighed out as he closed her eyes, and let herself fall asleep.

"Ugh, I'm so sleepy," Uraraka groaned out as she pulled her chocolate out of the fridge, and Izuku pulled out the bag she had as well as the extra special box she made. She tucked that one into her All Might back pack gently along with her books, before she made sure her uniform was on straight.

"Did it snow...?" Yaoyorozu asked as she looked outside the window and Izuku laughed as she drank some warm tea for the morning. "Geez, at least they did some shovelling."

"Maybe we can have a snowball fight later!" Uraraka said with a grin and Izuku paled a bit as she thought about that.

"Guys..." Ashido groaned out as she carried a sleepy Asui on her back. "She can barely stand, how re we going to get her there?"

"Tsutsu, you need to wake up...!" Izuku hurried over to their froggy friend and handed her a mug of hot tea. The girl opened her tired eyes and let out a ribbit of thanks.

"Oh dear," Yaoyorozu frowned at the situation before Tokoyami and Kouda walked into the kitchen.

"Oh no, I forgot this happens when it's cold." Kouda looked at Asui worriedly who was just holding the mug of tea while Uraraka ran to the front door tot get clothes to bundle her up in.

"If you like, I can carry her." Tokoyami said to Ashido who grinned brightly at him as Dark Shadow came out to pick Asui up.

"Here, if she warms up she'll at least be able to take notes." Uraraka pulled a heavy coat around the girl and put a hat and scarf on her.

"uhm," Izuku walked up to the boys and they looked at her curiously as she pulled out two small packages from her bag of chocolates. "I made some Friendship Chocolates," She smiled up at the boys who looked at her with wide eyes as she gave them one each. "Happy Valentines day!"

"This is so sweet, thank you." Kouda said with a smile as he looked at the cute package in his hands. Tokoyami looked over the dark black package she had handed to him with interest before he nodded his head.

"This is very thoughtful, thank you Midoriya." He smiled at her and Izuku beamed brightly at the both of them.

"We should hurry to the school so Tsutsu doesn't fall asleep." Ashido pointed at the tired girl and Tokoyami nodded his head before the first group left. Izuku pulled her scarf on around her neck and a pair of mittens as she stood by the front door with Uraraka. She looked up as she heard the elevator ding open and smiled warmly, but saw Kirishima stepping out of it with a nervous frown on his face as Katsuki followed him out, looking a bit red in the face.

"Dude, you should go back to bed." He told him and Katsuki shot a glare at the red head before pulling a scarf around his neck.

"I'm fucking fine, I'm not missing class." He grunted out and Izuku looked up at him worriedly. "Good Morning," he leaned down to kiss her and Kirishima shot a hand out in front of his face. Katsuki glared at him murderously and the red head smiled nervously.

"You'll get her sick if you kiss her!" He called out and Katsuki stood up and lifted up a fist, ready to pound him.

"Sick...? Are you not feeling well?" Izuku asked Katsuki in a panic and he huffed out in anger as he looked down at her.

"I'm fine, it's just a fever." He put a hand on her head and she bit her lip nervously. "Common, let's go." He slipped his shoes on and Izuku grabbed a jacket out of the closet and threw it over him. "Hey..!"

"At least wear a jacket if you have a fever...!" She told him and he looked down at her with a scowl on his face. "You should stay home..."

"I'm not missing class, it's fine!" he snapped as he shoved his arms through the sleeves of the jacket reluctantly and grumbled as he stepped outside while Kirishima and Uraraka laughed behind their hands.

"It's not funny," Izuku said with a frown at them and Kirishima shook his head. "He should really stay home."

"Oh I agree," Kirishima laughed out, "I thought maybe you'd convince him some how, but at east you got him to wear a jacket." he pointed a finger at the grumpy teenager who was storming through the snow. Izuku hurried after him quickly with the other two, and they made their way towards the school at a fast pace. Izuku only had a few minutes to admire the snow that was falling softly onto the ground still, and let out a shiver as they got into the warm school.

"It's really chilly out," Kirishima laughed as he opened up his shoe locker. The small group was surprised to see a few boxes of chocolates spill out and his face turned a bright red. "... What... What's this...?!" He asked in shock as he picked up the ten boxes that fell onto the ground.

"Looks like you have fans," Uraraka laughed out as she helped him and he looked over at her nervously.

"You know I love you, right?" He asked her and Izuku held back a giggle as she saw the pink blush on Uraraka's face. "These don't mean anything, I-"

"I know," Uraraka smiled warmly at her boyfriend before kissing his cheek. Izuku continued to fight back her giggles as she turned away from them. "But you should still take them, they were made with love." Uraraka helped Kirishima with the boxes.

"Tch..." Izuku looked up at Katsuki as boxes of chocolates tumbled out of his shoe locker as well and she held back a laugh as he picked one up. "I hate sweets." He said as he dug his hand into his locker and pulled his shoes out before shoving the chocolate back into it.

"Uraraka's right, some one made these with lots of love, you should at least take them back." Izuku told him and Katsuki glared down at her before glaring at the boxes shoved into his shoe locker.

"Fine, you can eat them." He muttered out as he put his indoor shoes on. Izuku laughed a bit before she opened up her own shoe locker and some boxes fell out of it as well. She felt her whole face turn a bright red as she looked at the amount which was more than Katsuki's. "What..."

"What's going on...?!" Izuku cried out as more kept pouring out some how and she stepped back and fell onto her bottom as they started to pile on top of her.

"Someone mussed have used their quirk...!" Uraraka cried out as she went to help Izuku up and they looked at the locker as the last few boxes fell out of it. "geez, I was kidding about you getting chocolates..."

"What the fuck...?" Katsuki looked into the locker and pulled out a note while Uraraka helped Kirishima dig Izuku out of the pile of chocolates. "... _We have always admired you as a hero, and anted to express our love for you the only way we know how. We will keep on cheering for you, so keep up the hard work!_ " Katsuki scowled at the note in his hand and held it out to show the others as she glared at Uraraka and Kirishima. "Signed the _Deku Fanclub_. What the fuck is this?!"

"That's not us!" Uraraka said as she stood up and snatched the note out of his hand while Kirishima helped Izuku up from the pile. "IS there another Deku Fan club Faction? This is the first I'm hearing of such a thing." She looked over at Kirishima who shrugged.

"Are you surprised? After last year we're already pretty popular as heroes." Kirishima grinned at the other two while Katsuki grabbed the note and set it on fire with his hand.

"Are these... All from girls...?" Izuku asked nervously as she looked around at her feet, paling. "... This really isn't funny... I'm a girl too!" She cried out as she stepped out of the pile.

"Just accept them." Katsuki said with a raised eyebrow. " _They're made with feelings of love_." He mocked and Izuku frowned up at him.

"Well I have too.." she said as she started picking some up with Kirishima and Uraraka. "It's not like I know who to return them too... Does..." Izuku paled in a sudden realization. "Does this mean I have to buy white day gifts...?"

"No it doesn't." Katsuki grumbled out and bonked her on the head with his fist, causing her to drop a few boxes. Izuku looked up at him as he started picking some up with her and the other two.

"Oh my," Yaoyorozu stepped in and Izuku looked up at her as she looked around at the pile of chocolates. "Whose are these all for?" She asked as a box popped out of her leg and she held it out to the group so they could collect the chocolate properly.

"They're all Deku-chans." Kirishima laughed out and Izuku blushed a bright red while the girls giggled a bit. "She definitely got the most, I can feel it."

"There's no way." Izuku waved a hand in disbelief while the group went up stairs to their class room, 2-A.

"Whoa, that's amazing!" Ashido laughed loudly with Sero as they saw Izuku carrying the box of chocolate inside. "These all yours?" Ashido asked curiously as she picked up a box.

"Yeah..." Izuku sighed out as she set it down at the back of the room. "If anyone wants some, they're welcome to it." She smiled at the others who were in the room and they immediately started partaking. Izuku put her bag down on her desk and took off her scarf and mittens before she picked up her bag of chocolates to give out. She looked up at Katsuki who was sitting in the seat in front of her, and frowned as she saw him lean his head back as he looked up at her. "You should really be in bed..." She reached out her fingers and touched his forehead. Her eyes widened in concern as she felt how warm it was.

"I told you, I'm fine." He grumbled and Izuku frowned again as he sat up in his seat.

"What's that?" Sero pointed at the bag Izuku had in her hands and she smiled at everyone as she pulled out the little packets.

"I made friendship chocolates." She gave one to Sero, then to Shouji and Satou who were watching her curiously. "Happy valentines day."

"What a good friend!" Sero cried out happily and Izuku laughed a bit before looking over at the door as it opened up.

"Iida, Shouchan, Shinsou, Hiro!" Izuku ran up to the four boys who entered the room and she smiled at them brightly as she held up their packets."Happy Valentines day!"

"Thanks." Shinsou mumbled out as he took the packet and Izuku smiled at him as Todoroki looked at his.

"This is thoughtful, thank you." She beamed warmly at Todoroki as he smiled at her before Iida looked his over.

"I don't think we should bring sweets into the classroom, but this is very nice." He grinned at Izuku, "Thank you Midoriya for the chocolate!"

"I didn't expect chocolates!" Hiro laughed out as he opened his immediately and popped one into his mouth. "These are great, did you make them?"

"Yeah, I'm glad they'r good." Izuku laughed then went around handing out the rest of the small packets she had to the other boys as they came in, before Aizawa stepped through the door looking tired. "Sensei," Izuku smiled up at him as he put his books down on the podium,"Happy valentines day!"

"How bold!" Sero laughed out with Kaminari from the front row.

"... Thank you, Midoriya." He took the packet from her and nodded his head, "But it's time for class. Come on." He pointed his finger at her desk and Izuku hurried over to it, and saw Katsuki scowling at everyone else in the room. She blushed a bit as she sat in her chair, wondering what the best time would be to give him the chocolates. Their classes started for the day and went pretty normal until lunch rolled around. Izuku wondered if now would be the best time to give him the chocolates, before he put a hand on his face. She looked at him worriedly as he stood up from his desk before he reached out and put a hand on it. Izuku jumped to her feet as she saw him fall down and she caught him swiftly before he hit the ground.

"Kacchan!" Izuku cried out as she saw him huffing to catch his breath. She felt his forehead and he was much warmer than he was earlier. "Your fever went up, you need to go back to the dorms!"

"I told you to stay home," Kirishima said worriedly as he looked down at Katsuki worriedly with the rest of the class.

"I'm fucking fine..." Katsuki growled out angrily.

"No you're not, I'm taking you back!" Izuku huffed out at him, an angry look on her face.

"Oooh, he's in trouble." Kaminari called out teasingly as the class watched Izuku pick up the much larger Katsuki with ease as she used her quirk.

"I'm going to take him to the dorms and make sure he's okay, can you tell sensei?" Izuku looked over at Uraraka who was fighting back giggles as Katsuki angrily tried to stand on his own two feet.

"Yeah, I'll tell him. Good luck!" Uraraka laughed out as Izuku bundled herself up and Katsuki before she threw both their bags over her shoulders. She picked Katsuki up once again, and the whole class did their best to contain their laughter as she carried him out of the classroom with ease.

"I said I'm fine, leave me alone...!" Katsuki snapped s Izuku hiked through the snow towards the dorm building.

"You're burning up, you're not fine." Izuku told him with a pout on her face as she walked up the stairs to the dorm's door. She opened it up and stepped inside, kicking off her snowy shoes before she went to the elevator and hit the button.

"Fuck..." Katsuki groaned out as Izuku opened up his door and put him on his bed. He put a hand over his face as he lay down on his back and she looked at him worriedly. "I could've done afternoon training, you're going over board...!"

"No, you're sick." Izuku told him as she pulled her scarf off and went to his dresser. She pulled out a warm long sleeved shirt and some track pants before she handed them to him. "here, put these on." she helped him sit up and saw his face was red from the fever. She sighed out as she stood up and frowned down at him.

"You can go back," He looked up at her and she shook her head. 'Don't be stupid, just go back to-"

"No," She said firmly and saw the shock on his face. "When I got a fever you watched over me, so I'll watch over you. I'm sure if I left you'd try and come back to class." She put her hands on her hips and he scowled up at her. "I'm going to go get a cold compress and some porridge for you." She walked towards the door and felt him grab her by the wrist.

"Don't, you'll hurt yourself." He grumbled out, not liking the idea of her cooking by herself.

"I can make porridge with out hurting myself," Izuku smiled at him brightly and he narrowed his eyes at her. "It's okay, just get changed and lay down, I'll be right back and bring some medicine too." She told him and kissed his forehead. She hurried out of the room and went down to the kitchen. She got the porridge going on the stove and went through the cupboards to find a cold compress and the medicine for him. She dug a tray out and made him some warm tea as well, before she put everything on the tray neatly and went back up stairs. She opened the door, and looked over at the bed to see him laying on it, his arm over his face.

"You should get under the blankets..." She laughed out softly as she set the tray down on his desk and he looked over at her tiredly, his cheeks still red. "Come on," She yanked the blanket out from under him and he grumbled tiredly as he stuck his feet under it before she threw it over top of him. "I brought the medicine too," She went back over to his desk and opened up the compress before bringing over the tea and medicine to him. He looked at it with a scowl as she placed the compress on his warm forehead. "You should eat before you take the medicine too."

"Let me see..." He grumbled out and Izuku looked at him curiously before she held out her hands. He took them in his warm fingers and she smiled a bit as he inspected them for burns. "... Alright... Gimme the damn food." He grunted and she walked over to his desk to bring over the bowl of porridge and spoon for him. He took it into his lap and started poking at it with the spoon as Izuku rolled the chair over and took a seat on it. She smiled as he took a bite before he made a sour face. "Tastes bad..."

"Sorry," Izuku frowned at him nervously but he continued to eat the porridge.

"It's bland... I want hot sauce.." He looked up at her with a childish pout on his face and Izuku felt her own cheeks burn a bright red as she looked away from him.

"You can't, it'll upset your stomach." She said with a nervous laugh and heard him scoff.

"No it wont, come on." he grumbled out and Izuku shook her head and looked back at him.

"No, you can't." She told him and he let out a huff of anger before he continued to eat the porridge. She took the dishes from him while he popped some medicine into his mouth and swallowed it with the tea she made him. She smiled warmly as she put the dishes back on the tray she brought up while he drank his tea, and when he was finished she took the cup from him. "You should sleep..."

"... Tch.." She watched him lay back and glare up at the ceiling while she put the mug on the tray. "... You even gave one to Sensei..."

"... What...?" Izuku looked over at him in confusion as she pulled a bottle of water out for him and put it on his night stand. "What are you..." She paused as she realized what he was talking about.

"The fucking chocolates..." he growled out angrily and Izuku felt her cheeks redden as he closed his eyes. "You even got a whole bunch of them, pisses me off." He grumbled and Izuku held back a giggle as she looked over at her back pack.

"I didn't expect to get any," She took a seat on the desk chair and pulled the blankets up over him some more. He turned his head to look up at her, and she smiled at him in confusion. "Kacchan...?"

"... You're mine..." he huffed out and she blushed a bright red as he reached his hand out and touched her cheek. Her heart was fluttering as she leaned her head into his touch while his fingers trailed into her hair. "... Stop accepting shit from others... You're my girlfriend..."

"Yes, I am." She smiled at him warmly and watched his eyes slowly shut. His hand fell and she giggled a bit as she realized he had passed out. She made sure he was entirely under the blankets before she got up and took the dishes back down stairs. She quickly changed in her bedroom, not wanting to leave him by himself as she went back up to his room. She stepped inside, zipping the hoodie up that she pulled on to get rid of the chill on her skin. She looked out the window at the snow that was still gently piling up, before she sat back down on the chair next to his bed. She felt her heart flutter again as she watched his peaceful sleeping face, and she snuck her hand under the blanket to hold his hand. "Silly, you'll get worse if you don't rest," She mumbled out to him as she thought back to the fact he was interning with Fatgum again. She felt a yawn creep out of her while she sat with him, and closed her eyes tiredly. "Shouldn't have stayed up late..." she mumbled as she rubbed her eyes with her free hand. She didn't regret it though, and looked at his sleeping face once more. "When you wake up, I'll give you your chocolates."

"... Hmm..." Katsuki opened his eyes tiredly and glanced at the clock. He glared at it as the flashing numbers read 3:45pm. "Fuck..." He grunted out, realizing he had slept a long time. He went to sit up in the bed, touching the compress that was plastered to his forehead, before he felt a heavy weight on his stomach. He looked down and let out a chuckle as he saw Izuku was bent over and fast asleep while clutching his hand under the blankets. "Stupid..." He grunted out as he touched her hair with his fingers. He felt a lot better than earlier, and scowled at the fact that Kirishima was right. "Izu." he called out her name clearly and watched her shift a bit before she opened her bright emerald eyes.

"Kacchan...?" She looked up at him with sleepiness still clouding her mind, before she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I guess I had a nap too..." She mumbled out and felt his fingers grip hers. She looked up at Katsuki who was sitting upright and blushed a bit. "You feeling better...?" She asked curiously as he peeled the compress off his forehead. She reached out to touch his cheeks and smiled as she felt his face was a lot cooler now. She touched his forehead and beamed at him warmly.

"Yeah, I told you I was fine." He grunted out, before he looked away from her.

"No you weren't, you almost passed out in the classroom." Izuku laughed a bit as he let go of her hand and took the bottle of water off his night stand. "But I'm glad you're feeling better," She pulled her bag over to her, and Katsuki watched her in confusion as she opened it up and pulled out the cutely decorated box she kept inside. "You were angry about chocolates before you fell asleep," She looked over at him and watched him try to think about what he possibly said. "But there's no way I could forget about you." She beamed at him happily as she handed him the box and he looked at it.

"... Chocolate..?" He asked as he looked up at her curiously and Izuku nodded her head before he pulled the ribbon off. "You didn't have to make me any," He grumbled out and she watched his cheeks turn a bit pink.

"Well I couldn't last year," She blushed and looked down at the box as he opened it up. "I really wanted too, but the circumstances were..." She looked to the side and shrugged her shoulders. "So this year I knew I had too." She smiled at him as he looked into the box. She had made chocolates that looked just like his grenade bracers and had the words Boom Boom written on each one.

"Heh..." She blushed a fiery red as she watched Katsuki's cheeks turn a bit red and he let out a laugh as he picked up one of the chocolates and held it up. "Really...?"

"Well," Izuku held up her fists and smiled at him. "You make my heart go Boom Boom." She laughed out and heard him snort with laughter once again. She felt that familiar fluttering in her chest as she saw the smile on his face and he raised an eyebrow up at her.

"You're so fucking nerdy." He laughed out and Izuku shrugged her shoulders, looking away from him shyly. Her eyes flicked back towards his face as he took a bite of the chocolate in his hand and she watched him nervously. "It's good." He looked at her and she smiled at the compliment. "Dark chocolate?" He asked curiously as he continued to eat it.

"Well you don't like any other kind." She beamed at him, her cheeks still burning hot as she watched him eat the chocolate she made.

"You're right," He licked his thumb and looked over at her. "Thank you," He smiled and Izuku felt her cheeks get hotter as she looked down in embarrassment. He put the box with the other chocolate in it still on the night stand, and she looked up as his fingers brushed her cheeks again. "... Since I'm feeling better, can I have a kiss?" He asked and she put a hand over her chest as her heart continued to pound in her chest.

"Yes of course," She felt his fingers tickled her cheek before he leaned in and kissed her. His lips were warm and so were his hands as they cupped her cheeks. He slowly deepened the simple kiss, and their tongues mingled, making her head swirl as her cheeks got hotter. "Mm..." she gripped the front of his shirt as her mind spun faster and he pulled his lips away from hers, still holding her cheeks. "K-Kacchan... We shouldn't..."

"... You moron," she felt his forehead thunk against hers, and she looked into his ruby eyes as she felt his skin was cool compared to hers. "You have a fever now, you idiot."

"Wha...?" Izuku felt her head continue to spin and he pulled his forehead from hers and touched his cool fingers to her skin. "Oh..."

"It's because you fell asleep with out a blanket," He grunted out and Izuku felt her cheeks burn hot as her head kept spinning. "Come on..." he got up from the bed, and she looked up at him worriedly. "It's your turn, lay down." He pointed at the bed and she looked around in confusion before he picked her up easily by the middle and placed her on the bed.

"K-Kcchan, I can go to my own room..." She looked up at him as he picked up the extra compress that was on his desk and put it on her forehead.

"No, I'm gunna go grab some porridge for you now so you can take medicine." Izuku watched him leave the room and looked around the room in confusion, wondering how the tables turned so easily. He came back with the medicine and food he promised, and she ate it shyly before she took the pills. She looked up at Katsuki as he crawled back into the bed beside her and she blushed. "I should go to my own room," she pointed to the door and he shot a look at her.

"No, just lay down." He put a hand on her face and pushed her back gently. She felt his pillow under her head and looked up at him with wide eyes as he looked down at her, propping his head up. "I planned on taking you to get something to eat, but this is fine too." He pulled the blankets up to her chin and she smiled at him warmly.

"H-Happy Valentines day..." Izuku mumbled up at him and watched a warms smile spread across his face before he kissed her forehead.

"Just get some sleep," He told her, before kissing her forehead once more. She let out a soft laugh, as she cuddled up to him under the blankets, and looked out the window at the snow that was still falling, before she let her eyes close and she drifted off to sleep.


	59. APPLES AND STORIES

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a few days, but my hands are in a lot of pain from too much typing, so I'm going to have to take it easy for a bit.**

 **:C doctors orders.**

 **I'll do my best to get them working a bit better soon.**

 **Also, I started a pateron? Same name...**

 **No one has to look that up though, I was just told it might be a good idea.**

 **So yeah.**

 **HERE YOU GO!**

"I'm so excited!" Uraraka cried out as she ran into the common room wearing her witch costume from the festival. "I didn't think we'd get to see Erichan either! This is so amazing!"

"I hope she likes the cakes, kero." Asui looked up at Izuku as she set up a table in the common room.

"Satou made a special apple cake," Izuku beamed brightly at the other girls who helped her with putting up some bats on the ceiling. "And we have our candy apple making stuff!" She gestured to the items she placed on the table so they could decorate some apples. "I hope she has fun..."

"We've got some board games!" Ashido ran into the common room holding up a pile of board games she had collected from everyone in the dorm building.

"And I'll make her a costume of her choosing." Yaoyorozu said with a smile as she followed Ashido in with Jirou. "This is fun, it's like we're having a party!"

"This is what I was hoping for." Izuku clapped her hands and smiled at the others. "I don't think she ever had fun before at all... From what Sensei told me about her history..." Izuku looked down at her hands and clasped them together. "So I want to make this extra special for her."

"... I think you went overboard." The girls turned their heads to look at Shinsou who was looking up at the decorations in the dorm building as he walked in from outside. "Halloween was last week."

"It's for Erichan, because she missed it!" Uraraka said with her fists in front of her. "Do you want a costume too?"

"no thanks," He held up a hand before the elevator dinged open.

"The Werewolves are here!" Kirishima jumped out and wiggled his hands in the air. Izuku snorted in laughter as she saw he had his costume back on and so did Katsuki who was glaring daggers at everyone. "Where is red riding hood?" Kirishima asked with a grin and Izuku's eyes lit up.

"R-Red riding hood!" Izuku waved her hands around excitedly and grinned at Uraraka who seemed to clue into the same idea. "We can make her a red riding hood costume!"

"That sounds so adorable!" Yaoyorozu said with a bright smile.

"You're doing too much, this is fucking dumb." Katsuki called out to Izuku while Yaoyorozu made the red riding hood costume for Eri.

"Then why are you dressed up?" Kirishima grinned at Katsuki who punched him in the arm.

"heh." Shinsou laughed out and Katsuki glared murderously at him as he put his hands on his hips. "Looks like some one will do anything his girlfriend asks."

"Tch, at least I have a girlfriend." Katsuki snapped at Shinsou and Kirishima frowned at him.

"Dude, harsh." The red head looked over at Shinsou who glared back at Katsuki.

"I'm sorry, who here has been kidnapped before?" Shinsou asked with a raised eyebrow at Katsuki whose glare got even darker.

"WHY Y-" Katsuki froze and Shinsou snorted in laughter while Kirishima looked at Katsuki worriedly, then back at Shinsou.

"D-Deku-chan...!" Kirishima called out worriedly while Shinsou grinned darkly.

"What...?" Izuku looked over and saw the strange sight of a blank faced Katsuki and a grinning Shinsou. "... H-hey, hold on...!" Izuku paled a bit, realizing what was going on.

"Do a flip." Shinsou twirled his finger in the air and the room went silent as Katsuki obeyed the command and did a flip.

"Oh my god." Uraraka snorted in laughter and so did Shinsou.

"Sh-Shinsou... you should stop..!" Izuku hurried over to him and he looked at her tiredly. "He'll be really mad!"

"hah..." Shinsou let out a sigh and crossed his arms. "... You sure? I can make him do anything you know."

"I'm sure, besides he might kill you just for the flip." She pointed at Katsuki, and Kirishima looked at him worriedly.

"Alright," Shinsou waved a hand and Izuku looked over at Katsuki as he seemed to gain his ability to think again.

"... You..." He snarled out and instantly glared at Shinsou who was smirking. "YOU ARE DEAD, PURPLE ONION!" He shouted, his hands exploding as he ran towards Shinsou.

"Kacchan, Eri is going to be here any minute!" Izuku got in between the two of them and threw her hands up.

"You did make the first insult." Kirishima said with a frown and Katuski glared at Shinsou who crossed his arms again and Izuku frowned up at him.

"Tch... you're fucking lucky." The angry blonde pointed a finger at Shinsou, still glaring murderously.

"Lucky, sure." Shinsou walked towards the elevator and went up stairs. Katsuki growled in anger and his hands started to crackle before Izuku grabbed his arm.

"Kacchan, you should be nicer to Shinsou..." Izuku frowned up at him and he clicked his tongue in anger.

"Why should I be nice to him if he's gunna be a fucking tool to everyone," He snapped in anger before storming towards the kitchen.

"Hah, why can't they get along with each other?" Kirishima frowned and Izuku let out a sigh.

"KNOCK KNOCK!" Izuku turned her head to look at the door as it opened, and her face lit up with a smile as she saw Mirio opening it up with a big grin on his face. Beside him was Eri and she was clutching his big hand with her small one, wearing the outfit Izuku had given her yesterday. She looked around at the inside of the building with wide eyes as the two of them stepped inside and removed their shoes. "Wow, you guys even decorated!" Mirio laughed out as Izuku ran over hurriedly.

"We wanted to try and make it the same." Izuku looked down at Eri who was still staring with those big red eyes of hers, before she looked up at Izuku. "Good Morning, Erichan. Welcome to Class 1-A's dorm building!" She crouched down to get eye level with the small girl, and beamed at her with a bright smile.

"Ah, it's like the festival," Izuku looked up behind Mirio and saw Amajiki and Hadou who were smiling as they looked around.

"So cute!" Hadou cried out as she put her hands on Izuku's head and ruffled the hood of the ghost costume that Yaoyorozu had to remake for her. "I'm so happy I get to see this again, isn't it awesome Erichan?!" Hadou looked down at the white haired girl with a smile and she nodded her head.

"It's cute." The little girl said with that wide eyed stare and Izuku blushed a bit and looked away from everyone.

"Erichan, welcome." Asui walked over and smiled warmly at the girl. She was wearing her witch costume with Uraraka who also hurried over excitedly. "You look really cute, good job Izuchan."

"Yeah, did you like the bunny?" Uraraka asked curiously as she crouched down too and smiled at Eri. "I only had green felt, sorry it's not brown or anything."

"I like green," Eri pulled a bag off her back and set it down in front of herself. The girls watched her curiously as she pulled the bunny out to show Uraraka. "I named him Lemon, I like him a lot."

"What a cute name!" Uraraka grinned at her and Izuku stood up to let everyone in the door properly.

"I brought the book with me too..." Eri pulled the book out of the bag and looked up at Izuku and the other girls. "... Thank you for the presents." She bowed her head and Uraraka gasped as she fell back on the ground. "A-Are you alright?!"

"So cute..." The brunette clapped her hands over her face and rolled out of the way so the others could get in the door. Kirishima laughed as he looked down at her and went to help her up. "She's so cute... Izuchan are you sure you didn't give birth to this child, she's just as adorable as you!"

"... I'm pretty sure." Izuku said with a confused look on her face while the others laughed.

"Oh, she's here." Izuku looked over at Katsuki while the others continue to laugh as he stepped out of the kitchen. He had a bottle of tea in his hand and Eri looked up at him with those big red eyes in awe. "... Hello." he nodded his head to her and she nodded her head back, while she continued to stare.

"I like your ears." She pointed up at his head and he nodded his head once more before her eyes lit up in fascination. "... Can I touch them...?" Izuku looked at Katsuki worriedly as she saw the word _no_ flash through his eyes, before he grunted and crouched down in front of her.

"Sure," He grumbled out and the little girl looked up at the ears with bright eyes before she reached up to touch them. The whole room was silent as everyone held their breath, before Izuku swiftly pulled her phone out and snapped a picture quickly. "What are you doing?" He narrowed his eyes at the green haired girl who smiled nervously at him.

".. Not sending this to your mother...?" Izuku asked and saw a glare appear in his ruby red eyes. Eri looked back at her curiously and Izuku grinned. "Come on, it's really cute."

"Cut that out, I said no more pictures." Katsuki snapped and Izuku looked down at the one she took on her phone, before looking back at him.

"But..." She pouted and looked at her phone again and held it with both hands. "... I like it..."

"I've got some high quality ones if you want a print," The group looked over at Hiro who had rolled out from behind the couch and grinned as he held up his camera.

"What are you dong down here?!" Katsuki snapped at him angrily and Hiro pushed himself up as he held up the camera.

"Taking photos, who could miss this opportunity?" He asked as he waved it around and Katsuki growled in anger at him. "... You sure he's not actually a wolf?" He looked at the others who snorted in laughter.

"Not entirely," Kirishima laughed out and Katsuki glared at them next.

"... I will kill all of you..." Katsuki growled out and Izuku looked over at him worriedly as he stood up with Eri in one arm, sending death glares at the group who were laughing still. The little girl blushed a bright red and looked around worriedly as Katsuki stormed towards the others.

"K-Kacchan, you're worrying Erichan!" Izuku called out to him and he looked over at her, before looking down at the girl he was carrying. "H-He's not actually going to kill them, Erichan..."

"... Tch, says you." Katsuki glared at the others while they continued to hold back their laughter behind their hands. He set Eri down and she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Do you want to eat lunch first?" Izuku asked her with a smile and she looked up at Izuku next and the group heard her stomach growl. "Haha, I'm hungry too! What do you want to eat...?" she asked curiously as she took the small girls hand and lead her towards the kitchen. "I can make you something if you like!"

"NO!" The rest of the group cried out and Izuku looked back at them, a bit stunned. She saw their senpai's looking at the others curiously while Katsuki did a 180 and stormed after the both of them.

"You're not cooking!" He pointed a finger at her and Izuku frowned at him.

"I can do simple things," She said with a sigh and Eri gripped her hand tightly. Izuku looked down at her and saw she had pink cheeks.

"Can I have a sandwich...?" She asked curiously and Izuku smiled.

"Yes, I can make a sandwich!" Izuku said with a bright smile as she lead Eri into the kitchen. The others hurried in after them and Izuku pulled out some bread, veggies and meat while Uraraka helped Eri sit on a chair.

"I didn't... Get everyone's names." Eri looked up at Asui, Kirishima and Uraraka with wide eyes while Mirio sat next to her at the table. "Lemillion-san and Deku-san told me about you guys..." She looked up at Hadou and Amajiki. "And I just met Hadou-san and Amajiki-san as well."

"I'm Kirishima, but you can call me Kiri if you like, or Ejiro! But my hero name is Red Riot!" Kirishima said with a proud grin as he looked down at the little girl. "We're really glad you're doing better now, Erichan. We were really worried about you!"

"Yes, it's nice to formally meet you!" Uraraka said with a bright smile as she pumped her fists in the air. "I'm Uraraka! Urachan is fine, and my Hero name s Uravity!" She touched her fingers together and Izuku heard a few things fall in the other room as she made sandwiches for everyone. "Uh oh, I forgot I left some bats floating." She laughed out.

"I'm Asui, but you can call me Tsuyu." Asui said with a bright smile at the girl. "My hero name is Froppy. Let me know if everyone gets to be too much for you, kero."

"You're all so nice..." Eri said as she looked up at the grinning group, before she looked down at her bunny Lemon that she was holding in her hands. "You gave me gifts... And you went though a lot of pain for me... I'm sorry..."

"Erichan, you don't need to apologize." Mirio sighed out as he patted her head gently. Eri frowned as she looked at the bunny in her hands.

"... I get it." Kirishima said as he knelt beside the girl and she looked at him curiously. "When some one's in pain, you want them to feel better right...?" He asked her and she looked away from him shyly. "Saying sorry is one way to make a person feel better... But you know... We weren't the only ones in pain... Right?" The others looked at him worriedly and Eri's eyes started to well up with tears. "You were in pain too..." He patted her shoulder gently and she looked over at him with surprise lighting up her eyes now. Kirishima gave her a toothy grin, and ruffled her hair gently. "We don't need an apology, you know. We just want you to feel better, and never have to feel pain ever again."

"He's right!" Mirio said with a big grin and Eri looked up at him. "As heroes, it's part of our job! We know the risks, and we were willing to chance them to help you!"

"... You know..." Izuku walked over with the sandwiches and set them down on the table for everyone. She looked at Eri and smiled warmly at her. "As a hero, but also as some one who cares about you Erichan... We don't want you to apologize for needing to be saved..." She glanced at the others who were watching her, and she looked back at Katsuki who had his arms crossed, before she turned her head to grin at Eri again. "We want you to be happy, we want you to feel safe... We want you to be all right." She grinned at her and Eri watched her with wide eyes.

"... I'm..." Eri looked down at the sandwich she picked up and her cheeks turned red as she looked at it. "... I'm all right..." She mumbled out. Both Uraraka and Hadou squealed happily at the cute expression while Izuku took a seat across from Eri, smiling at her.

After lunch, the girls went into the living room and Uraraka helped Eri candy her apple while Izuku gathered up some sprinkles and candies to stick onto it when Mirio walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I just... I don't know how to make her smile, Izuchan." he said with an uncharacteristic frown and sigh. Izuku looked up at him worriedly and frowned herself as she looked over at Eri who was in awe of the candy on her apple, but there was still no hint of a smile.

"I'm not sure either..." Izuku looked down at the sprinkles in her hands. "There's a lot of emotional abuse, it's not going to be easy, but I wanted to show her how to have fun..." Izuku sighed out before she looked up at the others. "Even if she doesn't smile today, I hope she can smile in the near future."

"you're so optimistic!" Mirio laughed out and Izuku looked up at him in confusion. "I agree with you though, that's a good way of looking at it."

"Can I take the stupid costume off now?" Katsuki asked in a grumble from behind them and Izuku looked back at him curiously.

"But it suits you!" Mirio laughed and Katsuki shot a glare at him. "Come on, it's for a little girl's smile!"

"Tch, This is dumb." Katsuki took the bowl of sprinkles from Izuku and stormed towards the table where they were making the apples. He put the bowl down and Eri looked up at him with shining eyes as she held up her apple.

"I can dip it in there?" She asked curiously and Katsuki let out a grunt and nodded his head.

"Yeah, go ahead." He slid the bowl to her and Mirio snorted in laughter.

"he's not good with children is he?" Mirio asked curiously and Izuku laughed a bit and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't think so, but he's doing really well. Not a single curse word out of him," She smiled at Mirio before she walked over to the table to make her own apple with the others.

"Look, I made a face!" Kirishima grinned brightly as she used the candies to make a face on his apple and held it up to show Eri who nodded her head at it.

"I just liked the pretty colors." Asui said with a kero as she put different kinds of sprinkles on her apple.

"I like the shiny ones..." Eri picked at the shiny sprinkles that were in the bowl and placed them on the apple with precision. Izuku smiled as she looked at the candies and started decorating her own with some flower shaped ones. "Everyone's costumes are really pretty..." She looked up at Izuku who grinned at her.

"Do you want to wear one?" She asked and Eri nodded her head enthusiastically. "Momochan?" Iuku looked up a Yaoyorozu who was making apples with Ashido and Hadou and the taller girl grinned.

"I made it already!" She stood up and picked up a red riding hood outfit she had made. Eri looked at it curiously as Yaoyorozu held it out to her and Izuku smiled as she saw Eri blush a bit, looking at the bright red fabric.

"I'll help you." Izuku stood up and took Eri towards the bathroom to change. It was a simple pink dress with a white apron and red cloak, but Izuku almost had a heart attack at how adorable the younger girl looked in the costume. "Everyone, this is so cute." Izuku took Eri's hand as they stepped out of the bathroom, and the girls all squealed in delight.

"How adorable!" Ashido called out as she clapped her hands excitedly with Hadou.

"It's like she was born for the part!" Uraraka squealed out and took a quick photo.

"You look very cute, Erichan!" Mirio laughed out as he picked her up and spun her around. Izuku watched her eyes light up, but there was still no smile on her face. "Do you want to play some board games?"

"I've never played any before." She looked at the others curiously before Mirio set her down. She looked over the pile of board games, and picked up twister. "This looks fun." She looked up at Mirio who grinned.

"That one it is!" He said as he laid the mat out for everyone to play.

"... This isn't going to end well." Katsuki said as he was given the spinner by Uraraka.

"Just spin for us, Explodo boy!" Uraraka said as she stood on the mat next to Izuku and Kirishima while Mirio and Eri stood on the other side with Asui.

"Tch," Katsuki looked down at the spinner and Ashido snickered. "Alright, fine. Right hand red." He called out and everyone reached out. Izuku watched Eri look at the red dot and put her hand on it, trying to concentrate. As Katsuki kept on spinning they slowly became entangled in each other, and Izuku groaned out as she stuck her leg under Uraraka.

"This is fun, I don't plan on losing!" Mirio laughed out as his face was squished against Kirishima's shoulder.

"Haha, No one said we couldn't use quirks!" Kirishima laughed and Uraraka paled a bit as she saw his arm near her leg.

"No quirks, that's cheating." Asui croaked out and Izuku laughed a bit before she heard Hiro snapping pictures.

"Honestly, I wish this happened before the festival." He laughed out as he watched the tangle of limbs in front of him.

"I'm using it, my arm is cramping!" Kirishima called out and Izuku watched his skin harden.

"We said no quirks!" Uraraka called out as she went to smack him on the arm.

"Ow.." Izuku frowned, before she felt her finger tips leave the mat. She looked down as Kirishima and Asui both fell down from the sudden movement, and Izuku floated up out of the way. "O-Ochachan...!"

"Sorry Izuchan!" Uraraka looked up as she kept her position on the mat while Izuku floated higher.

"Izuchan, Ejichan and Tsutsu are out!" Ashido laughed out while the others groaned. Izuku put her hands up on the ceiling and looked down worriedly.

"Round Face, let her down!" Katsuki snapped as he thrusted the spinner into Ashido's hands.

"No, I can still win! Sorry Izuchan, can you just hang out for a bit?" She laughed as she looked up at Izuku who let out her own laugh.

"Yeah I can, show no mercy to Mirio, though!" Izuku called out and looked at Katsuki who had his hand stretched out to her.

"That looks like fun..." Eri looked up at Izuku who was laughing still as she put her hands on the hem of her dress, trying to hide her underwear.

"Give me your hand," Katsuki called out and Izuku looked at him.

"But... M-my underwear..." Izuku looked around, her cheeks turning a bright red. Katsuki looked back at the others, glaring darkly until they all looked away. She reached one hand out and he grabbed onto her before pulling her down a bit. He clicked his tongue in anger as he wrapped an arm around her middle to keep her from floating away. "Thanks..."

"Stop getting mixed up in other's quirks." He told her and Izuku let out a laugh before she felt him kiss her cheek. She felt her cheeks burn hot as she looked over and saw Eri watching them, before her whole body turned red and she looked down at the ground.

"Mirio wins!" Ashido called out as Eri finally toppled onto the mat. He laughed out as he helped her up to her feet and grinned at her.

"That was fun, do you wanna play again?" He asked her curiously and she looked down at the mat, before looking over at Katsuki after Uraraka released her quirk on Izuku.

"Uhm... I wanted... To read the book..." She said as she pulled at the hem of her cloak for her costume, and Izuku looked over at her curiously as she looked back up at Katsuki. "... Could you read it...?" She asked him and he raised an eyebrow at her, while the others snickered in laughter.

"Yeah, where is it." He grunted out and Eri's eyes lit up as she went to grab it out of her bag. The others went to sit on the sofa and Katsuki glared at them all as they grinned at him. "What do you idiots want?"

"A story!" Uraraka laughed out while Hiro held up his camera, grinning. "Like we'd miss this. Eplosion King reading a book to a kid..."

"I'll kill all of you." He glared murderously at the group and Izuku smiled nervously at him before Eri came back with the book. He sat down on the sofa, and the others snickered again as Eri climbed up onto the sofa beside him and handed him the book. Izuku felt her smile grow warm as she watched him open it up and let out a grunt as he looked at the book.

"This will be good." Mirio laughed behind Izuku and she nodded her head as she took a seat in a chair to watch the rare event.

"Alright," he glared at the others as they continued to laugh while Eri looked at the pictures in the story book. "... Far away in a distant land, there was a girl who lived in the forest... Her world was plagued by demons, and the girl was afraid that one day they would eat her." He looked t the book with an annoyed look on his face, and Izuku held back a giggle. "The girl was certain she couldn't do anything, but watch the demons take away the people from her village..."

"Kinda dark for a kids story..." Uraraka muttered out and Izuku thought about that.

"One day, while traveling through the forest, she found a large ruby red egg." He pointed to the picture in the book for Eri and her eyes widened. "The girl knew it was a rare dragon egg, and needed to be protected... As she went to take it home, demons attacked her." He raised an eyebrow before he flipped the page. "... Suddenly, from the trees, a boy from the Mountains saved her. The boy showed no fear in the face of danger, and used his powers to protect the girl." he scoffed a bit, but Eri didn't seem to notice as he shook his head. "The girl was inspired by the boy whom she became friends with, to get stronger. Soon, the boy had to leave for a long time, but the two made a promise on an earring, to one day meet again."

"How sweet!" Ashido squealed out and the others nodded their heads. Izuku giggled as she watched Katsuki glare at them annoyance.

"The Forest Girl is pretty..." Eri pointed at a picture and Katsuki looked at it, before turning the page. "What happens next...?"

"... The Forest Girl never gave up on seeing her friend again, and worked hard to get stronger... One day, out of the blue, the King of the World showed up." Izuku herd a snort in his voice and watched Eri stare at the pictures as a smirk appeared on his lips. "... Dude looks ridiculous... Anyways... the King helped the Forest Girl escape the clutches of some hungry demons, and decided to help the girl by taking her to the Hero Guild far away from her home. When they arrived after months of travel, the King granted her a great power, in the form of his sword."

"It's got a King Arthur element to it, you think?" Kirishima asked curiously while the others listened to the story with their full attention.

"What about the mountain boy?" Eri asked with a frown and Katsuki glanced down at her before he waved a hand.

"I'm sure he shows back up, this King of the World is too ridiculous to be the male lead." he pointed a finger at the book and the others laughed out as he continued. "After the girl was granted the King's sword, she set off on a quest to find more heroes like herself. As she traveled through the mountains, she was caught in a trap." Eri gasped and the others looked at her worriedly. "... From the shadows, a scary figure with the head of a dragon appeared before her."

"It's gotta be the Mountain Boy!" hiro shouted with his fists clenched and the others laughed at his enthusiasm.

"... Turns out it was." Katsuki flipped the page and Eri nodded her head as she looked at the pictures with her wide red eyes. "The boy took her back to his village, but it was attacked by a strong demon. The Forest Girl however, didn't let it scare her. The demon captured the boy in it's clutches... What a loser." Katsuki scoffed and narrowed his eyes at the book. "How'd he let that happen?"

"Just keep reading," Izuku laughed and he looked at her.

"Tch... The Forest Girl was worried for her friend, so she drew the sword the King had given her." Katsuki continued while the others giggled. "The bade glowed golden, and in one strike, the demon was blasted apart and the Girl had saved her friend. That was when the girl found out, her childhood friend from the mountains, was actually the King of the Mountain's."

"... Is that it?" Ashido asked curiously and Katsuki shook his head before he flipped the page again.

"Together the two friends journeyed back to the guild, and along the way made many new friends." He sighed out while Eri looked over the pages. "The two of them road on the backs of dragons, defeating demons and helping people. They were happy to once again be together, but the Forest Girl had a secret." He raised an eyebrow as he looked at the book. "... By receiving the Sword from the King of the World, she had promised to be it's next King, but this was something she couldn't tell even the Mountain Boy."

"Why? That seems pretty sad..." Uraraka said with a frown and Izuku's hands started to fidget a bit as she felt a pang of familiarity with the story.

"One day, the Forest Girl was in a lot of trouble." Katsuki continued, and Izuku looked up at him, seeing his expression was serious now. "She received many wounds from some demons, and fearing that her secret was putting everyone in danger, she confessed to the Mountain Boy that she loved him. The Mountain Boy returned her feelings, and-"

"THEY KISSED!" Eri called out with her eyes shining brightly as she stood up on the sofa and pointed at the book excitedly. "The Mountain Boy and Forest Girl kissed!" She called out to the others and Izuku giggled.

"Yes, they did." Katsuki looked up at her and she sat back down to keep listening to the book. "Not long after they confessed, She had to make a hard decision... To save herself, or save the one she loved." He looked at the book with narrowed eyes now. "She chose to save the Mountain Boy, and in dong so, she was taken away to a land full of Demons... She felt alone, she was scared. The demons wanted her sword, but she did not give in to their demands. Soon, the Mountain Boy and the King of the World came to save her. She escaped the Land of Demons with her friend, but when she had returned, the King of the World no longer had any more power. He turned to the people of the world, and declared the young Forest Girl the new King of the World."

"... Shouldn't she be a queen..?" Asui asked curiously and Izuku shrugged her shoulders, before feeling that sense of familiarity again as she looked back over at Katsuki and Eri.

"She took on the hefty duty the King passed onto her, and together with her friend, she set off into the world." Katsuki flipped to the next page and looked it over. "They met many new friends, and vanquished every demon they came across. The Great Demon however, did not like that his evil army was being vanquished. He captured the friend's loved ones, and held them captive with the condition that the Girl give him the sword, or everyone would perish..."

"No..." Eri looked at the book with sad eyes and Mirio walked up behind her to pat her on the head gently.

"... The Girl did not give in." Katsuki flipped the page and took a breath. "Together, the Mountain Boy and Forest Girl challenged the demon and his Army head on. It was a hard battle, but because they were both with each other, they were able to slay the Great Demon, and rid the world of evil."

"That's a sweet ending." Uraraka smiled brightly and Izuku nodded her head in agreement.

"After the world was at peace, the Forest Girl traveled to an island, and lay the sword to rest in the ground." Katsuki scoffed again and Mirio grinned.

"What happens to the two of them...?" Eri asked curiously and Katsuki flipped to the final page.

"After the world was at peace, the two friends took off on their dragon," he continued and let out a sigh. "With the promise from the earring, the two of them were married, and lived happily ever after. The End." He looked over at Eri who had tears welling up in her eyes.

"The Forest Girl... She's so amazing." She sniffled and Katsuki seemed to look panicked for a moment.

"She was a true hero!" Mirio laughed out as he ruffled Eri's hair. "Her and that Mountain Boy, they saved the world!"

"Did you like the story...?" Uraraka asked curiously and Eri nodded her head. After a few more hours of playing more games, it was tie for Eri to leave.

"I'll take you to the gates." Izuku said as she changed back into her normal clothing with the others. "Is that okay, Mirio-senpai..?"

"Don't see why not!" he laughed out and Izuku grinned at him.

"Here we go!" Uraraka came over holding a box, and Eri looked up at her in confusion. "Make sure you don't eat all of them at once, alright?" Izuku looked down at the box of Candy apples that everyone had made and Eri blushed a bright red.

"I-I can have all these?" She looked up at everyone and Izuku nodded her head and smiled at her.

"Of course, this day was for you." She told her and patted her head. She looked down into the box again and her cheeks go redder.

"Let's go," Katsuki said as she stepped up, wearing his normal clothing again. Mirio took Eri's hand in his and lead the way towards the gate while Izuku carried the box of apples for Eri. She looked up as she saw Aizawa waiting at the gate with the nurse who came to get Eri and Izuku frowned a bit as they stopped.

"Did you have fun, Eri?" The nurse asked with a bright smile and Eri nodded her head. Izuku smiled as she handed the nurse the box of apples, and she went to put it in the taxi.

"... I wish I could stay here..." Eri said as she looked up at the three of them and Izuku crouched down in front of her. "I had a lot of fun, thank you."

"Thank you for coming," Izuku told her and gave her a gently hug. Mirio crouched down to do the same and let out a laugh. "Let us know when you want to see us, alright?"

"I will..." Eri looked up at Katsuki who looked down at her. Izuku giggled a bit as she saw her boyfriend look uncomfortable for a brief second, before he reached a hand out and patter her head gently. "Can you read me the book again, some time?"

"Sure, any time." He grunted out and time seemed to stop. Izuku's eyes widened as she saw Eri look up at Katsuki, and a bright smile spread across her face. Izuku gripped the front of her shirt, her heart racing as she watched the little girl smile at Katsuki, and she looked to the others who seemed to have seen at as well. Mirio's eyes were wide, and his grin covering half his face. The nurse almost fainted and Aizawa was watching with interest. She looked up at Katsuki who was a bit shocked himself, before he grinned back at her. "About time..."

"Thank you." Eri's smile stayed on her face as she looked up at Mirio and Izuku who were still in shock. "For everything, I'll be sure to come back soon!"


	60. WEIGHTS AND MEMORIES!

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

 **Whew, wow! Its been a while! Ive got a few things to say to you all before we get the ball rolling though!**

 **First, my hands are finally doing much better. I had to give them a good long rest, because they were getting pretty bad. I got lots of messages from you all, and I'm so sorry to have worried any of you, but I'm back!**

 **Though, I can't post as much as I used too, I will still do my best to keep writing good times for you all.**

 **Second, I've been really busy while healing... because...**

 **I GOT A PUPPY!**

 **HER NAME IS MINA! (after our favorite pink hero!) and she's super cute you guys! I love her sooooo much! But she's such a handful, so I've been pretty busy training her and stuff!**

 **THIRD! Now, I don't know if anyone is interested... But I started a group on Facebook for you all to join if you like! I want to share pictures and communicate with you all a bit better, and Fanfiction isn' really set up for that super well, so I thought maybe you'd all like this? The group's name is PLUS ULTRA! FEM IZUKU FANFICTION! So if you like, please join that, and we can share pictures and laughs!**

 **Thank you again, to all of you who are reading this, and for being such dedicated fans of mine! I don't really deserve the love and praise I get from you all! You're all so great and amazing!**

 **AND HOW ABOUT THAT THIRD SEASON, YA'LL?! ISN'T IT FRIGGEN FANTASTIC?!**

 **Well, I'll let you all get reading. Sorry if it's a bit rough, I'm still mulling stuff over in my head on what to do next.**

 **PLUS ULTRA, EVERYONE!**

"You're doing great, Hiro!" Izuku called out to her friend who was struggling under the weights he was lifting. The green haired Hero smiled over at him as he let out a strained groan before dropping the weights on the ground in front of him.

"This is impossible... You're all some kind of monsters..." He huffed out as he looked up at Izuku, who was lifting her own set that weighed 5 times her own weight with the power of her quirk. The two of them were outside in the courtyard with Kirishima who was counting the reps for Hiro.

"Come on, you need to put on more muscle!" Kirishima laughed as he patted the other boy on the back. Hiro looked up at him with a frown, before looking down at the weights he dropped. "Try that Thumb form of yours!"

"Tiger was always saying we need to tear apart our muscles and our quirks." Izuku breathed out in a huff as she lifted her weights high over her head. "They wont get stronger if we don't work them to our limits...!"

"... You're going to be able to lift a building at this rate." Kirishima laughed out as he watched the small girl with Hiro. "I don't think even I could lift that much..." The red head looked down at the ground with a frown, before he grabbed a set of heavy weights, a grin plastered on his face as he began lifting them up. "I can't lag behind! I need to become as manly as Deku-chan!"

"that reminds me..." Hiro huffed out as he rubbed his thumb under his nose. There was a poof of blue smoke as he bulked up with the form his thumb gave him. "Why the name Deku...? It doesn't have a particularly good meaning."

"It's an old nickname." Izuku said with a laugh as she started lifting her weights faster, keeping time with Kirishima who was grunting under the weights he had. "Kacchan gave it to me when we were kids."

"Means some-one-who-can't-do-anything... yeah?" Kirishima grunted out and Izuku laughed nervously.

"Well it used too," She grinned brightly over at the boys. "But, Ochachan changed that for me, and so did everyone else." She lifted the weights up one last time, before she threw them down on the ground in front of her. The boys both paled as they watched the heavy disks sink into the ground and Izuku let out a huff as she grabbed at the towel around her neck and wiped away the sweat.

"... You know, some times I wonder how you two developed such a weird relationship." Kirishima said thoughtfully as he continued his own reps while Izuku took a short break. She walked towards Hiro who began lifting his own set of weights with vigor. "You've know each other since you were kids... And he used to bully you for petty reasons."

"Well, a lot of things are petty when you're a child." Izuku said with a shrug as she smiled at the two boys. "Like not getting to have a candy bar and pouting about it. Things that seem silly now, were a pretty big deal back then."

"... So, you weren't always lovey dovey?" Hiro asked curiously and Izuku let out a laugh as she ran her hand across her mouth.

"Oh god no, he used to beat me up and stuff!" she laughed out and the boys looked at her sadly. "Pull my hair, stupid stuff like that."

"Sounds like a brat." Kirishima laughed out and Izuku nodded her head, as she continued to giggle over her memories.

"So... What happened then?" Hiro asked curiously and Izuku looked at him in confusion. "What made you not hate him?"

"... Well..." Izuku looked down at her wrist, seeing the metal friendship bracelet there that had his named carved on the back of the plate. "... Between the bullying and snippy comments... He was still my friend." She closed her water bottle and smiled a bit as she remembered their childhood.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 10 years ago o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Deeekuuuu!" Izuku looked behind herself at a young boy with spiky ash blonde hair and large ruby red eyes. "What are you doing?" He demanded from her and she looked at the ground in front of her where she had her paints and a piece of paper. They had free time in the preschool, and her blue smock was covered in blue, red and yellow paints.

"I'm painting All Might...!" she said with a proud smile as she held up her painting to show the boy. She grinned brightly up at her best friend, Katsuki. He was the son of her mother's friend, the Bakugou's. Her mother was a secretary for his father, where she had met Katuki's mother and befriended her.

"His hair looks stupid!" Katsuki said as he pointed at the hair she painted on her hero's head. Izuku looked at her painting that she held in her hands and put it back on the ground in front of her.

"I'm not done yet, he's going to look really cool when I am!" She said with a bright smile as she continued to use her fingers to paint her hero. "I watched his video seven times last night!"

"Tch, the stupid one of him saving all those idiots?" Katsuki asked as he sat down next to her on the ground and pulled up his own piece of paper.

"Kacchan, that's a bad word." Izuku frowned at her friend and he grumbled before he stuffed his fingers in the paint she was using and started doing his own painting. "... What are you doing...?"

"I'm painting myself as a hero!" Katsuki said with a proud grin, and Izuku watched as he painted a figure with spiky blonde hair and a blue and red suit similar to All Might's. "All Might is cool, but one day I'm going to be way cooler!"

"Yeah!" Izuku said with a bright smile, and the boy glanced over at her, his cheeks turning red before he lifted his hand up and smeared blue paint on her cheek. "Whaa! Kacchan, why did you do that?!"

"I wanted to see if blue suited you," Kacchan said with a pout and looked away from her. "It doesn't!"

"That was mean...!" Izuku sniffled as tears started to form in her big green eyes. Katsuki panicked as he looked over at her, and looked around before he looked down at his hand. He scowled at it, before he smacked himself in the face with the blue paint, startling Izuku out of being upset. She looked at him, seeing a big blue hand print on his face, before a laugh escaped her. "What... Why did you do that...?"

"Tch, because I need to know if blue suits me, stupid!" he snapped at her and Izuku let out another laugh at how funny he looked. "Well?"

"No, it doesn't." She shook her head at him and he looked down at his painting. "... Green and orange." she pointed at the paints in front of them both and Katsuki glanced over at them. "Green and Orange suit you... Maybe some black." She grinned brightly at her friend who was a bit stunned by the choices. "If you become a hero, you should use those colors!"

"Then what colors will you use?" He asked as he pulled the pains over to him and began messing around with them on a new piece of paper.

"I'll use green too!" She laughed as she pulled over her own piece of paper. The two kids started to paint themselves, and she gave herself bunny ear like appendages on her head, using green and white, along with some red for her shoes. "I hope... I get a cool quirk like yours." she said with a sad smile on her face, before looking up at her friend.

"Nah, yours won't be as cool as mine." Katsuki said with a shrug as he painted grenades on his arms and some explosions. "Mines top of the line, no one will have a cooler quirk than mine!"

"... What if they have Ice as their quirk?" Izuku asked curiously and Katsuki shot a glare at her.

"That doesn't make it cooler. Besides, Ice is lame!" he glared at his painting. "Fire is way cooler!"

"What if they have both?" Izuku asked curiously as she continued to paint with her friend.

"No one can have both, don't be stupid!" Katsuki snapped and Izuku laughed as she looked up at him.

"I think it would be super cool if they have both... It's possible!" She said with a laugh and Katsuki looked away from her. He spotted the teachers in the corner of the room, and felt something off about the way they were whispering to each other and glancing over at the both of them with frowns on their faces. He looked back at Izuku, and wondered what was going on...

"Midoriya-chan, Bakugo-chan, why do you two have paint on your faces?" One of the teachers stood over them with her hands on her hips.

"We wanted to know if blue suited us." Izuku said with a bright smile up at their sensei. "But it doesn't!"

"No it certainly doesn't." The teacher laughed and went to grab a cloth. The two kids continued on painting through the afternoon, and soon it became time for the parents to pick up their children. Katsuki had his painting in his hands, and was looking it over, while Izuku held hers up, a proud grin on her face. He glanced over at her, before looking up at the teachers that were watching the two of them with frowns. They were the last two to be picked up, and he didn't like the way they kept looking at Izuku sadly all day.

"Hey, Deku." Izuku looked over at her friend curiously as he narrowed his eyes at his painting. "I think something's wrong."

"What could be wrong?" Izuku asked him, before the doors to the classroom slid open. It was Katsuki's father, and he looked grim as he looked over at the teachers who hurried to the door. "... Why does your dad look upset...?" She asked worriedly as she saw worry in the older man's face.

"... I dunno..." Katsuki mumbled out, as he saw his father glance at Izuku worriedly. The little boy had a bad feeling in his chest and he reached a hand out and took Izuku's small hand in his.

"Kacchan...?" Izuku looked over at him before Masaru bowed his head to the preschool teachers, and stepped inside the classroom. He walked over to the two children, before he got down on his knee's. "... Masaru-san..? Where's Mama...?"

"Izuchan... I'm going to take both you and Katsuki home." Masaru said with a sad smile at the small girl. "You're going to sleep over at our house, is that okay?"

"Yeah, of course." Izuku smiled brightly, but she felt Katsuki's hand squeeze her's tightly, and she looked over at him curiously. Masaru stood up and took their bags for them, before he lead the two children out of the school. It was a short walk home to the Bakugo house, and Izuku wasn't sure why both Katsuki's father and Katsuki himself were so quiet the whole time.

"Katsuki, Izuchan's bag with clothes is in your room, can you show her the bathroom like a big boy?" Masaru asked the young boy with a smile, and Katsuki looked up at him with knowing ruby red eyes.

"What happened?" the young boy asked out loud, and Izuku glanced at her friend curiously, before looking up at Masaru who looked shocked by the sudden question. "The stupid Teachers were whispering to each other all day with stupid looks on their faces. They kept looking at Izu." he pointed a finger at the stunned Izuku.

"... Katsuki... We need to wait for Inko-san first." Masaru sighed out as he looked down at the two children.

"fine," Katsuki lead Izuku by the hand up to his bedroom and the green haired girl looked around at the room that had action figures and toys littering the floor. There was a futon set up next to the bed and her bag sat on top of it. She walked over and opened it up, looking inside to see clothes and pyjama's folded neatly. "Something's wrong..." Katsuki muttered out as he pulled his blue smock off over his head.

"... I know..." Izuku said with a sad smile on her face and Katsuki looked over at her curiously. "But you noticed it too, you're so smart...!" Izuku looked over at her friend with a sad grin on her face. "... I wonder... If it's about Daddy..."

"your Dad...?" Katsuki asked curiously and Izuku nodded her head. "What's wrong with your dad?"

"He hasn't come home since last month." She said as she pulled some clothes out of her bag. She looked over at him, and saw shock on his face. "Mama cries about it every night, so I sleep with her in the big bed. She says something is wrong... Something must be wrong."

"Why didn't you say anything, stupid?!" Katsuki snapped at her, and she looked back at him.

"Well, you got your quirk. You were busy..." Izuku frowned at him, and saw angry tears forming in her friend's eyes. "Kacchan...?"

"No one's too busy for that!" he shouted and Izuku frowned in confusion. "You should always say something, if it's something like that!"

"But you were so happy, I didn't want to make you sad." Izuku told him and he stormed towards her and smacked his fist on top of her head. "Wh-wha...?!" She looked up at him, tears in her eyes as she grabbed the top of her head where it hurt. "Th-that hurts! Why did you do that?!"

"If you're sad, then I wanna know!" He shouted at her as tears spilled down her cheeks. "Stuff like that is scary, and you're the biggest scaredy cat! You're supposed to tell me if you're upset!"

"B-But..." Izuku sniffled as she looked up at him and he grabbed her wrist where her friendship bracelet was, and held his up. He put the plates together, then looked at her. "Kacchan...?"

"We're friends, no matter what." He told her and she felt her tears slowly stop. "If you move, or even if we're mad at each other... We're always gunna be friends, got it?!"

"... yeah..." Izuku nodded her head in agreement and Katsuki let go of her wrist, before hugging her tightly around the shoulders. "Thanks, Kacchan."

"Stupid, Deku." He grumbled out, ".. You can do it..."

"Do what...?" Izuku asked curiously, and looked up at him as he let go of her.

"You can cry." He told her and she watched him in confusion, "Around me only... You can cry if you have too."

"Thanks." She smiled at him warmly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You okay...?" Izuku looked up at the two boys who were looking at her in concern. Hiro frowned as he dropped the weights he was holding. "Izuchan, you're crying."

"Oh...?" Izuku touched her cheeks, and felt tears there. "Oh my god...! I'm sorry!"

"Why are you sorry, are you hurt?" Kirishima asked curiously and she shook her head as she dried her tears off her cheeks and grinned at the boys.

"No no, I was just remembering some stuff!" she laughed out, and looked up at the dark sky. "We should finish up here though, and go inside. It's late and we'll get sick if we continue to work out."

"You're right, I don't wanna get sick and fall behind!" Hiro said with a clench of his fist as the boys cleaned up their weights and the small group went inside. "Haah, I need a hot bath!"

"Me too! Let me join you!" Kirishima laughed as he clapped a hand on Hiro's shoulder.

"Hmm, I was thinking of bathing with Izuchan though, I wanna know more about her troubled past!" Hiro said with a bright grin and Izuku let out a nervous laugh.

"I don't think you're allowed to, all things considering." Izuku said with a smile to her friends.

"Tch, I'm half girl at heart!" Hiro waved a hand around and Izuku laughed a bit as Kirishima shook his head.

"I don't think that's a good idea, especially if that guy finds out you did." The red head chuckled out and Hiro paled a bit as he rubbed his finger under his nose to turn back to his normal self.

"Hmm, that's true I guess... But I want to know everything about my future money maker." He pointed a finger at Izuku who blushed a bit. "Especially where certain moles might be, or birth marks." He grinned and Izuku felt her whole body turn red. "Gotta know everything if I'm going to be in charge of your PR department!"

"You're definitely not coming now!" She told him and the boys both laughed as she hurried through the kitchen to head towards the girls baths. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her before she got undressed and sat down to wash herself off. She let out a sigh as she looked over her scars, and smiled a bit as she saw their appearances diminishing. She had been using the cream Recovery Girl gave her to try and bring down the color, and it certainly helped most with her burn scars from the camp. She got into the hot bath water, and let out a happy groan as her muscles relaxed. She looked up at the ceiling, her thoughts swirling around as she continued to think about the memories she shared with Katsuki...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Izuku..." The young girl looked up at her mother with wide eyes as they sat in the kitchen of the Bakugo household. Mitsuki had a sad look on her face, her eyes red from crying, just like her mothers. The green haired woman looked at her daughter, pain written on every feature of her face. "... I need... I need to... to say... I..." The woman's eyes filled with tears as she looked at her young daughter who was waiting in the chair expectantly for her mother to speak. "It's..."

"It's about Daddy..." Izuku said spoke up, shocking the adults in the room as she looked at her mother with wide eyes. "... He's... Not coming home... Is he...?"

"Izuku...!" Inko broke down into a fit of sobs as tears began to fill the small girl's eyes. The woman threw her arms around her daughter and held hugged her tightly. She looked over at Mitsuki who was trying to hold back her tears, and Masaru who had a hand on his wife's shoulder, frowning sadly. Izuku looked down a her mothers shoulder, and gripped her shirt tightly with her small hands. "I'm so sorry... H-He's not..."

"Inko-san..." Masaru walked over and put a hand on the woman's shoulder as she sat back, sobbing her eyes out. "This isn't good... The children are smart, they knew something was wrong..."

"I don't... How do I explain...?!" Inko cried out in sorrow and put her hands over her face. Mitsuki hurried over and wrapped her arms around the other woman while Izuku watched with wide eyes as the adults cried in front of her.

"Daddy hasn't come home for a while..." Izuku spoke up and they all looked at her in shock. "... Mama was talking to the police on the phone... they were looking for him... but they can't find him either."

"Izuku..." Inko looked at her daughter, sobbing again. "N-no they... they can't find him..."

"... Mama..." Izuku looked up at her mother who was trying her best to collect herself. She felt her own tears roll down her cheeks as she watched her mother break down. "... We still have each other, right...? You're not going to leave too... right...?"

"No, of course not!" Inko cried out, and hugged Izuku again. The two of them cried out in sorrow, and both Mitsuki and Masaru fought back their own sadness as they tried to comfort them.

"You can stay with us... As long as you need..." Mitsuki told Inko who nodded her head through her sobs.

"Izu can stay in my room." The adults turned to look at Katsuki who was standing in the doorway, looking at the crying adults and the sobbing Izuku with hardened ruby eyes. "Right...?"

"Yes... Is that okay, Izuchan...?" Mitsuki asked the young girl curiously who nodded her head as tears continued to roll down her cheeks. "You two need to head to bed now, it's late for young children to be up."

"Come on." Katsuki walked over and took Izuku's hand. The girls looked at him, sobbing her eyes out as he tugged on her hand and lead her out of the room. They stopped in the hallway as they heard the adults speaking again.

"I didn't think she heard me... I didn't know she had any idea..." Inko sobbed out to Masaru and Mitsuki. The two children stood in the hallway, listening as the adults spoke. "They found his clothing in some shopping district in Kamino... just his clothes... I don't... what could have..."

"Daddy..." Izuku sobbed out and Katsuki looked at her worriedly as she began crying again. He hurriedly lead her up stairs to his room, and closed the door. There was an All Might night light illuminating the darkness in the room as he looked at he crying girl he held hands with. "Daddy is... He's not... coming back..." Izuku cried out in sorrow, and Katsuki ground his teeth together, before he lead her towards the bed and pulled back the covers.

"Get in." He told her and she looked up at him in confusion as he patted the mattress.

"But... The futon..." Izuku said as she looked down at the futon that was left for her.

"Do you want to sleep alone?" Katsuki asked her and she looked at him, before looking at the ground. She shook her head and Katsuki climbed up on the bed before pulling her up onto it. "Then lay down, I'll sleep with you." He told her and She looked at him in confusion, before she lay down on the bed.

"Kacchan..." Izuku mumbled out as she lay under the blankets with him, and felt her tears well up in her eyes again.

"what...?" The boy mumbled out, and Izuku gripped his hand that she still held onto. "Spit it out, it's late."

"... You won't... You won't ever leave me... Right...?" She asked him and felt his hand grip hers tightly.

"Tch, this is why I call you Deku." He told her and she turned her head to look at him. He was staring up at the ceiling with his ruby eyes. "Of course I won't leave, I ain't fucking going anywhere."

"K-Kacchan, that's a really bad word...!" Izuku cried out and he turned his head to look at her with his serious gaze.

"That's how you know I'm serious!" He told her and she blinked in confusion. "I'm not going anywhere!" He looked away from her again and the two of them were quiet for a long moment.

"... Daddy is... Probably in heaven now... Isn't he...?" Izuku asked and she felt his fingers tighten around hers again.

"... We don't know that for sure." Katsuki told her and Izuku felt her eyes burn once more, but no more tears could come out. "One day, when we're heroes... We'll go look for him, alright? We'll track him down, and find out for sure."

"... Kacchan..." Izuku turned her head to look at him and he glanced over at her. "... Thanks..." she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Gross...!" Katsuki cried out as he let go of her hand and clapped his hand over his cheek where she kissed. His whole face burned a bright red as Izuku looked at him in confusion. "Why'd you kiss me?! What's with that?!"

"Mommy gives me kisses on the cheek when she thinks I'm being good or brave..." Izuku said with a nervous smile. "I-I'm sorry..."

"tch," Katsuki looked away from her, his face still burning a bright red. "... Idiot..." He mumbled out and heard her sniffle. He rolled onto his side to look at her and she rubbed her eyes. "... Don't cry," He told her as he put a hand over her eyes and heard her sniffle.

"But... Mama is so sad..." Izuku mumbled out, before she felt something warm and soft press against her cheek. She turned her head to look up at Katsuki, whose face was almost glowing red at this point. "K-Kacchan...?"

"Now you have to be brave." He told her and she swallowed her sobs as she looked at him. He wrapped his arms around her and she did the same. "Now go to sleep, dummy Deku."

"... Thanks Kacchan..." Izuku mumbled out, and quickly fell asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"... Hmm..." Izuku opened up her eyes to look at the bathroom ceiling above her. The steam clouded her vision of the tiles, and she sat up in the water and touched her fingers to her cheeks, feeling tears there. "... I haven't really thought about that in a long time..." She mumbled to herself as she looked at her hand.

"Thought about what?" Izuku screamed loudly as she heard a voice and she looked around the bathroom wildly, before she spotted a hole in the water. "Whoa, Izuchan! It's just me!"

"T-Toruchan..." Izuku put a hand on her chest as she looked at the spot where Hagakure was, and she tried to calm her heart. "You scared me... I thought I was alone...!"

"I got here a few minutes after you." Hagakure laughed a bit at the paled Izuku. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I thought you were just ignoring me!"

"Sorry," Izuku looked over at her friend with a nervous smile. "I honestly didn't notice you, you should speak up next time." The green haired hero got out of the bath and pulled a towel on around herself.

"Izuchan, was that you screaming?" Izuku looked up as Ashido and Jirou walked into the baths with concerned looks on their faces.

"Y-yeah, sorry everyone." Izuku laughed out, before there was an explosion on the other side of the door. Izuku paled as the door banged open and Uraraka looked around with wide analyzing eyes. "O-Ochachan! I'm fine, don't panic!"

"But we could hear you scream!" Uraraka cried out and Izuku laughed nervously.

"I'M COMING IN THERE!" The girls all paled as Katsuki yelled through the door and Uraraka turned around and held it shut.

"No you're not! Everythings okay!" Uraraka called out and Izuku hurried dried off and got dressed in the clothes she kept in the baths for herself now.

"LET ME IN!" Katsuki snapped on the other side of the door and Izuku laughed a bit as she opened up the door and looked up at her angry boyfriend who looked ready to blast the door down.

"Sorry, Kacchan. Toruchan surprised me...!" Izuku told him with a bright laugh and she saw him slowly calm down in his rage.

"Tch, moron!" He snapped at her and bopped the top of her head gently with his fist. "Don't go screaming like that in the baths! I thought something happened!" He grumbled out and Izuku let out a laugh again as she looked up at him.

"Sorry, sorry...!" She told him and he looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Really though, you shouldn't try to burst into the girl's baths."

"I don't give a shit about other naked girls, just your well being." He snapped at her, before turning to head to the kitchen. Izuku blushed a bright red at the unexpectedly sweet words from his mouth.

"... At least his priorities are straight." Uraraka said with a shrug and Izuku looked up at her.

"I think you all worry too much," Izuku said with a grin as she walked towards the kitchen to get something to drink before going up to bed.

"I don't think we worry enough." Todoroki said simply, shocking Izuku a bit as she stepped into the kitchen with Uraraka. Katsuki shot a glare over at him as he sat at a table with Tokoyami and Yaoyorozu, drinking some tea. "If it's you, a Villain Alliance member very well could have been in there with out us knowing."

"He's right, it's plausible." Tokoyami said with a nod of his head and Izuku laughed nervously as she looked over at her friends and rubbed the back of her head.

"I guess you guys are right... But I don't plan on getting mixed up with them again any time soon." she said with a wave of her hand as she took the shaker filled with smoothie that Katsuki held out to her.

"Izuchan okay?" Kirishima laughed as he walked into the kitchen, his hair wet down around his shoulders and a grin on his face. "Man, sounded like that scream was in the boys baths too!"

"Yeah, real loud!" Hiro laughed as he walked into the kitchen too, his own wet long blue hair, pulled back into a tight man bun. "You got some pipes, Izuchan!"

"Sorry," Izuku said with a giggle as she looked at the boys.

"It's late, we should all be heading to bed! No dawdling!" Iida called out as he poked his head into the kitchen. "Midoriya, are you alright? I heard your scream from outside."

"Hah..." Izuku put a hand over her face as she blushed a bright red, and the others all laughed a bit. "Yes, I'm fine. Thanks everyone," she grinned at the others as they washed their cups out, and she laughed a bit as Todoroki ruffled her hair while on his way out of the kitchen.

"I want some smoothie before bed!" Kirshima called out as he grinned at Katsuki who glared at him.

"Then make your own," The blonde snapped and Kirishima let out a laugh again.

"I'm heading to bed," Uraraka said with a smile and looked up at Kirishima. "Good night,"

"Night," Kirishima beamed at her, before giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Izuku felt her cheeks redden as she saw the intimate moment between her friends.

"SO CUTE!" Hiro cried out, shocking the others in the room. "Where's my camera when I need it?!"

"Dude," Kirishima blushed a bright red with Uraraka, who hurried towards the elevator. Izuku laughed bit as her work out partners made themselves a smoothie while her and Katsuki headed towards the elevator.

"... Go right to bed," Katsuki told her, and she glanced up at him as they stopped in front of the elevators, and she nodded her head, before smiling at him. "... You look like you've been crying, is something the matter?"

"No..." Izuku shook head and looked down at his hand, before she took it in her fingers. "I was just recalling some old memories earlier..." She looked at his matching bracelet, and smiled warmly at it, before she looked up into his concerned ruby red eyes. "About... How you've always been there for me... Been a while since I thought about the day we found out about my dad."

"... If you've been thinking about that, we can sit an talk." Katsuki said as he gripped her fingers in his, and Izuku shook her head before she stood up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Izu..."

"I'm fine, because I know you're always here for me." She said with a bright grin at him, and saw his cheeks turn pink a little bit. She got into the elevator as it opened and turned to waved at him, before she stopped as she looked at his long sleeved shirt. "Kacchan...?"

"What...?" He looked at her curiously, concern evident in his eyes, but she just beamed at him with a warm smile.

"Blue still doesn't suit you." She said with a laugh, and saw the confusion on his face quickly turn to one of understanding. She laughed a bit as the doors closed, the last thing she saw on his face was a bright red blush.


	61. MISSING AND BUNNIES!

**I'm trying you guys...!**

 **My hands still hurt some times. ;-;**

 **Now don't forget, if you you like you can come join the facebook Group, PLUS ULTRA! FEM IZUKU FANFICTION.**

 **It's fun!**

 **I've been given the idea's by nathan19bane to do the OVA's as some chapters, SO EXPECT THAT IN THE NEAR FUTURE, YOU BRATS! 3**

 **And now, a shout out to Domino2 for the idea that brought about this chapter! Thank you so much for the inspiration, it really gave me some good ideas!**

 **And a loving shout out to all of you who keep coming back for this crap, HAHAHA!**

 **Let's say it together...**

 **Anime is trash...**

 **AND SO ARE WE!**

 **3**

"Brrr!" Uraraka cried out as she jogged next to Izuku early one morning. Izuku looked over at her friend with a laugh as they kept up their brisk pace across the school grounds. "It's so cold out, what possessed you to do this?!"

"Well it wakes you up?" Izuku asked her friend whose cheeks were pinker than normal. "plus it's good to keep a regular schedule."

"I don't think I'll be doing this again," Uraraka cried out as they rounded the corner of the school building. "I was also up late last night with the Math homework from Ectoplasm! He needs to keep his hobbies of hard formulas to himself..."

"Ah, I found it easy." Izuku said with a shrug as they continued their run across the grounds. "If you want, I can take a look at it for you."

"I would appreciate it... I want to get a good grade for once." The girl sighed out and Izuku giggled a bit.

"Ah, Midoriya...!" The girls slowed to a stop as they heard a familiar voice call out to them and Izuku spotted All Might jogging towards them with a grin on his face. "And Uraraka, this is a surprise!"

"All Might, what are you doing out here?" Izuku asked worriedly as she saw him huffing as he came to a stop near them. "It's cold out, you shouldn't be jogging..."

"... Then why are we out here?!" Uraraka cried out and Izuku looked at her then back at All Might who let out a laugh.

"But he could catch a cold easily...!" Izuku pointed at her Hero who smiled at her.

"I'm fine, I've jogged through worse." He held up a hand, but Izuku frowned at him worriedly. "Honestly, your mother has the same face when I speak with her..."

"Oh?" Uraraka asked and Izuku felt her cheeks burn a bright red. "How interesting, so do you meet her often?" Uraraka asked curiously and Izuku looked over at her friend with wide eyes.

"Yes, we go for coffee here and there." All Might rubbed the back of his head, a slight pink crossing his cheeks, and Izuku looked up at him, her eyes getting even wider.

"So are you dating?" Uraraka asked with a bright grin, causing All Might to choke out blood that went flying. "WHAAA!"

"ALL MIGHT?!" Izuku cried out, more worried about her hero than the embarrassing answer to the question her friend asked.

"I could never! This isn't a conversation we should be having!" All Might choked out, more blood flying from his mouth while Izuku grabbed her towel from off her neck and held it out to him.

"Hooh... Forbidden love?" Uraraka asked with a grin and Izuku looked at her friend with wide eyes.

"N-nothing is forbidden, he can date her if she wants...!" Izuku said with a frown, before she heard All Might choke on blood again, "WHAA! ALL MIGHT!" Izuku caught him as he fell back and she started to panic. "O-Ochachan, I'm going to take him to Recovery Girl!" Izuku cried out as she hoisted her hero up above her head, after activating her quirk.

"Oh my..." Uraraka paled a bit at the sight of the small girl holding the tall skeletal man above her head, before she took off and crossed her arms. "... Guess I shouldn't have asked..."

"I-Izuku, I'm fine...!" All Might coughed out as Izuku ran into the school building with him still high above her head. She skidded to a stop, and carefully set him down on his feet. He dabbed at his mouth with her towel she had given him and let out a sigh as he looked at her. "Really, I didn't mean to cause such a fuss.

"Are you sure you're okay...?" Izuku asked worriedly as she looked up at her hero.

"Yes, I'm fine." He smiled at her warmly and held up a hand. "There's no need to worry about me, I've been feeling a lot better lately, actually." Izuku smiled as she heard that and he cleaned the rest of the blood off his face. "I didn't expect to be asked a question like that though..."

"Well, I told you before, it's alright with me." Izuku said with a blush to her cheeks, before she heard her hero choke again. She looked up at him worriedly, and saw no blood, but he held his fingers to his mouth as his face turned red. "A-All Might...?"

"... I-I know it's alright... But it doesn't feel right." He said with a sigh and a frown on his face. Izuku felt her own smile fall as she looked at her hero. "Like I said... After the life I lived, there's no way... And there's no possible way your mother would want something like me."

"Don't say that," Izuku felt her heart ache as she looked at the grim All Might. "All Might... Why...?"

"You know... She still speaks often about your father." All Might smiled at Izuku, and she felt her heart ache once again as she looked up at her hero. "About how much you're like him. I think she still holds strong feelings for him, and I wouldn't dare tread on those. We are good friends, and I hold our friendship dear. Besides, I'm mostly skin and bones you know, ther-"

"My dad is gone." Izuku spoke out quickly and All Might looked down at her with wide eyes. She felt her hands shake a bit before she clenched them to still her nerves.

"I-Izuku, I'm sorry, I didn't..." All Might frowned as he looked down at her, and reached a hand out. "I apologize, I shouldn't have said-"

"It's alright," Izuku smiled up at her hero, and saw a look of confusion on his face. "What I'm saying... Is my dad has been gone for a long time. People move on, but can still hold the others close in their hearts." She put her hand over her chest, and grippe the front of her jogging suit. "... My mom... I think she moved on, All Might." She smiled up at her hero, "And... Maybe you should too...?"

"... Izuku..." She watched the sad look on her hero's face turn into a warm smile. "You know, some times I wonder who the teacher is here." He told her as he gently bumped his fist against her cheek. Izuku let out a laugh and grinned at her hero. "Move on, huh...?" He put his hands on his hips and let out a sigh. "I guess... My hero days are over..."

"Not to me," Izuku laughed brightly and All Might let out his own laugh. "You'll always be my number one hero!"

"Hah...!" All Might let out a laugh again and put a hand over his mouth. "I feel bad for Bakugou then..."

"Kacchan...?" Izuku was confused by All Might had said, and frowned. "Why?"

"No reason," All Might patted her on the shoulder. "You should hurry back to the dorms, class starts soon."

"Ah...!" Izuku looked at her phone for the time, and paled. "I should! Sorry All Might, can we talk later?!" She started running backwards towards the door she came in.

"Yes, now hurry and go get ready!" All Might called out to her with a smile and Izuku nodded her head before she turned and ran off out the door. She took off back towards the dorm building, racing across the plaza to head towards the path she normally took. She turned the corner around a bush, checking her phone once again for the time, before she collided with something solid and fell back on the ground, hearing a loud bang.

"Where the hell is Izu...?!" Katsuki snapped loudly as he looked around at their classmates that were ready to leave the dorm building.

"She took All Might to Recovery Girl this morning," Uraraka called out as she slipped her shoes on and pulled a scarf on around her neck.

"Oh man, is he okay?" Kirishima asked curiously as he pulled his shoes on next.

"He was spitting up a lot of blood, she looked pretty worried." Uraraka frowned, getting the attention of her other classmates.

"Why was he spitting up so much blood?" Yaoyorozu asked worriedly and Uraraka paled a bit and rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"I asked him about his relationship with Izuchan's mother." She said with a shrug and Kirishima let out a snort of laughter.

"Tch, there's nothing there, don't be fucking dumb!" Katsuki snapped and both Kaminari and Sero let out snickers of laughter.

"Some one doesn't want All Might as a potential father in law," Sero whispered out, before Katsuki rounded on them, glaring darkly.

"Well we should hurry, or we'll be late." Todoroki called out and the others frowned a bit, still seeing no Izuku around.

"I'll wait here for her." Katsuki snapped angrily and crossed his arms.

"No, she has a valid excuse for being late!" Iida said with a chop of his hand and the others all looked up at him. "She was helping out a teacher in need, I'm sure she'll be along to class shortly! Now come on!"

"Damnit," Katsuki growled out in anger as he trailed behind the others towards the school, looking at his phone for a message, but seeing none. He fired off a message to her, asking where she was, before he pocketed his phone and looked up at the others who were chatting.

"Hirochan?" Uraraka called out as they walked along the path, seeing the blue haired boy standing on the path with Shinsou and Ashido, looking at a pile of clothing on the ground curiously. "What are you guys doing?"

"Well, some one's clothes are dumped here..." Hiro looked at the approaching group, and the group stopped to look at the jacket he was holding.

"There was a note too." Shinsou said as he held up the note, while Ashido crouched down to look at the rest of the clothes. "It just says I'm so sorry..."

"An All Might Sports bra, and All Might panties," She said curiously as she looked at the items on top of the jogging pants that were piled on some shoes.

"... All Might...?" Katsuki pushed through the others as his mind turned.

"... That's..." Uraraka paled and pointed a finger at the jacket in Hiro's hands. "THAT'S IZUCHANS!"

"WHAT?!" The others cried out as Katsuki grabbed the jacket out of the boy's hand, and shoved his hand in the pocket. His heart was racing with fear and anxiety as he grabbed the phone inside the pocket, and pulled it out. The whole group paled as they saw the signature phone case they all recognized.

"OH MY GOD?! IZUCHAN HAS DISAPPEARED!" Ashido cried out in horror.

"POOFED OUT OF EXISTENCE!" Kaminari cried out.

"THAT OR SHE'S RUNNING AROUND NAKED!" Mineta cried out from their feet, but Uraraka swiftly punched him in the side of his head.

"This isn't funny! Something's wrong!" Uraraka cried out and looked at the clothes as Katsuki picked them up. "She was wearing that jogging suit when we were jogging this morning!"

"Izu..." The others heard the menacing growl in the blonde boy's throat and he gripped the clothing in his hands tightly.

"H-Hey... C-Calm down..." Kirishima said nervously as they saw him vibrating with anger. "I-I'm sure she's fine, she's just... She has no..."

"HAS NO CLOTHES!" Yaoyorozu and Uraraka cried out in horror, before Iida butted in.

"Now hold on! There has to be some kind of explanation for all this!" The class president called out, and everyone looked at him. "We need to report this to a teacher immediately, she couldn't have gotten far in this cold with out any clothing!"

"WHAAAAAAAA! IZUCHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Uraraka cried out in horror, and grabbed at her face. "I shouldn't have let you run off! I'm so sorry!"

"Hey now..." Kirishima frowned over at Uraraka as she sobbed into her hands. "She has to be okay, this is Deku-chan after all!"

"... The girl famous for getting mixed up in villain attacks on and off school property... Particularly with the Villain Alliance..." Todoroki said bluntly, and everyone turned to look at him, before there was a series of loud explosions from Katsuki. The others looked at him worriedly as he glared murderously down the path. "Ah... Bakugou..."

"I'm going to fucking kill... Every last fucker... IN THIS SCHOOL!" He raged out and Kirishima panicked, before grabbed him by the arms to keep him from blasting off. "LET ME GO SHITTY HAIR! FUCK OFF!"

"C-Calm down, dude! We won't do any good running all over the place!" Kirishima hardened his whole body as Katsuki tried to blast him off. "GUYS! SOME HELP!?"

"Kirishima is right, Bakugou! You need to calm yourself!" Iida called out as he chopped his hand through the air. "Going over board won't help her! Let's go request help from Sensei!"

"... So you're all saying... Midoriya disappeared on school grounds... and left behind her clothes?" Aizawa looked at his class incredulously, seeing the girls sobbing in worry with Hiro, while Kirishima and Sero kept Katsuki restrained with tape and a tight hug with hardened limbs. He looked down at the evidence provided by Iida, and raised an eyebrow at the pile of clothes that were folded neatly.

"It's a little too strange," Shinsou said with his arms crossed as he stood beside Iida and Todoroki. " don't understand what could have happened."

"She's not the kind of girl to run around the place, naked." Todoroki said with a gesture to the clothes and Aizawa crossed his arms.

"You're correct. I hate to say it, especially with the amount of trouble she attracts but..." He looked at the class that was in chaos, "She has more sense than anyone else in here for the most part. Now where did you find these, and when was she last seen?"

"H-Her and I were jogging.." Uraraka sobbed out as she rubbed her eyes free of tears. "we were doing our morning jog, when we ran into All Might. We were talking him about dating Midoriya-san, Izuchan's mom... When he started spitting out blood so she took him to see Recovery Girl."

"Then let's head that way." Aizawa huffed out, and looked around at the class. "We'll hold off lessons till we find her. Iida, can you go report this to the principal for me?" He looked at the class president who nodded his head before there was an explosion from where Kirishima and Sero were holding Katsuki.

"FUCKING GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Katsuki snapped angrily as he glared at Kirishima and Sero who he knocked back on the ground from his explosion. "AND STAY OUT OF MY WAY! YOU THINK I'LL LET YOU FUCKERS HOLD ME HERE WHILE SHE'S MISSING?!"

"Calm down, Bakugou." Aizawa called out and Katsuki snapped his head around to glare at Aizawa murderously. "We'll locate her, so settle down. Blowing up the school wont help matters."

"TCH! WHAT IF THAT SHITTY VILLAIN ALLIANCE GOT IN HERE AGAIN AND FUCKING DID SOMETHING?!" He snapped loudly, and there was another wail of sadness from Uraraka.

"... Is that really something you should be shouting?" The door slid open to the classroom and All Might stepped inside with a confused look on his face.

"Ah, just who we wanted to speak with." Aizawa said with a sigh, before Katsuki stormed towards the confused man in he doorway.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Katsuki shouted up at him, and he looked down at Katsuki with wide eyes.

"M-Midoriya...? She should be here...?" He looked around the room that was in chaos, and paled. "Where... Where is she...?" He asked worriedly and looked to Aizawa.

"YOU SHOULD KNOW! YOU SAW HER LAST!" Katsuki snapped angrily.

"She went back to the dorms to get ready for class...! What happened?!" All Might cried out, and his eyes landed on the pile of clothes that were on the desk in front of Aizawa. The retired hero paled, before blood spurted out of his mouth. "IS SHE MISSING?! MIDORIYA?!"

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Kaminari cried out in horror as Shinsou and Todoroki caught All Might from falling down as he choked on blood that flew everywhere, while Uraraka wailed in sadness again, and Kirishima restrained Katsuki.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN." Aizawa snapped over the loud chaotic room, and let out an annoyed sigh. "Okay, now the situation is serious. We need to put the school on lock down to find her."

"MIDORIYAAAA!" All Might cried out.

"IZUCHAAAAAAAN!" Uraraka wailed sadly and Yaoyorozu tried to comfort her.

"FUCKING LET GO OF ME YOU FUCKERS!" Katsuki shouted in anger, before the door slid open once again, and the room turned to look at the Principal who was smiling brightly at the class with Iida on one side of him, and a small skinny boy that had bright golden eyes and dark hair that framed his face in waves.

"Principal, finally." Aizawa sighed out and used his bandages to restrain Katsuki who was still shouting in anger. "We have a problem."

"Yes, I'm aware, and I believe I have answers." The Principal said with a bright smile as he held up his hand. "Iida here informed me of the situation, while I was speaking with Dobutsu here this morning. He's from the Support department." He gestured to the boy who was looking away from the room shyly. "Go ahead, Dobutsu. Tell them what you spoke to me about."

"Well uhm..." The boy squeaked out and looked at the ground. "th-this morning... I was... I uhm... I was late... And I... I was running... to get to... The lab... You see... I'm developing..."

"OUT WITH IT!" Katsuki snapped loudly after chewing through the bandages on his mouth.

"I ACCIDENTALLY BUMPED INTO MIDOIYA-SAN THIS MORNING!" He cried out and the room went completely silent. "I-I recognized her f-from the festival... She... She caught me... F-From falling down... B-But she took my hand..." He held up his hand that was shaking. "sh-she was trying to help me up... but..."

"WHERE IS SHE?!" The class cried out at him and the boy paled as he looked at the room nervously.

"Come on now, everyone." The Principal held up his hand to calm the room, and the boy looked down at the ground. "Dobutsu's quirk is activated when people take his hand." He gestured to the boy with a smile, "And his quirk happens to be turning people into animals."

"So..." Todoroki held up a hand, and the class looked over at him, paling. "... Are you saying... She turned into an animal...?"

"Y-Yes... I-I'm so sorry!" Dobutsu cried out through some tears. "Sh-she just tried to help me up, but when she took my hand, she turned into a bunny!" He sobbed out over the quiet class, and put his hands on his face. "She looked so scared! And she took off hopping towards the dorm buildings...! I tried to catch up, but I lost her...!"

"He reported it to me immediately, and I just sent out Hound Dog to track her down." Nedzu said with a smile as he looked at the abnormally quiet class.

"... Hound Dog likes chasing rabbits..." Aizawa spoke up and everyone paled collectively. "... He can't help it..."

"Oh my!" Nedzu laughed out at his mistake.

"IZUCHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" The class cried out in horror.

"IZU!" Katsuki threw his restrainers off and ran towards the window and threw it open. She was out there some where, turned into a rabbit, and confused. He felt his palms crackle in explosions as the others.

"HOLD ON NOW!" Nedzu called out and the class looked back at him. Katsuki snapped his glare towards the principal as he gripped the window frame. "I do believe you have some one who can talk to animals in this class? Maybe he might be of help...?" He looked towards the normally quiet Kouda who paled as the attention was turned on him.

"M-me...?" the boy pointed at himself, squeaking in fear. "B-but... I..."

"Kouda, you can do it!" Jirou called out as she clenched her hand into a fist. "You need to yell out over the grounds and call for her!"

"She's scared, you need to save her!" Uraraka cried out in tears and Kouda looked around at the room with wide eyes as he started to panic.

"Kouda," The room all stopped to look up at Katsuki, who had a hardened look plastered on his face. Hey knew he was mad, but a calm Katsuki always scared the class. "Help me find Izu, only you can help."

"B-Bakugou..." Kouda's eyes lit up, and the boy clenched his fists as he looked around at the class, before nodding his head. They hurried out to the school grounds quickly, the principal and All Might following behind them as everyone piled outside and started to look around for their lost classmate.

"Now would be the best time." Aizawa said with his arms crossed as he looked down at the nervous Kouda who was shaking with nerves. He clenched his fists tightly, fighting back his tears before he lifted his hands up to his mouth and activated his quirk.

"IZUCHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" The class was shocked into silence as the soft spoken boy shouted with all his heart into the air. "IZUCHAN! COME HERE, IT'S OKAY! WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS! COME TO THE SCHOOOOOOOOOOOL!"

"Hey..." Shinsou lifted a finger and pointed towards a bush that started to move. The class held their breath, before a twitchy nose poked out, followed by dark green, almost black fur.

"I-Izuchan...?" Uraraka looked towards the dark furred bunny as it slowly placed a paw on the cobblestone, and looked at the group of student with wide, scared emerald eyes.

"Wh-when I change people... Th-they don't really retain all human thoughts..." Dobutsu said worriedly as the class looked at the scared bunny. "They pretty... much become the animal... But remember everything... when they turn back..."

"Izu..." Katsuki looked down at the scared rabbit, and went to take a step forwards towards the bunny. He saw the bunny look up at him with wide eyes, fear written in them. He felt his heart tighten in his chest, and clenched his fists tightly, before there was a loud snarling in the air.

"Oh my..." Nedzu looked up at the tree's, and a pair of golden eyes could be seen in the shadows of the tree's.

"RABBIT!" Hound Dog howled out and came pouncing out. The class watched in horror as the bunny bolted away from the hero, but Katsuki dove forwards towards it, and threw his arms around the bunny.

"GET BACK!" He shouted up at Hound Dog who landed on the cobblestone, as he held the shaking bunny in his arms. "FUCK OFF YOU STUPID MUT!"

"Hound Dog, that's a student!" Aizawa shouted at the teacher who looked at the shaking bunny, then over at the class, before he put his hands on his head and shook it vigorously.

"My apologies..." Hound Dog growled out in a tone of shame. "I just... Rabbits are fun to chase..." He whined out.

"Izuchan...?!" Uraraka ran over towards Katsuki who sat up on the ground, still cradling the shaking bunny in his arms. The rest of the class followed, and Katsuki looked down at the rabbit in his arms. Her head was buried between his arm and chest, and the ears were flat against her head. He felt his heart ache as he looked at the normally brave girl in his arms, turned bunny.

"Is she alright?" Aizawa looked over at Kouda who was watching worriedly. "Can you speak with her?"

"yes uhm..." The class let Kouda through and Katsuki looked up at him, concern plastered all over his expression. "... Izuchan... It's okay." Kouda cooed out to the bunny, and Katsuki felt the shaking in his arms stop, before the head pulled back. The emerald eyes looked up at Kouda curiously, and he smiled at the bunny Izuku. "It's us, your friends... You're alright now." He patted Izuku's head, and her nose twitched.

"Uwah...!" Uraraka cooed out with Asui and Hagakure as they watched Kouda pet Izuku's head gently. "Sh-she's so cute...!"

"She says she was scared..." Kouda spoke up and the class looked at him as he leaned in towards the bunny. "She heard the name Izuchan and came running immediately... Cause it's your name, silly." Kouda smiled at the bunny and the glass giggled a bit. "She's not sure where she is, or who we are though..." he frowned, and looked up at the others.

"I'm sorry..." Dobutsu said with a frown from beside the teachers and the principal.

"How long does this last, or can you reverse it?" Aizawa asked curiously, and the boy looked at the ground.

"It last's 8 hours..." He sighed out, and the class all paled at that information. "I bumped into her at 8... So she should be back to normal at 4." He looked up at the class with a frown on his face. "

"She says thats okay." Kouda smiled at the boy who looked at him curiously, "She doesn't know what happened, but she says it's okay."

"uwah..." the boy's eyes welled up with tears and he sobbed out.

"Now now, I think now that Midoriya is safe, we should all head back to class, yes?" Nedzu asked curiously, and the class slowly made their way back towards the classroom.

"What should we do about Izuchan, though?" Uraraka asked worriedly as everyone got back into the class room. Katsuki was still holding onto her in his arms, while Kouda stood near by, worriedly looking at her. "She can't take notes..."

"Well Dobutsu said that she'll remember everything from her time as an animal." Iida said with a nod of his head,

"She can't possibly pay attention to lessons as a fucking rabbit." Katsuki snapped at the class president.

"And she shouldn't be left alone," Todoroki sighed out as the class looked down at the bunny problem.

"Just watch after her." Aizawa crossed his arms as he looked down at the rabbit that was Izuku. "Don't let her leave your sights. I think you can all manage this as a class, yes?"

"YES SIR!" The class called out and he let out a sigh.

"You all have Heroic's lessons today." All Might frowned at the class and they all paled, "You can't possibly look after her during those."

"Then I task that to you." Aizawa said as he looked up at the former hero, who paled a bit. "I think you can manage a rabbit as well, is that alright with Midoriya?" Aizawa looked over at Kouda who spoke to Izuku quickly.

"She's says thats okay," Kouda smiled up at Aizawa who nodded his head.

"Alright, then everyone take a seat, I'll go get Midnight." He sighed out as he left the room with a fretting All Might. The class looked over at Katsuki who was still holding Izuku.

"Can I hold her...?" Urarka asked curiously and Katsuki shot a murderous look at her. "Come on! You can't hog her all the time!"

"You're the one who lost her in the first place!" Katsuki snapped angrily as he patted Izuku's head.

"I didn't lose her! She got into an accident!" Uraraka yelled back.

"You guys..." Kirishima frowned at them both, before the Bunny Izuku shifted in Katsuki's arms, before she hopped over onto Kirishima's desk. The class panicked a bit as she slid across the table top, before Kirishima reached out a hand and steadied her. "D-Deku-chan...! Be more careful!"

"What's she doing?" Todoroki asked curiously as Izuku began hopping from desk top to desk top.

"Whaaa!" Sero cried out as he tried to grab her, but she hopped over onto Tokoyami's desk next, and he blinked in confusion as they made eye contact. She sniffed his arm, before her nose twitched, and she hopped Sato's desk next.

"What is happening...?!" Uraraka cried out and Kouda turned around to look at Izuku who was staring up at Sato, before looking to Kouda.

"She wants to sniff everyone." Kouda spoke up, and the bunny Izuku jumped to Uraraka's desk and sniffed her, before leaping onto Iida's desk. "She's curious, and bunnies have a lot of energy..." He pointed a finger at Izuku as she went from desk to desk.

"Ca Va?" Aoyama smiled at the Bunny Izuku who twitched her nose at him, before leaping onto Oijiro's desk next.

"Haha, nice tail...?" Oijiro asked nervously as he looked at the bunny Izuku, and she sniffed his tail, before taking off to Shouji's desk. He reached out and patted her head gently with his finger.

"Be more careful..." Shouji told her and the bunny jumped over his shoulder onto Jirou's desk.

"Honestly... She's so cute..." Jirou smiled as Kaminari and Hagakure reached out their hands to let her sniff them.

"Izu, come on." Katsuki stood up and went to pick her up, but she hopped to Mineta's desk next, then Yaoyorozu's.

"Should I make a cage for her...?" Yaoyorozu asked worriedly. "Wouldn't it be safer?"

"Do that, and I'll burn your hair off." Katsuki snapped angrily, before Izuku hopped onto Todoroki's desk next, and looked up at him.

"... I'm not good with Animals..." Todoroki said as he held a hand up and let Izuku sniff his fingers.

"Oh my!" Midnight entered the room and smiled as she saw the bunny Izuku. "Well this is a predicament. But we must have history class! Midoriya, maybe take a seat some where?" she smiled at the bunny.

"Izu," Katsuki grunted out and stormed to the back where she sat on Todoroki's desk top. "Come on," He held out his hands and the bunny Izuku sniffed his palms, before she jumped into his arms.

"I think she recognizes him." Asui said with a kero as the class watched in shock as the normally rowdy Katsuki walked back to his desk and sat down with Izuku in his lap. He glared forwards at the board while Midnight started their lessons, but kept a hand petting the Bunny Izuku that sat in his lap. He didn't want her to get hurt, especially if she had no idea who she was at the moment. He glanced down at her here and there during their classes, and saw her sleeping most of the time. He felt calmer now that she was in his lap, instead of lost some where on the school grounds.

"What do bunnies eat?" Ashido asked curiously as the class gathered around Katsuki's desk when the lunch bell went.

"Carrots, obviously!" Kaminari said with a laugh and Kouda stepped forwards.

"Actually, fresh fruits and veggies are important, but they also need lots of water and fresh hay." Kouda pulled some hay out of his coat pocket and held it out to the curious Bunny Izuku. She sniffed it, before she began nibbling on the ends.

"SO CUTE!" Uraraka cried out as she snapped a picture.

"This needs to be remembered for sure." Hiro had his camera out and was snapping photos as well.

"Here," Yaoyorozu made a bowl out of her arm and placed it on the desk top, before pouring some water into it. "They need lots of water right?" She asked and the bunny Izuku poked her head up over the desk top and sniffed the bowl.

"Tch, enough photo's!" Katsuki snapped at Hiro and Uraraka as Izuku pulled herself up onto the desk and inspected the dish, before she started drinking.

"So cuuuuuute!" Hagakure and Ashido cried out excitedly and Izuku looked up at them with her wide eyes.

"I've got some veggies and fruit!" Aoyama smiled brightly as he held out a plate of beautifully cut carrots and strawberries. The class watched with bated breath as Izuku sniffed them, before picking up a strawberry and nibbling on it.

"UWAAAAAAAH!" Uraraka cried out excitedly as she took a video and Kouda looked at the others worriedly as they began squealing with delight.

"They can be frightened easily, you guys...!" Kouda waved his hands around as Izuku stopped nibbling for a moment and the class went silent again.

"Tch, everyone fuck off!" Katsuki shouted at the others and put a gentle hand on her head. She began nibbling once again and everyone continued to watch.

"I'm here to pick up Midoriya..." They all turned their heads to look at All Might as he entered the room with Aizawa, and smile on his face.

"She's eating, leave her alone." Katsuki snapped angrily and the others backed up from him.

"You need to eat too before your hero training," All Might waved a finger at everyone. "I will take her to the teachers lounge and look after her for the afternoon. Your classes are over at 3:30, so you can take her back to the dorms them before she changes back."

"Tch, you better not fucking lose her, old man!" Katsuki growled out protectively as he scratched Izuku's ears for her while she continued to eat. The others in the room held back their snickers of laughter.

"Language, that's no way to talk to a teacher." Aizawa said with a sigh and Katsuki glared at him next.

"I wont lose her," All Might walked up to the desk and Izuku looked up at him with her twitching nose. "Come, Midoriya." He smiled at the bunny and held out his large hands. She sniffed them, before leaping into his palms.

"Izu...!" Katsuki stood up and looked at her as All Might cradled her carefully in his arms. "Damnit... Make sure she has water!" He snapped up at All Might who smiled nervously at the explosive teen, before he stormed out of the room. The rest of the class bid goodbye to the Bunny Izuku as they followed, and All Might let out a chuckle as he looked over at Aizawa.

"You let them have too much freedom." Aizawa spoke up as he put a book down on the podium. "He's awfully protective of her,"

"Well, I am too." All Might said with a chuckle and looked down at the curious bunny in his arms. "She's a good girl, who get's mixed up in some serious situations..."

"Because some one gave her an important power..." Aizawa commented and All Might frowned down at Izuku sadly as she sniffed his sleeve. "For a moment I thought some serious trouble invaded the school again, and wasn't surprised she was the one missing. I shouldn't be used to that kind of thing, All Might."

"I know..." All Might sighed out. "And neither should she..." He scratched Izuku's ears and watched her eyes close. "Some times... I wonder if I did the right thing... But... She surprises me every day..."

"Yeah, me too." Aizawa huffed out and All Might laughed at his snort of anger. "... If you did anything right, it was choosing her." He pointed a finger at the bunny in All Might's arms, and he looked at Aizawa in confusion. "She shouldn't be praised for breaking her self over and over again... But from what I know, she's put more effort into being a hero, than anyone else in this class. Just make sure you don't treat her efforts lightly."

"I don't," All Might smiled at Aizawa sadly.

"You need to rethink how she should be training her fighting style. She can't break her arm again." Aizawa said with a sigh and started towards the door. "Figure something out, All Might. Before she ends up like you... She's in for a tough road ahead, one you paved for her."

"I will," All Might sighed out, and watched Aizawa leave the room, before he looked down at the Bunny Izuku in his arms. "... Now then, shall we go find you some more veggies?" He asked curiously as he took the bowl of water with him towards the staff room. He slid the door open, and saw the other teachers look over at him curiously.

"My my, poor Midoriya." Cementoss looked at the bunny in All Might's arms as he walked to his desk. "She was doing so well in developing her fighting style, it's a pity she has to miss a class."

"Oh?" All Might looked over at Cementoss curiously, as he set Izuku down on his desk with her bowl of water.

"Yes, she's been working very hard." The teacher walked up with Ectoplasm who put some celery on the table for the bunny. "She seems pretty determined to put out more strength than the others."

"She blows away 5 of my clones with ease." Ectoplasm said with his usual grin on his face. "She's always muttering to herself though, about 60% something..."

"Yes, she needs to fix that habit of muttering." Cementoss chuckled out as he crossed his arms.

"60%...?" All Might looked down at the bunny on his desk as the teachers left the room for their afternoon classes. He took a seat in his chair, and looked at the dark green bunny in front of him that nibbled away at some celery. "... you can already do 60%...?" He asked with a frown and touched a finger to the top of her head. "... My... You keep growing with out me seeing..." He looked down at his pupil as she munched on the celery and looked back up at him. "... Well that ends today... From now on, I think we should have daily training..." He smiled at her as she sniffed his finger, before bumping her head to his hand. He scratched behind her ears for her and turned to look at his computer. "... We need to think of a better way, if you insist on still using your fists... something to keep you out of harms way..." He muttered out to himself, and put his chin in his hand as he absentmindedly petted her head. "A long ranged attack... but how..." he muttered out as he opened up his computer and began clicking away. He brought up videos of the sports festival, and watched the tournament videos with narrowed eyes. He needed to think back to the basics... Before she started harming herself... Her style was certainly impressive, but maybe they both missed something...

"HEY OLD MAN!" All Might jumped in surprise, and looked to the door as it banged open and saw Katsuki. He looked to the clock next, seeing it was 3:30pm, and frowned. Had he been watching videos this whole time...? Wasn't it only noon? He looked back at Katsuki as he stormed inside. "Give me Izu, I'm taking her back now!"

"Ah," He looked down at the sleeping bunny in his lap, and sat back in his chair as he picked her up gently. "My apologies, Izuku." He smiled at the sleepy bunny in his hands that looked at him curiously. "Almost time, yes?" He looked up at Katsuki who was glaring daggers at him as he handed Izuku to him.

"Yeah, it fucking is." Katsuki snapped and All Might let out a sigh, "... What were you doing...?" he looked to the videos opened on the computer, and All Might glanced at them, before looking back up at Katsuki.

"... Trying to think of a better way for her to use her fists..." All Might sighed out, "With out her getting hurt..."

"... The sports festival..." Katsuki looked at the video that was playing. She was using her punches to send out powerful blasts, and he narrowed his eyes at the computer. "... She's come a long way since then, why are you watching this crap?"

"Well... Maybe there is something we all missed while she was developing her power..." All Might sighed out. "She did a lot of it all on her own..."

"Tch, that's your fault." Katsuki snapped and All Might nodded his head in agreement. "... When I first saw her use it, she had it concentrated in one finger, and it broke." He grunted out and All Might looked up at him. "She used it in the softball pitch... Sent the ball further than I could..."

"... How so...?" All Might asked curiously and Katsuki looked at his free hand, and held up a finger.

"Kind of like a flick..." He said with a thought, and glared at his hand. "But she concentrated all that power in one place, so it broke her finger. Now she spreads it out... Then lets out some steam from her feet or what ever." He grunted and All Might nodded his head as he looked at the video of the sports festival. She was using her punches like he used too, against Todoroki's ice attacks. "... she lets the extra power out, and it gathers like some kind of fucking wind... it boosts her speed and her attacks."

"... We need to harness that, and condense it." All Might said with a thought, and lifted his fist to his mouth. "She may be using more of it, but that means all that power that's leaking out is being wasted..."

"Then how did you handle it?" Katsuki asked angrily and looked down at All Might.

"... It... Just came naturally to me..." All Might sighed out as he lowered his hand. "... I didn't think much, I just wielded it... Some times I'm afraid she's over thinking it... But she's so small, it might break her if she doesn't."

"... Well figure it out, or I'll hold you responsible." Katsuki grunted, and All Might looked up at him with a smile.

"I'm getting that said to me a lot today." He laughed out, before standing up from his desk. "I think it's time you get her back, before she transforms back." He pointed a finger at Izuku who was falling asleep in Katsuki's arms.

"I know that, Old Man." Katsuki snapped angrily and glared up at All Might as he cradled the Bunny Izuku in his arms. "Tch..." he turned around on his heel and walked towards the door. He stopped in the doorway, and glared back at All Might. "... For looking after her... And everything..." he glared back out the door, and gripped the handle of it. "... Thanks." he growled out, before wrenching the door open and leaving.

"heh.." All Might smiled at the door as it slammed shut behind Katsuki, and put his hands on his hips. "No... thank you, Young Bakugou..." he muttered out to the empty room, "For looking after her more than I can..."

"It's almost time...!" Uraraka cried out as Katsuki sat in a chair back at the dorm building, with Izuku in his lap. He had a blanket on his lap after Kouda informed him that she was cold. She had buried herself into it, and her ears were the only thing that could be seen. "I've been so worried... I wonder what it's like to be a bunny... So tiny... And defenseless..."

"She already knew what that was like..." Katsuki muttered out, and Uraraka looked at him curiously, before the others came into the room to wait for Izuku to turn back.

"I can't wait to find out where she was before we found her..!" Hiro said with a smile as he sat on the couch with his camera in his hand. "I hope she likes the pictures I took!"

"I want a copy of some!" Uraraka called out and Katsuki glared at them both.

"She'll probably be hungry," Yaoyorozu said with a frown as they looked at ears that poked out of the blanket.

"She'll definitely be hungry, she eats way more now that she's training more." Kirishima laughed out as he swung over the couch to sit next to Uraraka.

"Almost time!" Iida called out as he held up a hand, while looking at his watch. "Just 30 more seconds...!"

"... Aren't you guys forgetting something...?" Todoroki asked and everyone looked at him curiously. "... When she turned into a bunny, she lost all her clothes." he pointed at the bunny, and the room stared at him with wide eyes. "... her underwear too... So won't-" Todoroki was cut off by a loud bang and a poof of smoke, followed by some coughing.

"Wh-what... what happened...?" Izuku coughed out as smoke clouded her vision and she waved her hand around to clear the air, before she felt fabric wrap around her tightly. She felt her breath leave her as the first thing she saw was Katsuki's wide ruby eyes that looked up at her, before she looked down and saw a blanket wrapped tightly around her from the neck down, and his hands holding it closed. She turned her head around to look at the rest of the class that was staring at her with wide eyes of shock, and she felt the gears in her head slowly turn, as she recalled her day.

"... Oh..." She felt her cheeks redden as she remembered her clothes were too big for her earlier... how she was naked in the plaza outside... A boy crying out her name... "OH MY..." She recalled being lost in the forested area of the grounds... Then Kouda calling her name... She was greeted by new faces that were familiar... Then taken to the classroom... "I...I WAS..." She gripped the blanket that was wrapped around her, and felt her whole body turn red in embarrassment as she remembered All Might's conversation with Aizawa... Then Katsuki's with All Might... "I WAS A BUNNY ALL DAY, OH MY GOD!" She cried out in horror before the others that were sitting down stood up.

"IZUCHAN!" Everyone cried out as they ran towards her, before a pair of arms wrapped around her tightly, and she was crushed in a hug. She felt her heart pounding as she felt the arms holding her tightened their embrace, and she could feel the slight shaking of Katsuki's shoulders, before everyone else crashed in for a tight group hug.

"WE WERE SO WORRIED!" Uraraka cried out.

"You scared us for a while there!" Hiro shouted.

"You need to stop frightening us!" Iida called out.

"Really, this is why you should wear a GPS." Todoroki sighed out next, and Izuku felt tears come to her eyes as everyone crushed her in a group hug.

"EVERYONE BACK OFF!" Katsuki snapped loudly, and she felt his arms loosen around her, before he held her back a bit by her upper arms. She looked down as she saw she was still wrapped tightly in the blanket. "Tch.. Idiot. You're not wearing anything," He stood up, and held her in his arms, keeping her wrapped up.

"What...?" Izuku felt her whole body burn a fiery red as everyone either giggled or snickered a bit. "Wh-where are my clothes..?!" She cried out and looked around.

"I put them upstairs...!" Uraraka called out, but Katsuki was already storming towards the elevators with her in his arms still. Izuku looked up at Katsuki as he glared forwards, and hit the button on the elevator. She felt a nervous smile plaster her face as they silently rode the elevator up to her floor, and he stormed towards her room. After he kicked her door open, he stepped inside and set her down on the bed.

"Kacchan...?" she looked up at him with wide eyes, and saw he had a scowl on his face. "... I'm sorry... I got..."

"Caught up in another stupid mess." He growled out, and his fingers touched her cheeks gently. She blushed a bright red again as she looked into his intense ruby eyes, and he stroked her cheek gently with his thumb. "Stop making me worry..."

"... I'm sorry..." she frowned at him, before looking down at the blanket he had wrapped her in. "It was a silly accident..."

"I know..." Katsuki sighed out, and she looked up at him curiously. "... I'm glad it was just a stupid quirk accident..." She smiled a bit as he looked up at her, seeing some of the anger subside from his gaze. "... But really... Next time you become a bunny girl... Make sure it's just a costume, and not an actual bunny.." he grinned at her, and she felt her cheek catch fire as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"That's perverted..." She mumbled out, and looked into hi eyes again. "I wouldn't wearing something like that..."

"No... You'd just wear and All Might Sports bra and panties..." he looked down at her and her eyes widened in shock.

"YOU SAW?!" She cried out in horror, and clapped her hands over her face.

"Everyone saw..." he grumbled and Izuku groaned into her hands. "Stop wearing crap like that, how childish."

"I like them, they're comfy and for training...!" Izuku looked up at him as she pulled her hands off her face. He took them in his, and gripped her fingers gently.

"Get Big Boobs to make you some Explosion King ones..." Katsuki smirked and Izuku was sure she was redder than a tomato now. "Though they won't stay on you long..."

"WHAAA! PERVERT!" Izuku cried out at him, unable to contain her embarrassment. He chuckled and she looked into his eyes, her heart pounding rapidly in her chest. "Really... that's so..."

"Conceited," Katsuki grinned at her, "I know." he leaned in and stole her lips with his. The kiss was gentle and loving, and she felt her embarrassment melt away as he touched her hair with his fingers gently. "... Put some clothes on and come down for dinner." he stood up, and she looked up at him in confusion. "That's the last time I'll ever say that," He pointed a finger at her, and smirked. "So enjoy it."

"Kacchan...!" Izuku groaned out, as she blushed a bright red while he chuckled.


	62. FIGHTING STYLE AND OVA'S!

**Okay... I don't know what to tell you folks.**

 **It's so hard to go off of animated material!**

 **Aaaugh, this took me so long because I had to watch the OVA so many times on y crappy iPad that wouldn't load it!**

 **MANGA IS SO MUCH EASIER!**

 **AH-**

 **WHY YES, THAT'S RIGHT!**

 **THIS IS THE LONG AWAITED OVA CHAPTER THAT I NEVER DID, BUT NOW I DID, SO HERE YOU GO!**

 **I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to look up the PLUS ULTRA! Fem Izuku fanfiction group on Facebook!**

 **It's got a ton of my shitty drawings plastered all over it...**

 **HAHAHAHAHA!**

 **ENJOY~**

"Izuku,thank you for coming to meet me." All Might said with a bright smile on his face as Izuku stepped into their meeting room at the school. It was lunch time, and she had gotten a message from him earlier about having lunch.

"Ah, thank you for the invite." Izuku grinned back at him as she took a seat on a stool across from him. All Might slid her a cup of tea and she looked down at it. "But uhm, what is this meeting about?" She asked curiously as she picked her tea up and looked over at All Might.

"Well, I've been thinking." All Might said simply and Izuku nodded her head to him before she took a sip of the tea. "I'm sure you remember what happened a couple of days ago?"

"Urk!" Izuku choked on her tea as a bright red blush crossed her cheeks. She put her cup down and coughed out the liquid while All Might looked at her worriedly. She dabbed her mouth with her handkerchief as she remembered her time as a bunny, and looked up at her worried teacher. "I uhm... I do..."

"Ah..." All Might smiled at her worriedly. "So... Do you remember my mumblings to you about your fighting style?"

"Yeah uhm..." Izuku looked down at her tea again, "Vaguely..."

"Ectoplasm mentioned something about 60%." All Might sat up straight and Izuku looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah..." Izuku sat up straight herself, and gripped her knees with her fingers. "Recently... I've been training hard with Kacchan at Gamma gym." She smiled a bit to her teacher, "I've managed to get it up to 60%, but I can't maintain it for very long with out putting strain on myself." She let out a small sigh as she looked down at her hands. "I figured out a way to let out some steam, but... back when those villains attacked... When they..." She clenched her skirt tightly in her fingers. "Tried to take Hiro and Myself away... It still wasn't enough... I had stuff figured out before then... But I still broke my arm again... I..." she felt her arm strain and she let go of her skirt quickly and grabbed her sore forearm.

"Izuku," she looked up at All Might with a frown on her face, and saw him frowning back at her. "I'm sure you heard me as a bunny..." she blushed a bit as he mentioned the bunny incident again. "... You need a long range attack."

"Huh...?" Izuku felt a bit shocked by that, and was a little stunned by the blunt tone All Might had used. "W-Well yeah... I want to use a weather altering technique like yours as soon as possible... But I..."

"I also had a few others..." All Might laughed out and Izuku paused as she sat up straight again. "I've been thinking for the last few days about a lot of things..." He stood up from his seat on the couch and Izuku looked up at him with wide eyes. "Let's change locations for a bit, shall we?"

"... You want me to show you... 60% out here...?" Izuku asked worriedly as they stood in the forest behind the school building. Izuku had changed quickly into her gym uniform, and All Might grinned at her.

"Yeah, let it all out!" He clenched a fist and brought it up. "Go Full Cowl!"

"But..." Izuku looked around at the trees nervously, "Like I said earlier... I can't really hold onto it for very long... and if I lose concentration I might break my legs... I almost did it yesterday in Gamma gym..." Izuku paled as she clenched her fists. "I can't move very much, I can only hold it for less than a minute... I-"

"IT'S ALL FINE, JUST FULL COWL!" All Might clapped a hand on her shoulder and Izuku looked up at him as he halted her muttering.

"O-Okay..." Izuku looked away from her hero, and stepped away from him. She clenched her fists tightly, and took a calming breath, before she bent at her knee's, and felt One for All spark to life in her chest. The electricity popped and jumped off her skin as it glowed brightly, and she ground her teeth together. She bumped the power up to it's max, and felt her skin crackle more, as the glowing got more intense. "Hnn..." She felt like her teeth were going to break as she clenched them together, before she felt her limit, 60%. "Hah, this is..." She let out the steam that was threatening to pop her entire being, and the wind swirled around her feet, kicking up the dirt and dead grass.

"... Right there." She glanced back at All Might who was watching her with a serious gaze. "From that position, unleash your attack."

"Nnnh...!" Izuku looked out at the tree's, and felt the ground crack under her feet. "LIGHTNING..." She kicked off the dirt, and brought her foot up towards a tree. "STRIIIIIKE!" She shouted out, before the air around them silenced. With a loud crack and a blast of wind and energy, the tree shattered like glass. Her eyes widened as she saw her attack cone out from where she started, and it blew away more tree's, before cracking ones further away, and rustling the rest of the forest.

"I meant to tell you... The day you passed 15%..." She landed on the ground in a crouch, her eyes wide as she looked up at her attack, never really seeing the blast radius like this before. She turned her head back to look over at All Might. "The fact that you figured out how to release wind pressure on your own... With out breaking your body," He looked down a her and she stood up, her skin still crackling with electricity as she let her power sit at a low 25%. "It's incredible."

"But... It hurts to move with that much power..." She looked down at her hands, and All Might let out a sigh.

"Try looking back on your journey." All Might held up a finger, and smiled at her. "The essence of this meeting... Believe it or not, I was-"

"... Not always bringing out 100%..." Izuku felt it dawn on her, and she lowered her gaze to the ground as she let go of her power. "... I can't move very well at this power level... I feel like my body is about to break again..." she looked down at her right hand, "If you moved with 100% all the time, you'd create a tornado every where you went... If I did it, I'd probably bring Yuuei down by accident..."

"Well, that's a bit much." All Might chuckled out and Izuku clenched her right hand into a fist.

"So... Then at the moment of impact...!" She looked up at All Might as he raised an eyebrow at her curiously. "I should let out One for All at 60% in concentrated Area right when I'm about to hit them, so I can keep moving!"

"Well," All Might crossed his arms. "In order to very briefly draw out that kind of power, you'll need a more nuanced control."

"Then... With my more fragile points." Izuku stood up straight and grinned, "I'll practice with them...!" She looked at her right hand, and felt her fingers tremble a bit as she clenched it into a fist.

"Now hold on." All Might reached a hand out and put it on her shaking fist. She looked up at him curiously, and he smiled at her. "I think... We should go back to some basics, before you break your arm again." He smiled at her, and Izuku blinked in confusion. "You've been using 60% with your shoot style, and that is amazing... But you can't stress your weakened arm with it right away. I think... We should start with 5%."

"5%...?!" Izuku felt her face pale as she looked up at her hero in disbelief. "But... That's a big step backwards! I... I won't..."

"you won't break anything at that level, because it's easy for you now." He smiled at her and Izuku felt realization hit her. "I can tell you've been doing basic strength training. Compared to last year, you've come a long way." All Might's smile turned into a bright grin as she looked up at him with wide eyes. "You'd be surprised at how much help practicing the basics can be, even after coming a long way."

"So... To get my arm ready for 60%... I should do the basics..." Izuku said with realization, and All Might nodded his head. "But in this case..."

"BASIC ONE FOR ALL TRAINING!" All Might shouted as he threw his hands up in the air, "Starting from today on... Instead of morning jogging, I'd like you to meet me here at 6am. We're gong to work on this together, young lady." He grinned at her brightly, and Izuku felt a smile crossed her own lips. "We'll work on a ranged attack that is fitting for your fists. One that will keep you out of danger from Villains, as well as from your own quirk. Now..." He raised a finger up and Izuku felt her grin get bigger. "Young Bakugo brought up a point the other day."

"Kacchan did...?" Izuku asked curiously, and tried to remember what he said to All Might.

"Yes, he did." All Might laughed out, and Izuku watched him in confusion. "About how you first used One for All in front of him." He pointed a finger at her hand, and she looked down at it, opening up her fist to look at her palm. "How you used it in just one finger! Well..." All Might grinned at her again, and she looked up at him nervously. "I also remember you doing that before, and blowing even me, away!"

"Ah... You don't mean..." Izuku straightened up once again, and smiled nervously. "How I used it back at USJ after the Villain Attack...?!"

"BUT OF COURSE I DO!" All Might laughed loudly, and Izuku looked down at her hand again nervously, as she recalled the events after their first villain encounter.

 **2 weeks after the USJ Villain Alliance attack...**

"Rescue Training...?" Kirishima asked as class 1-A stood in front of the entrance to USJ, looking up at Space Hero 13 who was back on his feet.

"Well, a Class is still a class!" 13 said with a bright tone to his voice, and Izuku smiled a bit at seeing how much better the hero was doing. "So let's begin the rescue training we missed out on doing properly!"

"Can you really move alright?" Uraraka asked worriedly, and Izuku looked up at her friend, before looking back to the hero who started moving around.

"My back hurts a bit, but it's nothing compared to Senpai!" 13 gestured to Aizawa who was bandaged from head to toe still, and the whole class paled a bit at the sight.

"We are ready to begin class," Aizawa spoke simply, and Izuku felt nervous for him, as his whole face was still underneath the thick bandages. "We are wasting time, so let's get started already."

"Uhm... Sensei...?" Izuku stepped forwards and raised her hand. The teachers looked over at her and she smiled nervously. "All Might is supposed to meet us as well, right? Where is he...?"

"Ah." Aizawa stopped at the top of the stairs and looked back at her. "I don't know, just forget about that guy." Izuku paled once again as their teacher started walking down the steps towards the plaza, and she frowned, wondering what happened between the two of them. The class hurried after their teachers towards the mountain rescue portion of the large stadium, and Izuku looked around at the area with wide eyes as they approached a cliff. She looked down into the chasm that the class was standing next too, and saw it was dark the further down it got.

"How scary..." Uraraka commented from beside her, and Izuku nodded her head in agreement, before the two girls smiled at each other.

"Well, let's start the training rescue!" 13 sad excitedly and the whole class looked back at the teacher, before looking back into the chasm. "There will be three students at the bottom of the chasm. One of them will be unconscious, the other will have an injured leg, and the last will be very worried."

"WHAT HEIGHT!" Kirishima cried out as him and Kaminari leaned over the cliff beside Uraraka and Izuku.

"How are we supposed to get in there?" Kaminari asked worriedly, and Izuku swallowed her nerves as she looked back down into the darkness below.

"What are you saying?!" Iida shouted from behind them, startling the four curious students who were looking down below. Izuku pushed herself back hurriedly, before she ended up tumbling into the abyss. She looked over at Iida as he got down on his knees, and looked into the chasm. "ARE YOU OKAY?! DO NOT WORRY, WE WILL SAVE YOU!" He shouted out, and Uraraka let out a laugh, before turning to face Izuku.

"Let's save them!" She said excitedly as the girls stood up fully. "We're going to do our best, Deku-chan!" She started pumping her fists proudly, and Izuku grinned up at Uraraka, and nodded her head.

"Right! Let's do our best!" She shouted and pumped her fists up in the air herself. Uraraka moved on to cheer Iida on with his shouting, and Izuku looked down at her hands. She was still wearing her gym uniform in place of her hero costume, while it underwent redesign and repairs. She clenched her fists as she looked at the replacement white gloves she wore, that only went to her wrists. After the incident at USJ, she was determined to do her best, after all... That was why All Might gave her One for All. She needed to learn how to use it properly, and that fact was only more obvious after their brief encounter with the Villain Alliance.

"Okay!" 13 got the class's attention once again, and raised his hand up in the air. "You three will be the first group to be saved!" he pointed his finger at Izuku, Uraraka and Iida. The green haired hero paled a bit at that, and looked at her friends who went wide eyed at this sudden declaration.

"Eh uhm..." Izuku looked up at her friends, who let out a sigh, "let's do our best, yeah?"

"Right you are, Midoriya!" Iida said with a proud huff as he pumped up his chest. The three of them made their way down into the chasm, and Izuku looked up at the rocky cliffs above them as they walked through the darkness towards where 13 wanted them to be. "We have to do our best to be injured here!" Iida got her attention back, and raised his hand.

"We're just pretending though," Izuku said with a laugh while Uraraka raised a shaking fist.

"You're both right, we should do our best... But I was looking forward to saving Deku-chan myself, and carrying her off like a princess!" Uraraka bit her lip and Izuku looked up at her with a bright blush on her cheeks.

"Alright," Aizawa looked into the chasm, where the rest of the class could hear the three down below. He let out a sigh as he turned to his students who were watching him. "You four," He looked over at Yaoyorozu, Tokoyami, Todoroki and Katsuki. "Are the ones who will be rescuing them. You may use these objects," He gestured to a pile of rescue equipment on the ground beside the cliff's edge.

"Tch, of course that Deku would get herself stuck in a chasm!" Katsuki snapped loudly, and the class looked at him incredulously. "Make her get herself out! Why should I have to save her?!"

"Dude, she walked down there with the others," Kirishima said with a laugh as he pointed towards the cliff.

"Besides, this is just a Fanfiction, Bakugou-chan." Asui said with a kero and a smile at Katsuki.

"HAAAAAAAH?! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" Katsuki shouted at the froggy hero, and Kirishima let out a sigh.

"Tsuyu-chan, just leave him like that..." Kirishima told her, and she let out a ribbit, the smile still plastered on her face.

"... Does he know we can hear him...?" Izuku asked with a sigh as she put a hand on her face.

"AS IF THAT GUY COULD SAVE US!" Uraraka shouted up the chasm, stunning Izuku into silence as she looked over at her friend.

"WHAT WAS THAT ROUND FACE?!" They looked up at the cliff side to see Katsuki glaring down at them from above.

"I said..." Uraraka glared up at the blonde above. "AS IF YOU COULD SAVE US, YOU STUPID IDIOT!"

"STAY DOWN THERE AND DIE!" Katsuki shouted back down and Izuku paled and let out a sigh as she lowered her head.

"Uraraka, we have a job to do!" Iida said with a chop of his hand, and Izuku looked up at their friend. "We are in peril and need the heroes to rescue us!"

"Iida's right, Ochachan." Izuku smiled up at her friend who let out a huff, before they got into their positions in the chasm.

"HELP US!" Izuku looked up at Iida as he started shouting with enthusiasm, and she held back a laugh at how realistic it sounded.

"Let's begin." Todoroki stepped up to the cliffside and looked down it with his arms crossed, before shooting a look at Katsuki beside him. "Who should go down first?"

"Tch, do you even fucking listen?" Katsuki growled out at him, and glared back Todoroki. "Besides, there's a simple fucking way of doing shit!" he lifted up a crackling hand and grinned madly. "Just blow up the mountain side and we can walk down there!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Yaoyorozu asked worriedly as she looked over at the two boys who were glaring at each other.

"That boy doesn't think, he just acts by instinct." Asui said with a sigh as the rest of the class stood off to the side.

"Deku-chan and the rest are in trouble, that would bury them alive." Kirishima said with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"... Hah..." Todoroki let out a sigh as he looked over at Katsuki who snapped, before he turned his head away. "Yaoyorozu, create a pulley. We'll make a way to pull them up." Todoroki crossed his arms and looked over at the chasm. "We should start with the ones that are unconscious." He looked over at Tokoyami. "You should go down, while Yaoyorozu, Bakugou and I pull the rope."

"BASTARD!" Katsuki snapped loudly, and the group turned to look at him. He growled in anger as he stormed towards the other three. "Stop deciding on your own!" He reached out and grabbed Todoroki by the front of his hero costume, glaring at him.

"Calm down!" Yaoyorozu called out while Tokoyami shook his head.

"It's the best way," Todoroki said simply as he held up his icy glare that was locked with Katsuki's fiery one. "I'm not going to waste my time in this training." He smacked Katsuki's hand away from the front of his costume, and turned to walk away. "You can't become a hero, if you're not willing to save everyone. Midoriya included," he glared back at Katsuki who clenched his crackling fist. "So stop playing around."

" _Playing around..._?! WHO..." Katsuki turned and glared murderously at Todoroki. "IS THE ONE PLAYING AROUND HERE?!" He launched himself at Todoroki, who whipped back around to attack as well.

"STOP!" Yaoyorozu shouted at them both and they froze in their steps. "This is pathetic! Besides, there is something else we must do first, before anything else!" She turned away from the stunned boys and walked over to the cliff side. She dropped down onto her knee's, and leaned over the edge carefully, looking down into the chasm where Iida's voice could still be heard shouting. "Please keep calm!" the tall girl called out into the chasm. "We will get to you right away!"

"Hah..." Izuku was sitting on the ground, her hand on her leg while she pretended it was injured. She grinned up at Yaoyorozu, hearing the calm tone in her friend's voice was a nice change, after the argument the three in the chasm had been listening to.

"PLEASE HURRY!" Iida called up to their classmate above, while Uraraka lay on her back, her eyes closed. Izuku held back her giggles at her friend's enthusiasm for realism.

"You're finally here, we're saved!" Izuku called up happily with her hand to her mouth.

"The first thing to do, is reassure the victims." Yaoyorozu backed away from the cliff, and stood up carefully to look over at the two boys who had been arguing. "there are occasions where you can not save people who are panicking and desperate. Reassuring them is related to saving them." Katsuki looked down at the ground, a scowl forming on his face, before Yaoyorozu looked over at Todoroki next. "If you will not do it properly, then what kind of training class is this?"

"How impressive," Kirishima said with a smile from where the rest of the class stood, watching the whole episode. "Yaoyorozu is good!" The class watched the group begin to work together to make a pulley system that they could use to get the others out of the chasm.

"Tch..." Katsuki glared as he strung some rope together, and ground his teeth together. He didn't like it, but Yaoyorozu was right...

"You two work the rope." Yaoyorozu said as she looked over at Todoroki and Katsuki who had both calmed down a fair bit from their heated argument. "Tokoyami, make sure you descend slowly with the rope."

"Thank you," Tokoyami nodded his head to her, before he began scaling down the cliff side, while Todoroki and Katsuki held onto the rope.

"Tokoyami..!" Izuku grinned brightly as the victim group watched their classmate touch his feet to the ground in the chasm.

"Sorry for the wait," He sighed out as he turned to look at the situation.

"Uraraka! There's no problem!" Iida leaned over Uraraka who had her hands over her mouth, trying not to laugh. "We are going to be okay!"

"Alright, We'll send Uraraka up first, since she has lost consciousness." Tokoyami said with a nod of his head while she continued to hold back her laughter on the ground.

"Right," Izuku nodded her head to her friend, before she frowned a bit. "But we can't help... We can't move our legs."

"Isn't it dangerous for one person to carry an unconscious one?" Iida asked as he looked up at Tokoyami, before the group looked at the carrier he brought down with him. It was clear that it would need at least two people to use it.

"Do not worry," Tokoyami said dramatically and closed his eyes, before his cloak opened up and the group saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes underneath. Izuku's eyes widened in awe as a bird like shadow came out from under the cloak. It was three times the size Tokoyami was, and it looked down at the group with it's piercing glowing orbs. "I am two in one. Dark Shadow, take Uraraka up."

"Shut up." Izuku felt a nervous smile on her face as the quirk talked back to it's user while it crossed it's arms defiantly.

"Do it now, and do it carefully." Tokoyami told his quirk, and the others watched as they loaded Uraraka onto the carrier, before Dark Shadow started to lift it up while the rope started pulling to guide it.

"D-Dark shadow is an amazing quirk...!" Izuku watched the scene from her spot on the ground, and looked up at the quirk as it raised their friend out of the chasm.

"It's a useful tool, even if you can't separate from it." Tokoyami was watching his quirk from where he stood, and Izuku looked up at him curiously.

"I don't think he's a tool..." Izuku said with a smile, and looked back up at Dark Shadow. "He' can always help you! How cool!" She felt her smile turn into a large bright grin as she watched in awe.

"Midoriya..." Tokoyami looked down at her with wide eyes, "the compliment... Is nice." He turned to look back up at his quirk, while it stopped just before it got to the light above.

"THANK YOU, HEROES!" Iida shouted enthusiastically up the cliff side. Both Izuku and Tokoyami looked at him with wide eyes as they saw tears spout from his eyes.

"Uraraka... What are you laughing at?" Yaoyorozu asked curiously as she looked down at the girl who was doing her best to hold back her laughter and pretend to stay unconscious.

"It's just..." Uraraka couldn't contain her laughter, and she let her giggles out. "Iida is super serious... It's funny...!"

"I think it's wonderful." Yaoyorozu said with a sigh and Uraraka let out a fit of giggles. "It's not a laughing matter you know."

"I know... I know..." Uraraka sat up on the rescue board, and let out a snort of laughter. "But, it's just so cute..!" She laughed out, before the two girls looked over at Todoroki and Katsuki.

"Alright, let's pull the next one up." Todoroki said simply as he got down on his knee's.

"Shut up, just do it!" Katsuki snapped as he got down and picked up the rope.

"Hah... I really wish I was the one who got to rescue Deku-chan, but it's these guys." Uraraka sighed out, and Katsuki shot a glare over at her. "It's a shame that Tokoyami get's to bring her up."

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID ROUND FACE!" Katsuki shouted over at her, but Uraraka smirked at him as he snapped his head around to glare at Todoroki who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "JUST START PULLING!"

"Rescuing people with out using your quirk is a taxing job!" 13 called out as Uraraka got up with Yaoyorozu's help. "That's how modern heroes must shine!" The hero threw his arms out to the side happily. "

"He's the only one pulling." Sero laughed out as he pointed over at Katsuki.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BASTARDS!" Katsuki snapped loudly over his shoulder at the others.

"He judged that he could not use his quirk," 13 lowered his arms and the class looked at the teacher curiously. "Which was the right thing to do. Acting in a normal way, there's a lot of professionals who are incapable of doing it. They always think of themselves, and when they encounter a challenging situation, they put it side. When you manage to understand and remember that... You pass." 13 turned to look at Katsuki as he began pulling the rope while Todoroki checked the ice and looked over the ledge. "He will be a beautiful shining hero!"

"No... He'll never be beautiful." Sero said with a shake of his head and a grin.

"I will fucking kill you..." Katsuki growled out in anger at the boy, and glared back at him. The others paled before he turned his head back around to look at the cliff side.

"THANK YOU, HEROES!" The rescue group was shocked as Iida's crying face appeared while he held onto the rope while harnessed in. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU FOR RESCUING ME!"

"Where's Tokoyami and Midoriya?" Todoroki asked curiously and Katsuki gripped the rope in his hands tightly as he looked at the crying class president.

"HER LEG WAS BROKEN, SO TOKOYAMI IS SETTING IT!" Iida shouted loudly as tears spouted from his eyes. "SHE'S SO BRAVE TO LET ME GO AHEAD OF HER!"

"... More like she was tired of the yelling..." Kaminari snorted out to Sero and Kirishima who held back their laughter as Iida shook everyone's hands.

"Tokoyami!" Yaoyorozu shouted into the chasm. "Are you okay to bring Midoriya up now?!"

"This is a little embarrassing..." Izuku said as she looked at the splint Tokoyami attached to her leg after she mentioned she was the one with the broken limb.

"Nonsense, you're in peril." Tokoyami told her and Izuku looked up at him as the rope dropped onto the ground, and Izuku watched Tokoyami put the harness back on. "Dark Shadow," Tokoyami looked up at his quirk as it continued to try and ignore it's user. "Pick Midoriya up carefully."

"Tch, you're lucky I want to get out of here." The quirk sassed back to it's user, before it moved over to Izuku. She felt her cheek blush a fiery red as it picked her up like a princess, and began moving upwards as Tokoyami scaled the cliff with the help from the team above.

"This is really embarrassing!" Izuku cried out nervously as she looked up at Dark Shadow, then over at Tokoyami. "You could have gone up first!"

"But then you'd be alone." Tokoyami looked over at her as he continued up the cliff side. "It's not wise to be alone in the darkness."

"What a hypocrite!" Dark shadow snapped out as they continued upwards towards the light that was close to the top of the chasm."This guy is always alone in the darkness, brooding about his life!"

"I'm never alone," Tokoyami said simply, and both Dark Shadow and Izuku looked over at him as he kept his gaze pointed at the top of the cliff. "Because you're always by my side, Dark Shadow."

"How sweet..." Izuku said with a bright smile, and she grinned up at Dark Shadow who was staring at his user, before they broke into the sunlight a few feet from the top. She could see the others clearly... Uraraka was smiling with Yaoyorozu... Iida was still crying tears of happiness, and both Todoroki and Katsuki looked irritated beyond belief. "... That must be nice..."

"T-T-Toko..." Izuku looked up at Dark shadow curiously as Tokoyami reached out to the top of the cliff. Izuku saw tears in the eyes of the quirk that was sassy and much bigger only a moment ago. "TOKOYAMI! I'M ALWAYS BY YOUR SIDE!" Dark shadow cried out, and Izuku felt the quirk's hands move from under her as it reached out to hug it's master.

"DARK SHADOW!" Tokoyami shouted out in horror, and Izuku's eyes widened in realization as she began to drop in the air.

"IDIOT DEKU!" She heard the blast, and turned her head to look at Katsuki who was glaring at her. She felt her heart stop as he grabbed her by the arm with a jerk of his hot hand, and he pointed his other out towards the air, before another explosion went off. She felt herself being pulled, before hitting the dirt and sliding across it. "ARE YOU TRYING TO DIE?! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Ah uhm..." Izuku rubbed her head, and looked up at Katsuki who was over top of her. She felt her cheeks burn a bright red as he glared down at her. "Not particularly... No...?"

"Deku-chan...!" She looked over at the others as Uraraka ran over and shoved Katsuki off of her. Tokoyami was behind her, his eyes wide with concern.

"Are you alright?!" Tokoyami asked hurriedly, as Uraraka helped her sit up on the ground. "My apologies, I didn't think Dark Shadow would just let go of you like that..." Izuku looked up at her concerned classmate, then at the quirk shadow that was looking at her with crying eyes behind him.

"It's alright," Izuku smiled brightly at them both and held up her hand to wave off their worry. "Dark Shadow cherishes you a lot, so it's to be expected." She grinned up at Tokoyami who was stunned by her words. "I was about to give you a hug too, he was just quicker!"

"Midoriya..." Tokoyami sighed out, and Izuku let out a laugh as she took his help in getting up off the ground.

"Don't go pinning girls and yelling at them!" Uraraka shouted at Katsuki who was glaring at Izuku and Tokoyami darkly as they laughed off what just happened. "She could have been seriously hurt, that's no way to treat her!"

"Shut up, Round face." Katsuki snapped, and Uraraka raised an eyebrow at his surprisingly low and serious tone of voice. He stormed past her, and the brunette watched curiously as he walked over to Izuku and Tokoyami again.

"Kacchan..." Izuku turned her head to look at him as he approached, and smiled at him warmly. "Thanks for saving me!"

"Tch... QUIT ALMOST DYING!" he snapped loudly at her, and bonked her on the head with his grenade bracer. The whole class paled in horror, but Izuku just laughed happily as she lifted his arm away from her head.

"Sorry, I'll be more careful!" She grinned at him and he glared at her murderously, before snapping his head around and storming away.

"Hoh...?" Uraraka raised a hand to her mouth as she watched him closely, seeing a hint of pink to his face, before she looked back over at Izuku who was laughing as Yaoyorozu helped her take the splint off her leg.

"Alright! It was a great job for your first time!" 13 called out to the class after everyone had a turn at rescuing the others. Izuku smiled up at Uraraka who was grinning brightly beside her. "But we still have more battle scenarios prepared! In a nutshell... There's still lots to do!" The class followed after the teachers as they headed towards the runs zone of USJ. Izuku looked up at the collapsed city scape, and her eyes widened as she saw the damage everywhere.

"Hah, no villains this time, right Bakubro?!" Kirishima laughed happily as he patted Katsuki on the back. The blonde kept his angry glare forwards, and Izuku put her hand over her chest as she watched him scowl.

"Even if there were, I'd blow them all away." Katsuki growled out angrily, and the rest of the class paled collectively.

"Now, unlike the first training, there's different situations!" 13 called out as they came to a stop in a ruined intersection. The class looked at the teachers curiously as he continued to explain. "The purpose of this scenario, is to give a more genuine experience! The injured can be anywhere, and we don't know in what state they may be! You'll have 8 minutes to spread out and 4 of you will be the rescuers! The other 16 must hide in which ever place they wish. 8 of the hidden must not speak, I will select them."

"We're..." Ashido smiled brightly and Izuku looked over at her curiously. "WE'RE PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK!" She cried out happily, and the others let out small laughs.

"To be precise... Yes." 13 said with a raised finger. "Okay, the 4 that will search, are them."

"Eh...?" Izuku stood with Uraraka, Mineta and Katsuki off to the side, as 13 pointed at them.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THIS WITH DEKU?!" Katsuki shouted angrily, and Izuku glanced at him worriedly.

"There's no helping it..." Uraraka said with a sigh as she put her hands on her hips. "We're in a fanfiction, after all."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Katsuki shouted at her in pure rage now.

"Calm down, calm down..." Kirishima said with a nervous grin at his friend. "We'll research it when we get home, yeah?"

"When you carry the victims, you can touch their chests or their ass!" Izuku looked down at Mineta nervously as he stared at Ashido and Asui's behinds. "Is that considered an evil deed?!"

"You're forbidden from carrying them." Uraraka said with a dark look in her eyes, and Izuku let out a nervous laugh. The others were all told what to do by 13, and Izuku waited with her fellow rescuers nervously on the side, as everyone raced off to go hide.

"2 more minutes left," 13 looked over at their group of four, and Izuku smiled at the teacher. "I think you all can get started on finding the others. But don't forget, that no situation is strange in this case. Now..." 13 looked down at a watch on his wrist. "START!"

"Alright!" Izuku grinned brightly, and clenched her fists. "Let's look nearby!" She turned to look at the other three.

"There's no need!" Katsuki snapped at her, and Izuku felt her smile falter as he glared at her. "Follow me, you idiots!" He snapped and pointed his hands at the ground below him.

"W-wait... Kacchan!" Izuku cried out as he blasted off.

"WHAT'S WITH THAT GUY!?" Mineta shouted as the group of 4, turned 3, watched Katsuki rocket off. "He's too rash!"

"It can't be helped..." Izuku sighed out, as she lowered her fists, before turning to Uraraka. "Lets search for the ones that can speak, first." Izuku smiled at Uraraka as she nodded her head. The green haired hero turned to look down at Mineta. "A lot of time has passed since the fight, let's go!"

"Right!" Uraraka and Mineta shouted together, and the three of them that were left took off in different directions. Izuku looked up the street as she ran down it, and let out a sigh as she thought about Katsuki's rash behavior. She looked down at the pavement, and clenched her fists tightly as she ran.

"I wonder when he'll calm down..." she thought to herself out loud while she ran, before she raised her hand. "I have a job to do though... HEEEEEY!" She called out to the ruins round her. "CAN ANYONE HEAR MEEEEE?! ARE YOU OKAAAAAAY?!"

"HEEEY! HEEEELP!" Izuku slid to a stop on the pavement, and turned her head as she heard a shout. She ran in the direction it came from, and stopped at a open cellar hole.

"Oijiro...!" Izuku smiled down into the hole at her classmate who stood at the bottom.

"Midoriya...!" The blonde boy in a karate uniform smiled up at her.

"Just wait a moment, I'll get you out!" Izuku grinned brightly at her classmate, before she looked around herself and saw Mineta. "Mineta...! I could use a hand!" She called out to him and he came running over as she picked up a long metal pipe. "Could you put your quirk on here?" She asked curiously as she stood it up.

"I see..." Mineta smiled up at her as he began putting his sphere's on the pipe for her, while she rooted around for some bricks in the rubble. "You're going to use my balls..."

"To build a way to climb out." Izuku smiled at him as she put the bricks on the purple orbs, before she lifted the pipe up and walked over to the hole. She lowered the makeshift ladder down to her classmate, a bright smile on her face. "Oijiro! Use this to climb out!"

"You came up with something clever!" Mineta said with a bright smile and Izuku laughed nervously as she looked over at him. "Brains and Beauty...! You can use my balls any time!"

"Mineta..." Oijiro looked at the purple boy incredulously, while Izuku continued to smile nervously.

"I just like thinking about how to apply quirks...!" Izuku laughed out and Oijiro let out a sigh at her naivety. "Are you alright?" Izuku looked up at him and he smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah, thanks." He laughed out, before the group heard shouting. Izuku turned her head to see Iida running down the street towards Uraraka, who had found Jirou.

"URARAKA! JIROU!" Iida shouted as he speed towards them.

"Wasn't he one of the injured...?" Oijiro asked in confusion.

"RUN AWAY!" Iida shouted loudly as he tackled the girls to the ground. Izuku's eyes widened in concern, and she looked up to see a cloud of dust coming their way, followed by a loud rumble of power.

"What...?" Uraraka sat up with Iida and Jirou, while Izuku, Oijirou and Mineta hurried towards them.

"Villain..." Izuku stopped dead in her tracks as she looked down at Iida, who glared back down the street. "It's... A villain...!

"Huh...?!" Izuku looked up as the cloud of dust settled around them, and her eyes widened in surprise as she saw a tall mountain of a man walking towards them. He was dressed in black, with spikes on his shoulders, and a weird spiked helmet on his head.

"Was he hiding...?!" Uraraka cried out in surprise as the group watched the villain approach down the street. "I-Impossible...!"

"To..." Izuku felt her heart stop in her chest, as she saw the villain carrying some one in his right hand. "... TODOROKI!?"

"We should hurry to sensei...!" Iida shouted as he stood in the front of everyone. Izuku looked around as she saw more of her classmates come out of their hiding spots.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Kirishima called out from the other street, and Izuku clenched her fists tightly as she looked up at the villain. "HE'S THE STRONGEST IN THE CLASS!"

"I'll go get the sensei's!" Oijiro called out and Izuku nodded her head to him, before she narrowed her eyes back at the threat before them.

"EVERYONE RUN TO THE EXIT!" the class heard 13 call out after a moment, and Izuku paled as she saw the villain move.

"You won't escape... I WILL FINISH YOU ALL!" The man had a loud gravely voice as he raised his foot up, and Izuku clenched her fists tightly, bending at the knee's so she could defend from an attack. The man slammed his foot on the ground, and she brought her arms up and closed her eyes as rubble and dust was kicked up from the force of the stomp. She heard building rumble and she turned her head to see them being flattened from the force of the wind.

"Mineta...!" Izuku reached out and grabbed her classmate as she dove to the ground, so they wouldn't be blown away from the attack. The two of them coughed on the ground as the dust settled, and Izuku looked up around them, seeing that the man had created a crater that they were now in.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Mineta cried out in horror as Izuku pushed herself up off the dirt. She looked around at the others, seeing them standing in some of the newly created rubble, as they all looked around in awe.

"So powerful... Was this guy hiding...?!" Kaminari called out as they all looked around.

"Alright..." The class all looked back at the villain who still had Todoroki in his grasp. "Now that the terrain is clear... None of you will escape!" the man looked over at her class, and Izuku felt her hert stop again in her chest.

"HURRY EVERYONE! RUN AWAY!" 13 called from the rubble above, and Izuku looked up at the teachers, realizing her and Mineta were in a pretty bad spot, down in the crater...

"HAAAAAAAH!" Izuku whipped her head around as she heard familiar explosions, and her eyes widened in surprise again as she saw Katsuki rocketing towards the villain, before connecting with him using a powerful blast of his hand on the man's left side. Izuku looked at Todoroki worriedly who was still dangling in the man's right hand, before she glanced back at Katsuki as he attacked. He jumpe back to land about 15 feet away from the villain, and Izuku looked around, seeing none of her classmates other than him on that side. "YOU ALL RUN! I WILL DEFEAT HIM!

"You have guts to decide something like that in such a moment...!" The villain shouted at Katsuki, and Izuku paled in horror at how rash her childhood friend was being.

"What an idiot...!" Mineta cried out, and Izuku stood up fully as she clenched her fists. "Why doesn't he think!? That guy is way stronger!"

"You're wrong..." Izuku clenched her teeth together as she watched Katsuki attack the villain again and again with his explosive hands. She looked to Todoroki, as Katsuki kept to the man's left side, but also kept the villain's attention on him... None of their classmates were on that side of the crater... He was purposely attacking that Villain's left side so he wouldn't hit Todoroki... "... Kacchan isn't the type of person who doesn't think... He's doing what he must..." She looked back at Katsuki, and saw sweat dripping down his face as he continued his onslaught of explosions. "He's keeping the Villain occupied...!"

"WATCH OUT!" Iida called out as the Villain pulled his left hand back, and went into attack. Izuku felt her chest tighten in fear as her eyes widened. She took a step forwards, she needed to help him...!"

"SHUT UP!" Katsuki shouted as he threw a hand back, and blasted up into the air, over the villain's swiping hand. He continued in an ark, sailing over the villain's head, before pointed a hand at his back. "EAT SHIT!" He shouted as he let off an explosion on the villain's back. Izuku's eyes widened as Katsuki landed on the ground, and slid backwards across the dirt. "Fucking idiots...!" He snapped sourly, and Izuku looked over at him as he came to a stop beside Iida who was in the crater near her and Mineta. "Don't worry about others!" He glared over at her, and she felt her chest tighten as she looked at him seriously. "So quit fucking standing there, and make those weaklings run away!"

"Why do you have to insult others...?!" Iida snapped back at Katsuki, and stormed towards him.

"Hey, Bakubro!" Izuku looked up at the edge of the crater, to see the rest of her classmates standing above them. "What do you mean by _Those Weaklings_?" Kirishima asked as he put his hands on his hips.

"We are the 20 students of Class A." Yaoyorozu spoke clearly as she walked up to the edge of the rubble.

"We will all be heroes!" Uraraka called out with a huff as she hurried over.

"Everyone..." Izuku smiled warmly up at the others, while Mineta threw his arms around her. She felt something squeeze her bottom, and her cheeks burned a fiery red. "EEEH?!"

"YEAH! WE'RE ALL GUNNA BE HEROES!" He cried out and Izuku started to panic, before Asui's tongue shot down and cracked him in the face.

"Nows not the time to cop a feel." she called out, and the other girls glared down at the purple boy angrily.

"How brave..." Izuku heard the villain speak, and she spun around in the dirt to face him, clenching her fists as the others got ready to attack. "How ever..." The villain pulled his fist back, before punching up into the air. There was a blast of wind, and some rocks and large debris flew into the air towards her classmates.

"I've got it!" Aoyama called out as he used his navel laser on the large pieces, while others used their fists. Jirou plugged her jacks into her boots, and used the sound to counter attack the villain from her spot on some rubble, causing the dirt to kick up. Yaoyorozu and Sero both used their quirks to capture him in tape and a net.

"NOW!" Yaoyorozu cried out, and Izuku kicked off the ground, running towards the villain with the others. She could see Shouji and Tokoyami closing in with her, Mineta, Iida and Katsuki.

"HAAAH!" The villain stood up in it's bindings, and Izuku's eyes widened as he ripped them apart with ease, before a blast of wind knocked them back across the crater.

"UWAAAH...!" Izuku cried out as she was tossed back like a paper bag, before she felt a pair of hands catch her. She opened her eyes as the dust settled, and looked up at Katsuki, who was glaring murderously at the villain in front of their class. "K-Kacchan...?"

"I didn't think you would all come to attack me..." The villain called out, and Izuku looked back at the threat as Katsuki let her feet drop to the ground. She looked back at him nervously as his hand still held her shoulder. "It's unexpected... But with something so simple, I..." Izuku felt Katsuki shove her shoulder and he took off with a blast at the villain. He pulled his hand back as he shot through the dust cloud, and swiped at the villain's face.

"KACCHAN!" Izuku cried out, and felt a nervous sweat on the side of her face as he set off an explosion, before launching over the villain again, and landing on the ground. He slid across the dirt, using the explosions from his hands to move himself as he went in to attack again. He aimed a kick that was blocked, an explosion that the villain sidestepped... Izuku felt her fists clench tightly as she watched Katsuki struggle to land a hit on this villain. "Kac... Kacchan..." she choked out, as she watched him avoid hurting Todoroki... She had to help him... She needed a plan... "Iida...!" Izuku turned her head to her friend, "Mineta...!" She looked back at the purple boy. "Ochachan... ! Tsuyuchan! I HAVE AN IDEA!" She turned to look back at the villain as she stood tall.

"Shit...!" Katsuki growled out as he slid back in the dirt, narrowly avoiding a hit from the villain. He crouched down, trying to catch his breath as he glared at the mountain of a man.

"It seems you are tired..." the Villain laughed out darkly, "Time to end this."

"Don't make me laugh...!" Katsuki scoffed as he stood up, and glared murderously at the villain. "I'm barely getting started!"

"NOW!" Izuku shouted as she ran towards Uraraka at top speed. The Brunette held up her hand, and grinned at Izuku.

"Be careful!" Uraraka called out, as Izuku high fived her friend while she ran towards the villain.

"TSUYUCHAN!" Izuku cried out as she jumped up in the air, and felt her other friend's tongue wrap around her middle.

"Don't get groped by another pervert!" Asui called out as she spun around, before flinging Izuku with her tongue towards the villain at top speed. The green haired girl's eyes widened as she saw Katsuki blast the villain in the face with his quirk once again, while she rocketed towards them... The timing was perfect, the blast gave her a cloud of smoke for cover.

"No matter how much you try..." The villain spoke, before turning his head to look at a quickly approaching Izuku.

"OCHACHAAAAN!" Izuku cried out as she brought her left hand up that had a purple orb stuck to the palm of her glove. "NOOOOOOOW!" She called out as she reached the orb out, and stuck it to Todoroki's back. She held onto it tightly as Uraraka released her quirk, and Izuku dove towards the ground past the villain, glancing back at Katsuk as she did, seeing his eyes widen in surprise. She jerked her body to turn, and planted her feet on the ground. She slid back in the dirt to come to a stop, and let her left glove fall off her hand while the purple orb kept it attached to her unconscious friend.

"Here it goes..." Izuku glared at the villain, and brought her hand up. It glowed golden, and crackled with green electricity, and she grinned madly, as she braced her right wrist with her left hand. "SMAAAAAAAASH!" She shouted out as she concentrated One for All at 100% into her finger. She flicked it and a powerful burst of wind shot towards the villain, followed by some of the green sparks. Izuku held her ground against the powerful blast, and glared at the enemy through the dust. "Did... It work...?" she pulle dher right hand back, and looked at her hand. The glove part on her finger was torn and blasted off, and she could see the horrible purple bruising, and felt that her bones were definitely broken.

"MOVE ASIDE!" She turned her head to look back at Katsuki as he shot past her, and her eyes widened as she turned her head to watch him rocket towards the villain, his hands crackling with explosions. "I WILL KILL HIM!" He shouted as they smoked, Katsuki slid up close to the villain as he struggled to break her blast, and Katsuki glared up at him murderously. "DIE!" He shouted as he set off explosions in the man's chest, the likes of which Izuku had never seen before. She felt her hair get blown back off her face as the villain went flying across the crater from the blast, and her eyes widened as a grin spread across her face. The villain cried out as he went flying towards some rubble covered in Mineta's purple orbs... Katsuki had seen her plan...

"WE DID IT!" Mineta cried out, "The plan worked perfectly, now he can't move!"

"Right," Iida nodded his head, as Izuku still stood where she was. "He flew right into the spheres, just as you planned, Midoriya!"

"That's good," Izuku laughed out happily as tears of relief came to her eyes.

"We did it, Deku-chan!" Uraraka cried out and Izuku looked over as both her and Asui ran over.

"It... It was thanks to you." Izuku beamed brightly at the others, "And also..." Izuku turned her head, to look over at a huffing Katsuki who was glaring at the villain. "the one who understood my plan and made sure it followed through... With out him, the villain wouldn't have gone flying." Izuku felt her chest warm as she looked at Katsuki's back, while he stormed towards the villain. "... Kacchan sure is impressive..."

"No, that would be you, Deku-chan." Uraraka said with a small laugh from beside Asui.

"I-I can't move..." The villain cried out as he struggled against the purple orbs.

"Now it's time for the final touch!" Katsuki growled out in anger and Izuku and the others hurried towards the downed villain.

"W-Wait... I-I-I...!" The villain jerked his head, and the mask slipped off his face, to reveal familiar blonde hair and a shining grin. "I AM HERE!"

"ALL MIGHT?!" Izuku and Katsuki cried out in pure shock as they looked at the hero who was captured in their trap. The man laughed loudly at their surprise and Izuku felt her whole body pale in horror.

"I wanted to make a surprise, in which a villain appeared in the end!" All Might laughed loudly. "Well... The other day all that bad stuff happened.." He continued as the class gathered around the rubble. Izuku hung near the back of the crowd, not believing what she was seeing. "But you did a great job, I wouldn't expect any less from the hero course!" The man laughed nervously, while the others looked at him darkly, save for Izuku. "That... I'm sorry."

"YOU WENT OVERBOARD, MORON!" Katsuki shouted with Kaminari, Sero and Kirishima, before they proceeded to beat on their teacher.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Kirishima shouted loudly, and Izuku felt her whole body relax.

"Ah.." Izuku turned her head as she heard footsteps behind her, and saw Todoroki walking over to them. "Todoroki...!"

"You were in on this shitty surprise?!" Katsuki shouted as he stormed towards Todoroki.

"Sorry..." Todoroki spoke as he lowered his gaze to the ground, and Izuku felt a small smile cross her face.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean any harm..." All Might sobbed out on the rubble.

"Midoriya harmed her finger!" Iida shouted out as he held up his hand to give an example. "Don't you think that's a bad image for the school?!"

"Don't do it again!" Uraraka cried out at the teacher, and both her and Iida turned to look at Izuku. "Right, Deku-chan?"

"Haaah...!" Izuku felt the rest of her energy leave her, as she collapsed to her knee's, and sat back on her bottom. "Well... I'm just glad it was a surprise..." She said with an exhausted laugh at Katsuki and Todoroki's feet. She lifted up her injured hand, the broken finger pretty evident as it hung limply.

"Young Midoriya...!" All Might cried out happily, but both Iida and Uraraka rounded on him once more.

"Don't you _Young Midoriya,_ You brute!" Uraraka cried out.

"We won't let you get away with pity from her love!" Kirishima said with a pointed finger at the teacher.

"Deku-chan, we should hurry to Recovery Girl...!" Uraraka called out as she hurried over.

"Ah, it's not..." Izuku felt a pair of hands under neath her while the rest of her class continued to shout at All Might. She blushed a bright red as she looked up at Katsuki who had lifted her up like a princess. "K-K-Kacchan...?!"

"Tch, SHUT YOUR MOUTH, AND LETS GO!" He shouted down at her angrily and she paled a bit, before he spun on his foot and turned to leave. "Tch, Of course you'd break your fucking finger for an attack that didn't work... That blast was to wide!" He snapped angrily.

"I guess..." Izuku looked away from him nervously. "... It really was kinda all over the place... I-I just thought I'd give it a shot... You know...?"

"Tch, you need to concentrate it more if you're going to use some shitty move like that." Katsuki growled angrily and she glanced up at him again. "Until you fucking figure it out, drop the shitty move and do something else."

"Ah... Yeah." Izuku nodded her head, and looked down at her hand. "... You're right.." she clenched it into a fist, and smiled at it. "Thanks for the advice... And for seeing my plan..." she looked up at him with a hopeful smile.

"Any idiot could see that plan from space," Katsuki snapped angrily, "You're just lucky All Might is stupider than your average idiot!"

"Haha," Izuku laughed light heartedly, and felt his hands grip her arm and leg tighter. "I already said you were right! But thank you anyway..."

"Tch... Idiot Deku..." Katsuki growled out darkly.

"... Hmm, Smarty Pants Kacchan." She grinned brightly at him.


	63. JEWELRY AND LOVE! EXTRA SUMMER CLASSES!

**-Evil cackling from the shadows-**

 **WATASHI GA KITA!**

 **HOLY SHIT LOOK AT ME, BRINGING YOU ALL A VALENTINES DAY GIFT!  
**

 **THAT'S RIGHT! I AM NOT DEAD!**

 **And hopefully not forgotten...**

 **YOUR PLEAS AND PRAYERS HAVE FINALLY BEEN ANSWERED! THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE CONTINUED SUPPORT OF THIS STORY AND WISHES FOR ME TO GET BETTER AND COME BACK TO YOU ALL!**

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY WHERE IT'S GOING TO LEAD!**

 **DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR SOME ART!**

 **JOIN THE FACEBOOK GROUP PLUS ULTRA! FEM IZUKU FANIFCTION!**

 **AND THERE'S EVEN A DISCORD NOW WHERE WE CAN TALK IN REAL TIME, SHARE OUR ART AND STORIES, AND GET ALONG WITH OTHER FANS OF FEM IZUKU ACROSS THE INTERNET! LOOK UP THE FEM!DEKU DISC. TO JOIN, AND LETS ALL GET ALONG!**

 **NOW, WITH OUT FURTHER DELAY, LETS GET STARTED WITH THE CHAPTER!**

 **PLUS ULTRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

"I AM HEEEEEEREEEEE!" All Might's booming laugh rang out loudly while a bewildered Izuku stood behind him, looking around in confusion.

"A-All Might...? What's going on?" She looked up at the camera's pointed in their direction, then down at the yellow PLUS ULTRA t-shirt she wore, that some how a massive All Might was wearing as well. "I-I could have sworn we were making a break through in our training with One for All... Where are we...?"

"THATS RIGHT, WE WERE!" All Might's laugh continued to boom through the small studio, and Izuku blinked in confusion once again as she looked up at her Hero. "I can't wait to find out what's going to happen next, RIGHT?!" HE looked to the camera and gave it a thumbs up. Izuku felt her head continue to spin at the scenario, not sure what to think about everything that was going on. "But why don't we forget about that for now?"

"Wh-why?!" Izuku asked with her mouth falling open. "We were making a lot of progress!"

"YES WE WERE! BUT YOU KNOW..." All Might turned to the camera again, and his smile got wider. "WE HAVE TO SAVE PEOPLE, RIGHT?! WITH LOOOOOOOVE!"

"L-L-LOVE?!" Izuku cried out and clapped her hands to the side of her head. "B-but WHY?!"

"I understand your strong feelings for Young Bakugou..." All Might coughed into his fist as Izuku looked around the room in a confused panic now. "BUT YOU'RE REALLY NOT GOOD AT THIS!"

"A-All Might..." Izuku looked to her hero for help, but he was turned to the camera again.

"YOU'VE GOT TO HAVE FUN WHILE YOU CAN! DO NOT WASTE YOUR YOUTH!" He laughed and Izuku felt a nervous sweat drip down her cheek at the familiar phrase he used. "GO BEYOND EXISTING PROCEDURE! PLUS ULTRA!"

"... I-I'm not sure I follow..." Izuku said with a sigh as she leaned on the table she was standing behind. "This makes absolutely no sense... Where did this studio come from... How are we wearing the same t-shirt...? I don't mind of course, but this is absolutely insane... Is this some villain's quirk? Did we get trapped in here?! IS THIS SOME KIND OF SAW MOVIE SCENERIO?! A-A-ALL MI-!"

"DO NOT WORRY!" All Might whipped around to look at her, and patted her head gently with his large hand. "This is not a villain's quirk! This chapter of PLUS ULTRA! THE GIRL WHO BECAME A HERO is a special story! WE WILL BE BRINGING YOU..." All Might turned to the camera again, his grin bigger than ever, "SAVE THE WORLD WITH LOVE! NOW LET'S GET-"

"B-but I'm already in love..." Izuku stuttered out with a frown. "I have Kacchan, and we're supposed to go on a romantic Hot Springs trip together really so-"

"LETS START THE CHAPTER!" All Might boomed out with a laugh.

"H-HOLD ON! We just had a flash back chapter!" Izuku protested, and clenched her fists tightly. "Wont the readers get annoyed?! I'm sure they expected something new and exciting!"

"LET'S START THE CHAPTER!" All Might repeated with the same laugh from before, but Izuku could see a nervous sweat on his cheek.

"A-ALL MIGHT! I understand you're excited but this is another story from before Kacchan and I started dating!" Izuku cried out and put her hands on the table. "The readers will definitely be disappointed!"

"Young Izuku..." All Might coughed into his fist, his back still turned to her.

"... Y-Yes...?" Izuku felt a nervous sweat roll down her own cheek now. She was worried she upset All Might a bit, before he turned to her, his fingers in a V pose on his forehead as he smiled.

"DO NOT WORRY ABOUT OTHER'S OPINIONS!" He laughed out loudly, and Izuku stumbled back a bit.

"B-But I want to be the Symbol of Peace one day!" Izuku cried out, and looked to the cameras in the room. "I can't be that if no one likes me! The title isn't a real one, it's one that's given!" She turned to All Might again, "And only the people can award that title, right?!"

"LET'S START THE CHAPTER!" All Might laughed loudly again, and put his fists on his hips.

"A-ALL MIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" Izuku cried out, before he grabbed her flailing fist, before lifting up into the air for her, while raising his own.

"SAY IT WITH US NOW!" All Might shouted out, "PLUS ULTRAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 **-Last day of Classes, before the Summer Training Camp-**

"Oh... The Special about All Might is on." Izuku smiled as she entered the kitchen, wearing her summer uniform. She took a seat at the table where her mother had put her breakfast, and she turned her head to look at the small kitchen TV they had.

"I know you're recording it, but I figured you might like to watch it before class today." Inko said happily as she lay more toast on the table, before taking her own seat. "My... He sure was handsome when he was young." The two women watched a young laughing All Might on their small TV, and Izuku smiled warmly at the screen.

" _ **How did the Symbol of Peace, All Might, become the Number One Hero? To find out, we look back on his times tudying abroad in America!"**_

"He studied in America?" Inko asked curiously as she munched on her Toast, and Izuku turned to her mother and nodded her head.

"Of course!" The young green haired hero said excitedly as she scooped some egg onto her toast. "A lot of people agree that it was his True Debut as a Hero! See that?" Izuku pointed to the screen as a Young All Might jumped out of some flames and smoke, "It's his costume from the Young Age! A famous scientist made it, his name is-"

" _ **David Shield!"**_ The TV interrupted Izuku, and showed the image of a young man driving a red car with a smile on his face, and a Young All Might in the passenger seat. **_"While abroad, All Might was supported by the Professor while they both attended school. Widely known as the exclusive designer and maker of All Might's Iconic costumes through out the years, the two were also known as very close friends!"_**

"Oh my, That famous professor from America, right?" Inko asked as both the Midoriya women continued to watch the TV.

"Yeah!" Izuku grinned brightly, and turned to continue eating her breakfast. "He's made many amazing support items for a lot of Famous heroes, not just All Might! He also won the Nobel Quirk Prize!"

"Wow," Inko smiled at her daughter, who looked up at her curiously, "All Might has such an amazing friend? I guess those who are at the top, draw others from the same level."

"Y-Yeah..." Izuku laughed a bit nervously as she looked down at her phone. "Oh! I've got to go now!" Izuku stood up quickly from her chair and pushed it in before grabbing her phone and bag. "I'll see you later tonight!"

"Have fun at your special classes! Don't come home with more scars or injuries!" Inko called out, and Izuku laughed a little as she touched the bandages around her neck. She ran out the door and managed to catch her train just on time. It wasn't as crowded as usual, and Izuku looked up at scenery that flew past the windows while she made her commute to school. It was as humid and hot summer day, and her fingers went up to the bandages on her neck once again. It had only been a few days since her incident at the mall with Shigaraki, and a little over a week since her final Exam with All Might and Katsuki. She let out a heavy sigh as she remembered she still hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Katsuki about everything, her feelings, her fears and anxieties... The Summer Training camp was fast approaching in a week and she was running out of time. She glanced at her phone and flicked through the messages she had... She felt a warm smile creep up on her lips as she looked at the last one she got from Katsuki...

 _Good Night._

"AHAHAHA!" Izuku let out a loud nervous laugh as her face turned red and her heart pounded loudly in her chest. She quickly clapped her hand over her mouth, and looked over at the other passengers before bowing to them apologetically.

When the train arrived at her stop, she hurriedly got off and ran towards the school gates. The school was quiet, because the classes today were elective. She scratched her cheek nervously as she walked down the hallway, before opening up the door to her class room.

"Morning every-" She paused as she saw only four familiar faces in the room. "... One..." She laughed a bit as Uraraka got up from her seat, smiling brightly. "Only five of us today?"

"Looks like it," Asui croaked out as she walked over to Izuku with Uraraka, smiling brightly.

"I'm glad to see that at least some of us are diligent in learning!" Iida called out as he came over to greet Izuku as well.

"Well, my apartment doesn't have air conditioning," Uraraka laughed out nervously, "But the school does, so I decided to come!"

"Ochachan..." Izuku laughed a bit, before Todoroki approached casually. "Todoroki, you too?"

"My house is also unfortunately hot." The boy sighed out, and the others looked at him in confusion.

"But you're rich, why don't you just use your air conditioning?" Uraraka asked curiously, and Todoroki let out a sigh.

"Because that stupid Fire Ball of a father over heated it with his beard." Todoroki rubbed the back of his head, looking to the side. Izuku clapped her hands over her mouth to hold back the laughter that wanted to escape. "Even on his days off he keeps the damn thing flaming, and I just had enough of it. Besides..." Todoroki glanced over at Izuku who was having a hard time containing her giggles with Uraraka and Asui. "... Coming to school isn't so bad, when your friends are here..."

"FRIENDS OR NOT, WE MUST STUDY DILIGENTLY!" Iida called out with his hand in the air. "Even if these are extra classes we all agreed to take, instead of taking a free day off, we must still put our all into it!"

"Could you put your ass in your seat, instead of blocking the entrance?!" Izuku froze a bit, her heart almost jumping out of her throat as she heard Katsuki's voice behind her. Her head whipped around and she looked up at a very angry looking Katsuki who had his bag slung over his shoulder. "And you, what did I say about leaving your house with out me?!" HE snapped at her, and she shied away from him, looking anywhere but at his burning gaze.

"I-I didn't think you'd want to take an extra lesson...!" Izuku cried out, and held up her hands in defense as Katsuki stormed towards her. She backed up away from him, smiling nervously as he bared down on her. "Technically today's a break, and you usualy play video games!"

"I'm also aiming to be the number one Hero!" The blonde snapped at her, and Izuku tensed up a bit, feeling her heart pound as he looked into her eyes. "If there's gunna be extra lessons, I'm gunna take them all and beat all of you losers to the top!" HE looked over at the rest in the room. Uraraka and Asui were both giggling with their hands over their mouths, while Todoroki and Iida shook their heards at Katsuki's behavior. "What the fuck are you extra's laughing about?!" HE snapped, before the door slid open.

"I get that it's not a formal class..." The teacher sighed out, as everyone turned to look at him. "But this is still a class. I expect you to be in your seats before I come in."

"S-Sorry Sensei!" Izuku cried out, as everyone hurried to take their seats. She looked over at the others, before turning her head to look at the back of Katsukis. She saw he had his arms crossed, and she blushed a bit as she looked down at her books on her desk, trying to collect her self.

"We're running this course multiple times..." Aizawa sighed out as he looked down at his notes on the podium. "We'll be holding it multiple times, but it's good to see that you lot showed up at least. Perhaps the others will follow suit later on." He sighed out, and Izuku felt a nervous sweat drip down her cheek. "Just so you know, this will be harder than your regular classes, Prepare yourselves."

"In this class, you will fight and capture a hypothetical Villain." Aizawa continued and slipped to the next couple of pages in his notes.

"A really hero like class!" Izuku said with a bright smile, hoping to ease some of the tension that fell upon her shoulders. Uraraka thrusted her fist into the air, and grinned brightly.

"I'm so excited! I thought it was going to be like a first aid course or something!" The brunette laughed happily, before the cold piercing gaze of their teacher quieted them both.

"Though first aid is important, it should be obvious this is a hero class." Aizawa said coolly, and Izuku felt a chill in her skin from the cold tone. "Villains commit many different types of crimes, You will go to the scene of the crime, and determine what happened there... Whether or not it was caused by a villain, or if you should even fight... This class is to train your ability to asses the situation and if you can deal with the circumstances or not. Your special instructors will be..."

"I AM HERE, COMING THROUGH THE BACK DOOR!" Izuku whipped her head around as the door at the back of the class banged open, and All Might stood in his hero form, with his arms flexed in his signature pose. She looked to a bewildered Todoroki who looked unsettle by the sudden appearance of the hero who stood a few inches from him, clearly shocked by what happened.

"All Might...!" Izuku grinned brightly as she sat on her knees in her chair.

"You're really muscular today too! Muscle!" Uraraka said with a bright smile as she clapped her hands excitedly. The hero laughed proudly as he flexed, before Aizawa cleared his throat to gain the attention of the class once again.

"It's not just All Might, today." He sighed out and Izuku turned back around to see Presnt Mic, Midnight and Cementoss standing next to their teacher at the front of the room. "These three will also be participating as special instructors in today's lesson. Now let us begin the Training, everyone get changed and meet at Ground Beta."

"I'm so excited!" Uraraka cheered out with vigor as the girls finished getting changed into their hero costumes in the locker room.

"I wonder what we'll be doing." Asui said with a Kero as she pulled her goggles onto her head.

"Knowing Yuuei, it's going to be something great!" Izuku said with a grin at the others as she pulled her gloves on.

"So have you talked to him yet?" Uraraka asked with a bright smile, and Izuku felt her whole face turn red as she looked at her best friend. "About your feelings?"

"O-O-OCHACHAN!" Izuku cried out, her arms flailing around in a panic.

"So she finally realized them?" Asui asked Uraraka with a smile, and the brunette nodded her head.

"We had a very touching moment over Ice cream, and I held her gently as she cried tears of sorrow over that annoying Bakugou." Uraraka sighed out happily, clapping her hands over her own pink cheeks. "I only wish I was on the receiving end of her feelings, because I definitely wouldn't let her suffer like this."

"Ochachan! Tsuyuchan!" Izuku cried out in a panic as both girls smiled over at Izuku. "I-I just haven't had time to be alone with him or anything! There was the summer homework that I wanted to finish quickly, then getting ready for the Trainging camp along with these extra lessons, I honestly haven't had time to talk to him properly yet about anything!"

"You could have talked on your commute to school this morning," Asui said with a Kero and Izuku felt her face get warmer in embarrassment.

"Yeah, something about how you're not supposed to go anywhere with out him, right?" Uraraka grinned brightly over at Izuku who clapped her hands over her reddening face. "So protective, like when we were at the mall... He's really a brute, but I admit he actually cares about your well being, you know?"

"You guys... We should be focusing on studying! Studying!" Izuku cried out, trying to change the topic.

"Okay, Iida-kun Junior," The girls both smiled at Izuku who let out another groan, before they left the locker room to head to the training ground.

"... O-Okay..." Izuku looked to the others as they stood in a shady alleyway, dressed in their Hero costumes and ready for battle. She looked to Katsuki who was staring at her with his intense ruby red eyes, and she nervously looked away, and pointed to the entrance of the alley. "The lesson has started, so lets take a look." She hurried over to the corner of the building, and slowly poked her head around the corner, "I see Cardboard cutouts of the police..."

"This must be where the crime scene is..." Izuku looked up at Asui, who looked up at Uraraka, who then looked up at Iida as the four of them looked around the corner.

"I will tell you the situation at the crime scene," Aizawa sighed out from behind the group, and the four at the corner of the building glanced back at him, while Todoroki crossed his arms as he stood casualy next to Katsuki. "There has been a villain attack at a jewelry store, The employees and customers have been taken hostage and everyone is barricaded inside. The number of Villains and Hostages is unknown, so you all have been asked by the police as Pro Heroes to come and resolve the incident."

"Aizawa Sensei!" Izuku looked up at Iida as he stood straight and raised his hand, while the girls remained hunched over at the corner of the building. "The Teachers inside the store playing the rolls of Hostages and Villa-"

"I will not be answering any questions." Aizawa cut Iida off sharply, and Izuku felt a nervous sweat drip down her cheek as she looked to their sensei. "Verify the situation yourselves and resolve the case."

"Yes sir!" Izuku stood up with the others and nodded her head, before she looked to the rest of their group.

"Good, now..." Aizawa crossed his arms and sighed. "Let the capture training begin!"

Izuku crouched back down at the corner of the building with the others as the starting horn blared after their sensei left.

"Now... What should we do...?" Iida asked from above, and Izuku tapped her fist to her mouth as she thought things over.

"First..." She spoke up, and the other three looked down at her curiously. "We need to see how many villains and hostages there are..."

"Uraraka..." The four at the corner turned around, at the unexpected sound of Katsuki's voice, and Izuku blinked in confusion as she saw him scratching his blonde hair. "You go."

"... By myself...?" Izuku looked up at Uraraka, who looked just as shocked by the sudden suggestion from Katsuki.

"If we all stream in, the villains will notice," Katsuki grunted out, and put his hands on his hips as he narrowed his eyes at Uraraka. "You can just look inside through that window," He raised one of his hands and pointed at the target building.

"A surprising plan from the villain of the group..." Uraraka said with a thought, and Katsuki snapped his head around to glare at her. "But I'll do it,"

"Isn't it dangerous...?" Asui asked curiously as both her and Izuku stood up from their crouched positions.

"... Then we should distract the villains..." Todoroki spoke next, and Izuku was sure they were at their limit for surprises for the day. He pulled out his phone and began dialing on it. He held it up to his ear, and Izuku held her breath as the group heard the dial tone before a gruff familiar voice answered.

" _ **Whose this, the police?"**_

"All Might is playing a villain..." Todoroki said spoke to the others, as he put his hand over the mouth piece. He promptly hit the speaker phone button on his phone, and the rest of the group all held their breath as well, before Todoroki pulled his hand away from the mouth piece, "I'm a Pro Hero. You're the culprit, aren't you?"

" _ **I wonder about that."**_ All Might's voice had an uncharacteristic tone of villainy to it, and Izuku quickly turned to Uraraka as Todoroki continued with his conversation.

"Tell us how many villains on your right hand..." Izuku whispered out to her friend, who nodded her head, "And how many hostages on your left..."

"Got it..." Uraraka whispered back, and grinned before she turned towards the exit of the alley they were hiding in. Izuku watched her friend nervously, as Todoroki kept the conversation with All Might going on the phone, while Uraraka activated her quirk on herself, Izuku quickly gave her a gently nudge towards the building, and watched her friend tuck her limbs in as she floated upwards towards the window at the top of the store. Izuku waited with bated breath as she saw Uraraka look inside, before turning around to hold up her hands.

"One Villain... Three hostages..." Izuku whispered out to the others. Iida came up deside her and began moving his hands around wildly.

"Uraraka...!" HE whispered rather loudly, and Todoroki held his fingers over the mouth piece of his phone while the Villain All Might continued to speak. "Stand by there...!" Iida waved his hands in a staying motion. Izuku looked up at her friend on the building, who gave them the okay sign, before Izuku saw movement at the door to the store.

"Hide...!" Izuku whispered out, and pushed the others back behind the corner. She nervously hid at the edge, keeping a trained eye on the door as she kept to the shadows. "It's All Migh- I mean... The Villain." She looked to Todoroki as they heard a click on his phone and a dial tone. She looked back to the building as Todoroki came up beside her and got close so he too could take a look.

"He's checking to see if we've left..." He whispered out, and Izuku could felt the warmth from his left side against her right shoulder.

"We need to stay well hidden..." Asui said from their feet as she crouched down in the shadows, and Izuku nodded her head. "If he sees us, the hostages will be in danger..."

"Then what should we do...?" Iida asked as he gathered near the corner, and Izuku frowned and turned to look at the others. She jumped a bit as she saw Todoroki's face close to her own, and he looked at her curiously.

"Should we go around to the back...?" Todoroki asked, looking to Izuku, before turning to look at the others. "We could infiltrate from their, make a surprise attack..." He looked back to Izuku, and she felt a nervous sweat on her cheek again as he leaned in closer.

"TSK!" The group jumped a bit as they turned to look over at Katsuki who stood up from his own crouch further in the alleyway. "This is stupid!"

"K-Kacchan...! sssh...!" Izuku held her finger up to her lips.

"Bakugou, don't tell me-?!" Iida began, and Todoroki stood up straight, sending an icy glare Katsuki's way.

"You're planning on charging straight in?" Todoroki asked, and Katsuki glared at him darkly. Izuku frowned at her childhood friend as he clenched his fists.

"Of course, idiot!" He snapped angrily, and Izuku saw his eyes flick to glare at her shoulder. She looked down at Todoroki's hand that was there, then back up at Katsuki who was looking the other boy in the eyes now. "While I'm firing off explosions at that damn villain, you guys go save the hostages or some shit!" He stormed towards them, and pushed his way through between Izuku and Todoroki. She looked up at Katsuki with wide eyes as he glared towards the store the lesson was taking place in.

"You're being too ambitious, Bakugou!" Asui called out as she stepped up beside Izuku.

"What are you saying?" Katsuki growled out, and Izuku saw his intense stare was definitely locked on something inside the store. "This is our chance, while he's by that window!" Izuku looked down at his clenched fists as they opened with a snap and began to crackle.

"Kacchan...!" Izuku move to stop him, but was too late. He blasted out from the alleyway and towards the store front with a bang.

"... OF course he would..." Todoroki sighed out as the others watched Katsuki in disbelief for a brief moment.

"We have no choice but to go, too!" Iida shouted as he took off running with the others towards the store front. Izuku glanced to the glass doors of the store, and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Th-the villain is gone...!" Izuku called out as Katsuki crashed towards the doors.

"DAMN IT! I WONT LET YOU HAVE THE HOSTAGES!" He shouted in a rage before crashing through the front doors with a blast from his hands.

"Everyone, hurry!" Iida called out as the group jumped up the concrete steps after Katsuki. Smoke filled the entrance, and Izuku pushed past the others to see a confused Katsuki standing still, and staring at the ground.

"Kacchan...?" Izuku frowned at him, before her eyes glanced towards where he was looking. They widened in surprise and horror as they landed on a bloodied knife next to the large form of All Might on the ground among some broken glass and blood, and obvious stab wound in his chest as he lay still among the wreckage. "wh-why...?" Izuku murmured out, and her fingers trembled a bit. "A-All... Th-the Villain..." She raised her hand to her mouth, and felt a chill down her spine for a brief moment at the sight of one of her worst fears. "... Is dead...?" She knew it was fake, but the realism had her shaken more than she cared to admit. She felt a cool hand touch her shoulder and her head snapped to look back at Todoroki who looked calm.

 _'That's right...'_ Izuku's thoughts rang through her head, as she put her hand over her chest to try and calm her rapid heart beat. _'This is just a lesson, it's not real...'_ She took a calming breath as Asui walked over to All Might, and leaned over him. Izuku glanced up at Katsuki who looked back at her with his piercing ruby eyes, and she smiled at him reassuringly before they heard All Might trying his best not to make a sound as Asui tickled his nose with her hair.

"He's not actually dead, but it looks like he's supposed to be..." Asui said with a kero as she pulled her hair back from the hero's nose.

"Did he die from Explodo Idiot's entrance?" Uraraka called out as she jumped in through the window and landed next to Izuku.

"Tch, it wasn't that strong!" Katsuki snapped, and clenched his fists. "Anyway, weren't you watching from up there?!" HE turned to look at Uraraka, glaring at her in irritation.

"I couldn't see anything because of the smoke from the explosion!" She pouted as she crossed her arms.

"Tch..." Katsuki clicked his tongue once again and turned away from them.

"The Murder weapon is this knife covered in blood..." Izuku looked over at Todoroki as he wander towards the weapon and looked down at it curiously.

"The scene of the crime was surrounded by the police..." Iida looked out at the fallen cardboard cut outs, and crossed his arms. "So if we assume that no one went in or out... The the one who murdered the Villain... Is among the hostages." The group turned to look at the tied up Cementoss, Midnight and Present Mic that were in different parts of the store.

"Wait, Iida..." Izuku spoke up and everyone turned to look at her, "It's too soon to decide something like that..." She looked at All Might who still had not moved, then around at the hostages. "Lets listen to what they have to say first."

"Izuchan is right." Asui stood up fully and nodded her head, "We need to know what happened at the scene."

"I am an Employee of this Jewelry Store." Cementoss was the first one they started their questions with after untying the 'hostages'. "I was threatened by the Villain who suddenly appeared and after I gave him the jewels, he tied my up with a rope." Izuku tapped her fist to her mouth as she paid close attention to his words, before they moved on to Midnight.

"I came to buy some accessories, but when I came in the villain was here." She looked up at the group seriously and Izuku nodded her head, noting the appearance of a business woman she was wearing. "He caught me when I was still too surprised to do anything."

"YO!" The group paled a bit as they moved on to Present Mic who was dressed in what they all assumed was his own casual clothing from home. "I came to find an engagement ring, yo!" The group paled at his rapping tone of voice as he struck a wild pose. "For my girl you know! Then the villain appeared! He hit me with a lasso, and I was knocked out, YO!"

"... When the villain came..." Todoroki coughed into his fist, to try and keep his composure as he looked over at Cementoss. "was he inside the store..?"

"Yes, he was." The teacher playing Jewelry store owner nodded his head, "He was knocked unconcious and didn't wake up for a while."

"When you came in the store..." Todoroki looked to Midnight next, and crossed his arms. "Were the two of them here?"

"I didn't look right when I came in..." Midnight looked away from Todoroki, and Izuku frowned a bit as she tapped her fist to her chin in thought again. The older woman turned to look back at him as she continued with her information. "But when he was tying me up, I saw the two of them had been made to sit in different parts of the store."

"Hmm." Todoroki touched his own fist to his mouth in thought. "There aren't any discrepancies in what they're saying."

"Wait..." Izuku looked up, and stepped forwards towards the hostages. "Pardon me, but may we see inside your wallets?" The group of young heroes gathered the wallets from the hostages, and Izuku examined the inside of Present Mic's curiously. "... How's it look...?" She glanced over at Uraraka who was examining Midnight's.

"There are a bunch of credit cards..." Uraraka looked up at Izuku, who glanced back down into Present Mic's wallet.

"His is full as well..." She showed the others the contents as she examined it. "They both had enough funds to buy jewelry."

"The damn villain was killed," Katsuki snapped angrily, and Izuku could tell he was getting impaitent from his tone of irritation while he stormed towards the hostages. "The culprit is one of them!"

"And the motive...?" Todoroki interrupted.

"HAH?!" Katsuki rounded on Todoroki almost instantly and was only inches away in a split second. "The stolen Jewelry, of course!"

"Even if that were the case, wasn't it a little too reckless to kill the villain right here...?" Asui asked curiously. "They'd be obvious suspects."

"Besides..." Todoroki glanced at Katsuki with his icy stare, "The villain was holding the jewelry, No one took them."

"If the motive was theft, then..." Asui continued with the train of thoughts everyone seemed to be having.

"Maybe some kind of internal conflict...?" Uraraka added curiously.

"... If there were two Villains..." The room looked at Izuku as she spoke up, and raised her head to look at the others. "And during the attack they argued over how to split the loot or something, maybe in retaliation-"

"If that's the case," Asui turned to look at the hostages. "Then the hostages should've heard their conversation."

"I didn't hear anything like that, yo!" Present Mic called out enthusiastically.

"I didn't either!" Cementoss called out hurriedly.

"Me, neither!" Midnight added as she stepped forwards.

"Was the Villain alone?" Todoroki asked coolly.

"Yes," Cementoss nodded his head, before the group turned to look at the door that opened, as Iida reentered the room.

"I looked in every corner of the store," Iida sighed out as he crossed his arms in thought. "But there are no back exits, and all the windows were closed. There's no doubt he was acting alone..."

"Then the culprit must be here-" Uraraka turned to look at the hostages.

"I didn't do it!" Midnight cried out, a nervous sweat on her cheek.

"I didn't either!" Cementoss called out, clenching his large cement fist.

"It wasn't me, yo!" Present mic sounded desperate in his plea of innocence, "I swear, yo!"

"... Wouldn't it be best to tell the police the situation and leave it to them...?" Asui asked the group and Izuku touched her fist to her mouth in though once again.

"You have a point..." Iida sighed out as he crossed his arms once more.

"But it's frustrating, since we know the culprit is here..." Uraraka sighed out as she put her hands on her hips.

"Then..." Katsuki growled out as his palms crackled with explosions and the hostages stepped back in shock. "WE SHOULD JUST MAKE THEM CONFESS!" HE shouted angrily as he glared at the teachers.

"Bakugou! Stop that!" Todoroki snapped.

"If you do that, then the police will arrest you!" Asui called out in a panic.

"Let them..." Uraraka sighed out as she shook her head.

"TCH! I KNOW ALL THAT!" Katsuki snapped loudly in anger, and the others groaned in frustration, before the small explosions stopped. They looked to Katsuki as he stared intently at Izuku who look lost in thought. "... Izu..." He called out, "You have thoughts on this... don't you?"

"Ah..." Izuku looked up at the others as she came out of her thoughts, and she blushed a bit as she lowered her hand from her mouth. "... Yeah... Somethings been bothering me..."

"What is it...?" Todoroki asked her curiously as the others gathered near her.

"... Why did the Villain barricade himself in the Jewelry store...?" She looked to the others, who seemed a little confused by her question. "If he was after the Jewelry," She glanced down at the broken glass case and the bag of jewels the villain had tried to take. "Then he should've just escaped right after he stole them... So why...?" She brought her hand up, and scratched her cheek in thought.

"That's because..." Cementoss spoke up, and Izuku looked to the teacher playing hostage. "While I was putting the jewelry into the bag like he ordered me to, the police arrived."

"Did you call them...?" Uraraka asked curiously.

"No, it wasn't me.." Cementoss shook his head solemnly.

"Someone from outside the store saw it and called the police..." Iida spoke up next and Izuku raised her head, her thoughts clicking into place.

"If that's the case..." The green haired hero-to-be stepped towards the hostages, and looked seriously at them, before turning her gaze on one in particular. "Then the one who called them... Midnight." The group looked at Izuku in shock, "It was you, wasn't it?"

"M-Me...?" The woman looked shocked, a nervous sweat on her cheek as she touched the top of her chest.

"Because you were the only one to come in after the villain entered." Izuku continued as she stopped a few feet away from Midnight.

"Wait a minute, Midoriya...!" Iida called out from behind her, but she kept her emerald eyes on Midnight.

"How is that possible?" Katsuki growled out in annoyance as he glanced at Izuku, but she didn't look away from her prime suspect. "Why would the person who called the police come inside to get caught on purpose?!"

"Its because..." Izuku clenched her fists, and felt a stinging pain in her chest as she looked at Midnight who lowered her gaze to the floor. "I think that's the reason why he barricaded himself in..." She heard the collective intake of breaths from the others behind her, but Izuku didn't waver. "Midnight... You knew the villain before this, didn't you? On top of that, you knew that he committed crimes. Knowing ahead of time that he was going to rob a jewelry store, you called the police right after he attacked and then... Before the police arrived... You entered the jewelry store yourself. The villain..." Izuku spared a glance at the ground, before she gathered herself and raised her head high. "He was shaken to see an acquaintance appear, but he also understood your real intention. Even so... The villain continued the robbery... Tying you up... while he was doing that, the police arrived and he was forced to barricade himself inside." Izuku kept her accusatory glance on Midnight, who seemed visibly shaken by Izuku's words.

"Wh-why would I need to do a thing like that-?!" Midnight cried out, clutching the front of her jacket.

"Isn't it because you wanted to stop him?" Izuku asked simply, keeping her gaze firm. "The Villain... No matter how many times you tried to convince him to stop, he wouldn't..." Izuku felt her chest ache with pain again for the woman, "That's why you acted in a way to get the villain caught by the police..."

"Wait, Izuchan...!" Uraraka called out. "Even if things happened the way you said, why was the villain killed?"

"She just wanted to stop the villain, right...?" Todoroki asked curiously as they glanced at the body on the ground.

"Yeah, that's right." Iida nodded his head, "She doesn't have a motive to kill him..."

"Yeah," Izuku hadn't moved an inch, and the others looked at her as she continued to stare down Midnight, tears gathering in her eyes. "She has no motive. That's why the murderer..." Izuku clenched her fists tightly and looked away from Midnight, before turning her body to face away from her. "... Isn't among them..."

"... What do you mean, Izuchan...?" Uraraka looked to her sorrowful best friend, who was doing her best to hold back her tears. She could tell that Izuku had come to a conclusion, and that it was going to be painful information to hear...

"You don't mean..." Asui murmured out.

"... Suicide...?" Todoroki asked out loud, and the group looked at Izuku curiously as she lifted her head again and looked back at Midnight.

"Most likely," She clenched her fists again as she stared the woman down. "After figuring out Midnight's intention, He still thought to escape. But because we, Pro Heroes, came to the scene..."

"... He resigned himself to his fate, and committed suicide...?" Iida asked in confusion.

"That's not it." Izuku called out, ".. This is what the villain was thinking..." She brought her hand up to her cheek and rubbed her tears away. "If I get caught, then my relationship with Midnight might be exposed..." She looked All Might who was still laying on the ground in the pool of fake blood. "If that happened, then a dark shadow would fall over her life..." Izuku felt her chest ache with pain, as she felt a familiar stare on the side of her head coming from Katsuki. "Thats why the Villain... Sealed his mouth with his own hands..." Izuku clenched the front of her hero costume over her heart. "Midnight didn't tell us the truth... because she realized what he was thinking as he gave up his life for her..." Izuku heard a loud cry of anguish and sorrow from Midnight as she collapsed to the ground. Izuku felt her heart ache again. "... That's why she didn't say anything..."

"So then..." Uraraka stepped forwards as Izuku closed her eyes, trying to collect her own emotions. "... Were Midnight and the Villain...?" Izuku nodded her head at the silent question, while Midnight continued to cry in sorrow on the ground.

"That's... So sad..." Asui had her own tears in her eyes as she bowed her head. "Midnight was trying to save the villain... Because she loved him..."

"And the Villain..." Iida adjusted his glasses to try and hide his own small tears. "Was trying to save Midnight... because he loved her..."

"For that to end like this..." Todoroki spoke up, his own tone grim because of the situation. "... How Ironic..."

"This is most likely the truth..." Izuku sighed out as she raised her head, "Behind the villain jewelry store attack..."

"Are you kidding me?" Katsuki snapped angrily, and Izuku looked over at him. "Killing yourself like that... Whats the point?" He looked away from the others, and Izuku watched him curiously as everyone else kept their heads bowed. "There was definitely another way out from this. Suicide is selfish, he had no thoughts for her or her love for him, he only thought about himself!"

"Kacchan..." Izuku frowned over at him, but when he snapped his head around to look at her, she saw a serious look in his eyes that made her pause.

"If he truly loved her, he wouldn't have abandoned her like that." He grunted out in a rather calm tone by his standards. "He should have just surrendered, and worked hard to become a better man for her. This..." He turned away, and Izuku felt her heart pound in her chest. "Is a cowards way out... There's no way he loved her truly, if he took the easy way out."

"Hey now, this is a tragic love story!" Uraraka called out in frustration.

"THE ONLY TRAGEDY IS THAT IT WASN'T REAL LOVE!" Katsuki snapped loudly in anger. "KEEPING SECRETS FROM HER, AND CONTINUING TO DO THINGS THAT HE KNEW WOULD HURT HER," Izuku felt her heart tighten as a nervous sweat rolled down her cheek. "THAT'S NOT LOVE!"

"... An unexpected valid opinion from an unexpected person," Asui said with a kero, and Katsuki slammed his fist down on a glass jewelry case, and shattered it.

"Alright, that's it." Aizawa called out from the entrance as he stepped inside.

"OOOH!" Midnight stood up from the ground, smiling brightly as she clapped her hands to her cheeks. "That was so fun!"

 _'SHE'S BACK TO HERSELF ALREADY?!'_ Izuku paled as she looked at Midnight who had been crying sorrowfully for the last ten minutes.

"Thanks you three, you can go back now." Aizawa glanced at the other teacher coldly as he approached his students. The teachers left, chatting away about their acting, as the students grouped up to speak with their sensei. "Midoriya..." Izuku looked up at their sensei as he singled her out, and she nodded her head. "Your deductions were exactly the same as the scenario we prepared for this."

"Eh...?" Izuku was a bit shocked to hear that, and Uraraka smiled at her proudly from the side.

"The villain cut himself with his own knife," Aizawa continued, and let out a sigh. "Good job getting all the way here from wondering why the villain barricaded himself."

"Sensei is praising you!" Uraraka beamed warmly at Izuku.

"Good job, Midoriya!" Iida smiled at her brightly as well, and Izuku blushed a bright red as she looked from the others, muttering out a shy thank you to them.

"But..." Aizawa chimed in, and the group looked up at him curiously, "You all overlooked one major thing. Therefore, your score for this capture training is... Zero points."

"EH?!" The group all cried out in shock, except for Katsuki.

"What's the meaning of this?!" The blonde snapped angrily as he clenched his fists.

"Look," Aizawa glanced behind the group, and everyone turned their heads to look for what he saw.

"Ah..." Izuku's eyes widened in surprise. Where there should have been All Might, still playing dead, was just a puddle of blood and a villain mask. "Th-the villain's corpse is gone!"

"HAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The group hurried outside as they heard the booming laughter, and saw All Might running away at top speed.

"HE'S ALIVE!?" The group cried out in disbelief as the man ran down the street, away from the scene of the crime.

"I AM FLEEING TOWARDS FREEDOM!" All Might called out, with another trailing boom of laughter as he ran.

"You were all under the assumption that the villain was a corpse and didn't tie him up, so you lose." Aizawa said simply as he stepped out of the jewelry store and down the stairs. "You didn't follow through at the end."

"... No way..." the group turned to look back at Aizawa in disbelief, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Didn't you notice when All Might gave you a hint while he was playing the villain?" Aizawa asked with a raised eyebrow, while Izuku looked to Katsuki who was vibrating with anger now. "When Asui tickled him... He reacted, didn't he...? Corpses do not move. He was alive." Their sensei sighed as he turned to walk away from the group of students, his hands buried into his pockets. "That's it for this times special class. Dismissed."

"Hah..." Izuku sighed at their mistake, and her shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"See...?" Katsuki growled out like a feral animal, and everyone turned to look at him curiously.

"Wait... If the villain was alive..." Everyone looked to Iida as he stood up straight. "Then he pretended to kill himself but... Was looking for a chance to escape, right?"

"Midnight misunderstood and thought he did it for her, huh...?" Asui said with a sad Kero as she hung her head.

"Then..." Uraraka looked to Izuku who was smiling sadly. "What about their love?!"

"Their love!" iida called out with a chop of his hand.

"Their love..." Todoroki looked to Izuku, then up at the sky with a sigh.

"I told you..." Katsuki continued to growl with anger, before his hands exploded. "THAT WASN'T REAL LOVE!"

"Eh..." Izuku heard a cracking sound, and looked over at the jewelry store curiously, before more cracks happened. She could see the splitting in the glass as Katsuki's voice echoed loudly in the street. "The store..!" Izuku cried out as she shoved Asui and Uraraka away from the glass, before there was a loud bang, followed by the crackling of explosions. Izuku closed her eyes as she heard the glass shatter, and held her arm up to protect herself as smoke clouded her vision.

"Are you alirght, Izuchan?!" Uraraka called out, and Izuku opened her eyes slowly, and looked up at Katsuki who was suddenly next to her, his hand pointed at the store. She looked down at the ground, seeing the glass hadn't made it to them, and blushed a bright red as she realized he had blasted it away from her and the rest.

"I'm alright," Izuku smiled back at the others, and laughed warmly at the incident. She glanced at Katsuki as he stormed away, and the group went back to the school to change.

The sound of cicada's filled the evening air as Izuku walked along the quiet street with Katsuki a few feet beside her. She smiled as the orange glow of the sun lit up the sky, and let out a held in laugh.

"What a class, huh?" She asked as she turned her head to look at Katsuki who was glaring forwards as they walked. "The teachers sure came up with a good love story, and your yelling actually shattered glass!"

"I told you, it wasn't a love story." Katsuki snapped angrily, and Izuku looked at the ground in front of them as they continued to walk. "He was selfish, and her love was misplaced. It was more of a con-man story."

"Yeah." Izuku let out a sad laugh, and rubbed the back of her neck gingerly. "You're right... I didn't see the true ending coming at all."

"That's because you're simple." Katsuki said bluntly, and Izuku felt her cheeks redden, and she looked up at him, a bit offended by his comment. "You'd fall for something like that easily."

"I would not!" Izuku cried out at him and he glanced at her with his pointed ruby red gaze. "I wouldn't fall for some villainous guy like that, I... I would fall for some one sweet and kind, who would actually protect me...! He'll be a pro hero like me too, and we'll fight villains together and prove that love is powerful!"

"... Does some one like that even exist?!" Katsuki snapped, his own cheeks red. "Are you stupid?! This is why you're going to end up in some stupid relationship with a shitty guy!"

"I will not!" Izuku cried out at him.

"Will so!" Katsuki shouted back at her. "You can't fall for some dip shit whose only doing it because he's a pro hero! You have to fall for someone who cares about you, costume or not!"

"... You're full of unexpected opinions today..." Izuku said with disbelieving look his way. "That's... a very sweet thing to say..." She put a hand over her pounding heart, trying to calm it.

"IT WAS NOT!" Katsuki shouted back at her, before they heard a window open from a nearby house.

"STOP YELLING IN THE STREETS!" Some one shouted as they leaned out, and the two of them quickly ran away from the scene of their crime. When they came to Katsuki's turn off for his house, they stopped and Izuku bent over, trying to catch her breath.

"What..." Katsuki grumbled out, and Izuku looked over at him curiously as he rubbed his hand over his mouth, trying to catch his breath. "... What are you doing this week before the training camp...?" He asked, and Izuku blushed and looked away from him.

"Uhm, I was going to go shopping with mom," Izuku said as she looked away from him. "Get the stuff I couldn't get when we went to the mall, then I've still got some studying to do, and there's more lessons I wanted to go to... why...?" She looked up at Katsuki curiously and saw his face getting redder as he looked away from her. She saw his eyebrows knit together in anger, and he seemed lost in thought, before his expression soured. "Kacchan...?"

"Nevermind!" Katsuki snapped angrily and stormed away from her. "Enjoy your fucking lessons!" he waved a hand in goodbye, and Izuku frowned in disappointment as she watched him walk away from her. She let out a sigh as she grabbed the straps of her bags on her shoulders, and continued her way home by herself.

"I..." Izuku paused as she heard a familiar shout, and lifted her head to look up as she approached her apartment building. "AM HERE, WAITING TO AMBUSH YOUNG MIDORIYA ON HER WAY HOME!"

"That's not the kind of thing a grown man shouts at a girl!" Izuku cried out in surprise as All Might ran at her in his hero form. "Wh-what are you doing, All Might...?!" There was a poof of vapour, and Izuku fretted over the skeletal form of All Might as he coughed into his fist.

"Young Midoirya..." He coughed out as he straightened up, and Izuku handed him her handkerchief worriedly. "You know about I-Island, right...?"

"I-Island...?!" Izuku asked, and smiled brightly. "Of course I do!" She nodded her hand rapidly, and grinned warmly now, "All the companies in the world in the hero business invested to create a city for the reasearch and development of quirks and hero items! It's an artificial island that was made mobile and it's total land area is-"

"DO YOU WAT TO GO THERE WITH ME?!" All Might cried out, in hopes to stop her excited muttering about I-Island.

"EH?!" Izuku stopped in her thoughts, and her head snapped around to look at All Might in surprise. "M-Me... And you...?"

"You wouldn't be going there for fun..." All Might said seriously as he gripped the handle of the suitcase she finally noticed he had with him. "Now that you're my successor, I was thinking of having you develop more discernment."

"All Might..." Izuku straightened up, and felt the weight of the question imposed on her. She clenched her fists, and a grin spread across her face, as she realized he was doing this for her. "Definitely!"

"Then go inside and get ready for the trip." All Might grinned at her proudly, "We're leaving immediately."

"RIGHT NOW?!" Izuku cried out in shock.

"Hurry, Young Midoriya!" All Might called out as she ran towards her apartment at top speed now. "I-ISLAND AWAITS!"

 **AHAHAHAHAA!**

 **HOW DID YOU ALL LIKE THAT, HUH?!**

 **YOU GUESSED IT, HERE COMES THE MOVIE FANFICTION THAT EVERYONE HAS BEEN WAITING FOR!  
** **I will post it as a separate story from this one, a stand alone one shot fanfiction of the movie.**

 **To get the continuation of this, and the adventures on I-Island, pleasure favorite and follow me as an author, or just keep a close eye on my page for updates.**

 **further chapters for PLUS ULTRA! THE GIRL WHO BECAME A HERO! Will be continued from here on out, so to get the exclusive movie Fan Fiction, please jump on over to PLUS ULTRA! THE GIRL WHO WAS IN A MOVIE!**

 **I suck at titles, I know!**

 **AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!**


End file.
